Falsas Apariencias
by sachita1212
Summary: La propuesta: Seducir, casarse, desflorar y hacerle un hijo a Isabella Swan, la solterona más rica de Europa ¿lo logrará? o ¿Quizás Edward Cullen pierda su corazón en el proceso? ¿Es Bella lo que aparenta? ¿una tonta y aburrida solterona?.
1. Chapter 1

La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer.

Viendo hace unos días el trailer de Bel-Ami y a su precioso protagonista, se me vino a la mente un Edward del siglo XIX en el Londres victoriano ¿se imaginan ese ser precioso a lo Dandy británico y una Bella con vestidos antiguos y corsés? Lo más interesante será ver si este Edward es capaz de quitárselos.

Será un fic de capítulos cortos.

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**LONDRES 1889.**

Edward Cullen miraba a la chica; no era una gran belleza, era seguro, pero no tenía más remedio, era ella o su estatus como caballero se iría a la porra. No podía permitir que él y su hermana fueran relegados de la sociedad de Londres. Además tenía que pagar casi diez mil libras en deudas y en este momento sólo tenía en los bancos mil libras que no le servirían para nada, ni siquiera para sobrevivir dos meses. Sí iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba alargar un poco más la apariencia de hombre rico.

Con lo único que contaba era con su bonita cara, con su encanto particular y con la su fama de buen amante, algo que le abrió las puertas de las alcobas de duquesas, condesas y una que otra princesa, que pagaron sus favores con una joya, hermosos abrigos de piel y publicidad secreta sobre sus dotes en la cama.

La mujer tosió en la enorme mesa donde todos los invitados cenaban.

-Disculpen- y un nuevo ataque de tos sobrevino.

El padre de la chica le dio un pañuelo con impaciencia, todos creían que la pobre niña iba a dejar sus pulmones en la mesa, cosa que sería de muy mal gusto.

- No se preocupe, Milady, una pequeña tos es símbolo de delicadeza y fragilidad- le sonrió pícaramente y eso hizo que la pobre chica tosiera aún más fuerte, hasta que se paró de la mesa y se retiró a un lado del salón. No lo podía creer, ese hombre le había sonreído, nunca jamás lo había hecho.

- Tome un poco de vino señorita- la voz aterciopelada de increíble dicción británica la envolvió, casi cae, y el tonto corsé no ayudaba.

-Gracias, Mister Cullen.

Una sonrisa torcida. Un aliento cálido sopló en su cuello.

.-A su merced, Milady, estoy para complacer.

La mujer de sólo veintisiete años quería gritar _¿Dónde están los abanicos cuando una los necesita?_ Pensó. Pleno Londres, un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y el _"estoy para complacer"_ la hizo arder.

- No soy muy buena para beber, mister Cullen.

- Vamos- un guiño provocador- ninguna dama lo es en público- y de nuevo susurró sobre su piel - todas lo hacen en sus casas, estar un poquillo ebria hace a una mujer seductora.

Los senos de madame Isabella atrapados en los terribles arreos victorianos saltaron casi hasta el dolor. De un sólo trago ella bebió la copa de vino que bajó por su garganta de forma ardiente; pero no tan ardiente como la mano tomando su brazo y conduciéndola de nuevo a la mesa.

Como todo caballero apartó la silla para que ella se sentara.

Charles Swan miró de reojo al hombre, sonrió de manera soterrada, finalmente alguien se fijaba en su insignificante hija, quien a los veintisiete años parecía condenada a ser una solterona.

Los ojos verdes la miraron de manera descarada, ella se sonrojó y estaba presta a volver a toser, pero el hombre hermoso en una señal alzó la copa y le dijo con la mirada _"beba"_ ella obedeció de manera inmediata y no supo porqué, pero de pronto soltó una risilla que a Edward Cullen le pareció de lo más ridícula.

_"Dios esto va a ser una tortura, que criatura tan aburrida"_

Lady Catherine observaba como el cazador preparaba la trampa, el animalillo estaba cercado y no tenía oportunidad, sintió pena por ella _"pobre niña"._

Todos hablaban, todos pretendían en su mundo de dinero. Para Edward Cullen quien se había criado en ese mundo de falsas apariencia y de cinismo enmascarado en buenos modales, la cháchara era inocua y estúpida, tan sólo quería ir al casino, jugar a las cartas y ¿por qué no? Meterse en la cama de su más reciente conquista.

Necesitaba apurar las cosas y terminar con el asunto Isabella Swan pronto.

Edward Cullen, hijo del muy prestigioso Carlisle Cullen era todo un caballero, culto, educado, buen conversador, un muy sofisticado cínico, es decir todo un inútil. Pues en el Londres decadente y victoriano, sólo los hombres sin clase trabajaban. Lo único que sabía hacer era tocar el piano, de resto no sabía hacer nada, es decir nada de provecho, así debía ser, no hay nada más decadente que un hombre que trabaje, eso, como decía todo el mundo, no es de clase. Los caballeros debían estar siempre leyendo el Times, tomando té, cazando indefensos animalillos en el bosque y hablando del clima. Lo que su padre nunca le contó es que eso se hace cuando cuentas con cinco o diez mil libras al año, no cuando no tienes ni un penique en el bolsillo.

Carlisle había muerto dejándole una casa en ruinas, tres cocheros que se habían largado, una cocinera anciana que no tenía donde ir, un caballero de librea que era un estúpido y una hermana casquisuelta, de resto no tenía nada, sólo su cara bonita y la seguridad que con ella él haría lo que se le diera la gana. Gracias a su belleza -que hacía suspirar a todas las tontas y frágiles mujerucas de Londres- había sobrevivido y no lo hizo mal, veintinueve años, cinco sin el padre y se las había apañado muy bien sin la necesidad de vender su libertad.

Era un hombre feliz en sus juergas, con sus mujeres, con el casino y con toda la sociedad suspirando por él. Nadie se le podía resistir, todos lo querían para que adornará las fiestas y salones de Chelsea street. Hasta se podía enorgullecer de ser uno de los favoritos de la reina Victoria, quien le gustaba verlo "El joven Cullen es lo que yo llamo todo un inglés" la vieja urraca no sabía cuan cierto era aquello…Sí, todo un Inglés…cínico, hipócrita y muy bien educado.

A los diecinueve años de edad su padre lo tenía que sacar del barrio más asqueroso de Londres: White Chapell, donde se divertía y perdía hasta la camisa. El pobre viejo se vio pagando las deudas de su hijo, éste nunca se preguntó cómo, no le interesaba. Años después cuando él murió supo que su padre tenía grandes deudas y grandes acreedores a los cuales debía hasta la risa. Lo único que pudo salvar fue su casa en el barrio Bravante Street, con ella pudo mantener la imagen de niño rico y pomposo.

A pesar de la ruina el alma de tahúr fue más fuerte y creyó que podría recuperar todo el dinero perdido, pero no fue así y se vio día a día en la ruina. Un día conoció a Lauren Mallory una viuda de más de cuarenta años que se encaprichó con él hasta el delirio y que con tal de conseguirlo pagó casi todas sus deudas. Él sólo tenía que acostarse con ella, hacerla gritar y ya todo estaba hecho. La mujer le era indiferente, pero ésta empezó a hacerse pajarillos en la mente y lo presionó, ella quería hacer de él un hombre "decente" Edward casi muere de risa cuando ésta le dijo: casémonos ¡Jamás! Menos con esa tonta sin gracia que no tenía ni siquiera talento para la alcoba. La pobre mujer gritó, pataleó y lo chantajeó, pero no contaba con el hecho de que él era más inteligente que ella y dijo: eres _la viuda de Sir Tyler Crowley, tienes más que perder_ así fue como se la quitó de encima.

Muchas amantes después hasta llegar a Tania Denalí, perfecta, fría, maravillosa amante y mucho más cínica que él. Gozaban, se reían de todos y ella nunca exigía nada, al menos eso él lo creía. Ella le solapó deudas, compró hermosos vestidos para Rosalie, su hermana, y le permitió a él, ser un hombre sin preocupaciones.

Un día, hacía seis meses, Edward pensó que podía recuperar su fortuna, en el más grande juego de tahúres de toda Inglaterra, le dijo a Tania que le prestará tres mil libras, que él se las duplicaría. Ella con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca se los dio _claro que sí, cariño _Mas Edward no contaba con que perdería eso y mucho más frente al experto Alistair Sinclair. De pronto se vio debiendo diez mil libras y con ese hombre amenazándole de muerte por la deuda y para empeorar la maldita situación su hermana se había dejado preñar de un sirviente, un tal Emmett McCarty quien era el mayordomo de la muy cínica viuda negra, Jane Morton. Rosalie vociferaba que se fugaría con él, pero el muchacho no tenía nada, ni siquiera una camisa decente.

Hacía dos semanas Alistair Sinclair se presentó en su casa.

- Ya que usted no tiene con que pagar Mister Cullen, le voy a ofrecer un trato, trato que me beneficiará en todo sentido y que también lo beneficiará a usted.

El hombre de guantes y vestido como todo un Lord victoriano lo miraba de hito a hito.

Edward lo odiaba a muerte, pero éste tenía sus bolas en sus muy enguantadas manos.

- ¿Qué trato?- contestó con arrogancia.

- Mister Cullen, yo se cual es su situación y conozco la de su hermana, no querría un escándalo.

- No me amenace.

- No sea grosero, amenazar es una palabra muy vulgar para hombres como nosotros.

- Escupa Lord Sinclair.

- Charles Swan, más bien su hija Lady Isabella Swan.

- ¿Quién?

- La heredera más rica de Inglaterra ¿Acaso no ha escuchado de ella?

Edward hizo memoria, _ah sí_…_la cosilla sin gracia que siempre parece esconderse entre las cortinas_ sí, Edward la había visto en una, quizás dos ocasiones. La mujer era lo más rico de Europa, pero nadie se le acercaba porque era el ser más aburrido de todo el planeta y por lo general casi nunca asistía a fiestas. La había visto en el teatro suspirando, casi llorando con la muerte de Romeo, después en la fiesta de la muy divertida Jessica Stanley, quien era su mejor amiga.

- Si, si he escuchado de ella ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Tiene todo que ver, quiero que se case con ella.

Edward soltó una carcajada, la situación era harto ridícula.

- ¿Qué?

-Lo que ha escuchado, señor Cullen, quiero que se case con ella, que la desfloré, que le haga un hijo y que después la abandone, con la promesa de que le condonaré la deuda de diez mil libras, le daré otras diez mil y con mi promesa que el bastardo que tendrá su hermana será un secreto para todo Londres.

Edward se lanzó sobre Alistair y lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo.

- No se atreva.

- No se haga el escrupuloso conmigo Mister cullen, yo se quien es usted, sino hace lo que le digo, lo meteré a la cárcel por años, su hermana será desprestigiada y quizás terminé en White Chapell como una prostituta más.

Alistair de treinta años era un hombre poderoso, pronto estaría en el parlamento y con gran influencia con el primer ministro de la reina Victoria, él no tendría la menor oportunidad.

- Usted no es un caballero.

- No, no lo soy, ni usted tampoco.

- Es repugnante lo que me pide.

- No tan repugnante cuando Lady Isabella Swan heredará una fortuna de millones de libras, dos castillos y la enorme propiedad de Forks al sur de Inglaterra, quizás mientras le hace el hijo, pueda disfrutar de todo eso y quedarse con algo de esa inmensa fortuna.

- No haré semejante monstruosidad.

- Lo hará, si no lo hace lo sacare de esta casa como un perro, a su indecente hermana y lo desprestigiaré frente a todos, su pobre padre en la tumba se revolcará de vergüenza.

Edward vio la figura tranquila y buena de Carlisle Cullen, su nombre y su prestigio tirado por el suelo y por primera vez sintió remordimiento por el viejo.

- ¿Qué pretende con eso?

El hombre se retiró unos pasos.

- Eso no le incumbe.

- Debo saber.

- Sólo confórmese con el hecho de que Isabella Swan se burló de algo, quiero que pague por eso.

- Es inhumano.

- Ella lo merece.

- No lo voy a hacer.

El hombre sonrió.

- Le daré dos días, señor Cullen, piénselo o si no a las tres de la tarde del viernes, su hermana estará en la calle y usted en la cárcel.

El hombre se despidió, Rosalie escuchaba en la habitación de al lado.

- No lo hagas, Edward.

- ¡Demonios Rosalie! ¡Mírate! En dos meses no podrás esconder tu estado.

- Emmett se casará conmigo.

- No seas tonta hermana ¿esposa de un sirviente? Si nunca en tú vida has hecho nada de labores ¿qué crees? ¿Soportarás ser mucama de algunas de tus amigas?

- Vamonos de Londres, Emmett planea irse para América…quizás.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Este es nuestro hogar.

- Ya no lo es, Edward, estás demasiado enamorado del hecho de ser un caballero, ya no es época, todo cambia.

El hombre se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz con impaciencia.

- Voy a resolver esto.

- Pero hermano...

-¡Cállate Rosalie! Soy tu tutor legal, y no te vas a casar con ese hombrecillo.

- ¿Y mi hijo Edward? ¿Lo vas a condenar a ser un bastardo?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya veremos Rosalie…yo resolveré todo.

Rosalie rubia y perfecta vio a su adorado e inútil hermano por primera vez en una encrucijada, pues siempre fue un irresponsable y un cínico.

Edward corrió donde su amante quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su boca.

- Necesito diez mil libras Tania.

- Oh querido, yo no tengo ese dinero, además me debes tres mil.

- ¿Qué?

- Me debes tres mil.

- Pensé que eran un regalo.

- No sea tontin cariño, era un préstamo ¿crees que por tus dotes de amante te voy a regalar tres mil libras y prestarte otras diez mil? No, precioso, págame ahora.

Edward quien sabía que sus dotes de amante eran insuperables, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Oh hermoso…te regalo dos mil libras por el sólo hecho del exquisito placer que me das, pero el resto no te lo voy a dar, acepta el trato de Sir Alistair.

La presencia elegante y perfecta de Edward Cullen se quedó petrificada.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Yo planifique con él nuestra venganza.

- ¿Venganza?

- Él contra la tonta de Isabella Swan y yo contra ti.

Edward dio dos pasos.

- ¿Contra mí? ¿Qué te he hecho?

La pelirroja se levantó furiosa.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? Todo Mister Edward Cullen, ¡Todo!...

- ¿Qué te he hecho maldita zorra?

- Ser tú…bastardo, ser tú….y ¡lárgate de mi casa! Me encargaré de dejar a tú preciosa hermana por el suelo, si no haces lo que te digo… ¡cásate con ese ratón! Y te dejaremos en paz…todas tus amantes estarían felices al saber que el bastardo arrogante y sin corazón de Edward Cullen esta finalmente donde todas sueñan que tú estés ¡pudriéndote en la cárcel!

Edward salió de la casa de la mujer, vio como dos hombres lo seguían. Caminando por la nublada ciudad de Londres supo que no tenía a donde ir, que ese hombre lo perseguiría, que su hermana estaría en el suelo, desprestigiada y tratada como una mujerzuela y que el nombre de su padre enlodado.

En la noche tocando al melancólico Chopin, supo que se casaría con Isabella Swan y no supo por qué pero odió a la chica sin conocerla…él era una extraña ficha en el extraño juego de venganza de Alistair Sinclair y de Tania Denali…

¿Qué hizo Lady Swan para ser tan odiada?

¿Por qué Tania lo odiaba también?

Edward se revistió de cinismo y se aprestó a seducir a la solterona más rica de Europa, sonrió _puede que disfrute el proceso…_

Más al verla aquella noche toser como una frágil muñeca entendió que aquello sería una tortura.

_Maldita sea ¿en que me metí?_

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, chica afortunada; ver a Robert Pattinson de cerca debe ser una experiencia fuera de lo común.**_

_**A las 48 chicas que me dejaron comentarios, una noche romántica en un Londres de neblina; lugar para los amantes y sus pasiones fogosas.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas, un millón de gracias.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi adorada Beta Lady Ginette quien es capaz de encontrarlo todo en ese mundo misterioso del Internet, quien siempre tiene un apunto gracioso y me hace reír, Gracias.**_

_**A Milady Luciana, quien hizo una investigación tipo Sherlock Holmes y me adentró en el misterioso mundo Victoriano.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**.

2

Lady Isabella Swan se había jurado no volver a ser lo que fue antes. A los diecinueve años de edad y en una fría noche en la casa campestre de su madre en Francia, se dijo a sí misma que nunca volvería a desplegar su carácter caprichoso, mimado y algo excéntrico producto de una madre que la crió de manera frívola y estúpida; por supuesto que la época y todo el dinero que arrastraba con ella le hicieron creer que Isabella, la única hija del multimillonario e indiferente Charles Swan se lo permitían. Gracias a Dios Inglaterra y su niebla le permitieron callar y ocultarse. Aún así la presencia de Alistair Sinclair en todas partes era un recordatorio de esa chica que un día fue llamada "la princesa encantada" pero el hombre y la sociedad londinense con su muy particular y fino refinamiento pedante permitieron que Lord Sinclair no dijera nada, estar próximo a ocupar un puesto en el parlamento hicieron que éste la detestara al estilo ingles: de manera irónica, soterrada y burlona. Pero ella sabía que él la odiaba. Lo peor era que Lady Isabella Swan se lo merecía. Una familia destruida era su culpa.

Algunas veces sentía nostalgia y algunas veces deseaba poder volver allí. Era una mujer y deseaba ser el centro de atención y de deferencia de la gente, sobre todo de los hombres; quería volver a divertirse y sentirse joven. Ahora solo le quedaban sus caballos, su cámara fotográfica, Alice su ama de llaves y Forks, su bello palacio al sur de Inglaterra, donde podía ser libre sin los idiotas corsés que la apretaban y asfixiaban.

Al volver de Paris junto a su padre quien desconocía lo que allí había ocurrido y que de una muy elegante manera le decía que no le importaba nada de lo que ella era, sólo que se atuviera a las rígidas y fastidiosas normas de la sociedad. Isabella se fue internando en la soledad y en el silencio.

Las únicas conversaciones con su padre eran en el enorme comedor de tres metros de longitud, y en la oficina donde ella prácticamente y sin que nadie lo supiese manejaba cada libra de la impresionante fortuna. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en ser un Lord y en ir cada día al club de caballeros _los números y hablar de dinero es algo vulgar querida, un caballero no permite que esas nimiedades manejen su vida…_Pero Charles era un hombre que no sabía muy bien cuanto dinero poseía, sólo gastaba. Claro está que para fines prácticos y para que nadie hablara mal de su hija, al final del mes y en los bancos él daba la cara y aguantaba los bostezos.

Sus padres estaban separados desde hacía veinte años, era una verdad a voces, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada _La señora Swan está de recreo en Paris, el clima de Londres le irrita _si, recreo de veinte años y la absoluta certeza de que jamás volvería. Era por eso que Isabella era la acompañante de su padre a fiestas, paseos y estadías en los grandes castillos, propiedad de los pomposos amigos de Charles Swan y para ella eso era una tortura. Tener que escuchar las superficiales conversaciones de todos era fastidioso; nadie hablaba de algo importante, porque en verdad lo importante y esencial era sinónimo de mal gusto; los ingleses y su terror a demostrar que tenían alma, cosa que ocultaban con ironía y cinismo; por lo tanto la poesía era algo que se excluía en las charlas: los poetas hablando del alma humana, que total desfachatez. Aunque a veces se permitía que uno de aquellos excéntricos seres adornaran los salones y fiestas; en ese momento la atracción era un dramaturgo irlandés Oscar Wilde quien como pez en el agua se movía entre la sociedad inglesa y a quien nadie entendía, muy pocos percibían la burla mordaz en las palabras de aquel hombre de vestir insólito, _no, el negro no es mi color _lo oyó decir una vez.

Esa noche en el comedor de Lady Catherine, Isabella luchaba para no desmayarse, pues Alice había apretado más de lo usual su corsé y eso hacía que el oxigeno no fluyera de manera normal, por eso tosía como una enferma, pero era mejor toser que desmayarse delante de todos; (espectáculo reservado para Lady Angela Weber) su padre no le permitiría semejante ridículo. Además los ojos verdes esmeralda del impresionante Edward Cullen la ponían nerviosa, pues por primera vez en dos años éste la miraba ¡diantre! ¡Cómo la miraba! La vieja y coqueta Isabella, es decir "la princesa encantada" tuvo la tentación de hacer un mohín seductor para demostrarle a él que le gustaba su forma descarada de observarla, pero se abstuvo.

Edward Cullen se había fijado dos veces de manera superficial en Lady Isabella Swan, cosa diferente en ella. Él era el motivo por el cual ella salía de sus casas en Kensington y en Greenwich.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en la caza del zorro organizado por el vivaz conde italiano Aro Vulturi, en su fabulosa propiedad Volterra. Ella estaba en los establos viendo los hermosos caballos (su debilidad) cuando sintió el trotar de un fabuloso pura sangre español, se ocultó en una de las caballerizas vacías de uno de los animales. El impresionante animal negro, una hembra, relinchó con furia y la voz de un hombre ordenó:

- ¡Quieta muchacha!

Isabella casi se desmaya, pues el animal salvaje era casi incontrolable y se negaba a entrar a la caballeriza. La luz de sol dio de lleno sobre el caballo y el jinete, que lo controlaba con fuerza; su corazón palpitó con locura, pues la imagen del animal parado en sus patas traseras y del hombre sobre él era como una pintura perfecta, hubiera deseado tener una cámara para congelar ese momento tan hermoso. El hombre vestido de negro totalmente y con un abrigo de un azul oscuro parecía mimetizarse con la bestia, la cual se dio por vencida ante la fuerza del fabuloso jinete. Ella se arrinconó lo más que pudo para no ser vista. El jinete llevó al animal hacía el establo y lo encerró allí.

- Estas cansada ¿no es así preciosa?- el hombre se quitó los guantes, Lady Isabella se fijó en las manos blancas de dedos largos, la izquierda tenía un fabuloso anillo de oro y rubí. El hombre acarició de manera sensual el lomo de la fabulosa hembra- tranquila…shhhhh- el animal antes en estado de furia se fue tranquilizando ante la caricia de aquel ser hermoso- eres bonita muchacha, muy hermosa ¿te gusta correr? Yo sé, a mi también- el toque continuó, las palabras también; Isabella vio aquello y envidió el animal que era tocado de esa manera, cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar que aquellas manos la tocaban sin que mediara los kilos de tela que llevaba encima- hoy, nos vamos a divertir pequeña, te voy a permitir correr, seremos libres, tu y yo…con el viento preciosa…shhhhh, eso es…eso…que linda niña- la voz de ese hombre era terciopelo cálido, miel dulce, ardor…- deberías ser mía, tú naciste para mi, lo sabes…lo sabes, oh si…- en la pequeña rendija por donde observaba Isabella pudo ver la sonrisa perfecta y de placer de ese hombre vestido de negro. Hablaba con el animal como si ésta fuera una mujer a la cual estaba seduciendo, susurros tranquilos, palabras pequeñas, mimos suaves, definitivamente: seducía a la poderosa yegua quien parecía disfrutar de aquel pequeño rito comunicativo y sugerente. Años hacía que Lady Swan no sentía ese cúmulo de tremendas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, sin embargo ella sudaba, sus senos parecían estallar bajo el corpiño y su vientre se tensaba por los deseos que ella había tratado de reprimir y que ahora con ese hombre y su voz fascinante hicieron que volviera a la época donde ella se permitió sentirse una mujer. Lo vio alejarse dos pasos de ella, volver a sonreír- Me amas preciosa, no lo niegues, volveré por ti en dos horas- con la fusta golpeó sus botas, Isabella saltó y respiró fuertemente. El hombre caminó dos pasos y volteó con la perfecta sonrisa en su boca- No seas impaciente, no iré muy lejos dulzura.

Ese dios griego desapareció y Lady Isabella corrió fuera de los establos, necesitaba llegar a su habitación ¡Diantre! Estos castillos, tantas habitaciones, escaleras interminables y los cientos de sirvientes que parecían hormigas vigilantes que podían aparecer a cada paso.

Finalmente llegó a su aposento y así poder desabrochar cada uno de los treinta y siete botones de su vestido. Las manos le temblaban y los incómodos e interminables botones parecían no dejarse domar. Muerta de rabia y de impaciencia febril, Lady Swan arrancó con fuerza la parte superior del vestido azul cielo para así poder respirar. Los botones volaron por los aires, pero los pechos de la mujer pudieron sentir un poco de libertad a pesar del corpiño. Se llevó sus dos manos a sus senos que se agitaban por el recuerdo de ese hombre, su voz, sus manos y sus susurros sugestivos y cariñosos al animal.

_Eres hermosa cherie…perfecta, la mujer más bella que he visto _años hacía que alguien le había dicho lo mismo, años donde ella no valoró aquellas palabras.

La mucama le trajo té y le informó que la cena para los casi sesenta invitados sería servida a las seis en punto. Lady Swan preguntó por su padre a quien no había visto en casi dos días, aunque estuviesen en el mismo piso del enorme castillo. La chica que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, regla estricta de toda la servidumbre; contestó:

- No lo sé milady, disculpe milady.

- ¿De qué se disculpa?

- No lo sé milady, disculpe milady.

- ¡Por amor de Dios!- Isabella detestaba eso, pero lastimosamente la reglas y los terribles roles sociales eran algo que iba más allá del concepto de igualdad entre las personas. Solo su ama de llaves Alice se saltaba esa tonta regla, cosa que Isabella agradecía, al menos podía entablar una conversación decente con alguien.

- ¿Sabe al menos a qué hora salen los hombres a la cacería?

- A las dos milady. ¿Le gustaría que le sirviera el almuerzo en su habitación o en el pequeño salón milady?

- No, tráeme un poco de fruta por favor.

La chica regordeta levantó la cara ¿por favor? ¿Qué dama dice eso?

A la hora sintió el sonido de los cascos de los caballos. Corrió a la ventana para ver a los hombres salir, su padre estaba sobre un hermoso semental blanco, el conde Aro en una bestia de un color rojizo, pero el hermoso jinete de una hora antes no estaba por ninguna parte. Isabella tomó su cámara, que había traído oculta en su equipaje, ya que su padre le había dicho _"No te atrevas a llevar ese adefesio, una dama no anda con un cámara fotográfica, es ordinario"_ pero ella no le hizo caso, amaba aquel aparato, el cual se lo había mandado su mejor amigo Eleazar desde América con una nota _"princesa ¡viva la modernidad! Es lo último en cámaras" _ésta era una kodak no tan aparatosa como su vieja cámara y mucho más práctica. Salió a escondidas y bajo las interminables escaleras, se atrevió por la "zona prohibida" para una mujer como ella, es decir: el territorio de la servidumbre, quienes se pararon aparatosamente de sus asientos al verla pasar e hicieron miles de reverencias, un sin fin de "milady" la acompañaron hasta que ella pudo salir hasta los jardines posteriores donde podía ver a los casi cuarenta hombres sobre las enormes bestias.

Los hermosos jardines ingleses eran en sí enormes laberintos que permitían el ocultarse de todos, es más se decía que allí los amantes podían hacer de las suyas sin que nadie los viera. Esperó pacientemente con la cámara hasta que el hombre apareciera y finalmente apareció junto a la impresionante yegua azabache. Los sirvientes de copas servían el escocés y éste de manera arrogante y divertida bebía y conversaba con los demás hombres allí. Lo vio acariciar de nuevo al imponente animal y de nuevo susurrarle. Isabella apuntó su cámara, rogó porque el hombre no se moviera demasiado.

- Por favor, un momento, sólo un momento.

El jinete se irguió sobre la silla, sacó su reloj del bolsillo, miró el horizonte y Lady Swan le tomó una foto.

¡Que hombre perfecto!

Los jinetes se pusieron en posición, los caballos resoplaban, los casi treinta perros ladraban ansiosos, los sirvientes se apartaron y en medio segundo toda aquel rito británico de fina crueldad dio inició.

Esperó a que todos se hubiesen ido, tomó su cámara y de nuevo volvió a su recamara, esperaba ver el resultado de la foto en uno o dos días, pues allí no podría hacer el trabajo de revelado.

Durante ese día y el siguiente Lady Swan se excusó de estar un poco débil, la verdad es que no quería estar en la presencia de toda la sociedad en pleno, los encontraba demasiado aburridos e hipócritas, ella ya había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida. Sólo añoraba llegar a Londres y en unos días tomar el tren que la llevara a Forks para poderse liberar de los corsés. Nadie dijo nada, es más estar un poquito enferma en el lenguaje de la alta sociedad británica era símbolo de muy buen gusto.

En su residencia en Kensintong la imagen del hombre apareció y era maravillosa. La foto había captado un gesto pícaro y juguetón, una especie de burla y un dejo de aburrimiento.

Días después en casa de su amiga Jessica lo volvió a ver, estaba con una mujer mayor que parecía mirarlo como si éste fuera la última maravilla del mundo. Todos hablaban con él y él desplegaba su gracia y carisma y su maravilloso sentido del humor. Sentado en una silla tomando algo de vino parecía un rey divirtiéndose con la plebe. Lo más excitante era ver cómo jugueteaba con su anillo de rubí, mientras que todas las mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor, todas menos Lady Swan. En su época de coqueta y caprichosa se le habría acercado y hasta hubiese permitido que él viese un poco su escote para después con aire de mujer interesante y lejana se hubiera ido dejándolo envuelto en su perfume y con la incertidumbre de un quizás.

- ¿Es hermoso no es así?- su amiga Jessica esposa de Lord Félix Hamilton preguntó.

- ¿Quién?

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo querida, él- y lo señaló- Mister Edward Cullen, el adonis de Inglaterra.

Lady Swan sonrió, Jessica su amiga desde hacía cinco años. Se habían conocido por medio de los negocios de su padre y el esposo de ésta. Jessica era una mujer de ideas avanzadas y peculiares sobre las mujeres y la libertad, además le gustó que fuese Lady Swan quien en verdad manejara la fortuna del padre, a Félix su esposo no le gustó para nada, pero después pensó que la mujer era algo excéntrica. Inmediatamente ambas mujeres hicieron conexión.

- Impresionante.

- Es mucho más querida, mucho más, dicen las malas lenguas, que son las mejores, que es maravilloso en todo lo que hace, baila bien, es culto, toca el piano, magnifico conversador y…- se tapó con el abanico- un grandioso amante.

Lady Swan trató de ocultar la impresión que aquellas palabras hicieron en ella.

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Todas las mujeres que han pasado por su lecho, y son bastante, la mitad de Londres.

Isabella batió las pestañas con aire de estupor.

- ¿Tú?

- ¡Oh no!- y la golpeó con el abanico- con mi querido Félix tengo, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute el cotilleo y las aventuras de alcoba de todas las damas de Londres, una puede divertirse.

Las dos soltaron la carcajada de manera poco tímida y los asistentes a la fiesta las miraron y entonces ella vio como los ojos de Edward Cullen se quedaron observándola de manera descarada; Lady Swan sintió en ese medio segundo que su cuerpo se hacía mantequilla. Pero el resto de la noche él no volvió a mirarla, Isabella dio las gracias por eso, una mirada más y de nuevo los botones de su vestido volarían de nuevo por los aires.

Durante un año y medio se lo encontró en bailes, reuniones, fiestas sociales y el teatro.

A finales de agosto él chocó con ella en una exposición de arte. Estaba un poco borracho e iba de la mano con la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra: Tania Denalí quien había heredado una fortuna y tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies. El golpe en su brazo fue doloroso, pero fue más doloroso el calor galopante en todo su cuerpo.

- Disculpe milady- Edward Cullen le sonrió y todo a su alrededor se opacó- ¿le hice daño? Porque si es así no me lo perdonaría.

¡Diantre! Si dolía, ella era demasiado frágil para ese hombre de estatura impresionante.

- No se preocupe milord.

Él le guiñó un ojo, pero la mujer de cabellos de fuego lo arrastró por toda la galería. Ella se quedó allí pasmada y él seguramente en su ebriedad no recordaría el hecho. Era lo más cerca de él que había estado en meses.

Lo peor vino en el estreno de la temporada de teatro de la real compañía shakesperiana.

Romeo y Julieta sería la obra inaugural. Lady Isabella detestó ir, adoraba la obra, pero las representaciones era tan pomposas y el Romeo siempre era un tipo feo con cara de niña, voz chillona y demasiado amanerado para su gusto, pero en el gusto británico esa era la forma correcta, lo peor era la Julieta; una mujer en sus treinta, con demasiado polvo y dando alaridos sin gracia. Isabella había visto en Paris la representación y fue algo bello, brutal, excitante y fogoso; dos actores representando el deseo sexual reprimido y total, tan absolutamente deseosos de consumar la pasión que serían capaz de pasar por encima de todo y de todos. Pero no, en Londres la palabra sexo era prohibida. Isabella reía, pues sabía la cantidad de prostitutas y pornografía disfrazada que allí proliferaba.

La obra empezó pero a los cinco minutos quería huir de allí, si no lo hacía se dormiría en pleno palco.

Se excusó con su padre y salió corriendo hacía uno de los pequeños cuartos privados del teatro, últimamente la sensación de asfixia era agobiante, y últimamente lloraba por todo y no sabía porqué.

Estaba todo a oscuras, le gustaba estar así.

Escuchó unas voces, un hombre y una mujer que trataban de abrir la puerta del pequeño cuarto, Isabella no sabía que hacer y se ocultó en las enormes cortinas de color rojo.

- ¿Estas loca mujer?- el hombre se carcajeaba.

- Si, loca por ti Edward, tómame ahora.

- ¡Que niña tan mala eres!

Era la voz de él… ¡Dios! Quería morir. Apartó un poco la cortina y vio al hombre con quien deliraba, besar de manera frenética a Tania Denalí.

- Hazlo rápido querido.

- ¿Rápido?- preguntó de manera cínica y sugerente- me gusta tomarme mi tiempo.

Isabella vio la cara de impaciencia y de deseo en la mujer.

- ¡Diablos Edward! Lo que quieras pero hazlo ya.

Isabella quería llorar.

Edward se quitó el abrigo, la chaqueta que tenía debajo, mientras que ella trataba de zafarse de su ropa. Vio como la tomaba del cabello con fuerza y de daba un el beso más sensual del mundo. Se desprendió de ella para ayudarle a quitar el corpiño.

- ¡Maldita sea toda esta ropa ridícula!

- ¡Rómpela! ¡Desgárrala! No soportó más.

Para Isabella la escena estaba revestida de una belleza brutal, el deseo, el ansia, la necesidad de devorarse de aquellas dos personas. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar.

- Eso en tú casa querida ¿no querrás que te vean casi desnuda en pleno teatro?

- ¡Oh Edward por favor!

Un gruñido.

- Estoy para complacer milady- la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y de nuevo otro beso devorador, la puso sobre la pared, le soltó la melena roja y la acarició de forma sensual y descarada- Dime cuanto te gusta princesa.

- Eres el mejor…el mejor.

- Dime más.

- No quiero hablar, no quiero hablar Edward, me muero aquí.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? ¡Cómo me fascinas! Eres tan malvada y divertida, no eres como las demás, no eres como las demás…viejas urracas sin gracia- besó su cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la mujer- y te deseo tanto.

- ¡Dios!- ella volteó y se lanzó sobre él, ella estaba casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Isabella cerró los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo por el esfuerzo, quería arañar las paredes. El sonido de los besos, de los susurros, de la tela en fricción.

- ¡Joder!- dijo él en una carcajada.

Y la palabra soez que salió de la boca divina de ese hombre hizo que Isabella Swan vibrará como nunca lo había hecho, esa palabra la llevó a esa época donde un día un hombre casi tan perfecto como Edward Cullen la deseó de la misma intensa manera. ¡Joder! Esa palabra la sacó de su mundo aburrido, reprimido y culposo y la instaló en un mundo carnal y erótico. En ese momento quería ser Tania Denalí y ser besada por Edward Cullen y que la palabra ¡Joder! Fuera el indicio del deseo total por ella.

El hombre iba a empezar a desnudarse e Isabella sabría que en ese momento ella se desmayaría. Pero unos golpes sobre la puerta hicieron que las tres personas que allí estaban despertaran del letargo sexual que allí reinaba.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

¡Era la voz de Charles Swan!

- Isabella Swan sal de ahí, no quiero espectáculos.

Edward río divertido, Tania le cubrió la boca e Isabella estaba a punto de morir.

Charles volvió a llamar, pero al ver que nadie contestaba desistió.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Si, la aburrida solterona hija de Charles Swan, la conoces.

- La he visto, una, dos veces.

- Deberían prohibirle estar en sociedad, la mujer provoca sueño cuando la ves.

- No seas cruel Tania, no todas pueden ser como tu querida.

- No, pero no hay derecho, tiene todo el dinero del mundo y se encierra en sus casas y palacios, fuera de fea avara ¡que desperdicio!

Pero Edward no puso atención estaba besando el cuello de la mujer.

- No querido, es mejor ir a nuestro palco, nosotros tenemos que actuar también, en casa podrás romper mi corpiño.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Toda tuya.

- Voy a hacerte gritar.

- Siempre lo haces.

Los vio vestirse a ambos y ver como él le daba una nalgada juguetona a la mujer que chilló divertida.

Isabella esperó unos minutos, caminó despacio y se sentó junto a su padre.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Pero ella no contestó, su padre no insistió.

Su corazón latía a millón, tenía en su cabeza las palabras de la escena presenciada hacía unos minutos. Quería llorar.

Tomó los binoculares y de manera discreta buscó a la pareja que estaba en el palco de enfrente. Ambos reían, él tenía una expresión burlona. Lady Isabella lo miró con detenimiento, quería tocar su piel.

Intentó poner atención a la obra, pero no pudo y volvió a la pareja. En ese momento él besaba el cuello de la mujer de manera descarada, él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella pareció gemir. Isabella se mordió la boca; hubo un tiempo en que ella fue deseada de la misma manera y besada de la misma manera. Hubo un tiempo en que Tania Denali no hubiese sido nada frente a la chispeante Isabella Swan quien con un dedo tendría a todos a sus pies…hubo un tiempo en que ella fue feliz.

La obra terminó, todos moqueaban frente a la muerte de los amantes de Verona y ella aprovechó la idiotez reinante y lloró frente a todos de manera silenciosa. Su padre le pasó un pañuelo.

- No seas melodramática Isabella, contrólate.

Volvió a tomar los binoculares para verlo por última vez esa noche y casi grita cuando se dio cuenta que Edward Cullen la observaba con unos aparatos iguales al suyo, éste se burlaba.

En su habitación y con la foto de él pensó que si ella fuese la misma de hacía unos años, él quizás la amaría.

Ahora dos meses después, sin razón alguna Lord Edward Cullen la incitaba a beber y la observaba atrevidamente. No supo porqué ella rió de manera boba y se odió por eso.

Se sentó a lo lejos, mientras bebía veía a la ridícula señorita Angela Weber hacer unos de sus espectáculos de desmayo y tontería. Alguien pidió las sales e Isabella quería agarrar un jarrón repleto de agua y tirárselo en la cara.

De pronto la voz de Edward Cullen la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué sería de Inglaterra sin las sales?- su tono mordaz era realmente una delicia.

Lady Swan no pudo contenerse.

- Sería una tragedia de proporciones monumentales, seguramente iríamos a la guerra, los pobre hombres desesperados por huir.

Edward Cullen soltó una carcajada elegante ¡vaya!

- Es usted muy mala Lady Swan.

Sí, hubo un tiempo en que ella fue muy mala y se divertía con eso.

Se sonrojó y tapó su rostro con el abanico.

Él de manera atrevida la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta una silla y se sentó junto a ella, no soltó su mano, ella temblaba sin articular una palabra, pues él no despegaba sus ojos de su cuello.

Edward Cullen pensaba que la mujer tenía la piel más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, ni una sola marca de viruela y ni una sola señal de polvo facial, algo realmente exótico. De cerca la solterona era realmente una mujer muy hermosa, algo simplona y sosa pero realmente bonita, aún así la odiaba, podría ser muy bella, pero las circunstancias para acercársele era detestables, ella le haría perder su amada vida de libertino.

Se le acercó y respiro de manera caliente sobre su cuello.

- Tiene usted la piel más exquisita del mundo Lady Swan, estoy tentado a morderla.

Ella volteó hacía él y ambos se quedaron mirando.

Lady Catherine observaba la escena y corrió hacía la pareja.

- Mister Cullen debo rogarle para que toque para nosotros.

El hombre soltó la mano de la joven mujer, Isabella sintió nostalgia por el toque caliente.

- ¿Qué le gustaría que toque Lady Swan?

Ella estaba segura que no se refería al piano.

- No se- contestó tímidamente, maldito corpiño, iba a matar a Alice.

- Si sabe- la mueca burlona.

- Lizst quizás.

- Ummm tempestuoso, me gusta.

De manera elegante, él se paró tiró hacía atrás el sacoleva y caminó como un pavo real por todo el salón. Se sentó y empezó a tocar, si algo tempestuoso que hizo que todas las bombachas y enaguas de las mujeres empezaran a incomodar, hasta Lady Weber lo miraba, seguramente las sales no eran tan buenas como las manos de Edward Cullen para hacerla recuperar de unos de sus desmayos.

Durante media hora él toco de forma bella y majestuosa; Lady Swan estaba asfixiada y la tonta ropa no ayudaba y antes que él terminará salió del salón, buscaba oxigeno y frío para bajar el calor de su cuerpo.

Fue al jardín posterior y llevó a sus pulmones el aire helado de Londres.

- ¿No me diga que esta huyendo de mi Lady Swan?- sintió su espalda pegada a su pecho- eso me decepcionaría mucho, soy un hombre orgulloso- el aliento divino la bañó haciendo que de nuevo su cuerpo ardiera.

Ella se volteó de manera intempestiva, lo miró, las luces de las bombillas del jardín hicieron que el cabello cobrizo y peinado de manera rebelde fuese algo digno de ver.

Sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y provocadores y su boca en una mueca arrogante era perfecta, ella lo quería besar. La antigua Isabella Swan resurgió por unos segundos y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó a los labios del hombre y los mordió sensualmente. Por un momento Edward Cullen seductor perdió la compostura, no se esperaba eso y arrugó el ceño y la miró de manera concentrada.

- Yo soy mala mister Cullen, no se acerque a mi, saldría perdiendo en este juego- ella se alejó de él- no se acerque a mi.

Agarró su vestido y corrió hacía la fiesta.

"_¡Diablos ¿qué fue eso?" _ Pensó el seductor.

**Oh my God.**

**¿El cazador será cazado?**

**Gracias por leer.**

-=:=-


	3. Chapter 3

_**La obra crepúsculo en propiedad de Meyer.**_

_**A todas las preciosas damas que me leen y que me han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias, son fabulosas. A las lectoras fantasmas, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**Esta historia me divierte.**_

**Inglaterra, un lugar donde situar historias es mágico.**

**A mi beta Lady Ginette, quien últimamente posa para el cielo un millón de gracias.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**.

3

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Edward se quedó mirando como Lady Swan corría huyendo de él, la situación le pareció de lo más ridícula y soltó una carcajada.

_Estas mujeres tontas._

Pero no supo el porqué el beso sensual que ésta le había dado le pareció…prometedor.

_Vaya, puede que no sea un maldito témpano de hielo después de todo._

Si, él sabía que las mujeres inglesas, sobre todo las de la alta sociedad tenían una extraña obsesión por el sexo; es decir a favor o en contra. Rogó porque la tonta Lady Swan fuera de las segundas, así podría al menos disfrutar el acto de enseñarle a disfrutar del placer. Durante sus años de libertino, había tenido una que otra amante, la cual en sociedad y frente a todos aparentaba ser alguien con alma monástica, pero después que les levantaba la falda, y toda esa estúpida cantidad de tela, las cosas cambiaban. Descubrió que muchas eran una locas obsesas por el sexo y que eran capaces de hacer cosas que seguramente la fina moral inglesa no permitiría, bueno, de dientes para afuera.

Fue un placer para él descubrir como ellas descubrían lo que eran capaces. No había límites ni medidas: Gritar, arañar, chupar y rogar por más _puede que Lady Swan me sorprenda._

Esperó dos minutos, se arregló la impecable casaca y se propuso hacer que Isabella Swan en algunos meses, quizás dos estuviera bajo su cuerpo desnudo para escucharle decir _Oh Mister Cullen quiero más…_sería bastante divertido, el resto del trato no le importaba por ahora, después le haría la vida imposible a la pobre tonta y el trato estaría cumplido. Mister Edward Cullen en ese momento no medía las implicaciones éticas y morales que esto le traería, no, no quería pensar, no quería recordar el rostro de su padre mirándolo de manera severa y decepcionada. Tenía que pensar en el dinero, en su posición social y en el hijo bastardo de su hermana.

Entró de nuevo al salón de fiestas, la buscó como águila al acecho y allí estaba protegida por la tonta de Lady Catherine quien lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida. La mujer lo conocía muy bien, pues era la mejor amiga de la insulsa Lauren y ésta sin recato le contó todo lo que él le hizo, sonrió, pues seguramente los detalles sobre lo ocurrido en la alcoba de la mujer habían ocupado todo el tiempo de chismorreo de la simple Lauren Mallory _Ojala que le haya contado sobre el tamaña de mi maquina…_rió cínicamente _vieja urraca, apuesto que no sabe que es un orgasmo _si la mujer no fuese tan fea él le habría dado el gusto de enseñarle sobre la _petit morte._

Se acercó lentamente a las dos mujeres, Isabella lo miraba con ojos parpadeantes, gesto que Edward Cullen equívocamente confundió con timidez; lo que no sabía era aquel gesto era la manera como Lady Swan demostraba no su confusión sino su deseo salvaje y caliente.

- Es una lástima que no podamos bailar Lady Swan.

- No sé bailar Mister Cullen- si sabía y lo hacía muy bien. Años hacía que en los salones de fiesta de Paris su tarjeta de baile estaba siempre copada.

- Yo le enseño, soy buen maestro- y su tono mordaz les hizo saber a las dos mujeres que no se refería al vals.

Lady Catherine trató de llevarse a la chica de allí, ese pervertido, malvado y… y divino hombre no pondría las manos sobre ese pobre corderito de Isabella Swan… ¡Dios! La mataría, si era verdad lo que escuchó de la boca de Lauren _Oh Catherine…me moría, me moría con ese animal dentro de mi _¡Horror! Los hombres y "eso" ¡que vulgar! Tomó a la chica del brazo, pero Mister Cullen se interpuso ante la urraca.

- No me quite el placer de conversar con Isabella- dijo su nombre de manera suave, cosa que hizo que la chica gritara en su interior- No sea malvada Lady Catherine- se acercó suavemente a la mujer y le susurró – no la voy a pervertir _no a la vista de todos _– La mujer se pasmó y sin quererlo le dio una sonrisa tímida a ese hombre. Edward sonrió dulcemente, si, Edward Cullen maestro en seducción, una risa coqueta, su voz de seducción y la más fiera abadesa estaría pidiendo piedad.

Tomó a la chica del brazo y de manera cortes la llevó al sofá. Ésta trató de zafarse, pero él no lo permitió. Lady Catherine estaba envuelta en una extraña ensoñación y no supo que decir, solo vio a Isabella Swan mirarla con ojos de suplica, pero ya era demasiado tarde Edward Cullen respiraba a su lado, mejor dicho respiraba en su cuello.

- Besa usted muy bien Isabella.

_No tienes idea, beso maravillosamente, eso fue un mero ensayo Mister Cullen ¡Diantre! ¿Qué estoy pensando?..._

Se llevó la mano a su pecho y apretó el último de los botones con fuerza y volteó para darle la cara, ella sintió como una de las molestas varillas del corsé se le enterraron de forma dolorosa.

- Se lo dije Mister Cullen, no se acerque a mí, no sé que pretende, se lo dije, yo…

- Si, usted es mala, lo escuché- la mueca graciosa, diciéndole a ella que no le creía.

- ¿Qué pretende Mister Cullen?

- Conocerla _a la manera bíblica Milady._

- Ya lo hace.

- No, no la conozco.

La piel de Isabella ardiendo desde hacía una hora ahora, definitivamente se quemaba.

- Su manera de hablar es indecente _y me fascina._

- Yo creo Lady Swan, que usted como yo estamos hartos de la muy decente manera de hablar de los ingleses.

_Hasta la coronilla._

- Es decir Mister Cullen ¿Qué no gusta de la poesía?- ella trataba de desviar la conversación.

- ¡Dios! Milady…amo la poesía, pero no con todo el sopor estúpido y pomposo como se recita en los salones de té, es fastidioso y arruina la gracia de un poema, nosotros los británicos escribimos magníficamente, pero no sabemos leer, toda esa pasión, ese fuego y ese ardor arruinados por la tontería... "Mira esta pulga, y mira cuan pequeño es el favor que tú, cruel me rehúsas; me pico a mi primero; luego a ti. Y en esta pulga tú sangre y la mía se han confundido- la voz perfecta y su respiración sobre ella- ¿puede qué hay en tal hecho, pecado, vergüenza, o perdida de la virginidad? Pero este insecto disfruta sin matrimonio, y el muy consentido con nuestras sangres se atiborra. En cambio tal cosa no se no es permitida a nosotros"- Él recitó el poema más sucio, vulgar de toda la literatura inglesa: "la pulga" poema sobre el sexo y el disfrute, poema prohibido y que todos en Inglaterra se sabían y que disfrutaban a sus anchas- John Donne ¿no es maravilloso? Él sabía lo que el dichoso insecto era- y soltó la carcajada.

Isabella estaba que corría a beber todo el vino que allí había, ese hombre y su voz hablando del pecado y el placer prohibido ¿qué podía ser más excitante que eso?

- Me gusta más Keats.

- No mienta, apuesto que se lee todos esos poemas sucios en su alcoba y se pregunta que quisieron decir esos idiotas poetas y sus muy sucias metáforas- y tomó su mano y pasó uno de sus dedos por el centro de su palma.

_¡Dios! Ayúdame… quiero besarlo de nuevo._

Un recuerdo fugaz de un chico de piel aceituna que la besaba en un viejo establo mientras que ella reía por todo el poder que tenía sobre él hizo que el deseo desaforado por besar a Edward Cullen se perdiera. Supo que no podía mostrarse frente a ese hombre como una niña tímida porque ese supuesto sobre ella, hacía que el creyera que ella alentaba su galanteo descarado y maravilloso. La "princesa encantada" respiró y dejo salir a la caprichosa y malvada chica de esa época, unas palabras para desalentar a todo hombre molesto que se le acercaba. Aunque en ese momento se le quería lanzar a Edward Cullen y pasar su lengua por su perfecta barbilla.

Lady Isabella levantó su cara y se puso su máscara de indiferencia.

- Si lo que pretende Mister Cullen es seducirme, no pierda el tiempo conmigo, no soy una niña de dieciocho años que se desmaya frente a su lenguaje provocador, yo ya pasé por eso, cuando le dije en el jardín que soy mala no es por alentar su seducción hacia mi, lo dije porque usted no me interesa, su cara bonita me aburre y sus modales de niño perverso me son indiferentes- El rostro de Mister Cullen cambió de manera abrupta- y si lo besé fue porque quizás estaba demasiado aburrida- se paró del sofá las telas de seda de su vestido color malva sonaron – yo no soy su tipo de dama- le dio la mano- fue un placer Mister Cullen- pero no pudo evitar hacer lo que iba a hacer, se inclinó un poco hacía él- sí…Mister Cullen leo poesía prohibida en mi alcoba y en francés.

Dio dos pasos y se alejó, se moría por voltear hacía él _no mires, no mires Isabella Swan…no mires _y no, no lo hizo. Corrió hacia su padre.

Si Lady Swan hubiese mirado, habría observado la cara de burla y de estupor de ese hombre.

_Vaya, vaya…con Lady Swan ¿con que es una invitación a la cacería? Mi deporte favorito._

Pero a pesar de la burla y del cinismo del primer momento, ese _leo poesía prohibida en mi alcoba…y lo besé porque estaba demasiado aburrida _lo llenó de una serie de incógnitas, además de sentir su orgullo herido ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que él la aburría? ¿Ella? Que seguramente no habría tenido un día divertido en su vida. De pronto se vio casado con esa mujer, unos días, unos meses, quizás un año; la posibilidad era repugnante _tendré que soportar su orgullo, quizás en verdad no guarda en su interior una mujer de verdad, es como dicen todos una roca _pero aún así el beso mordelón, las misteriosas palabras sobre su maldad y la lectura prohibida en su alcoba eran algo….algo ¿inquietante? _¡No! Edward Cullen, la odio…esto lo hago por mi, por mi hermana y por el bebé…esta mujer no podrá conmigo, es solo el primer paso, el primer paso._

Se paró y fue hacia los enorme balcones de la enorme casa en _Chelsea Street_ y de sus bolsillos sacó su pitillera de oro que seguramente tendría que empeñar; prendió un cigarrillo mientras bebía una copa de coñac…miró el Londres oscuro y frío, él amaba aquella ciudad y su aire de crimen _no me iré de aquí nunca, pertenezco a este lugar y ni Alistair Sinclair, Tania Denalí y la socarrona Lady Swan podrán conmigo _Por un momento pensó en que hubiese sido mejor ser el hijo de cualquier fulano y no tener que soportar todas las idioteces con que tenía que lidiar, al menos siendo un don nadie sin un penique en el bolsillo no tendría que responderle a nadie y no sentiría la culpa de saber que en ese momento su padre Carlisle estaría revolcándose en la tumba porque su hijo estaba a punto de enlodar el nombre del hombre más bueno y digno que existió en toda Inglaterra.

_Perdóname Padre…algún día seré el hijo que hubieras querido que yo fuera, perdóname papá, por favor. _

Pero la imagen de Lady Swan subiéndose a su impresionante carruaje le dijo a Edward Cullen que quizás lo que le haría a la pobre mujer lo condenaría para siempre.

Estaba desesperada por irse. Le rogó a su padre que se fueran y éste no tuvo más remedio.

Se subió al coche y lo vio en el balcón, fumaba ¡Que belleza! Los ojos verdes no se le despegaban _¿qué quiere ese hombre? ¿Volverme loca?... ¡Que calor!_

- ¿Te ocurre algo Isabella?

Ella tosió.

- Nada padre.

- Pareces nerviosa.

- No, sólo tengo calor.

Charles Swan la miró de forma extraña ¿calor? Si era una de las noches más frías del año. Pero no dijo nada, su hija era un ser extraño y él no era bueno leyendo a las mujeres, para Charles Swan las damas eran seres que se movían en un mundo diferente al de él. Amaba a su hija, no tanto como hubiese amado a un chico, pero en fin….Había sido educado en un mundo en que demostrar afecto era sinónimo de populacho.

El carruaje emprendió el camino hacia Kensington.

Llegaron a la casa, una enorme propiedad, la mejor de toda la calle.

Isabella se lanzó sin esperar que uno de los sirvientes la ayudara a bajar. La sirvienta abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Milady.

- ¡Alice!- ella gritó.

El ama de llaves, Alice Brandon salió al encuentro de su ama. Era mayor que Isabella solo por tres años, era una mujer hermosa, pequeña, culta, pero con un gran defecto: nació pobre, cosa que la condenó como toda mujer inglesa sin dote a ser o institutriz, ama de llaves, mucama o prostituta. Su madre la esposa de un vicario le enseñó a leer y a escribir y su padre a hablar en francés y a leer latín. Cuando contaba con dieciocho años conoció el amor de su vida, pero éste un niño rico en decadencia y con unos padres que lo presionaron hasta el cansancio y él asfixiado por las rígidas normas sociales no tuvo más remedio que casarse con otra mujer. Al morir sus padres se empleó como institutriz de varias niñas de clase alta, pero la experiencia fue desagradable y humillante. Finalmente tuvo la suerte de conseguir trabajo como mucama de Charles Swan. Durante años aprendió el pequeño y sutil secreto de toda la servidumbre inglesa, ver, oír y callar. Cuando la vieja ama de llaves murió ella tomó su lugar, además ayudó el hecho de que Lady Swan gustó de ella y en secreto rompieron la vieja norma de que entre el amo y su sirviente no era posible ningún tipo de calidez. Dicha norma se rompió por completo un día cuando Alice escondida en una cortina lloraba, ya que su amor, el único hombre que ella amaría para siempre estaba sentado en la mesa con su esposa, cenando y hablando con Charles Swan. Isabella la descubrió y Alice asfixiada por el dolor le contó que Sir Jasper Whitlock fue su amante. Meses después la misma Isabella pudo comprobar que aquel hombre de modales perfectos, la amaba igual y que se consolaba con verla cada vez que visitaba a su padre en Kensignton. Pero al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga, Isabella, hizo que Alice nunca fuera la encargada de recibir y atenderlo. Sir Whitlock comprendió lo que ocurría y un día se atrevió a preguntar por ella, la contestación de Lady Swan fue dura: _Le recomiendo Mister Whitlock que no pregunte por mi ama de llaves, hace años tomó una decisión sea hombre y aténgase a las consecuencias _los ojos azules de aquel la miraron seriamente _Yo sé lo que hice, no debe ser tan dura en juzgarme Lady Swan, nosotros sabemos en que clase de teatro ridículo nos movemos, dígale que la amo y que no hay día en que no piense en ella _Jasper se atrevió a hacer algo que ningún hombre de su condición social haría y mucho menos frente a una mujer: hablar de sus sentimientos y de su deseo carnal _me muero por tocarla una vez más, al menos sus manos _Lady Swan no contestó nada, tan solo sintió lástima por ambos. Le contó a Alice la extraña conversación y se sorprendió al escuchar a su ama de llaves decir _un día Isabella él tuvo la posibilidad de pelear por mí y no lo hizo, ahora es demasiado tarde, si un hombre ama una mujer debe ser un guerrero y él decidió no serlo _Y nunca Alice Brandon volvió a hablar del tema.

Para ambas mujeres la amistad se tornó en un espacio de libertad. Isabella descubrió que su ama de llaves era una mujer picara, divertida y para nada amargada y Alice supo que Lady Swan era alguien cálido y amable, salido de lo común entre la aristocracia inglesa y sobre todo una mujer que nunca juzgó su pasado, porque Alice presentía que su ama tenía también el suyo, solo era mirar los maravillosos y sugestivos vestidos que guardaba en los armarios, sobre todo el rojo; además del cuadro que ocultaba en su habitación en Forks. Un cuadro donde la mal llamada solterona de Londres posaba de la manera más lasciva del mundo.

- ¡Alice!- Isabella corrió escaleras arriba, las enorme e interminables escaleras de caoba.

Abrió la puerta de manera violenta, la ama de llaves la siguió.

- ¿Qué tienes?- Vio a la mujer tratar desesperadamente de quitarse el vestido de manera infructuosa.

- ¡Quítame todo esto! No puedo respirar.

Fue hacia ella y empezó a quitarle pieza a pieza, vestido, fondo, polizón, corsé, miriñaque. Al final ella solo con un fondo pareció respirar con tranquilidad, soltó su melena y se sentó en la enorme cama de su enorme habitación.

- Hoy estas más caprichosa con la ropa que todos los días Isabella.

- Sabes que odio todo esto ¿cómo se supone que una viva metida en todo esta cantidad de tela?

- ¿Sería más fácil andar desnuda?

- ¡Por favor! Al menos sin algo que me apriete y sofoque tanto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Fue más difícil el teatro hoy?

- ¡Espantoso! Todos hablando cosas tontas, Lady Weber y sus sales, la cantidad de cubiertos en la cena, yo tosiendo como una tonta _y ¡ese hombre!_

- Dile a tu padre que odias eso.

- ¡Por Dios Alice! Él no me escucharía, nunca lo hace, mi padre solo quiere que yo pretenda todo el tiempo y no puedo más con eso, quiero irme a Forks, no quiero volver en meses, quiero irme.

- No puede Milady.

- ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que aguantar? Quisiera ser otra persona.

- ¿Quién? ¿La chica del cuadro?- Alice levantó la ceja divertida.

- La extraño Alice, extraño a esa mujer.

- Haz que vuelva.

- No puedo, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No la conoces, no la conoces.

- Eres tú Isabella.

- Si, yo, pero no la puedo traer de regreso.

- Milady, usted tiene una ventaja.

- ¿Qué ventaja?

- Es rica, la excentricidad es algo que a los ricos se les permite, en nosotros los pobres es un pecado.

- ¡No! ese hombre haría mofa de mi, le contaría a todos.

- ¿Lord Sinclair?

- Si, él me odia y mi padre no soportaría el escándalo.

- Algún día se sabrá Isabella.

- ¡No!

- Se sabrá.

Lady Swan bajó la cabeza de manera resignada.

Esa noche, primera vez en siete años había deseado con fuerzas volver a ser joven y no tener miedo a divertirse. Los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen la invitaban a jugar.

Xxx

En su casa Edward Cullen estaba planeando como acercársele a Lady Swan.

Se moría por ir a jugar y meterse en la cama de una linda damita, al menos ir a la casa de Esme Platt y divertirse un poco hablando con ella, pero no podía y lo odiaba, pues con el plan de dar caza a la solterona de Isabella tenía que cuidar su reputación, tan solo esperaba terminar con el plan y volver a su vida de libertino desaforado, porque, no, no señor, no renunciaría tan fácil a eso. Todos los grandes caballeros de Inglaterra lo hacían, el no sería la excepción. Lo que más le fastidiaba era guardar su apetito sexual, ¡Diablos! Era joven y potente, adoraba acostarse con una mujer, era bueno en eso, se enorgullecía de atontar a las mujeres y hacerles gritar ¡viva la reina! Si la vieja urraca supiese, seguramente le daría una medalla por llevar el honor de la hombría inglesa muy alto ¡Ja! Pensó en Lady Swan _soy mala Mister Cullen _¡Por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué concepto de maldad puede tener la buena Lady Swan? ¿Toser demasiado? ¿No ir a misa un domingo? ¿Mirar una imagen de ese libro divertido que corría de mano en mano por todo Londres en el que se hablaba del muy divertido acto de pecar y que en la India era casi sagrado?. Si, pobres solteronas preguntándose ¿cómo se hacía aquello? ¡Tonta mujer! Sin embargo se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, pero inmediatamente lleno de impaciencia pensó _¡necesitas una mujer! ¿Estás pensando en el beso de esa solterona? ¡Diablos! _Si, porque aquel beso le supo a gloria almíbar y miel. Agitó la cabeza y borró la imagen inmediatamente _¡Idiota! La falta de una mujer te hace pensar cosas sobre esa cosilla ridícula._

Seguramente la moral de la solterona era tan estricta que cualquier insinuación la haría huir ¿cómo se conquista una mujer como esas? Se preguntaba ¿qué cosas le gustaban? ¡Oh por favor! No, tenía que hacer el drama ridículo y cursi sobre el caballero galante que solo deseaba poseer la mano de la dama en cuestión ¡Que imbecilidad! Odiaba esa filosofía cursi y melodramática. Niñas tontas suspirando por hombres asexuados y soporíferos que recitaban poesía religiosa y que decían: "Tú eres la mujer de mi vida" y para colmo guardaban un mechón de su cabello en un relicario.

La enorme casa estaba vacía, ya no podía pagarle a la servidumbre y su hermana Rosalie era la que limpiaba la casa y hacía la cena. Ella tenía sus manos quemadas y el alimento le quedaba horroroso, además con casi cinco meses de embarazo no podía moverse demasiado. Su amante Emmett un grandulón estúpido, según Edward, se escabullía de la casa de su ama y trataba de ayudarle a la mujer en las cosas de la casa. Su hermana lo amaba como una loca y el tontón parecía que también, pero ambos estaban concientes de las pocas posibilidades que tenían. Su hermana lloraba en las noches; ella creía que su destino y el de su hijo serían terribles, un hijo bastardo, el padre un sirviente y su hermano el canalla más grande de toda Inglaterra. Rosalie que puso aspirar a casarse con el mismo nieto de la reina y simplemente fijó sus ojos en un tal Emmett Mcarthy.

Edward pateó una silla, tomó algo de coñac y se sobrepuso a sus escrúpulos. Si, iba a enamorar a Lady Isabella Swan.

Le escribiría una carta, una carta donde él expresaría los puros y dulces sentimientos que ella le provocaba, soltó una carcajada burlona. Tomó la tinta y la pluma y puso la primera línea.

_Mí querida y respetada Lady Swan…_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién a esta hora?- fue a abrir, nunca en sus veintinueve años había abierto una puerta. La sorpresa era harto fastidiosa- ¡Tania!- si, ahora la mujer le repugnaba, es más y para su sorpresa ella nunca le fue muy agradable, se hizo su amante porque ella igualaba su perversión- ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

- ¿De verdad querido?- ella sonrió, tenía un vestido negro con un insinuante escote.

- No, pero soy educado.

Ella fue hacía él y lo quiso besar.

- Me extrañas, lo sé.

No, no la extrañaba, extrañaba las fornicadas interminables, pero nada más.

- No- la miró con burla.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Rosalie desde la escalera dijo:

- ¡No! una mujer como usted no entra a mi casa.

La mujer de furioso pelo rojo enfureció.

- ¿Una mujer como yo? No soy la que lleva un hijo sin padre en su vientre.

Edward enfureció.

- ¡Fuera!

- No, quiero hablar contigo sobre Lady Swan- miró a la rubia Rosalie, a quien siempre envidió por su belleza – y si usted Rosalie no me permite, mañana, la noticia de su preñez correrá por todo Londres.

Rosalie pateó el suelo, pero no tuvo más remedio y corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Le hables así a mi hermana.

- No seas sensible querido, eso no te queda bien- caminó hacía la oficina privada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber como te va, Alistair y yo estamos impacientes- Los ojos azules observaron de manera impaciente a su antiguo amante -¿algún progreso?

- No quiero que me presionen.

Ella juntó sus manos enguantadas y una mueca juguetona se dibujó en el rostro perfecto.

- No me digas… ¿aún no la tienes comiendo de tu mano? Me sedujiste a los dos días de conocerte querido.

Edward se le acercó y sonrió de manera clara y juguetona.

- Eso es porque tú eres fácil cariño- Tania levantó su mano para abofetear al hombre, pero éste detuvo el golpe y de manera tierna beso los dedillos de la mujer- Shiii…Vamos Tania, no te enojes- y de manera perversa mordió uno de aquellos dedos largos envueltos en hermosos guantes de gamuza. Ella soltó una carcajada, volteó y se topó con la carta, es decir con el encabezamiento.

- ¿Le escribes? Nunca me escribiste a mí, querido.

- Nunca le he escrito a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre.

Tania tomó la hoja entre sus manos.

- Mi querida y respetada Lady Swan ¡Que tierno!- puso la carta sobre la mesa y se sentó en una pequeña silla- quiero escuchar más.

- Vete de mi casa.

- No, Alistair necesita pruebas, escuchar como redactas la carta será una de ellas- Además te voy a dar dinero para que mantengas tu imagen de caballero unos días más.

- No quiero tu dinero.

- ¡No seas tonto! Después devolverás todo esto cuando te cases con la solterona, no es un regalo es un préstamo, no te sientas tan ofendido, no es hora Edward Cullen de tener escrúpulos…vamos querido escribe ¿no te sientes retado? Esa mujer y su moral de hierro, vamos Edward es jugar, eres un apostador, juega a ganar, si ella no te excita, que te excite ver cómo su moral y buenas costumbres caen frente a tu seducción.

Sí, eso era, a lo único a lo que un tahúr no podía negarse era a ser retado.

- Todo o nada- su perfecto rostro hizo un gesto mordaz.

- Eso es querido…todo o nada.

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y se aprestó a escribir. Por un momento cuando el hombre hermoso escribía la carta, el rostro de Tania Denali se transformó sin que él se diera cuenta en una mascara de profundo odio.

_Maldito…no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo._

- Querido escríbele una carta cursi, seguramente le va a encantar, a las solteronas aburridas les encanta eso… ¡la mataras!

Una expresión burlona en Edward Cullen se aprestó a escribir. Cambió el _Mí querida y respetada Lady Swan _por:

_Mi dulce y tímida Isabella…_

Si, seguramente ella se desmayaría.

Oh que equivocado estaba.

**Is not it delicious?**

**Divina crueldad británica….**

**A CintSantana, Nani (tú blog no me ama) LOLISGOF, Susana, As, magymc, vanessa13, BelenRobsten, BlindWish, vida, felicytas, conejoazul, maguidecullen, marchu, nelarivera, damaris, Luciana (quien es buena indagando) Patty Mendoza (mi fiel compadre) Rose Cullen Mason, Isita Maria (mi ami) AMirandaCullen, chusrobissocute, gpattz (quien siempre está conmigo) Mirgru (que de nalgadas sabemos) Kalita cullen, Ariadna, Elisita ( mi primera dama) Mrs Cullen, Dreams hunter, AniiiCullen, Paola, JoliCullen, Angie Cullen Hale, mgcb, alma, nohemi, Elyxeres, pekascullen, , AngieMasen, Deathxrevenge, TATAXOXO, tania solis…y TODAS LAS DEMÁS PRECIOSAS, NO LES CONTESTO, PERO ESTAN EN MI CORAZÓN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La obra crepúsculo es propiedad de la señora Meyer.**_

_**A todas las hermosas que leen y comentan y a las cuales por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo responder (tengo un monstruo dragón que roba todo mi tiempo) un millón de gracias a las quinta potencia.**_

_**Un millón de besos y agradecimientos a mi beta Ginette quien el día del beta lo celebró trabajando (lo siento), que bonito regalo eres tú nena.**_

_**A mi Sherlock particular: Luciana, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**A isita quien tiene el arte de hacer cosas bellas e hizo para esta historia unas fotos que te mueres (están en el blog) también muchas gracias.**_

_**A mis amigas, mis comadres, mi particular salón del humor, no hay palabras.**_

_**Esto de cazar y ser cazado se pone muy interesante.**_

**Seductionward que cosa linda.**

FALSAS APARIENCIA 4

_Mi dulce y tímida Isabella._

_Me dirijo a usted de manera tierna y dulce. Creo que mi pasión por su presencia me hace ser muy atrevido. Porque si Lady Swan, usted querida dama ha robado mi corazón. Se preguntará ¿cómo? Si yo apenas la conozco, pero el amor tiene extraños caminos. Una mirada suya bastó para que este pobre hombre sintiera que sin usted no era posible vivir. _

_Usted Lady Swan provoca en mí, tiernos suspiros y gratos pensamientos. _

_La primera vez que la vi fue en el teatro junto a su honorable padre, aún recuerdo el hermoso vestido azul que tenía, este resaltaba su figura grácil y adorable. Lloraba como una niña pequeña al ver cómo los amantes de Verona iban hacia la muerte, fue conmovedor, mi corazón de cínico sintió por primera vez que algo noble y puro se ponía ante mis ojos. La he visto, la he seguido por todo Londres, pero su indiferencia de diosa no ha permitido que sus ojos se posen sobre este mortal. _

_Hace una semana tomé una decisión drástica querida Isabella ¿puedo llamarla así? Quiero creer que si, pues deseo que su nombre poético me pertenezca. Pero no, no quiero desviar mi confesión de amor hacia usted hablando de mis desvaríos apasionados, pues usted dulce doncella no merece que un pobre desdichado descargue sobre su noble ser todo lo que yo siento. _

_Si, Lady Swan la deseo con fervor, ¡No! no se sienta ofendida, no quiero que su pureza se vea violentada por mis deseos de hombre febril, pero me siento asfixiado Milady, como le decía he tomado una drástica decisión y esa es amarla en silencio, mas no me diga Isabella que me aleje de usted, que no desee verla en cada oportunidad, que no me le acerque para disfrutar el embriagador perfume de su ser, la hipnótica sensación de su pureza. Un hombre como yo necesita redención y usted y su maravilloso ser me lo proporcionan. _

_Aquellas palabras que pronunció sobre su "maldad" las puedo creer Milady, porque si le quita a este hombre el placer de observarla, entonces su maldad no tendrá fin. Quiero ser un santo, quiero la purificación a su lado Milady, no sea cruel mi dama, permítame que este pecador sea bendecido por tan perfecta mujer._

_Suyo para siempre Edward Cullen._

La carcajada de Tania se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¡Dios! Que sarta de tonterías.

Edward quería vomitar de fastidio ¡escribir una carta tan idiota! Con esa cantidad de lenguaje empalagoso _¿Pureza? ¿Redención? ¿Castidad? _¿Hasta que punto tendría que continuar semejante teatro idiota?

- Siento pena por la pobre solterona.

Tania sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

- No sentirás pena cuando te veas casado y disfrutando de semejante fortuna Edward Cullen.

- Toda la maldita sociedad de Londres me va a odiar.

La belleza pelirroja se levantó de su silla y fue hacía el hombre que agitaba la carta casi con asco.

- Nadie te va a odiar querido, tu matrimonio con Lady Swan será como todo matrimonio ingles: perfecto frente a todos e indiferente en privado, quizás cuando esto ocurra, puedes volver a mi cama ¿no es eso lo que hacen todos los caballeros? Ella tendrá lo que quiere y tú tendrás lo que quieres, el dinero y el respeto. El abandonarla y preñarla no se verá mal, dirás simplemente que los negocios no dan espera ¿no es la excusa perfecta? Todos lo hacen, y si tienes tanto miedo al que dirán, cada año vendrás y la llevarás al teatro y fingirás ser el esposo modelo.

- Ella me odiará.

- ¿Y qué importa? ¿Cuándo los sentimientos de alguien te han importado querido?- el tono de la mujer fue ronco y lleno de veneno.

Edward sonrió ¡nunca! ¡Jamás! Él no sentía nada por nadie. Ni siquiera por el padre. Un niño egoísta y depravado, eso era él ¿amar? ¿Odiar? ¿Sentir? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Palabrería de escritores melodramáticos y enfermizos. Él solo quería vivir, no sentir, no apegarse a nada, solo vivir el momento y el placer. Al final la vejez llegaría y él tendría el goce de saber que a pesar de los años él fue capaz de estar por encima de la idiota ética y moral que tanto odiaba y que su padre tanto respetaba, pues al escribir esa carta a la tonta Lady Swan supo que aquel tufillo moral que había tenido unas horas antes diciendo y jurando a su padre muerto que sería un mejor ser humano se había evaporado. ¡Que diablos! El viejo ya estaba muerto, ahora tendría que sobrevivir y la honestidad tendría que irse para los quintos infiernos.

Edward miró a la mujer, sino fuera porque la mujer le había jugado tan sucio, seguramente la fornicaría sobre el escritorio. No le gustaban las mujeres que tenían cartas ocultas bajo la manga. Sin embargo la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo fuertemente hacía si, y la mordió en los labios con crueldad.

- ¡Bestia!

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Sin embargo te gustaba querida, apuesto que me deseas en este momento.

La mujer gimió…lo deseaba…no, ella sentía mucho más, pero no era el momento…él y su cinismo repulsivo se la comerían viva.

- Tal vez otro día.

- Quizás nunca.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se achicaron y lo miraron con furia, golpeó el pecho del hombre, pero esto hizo que él se burlara más _maldito bastardo, ella va a borrar esa idiota sonrisa de tu cara _Edward no la soltó, agarró su cabello rojo atrapado en un complicado moño y la acercó a la cara.

- Dime querida ¿Por qué Alistair Sinclair odia a la pequeña cosita?

- No sé ¡suéltame!

- Si sabes ¿Qué le hizo?

- ¡No sé!

- ¡Mientes! Algo muy feo pasó allí y ¿Tú? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Acaso el placer que te di no fue suficiente?

- Oh me diste mucho placer Edward Cullen, ninguno de mis amantes ha sido como tú, eres tan sucio y perverso.

- ¿Entonces?- volvió a morderla.

- ¿Entonces?- para Tania Denali, la pregunta ofendía _el maldito egoísta _– entonces nada Mister Cullen ¡suéltame! Toma el maldito dinero y has que valga la pena- la mujer agarró su pequeña bolsa- te recomiendo que con la carta mandes claveles, sé que ella los ama, y por favor has que la tonta esa caiga rápido, porque en pocos meses el embarazo de tu hermana será visible a la vista de todos- Tania lo señaló- resultados Edward Cullen, resultados, tu deuda gana intereses- miró la casa y con gesto burlón dijo- si no lo haces todo este lugar será mío y mandaré a derribarlo.

Edward se abalanzó furioso.

- Si lo haces te mato.

- Resultados Cullen, resultados.

La mujer caminó hacia la puerta.

- Solo te digo una cosa Tania Denali, cuando termine toda esta mierda voy a ir tras de ti y no tendré compasión, no me gusta que juegues conmigo, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

Tania volteó y lo miró con desprecio fingido. Salió de la enorme casa y miró la fachada elegante _Cuando esto termine Edward Cullen serás un hombre destrozado y yo me reiré de ti maldito bastardo._

Isabella a la mañana siguiente recibió la carta y un ramo de claveles ¡Diablos! ¡Detestaba los claveles! ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Lady Swan no sabía si reír o llorar, era la carta más ridícula que le habían escrito, ni siquiera _él _o ninguno de los hombres que la habían cortejadole habían escrito algo semejante.

Ella había tenido de los hombres que la cortejaron en Paris, música, poesía, estallidos de amor romántico y pasión. Hasta hizo que muchos de ellos pelearan por ella a muerte….

Y esta carta tonta ¡Por amor de Dios!

No negó que sintió algo de decepción hacía Edward Cullen, ella sabía que él era capaz de muchas más cosas; no de cartas almibaradas y mal escritas. Estaban también los claveles, flores que ella odiaba a muerte, que poco la conocía. Pero no lo pudo culpar en ese punto, nadie la conocía ¡gracias a Dios!

Tomó la carta y la leyó con indiferencia _Se que eres capaz de algo mejor _porque aquel hombre que le había susurrado a un animal de manera sensual, que tenía como amante a la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra, aquel del que todas las damas hablaban, que tocaba a Liszt tan bellamente y que recitaba poesía sucia y perfecta no podía ser este niño que escribía cartas como un mocoso de catorce años. Seguramente las palabras escritas sobre el papel obedecían más a la imagen que ella proyectaba ¡por favor Mister Cullen! Ninguna mujer por muy pura que sea, desea cartas de amor tierno y dulce, cartas de amor con un dejo casi santo ¡no! las mujeres querían cartas de amor de fuego, promesas de besos salvajes, caricias lentas y agonizantes y pasión capaz de incendiar las frías tierras de Escocia. Que tonta imagen de las mujeres, la ramera y la virgen desean lo mismo, solo que la hipocresía reinante en todo el país hacía que las mujeres dijeran semejantes tonterías sobre la pureza nívea del amor. ¡Diantre! Que bobadas tan grandes. Porque ella Lady Swan sabía muy bien que en los muy puros cuartos de todas las señoritas inglesas habían fotos, libros, dibujos de hombres y mujeres desnudos que se enredaban y gozaban de manera lasciva. Ella escuchó a muchas chicas hablar de cómo se tocaban impúdicamente, o cómo muchas de ellas preguntaban a sus amigas recién casadas que era lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas; cuál era el misterio de la "consumación" Lady Swan reía secretamente.

Tomó las flores y las puso en un jarrón, pero dio la orden de que éstas fueran puestas en una de las habitaciones de los invitados, donde ella no pudiera verlas.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su padre y tomó una hoja, la pluma y la tinta y se dispuso a contestar.

_Mister Edward Cullen._

_He recibido su carta, sus palabras son muy amables y le doy las gracias por expresar sus sentimientos hacía mi. Pero de antemano le digo, no insista, seguramente miles de mujeres en Londres darían media vida porque usted caballero se fijara en ellas. Los sentimientos que usted expresa me son gratos más por mi vanidad de mujer que por otra cosa, más he de asegurarle que señor que no pasan de ser eso: vanidad. No deseo ser grosera, ni impertinente, pero usted no me conoce, no sabe quién soy yo, por lo tanto "esa pasión" que dice sentir por mí es tan sólo quizás, un pequeño capricho producido por mi negativa hacia usted. _

_Con esto me despido._

_Atentamente._

_Isabella Swan._

- ¡Alice!- llamó a su ama de llaves, quien vino de manera pronta- dile a uno de los sirvientes que lleven esta carta a la dirección que allí está escrita.

Alice miró el nombre del destinatario.

- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Quién es?

- Un hombre muy hermoso y peligroso.

Los ojillos azules de la mujer brillaron de emoción.

- ¿Muy hermoso?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Entonces Milady? ¿Qué espera?

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

- No es para mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él no es para mí.

- Oh Milady, le he oído decir eso varias veces y sé que no es producto de su arrogancia, usted es hermosa y rica. ¿Por qué ese hombre y ninguno es para usted?

Alice se atrevía a preguntar cosas tan intimas, ya habían saltado las barreras entre ama y sirviente.

- Fue una decisión Alice, mejor para mí y mejor para ellos.

- No entiendo Isabella.

Isabella no contestó, se fue hacia el espejo de uno de los pasillos y se miró de manera concentrada en él. Un pensamiento secreto un recuerdo de algo y Alice la vio sonreír de manera maliciosa y misteriosa. Su ama escondía cosas que quizás la mujer del cuadro le podría contar.

Edward Cullen leyó la carta y la quemó de rabia.

¿Qué se creía la cosilla esa? Estas mujeres sin gracia diciendo que no ¡por todos los santos del cielo! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué hiciera todo el teatro de amante desesperado? ¿Escribir cartas de amor enfermizo? ¡Mierda! Quizás eso era lo que ella deseaba. Una solterona como esa quería romance a lo Jane Austen ¡maldita sea! Todas las mujeres y esos idiotas libros, ojala pudiera ir al pasado y arrancarle la cabeza a la solterona escritora y decirle que se callara para no tener que escuchar a todas ellas suspirando como idiotas por esos personajes aburridos que llenaron de cucarachas las cabezas insulsas de niñas tontas.

Suspiró y aceptó el hecho de que tendría que hacer el tonto melodrama romántico.

_Mi dulce señorita Swan._

_¿Qué pretende? ¿Condenar mi corazón a la miseria? ¿Enloquecerme? ¿Echar fuego a esta herida que poco a poco va creciendo en mí? ¡Cruel! ¡Malvada! Oh ahora si lo creo, usted es mala, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, deleitarme con su rostro ¿Por qué me dice no de una manera tan rotunda? ¡Piedad de mí!_

_Edward Cullen._

- Por todos los santos del cielo- exclamó Isabella.

Tomó una hoja y de manera escueta contestó.

_Mister Cullen._

_He dicho que no. No, es la palabra que usted escuchará de mí._

_Isabella Swan._

Muerto de rabia y de impaciencia tomó su abrigo y se aprestó a ir a la casa de la mujer.

Tocó la puerta de la muy impresionante mansión de fachada blanca. Bella lo vio desde su habitación y le dijo a Alice que simplemente le dijera que hacía casi una hora ella había partido unos días a Bath.

Escondida en su habitación tratando de no correr escaleras abajo para ver a ese hombre a quien deseaba besar de manera desesperada. Ni siquiera _él _le había provocado tantas emociones juntas, pero ¡no! ¡Dios no! Lady Swan sabía que si dejaba salir a la coqueta de Paris, todo se iría para el demonio y no podía _él _no lo merecía, al menos ella haría eso por _él._

Alice lo recibió. Se quedó mirándolo con la actitud reservada de la servidumbre, pero por dentro se decía _¡Santo Cristo! ¿Qué es eso? _La belleza de Edward Cullen quizás para Alice Brandon era opacada por la rubia y melancólica belleza de su antiguo amante, pero no podía dejar de admirar ese hombre frente a ella que la miraba con ojos picaros.

Edward se quedó mirando el impresionante esplendor de la impresionante mansión. Cortinas de terciopelo, enormes cuadros que enmarcaban la entrada, la escalera interminable de madera de cedro, los muebles estilo regenta, la alfombra de un azul oscuro, porcelana de bailarinas que graciosas parecían moverse en el aire, tan solo uno de los cuadros podrían pagar su deuda. Todo aquel lujo en aquella casa y él y su hermana viéndose a gatas para sobrevivir; la vocecilla de la ambición gritó en él _esto es para mi…oh si Lady Swan, serás mía tú y tu maldito dinero._

Alice quien conocía el rostro de la ambición inmediatamente disgustó de él.

- Lady Swan partió hace una con su padre hacía Bath Milord.

Edward miró a la sirviente y le sonrió de manera burlona.

- ¿Bath?- No creía ni una sola palabra- ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- No lo sé Milord- El ama de llaves no parpadeaba, lo miraba de manera directa, cosa que hizo sentir al cínico un poco incómodo.

- Déle a Lady Swan un mensaje por mí.

- Lo haré con prontitud.

Edward caminó hacía la mujer quien estaba incómoda con ese hombre frente a ella.

- Dígale que es inevitable, que puede huir de mi, pero que es inevitable.

Alice Brandon sabía que ella era una simple sirvienta, pero su temperamento franco y honesto hizo que a pesar del rango de ella frente al fino caballero ella preguntara.

- Inevitable ¿Qué mister Cullen?

- Ella sabe, ella lo sabe- Se paró cerca de la pequeña mujer, la miró de arriba abajo con gesto de arrogancia. Tomó la mano de Alice con suavidad y la llevó a sus labios y le dio un beso suave y seductor- Hasta pronto- sonrió y esperó que ella le abriera la puerta.

Salió a la calle, hacía un frío casi doloroso. Miró hacia una de las ventanas, donde minutos antes había visto un movimiento leve de cortinas. Sabía que ella estaba allí mirándolo. Sin vergüenza clavó sus ojos verdes de manera profunda y apasionada sabiendo que en ese instante los ojos oscuros de Isabella Swan hacían lo mismo con él. Su sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara, tomó su sombrero e hizo una reverencia juguetona.

Tras la cortina Lady Swan sostenía su pecho que se apretaba de manera dolorosa bajo el corpiño.

"_No tiene derecho a ser tan hermoso… ¿Qué quieres de mi Edward Cullen? ¿Qué buscas?" _aterrada Isabella pensaba que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar su temperamento ardiente, de alguna manera Edward Cullen quizás intuía la clase de mujer que ella era. Hombres como esos, entendían la naturaleza apasionada en un leve gesto. Quizás aquel beso demente dado en la fiesta dejo en él el sabor de alguien que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Se asustó, quizás a pesar de los siete años de rigurosa frialdad, quizás de alguna manera el encuentro con ese hombre estaba haciendo que "la princesa encantada" estuviese despertando de su tremendo letargo.

¡No! ella hizo una promesa… ¡la hizo! Más intuía que de una manera u otra la presencia divina de ese hombre haría en cualquier momento emerger a la antigua niña caprichosa y terrible y que ella quebrantaría la promesa hecha hacía tantos años. Tenía terror, pues sabía que aquella promesa fue hecha más por la culpa que por un real arrepentimiento o por una real pasión.

Los ojos azules y tranquilos de _él _la miraron tan tiernamente y escuchó su voz de niño tierno diciéndole al oido _Je t'aime, Je t'aime Je t'aime, tu es le ciel pour moi, vous êtes le ciel Isabella, Je t'aime toujours… toujours_.

- Perdóname _¿Por qué no pude amarte? Hubiese sido tan fácil._

Oyó el toque de Alice sobre su puerta.

- Adelante Alice.

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta y observó la agitación de su ama, ella conocía esa agitación; trató de ocultar su sorpresa, en seis años conociendo a la muy parca Milady de pronto ésta se presentó como una mujer.

- Mister Cullen dejó un mensaje.

- No quiero escucharlo.

- Él dijo que era inevitable.

- ¡Te dije que no quería escucharlo! ¡Dios!- caminó por toda la habitación, se llevó su mano al rostro llena de impaciencia- ¡Ese hombre irritante!

- Y hermoso Milady.

- No quiero saber nada de él, nada de él.

- Es un hombre peligroso Isabella.

El caminar de felino de Lady Swan se paró por un momento.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Usted corre peligro Milady.

- ¿Peligro?

- Si, de enamorarse de él.

- No, no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo voy a permitir Alice- Isabella irguió su delgado cuerpo, alzó su rostro y volvió a la expresión de mujer dura- He conocido hombres como ese, sé lo que quieren.

- ¿Y qué quieren Milady?

- Un reto.

- No entiendo Isabella.

- Cazadores, esos hombres juegan a cazar Alice.

La pequeña ama de llaves se acercó a la mujer, su única amiga.

- No quiero que la lastimen Milady.

Isabella soltó una carcajada que para Alice vino de una mujer que ella desconocía.

-No te preocupes querida amiga, yo sé jugar los juegos del cazador.

La sirvienta hizo un gesto de curiosidad y diversión, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. No sabía que Lady Swan conocía los juegos del cazador, los había jugado en Paris y siempre había ganado.

/::/

Harto de tener que aparentar, deseoso de hundir su carne en una mujer y de castigar a la insulsa de Lady Swan, Edward Cullen fue al lugar donde seguramente y de manera furiosa mordería a una gatita hasta hacerla maullar.

La pequeña mujer se desnudó con prontitud, era un buen día Mister Edward Cullen se acostaría con ella, si por la chica fuese no le cobraría un penique.

El hombre divino se desnudó, soltó una carcajada y mordió a la mujer en las nalgas.

- Es usted perverso Milord.

- Claro que si preciosa- la puso contra la pared y deslizó su lengua por toda la espalda. La chiquilla gemía de emoción.

- Lo extrañé Milord.

Pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado en llevar a la chica a la cama que no puso atención a las palabras de la muchacha. En un solo movimiento la levantó y la tiro sobre la cama, ella gritó de manera juguetona. Por un momento se quedó mirándolo y él permitió que lo observaran.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves preciosa?

- Oh me gusta mucho señor.

Edward Cullen era un hombre arrogante con su sexo perverso, le gustaba darle placer a las mujeres, fuesen lo que fuesen, damas o putas, pero estaba demasiado frustrado para pensar en tomarse su tiempo con la mujer en cuestión. Tomó el profiláctico, cosa que agradecía su invención _hijo de perra inteligente _lo deslizó por todo su miembro y sin miramientos y como animal ansioso se arrojó sobre la mujer y la penetró de una sola embestida. La chica gritó de placer.

- ¡Oh Milord!

Pero el caballero en cuestión estaba demasiado ocupado, hambriento y excitado para algo más que en fornicar a la chica hasta la muerte. A la media hora el cuerpo de la mujer estaba agotado por el placer recibido y él sentado desnudo tomando una copa de vino solo pensaba en la tonta de Lady Swan que se atrevía a negarse al placer de su polla perfecta.

Esmerald Platt, tenía el burdel más refinado de todo Londres; un lugar donde los hombres iban a beber, jugar y dormir con mujeres que al menos no tenían tanto miedo a gritar en las alcobas, porque si, las damas refinadas inglesas, disfrutaban, pero no se permitían gritar de manera desenfadada en sus camas, eso no era símbolo de buen gusto.

Esme, como le decían sus conocidos, era una dama en casi todo el sentido de la palabra, alguien delicado, maravillosa conversadora, pero una mujer a quien la vida había golpeado de tal manera y en el que en un momento extremo de su vida tomó la decisión de convertirse en una Madame. Un esposo malvado, un hijo muerto y un terrible secreto la pusieron en ese lugar.

Todas las prostitutas de Inglaterra morían literalmente por pertenecer a la famosa casa, que quedaba en el muy prestigioso barrio de Greenwich; ella reía, pues a pesar de todo "su casa" en aquel barrio era aceptada como un mal necesario. Nadie le hablaba, pero todos la conocían; en algunas ocasiones se topó con sus clientes en la calle, hombres que iban del brazo de sus esposas. Ellos tosían de manera embarazosa y ellas la miraban en un cómplice secreto, pues si, a veces las mujeres agradecían que aquella mujer existiera. Pues a veces matrimonios hechos por conveniencia no daban espacio ni para el amor ni para el placer, así que Esmerald Platt era a veces una bendición, pues les quitaban a esos hombres de encima. Ella les brindaba higiene y secreto. Si, las mejores, las más bonitas, sanas y limpias rameras de Londres estaban en su casa.

Hacía casi un año toda la ciudad había vivido el terror de aquel hombre que había asesinado a varias mujeres en el terrible barrio de White Chapell, mujeres asesinadas de manera brutal por un loco a la que la policía llamó Jack el destripador. Aquella frase _desde el infierno _escrita por él puso en alerta a todo Scotland Yard más nadie supo quién era el demente, pero éste hizo que todo Inglaterra fijara sus ojos en el temible barrio y en sus tremendas condiciones de vida; por eso para las que vivían de su cuerpo trabajar con la Madame era no solo un honor, sino el estar a salvo de la violencia sexual que se vivía en los barrios bajos de Londres.

Esme vio bajar al hombre hermoso por las escaleras.

_Es igual a su padre a esa edad… ¡Carlisle! Te extraño mi amor…pero lo tengo a él._

Edward besó a la mujer en la mejilla, era la única mujer que le agradaba en el mundo.

- No tengo dinero Esme- le guiñó el ojo.

- No importa querido.

- Algún día te pagaré.

Esme sabía que el muchacho estaba en una mala situación económica, pero éste era un hombre arrogante y nunca permitiría que una mujer como ella le diera dinero, esto hacía que el dulce corazón de ella sufriera, seguramente el padre pensaría lo mismo. Ella había aceptado con resignación su puesto en el mundo para la muy prestigiosa familia Cullen.

A los cinco minutos las chica bajó también bajo la mirada de envidia de todas las demás, ella era la favorita de Mister Edward Cullen, es decir que no se acostaba con nadie más, Esme se encargaba de eso.

Con ojos de avaricia Edward miraba a su amigo Jasper jugar cartas, se moría por participar, el alma de tahúr era muy fuerte en él, pero no tenía un maldito centavo en el bolsillo. Lord Jasper Whitlock era un maldito con suerte, pero parecía siempre apático al juego y a todo lo demás. Iba se sentaba jugaba enorme cantidades de dinero y ganaba el doble. Nunca se acostaba con ninguna mujer, solo iba jugaba, ganaba, bebía una botella de vino, conversaba con Esme o con Edward y luego se iba. Era un hombre melancólico y taciturno.

- ¡Vaya Jasper! Quinientas libras, es mucho dinero.

- Suerte en el dinero, sin suerte en el amor.

Edward no entendía las frases extrañas que Lord Jasper decía ¡Diablos! ¿Qué importaba el amor cuando tienes una fortuna de millones de libras en el banco?

- ¿Qué importa el amor? ¡Dios! Eres tan melodramático.

- Eres un cínico de porquería- Jasper adoraba a su amigo Edward, era todo lo que él habría querido ser: Libre.

- Así sobrevivo amigo.

- Algún día vas a ver Mister Cullen como el amor lo es todo y el maldito dinero solo es un estorbo.

- El amor no es para mí, el amor no es para los hombres ingleses Jasper, eso déjaselo a los franceses y su idioma empalagoso ¿amas a tu esposa?- Los ojos azules de Jasper se posaron en él con furia y nostalgia. Edward adivinó la respuesta- ¿Ves?- se llevó sus manos a su cabello no tan a la moda inglesa- Me voy a casar ¿sabias?

Jasper soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Quién es la víctima?

- Lady Isabella Swan.

Jasper se paró de la mesa y lo enfrentó con rabia.

- Oh no, no harías eso, ella es una buena mujer.

- Lo haré, ella será mía.

Muerto de impaciencia Jasper se arrojó a su amigo y lo tomó de la casaca.

- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo Edward Cullen, Lady Swan no es como las demás mujeres de este país, ella es alguien demasiado bueno y noble para que tú la destruyas con tu cinismo y ambición.

- Quizás me gusta, ella y su dinero, será una buena alianza.

- No, no lo harás.

Edward Cullen se paró en todo el esplendor de su estatura y se enfrentó al hombre un poco más bajo que él.

- No me vengas a mí con escrúpulos Jasper ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar? Estas casado con una mujer que desprecias, que no soportas ¿Quién eres tú?

A la mente de Lord Whitlock llegó la imagen de Alice Brandon y sus ojos azules llorando aquel día en el viejo establo donde le hizo el amor por última vez antes de decirle que se casaba con otra, si ¿Quién era él? El ser más infeliz sobre la tierra, quien vendió su felicidad por un maldito título nobiliario.

- Mi amigo, ojala que no te arrepientas, porque sino serás un hombre muy desdichado, eso te lo aseguro.

Durante días Edward Cullen pasaba por la casa de Lady Swan, se paraba arrogante por cinco segundos frente a la ventana y miraba con ojos de cazador la ventana.

Todas las mujeres de la mansión estaban nerviosas, solo la dueña aparentaba no sentir nada. En su vida Isabella había bordado, una semana después ya llevaba dos manteles y varios sobrecamas. Las mucamas de la casa la miraban y se preguntaban ¿cómo es que Milady podía ser indiferente frente a ese hombre? No, ellas no sabían que Milady soñaba y deliraba con sentir la boca de Mister Cullen muy cerca, pasar sus manos por el cabello y verlo totalmente desnudo a su merced.

Si, porque si ella fuese aquella mujer, la que ella guardaba muy adentro, seguramente Mister Cullen deliraría si supiera que tras aquellos ropajes idiotas Lady Swan guardaba hermosas sorpresas y un cuerpo cálido capaz de adorarlo hasta el amanecer.

Un martes debajo de su puerta una carta:

_Lady Swan…._

_¿De que huye? ¿De mí? No lo haga._

_Cada día frente a su puerta, mirando su ventana, me veo amándola, devorándola y consumiéndome en usted ¿Cuál es su propósito al negarse? ¿Aumentar mi deseo? ¿Hacerme delirar de pasión?...Déjeme tocarla, quiero estar borracho de usted, de su piel, de su boca, de su cuerpo, de su voz…Sí, malvada, tenga piedad de mí y hágame suyo Lady Swan, estoy dispuesto a morir de amor por usted._

_Suyo…suyo para siempre y por siempre_

_Edward Cullen._

Oh si, Edward Cullen atacaba con todo ¡Basta ya del amor dulce y tierno! ¡No! Lady Swan era una mujer y como mujer la iba a conquistar. No tendría piedad…ninguna.

Mientras tanto Isabella leía la carta, temblaba, estaba a un paso de regresar y tomar la palabra, la boca y el cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

Is not the world's sexiest? Is not delightful?

Hacer un comentario le gustaría a Lady Swan, ella tiene deparadas sorpresas a Mister Cullen…


	5. Chapter 5

**La obra crepúsculo es propiedad de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**A todas las hermosas que me han dejado comentarios mil y mil gracias, son todas un sol, se merecen un amor pasional, vibrante, caliente y fogoso.**

**Si, Seductionward es odioso y divino.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**CAPITULO 5**

La primera vez que Emmett vio a Rosalie Cullen fue en una reunión donde Lady Jane Morton quien era una mujer que había hecho su fortuna enviudando de tres esposos seguidos; la llamaban "_la viuda negra" _Ella se moría de risa, pues los pobres hombres morían de muerte natural, es decir estaban todos tan viejos que era natural que murieran. Se juró que no se volvería a casar, para ella era más simple tener amantes; se decía que muchos de ellos los compraba.

Cuando Rosalie y su hermano llegaron a la cena, todos sabían que Lady Jane iba tras los huesos de Edward Cullen, pero parece que nada se concretó, nadie sabía que Jane desistió de hacer del hermoso joven su amante; le dio terror enamorarse de éste, Mister Cullen era demasiado hermoso, seductor y cínico y Jane Morton tenía una regla no amar a alguien igual a ella y mucho más hermoso. Esos hombres eran un peligro para la cordura y para la fortuna, seguramente él la desangraría, y no había aguantado a esos viejos babosos para que ese adonis quien seguramente era el mejor amante de Inglaterra le quitara todo su dinero, es así que solamente gozaba de su presencia bella y su seductora personalidad, aunque a veces cuando lo veía tocando el piano se permitía soñar con esas manos perfectas.

Emmett había sido un chico de la calle sin padres y sin nadie que lo protegiera, tuvo que luchar a mano limpia para sobrevivir en las duras calles de Londres para ganarse un mendrugo de pan, tuvo de su parte una estatura descomunal desde los doce años y una voluntad de hierro para sobrevivir. Un día le salvó la vida a un viejo que por poco lo atropella un carruaje, Emmett lo agarró de la solapa de su abrigo y lo tiró a una de las aceras, tres segundo y el hombre estaría destrozado por el hierro y las enormes patas de los caballos. El viejo David Foster estaba tan agradecido con el muchacho que instantáneamente se lo llevó a su casa y le dio de comer, el pobre chico estaba tan hambriento que por poco acaba con todo el alimento que había en la mansión. El viejo le enseñó a leer, a cuidar caballos y hacer de éste un hombre de bien, es decir un buen sirviente, era mucho más de lo que el niño de precioso cabello oscuro y ojos muy azules había soñado. A los quince años era el que le ayudaba al viejo Foster con su carruaje particular, con su ropa y con los recados de la enorme y solitaria mansión. El niño no soñaba con nada más, era feliz con tener una cama y comida caliente. Todo cambió cuando al viejo le dio por casarse con una joven muy hermosa pero caprichosa que llegó a la enorme mansión en Greenwich a imponer sus reglas y sus deseos. El viejo estaba tan entusiasmado con su joven esposa que permitió que Jane hiciese lo que le diera la gana. La mujer no era mala, sino que simplemente hizo que el chico fuese relegado como un sirviente más.

Al morir el viejo Foster, el muchacho lloró desconsolado en su pequeña habitación, pues aquel hombre era lo más parecido a un padre que él había tenido en su vida. Le agradeció los años más de vida que el viejo le había proporcionado y el hecho de haber aprendido a ser un buen sirviente. Emmett se planteaba el hecho de ser un gran mayordomo en una gran mansión, pues todos sabían que el convertirse en un mayordomo era quizás el cargo más alto en la servidumbre, era una profesión. Manejar personal, saber cada cosa, manejar cientos de sirvientes, ser casi el alma de una casa. En la noche se escabullía por la enorme mansión y se iba hacía la biblioteca y tomaba un libro y el diccionario de la real casa de la lengua inglesa, en menos de cinco años el niño era un hombre culto, que sabía de todo y que era el todo en la enorme casa de la ama Morton, quien volvió a casarse con un hombre mudo, estúpido y podrido en dinero. A los pocos días del matrimonio al viejo Samuel Morton le dio una apoplejía y quedó reducido a una cama, de manera astuta Emmett se ofreció para ser el enfermero del viejo cosa que para Jane fue algo maravilloso. El poder físico del muchacho hizo que el trabajo no fuese tan terrible, es decir, bañarlo, moverlo en su cama, darle de comer, pero Samuel Morton desde su invalidez era cruel con él, lo golpeaba, le escupía y por maldad hacía sus necesidades en las sabanas para que el muchacho las limpiara. Fue el maldito viejo en su cama que hizo que Emmett supiese cual era la real cara de crueldad de la aristocracia, pero ni aún así el muchacho desistió de su idea. El viejo Morton murió al año y nadie en la casa lo extrañó. Lady Jane le agradeció los meses en que la liberó de la carga de su maldito esposo dándole al chico cien libras que para éste era una fortuna monumental, para él este dinero ponía en marcha su plan de ser el mejor mayordomo de Inglaterra. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció al ser más hermoso sobre la tierra: Rosalie Cullen. La vio sentada al lado de su hermano. Emmett era el sirviente del vino y cuando le sirvió una pequeña copa de bourbon a Lady Cullen y esta le sonrió de manera dulce fue en ese momento cuando todos los planes del joven muchacho se fueron al traste, se enamoró desde el primer momento. La siguió por todas partes, la chica salía sola, cosa de muy mal gusto, pues toda dama que se respetara debía andar con alguien a su lado, pero a Rosalie parecía gustarle ir sola, desde Baker Street hasta el muelle de Santa María. Un día la misma chica lo confrontó, sabía que Emmett la seguía por todas partes y esto le gustó. Lo que días después Emmett supo fue que aquel amor a primera vista por parte de él, fue también correspondido. Lady Cullen amó los hoyitos tiernos en la cara del hombre, sus ojos azules y su mirada picara, estaba harta de todos los encopetados amigos de su hermano, de la gente de su círculo y de todos los hombres que babeaban por ella. Además Rosalie sabía que a pesar de su tremenda belleza, nadie se casaría con ella, pues era una rica vergonzosa, es decir mucho título, pero ni un penique de dote. Su destino era ser la amante de un rico, hasta del mismo nieto de la reina estaba tras su corpiño.

Se enamoraron como dos niños tiernos, Emmett amó lo franca y abierta que era Rosalie y ésta amó la ingenuidad, la dulzura, la inteligencia, el humor y la verdad en el mundo de aquel niño que había sufrido tanto en las calles. Sin medir consecuencias se hicieron amantes. Rosalie era virgen y Emmett sólo había tenido una mujer en su vida, una sirvienta que lo desvirgó en la enorme cava de vinos de la reserva de Lady Jane, experiencia que la mujer repetía y que el muchacho inexperto no negó dejarse hacer. Pero la inocencia de ambos se transformó en una pasión loca y arriesgada. Rosalie lo esperaba en la noche o en las ocasiones donde ella y su hermano visitaban a Lady Jane ella se escabullía en medio de la charla soporífera de todos y hacía el amor con Emmett como si fuera la última vez. Gracias a Dios los años de fingir ser una dama fría, como debe ser toda mujer inglesa que se respete hacía que apareciera como si nada, pero por dentro Rosalie Cullen vibraba ante el recuerdo de la pasión que aquel hombre gigantesco y dulce al que ella amaba y por el cual temía a cada momento.

Los sueños de Emmett de ser mayordomo se esfumaron, ser sirviente ya no era bueno, sólo deseaba a Rosalie, quería hacerla feliz, quería darle todo lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, a pesar de que ella le contó que estaban completamente en la ruina. Esta confesión no tranquilizó al muchacho, ella era una dama ¿cómo una dama se casaría con un sirviente? Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado de quien era, de su vida y de su mala suerte.

Cuando Rosalie le dijo que estaba embarazada lloró como niño pequeño abrazándola.

- Todo es tan cruel mi amor, todo es tan cruel, este mundo, esta ciudad.

Él le propuso irse con ella para América, que tenía casi doscientas libras y que podrían emprender una nueva vida en aquel continente, pero todo se fue al infierno cuando el hermano mayor de Rosalie descubrió el embarazo y bajo amenaza de llevarlo a la cárcel hizo que los planes se frustraran.

Rosalie se le plantó a su hermano:

- No lo toques Edward, él es el padre de mi hijo y si le haces algo no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

Rosalie amaba a su hermano, éste para ella era el producto de una crianza inútil y estúpida, ella también tenía una responsabilidad con él. Sabía que Edward podía ser un maldito, pero no era un hombre cruel, para ella su hermano necesitaba lecciones de vida.

Ahora con el plan siniestro de esa mujer y de Alistair Sinclair, quizás su hermano estaba a punto de hacer la tontería más grande de todas.

Lo único bueno de aquella situación era que Emmett ya no se escondía y a veces iba y dormía con ella. El muchacho besaba su vientre y hablaba con su hijo no nacido de las miles de cosas que él había aprendido en los libros.

- ¿Vamos a salir de esta no es así Emmett?

- ¡Oh si! preciosa.

- Tengo miedo por ti, por el niño y por mi hermano Edward ese hombre y esa mujer van a destruir al muy tonto y a esa mujer Isabella Swan, tenemos que impedirlo.

Pero no, no era posible, esas dos aves de rapiña podrían hacer que Emmett fuese llevado a la cárcel, que Rosalie tuviese que abandonar al niño y que ella fuese llevada al escarnio público.

Emmett esperaba, no iba a permitir que su mujer y su hijo sufrieran por Edward Cullen, cuando el niño naciera se la llevaría lejos y le importaba un bledo lo que pasara con el bueno para nada de su cuñado.

/::/

_Lady Swan._

_He estado como loco esperando su respuesta ¿hasta cuando me tendrá en esta incertidumbre? Quiero tocar su mano, quiero escuchar su voz ¿es usted tan cruel? ¿Va a permitir que el corazón de este hombre se desangre lentamente bajo el puñal de su negación? Cada día me veo bajo su ventana, cada día deseo ver su rostro. Un roce de su piel me bastará. Otro beso Lady Swan, otro beso de su boca húmeda y rosa. Mi boca siente nostalgia de la suya._

_Edward Cullen._

Isabella temblaba.

¡Ese hombre!

¡Ese hombre!

Pero él estaba dispuesto a bajar todas sus defensas.

_Isabella._

_¿Puedo descifrar su nombre? Isabella flor, Isabella perfecta, Isabella malvada, Isabella que no tiene corazón._

_¿Cómo se atreve a dejar a este hombre sediento?._

_Edward_

Alice miraba a su ama leer aquellas cartas, el gesto de Lady Swan era serio, ni un solo músculo de su rostro reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero las cartas continuaban.

_Lady Isabella Swan._

_¿Qué pretende de mí? ¿Qué me arrastre? ¿Quiere hacerme un mendigo? ¿Desea que mi dignidad de hombre se termine? ¿No siente nada por mí? ¿Ni siquiera desprecio? ¿Soy tan insignificante que usted mujer no se digna a mirarme a la cara? ¡Ódieme! Pero no me niegue su presencia, desprécieme y yo la amaré más. He bebido el vino triste del desamor, y usted mi dama, mi tormento, mi delirio es la que me lo da de beber._

_Suyo._

_Edward._

Isabella leyó aquella última carta y la vieja coqueta sintió que poco a poco el cazador se desesperaba por su presa. Si aquella antigua Isabella volviera del todo, ella sentiría aquella desazón como un triunfo, pues ella sabría que lo tendría bebiendo de su mano. Ella intuía que Edward Cullen no la amaba, que simplemente estaba excitado por el juego y que quizás negándose ella haría aquello peor.

Y así era, Edward Cullen moría de rabia ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que no después de aquellas carta de fiebre? Ya no era una cuestión de supervivencia, era una cuestión de honor, de virilidad y de orgullo.

_Isabella._

_¿Ha amado usted? ¡Jamás! Alguien que ha amado no sería tan cruel ¿Qué es usted? Una muñeca sin corazón, poco a poco me he dado cuenta que aquellas palabras que me dijo en la fiesta de Lady Catherine son ciertas. Pero yo estoy irremediablemente perdido en su insensibilidad, me siento como un loco amando una estrella, entre más lejana, más la quiero alcanzar._

_Suyo _

_Edward._

¡Basta ya! Se dijo ella, ¿acaso quería volverla loca? Las patéticas cartas era sólo el producto de su arrogancia, ella sabía distinguir las verdaderas palabras de amor ¡Dios! Claro que si _él _desde su inocencia de niño tierno le escribió las líneas más hermosas y dulces que un hombre enamorado podría escribir.

"_Mi querido amor, mi dulce amor, nuestro último encuentro fue tierno, glorioso y perfecto, siento tu piel sobre mi piel, cierro los ojos y veo tu rostro, siento tu aliento sobre mi, me das paz y me das fuego…yo te amo hasta el ultimo día cherie yo te amo, mi corazón palpita con la tonada de mis te amo Isabella, vuelve para que yo tenga días gloriosos y perfectos mi muñeca de porcelana" _ aún se acordaba de aquella carta, aún se acordaba de todas, si no hubiese sido tan perversa no las hubiese quemado. Ahora las cartas de mister Cullen las guardaba, aunque cada una estuviese llena de mentiras ¡ironía! Sí, sí lo era, quemar palabras de amor reales y guardar aquellas producto del orgullo y la vanidad.

Tenía que acabar con eso.

_Mister Cullen._

_¿Qué pretende con sus palabras? ¿Qué quiere de mí? _

_¿Pretende encender en mí una pasión? Yo le diré que no lo intente, mi corazón como usted ha dicho es de hielo. Soy una mujer la cual ha tomado la decisión de no dejarse llevar por los arrebatos del amor. Sus cartas halagan la mujer en mí, pero no la conmueven ¿soy cruel? Se lo dije. No deseo su amor, no deseo el amor de ningún hombre. Desista de su intento, entre más me acose, más me alejaré. _

_Usted es hermoso, miles de damas lo desean, no malgaste su tiempo con una que sólo desea la soledad y el silencio._

_Lady Isabella Swan._

Muerto de ira, Edward Cullen fue hacía los establos públicos a las afuera de Londres y tomó un caballo y corrió por los bosques como un loco.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

¿Qué diablos se creía?

_Mujer_

_¿Qué pretendo? Lo quiero todo…todo._

_¿Es cruel? Pues adelante sea cruel…yo amaré hasta su maldad._

_Suyo, para siempre._

_Edward._

/::/

Todos en Londres comentaban la enorme fiesta de inauguración del primer hotel de lujo que tendría la ciudad; _El savoy hotel _fiesta que el mismo príncipe de Gales patrocinaba.

Cesar Rittz, el dueño anunció que la fiesta inaugural sería maravillosa, que el gran chef August Escoffier sería el encargado de hacer las delicias de cada uno de los invitados y que el maravilloso Johann Strauss estaría amenizando el baile.

Toda la buena sociedad de Londres asistiría.

Isabella se negó a ir, pero su padre la recriminó:

- Isabella no puedes decir que no ¿quieres ser una paria en esta sociedad? No lo voy a permitir, eres hija de Charles Swan, no vas a ofenderme.

Fue así que Isabella acepto a regañadientes ir, el sólo hecho de ver a toda esa gente y sus finas hipocresías frente al príncipe le daban ganas de vomitar.

Alice la vistió de maravillosa manera, hasta le insinuó que se pusiera el fabuloso vestido rojo que Isabella guardaba, pero la ama gritó que no. Ese vestido era el símbolo de lo que ella fue: hermoso, insinuante, juguetón y provocador.

Escogió un vestido verde malva de tafetán con pequeños apliques en flores y con un hermoso volante que la hacía ver etérea. El corsé sofocante resaltó su cintura pequeña y sus senos turgentes, su cabello fue peinado en una hermosa trenza estilo corona, la cual fue repleta de pequeñas joyas en forma de florcillas y de su cuello una gargantilla de diamantes regalo de su madre. No deseaba llamar la atención, pero viéndose en el espejo vio que aún era hermosa, quizás mucho más que cuando tenía veinte años, tembló al acordarse de las palabras de _él…tu belleza es tu maldición…tu maldición._

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

- Milady es usted la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- No digas eso Alice, no digas eso por favor, tanto tiempo tratando de esconderme.

- No puede Milady, todos morirán al verla.

Y así fue al entrar del brazo de su padre, aún con la capa de terciopelo que la medio cubría y la hacía ver misteriosa, todo el salón del hotel Savoy se paralizó.

Y Edward Cullen por primera vez la deseó.

La deseó con rabia.

La deseó con fuego.

La deseó con venganza.

La deseó por vanidad.

La deseó por orgullo.

¡Diablos!

La deseó por hermosa, fría, rica, déspota y mala.

Si, Edward Cullen sintió como toda su virilidad se levantaba al verla, una erección del tamaño de un caballo.

_Serás mía…y vas a pagar por negarte, maldita seas Isabella Swan ¡te odio! Pero vas a ser mía._

**He is delicious and perfect is not it ladies?**

**Levanten la mano quien no quiere ser amenazada de semejante manera por Mister Edward Cullen.**

**Dejen comentarios, no sean crueles con esta lady.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**A todas las chicas que me han dejado comentarios muchas gracias, a mis lectoras fantasmas que rondan por ese Londres oscuro mil y mil gracias, a cada una son bellas y soñadoras. **

**A mi beta Gine quien es siempre tan hermosa, risueña y dispuesta…tú sabes que lo eres nena…gracias. **

**A mis amigas que corretean en el ciberespacio son lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**6**

La música se escuchaba por todo el salón. Lady Swan no pudo detener el movimiento de su zapato al compás del hermoso vals que se escuchaba; hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba. Un recuerdo fugaz de los salones en Paris cuando todos los hombres peleaban por ser su pareja le hizo sentir una melancolía por aquella que un día creía que la vida era solamente divertirse y jugar a la crueldad.

Ahora se arrepentía de todo, si al menos hubiese tenido a alguien para que le advirtiera, pero nadie lo hizo, al contrario todos a su alrededor alentaron su comportamiento caprichoso y pícaro. Para Isabella Swan criada en el mundo del exceso y a quien le hicieron creer que su dinero, su belleza y su sangre noble le permitían hacer lo que le diera la gana, aquel día en que se enfrentó con las consecuencia de dicha educación, supo que para ella también existía el muy horrible sentimiento de la culpa y que tampoco ella se podía abstraer a la mínima ley para vivir: la compasión.

- Lord Charles Swan y su hija Lady Isabella Swan- se anunció en todo el salón. Alguien le quitó su preciosa capa de terciopelo y de nuevo aquella pequeña y contenida ovación de todos celebrando su belleza de porcelana; quería huir.

Toda la realeza de Inglaterra estaba allí, desde el príncipe heredero hasta todos aquellos seres que morían por estar a su lado entre ellos su padre.

Isabella dio una mirada a todos a su alrededor. Sonrió de manera solapada ante aquel circo ridículo de gente encopetada; de hombres vestidos de oscuro y de mujeres asfixiadas por terribles corpiños.

Charles Swan la arrastró por toda la sala. De pronto dos personas que en su vida quería ver: Alistair Sinclair quien se burlaba de ella y Edward Cullen con su belleza alucinante mirándola con ojos de furia y de manera penetrante. Inmediatamente su corpiño se sintió más estrecho de lo que en realidad era.

Charles la llevó a hacer la venia de saludo al príncipe, quien en ocasiones oficiales era digno hijo de la monarquía, pero que en su vida privada, era un licencioso y un libertino, hasta un terrible rumor se tejía alrededor de él, éste decía que tenía un hijo con una prostituta de White Chapel. Los ojos azules del principito se posaron en el escote de Lady Swan, quien se sintió incómoda con aquella observación. De una manera sutil Isabella le hizo saber al monarca que lo que se encontraba allí dentro no sería para él, cosa que al hombre no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Cuando las presentaciones oficiales se habían terminado, Isabella se le escurrió a su padre, quien después de lucir a su hija, ella pasaba a segundo lugar, cosa que ella agradeció.

Vio a lo lejos a su amiga Jessica quien le sonrió de manera picara.

- Estás hermosa cariño- dos besos en cada una de las mejillas.

- Gracias, tú también- Jessica tenía un vestido de lo más exagerado, vestido que Bella reconoció haber sido hecho en Paris- ¿Tú esposo?

- Me ha abandonado por sus amigos del club.

Si, los hombres, podían ser infieles, pero nunca a sus amigos del club, eso era inmoral.

Isabella observaba a todos a su alrededor, el eterno juego de agradar, de ser cultos, amables, bien hablados e increíblemente hipócritas.

- No seas tan cruel Isabella, todos ellos en sus pequeños mundos… ¿me juzgas de la misma manera mi querida amiga?- Jessica le sonrió.

- Yo no juzgo a nadie Milady.

- Claro que lo haces querida, todos aquí nos odiamos, pero parece que no hay más alternativa, lo que pasa es unos fingen más que los otros.

- Yo soy experta en fingir Jessica, pero se que si juzgo a cada uno, también juzgo lo que yo soy, todo es perfecta crueldad.

- Oh si ¡Viva Inglaterra!

Lady Catherine se le acercó con la muy cursi Angela Weber quien tenía en su pequeña bolsa las sales por si algún sobresalto, hablaba de manera rápida y tonta.

- ¿No es maravilloso Lady Swan? Toda esta música…la mejor sociedad de Londres está aquí ¿no se ve hermoso el príncipe? Será el mejor rey de Inglaterra, yo quiero bailar y…- la chica se exaltó y Lady swan quería darle un puño en la cara, pero le sonrió de manera cortes. Todos sabían que Angela Weber estaba desesperada por casarse. Todos los hombres le huían; claro que se casaría, la fortuna de la chica era impresionante, pero para ella con veintiún años de edad, ya era prácticamente una solterona. De manera solapada veía a Isabella Swan, quien era hermosa, siempre se preguntaba ¿por qué no estaba casada? Eso no era algo normal.

- ¿El hombre más hermoso de Inglaterra? – Dijo Jessica de manera burlona- ¿Edward Cullen?- miró a su amiga de manera solapada.

- Oh si- Angela Weber suspiró de manera tonta.

- ¿Ese depravado?- Lady Catherine refunfuñó, siempre que le nombraban a ese hombre sólo pensaba en la muy tremenda y meticulosa descripción de Lauren _repugnante._

- Oh vamos Catherine, no seas así, al menos ese hombre se sale un poco de los patrones paliduchos y tontos de casi todos nuestros hombres.

- Querida, te recuerdo que estás casada con uno de esos hombres.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda admirar la belleza leonina de Mister Edward Cullen ¿no crees Isabella?

- Es un hombre hermoso, no se puede negar, pero es demasiado pagado de sí mismo -.

Isabella hizo burla.

- Oh querida y eso es terrible…alguien que crea que con la belleza lo puede todo- Jessica intuía algo divertido en Lady Swan, además la había visto en su vida intima y un dejo de la antigua arrogancia que ella trataba de ocultar siempre salía a flote.

La música continuaba, la voluptuosidad de Isabella gritaba salir de su estrecho corpiño. Varios hombres la invitaron a bailar y ella no pudo decir que no, sobre todo porque su señor padre la miraba de reojo.

Se retiró un poco a tomar algo de ponche.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos princesa encantada?

¡Esa voz!

Volteó

- Mister Sinclair.

Unos ojos azul hielo la recorrieron. Isabella no parpadeó.

- Sigue siendo lo más hermoso que mis ojos haya visto. ¿Disfruta la fiesta?

El hombre disfrazaba su crueldad (como todo británico en amable conversación)

- Disfrutar es una palabra muy fuerte Mister Sinclair.

- ¿Y cual palabra cree que es más aceptable?

- Estoy.

El hombre alzó la ceja.

- Siempre es usted tan misteriosa.

- Y usted tan cretino.

El hombre estaba a punto de perder su compostura frente a Lady Swan, quien estaba aterrada, pero no podía permitir que el hombre viera el miedo que en ella se anidaba. La única arma que ella tenía era el terror que aquel le tenía al escándalo.

- No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma niña caprichosa y malcriada que conocí hace unos años atrás.

Lady Swan bajó la cabeza, no, ella no era la misma, había cambiado. Ya era un mejor ser humano, ya no creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, ahora podía entender que existían las otras personas, ahora podía escuchar.

- Usted no sabe nada de mi Mister Sinclair- se acercó a él y lo retó con una mirada fija- ¿Tanto me odia? El delito por el que usted me juzga, es el mismo que hace que esté obsesionado conmigo y con lo que ocurrió hace años atrás.

- ¡No tenía derecho!

-¡Dios mío! Era una niña.

- Pero no para hacer lo que hizo.

- ¡Por favor!

Pero de pronto una voz salió de la nada y vino al rescate de la mujer y del hombre que estaba a punto de salirse de su muy aprendido papel de hombre razonable.

-Milady Swan.

Edward Cullen con su bello rostro y con mirada oscura, tomaba la enguantada mano de Lady Isabella y besaba su mano, los nudillos de sus dedos _maldita tela._

Por primera vez Isabella agradeció que ese hombre apareciera.

- Mister Cullen- la voz de Alistair fue dura y con ojos de odio le dijo al hombre que se largara, pero Edward Cullen quien había estado viendo a Isabella de manera obsesiva durante una hora, y quién había tratado de entender el porqué el muy cáustico y controlado Sinclair estaba a punto de tirar su refinamiento por la borda.

Edward no hizo caso a sabiendas que el hombre tenía de manera metafórica sus testículos agarrados con una maldita deuda. Sonrió de manera dulce a la mujer que lo miraba con ojos lindos y agradecidos.

- ¿Se divierte Milady?

Ella gimió por lo bajo.

- Un poco Mister Cullen.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, volvió a tomar la mano de Edward Cullen.

- ¿Quiere algo de vino? Tome del mío- y sin pensarlo llevó la copa a la boca rosa de la mujer quien tomó de manera pequeña. Edward observó la boca voluptuosa de la mujer y tuvo mil malditos malos pensamientos sobre las maravillas que harían aquellos labios sobre él. De un momento a otro se quedaron viendo de manera fija, él en actitud de seducción, ella en actitud de pregunta y de inquietud. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, estaba en medio de aquellos dos hombres, uno la acosaba y el otro la ponía en frente de su pasado y de sus malas acciones. Tenía que defenderse. Respiró de manera fuerte, levantó su barbilla y dio una sonrisa coqueta a los dos hombres.

- Con permiso.

Pero el hombre de mirada gatuna la tomó por la cintura.

- Baile conmigo Milady- le dio una mirada furiosa a Alistair Sinclair. La arrastró por todo el salón.

Isabella no pudo resistir al toque fuerte y poderoso de aquel hombre. El brazo rodeándola de manera dura, tierna y total la hizo suspirar. Ya no tenía miedo, no de Alistair, no de Edward Cullen, tenía miedo de "la princesa encantada" que de manera arácnida trepaba hacía su alma y su mente con un espíritu venido desde la oscuridad de su corazón y se apoderaba de ella.

Dedos entrelazados.

Ojos verdes y ojos marrones.

Vientre contra vientre.

Rozar de telas.

El deseo y la rabia.

El cinismo contra la astucia.

Una propuesta vulgar.

Un pasado de niña terrible.

Dos bestias en competición….en plena lucha.

Edward de manera sin vergüenza no despegaba los ojos del corpiño estrecho de la mujer. Los senos turgentes de ella sobresalían por el apretar del vestido y por la presión del hombre sobre su pecho. En el interior del hombre se imaginaba poseyendo aquellas preciosuras _la morderé y dejaré mi marca sobre ellos para después hacerla rogar _en el interior de ella se imaginaba la escena de él sobre su pecho _daría todo por acariciar el cabello cobrizo de él… ¡oh Dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Para este hombre sólo soy un juego Isabella._

La música sinuosa y alegre los hacía girar sin que ambos despegaran sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué me hace sufrir Isabella?

Edward se acercó a su oído y sopló suavemente.

- No creo que una mujer como yo haga sufrir a un hombre como usted.

Una mueca torcida.

- Una mujer malvada como usted siempre Milady… he puesto en esas cartas mi corazón y usted de manera cruel ha desechado cada una.

Isabella dio un respingo.

- No he desechado ninguna Mister Cullen, pero sin ánimos de ofender si su corazón está puesto en esas cartas entonces su corazón es un poco banal.

Un rugido de rabia, no por la verdad dicha en su cara, sino por el hecho de que ella de manera tan inteligente se haya dado cuenta de eso _maldición, debo esforzarme un poco más._

- ¿Me acusa usted de ser trivial?- y la apretó más fuerte.

- Oh por favor Mister Cullen, ser trivial es la norma en Inglaterra, es usted digno hijo de esta nación.

El cinismo de Edward Cullen lo hizo soltar una carcajada sonora.

- ¿Con que eso es lo que piensa Milady? vaya ahora empiezo a creer que usted en realidad es una dama peligrosa… ¿aún lee poesía en francés encerrada en su cuarto? Algún día la leerá para mí….desnuda.

Isabella dio un salto frente a semejante insinuación.

- Es usted un grosero _fascinante._

- Y usted es mortalmente hermosa Milady.

Ella intentó soltarse de su abrazo, pero él la retuvo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Suélteme! No entiende que un no es un no.

- En este momento no entiendo nada Milady…._piensa idiota…piensa…debo hacer que muerda el maldito anzuelo _Yo sólo deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y disfrutar de su piel y de su presencia y si debo obligarla por temor al escándalo no me importa.

Ahora no era tierno su abrazo, era rudo y fuerte, era como si estuviese frente a aquella hermosa hembra azabache y le dijera _tú me perteneces…lo sabes eres mía._

Isabella recurrió a su fuerza interior para no desplomarse frente a la ruda seducción de aquel hombre. Un placer intoxicante y una sensualidad solapada entre ambos. La seductora, la coqueta, la caprichosa, lujuriosa y demoníaca princesa encantada estaba allí.

- Je facinas*- la voz en francés de la antigua Isabella Swan salió de ella.

Pero éste pareció no escucharla, sólo aprisionó su pecho contra ella y la música interminable los sumió en un ambiente suave, de respirar suave y de fru fru de tela incómoda y que los atrapaba.

Siete años antes….la princesa encantada…

Bailaba.

Seducía.

Acorralaba a sus víctimas.

Les sonreía.

Con miradas explosivas prometía que les daría de beber de su boca.

Hablaba de manera inteligente.

Fingía inocencia.

Se hacía la dama en apuros.

Pequeños arrullos.

Ojitos picaros.

Y ¿ahora?...ahora….Ese hombre…ese hombre que la obsesionaba, que jugaba el juego de la seducción, aquel que escondía en una foto en un pequeño nochero de su habitación….ese hombre.

Como si su vida estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, Lady Swan se soltó al mismo instante en que la música terminó y corrió sin hacer la venia pertinente al hombre que la miraba de manera burlona.

Tomó a su padre del brazo que también observaba a Edward Cullen y a su hija, una sonrisa soterrada se dibujó en la cara de palo de Charles Swan.

Durante una hora Edward Cullen no despegaba los ojos de la mujer, quien después de bailar con él no lo volvió a mirar, es más ella le dio a creer que se había olvidado del contacto de fuego que ambos habían tenido.

Varios hombres bailaron con la mujer, quien sonreía de manera diferente. Él no sabía que desde hace una hora la intoxicación que él había dejado en la piel de ella había hecho el trabajo que siete años de rigor casi monástico ocultó en su interior… Lady Swan estaba excitada y a punto de cacería.

Lady Jessica sentada a su lado entendía lo que allí ocurría.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Edward Cullen querida?

Un abanico para ventilar el calor del vino, del baile, del temor de los ojos de hielo de Alistair Sinclair, de las palabras y de los ojos sobre sus senos de Edward Cullen, también sirvieron para contestarle a su amiga.

- No me pasa nada con Mister Cullen.

- No me mientas Isabella.

Una levantada de cejas y una sonrisa socarrona.

- Él cree que puede seducirme Jessica.

- Noooo- una sorpresa fingida- Por lo que yo vi parece que si querida.

Una mirada misteriosa.

- Eso es lo que parece querida.

Jessica nunca entendía las palabras de Isabella, siempre hablaba a medias y dejaba todo en el aire.

- Odio que seas tan misteriosa Isabella…cualidad que te envidio, todos aquí creen que eres algo modosa y tímida, pero yo creo que eres una niña traviesa.

Jessica era una chica inocente, hablaba de manera excéntrica, pero en realidad era una mujer que a pesar de sus ideas liberales aún tenía rezagos de las pequeñas bobadas de todas las mujeres aristócratas. Su esposo la amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, y la protegía de todo, cosa que ella odiaba, pero que él sabía necesario.

Isabella calló, su amiga no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Tratando de respirar un poco de aquella fiesta en el enorme hotel y con la curiosidad de conocer aquel lugar enorme Isabella sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del enorme salón.

El lugar era lo más hermoso y lujoso que ella hubiese visto en su vida, ni siquiera en Paris el enorme hotel La Nación era así de hermoso.

Alfombras rojas tapizaban toda la entrada principal. Enormes estatuas de mármol, muchas de ellas antiguas traídas desde Grecia e Italia. Cuadros de los grandes pintores, la fuente en la mitad con una cascada de agua diamantina, los enormes candelabros en todo el centro y los techos pintados de mil colores. Todo era lujo y decadencia victoriana.

El vino, la música y la belleza del lugar la hacían sentirse ligera, sólo el maldito corsé la aprisionaban.

Trató de devolverse para llegar al salón, pero de una de las cortinas azules una mano férrea apretó su cintura y la arrastró con fuerza. Ella iba a gritar pero antes de que lo hiciera la boca de Edward Cullen cubrió la suya con fiereza.

Isabella quiso gritar pero él de manera terca apretó con más fuerza los labios y su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza mirándola con ojos verdes de seducción y fuego. Isabella cerró su boca de manera terca y no movió un músculo, aunque su interior gritaba _¡Bésalo! _La mano que apretaba su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente hacía su mejilla y la acarició de manera lenta y caliente hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su nuca y allí con un dedo hacer pequeños giros entre sus pelillos produciendo en ella un temblor. Él la llevó contra la pared…y ella…ella aprisionada por el cuerpo duro de Edward Cullen fue abriendo la boca para él. Éste hizo un gemido lento, cosa que hace que Isabella casi llore de la emoción _nunca había escuchado un sonido como ese…ni siquiera de él…_La lengua húmeda, larga y suave fue penetrando en ella de manera lenta y se fue enroscando de manera lánguida casi perezosa en la de ella que al principio respondió de manera tímida (años que no besaba) la punta de la lengua de Edward Cullen de manera juguetona tocó la punta de la de ella y se retiró para hacer que ella desesperada volviera a rogar para que volviera, la mano en su cuello y la otra tocando su mejilla mientras la besaba era demasiado…lento, suave, dulce, vino…ajenjo…esencia de pino. Pero Isabella necesitaba más, la princesa necesitaba más…años de nostalgia, años de melancolía por necesitar ese contacto.

Edward se retiró y ella protestó mientras que él se recostó contra la pared.

- Vous êtes belle**- Oh la voz de ella…volvía.

- Querida odié el francés….

Pero cuando él menos pensó, Isabella, la modosa que él creía atacó y fue ella la que lo sorprendió con un beso salvaje, violento y sexual. Lo mordió duro, metió una de sus manos en aquella boca pecadora (ya no tenía los tontos guantes) de manera inconciente Edward se vio chupando aquellos dedos pequeños, ella le agarró su cabello cobrizo, retiro los dedos de su boca y en su lugar llevó su lengua que penetró en él sin piedad golpeándole el paladar, de manera experta envolvió, acarició y dejo sin aire a aquel que nunca había sido besado de tal manera. Ella se apartó.

- Le dije que soy malvada ¿Por qué diantre no me crees? Tu con esas cartas ridículas…esas no son tú Edward….ve tras de mi…atrápame – y como animal sediento Isabella se fue de nuevo hacía él pero no hacía su boca sino hacía su pecho y dio pequeños besos, desabotonó su chaleco y entre la bella camisa de seda localizó el punto que quería morder: sus tetillas y lo hizo, el hombre llevó sus manos hacía atrás,

_¿Qué?_

Pero lo peor vino después, la vio bajar hacía su pantalón.

Ella con la incomodidad del vestido se arrodilló, unos ojos de gato malo lo miraron. La erección dolorosa y llena de rabia volvía.

- ¡Lady Swan! ¿Qué hace?- golpeó con su cabeza la pared cuando vio la lengua de ella tocar por encima de su pantalón su miembro y morder con delicadeza. Rugió. La manito de ella lo acarició con fuerza. Nunca en sus veintinueve años de existencia… ¡nunca! ¡Jamás! Ni una prostituta había hecho eso…estaba a punto de la muerte.

- Je tiens à vous faire l'amour***- la voz era gruesa y sensual- Déplacement ma langue sur votre menton et te voir nue.****

Edward maldijo el hecho de no haber aprendido el maldito idioma… estaba atrapado en ese lugar, estaba excitado, quería enterrarse en el cuerpo de esa mujer que odiaba con odio satánico.

- ¡Mierda!- nunca decía una mala palabra.

Isabella gritó de triunfo, deslizó sus manos hacía las nalgas de aquel hombre y las acarició, con fuerza se levantó y le mordió el cuello, Edward gritó de placer. Tenía que volver al punto original, ser de nuevo el cazador, llevó sus manos hacía su corpiño y acarició, Isabella hizo un maullido voluptuoso y de manera rápida volvió a la boca del hombre penetró sin compasión, las lenguas se unieron en baile feroz, mientras que se llevaban las manos al cabello _parece que no me tendré que casar con ella después de todo _pero le sorprendió que aquel pensamiento no le agradó mucho, ya se hacía sentado entre los mullidos cojines de la casa en Kensington y entre las piernas de Lady Swan, mientras que le hacía el amor con furia.

De pronto un agarré doloroso en su cabello, estaba a punto del orgasmo allí. Lady Swan se le quedó mirando de manera fría. Dos pasos hacia atrás. Se arregló el cabello, él resoplaba.

- Es usted una gata.

Ella se tocó la mejilla, caminó hacia un espejo, respiró hielo, aunque en su interior el centro de la tierra ardía y dijo:

- ¿Ha sido satisfactorio Mister Cullen? Espero que si, porque ésto no volverá a ocurrir, ya he tenido suficiente de usted.

- No me rete Lady Swan.

- ¿Tiene usted las agallas para cazarme Edward Cullen?

- Soy un cazador nato.

Oh la vieja princesa hablaba….

- Entonces que empiece la cacería.

La vio retirarse, la vio caminar despacio por entre el pasillo y no volver atrás.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué cosa eres? Tengo que poseerte para ver si no te odio tanto Lady Swan.

**The hunt has begun, girls Is not exciting?**

Vamos chicas, alienten al cazador…. ¿por quien apuestan?

Je facinas* : Y me fascinas

Vous êtes belle **: Eres hermoso

Je tiens à vous faire l'amour***: Quiero hacer el amor contigo

Déplacement ma langue sur votre menton et te voir nue****:Pasar mi lengua por tu barbilla y verte desnudo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer….suertuda, poder subir en su yet privado a esa cosa maravillosa y bohemia de Robert Pattinson, si yo fuera ella, trataría de convencerlo de ser miembro honorario del club de las alturas….pero, no soy ella, por lo tanto me queda mi imaginación la cual ya lo ha hecho miembro de todos los clubes perversos que yo he fundado en mi cabeza.**_

_**Bueno, mil y mil gracias a todas las lectoras que se unen a este divertimento que es este pequeño fic, historia que me libera de un dragón sabroso que anda haciendo de las suyas en Nueva York.**_

_**A todas aquellas que leen y me dejan comentarios hermosos muchas gracias, no puedo contestar en este momento porque el tiempo es mi prisión y me encadena a estas historias que de manera loca me poseen. A las lectoras fantasmas mil y mil gracias, a las anónimas que dejan comentarios respetuosos y que me ayudan a mejorar y ha que esta historia tenga coherencia…mil y mil gracias.**_

_**A mi beta Gine, quien me quiere convencer que no soy Drama Queen, y quien siempre tiene paciencia y tiempo para corregir mis demencias…Mua…un beso draconiano (ella sabe a que me refiero)**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**7 **

Isabella caminó por el pasillo fingiendo frialdad en cada paso, pero en el interior de su cuerpo su corazón retumbaba como un enorme tambor y su sangre ardía. Se moría por mirarlo, por volver a su boca, por acariciar su piel.

Cuando supo que estaba más allá del límite de su visión, corrió como loca y se escondió en una de las enormes cortinas del hotel y se sostuvo en ellas. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y las tocó ardiendo.

_¿Yo hice eso? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Yo lo besé de esa manera? ¿Lo toqué de esa manera? ¿Fui capaz…? ¡Fui capaz de besarlo y tocarlo allí! ¡Dios! Soy más perversa de lo que imaginaba…nunca hice eso, ni siquiera con él… ¿ésta soy yo?... ¿ésta soy yo? Tantos años tratando de ser una buena mujer y ese hombre viene y me vuelve loca…_Isabella Swan estaba aterrada. Durante su vida como la princesa encantada había hecho muchas cosas, pero siempre había mantenido el control de la situación, jamás se permitió perder la compostura, pues sabía que al hacerlo no sería la que llevaría la batuta en ese juego de seducir, atrapar y volver locos a los hombres, allí radicaba la diversión. Mas Edward Cullen era otro tipo de jugador, uno más peligroso…uno más astuto, más hermoso y con la capacidad de volverla loca.

Rememoró los minutos anteriores y casi se desmaya al recordar esa boca, esa lengua juguetona, excitante y perversa dentro de su boca; aquellas manos fuertes que la apretaron de manera tan masculina, aquel olor mentolado que despedía su piel, la sensación de su cuerpo que la arrinconaba en la pared, el deseo de sus ojos sobre sus senos apretados en el corpiño.

_¡Dios! Y lo invité a la cacería… ¿estás loca Isabella? Completamente loca…le di carta blanca a ese hombre para que fuera tras de mi… ¿qué pensará? ¿Qué dirá? Seguramente que soy una cualquiera… pero yo se lo dije… se lo dije, le dije que no se acercara a mi… ¡no lo hagas!... ¡no lo hagas Edward Cullen! Quizás yo permita que me atrapes ¡no! ¡No! por todos los infiernos… pero es tan hermoso… ¡maldito seas! No tienes derecho a ser tan hermoso…_

Si, Isabella Swan sabía lo que la belleza y la maldad unidos podían hacer…ella lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando logró volver en sí, volvió a su actitud de fría estatua y caminó hacía el salón de fiesta y sin temor a que la vieran tomó una copa de vino y bebió de ella como si ésta fuese agua.

Su columna vertebral ardió, supo que los ojos verdes de aquel hombre la miraban desde el otro lado de la fiesta.

- ¿Dónde estabas querida?- la voz de su padre que fingía tranquilidad, pero que en realidad estaba furioso, pues no deseaba que su hija huyera de la fiesta, eso era una grosería que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir ¿qué pensaría el príncipe? ¡Oh no! porque los príncipes eran seres que no permitían que nadie no viviera en estado de éxtasis frente a su presencia, aunque este fuera un príncipe con tufo y bastante feo, pero no importaba era el príncipe ¡válgame Dios! ¿Acaso su hija estaba loca?

- Oh padre necesitaba ir a empolvarme la nariz- esa fue la manera de quitarse a Charles Swan de encima, él tosió, era demasiada información, una dama no hablaba de sus necesidades fisiológicas, aún con metáforas.

- ¿Podrías Isabella querida ser un poco más educada?

Isabella tensó su cuerpo… ¿De qué hablaba su padre? Si fuese más educada estaría muerta. Era la hija perfecta, la dama perfecta, la mujer perfecta, al menos de dientes para afuera, como lo debe ser una mujer inglesa.

De reojo miró al adonis, ese hombre, minutos atrás con su boca sobre ella le brindó un poco de la libertad que ella deseaba.

Caminó hacía su amiga Jessica quien hablaba con su esposo Félix.

- Oh querida has regresado, aquí mi señor esposo está a punto de matarme de aburrimiento hablando de ese bacalao de Alistair Sinclair.

- ¡Jessica!- su esposo Félix, un hombre increíblemente rubio la regañó con una sonrisa solapada en su boca.

- Lo siento cariño, pero es la verdad, ese hombre se cree que no hay nadie más importante en este salón que él, ni siquiera el príncipe de Gales le llega a los talones- Jessica tapó la mitad de su rostro con el abanico- claro está que el pobre príncipe es de lo más aburrido del mundo, quisiera conocer al que se esconde en White Chapel y al que le gusta las mujeres de la mala vida, debe ser más divertido que éste.

- Jessica no digas eso en voz alta, por todos los cielos.

- Pero si es una verdad a voces esposo.

- Si, pero no lo digas.

- Le quitas la diversión a todo querido.

Bella callaba, el cotilleo era la gran profesión de todo Londres y esas fiestas eran el lugar preciso para hacerlo, por supuesto el abanico era el arma de defensa y Jessica Stanley esposa de Félix Collins era toda una profesional.

- ¿Es verdad que Mister Sinclair será en unos años el primer ministro?

- ¡Dios no lo quiera!- Félix resopló- ese hombre sería capaz de volvernos a los tiempos de la decapitación pública.

Isabella entendía de lo que el esposo de Jessica hablaba, ese hombre estúpido que creía que en verdad por su sangre corría sangre azul…_ ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_

Pero lo peor vino a los pocos segundos "el bacalao" se le acercó y le ofreció un baile, no quería escándalos de ningún tipo y con enormes deseos de vomitar Isabella accedió a bailar.

Del otro lado del salón un Edward Cullen furioso y con un dolor en sus testículos observaba la escena con un dejo de cinismo y curiosidad.

Miraba la mujer con deseo ¿esa cosa que parecía escasamente respirar era la misma que lo había besado como ninguna mujer lo había besado en su vida? ¿Esa mujer que miraba a todo el mundo con indiferencia era la misma que prácticamente beso su pene en un pasillo? No, no era la misma, ésta parecía un animalillo asustado, no aquella diosa que lo incitó a la cacería… no aquella que lo mordió y casi lo mata de placer… _definitivamente esa mujer es una loca…_

Edward conocía como se comportaban ciertas mujeres. A veces la asfixia, el tedio y el sopor de estar en aquella sociedad las hacía comportarse de manera extraña y las empujaba a mostrar un rostro que no era el verdadero… ¿cómo era el nuevo término? ¡Ah si! Histéricas. Porque Edward Cullen no podía creer que esa cosilla (bastante bonita, a decir verdad) era una mujer que entendía realmente lo que le había provocado su boca sobre su verga.

La veía bailando con ese hombre y sintió repulsión por el maldito ¿qué ocultaba? ¿Por qué el odio? ¿Quizás el maldito estirado y pretencioso de Sinclair había sido besado por aquella mujer de esa manera? ¡No! ¡No!. Algo rugió en su interior, ese era su orgullo herido, su vanidad de pavo real. Se miró en uno de los espejos del enorme salón _no puedes decir que no… no puedes decir que no… n_o, era imposible _la muy estúpida se hace la interesante…_

Al termino de la música y con el apriete asqueroso de Alistair Sinclair en su cintura Isabella trató de zafarse.

- Yo sé quién es usted _Madam_, yo la conozco, no trate de fingir conmigo, usted y su hipocresía rampante, viene aquí y les dice a todos que usted es una dama, pero yo sé quien es usted.

Bella miró con frialdad al hombre frente a ella.

- Dígame señor Sinclair ¿Quién soy yo?

- El ser más cruel y despiadado del mundo.

_No, no lo soy… sólo era una niña._

- No me conoce Mister Sinclair.

- Si la conozco Isabella, la conozco, yo sé cual es su rostro, el rostro de una mujer que jugaba con los sentimiento de todos, que se burlaba de quien la amase, que hacía mofa de todos aquellos que pretendían estar a su lado, que jugaba juegos crueles y ridiculizaba a quien se atreviera a tocarla o aspirara estar al lado suyo.

Isabella trató de no temblar frente a las imágenes de una mocosa caprichosa que creía que la vida era jugar con las personas que la rodeaban.

- ¡Suélteme!- quería gritar y pedir auxilio.

- La odio.

- Lo sé- se enfrentó al hombre.

- Se lo merece.

Ella se enfrentó con el hombre, con su odio. Las razones por las que él la odiaba eran sólo parte de su arrogancia y estupidez, pero ella sabía que mucha gente la aborrecía, los porqués eran lo que menos le interesaban, entendía que si, que ella se merecía el odio de muchos de ellos, pero el de Sinclair no, sin embargo parecía ser el único a cobrar venganza, no sabía cómo… pero él se burlaría de ella frente a todos. Para Madam Isabella Swan era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El baile se hizo interminable, ella quería huir de allí, sólo deseaba estar en su casa, huir hacía Forks, tomar su cámara fotográfica, conversar con sus siervos, tomarles fotos de sus vidas sencillas, ser alguien real, no esa mujer que debía estar fingiendo todo el tiempo.

El hombre la tomó fuerte de la cintura, casi de manera dolorosa, él respiró fuerte contra su cuello.

- Pudo ser la esposa de un primer ministro Madam.

Oh… Isabella Swan se quedó helada _¿Sólo es eso?.. .orgulloso y pretencioso ¿sólo es eso? _La princesa encantada, esa que esa noche estaba más presente que en los últimos años había estado relegada, volvía.

- Yo pude ser la reina Mister Sinclair, solo que no me dio la gana ¿primer ministro? Pero qué aburrido.

El hombre y sus ojos azules la miraron con rabia.

- Puta- lo dijo en un susurro.

Isabella gritó en su interior _no, no soy una… no lo soy, no lo fui…_

Mas la contestación cruel y malvada por parte de la princesa no se hizo esperar.

- Quizás Mister Sinclair, pero nunca- y se acercó a su oído- nunca su puta ¡Jamás! Y suélteme porque en este momento puedo gritar y eso no sería bueno para un próximo primer ministro.

Sinclair la soltó de una manera rápida y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

Isabella caminó despacio hacía su amiga Jessica, quien la miraba de manera divertida.

- Dime querida ¿te gustó bailar con el bacalao?

- No, es un hombre insoportable.

- Es mejor bailar con el adonis de Edward Cullen ¿no es así?

- Ninguno de los dos, ambos son hombres que pretenden creer que son los dueños del mundo.

- Mmmm, sino fuera una mujer casada y ridículamente enamorada de mi esposo, permitiría que el "insoportable" de Edward Cullen se las diera de mi dueño.

Madam Swan, calló y volteó para mirar el hombre hermoso quien estaba parado cerca de la una ventana y de manera seductora sacaba su pitillera de oro y extraía un cigarrillo para llevarlo a sus labios, mientras que conversaba con un hombre. Isabella trató de entender a aquel hombre que parecía divertirse y burlarse descaradamente de todos allí.

Todo en él era porte, clase y buenos modales. Su ropa oscura de increíble costura, sus manos pulidas, su cabello exótico, su reloj de cadena que le daba una aire aristocrático, su mueca cínica, su seguridad en sí mismo, todo en él era fascinante y aterrador, y ella lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie en su vida, es más se hizo una pregunta ¿había deseado a alguien realmente? Ni siquiera él le había despertado tantas sensaciones como Edward Cullen, su mera presencia era embriagante. De pronto el adonis se quedo mirándola y con una copa de vino en una de sus manos e hizo un brindis malicioso.

_¡Diablos! Está tan seguro de sí mismo que es… es… ¡divino! _Isabella quería patear el suelo ¿cómo es que pensaba algo así? Desear a alguien de esa manera no era bueno, sobre todo a un hombre que a leguas se veía cuál era su juego.

Durante una hora Edward Cullen fingió que se divertía, fingió que disfrutaba, fingió que le gustaba el ambiente de la fiesta, pero no fue así. La verdad era que tenía una excitación que rayaba en lo aberrante y una furia que era casi imposible de ocultar. En otras ocasiones esa fiesta hubiese sido el terreno para hacer una de sus cacerías, pero con la presencia de Isabella Swan y la de Alistair Sinclair todo era imposible.

Isabella al ver que su padre la dejaba tranquila se sentó de manera solitaria en una pequeña silla. Edward Cullen la acechaba como lobo y ella estaba a punto del desmayo _¡Diantre! Estoy que le digo a Angela que me de una de sus sales…_ Pero la verdad era que en el interior de Madam Swan sólo residía la tristeza, pues Alistair Sinclair le gritó aquella palabra terrible, palabra que fue lo último que escuchó de aquel hombre perdido en su memoria, palabra que la lastimó, pero que sin embargo gritaba la amargura y el dolor de aquel muchacho a quien ella trató de manera tan injusta. Sin poderse controlar una pequeña lágrima cayó en su rostro.

_No, no soy una puta… no lo soy… _pero a su mente vino su boca sobre el pene de Edward Cullen y se estremeció…_ ¡Dios! Hoy lo fui._

- ¿Por qué llora Isabella?

La voz profunda de Edward Cullen la asustó, la sorprendió y ella quiso pararse pero éste de manera suave puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Déjeme tranquila Mister Cullen, se lo suplico.

- No huya de mí.

Una mirada triste fue lo que Edward Cullen recibió y esa mirada de alguna manera lo conmovió, sacó un pañuelo y de manera discreta se lo dio para que ella limpiara sus lágrimas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por quien llora Isabella?

Ella se removió en su asiento.

- No creo Mister Cullen que le he dado suficiente confianza para ese tipo de indiscreciones.

Y la furia se apoderó de él de nuevo.

- ¿Indiscreción? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió hace una hora en los pasillos de este hotel?

- Fue un error Mister Cullen, una locura, esa no era yo se lo aseguro.

La agitación de la mujer se tradujo en su seno que parecía salirse del corpiño, él no podía despegar los ojos de aquellas maravillas _quiero morderlas y dejar mi marca en ellas… ¿te oyes edward Cullen? ¡Eres un hombre civilizado! ¿Qué te ocurre? Esta cosita ridícula y loca hace esto contigo._

La tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Vamos a bailar.

- ¡No!

- No le dijo no a Alistair Sinclair.

- Eso es entre él y yo.

Sin medir consecuencias, él le lanzó una pregunta a boca de jarro.

- ¿Por qué él la odia?

Ella tembló.

- ¿Quién le dijo eso? _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

- No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta… baile conmigo Madam ¡se lo ordeno!

Pero una mano oscura se interpuso Jasper Whitlock.

- Señorita Swan, es un placer- Una risa forzada y unos ojos furiosos hacia Edward Cullen lo dijeron todo- Me debe usted un baile- besó su mano con delicadeza.

_Dios… gracias._

- Por supuesto Mister Whitlock, es imperdonable de mi parte- una sonrisa juvenil apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

Jasper hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Edward ¿cómo estas?

- Divirtiéndome querido amigo- su voz sonó fuerte y rotunda- no te había visto en toda la noche.

- Acabo de llegar.

- Eso no es signo de educación.

- No, y eso en los ingleses en imperdonable ¿no es así Edward? Eso y la falta de control- y se llevó a Isabella hacia el centro de la fiesta.

La verdad es que Jasper hasta último momento se había negado ir a la fiesta, pero su esposa hizo un berrinche terrible y él no tenía ganas de discutir con la mujer. Además la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada lo dejó peor… tan sólo pensaba en un niño de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules…. _Alice… sólo deseo hijos con ella ¡maldito cobarde! Y ella me odia._

- ¿Edward la perturba Madam?

- No Jasper, no lo hace.

Jasper sonrió, esa mujer era tan extraña, parecía vivir aislada del mundo, hasta de los sentimientos, pero unos segundos antes de interrumpir vio en ella algo que en los dos años que la conocía no había visto, ¿Miedo? ¿Excitación? El leve rubor de su rostro era hermoso. Miró a su amigo que en ese momento lo maldecía y pensó _Estas cazándola como un animal Edward… a veces puedes ser despreciable… _Jasper lo conocía muy bien, conocía a Edward Cullen y sabía lo manipulador, burlón y cruel que podía ser, mas Jasper no lo juzgaba pues ambos eran hijos de esa educación que no medía consecuencias, sentimientos, deseos. Un dejo de amargura cruzó el bello rostro de aquel hombre melancólico, años atrás él había sido peor que el mismo Edward Cullen. Había ido como un animal tras la presa de la niña pobre de Alice Brandon, tan sólo quería jugar y desvirgarla para después marcharse, pero nunca contó que el cuerpo pequeño y calido de la pobre hija de un vicario lo dejaría marcado para siempre. Volvió a mirar hacía el pelirrojo que ardía en furia y pensó que algún día el casanova impenitente de su amigo se vería en la misma situación y seguramente estaría como él añorando a alguien que destruyó. La mujer que abrazaba de manera silenciosa quizás era la llamada para que Edward Cullen se enfrentara por primera vez en su vida a un acto moral _ ese día vas a sufrir mi amigo._

- Tenga cuidado con Mister Cullen Isabella.

Unos ojillos chocolates lo miraron de forma tranquila.

- ¿De qué habla Jasper?

- Sólo le digo que tenga cuidado mi amiga.

- No tiene porque decirme eso Jasper, entre el señor Cullen y yo sólo median unas cuantas palabras de cortesía.

- Él es peligroso Madam, usted no es una niña, debe saber que en esta sociedad cualquier desliz, cualquier imprudencia sería la deshonra para una mujer.

Isabella sonrió.

- ¿Para una mujer como yo Jasper? ¿Una aristócrata? ¿Y las demás? aquellas a las que se les promete matrimonio en un viejo jardín por detrás de una vicaría, ¿esas qué Mister Whitlock?

- No sea cruel Isabella.

.-No, no soy cruel, parece que vivimos en una sociedad donde sólo importa la reputación de una dama, pero el corazón roto de una simple chica ese es material de desecho.

El hombre hizo una mueca amarga y bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Yo la amo a ella, con todo mi corazón.

- Pero eso no fue suficiente, pudo más el dinero y la posición social.

- Es verdad, _mea culpa _sin embargo Madam mi corazón y mi alma están atascados años atrás en aquel pequeño jardín.

- Excusa de cobardes Jasper.

- Oh Madam, que fácil es juzgar, usted sabe que la telaraña de una sociedad idiota nos atrapa, si yo me hubiese casado con Alice Brandon yo sería feliz, pero en algún momento las arañas que anidan en esta sociedad se la hubiesen comido y ni ella ni yo lo hubiésemos podido soportar, todos le habrían hecho pagar la ofensa de querer ser parte de este infierno que es la aristocracia ¿se ve usted casada con un simple siervo?

Y unos ojos grises y hermosos aparecieron desde muy lejos y un rostro acusatorio y triste le pregunto _¿Eso fue mi cherie? ¿Eso fue?..._

Isabella no contestó.

- ¿Ve Madam? Al final sólo somos parte de una tonta mascarada.

Al final ambos en silencio terminaron de bailar aquel vals, ambos hijos de una educación caprichosa y fueron víctimas de ella.

- ¿Su esposa está embarazada Mister Whitlock?

- Así es… pobre niño ¿Se lo dirá a ella?

- Es mi deber.

Jasper llevándola del brazo hacía donde Charles Swan hablaba de manera pedante le susurró al oído.

- Dígale, que sólo amaré a los hijos que ella hubiese podido darme.

Y el hombre se alejó, y una tremenda tristeza inundó a Madam Swan, porque si ella era hija de un matrimonio de conveniencia, una parte de un contrato. Miró a su padre quien nunca le demostró nada y recordó a su madre quien el crío más como una muñeca que como un ser humano, al final toda aquella tontería tuvo sus frutos en la sangre de él.

No soportaba más.

No soportaba la estupidez.

No soportaba la vanalidad.

No soportaba las conversaciones irónicas y poco profundas.

No soportaba a Alistair Sinclair mirándola con ojos de odio.

No soportaba el olor a perfume que enmascaraba la falta de aseo de muchos de los llamados "superiores"

No soportaba a Angela Weber y su expresión de niña idiota y desesperada por ser parte del sistema.

No soportaba a Lady Catherine y su actitud socarrona.

No soportaba el maquillaje que se corría en los rostros de viruela de muchas de aquellas mujeres.

No soportaba la falta de sentido.

No soportaba saber que en algún momento de su vida ella… fue igual a todos ellos.

Pero sobre todo no soportaba a Edward Cullen y la imperiosa necesidad de ir y comérselo a besos.

- Padre no me siento bien ¿podemos irnos? Por favor.

Charles Swan la miró con indiferencia… si su hija un caso perdido.

-¿Te sientes mal querida?

-Quiero vomitar.

¡No! por todos los santos del cielo… ¿en la alfombra persa?

- Esta bien Isabella, dile a uno de los lacayos que te lleven hasta el coche.

Si, era demasiado para pensar que su padre dejaría su oportunidad de ver al cara de sapo del príncipe de Gales, era su oportunidad de lamerle las botas.

Uno de los sirvientes le colocó el abrigo y la llevó hasta las caballerizas donde el carruaje la esperaba. Dentro de éste sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad. El carruaje empezó a moverse y transitar hacia su casa en Greenwich. De pronto los animales empezaron a relinchar, escuchó la voz del cochero que discutía con un hombre, Isabella se asustó, abrió la puerta para ver que ocurría y de la oscura, fría y nebulosa noche de Londres la imagen enorme de Edward Cullen irrumpiendo dentro del carruaje hizo que Isabella intentara gritar, pero éste hombre astuto tapo su grito con un beso de asfixia.

- No grite Madam, tan sólo estoy dándole mi beso de buenas noches ¿cree usted que me quedaría tan quieto después de que casi me mata de placer?

Los ojos verdes profundos relampagueaban en la noche.

- ¿Qué hace?- preguntó en un susurró cuando lo vio acercarse hacía ella de manera rápida y felina.

- Cazando- y se fue hacía ella para morder aquella boca que lo tenía al borde de la rabia y la excitación.

**London is burning, and is land of lovers and betrayals ... Is not it wonderful and exciting**?

**¡Diantre! Yo quiero un beso de buenas noches de Mister Cullen…bueno parece que esto se está saliendo de control…y eso no es muy británico, pero si muy sexy.**

**Vamos niñas un comentario para decirme por cual de los dos contendores votan.**


	8. Chapter 8

La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.

A todas que muy amablemente leen esto muchas gracias, nunca me cansaré de pedir disculpas por no devolverles a cada uno sus amables comentarios, pero el tiempo es mi enemigo niñas, además quisiera a cada una dejar a cada una un hermoso comentario, pero vuelvo y repito la vida corriente es el enemigo de esta ninfa.

A las lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias.

A mi beta preciosa Ginette quien es tan linda conmigo y trabajó tiempo extendido en este capítulo.

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

8

El frío de Londres.

Las calles de Londres.

El extraño ambiente criminal, exótico, cínico de Londres.

Una ciudad antigua, llena de recovecos, historia y leyendas.

Leyendas de fuego, de fantasmas, de crímenes y de pasiones escondidas bajo el manto de la niebla y de la civilización.

Y allí en ese frío de aquella ciudad dos personas que no se conocían; uno con un propósito: pagar una deuda y salvar su honor, otra con un mundo que la asfixiaba y con la sombra de un pasado en donde solo hubo caprichos y poca humanidad.

El carruaje trastabillaba por las calles, el frío entraba por las pequeñas grietas y unos besos de fuego calentaban todo el lugar.

Durante más de un minuto Isabella Swan había intentado zafarse de aquel hombre que la sostenía de la cintura con la fuerza de un animal. En la oscuridad los ojos verdes relucían con intensidad y deseo.

Nunca en sus veintisiete años de edad había sido besada de esa manera y esa noche aquellos besos dados por aquel hombre habían despertado en ella a esa mujer que estaba dormida y la cual sentía vergüenza por haber sido el ser apasionado, fogoso y voluptuoso de hacía unos años. Aquella mujer que permitió ser pintada desnuda y que un día bailó como una niña libre en los grandes salones de Paris o en un establo en un viejo viñedo en Francia, aquella niña que adoraba el color rojo, el sol, las manzanas y la buena música.

Besos perfectos, mordelones, exigentes, prometedores eran los que lentamente Edward Cullen deslizaba por su cuello, por su mentón, por sus labios; lengua traviesa que penetraba sabiamente y se arremolinaba golpeando su paladar, unos dedos que acariciaban su mejilla, todo era enervador, claustrofóbico y totalmente maravilloso e Isabella Swan estaba a punto de permitir que aquel ser magnifico deslizara sus manos por su corpiño y que tocara impúdicamente y de manera gloriosa sus senos… _Dios… voy a morir…_

Edward Cullen buen lector del cuerpo de una mujer entendió lo que ella deseaba y sin vergüenza toco el maravilloso seno de buena nodriza de aquella mujer.

- Son hermosos Madame Swan… ¿Algunas vez se los han tocado Isabella?

_Oh si… si… pero no como tú… nunca._

-No – el sonido de su voz fue pequeño, como un suspiro suave.

- Entonces soy yo el primero madame- la pregunta salida desde la vanidad de pavo real hinchó su pecho.

_Oh Cherrie son tan hermosos… tan hermosos y amo cada uno… ellos amamantarán a mis hijos cherrie._

Aquella voz de niño tierno resurgió del pasado y ella se estremeció y mintió.

- Si, usted es el primero.

- Que maravilla… me gusta ser el primero, quiero enseñarte cosas Isabella… cosas que te harán morir de placer- y sin pudor bajó lentamente, apartó sus piernas para colocarse bien entre ellas, pues el coche era demasiado incómodo para su estatura, y mordió la punta del seno camuflado por la costosa tela del hermoso vestido.

Isabella gimió, no quería luchar, no, esa noche no deseaba luchar, solo deseaba sentir… sentir algún contacto, un beso, una caricia, un poco de cariño para ella, para ella quien solo una vez fue amada, y quien nunca amó a nadie, más que a ella misma.

El hombre tomó su cuerpo y lo deslizó un poco del incómodo asiento de aquel coche e hizo que el cuerpo de ella fuese echado hacia atrás. El apretujar del vestido hacia que aquel hermoso cuerpo pareciera querer salir de aquella tela. Bella abrió los ojos casi gatunamente, vio a ese hombre tratando de sostenerse del techo del carruaje. La sonrisa sensual y maliciosa de él era divina y prometedora.

- Es usted tan hermoso que deliro Mister Cullen.

_Oh niña tonta… niña tonta ¿con que quería cazar? No te atrevas… no sabes nada._

- Soy Hermoso Madame y usted será mía.

Y de manera veloz se aprestó a besar a aquella por todo su cuerpo... y los gemidos de ambos inundaron todo el carruaje.

El trayecto enorme y accidentado hacia la casa de Greenwich era agotador, pero para Isabella Swan… éste debía durar… ojala para toda la vida.

Él besaba su vientre…

- Cuando este desnuda mujer… yo descansaré mi cabeza en este lugar-

La cabeza cobriza tomó un cariz casi negro

_Isabel… je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie... vous serez la mère de mes enfants_

- ¡Dios mío!- tantas promesas rotas.

La mano de Edward se mezcló entre su vestido, alzó la tela incomoda y acarició su muslo atrapado por unas medias de seda.

- Me gustan Madame… amo las medias de seda… pero me gustará más verla sin ellas.

- Por favor Mister Cullen… no… no haga eso…

Como un felino voraz, él llegó de nuevo a su boca, relamió lentamente los labios turgentes de la mujer como un gatito tomando leche, jugueteó nariz con nariz.

- Mmmm… ¿hacer qué Isabella?... ¿Hacer qué?- su mano enjoyada volvió a uno de sus senos- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que no Isabella Swan? ¿Cómo se atreve? Después que casi me hace enloquecer hoy…- y la besó, y el beso no fue tierno, sino furioso, para luego retirarse y hacer que ella quedara desolada por el alejamiento- nunca en mi vida una mujer había hecho algo tan provocador y tan hermoso- tomó la pequeña mano enguantada de ella y la llevó hacía su miembro duro- ¿lo siente madame? ¿Lo siente? Esta así por usted y su maldita boca loca.

Isabella se paralizó… é_l quiere que yo lo toque… él desea que yo lo toque… no lo desees Edward Cullen… no lo hagas…_

Y aún así lo hizo… encrespó sus dedos en aquel animal que crecía en sus manos…

_Tout est vôtre mon amour ... ma princesse, mon âme, mon corps ... mon sexe, tu es mon premier, mon seul, je t'aime Je t'aime, Je t'aime ..._

Oh aquellas palabras… las palabras de su pequeño amante tierno… de aquel niño que decía palabras de fuego y de verdad.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí Mister Cullen?... ¿Me desea?

- La deseo Madame…

- Dígame cuanto me desea Edward- la voz de ella ya no era suave, era ronca, oscura y maliciosa.

- Sueño con usted, todos los días.

_Mi pequeña Isabella… yo nací cuando te vi…_

- ¿Desea tocarme?

- Cada mínima parte de su piel- la lengua en su cuello, la barba carrasposa haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¿Desea poseerme?

- Ser su dueño Isabella _de todo, de usted, de su dinero… yo deseo cada maldita cosa, niñita tonta._

_Je serai votre esclave_

- ¿Desea estar dentro de mi?- con un movimiento rápido ella se levantó, lo empujó al otro lado del carruaje y fue ella la que lo atacó, jalando de manera rotunda su cabello y ofreciéndole una sonrisa de mordida de labios y una expresión de terrible niña caprichosa.

- Es lo que más deseo en mi vida- y en ese momento no mentía.

_Mon cher amour, ma belle, doux amour, si je ne peux pas toucher tu meurs_

- ¿Me amaría usted Mister Cullen?- y le ofreció su seno a su boca.

Aquella pregunta… tonta pregunta ¿Por qué las mujeres preguntan eso siempre?

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿No le basta que esté excitado como un puberto por usted?

Ella le jaló el cabello, el coche se movió fuerte debido a un bache en la calle, ella se apretó a él con fuerza… _Contéstame niño… si dices que sí, yo te haría el amor como nunca te lo han hecho… dime que si… miénteme… y seré tuya. _

- ¿Me amaría usted?

- La deseo ¡demonios!

- ¿Me amaría usted?- fue una pregunta casi a gritos- sus cartas… sus estúpidas cartas me lo dicen, dígamelo de frente Mister Edward Cullen ¿me amaría usted? ¿Moriría por mi Edward Cullen?- y de forma desvergonzada llevó su mano hacía su pene, desabotonó tres de lo botones de su vestido y permitió que él viera un poco el contorno de sus senos y un poco la sombra de sus pezones. Lo acarició de manera frenética y lo besó con abandono- ¿moriría por mi Edward Cullen?- la princesa encantada… la malvada mujer que hizo un día que un niño la amara hasta la demencia se presentó, ella que despertaba a la persecución de aquel hombre hermoso e insufrible que de alguna manera se le había presentado para ser el ángel vengador de su vida… ella que intuía que Edward Cullen estaba en pos de algo más que su cuerpo… ella que por un sí mentiroso permitiría ser el cordero a sacrificar- ¿Me amaría usted de tal manera que moriría por mi?- él estaba a punto del orgasmo- ¡contésteme! ¿Lo haría?

Edward abrió los ojos, la mujer bella, provocadora y demente que estaba frente a él, era alguien… alguien desconocido.

- Yo podría morir por usted Isabella Swan… pero antes debe dejarse conocer…

- No, ahora… ¡ahora!

- ¡Demonios!- gemía.

- Usted es divino… ámeme ahora Edward Cullen… y yo le doy mi sangre… ámeme ahora, no mañana, no quizás ¡ahora!

Y él con un rugido brutal, la tomó de su cintura, la atacó con su boca, metió su mano de nuevo entre sus vestidos, desagarró las medias de seda y tocó su sexo caliente.

- ¿Me amaría usted a mi Isabella Swan? ¿Me amaría usted a mí?

_. Isabelle m'aime et me dire que je serais heureuxà tout jamais ... s'il vous plaît dites-le._

No, si no lo amó a él… a él que era un ángel puro… ella no amaría a nadie.

- No… nunca.

Una rabia se agolpó en su pecho y sin piedad atacó su seno con su lengua… buscaba… buscaba… buscaba el éxtasis, y ella se resistía… la presa luchaba hasta el final, pero la boca y la mano experta eran demasiado para ella quien durante años estuvo hambrienta. Empezó a gemir… a suspirar… ¡quería suplicar! Y de pronto el frío, él se había alejado, una mirada oscura y suficiente.

- ¿Nunca? y sin embargo está usted a punto Madame Swan, a punto de rogar- y con rapidez abrió la puerta del coche a plena marcha y sin miedo se tiró de el.

Y ella con su cuerpo a pleno ardor, y con el deseo en cada poro, empezó a llorar.

/::/

Isabella llegó a su casa, una pequeña mucama la acompañó a su habitación y a los tres minutos Alice entró con una pequeña taza de té.

Isabella sentada en el borde la enorme cama y con su impresionante cabello que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura y con mirada salvaje rechazó la taza de té.

- ¿Fue tan terrible?

- Fue estúpido… todos fingiendo, todos hablando de cosas banales. Se llevó sus manos de manera compulsiva a su rostro.

- Pero querida esto es Inglaterra, un lugar donde tememos mostrar el alma, no es civilizado- la pequeña ama de llaves se acercó y acarició el frondoso cabello de madame.

Pero la impaciencia de la mujer y su cuerpo en alto voltaje no estaban para las sátiras de su sirviente.

- No quiero estar aquí un minuto más… quiero irme a Forks, quiero mis caballos, mi cámara fotográfica.

- Pero tu padre no lo permitirá.

- ¡Que se vaya al demonio mi padre!

Nunca en sus seis años de trabajar con Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon la había visto levantar la voz, siempre había sido una mujer tan parca, tan suave, tan franca, pero sin ningún atisbo de violencia, mal carácter o agresividad.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Madame?

- Todo, todo… ¿has estado en el precipicio alguna vez?

- No entiendo Isabella.

La mujer se quedó mirando a la pequeña mujer que la observaba de forma extraña.

- Soy yo, soy yo mi amiga… soy yo.

De pronto Alice vio en el cuello una marca, una marca que poco a poco se iba poniendo más oscura, una sonrisa divertida se cruzó por su cara.

- Edward Cullen madame.

Isabella volteó, Alice señalaba su cuello e inmediatamente ella corrió al espejo y gritó.

- ¡Dios mío! Ese hombre, ese hombre.

- Apuesto que fue delicioso Madame.

_Delicioso, maldito… maravilloso… Edward Cullen… _se vio en el carruaje semi desnuda con la boca de él por todo su cuerpo y quiso gritar…_ ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve?_

- Él… él cree que su juego va a funcionar, está tan seguro que yo voy a desmayarme cual doncella… ¡es insufrible!

- Si, pero delicioso ¿no es así? ¿El juego madame? Si la viera en este momento le aseguro que él se reiría y mucho, pues parece que ya ha ganado.

- Oh no… no sé qué pretende, no lo sé… ¡Si! Si lo sé… está aburrido, muy aburrido, yo conozco los de su clase- si, ella fue de esa clase- están tan fastidiados con todo, viven en sus mundos tan cínicos que buscan como divertirse a costa de cualquier cosa… ¡yo lo sé!

- ¿Lo sabe madame?- unos ojillos azules muy astutos brillaron de manera divertida y clínica- ¿y usted no se divirtió Isabella?

La chica mimosa y la mujer sensual había adorado cada segundo de aquellos dos encuentros de fuego, había adorado el reto que le impuso en los corredores del hotel, había adorado su boca traviesa sobre él… pero la otra, la Isabella sensata y fría no, es más estaba aterrada con aquel ser exquisito que amenazó con ir tras sus huesos…

_Maldición… si no fueras tan bello y tan estúpido Edward Cullen y si yo no tuviera ese fantasma tierno tras de mi… yo te hubiera destrozado con mi boca…_

- No, no me divertí Alice.

- Ojala Isabella yo tuviese la oportunidad de aburrirme como usted lo hizo hoy.

- No seas listilla conmigo Alice Brandon, no entiendes nada, no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que es esto, no sabes cómo es lidiar con esta clase de gente.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el pequeño y fino rostro de la mujer.

- Yo lo sé madame, sé cómo es la gente de su clase.

Isabella bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, si la pobre chica había sufrido en carne propia a la gente de su clase.

- Lord Whitlock estaba en la fiesta Alice.

El rostro tranquilo de la mujer de pronto se tensó y su mandíbula hizo un rictus duro y terco.

-Me lo suponía ¿con su esposa?- los celos terribles que ella sentía por esa mujer, ella, la otra, que tenía lo que ella cada noche soñaba.

- Así es.

- Apuesto que se veía hermoso con su cabello rubio y melancólico.

- Lo siento Alice.

Unos segundos de silencio.

- No lo sienta madame, esta no es época para sentimentalismo, yo soy una mujer práctica Isabella, sé cuál es mi lugar en este mundo.

Para Madame Swan era mejor decirle la verdad, tarde o temprano lo sabría, y quería evitarle a su amiga un amargo rato.

- Ella está embarazada.

Un gemido pequeño salió de la diminuta mujer, quien llevó sus manos a su vientre en señal de dolor, en señal de que nunca ese hijo sería el propio.

- Oh- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- En realidad lo siento querida.

A Isabella se le quebró la voz al ver el gesto de dolor profundo de su amiga, amores tristes, amores frustrados, amores en aquel frío país de niebla y crimen.

- Así tenía que ser madame, así tenía que ser.

Isabella intentó acercarse y tocar el negro azabache de aquel cabello amarrado de forma furiosa en una moña perfecta, pero Alice se retiró unos pasos de ella y volvió al gesto adusto y fuerte de mujer que entendía que a ella no se le permitía soñar con nada.

- Voy a decirle a Susy que le prepare el agua caliente madame ¿quiere que la ayude a desnudarse?

Isabella entendió la dinámica, ella no podía hacer que la mujer se sintiera bien. De una manera u otra el hecho de que ella fuese la niña rica criada en un mundo donde los sentimientos no valían mucho, el enfrentarse con aquellos de una manera tan cruda hacía que una barrera infranqueable entre la aristócrata y su triste ama de llaves se alzara.

- No, gracias Alice yo lo haré.

- ¿Desea algo más madame?

- No.

- ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Es propio.

Y la vio salir de su habitación y escuchar los pequeños pasos fuertes que recorrían el pasillo y un gemir de llanto que los acompañaba.

A los pocos minutos una Isabella Swan desnuda metida en la pequeña bañera rememoraba los besos de Edward Cullen sobre su piel….

_Todo en él es tan hermoso… _Poco a poco el volver a la piel que tanto se había negado, el jabón que recorría su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se deslizó suavemente hacia la bruma de las horas anteriores, los besos, podía sentir el trazar húmedo de su boca por su cuerpo, Isabella llevó sus manos a aquellas partes donde él la beso. Sus manos largas, finas tocándola, apresando su cintura en una amarre posesivo en el baile, en el pasillo, tocando sus senos, sus dedos demarcando el contorno de sus pezones… con miedo a volver a sentir llevó sus propias manos a ellos e imitó las caricias que Edward Cullen hizo allí… _por favor tócame… aunque sea en sueños… tócame quiero sentir de nuevo _en aquel memorizar sintió los ojos verdes jade que la miraban de manera profunda y carnal… _si sólo fuese verdad… si ese deseo fuese real… _las caricias sobre sus senos se hicieron más frenéticas… Percibió el olor a colonia elegante, el rastrillar de la barba, los gemidos que él hizo cuando ella besó su miembro _nunca, yo nunca había hecho eso… ni siquiera a él… ni siquiera a él… pero tú, tú me provocas… maldito bastardo perfecto _Los sonidos de su excitación empezaron a inundar el cuarto de baño, no sentía vergüenza, una buena chica inglesa lo haría, pero ella no era una buena chica victoriana… era sólo una mujer con un animal creciendo en su interior. Un latigazo electrizante por todo su cuerpo cuando recordó como él penetró por sus vestidos y de un jalón dañó las medias de seda y sin pudor toco su sexo cubierto por los calzones de encaje que ella hubiese querido no tener para sentir la palma de aquella mano insolente que la frotaba con furia.

Isabella bajo la mano tímidamente por su cuerpo, abrió las piernas y los labios de su sexo y con miedo llevó sus dedos hacía su pequeño, escondido, olvidado botón de placer _la deseo madame… ¿lo siente madame? ¿Lo siente?... _oh si… si… si lo sentía. Al principio la caricia fue lenta, suave y pequeña… pero la necesidad iba creciendo en su interior y fue entonces como el toque se fue haciendo veloz, urgente y total. Recostó su cabeza en la bañera, sacó una de sus piernas del agua y las llevó hacia la orilla de la tina… oh que mala, mala niña inglesa ¿Qué dirían todas esas viejas pomposas, frígidas e insufribles de tan escandaloso acto?... ¿Qué dirían todas ellas que habían hecho lo mismo? Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, gracias a Dios nadie la podría escuchar, pues la casa era tan absurdamente enorme y los sirvientes estaban en la planta de abajo que hubiese sido imposible.

El placer se fue arremolinando en su vientre; la necesidad de liberación era insufrible… la imagen de ese adonis besándola, tocándola… excitándola era dolorosa… _si… si… por favor no te detengas… yo te deseo tanto… desde la primera vez… _su voz en aquella caballeriza _"que linda niña… debería ser mía… lo sabes… lo sabes… me amas preciosa… no lo niegues" _oh si… si y aquella vez y aquella voz y aquellas palabras estúpidas e insufribles de sus cartas… y la mano se movía de manera compulsiva _"tiene usted la piel más hermosa del mundo… estoy tentado a morderla… ¿Qué le gustaría que toque Lady Swan?" _¡Oh señor! El cuerpo de Isabella empezó a convulsionar a extenderse, a palpitar. El orgasmo había llegado con la fuerza de mil caballos galopantes…

- ¡Tócame a mi! ¡Dios! ¡Tócame a mi Edward! ¡Por favor! Voy a morir de deseo por ti- y gritó suavemente hasta quedar agobiada por el placer de aquella fantasía que la dejó a punto de desmayo y la enajenación- vas a volverme loca ¿no es así Edward Cullen? ¿No vas a parar hasta conseguirlo?- y allí desnuda en el cuarto pulcro del muy higiénico baño victoriano Isabella entendió que ese hombre sería su muerte.

Se paró frente al espejo y vio a la niña de veinte años de nuevo, presintió la fiebre que se apoderaba de ella y se dijo:

- Es hora de volver a Forks, no debo estar aquí, no puedo.

Una hora antes Edward Cullen corriendo por los oscuros callejones de Londres; corriendo lleno de furia y excitación _maldita mujer endemoniada… ¿no vas a amarme?... ¿No lo vas a hacer? ¿Y que diablos me importa? ¿Qué diablos importa? No necesito tu amor, no necesito tu corazón… me importa un comino…_sin embargo corría como un loco, pues aunque el corazón y el alma de Isabella Swan era algo que no deseaba ni por todo el oro del mundo, su cuerpo de piel de porcelana y su boca roja que lo había devorado como si de ello dependiera vivir, lo tenía a punto de la combustión.

Llegó al burdel de Esme quien lo vio entrar como una bestia salvaje… a la porra la buena educación británica, a la porra Eaton y su maravillosos discursos sobre la ética y los modales, a la mierda todo ese bla bla bla, sobre el hombre culto y su trascendencia sobre la animalidad, adiós a todo esa filosofía idiota sobre como el hombre ese ser racional era lo mejor de todas las creaciones de Dios, fuera todo esos libros que decían que la civilización humana había ido más allá de los deseos animales, carnales, caníbales, asesinos del sexo… adiós a todo eso… Edward Cullen estaba que se moría de ganas de enterrarse en el cuerpo de una mujer y hacerla gritar.

Cuando Esme lo vio entrar sólo pensó _Es igual a su padre… igual, si lo hubieses conocido un poco chico, habrías sabido que él y tú son iguales en eso… asfixiados en un mundo estúpido, tú tienes la oportunidad de salvarte._

El hombre tomó una botella del mejor de los vinos, se desató la pajarita que lo ahogaba y se quitó la capa de encima. Bebió de la botella sin esperar la copa y buscó a la ramera que siempre lo atendía. Ésta estaba emocionada con él y con su belleza salvaje que resoplaba lujuria, se le acercó de manera sinuosa y él sin vergüenza la besó y la mordió delante de todos, tomó su mano y la arrastró por la escaleras hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Desnúdate!

La mujer no se hizo esperar y se desnudó y quedó frente a él quien la miraba con ojos de fiera asesina.

- ¿Qué desea Mister Cullen?- la chica una pelirroja de lo más tierna no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

- ¡No hables! Recuéstate en la cama y abre las piernas.

La chica no esperó a que la orden se repitiera e hizo lo que él le mando, abrió las piernas de manera sucia y total.

_Oh maldita seas Isabella Swan, cuando te vea así frente a mi, no voy a tener compasión contigo, voy a dejarte sin una gota de sangre en tus venas…._

Edward en un par de segundos se desnudó, la chica gimió de placer al ver aquel hombre tan bello frente a ella quien estaba erecto como nunca lo había estado y quien se ponía un profiláctico de manera experta.

Sin miramientos fue hacía la pequeña putilla y la mordió de manera salvaje _así Isabella Swan, así… _la chica gritó.

- No grites mujer…- y fue al cuello y una nueva mordida de león sin alma. Se paró frente a ella, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la mujer y amplió más el ángulo de apertura de las piernas de la chica- no eres una niña buena.

- No, no lo soy mister Cullen- casi muere cuando los dedos se deslizaron por su pecho y por sus pezones y pellizcó con furor-ahggggg es usted un salvaje señor.

- Lo soy… soy un maldito salvaje.

- ¡Yo lo amo a usted!

Por todos los diablos… ella tenía la maldita costumbre de decir ese tipo de idioteces, las putas no amaban a nadie, pero no supo porqué esa noche necesitaba escuchar eso y a todo pulmón.

- ¿Me ama usted mujer?

- Lo amo mucho señor- la mujer gemía- es usted el mejor de los amantes, el más hermoso, el más hermoso y siempre me deja satisfecha y con deseos de más… más… por favor señor, por favor señor.

- ¡Ruégame!

- Lo quiero señor.

-¡Ruégame!- llevó sus dedos al sexo de la ramera y penetró sin compasión.

- Oh por favor.

- ¿Por favor?- estaba desesperado… horas, horas con la sensación de la boca de aquella estúpida e insignificante mujer… horas con su pene en alto… horas y ella, ella _la cosilla esa dice que no… que no puede amarme… ¡bruja!_- dilo más fuerte, dilo más fuerte… dime que quieres que me entierre en ti- estaba enceguecido, aún se encontraba encerrado en el maldito coche, aún tenía el sabor azucarado de la lengua de Isabella Swan penetrando su boca… aún tenía la imagen del contorno de los pezones de ella a la orden de sus dientes, aún tenía el efluvio de su excitación, aún en la palma de sus manos sentía el calor que salía en oleadas de su sexo… aún… aún tenía la voz de ella hablando en el maldito francés… _puta madre…deseo a esa mujer como nunca he deseado en mi vida… y es lo más asqueroso del mundo _– se inclinó hasta tocar con la punta de su lengua los pezones rosados de la chica que no le importaba como se llamaba y la sensación de ellos en su lengua no era la misma que él había probado y esto lo llenó de una rabia inconcebible y con la punta de sus dientes jaló hasta que la mujer chilló- dime que me deseas Isabella Swan.

La chica se quedó inmóvil… lo miró con extrañeza, pero lo que vio fue a un hombre que en realidad no estaba allí, que estaba en otra parte. Ella sabía que él no la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero a veces las putas podían soñar y fue entonces que la chica de nombre que a nadie le importaba supo que ese era el momento para que Edward Cullen le hiciera el amor aunque estuviese pensando en otra mujer.

- Lo deseo Mister Cullen.

- Oh maldita seas- y de una sola embestida entró en ella y un gemido brutal salió de su pecho.

Embistió con saña, una, dos, muchas veces… de su voz salía el nombre de ella…

_Oh… Oh… ella me quema… me deseas Isabella Swan…_y su pene entraba con la furia de cien mil caballos salvajes… el cuarto se llenó de gemidos, la chica tuvo un orgasmo brutal, pero él ni siquiera había empezado… es más estaba más excitado que antes, pues los gemidos no era de una mujer sin nombre, eran los gemidos de Madame Swan, el ordeño sobre su miembro era tan poderoso, el quemar de sus entrañas lo tenía al borde, el dolor de sus testículos era insoportable, abrió los ojos y la chica tenía la boca abierta pidiendo oxigeno…

- ¡Tócate!

-Ohhhh

- Te lo ordeno, hazlo ahora.

Y ella así lo hizo… la pobre pensó que moriría de placer y de amor por aquel dios que la penetraba de manera total… que importaba, que importaba… ella tendría la vida de toda ramera en Inglaterra, moriría joven, sin dientes y pidiendo limosna en una vieja calle de Londres, pero hoy, en ese momento con veinte años de edad ella era amada y deseada por aquel hombre… a ella amaban por medio de una presencia fantasma… a ella.

Las embestidas se hicieron furiosas, de manera brutal Edward Cullen levantó a la chica sin salirse de ella y la llevó a la cabecera de la cama y de allí se sostuvo y se enterró tan duro en ella que pensó que se fracturaría, con sus dos manos agarró la madera para que sus caderas pudieran golpear sin compasión, de nuevo el orgasmo de la chica… el ordeño sobre su falo…

- ¡Piedad!

Él paró, se quedó mirando, sonrió de manera cruel… _así… así será contigo mujer, así serán horas, horas y al final serás mía… y me amarás… me amarás, y yo te destruiré por hacer que te desee de esta maldita manera._

- No, aún no hemos terminado- Salió de ella por medio segundo, la agarró de su cintura y la volteó culillo arriba- te voy a follar de una y mil manera Isabella Swan, de una y mil maneras.

*_ Isabel… je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie... vous serez la mère de mes enfants: Isabel… yo te amare por el resto de mi vida…serás la madre de mis hijos._

_* Tout est vôtre mon amour ... ma princesse, mon âme, mon corps ... mon sexe, tu es mon premier, mon seul, je t'aime Je t'aime, Je t'aime ... : Todo mi amor es tuyo ... mi princesa, mi alma, mi cuerpo ... mi sexo, tu eres mi principio, mi única, te amo Te amo, Te amo ... _

_* Je serai votre esclave: yo seré tú esclavo._

_*Mon cher amour, ma belle, doux amour, si je ne peux pas toucher je meurs: mi querido amor, mi dulce amor, si no la puedo tocar yo muero._

_* Isabelle m'aime et me dire que je serais heureuxà tout jamais ... s'il vous plaît dites-le : Isabella dígame que me ama y yo sería feliz por siempre…dígalo por favor._

**The****madness****my****friends****...****the****madness****of****wild****desire****.**

_**Dejar comentarios es lindo…gracias por leer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan esta pequeña historia, donde me divierto a montones escribiendo sobre estas dos bombas de tiempo.**_

_**A las que comentan un millón de gracias, ojala se diviertan con estos dos seres apasionados.**_

_**A las que leen de manera fantasma y me hacen saber con su tiempo y con su tráfico que están allí, mil gracias.**_

_**A mi Beta Ginette quien necesita vacaciones, mil gracias chica.**_

_**Capítulo corto.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 9**

_Lady Swan._

_Lady Swan…_

_Lady Swan…._

_Su nombre se desliza como miel en mi paladar… ardo por usted Isabella, si en este momento pregunta por mí, quizás le digan que Edward Cullen ha muerto y que el último nombre que pronunció en plena agonía fue el suyo._

_Aún tengo el olor de su piel en todo mi cuerpo, el sabor de su boca en mi boca y los sonidos hermosos en mis oídos ¿para qué un hombre quiere música si ha escuchado los sonidos de la mujer que ama en éxtasis? No diga que soy atrevido madame, porque lo que ocurrió anoche entre ambos fue más allá de la decencia y de la cordura adorada, malvada y deliciosa Isabella._

_He soñado con usted, sueño contigo Bella ¿puedo llamarte Bella? ¿Puedo osar robar su nombre para mí? ¿Puede este moribundo de su presencia soñar al menos que usted malvada y deliciosa mujer está en el mismo estado de muerte lenta que yo? ¡Oh no! ¡No! sé que me dirá que no, dijo que no me amaría jamás, y esas palabras torturan mi alma como un cuchillo caliente y afilado que se congratula con ser enterrado de manera lenta y precisa dentro de mí y ¡muero! ¡Muero! Con el no de su negación en mi cabeza, pero aún así Bella, preciosa muñeca de porcelana y corazón de mármol, yo Edward Cullen disfruto de esos "no" aterradores que usted con voz melodiosa dice cada vez que me ve._

_No duermo, no como, no respiro ¿Cómo desea que me comporte como un ser humano si madame me ha dado el opio de su boca? ¿Si he respirado el aire que usted respira? Estoy sin aliento, soy como un desterrado del mundo, nada más me importa, no quiero nada que no sea lo que Bella puede darme ¿qué desea? ¿Verme a rastras? ¿Mendigar? Oh no Isabella querida, no, no lo haré, porque yo me alzo frente a usted como un soldado, como un guerrero y como un cazador. La amenazo Madame Swan, la amenazo a ser adorada por mi, a ser asfixiada por este demente; no soy poeta, no soy artista, soy solo un hombre que sabe que está irremediablemente enamorado, enfermo y desahuciado, soy víctima de una pasión que no tiene límites, ni fronteras._

_Madame Swan, Isabella, Bella… regáleme, déme un poco de su vida, de su tiempo, de la miel de su boca, del opio de su existencia, permítame tocarla, permita que yo la bese, permita que disfrute el placer de ver como su seno hermoso salta en ese corpiño criminal que guarda ese tesoro perfecto que pide ser besado, adorado y deleitado por mi boca y por mi lengua… permita que yo le de placer, permita que le de pasión, permita que sea este hombre quien la lleve de la mano por los caminos de la pasión; porque entiendo, ¡no! presiento que usted Madame es fuego vivo, ámeme Madame, yo le prometo que moriría por usted, ahora, en este mismo instante si de su boca peligrosa sale un si de respuesta…._

_Ámeme Isabella…_

_Ámeme Bella…_

_Soy suyo…_

_¿Será usted mía?_

_Porque si dice sí hermosa, iría al infierno feliz sabiendo que no hay nada más que el cuerpo y el corazón de Isabella Swan y que yo la ame de manera pecaminosa y que aún así me santifique en su piel._

_Suyo…_

_Edward Cullen._

Llegó del prostíbulo a eso de las dos de la mañana, ebrio, excitado, furioso. Se miró en el espejo que se hallaba en el corredor de la entrada de su casa y no vio al Edward Cullen de siempre, un Dandy encantador, un hombre con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, un perfecto fingidor, no, el Edward Cullen que se reflejaba en el espejo era otro muy diferente, uno muy diferente, un completo extraño. Ese otro lo miraba con ojos de loco, con un rostro de animal en celo, su cabello que nunca quiso colaborar para hacer de su apariencia el compendio total de un _real gentleman _estaba más desordenado que siempre, quizás el desvarío sexual de las últimas horas habían colaborado con éste. Su camisa blanca tenía un pequeño desgarre en uno de los hombros, el pequeño corbatín había desaparecido, el abrigo arrugado, la capa sucia y el sombrero había desaparecido en la carrera que emprendió por las calles de Londres tratando de apaciguar el no rotundo de la maldita bruja. No solo era su ropa, era todo, todo lo que le pasaba en ese momento ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Ese hombre que había perdido el control? ¿Ese que le había hecho el sexo a una mujer de la cual ni siquiera se sabía el nombre? ¿Ese que deseaba a esa cosilla de Isabella Swan? ¿Ese que se moría de furia porque ella no lo amaba ni sentía nada por él? ¡Que diablos le importaba el corazón de esa mujer! ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con que ella no lo amara?

- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué diantre me importa? ¿Qué diantre me importa?

Fue hacia la licorera y se sirvió un enorme vaso de whisky y lo bebió como si fuese agua, pero nada lo podía controlar y agarró la botella, se sentó en el salón y tomó de ella sin importarle la maldita etiqueta y los buenos modales... ¡Oh si cuando la pasión y la furia hace que el encanto ingles se vuelva simple, vulgar y carnal deseo! Cerró los ojos y tuvo frente a él a la bruja endemoniada de Isabella Swan, repasó cada minuto, su presencia perfecta con aquel vestido pecaminoso, su caminar por el salón con ese aire de separación del mundo, su manera de hablar y su indiferencia… ¡maldita! ¡Maldita! Se acordó de aquella extraña intimidad con Alistair Sinclair ¿qué los une? ¿Por qué él la odia? ¿Por qué ella le teme?... ¿Fueron amantes? El pensamiento lo hizo reír, ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién se fijaría en ese pescado frío y aburrido de Alistair Sinclair? ¿Quién querría a esa mujer tan tonta?... no, este último pensamiento lo dejó de lado; la mujer no era ninguna tonta, ni una mujer fría, ¡era una completa arpía! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?

Miró sus manos y rememoró la sensación de ella en el momento en que bailaban, su respiración, su terco silencio, su lucha por deshacerse de él… su maravilloso corpiño ¡bruja! Oh y lo que ocurrió después, nada en sus veintinueve años de vida lo habían preparado para semejantes sensaciones que esa… esa… mujer le hizo sentir, cerró los ojos y se fue hacía el corredor del hotel y la vio a ella arrodillada besándolo allá…. ¡Cielos!

- ¡Loca! Está completamente loca.

Cuando la vio salir de la fiesta casi muere de furia, esa máquina que sonreía perfectamente, que no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, ella se iba, pero fue cuando ella en medio segundo lo volteó a mirar, Edward Cullen gritó ¡Victoria! ¡Si! Por lo tanto esperarla afuera mientras salía su carruaje le pareció divertido, a las mujeres les gustaban los actos ridículos de pasión desenfrenada, eso alimentaba sus ansias de melodrama y tontería, pero todo se le salió de las manos, aquel "beso de buenas noches" fue más allá, más allá de todo, de la razón y se dejó llevar de nuevo por la boca rosa y voluptuosa de aquella mujer. ¡Por Dios! si ella lo hubiese permitido la hubiese desnudado en aquel coche, nunca en su vida estuvo más excitado y deseoso de enterrarse en el cuerpo de una mujer. Por un momento pensó ser el dueño de la situación, pero cuando ella dejó ver su seno en casi todo su esplendor, todo el control y el cinismo se le fue de su cuerpo y solo quedo mirando aquella maravilla de perfección y tan solo quiso pasar su boca y su lengua por todo el contorno y morder los pezones divinos que estaban prestos casi a su merced, pero no, ella como una gata caprichosa lo acorraló y exigió de él palabras, juramentos y compromisos… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con las otras mujeres había sido tan fácil fingir? ¿Por qué a las otras les había jurado amor eterno? ¿Por qué a todas sus amantes les había dicho que las amaba y a ella no? ¿Por qué madame Swan lo sacaba de quicio? Lo peor fue que él tratando de controlar la situación presionó a la mujer.

_"Me amaría usted a mi Isabella Swan? ¿Me amaría usted a mí?"_

Y la contestación fría, oscura y rotunda lo enardeció de furia.

_"No… nunca"_

Al recordar aquellas palabras se levantó furioso de la silla y tiró la botella contra la pared, el sonido de vidrios rotos retumbó por toda la casa.

Caminó por todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- era la voz de Rosalie quien se levantó al escuchar el estruendo en toda la casa.

- No me pasa nada Rosie, no me pasa nada- le contestó con ojos oscuros.

Ella se quedó mirándolo ¿en qué momento su hermano se había vuelto ese ser cínico y estúpido? ¿En qué momento perdió su norte?

- Edward puedes hablar conmigo hermano, yo soy tu familia, puedes hablar conmigo.

- Vete a dormir Rosalie.

Rosalie bajó la cabeza.

- Perdóname Edward.

El hombre enloquecido por un momento paró la marcha de su furia y miró a su hermana quien se veía hermosa en su estado de gestación.

No se les había enseñado a demostrar sentimientos, esa era parte de ser británico, pero amaba a su hermana, aunque no sabía como decírselo.

- ¿Perdón de qué Rosalie?

- Por decepcionarte, por ser parte del problema.

- No digas eso querida- le contestó con voz dura.

- No tienes porqué mentirme Edward, soy parte de lo que vives ahora, yo sé que me he vuelto una responsabilidad y una carga terrible para ti hermano- tocó su vientre- vamonos Edward, vendamos esta casa enorme y vamonos, Tu, Emmett y yo… lejos ¿no te has dado cuenta que quizás ya no pertenezcamos a este lugar?

- ¡No!

- ¿Vas a permitir que ese hombre y esa bruja de Tania hagan con nuestras vidas lo que ellos quieren?

- Lo voy a resolver Rosalie, no me voy a ir de aquí, este es mi hogar y esta es mi casa, no voy a permitir que nada te pase.

Rosalie se acercó lentamente sin atreverse a tocar a ese hermano que le huía la mirada.

- Por favor Edward, vas a ser siempre el títere de esos dos, si logras el cometido con esa mujer no solo vas a perder tu libertad, tu honor, tu alma querido hermano; yo asumo a mi hijo y a Emmett, los amo a los dos y- le tembló la quijada- y te amo a ti, si nos quedamos aquí de todos modos seré el hazmerreír de toda esta sociedad.

- No lo voy a permitir.

- No puedes hacer nada ¿no entiendes los códigos Edward? Yo seré una cualquiera madre de un hijo bastardo y la esposa de – no quería decir aquello, porque traicionaba a su amor- un simple sirviente, no hay escapatoria, no la hay.

- El dinero de Isabella Swan y de su padre nos salvará de todo, el dinero es lo único que importa.

- No, no es lo único que importa, Edward de una manera u otra nuestro destino ya está hecho, por favor… además ¿de verdad le harás tanto daño a Isabella Swan? ¿Se lo merece? ¿De verdad se lo merece?

Las aletas de la nariz del hombre se dilataron… no importaba ¡no tenía porqué importarle!

-Sube a tu recámara Rosalie, vete a dormir, yo voy a resolver esto ¡te lo juro!

La perfecta Rosalie Cullen supo que su hermano estaba más allá de la razón, él y ella, ambos estaban atrapados en una telaraña de la cual no podían escapar.

- Perdóname hermano, en verdad hermano- subió triste a su habitación, si tan solo Emmett estuviese allí esa noche, él la abrazaría con sus brazos de hierro y le diría de manera tierna que todo estaría bien.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito infierno!- todo sería tan fácil, todo sería tan malditamente fácil. Él seduciría a la cosilla, se casaría con ella, le quitaría su estúpida virginidad le haría un hijo y todo estaría resuelto, pero ¿ahora? ¿Ahora? – tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar…

Vio en el escritorio la pluma, la tinta y el papel ¡si! Presionaría a la mujer, la haría suya, ya no era cuestión de dinero, era cuestión de vanidad, de virilidad y de orgullo.

- No dirás que no, no dirás que no ¿quieres juramentos de amor eterno Madame Swan? Yo te juraré amor eterno, lo haré y no me importa si mi alma se condena, tú no me importas, no me importas.

Fue así como fue hacia el escritorio y lleno de fiebre y furia se sentó a escribir aquella carta, una carta caótica, febril y desesperada.

/::/

- ¿Cómo que te vas hija?

Charles Swan veía como su hija tenía a toda la servidumbre a las ocho en punto de la mañana llevando maletas y arreglando el coche para ir a la estación del gran tren.

- Necesito irme padre.

- No te he dado permiso Isabella.

Pero la muchacha no escuchaba, estaba desesperada, ahogada y a punto de la fiebre.

- ¡Déjame respirar!- se llevó las dos manos a su cintura, donde más apretaba el corsé; esa mañana Alice y Susy la ayudaron a vestirse y la orden fue que entre más apretaba todo el andamiaje del vestido mucho mejor para ella… estaba reprimiendo el caballo loco que corría en su interior.

- No puedes, hay reglas sociales que debes cumplir.

Pero Isabella de manera terca seguía empacando.

- Padre me ahogo, por favor, por favor ten piedad de mi, ten piedad de mi.

Los ojos oscuros y sin emoción de Charles Swan se le quedaron mirando de manera grave.

- Isabella Swan eres mi hija debes cumplir con la responsabilidad que mi apellido te da- el viejo se le acercó- necesitas un esposo, necesito que mi apellido perdure, sabes muy bien que si no te casas toda mi fortuna se perderá ¿vas a permitir que mi apellido de generaciones y generaciones se pierda porque eres tan simple como para no conseguir marido?

Isabella ahogó un gemido.

- Eres cruel.

- Debo serlo Isabella, es mi naturaleza y es mi educación, tú debes serlo también, eres mujer en un mundo donde ser mujer no es bueno, es una maldición ¿soy cruel Isabella? No sabes nada ¿qué harás si muero?- agarró sus manos- ¿serás institutriz? ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Tender una cama? No, no sabes.

Ella lloraba.

-Padre.

- Tú crees que no te amo, lo hago, pienso en ti en tu futuro, en tu vida.

Para Isabella aquellas palabras fueron terribles, Charles Swan le dijo que la amaba, quizás era la primera vez que se lo decía, quizás era la última. En un intento de agradecer aquellas palabras se acercó a besar la mejilla del padre, pero éste se alejó y volvió a su actitud despectiva y frívola, era un hombre con miedo, con miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Lo siento Padre.

- Está bien Isabella, vete unos días para Forks, llévate ese adefesio de cámara, monta tus caballos, pero es hora Isabella que dejes de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y que eres la única que no se siente asfixiada y asqueada de todo- y el padre en dos grandes zancadas desapareció e Isabella se quedó estática al entender que su padre al igual que ella sentía lo mismo.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, todo, todo la atrapaba y no había escapatoria.

Alice entró a la habitación.

- Señora- la expresión de la ama de llaves no era risueña y cómplice- un hombre ha dejado esta carta para usted… es de Mister Cullen.

Isabella se paró como un rayo.

- ¡Bótala!

- ¿Está segura?

- No quiero nada de ese hombre.

Mas el ama de llaves dejó la carta sobre la mesa de noche de su ama.

- Madame, bótela usted, esta carta no me pertenece.

- ¡Alice!

Pero la mujer se retiró sin decir nada.

Isabella miraba la maldita carta. Allí estaba, un sentimiento de excitación, rabia, deseo y terror se apoderó de ella. La carta la llamaba, la carta que llevaba las palabras del bastardo encantador y peligroso de Edward Cullen.

- ¡Éste hombre! ¡Dios! ¡Éste hombre!- pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Como si hubiese la posibilidad que alguien la viese cerró la puerta de su habitación y abrió la carta escrita en aquella letra perfecta.

_Lady Swan._

_Lady Swan…_

_Lady Swan…._

_Su nombre se desliza como miel en mi paladar… ardo por usted Isabella, si en este momento pregunta por mi, quizás le digan que Edward Cullen ha muerto y que el último nombre que pronunció en plena agonía fue el suyo…_

Leyó aquello… y en cada letra y en cada palabra su corazón palpitaba de una manera demente y su respiración se agitaba. Al final temblaba y como loca llevó la carta a su boca y la besó con fervor, era como si en aquel acto pudiese sentir los labios y las manos de aquel hombre.

Volvió a leerla e intentó endurecer su impresión frente a ella. Si, la tonta carta era ridícula, llena de exageraciones, mal redactada, impaciente, llena de furia, de pasión sin freno, arrogante, mentirosa y totalmente adorable, si, así como era el bastardo perfecto.

Si, en algún momento Isabella Swan dudó en huir, en ese momento era absolutamente necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces guardó la carta en su pequeño neceser, se miró al espejo, se puso su sombrero y su capa.

- ¡Alice!- gritó corriendo por las enormes escaleras.

La pequeña mujer fue a su encuentro.

- Madame.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si madame.

- Entonces vamonos, quiero irme de Londres, necesito irme.

Miró hacia la biblioteca donde estaba su padre, pero ésta estaba cerrada, de esa manera Charles Swan le decía que no deseaba despedirse. Bajó la cabeza, suspiró profusamente y esperó a que los sirvientes pusieran sus maletas en el coche. A los cinco minutos estaba rumbo a la estación del tren, se escuchaban las grandes campanas de la enorme catedral de la ciudad, en ese momento Isabella Swan sintió un enorme vértigo y presintió que se enfermaría.

_Cherrie esta pasión que siento por ti me llena de fiebre… tócame y sentirás mi deseo mi amor._

Si, fiebre, fiebre… su cuerpo estaba contagiado por algo que nunca creyó que fuese posible en ella, pues Isabella Swan "la princesa encantada" era siempre el objeto a desear, nunca era la que deseaba, solo jugaba, ahora sabía, entendía lo que aquel hombre de su pasado había sentido, lo que todos habían sentido.

En el tren de camino a Nottighamshire donde quedaba su residencia: Forks, Isabella deseó con todas sus fuerza nunca volver a pisar Londres, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería, no, no podía escapar, su padre ya la había sentenciado, era hora de que asumiera su papel, volvería y se casaría con un hombre y jugaría el maldito juego de ser mujer en la sociedad Inglesa.

_Dios… voy a morir._

**Oh Oh….**

**¿Qué hará Mister Cullen con la partida de Madame Swan? Él que cree que conoce todas las jugadas.**

**Love, passion and desire... I Like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**A todas las que me dejan comentarios un millón de gracias. A las lectoras fantasmas mi cariño por estar ahí tras las sombras.**

**Hoy viendo el segundo trailer de Bel Ami casi me da un paro cardiaco, esa cara de ese hombre ¡Dios! por favor chicas vayan a esa imagen y sabrán como luce Mister Cullen en toda su maldita gloria.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**.

**CAPITULO 10.**

El viaje fue agotador, sentía como su cuerpo iba liberándose ante la cercanía de su casa y del campo. Tenía fiebre, pero eso no le importaba. Trató de dormir en el camarote privado del tren pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la voz del padre la atormentaba, la voz de toda la sociedad acusándola, pero sobre todo las voces de Edward Cullen y de aquel que la abrumaba desde hacía varios años con sus susurros de amor y pasión no le permitían dormir.

- ¿Esta bien Madame?- Alice preguntaba preocupada.

- Si, si estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes querida, sólo es una tonta fiebre.

Pero no era así, la fiebre fue subiendo más y más hasta que le era imposible mantenerse sentada, o soportar la ropa que tenía puesta.

Cuando la voz del hombre gritó:

¡Nottighamshire! Isabella casi se desmaya de felicidad _finalmente en casa…gracias a Dios._

El enorme carruaje la esperaba para llevarla a su residencia, casi castillo que quedaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

Los habitantes de la Nottighamshire salían a mirar como el enorme y lujoso carruaje atravesaba las pedregosas calles. Todos sabían que cuando éste salía de Forks, era porque el gran señor Charles Swan estaba allí o su muy misteriosa hija. Al primero nadie lo quería, _Su señoría _era odiado casi por todo el pueblo, pues las pocas veces que iba siempre miraba por encima del hombro a las sencillas gentes que allí vivían. Lo respetaban, pues él era el señor de casi todas esas tierras, casi cien siervos dependían de él y del trabajo en la enorme mansión y en sus terrenos, pero eso nos los obligaba a nada. Para Charles Swan eso era lo que menos le importaba, era un hecho bien sabido por todos y sobre todo por el todopoderoso Mister Swan que las leyes decían que había gente como él que tenía derecho a repeler a gente como ellos, era tan simple como eso.

Mas por Madame Swan sentían algo muy diferente, pues la hija del señor era una mujer, quien a pesar de sus orígenes, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus vecinos y a todos los siervos de la región. Durante los días que ella estaba allí visitaba a cada uno y se sentaba en la mesa con ellos a conversar, algo intimidante, pero muy agradable, pues Isabella Swan no permitía que nadie sintiera que en su espacio la gente se sintiera inferior. Además sentían una extraña fascinación con ella a quien la mayoría había visto cabalgar como una posesa en su caballo _Thunder _una animalazo enorme que parecía la encarnación del diablo y quien además armada con su cámara tomaba fotos de todos y de todo.

Salieron a recibirla. Isabella abrió la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje y aún con lo enferma que estaba saludo a cada uno, y a cada uno prometió visitar.

- ¿Estás segura Isabella? Te encuentras demasiado débil para hacer tus recorridos por cada casa.

- Estaré mejor Alice, estoy en mi hogar.

El ama de llaves muerta de risa dijo:

- Me muero por saber los últimos chismes de la ciudad, al menos aquí se divierte la gente, ¡Dios! me pregunto si Amy Chester ya le habrá quitado el novio a la simplona de Sara Stradford, ella quien cree que ese bobo de prometido que tiene es la encarnación del príncipe de Gales, ¡semejante sapo con antiparras!

- ¡Alice!

- Oh Isabella, déjame ser feliz, en Londres me comportó como la oscura ama de llaves de la bien educada madame Swan, aquí soy yo de nuevo- Si, Alice Brandon, una mujer quien la melancolía del amor perdido no le había quitado aún las ganas de reír, aunque fuese un poco. Ella también amaba Forks, un lugar donde las tramas tontas de la gente sencilla eran reales y no las estúpidas, pomposas y absurdas teatralidades de la gente de la gran ciudad de Londres.

Isabella podía sentir el aire no viciado y puro de sus tierras, el sol calido que la hacía feliz, el olor a hierba fresca. Desde lejos divisó el gran castillo y saltó de felicidad cuando vio su enorme semental negro que corría a lo lejos libre y poderoso.

- ¡Oh míralo Alice!- se le aguaron sus ojos al ver a su muchacho- ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto?

Alice vio el caballo demoníaco, el cual no permitía que nadie montara, sólo su dueña y que corría como amo y señor de todas las tierras. Al principio no entendía el porqué su ama adorada aquella bestia aterradora, pero con el tiempo entendió que aquel animal era el espíritu de su ama. Dos almas salvajes que se complementaban. Alice le temía a Thunder _algún día ese animal la va a matar._

Isabella le gritó al cochero que parara y se bajó del carruaje.

- ¿A dónde va madame?- Alice preguntó con temor.

- El me está esperando- salió corriendo y como si el animal supiese que ella venía por él, detuvo su trotar que competía con el viento y se fue hacía su dueña. Llegó hasta ella y de manera arrogante se paró en sus patas traseras y relinchó en señal de saludo- hola muchacho ¿me extrañabas?- la bestia fue hacia ella, bajó su cabeza orgullosa y dejó que la ama lo acariciara- oh si mi amor, estoy aquí, estoy aquí- el animal en gesto de sumisión bajó sobre sus patas para que Isabella lo montara. Ella no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Isabella! No tiene montura.

- ¡No me importa!

Y el ama de llaves vio como la muy modosa señorita Swan dio una orden salvaje y se fue corriendo en ese diablo.

- ¡Esta loca!

Corrió y corrió por horas entre el bosque oscuro y permitió que el aire fresco llenara sus pulmones. El trotar junto con Thunder la llenaba de alegría y le daba libertad. Su cabello suelto y su seno liberado del corpiño era lo único que en ese momento la hacía feliz. Aún así la fiebre lentamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Todos los sirvientes la esperaban en fila. Alice con su pequeña estatura llegaba y como un general hacía que toda la servidumbre corriera. Todos ellos esperaban al ama, quien apareció con aspecto salvaje y ojos brillantes frente a ellos montando su enorme corcel, y quien valga la aclaración, todos temían y a quien era un problema alimentar.

Todos se quedaron viéndola, pero nadie se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella resoplaba frente a todos ellos y sudaba más por la excitación de la cabalgata que por la fiebre que tenía.

Los saludó de manera amable, ella los hacía sentir incómodos. Isabella se había dado al dolor de que toda su servidumbre nunca podía verla como alguien igual a ellos _deja las tonterías Isabella ellos saben su lugar en el mundo, ellos abajo y tú muy por encima, es la ley ¡Dios hija! Mi peor error fue dejar que te fueras a Francia, esos tontos y sus ideas liberales _era la voz de Charles Swan y sus muy terribles ideas.

- Joseph- este era el mozo de cuadra- alimenta a Thunder por favor.

- Si madame- el chico estaba aterrado, todos los días cuando le daba el alimento a esa bestia siempre creía que éste lo patearía- ¿madame? – el chico de ojos azules se acercó muerto de miedo- el señor Grant, dice que si usted puede prestar a su semental para que se aparee con una de sus yeguas, hace como dos meses viene insistiendo con eso y nosotros le decíamos que usted era la dueña, él ofrece cincuenta libras por eso madame.

Isabella de manera picara miró a su hermoso caballo.

- Eso te gustaría ¿no es así muchacho? Una hermosa chica para ti- besó su lomo, todos los sirvientes estaban aterrados, una dama no habla así, menos en presencia de muchos hombres- Mándale un mensaje Joseph, dile que acepto- se acercó a milímetros del joven quien siempre había creído que madame Swan era lo más bonito y extraño que él había visto- y las cincuentas libras te las regalo ¿qué te parece?- sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿De verdad madame?- el chico tartamudeo.

- Así es niño.

. Gracias madame, gracias madame, gracias madame- ¡cincuenta libras! Que maravilla, mas la alegría se tornó en miedo, ¡Dios! tendría que controlar a ese Satanás, mientras se apareaba.

En el comedor Isabella contra toda la ley moral reinante de su época comió como un ser humano normal, pues ninguna dama decente y mucho menos soltera podía alimentarse de manera sana, eso era de mal gusto y poco refinado.

En la tina con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, Isabella cerró los ojos y como un relámpago en la oscuridad la voz de Edward Cullen la recorrió de nuevo, era como si aquellos ojos verdes la miraran desde una de las esquinas del enorme baño.

Desnuda en su habitación y como una criminal que guarda una joya robada leyó la carta, palabra a palabra…. _Aún tengo el olor de su piel en todo mi cuerpo, el sabor de su boca en mi boca y los sonidos hermosos en mis oídos ¿para qué un hombre quiere música si ha escuchado los sonidos de la mujer que ama en éxtasis? No diga que soy atrevido madame, porque lo que ocurrió anoche entre ambos fue más allá de la decencia y de la cordura, adorada, malvada y deliciosa Isabella._

- ¡Dios mío! Eres una maldición, una maldición.

Fue hacia su maleta y sacó la foto que le tomó hacía unos dos años sobre aquella hermosa yegua. Lo vio allí, fabuloso y perfecto con su sonrisa cínica y malvada.

- Si supieras lo que me provocas Edward Cullen harías de mi tú esclava, y eso no lo puedo permitir, no puedo, nos destruiríamos los dos, no te conviene, no te conviene.

Se fue a la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Hacía calor, su cuerpo estaba en desasosiego absoluto. Respiró con fuerza, sabía que quizás esa era la última vez que sería libre, sería la última vez que podría visitar a su antojo Forks, se vio a sí misma atrapada en una telaraña de mentiras, apariencias e hipocresía; finalmente aquella sociedad y sus estúpidas reglas la habían atrapado.

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa yegua blanca propiedad de su vecino Humbert Grant estaba en el establo, mientras que Thunder macho y poderoso la esperaba.

La fiebre estaba en su apogeo, pero Isabella no permitió que Alice la enclaustrara en su habitación. Desde lejos escuchó el relinchar de su hermoso semental quien con sus patas traseras golpeaba la madera del establo _¿estas ansioso no es así muchacho? _Madame Swan corrió hasta la caballeriza, cuatro hombres luchaban con la fuerza de las dos enormes bestias quienes parecían dispuestas a acabar con todo el lugar.

Fue una pelea de sobre vivencia para que el todopoderoso macho no los matara cuando lo llevaban hacía donde estaba la yegua.

- Madame, usted no puede estar aquí- grito el dueño de la hembra- es inapropiado para una dama- esto lo decía mientras sostenía al semental de las riendas.

- Mister Grant- los ojos de Isabella era refulgentes por la enfermedad y por sentir la fuerza poderosa del animal que reclamaba fuerte copula- ¿Quiere usted que mi bestia no lo mate? Permítame- camino con desenfado hacía su caballo- es a mi a quien obedece- el animal resoplaba con furia- aquí, aquí precioso- Isabella levantó una de sus delicadas manos y las poso sobre el terciopelo negro azabache de la piel del caballo- Te vas a divertir- una sonrisa maliciosa en ella hizo que todos los hombres se sintieran incómodos. El animal se calmó poco a poco- eso es, eso es- le susurró con ternura- quiero ver un hijo tuyo corriendo por los campos muchacho ¿no te gustaría? Hazme sentir orgullosa chico.

Poco a poco Isabella llevó al semental hacía la caballeriza donde la hembra esperaba. Lo soltó y Joseph corrió para encerrarlos en el enorme lugar. El macho dio tres grandes coses que hicieron que toda la madera del lugar cimbrara.

- Madame, puede usted retirarse- Los cuatro hombres la miraron de forma extraña. Quizás el aire de sexualidad animal y bestial que las dos enormes bestias exudaban hizo que las miradas sobre la hermosa Isabella Swan cambiaran. La mujer sonrío con desgano.

- Por supuesto Mister Grant.

Bella salió de manera ecuánime de la caballeriza, pero desvió su camino hacia la casa, rodeo el lugar y por una pequeña rendija que daba a la caballeriza principal vio a los dos animales.

La hembra y el macho frente a frente, la primera se acercó y le dio un fuerte empujón a Thunder para después morderlo.

_Vaya, se hace desear _pensó de manera maliciosa _todas lo hacemos pequeña._

La bestia negra, pateó el suelo e hizo un relincho poderoso y se fue hacía su compañera y la empujó más fuerte.

_Oh si…él sabe que ella lo desea._

Durante varios minutos ambas bestias hicieron una extraña danza de seducción, poder y acople.

La fiebre mandaba llamaradas de fuego por toda la piel de Madame Swan., Llovía de manera pertinaz, mas Isabella se quedó allí mirando aquel extraño y poderoso ritual entre los dos impresionantes animales. Finalmente Thunder se paró en sus dos patas traseras y amedrentó a la hembra, quien de manera mansa y sumisa hizo una caricia por el lomo del macho violento para permitir que éste la montara.

Isabella saltó frente a la belleza de semejante acople, dos bestias violentas cumpliendo con las leyes salvajes de la naturaleza.

Todo era tan hermoso y violento, allí no había leyes, sólo el instinto. Bella se llevó las manos a su pecho ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo reprimiéndolo todo para hacer feliz a la sociedad, a su padre, a las leyes, a la decencia, a las buenas costumbres, a los estúpidos sermones en la parroquia que hablaban del pecar y fornicar?

Caminó lentamente hacía su casa, su respiración era agitada, todo brillaba a su alrededor, los sonidos de las bestias, el olor de la hierba, el endemoniado corpiño, el deseo de correr, el deseo de volver a ese punto donde ella fue libre y tonta. Miró hacía arriba, hacia el sol. Recordó el día en que un día en la campiña donde vivía su madre corrió desnuda permitiendo que la libertad y el viento tocara su piel, sabiendo muy bien que un niño dulce la observaba, sabiendo que ese día ese niño se convertiría en su amante.

_Te amo cherrie, eres mía…sólo mía._

Oh si, y a par con la copula violenta de las dos bestias Isabella recordó como ese niño torpe, con ansias devoradoras la había hecho suya a pleno medio día.

Su cuerpo retumbó y tembló por el deseo, su mente se oscureció y el oxigeno le faltó a sus pulmones….se desmayó.

Durante dos días Isabella tuvo a toda la servidumbre asustada, deliraba, la enfermedad había tomado su cuerpo de manera temible, todos pensaban que una temible epidemia haría que la señorita muriera. Mas Alice silenciosamente entendía que era lo que a su ama le ocurría, pues en medio de las fiebres sólo nombraba a Edward Cullen…._ ¡Dios mío está enamorada y desea a ese hombre! Pero es tan terca que nunca se lo dirá _si, el ama de llaves entendía que a veces la razón niega cosas, pero que el cuerpo quien tiene a veces mente propia decía todo lo contrario. Cuantas veces escuchó decir a su padre el viejo vicario que el diablo de la concupiscencia se apoderaba de los cuerpos y que ni siquiera mil rezos o castigos podían exorcizar. Si Alice Brandon lo sabía, ella que permitió ser desvirgaba casi frente a las narices de ese santo.

La química del cuerpo de Isabella estaba cambiando, o mejor dicho estaba rebelándose frente a la piel impuesta por tantos años, y el culpable de todo era ese hombre, poco a poco él iba tomando cuerpo dentro de ella.

Una voz tremenda resonó en el primer piso de la enorme mansión, todos estaba asustados.

Alice corrió a ver cual era el alboroto y allí estaba ese hombre excéntrico de Eleazar Marchant, besando a media servidumbre, gritando el nombre de Isabella y vestido del color más horrible de todo el planeta: amarillo.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Amor mío! Ha llegado tu hombre.

Alice se quedó pasmada al ver semejante pavo real frente a ella.

- Mister Marchant- lo saludó desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Oh Alicia querida- corrió hacía ella y sin que ésta le diera permiso estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla- ¡Hermosa! ¿Cuándo te decidirás a ser mi amante Mon cherrie? Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas- siempre era el saludo que le daba, ya estaba acostumbrada a semejantes excesos por parte de aquel hombre.

- Querido eres muy poco para mi.

Una sonora carcajada de aquel y volvió a besarla.

- Tú indiferencia hace que mi deseo aumente Alicia- su acento francés era hermoso, duro y divertido- Algún día me amarás y yo seré el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Eleazar Marchant, era un hombre enorme, de impresionante cabello negro y ojos azules. Siempre lucia el cabello muy corto y un pequeño bigote muy bien cuidado. Todo en él era vanidad, pomposidad y diversión. Tenía tanto dinero que no sabía que hacer con el, se había casado con una mujer increíblemente rica cuando él sólo contaba con veinte años y ella tenía casi cincuenta. La mujer murió al año de matrimonio, todos decían que no había soportado la lascivia de aquel jovencillo. Eleazar soportó con diversión aquellos comentarios, sólo él sabía que aquella mujer que le llevaba casi treinta años había sido su gran amor, su primer amor. Una mujer quien le dio ternura, sabiduría en la cama y una fortuna para que él diera rienda suelta a sus peculiares gustos por aquellas cosas caras y poco prácticas, es decir el arte.

Era alguien divertido, sin complejos, sin amarguras. Un obseso con todo aquello que tenía que ver con enaguas y corsés, para él todas las mujeres del mundo eran maravillosas y él las amaba a todas por igual, gordas, flacas, bonitas, feas, jóvenes o no tan jóvenes….decía que en su corazón todas tenían su espacio.

- ¿Dónde esta mi malvada princesa? Le traje una nueva cámara de América.

- Esta enferma Mister Marchant.

Inmediatamente la risa del hombre cambio a seriamente preocupado.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación.

Sin que Alice le dijera que pasara el hombre en tres zancadas llegó hasta la habitación de Isabella, y sin importar si ella estaba decente irrumpió.

La mujer había escuchado la hermosa voz de su amigo y estaba intentando pararse de la cama.

- Oh no mi amor, nunca, aquí estoy yo- y corrió a abrazarla.

Isabella al sentir el abrazo de Eleazar empezó a llorar.

- Eleazar, te extrañé.

El hombre sacó un fino y delicado pañuelo de seda y secó las lágrimas de su amiga.

- Mi amor, estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, tú novio, tu príncipe azul- y la abrazó con fuerza- ¿qué tienes?

- Todo, tengo todo.

El hombre conocía aquellos arranques de melancolía de Isabella. Durante años los había visto. Esa chica hermosa y libre atrapada por las idioteces del mundo. Era una lástima pues él conocía a la mujer escondida tras todo ese encanto falsete de dama inglesa.

- Pero estoy aquí, yo te voy a cuidar, a mimar, seremos tú y yo de nuevo.

- ¿Y la duquesa?- Isabella preguntó por la mujer, que a decir verdad ni del nombre se acordaba, pues Eleazar había tenido cientos de amantes a quienes les juraba amor eterno, es decir eterno para él eran dos meses.

- ¿Emma? – Puso cara contrita- Me abandonó, soy demasiado para ellas Isabella.

La chica sonrío.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿La nueva? El amor verdadero- una sonrisa picara, conocía muy bien a su amigo.

- Es hermosa querida, una musa, una diosa y está casada, pero eso no es problema para mi Cherrie.

- Eres un inmoral Eleazar.

- Y me divierto como ninguno querida, la moral no es mi fuerte, pero hoy, esta semana soy tuyo mi amor.

- Más te vale- estaba mareada, siempre su amigo y su efervescencia y amor a la vida le hacía tener esa sensación.

- Te voy a mimar Isabella, princesa.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- ella tomó su mano y la beso.

- Hasta que estés mejor.

- Eleazar compórtate con la servidumbre, querido, sobre todo con las chicas.

Unos ojos maliciosos parpadearon.

- ¿Ni siquiera esa cosilla deliciosa de Alicia? Ella me fascina, convénsela de que sea mi amante, yo soy inolvidable Isabella, presiento que ella es todo un volcán.

- ¡No!- le dio un golpecillo sobre su brazo- ni te atrevas, las dejas medio muertas y luego te vas, pobres mujeres, además Alice no es de tu tipo.

- Todas las mujeres son de mi tipo Madame- lo dijo con un dejo divertido mientras se tocaba su muy divertido bigote.

-Pero Alice no.

- Oh no me diviertes Isabel, no me diviertes.

Durante años ese tipo de plática que rayaba en lo picante y casi vulgar fue la tónica entre ambos. Eleazar amaba a Isabella, ella lo había salvado de que un esposo celoso lo destajara en Paris. Isabella lo amaba, él era su último rescoldo de aquella época en donde era feliz, inmoral y libre.

Fue así que Eleazar, se quito su horrible capa de semejante color, subió sus mangas de la camisa delicada y se aprestó a cuidar a su niña, mientras que amenazaba con matar de risa a Alicia y a Isabella con sus muy picantes aventuras por todo el mundo. Aún así no desaprovechaba los momentos en que su amiga dormía e iba tras de alguna chica de la servidumbre o sin vergüenza palmeaba el trasero de Alice.

- Cherrie, moriría por ti y ese traserito jugoso.

- ¡Vulgar!- gritaba el ama de llaves.

- Oh si cariño, no sabes cuanto- un guiño de ojos- eso me hace fascinante.

- Es usted un arrogante Mister Marchant.

Y ella se alejaba fingiendo enojo. Alice de treinta años de edad, adoraba aquel flirteo, la hacía sentir bonita y aún deseada.

A la tercera noche la fiebre llegó con más fuerza. Eleazar se quedó vigilando junto con Alice, y en medio del delirio Isabella nombró aquel hombre de su pasado, el francés miró de reojo a Alice quien no hizo ningún gesto, pero fue el segundo nombre el que lo sorprendió. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó la cara del hombre. Al día siguiente cuando la mujer estaba un poco mejor Eleazar dijo:

- Te escuché Isabella ¿Quién es el hombre?

Isabella incomoda se removió en su cama.

- Nadie, no es nadie.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo llamabas en sueños?

Ella se silenció.

- Es un estúpido que cree que puede tenerme a sus pies.

La cara del hombre fue sombría.

- Ten cuidado querida…eres peligrosa cuando sacas tus garras, siento compasión por ese hombre, no sabe con quien se mete.

- No, no lo sabe.

Y

En Londres Edward Cullen rugía.

Había esperado en los límites de la ansiedad la contestación a la carta pero ésta no había llegado. Durante esos días no salía de la casa de Esme Platt donde bebía como loco y donde trataba de olvidar con la pequeña mujerzuela a la maldita bruja que lo tenía hechizado y furioso. La pobre niña se colgaba de él. Estaba ella en completo atontamiento con la manera salvaje como el le hacía el amor. No hacia sino alardear de las artes de Mister Cullen y todas babeaban, pues en casi todo el segundo piso de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de placer de la chica, quien no ganaba un penique por eso, pero cada minuto con ese hombre desnudo y jadeante a su lado valía la maldita pena.

Finalmente se decidió ir a la enorme casa de Kensington. Frente al espejo se miraba, estaba orgulloso de su más poderosa arma: su belleza física. Se recorrió de arriba abajo, sonrió arrogante. Vestido impecable con su casaca azul oscura, su camisa de seda, sus anillos, único tesoro que mantenía de su padre y su capa negra.

- ¡Vamos Isabella Swan! No puedes decir que no _ bruja._

Salió cual pavo real por la calle, mientras que escuchaba las risitas excitadas de cuanta chica se cruzaba por su camino. Compró unas hermosas rosas rojas. Todo estaba planeado, si era posible, le haría el amor a esa mujer esa noche, no importaba si eso iba contra todas las leyes de la seducción "decente".

Mas la sorpresa y la furia se apoderaron de él cuando un sirviente de la casa le informó que Madame hacía seis días se había marchado para su propiedad en Nottighamshire.

Todo el gesto de seguridad y arrogancia se borró de su rostro, y cuando el sirviente le tiró de manera educada las puertas en las narices, Edward Cullen muerto de rabia estrelló las rosas en la acera.

- ¡Oh Madame! ¿Cómo se atreve?- rezaba entre dientes, mientras que caminaba furioso hacia su casa- es usted una maldita ¿se burla de mi? Usted y su decencia, apuesto que no soportó sentir, si mujeres como usted ¡idiotas! Debe haber ido a la iglesia a rezar por permitirse sentir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llegó a su casa, empacó una maleta y salio en busca de la bruja. Ya no era razonable, su mascara de Dandy se le había caído de su rostro, todo él era un hombre cuya lógica y frialdad inglesa se habían esfumado. Sólo tenía la cara de la maldita.

Se paró en mitad de la calle, una iluminación temible vino a él. Isabella Swan y sus malditos nos sembraron en él una obsesión. Ella insultó su ego de Casanova infalible, era una cuestión de honor. Tenía que hacerle el amor para desinfectarse de ella.

El tren hacía la pequeña ciudad sólo partía en seis horas, desesperado, alquiló un caballo y como alma que lleva el diablo y en mitad de la noche corrió hacía Forks.

- ¡Que el diablo me lleve!

Llegó en la mañana, sucio, con su cabello más salvaje de lo inusual, se registró en la pequeña posada con el nombre de su padre y el apellido de su madre. De manera discreta preguntó donde quedaba la mansión Swan. Fue fácil llegar hasta allí, era el más impresionante castillo de toda la región. Éste se alzaba en medio de la campiña y casi todo él estaba rodeado de un hermoso lago lleno de cisnes y patos. La ambición en él era muy fuerte _si he de vender mi alma al diablo porque esto sea mío, no dudaré un segundo._

Se ocultó en los bosques cual zorro en cacería, de pronto unos cascos potentes, un animal salido del infierno e Isabella Swan como amazona salvaje sobre el semental. Y la imagen de ella con el cabello al viento, y los gritos de orden sobre el caballo fue para Edward Cullen lo más alucinante y hermoso que él había visto en su vida. Pero aquella visión fue interrumpida cuando un segundo caballo tras ella con un hombre ridículamente vestido la seguía y gritaba.

- ¡Espérame mi amor! ¡Espera por este pobre esclavo! ¡Merde Isabella! Detén ese Satán- y el hombre reía a carcajada batiente.

A los segundo la amazona aparecía y con su seno agitado y impetuoso contestó.

- ¡No puedes conmigo Mon amour! Ni con mi Thunder.

El maldito, según Edward Cullen hizo una pirueta ridícula en su caballo, cosa que le pareció digna de un patético payaso.

- Pero me amas princesa.

Y la contestación de la bruja hicieron que Edward gentleman cínico ingles estallara en rabia infinita.

- ¡Con todo mi corazón!

**Oh my God….**

**Han llegado los celos al corazón del bastardo.**

**Esto se pone muy interesante….**

**En el próximo el Dandy dejará su finura y elegancia para portarse como un Otelo…. ¿qué le tendrá deparado la bruja? **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las chicas que dejan preciosos comentarios sobre esta historia un millón de gracias, saben el porque no puedo devolverles dichas palabras, pues Cronos dios del tiempo me devora con sus ansias frenéticas. A las comentaristas un millón de gracias.**_

_**A mi beta Ginnette quien entre números, chistes y perfectas melancolías hace un tiempito para ayudarme y corregirme.**_

FALSAS APARIENCIAS

11

¡Maldita bruja!

¡Maldita bruja!

Esas eran las palabras que Edward Cullen furioso le dedicaba a Isabella Swan mientras que en la posada se tomaba un gran vaso de whisky.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Y ese idiota vestido como un papagayo? ¿Era su amante? ¡Maldición! _Si, por eso huye de mí, por eso, tiene un amante, por eso se esconde en su enorme castillo para verse con ese idiota, ¿Por qué se oculta? ¿Por qué? ¿Es casado? Maldita señorita Swan, ¿con que esas tenemos? ¿Quién la ve? Tan callada, tan modosa ¡Tiene un amante! _

Todos aquellos pensamientos hacían que el vanidoso de Edward Cullen ardiera. Bebía y bebía de la botella, pero el licor no hacía nada por él, pues trago tras trago tan solo hacía que su furia fuese en aumento en dentelladas fuertes y calientes.

Subió a su habitación con la botella en la mano, una de las mujeres que allí trabajaban le habían preparado un baño, la chica regordeta lo miraba como se mira algo bello y perfecto, se dio cuenta de las miradas de hambre que le daba la cosilla esa y él de manera maligna le brindó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. La chica tembló y salió de allí corriendo _idiota… con solo que le vuelva a sonreír y sus enaguas y corpiños estarían sobre mi cama… ¡diablos! Necesito una mujer._

Edward Cullen siempre había sido un hombre con un apetito sexual casi insano, cosa que para un caballero ingles, súbdito de la reina Victoria era una vergüenza, pero para él, zorro en acecho perpetuo fue la única manera de ser quien era: fornicar, que cosa deliciosa, que maravilloso vicio. Se miró al espejo desnudo. Ninguna mujer que había pasado por su cuerpo ¡ninguna! Le había dicho que no, todas deseaban volver, todas sus amantes rogaban, hasta la maldita Tania y él como buen depravado les había dado a todas lo que ellas querían: Pecado, perversión y libertad.

Su cuerpo, alto, fibroso, lleno de músculos formados por la esgrima y la equitación, ninguno se podía comparar con él. Se llevó las manos a su cabello cobrizo y exótico; cuantas amantes dementes y desesperadas en medio del orgasmo no jalaron aquella mata de cabello en medio del delirio, cuantas no besaron su rostro perfecto y pasaron sus lenguas hambrientas por sus labios, todas rogaban, todas suplicaban, desde la dama hasta la ramera. Miró hacía abajo y vio su verga enorme, joven, potente y hambrienta, él había sido capaz de llevar a cada una de sus amantes al cielo y traerlas a la tierra atontadas y felices, ese era su maldito orgullo, pero ¿ahora? ¿Ahora? Esa bruja perversa se negaba a su cuerpo, a su cabello, a su rostro y a su arte de degenerado feliz. Si, el antes deseo fogoso por fornicar de Edward Cullen, se había convertido por la idiota obsesión hacia la ridícula de Isabella Swan en algo más oscuro y demoníaco.

Cada vez que se acostaba con la ramera de la casa de Esme o con alguna de las otras quedaba más frustrado y necesitaba más, mucho más, se vio a sí mismo masturbándose en su habitación con el maldito rostro de la bruja en su mente. En las noches el perfume de aquella venía a sus sueños y se instalaba en su cuerpo, podía hasta escuchar su voz, sentía la suavidad de la piel y se despertaba sudando cuando en algún microsegundo la imagen morena de sus pezones levemente vistos lo asaltaban en sus sueños.

Todo aquel deseo insensato él se lo atribuía a los "no" de aquella mujer. Si tan solo él pudiese tocarla. Estaba en el punto en que el estúpido trato con Alistair Sinclair podría irse al diablo, solo deseaba una noche con ella, si, con la cosa de Madame Swan. Una noche con ella, una noche para hacer que rogara, que suplicara, una noche para que ella viera su cuerpo desnudo, para que sintiera como era ser abrazada, seducida y penetrada hasta los niveles de la muerte por él.

Edward Cullen en su arrogancia viril volvió a la imagen del papagayo que cabalgaba con ella esa tarde, y no lo vio como rival ¿Quién es ese maldito ridículo? Pensó con frustración, ¡idiota! ¿Quién se viste de verde? ¡Perro! ¡Y con acento francés! ¡Diablos! El idioma más absurdo del mundo _¡No! ella no puede ser amante de ese hombrecillo… ella es demasiado tonta… demasiado _en ese momento detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos _¿y si lo es?...quizás él le enseñó a besar, besa tan delicioso ¡cállate idiota! Quizás él le enseñó a hacer esas cosas perversas que me hizo en el hotel _de pronto su corazón se detuvo _¡Bruja! Quizás no es virgen y el maldito de Sinclair me engaña, si, quizás también fue amante de Alistair, quizás… _toda una cantidad de conjeturas vinieron a su mente, y todas ellas tenían que ver con Madame Swan desnuda con muchos hombres. Muerto de la furia tiró la botella de whisky frente al espejo y todo retumbó en el lugar, pues espejo y botella se destruyeron frente a sus ojos. Una pequeña esquirla lo lastimó, pero en ese momento no sintió nada, solo la rabia que lo inundaba.

Caminó lentamente por el baño para no lastimarse, fue a la habitación y se puso un pantalón y esperó a que la chica regordeta y otra mujer mayor limpiaran el desastre de su habitación.

- Otra botella de whisky ¡no! que sean dos.

Las mujeres se quedaron observándolo, no solo por el hecho de que estaba medio desnudo, sino porque sangraba y estaba furioso, él era peligroso y para las dos mujeres era lo más excitante del mundo.

/::/

Esa noche la fiebre volvió, mucho más fuerte y voraz. Alice y Eleazar estaban muy preocupados, trataron de convencerla para que el médico de la región viniera y la auscultara pero Isabella se negó rotundamente a eso.

- Solo necesito descansar queridos, solo eso.

Sola en su habitación, siendo imposible dormir se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, a lo lejos escuchó el relinchar de Thunder en los establos. Ella sabía que su caballo odiaba el encierro, se paró frente a la ventana, lo escuchó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se vio a sí misma sobre su hermoso semental, el animal era como ella, seres que necesitaban el campo, la velocidad y la libertad.

Trató de salir de su habitación en medio de la noche pero se topó con Eleazar en los grandes corredores, su amigo tenía una expresión divertida y pícara, pero al ver a Isabella su expresión cambió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Quiero salir.

- ¡Merde Isabel! Ardes en fiebre, y hace un frío de los mil demonios.

Más ella siguió adelante, pero los brazos fuertes de su amigo la retuvieron.

- ¡Te dije que no!

- ¡Quiero salir Eleazar! Necesito salir.

El hombre se asustó al ver el rostro de delirio de su muy querida amiga, ya lo había visto en Francia años atrás, una chica delirante, deseosa y llena de fuego con ansia de comerse el mundo, alguien que era difícil de contener. Él la había visto en sus mejores y peores momentos; amó los mejores y odio los peores. Los mejores eran aquellos que mostraban a una Isabella riendo, bailando, seduciendo, cantando, siendo el centro de atención de todos, divirtiendo a sus amigos con su conversación y con la chispa de la vida que emergía de ella, pero los peores ¡Dios! los peores fueron aterradores, aquellos tenían que ver con la mujer quien por sus ansias de libertad y falta de moral llevó a destruir la vida de toda una familia, quien sin medir las consecuencias de nada fue capaz de hacer de la vida de varios hombres un infierno. Aún se acordaba de los ojos de todos aquellos, amándola, adorándola y al final odiándola. La niña de veinte años que se vestía de rojo y que se dejaba el cabello suelto de manera impúdica se vio frente a todos siendo juzgada por aquellos que años antes habían aplaudido su descaro ¡malditos hipócritas! Tristemente Isabella supo que en algún punto ella había atentado contra el equilibrio de una sociedad como la francesa que adoraba al inmoral, pero que no perdonaba que aquel hiciese de esto un espectáculo.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella miraron con desesperación los de Eleazar, éste inundado de ternura la abrazó con fuerza.

- Mon amour, basta ya, basta ya, déjalo ir, no pienses en eso Mon petit trésor*, tienes una nueva vida.

- Pero ¿qué vida Eleazar? Estoy condenada a ser lo que otros dicen, aquí soy libre, pero en unas semanas volveré a Londres y el círculo se habrá cerrado, y moriré, moriré.

- No digas eso Mon cherrie*, no digas eso- una sonrisa tierna y pícara en el rostro de Eleazar- huye conmigo mi pequeña, iremos a América, no sabes que maravilla, iremos donde tú quieras.

- ¡No puedo! Tú sabes que no puedo.

Si, Eleazar lo sabía, lastimosamente Isabella estaba encadenada a su dinero, a su apellido y a su padre.

- Pero no todo puede ser tan malo mariposa, te lo aseguro cherrie, puedes ser feliz, quizás puedes conseguir un buen hombre que te ame, puedes venir a Forks y cabalgar a ese Satanás, tomar fotos y dejar el pasado atrás… quizás ese hombre con el que sueñas.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es demasiado hermoso y perverso, porque yo no puedo estar con un hombre como él.

Eleazar levantó una ceja en señal de astucia.

- Porque es igual a la princesa encantada.

- No, ella es peor, por eso, ese hombre, ese pavo real es un pobre tonto al lado de ella.

- Pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?

En ese momento Isabella se desprendió del abrazo de su amigo y lo miró furiosa.

- Yo no lo amo.

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

- Solo lo deseas Mon papillon*.

Ella se quedó en silencio, Eleazar la conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. Los estertores de la fiebre la sacudieron.

- ¡Sálvame amigo!- se aferró a las solapas de su camisa- sálvame de mí misma, te lo suplico, he estado tentada de ir a Londres, a su casa y devorarlo como la hiena que soy, y no puedo, no puedo.

- Oh mi querida amiga, si eso quieres lo haré, estaré aquí contigo y en donde quieras, pero te lo digo papillon quizás ese hombre pueda ser tu salvación, quizás sea el único que te comprenda.

- Por favor no, por favor no- enterró su cara en el pecho de aquel hombre y suspiró fuertemente.

- Como quieras mariposa, yo te salvaré de las garras de ese lobo, si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Iras conmigo a Londres?

- Iré donde tú quieras.

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, su amigo, el único que la entendía de verdad.

- ¿Por qué nunca te enamoraste de mi Eleazar?- preguntó con voz de niña.

El francés sonrió con melancolía.

- Me enamoré de ti Isabella ¡locamente!

Ella se apartó con terror.

- Nunca lo dijiste- su voz era un susurro.

- Oh querida, me hubieras destruido, yo sabía que no podía tenerte, eras demasiado para mi, por eso opté mon cherrie en que si no podía ser tu amante, al menos podría ser tu amigo.

Madame Swan llevó sus manos a su pecho y respiró con fuerza, mientras que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no mi amante?

- Porque me hubieras hecho tu esclavo, en algún momento papillon, como todos los demás, no solo hubiese deseado tu cuerpo, habría deseado tu alma y eso hubiese sido mi perdición- nunca se lo había dicho a ella, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

- ¿Aún?

- No querida, ahora te amo de manera diferente, contigo aprendí el verdadero significado del amor, y eso se llama amistad princesa.

Madame Swan con lágrimas en los ojos dijo de manera desgarrada.

- Gracias, gracias… yo te habría destruido amigo.

- Lo habrías hecho mon cherrie- si, eso no se lo diría jamás, pero de alguna manera, aquella, la princesa encantada en una época, lo destruyó, pero él a diferencia de los demás fue más inteligente y entendió que podría tener a Isabella Swan de otra forma, y no hubo días en que esa decisión fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

- Yo te amo Eleazar… eres mi único amigo.

- Lo sé Isabella, y eso es maravilloso- sonrió, se arregló su pequeño bigote, tosió de manera divertida- además papillon, a tu amistad es a lo único que yo le puedo ser fiel, amo demasiado a las mujeres ¡todas! ¡Todas!- y su voz de barítono resonó por todo el pasillo.

Isabella sonrió, el peso de la tremenda confesión la dejó aterrada, pero como siempre Eleazar Marchant hacía que los efluvios de las melancolías y lo malos recuerdos se fueran con tan solo sonreír. Madame puso cara de seria.

- ¿Dónde estabas hace una hora?- ahogó una risa.

- là, là-bas*

- ¿No con Alice?

- No me lo recuerdes Isabella, esa malvada no quiso acceder a mis juramentos de amor, tengo el corazón roto, es así que busqué cariño para curar mi dolor.

- Oh no Eleazar, no me digas que te metiste con una de las chicas de la servidumbre.

- No querida- y soltó la carcajada- tu vecina, la viudita Charlotte Irons, es deliciosa y se sentía sola igual que yo.

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice y soltaron la risa, mas Eleazar veía como la fiebre en su amiga hacía estragos con ella y de manera dulce la llevó a la habitación. Leyó un rato para ella hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció. La arropó de manera tierna y besó su frente. Mas un segundo antes de irse vio que algo se asomaba por debajo de las almohadas ¿una foto? Miró hacía los lados, era la imagen de un hombre sobre un caballo. Lo observó detenidamente, el jinete era hermoso y su gesto era burlón y cínico.

- Es él ¿no es así mon cherrie?- se fue hacía la luz del candil- pobre desgraciado, no sé si sentir lástima por ella o por ti.

Edward había bebido casi toda la noche, y al llegar el amanecer cayó rendido por el cansancio y por la rabia. Se despertó en la tarde muerto de hambre y con su cuerpo dolorido y tenso.

Bajó a la posada y comió algo delicioso que nunca en su vida había degustado. Reflexionó sobre sus últimos días y se dio cuenta que no se había alimentado bien, que la cacería por Lady Swan le había quitado el apetito y tan solo deseaba beber, fornicar y así embotar sus sentidos. De pronto la imagen de su hermana Rosalie vino a él _¡Dios! la he dejado sola con el idiota del sirviente _sintió culpa por ello. Amaba a su hermana, quizás al único ser que realmente amaba y temía por ella. Siempre pensó que la impresionante belleza física de Rosalie le granjearía un buen matrimonio, al menos ella se salvaría de la idiotez a la que él seguramente estaba condenado, pero no, Rose era demasiado inteligente, perspicaz e independiente para caer en las reglas de la tonta sociedad. Además, gracias a él, la posibilidad de un buen matrimonio se fue a pique porque él, caradura, se había jugado toda su fortuna. Ahora estaba el bebé en camino, si, su sobrino. Por primera vez admitió que aquella criatura era su sobrino. Sabía cual era el futuro de ese niño en Inglaterra, un pequeño bastardo hijo de un don nadie. Los niños pobres y bastardos sufrían demasiado, él los veía todos los días en la gran ciudad, niños de rostros sucios tratando de sobrevivir ¡no! él no permitiría que al pequeño le ocurriera eso, si él, Edward Cullen ya estaba perdido de manera irremediable, el pobre pequeñuelo no. Al menos ese bebé podría llevar su sangre con orgullo, quizás ese niño haría que su viejo padre desde donde estuviese se sintiera orgulloso.

Él podría ir a la cárcel, podría enfrentar el desprestigio, pero no su hermana, no Rosalie y mucho menos por su maldita culpa.

Cada una de estas reflexiones hacían que Edward Cullen entendiese que no podía dar marcha atrás con su plan: dar caza a la bruja de Isabella Swan, no, no podía, aunque el solo hecho de pensar en ella le hiciera hervir la sangre, no solo por la furia sino por el deseo de poseerla y hacerle saber que nadie ¡nadie! Jugaba con él.

Iba a llover, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el zumbar de la tormenta. Fuertes relámpagos iluminaban la oscuridad de la región, pero aún así Edward no podía esperar. No podía entender el porqué necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba al menos escuchar su maldita voz.

Se puso su abrigo negro y se aprestó a caminar durante una hora hacia la enorme mansión, no importaba que lloviera, no le importaba nada.

La lluvia al principio fue suave, pero diez minutos después ésta comenzó a caer de manera violenta. Los bosques eran oscuros y profundos, él escuchaba el sonido del agua caer sobre cada cosa; de vez en cuando la eléctrica luz de los relámpagos iluminaba todo y él se paraba por un segundo para observar la extraña belleza gótica que daba aquellos truenos impresionantes. Caminaba, caminaba con la voluntad de un loco, no sentía frío y no sentía el agua cayendo sobre la tela de su abrigo, tan solo era él, la noche, la tormenta e Isabella Swan en su mente.

A los lejos vio el enorme castillo, hermoso e imponente. Estaba totalmente iluminado con unos faros que le daban una imagen melancólica y hermosa. Se detuvo ¿qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Mataría al cretino… la besaría con fuerza y rabia y luego… luego ¡Diantre! La lógica, la frialdad y el cinismo se habían perdido. De pronto escuchó un caballo relinchar a lo lejos, el sonido del trotar era enloquecedor. Se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol, no podía ver muy bien, tan solo escuchaba el galope salvaje, la lluvia, parecía como si el diablo estuviese cabalgando en medio de la noche.

Un relámpago.

Todo se iluminó de manera magnifica y allí…allí ¡ella! Isabella Swan quien montaba ese animal aterrador y gritaba:

- ¡Más rápido Thunder! ¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Más rápido!

Isabella Swan remontando la tormenta, la imagen era estremecedora, endemoniada y perfecta. Edward tembló de deseo animal ¡Maldita bruja perfecta! Desesperado salió de su escondite y se paró a observar aquel espectáculo tan hermoso, pero ella desapareció.

Corrió para ver hacia dónde se había ido, pero nada. Cada vez la tormenta se hacía más furiosa y brutal, desesperado y en medio de la planicie pensó _¡Dios! se va a lastimar… se va a matar _pero no, de nuevo el trotar y el grito de mando sobre el feroz animal. En algún momento, aterrador para él, el caballo corrió de frente a donde él estaba parado… si, lo vio venir y no supo qué hacer… no había escapatoria, tan solo se atinó a quedarse allí y esperar que el enorme corcel lo atropellara, segundos… aterradores segundos, mas el animal pasó por su lado con la fuerza de un tornado, pero fue ese segundo aterrador y perfecto que fue estremecedor, pues en aquel segundo otro relámpago y él vio a Isabella Swan en todo su esplendor maravilloso pasando como posesa por su lado. No lo había visto, ella parecía no ver nada. Edward tembló, no de miedo, sino de deseo brutal, la iluminación no fue solo física, fue una iluminación interior… esa mujer… la bruja ¡le gustaba! ¡Le fascinaba! _¡Maldición!_

Corrió hacia los establos para esperarla.

La espera fue insoportable, pero al fin, ella apareció. Entró con fuerza a la caballeriza, el caballo resoplaba, la luz intermitente de una farola iluminó todo el lugar. El animal fue puesto en su establo, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las maderas, Edward vio aquel gesto como un acto de concentración suprema, observó que ella temblaba. Sin temor y con el sigilo de una sombra siniestra se hizo tras de ella.

- Isabella.

La mujer gritó y volteó hacia él, mas los ojos de ella eran diferentes, parecía traspasada por un miedo más allá de lo físico.

- Michell est que vous? Avez-vous revenir pour me torturer?*

Edward no entendía nada ¿por qué hablaba en francés? ¿Acaso no lo reconocía?

- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que no hablo el maldito idioma.

- Pardonnez-moi chérie, ne veux pas vous blesser*- Isabella se acercó al hombre que estaba frente a ella, pero no le hablaba a él, le hablaba a un fantasma. Sonrió con dulzura, levantó sus manos y tocó su rostro. Edward la sintió caliente, casi quemante _tenía fiebre._

- ¡Dios! ¡Estás enferma!- Los ojos de Isabella centelleaban- necesitas ir a casa.

- Tu as toujours été si innocent mon petit garçon, toujours. J'ai été mauvaise- Fue así que Isabella en medio del delirio y del deseo de perdón abrazó a Edward Cullen con fuerza, él sintió los efluvios violentos de la fiebre, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la boca de ella desesperada lo buscó y lo besó de la manera más dulcemente desgarradora como jamás lo habían besado. Se perdió en aquel beso maravilloso que lo dejó sin aliento. Momentos en que el tiempo, el clima y el mundo desaparecieron solo eran él, ella y ese otro al que le hablaba y besaba, pero no importaba, no le importaba nada. Isabella se desprendió por un momento y volvió a sonreírle como una niña pequeña.

- Mon Mari, tu es mon Mari*- picoteó su cara con besitos húmedos y cálidos.

Mister Cullen de pronto se vio instalado en un espacio de dulzura, ternura y sensualidad fogosa, ¡Diablos! Esta era su oportunidad, la deseaba, la deseaba con la fuerza de la tormenta. Entonces fue él quien sin temor la beso con pasión, la llevó hacia la pared del establo y empezó a acariciarla como un demente. Toda la ropa de ella estaba empapada, pero aún así el calor de la fiebre hacía que la tela respirara fuego. La besó en el cuello, en su seno atrapado por la ropa, en su vientre. Ella gemía y hablaba en aquel idioma maldito, sintió como Isabella lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló con ternura, Edward volvió a su boca y de nuevo el beso de fiebre.

- Eres tan hermosa Isabella, tan hermosa y te odio y me fascinas, malditas seas- y atacó de nuevo su boca, mordió sus labios, penetró y atacó su lengua con presteza, fue duro, violento y tierno a la vez. Aquella extraña danza de lengua era hermosa, agotadora y desesperada.

- Michell…Michell…como me gustaría- alcanzó a decir en un momento cuando Edward se apartó para respirar. Lo miró, pero no lo hacía… miraba a alguien más. El cínico casanova se enfureció ¡no! él no le haría el amor a una mujer que pensaba en otro, no le haría el amor a una mujer que estaba delirando. No, él deseaba que cuando estuviese dentro de ella, fuese a él, a él, a quien ella mirara, a quien ella sintiera, por quien ella gimiera.

- Soy Edward Cullen madame ¡despierte! ¡Soy Edward Cullen!- él le gritó; y en ese momento otro relámpago que iluminó el lugar.

Isabella parpadeó con fuerza, movió la cabeza como un ebrio necesita volver de los delirios del alcohol y entonces se dio cuenta.

- ¡Usted! ¡Usted!

- Sí, yo Bella, soy yo.

Iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero Edward fue más rápido y tapó su boca con su mano.

- Vine por usted madame, vine por usted.

Un gemido ahogado por su mano, la fiebre aterradora y ese hombre hermoso y malvado frente a ella… entonces su cuerpo perdió control y como una débil hoja que luchaba contra el viento Isabella Swan se desmayó.

*Mon petit tresor: mi pequeño tesoro.

* Mon cherrie: mi querida.

* Mon papillon: Mi mariposa.

* là, là-bas: por ahí, por allá

* Michell est que vous? Avez-vous revenir pour me torturer? ¿Michell eres tú? ¿Has vuelto para torturarme?

* Pardonnez-moi chérie, ne veux pas vous blesser: Perdóname querido, no quise hacerte daño.

* Tu as toujours été si innocent mon petit garçon, toujours. J'ai été mauvaise: Siempre fuiste tan inocente, siempre, fui mala.

* Mon mari, tu es mon Mari: mi esposo, eres mi esposo.

**La pasión gótica ha tomado su lugar en esta historia.**

_**A lilivet relacionista de Sacho y a Zujeyane un millón de gracias por crear la página en el facebook de esta historia, si desean y les gusta vayan hacía allá para que vean las fotos y los videos de la ponderada artista y videista Ximena…el link está en mi perfil.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer….la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las chicas que comentan y leen un millón de gracias, nunca me cansaré de agradecer su acompañamiento por los caminos de Inglaterra y su maravillosa y gótica época victoriana.**_

_**Edward cínico Ingles, y mi madame Swan se divierten en este extraño juego del gato y el ratón, ambos me divierten con sus deseos reprimidos, si…bombas a punto de explotar.**_

_**A Ginette mi petit tresor….ambas caminaremos por Francia y diremos el amor, el amor…gracias por betear mis locurillas, de parte de esta amante sin derechos, muchas gracias.**_

_**A las hermosas de Facebook y sus maravillosos montajes sobre esta historia, son impresionantes.**_

_**A mis amigas Xime, Belen, Ely, Master, Ara, Lomy, Melissa, Cath, Jessica y todas, todas sin excepción un millón de gracias, ojala las pudiese nombrar a cada una, quiero que sepan que son lo mejor de esta aventura.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Mirgru, quien ha estado enfermita, amiga, mis vibraciones y buenos deseos para ti.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**12**

Edward con el cuerpo de Madame Swan en sus brazos caminaba desesperado bajo la lluvia. El calor de la fiebre que emanaba de ella era terrible. Había escuchado de personas muertas por una simple fiebre, es más una de las mujeres de la casa de Esme murió a causa de ella.

El camino hacia el enorme palacio se le hizo eterno.

- ¡No mueras! ¡Te lo ordeno!- le gritó en su oído, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Se paró frente a las enormes puertas de hierro delicadamente forjadas y gritó- ¡Ayuda!- pero su voz fue opacada por un temible trueno- ¡Ayuda!- pero nada ¡Malditas casas enormes! Cientos de sirvientes y todos como hormigas se refugiaban en los pisos bajos de las grandes mansiones. Un pequeño gemido agónico salido del pecho de la mujer lo asustó a los niveles de la muerte. Miró desesperado hacia los lados ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Las circunstancias eran desesperadas y Edward Cullen tomó medidas desesperadas, colocó el delgado cuerpo de madame Swan en una de las grandes gradas de las escaleras principales, corrió y en medio de la noche buscó una piedra enorme y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, la lanzó contra uno de los enormes ventanales de la mansión, tomó de nuevo a la mujer y esperó que el chirrido de la piedra despertara del estúpido letargo a los habitantes de la enorme casa.

A los pocos segundos sirvientes, mayordomos y demás pululaban en los grandes corredores. Edward aprovechó el momento y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ¡Ayuda! No solo una sino varias veces.

Finalmente una pequeña mujer abrió con ojos de miedo la enorme puerta y al ver aquel hombre vestido de oscuro con mirada fiera y con madame Swan en sus brazos gritó tan fuerte que Edward creyó que se le reventaban los tímpanos.

- ¡Cállate!

A los segundos cinco de los sirvientes llegaron, uno de ellos armado.

- ¡Es madame! ¡La mató! ¡Está muerta!- la chiquilla histérica continuó gritando. Una de las cosas que Edward odiaba eran los idiotas ataques histérico-histriónicos que por lo general las mujeres inglesas sufrían.

- No está muerta imbécil- iba a subir con ella hacia los pisos de arriba donde seguramente estaba su habitación pero el hombre armado se lo impidió.

- ¡Quítese de mi vista! Esta mujer se encuentra muy enferma.

Mas el rifle le apuntó directamente a la cara. Edward miró al hombre como quien mira un insecto repugnante, ¡diantre! Si era preciso pasaría por encima de cualquiera, presentía que la fiebre iba en aumento. Se aprestaba a irse en lanza en ristre contra el hombrecillo cuando escuchó la voz de Alice gritando que bajaran el arma desde lo alto de la enorme escalera de cedro negro.

- ¡Dios mío! Isabella- la pequeña ama de llaves corrió ligera escaleras abajo. Su ama parecía más muerta que otra cosa, además ese hombre la tenía en brazos… ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué diablos hacía Edward Cullen con su señora en brazos?

- ¡Te dije que bajaras el arma George!- los ojos azules inmensos de Alice miraban aterrada a su ama como al hombre que la sostenía, éste rugía de rabia e impotencia. El cabello negro imposible de Alice caía en hondas por su espalda y vestía un camisón blanco de fina tela, no le importaba que la mirasen, estaba demasiado asustada con la imagen tétrica que presenciaba- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Edward no deseaba contestar nada, tan solo quería llevar a Isabella a su alcoba y salvarla de la maldita fiebre que la consumía.

- ¿Dónde está su habitación?- la pregunta sonó como un bramido fiero, pero la pequeña Alice no se amilanó y trató de quitarle a Isabella de los brazos. Edward se apartó con furia- ¿Dónde está la maldita habitación? ¿No ve que ella está muy mal? Arde en fiebre y está empapada.

Al escuchar la voz potente de aquel hombre, Alice comprendió que lo único que éste deseaba era ayudar a su amiga, tiempo habría después para preguntarle el porqué él estaba allí ¡Dios! ojala que hubiese tiempo, viendo el cuerpo de su ama parecía que no.

- Sígame por favor- Alice prendió los candiles y guió escaleras arriba a Edward Cullen hasta la habitación principal de Forksville. Por un momento el hombre vio la impresionante recamara de Isabella Swan, tanto lujo en un solo lugar. Mas la sorpresa se vio opacada por un nuevo gemido que venía de la mujer en sus brazos. Alice desesperada quitó los sobrecamas y se dio cuenta que su ama Isabella ni siquiera había intentado dormir esa noche allí- Por favor mister Cullen- Edward llevó con delicadeza el cuerpo frágil de Isabella a su lecho. Ella se removió incomoda, parecía que el fuego de su piel la quemaba como si estuviese en una pira ardiente.

- Está ardiendo- de una manera inconsciente el cínico Cullen se acercó al rostro de porcelana de Isabella Swan y luego puso su cabeza en su pecho ardiente _no mueras bruja._

- Dieu! Quel est ce charabia?*- era la voz de Eleazar quien había sido despertado de su muy profundo sueño- ¡Isabella!- y la voz divertida de hacía unos segundo tomó un cariz de ira y terror. En tres pasos Eleazar Marchant llegó a la cama de su amiga- Oh papillon- vio al hombre en frente y muerto de rabia empujó a Edward lejos del cuerpo de Isabella- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

El aludido solo atinó a mirar al payaso amigo de la bruja enferma y le dio una contestación desde sus ojos verdes, esta le decía _yo seré su esposo idiota papagayo _claro está si ella no moría.

Isabella intentó abrir los ojos, le dolían. Entre las brumas de la fiebre vio a su amigo Eleazar y a su lado la asustada Alice y por detrás de ella la imagen enorme de ese hombre, estaba aterrada.

- ¡Eleazar!- y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales se abrieron de par en par para recibirla- ¡sálvame!

El hombre de cabello negro la abrazó con fuerza.

- Oh mon cherrie, claro que si mi amor pequeño, claro que si- besó con fervor y ternura el cabello de su amiga.

Edward al ver eso casi va hacia el hombre y lo descabeza, pero al ver de nuevo como la mujer se volvió a desmayar toda la rabia reconcentrada por el francés se esfumó.

- ¡Maldita sea! Ella está muy enferma, hay que llamar un médico.

Para Alice mujer fuerte y dura, la llamada a un médico debía ser urgente, pero lo más urgente era bajarle la fiebre a su amiga. Se acordó de su padre el vicario quien a veces fulgía como medico casi yerbatero de su parroquia. Un pequeño grito de desesperación salió de ella.

- ¡Susy!- llamó a la sirvienta chillona de hacía unos minutos quien se refugiaba con los otras sirvientes tras la puerta- llena la tina de agua helada- la chica temblaba- ¡ahora!- miró a Eleazar que temblaba muerto de miedo y le susurraba cosas tiernas a Isabella en Francés- Eleazar ayúdame a quitarle la ropa.

Un rugido fuerte salido de la voz de Edward Cullen tronó por toda la habitación.

- ¡No!- fue hacia la mujer enferma que yacía en la cama y protegida por los brazos del papagayo y con actitud de fiera lo retó- ¡No! él no puede.

Más Alice treinta centímetros más pequeña que Edward se plantó frente a él y gritó:

- ¡Deje la ridiculez Mister Cullen! ¿No ve que está enferma? _Por su maldita culpa estúpido- _lo último no lo gritó pero con el tono de voz de la pequeña mujer le dijo a Edward que no era bienvenido en aquel lugar.

Eleazar desesperado trataba de quitarle la ropa a Isabella, pero la ofuscación del momento y el hombre arrogante que tenía enfrente no lo dejaban actuar bien ¡Merde! era tan fácil desnudar a una mujer para otros menesteres, no cuando ella estaba casi agonizando y sin voluntad. Gritó llenó de impotencia y soltó un tremendo improperio en francés debido al terror que lo embargaba _no te me vayas amiga… ¿qué será de mi sin la única que no me juzga? _

-¡Demonios!- las manos se le enredaban entre los malditos botones y cordones de la ropa.

_¡Idiota! _Fue el pensamiento que Edward le dirigió al hombre, sin medir consecuencias, sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña daga de plata, obsequio de una de sus amantes y sin más ni más, fue a la ropa de madame Swan.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? – gritó Alice.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!- replicó con furia.

Eleazar lo tomó de las muñecas.

- ¡Demente!

- ¡Fuera! ¿No ve que le voy a facilitar su trabajo imbecil? Necesitamos rasgar su ropa, el tiempo es oro- el hombre lo soltó e inmediatamente Edward de manera experta desgarró la ropa de la mujer. Los botones volaron, el vestido oscuro fue hecho pedazos y madame Swan quedó solo en su fondo blanco. Alice le quitaba las botas de forma rápida. Así fue que Isabella quedó casi desnuda frente a ellos, pero ninguno se detenía en aquel detalle. La tomó entre sus brazos y sin importar que Eleazar estuviese allí- ¿Está ya preparada el agua?

Alice le dijo que si y de manera veloz lo condujo al baño donde estaba la bañera, entonces él de manera rápida y sin pensar en que él se mojaría se hundió con ella en el agua helada.

_Vas a estar bien bruja… ¡maldición! vas a estar bien, por favor, por favor…_

Alice, Eleazar y casi seis sirvientes miraban la escena. Edward estaba incómodo con los ojos que observaban la extraña intimidad entre él y la señorita Swan.

-¡Fuera! ¡Todos!

Los sirvientes al escuchar la voz de aquel desconocido miraron hacía el ama de llaves quien les dio la orden para que se fueran.

- ¡Todos!- Edward repitió la orden- que alguien busque un medico ¡ahora!

- George, dile a Joseph que vaya donde el doctor Green, lo necesitamos por favor- volvió su rostro hacía Edward- todos se irán menos Eleazar y yo, no crea que lo voy a dejar solo con ella mister Cullen.

Una mirada de reto malicioso destelló desde los ojos verde oscuro del hombre.

- No voy a abusar de ella madame, me gusta que mis mujeres estén despiertas y que cooperen de manera libre.

La pequeña Alice se sonrojó ante las palabras de aquel hombre, Eleazar se retorció de rabia y se le paró enfrente de la tina.

- Ni piense usted… señor… señor…

- Edward Cullen- le respondió mientras pasaba una mano de manera tierna por el cabello mojado de Isabella, quien parecía haber descansado del fuego que la quemaba.

-No piense mister Cullen, que le voy a permitir que se quede solo con ella, debe explicar su comportamiento ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué la traía en medio de la noche casi inconsciente? – El tono de la voz del francés fue subiendo - ¿le hizo daño? Porque si es así Mister Edward Cullen lo voy a matar.

-Primero, usted cómo se llame, realmente no me importa, no le hice daño, segundo, no le debo explicaciones a nadie, tercero, ella estaba cabalgado en ese demonio que tiene por caballo en medio de la tormenta, ya estaba enferma, agradezcan que estaba cerca porque sino madame estaría ardiendo en fiebre en el establo- contestó con voz de látigo golpeando el hierro.

Eleazar y Alice se miraron cómplices y un poco apenados, si, ella y su obsesión con ese demonio.

- De todos modos Mister Cullen, no es bien visto que usted esté aquí, además las circunstancias no están muy claras, le agradezco que ella lo haya encontrado, solo Dios sabe que habría ocurrido, pero por favor necesito que se vaya, cuando ella despierte no lo querrá ver aquí.

Pero Edward no escuchaba, estaba relajado con el cuerpo tibio de Isabella que descansaba a su lado _vas a estar bien… no te preocupes, vas a estar bien ¡Diablos! ¿Quién eres? Todos te aman… todos ¿Quién demonios eres? _Por un momento pequeño dejó la preocupación y observó el cuerpo voluptuoso de piel perfecta que se adivinaba bajo la fina tela y encaje del fondo _¡Bruja eres hermosa… me duelen las manos de la ansiedad de tocarte! _Pasó sus manos por los brazos que descansaban sobre su vientre y sintió la suavidad de la porcelana y el raso en aquella piel, cerró los ojos y de manera inconsciente hundió su nariz en el cabello mojado que olía de manera deliciosa.

- Michell…Michell- la voz de Isabella rompió el momento. Escucharla hablar y nombrando a otro hombre hizo que en Edward renaciera la rabia.

El rostro de Eleazar cambió duramente, hacía años que no la escuchaba decir el nombre de aquel pobre muchacho _¡Merde! aún él la atormenta… pobre Michell si hubiese sabido que así ella lo recordaría… pobre chico, pobre chico. _

La fiebre después de casi quince minutos había cedido y el rostro de la mujer se veía un poco más descansado y tranquilo, aún así volvió a nombrar a aquel hombre y fue entonces cuando Edward con rostro de furia reconcentrada dijo:

- ¡Usted! – Le gritó a Eleazar, quien había decidido odiar al idiota que tenía enfrente- ayúdeme a llevarla a su cama.

Eleazar endureció el rostro. Quien lo viera a primera vista se formaría un erróneo concepto de lo que Eleazar Marchant en realidad era, pues aquel francés, con ropa chillona, sofisticado y burlón venía de las sucias calles de París, donde peleó con uñas y dientes contra todo y contra todos. Al ver el rostro de niño bonito de Edward Cullen lo único que deseaba era reventarle los dientes para que aprendiera a respetar.

La tomó con dulzura, mientras que Edward escurría agua en el baño.

- Por favor Mister Cullen váyase, le agradezco su gesto, pero váyase, ella se enojará conmigo y con los demás por permitir que usted entrara a esta casa.

Un gesto cínico y de curiosidad indefinible se dibujó en el rostro de Edward Cullen.

- Ella me odia.

_Si supieras… si tan solo supieras._

Alice perfecta ama de llaves, siempre dispuesta a proteger a su ama, tan solo fingió indiferencia.

- No lo sé míster Cullen, ella es tan solo mi ama, lo que sienta o no sienta por usted no es de mi incumbencia, yo solo soy un ama de llaves y usted en este momento es un extraño en esta casa.

Edward pateó con fuerza, sus botas hicieron un sonido fuerte y contundente en el hermoso piso del baño.

Salió destilando agua de allí, dio una última mirada hacia la cama de la madame, quien en ese momento era abrazada de manera dulce por el idiota papagayo. El calor de los celos era más fuerte que la fiebre quemante de la mujer.

- Mañana volveré- fue una sentencia dicha de manera escueta.

- No, por favor no, por favor no lo haga ¿no ve que esto es una batalla perdida míster Cullen? Si desea le prestaré un caballo, o un coche, pero por favor no vuelva.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward Cullen daba grandes pasos por el enorme corredor de la casa y pisaba la primera de las gradas de la hermosa e imponente escalera.

- Mañana volveré, y no, no quiero ningún caballo o coche- volteó hacia el ama de llaves- me gustan las tormentas.

Alice lo vio irse, le asustaron las últimas palabras que el hombre pronunció de manera oscura…_ ¿te gustan las tormentas? ¡Dios! ambos son iguales… malditamente iguales._

.

.

.

Once de la noche y seguía lloviendo y Edward Cullen caminaba por el bosque oscuro, estaba extrañamente furioso y complacido al mismo tiempo. Furioso por ese mundo de miles de preguntas que era Isabella Swan y complacido de que ella estuviese bien, en algún momento temió que ella muriera _¡maldición! si hubiese muerto la bruja ¿qué sería de mi? Me habría obsesionado contigo mucho más de lo que estoy, me hubiese pasado la maldita vida añorando una piel que nunca toqué… no, eso no va a pasar Isabella, no va a pasar, tengo que poseerte porque sino mi vida sería un completo infierno, miles de deudas y encima la obsesión por una piel… ¡claro que no! ¡Claro que no!_

_._

_._

Isabella despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, los huesos le dolían como si hubiese cabalgado durante horas. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Eleazar dormido sobre una silla de manera incómoda. Se asustó al verlo allí.

- Eleazar, mon petit, Eleazar.

El hombre vino de los mundos del sueño al escuchar la voz de su amiga, saltó de felicidad y se fue hacia la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡No vuelvas jamás a hacerme esto papillon!

Isabella no entendía de lo que su amigo hablaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Cómo que qué ocurrió Isabella? Casi nos matas de un susto mon petit tresor, llevas dos días de estar casi inconsciente en esa cama.

La mujer se llevó las manos a su cabeza, no recordaba nada, solo escuchaba el tronar de la tormenta que de manera hipnótica la llamaba, recordó verse caminando en silencio por los corredores oscuros de la enorme mansión y salir al bosque.

- No recuerdo nada Eleazar, no recuerdo nada, por favor cuéntame.

Eleazar se paró de la cama, fue hacia la campanilla que llamaba a la planta baja donde los sirvientes estaban siempre atentos a dicho llamado.

- Debes desayunar primero.

- No, no… quiero saber.

Eleazar, alto, hermoso y furioso se paró frente a ella y ordenó.

- Primero el desayuno.

Madame Swan se vio comiendo casi de la mano de su amigo, mientras que Alice con ojo avizor observaba desde la ventana a que ese hombre terco apareciera como en los últimos dos días.

El francés le contó con lujos de detalles lo ocurrido aquella noche y cuando al final contó la aparición oscura de Edward Cullen con ella en brazos en las puertas de la mansión, Isabella como si hubiese sido iluminada por un rayo recordó los ojos verdes temibles de la miraban desde la oscuridad del establo, como si fuese impulsada por un resorte se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?

Alice dirigió su mirada a Eleazar.

- Vino por usted madame.

Madame Swan caminó de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, el recordar el beso, el ansia y el hambre de aquel hombre sobre ella. No se acordaba de nada más, solo como aquel la arrinconaba en las caballerizas.

- ¡Ese hombre!

- Él te salvó querida.

_¿Salvarme? Hombre insufrible, si es él el que me tiene al borde del limbo._

- Ha estado pendiente de ti estos dos días.

Isabella gritó, pero al segundo tapo su boca para ahogar el gemido que de allí provenía.

- ¿Esta aquí? ¿En Nottingham?

- Cada día Isabella.

Corrió hacia las ventanas, una extraña contradicción nació en el pecho de la mujer, quería verlo y se odiaba por desearlo.

- No lo quiero ver de nuevo, dile que no quiero verlo, que se vaya, que le agradezco, pero que por favor se vaya- se llevó sus manos a su pecho y apretó fuertemente el camisón.

La voz de la mujer no era desesperada ni altisonante, era seca y sin emoción. Alice le contestó que eso se lo habían repetido cientos de veces pero que ese hombre insistía e insistía.

Isabella terminó de desayunar, Eleazar la miraba en silencio burlón.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia querido?

- Nada mon papillon- contestó queriéndole decir que le pasaba todo.

- Ese hombre es un estúpido.

Eleazar se miró al espejo, era todo un pavo real vanidoso. De manera pausada se arreglaba su impecable camisa de seda azul, y se arreglaba su bigote.

- Si, un imbécil total, estoy de acuerdo contigo amor mío, pero el hecho de que te niegues a él hace que aumente su deseo por ti- volteó y la miró de forma maligna y divertida- vamos princesa encantada, quieres quitártelo de encima, huyendo de él no es la forma.

- ¡No huyo!

- Pues parece que si Isabella- se acercó de forma juguetona- vamos querida, eras de las que siempre sabía cómo quitarse a los tontos de encima ¿si es que de verdad deseas que ese hombre se vaya?

- No lo quiero cerca Eleazar.

Un pequeño besito en la mejilla y un guiño picaron.

- Deja que te visite princesa, estoy aburrido, juguemos- Si, Eleazar, estaba muy aburrido, además el hombre ese no le gustó para nada, intuyó que éste deseaba a Isabella, pero no de buena manera, él conocía ese tipo de hombres, seres cínicos que veían un reto en el no de una mujer y que hasta que no la conseguían no descansaban, llevando a todo a la destrucción.

Isabella parpadeó profusamente, no deseaba hacerle daño a Edward Cullen, pero no lo quería cerca, su sola presencia removía cosas en su interior que no debía.

Ese hombre arrogante, cínico, que parecía tener control sobre lo que lo rodeaba, que pensaba solo en sí mismo, hedonista y egoísta…él, tan parecido a ella, a esa Isabella de antaño quien nunca pensó que con su comportamiento podría hacerle daño; Edward Cullen tan parecido a ella.

Se puso su mejor traje, su hermosa casaca negra, el chaleco de seda azul noche, la camisa de lino blanca y sus hermosas botas negras. Todo él era la muestra total de la belleza masculina. Llevaba dos días haciendo la maldita pantomima, esta en el punto de la exasperación, la rabia y la impotencia. Al final se miró en el espejo que muy amablemente las mujeres de la posada habían puesto para él. Al final, para rematar todo el cuadro se colocó sus hermosos anillos, aquellos que siempre parecían tener una capacidad hipnótica sobre las mujeres. Siempre que hablaba, con su voz baja y sus ojos fijos, el perfecto rubí se movía de manera cadenciosa, como si éste fuese el ojo de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Alquiló un caballo blanco que lo llevara a la mansión, no, no podía presentarse frente a ella como el animal desesperado de unos días atrás.

.

.

Aquel día un hermoso sol ingles calentaba las hermosas praderas y tímidamente se colaba entre el follaje del bosque. Cabalgó lentamente, pero con la vista fija, solo pensaba en la bruja, en verla. Durante esos dos últimos días estuvo preocupado por su salud, cosa que detestó de sí mismo ¡preocupado! ¡Por ella! Una mezcla de pena, dolor, rabia y celos confluían en él. Pena por verla ardiendo de fiebre y vulnerable, dolor al saber que quizás ella podría morir, rabia por estar tan cerca y tan lejos, por desearla y no tenerla, por que Isabella Swan lo rechazaba y celos… maldito, absurdos celos por el papagayo, y por aquel hombre que ella nombraba en el delirio.

El majestuoso castillo parecía brillar en medio del verde y el azul del cielo. Levantó su rostro de manera arrogante, se apeó frente a Forskville, tomó su precioso bastón de cedro y plata, lo tomó con fuerza y caminó con resolución.

Vio a varios sirvientes trabajando en los prados, el caballerango y sus ayudantes llevar a varios de los caballos, entre ellos el demonio azabache que se agitaba de manera violenta hasta la pradera; todos esos seres que hormigueaban de un lado a otro, pero que trataban por todos los medio de ser invisibles.

Susy lo vio llegar, la imagen de ese hombre con su ama en brazos y ojos de zorro en la oscuridad la asustaban, ahora más, pues éste aún con su belleza física en pleno día parecía más peligroso aún.

En los dos días anteriores las enormes puertas estaban cerradas de manera hermética, pero ahora estaban de par en par. Sin pedir permiso entró al castillo, sin la oscuridad y sin la ofuscación de una madame enferma Edward observó el impresionante lugar, el hall de recibimiento estaba adornado con muebles en terciopelo rojo, el piso de mármol florentino de un color madera, los corredores que parecían no tener fin, hermosos cuadros en las paredes, y la majestuosa escalera que conducía a los pisos de arriba. Sonrió ¡Diablos! ¡Que lugar! Nunca en sus veintinueve años de existencia había visto algo semejante. No se atrevió a pensar que eso sería propio, las circunstancias lo hacían ser precavido, y odiaba ser precavido, nunca lo fue. Cerró los ojos y tan solo vio a su hermana Rosalie y su pequeño bebé siendo expulsados de su casa en Londres; la sola imagen fue dolorosa, tenía que pensarlo bien. Mas lo racional se fue al carajo cuando la impresionante madame Swan vestida con un hermoso vestido de gasa azul eléctrico lo miró desde la última grada de la escalera.

Ella sonrió.

Sus ojos marrones destilaron fuego y diversión.

Un gesto de niña dulce.

La crueldad a punto de ser desplegada.

- Mi salvador- dijo en voz tierna y agradecida. Bajó las escaleras lentamente como gata a punto de engullirse un pajarillo. La tela hacía un sonido de roce de piel y carne, cosa que hizo que el seductor rugiera en su interior.

- Madame- saludó.

Y algo tremendo ocurrió Isabella sin vergüenza lo abrazó y beso su mejilla.

- Oh míster Cullen no sea tan formal- se mordió los labios- usted me ha salvado de las garras de la fiebre, mi querido, querido amigo.

Edward esperaba el rechazo, la indiferencia de ella, pero no, no aquello. Isabella Swan tan cerca, tan impresionantemente cerca y bonita que dolía.

- Isabella.

Ella se carcajeó.

- No, para usted mi amigo, soy Bella… ¿no es ese el nombre que usted me ha puesto? Soy Bella.

El cínico tembló.

- ¿Se burla de mi?

Un rostro perfecto de niña buena contestó.

- Por supuesto que si míster Cullen- y el tono de voz bajó a niveles de sexo y delirio.

El hombre resopló de furia, la iba a tomar del brazo y obligarla a besarlo, pero el papagayo vestido de un impresionante traje negro bajó por las enormes escaleras como si éstas fueran la antesala a una coronación y en mitad del recorrido sonrió.

- Mon amour!

Bella volteó juguetonamente, abrió los brazos y recibió a su amigo en un abrazo profundo.

-Les Français ne peuvent pas parler mon ami, baiser sur ma joue s'il vous plaît*- su voz sonó preciosa y divertida.

- Oh- los ojos azules de Eleazar miraron por encima del hombro hacia el hombre- qu'il n'est pas mauvais qu'il cher?*- y besó sonora y posesivamente el rostro de Isabella.

_Malditos... se burlan de mi._

Edward quien el refinamiento se le había ido a las botas, furioso preguntó.

- ¿Este hombre Madame ?- preguntó como si tuviese derecho ¡lo tenía !

Isabella rodó sus ojos en signo falsamente timido y luego alzó su mirada para ir directo a los ojos verdes divinos que la perseguían en sueños _¡es bello como debió ser Satanás antes de ser expulsado del cielo ! _Dudó un segundo... debía hacerlo... por ella y por su alma.

- ¿Eleazar ? – tomó el brazo del divertido francés- ¡Lo amo mister Cullen ! ¿no es así querido ?- Bella sintió que algo se desgarró en su interior... si, la maldita princesa estaba presente y se aprestaba a herir a aquel ser divino que estaba enfrente.

* Dieu! Quel est ce charabia?: Dios ¿cuál es la algarabía?

* mon petit tresor: mi pequeño tesoro.

* Les Français ne peuvent pas parler mon ami, baiser sur ma joue s'il vous plaît: él no sabe hablar francés mi amigo, bésame la mejilla por favor.

* qu'il n'est pas mauvais qu'il cher?: ¿no es una pena querida ?

**This is amazing…lovers and betrayal in the land of Shakespeare.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**

**A todas las que amablemente leen esta pequeña historia un millón de gracias, a las que comentan y a las que no. Son todas amables y maravillosas.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Ginette Pirela, me quito el sombrero ante ti madame.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS 13**

Mister Edward Cullen, se vio a sí mismo entre aquellos dos que se miraban de manera cómplice y divertida. Se sorprendió cuando la bruja de manera tierna lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia el gran salón de la enorme mansión ¡Diantre! estaba intimidado por la cantidad de obras de arte que allí se encontraban, una sola de ellas y éstas habrían pagado sus deudas y le habrían dado para vivir holgadamente durante años ¿Cuánto dinero tenía Charles Swan? era algo fastidioso, obsceno y sumamente fascinante; ¡lo quería todo! ¡cada maldita cosa, riqueza, opulencia, todo! ¡se lo merecía! Lo más impresionante del lugar no era todo el mobiliario, era el enorme piano que reinaba en el centro ¡Diablos! Tenía ribetes de oro. Lo miró con codicia, cosa que para Eleazar no pasó desapercibido.

- Dígame Míster Cullen ¿Toca usted el piano?

Isabella sonrió con picardía.

- ¡Es un talento mon cherrie!

- Oh- y venía la primera daga del francés- Yo también tengo muchos talentos- y miró de manera maliciosa a Isabella- ¿no es así mon petit trésor?

Los ojos verdes de águila hambrienta, voltearon como ráfagas de fuego hacia Isabella que fingía indiferencia malvada, ella soltó la carcajada.

- Los tienes querido, pero no precisamente musicales.

La furia en su extensión vibró en el cuerpo del casanova, tomó su bastón y con rabia lo golpeó contra el piso.

_Bueno, yo también sé jugar el maldito juego._

- Todo caballero debe saber tocar Míster Merchant, es de buen gusto y clase.

- El problema Míster Cullen- y el nombre lo pronunció con sorna- es que yo no soy un caballero, me aburre eso ¡soy francés! Los franceses no nos desgastamos con ese tipo de tonterías, hay cosas más divertidas para aprender durante la vida que el piano y el ser un caballero.

Isabella observaba a los dos hombres frente a ella. Era una completa tontería lo que hacía, pero no tenía más remedio, Eleazar era terrible, certero y sumamente cruel cuando se lo proponía, y ella sabía que por defenderla, él llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- ¡Por favor caballeros! Eleazar cariño, no molestes a mi salvador- se aireó con su hermoso y extravagante abanico azul rey- ¡venga acá Míster Cullen! - lo llamó de manera coqueta, para que éste se sentara a su lado- Cuénteme ¿qué hace usted en Forks?

Edward la observó con curiosidad _¡ella sabe por qué!_

- Usted sabe madame.

- ¿Yo? Soy inocente querido- frunció su pequeña boca y bajó los ojos en fingido recato, gesto del cual se arrepintió segundos después _¡No coquetees con él, tonta!_

Para el cínico londinense, todo aquello era un total absurdo, sabía jugar los juegos de las palabras y los gestos, pero ese día no lo deseaba.

- ¿Lo es madame?

Isabella clavó sus ojos en él.

- Toda dama es inocente Mister Cullen, hasta que alguien demuestre lo contrario ¿no es así Eleazar?

El francés entendió la pregunta, se llevó su delicada mano a su muy arreglado bigote.

- Oh si, yo he probado la inocencia de muchas ¿usted Míster Cullen?

Mister Cullen sonrió con su mueca torcida.

- Las damas inocentes, son inocentes hasta que un hombre prueba que tras su fachada hay alguien que lee libros prohibidos a la luz de un candil- y con eso se sentó al lado de la dueña de Forksville y sin vergüenza tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos de manera tierna y sensual- vine aquí porque tengo algo que hacer madame.

- ¿Leer?- el imponente Eleazar, estiró sus piernas- ¡Mon dieu! Otra de las actividades en que los ingleses abusan, todos leen, todos escriben, pero ninguno parece vivir la real vida, intento convencer a mi papillon que huya de eso ¿no es así querida? cet homme est un idiot complet, viendront après vous, comme si la chasse est une vulgarité*

-La chasse est mon ami*- y al decir esto, volteó con actitud pícara hacia Edward, quien estaba a punto de morderse los dedos de rabia e ir a golpear al franchute idiota para que se tapara su muy francesa boca- Usted es mi héroe Edward- el pronunciar su nombre de manera dulce, su voz fue pequeña y delicada- ¡Dios! ¡Ardía en fiebre! Estaba realmente muy enferma Míster Cullen- y la voz de niña caprichosa y perversa salió de su muy pequeño y caprichoso pecho- ¿qué sería de mi Eleazar si yo hubiese muerto?

- ¡Moriría!- contestó el aludido, y no mentía- mi vida sería un día eterno sin noche mon amour.

- ¿Me amarías hasta más allá de la muerte?- preguntó divertida.

- Iría cual Orfeo por ti y pelearía con los dioses por tu alma.

_¿Orfeo? ¿Quién diablos es Orfeo? _Oh pobre Edward Cullen, un caballero, pero que ignorante era.

- ¿No me diga Madame Swan?- si, ignorante, pero muy cruel- ¿Qué usted es de las que exigen sangre de sus amores?

Isabella se pasmó ante el cuestionamiento… si, años antes ese era el precio a pagar.

- ¿No la daría usted Edward?- el rostro de porcelana perfecto se enfrentó a aquel hombre y lo retó con la mirada.

_¿Con qué eso quieres bruja? Palabras estúpidas repletas de cursilerías tontas._

- Daría eso y más, solo por quien amo madame.

La voz de terciopelo, usada para hacer vibrar el alma de las mujeres fue usada de manera certera en Isabella, quien sintió los lengüetazos de la fiebre de nuevo torturándola.

- Depende de la sangre Míster Cullen, la sangre es derramada como un acto de amor voluntario, no como una manera de enlazar y comprometer almas que no desean ese tipo de cadenas - y una mirada misteriosa y repleta de significado le brindó a Eleazar, quien inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y corrió hasta ella, para de manera juguetona tomarla de la cintura.

- Bailemos mon cherrie, hace días que no te sostengo en mis brazos.

¡No! el interior de Edward rugió.

¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa? ¿Bailar? ¿Sin música? ¡Malditos franceses extravagantes! Se paró del asiento y sin que nadie lo dijera fue al piano enorme de extravagante oro y se sentó allí, y con el diablo en el interior golpeó las teclas y sacó del instrumento un sonido violento y apasionado.

Eleazar e Isabella se quedaron viendo aquello.

_¡Vaya, vaya el tonto sabe tocar! _Fue el pensamiento de Eleazar, Isabella entendió que lo lastimaba, la música febril lo decía.

Alice y Susy sirvieron el bourbon, el ama de llaves escuchó la música, por primera vez el piano ridículo e inútil del salón tuvo una real función y se paró a escuchar extasiada, mas el rostro de su ama con un gesto misterioso veía al hombre tocar, sintió miedo, presintió que su amiga se quemaba por dentro, que estaba al borde de un precipicio peligroso y que se disponía a saltar. Alice le hizo un guiño desesperado a Eleazar _"haz que pare… haz que pare, ella se volverá loca"_

Eleazar comprendió el gesto y sin más ni más fue hacia el loco que torturaba el piano y con el puño cerrado sobre las teclas hizo parar la impresionante música.

- ¿Cuánto quiere?

Las dos presencias se miraron frente a frente, el cínico y el burlón papagayo.

- ¿Qué quiero?- Edward se paró del piano, era más alto que Eleazar, pero menos musculoso.- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Dinero, Isabella quiere recompensarlo por su acción de salvarle.

Isabella salió de su trance y volvió a su actitud de mujer agradecida.

- Por supuesto Mister Cullen, tendrá mi agradecimiento eterno, pero deseo recompensar sus molestias.

_¿Me humilla? ¡Mujer del demonio! _¿Dinero? ¡Maldito dinero! Lo necesitaba, en una semana no tendría que comer, no deseaba enfrentarse con el idiota de Sinclair ¡prefería morir! ¿Dinero? La bilis de amargura y de frustración le hacía arder sus entrañas, endemoniada sociedad, todo se medía con eso y ella ¡lo humillaba!

- No vine aquí por el dinero- se sorprendió al entender que no, no era por el dinero, por lo que viajó hasta el condado de Nothinghamshare, era por algo que él mismo no entendía bien- vine por usted madame.

- No sea tonto Mister Cullen- Isabella caminó lentamente con las dos copas de bourbon en sus manos, una se la dio amorosamente a Eleazar mientras que arrugaba su pequeña nariz en símbolo juguetón y la otra la brindó de manera fría- sus molestias para conmigo, las incomodidades del viaje, el caballo ¡todo!

- No necesito el dinero Madame, vine porque era preciso.

- ¿Preciso? ¡Oh si! Mi vida en sus manos.

- No sea irónica Madame, usted sabe a que vine.

El buen amigo y cómplice de la rica heredera entendió que allí existía algo más, algo que él pudo entrever… ¡sálvala! Se dijo, ella estaba en el borde del abismo, y el idiota de Edward Cullen también. Con un gesto impaciente Eleazar sacó su pañuelo.

- ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Que hombre más terco! Acepte nuestro agradecimiento- de sus manos sacó un costoso anillo, repleto de diamante y rubíes- se lo regalo buen samaritano.

El rostro perfecto de Míster Cullen se contrajo de amargura, Isabella tembló, no quería ofenderlo, solo deseaba que se fuera.

- ¡Basta ya Eleazar! No ofendas a mi invitado- ella sabía cómo hacer que éste se fuera- lo que desea Míster Cullen es otra cosa, pero él sabe que no se le dará ¡jamás!

El brazo del francés con el anillo en su mano bailaba frente a él, ¿Cuánto valía aquel anillo? ¡Miles de libras! ¡Miles! Si lo aceptaba podría largarse, pagar la idiota deuda y librarse de todos ellos, pero no, ¡no! ya era demasiado tarde, allí había un juego y ese era entre Isabella Swan y él, y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo aquello que deseaba; dinero, prestigio, y su cabeza y apellido a salvo de las manos de Alistair y de Tania Denali.

- ¿No lo tendré?- una mirada de reto sobre ella y un gesto de cinismo.

- No, no lo tendrá Edward.

- ¿Está usted segura?

- Tan segura de que me llamo Isabella, Míster Cullen.

Caminó hacia ella, dos grandes zancadas, Isabella no retrocedió.

- No es tan fácil.

- Mi no es rotundo- levantó su mano delicada y con la punta de sus dedos jugueteó con las solapas del abrigo- usted me aburre tremendamente, sin embargo mis agradecimientos serán eternos amigo mío.

Sin medir consecuencia se iba a lanzar hacia ella y tomarla de la cintura y sacudirla como muñeca para que comprendiera que nadie, y menos ella le diría a él que no, pero una mano poderosa lo agarró de la chaqueta.

- La dama ha dicho que no, Míster Cullen, existe otro hombre en su vida- lo tiró a la pared.

- No me asusta Míster Merchant.

- Debería- Eleazar, niño sobreviviente de las calles de Paris, estaba presto a desfigurar la cara de niño lindo del aristócrata, pero no sabía que su oponente bajo su facha de refinado caballero, era un hombre que no temía pelear. Edward tomó su bastón y en un movimiento rápido lo presionó en la garganta del amigo de la bruja.

- He venido aquí por ella, le repito, no me asusta estúpido papagayo, nadie puede decirme qué hacer- el francés tomó el bastón para apartarlo de su garganta, mas el empuje era poderoso, lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

- ¡Basta ya!- un grito metálico salió de madame- ¡ambos! – se plantó frente a los hombres- quiero que se vaya de mi casa Edward- dio una mirada cruel- ¡que tontería señor Cullen! – sinuosamente tomó el cabello negro de Eleazar- ¿no entiende? Ha llegado tarde, es más Míster Cullen, no ha debido llegar nunca- no parpadeó, uso el tono de voz de niña indiferente.

Las palabras de Isabella Swan dichas de una manera tan cruenta y dulce fueron para el cínico casanova Edward Cullen como si cientos de pequeños cuchillos lo atravesaran de forma desgarradoras, estaba herido.

Herida su vanidad,

Herido su ego.

Herido su maldito deseo de ella ¿llegar tarde? Maldita sea, estaba harto de ese juego de nunca acabar ¿Quién era ella? Una maldita bruja, llena de dinero, caprichosa y con un amante francés ¿amante? ¿Ella?

La miró de arriba abajo, alzó su cabeza de forma orgullosa.

- No hemos terminando Bella- de forma atrevida miró su corpiño, con un gesto irónico y de burla tácitamente le dijo a Eleazar que él le importaba un rábano, y como todo buen caballero ingles hizo un extraño sonido con su botas y con su sombrero- No ha sido un placer _Mesie _Merchant.

Isabella vibró frente a él, Edward, todo lo que ella había deseado cuando era una tonta joven, alguien hermoso, divertido, fogoso e igual de cínico y malvado que ella, ahora después de tantos años lo único que pudo ver es que aquel ángel hermoso era el símbolo de algo que Bella no debía desear, sin embargo lo hacía.

Necesitaba que se fuera, ya había dado la primera estocada.

- ¿No se queda a cenar Mister Cullen? ¡Es una pena! Deseaba apreciar más el arte de verlo tocar el piano, me gusta que mis conocidos me diviertan ¡oh si!- llevó su mano delicada a su rostro- usted no me divierte tanto.

En el camino del gran salón hasta la puerta Edward escuchó aquellas palabras y volteó por encima de su hombro y sin pudor y con arrogancia le dio a ella una mirada de fuego, ardor y decepción. Se prendió del brazo de su amigo.

- Sostenme por favor Eleazar.

El hombre sostuvo el brazo de Isabella y sintió las oleadas de fuego que la piel de ella desprendía.

- Es un idiota.

- Lo es, ¿No lo somos nosotros querido?

- Si, pero tú y yo, mon papillon, estamos conscientes de eso, ese hombre no. Anda por el mundo creyendo que todo gira a su alrededor y que su buena sangre y fuertes huesos de aristócrata le dan derecho de entrar a cualquier parte y nunca ser juzgado por su inutilidad y falta de sensibilidad.

- Se parece a mi mon cherrie.

- No Isabella, no se parece a ti.

- Me amas Eleazar, pero él es igual a mi, iguales.

Eleazar acarició su rostro.

- No lo desees tanto mi tesoro, si él lo sabe será la destrucción de ambos.

Un abrazo desesperado sorprendió al hombre, esa era ella, la niña que había conocido en Francia, la de decisiones fuertes, egoístas y sin tregua. En esa hora, ella vestida con aquel hermoso traje mostró una mínima parte de ella, tembló al pensar que si "la princesa encantada" volvía quizás ni Isabella sobreviviría.

-¿Qué será de mi Eleazar? Mi tiempo se acorta, poco a poco veo como los hilos de mi vida me jalan hacia lugares donde no quiero ir- alzó su rostro y sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los azules de su amigo- veo a Edward Cullen, y siento que él ha traído a mi vida algo de la libertad perdida, pero no puedo volver allá. No puedo.

- Vente conmigo, lejos… tú y yo, te permitiré soltar las amarras mon petit tresor- volvió a repetir la proposición sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, y ésta vino en una sonrisa melancólica.

- Oh mon cherrie- e Isabella bajó la cabeza para después tomar el fuerte brazo de su amigo y recostarse en él- ya no deseo lastimar a nadie, ya no está en mi.

Edward corrió en el hermoso caballo blanco muerto de rabia, el bosque frente a él se le mostraba como el enemigo, de pronto con un grito interior hizo parar el caballo para volver sus ojos hacia el hermoso castillo. Todo aquello lo ofendía, lo ofendía la enorme construcción, lo ofendía la opulencia, lo ofendía los cientos de sirvientes y sobre todo lo ofendía ella y su indiferencia. Todo eso que era Isabella Swan y que parecía que él no podía tocar.

Se bajó del caballo, lo ató a uno de los árboles, se quitó los guantes y su chaqueta; la impaciencia de ver que aquellos días habían sido inútiles lo tenían al límite de todo, ¡diantre! Tiró el bastón contra la tierra húmeda _maldición… maldición ¿por qué eres tan difícil? ¿Soy tan poca cosa? _Y por primera vez en sus veintinueve años Míster Edward Cullen se vio frente a la disyuntiva aterradora de que si, en realidad él no era tan maravilloso como creía.

Era un hombre inútil, pobre, sin ningún talento. Un hombre que en realidad nunca había enfrentado nada y que toda su vida se la pasó huyendo de sus responsabilidades, era una decepción.

Esperó casi dos horas en el bosque con un solo pensamiento rondando su cabeza. De nuevo emprendió el camino hacia el castillo sin importarle nada, dejó el caballo, su chaqueta y sus guantes y solo fue él y sus miles de preguntas para Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Después de cenar (muy poco) Isabella se encerró en su cuarto. Los días iban contando sus pasos lentamente, cada hora y minuto la acercaban hacia la cárcel que representaba la buena sociedad inglesa y su apellido ¿Dónde estaba la chica de unos años atrás que se erguía burlona frente a todo eso? Ella que podía decir que no aceptaba los arreos impuestos y que solo vivía para su placer y pequeños egoísmos ¡que tonta chica! ¡Que superficial! ¡Que libre! Fue a la foto adorada de aquel hombre y la puso sobre su pecho, ese hombre que despertó en ella sensaciones y trajo de nuevo a su vida el fuego perdido. Lo observó detenidamente _¡que hermoso es! ¡Que fuerte! Seductor y peligroso _nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien así, ninguno de los hombres que conoció en Francia le resultaron tan fascinantes.

Entre las brumas de la fiebre de días atrás pudo recordar la figura oscura que la llevaba en brazos y la salvaba de no morir en la oscuridad. Alice le contó como él, de manera valiente, se enfrentó al arma cargada de un sirviente y cómo la cargó hasta su habitación y se quedo con ella en la bañera hasta que la fiebre apaciguó su ritmo inclemente. Algo tierno se instaló en su pecho, hubiera dado todo por recordar ese momento.

Esperó que el enorme castillo apaciguara su ir y venir para que ella pudiese escapar de la habitación, deseaba cabalgar a Thunder y tomar unas nuevas fotos, quizás las últimas, pues con el compromiso establecido con su padre, el arte de la fotografía debía ser relegado bajo todas aquellas capas de buenos modales, fingimientos y buena educación. Debía guardar celosamente sus deseos, deseos que ella escondía celosamente en su corazón.

Los sirvientes del jardín la miraron de forma extraña y disimulada, sabían hacia donde se dirigía, mas ninguno se atrevía tan siquiera en pensar una palabra de reprobación. Cuando su imagen se perdió del rango de visión de todas aquellas personas, Isabella corrió hacia las caballerizas para encontrarse con el único ser que metafóricamente representaba todo lo que ella era: su precioso semental. El animal parecía siempre presentirla y al escucharla daba coses contra la madera de la caballeriza. Isabella saltaba de pasión por aquel animal.

_Me ama… me entiende y me ama, mi hermoso muchacho._

Fue hasta él para liberarlo del cubículo que lo encerraba, cada vez que lo veía allí se prometía que algún día permitiría dejarlo en completa y absoluta libertad. Le dolía la posibilidad, pues era tan egoísta que no deseaba dejarlo ir nunca, pero frente a la realidad que se le avecinaba era inevitable.

- Hola mi amor- besó su cabeza azabache, pero el animal de un momento a otro dio dos coses fuertes contra la puerta- ¿qué tienes?- fue en ese momento cuando un dolor asfixiante de unos brazos que la apretaban en su cintura le dieron la respuesta.

- ¿Crees que te vas a liberar de mi tan fácil Bella?- el aliento mentolado bañó su cuello e hizo erizar su piel… era él… Edward Cullen.

- ¡Suélteme!

La mujer fue desatada del brazo poderoso. Vio frente a ella a ese hombre con el cabello revuelto, con algo de follaje en su ropa y con barro en sus botas, del caballero de imagen perfecta que siempre estaba bien puesto e impecable no quedaba nada y eso lo hacía más bello aún.

- ¿Le hizo gracia, el ofenderme Madame? – ella no respondió tan solo miraba con gesto seco- ¡respóndame! – Pero ni un solo músculo del rostro de porcelana se movió- ¡Dios! me sacas de quicio- y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a su boca y la tomó de manera desesperada, pero la mujer -quien peleaba a muerte con su deseo- no correspondió el beso. De nuevo lo intentó y de esa piedra de duro pedernal no salía nada- eres… eres- golpeó con su puño una de las paredes de madera- vine aquí por ti, vine a ver porque no respondiste mi carta y ¿qué me encuentro? – su voz era dura- una mujer impresionante sobre ese demonio- señaló a Thunder, quien arremetía con fuerza al ver que su ama estaba en peligro- una niña enferma de fiebre, un maldito francés que se burla de mi y … y el ser más cruel de este mundo.

- ¿Cruel, Míster Cullen? No me conoce, tan solo porque mi no hacia ti es rotundo ¿soy cruel? ¿Quién se cree Edward?

- ¿Quién te crees tú? ¡Bruja!- de nuevo frente a ella, trató de poner sus manos sobre sus pechos, pero la frialdad de la mujer frente a él se lo impedían, era como si ella tuviese una coraza invisible que no le permitía tocar- me muero por tocarte y no me dejas, quiero besarte y no me lo permites ¡eres un ser despreciable! Mereces todo el odio del mundo madame, le aseguro que por mi parte ya lo tiene.

Un pequeño grito salió de la garganta de Madame Swan, aquellas palabras eran en el eco de otras que había escuchado años atrás.

- No me interesa tu odio hacia mi Mister Cullen, desde el primer día que te conocí entendí quien eras, su deseo por mi nace de mi no, nace del hecho de que siempre has tenido el as bajo la manga, yo he vivido mucho Edward, he tenido que vivir y respirar con seres como tú, sé que piensan y sé cómo actúan.

- ¡No me conoces!

Ella respiró… crueldad, crueldad.

- No me interesa Míster Cullen, no me interesa si tras de esa fachada de cínico y seductor maravilloso existe alguien más, no me interesa si eres un buen hombre, si gustas de los libros o si eres deferente con la gente de inferior condición, no me interesa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan malditamente inferior?

- No, no es eso Edward, no te estoy diciendo inferior, simplemente en mi vida no hay espacios para nadie.

Un parpadeo profuso y nervioso… nunca en su vida Edward había estado frente a alguien que le presentaba incertidumbre, era absurdamente aterrador.

- Eres de piedra ¡maldita seas! Lo que ha ocurrido en este mes fue todo mentira- se sorprendió frente a la ironía… él decía que todo era mentira por parte de ella, sabiendo muy bien que era él, quien se paró frente a ella mintiendo - lo ocurrido en el hotel, en el carruaje ¡todo! Es monstruoso- un gesto burlón en su rostro- Deberías ser actriz madame, eres magnifica.

Isabella sonrió, debía hacer que él se fuera, quitarse ese peso de la pasión de ese hombre de encima, lograr que éste la odiara tanto para que ella pudiese exorcizar su deseo por él. Un día, quizás, Isabella se lo encontraría en la calle, en el teatro o en una reunión y él le daría una mirada de rabia y de odio, entonces ella se sentiría en paz ¿Cuántos hombres no la habían mirado igual? Muchos, lo diferente es que para ella Edward Cullen sería su pasión secreta.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste un divertido experimento querido, quería saber si besando o tocando al hombre más bello del mundo, yo, la sosa solterona, fría muñeca insípida podría sentir algo, de verdad lo quería, creí que incitándote a la cacería mi sangre podría excitarse por tú presencia- ¡Dios que cruel! Igual de cruel como unos años atrás- pero no, no fue así, tan solo me aburrí, me aburro, Edward, querido, tus juegos de seducción son tan predecibles, tu belleza me es indiferente- ella se acercó a él- es tan fácil, yo podría besarte en este momento e intentar que mi corazón y mi alma vibren por ti, puedo fingir- miles de cuchillos desgarraban su interior ¡oh si! Fingir, como lo hacía en ese momento para que él se alejara. Llevó sus manos blancas al rostro de adonis enfrente, se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los labios de aquel y lenta muy lentamente inició un beso suave, sensual y provocativo. Ambos gimieron, Edward en su violento deseo la tomó de la cintura y la llevó de espaldas hacía la pared ¡no, no podía fingir! ¡Lo sentía! ¡Lo sentía! Ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas en un vals de encuentros y desencuentros, rozando las puntas en un nervioso y desesperado toque. Isabella agarró el cabello exótico y cobrizo y jaló con fuerza, por un segundo se deleitó en ver aquel bello rostro que la besaba con besos de fuego… ese hombre con tanto poder sobre ella. De una manera simbólica Isabella levantó el hacha de verdugo que decapitaba y detuvo el beso, se revistió de juguetona crueldad y dijo- si, Mister Cullen puedo fingir muy bien- entonces se separó de él dando cuatro pasos hacia atrás- Ya lo he dicho todo, ahora ¡vete de mi casa! Este juego idiota ha terminado.

- ¡No!- como felino a punto de engullir su presa Míster Cullen la tomó de nuevo y solo se encontró abrazando una estatua de mármol-no sientes nada ¿no es así? ¿No sabes que es ser amada por nadie? No quieres que nadie te toque.

- Así es Edward, soy intocable.

- ¡Cobarde!- sus brazos cayeron a los lados, el estrépito de su vanidad y de su vida en ruinas se escuchaba a lo lejos – mujer simple y sin corazón…- soltó una carcajada- eres hija digna de esta tonta sociedad, todas con miedo a sentir, eres cobarde Bella-Un aspirar suave y un leve levantar la cabeza fue toda la respuesta que él recibió, la ofendió tratando de provocar en ella algo, aunque fuese un sentimiento de ofensa, pero no, nada- ¡no sientes nada!

- Exacto Edward, acaba de ver la luz.

Y allí con guante de raso blanco una bofetada certera al bello rostro del seductor quien por primera vez entendió que no era infalible frente a la frialdad del hielo. Se llevó sus manos al cabello, le dio una sonrisa torcida, taconeó con sus botas e hizo una venia burlona… dolía.

- Adiós Madame Swan- tomó su mano y la besó con ternura- fue un placer- le dio la espalda y sin importar educación o buen gusto, salió corriendo por la planicie para perderse en el bosque.

Isabella lo vio irse y cuando estuvo segura que él ya no la vería soltó el nudo brutal de su pecho y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. No, no deseaba lastimar más, sin embargo lo hacía.

Corrió por el bosque hacia su caballo, las palabras de la mujer lo torturaban, el futuro incierto que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos era aterrador, en ese momento Edward Cullen no tenía nada, no era dueño de nada, tan solo era dueño de su rabia, de su impotencia y de la absoluta obsesión que sentía por aquella muñeca de fría porcelana.

_Maldita seas… maldita seas Isabella Swan… en que maldito momento de mi vida me vi metido en esto, todo hubiese sido tan fácil si hubieses dicho que si, quizás yo lo habría intentado, ¡Dios! _Paró su caminar rotundo frente a esa posibilidad, lo habría intentado, intentar ser esposo de alguien, intentar una familia, intentar en algún momento ser un buen hombre, y ella de un tajo cortó toda posibilidad de redención. Frente a él, la hermosa cara de muñeca se le presentaba sin emociones, una máscara de mármol que abría su boca y le decía que nunca, nunca sentiría nada por él… _ ¡Dios! ¡Y cómo besa esa mujer! ___No podía entender como ella podía besarlo de semejante manera y luego decir que él era un maldito experimento. Toda su vida, fue testigo de las crueldades de la pequeña sociedad en que se movía, vio a su padre Carlisle, un hombre tierno y prudente transitar de manera incómoda aquel terreno de temibles y sutiles maldades, pues así podía sobrevivir él, su familia y su apellido, al final, éste se retiró y durante el último año no permitió que nadie a excepción de sus dos hijos tuviesen contacto con él.

Edward respiró con dolor, por primera vez en casi cinco años reflexionó sobre aquel año final de Carlisle Cullen y de pronto supo que él, su hijo, el encargado de llevar su apellido era su más grande decepción… _pobre y estúpido viejo _si éste lo viese en ese momento volvería a morir, pero no, no era momentos de arrepentimientos y ridículas melancolías. Su padre estaba muerto, y él estaba vivo, y llorar por lo que fue inevitable era una total pérdida de tiempo. Ahora, lo único importante era tratar de salir del lío de su vida, pagarle a Alistair la deuda y… arrancarse la imagen de la maldita bruja de su piel… ¡dolía! Le dolía esa mujer en todo su enfurecido cuerpo.

Llegó a la posada, a lo largo del recorrido desde Forskville, hasta allí, todo el entramado de fino caballero se había esfumado, su ropa estaba sucia, el cabello indomable por naturaleza lo era aún más, todo él era la imagen de alguien que venía de una batalla que había perdido. La gente del lugar se le quedó viendo, por un momento el incesante movimiento de ellas se aquietó dejando paso a la observación casi temerosa de aquel. Edward hizo un gesto de repulsión, caminó hacia una de las mesas y sin permiso y con un gruñir poco británico tomó una botella de whisky y en tres grandes zancadas llegó hasta su habitación. Quería emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. El líquido ardiente recorriendo por su garganta y penetrando a su sistema, a su sangre, actuaba sobre él en una alquimia de rabia, deseo, celos insoportables, y miles de preguntas sobre aquella incógnita que era la bruja perfecta. Mas, el licor no exorciza ninguna de aquellas pasiones, es más las llevaba a limites insospechados, Mister Edward Cullen estaba en ese momento de su vida en que los miles de años de fría y calculada cultura y civilización inglesa estaban siendo calcinadas de manera agónica por una mujer… ¡Diantre! ¡Una mujer! ¿Podría haber algo más ridículo que aquello? Siempre odió los excesos de fiebre melodramática y de literatura llena de pasiones que bordeaban en la histeria idiota. Trataba de burlarse de todo aquel sentimiento, se decía así mismo que él, Edward Cullen hundido en las entrañas de una mujer podría olvidarse de la insulsa Madame Swan, se repetía que todas las mujeres del mundo eran más bellas, más divertidas, más emocionantes que ella, pero no… el misterio profundo de la bruja lo tenían en el centro mismo de todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que siempre despreció.

¡Maldita sea Madame hielo! ¡Maldita seas Isabella Swan! ¡Ella! Que lo impulsaba a hacer lo que más odiaba ¡escribir cartas! Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba hacerlo.

Tomó un papel y una pluma, respiró con profundidad y dejó que toda la obsesión por ella saliera a flote:

_Isabella…_

_¿Cómo describir lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué maldita palabra pueden hacerte entender lo que tu piel de mármol me provoca? Si… ¡me alucinas! Todo de ti me vuelve loco Bella, todo… tu boca, tu piel, tu voz, hasta tu imagen en ese caballo diabólico. No pidas de mi poesía, métrica o perfección en las palabras, este soy yo, borracho, ebrio de ti, en este momento puedo decirte que te odio y que me obsesionas, odio tus palabras, odio tu frialdad, odio cada cosa que tú eres, todo ello mezclado por mi insana obsesión, por la frustración de no tenerte, por el deseo de poseerte y tú - maldita seas- te niegas… me veo en las puertas de hierro de tu vida mendigando, pidiendo una limosna de eso que tú tan bien finges. Quiero esos besos que no son besos, quiero esas caricias que son dadas por tus manos de nieve, quiero esos actos de crueldad que derramas sobre mí ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Soy tan poco? ¡Soy un maldito! Amando a quien no me ama, deseando a quien no me desea, suplicando un poco de tu vida, y tú Isabella simplemente te niegas… idiota de mi, mil veces, me has puesto frente a una maldita disyuntiva en la vida ¿qué hacer con ella? Me has demostrado que todo lo que yo creí que era, es mentira… puedo decir que tienes derecho a decir que no, puedo decir que eres libre y que puedes darle tu corazón a quien quieras, hasta al maldito papagayo infame que dices adorar, pero yo te digo ¡no tienes derecho! ¡No lo tienes! Deberías ser mía, deberías Isabella venir hacia mí y permitir que mi vértigo termine y descansar en tu pecho… pero no, soy vulnerable, no tengo armas frente a tu negación, cierras las puertas de tu palacio de hielo y me veo tratando de penetrar en él sin ninguna suerte. _

_Te digo que te odio en este momento… Bella, mi Bella, porque quizás odiándote sea la única manera de volver a mi, odiándote sea la única manera de defenderme, odiándote me salvo de ti._

_Iré a Londres allí me perderé en aquella ciudad, seré un fantasma más, en algunos años Isabella Swan, quizás te olvides de este bufón, quizás en este mismo instante ya ni siquiera recuerdes mi nombre, no importa, Madame de hielo, ese es mi destino ¡no! No sientas compasión por mí, ¡Dios! soy tan idiota que aún pienso que sientes alguna cosa ¿piedad? Creo que esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario, y para mi es mejor, odio la compasión, detesto la lástima, no soy de ese tipo de hombres, no lo quiero ser. Si, volveré a la ciudad, me perderé en la niebla y me olvidaré de mí, porque de ti será imposible, sin embargo Bella sobreviviré, sobreviviré a tu imagen, a tu recuerdo y a todo lo que tú me provocas. En unos años me verás en las calles, me verás caminando entre Chelsea Street o Covent Garden y te preguntarás ¿Quién es ese hombre? Lo conozco, me mirarás y no me reconocerás y seguirás de largo con tu destino de hielo, yo me quedaré mirándote Bella, sintiendo como aún después de tantos años yo Edward Cullen aún estaré enredado en las telarañas de mi obsesión, mi amor-odio y mi deseo por ti, pero si, soy hijo de Inglaterra Madame, soy súbdito de la reina Victoria, hijo decadente de cientos de años de frialdad y simplemente sonreiré y diré en voz alta que nunca, que jamás sentí nada por ti, que mi pasión fue solo fruto de tu no, pero que al final el tedio pudo sobre mí y que te olvidé, mas no será así princesa de nieve, no lo será, porque durante toda mi vida, de hoy en adelante seré por siempre y para siempre tuyo, al final cuando en algún momento, en un leve destello de tu vida entre el aburrimiento de las horas en ese Londres nublado y frío te acordarás de mí Madame y ten por seguro Isabella… mi Bella, que yo en alguna parte del mundo te seguiré amando y odiando por igual. La pregunta es ¿te importará? Lo más temible es que creo que no…_

_Hasta siempre… suyo:_

_Mister Edward Cullen._

Estaba demasiado ebrio, demasiado furioso para reflexionar sobre cada una de las palabras que puso sobre el papel, palabras, locas sin sentido, llenas de exageraciones y melodramatísmos de tercera, sin embargo una verdad en todas ellas… estaba y estaría para siempre obsesionado por Isabella Swan. Malditas mujeres, si tan solo hubiesen sabido que para llegar al corazón de él solo bastaba con pronunciar una palabra: No.

Ebrio, cabalgó en el caballo para llegar hasta la mansión. Se ocultó en el jardín, observó a los sirvientes y al saber que en el incesante ir y venir de aquellas hormigas que no miraban a nadie a los ojos se escabulló en la pequeña puerta trasera que comunicaba con la enorme cocina, corrió escaleras arriba y llegó hasta la enorme habitación. Un segundo, un solo segundo y él hubiese podido entrar allí y hacerla suya a la fuerza, pero no, no lo haría, no era de ese tipo de hombres, su vanidad de amante no permitía semejante afrenta a su ego. Deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta, aspiró el dulce olor que de allí emanaba, un leve dolor de la nostalgia por algo que no tendría, una furia por verse presa de esa ridiculez de emociones, dos pasos hacia atrás y sin más ni más se despidió de Isabella Swan.

Resuelto, cabalgando en el bosque, supo que Alistair Sinclair lo masacraría, que su pobre hermana estaba condenada y que el hijo de ella sería un niño desdichado… ¡maldición! tenía que hacer algo, una última jugada, un último esfuerzo… si, iría donde Alec Ferguson y se ofrecería a la carnicería de sus peleas aterradoras en Regent Street. En ese momento nada importaba, tendría que salvarse y salvar a su familia y si en esto tendría que derramar su sangre aristócrata, ¡maldita sea! ¡Lo haría!

*cet homme est un idiot complet, viendront après vous, comme si la chasse est une vulgarité: este hombre es un completo idiota, viene tras de ti como si estuviese de cacería, es una vulgaridad.

*La chasse est mon ami: Está de cacería, mi amigo.

**Gracias a todas por leer.**

**Esta semana una conciencia maravillosa vino a mí, y me hizo retomar mis antiguos caminos…soledad, silencio y algo de misterio, sinónimos en la vida de quien quiere escribir.**

**Bueno chicas, desde el próximo capítulo esto tomará un cariz diferente….veremos.**

**A Ximena, gracias.**

**A Todas… Adriana, alias Sachita Simon le gusta aprender, siempre está dispuesta, soy estudiante eterna.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes y la saga crepúsculo le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las chicas que me leen, sean fantasmas o no, que comentan, un millón de gracias, a quienes me ponen en alertas y favoritos, son todas muy amables.**_

_**Como siempre, no respondo a sus comentarios, no por que callo omito, simplemente el dios Cronos no quiere a esta chica y al igual que a sus hijos devora sin piedad.**_

_**A mi beta, amiga, hermana del alma a quien amo profundamente y quien tiene que soportarme y a quien le pido un millón de disculpas Belen Robsten...Nena, te quiero amiga, a veces soy mala…ante ti mi cariño, admiración ¿ves? Quizás no soy la maestra aquí, quizás eres tú la que debe enseñarme.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS 14**

Durante los siguientes dos días, Isabella esperó con impaciencia que Edward Cullen apareciera. Se sentía como una completa estúpida.

Se paró frente a él como una reina de hielo y sin asomo de culpa le escupió en la cara su desprecio, su indiferencia y su completo tedio fingido, representó el papel de araña sin corazón y ¿para qué? Para nada, allí, ella como guardián sin tregua lo esperaba.

Salía en su caballo demoníaco y recorría el inmenso paisaje verde esperando que él como animal guarecido en las sombras, estuviese vigilando y saliera a cazarla con sus palabras y besos de fuego. A veces armada con su cámara se adentraba al bosque y tomaba fotos de todo, del extraño paisaje oscuro, de los árboles susurrantes o de algún venado o zorro que se paraba a verla como si ella fuese un intruso en sus territorios.

Se moría por tomarle una foto, temía que la que ella guardaba celosamente se desgastaría de tanto mirarla y acariciarla. Cada vez que en la soledad madame Swan posaba sus ojos de fiebre por el retrato, sentía un millón de sensaciones que castigaban su cuerpo atrapado por las telas que la constreñían. Lo veía ¡Dios! ¡Lo veía! Perfecto, con su mirada de felino en acecho, con su gesto burlón y con todo aquella atmósfera de hombre sin una maldita pizca de sentimientos en su cuerpo… ¡como lo deseaba! Era como si fuese torturada por llamas ardientes que se regodeaban en su piel y la flagelaban.

Eleazar y Alice la observaban en su caminar incesante por todas parte. Ambos sabían lo que le ocurría a la amiga y a la ama, más no se atrevían a decir nada, sólo se miraban en silenciosa complicidad, entendiendo que Isabella estaba en un punto de su vida, donde cualquier cosa la podría llevar a la locura.

¡Ocho días! ¡Ocho! Sin que el cínico, insoportable y divino bastardo apareciera. Sola en su habitación, sentada en su enorme alcoba, Isabella lloró de manera desconsolada. En el juego peligroso de la cacería seductora, no había nadie como ella, había ganado, el zorro astuto nunca podría con la temible "princesa encantada" pero nunca en su vida de astuta seductora se había sentido tan miserable, una amarga victoria, pues aún sabiéndose vencedora, ella, había perdido.

Cerró los ojos y tuvo la reminiscencia de todos aquellos hombres de los cuales se había burlado, los que atrapó en su telaraña caprichosa, a los que les rompió el corazón tan sólo por una tonta vanidad de niña banal. Edward Cullen sería uno más de la lista y el único por el cual ella tenía reales sentimientos, el único por el que ella había suspirado, el único que despertó sensaciones que nunca creyó tener; un deseo, pasión y fuego más allá de lo posible. Ni siquiera… ¡Dios! ¡Y que el diablo la condene!, ni su precioso y dulce Mitchell despertó en ella tales sensaciones, es más, por aquel nunca sintió nada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía todo eso por un hombre como el bastardo? Tenía veintisiete años, no era una niña tonta que suspiraba por la apostura de un hombre, ya no tenía sueños de amor principescos, no se desmayaba frente a un hombre y sus palabras de seducción y coquetería…suspiró, ella, Isabella Swan, jamás, nunca en su vida había sentido nada real por ningún hombre, todos habían sido títeres en sus manos.

Toda la noche, ahogando su llanto en la almohada, entendió que Edward no volvería.

_Tengo tanto miedo de amar por primera vez que lo alejé de mi…no se como amar a alguien, no se como amar a alguien, él me destruiría y yo a él, seriamos dos animales devorándonos…al final no quedaría ninguno de los dos vivos…_

Escuchó las palabras de él en su mente, repetía que la amaba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que el amor que él sentía por ella era producto de su ego de casanova herido. Él no la amaba, tan sólo estaba encaprichado con ella, "el amor" que decía sentir Edward Cullen no era más que la vanidad de un hombre acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres se desmayaran por él…Mister Cullen era el epitome de los delirios de toda una generación de mujeres aburridas que secretamente soñaban con ser amadas por un maldito sin corazón, para que así, éstas, pudiesen decir que la tontería de un amor romántico y trágico se había cumplido en ellas.

En la mañana, Susy le trajo agua helada para que las consecuencias del llanto de toda la noche no fuesen vistas. Se miró al espejo, ató su hermoso cabello castaño, se vistió con la ropa oscura de la sosa madame Swan y salió a visitar a todos sus siervos…ella había ganado y sin embargo había perdido, cerró los ojos y dejó ir de su memoria la imagen de Edward Cullen.

Visitó a cada uno. Todos la veían llegar con tres sirvientes que llevaban canastas de pan, tarta de manzana y un enorme tocino que daba a sus arrendatarios por porciones. Se sentaba a hablar con cada uno, más las familias intimidadas por la presencia de madame en sus humildes casas, escasamente hablaban y sólo pestañeaban nerviosos frente a la muy pulcra señorita.

Adoró la casa de los Remington, una pareja joven con una cantidad de niños pecosos y pelirrojos, que al verla llegar hicieron un tremendo escándalo y sin vergüenza halaban su ropa y atacaban sin piedad el pastel.

-¡Robby deja a madame Swan tranquila!- el niño de unos cuatro años con los brazos abiertos, rogada por que Isabella lo cargara. La cara picara y preciosa del chiquillo era su debilidad, amaba a aquel pequeño.

- Oh no Charlotte, déjalo, nos amamos, lo nuestro es un amor sin reservas ¿no es así Robby?- y ella abría los brazos para que el niño se lanzara sobre ella y así besar de manera furiosa sus mejillas.

El calor y la ternura del niño en ese momento, fracturó en Madame su coraza de hierro y frente a Charlotte y su tímido esposo, Isabella comenzó a llorar sin tregua. Charlotte agarró al niño que estaba asustado, ya que en su tierno corazón creía que había lastimado a Madame, la mujer se lo entregó a su esposo, ordenó que todos se fueran y de manera silenciosa abrazó al ama que permitió que aquella mujer la consolara.

- Tranquila madame, todo pasará, tranquila, mañana será otro día, nada es para siempre- Charlotte se paró y fue hasta la cocina y sirvió té con galletitas de limón- respire- sin pudor, llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de su ama y desabotonó cinco de los botones- Oh madame no hay nada en el mundo que sea irreversible, tan sólo la muerte- las últimas palabras en vez de consolarla hicieron que Isabella llorara con más fuerza.

- Lo siento Charlotte- si su padre Charles la viera, estaría asqueado por semejante demostración de debilidad frente a sus inferiores, era algo poco civilizado y completamente melodramático _¡una aristócrata llorando frente a sus siervos! ¿A dónde iremos a parar? _Diría su padre.

Durante una hora, en la pequeña cocina de la humilde cabaña de los Remington, sin que Alice, Eleazar o ninguno de los que la amaban la vieran, Isabella dio libre expresión a su desazón, tristeza y melancolía….esa mañana antes de salir de Forksville, Charles Swan le había informado, en una muy escueta carta, que sir Michael Newton había pedido su mano en matrimonio.

La carta fue dada por una de las mujeres de la servidumbre, la leyó aguantando la respiración, tratando de ahogar su frustración y melancolía; mas todo se fue al traste cuando lo brazos inocentes de Robby, la franqueza y tranquilidad de la hermosa familia Remington la enfrentaron con la temible posibilidad de que ella nunca tendría ese tipo de alegría.

/::/

Rosalie gritó.

- ¡Dios mío Edward!- se llevó la mano a su corazón, su hermano adorado y cínico estaba destrozado, sangraba de manera profusa y caminaba con dificultad. Se acercó a él, pero éste levantó una mano en señal de que no deseaba que se le acercara.

- No quiero hablar Rosalie- tenía el labio partido y una herida sobre uno de sus ojos le dolía como un demonio.

- Lo hiciste Edward, lo hiciste, perdóname, perdóname- la muy preñada Rosalie se sentó en una de las gradas de la escalera, impotente, él lo hacía por ella, por ella, su hermano frío y calculador arriesgaba su vida y no podía hacer nada. Siempre se preguntó si Edward la amaba, y de manera triste supo que si, que él la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a dejarse desfigurar y vapulear de forma brutal tan sólo para protegerla.

- No hay nada de que hablar hermana, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer- subió las escaleras con un dolor agónico por todo su cuerpo, pero no permitió que Rosalie viese como cada paso, por cada una de las gradas de la escalera, era una tortura de miles de cuchillos atacando su cuerpo- Rosalie- se paró en mitad del camino- dile a ese sirviente que no me siga, me fastidia su presencia, no quiero que me vigilen.

- Él quiere protegerte Edward.

Volteó hacia su hermana, a quién el embarazo daba luz y una belleza sin igual, pero que a la vez revestía de una fragilidad y vulnerabilidad que lo asustaba.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja.

- Vas a morir- su voz era desgarrada- ¿eso quieres?

- ¡Por favor! No soy un mártir Rosalie, ni soy un maldito héroe ¡no voy a morir! – ¡Diantre! Su hermana y su dejo dramático al muy estilo inglés era algo agobiante…_maldición no voy a morir._

Para Emmet, el hermano de su mujer era un maldito. Todo en él era el compendio de lo que detestaba de la alta sociedad inglesa: inútil, caprichoso y fútil, pero al verlo pelear en el oscuro club de peleas del escoses Alec Ferguson, cambió la percepción que de él tenía… ¡Maldición! ¡Como peleaba! Era algo digno de temer. Se vio respetando al niño lindo de Edward Cullen y sintió respeto por él. Emmet en primera fila viendo como le destrozaba la cara a su contendor. Sintió vergüenza, el mequetrefe tenía agallas, defendía a su hermana y a su familia, en cambio él, más alto, más fuerte y hecho para pelear, no hacía nada.

Le contó a Rosalie como su hermano era una bestia que llegaba y destrozaba la cara de todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente.

- Es impresionante Rossy, nunca había visto algo así, nadie daba un penique por él- los ojos azules del enorme muchacho estaban llenos de admiración- es mucho dinero Rossy, mucho….yo…yo podría- y antes de que él pronunciara las palabras, el llanto de su amor lo interrumpió.

- ¡No! no, no lo hagas.

- Me siento como un idiota Rosalie…un cobarde

.

- ¡No! mi hermano y tú, no lo soportaría.

- Estás esperando un hijo mío, no puedes pretender que no haga nada ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué diablos de hombre soy?

- ¡No me importa! No puedo soportar verte herido, no puedo, ni a ti ni a Edward, algo tenemos que hacer. Emmet vamonos, vamonos…América ¡por favor! Si esto sigue así veré a mi hermano muerto, y todo será en vano, vamonos te lo ruego, vamonos.

Rosalie fue arropada por los enormes y cálidos brazos de su hombre, pequeños besos cubrieron su rostro, su cuello, se dirigió a su vientre y allí repartió ternura y amor para su mujer y para su hijo no nato. En la vida solitaria de aquel huérfano de las calles de Londres, la posibilidad de un hijo y una familia propia era mucho más de lo que él hubiese soñado, no podía permitir que nadie destruyera su pequeño hogar, no podía permitir que su pequeño tuviese la vida de perro que él tuvo, no podía permitir que Rosalie, quién valientemente lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, sufriera; era hora, hora de tomar una decisión.

- Nos iremos cariño.

- Convenceré a Edward para que vaya con nosotros- tomó el cabello rubio y suave de su amante, mientras que él descansaba en su pecho- tengo que hacerlo Emmet, tenemos que escapar.

- Mi pequeña flor, él no querrá irse, tú hermano es una mula terca, aún cree que puede ser un gran caballero.

- ¡Lo van a matar!

- No, no lo harán Rosalie, creo que no conoces a tú hermano, es más fuerte de lo que tú y yo pensábamos.

- Se quedará solo- el pensamiento de que Edward se quedara solo en aquella fría ciudad hizo que el corazón de Rosalie Cullen se partiera en dos- somos su única familia, esta ciudad va a acabar con él, la maldita sociedad acabara con él, el muy tonto aún cree que puede vivir en un mundo que se derrumba Emmet.

Un silencio se cernió entre ambos, el gigante besó los labios de la hermosa muñeca rubia, aquella que desde su trono se digno a hacerlo su amante y su compañero de vida.

- Mi amor debemos pensar en nuestro hijo…lo siento.

- Rezo por nosotros Emmet, algo o alguien debe salvarnos, tengo fe que en este mundo exista alguien que nos pueda salvar.

Una sonrisa de burla amarga se dibujó en el rostro joven de Emmet McCarthy, no quería ser un cínico, pero él conocía aquel mundo, nadie tenía piedad, mucho menos con una mujer soltera embarazada de un pobre sirviente.

- No existen los ángeles Rossy, no los he visto.

- Deben existir, deben existir.

Ambos se abrazaron en un abrazo total, sólo así Emmet y Rosalie podían exorcizar los monstruos exteriores que amenazaban con terminar la vida de ambos y de su hijo.

- Reza cariño, reza…empezaré a planear nuestro viaje a América.

No se lo dijo, Emmet estaba lleno de remordimiento y culpa, había apostado en las peleas de Regent Street y había perdido, quinientas libras ¡quinientas! Todas en contra de su flamante cuñado Edward Cullen ¿Quién diría que el fino gentleman ganaría?

.

.

Tumbado en la cama, sin mover ni siquiera una pestaña, Edward Cullen disfrutaba del maldito dolor. Cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, esa noche ganó setecientas libras….toda su voluntad estaba puesta en sobrevivir un día más, un día más, debía ganar más dinero, no le importaba su sangre o el dolor, tenía que sobrevivir y pagar la deuda. Hacía cuentas mentales…_en dos semana tendré al menos seis mil libras, maldita sea, Alistair Sinclair no podrá conmigo, tengo que ganar, demostrarle a él que no podrá conmigo…a ella…ella que puedo, ¡maldita bruja! ¡Maldita bruja! Dijiste que no…te odio._

Un segundo antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño, Edward Cullen nombró a la bruja, pero su voz no estaba revestida de rabia u odio…

-Bella…Bella tan hermosa…tan fría- cayó en un sueño profundo y de la oscuridad emergió ella cabalgando su endemoniado animal en medio del bosque y gritando _¡Soy intocable! ¡Soy intocable!_

_._

_._

_._

- ¡Es un maldito inútil!- Frente a él, Alistair Sinclair y Tania Denali, ésta última disfrutaba ver el rostro de su antiguo amante destrozado.

- No tengo porque escuchar sus insultos en mi casa- una voz de asco profundo salió de Edward, quién sentado en su oficina veía al próximo miembro del parlamento con su ropa costosa, mientras él luchaba con su vieja casaca.

- Ya no es su casa- Alistair sonrió de cruel manera.

La anterior actitud indiferente cambió a una ira profunda.

- ¡No lo hará!

- Es un idiota, tan sólo era seducirla, y no lo logró.

Tania caminaba por el lugar, miraba de manera concentrada al hombre divino que la hacía suspirar y a quien deseaba sobre todas las demás cosas del mundo. Algo, una pequeña intuición…algo que le demostrara que Edward Cullen había sido presa de las garras de la "princesa encantada" Una mueca a medio dibujar, aquel rostro torturado, era quizás la prueba fehaciente de que por fin su venganza se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Quizás querido tus dotes de buen amante no fueron tan eficaces con la sosa señorita Swan.

- ¡Es una maldita piedra!

El costoso bastón de Alistair Sinclair golpeó el piso lleno de impaciencia _zorra maldita, siempre es la última en decidirlo todo…ni siquiera este idiota y su fama de seductor infalible fue capaz con ella… ¡maldita!_

- Bien, se ha dicho todo mister Cullen, saldrá mañana de esta casa, usted y la ramera de su hermana.

- Voy a pagar hasta el último penique- no quería rogar… ¡maldición no lo haría! ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo si lo hacía?

-¿Peleando? Lo mataran y no podrá pagarme mis diez mil libras.

- Y las tres mil que me debes gatito.

-¡Son unos malditos! No me sacarán de mi casa, ni harán de mi hermana una burla- vio acercarse a Tania quién intentó tocar su rostro- ¡quita tus ponzoñosas manos de mi cara!

El rostro de la hermosa mujer en un segundo cambió, deseaba verlo en el suelo suplicando, pidiendo piedad, arrastrándose hacia ella.

-¡Eres un bastardo!

- Y tu una golfa ¡fuera de mi casa!- la agarró del brazo y la tiró fuera de la biblioteca- ¡fuera Alistair Sinclair! Voy a pagar su maldita deuda, aunque sea con mi sangre.

- No lo hará, lo meteré en la cárcel y su hermana y su bastardo morirán en la calle- Alistair Sinclair no vio lo que venía, la mano dura de Mister Cullen se estampó en su pálido y muy aristocrático rostro, el golpe fue seco y duro.

- No lo hará, si lo hace voy a desatar un escándalo de proporciones épicas en toda la ciudad, diré que usted y la golfa de su amiga querían arruinar la reputación de Madame Swan, que deseaban que me casara con ella y que la preñara, no podrá con eso.

- Nadie le creería.

- Apueste Mister Sinclair, soy un apostador y lo sabe, Londres desea escándalos…yo le daré el más jugoso de los últimos años ¿va a arriesgar su puesto en el parlamento tan sólo porque tiene una maldita venganza con esa mujer?- se moría por saber ¿cuál era el motivo? Pero sabía que Alistair no se lo diría ¿apostador? Si, si lo era- ¿Ella le dijo que no Alistair? ¿Le dijo que no?

El aristócrata se paró del suelo, limpió su costosa casaca, la sangre que salía por su nariz, tomó el sombrero, levantó la barbilla con orgullo y no contestó la pregunta.

- ¡Dos semanas! Dos semanas y mis diez libras en mi despacho.

- ¡Cuatro semanas!

- Por favor, en cuatro semanas estaré presenciando su funeral.

- No esté tan seguro, ¡Fuera!- cinco pasos hacía la puerta- no vuelvan a pisar la casa de mi padre ¡jamás!

Un furioso Sinclair salió para esconderse en su carruaje, Tania se quedo atrás.

- ¿Quieres morir?

- No te importa.

- Yo te daré el dinero- trató de nuevo de llevar su elegante y enguantada mano hacia el bello rostro- es una pena que esta perfección sea destrozada, una obra de arte no tiene porque ser arruinada querido.

Edward sabía que si aceptaba, la maldita pelirroja sería dueña de su vida y de su futuro, y para ese momento de su vida, lo único que sentía por ella era unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- Sal de mi casa- lo dijo de manera lenta, golpeando cada una de las sílabas- me repugnas.

El pecho de la mujer saltó, frunció sus hermosos labios y levantó una de las cejas en señal de burla.

- Iré a tu funeral Mister Cullen- bateó sus pestañas como la coqueta que era, pero en ese momento era el signo de que diría una crueldad brutal- yo iré a tú funeral, derramaré una lágrima por ti, por las noches delirantes que me hiciste pasar…pero ella, esa mujer ni siquiera le importará.

- ¡Fuera!- agarró la puerta y sin un mínimo de cortesía se la tiró en la cara.

En el carruaje Alistair Sinclair y Tania Denali se miraron en silencio.

- ¡Maldita sea!- a la mitad del recorrido Lord Sinclair no fue capaz de ocultar su frustración y golpeó el techo del carruaje- ¡maldita sea!

- Vamos querido compórtate.

- ¡Es una zorra! ¡Una zorra!

Un gesto curioso en el rostro de la mujer, apequeñó sus ojos y de manera seria preguntó:

- ¿Es tan terrible como tú dijiste?

- ¡Una arpía! ¡Una arpía!

- Entonces eres un idiota mi amigo, parece que madame Swan siempre gana las partidas.

Lord Sinclair, sacó su mano por la ventanilla del coche, golpeó dos veces y el carruaje paró.

- Hasta aquí ha llegado el viaje Tania, bájate de mi coche.

- ¡No puedes! Hace frío y las calles están asquerosas.

Una mueca.

- No me importa, la basura se lleva bien con la basura, bájate o te tiró a empellones.

Tania le dio una mirada de mil cuchillos y antes de que el carruaje partiera, hizo lo que ella sabía mejor hacer:

- Parece que la maldita princesa encantada es la única que no has podido humillar, debe ser una frustración amar a alguien que te odia- cerró la puerta y se fue dejando a Lord Sinclair echando babaza por su boca. Si, ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

.

.

.

Llegó a Londres de la mano de Eleazar. Alice se había adelantado para organizar su llegada.

- On no mon cherrie, no iré a tu casa, no deseo la "alegre" compañía de tu calido padre.

Isabella no insistiría, Charles siempre fue grosero y despectivo con su amigo, y éste no tenía humor para el cáustico y despectivo modo de ser de Charles Swan con aquellos que no consideraba dignos _¡Válgame Dios! los franceses, que ridícula cultura _ese era el decir de su padre. Además no podía obligar a Eleazar que viviría en su casa, pues éste hacía de las noches londinenses su territorio de juergas y seducción.

- Pero vendrás a visitarme ¿no es así?- preguntó de manera tierna.

- ¡Nadie me lo impediría mon papillon!- el bello rostro de porcelana de su amiga lo conmovía, ella estaba frente al desastre y él parecía no poder evitarlo, su corazón sufría al verla sufrir, le daría sus últimos días de alegría y risa. Había tomado la decisión dolorosa que quizás esa sería la última vez en que la vería, ya que después de su enlace con Michael Newton seguramente su amiga moriría, y eso, Eleazar Merchant, no lo soportaría.

.

.

.

El carruaje lujoso la estacionó frente a su casa en Kensington, respiró con fuerza como lo hacía siempre que llegaba a aquella casa. Al penetrar en ella, Isabella dejaba atrás a la mujer de Forksville, a su caballo y a la poca libertad que allí gozaba, de nuevo volvía a ser la hija de Charles Swan y a su mundo de apariencias y terrible crueldades. De manera inconsciente dio una mirada a la calle, quizás…quizás. Sacudió la cabeza ¡que tonta! Él no estaba esperándola, no, él no la estaba esperando, sólo la esperaba su padre con su rostro de palo, quién al verla le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenida hija, mañana vendrá Lord Michael Newton.

- Padre, no he dicho nada aún, no lo conozco.

- Eso no importa, es el hombre perfecto para ti, cinco mil libras al año es suficiente, es un buen hombre, algo tonto, pero es un buen hombre.

Isabella bajó la cabeza.

-¿No tengo voz ni voto padre?

-No cuando tienes veintisiete años y estás en ese punto en que la mujeres se marchitan- y con esas palabras tan crueles Charles se retiró a su despacho.

Isabella encerrada en su habitación y mirándose al espejo se alistó a ser la mujer a quién la vida le tenía deparada el triste futuro de un matrimonio sin amor.

Lord Michael Newton, cuarenta años, muy alto, torpe, algo tímido e increíblemente rico.

Durante tres días la visitaba de manera constante y ella escasamente hablaba con él, lo soportaba como se soporta algo que es inservible, pero que no estorba. Él de manera equivoca entendía el silencio de madame Swan como un signo de discreción y buena cuna.

Alice lo observaba de manera casi científica ¡Dios! ¡Qué hombre más tonto! La vajilla de la casa sufrió, pues el "Tonto Lord" como ella lo llamaba, en su torpeza quebró tres tasas de té, un pequeño plato, rompió uno de los brazos de la silla y cayó en medio del salón cuando trataba de seguirle el paso a madame, quién le huía como la peste. Charles Swan en las noches miraba de manera fría a su hija y con eso le decía que ella era una completa decepción para él.

- Es una tontería que las mujeres pretendan el voto- finalmente al quinto día, el soso Lord Newton empezó a mostrar quien era- Un país gobernado por las mujeres, con razón América estará destinada a ser un fracaso.

Bella volteó y sonrió, tratando de ocultar su rabia.

- ¿Se olvida lord Newton que hemos sido gobernados por una mujer casi cincuenta años?

El tonto sacó un pañuelo y haciendo un gesto de "oh que ridiculez" dijo:

- Oh madame, su majestad ha tenido buenos hombres a su lado, una mujer es inteligente cuando permite que un caballero susurre a su oído palabras inteligentes- se sentó en una silla y Alice casi grita de terror al creer que la pobre sucumbiría ante el peso y la idiotez del bobalicón.

Mas el rostro de Isabella, contenido para no explotar, dolía.

- ¿Es decir que para usted las mujeres no tenemos la inteligencia para gobernar, para pensar o crear?

- Es un hecho mi muy querida Isabella, que las leyes de la naturaleza dicen que los hombres son los encargados de manejar el mundo, las mujeres están hechas para ser las llamadas a estar bajo la sombra y bajo las órdenes de la inteligencia masculina.

Alice no lo soportó y faltando a la regla que la servidumbre debía estar callada levantó su voz.

- Milord, Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, la emperatriz Catalina de Rusia, Isabel nuestra

gran reina y George Elliot no estarían de acuerdo con usted.

Los ojillos azules observaron a la pequeña impertinente como si fuese una pulga, ¡una sirvienta! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- ¡Dios! cuando las mujeres se atreven a escribir o gobernar, es porque han equivocado su sexo.

Alice iba a explotar, Isabella cerró sus ojos de manera paciente, escuchó la primera sílaba de grito de su amiga para debatir al imbécil, la detuvo:

- ¡Alice!

El ama de llaves sabía que había roto una regla, pero no podía soportar semejante vejación a su sexo y a su inteligencia.

- Lo siento madame.

Mas la pequeña mujer vio un dejo malvado en el rostro de su ama, entendió que ésta venía con mil cuchillos en su lengua.

- Sus argumentos son muy ridículos Milord, ¿espera usted que crea que durante miles de años las mujeres que han intentado trascender son sólo mujeres dementes que han deseado tener un pene entre sus piernas?

Oh, la palabra….esa…_pene _en la boca de una dama ¡que horror!

-¡Madame! Creo que no la escuché muy bien.

Isabella se paró de su silla, provocando un sonido de telas y enaguas tras ella.

- Me escuchó muy bien Milord…dije Pene…si desea se lo deletreó con cada maldita letra- Alice tras ella tembló- algo que seguramente usted debe tener muy pequeño, y si todas esas maravillosas mujeres a las que se ha nombrado en esta conversación han deseado semejante artefacto, seguramente ellas estaban mejor equipadas que usted.

El ama de llaves soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Es usted una grosera madame.

- Y usted un fatuo Milord.

- No permitiré que en nuestra casa usted me hable de semejante manera- Lord Newton, deseaba a la sosa Madame, en su muy corta intuición sobre las mujeres- intuición que tenían la mayoría de hombres ingleses- creía que la simple solterona sería la única que agradecería que él, un cretino a la vista de todos, besaría las botas por fijarse en ella.

- No he dicho que si Milord.

- ¿Me rechaza?

Se acercó, coqueta y sonriente.

- Prefiero encerrarme en la torre de Londres a pan y agua durante el resto de mi vida que casarme con un tonto como usted- la cara de sapo del hombre pareció estallar, sus ojos salirse de las orbitas y las aletas de su nariz reventar.

- ¡No puede! Soy el único que se casaría con una vieja como usted.

- Pues evítese la tortura Milord, ¡largo de mi casa! He aguantado su presencia durante una semana, si no se va ahora mismo, vomitaré sobre sus botas.

El hombre escuchó una voz que no era la de la sosa solterona, la voz de la mujer era ronca, sensual, destilaba fuego y su rostro que antes fue aburrido para él, ahora era de una belleza felina.

- Su padre no lo permitirá.

- Pues sobre mi padre y sobre todo el mundo me niego a casarme con un idiota ¡largo de mi vista! – el aire reprimido durante cinco días, salió de ella para emitir un grito seco- ¡ahora!

El hombre a trompicazos salió del salón azul de té, con el riesgo de romper medio mobiliario.

- ¡Nadie será tan tonto de casarme con una mujer tan impertinente!

Michael Newton se tropezó con el frío Charles Swan, pero no se despidió de éste.

Isabella sentada en una silla tomando agua para sofocar la rabia, sólo esperaba que su cálido padre apareciera frente a ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- No me casaré con ese tonto.

Dos pasos frente a ella.

- ¡No me desafíes Isabella!

- No te desafío padre, pero no puedes pretender que me case con un hombre que cree que las mujeres son muebles decorativos que no pueden hablar, respirar o moverse sin la orden de un marido.

De una manera imprevista Charles Swan agarró a su hija del brazo, lastimándola.

- ¡Padre!

- Tienes veintisiete años Isabella, no eres joven, ya no eres una niña con la dulzura de una adolescente casadera ¡tienes que casarte!

- ¡No!

- Te desheredaré.

- No puedes, soy tú única hija.

- ¡Eres igual a tú madre!- la soltó con furia- esperaré dos días, iré a pedirle disculpas a Lord Newton y la boda se arreglara tal cual lo planeado ¡y ni una maldita palabra más! ¡Quiero un heredero! ¡Varón! No una niña tonta y caprichosa sin gracia, alguien a quien pueda dejarle mi fortuna y que perpetué mi apellido.

Isabella comenzó a llorar, ese era, lamentablemente, su padre.

- Eres cruel.

- No llores en mi presencia Isabella, detestó ver llorar a alguien es de mal gusto.

Y sin más ni más Charles Swan se retiró sin permitir que su hija dijera algo a su favor.

Isabella corrió escaleras arriba, abrió con desespero su habitación y fue hacía las ventanas para dejar que el aire helado de la ciudad llegara a sus pulmones.

Alice tras ella, le daba lástima su amiga, al menos ella pobre y sirvienta tenía más libertad que su amiga.

- Lo siento ama.

- Voy a morirme Alice, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero- volteó y miró de frente el reflejo de ella en el espejo- esa mujer no soy yo, ¡quiero libertad! ¡Quiero mi caballo! ¡Quiero mis fotos! ¡Quiero pasión en mi vida! – Se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, para ocultar el llanto salvaje que de ella salía- quiero amar…quiero a Edward Cullen en mi vida.

- Oh madame- Alice la había ocultado, creyó tontamente que ella no la aceptaría, la carta que encontró debajo de la puerta en la habitación en Forskville- lo siento tanto- corrió hacia su habitación y de allí sacó el pergamino con el olor penetrante de aquel hombre en el.

Isabella ocultando su rostro en una almohada tan sólo pensaba en Eleazar…se iría con él, no importaba nada más.

El ama de llaves puso frente a su rostro la carta.

- Es de él madame…una carta que dejo Edward Cullen en Forks, la encontré bajo su puerta, la escondí Isabella, creí que no deseaba leerla, lo hice por su bien, eso creí.

Isabella arrancó la carta de las manos de su amiga, temblando la abrió, una lágrima sobre el papel y se aprestó a leer:

_Isabella…_

_¿Cómo describir lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué maldita palabra pueden hacerte entender lo que tu piel de mármol me provoca? Si… ¡me alucinas!..._

- ¡Dios! él maldito y perfecto- y continuó.

_Todo de ti me vuelve loco Bella, todo… tu boca, tu piel, tu voz, hasta tu imagen en ese caballo diabólico. No pidas de mi poesía, métrica o perfección en las palabras, este soy yo, borracho, ebrio de ti, en este momento puedo decirte que te odio y que me obsesionas, odio tus palabras, odio tu frialdad, odio cada cosa que tú eres, todo ello mezclado por mi insana obsesión, por la frustración de no tenerte, por el deseo de poseerte y tú - maldita seas- te niegas…_

Como un rayo se paró de su cama, fue hacia los ventanales….cada palabra era… ¡todo!

…_¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Soy tan poco? ¡Soy un maldito! Amando a quien no me ama, deseando a quien no me desea, suplicando un poco de tu vida, y tú Isabella simplemente te niegas…_

- Soy una tonta, una tonta…no, no, no….

_Te digo que te odio en este momento… Bella, mi Bella, porque quizás odiándote sea la única manera de volver a mi, odiándote sea la única manera de defenderme, odiándote me salvo de ti._

¡No! ¿Odiarla? Muchos la odiaban, muchos escupían sobre su recuerdo, y la posibilidad de que él la odiara era algo que no podría soportar.

…_de hoy en adelante seré por siempre y para siempre tuyo, al final cuando en algún momento, en un leve destello de tu vida entre el aburrimiento de las horas en ese Londres nublado y frío te acordarás de mí Madame y ten por seguro Isabella… mi Bella, que yo en alguna parte del mundo te seguiré amando y odiando por igual. La pregunta es ¿te importará? Lo más temible es que creo que no…_

_Hasta siempre… suyo:_

_Mister Edward Cullen._

Al terminar de leer aquella impresionante carta, Isabella la llevó a su pecho…empezó a reír, las cadenas absurdas que la ataban de por vida estaban por ser desatadas, las palabras de fuego del divino, adorado bastardo, hacían el trabajo de deshacerlas….

- ¡Edward! ¡Maldito insufrible!- besó el papel con fervor, era como si besando cada palabra besaba la boca de fuego de él.

Desesperada y con una decisión que cambiaría su vida, Isabella tomó su capa y salió escaleras abajo.

- Madame- la voz de Alice era dulce- tenga cuidado, si va en busca de ese hombre su vida cambiara para siempre.

Isabella desanduvo sus pasos, caminó hacia su amiga y besó su mejilla.

- Lo se querida, lo se, y nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida, lo amo, amo a ese maldito, lo amo- quería gritarlo a voz en cuello, abrazó con fuerza a su ama de llaves para dar paso a la huída.

- ¿A dónde vas Isabella Swan?- la voz de piedra de Charles la atravesó, por un segundo ella paró su caminar liberador. Volteó y el rostro de su padre era un poema de hielo y de reproches. No, no tenía miedo, la "princesa encantada" nunca tuvo miedo de nada.

- Voy a buscar mi destino padre- y sin siquiera dar explicaciones, Madame Isabella Swan, tomó el gran carruaje y se perdió por las calles de Londres.

**¿Qué le tendrá deparado el destino a estos dos inquietos amantes en la fría Londres?**

**Para cada una de mis lectoras:**

**Amor para soñar.**

**Pasión para vivir.**

**Lujuria para conocer.**

**Hambre de vida para gozar.**

**Delirios profundos para ir tras la verdad de los bosques.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer.**_

_**A todas un millón de gracias por estar con esta chica.**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias, a las que comentan todo mi cariño.**_

_**Gracias a Belen Robsten quien muy amablemente me corrigió y es mi beta, mi amiga y mi cómplice.**_

_**A Ximena de Chile quien como siempre está allí conmigo. **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_

_**L´Amelie quien tiene un hombre que me enloquece y a Lucia Bogliano quien con su divino constructor nos hace soñar a todas.**_

_**A las nenas del grupo de esta historia y son maravillosas gracias.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

Los cascos de los caballos golpeaban las calles pedregosas de aquel Londres frío y oscuro.

Nunca en su vida estuvo más segura de lo que hacía, ni siquiera cuando era aquella niña caprichosa que gobernaba Paris a su antojo.

Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente. En sus manos sostenía la carta llena de fiebre que el bello bastardo le había escrito, sonreía y lloraba a la vez ¿Cuántos años hacía que no era tan feliz? Finalmente su vida iba hacia donde ella deseaba: a la libertad, nunca más sería aquella mujer oscura que se ocultaba en un gran palacio viendo como el tiempo fluía a su alrededor mientras que envejecía. No sería la esposa de alguien quien le era indiferente, y nunca más viviría fingiendo en aquel mundo hipócrita y lleno de falsas apariencias. Edward Cullen era la libertad y ella iba hacia él.

Sabía que él vivía en Bravante Street, pero ignoraba cual era la casa ¡Dios! que poco conocía acerca de él, pero no importaba, tendría una vida para preguntarle…_hemos hablado tan poco, tan poco, siempre que nos tropezamos estamos más ocupados en besarnos y ofendernos que en hablar…_sonrió con picardía y mordió su boca de manera feroz recordando cada uno de los besos fogosos, casi caníbales, que hacían peligrar su labios. Todo su cuerpo palpitó, un calor endemoniado la poseyó al pensar que sí aquellos eran los besos no podía ni imaginar como sería una vida atrapada por los brazos y por la boca de aquel hombre hermoso y depravadamente tierno. Se llevó las manos a su pecho aprisionados por el corsé _cálmate Isabella…tienes que tomártelo con calma, no querrás asustarlo con tus deseos, poco a poco Mister Cullen, poco a poco _en la oscuridad del carruaje una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en ella, la princesa encantada renacía, pero sin los egoísmos de unos años antes.

Su cochero preguntaba a los pocos transeúntes donde quedaba la mansión Cullen, hasta que al final uno de los hombres encargados de limpiar los grandes faroles que iluminaban las calles fue capaz de decirles. El hombre señaló hacía una enorme edificación blanca, de grandes columnas, muy elegante, toda resguarda en enormes rejas oscuras.

- Aquí es Madame.

Isabella respiró y dio una orden a su corazón que se tranquilizara, no tenía miedo, ¡claro que no! sin embargo temblaba por la anticipación del encuentro. Esperó unos cuatro minutos hasta apaciguarse, se llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, estaba helada _¡Señor! Por favor que no esté fea y pálida _odiaba ser tan blanca, aunque eso fuese la moda en todo el país, mujeres con pieles de mármol, símbolo de refinamiento y buena clase social, ninguna tenía derecho al sol, al campo y al aire libre, sólo las cocineras y las prostitutas.

Sólo en Francia Isabella tuvo vida, brillo, salud y juventud.

_¡Francia! La extraño, extraño los viñedos y campiñas._

Finalmente abrió las puertas del coche, puso su refinado pie en la escalerilla y con firme convicción entró al antejardín de la hermosa casa. En cada paso que la llevaba hacia la puerta, repetía una y otra vez las palabras exactas que le diría _te amo…te amo y perdóname…quiero ser tuya de resto nada más me importa _jaló con fuerza la campanilla para anunciar su llegada. Pasó un minuto y volvió a repetir la operación, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente una luz desde adentro iluminó los umbrales de las enormes puertas.

Un gigante con rostro enojado le abrió, Isabella retrocedió al verlo.

- ¿Casa Cullen?

- Madame estas no son horas- Emmet no fue simpático, estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con Rosalie quien estaba furiosa con él cuando éste le confeso lo de la apuesta.

Isabella se pasmó por unos segundos, después sonrió de manera inocente frente al enorme hombre e instantáneamente éste transformó su rostro adusto en un gesto tierno, amable y simpático- Lo siento señorita.

- ¿Mister Cullen? Por favor.

- Él no está madame.

La decepción se dibujó en su rostro ¿se había ido? Quizás él ya la había olvidado, quizás él estaba con esa mujer Tania Denali, quizás ya era demasiado tarde…llevó sus manos al marco de la puerta para no desfallecer y ponerse a llorar como una débil mujercita. Emmet se asustó al ver su rostro ¡Dios! ese día no era su día, su mujer furiosa gritándole su decepción, el idiota de Edward Cullen en aquella apuesta carnicera y ahora la desconocida con rostro triste… ¡Diantre! Ese no era su día.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Emmet Mcarty un chico de las calles, sin toda la rancia aristocracia del que muchos se ufanaban era más caballero que cualquiera nacido en cuna noble.

La voz de fuerte acento y con un dejo de ternura derribó las barreras de fortaleza de Isabella Swan e hizo que ella levantase su rostro hacía él y sólo respondiera.

-No.

- Oh Madame- abrió la puerta y sin pedir permiso tomó la mano enguantada de la dama y con amabilidad la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no quiero importunar, yo sólo deseaba ver a Mister Cullen.

Una Rosalie con seis meses de embarazo, con su cabello rubio suelto y con ojos llorosos desde la escalera observó a la mujer que se sostenía en los grandes pasamanos de la escalera.

- ¿Miss Swan?- preguntó asustada- ¿es usted?

La aludida alzó su mirada y se topo con la hermana de Edward Cullen, hacía más de un año que la había visto de manos de su hermano en la gran inauguración de la feria de la ciencia en la ciudad. Sin duda alguna era el ser más bello de todo el planeta. Lo que más recordaba de ella era su rostro serio, incomodo y triste. Todas en Londres querían ser como ella y Rosalie Cullen con su perfecta belleza pasaba en medio de todos sin fijarse en nadie ¿Cuándo se había casado? ¿Con quien? La mayoría de hombres en Inglaterra se morían por ella. Isabella a pesar de estar alejada de los chismes de la sociedad y de todo su bobo andamiaje no podía sustraerse a los rumores que de miss Cullen se decían.

- ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- Rosalie volvió a preguntar, también en su peregrinar a medias por las sociedad londinense se había fijado en la hija de Charles Swan, quien siempre parecía esconderse entre las cortinas o detrás de su arrogante padre. La imagen de la mujer en su casa la asustó terriblemente, para ella ésta traía más malas noticias, todo iba apuntado hacía el desastre, pues ese día ella tenía el presentimiento que vería a su hermano muerto.

- Así es- observó como la diosa rubia bajaba torpe y apresuradamente por cada una de las gradas de la escalera.

- ¡Mi amor ten cuidado!- gritó Emmet.

Isabella parpadeó, ¿la impresionante madame Cullen y ese chico rubio y de empobrecida ropa? ¡Dios mío! Entonces si era verdad lo que algunas entre risillas morbosas hablaban: Rosalie era amante de un sirviente ¡Y estaba preñada!

- ¡No me toques Emmet!- caminó hacia Isabella- tenga piedad de mi y de mí hermano madame.

Isabella se apartó unos pasos.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Él lo hace por mi, por mi hijo y por el imbecil que amo- miró con ojos furiosos hacia el chico rubio que bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza- es todo mi culpa, todo mi culpa madame- se dejó caer sobre la última grada de la escalera y llevó sus manos blancas a su cabello- es mi culpa, es mi culpa, él va a morir y es mi culpa.

Emmet se acercó aún sabiendo que la decepción por tan feo acto de traición era una espina en el corazón de Rosalie; tomó su cabeza rubia y se la llevó a su hombro.

- Mi linda muñeca, tú hermano no va a morir, es una maldita mula terca- la besó con devoción y con ternura.

-No, no Emmet, sabes muy bien que es una pelea a muerte, ayer llegó muy golpeado y no desea que nadie lo curara, no escucha razones, no las escucha- agarró las solapas de la vieja chaqueta de su amante y apretó su rostro contra su pecho.

Isabella observaba de manera nerviosa la escena, parecía encontrarse en una bizarra obra de teatro, donde ella no entendía nada, lo único que escuchaba era que el hombre por quien corría por todo Londres, el hombre que ella amaba iba a morir. Un dolor lacerante ahogaba su pecho ¡no! ¡No ahora! ¡Nunca! Edward Cullen y su encantadora presencia cínica y divertida no podía morir, no cuando ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle, cuando ella finalmente había decidido que sólo él sería el que desataría las amarras de su vida y que sólo con él podría hacerla finalmente libre.

Respiró con fiereza, tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y ordenó a su corazón que se calmara, debía ser la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido, la que en situaciones extremas mantenía la cabeza fría aunque en su interior todo se cayera a pedazos.

- Caballero- su voz salió temblorosa- ¿qué ocurre aquí?

Pero fue Rosalie quien respondió.

- ¿No viene usted a terminar lo que ellos han comenzado? ¿No viene a burlarse y a humillar a mi hermano y a mí?

- ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué se culpa? Nunca humillaría a nadie madame, mucho menos a su hermano ¿podría explicarme?

Los azules ojos del joven amante de Rosalie la observaron de manera melancólica.

- Ustedes los aristócratas son iguales, no tienen piedad con nada ni con nadie. Mi pobre Rosalie embarazada de un sirviente sucio con hollín dentro de sus uñas ¿sería usted su amiga? ¿La invitaría a una fiesta? No, no lo haría, porque ella se atrevió a amarme madame, toda su vida será castigada por eso ¿es justo? No, pero esas son sus malditas reglas.

Isabella intentaba formar palabras en su boca, pero no las había, durante toda su vida, las normas, las reglas y la hipocresía habían sido el pan de cada día, ella se rebeló siendo una niña contra eso, pero al final las reglas y la falsedad la alcanzaron, su rebelión tuvo grandes consecuencias y todos pagaron con sangre sus ansias de libertad y anarquía.

- ¿Alguien los está chantajeando?- entendía las leyes tácitas e implacables que existían en la alta sociedad contra aquellas mujeres que se relacionaban con hombres de más baja extracción social: la burla y el exilio social, además de que los pobres chiquillos eran abandonados en los crueles orfanatos o tirados a la calle.

La respuesta a la pregunta llegó de una llorosa Rosalie, quien asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que todo era irremediable.

- Y es mi hermano el que tiene que pagar madame, todo es absurdo, todo- Emmet con el corazón destrozado llevó una de sus enormes manos al vientre hinchado de su mujer y sin miedo y vergüenza besó de manera delicada los labios de ésta.

- ¿Por qué mister Cullen- carraspeo ante la hermosa escena de ternura y amor incondicional, era algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a presenciar- va a morir según usted Rosalie?

- Es mucho dinero, mucho dinero, no somos ricos, no lo somos, esta casa es nuestro tesoro, mi padre la amaba…mi padre la amaba.

Isabella dio un vistazo al hermoso lugar. Estaba descuidado y el mobiliario era viejo y roído ¿Los Cullen en la ruina? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo aquel hombre hermoso podía sobrevivir de manera tan extravagante cuando estaba en la ruina? ¡Dios mío! _¡Que egoísta eres Isabella Swan! _

Se acercó a la joven y vulnerable chica, se inclinó frente a ella, sacó un fino pañuelo de seda y seco sus lágrimas con dulzura.

- No se preocupe Rosalie, yo no he venido a destruirlos ni a humillarlos, lejos de mi está semejante propósito, he venido a ayudar, no se preocupe linda- le brindó una dulce sonrisa- ustedes estarán bien, lo prometo.

Los azules orbes de la muy preñada Rosalie la miraron de hito a hito, esa mujer a quien su hermano tenía que destruir, era la misma que estaba allí con su costosa ropa prometiendo que los iba a salvar, no entendía nada, pero aún así la dulzura en las palabras de Isabella Swan y la humildad con que le hablaba le hicieron saber que ella no mentía.

- ¿Es usted un ángel madame?

Isabella se río con asombro, ¿ella? ¿Un ángel? Que lejos estaba de serlo.

- No, no lo soy Rosalie, sólo quiero ser su amiga, soy amiga de su hermano.

Emmet y su mujer intercambiaron miradas, seguramente Milady Swan no tenía ni la menor idea de los planes macabros que Edward tenía con ella. Ambos, al mismo tiempo se miraron y pensaron _¡No sabe nada! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_

- No lo merecemos madame.

- Llámame Isabella, Bella, su hermano me llama de esa manera- una expresión de ensoñación y tristeza se dibujo en el bello rostro de la mujer y ésta hizo sentir totalmente miserable y corrupta a Rosalie Cullen.

- No lo merecemos, mi hermano no lo merece.

Isabella no entendía muy bien el porque la rubia mujer siempre hablaba de culpas, seguramente creía que su estado de ingravidez fuera de matrimonio la hacía merecedora de humillaciones y malos tratos.

- Déjeme a mi señorita Cullen decidir que es lo que merezco.

- Mi hermano madame, mi hermano, está noche va a morir- tomó su mano con fuerza- hace días participa en los torneos terribles que se hacen en Regent Street, todo por el dinero, hace dos noches regresó con el rostro sangrante y sumamente golpeado, cada día se hacen más salvajes aquella peleas.

- Pero el siempre gana, amor mío.

Una Rosalie furiosa volteó hacia su tonto amante.

- ¡Y aún así apostaste contra él!

- Perdóname, por favor perdóname- Emmet, enorme y fuerte podía soportar todo, pero no que su muñeca de porcelana lo odiara, no podía soportarlo. Se fue hacia la pared y la golpeó con fuerza- ¡soy un idiota! Nos iríamos para América, seriamos felices y mi hijo no sería el bastardo que yo siempre he sido.

Para Isabella Swan las palabras que dibujaban el rostro sangrando de Edward eran temibles, su rostro, su bello rostro y su hermosa sonrisa pícara y divertida destrozadas ¡no! ¡Nunca! En la sangre de aquel hombre estaba cimentada toda su vida, todas sus esperanzas, en su risa canalla, en su voz recitando poemas malvados, en sus manos tocando el piano ¡Dios! ¡Sus manos! Ellas, que habían nacido para tocarla y escribir extravagante cartas de amor.

¡Tenía que salvarlo!

- Caballero- se levantó resuelta- Necesito que me lleve a Regent Street, tenemos que ir por Mister Cullen.

Emmet hizo una mueca _¡No se atrevería! ¡Es una dama!_

- Madame eso no es posible, mujeres como usted no pisan lugares como ese.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero ir! Lléveme, tenemos que salvar a ese hombre terco de que lo maten, por favor... ¿cómo es su nombre?

- Emmet madame, Emmet Mcarty.

- Bien Emmet Mcarty, usted y yo vamos por ese loco, es hora de que la ofensa de haber apostado contra su cuñado quede solventada, por usted, por su hijo, por su esposa señor.

Rosalie pestañeó, esa mujer frágil, de aspecto dulce frente a ella se transformó en una tigresa poderosa, en ese momento supo que quizás el desvergonzado de su hermano había encontrado la horma de sus zapatos.

- ¡Sálvelo madame! Edward camina hacía la perdición- su ruego fue fuerte y fiero- ¡Emmet!

¿Qué podía hacer Emmet frente a dos mujeres, sus lágrimas y sus tremendas decisiones?

- Esta bien, pero debe tener en cuenta señorita Swan que allí existen los hombres más peligrosos de está ciudad, usted va a peligrar.

- ¡No me importa! Un hombre con su tamaño puede intimidar a cualquiera ¿es usted un cobarde mister Mcarty?- Isabella levantó una ceja en señal de reto, conocía a los hombres y sabía como llamar en ellos su orgullo viril.

-¡No! claro que no madame, me críe en las calles de esta ciudad y se como dar una buena pelea.

- Entonces vamos por su cuñado- su voz fue fuerte y musical. No iba a permitir que su hombre fuese despedazado en una sucia barriada en Londres.

Rosalie limpió sus lágrimas y con torpeza se paró de las escaleras, sin importar los buenos modales o que aquella mujer era prácticamente una desconocida y dejando atrás los buenos modales, la abrazó.

- Gracias, gracias Isabella, él es mi familia, es mi hermano, es un idiota que a veces quiero destripar, pero lo adoro- tomó con fuerzas la fina capa de terciopelo negro de Isabella- mi padre lo amaba y mucho- lo dijo en un susurro- creo que Edward piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno, por eso es como es Bella, perdónelo, más allá de su cinismo banal, tengo fe que él es un ser humano bueno, noble, enséñele a ser un buen hombre, Edward puede ser como Carlisle Cullen, él puedo hacerlo, sólo necesita una mano fuerte que lo guié y que lo salve del mundo idiota de las apariencias y del deber ser que impone esta injusta sociedad madame.

Isabella suspiró frente a aquel compromiso, era absolutamente aterrador.

- Iré por él Rosalie.

- ¿Lo ama Isabella?

La interrogada bajo la cabeza, un silencio se extendió entre ambas mujeres, Rosalie entendió que no debía preguntar algo como eso, no era educado, y mucho menos preguntar algo que comprometía la timidez que Rosalie se figuraba de la muy parca madame Swan.

- No se preocupe, en unas horas su hermano estará aquí, y nadie la humillara por su hijo Rosalie, se lo prometo- se desprendió del abrazo fuerte de la joven, caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que Emmet la acompañara. El gigante de amables ojos azules acomodó su bonete negro, y dio un tirón fuerte a su roída chaqueta, era hora de proteger a su familia. Caminó de manera resuelta hacia la mujer de expectantes ojos castaños y abrió la puerta.

Rosalie le dio un beso feroz e intimo frente a la incomoda madame Swan.

- Te amo mi amor, seremos felices, te lo prometo- la voz dulce del gigante conmovió a Isabella, cuanto amor, cuantas ternura, cuanta tristeza entre esas dos personas condenadas a amarse y con toda una sociedad que como jueces estaba dispuesta a despedazarlos. Por una ráfaga de segundo pensó en su ama de llaves, la pobre Alice sufriendo de la misma manera, pero lo de ella era peor, pues si Rosalie y Emmet era la prueba de que el amor incondicional y fiero era valiente, Alice era la prueba que a veces los miedos y los prejuicios eran también igual de poderosos _Jasper ¡que cobarde eres!_

El carruaje los esperaba, los enormes caballos relinchaban frenéticamente, la niebla tomaba el aire de siniestra manera y el cochero esperaba impacientemente las órdenes del ama.

Emmet le abrió las puertas del coche a madame Swan, éste titubeo antes de subirse con ella, quizás se iría con el cochero en la parte de adelante.

- No mister Mcarty, usted va conmigo, súbase.

- Pero madame…

- Pero nada, me acompañas, no hay nada de que hablar ¡vamos!

- Si madame- los hoyitos picaros del muchacho que escasamente tendría veintidós años relucieron en su hermoso rostro ¡Diantre! Jamás había estado en un lujoso carruaje, ninguno de sus patronos se lo había permitido.

- Gracias Mister Mcarty.

Y nadie lo había llamado Mister Mcarty, estaba aterrado.

Los caballos apuraron su marcha, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Emmet bajaba sus ojos de vergonzosa manera, no era permitido mirar a una dama como madame de manera directa, los sirvientes no podían. Isabella hablaba menos, sólo miraba las calles, una a una que la llevaban hacía la famosa calle hollín como era mal llamada, cada segundo era importante, las campanas de la torre de Londres repiqueteaban haciendo eco por toda la ciudad, el aire del mar, y el sonido del misterioso Támesis llegaban a sus oídos, cada momento era importante y sólo veía la hora de llegar a tiempo antes de que algo irremediable ocurriera…._Por favor, por favor Edward…_ante ella se presentaba un hombre que desconocía, la imagen del bello y arrogante dandy que la excitaba de tremenda manera, ahora se le presentaba como algo más, algo más misterioso, oscuro y exótico; un hombre que peleaba en las rudas calles y que era capaz de darlo todo sólo porque su hermana y su hijo tuviesen dignidad _¿Quién eres Edward? ¿Quién eres?..._

Calle a calle, Piccadilly, Langham Place, Oxford Street…

- ¿Falta mucho Emmet?- preguntó impaciente.

- No madame, no falta mucho- contestó con voz grave- es un lugar peligroso, debe estar preparada.

- No me importa.

- Es una mujer valiente- tenía curiosidad, una dama como aquella tratando de salvar a un hombre como Edward Cullen, o era muy tonta o una completa ingenua- Disculpe que le diga señorita, no crea que lo que le voy a decir es una traición a mi Rosalie, ella tiene fe en ese hombre, si desea no me conteste, y de ante mano si la ofendo de nuevo le pido perdón.

Isabella detuvo su mirar frenético por las ventanillas y volteó hacia el inocente rostro del chico.

- Pregunte Mister Mcarty.

Emmet titubeó.

- ¿Él lo merece madame? Usted no lo conoce bien ¿él lo merece?

¿Merecer?

¿Qué palabra era esa? ¿Quién era ella para decidir si alguien merecía algo o no? ¿Fue ella justa alguna vez en aquella época donde parecía no importarle nada?

Bajo la cabeza y sonrió de melancólica manera. Exhaló suavemente y fijó la mirada en el chico.

- No puedo juzgar Emmet, es lo único que se, no puedo juzgar- nerviosamente zapateaba el piso del coche- a veces hay razones poderosas en el actuar de las personas, mire su caso y el de Rosalie, todos están prestos a juzgar vuestra relación, pero en verdad ¿tenemos derecho? ¿Lo tenemos?

- No madame- pensó en su mujer y en su bebé, los amaba tanto que dolía, nadie podía decir que él, Emmet no estuviese dispuesto a luchar por ambos, o que su amor por ellos era pequeño e insignificante- la amé desde el mismo momento en que la vi, pensé que había muerto e ido al cielo y cuando ella me correspondió madame ¡Dios!- sonrió con dulzura- fue como si todo el sufrimiento de las calles hubiese valido la pena.

Un silencio, ambos, aristócrata y sirviente confluyeron en ese pequeño espacio donde sólo eran dos personas hablando de esas pequeñas cosas que unen a todos, amor, familia y deseos de felicidad.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba las peleas. Un enorme y estrecho callejón se extendía de manera lóbrega por varios metros, el olor a orines y a estiércol era insoportable, y la humedad en las paredes daban un aspecto deprimente a todo el lugar. Isabella se paró de manera resuelta, cerró los ojos y sin vergüenza agarró el enorme brazo del muchacho que por un momento dudo en continuar.

- Vamos Mister Mcarty.

Pasó a paso se iba escuchando los gritos que venían de una horda de hombres que gritaban con furia, el corazón de Isabella latía de manera frenética ¿con que se encontraría? ¿Qué tipo de horror vería al finalizar la calle y entrar a aquel lugar? La respuesta vino de manera terrible cuando una luz mortecina la golpeó violentamente y todos esos gritos se volvieron reales. Cientos de hombres agrupados alrededor de una enorme pista, todos ellos, hombres de las calles, marinos, estibadores, mineros, ladrones, prostitutas y picaros…todos gritaban como animales furiosos. Era un decadente circo romano, sangriento y cruel.

Emmet se hizo paso entre el tumulto de gente, mientras que Isabella se sostenía con fuerza de su chaqueta, miradas de lujuria, envidia y asombro frente a ella, que con su ropa podría alimentar a todos allí. Una mano asquerosa de uñas negras rozó su pecho de manera impertinente; Emmet con furia lanzó al hombre contra otros y con rostro de amenaza les hizo saber que nadie podía tocarla, pero sospechaba que no podía luchar durante mucho tiempo contra la baraúnda y contra todos esos seres sin piedad que mataban y violaban sin el menor remordimiento.

El hacerse espacio para que pudiese pasar fue eterno, el bullicio era ensordecedor y violento, mas lo que heló la sangre de Isabella fue un grito que sonó de pronto:

-¡Vamos Daniel mata al idiota niño rico!

_Dios mío… ¡No!_

Con impaciencia se adelantó a Emmet y con sus puños de dama fina se hizo paso de manera furiosa.

El sonido de un golpe seco y gotas de sangre que de repente chispearon sobre su rostro fueron las primeras sensaciones que la arremetieron cuando se vio de frente a la masacre que allí se presentaba: Un hombre de cabello negro cuervo con tremendas cicatrices que surcaban su rostro como si fueran rasgaduras en un árbol seco golpeaba sin piedad a Edward Cullen. Un grito silencioso se ahogó en su garganta. Ambos hombres peleaban con la crueldad de dos animales que agonizantes daban su última batalla antes de morir.

Daniel con su rostro de palo y gesto de furia golpeaba a un Edward Cullen que sangraba de manera abundante y que sin embargo sonreía de manera ladeada con su característico gesto de cinismo.

- ¡Edward!- el grito finalmente fue liberado- ¡Edward! ¡Por favor!- lágrimas sin control inundaron su rostro.

Durante diez minutos, el cínico, perfecto y maravilloso niño mimado de Mister Cullen había dejado de existir, es más durante dos semanas, él, el aristócrata criado entre sabanas de algodón egipcio ya no existía. Sólo era ese peleador que había ganado cada una de las peleas y que se ganó el respeto de todos aquellos asesinos que allí iban a combatir. Lo más terrible de todo es que descubrió que le gustaba.

Aquella pelea contra Daniel Thorton era definitiva, cinco mil libras era la apuesta final, vivir o morir, era la única salida. Sabía muy bien que todos allí apostaban contra él, pues el grotesco contendiente era conocido en los bajos fondos como un asesino despiadado que mataba sus víctimas y que usaba sus huesos como mondadientes, y no era una broma. Además, los hombres que allí apostaban lo odiaban, ninguno lo conocía realmente, pero el sólo hecho de que él fuese un aristócrata, era motivo suficiente para ser detestado de feroz manera, lo que querían muerto, destrozado y enterrado en la tierra.

Esa mañana se despertó y todo su cuerpo gimió de dolor, cada hueso, músculo y poro de su cuerpo estaban agonizando, sin embargo éste le daba un poder que antes no conocía. Cada movimiento y cada respirar era el recordatorio de que debía ganar, por él, por su orgullo, por su hermana y por aquella bruja maligna que lo atormentaba cada noche.

Al comenzar la pelea el hombre lo atacó con un golpe en su vientre y luego en su mentón, por unos segundos el dolor llegó en olas aterradoras que por poco lo enceguecen, pero él tenía un plan, un plan trazado desde hacía varios días. Conocía al gladiador que tenía enfrente, durante años había apostado a su favor, sabía cuales eran sus fortalezas, pero sobre todo conocía sus debilidades; Daniel era un hombre impaciente, llegaba, golpeaba, lastimaba de muerte, no dejaba respirar y finalmente daba el golpe de gracia. Edward vio en él un hombre que se agotaba a los pocos minutos, ese era su punto débil. El plan era sencillo y arriesgado, dejarse golpear, hacerle creer que la victoria la tenía a punto de cinco puños mortales.

A los cinco minutos Thorton creía que tenía la lid ganada, pues veía al estúpido hombre rico trastabillar _es como quitarle el dulce a un niño _Lanzó un golpe contra el rostro de su enemigo, pero éste de forma rápida bajo su cabeza unos centímetros y mientras lo hacía un puño de hierro atacó el bajo vientre del asesino, que lo tomó por sorpresa, tambaleó por unos segundos, para volver con furia sobre Edward Cullen que se burlaba de él, gritó como tigre herido de muerte.

- ¡Voy a matarte bastardo!

Edward se limpió la sangre con burla.

- Deja de hablar idiota, no te tengo miedo- caminó a su alrededor y con un gesto de invitación a la pelea lo alentó a continuar.

-¡Vamos Daniel mata al idiota niño rico!- escuchó el gritó que hablaba por todos en ese lugar, lo deseaban muerto ¡Diablos! No le daría el gusto a ninguno, saldría de allí con cinco mil libras en sus manos y con su maldito orgullo intacto. Pero todo se fue a la porra cuando una voz hermosa y desgarrada llegó hasta él.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Por favor!

Volteó asustado hacía la voz que lo llamaba ¡ella! ¡La bruja maligna y hermosa estaba frente a él! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que hermosa era! ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? ¡La violarían!

_¡Oh Bella Swan! estás totalmente loca…me fascinas diablo._

Las ensoñaciones producidas por la mujer lo desconcentraron de su objetivo: bajarle los dientes a Daniel Thorton, éste aprovechó la distracción del maldito Cullen y le acertó un golpe en su cara.

-¡No!- Isabella gritó- ¡Lo van a matar!- miró con súplica a Emmet.

- No lo harán madame, no lo subestime.

- ¡Edward! No pelees más- los ojos verdes la atravesaron de forma divertida, en un movimiento rápido y letal lanzó una derecha sobre el cuerpo agotado de Thorton que se desplomó de manera pesada sobre la arena sucia y mal oliente del lugar.

Edward aprovechó la caída de su contendiente y se acercó a la mujer que lo enajenaba.

- ¿Viene a ver como muero madame? ¡Disfrute! Usted y su corazón de hierro quizás no sientan nada, talvez mi sangre le de placer- una sonrisa canalla cruzó su rostro- sin embargo- se alejó unos pasos- me fascinas- un gesto profundo y de una sensualidad oscura le ofreció a Isabella, antes de gritar- ¡Emmet, llévatela de aquí! ¡Ahora!

- ¡No! vine por ti, vine por ti Edward Cullen, vine a salvarte.

Su rostro sangrante y lleno de golpes y tajos, por un segundo cambió…._quizás…quizás… ¡no! ¡Ella no es para mí!_

- No quiero ser salvado Bella, mi perfecta alucinación ¡fuera!- y volvió a la pelea.

El gigante adversario se levantó con toda la furia que le era posible en su enorme cuerpo.

- ¡Vas a morir hijo de perra!

- ¿Si? Mira como tiemblo imbecil- y sin pensar en nada se lanzó con todo lo que tenía sobre Daniel Thorton quien vio como aquel delgado y fino caballero hijo de la perra reina Victoria era quizás el mejor peleador que él había visto en toda su vida. Nadie sabía que aquel peleaba con furor, pues a diferencia de que lo que todos pensaban Edward Cullen en ese momento peleaba por todo lo que para él valía la pena, si no ganaba en ese momento, no era nadie, no era nada.

El duro marinero temblaba de rabia, cerró sus puños como si estos dos fueran dos mazos de hierro, mataría al idiota. Berreó un grito de guerra y se lanzó contra el caballero de cuna noble, un derechazo hacia su cabeza, que Edward esquivó, pero al hacerlo se topo contra la izquierda que lo esperaba, dándole un golpe en la barbilla. Sangre saltó de su boca, los gritos de terror acallaron a todos allí.

- ¡No! ¡Piedad por favor! ¡Edward! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdón! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No mueras!

Por un segundo para Edward Cullen todo quedó en silencio, el mundo desapareció y sólo escuchó aquellas palabras en su oído ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? _Oh no…no…no bruja, ¡mientes! ¡Mientes! _despejó su cabeza de manera salvaje, miró hacía ella y la vio tan pequeña, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ambos se miraron, ella le habló con ojos tiernos, enamorados y suplicantes.

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡No! ¡Te amo Edward Cullen! ¡No mueras! ¡No lo hagas! Hazlo por mí, por mí…por favor.

Y las palabras fuertes y de afirmación hicieron que toda la musculatura del bastardo perfecto se hinchara de fuerza y de orgullo viril. Le sonrió y con todo el dolor que arreciaba en su cuerpo, y con el ojo que no tenía lastimado le hizo un guiño pícaro, retador y burlón, al segundo y con un rugido hermoso y masculino se lanzó contra Daniel Thorton, a quien lo sorprendió la furia con la que fue golpeado, un porrazo en su vientre, otro en la quijada, uno nuevo en la nariz, rompiéndosela en pedazos y por último tres golpes terribles a cada lado de su cabeza, golpes que hicieron que la bestia de Thorton dejara de ver, se atontara y finalmente perdiera los sentidos. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, era un viejo árbol que se desplomaba en el bosque. Todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en la arena y los cientos de asistentes al club de pelea de Alec Ferguson se quedaron en silencio.

Emmet gritó de júbilo.

- Se lo dije madame, es una loca mula terca.

La mujer lloraba, no le importaba nada, sólo observaba el rostro sangrante de su amor y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Y el ganador respetado público- Alec con voz gangosa y sorprendida anunció- Mister Edward Cullen- se fue hacia él, levantó su brazo izquierdo, nadie sabía que en ese momento el dandy perfecto estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Mi dinero- la sangre en su boca- ¡ahora!

- ¿Podríamos arreglar otra pelea caballero?

- ¡Mi maldito dinero! ¡Ahora!

El hombre a regañadientes sacó las cinco mil libras de su bolsa, era un hombre honesto a pesar de vivir en semejante lugar, además el caballerito le demostró que tenía más testículos que cualquiera que él haya visto.

- Váyase ahora con su mujer y su amigo, lo antes posible, nadie está feliz de verlo ganar mister Cullen- le entregó el dinero, llamó a Emmet quien corrió hacia su cuñado para sostenerlo, pero Edward rehusó la ayuda, no por orgullo, si no porque sabía que sí mostraba debilidad en ese momento los buitres se irían contra ellos…contra ella.

- No, puedo caminar solo- se puso su camisa, aunque cada movimiento era como si miles de cuchillos lo desgarraran, su chaqueta y su fino sombrero. Caminó entre la multitud y llegó al lado de Isabella- Madame- la saludo- siempre tan hermosa como un sueño- la tomó del brazo, Isabella hacía pequeños hipos, tomó su pañuelo y trato de limpiar la sangre, pero él la rechazó- camine Bella, camine conmigo, no demuestre miedo preciosa mía.

- No tengo miedo Edward.

- No- le susurró al oído- eres una muñeca valiente mi reina. Lo que pasa cariño, es que cuando salgamos de este lugar, haré un terrible espectáculo amor mío, sostenme por favor- y ella así lo hizo, mientras veía los ojos de furia de todos que lo seguían.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la gran calle hasta llegar al carruaje, Edward Cullen respiró con fuerza y cayó frente a Isabella Swan.

- ¡Emmet!- gritó- ¡Súbelo al carruaje por favor!- El chico ayudó al aporreado hombre a subir, mientras que un gemido de dolor seco fue su única respuesta- dile al cochero que nos lleve a casa, además necesitamos un medico, por favor Emmet, por favor- Se subió al coche con premura, cerró la puerta con fuerza, el coche comenzó su recorrido por las calles de Londres e Isabella Swan besaba cada una de las heridas del hermoso bastardo que la había conquistado de por vida.

Edward trató de abrir los ojos, los besos eran dulces, amorosos y calidos.

- ¿No estoy soñando, linda?- la sonrisa maliciosa apareció como por arte de magia.

- No- Isabella contestó entre sollozos.

- Eres una bruja perversa, sabes como sorprenderme cariño mío- se carcajeó, pero el esfuerzo fue doloroso.

- ¿Te duele demasiado?

- Sólo cuando respiró mi reina- y de nuevo la mueca cínica y adorable- ¿Con que me amas?

- ¡Como una loca!

- Me hiciste sufrir como un condenado Bella mía, no debería perdonarte- trato de moverse, pero el dolor desgarrador fue demasiado y por unos segundos perdió el conocimiento. Despertó y su cabeza descansaba sobre el hermoso corpiño de Isabella- ¡Dios! estoy en el cielo- no importaba qué le dolía, tenía que besar aquel hermoso pecho- estos serán mi perdición, mis tesoros- sus labios se posaron contra ellos y besó cada uno- ¡Diablos! Te aprovechas de mí, porque sabes que estoy medio muerto Bella mía, porque si no estarías medio desnuda mientras yo -que avaricioso- torturaría estas preciosuras- plantó unos besos licenciosos sobre la tela que guardaba celosamente los turgentes besos de la dama- ¡simplemente maravilloso!

Isabella gimió, ese era, él era todo eso y más, cínico, loco y malicioso, el hombre para ella, no había nadie más, no existía nadie más. Introdujo sus dedos dentro de esa mata de pelo cobrizo y lo haló con fuerza. Lo miró arrobada, aún así golpeado y herido era un poema de belleza.

- Te amo Edward Cullen- si, no había nadie más, era hora de probar que tan dispuesta estaba por aquel hombre, era hora de ir hacia las últimas consecuencias- ¿Quieres ser mi esposo Mister hermoso bastardo? Cásate conmigo…cásate conmigo.

**Ohhh **

**¡Como me divierto escribiendo esta historia!**

**Love…love in the air….**

**Gracias por leer. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las que comentan mil y mil gracias, a las que leen esta cosa loca y son lectoras fantasma el sueño de Mister Cullen con sus ojos pícaros y sus palabras tremendas.**_

_**A mi beta divina bebé Bardot Piccioní…te adoro nena, eres poesía bella y cantarina.**_

_**A mis adoradas amigas…**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**16**

- Cásate conmigo Edward- Madame Swan temblaba. Las palabras salieron de su boca de forma rápida y sus manos tomaban los pliegues de su vestido- Te amo.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza: ¿Estaba loco? ¿Los golpes recibidos le hacían escuchar alucinaciones?

¡Diablos!

Sonrió con una risa gatuna, pero sus ojos eran serios y profundos, como si mil tormentas se conjuraran allí.

- No le haga eso a un pobre moribundo madame- porque si, Edward Cullen estaba a punto de desfallecer, las dos semanas anteriores se presentaron en todo su cuerpo y de pronto cada uno de los cientos de golpes recibidos se hicieron presentes…todos, al mismo tiempo.

- Cásate conmigo, hermoso y cínico bastardo- el hombre se alejó de ella, al otro lado del carruaje como si la fuerza de mil caballos lo arrastrara…tan cerca, tan cerca y tan lejos de su piel.

Todo en él era un divino y absoluto desastre, su cabeza recostada sobre los sillones de terciopelo, su rostro lleno de sangre e hinchado, el cabello revuelto y con rastros de arena, la camisa de seda rota y rasgada dejando ver su pecho del cual se dejaban ver algo de vello masculino y un pequeño crucifijo de oro.

¡Dios! aún tan golpeado era hermoso, la asustaba desearlo tanto, le aterraba amarlo de esa manera.

Edward cerró los ojos, de pronto y sin darse cuenta, entendió que en ese momento de su vida, todo se presentaba de golpe, decisiones que cambiarían su existencia.

Tanto luchar por que ella lo mirase, seduciendo, acometiendo, acorralando durante meses y en un segundo Isabella Swan cambiaba las cartas de perdedor en ese juego y ella se rendía. Decía te amo y ¡maldición! él no sabía que decir, tantas mujeres le dijeron lo mismo y él como si nada les devolvía las mismas palabras con mentiras, falsas promesas y carnalidad furiosa, a todas, les daba sueños y esperanzas, pero al otro día, después de lograr su cometido y algo de dinero y joyas, él simplemente las despreciaba ¿ahora? Ella, la bruja alucinante le decía las palabras que demostraban que finalmente él era el vencedor y simplemente no sabía que decir.

¿La amaba?

¿La amaba?

¿La amaba?

¡Joder!

¡Joder!

Tantas veces, Edward Cullen, despreciable burlón se había reído de toda la ridiculez que la palabra amor conllevaba, suspiros estúpidos, palabrería barroca, debilidad de los sentidos, ideales dramáticos sobre los que toda una generación de hombres y mujeres se sustentaban ¿amor? La miró durante segundos ¡maldita sea! Y era tan hermosa ¿por qué aquel maldito juego le había mostrado lo tumultuosamente bella que ella era? Cada segundo desde que la conoció hasta el mismo momento en que se vio orillado a seducirla, ella se le presentó como alguien ordinario y sin gracia.

Isabella Swan, aburrida solterona de piel pálida y susurrante voz de pajarillo miedoso era frente a él una obra de arte que se ocultaba tras un velo que ella misma había puesto sobre sí para que nadie la mirase.

¿La amaba?

¡Con un maldito demonio!

¡La deseaba! La deseaba de tal manera que si en ese momento su cuerpo no fuese un solo gemido lastimoso la habría tomado en ese carruaje sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Días en que soñó enterrar sus dientes en su cuello blanco, morder sus labios, tenerla desnuda sólo para él, hundirse en su cuerpo, exigirle todo, cada cosa que la palabra pasión, amor y delirio- conceptos desconocidos en su alma- encerraban en sí mismas.

- No puede decirme eso madame, sólo lo dice por lástima, usted no me ama.

- ¡Lo hago!- ella y su pequeño puño golpearon su pierna- ¡lo hago! ¡Créame!

Aún con el dolor en cada poro, Edward en un movimiento felino se lanzó sobre ella, puso sus brazos a cada lado y la recorrió con la mirada, Isabella ahogó un grito sugestivo, pues la contemplación que él le deba era de deseo puro, ardiente y sofocante; no pudo contener abrir la boca y de manera tácita rogar por un beso. Segundos, ambos respirando en la boca del otro, hasta que finalmente la atracción explotó y Edward se fue lanza en ristre contra aquella boca carnosa y la besó con furia, mordiendo el labio inferior y jalando de forma obsesiva.

- Me hizo rogar, hizo que yo fuese tras usted como un pordiosero que pide un mendrugo de pan, me ofendió, dijo que yo le era indiferente ¡me lanzó al infierno! ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? Quizás el hecho de no me humille más, quizás el hecho de no ver mi cadáver en su puerta ¿eso desea de mi bruja maravilloso y fascinante? ¿Desea verme morir?

-¡No!...yo no deseo eso- si, ella unos años antes, había deseado que cada hombre rindiera tributo en el altar de su belleza soberbia, sangre era lo que pedía y sangre era lo que obtenía, pero ahora no, ahora no. Se sentía impotente frente a él, frente a sus palabras, frente a su belleza, frente a sus reclamos y frente al dolor que de él surgía, lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, Isabella Swan quien nunca había llorado por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por aquel niño dulce de su pasado, lloraba, llevó su mano a su pecho y de él sacó la carta y la puso enfrente de él- vengo por esto Edward Cullen, vengo por esto…lo amo, lo amo…no me odie, no me odie.

Un gruñido seco, un gemido de dolor y una boca que no permitió que ella siguiera sufriendo la callaron.

- ¡Maldición Bella mía!- repartió besos furiosos por su cara- ¡Maldición! ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ¿No es así pequeña brujilla? ¿Cómo voy a odiarte si lo único que deseo es tocarte?- agarró con fuerza la tela del vestido y jaló con fuerza- ¡Diablos! Esta tela es el enemigo, toda mi vida linda, lucharé contra esta cantidad de tela ridícula, prepárate divina Bella, toda tu fortuna irá parar a los inútiles costureros de Londres, porque no voy a soportar verte vestida todo el día- sin vergüenza levantó su mano fina y lastimada y rozó el pecho de Isabella Swan que se agitaba con cada respirar- mis tesoros escondidos en tal insoportable cárcel.

- ¡Dios!- una risa excitada e infantil salió de ella- tienes una manera de decir las cosas Edward bastardo hermoso- y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, besando la cabeza de manera frenética- eres asquerosamente perfecto.

- No sabes lo repugnantemente excitado que estoy- iba a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero las calles de la ciudad llenas de baches hicieron saltar al carruaje que corría de manera endemoniada por plena ciudad, éste saltó de manera violenta e hizo que el cuerpo magullado y mal herido del hombre se desgarrara de forma salvaje, emitió un gemido de dolor seco, la sangre se arremolinó en su garganta y sin poder evitarlo vomitó sangre sobre el vestido de Isabella- oh tesoro mío, perdón- y se desmayó enfrente de ella.

.

.

.

Emmett lo cargó desde el carruaje hasta la casa, Rosalie gritó de terror al ver a su hermano en semejante estado, por un momento creyó que su hermano moriría, pero éste abrió los ojos y extendió sus manos hacia su hermana, ésta se acercó a él para tomar su mano.

- Todo es mi culpa hermano.

Edward no dijo nada, tan sólo recorrió el rostro hermoso de la muy preñada mujer y sonrió, Rosalie se estremeció, su hermano, por primera vez en su vida le regalaba una demostración de cariño.

- Voy a estar bien, pequeña, tengo el dinero en mis manos, nadie va a tocarte y nadie va a humillarte jamás- se sostenía en brazos de Emmett y miraba a Isabella Swan que lo seguía con ojos asustados y llenos de preguntas.

Él no había dicho nada, él no había contestado nada y ella estaba terriblemente asustada y avergonzada ¿y si le había abierto el corazón a aquel hombre y éste no sentía nada? ¿Quizás las dos semanas de silencio por parte de ella fueron suficientes para que Edward bastardo maravilloso la dejara de amar? ¿Era posible dejar de amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Isabella bajó la cabeza, un día le dijo a Michell que ella lo amaba y al día siguiente de enlazar su vida a la de él, ella supo que aquello era un estúpido error. Quizás Edward Cullen y su alma de pícaro consumado tan sólo la había amado porque entre ambos mediaba un no y un jamás.

Paso a paso por las escaleras y conteniendo el dolor, Edward quien miles de sensaciones lo arremetían, sensaciones físicas que lo desgarraban, la fiebre que amenazaba, la sangre y su sabor a hierro, el vértigo…el orgullo viril de saber que había sobrevivido a dos malditas semanas infernales en el club de pelea de Alec Ferguson, el saber que podría ir y pisotear la muy estirada figura del bacalao de Alistair y mirar de frente a la mujerzuela de Tania Denali…y el saber que en ese momento Isabella Swan estaba a un paso de ser suya, era malditamente demasiado, malditamente aterrador y malditamente maravilloso…quería ser cruel, quería alargar el si ¡Diantre! ¡Diantre! ¡Ella le había propuesto matrimonio! Y él al verla llorar y besar su rostro lleno de sangre en el carruaje cuando él estaba más muerto que vivo. En ese momento cuando todo confluye y la vida se vuelve un asunto de segundos y de decisiones rápidas y apasionadas, en ese momento para Edward Cullen la luz llegó, no había ninguna duda, el si lleno su alma, el si vino sin disquisiciones de absurda e inútil ética… ¡Si! ¡Demonios! ¡Si! La bruja perfecta y fascinante sería su mujer y que ni el diablo se interpusiera.

- ¡Bella!- la llamó de manera fuerte desde lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿Si?- su voz tembló.

- Ven aquí mujer, me duele el cuerpo y tú puedes curarme- con su rostro hinchado trato de sonreírle, Bella estaba pasmada- ¡mujer! ¡Ven a mi cuarto! – Fue una invitación lasciva y tierna- es hora de que cures a este pobre miserable, ella dudó- ¡ahora!

- Si señor- ella dio un brinco y corrió escalera arriba para abrazarlo de su torso- aquí estoy- sin vergüenza besó su pecho- aquí estoy.

- ¿Dónde diablos más?- el dolor en su vientre se intensificaba segundo a segundo, hasta que al fin, toda fuerza de la que había sido capaz fue vencida- ¡Demonios!

-Ya viene el medico, ya viene, Emmet ayúdame por favor.

Al llegar a la habitación, el peleador aristocrático era sólo un hombre mal herido, presa del dolor y del cansancio de dos semanas donde jugo, apostó y ganó la batalla por su vida, por la de su hermano y por la de su sobrino….y quizás en algún punto de su mente intentar que su padre desde el cielo o donde fuese, estuviese un poco orgulloso de él.

El largo cuerpo fue extendido sobre la cama, entre Rosalie y ella le quitaron las botas y el abrigo de azul noche.

Rosalie gimió al ver las terribles heridas.

- ¡Maldita mula terca! Casi te matan.

- Oh no lo viste amor mío- El chico con sus ojillos azules y picarones sonrió- le dio una tunda a Daniel Thorton que lo dejó tendido en la arena, ese hombre lo van a alimentar con papilla por el resto de su vida.

- ¿Quién es Daniel Thorton?

- ¡Un asesino!- contestó Emmett con entusiasmo, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a su mujer.

- ¡Dios santo!

- Oh no mi tesoro precioso, debes sentirte orgullosa del tonto de tú hermano, ahora es una leyenda entre Regent Street y White Chapell, le hizo saber a todos que tiene sangre en sus venas.

- ¿Es así madame?- dirigió la pregunta a Isabella quien estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de limpiar la arena, el mugre y la sangre por todo el cuerpo.

- Rosalie manda a un sirviente a que caliente agua, necesitamos asearlo antes de que venga el doctor y que alguien nos ayude- y ella…Isabella Swan se sonrojó- a desnudarlo.

Una pequeña carcajada salió del hombre mal herido.

- Hazlo tú brujilla.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Rosalie, quien estaba demasiado avergonzada y agradecida por lo que aquella mujer había hecho por su hermano- no tenemos servidumbre madame, sólo somos mi hermano y yo.

Isabella bajo la cabeza, que tonta, que poco delicada, ella lo sabía, pero con la premura y el miedo al ver las heridas de aquel guerrero loco, se le había olvidado lo demás.

- Yo soy sirviente madame- Emmett dio una mirada amarga a las mujeres- yo calentaré el agua no se preocupen, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Una mirada entre los dos amantes e Isabella entendió la amargura y la vergüenza del chico.

- No se preocupe mister Mcarty, esta tonta aristócrata sabe como calentar un agua, usted puede ayudar a …desnudarlo, su esposa- y lo dijo con fuerza- y yo haremos algo de comer, él necesita comer, el medico no tarda, mi cochero fue por él- se desprendió de las manos heridas y rasposas de Edward, se quitó el sombrero y su pequeña chaquetilla- vamos Rosalie, gracias mister Mcarty- se paró frente al gigantesco chico y le sonrió con dulzura- nos ha salvado, pagaré sus servicios.

- Era mi labor madame, él no me respeta, pero soy el padre de su sobrino, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi Rosalie- la mujer en cuestión quien tenía un temperamento que oscilaba entre la dureza y la ternura suspiró, esas eran las pequeñas cosas que amaba de aquel niño de los barriales de Londres, ninguno de los caballeros del reino unido podían darle eso, amor verdadero, pequeñas frases simples de amor total- ¿vas a perdonarme amor mío?

- Eres un tonto- y se acercó a él para depositar un besillo en su mejilla- no puedes quedarte más cariño, esa mujer se dará cuenta que no estás en su casa.

- ¿Qué mujer?

- Milady Morton, ella es mi ama madame.

Oh si, Jane Morton, Isabella la conocía muy bien, "la viuda negra" una mujer quien su titulo de viuda de dos de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra le daban una libertad moral que ella envidiaba.

- No se preocupe Emmett, yo hablaré con ella.

- Oh no madame, ella ya me lo advirtió hace unos días, no soy libre- y el haber perdido las quinientas libras la ataban más a ella.

- ¡Claro que si caballero! Quédese aquí, mañana va por su ropa, de ahora en adelante yo seré su ama, tiene nuevo trabajo.

Rosalie y Emmet se quedaron atónitos, Jane Morton frente a Madame Swan no era nada, una simple mujer que enmudecía frente a la impresionante y exuberante fortuna de la hija de Charles Swan.

- ¡Por favor madame!

- ¡No se hable más!- como toda mujer rica, Isabella aún siendo amiga de sus sirvientes también era una mujer que de manera tácita gobernaba a todos y la cual estaba acostumbrada a ejercer su poder entre las sombras- vamos Rosalie, quédese Emmet, creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para usted, más tarde hablamos.

Y no se dijo más, Emmett Mcarty en menos de cinco minutos pasó de ser el sirviente de Jane Morton a serlo de Isabella Swan.

Rosalie ahogó su llanto…_un ángel…gracias Dios…gracias papá al fin escuchaste mis ruegos._

Isabella se aprestaba a ir hacia la cocina, cuando la voz de Edward volvió a llamarla.

- ¡Mujer!- levantó su brazo hacía Isabella, quien corrió y entrelazó sus manos de manera tranquila- ¡ven y dame un beso! ¡No necesito un idiota matasanos!- llevó su otra mano a sus labios- mi medicina está en tú boca bruja, vamos Bella, bellísima, una pócima para este animal agonizante.

Isabella emitió un gemido entre la risa y el miedo.

- No cambias, bastardo encantador.

- ¡Diablos no! ven acá.

Isabella se acercó, él la jaló a su lado de la cama e insistió en el beso. Emmet y Rosalie estaban boquiabiertos, sobre todo Rosalie, nunca creyó que su hermano quien dejaba a las mujeres llorando entre las muy finas cortinas de los castillos tuviese ese tono de voz con una mujer…._Oh hermano, ten cuidado…ten cuidado con dañar el corazón de esta mujer, no te lo perdonaría jamás._

- ¿Deberé rogar mala mujer?- trató de moverse un poco, pero todos sus músculos desgarrados actuaron sobre él como mil puñales, ahogó el insoportable dolor, pero éste se reflejó en su cara, y fue entonces cuando Isabella se lanzó sobre él y cubrió su boca con su boca con un beso atormentado y dulce, si es que esos dos conceptos pueden ir de la mano…atormentado de desesperado y dulce por el deseo agónico contenido- Si…madame malvada…Si Isabella Swan me caso contigo- le susurró sólo para que ella escuchara- voy a ser tuyo para que hagas conmigo tú esclavo, ten un poco de compasión conmigo.

Un estremecimiento y un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Madame Swan, sin miedo y sin vergüenza empezó a llorar frente a él, pegó su frente a la de Edward en silencio, mientras que lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

Una mirada profunda de parte de Edward Cullen; llevó su mano a las mejillas de muñeca fina, y limpió el llanto….el acto fue intimo, revelador y completamente turbador, finalmente entendía las lágrimas de una mujer, las lágrimas eran todo, pequeñas gotas de agua, pequeñas gotas de alma regaladas a él, el impresionante compromiso que ellas incluían, entrega, devoción y gratitud, lágrimas capaz de lavar sus culpas…lágrimas capaz de encadenar su alma.

.

.

.

En la cocina Isabella puso manos a la obra y calentó el agua, mientras que Rosalie hacía un poco de té.

De manera discreta y sin que la hermana de Edward se diera cuenta Isabella Swan dio un vistazo por la alacena de la enorme cocina, casi se desmaya al darse cuenta que allí los alimentos escaseaban, ahogó un gemido de tristeza; se alimentaban mal, ambos ¿cómo habían sobrevivido a semejante ruina? ¿Cómo hacían para sobrevivir con un poco de pan, carne seca y té? Era terrible, sobre todo Rosalie, quien en su estado debía alimentarse bien.

- Gracias madame, es usted un ángel.

Isabella ocultó una risa cínica ¿un ángel? ¿Ella? Nadie de su pasado diría lo mismo.

- Lo hago porque son mis amigos Rosalie, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Pero hizo mucho, somos prácticamente unos desconocidos, nadie hubiese hecho esto por nosotros.

Madame Swan miró hacía el piso, dudando en preguntar, alzó su rostro y se enfrentó a Rose quien estaba sentada en una pequeña silla, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- ¿Nadie sabe lo de su ruina Rose?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

- Edward ha sido inteligente para ocultarlo todo- no quería mentir, pero debía hacerlo, la vergüenza que le producía conocer el cómo su hermano había logrado sobrevivir y el hecho de que esas dos alimañas rastreras los chantajearan, era demasiado para ella. Tenía la esperanza que el amor que esa mujer decía tener por su hermano pudiese salvarlo de la tontería en él que se hundía cada día. Cerró la boca, no le diría nada, esa era labor de Edward; quizás más tarde Isabella Swan podría comprender como habían sido las cosas para los dos.

- ¿Quién los chantajea?

Rose se paró nerviosa de la silla.

- Oh no madame, no quiero ser inoportuna, pero es repugnante saber como existen personas que extorsionan a una mujer embarazada.

La dura Rosalie sonrió de manera amarga.

- ¿En que país vive usted madame? ¡Estamos en Inglaterra! Un hijo bastardo, una mujer enamorada de un mozo cualquiera, una aristócrata en desgracia, somos, Edward y yo los personajes de una caricatura o de un libro de Dickens, todos esperan nuestra desgracia, todos esperan el escándalo.

- Lo siento.

- Son pocas las personas como usted Isabella, muy pocas, cada día me levantó creyendo que alguien vendrá y nos echará de la casa, cada día me levantó pensando que mi hermano irá a la cárcel y que Emmett no podrá contra todos los que nos agobian, cada día me despierto pensando que mi hijo nacerá y que yo no podré mantenerlo conmigo.

La mujer comenzó a llorar de manera profusa, por primera vez en los últimos meses Rosalie Cullen demostraba frente alguien la desazón que el futuro incierto y negro le producía. Sintió un abrazo fuerte y cordial, un pequeño pañuelo de seda limpiaba sus lágrimas y susurraba palabras de aliento.

- No se preocupe Rosalie, todo estará bien, le prometo que su niño estará protegido y que nadie los humillará.

- ¿Es verdad lo que le dijo a Emmett, lo del trabajo?

- Claro que si, tengo una enorme propiedad en Nothingham, necesito un administrador allí, alguien que sepa manejar personal, presiento que Emmet es el indicado, por ahora.

Los ojillos azules y llorosos de Rosalie la miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Por ahora?

- Así es, después veremos como hacer que Emmet tenga una pequeña propiedad para que él trabaje en ella y no tenga que ser sirviente jamás, y que el pequeño crezca feliz y que su madre también lo sea.

- ¿Es verdad madame? ¿Lo que dice es verdad?

- Es una promesa Rosalie.

- ¿Amas a mi hermano?

Isabella cayó por un segundo y asintió tímidamente.

- Con todo mi corazón.

Rosalie llevó sus dos manos blancas al rostro de la mujer ¿En que momento Isabella Swan se había cruzado en sus vidas? ¿Cómo algo tan funesto como lo que propuso Alistair y Tania se convirtió en una bendición?

- Gracias Isabella, gracias, gracias, has de mi hermano un buen hombre.

- Nos casaremos Rosalie, voy a luchar por ser feliz, lucharemos juntas querida, contra todo, contra todos, contra esta sociedad que se empeña en pensar que la libertad y la felicidad son bofetadas a la maldita norma, vas a ver, yo soy Isabella Swan, no me conoces linda, puedo ir contra todos, puedo ser implacable cuando me lo propongo.

Rosalie tembló, algo en la voz profunda de Isabella le infundió temor, la frágil mujer tenía una áurea oscura y decidida, algo que decía que con ella nadie podía jugar y ganar.

- ¿La conoce mi hermano?

No, no la conocía, él sólo había visto una parte de ella, mas Isabella entendía que esa mujer de años atrás no tenía porque aparecer, la había enterrado profundamente y su maldad caprichosa ya era algo superado.

- Nos amamos linda.

- ¿Si?- volteó hacia la puerta, ¿su hermano Edward Cullen amando una mujer? Era algo aterrador, un territorio desconocido.

.

.

.

El doctor llegó a los quince minutos, curó las heridas del hombre, le proporcionó varios ungüentos y medicina para el dolor y la fiebre.

- Espero que no haya infección.

El enfermo cayó en un sueño profundo, soñó con espacios negros y sonidos violentos, soñó con el trotar de un caballo en la noche y soñó con una mujer hermosa vestida de rojo que se burlaba de él en medio de un enorme teatro repleto de gente.

.

.

.

Se despertó en la mañana, abrió los ojos y estos le dolían como el mismo infierno, miles de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, miles de sensaciones; los golpes, el grito de la multitud furiosa reclamando su muerte, Daniel Thorton y su dentadura podrida, el olor a orines de humano y de caballo, el estiércol y en medio de todo eso, la voz de una mujer gritando y desgarrada _te amo…te amo Edward Cullen _¡Dios! ¿Era posible? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Trató de removerse en su cama, pero el peso de algo sobre sus pies y el dolor absurdo en todo su cuerpo se lo impidió, miró hacia abajo y la vio. Si no fuese un maldito cínico podrido, él hubiese gritado de alegría, ¡ella estaba allí! ¡No era un sueño! ¡Y él era un maldito bastardo con suerte!

Por unos minutos la observó, Isabella estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a sus pies. El cabello muy largo caía salvajemente sobre su cara, un gesto tranquilo e infantil la cruzaba, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo profundo y su boca medio abierta de manera sensual y dulce.

Sacudió su cabeza de forma violenta ¡Iba a casarse con esa mujer! ¡Iba a casarse con esa mujer! ¡Diantre! Sería su esposo, el dueño de esa piel, de ese cabello, de esa boca y de esos senos maravillosos que se moría por morder….sería el esposo de esa mujer…el dueño de su fortuna…el dueño de su alma y el único maldito dueño de su sexo y en medio del dolor aterrador, el deseo se hizo presente y una erección furiosa lo atacó con fuerza. Nunca en su vida de jugador y crápula se había sentido tan victorioso, tan hambriento y tan afortunado, por unos momentos se vio a sí mismo penetrando a aquella mujer, mordiendo su carne y besando su cuerpo hasta la agonía ¿cómo es que meses atrás esa cosilla hermosa le había sido totalmente indiferente? ¿Dónde diablos tenía fijada su visión? ¿Cómo es que él zorro al acecho no había podido ver ese tesoro sensual que se escondía entre las cortinas? ¿Por qué no había olfateado su maravilloso perfume? ¡Estaba malditamente ciego! ¡Y era un completo idiota!

_Maldita sea…está en mi habitación y soy un lisiado…_

Quería tomarla en ese momento, arrastrarla hasta la cama y desatar los nudos de su corpiño.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué cosa extraña y exótica eres? ¿Cómo es que eres tan valiente de venir hasta mí y decirme que te quieres casar conmigo? ¡No te conozco!_

Bella se removió un poco e hizo un sonido pequeño, un gemido entre el dolor y la incomodidad, Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pues el clamor entre el sueño fue un sonido perfecto ¡Caray! ¡Mierda! Y él despertaría el resto de su vida escuchando y viendo cada movimiento de esa bruja maravillosa ¡sería un maldito rey! De pronto en la mente de Edward Cullen se vio siendo esposo, caballero respetado y padre de familia, y para su sorpresa ese futuro no lo asustó, es más, lo sedujo terriblemente, podría ser como su padre… ¡podría ser mejor!

_Cásese con ella, arránquele la virginidad, engéndrele un hijo y después abandónela…_el eco de la voz de Alistair Sinclairretumbó en sus oídos ¡no! ¡Nunca! Esa ya no era la opción, pues la opción era y si…la opción era estar para siempre al lado de ella.

¿La amaba?

¿Realmente la amaba?

¿O todo ese fluir de sensaciones, calor y deseo era sólo por que aquella mujer oscura convocaba en él cacería?

¡No importaba!

Entendía que ella le daba a su alma de tahúr empedernido esa sensación de vértigo que siempre tenía cuando jugaba a las cartas o apostaba….un juego más, la posibilidad del as que vendría…el que ella al final mostrase su juego, esa sensación que todo jugador deseaba y que era algo casi mitológico: el ganarle a Dios un poco de cielo….ella era la apuesta perfecta.

Isabella abrió los ojos, por un segundo ambos se miraron, ella le sonrió de manera infantil, él le sonrió de manera provocadora, la excitación estaba allí y era furiosa. Bella se levanto e hizo un movimiento gatuno para ir tras su boca.

-¡No!- él le gritó.

Ella paró intempestivamente, se asustó al escuchar el rechazo hacía su boca.

- Edward.

- No te acerque Bella cruel, porque si lo haces no me importará que este mal herido y que me duela cada maldito poro de mi cuerpo, si lo haces voy a poseerte hasta que el fin del mundo se acerque.

Isabella se mordió compulsivamente su boca y la princesa encantada se acomodaba en su piel, le dio una mirada de fuego y sin titubeos se acercó.

- Te amo.

- ¡Diablos no! ¿No vas a permitirme ser un caballero mujer malvada? ¡Voy a ser tú esposo!

- ¿Lo serás?

Edward le dio una mirada de fuego.

- ¡Demonios si! Y ni Dios ni el diablo podrán impedirlo linda, voy a ser tú esposo, el padre de tus hijos y el dueño de tú cuerpo, así que no te acerques, no estoy en condición de rechazarte- se removió incomodo, pues la erección era tan fuerte que se notaba bajo las cobijas. De manera maliciosa Edward con sus ojos centró su mirada en aquella parte de su anatomía e Isabella fue hacía ella- ¿ves bruja? Contigo mi cuerpo no puede ser decente.

E Isabella Swan y su cuerpo dormido por años despertó con la fuerza de un huracán, miles de sensaciones confluyeron en su cuerpo, sofocos, deseos, calor y una pasión como nunca la había sentido.

- ¡Oh Dios!- se llevó sus manos a su boca y así impedir y hacia allí y morderlo.

Edward sonrió….si, la jugada, un as bajo la manga, la jugada perfecta…Madame Isabella Swan y el maldito cielo prometido entre sus piernas.

_Y si Alistair o Tania lo impiden, mataré a ambos._

**This is love…**

"…**El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva (Romeo y Julieta)" Shakepeare.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**A Todas las chicas que comentan, un millón de gracias son todas unos soles, saben muy bien que mi devuelta de dichos comentarios es escasa, y es la falta de tiempo que Sacho tiene, ojala pudiese devolver cada una de las palabras que ustedes me regalan, todas son unas bellezas. A las lectoras fantasmas, mil y mil besos, se que están ahí, que leen está locura divertida, son hermosas.**

**A mi beta divina Belen Robsten, amada bebé, a quien después de un año conmigo, sufriendo las demencias de esta loca, finalmente debe aceptar que soy irremediable y malvada…ella me purifica.**

**A Bathory…la sangre linda, divino alimento de los dioses.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**17**

- No puedes.

Charles Swan frente a ella fumando y bebiendo (acto casi irreverente en él) una copa de whisky a las diez de la mañana, miraba de manera seria y casi indiferente a su hija, quién se le plantó en frente diciéndole que se casaría con Edward Cullen.

- Puedo padre.

- No sin mi consentimiento Isabella Swan.

Isabella parpadeó, calló por unos segundos para después centrar su vista en su padre, quién ya tenía en sus manos el Time para leer ese día. Su padre que leía las noticias como un mero ejercicio de tontería, pues sólo ella sabía que a Charles Swan no le importaba nada más que su persona, los demás eran meran sombras, cosas difusas…leía para poder ir al club de hombres y allí hablar con seres igual de tontos y soporíferos como él… ¡los hombres de esa generación! Caballeros inútiles que se creían dueños del mundo.

- Pues con tú consentimiento o sin el, me casaré con Edward Cullen.

Charles rodó los ojos impacientemente, parecía que algo llamado hija le interrumpiría su cita con el Time de Londres.

- ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando Isabella? ¡Eres mi hija! No la hija de una cocinera, llevas mi apellido, mi linaje, soy dueño de tú vida, no puedes casarte con ese hombrecillo insignificante, una figurita decorativa en los salones, alguien sin un maldito penique en el bolsillo y cuyo apellido es lodo en este momento.

- No me importa.

- Oh claro que no te importa, eres demasiado tonta para saber algo en la vida, todas las mujeres lo son.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Es una ley de la naturaleza Isabella, las mujeres son como son.

Respiró con tranquilidad, su padre ese ser ridículo que nunca fue capaz de ver más allá de sus narices orgullosas, que no podía ver que nuevos tiempos venían, quien en unos años sería parte de una generación olvidada y que no había aportado nada, tan sólo palabras inútiles en salones de hombres sin reflexión y sin grandes preceptos.

- Por eso mi madre te abandonó.

- ¡Isabella Swan! no te permito que me hables así, ¡soy tú padre!

- Mi madre te abandonó porque no sentías nada- ella se le enfrentó cara a cara- porque no has sido capaz de amar a nadie, porque jamás fuiste capaz de mirarla a la cara, como nunca me has mirado a mi.

- Tú madre es una mujer sin conciencia.

- Mi madre, Charles Swan ¡te amaba!

Charles levantó su rostro de manera tensa, ¿amor? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué melodrama barato era eso?

- Renée amaba más mi dinero Isabella, mi apellido y todo lo que éste significaba ¿Qué deseaba? – Salió de la protección del enorme escritorio en el frío despacho- ella sabía muy bien que trato le ofrecí, nunca fue nada más.

-¡Dios padre! No puedes ser tan frío, ¿trato? Hablas como si un matrimonio fuese un contrato para aparear animales.

- No seas grosera Isabella.

- Digo la verdad ¡mírate padre! ¡Míranos! No eres feliz.

Charles se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro ¿tendría que seguir discutiendo? Menos de temas filosóficos ¡que fastidio!

- No me vengas a mí con palabrería de populacho ¿felicidad? Concepto que inventó un idiota poeta sin un mendrugo de pan en la mesa y que pensó que al no tener dinero puede arrastrar a todos con sus ideas de folletín de tercera.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer.

- Pues esa soy yo padre, esa es mi madre, mujeres tontas, mujeres con deseos de ser felices.

- ¡Basta ya! He soportado demasiado hoy, te fuiste toda la noche ¿hacia donde? No le temes al escándalo, no tienes medida de lo que eso puede hacerme, todo Londres sabrá del desplante que le hiciste a Sir Michael Newton ¿felicidad? Un castillo, un título y ser una dama en las cortes de la reina, eso es felicidad.

Isabella observaba el rostro de su padre ¡Escándalo! _No tienes idea padre…no tienes idea, si supieras que durante años tú apellido ha sido las delicias de toda Francia… ¿escándalo? Tú hija "la princesa encantada" fue una cualquiera…no sabes, no sabes._

Por algunos momentos quiso gritarlo, enrostrarle su pasado en la cara, quitarle su idiota orgullo de linajes y apellidos, pero no…Charles Swan era un hombre que no merecía ser sacado de su mundillo tonto y sin gracia, su padre…que a pesar de todo ella amaba.

- Voy a casarme con Edward Cullen- no había marcha atrás- con o sin tú consentimiento.

- No te daré un penique de mi fortuna.

Charles Swan desconocedor del alma de su hija, nunca entendió el porqué ella amaba lo campos abiertos, el porque _Thunder _le obsesionaba, el porque tomaba fotografías ni su relación con Eleazar o su intimidad con una sirvienta; sería testigo a primera vista en las tierras de Inglaterra de cómo "La princesa encantada" mostraba su verdadero rostro.

Isabella…ahora llamada Bella por el encantador, pícaro y adorado bastardo, se sentó en el enorme sillón del despacho, sonrió y sus ojos oscuros emitieron rayos de reto y suficiencia.

- Entonces padre mío, te enfrentarás a un escándalo como nunca se ha visto en Londres, me casaré con Edward Cullen y lo anunciaré a los cuatro vientos, iré con él a todas las fiestas de tus amigos y alardearé de esposo, se que a la semana nadie me aceptará, pero a ti tampoco.

- ¡No Puedes!

- Puedo- se arregló uno de los pliegues de su vestido. Estaba jugando, sacando el as bajo la manga- diré que era yo quien manejaba tus negocios padre, a ninguno de tus empleadores, socios o banqueros les gustará saber que conozco cada una de sus cuentas, que se cuanto te deben y que conozco el monto total de sus deudas contigo, lo diré todo ¿estás preparado padre para que alguien maneje todo eso? ¿Quieres que alguien toque tu fortuna? ¿Desear ejercer por primera vez como un hombre que realmente maneja sus negocios? Oh papá, no tienes idea de nada, sabes muy bien que esta mujer insignificante que es tú hija maneja cada libra, y que sólo yo se como van tus negocios.

- Un administrador lo hará Isabella.

- Por favor Charles, eres demasiado desconfiado para dejar una fortuna de millones de libras a un completo desconocido ¿estás preparado para sentarte horas enteras a revisar penique por penique, cuenta por cuenta?

- No te vas a casar con ese hombre.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando mueras? No tienes hermanos, herederos, sólo me tienes a mi, toda ella irá a parar al estado, a las arcas de la reina, tu apellido se morirá contigo, nadie extenderá tu nombre Swan- Kane por todas las generaciones, sólo me tienes a mi…y a mis hijos.

- ¡Bastardos!

- Si, con tú sangre y tú apellido Charles Swan- Isabella años en silencio, años escondida en las cortinas de su casa, alguien quien frente a su padre era una completa y absoluta decepción se mostró frente a él como alguien diferente y sorprendente.

- Nunca serías capaz de vivir como lo que eres Isabella.

- Eso no lo sabes padre, quizás sería feliz, y tú morirías solo.

- No puedes ser tan cruel.

- He aprendido del mejor padre- lágrimas pequeñas corrieron por sus mejillas- no se porque Charles Swan, pero te amo, puede que te fastidien mis palabras, puede ser que no lo creas y que no me entiendas…yo te amo padre, pero no voy a permitir seguir viviendo bajo preceptos donde me ahogo, donde todos nos ahogamos padre…yo se que en algún momento tú te ahogas también, por eso te casaste con mi madre, creíste que ella te podía salvar, pero simplemente no fuiste capaz.

- No sabes nada de mi, me criaron tres nanas, no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y mi padre era un hombre- por un leve momento Charles trató de ir hacia el recuerdo de su padre; el majestuoso Henry Swan, alguien a quien nunca toco, y al cual siempre vio sobre un caballo- era un caballero.

Oh si, Isabella movía sus fichas.

- Así como tú padre mío, así como tú.

Charles caminó hacia la enorme ventana, por única vez…única vez en su vida, admitiría una cosa…sólo para él: odiada a Henry Swan, lo detestaba.

- Vete de aquí Isabella- volteó hacia ella con gesto de indiferencia- no voy a caer ante tan sucio chantaje.

- Como quieras, hoy mismo me iré de aquí, me iré a la casa Cullen.

- ¡No!

Ella se paró en silencio.

- Le escribiré a Renée- blufeaba, sabía muy bien que su madre no le interesaría para nada lo que a ella le ocurría- le diré que venga unos días, quizás ella pueda ayudarme padre- y sin más ni más salió- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

- Si madame- la pequeña ama de llaves, quién trataba de escuchar la conversación, salió de su escondite de cortinas.

- Empaca mis cosas, me iré de aquí- habló con fuerza.

Los azules ojillos de la mujer la miraron sorprendida.

- ¿Se irá madame?

Isabella sonrió de manera cómplice.

- Me iré querida, cuando hayas empacado mi ropa- caminó tres pasos dirigiéndose a la escalera. Sabía que se jugaba el todo por el todo, sí su padre decía que no simplemente se marcharía y no miraría atrás, no tenía miedo de nada, fortuna, apellido y todo lo que ser hija de Charles Swan representaba en ese momento no importaba, ella era fuerte, Edward también lo era…sobreviviría, sobrevivirían.

- ¡Isabella!- la voz rotunda de su padre la detuvo, ella no lo miró- Dile a ese hombre que lo espero en dos días.

- Si padre.

- Y no saldrás de aquí a verle hasta que él venga.

- Si padre.

Charles Swan se encerró nuevamente en su despacho…ese día, el primero en veinte años, no leería el Times. Tocó una campanilla y al minuto su mayordomo apareció.

- Señor.

- Ponte tú casaca Oscar, ve donde éste hombre- escribió una dirección en un papel- dile que necesito hablar con él, que es urgente.

El viejo Oscar, un hombre que parecía esculpido en cera, lo miró de manera interrogativa- ¡ahora Oscar! Es una orden- treinta años con el viejo sirviente y nunca había trabado con éste más de diez palabras _sirvientes…sirvientes…_

.

.

.

Alice estaba impaciente, observando como Isabella soltaba su cabello y se miraba de manera profunda en el espejo.

- Prepárame un baño por favor Alice.

- Si madame.

- Dile a Susy que quiero un poco de chocolate con panecillos.

- Si madame- el corazón de la ama de llaves palpitaba con fuerza y respiraba a intervalos lentos, se moría por preguntar, mas no lo hacía, aún después de tanto tiempo juntas, Isabella continuaba siendo la ama y ella era su sirvienta, había límites que debía respetar, además madame era una mujer tan impredecible y llena de profundos secretos que a ella le daba miedo conocer.

Por unos segundos la vio sonreír y suspirar, su rostro de porcelana fue iluminado por un rubor y de pronto una risilla salió de su pecho ¡jamás! ¡Jamás! La había visto sonreír de manera franca en su vida, parecía una chica de quince años y no la mujer adulta que ya era. Al ver que Isabella seguía imbuida en el acto casi místico de peinarse su impresionante melena y que además estaba en otro parte, lejos del presente, Alice se resignó a no preguntar nada y sólo volteó para salir de la habitación.

- Con permiso madame.

- Alice.

- Si madame- estaba frente a la puerta.

- Mírame por favor.

Volteó y fijó su visión en la mujer frente a ella, que, sentada en la silla de su tocador, tenía un expresión de jubilo contenido.

- Voy a casarme con él, Edward Cullen será mi esposo- dos lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro, tenía miedo, miedo de que aquello sólo fuera un sueño, miedo de ser feliz, miedo de ser tan libre.

La pequeña Alice parpadeó nerviosa, se llevó la mano a su cuello atrapado en el oscuro vestido de ama de llaves, tragó en seco.

- Oh madame ¿está segura?

Y fue entonces que por primera vez en los seis años de conocerla, y desatendiendo las reglas establecidas que rezaban la no amistad entre servidumbre y patrones, Isabella se arrojó a los brazos de su única amiga y comenzó a llorar de manera profusa.

- Si, estoy segura, nunca he sido tan feliz- se apartó por un momento, Alice estaba asustada, pues aquella mujer de ojos oscuros y personalidad sombría -y a veces fría- se mostraba antes ella como un ser humano cualquiera, como una mujer como todas, llena de deseos, sueños y esperanzas.

Bella la arrastró hacía la cama. Alice gritó:

- ¡Dios mió madame! ¡Su vestido! Está manchado de sangre ¿está herida? ¿Le hicieron algo?

- Oh no. no, Alice- tomó su falda y la llevó a su boca- es su sangre, la sangre de mi adorado bastardo- se sentaron en la esquina de la cama- fue una noche terrible, hermosa…yo, yo fue hacia él Alice, fui hacia él, no pensaba en nada, sólo en él, en decirle que lo amaba, que desde el primer día que lo vi lo amaba- hablaba de manera tumultuosa- que siempre estaba pendiente de verlo en cualquier lugar, en las carreras, en el teatro, en las fiestas , en cualquier parte, que la primera vez que me habló casi muero, que cuando me besó tan sólo quería que lo siguiera haciendo…que todo lo que le dije para apartarlo fue sólo mentira ¡lo amo! ¡Lo amo! y me siento libre…

- Isabella, querida- llevó su mano a la mejilla- ese hombre te ha enloquecido.

- ¡No! yo ya estoy loca ¿no te has dado cuenta mi amiga?

- ¿Le dijiste todo eso?

- Fui a su casa, a buscarlo y no estaba- un gesto de dolor atravesó su rostro al recordar el miedo al creer que Edward Cullen ya se había ido- y su hermana me dijo que él estaba en una de esas peleas terribles que se organizan en Regent Street y fui hacia allí.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Fuiste sola?- la voz de la mujer se agudizó al pensar en su ama en aquel lugar terrible, la calle hollín donde todos los asesinos y desadaptados de Londres vivían.

- Y estaba allí…allí, peleando, peleando.

- ¿Sola?

- Y era hermoso Alice, hermoso- hablaba para ella- nunca vi algo más bello que él, peleaba como un guerrero antiguo, si, mi adorado y cínico bastardo peleaba- y de nuevo las lágrimas afloraron- peleaba por su familia, por su vida, por su sobrino, por todo y yo lo amé más.

Unos brazos pequeños y cálidos la rodearon, sintió unos dulces besos en su cabeza oscura. Isabella Swan, aquella mujer quien la primera vez al verla le pareció un ser ausente, que se ocultaba en su habitación, a quien fue descubriendo poco a poco como alguien fuerte, voluptuoso, en algunas ocasiones divertido. Alguien que tenía un caballo negro salvaje que representaba todo lo que ella era, con un extraño cuadro guardado en el ático, una mujer misteriosa y con un sutil y muy refinado sentido de la crueldad con las palabras estaba frente a ella, ahora era sólo una mujer que lloraba por amor: tremendamente vulnerable. Cerró los ojos, mas sabía también que si algo le hacía daño madame Swan sería capaz de cosas terribles, ella lo presentía, Eleazar en algunas conversaciones lo había entredicho.

- No entregue su corazón tan fácil madame, no lo entregue tan fácil, Edward Cullen es un cínico.

- No lo viste, no lo viste allí y nos vamos a casar.

- ¿Él se lo propuso?

- No- se llevó las manos a la cara- yo se lo propuse.

- ¡Madame!

- No me importa, no me importa…él va a ser mío, no quiero a nadie más, no he querido a nadie más…todos esos hombres…y no he querido a nadie más, ni siquiera a Michell- en un segundo detuvo su efusividad y calló.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, Alice entendió que en ese momento su ama había dejado ver algo del pasado que la atormentaba.

- ¿Qué hombres madame? ¿Quién es Michell?

Isabella se paró rápidamente, limpió sus lágrimas y retomó el aspecto ausente de siempre.

- Estoy cansada Alice, quiero asearme, desayunar y dormir- su voz fue dura y recia.

- Si madame- y como siempre ella se cerraba ante ese mundo de su pasado que nadie conocía.

Caminó hacia la puerta, un paso la apartaba de la habitación, Alice dio un vistazo a la mujer que miraba a la calle.

- Eres mi amiga Isabella, quizás mi única familia, ese hombre es hermoso y peligroso, por favor no permitas que te haga daño.

- No lo hará, él no lo hará.

- No permitas que te haga daño, no lo soportarías, el amor es un juego peligroso madame.

La calle, nieblas, trotar de caballos y la voz de Alice tras de si _el amor es un juego peligroso…_

- No te preocupes querida, nadie me hará daño- suspiró- soy yo la que he hecho el mal y en los juegos del amor soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

- ¿Quién eres Isabella? ¿Te conozco? ¿Te conoce alguien? ¿Te conoce él?

Un segundo y los ojos marrones tuvieron una chispa de malignidad que asustó a la pequeña ama de llaves.

- No mi amiga, nadie me conoce y no es necesario traerla a ella ahora, si todo sale como deseo, ella nunca volverá jamás.

- ¿Ella?

Isabella sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no llegó a su mirada…algo existía en aquellos ojos…algo que Alice Brandon no podía definir.

- Voy a ser feliz querida, voy a ser feliz.

.

.

.

Despertó con todos sus sentidos alerta, por unos segundos el sonido de los gritos que chillaban y reclamaban su muerte estallaron en sus oídos, un solo grito que lo desgarró por dentro _¡Edward te amo! _ Ese sólo llamado, ese solo le dio las fuerzas para resistir, esa voz en medio de la turba violenta, esa voz…la voz de ella, de la bruja. Despejó su mente y en el removerse en la cama, todos los músculos se estiraron de manera dolorosa.

-¡Maldita sea!- abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero el perfume de Isabella estaba en todas partes, en el aire, en sus sabanas, en todo su cuerpo _"cásate conmigo Edward Cullen…se mi esposo" _- ¡Maldición! ¡Bruja! ¿Qué has hecho de mí? Vas a volverme loco…vas a enloquecerme, y no me podré detener…_mi deseo por ti va a acabar con mi cordura._

Recordó a la mujer, mirándolo desde sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, ella _valiente y extraña _recordó su rostro de porcelana y sus lágrimas al verlo tan herido ¡nadie había llorado por él! Sólo Rosalie. Se llevó una de sus manos a su nariz y el olor a flores narcótico inundo sus sentidos, el tacto de sus manos sobre su cara, el respirar, sus senos atrapados por el idiota corpiño, su boca, sus besos, su lengua, el sabor _¡Diablos! Debe saber maravilloso por todas partes _

Siempre fue bueno para darle placer oral a sus amantes. Remolinar su lengua sobre el pequeño botón y presionar allí lenta, suave y dulcemente; permitir que el calor y la humedad de ellas llenara su boca para después, de manera malvada, hacer de aquel movimiento algo duró, rápido y sin piedad, mientras que penetraba con sus dedos y de manera furiosa joderlas…enloquecerlas, lamerlas, chuparlas y escucharlas rogar, era el placer de su vanidad, el saber que ningún estúpido señorito aristócrata era capaz de llevarlas a los límites con su boca _idiotas, llenos de escrúpulos…tu boca en el coño de una mujer y serás su dueño de por vida, ese es el secreto, saber que las mujeres no quieren caballeros en su lecho, quieren animales…_¿Quiere madame Swan un animal en su cama? _¿Lo quieres bruja? Tu boca dice que si, tu cuerpo dice que si…por favor bruja quiero llevarte hacia allá…_

Si, él le había dado placer a muchas damas, a muchas putas, pero nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad feroz, casi dolorosa, de hundir su lengua en el sexo de aquella mujer, nunca, en sus veintinueve años de edad Edward Cullen se sintió más desesperado por enterrarse en el cuerpo de alguien. Sus no, su no lo llevaron hacia ella…sus no lo habían hecho obsesionarse, el misterio de aquella mujer que un día le dijo que él no era nada y de pronto, parada en la turba y sin miedo, le gritó con fuerza que lo amaba…

Vértigo.

Delirio.

Dolor.

Ansiedad.

Todas esas palabras de las que había escuchado y de las que se había reído de manera cínica se presentaban ante él, todos esos malditos escritores y poetas seguramente se reían de Edward Cullen porque en ese momento todas esa palabrería de fantasía de quinta representaban todo lo que él era…todo lo que él deseaba….Isabella Swan, bruja maravillosa….y a pesar del dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, su verga se levantó orgullosa reclamando ser saciada y que sólo el cuerpo de ella podía sosegar.

_Debo ser tú dueño…por que si no lo soy voy a enloquecer… ¡bruja! ¡Bruja hermosa! ¿Qué diantre voy a hacer contigo? ¡Dios! voy a ser tú esposo…y seré el dueño de eso que escondes tras tu estúpida ropa…seré un maldito muy feliz si te tengo desnuda el resto de mi vida…seré muy feliz._

Sonrió al recordar como esa mañana ella luchaba para desprenderse de él.

_-Déjame ir Edward._

La risa cantarina resonaba en toda su habitación.

_¿Y si no quiero bruja? Tengo la tentación de encerrarte en esta habitación y hacerte mía, vivir en pecado ¿no te apetece la idea? A mi me parece maravillosa y excitante._

Ambos mirándose y tentados por la misma idea.

_- Seriamos un escándalo._

_- Mejor aún Bella perfecta, amada mía, que todo el maldito Londres retumbe por nuestra pasión._

La sonrisa canalla dibujándose en su rostro.

_-Amo tú sonrisa mister Cullen._

_- Yo amo lo que escondes en el corpiño._

_- ¿Sólo eso?_

_- No me has dejado ver nada más Isabella, desnúdate y le rendiré culto a tú piel y a todo eso que tienes escondido._

Ella respiró con fuerza, su pecho palpitaba y el rubor de sus mejillas era adorable.

_-Tengo mucho más bastardo._

_- Y será todo mío Bella._

_- Sólo tuyo._

_- Pícara._

_- Hermoso._

Aún con el dolor en todo su cuerpo, Edward la arrastró hacía la punta de su lecho, tomó su cintura y trató de besarla, pero Isabella se apartó unos centímetros…seducción, ojos impacientes y mordida de labios…promesas carnales, la destreza del cazador, mostrar algo del juego y luego negar las jugadas.

_- Estás herido mi amor._

_- Oh si herido de muerte Madame Isabella Swan…herido de muerte y presiento que es para siempre, aquí en mi alma, en mi corazón, estoy agonizando desde que te vi, de deseo bruja…herido, herido hasta morir y ¡diablos! Ese "mi amor" ha sido la estocada final, en unos segundos moriré si no me besas bruja._

Divertido y, como un mal actor en una obra, fingió frente a ella una agonía, se desmadejó en la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando los labios que lo revivieran y estos llegaron húmedos y calidos sobre todo su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios. Edward de manera perversa y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza no abrió la boca, la escuchó reír ¡diablos! Ella lo mordió y arrastró su labio inferior mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello para acariciarlo de voluptuosa manera.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con sus bellos y profundos ojos castaños, por un segundo ambos se miraron, una fuerza magnética emanaba de ella, Isabella lo obligaba y lo tentaba, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y el dolor de los golpes se confundió con un dolor desconocido, con su necesidad de tocarla y con el deseo de sentir el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la propia.

Sin voluntad frente a esa extraña fuerza, Edward separó sus labios y permitió ser besado como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. La punta de la lengua de ella chasqueó en el paladar y tentaba juguetonamente con su lengua. Bella respiró dentro de él y se apartó por unos segundos, una sensación de soledad y de tremenda vulnerabilidad lo atacó, en unos segundos estaba solo.

_-Por favor mi reina…dale un poco de agua a este mendigo._

Y el beso llegó de manera profunda, era ella la que lo poseía en ese momento, era ella la que marcaba territorio y era ella la que de manera salvaje, le daba un poco de lo que él presentía serían las noches en su cuerpo.

Minutos y el oxigeno no llegó a los pulmones de ambos, las bocas se separaron, pero aún así el deseo continuaba de manera eléctrica azotándolos. Desesperado, llevó su mano al rostro de Isabella, los labios entre abiertos y aquello fue demasiado, con dos de sus dedos tentó y acarició y penetró en su boca. Isabella entendió lo que él deseaba, mordió levemente y permitió que Edward penetrara con sus dedos largos y hermosos…chupó de ellos con fuerza, gimió…entonces ella hizo lo mismo llevó sus dedos a la boca de aquel hombre quien lamió y con su lengua hizo círculos en la punta de estos…las promesas que aquella caricia profana y sexual daba recorrieron sus cuerpos y se estacionaron en los centros de sus vientres hasta sus sexos, el sonido del sorber y de la respiración de ambos resonaba por toda la habitación _"nos volveremos locos" _ ella pensó, Isabella gimió de placer y este gemido hizo eco en la piel de Edward Cullen, a quien el insoportable deseo lo tenía a punta de fiebre. Llevó su mano libre hasta los bordes del espaldar de la cama, mordió de manera gatuna aquellos dedos, los jaló más profundo y permitió que un rayo de placer vibrara a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral. Dejó libres los dedos de Isabella en su boca, pero ella continuaba con los suyos dentro de su boca.

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres Bella? ¿Vas a matarme? por que sí es así…maldición no me importa._

Recostada en su pecho, escuchó el sonido de su corazón, la camisola de dormir no permitía observar el crucifijo y no permitía tocar su piel.

_-Te amo…nunca he amado así…no rompas mi corazón bastardo, no lo soportaría, puedo ser muy cruel cuando alguien me decepciona Edward…no rompas mi corazón te lo suplico._

Él calló.

Edward Cullen experto en romper el corazón de las mujeres se veía a portas de algo desconocido…no decepcionar, él, quien siempre decepcionaba a todos, él, que fue hacia ella para hacer lo que ahora Isabella rogaba que nunca hiciera ¿podría él con semejante ruego? ¿Podría?

Enredó sus manos en su trenza, la llevo hasta su boca y la beso suavemente.

_-Te lo juro muñeca mía, no lo haré jamás, mi sangre por eso._

_- Je t'aime._

_- ¡Diablos bruja! Vas a hacer que ame ese endemoniado idioma…me matas cuando me hablas en francés…dime más._

Ella se mordió los labios de manera traviesa, él se carcajeó.

_- Je t'aime, tu es mon coeur et mon âme. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais mon monde, j'aime ta visage, tes cheveux, le son de ta voix, ton sourire coquin, tes mots terribles, S'il vous plaît, ne fais pas mal à mon coeur, je ne le supporterais pas….*_

_- No se que diablos dice, pero con tu voz suena hermoso…hermoso, sólo como tu brujilla._

_- Yo también quiero algo de ti ¿puedes dármelo?_

Unos ojos maliciosos.

_-No estoy en condiciones madame…_

_-¡No! tienes una mente muy perturbada._

_- Me provocas… ¿Qué deseas?_

_- Escríbeme…escríbeme…amo tus cartas, escríbeme._

Cuando ella se fue, Rosalie se paró en su cuarto frente a él.

- Si le rompes el corazón hermano te juro que nunca más te volveré a nombrar, que mi hijo no sabrá que tiene un tío, y cuando mueras no rezaré por ti, porque yo no rezo por desconocidos.

.

.

.

Isabella le dijo que hablaría con su padre, odio eso, no era un cobarde, no lo era, su deber era enfrentar a Charles Swan, plantarse ante él y decirle que se casaría con su hija. Una cantidad de preguntas se aglomeraron en su mente ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si el hombre decía que no? ¿Se casaría con ella aún sin la enorme fortuna que la respaldaba? ¿Cómo podría casarse sin aquella fortuna cuando él no tenía un penique en el bolsillo? Debía jugar sus mejores cartas, jugar, el azar, el todo por el todo.

Ser el marido de esa mujer le aseguraba una fortuna, comodidad y el sueño de ser respetado ¿pero y sí no? sí el maldito viejo orgulloso decía que no ¿qué haría? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haría? _No rompas mi corazón…no rompas mi corazón _por primera vez en su vida y frente a tremenda disyuntiva, Edward Cullen se hizo una pregunta ¿podría él cumplir una promesa? Debía ser un caballero, aunque fuera una vez en su vida…_no rompas mi corazón…no rompas mi corazón._

-No, no lo haré…iré hasta el final, hasta el final.

Llamó a su hermana, le pidió el favor de que le trajera papel, la pluma y tinta…escribir, escribir para ella, el comienzo de una promesa, cumpliría, cumpliría, por ella, por su boca y por el deseo que lo consumía.

_Bella…_

_Como me gusta llamarte así, Bella, bellísima, tu nombre se desliza suavemente por mi paladar…y el sólo nombrarte te trae hasta mi… te poseo con sólo nombrarte, puedo tocar tu piel, tu boca si sólo digo Bella…mi bruja perfecta ¿puedo llamarte mía? ¡Mía! Blanca porcelana ¡mía! Días antes eras imposible, y ahora te presentas ante mí y no eres un sueño… ¡Mía! No hay nada más hermoso que eso…nada se compara contigo madame, nada. _

_Hoy no soy un desgraciado, hoy no ando como loco por las calles de esta horrible ciudad preguntando ¿porqué ella no me ama? Por que hoy puedo decir Isabella Swan que eres mía, toda tu, toda completa._

_Hoy he soñado contigo, soñé con tu voz, soñé con tú piel y soñé con tu sonrisa…sólo yo puedo hacerlo, sólo yo soy el dueño de todo, si alguien se atreve a decir que sueña contigo mi bruja, lo mataré, porque sólo yo, bastardo, tiene ese derecho, tu me lo otorgaste, ¡nadie! ¡Sólo yo!_

_Frente a mi existe un horizonte de promesas, promesas que empiezan contigo, y terminan contigo, promesa de amor y de felicidad…seré tú esposo, seré tuyo para siempre, llenaré tú vida, apostaré mi sangre y mi cordura tan sólo porque me escogiste, ¿qué quieres? Te doy todo, yo insignificante vagabundo con suerte, dime que siempre tendré tu corazón, dime que siempre tendré tu alma, yo también exijo…y lo quiero todo, todo, cada segundo, minuto e instante deben ser míos, porque he prometido ante el universo Bella…bellísima que nunca nadie tendrá mi alma, nadie…sólo tu ¿soy dueño de la tuya?_

_No puedo creer que ya no seré el desgraciado que caminará por las calles de Londres buscando tú presencia. Algo palpita dentro de mi Isabella, algo tremendo y contundente, escucha mi corazón y escucharás con él repite tu nombre…soy feliz, yo cínico quien jamás creyó que tal concepto existiera, soy feliz y apuesto mi vida por serlo contigo, porque sólo junto a ti existe la felicidad, porque sólo junto a ti existe el cielo y sólo junto a ti, yo tendré el paraíso._

_¿Cómo pude vivir tantos años sin conocerte Isabella? ¿Estuve tan ciego? ¿Soy tan cínico? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te escuché? _

_Perdona mis letras pequeña mía…soy un pobre ignorante en esto de escribir, no soy poeta, sólo soy yo Edward Cullen, poco a poco aprenderé, desnudaré mi alma en cada letra, te contaré cosas que jamás le he dicho a nadie, todos mis secretos te los entrego, cada uno, porque si tú Bella me prometes que cada célula, átomo y parte de ti me pertenece, yo retribuiré con ese mismo compromiso, todo para ti, cada cosa, cada partícula de mi para ti…_

_Espérame…espérame, iré hacia ti...correré a tus brazos, descansaré en ellos y rezaré ante Dios, los dioses o a quien sea porque sólo yo Edward Cullen cazador sin fortuna, pobre bastardo tiene para sí a un ángel que lo ama._

_Tuyo para siempre _

_Edward Cullen._

Releyó la carta una y otra vez y a diferencia de las otras esta carta para él era la primera, pues por primera vez intentó poner su verdad en ellas… ¡Diablos! Estaba aterrado, toda aquella prosa que casi de manera frenética salía de su mente y alma…toda ella hablaba de un hombre que estaba frente a lo más importante en su vida… ¡diantre!

-¿Puede ser Edward Cullen que ames a esa mujer? ¿Amas a esa mujer? ¿La amas?

Cerró los ojos.

Y la respuesta vino en una ráfaga de segundo.

- Si, amo a esa mujer.

_Maldición…estoy perdido._

_* te amo, eres mi corazón y mi alma, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serías mi mundo, amo tu rostro, tu cabello, el sonido de tu voz, tu sonrisa picara, tus palabras tremendas, por favor no lastimes mi corazón, no lo soportaría_...

**Oh esto se puso realmente interesante:**

**Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas: Jean de la Fontaine.**

**Alguien dijo que esta Isabella es una bitch…o nenas aún no la conocen.**

**A todas las chicas que han comentado un millón de agradecimientos, a Nevy masen que me ayudó con las palabras en francés, gracias linda.**

**A todas, gracias por su paciencia y gentileza.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado comentarios sobre este divertimento, se los agradezco de todo corazón, son muy amables, a las lectoras fantasmas, sombras bellas que sueñan con aquel Londres victoriano donde el amor es fiebre que se oculta entre bellos vestidos de seda, mil gracias.**

**A mí adorada Beta preciosa: Belen Robsten, quien como amiga de Bathory hace sangrar mis páginas, bebu te adoro linda, lectora de mil locuras, diosa entre páginas.**

**A Ximena, amiga de siempre.**

**Capítulo de transición, desde el próximo Alistair, Tania y demás empezaran a convocar a la "princesa fantasma" quien quizás nos regale en próximos capítulos su presencia revestida en rojo pasión.**

FALSAS APARIENCIAS

18

Al medio día Isabella recibía la fogosa carta.

Durante siete años de su vida, se abstuvo de mostrar algún tipo de emoción, pues durante una época, la voluptuosidad fue la quien manejó su existencia. Años después sentir y demostrar se volvió una cruz y una condena, pues cada pasión debía ser celosamente guardada en miles de noes y fingimientos educados; pero ahora, aunque le ordenase a su cuerpo no demostrar lo que en realidad deseaba, le era imposible, pues el sólo nombre de Edward Cullen provocaba que su piel ardiera y que sonriera cual niña de quince años.

Sentir…arder, todas aquellas sensaciones deliciosas y reprimidas, en ese momento y desde hacía cuatro meses, ellas habían regresado a su vida y con más fuerza que antes.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos, la besó con ardor, besar aquella era volver a la boca del bello bastardo y, con cada palabra desbordada en las hojas sentir los labios que la atrapaban y la hacían delirar.

Se jugaba el todo por el todo por aquel hombre, el enfrentarse en la mañana a su padre fue su paso definitivo. Cuando se paró frente a él y permitió que la princesa encantada y manipuladora hablara por ella, sabía que si daba un paso en falso todo sería un desastre. Charles Swan, ¡como lo conocía! Jugando el juego de las apariencias y del buen nombre lo tendría en su mano, odiaba haberlo hecho, pero su padre era tan predecible y tan pagado de sí mismo, podía entrever que éste no se quedaría tan quieto, que mandaría a investigarlo, pero si Charles puso atención en sus palabras, y en la convicción en ellas, sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

¡Oh si! Edward Cullen, hermoso y divertido, alguien quien podía hacer que su naturaleza apasionada fuese celebrada _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Si me hubieses conocido cuando tenía veinte años, nos hubiésemos divertido, al menos habrías conocido a una joven que podía sonreír…quizás…_pero se abstuvo de continuar en aquel hilo de pensamiento, lo hecho, hecho está. Con el horizonte a sus pies y la posibilidad de la risa y el gozo con Edward Cullen, aquel pasado de niña ilusa se iba diluyendo _era tan joven, tan tonta y tan caprichosa… ¡Dios! Si en ese momento supiera lo que se ahora, hubiese podido esperar… esperar por ti _

Por un momento aquel pensamiento sobre su pasado la asustó, y si Edward Cullen no le perdonase que ella ya no…que ella… ¡no! ¡No! …. ¡diantre! Por un segundo fue a hacia Paris y a esa Francia -donde todo era permitido- y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber esperado un poco, estaba asustada, no…¡estaba aterrada! pero ella ya no era aquella mujer, ya no lo era, había cambiado, completamente, seguía siendo la mujer de espíritu fuerte, pero ahora era sabia, ahora entendía que debía pensar en los demás, durante sus últimos años, y en el silencio auto impuesto conoció gente maravillosa que le enseñó que los demás tienen alma y que la mayoría de ella son pequeñas joyas que se debían cuidar, ahora escuchaba más, ahora comprendía mejor, ahora entendía que cada persona debe ser respetado y que no son simples títeres en las manos de una niña caprichosa que sólo deseaba su placer y ver a todos cumpliendo su voluntad…¡oh si! Ella y sus pequeñas manitos destructoras….

Deseaba con todo su corazón mostrarle a Edward quien era, no aquella, si no la que había crecido en sabiduría y fuerza, la que amaba los caballos, la que tomaba fotografías y la que adoraban sus siervos, él entendería, ella presentía que él no era uno de aquellos estirados, con estúpidos credos y filosofías aristócratas….él la entendería, él la había visto en Forksville, libre y salvaje…._ámame así bastardo…ámame así, no te arrepentirás, seré la esposa que deseas, la amante que soñaste y la madre perfecta para tus hijos…quiéreme así._

Fue hacia el guardarropa, abrió las enormes puertas y no pudo evitar suspirar desconsoladamente.

-¡Dios! Que ropa más simple- aquel tiempo, donde telas de hermosos colores la adornaban, joyas, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes en su cuerpo, en su cabello. Tuvo la tentación de ir hacia su antigua indumentaria la cual guardaba celosamente y que, de vez en cuando, iba y acariciaba para así recordar que en algún momento ella fue una mujer- No, pero aún no puedo, es más, jamás-aún recordaba el escándalo en plena opera de Paris cuando apareció con aquel vestido de gasa verde transparente y de impresionante escote…ni se diga del obsceno y perfecto vestido rojo…vestido que le valió a ella una celebración y su consolidación como la gran Coquete de Francia.

Fue a esos días y lo único que sintió fue vergüenza.

Se miró al espejo, se quitó su hermosa bata de seda y quedó desnuda frente a él.

-Aún soy hermosa…aún lo soy, quiero gustarte, voy a gustarte vas a ver- guiñó un ojo frente al espejo. La piel tersa y de porcelana estaba intacta, la cintura aún era mínima y sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Centró su mirada en sus senos y el eco de la voz maravillosa halagando sus pechos la hizo enrojecer _estos serán mis tesoros bruja… _- hablas hermoso- se estremeció de forma dulce. Daba gracias los años de claustro y reflexión, finalmente Isabella Swan frente a los piropos de un hombre no era cruel y no era una cínica…le aterró pensar que quizás si Edward la hubiese conocido años atrás, tal vez ella lo hubiese lastimado como a Michell _mi pobre y tierno Michell…ojala me pudieras ver ahora, quizás podrías perdonarme mi dulce niño pintor…._

.

.

.

Los ojos oscuros de Charles Swan miraban al viejo investigador, aquel hombre le era repulsivo y vulgar, mas éste era un mal necesario en aquella ciudad. Un hombre capaz de auscultar y desentrañar los secretos de cada uno de los habitantes de la enorme ciudad de niebla.

Jonas Cronwell un viejo zorro de ojos azules, adulador y empalagoso, quien con su olfato de animal de rapiña podría oler que se pudría en cada casa y que ocultaba cada rostro.

-¡Oh Milord! Finalmente lo conozco- era un hombre no muy viejo, mas la falta de cabello y de sus dientes lo hacían ver como un anciano repugnante, además que la viruela desfiguró su rostro de manera terrible haciendo que, cada vez que sonriera, pareciera un viejo papel que alguien desarrugaba después de décadas de haberlo tirado.

Charles Swan lo miró con repugnancia ¡compartir su espacio con la chusma! ¡Que desagradable! Jonas supo lo que el gran aristócrata pensaba y le sonrió con sorna _malditos todos, se creen mejores que cualquiera, al final a todos por igual nos van a devorar los mismos gusanos._

-Deseo que investigue un hombre, mister Cronwell.

- Por supuesto milord- y la encía desagradable sonrió, el gesto fue exagerado y Charles Swan supo que el hombre lo hacía tan sólo para causar más repugnancia- ¿Quién es?

- Edward Cullen.

-Ohhh.

- ¿Lo conoce?

- He escuchado de él- sí, si lo conocía, en la casa de Esmerald Platt, el maldito con su hermoso rostro siempre se acostaba con las putas más hermosas y lo hacía gratis _hijo de puta…_

-¿Qué sabe?

- Hijo de Carlisle Cullen, un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso, magnánimo, noble- y mientras enumeraba los atributos del difunto, su rostro tomó un cariz como si quisiese vomitar- ¡lo mejor de Inglaterra!

- Eso ya lo sabía Cronwell…quiero saber más, quien es, cuáles son sus amistades, a quien frecuenta, es decir todo.

- Claro que si milord, ese es mi trabajo, y para usted, el gran Charles Swan lo haré barato.

-No necesito su caridad- el padre de Isabella entendía que el maldito mueco sólo le dijo lo del cobro, para rebajarlo a su nivel.

- Como desee milord, quinientas libras.

- Le pagaré mil si la información la tiene para mañana en la tarde.

- Es muy poco tiempo.

- Mil quinientos Jonas, usted tiene los contactos…amigos, gente que habla tan sólo porque usted no se le suelte la lengua.

- ¡Me ofende Milord!- gritó de manera seria.

Charles Swan tomó su capa y se puso su sombrero, sacó quinientas libras y las tiró sobre el sucio escritorio – mañana tendrá el resto.

-Por supuesto milord, por supuesto.

.

.

.

Jasper Whitlock tenía un ritual diario, levantarse en la mañana, esperar que un sirviente le preparase el baño, que le ayudase a vestir…esperar una media hora en su enorme habitación y poner sobre su rostro la máscara de marido virtuoso para así aguantar la cháchara insustancial de su "querida esposa". La pobre mujer hablaba y hablaba y él fingía como buen esposo ingles estar interesado en su conversación, contestaba "si querida" "por supuesto querida" y la mujer le sonreía creyendo que tenía frente a sí al mejor marido de Inglaterra.

Por algún momento Jasper fijó su mirada en el vientre abultado de la mujer, ese niño que venía en camino y por el cual sentía compasión. Pobre bebé que fue concebido de manera mecánica, uno más de los deberes que cumplía con tedio cada tres noches- en media hora- y el cual le dejaba un amargo sabor de derrota y de cobardía. Cada vez que salía de la habitación de su esposa no podía evitar sentir la melancolía de aquella época donde, como loco, corría en la noche hacia los brazos de Alice y le hacía el amor durante horas consumido por una placer que enloquecía…. ¿cuándo un hombre como él podría volver a tener el manjar del amor sin que sobre éste mediara nada más que el aire que lo separaba del cuerpo desnudo de la amante? Noche a noche Jasper Whitlock se hundía en aquel recuerdo y en aquella sensación de vacío y de nihilismo.

Emma Whitlock se levantó y con ella los metros de seda que la cubrían.

-Hoy iré donde el doctor querido-sus ojillos grises lo miraron dulcemente.

- ¿Te sientes bien querida?- le preguntó mientras untada su panquecillo con mantequilla.

- Es algo de rutina Jasper.

- Sí deseas te acompaño.

-Oh no, un hombre no debe ir a eso, es vergonzoso.

Jasper rodó los ojos de manera paciente, mujeres criadas en semejantes necedades.

-Debo recordarte Emma que yo participé en la concepción de ese niño.

La mujer se ruborizó de manera frenética ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que sacar _eso _a relucir? Su mamá le enseñó que el acto de _conocer _era algo que no se hablaba, ni siquiera en la habitación a oscuras…no era cristiano y si su mamá supiera que un día permitió la luz y que vio a su querido esposo desnudo y que él le provocaba gemir… ¡Dios! Al menos ella cerrando los ojos suplicaba que nadie la escuchara, ni siquiera su marido ¡qué vergüenza! ¡El placer era para las malas mujeres!

-Ohh eres tan gracioso querido- ella se le acercó y besó su cabello rubio- es sólo una visita rutinaria, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, por nada.

Al final para Jasper todo era igual: charlas sin sentido, rutinas sin sentido y una vida sin sentido, ni siquiera la caza, la opera o los escarceos de tahúr le daban una victoria sobre la estupidez reinante.

Contando los minutos en el reloj del salón azul, Jasper salió de su casa en Greenwich Street. El olor de la calle lo sacudió, olía a orín y a estiércol de caballo, ese día quería caminar, ser un poco más libre, tratar de llevar una conversación normal y real con alguien, fue así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la enorme mansión Cullen, escuchar al cínico de Edward Cullen era a veces el remedio a la pesadez y a la tristeza.

.

.

Encontró a su amigo mal herido, sin embargo y como siempre, la mueca torcida y la palabra con chispa no se extinguían en él.

-¿Te peleaste con el mundo Edward?

- Con algo peor mi amigo, Daniel Thorton.

-¡Demonios! ¿Estás loco mi amigo? Ese hombre es un asesino- si, era un buen día, Edward Cullen y su no importarle nada, ni siquiera su pellejo.

- No te preocupes, él quedó inválido por unos meses, le destrocé su cara, no tendrá suerte con las damas, pobre hombre- y soltó una carcajada aunque le dolía cada músculo de ésta.

-¿No tienes medida Edward? Vas por el mundo como si nada te importara.

- No Jasper- caminó por su habitación, tomó una botella de whiskey sirvió dos vasos- una para él y para su amigo- y bebió con satisfacción- voy por el mundo saciándome de él, lo quiero lo tomo, lo disfruto, lo saboreo y me deleito.

- Eres un hedonista.

-Soy un hombre que se hartó de vivir en un mundo que no le permite nada.

- En algún momento Edward, tendrás que responsabilizarte de tú vida, ser un hombre de verdad.

El cínico soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas, respiró con fuerza, y de manera maliciosa centró su mirada sobre Jasper.

-Te sorprenderías amigo, hasta yo estoy sorprendido- tomó una de las sillas de su habitación y la puso frente a Jasper- mírame, me conoces, no darías un penique por mí, no soy un buen ser humano, decepcioné a mi padre desde que era un niño, he sido un bastardo arrogante, he bebido más que un marinero, y he fornicado más que un viejo ¡demonios! Y he disfrutado cada maldita cosa, cada una, no voy a ir por el mundo dándome golpes de pecho Jasper, no soy de ese tipo, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que mi viejo no me vea ahora, en este momento, en el momento en que después de haber consumido la vida, ahora puedo sentar cabeza, ahora puedo ser hermano de Rosalie, tío del niño que espera y no finjas, se que te fijaste en su preñez, ahora puedo ser el hombre que Carlisle Cullen esperaba de mí, hace dos noches mi amigo, peleé con Thorton por todo eso, cada golpe valió la pena, lo volvería a hacer, supe en ese momento que no era un señorito criado entre sedas, supe que puedo ser alguien.

- ¿Es decir que cambiaras y serás un monje?

-¡Con un demonio no! Me gusta el placer mi amigo, me gusta beber, jugar y fornicar hasta el amanecer, pero…pero sólo con una mujer, con mi mujer, estoy tan excitado con ella como león en época de celo Jasper, quiero hincar mis dientes en ella, y hacer que me suplique.

Los azules ojos de Jasper parpadearon burlonamente.

-¿Estás enamorado Cullen?

Y Edward Cullen desde sus ojos verdes y de manera oscura confirmó la pregunta.

-¡Es una bruja!

-Debe serlo.

-Estoy hechizado y obsesionado…y ella será mía, quiero hasta beber su sangre.

Para Whitlock, un hombre criado entre la hipocresía y las palabras que todo lo ocultaban, escuchar como Edward Cullen hablaba con la libertad y con el alma en la mano, sin miedo a vocalizar las sílabas y sin miedo a vocalizar el deseo y el ansia de vivir era algo que le causaba envidia y frustración… por un momento deseo ser aquel y pararse frente a todos y decirle a su maldita educación inútil ¡jódanse!

-¿Quién es la victima?

El cínico respiró profundamente.

-Isabella Swan.

El rostro de diversión de Jasper se transformó en una mueca amarga ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Esa dama en manos de semejante sibarita? A su mente vino la imagen de la delicada mujer silenciosa soportando las idioteces de todo el mundo, siempre hablando de manera cortes, siempre paciente con todos. Isabella, quien era una extraña flor en el jardín de flores podridas y marchitas de aquella ciudad.

Se levantó de la silla y golpeó con su bastón fuertemente.

-¡Es inaudito Edward! Isabella Swan no es mujer para ti.

-¿Por qué?- contestó lentamente mientras jugueteaba con su anillo de rubí.

-Es una dama.

-¿Y yo no merezco una dama?

-No es a lo que me refiero.

-Se a lo que te refieres, ¿cómo te atreves a juzgarme Jasper?

-No quiero ofenderte.

-Pues me ofendes, Edward Cullen no merece una dama porque Edward Cullen sólo debe aspirar a mujerzuelas de la calle White Chapell, o a mujeres estúpidas que sólo pagan por sus favores.

-Nunca te quejaste de eso, nunca tuviste escrúpulos, nunca fuiste un romántico.

-Pues parece que lo soy-centró su mirada en un punto fijo, llevo el vaso de whisky cerca de sus labios- ¡demonios! ¡Lo soy! Estoy obsesionado con ella, me gusta hasta verla respirar, su tono de voz, los misterios que esconde, quiero saber que piensa, deseo su cuerpo, odio la ropa que la cubre, odio que esté lejos…no sabes Jasper, tiene una maldito caballo infernal y cabalga en él como si comandara el viento, es endemoniadamente valiente, fue por mí a Regent Street, me vio pelear, sus ojos me miraban y sentí que le pertenecía a esa mujer, yo le pertenezco y la amo, y nadie va a quitarme el sentirme orgulloso de eso…¡nadie!

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, ambos nacidos en mundos iguales, ambos, nacidos en una tierra donde el amor, la pasión y el fuego sólo eran tema de literatura, pero nunca era verbo en los labios, y siempre este se ocultaba como si fuese una vergüenza…amor, deseo, lujuria, exceso. Todos en Inglaterra mordían su boca, y lastimaban su alma tan sólo para ocultar aquello, pero todos, sin importar quienes fueran y en que cuna habían nacido, tenían melancolías de piel y de almas desgarradas por la locura de la pasión sin límites. Sólo los poetas, almas rebeldes y salvajes-en contra de la norma y llenos de fiebre- escribían sobre el terrible secreto que como niebla se deslizaba lentamente por las calles de todo el país, Inglaterra era país de amantes, todos ellos ocultos en el silencio, no obstante el silencio es el terreno donde toda pasión se alimenta y donde el fuego llega a grandes cumbres….Inglaterra muere de amor y todos amaban la agonía.

-No la lastimes mi amigo.

-No lo haré, quiero ser un buen hombre ¡Diantre! El mundo retumba Jas…voy a ser un buen hombre.

-Te envidio, yo tuve la oportunidad y sin embargo...

Emmett quién a pesar de saber que allí ya no era un sirviente, no podía evitar sentirse así frente a aquellos dos hombres que lo intimidaban y le recordaban que sólo era un pordiosero nacido en una calle cualquiera.

-Edward hay una mujer en el salón, dice que es de parte de madame Swan, su ama de llaves.

Inmediatamente Jasper sintió el cuchillo que lo traspasaba, felicidad y terror, meses en que no la veía, en que su presencia, aunque fuese lejana, lo instaba a continuar a pesar de todo…la esperanza de volverla a ver aunque fuese un segundo, lo era todo. Empuñó sus manos y tomó otro vaso de whisky.

Rosalie auscultaba a la mujer de arriba abajo, los ojillos vivaces de Alice se abstuvieron de mirar a la dama, pero era inevitable, no por su preñez sino porque Rosalie Cullen parecía una pintura de Rossetti, hermosa, etérea y perfecta.

Lo primero que la pequeña ama de llaves vio fue la sonrisa anárquica de Edward Cullen, su rostro golpeado, con una pequeña cortadura a lo largo de su ceja derecha y su labio inferior partido, aun así el hombre era hermoso _¡Diablos es bello aún mal herido! Mi pobre amiga está perdida _mas lo peor para Alice Brandon fue ver, tras la estatura del bastardo, la rubia melena de Jasper, inmediatamente el recio carácter que la había acompañado durante años apareció en ella.

-Madame- la mano de Edward agarró la suya y planto un beso en ella, brindándole un guiño pícaro y alegre- las mujeres de la casa Swan, siempre tan hermosas, Alice querida, un placer.

-Vine aquí- su voz fue dura y amarga- para hacerle saber que mi ama le manda a decir que en un día usted podrá ir a la casa Swan a pedir oficialmente la mano de ella frente a Charles Swan- de su insulsa bolsa sacó un papel pequeño y se lo dio al hombre quien sonreía frente a la victoria.

_Recibí tú carta bastardo hermoso ¿quieres matarme no es así? Tus planes para conmigo son siniestros y temibles Edward Cullen y no puedo esperar._

_Mi padre ya sabe lo nuestro, no te preocupes, puedes venir a pedir mi mano cuando desees, cuento los días para ser tú esposa._

_Tuya_

_Bruja._

La sonora carcajada resonó en todo el lugar.

El deseo por ella en ese momento se acrecentó, ella era extraña y parca, no era mujer de muchas palabras, sólo era de acciones, mientras que él iba descubriendo como su deseo se hacía verbo.

- ¿Puedes esperarme Alice? Voy a mandarle una respuesta- caminó dos pasos hacia el despacho, pero se devolvió, y con gesto preocupado, preguntó-¿su padre Alice?

-No lo se Mister Cullen, mi ama tiene capacidades y armas frente a su padre que sólo ella conoce.

-Oh si, ella es peligrosa- su tono fue divertido y burlón.

El ama de llaves lo miró fijamente y su pequeña barbilla recia y dura se enfrentó al hombre.

- No le haga daño mi señor, ella no se lo perdonaría- pero la voz se perdió porque este caminaba a su despacho de manera rápida.

Un silencio en el salón…un silencio de amantes amargos separados por inmensas lejanías y agrios momentos.

El cuerpo de Alice ardía bajo la mirada azul oscura, pero ella, revestida de decepción y fuerza, sólo esperaba en silencio, su niña desvirgada y abandonada lloraba, la mujer de treinta años que luchó por sobrevivir era la que la defendía.

-¿Cómo has estado Alice?- finalmente el hombre se atrevió a preguntar.

-Muy bien señor.

Avanzó hacia ella…quería volver a percibir su olor. Alice no movió un músculo.

- Te amo.

Alice cerró los ojos casi hasta sentir que estos se hundían de manera dolorosa dentro de su cabeza.

-No se acerque a mi Lord Whitlock, entre usted y yo no hay nada de que hablar.

-Te amo- lo decía, y en cada sílaba, todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas- se mía de nuevo

- Nunca más- un fuerte brazo la jaló y la puso sobre la pared- no se atreva a tocarme, no se atreva.

Mas la orden fue negada y Jasper, de manera desesperada, la agarró de su cuello y la llevó hacia su boca, unió sus labios hacia los de ella, tratando de que ésta abriera su boca…beber…beber, años añorando sus labios de niña, los olores de su cuerpo, la tersura de su piel, años en que la enfermedad de deseo lo carcomía por dentro.

- Por favor Alice, ten piedad de mí.

- ¿Piedad Lord Whitlock?- lo miró fríamente- El concepto no existe, sólo existe destino, eso me lo hizo saber años atrás cuando me dijo que se casaría con otra mujer de su condición social.

-Odio ese día.

-Yo lo odio más, años rememorando ese día, yo desnuda en aquel viejo lugar, aún con la sensación de tu piel sobre la mía, de tu boca sobre mi cuerpo y sólo tengo las palabras de despedida Jasper.

- Quisiera arrancarme la lengua- ahuecó su rostro en el cuello de Alice atrapado por el oscuro vestido- no he vivido Alice amor mío, no he vivido, diez años en que he sido sólo un fantasma- susurraba quedamente- en que sólo soy feliz al recordarte, tú eres mi pedazo de cielo, mi oxigeno y mi todo, vivo en ti- con dos de sus dedos recorrió lentamente su torso- tu eres mi mansión, mi hogar y mi corazón.

La mujer emitió un leve gemido de dolor, y un sollozo se ahogó en su pecho.

-No puedes vivir en un cuerpo muerto Milord, mi corazón fue arrancado de un tajo por su hermosa mano.

-Se mi amante.

-No.

- Aún puedo recordar cuando ambos desesperados no veíamos la hora de estar desnudos Alice ¿recuerdas? Cuando arrancábamos nuestra ropa porque ella era la enemiga, cuando torpes, las primeras veces, no sabíamos que hacer y era tanta la premura por estar dentro de ti que me porté como el más inexperto de los amantes, cuando sentíamos que no podíamos respirar sin estar unidos, cuando éramos uno- respiró sobre su rostro- se mi amante, dame eso de nuevo.

-No- la contestación llegó con lágrimas y con melancolías de días en el viejo condado de Dover en medio de lluvias y humedad de campos abiertos.

-¿Porqué? Maldita sea ¿Por qué?

-Por que no te dejaría ir de nuevo Jasper, por que lo único que tengo es mi dignidad, por que al final sería tú amante, no, ni siquiera eso, sería tú puta… ¿amante? Es demasiado aristocrático para mi, ni eso se me permite; por que a una mujer como yo, no se le permite soñar- levantó su rostro, ahogó su deseo, y como siempre lo guardó en un cofre cerrado con miles de llaves y volvió a su expresión seca y dura- apártese Milord, mi perfume es muy barato para el fino olfato de su esposa.

- Un beso- posó tembloroso sus dedos sobre los labios de ella- un beso Alice Brandon.

La negación vino desde los ojos gris azulados de la mujer, lo negación llegó como una espada certera que, de manera filosa, corta el cuerpo sin permitirle a la victima un mero respiro, el no rotundo de la niña triste que despide a su amante y da la bienvenida a la mujer que ha dejado ir su última esperanza.

Sir Jasper Whitlock se apartó, empuñó sus manos con fuerza…. Inglaterra tierra de guerreros, de reyes, poetas y locos… él no era nada.

Escuchó el trotar de los caballos en la calle, el grito de los chicos que repartían leche o que vendían carbón…afuera lo esperaba la nulidad, el tedio y el teatro de mascaras en que se le habían enseñado vivir, frente a él estaba su deseo, su virilidad y el único refugio para escapar, sin embargo ya no era posible _"me casaré Alice… es mi destino, sólo eres la hija de un vicario ¿qué puedo hacer? Somos diferentes" _ y las palabras volvieron a él y comprendió en ese momento que aquel día- años atrás- pudo ser el guerrero para Alice Brandon, luchar por ella, pudo ser el rey de Alice Brandon y declinó el trono y pudo ser el poeta y sin embargo escogió la simpleza y ¿La locura? Ni siquiera eso, para Jasper Whitlock hijo de un Barón y una marquesa, la locura era un territorio que le era vedado, pues lastimosamente la cordura, ese lugar donde se es libre, no era para permitido.

- Despídame de mister Cullen madame- hizo una reverencia- y mándele un saludo a su ama, espero de corazón que ella tenga el valor que a algunos nos falta, es una mujer admirable- y como alma que lleva el diablo Milord Whitlock salió de aquella casa, sólo sabía que esa noche iría al burdel de Esme Platt, se acostaría con una mujerzuela, allí sin miedo ni temor a ser juzgado, gritaría su nombre, se perdería en la piel de una mujer desconocida, le haría trampas a su mente y trataría de darle calma y sosiego a su corazón…

Salió a la calle y maldijo el mundo que le tocó vivir, quizás algún día todo el maldito país de amantes silentes explotaría y entonces él podría volver al cuerpo de Alice Brandon, por ahora, sólo se conformaría en odiar la isla que aislaba a todos aún de las verdades del corazón.

Edward salió sonriendo de su despacho con la pequeña nota sobre sus labios. El ama de llaves no respiraba, sólo miraba la puerta de la mansión y sentía como todo su cuerpo luchaba por salir de allí, corriendo como una loca y dejar que aquel hombre la tomara como una cualquiera, permitir que Londres la llamara la puta Whitlock y dejar que su único tesoro: la dignidad se fuese al maldito fondo del mar.

- Dile a tú ama que sus deseos son ordenes para mi- puso su nota frente a su rostro- esto es parte de mi trato Alice.

El ama de llaves tomó de manera mecánica el pedazo de papel.

- Lo haré señor- su voz se quebró.

-¿Milord Whitlock?

- Se fue señor…él…él- De pronto la lucha por resistir fue inútil y allí, frente a ese desconocido, Alice Brandon, dura como el hierro rompió en llanto doloroso, cayó en el piso, se llevó las manos a su rostro y todo el dolor de diez años se hizo sonoro.

- ¿Madame?- Edward desde su altura observaba a la pequeña mujer que se perdía entre la oscura tela, algo conmovedor y desgarrado salía de aquella cosilla pequeña. Rosalie escuchó el llanto de aquella mujer y salió de la cocina donde, al lado de Emmett conversaba sobre el futuro tranquilo que Isabella Swan prometía. El hermano la detuvo en una orden con su mano, se inclinó frente a la pequeña ama, quien continuaba allí llorando sin que nada le importase- Alice, pequeña- llevó su mano hacia el cabello negro atrapado en una sofocante moña- tranquila.

Los ojos grises levantaron su vista.

- Se fue…se fue- gemía entre hipos, todo se resumía siempre al mismo punto…Jasper Whitlock se iba y ella no lo retenía, una de sus manos cubrió todo el rostro desfigurado por el llanto- siempre lo hace…siempre lo hace, él se va.

Para el cínico, el mundo de los sentimientos siempre había pasado por su lado y él jamás se había parado a ver como todo rugía a su alrededor. Miró hacia la puerta y la tremenda certeza, de que entre su amigo melancólico y la insignificante ama de llaves existía una historia repleta de profundos secretos, se reveló ante él. ¡Diablos! El mundo amaba y sufría y él era un testigo aterrado de la sensibilidad desgarradora…. ¡Poetas! ¡Mal nacidos capaces de entender el corazón que palpitaba entre las sombras! ¿Y él donde estaba? Maldición, él que se burlaba de todo.

Se acercó a la mujer y sin miedo la abrazó, el llanto de Alice estalló con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Tranquila Alice, nada es irremediable.

- Todo es irremediable señor, todo, nacimos en un mundo demente y no somos los llamados a remediarlo.

.

.

.

_Bella mía…quiero matarte mi reina, tengo planeado para ti miles de torturas…ten miedo, el placer que conocerás conmigo será tu perdición._

_¿Tu padre? Déjame ser tu guerrero, deja que yo pelee tus batallas, soy tu hombre ¿pedir tu mano? Si quiero todo el resto ¡todo! Iré frente a tu padre y me plantaré diciendo que sólo yo merezco todo lo que tú cuerpo promete…jazmines, melocotones y besos locos que harán de este bastardo endemoniado un ser muy feliz._

_Tuyo._

_Edward._

-¿Está bien Alice?

- Si madame- la contestación fue seca, había vaciado su alma e irónicamente Edward Cullen era el único que la había consolado.

- ¿Qué tienes querida?

- Jasper Whitlock madame, estaba en su casa.

-Oh amiga, lo siento mucho- la felicidad que egoísta era- ¿te dijo algo?

- Lo dijo todo madame.

La voz monótona y ronca del ama de llaves lastimó el corazón de Isabella, tomó la mano de su amiga y la besó con ternura.

- No lo ames más Alice.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

- Madame ¿sería usted capaz de dejar de amar a ese hombre Edward Cullen aunque él rompiera su corazón?

No, no sería capaz, el bastardo podría destrozar su alma y sus sentidos, y sin embargo ella lo amaría hasta el final de sus días…. Lo amaría, y conociéndose como se conocía, ella lo haría pagar por cada segundo de su vida por amarlo hasta la última respiración.

_Oh si bastardo, me pagarías cada dolor…yo sólo se amar de manera violenta, no rompas mi corazón, porque me comería el tuyo._

************************************************************************Oh y para ella el corazón del bastardo podría ser un maravilloso manjar chicas.**

**"Inglaterra es el paraíso de las mujeres, el purgatorio de los hombres y el infierno de los caballos." John Florio.**

**Gracias lindas por leer.**

**A todas las niñas que votaron porque esta cosilla divertida haya sido elegida como mejor historia de época por segundo año consecutivo en los premios de FF Adicction, son realmente muy amables. Muchas gracias.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las chicas que amablemente me acompañan en esta historia un millón de gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas mi agradecimiento; a todas las que están aquí leyendo sobre estos dos divertidos seres en la nublosa Inglaterra besos divertidos y juegos lúdicos.**_

_**Esto se pone divertido…habrá boda, pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo será este matrimonio? **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi Beta Belen Piccioni: bella, lectora compulsiva, mujer maravillosa y que de mis malos consejos va camino a ser irresponsable y casi feliz.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS **

**19**

Todo le dolía como el infierno mismo, las heridas del rostro, a sólo tres días de la pelea, parecían no curarse, sabía muy bien que ellas se demorarían una semana más, pero era la impaciencia lo que hacía que Edward se observara compulsivamente en el espejo. No deseaba que el padre de Isabella lo viese como un animal herido, no deseaba que el perro de Sinclair se burlara de él, y, sobre todo no deseaba presentarse frente a Isabella como un hombre adolorido. Quería que ella lo viese y se sintiera orgullosa, ¡Oh si! en el alma de Edward Cullen nacían dos sentimientos: la imperiosa necesidad de ser un hombre de valía y la asfixiante y ahogante necesidad de ver y tocar a la mujer a cada momento _Bruja ¿qué has hecho de mí? ¿Qué has hecho de mí que me duele? _¿Con que ese era el amor? ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo dolía hasta respirar el no verla!

Esa mañana, al ver a la pobre sirvienta desmadejada en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente, una alarma en él se prendió; caminó hasta la ventana y desde ella observó la ciudad, de alguna manera todo Londres estaba allí para arruinar su vida; ¿y si sus días de sensual casanova, vividor e inútil no eran suficientes? Garras de destrucción, lenguas ponzoñosas, clases sociales, títulos nobiliarios, estructuras sociales ridículas, todo, todo estaba allí dispuesto a desgarrarlo. Agarró con fuerzas las cortinas de su habitación ¿desde cuando Edward Cullen era un hombre consciente de su realidad? _Me has dañado bruja…estás a punto de hacerme creer que soy decente _Por un segundo cerró los ojos y se vio bajo la perspectiva de que quizás todo le sería arrancado de sus manos ¡Ella! Le sería arrancada de sus manos. Se imaginó a sí mismo de frente a madame Swan sin poderla tocar, se vio sin poderle hablar, se vio humillado y empequeñecido frente a ella. Miles de barreras invisibles, miles, él las había visto: burlas, señalamientos, enormes crueldades revestidas de frases ingeniosas, miradas de asco. Se llevó su enjoyada mano a su rostro ¡maldición! él había participado de eso, él se había burlado, él también había sacado a relucir su clase y buen abolengo.

Alice y Jasper, a la pequeña mujer no la conocía, pero a su amigo si, ambos habían estudiado en Eaton, ambos, desde jóvenes, habían disfrutado de la cacería, la buena bebida y las mujeres, lo único que los separaba era que Jasper era un Lord y él un hijo de un hombre muy rico, pero sin título; mas el dinero y el poder político de su padre -Carlisle- habían elevado a toda la familia a una posición sólida y respetuosa y sumando que su madre hija de un conde. Durante años Jasper había sido su ejemplo a seguir, pero cuando se casó con ese ratoncillo de Emma todo en él cambió, y él, ¡idiota! Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de entender porque su mejor amigo de toda la vida había cambiado de esa manera tan radical. Toda la melancolía, el silencio y el aislamiento eran el mundo de Sir Jasper Whitlock y ahora podía ver el porqué, adivinaba que tras las lágrimas de la ama de llaves y la salida imprevista de su amigo esa mañana, existía algo temible, algo desgarrador…quizás algo que le mostraba cual sería su camino si él- Edward Cullen- permitía que todo el monstruo cruel de ese Londres que él conocía muy bien viniese y le hiciese pedazos ¡Demonios! Si Tania Denali o Alistair Sinclair abrían la boca, si alguna de sus amantes lo hacía.

El eco de una palabra terrible martilleó su cabeza _¡Deuda! ¡Propuesta! ¡Destruir a Isabella Swan! _

¡No!

¡No!

En aquella palabras estaba el maldito infierno reflejado, si su Bella supiera eso, sería temible, si Bella se enteraba, él no sería nada, sería un animal agónico, avergonzado, si ella supiera, entonces Edward Cullen sería un fantasma en Londres….porque él amaba a esa mujer y sin ella iría al limbo, él sería como su amigo Jasper: una tragedia ambulante. Fue en ese momento, que él, tratando de abotonar los puños de su camisa de seda, se juró que haría cualquier cosa: se arrastraría por cualquier alcantarilla, golpearía a quien se interpusiera entre él e Isabella Swan…destruiría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño…a cualquiera.

Sí antes Edward jugaba por diversión, ahora jugaba por sobrevivir, en ese momento ya no era un niño rico y mimado, ahora- y después de la pelea con Daniel Thorton- él iba en camino de ser un hombre de verdad y ¡demonios! Le gustaba la sensación…. ¿quien lo diría? Iba a ser un soldado, iba a ser un esposo…y quizás hasta podría ser un poeta.

Soltó la carcajada, el cínico estaba allí _¿Desde cuando eres tan dramático Edward? _No, nada pasaría…nada, sería feliz, muy rico, y sobre todo, estaría el resto de su vida enterrado entre los senos de la bruja _no permitiré querida que duermas en otra habitación que no sea la mía, es hora de cambiar esa tonta costumbre…dormirás conmigo y te lo aseguro mujer que no te haré el amor como un caballero por que no quieres un caballero, te vas a casar conmigo: un bastardo divertido._

Rosalie sonreía, su hermoso cabello rubio enredado en una bella trenza canturreaba al servir el almuerzo, no la veía tan feliz desde hacía días, su embarazo la hacía ver más bella y ahora, que parecía que todo iba por buen camino, ella se permitía hablar un poco más.

El olor del alimento lo inundó, tenía hambre, ¡Dios! ¡Mucha hambre! Era como si no se hubiese alimentado bien por días ¡meses! Pudín de manzana, jamón ahumado, vegetales hervidos, patatas y un delicioso vino.

-Esto se ve delicioso querida- le hizo un guiño dulce a Rosalie quien parada frente a él, esperaba la aprobación de su hermano.

- Tú sabes que yo no cocino Edward, lo hizo Emmett- de pronto el rostro sonriente se tornó serio- y si tú no permites que él se siente en la mesa Edward, no comeré contigo.

Con suma lentitud, masticaba saboreando el jamón en su boca, se limpió con la fina servilleta y miró de hito a hito a su hermana que, con sus ojos azules, no permitía que él como su hermano mayor la humillara.

- ¿Me estás retando Rose?

- No, sólo te estoy diciendo que si mi Emmett no es aceptado en esta mesa, no comeré contigo.

-Él es un sirviente-dijo de manera rotunda.

- Y tú eres un idiota.

-¡Rose!

- No me importa lo que pienses, ¡basta ya Edward! ¡Basta ya! Él fue por ti a Regent Street, corrió por la ciudad para traer un médico- fue alzando la voz- es el padre de mi hijo y el hombre que amo y será mi esposo ¡deja de actuar como si fuéramos superiores! ¡Con un demonio!

-No maldigas y no alces la voz- se quitó la servilleta y golpeó con ella la mesa- creo que ya le agradecí a Emmett lo que hizo.

-No le has agradecido nada, sólo te has comportado como un maldito hipócrita.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Rose? Estoy tratando.

- ¿Tratando? – Levantó las manos en gesto impaciente- ¿tratando? Es como si Emmett fuese un animal con sarna Edward, todo porque fue un sirviente.

El hermano se paró de la mesa lleno de furia.

- No pongas palabras y emociones en mí Rosalie Cullen, no me trates como si fuese un maldito, porque no lo soy, tengo veintinueve años, casi treinta ¿acaso se te olvida como fuimos educados? ¿Se te olvida que fuimos criados por sirvientes? ¿Qué ambos lloramos cuando nuestra madre echó a la calle a nuestra nana?

- No, tú eres el que se ha olvidado de todo, de todo Edward ¿no te ahogas? ¿No sientes que todo en el mundo en que vivimos es injusto? Emmett hace parte de eso.

- Yo no odio al señor Mccarty, sólo no esperes que esté muy feliz porque él te embarazó, te quitó posibilidades Rose ¿crees que no pienso en tu hijo? ¿Por qué crees que casi me dejo matar? ¡Fue por ti! ¡Por él!

- ¡Yo lo se!- lágrimas caían por su bello rostro, Emmett apareció en el enorme comedor- quiero que veas hermano que fue mi decisión, fue mía, que tú no tienes porque culparte, fue mía, toda mi vida detesté como fuimos criados, detesté todo lo que me enseñaron, detesté el echo de no poder estudiar ¿sabías que soy buena para la matemática? Pero no, nuestra madre sólo me crió para ser muñeca de porcelana, para ser la esposa de un aristócrata, para que callara todo el tiempo, para que no comiera más de lo necesario- caminó como un animalillo acorralado a lo largo del corredor- que Dios me perdone, pero cuando mamá murió yo descansé, mi único consuelo era papá y él también se fue y tú me dejaste sola hermano, me dejaste sola, me llevabas a esas fiestas y me exhibías como yegua de feria y yo no quería- fue hacia Emmett y lo tomó de su mano- él es mi libertad Edward, él es mi libertad- limpió sus lágrimas- en medio de la ruina creí que cambiarías, pero no, no, seguías insistiendo en esta farsa Edward, aún continuas y tengo miedo, miedo de ti hermano, estás a punto de perder tu corazón ¿qué pasará cuando Isabella sepa que llegaste a ella por una propuesta aborrecible? ¡Diez mil libras!

- Nadie va a saber nada.

- Esa mujer Tania y Alistair Sinclair lo van a decir.

- ¡No lo harán!

- ¿Qué harás cuando te presentes frente a Charles Swan y él sepa que no tienes una libra en el bolsillo? ¡Estás tan ciego! ¿Acaso no te preguntas como hay tanta comida en la mesa? Fue Isabella, Edward, ella la mandó a comprar.

El hermano mayor parpadeó, miró hacia la mesa, y una sensación de derrota llegó de improvisto: Lady Isabella Swan, millonaria, hija de Charles Swan, dueña de castillos y casas enormes, dueña de un semental, repleta de joyas ¿y él? ¿Quién era? Un pordiosero, un maldito pordiosero, un hombre indigno, no era nada.

- ¿Le dijiste?

- No cariño- la hermosa rubia caminó hacia su hermano y besó su cabello- yo no te traicionaría jamás querido, te amo muchísimo, pero ella lo sabe, no es tonta, no lo es, dile la verdad.

-¡No!

- Por favor Edward.

-¡No!- rugió- ¿No te das cuenta? Tú misma lo acabas de decir hermana, vivimos en un mundo cruel, un maldito mundo cruel, para todos soy indigno- maldición, en ese momento era indigno- y ella no se va a casar con un hombre indigno, ella no lo va a hacer.

- Eso no lo sabes, Isabella te ama.

Mas Edward no escuchaba _no eres nada, no tienes nada…nada…eres dueño de la luna reflejada en el agua Edward Cullen, no serás indigno…no lo serás ¡jamás!_

.

.

.

Tomó su abrigo -aún podía presumir de sus trajes, todos ellos comprados por sus amantes, todos ellos ganados en la cama de cada una- parpadeó de manera maniática, toda la incertidumbre estaba allí, una expresión fiera en su rostro _no pueden quitarme nada…no lo voy a permitir, voy a ser digno, lo voy a hacer._

Tomó un gran vaso de whisky, tenía un objetivo: vencer de la misma manera como lo hizo frente al asesino de Thorton, vencería, pasaría por encima de quien fuese, pero vencería.

Bajó las escaleras con su cara en alto, vestido de negro, con sombrero de raso y su hermoso bastón de cedro revestido en las puntas de plata, con el escudo familiar; sus anillos y aquel bastón eran lo único que le quedaba de Carlisle, aquello lo unía con su padre. Volvió al espejo que se encontraba en el enorme pasillo de la casa; era un caballero, era un hombre, era un ser desesperado por respeto, si, necesitaba el respeto de Isabella, de su hermana…respeto de él mismo. Tahúr absoluto jugándose su alma en una partida.

.

.

.

Eleazar la observaba con sus ojos negros, ese día estaba vestido de blanco absoluto y olía a deliciosa colonia, jugaba con su bigotillo y bebía jerez en el salón azul de la casa de su amiga.

- Explícame de nuevo mon papillon.

- No hay nada que explicar mon ami, voy a ser la esposa de Edward Cullen- Isabella se arreglaba su vestido mientras fumaba en un pitillo, acto que hacía mientras su padre no estaba.

Eleazar le brindó su mirada profunda.

- Finalmente cayó en tus garras princesa.

- No es así, lo amo.

El hombre se paró de la silla de manera elegante, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y emitió una sonora exhalación.

- Hace nueve años conocí una niña ¡Dios! que perversa y deliciosa era- sonrió de hermosa manera- siempre iba tras sus presas, y hasta no devorarlas, no quedaba satisfecha, recuerdo como ella miraba a los hombres y a las mujeres como si todos fuesen pequeños muñecos que ella movía a su antojo. No podía soportar que no la amasen, que no la admirasen, que no suspiraran por ella, cuando alguien no lo hacía, cuando alguien trataba de evadir la trampa, ella buscaba, escarbaba en la vida y en el alma de ese alguien para así saber como hacer que, aquel que había osado no amarla, pudiese caer en su poder, ella era divina y malvada- se enfrentó a su amiga, dos miradas oscuras que se conocían- eso es lo que haces ahora papillon, lo haces de nuevo, vas tras él, te lo quieres devorar, tragarte hasta su medula, hacerlo tu esclavo.

- ¡Lo amo!- se levantó de su silla y tiró el pitillo en una pequeña maseta de lirios que se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Lo amas princesa? ¿O simplemente viste en él un reto? nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien tan parecido a ti, estabas tan aburrida en tu vida de hija buena que de pronto ese hombre -pobre bastardo- se presentó frente a ti y la maldita princesa demente gritó: ¡cómetelo!

- No, no es así, yo he cambiado, he cambiado Eleazar.

- ¿Has cambiado mon cher? O ¿simplemente tu maldad ha mudado de piel?- sólo Eleazar, quién la había amado durante años como un loco y que simplemente eligió para no morir ser su amigo leal, sabía la capacidad destructora de las manitos de Isabella Swan.

- Me he redimido, lo he hecho, lo hice por él, por Michell.

- ¿Por Michell? No fuiste a su entierro.

- Su familia me hubiese matado.

- Él era tu esposo mon amour, no fuiste a su entierro porque simplemente sabías que no estuviste a la altura de su amor por ti.

- Eres cruel- trató de escapar por la puerta del pequeño lugar, pero el hombre se interpuso a su retirada.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza, ambos se conocían.

- Somos crueles mon petit trésor, somos crueles.

- No tienes derecho a decirme eso- puso sus manos sobre el pecho de aquel hermoso pavo real.

-¿No?

-No, yo nunca te amé Eleazar.

El francés parpadeó frente a ella, una pequeña agonía salida de años de melancolía se reflejaron en ellos _¡Dios gracias! Por que al fin me liberé de ella…gracias._

- Y allí está, mi hermosa princesa, sin piedad hacia nadie, nunca me amaste Isabella, porque fui el único capaz de amar a la mujer tras la máscara, todos amaban la pantomima, yo amé a la real.

-Pero tú mi amigo- Isabella sonrió con ternura, llevó su mano al hermoso rostro- obtuviste lo que ninguno fue capaz: mi respeto, al final cariño, te he amado más que a cualquiera ¿no es suficiente para ti? ¿No lo es?- por un segundo ambos se miraron en silencio.

Eleazar dibujó una sonrisa ladina y sus ojillos pícaros relucieron llenos de juego y diversión.

- ¿Estás excitada por él no es así papillon? Amas de él su belleza, amas de él la posibilidad de sentir que puedes domesticarlo.

- No lo quiero domesticar- hizo un puchero, una gota de sudor caía por su rostro, y los pequeños mechones de su peinado caían sobre su frente.

La cárcel de los brazos de Eleazar, se soltaron de los marcos de la puerta.

- No, él es como ese caballo Thunder, amas ese caballo porque sólo ese animal tiene los músculos para soportarte- fue tras la botella de jerez, sólo quedaba un poco- no se si tenerle al hombre lástima o mi completa admiración, trata cariño de no comértelo vivo- le guiñó un ojo- puede que el hombre resulte lo mejor que te haya pasado.

- Es lo mejor Eleazar- Isabella brincó como niña pequeña, corrió hacia su amigo y lo tomó de las solapas de su pomposa casaca- vas a ver- una voz de niña caprichosa, que hacía años el seigneur Merchant no escuchaba, se oyó en ella, si, allí estaba, ella no había cambiado- voy a ser una buena esposa, voy a ser una dama y hasta pueda ser madre, puedo hacerlo querido, puedo hacerlo – los ojillos coquetos parpadearon de forma niña- ¿vas a estar aqui acompañándome cherrie ? ¿vas a estar aqui, amándome como siempre ? ¿siendo mi amigo Eleazar ?

Era inevitable, ya no la amaba como mujer, pero la amaba como se ama a alguien inverosímil, como se ama a alguien con rostro de ángel y alma ingenua y demoníaca.

- Claro que si mon papillon, no me voy a perder la diversión.

Isabella cascabeleó a su lado, y aplaudió de forma divertida, haciendo ese gesto que todos amaban: fruncir su naricilla y morder su pequeña y malvada boca.

- Voy a ir a la cocina querido, pediré que te hagan un pastel de manzanas y haré que Alice te traiga más jerez- tomó los volantes de su vestido azul y salió de allí corriendo como una pequeña niña a quien le hubiesen permitido una travesura.

Eleazar la observó partir y su rostro de pavo real se transformó en una mueca triste…ella que era capaz de llevarlo a los extremos de todo; hermosa y estremecedora, un hermoso animal que seducía con su precioso ropaje y aniquilaba con su veneno, lo más terrible era que todas sus victimas adoraban su ponzoña.

La pequeña ama llegó con una botella de jerez, Eleazar, le brindó una mirada divertida y lasciva.

- Mi pequeña Alice, pequeña, pequeña ¿no te aburres querida? – su voz bajó dos tonos- siempre tan dispuesta y diligente-caminó hacia ella, y para su sorpresa, la mujer no se movió- tuve una amante en Lyon, una cosilla pequeña y de cabello rubio como el sol, tengo una pequeña fijación con las costureras por aquella mujer- se acercó a su cabello y lo olfateó- todos se burlaban de ella, pues hablaba como un pajarillo, pero yo sabía la verdad, esa mujer era tan libre que simplemente había decidido no casarse, era deliciosa y divertida en la cama, estuve a punto de amarla, ella era como tú querida, ambas llenas de fuego interior, deseosas de besos- sin pedir permiso besó su cuello- yo te podría dar eso mon petit, risas y diversión, yo te puedo ofrecer ser mi reina por una noche, y por una noche yo sería tu sirviente.

Alice sonrió amargamente, sirvió dos tragos de jerez, uno para él y otro para ella. Los azules ojos no parpadearon.

- Espere por mi Eleazar, iré a usted esta noche, yo lo necesito, mas no lo amo, me hará el amor como si yo fuese real, como si yo fuese la mujer más importante en su vida, como si necesitase de mi para respirar, como si el no tocarme fuese una tortura ¿me lo promete?

¡Mon Dieu! años coqueteándole, jugueteando, años en que aquel cortejo juguetón sólo había sido parte de su diversión ¿ahora? Eleazar, conocedor de las mujeres entendió que tras aquel si, existía desamor, soledad y tristeza.

- Lo prometo Alice preciosa- tomó su mano y besó cada una de sus pequeños dedos- le daré el amor que merece, todo el que le han negado.

Alice asintió de manera silenciosa.

-Esta noche en su hotel caballero- se retiró sin más ni más. En el alma de Alice Brandon- herida de amor y de soledad- hacerle una treta a su dolor, disfrazarlo de placer, quizás podría ser un paliativo para que el sufrimiento fuese adormecido, mentirle a los sentidos, mentirle al corazón, sentir que su cuerpo- aún aunque no fuese para _él- _aún un cuerpo capaz de enloquecer a alguien, necesitaba la vanidad y el poder de sembrar deseo, lo único que podría hacerla mantener en pie…una noche, sólo una noche.

.

.

.

Caminó despacio por Trafalgar Square, para llegar a la enorme calle St Margaret, el Támesis, a esa hora del día, era un horror de gente: vendedores, floristas y mendigos, todos ellos mirando el enorme palacio de Westminster donde quedaba el parlamento, allí, donde hombres hablaban de política, justicia y toda esa mierda que, aquellos indigentes no podían entender cuando todos suplicaban por un penique.

Edward sonrió, entraría allí como lo que era: el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, un hombre que durante años había sido miembro de la cámara de los comunes, aún su padre le permitía un poco de respeto, además allí tendría a Alistair Sinclair de su cuello, si, jugar, tener el as bajo la manga y vencer.

Pasó de largo por los enormes corredores del hermoso castillo, sabía donde quedaba la oficina de Alistair Sinclair.

_Si, Edward…el todo por el todo._

Abrió la puerta del enorme despacho .sin pedir autorización- no había nadie allí. Caminó hasta el pequeño bar empotrado entre la biblioteca, se sirvió un vaso de vino, fue hacia la ventana y miró la ciudad y el río, bebió sin respirar _nadie va a vencerme…nadie, al final esta ciudad será mía y caminaré por ella con la cabeza en alto y del brazo de mi esposa…no, nadie podrá conmigo._

Escuchó el abrir de una puerta y las voces de varios hombres que hablaban, no volteó a mirar, sintió los ojos de Alistair tras su espalda.

- Caballero- el hombre intentó que su voz fuese clara y sin atisbos de nerviosismo- no lo esperaba hoy.

Edward no se digno a mirarlo, sólo observaba la ciudad frente a él: el Támesis y la enorme torre de Londres que comandaba todo el paisaje.

- Seguramente Milord, no, no me esperaba hoy.

Alistair despidió a los hombres que lo acompañaban -de manera formal- y cerró la puerta con furia.

- No lo quiero en mi despacho Mister Cullen- en ese momento se enfrentó con el rostro de Edward, quién lo observó con asco.

- ¿Se sorprende? No he muerto- la sonrisa torcida apareció allí, dio tres pasos y se paró frente al hombre impecablemente vestido- mi padre tuvo su despacho a varias oficinas de aquí.

- Su padre, que decepción debió tener con su hijo.

Una carcajada resonó en el pecho de Edward Cullen.

- Oh si, mi viejo era un gran hombre y yo sólo soy un libertino- se sentó en la silla principal donde, el idiota de Sinclair, creía que hacía parte de la ilustre historia de Inglaterra, lo hizo como símbolo de reto y de anarquía, alzó una de sus cejas y puso una de sus piernas sobre el escritorio- dígame Sinclair ¿cuán divertido es estar aquí?

- ¡Quite sus asquerosas botas de mi escritorio!

Mas Edward fingió no escucharlo, sacó su pitillera y de allí un cigarrillo, lo prendió lenta y elegantemente, el humo salió de su boca, sonrió, pero la risa se detuvo en sus labios, pues los ojos verdes llameaban frente al hombre.

- ¿Y si no me da la gana?

- Lo mandaré a sacar de aquí.

De nuevo la risa ladina, Oh si la risa, la gran arma para que Alistair sintiera que en esa partida Edward Cullen era el que llevaba la delantera.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Escándalo en el parlamento!- aspiró el cigarrillo al ver el rostro de furia contenida del maldito- ¿No es bueno que lo tengan a uno de los testículos mister Sinclair? – Se paró como gato veloz de allí, el político dio dos pasos hacia atrás- ¿No es bueno que alguien venga y amenace su vida? ¿No es bueno que alguien venga y le diga que todo lo que es se va a ir a la calle?

- ¡Lárguese de mi despacho!

-No- se metió sus manos al bolsillo- vengo a pagar la deuda que usted y yo tenemos- le tiró las diez mil libras al suelo- allí están, y me firma un maldito pagaré por ellas.

El rostro del hombre cambió de furia contenida a furia sin vergüenza ¡maldito sea! El único placer que tendría esa semana sería tirar a Edward Cullen y a la ramera de su hermana a la calle y éste venía con el dinero y se lo refregaba en su cara.

- ¿Cuál de sus amantes le dio el dinero?

- Sabe muy bien como lo conseguí ¡mire mi rostro!

- Es un maldito.

- Oh si, lo soy, pero eso no le importa, ahí está el dinero, con él pago mi deuda, con él cierro su boca, con él usted y yo quedamos en paz.

El flaco y alto aristócrata agarró las solapas del abrigo de Edward y los jaló con fuerza.

- No, así no se pagaba la deuda Edward, así no pagaba la deuda, pero veo que lo que decían de usted era todo mentira ¡el gran casanova que se dejó vencer por Isabella Swan! ¡Maldita sea! Siempre ella debe ganar- las últimas palabras fueron muriendo en su boca, mientras que un gesto de curiosidad se reflejaba en su oponente.

- ¿Por qué la odia? Es una mujer indefensa.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia- lo soltó, fue hacia el escritorio, sacó unos papeles, firmó y le tiró el papel en la cara al hijo de Carlisle Cullen- No crea que se salvará de mi, arrastraré a su hermana al lodo.

No supo como, ni supo realmente de donde vino, pero un puño se estrelló en su cara, un puño que venía con el enorme anillo de oro y rubí.

- Lo reto mister Sinclair- el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen tomó la forma de aquel que se enfrentó a Daniel Thorton- lo reto a que diga una sola maldita palabra y diré quien es usted, escandalo por escandalo.

Un hilo de sangre salía de la boca del hombre, trataba que la quijada volviera a su lugar y que el dolor aterrador no lo hiciera humillarse frente al bastardo.

- ¡Es un hijo de puta!

- Oh- el cinismo en pleno- hijo de la reina victoria, esas no son las palabras Alistair Sinclair, no para un hombre como yo, no para el esposo de Isabella Swan.

- ¿Qué?- Sinclair parpadeó, una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro, trato de erguirse del escritorio sobre el que había caído.

- No sonría maldito, esta no es su victoria, es la mía, mía, esa mujer va a ser mi esposa, pero en eso no va a mediar su maldita deuda, no voy a permitir que usted ni nadie la toque, ella es mía.

_¡Demonio! _Pensó Alistair _y allí está…al final ella gana siempre, él la ama…la ama como todos, la última palabra maldita princesa encantada…él la ama, ha caído en su telaraña._

-¡Idiota!- gritó- ¡idiota! No entiende nada, no entiende nada- se arregló su casaca- al final Edward Cullen me ha dado lo que yo quería.

- No le he dado nada.

- Oh si mi amigo, me lo ha dado- se acercó a él- ¿la ama verdad? ¡oh si! la ama pero el amor por ella lo va a destruir y la destruirá a ella también, a toda su familia, me sentaré a mirar el espectáculo y al final Mister Cullen yo daré la estocada final.

- No la tocará, la odia, la odia, no crea que después de estos meses una pregunta no me ha rondado mister Sinclair, la pequeña madame Swan, ella es tan extraña, tan misteriosa, y en alguna parte, en algún lugar Milord Sinclair la quiso para él, pero ella, según usted, tan insignificante dijo no- era una iluminación- ella dijo no, pidió su mano y ella dijo no.

- ¡Ja!- tragó hiel- no la conoce, no sabe nada ¿no es así?

- No tengo nada que saber.

Oh…si, en esa respuesta del cínico voluptuoso estaba la venganza, en esa respuesta.

- ¡Lárguese! En unos meses veré todo, en unos meses.

- No- la estatura de Edward Cullen lo arrinconó en la pared- acérquese a mi, a mi hermana o a madame Swan y sabrá quien soy, se atreve a lastimarme e iré tras usted- su voz fue gruesa- respiraré sobre su cuello y le arrancaré la piel, pero antes, le quitaré la lengua, caminaré con su aristocrática cabeza por todo Londres Milord, no me amenace, no lo haga, en este momento Alistair soy el hombre más peligroso que usted ha conocido, cualquier movimiento y me iré a su yugular- milímetros de su rostro, sonrió, delicadamente desarrugó su casaca- pero vamos, somos caballeros, hijos de la corona, detestémonos como sólo los ingleses sabemos hacerlo: entre risas y elegantes saludos- se alejó, dio un golpe seco con sus botas- que tenga una buena tarde Milord, una buena tarde- salió de allí, caminó con presteza, se paró frente a la oficina de Carlisle Cullen, por un segundo, llevó sus manos hasta la puerta, escuchó la voz de éste _voy a lograrlo padre…voy a lograrlo, mañana, en un año, en varios padre haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi._

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Alistair una extraña y maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Edward Cullen le daba terror, pero aún así…aún así, Isabella Swan y su vida maldita en manos de aquel ruin y todo sería perfecto, todo sería perfecto.

.

.

.

En la noche, oculta y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina de la enorme mansión, Alice esperó hasta que de la noche un carruaje apareció.

En silencio -y frente a Eleazar Sinclair- ella permitió que éste la desnudara como si ella fuese una diosa, él la besó como si fuese la única, le dijo palabras de amor como si ella fuese la dueña de sus sueños, y permitió que le hiciera el amor como si la amase, y en el estremecimiento del placer agónico, Alice Brandon, dejó caer unas lágrimas de dolor porque, aunque aquella noche fuese el intento de mentirle a su alma y a su cuerpo, ella, supo que Eleazar Merchant no mentía y que por aquella noche aquel amante la hizo sentir como el ser más importante de su vida.

Al final, mientras trataba de amarrar su hermosa melena azabache, se permitió que él, desnudo y bello, le diera un beso de despedida

- Nunca olvides mi querido tesoro, que esta noche fuiste mi reina, mi ama, mi diosa y mi todo, es lo único que puedo darte- la tomó del cuello, la besó, al principio de manera tierna y luego con violencia y pasión- eres deliciosa, deliciosa y compadezco al bastardo que te dejó ir, he de odiarlo por el resto de mi vida, porque, mon cher si no lo amarás como lo amas yo estaría condenado a amarte para siempre, para siempre y tendrías que aguantarme como tu amante loco y desesperado.

Alice gimió, una mujer merece eso, una mujer merece eso y más, y aquel hombre tunante y divertido le había regalado una noche que era digna de ser un recuerdo para mantenerla en pie el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Un guiño travieso, ella se mordía los labios frente a él, ambos frente a frente en el pasillo de la casa de Greenwich.

- Bruja hermosa- sacó de sorpresa unas flores de atrás de su espalda.

- Oh, son hermosas Edward- Isabella se contenía para no saltar hacia él y besarlo como loca.

- No tan hermosas como tú mi Bella, como tu boca que me muero por morder, no hay nada más bello que tú.

- Si, si hay- lo miró de arriba abajo: vestido de azul noche, con sus modales perfectos, con su hermoso bastón y sus manos adornadas con el hermoso anillo.

- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme mujer? ¡Seré tu esposo! Merezco un poco de respeto, dime que hay más hermoso que tú y acabaré con él, porque osa competir contigo reina mía.

- Si lo haces moriré.

- Me muero de celos- sin importar que Susy estaba allí, y que en el despacho estaba el impertérrito Charles Swan, Edward tomó su cintura y la arrastró hacia su pecho- Soy como Otelo Bella bellísima, ardo de celos por todo ¿Quién te roba suspiros?

- Eres un tonto- Ella besó su nariz- eres tú, tú eres más hermoso que todo.

- Oh bueno- ladeó su cabeza- eso yo lo se, soy devastadoramente divino y, lo mejor de todo, soy todo tuyo bruja- respiró con fuerza- trato- le susurró- trato mi reina de ser un caballero, pero frente a ti me muestro como un maldito Dios pagano, todo excitado y ansioso- miró hacia el seno de ella que se ocultaba en su corpiño, se mordió sus labios en aquel gesto, que para Isabella prometía una cantidad de indecencia que ella estaba deseosa por conocer y saborear- esos tesoros me esperan ¿no es así Bella? Ellos dicen que esperan por mi- se acercó a su oído, la sirvienta abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y volteó fingiendo mirar hacia la cocina- dime corazón, tus pezones son rosas como pétalos, o son oscuros como una hermosa fruta.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Vamos bruja, dame material para soñar esta noche, tengo sueños vívidos contigo y son muy entretenidos- la miró por lo bajo, esperando una respuesta, el sonrojo de Isabella se hizo presente y él creyó enloquecer de deseo- dame tu limosna Isabella Swan, dime ¿son tan bellos como me los imagino?

Isabella miró hacia los lados, la voluptuosa mujer gritaba en ella.

- Son eso y mucho más bastardo.

- ¡Demonios!- rugió- a la medida de mi boca, presiento querida que tú eres todo lo que he soñado y más, prométeme que vas a volverme loco.

Oh si…Isabella Swan, ella, que durante años tuvo en sus manos el elixir, la palabra, la seducción y el alma para hacer de cualquiera un esclavo.

- Te voy a volver loco Edward Cullen.

- Mi vida empezará contigo y terminará contigo bruja, lo se, lo presiento mi reina ¿Por qué no fuiste mía cuando te lo pedí? ¿Cómo me dijiste? Soy mala… ¡demonios! ¿Cuán mala eres bruja?

Ella se apartó de él, le sonrió como niña pequeña, fingió timidez, por que si así era: la maldad se disfraza y ella hablaba en el deseo de Isabella Swan, esperaba…esperaba para que el día en que ella fuese su esposa, en que ellos- ocultos en Forksville- ella pudiese mostrarle a él que la maldad se divierte, y que en algunas ocasiones la maldad cabalga desnuda en un enorme potro negro y violento.

- Te amo.

Y Edward no supo porque pero el tono fue condenatorio y completamente prometedor.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, los ojos oscuros de Charles Swan lo auscultaron y simplemente dijo:

- Pase a mi despacho Mister Cullen ¿viene a pedir la mano de mi hija? – y una sonrisa arrogante y misteriosa se cruzó por sus labios- ¿Qué le hace pensar que la merece?

Edward caminó con firmeza, de frente a Charles Swan…

As de tréboles.

Reina matando al rey.

Golpe certero.

Caballo ganador.

El alma que lo da todo en la partida donde todo lo juega, no importaba cómo, no importaba nada….volteó a mirar a Isabella Swan y supo que, si frente a él el demonio viniera a disputarla, él daría y arriesgaría todo y más…¡el infierno! Por una noche al lado de la bruja perfecta.

- La merezco y la amo mister Swan y voy a pelear por ella, contra todos, inclusive contra usted.

Pobre Edward Cullen, no sabía, no entendía que aún no había jugado contra su adversario más imponente…ella, que lo miraba con ojos de animal hambriento.

.

.

.

Love love, and madness, in the land of kings.

**Ambición y amor son las alas de las grandes acciones: Goethe.**

**Gracias a todas por leer, son muy amables, mis comentarios de vuelta no los puedo hacer, pero a cada una leo, muchas gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

**La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Esta historia es mía.**

**A las que comentan y dejan hermosas palabras en cada capítulo de está historia muchas gracias son todas hermosas, a las lectoras fantasmas que siempre están aquí en este Londres Victoriano, también mis agradecimientos.**

**A los premios Suri por darle a esta historia el pequeño reconocimiento como mejor fic de época, muchas gracias.**

**Gracias a mi beta Belen Robsten, quien es meticulosa a la hora de corregir esta historia gracias bebe, eres un sol en mi vida.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**20.**

_Soy digno, soy digno _ese era el pensamiento de Edward Cullen mientras daba cinco pasos hacia la biblioteca de Charles Swan. Su aspecto era el de un hombre orgulloso y arrogante, no podía hacerle pensar al viejo burgués que era un hombre débil que se dejaba amilanar por todo el lujo imponente de aquella enorme vivienda pero ¡Diantre! Todo en la maldita mansión Swan era de un lujo y de una riqueza agobiante: la cantidad de obras de arte que parecían inundar los pasillos, cada mueble, cada objeto, pero aquella biblioteca era lo más majestuoso que él había visto en su vida. Miles de libros empotrados uno tras otro en la pared, todos forrados de un color rojo borgoña, desde el piso hasta el techo en estantes con bordes de oro, extravagante y aterrador. El diablillo burlón de Edward pensó que seguramente el viejo palo de Swan no se había leído ni el primer tomo de la enciclopedia británica… y no se equivocaba, Charles Swan Kent era un ignorante, era lo que en ciertos círculos se llamaba: Un burro cargado de oro.

Esbozó su sonrisa cínica, el padre de Isabella – a quién no le pasó desapercibida la mueca del cínico bastardo- arrugó el ceño y le ofreció un trago de bourbon, el cual, Edward aceptó gustoso bebiendo con enorme placer aquel maravilloso licor que era el mejor de Inglaterra traído desde Francia _¡Demonios todo esto será mío! ¡Todo esto! Y pienso disfrutar cada maldito segundo_

Charles Swan se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, el cínico esperaba que éste lo invitara a hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hizo, es más, la mirada oscura de cuervo del viejo fue como si diez cuchillos lo atravesaran de tajo _No voy a dejarme vencer viejo cretino…mi padre, era mejor que cualquiera, un caballero, no tienes derecho a mirarme como si fueras mejor…mi padre era Carlisle Cullen, nunca sería capaz de calzar sus botas, tengo su sangre…y soy digno…_

Charles prendió un cigarrillo, lo hizo de manera metódica y lenta, todo era parte de la coreografía de alguien que se daba demasiada importancia. Tras el humo del cigarrillo miraba lentamente al hombre frente a él: observaba sus botas, su pantalón, la casaca oscura, la camisa de lino francés, pero sobre todo, observaba su anillo de rubí y su bastón, medía al hombre pieza por pieza como si éste fuese un semental fino y potente. Edward no bajaba la guardia, él sabía jugar ese juego de la aristocracia donde todo se definía en un silencio arrogante y en una auscultación desvergonzada. Alzó la ceja, si así iba a ser, así sería _vamos viejo…míreme, le daré belleza a su toda su estirpe, viejo estúpido._

Finalmente Charles suspiró, esperaba que Edward Cullen abriera la boca, que demostrara cual estúpido o débil era.

Meses atrás cuando observó que ese papagayo miraba a la solterona de su hija, pensó que al fin alguien la tomaba en cuenta. Los ojos verdes sobre Isabella le hizo tener esperanzas, un hombre como Edward Cullen mirando a su hija, de una manera que no tenía que ver con la lástima, era algo novedoso, pero después cuando Sir Michael Newton se presentó frente a él pidiendo la mano de Isabella, alguien como Edward Cullen fue una simple e insignificante lagartija.

- Hace una semana- la fuerte dicción de clase alta vibró por toda la habitación- Sir Michael Newton pidió la mano de mi hija mister Cullen- llevó su mano al escritorio- ¿qué le hace pensar que un hombre como usted puede aspirar a ser parte de mi familia?

_¿Michael Newton? Ese estúpido pez muerto _Lo conocía desde hacía años y siempre fue motivo de burla entre sus amigos y amantes, el hombre era conocido por ser un imbecil de siete suelas quien que nunca fue capaz de montar ni la yegua más dócil. Mas en ese momento si lo tuviese enfrente le tumbaría cada uno de sus dientes por intentar acercarse a Isabella.

- Soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen, señor- por primera vez en muchos años nombrar a su padre era su seguro, sólo él y su intachable reputación y bondad eran su tabla de salvación.

- ¿Y?- la pequeña pregunta iba cargada de ironía.

- Era un caballero señor.

- No me importa en lo más mínimo- se levantó de la silla al ver la expresión de fría repugnancia que Edward Cullen le ofrecía - ¿ha amado usted alguna vez?

Edward parpadeó, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Conteste mister Cullen ¿ha amado usted alguna vez?-. Charles Swan, frío y seco, se le acercó al joven quien le llevaba casi quince centímetros de estatura.

- He amado señor Swan, amo a su hija.

Charles carcajeó con fuerza para después apagar la sonrisa de improviso.

- Yo no he amado nunca- dijo de manera seca y cortante-no se me enseñó a hacerlo, se me dijo que mostrar sentimientos era de mal gusto, algo que sólo las bajas clases sociales hacían y que aquellos que lo hacían eran indignos. A usted se le enseñó lo mismo, así que no creo que las palabras sobre el amor desmedido para con mi hija sean reales, son para mi palabras vulgares y sin valor.

Fue así que Charles Swan, sin vergüenza y creyendo que al decir aquellas terribles palabras mostraba cuán fuerte era su sangre y su educación se reafirmó en su narcisismo.

- ¿Su hija señor?

- ¿Isabella? Ella es una necesidad, le he dado lo mejor que un padre le puede dar a un hijo, es parte de la aristocracia, no tiene que ser una fregona ni una simple institutriz, tiene los mejores vestidos, la mejor de las comidas y todo el lujo y confort que una mujer en este país puede aspirar, eso para mi vale más.

Por un momento Edward miró hacia la puerta, y pensó en que soledad y desamor más terribles reinaba en aquel mundo. Pensó en Rosalie, quien también había vivido lo mismo con la déspota de su madre y luego con él, tuvo que pasar que la pasión obsesiva por Bella le estrujara el corazón para darse cuenta de lo terrible de aquella situación.

- ¿Ha hablado con ella? ¿La ha tocado como un padre cariñoso? ¿Ha permitido que Isabella muestre cuan inteligente y divertida es?

- ¡Por Dios!- Charles golpeó con su puño cerrado el escritorio- ¡no sea hipócrita!- abrió el escritorio y de él sacó unos papeles, eran las pesquisas del viejo desdentado de Jonas Cronwell y se los tiró a la cara- No tiene un penique en el bolsillo, ha sido un vividor y un tahúr toda su maldita vida, se acuesta con cuanta mujerzuela de White Chapell se encuentra en su camino, ha sido el amante de mujeres ricas viudas y sin vergüenza que han pagado por sus favores, Lauren Mallory, Carmen Von Tramp, Catherine Hewitt, Irina Stanton..

- ¡Cállese!

- Tania Denali esa meretriz asquerosa, y muchas, muchas más, es visitante asiduo del burdel de Esmerald Platt un ser humano asqueroso y despreciable, ha jugado hasta su camisa, puso el nombre de su padre en burla de todos, pelea por dinero en Regent Street y su hermana está embarazada de un insignificante sirviente- la voz de Charles Swan subió tres tonos más.

Edward veía como aquel viejo se burlaba de él, como ponía su nombre al nivel de los gusanos, como enlodaba el recuerdo dulce de su padre y como trataba a su hermana como una a prostituta. Empuñó sus manos, rugió frente a la afrenta y, frente a la humillación y sin medir consecuencias, tiró el bastón de su padre a un lado, dio dos enormes pasos, agarró a Charles Swan de la solapa quién no previno que aquello ocurriera y lo tumbá a la pared.

-No tiene un maldito derecho, es usted un ser despreciable mister Swan.

- No como usted mister Cullen- tomó las muñecas con fuerza- no como usted maldito cínico- luchaba para soltarse de las manos y del rostro feroz que lo miraba como si quisiera, con la fuerza de sus ojos, partirlo en dos- ¡suélteme!

- Siempre escuché que Charles Swan era una alimaña anodina que se sustentaba con la fuerza de su fortuna, no se equivocaban, ¿dígame milord, si yo arrancara su cabeza de su aristocrático cuello saldría sangre azul?- Edward no pensaba, en ese momento sólo deseaba pisotear al viejo y dejar su muy costosa alfombra manchada con la sangre insignificante y fría del padre de Isabella- ¿Sangraría usted?

La mandíbula del viejo tembló, de pronto su semblante cambió y algo se mostró en él, sus ojos oscuros relampaguearon.

- Máteme mister Cullen y no verá jamás un penique de mi fortuna ¿Por qué es lo que quiere no? Cien millones de libras, cien millones de libras.

Edward resopló, nunca en su vida había escuchado semejante suma ¡Cien! El sólo pensarlo hizo que le diese ganas de vomitar, era algo extravagante y decadente _¡Demonios!... ¡demonios! _porque así era; para él, un hombre que había vivido de sumas escasas entre amante y amante, cien millones de libras era algo harto inmoral y seductor. Cien millones de libras y todos sus deseos de dignidad y de respeto de sí mismo lo hacían flaquear.

Soltó al viejo de la solapa casi mareado. El rostro de triunfo y de arrogancia de Charles Swan era despreciable.

- Es usted un maldito despreciable.

- Soy un hombre práctico mister Cullen, un hombre con la fortuna más grande de Europa, un hombre- y se arregló la solapa de su costoso traje- que es el padre de la mujer con quien se va a desposar, el hombre que hará de una rata como usted un hombre relevante, finalmente el apellido Cullen volverá a sus antiguos esplendores y su padre- e hizo un gesto de burla- que en paz descanse, se sentirá orgulloso de haberlo engendrado.

En aquel momento Edward entendió que se adentraba a una nueva trampa, podía escapar, irse de allí y no volver, era un hombre atrapado por su ambición, por su deseo de salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba, por el amor, pasión y obsesión por Isabella Swan. Bajó su cabeza, se sentó en el asiento como un títere, era un hombre derrotado…_si salgo de aquí no habrá nada…y ella nunca será mía… ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? Sólo mi maldita vergüenza…_

- ¿Qué desea de mi Charles Swan?

- Oh por favor mister Cullen no somos mercenarios, somos dos caballeros hablando de negocios ¿le apetece otro trago de bourbon? ¿Un whisky quizás?

- Isabella no es un negocio.

- Lo es, usted la ha reducido a eso, lo es, para mí y para usted es un negocio - cada sílaba fue contundente, golpeada con la fuerza de saber que en ese momento tenía a ese hombre de los testículos.

Edward levantó sus ojos, miró a su alrededor y todo se le figuró como una enorme telaraña donde él era la presa y Charles Swan una enorme y repugnante tarántula.

- Hable.

El padre de Isabella se movió con lentitud hacia el escritorio, se sentó en la silla, sacó un documento, lo leyó por menos de veinte segundos y fijó sus ojos sobre el prometido de su hija.

- Sabe muy bien que las leyes de la heredad son muy especificas en Inglaterra, las mujeres no heredan nada si no tienen un hermano mayor que las respalde o un marido, así es que, si mi hija no se casa, los cien millones de libras de mi fortuna irán a parar a las arcas de estado, y lejos de mi querer engordar a la vieja urraca y a su prole- si alguien escuchara al muy adulador Charles Swan hablar de la reina Victoria en semejantes términos se asombraría, pero en esos momentos la hipocresía se había ido y sólo quedaba él y su mezquino y pequeño mundo- Mi hija lo ama, realmente no me importa, pero Sir Michael Newton en menos de una semana ha puesto el nombre Swan Kent en ridículo y ahora menos ella se casará, está condenada a ser una pobre solterona y cuando yo muera ella quedara en la calle- Charles resopló, no sabía amar, jamás le habían enseñado, nunca la palabra amor tuvo significado para él, no entendía nada de ella, pero en ese momento, al pensar en su delicada y muda hija a la deriva, le provocaba algo parecido a la lástima.

- No entiendo una maldita palabra.

- No quiero que usted tenga mi fortuna, eso es seguro mister Cullen, pero le pagaré sus servicios como semental de establo, es simple caballero, se casará con Isabella, el matrimonio durará quizás un año, dos o el tiempo que se necesite para que le engendre un hijo, si el niño es varón le pagaré el doble de lo que está en este contrato, después usted y su miserable presencia se irá de Inglaterra junto con su hermana y su sobrino.

- Es algo repugnante- intento levantarse.

- No, es simple sobre vivencia mister Cullen, sobrevive usted, sobrevive el apellido de su padre, sobrevive al escándalo y sobrevive mi sangre, todos ganamos.

- ¿Isabella?

Charles parpadeó, no entendía la pregunta.

- ¿Qué hay con Isabella?

- ¿Ella que gana?

Lleno de impaciencia, el viejo aristócrata se removió en su silla, en su cara se dibujó un rictus de repugnancia ¿acaso ese niñato idiota no entendía?

- Gana su libertad ¡Imbécil! Gana no morir en la pobreza, gana no ser repudiada por todos, tendrá un hijo que será mi nieto y mi heredero.

Edward se inclinó en la silla, puso sus dos brazos sobre sus rodillas y clavó sus ojos verdes en el viejo, quería vomitar frente a aquella propuesta.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando ella tenga el niño?

- Usted cumplirá su trato Edward, por dos millones de libras, usted cumplirá su trato, mi hija solicitará el divorcio, porque su honorable esposo ha sido encontrado con su amante y parece- hablaba como si contara un chisme divertido- que éste está enamorado y quiere liberarse, se rumora que desea casarse con su joven amante.

-Es asqueroso.

- No, usted será asquerosamente rico ¿qué le importa a un hombre de su calaña un escándalo cuando cuenta con dos millones de libras? Un castillo en Escocia y otro en Gales del sur.

_Huye…huye Edward, huye hazlo, perderás tu maldita alma…huye…_

- Le romperá el corazón a Isabella.

- No, usted lo hará, pero ella se repondrá, usted puede hacer que en dos años mi hija se decepcione, que crea que casarse con Edward Cullen fue un gran error, al final dará gracias cuando se lo haya quitado de encima.

- Me odiará.

Una rica burlona en la cara de Charles Swan fue la contestación inmediata.

- Pero dos millones de libras serán suficientes para que no le importe.

- ¿Y si yo le cuento qué clase de padre tiene? Lo odiará con todas sus fuerzas.

El viejo pestañeó, no era un jugador, pero era un manipulador magistral, lo había aprendido muy bien, su padre se lo enseñó.

- Me odiará- no pudo evitar sentir algo de desazón en su corazón, todo se iría por la borda, todo…- se irá con usted, quizás creerá que ser su esposa en medio de la pobreza y el escándalo sea algo romántico, pero cuando se vea hundida en la miseria, cuando vea que no tiene que comer, que no tiene una vida de lujos, que deberá trabajar para mantener a sus bastardos, sabrá que lo que hice por ella era por su bien ¿ama a mi hija? ¿Realmente Edward Cullen? Entonces firme aquí.

El joven dandy, con las manos sobre los respaldos de la silla- casi enterrando sus uñas en ella- miraba con ojos de asco. Eso era la maldita sociedad, así se vivía, esos eran los juegos macabros de crueldad soterrada ¿era él tan cruel? No había escapatoria ni para él, ni para ella, al final ambos perderían, ambos…su corazón se partió en dos, fijó sus ojos en la puerta _sálvala…si no hago lo que él desea Bella sufrirá…_

Se paró de la silla como alma que lleva el diablo, para Edward Cullen las disyuntivas morales le fueron fastidiosas toda su vida, filosofías del deber ser ¡que gran idiotez! pensó una vez, pero ahora eran todo lo que valía, era todo lo que él era, era lo único que lo salvaba.

- Ofrézcale su trato a alguien más, no lo haré- caminó resuelto hacia la puerta, oyó algo parecido a un rugido por parte del viejo y un tronar de sillas que se caían al piso.

- Entonces lo hundiré mister Cullen, lo hundiré en el lodo, no rete mi fortuna maldito bastardo, Isabella es terca como una mula, dirá siempre que no, el que usted salga por esa puerta hará que el espíritu romántico de Isabella crea que usted es un hombre de bien, no mienta, no mienta, acepte la clase de alimaña que es, salga y destruirá a Isabella, y yo lo enterraré en frío mar de la vergüenza y el desprestigio social.

La voz metálica que golpeaba lo paralizó en los límites de la puerta.

Los golpes de Daniel Thorton no eran nada comparados con esto, en ese momento hubiese preferido estar frente al asesino sanguinario a estar frente a la amenazada manifiesta del viejo Swan, al menos su carne se curaría y el dolor de ella se olvidaría ¿pero ahora qué haría? ¿Qué haría? No le quedaba nada, la araña tejió con maestría su red y él sólo se preparaba para ser despellejado. Cerró los ojos, tensó su hermosa mandíbula y puso su frente en la puerta.

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? Un ardor en su interior…. ¡si! sobreviviría con su cinismo, nadie sabría cuán doloroso era ese momento…lo haría por Bella, lograría de alguna manera vencer, no se la quitarían de su lado, no lo despojarían de su vida…dos años, dos años y tendría al viejo Swan del cuello, a Alistair Sinclair en silencio y a todos aquellos que lo juzgaban bajo su poder… ¡si! por él, por su padre y por la bruja divina que amaba.

Se puso su máscara, sonrió y volteó para enfrentar a Charles Swan.

El padre de Isabella observó aquel rostro _te tengo maldito _la cara burlona del niño bonito, le confirmó lo que siempre había pensado de todos, lo que su padre cruel le había enseñado "_todo es dinero…todo es poder, ten eso de tu parte Charles y nadie te dirá que no"_

-Bueno Charles- dijo su nombre en un tono de burla mordaz- viejo zorro, que buena trampa, debo confesar que me sorprendes…eres todo un caballero- caminó resuelto por la oficina, fue hasta la botella de bourbon sobre el escritorio y bebió directo de la botella, le dirigió una mirada al viejo Swan entre desprecio y diversión infinita- es un buen trato, haré que tu sangre y las generaciones posteriores tengan la belleza de mi familia- como un tigre, llegó hasta el rostro del padre de Isabella- haré que se sientan orgullosos de nuestros apellidos- y esto último no fue una burla, fue una promesa- cada maldito penique valdrá la pena.

Ambos se miraron por segundos, miradas de asco y odio infinito. No parpadeaban. Charles Swan apequeñó su ojo derecho, la presencia portentosa del joven, sus desvergüenza sin límites y sus rastros de los golpes en su cara hicieron que algo se removiera: Edward Cullen era una cucaracha peligrosa, no serían dos años, en cuanto preñara a su hija y el chiquillo naciera, él se encargaría del cínico, se encargaría de sacarlo de Inglaterra en un barco ballenero que se perdiera en el maldito mar.

Incomodo, apartó la mirada, tomó los papeles del contrato y los puso frente al joven.

- Lea, allí dice todo lo que se debe hacer- los papeles fueron arrancados de su mano.

- Los leeré en mi casa.

-No, los leerá aquí, estos papeles no saldrán de mi oficina, todo está en orden, no hay nada más allá de lo que le he comentado, dos millones de libras, las escrituras de las propiedades en Escocia y en Gales, todas ellas se harán valederas cuando nazca el primogénito, lea, pero estos papeles me pertenecen- Se apartó del lado de Edward, fingió tomar un libro de la biblioteca, lo abrió y observó por el rabillo del ojo como el muchacho posaba sus ojos sobre el folio del contrato.

Convocó todas sus fuerzas para no ir tras la yugular del viejo y dejarlo sin una gota de sangre.

El contrato era perfecto, perfecto en su monstruosidad, lo condenaba, lo encarcelaba y lo dejaba sin salida. Por un segundo recordó a su padre Carlisle Cullen sentado en su despacho, siempre con un libro en la mano, siempre sonriendo. Recordó el día en que a los diecinueve años éste fue y lo sacó de un burdel repugnante en White Chapell; sus ojos azules profundos no lo juzgaban, sólo lo miraban con paciencia y cariño:

"_Algún día hijo, algún día harás lo correcto, te lo digo por experiencia propia Edward, a veces se hacen sacrificios, ellos nos hacen hombres de bien, fortalecen el corazón, eres muy joven chico para saber todo eso, disfruta tu vida hijo, algún día tendrás que tomar decisiones, ese día sabrás que es ser un hombre…la hombría son actos de sacrificio ¿estarás preparado para eso? Espero que si"_

Maldijo, maldijo en su cabeza, se burló de su padre por eso, se burló de su ética de viejo medieval. ¡Cómo hubiese deseado en ese momento decirle a Carlisle que frente a aquellos papeles el momento de sacrificio había llegado y que estaba preparado para ello! _quizás hubieses estado orgulloso de mí padre…pero en este momento me odio…me odio._

Leyó de manera concentrada cada papel, por cada página tomaba grandes tragos del licor puesto en el escritorio, en ese momento quería embriagarse, perder el maldito sentido y despertar sintiendo que ese día sólo tendría en su horizonte el sueño de los pezones en su boca de Isabella Swan, mas el trago lo hacía ser más coherente, actuaba en él de manera inversa, nunca en su vida había estado más alerta, más perceptivo.

Desde la primera hoja sabía que firmaría pero fue casi media hora después cuando agarró la pluma, la untó con tinta y puso su nombre sobre el papel.

_Edward Anthony Cullen _maldito desde ese momento.

Charles Swan respiró, le brindó una sonrisa hipócrita, y fue por los papeles, leyó el nombre impreso y no ocultó su triunfo.

- Bienvenido a la familia mister Edward Cullen- de manera hipócrita le ofreció la mano al prometido de su hija, éste lo recorrió de arriba abajo, si, iba a jugar el juego, tomó la mano, chasqueó su lengua haciendo un sonido de mofa, y sin importar nada, oprimió la mano que se le ofrecía de manera brutal, sin compasión, estrujando los dedos de Charles Swan hasta sentir que estos cedían ante su fuerza, el viejo Swan intentó no demostrar dolor, pero fue imposible, sus piernas empezaron a ceder y se vio centímetro a centímetro bajo la mirada verde de odio profundo de mister Cullen- ¡suélteme! ¡Ahora!

- Estoy devolviendo el favor Milord- y apretó con más fuerza hasta ver como su futuro suegro se arrodilló de dolor y como el rostro de éste se desfiguraba ante la impotencia de no poderse soltar.

- ¡Basta ya!- gritó.

- Suplique Charles, ahora no puede decirme que hacer, el contrato me condena, pero debe saber que no soy su maldito títere ¡suplique!

- No.

-¡Suplique!

-Puedo romper el contrato.

- Por favor maldito sapo ¡hágalo! Y no habrá nada que lo salve, si yo he de perder hasta mi sucia alma Charles Swan, se lo aseguro que me lo llevo a usted conmigo ¡suplique!

El viejo entendió que no sería liberado del amarre, hizo un gesto de derrota dolorosa, abrió la boca -la cual emitió un gemido lastimero- y dijo:

-¡Por favor!

Pero la mano no lo soltó, sólo se quedó allí disfrutando del dolor del viejo aristócrata, un gesto de repugnancia y frialdad salían de él.

-¡Por favor! Suelte mi mano, ¡la va a fracturar! ¡Por favor!

Fue así que mister Cullen desató la tortura y dejó que Charles Swan cayera sobre sus dos manos.

Agarró su bastón, dio una mirada a toda la biblioteca, volteó a mirar al hombre que trataba de pararse, y con una risa en su rostro, fue hacia él. Charles Swan pensó que el joven vendría a patearlo y, desesperado puso sus manos sobre los bordes del escritorio, pero la rapidez del muchacho y su fuerte brazo impidieron que lo hiciera por cuenta propia. Edward lo levantó de su casaca como si fuese un bulto de papas.

- Su hija no debe verlo así mister Swan, no debe saber que es una alimaña que se arrastra por el suelo.

Charles se soltó con violencia.

-¡Maldito sea!

-Oh si, el padre de las generaciones futuras Swan.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su bruja sentada en una pequeña silla en el gran corredor.

Durante casi una hora Isabella fingió que bordaba con el bastidor, estuvo con el alma en vilo mirando cada medio segundo la puerta de la oficina, se pinchó varias veces los dedos ¡demonios! jamás aprendió a bordar, estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose en el gran espejo de oro que su madre le compró en Francia para estar bordando, ahora quería aprender, pero se preguntaba si tenía tiempo y paciencia para ello.

Escuchó que el pasador de la enorme puerta se abría, por un segundo pudo vislumbrar el rostro de su amado bastardo y un reflejo pequeño de algo que no supo definir la asustó, pero éste al verla cambió la expresión y la miró con sus ojos de hambre y su sonrisa ladeada, sin embargo madame Isabella, siempre tan astuta supo que algo no estaba bien.

Casi tira el bastidor al suelo, corrió con pasitos pequeños hacia él y, por unos segundos y con mirada nerviosa, auscultó el rostro de Edward, iba a preguntar algo, pero la presencia de Charles Swan la interrumpió.

- Bueno hija- la sonrisa de apariencia en el aristócrata era demasiada, nunca sonreía de esa manera, cosa que confirmó las sospechas de Isabella; además sabía que su padre no aceptaba con gusto a su prometido- Es un hecho, Mister Cullen es el nuevo miembro de esta familia- dio una pequeña vuelta, miró de manera profunda a su futuro yerno, quién le ofreció la mano y con ojos de reto le dijo _déme la mano maldito…ofrézcala porque sino ella se dará cuenta _El viejo Swan aún con la mano en pleno dolor, entendió lo que la mirada de Edward Cullen le decía, de manera temblorosa alargó su fina y muy refinada mano, una sonrisa de burla por parte del cínico y ambos estrecharon sus manos en gesto de falsa familiaridad- ¡Bienvenido!

-Será un honor.

Isabella los observó a ambos _algo no anda bien…lo se, lo presiento _no supo porqué posó su mano sobre el hombro de Edward, el contacto lo hizo temblar, le brindó una mirada misteriosa y devoradora.

- Te amo Isabella Swan _y no voy a permitir que nadie me separe de ti…no me importa si he de vender mi alma _– sin importar que el padre de su futura esposa estuviese presente, sin importar las reglas de la cortesía y de la moralidad, sin importar nada, la tomó de la cintura, la arrastró a milímetros de él, ella gimió y un beso de fuego e indecente fue el sello final de su contrato, se comprometía con él, con su sangre, con Bella a que nunca la dejaría, aún con el maldito infierno sobre su cabeza.

Charles Swan asqueado, de semejante indecencia y de semejante muestra vulgar de afecto, tosió casi de manera metálica.

-Debe cortejar a mi hija mister Cullen como la dama que es.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Edward sonrió para ella con aquella sonrisa que hacía que su corazón dejara de latir.

-Se lo aseguro milord, trataré a su hija como toda mujer lo merece- Isabella gimió de pequeña manera, se sonrojó, porque ella sabía como Edward Cullen "trataba" a las mujeres- ¿estás feliz Bella?

-Si, no puedo esperar- mordió su labio inferior _no puedo esperar bastardo…_un pensamiento pecaminoso de ella desnuda sobre aquel hombre llegó de improviso y éste se reflejó en una mirada de loba en celo, mirada que de alguna manera Edward sólo había vislumbrado pocas veces y que causaba a su cuerpo una frenética y aterradora desazón.

Mas Charles Swan, quién fastidiado con la presencia del hombre frente a él, lo único que deseaba era que se largara de su casa y sólo verlo el día de la boda, el día del nacimiento del hijo de ambos y el día en que lo viera partir para jamás volver, sabía que aquello no era posible, pero nadie le impedía provocar pocos encuentros entre él y Edward Cullen.

-Por las reglas del honor y la cortesía mister Cullen y hasta que no se haga oficial el compromiso, no debe visitar a mi hija.

Isabella miró a su padre de forma retadora, algo, algo éste se proponía ¿qué quería? ¿Convencerla para no casarse? ¿Armar un escándalo? ¿Impedir el matrimonio?

-¡No!- levantó la voz- es ridículo, Edward es mi prometido padre, sabes muy bien- mas la mano de Charles Swan se levantó para acallar a su hija…

-No se hable más, esta es mi casa Isabella, y se hace lo que yo quiera. Caballero- habló con fuerza- compórtese como tal, tiene usted un compromiso, debe cumplirlo.

Quería matarlo, eso era lo que quería y la caballerosidad a la porra, resopló con furia, dio dos pasos enormes hacia Charles quién intimidado por la estatura, la fuerza y la evidente violencia que éste podía desplegar, se alejó dos pasos casi con terror. El aristócrata fue testigo de cómo el rostro de Edward en medio segundo le mostraba un total y completo desprecio, pero en seguida cambió, el cambio se debía al placer que sentía al ver que aunque el viejo lo tenía de los testículos, éste le temía.

- Señor- su sonrisa ladeada ocultando en ella el hecho de que sentía como grandes cadenas y sogas lo apresaban hasta la asfixia, ocultando que sabía que una palabra del viejo y de todo el mundo que lo conocía y él sería exiliado de todo, exiliado del mundo que conocía y exiliado para siempre de la posibilidad de dormitar desnudo y feliz sobre los senos de Isabella Swan- Seré un caballero.

Volteó resuelto, tomó la mano de Isabella, ella sintió su mano helada, con los ojos preguntó, pero él la miró de manera fría, por un segundo enloquecido.

- Vendré por ti, iré por ti donde sea, lucharé por ti- llevó su mano de delicados dedos hacia su boca y plantó un beso pequeño, enfebrecido y profundo. Soltó su mano dejando a Bella llena de preguntas- Hasta pronto madame Swan- hizo una reverencia de digno caballero- no se olvide que le pertenezco- Oscar el sirviente abrió la puerta con indiferencia e Isabella vio a Edward desaparecer después de cerrarse ésta casi de manera violenta tras de su espalda.

Charles, sin perder tiempo, se apresuró a la biblioteca tratando de evitar a la mosca molesta de su hija, pero fue imposible. Isabella entró con él, justo a tiempo para que Charles guardara el asqueroso contrato en una de las gavetas de su escritorio bajo llave.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Charles Swan?

-Estoy cansado Isabella, tratar con un hombre como Edward Cullen no me fue agradable, me quita el apetito y el humor.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- puso sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué le dije? Le dije la verdad, que no me agradaba, que no era lo que deseaba como yerno, pero que me era imposible contravenir tus deseos Isabella, no creas que no me acordé de tu sucio chantaje, convine el matrimonio, pero el no me agrada, es así hija que entre menos lo tenga que soportar mejor para mi, espera el matrimonio y llévatelo lejos de aquí, evítame soportarlo y todos felices.

- Sólo te digo padre- caminó hasta él- que si hiciste algo para evitar que me case con Edward Cullen no me volverás a ver, olvidaré que tuve un padre- habló por lo bajo y lentamente- dejaré que toda tu fortuna pase a las manos del estado, te hundiré en el escándalo y cuando mueras padre no derramaré una sola lagrima por ti, porque yo no lloro por extraños.

-¡Isabella! ¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy tu hija!- ella gritó- ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender eso Charles Swan? ¡Soy tu hija!- corrió hasta la puerta.

-No te atrevas ir a buscarlo Isabella- se paró como si un resorte lo impulsara, tiró su casaca hacia atrás- ¿Quieres tu absurdo compromiso? ¡Lo tienes! Pero al menos ten la decencia de obedecerme, hazlo por mi y por él, ese hombre y su hermana preñada de un sirviente es un escándalo que no quiero en mi casa- Isabella palideció, la delicada Rosalie Cullen expuesta por todos- Oh si, las malas lenguas en Londres lo comentan, entonces quédate en casa y espera que sea Edward Cullen el que venga aquí y te corteje y no ser tú quien deba correr tras él como una loca.

La mujer levantó la cabeza, miró a su padre con una profunda decepción y sólo dijo:

-Está bien padre- y salió en silencio de la biblioteca hacia su habitación, corrió hasta la cocina donde una cantarina Alice entonaba una vieja y picante canción irlandesa, mientras recordaba a cierto francés haciéndole el amor de manera perversa- querida quiero que vayas a la casa Cullen, necesito saber qué ocurrió Alice, por favor.

En medio minuto Isabella tomó un papel y una pluma y escribió unas pocas palabras.

_¿Aún me amas Edward? Porque soy tuya…soy tuya _maldijo por lo bajo, hubiese querido tener la picardía loca del cínico frente al papel, pero no, no la tenía, sólo era una mujer aterrada frente al hecho de que si no podía estar al lado de Edward Cullen la posibilidad de libertad sería sólo un sueño y ella estaría encerrada en aquella casa, atrapada en sus ropas oscuras y quizás condenada a los treinta a casarse con algún idiota para poder así conservar la fortuna que por derecho le pertenecía.

A las dos horas una empapada Alice apareció y sólo atinó a decir:

-Madame, la hermana del caballero no sabe nada de él, lo vio salir esta mañana hacia aquí, pero no ha regresado a casa, lo siento Isabella ¿qué ocurrió?

-No se amiga, no se ¿Dónde estás Edward?- caminó de un lado a otro por su habitación- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

Lleno de furia Edward Cullen al salir de la casa de Charles Swan y al cruzar la esquina en Greenwich, corrió como un loco por varias calles. La vieja y nebulosa ciudad era una maldita cárcel y él se sentía un prisionero condenado a muerte.

Quería huir, quería correr, volver a la casa de la bruja y arrastrarla fuera de allí, desatar las cadenas de la sociedad que los apresaban a ambos y patear el rostro de todos aquellos que se atrevían a condenarlo.

Como un loco y en pleno medio atardecer, tocó la puerta de la única casa donde podía ser libre sin que nadie creyese que era mejor que él: La casa de Esmerald Platt. Una mujer con cara adormilada y con la pintura corrida lo recibió con una sonrisa, todas allí tenían la loca esperanza de que no sólo la putilla de pelo rojo fuera la única de gozar aquel hombrote hermoso.

-¡Muchacho!- pero éste entró como un caballo sin freno, fue al centro del salón donde sólo estaba Esme tomando un te con galletas, si, porque ella podía fingir que era una dama, la proxeneta se asustó al verlo, su niño pequeño y loco…al que ella nunca pudo….

-Cariño- se levantó sin importar que la tetera tambaleara en la mesa casi a riesgo de que se cayera- ¿qué tienes?

- Quiero emborracharme Esme, déjame beber hasta perder el maldito sentido y libérame de toda la mierda que se viene encima- fue hasta el bar donde cientos de botellas estaban organizadas de manera perfecta- te lo juro que te pagaré, te lo juro, pero no preguntes nada, no preguntes nada Esme.

El corazón de la mujer lloró, pero, como siempre y frente a Edward tuvo el buen tino de fingir fortaleza, llevó su mano a aquel cabello revuelto que le traía recuerdos de otras épocas felices y de manera tierna contestó:

-Claro que si cariño, claro que si.

Seis botellas de whisky, una de vino y todo el asco de sí mismo sobre sus espaldas y Edward Cullen se hundía entre mares etílicos y maldiciones.

La putilla pelirroja risueña se desnudó sin vergüenza frente a él, mientras que él, con la mirada perdida, parecía no darse cuenta de nada. La mujer se sentó a horcadas sobre él, llevó las manos hasta la bragueta del pantalón para excitar el animal en él, pero lo único que recibió fue un gesto de asco y un intento de que ella se quitara de encima.

-¿Por qué tan tímido cariño?- ella susurró de manera mimosa.

-Largo.

- Vamos cariño, es gratis- desabotonó el pantalón, metió la mano para encontrar la gloria que allí se escondía, pero ésta no se despertaba- oh el niño está dormido.

Edward rugió.

-¡Largo!- la tomó de las muñecas- ¡Fuera!- la tiró con fuerza de su lado- fuera de aquí- la arrastró por la habitación, abrió la puerta y sin importar que ella estuviese desnuda y gritando malas palabras la echó de allí.

-¡Demonios!- había perdido la noción del tiempo- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- se tambaleaba por todo el lugar, fue hasta el espejo y vio a un hombre con cara de loco que lo miraba y que tenía una barba de más de dos días- ¡demonios!- la borrachera parecía diluirse, de pronto la imagen de Isabella se presentó en su cabeza- No soy digno, no soy digno- caminó hasta la chaqueta que estaba bajo el suelo y todo el alcohol en su sangre lo traicionó y cayó como un idiota- has jodido tu vida Edward Cullen, has jodido tu vida- se levantó, salió del cuarto, se topó con Esme que venía hacia él, pues la chica pelirroja vociferaba como loca frente a los clientes con todo el torso desnudo. Edward bajó la cabeza, no sabía porque pero la mujer tenía el don de avergonzarlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Dos días chico.

-¡Maldición! debo irme.

-¿Vas a salir así? Hace un frío terrible, no has comido nada y estás ebrio aún, ven vamos a la cocina, te aseas y te vas a casa Edward- lo tomó de la mano- por favor chico, por favor.

Se dejó llevar por la dulce mujer como niño triste, la gorda sirvienta le sirvió una enorme cena, tres tazas de café caliente y calentó agua para que se limpiara un poco. A le medía hora ya estaba mejor en la superficie. Arrastró sus pies fuera de la casa, caminó hacia la mansión Cullen y se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos y asustados de su hermana.

-¡Dios! Rosalie- la detuvo antes de que ella abriera la boca- evítame el sermón.

-¡Imbécil! Sino te amara tanto te sacaría los ojos Edward Cullen- lo abrazó con fuerza- hemos estado como locos aquí querido ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas? Isabella está desesperada, cada dos horas manda a preguntar por ti.

Como si una fuerte bofetada lo golpeara, despertó del trance de beodo sin rumbo.

-Bella- dijo su nombre entre dientes.

-¡Mira!- Rosalie le extendió varias noticas pequeñas y perfumadas. Se las llevó a la nariz como si aquello fuese lo único que valiera la pena. Las abrió y en todas ella sólo había la misma pregunta:

_¿Aún me amas Edward? Porque soy tuya…soy tuya. _

Apretó los papeles con fuerza, ella… ella, no importaba como, sólo ella, nada más que ella, por Bella vendió su alma al diablo y si así era ¿Qué más importaba?

Llovía a las diez de la noche en Londres, Inglaterra. Las campanas de la torre se escuchaban a los lejos, la niebla penetraba cada poro de su piel y él corría desesperado por las calles como si toda su vida se definiera en aquellos pasos.

Llegó a la enorme mansión Swan, dio la vuelta hacia las puertas de donde salían los cocheros y los sirvientes. Se llevó las manos a su boca para darles calor, esperó ansioso y, para su fortuna, una de las sirvientas salió para dejar la basura en la calle, aprovechando la puerta abierta se metió en la casa, llegó hasta la cocina, Alice, Susy y los siete sirvientes restantes estaban sentados allí tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

-¡Mister Cullen!- fueron las palabras de Alice- ¡Dios!

Edward resoplaba.

-Silencio.

Los nueve pares de ojos lo observaban, era un animal cesando, era hermoso y aterrador con su ropa mojada, su cabello desperdigado y su barba sin rasurar.

Alice adivinó lo que él deseaba, sólo alguien como ella lo sabía.

-Camine por el corredor hacia la izquierda- los sirvientes la miraban aterrados- no vaya por la escalera principal, quizás se encuentre con el señor, vaya por la alterna que queda cerca del salón azul, es el segundo piso, la primera habitación, ella está allí, camine en silencio mister- pero era tarde, el hombre desapareció tras la puerta y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio- si alguien abre la boca lo hago despedir, si alguien le dice algo a milord diré que es mentira- todos callaron, sabían que no eran irremplazables, menos Alice, pues el ama pelearía por ella frente a su padre.

Todo era oscuro, caminó por la casa como zorro en la oscuridad, subió la escalera de servicio, fue hasta la habitación la cual en el recodo se veían iluminada por una tenue luz y sin medir consecuencias la abrió y ¡oh Dios! allí estaba la bruja con sólo su camisón caído sobre su hombro y su hermosa melena siendo acariciada y mimada por su cepillo.

Isabella saltó con la imagen de ese hombre frente a ella, los ojos la observaba de punta a punta, parecía venido de la guerra de cien años.

-¡Dios! eres tan hermosa.

-¿Dónde estabas Edward? He estado como loca- lo vio caminar hacia ella como león al ataque, Isabella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ambos resoplaban- no te desaparezcas, no lo soportó, yo..

-Cállate bruja, desde hace meses- la tomó del cabello- he querido hacer algo y no me has dejado- la besó con furia, enredó sus manos entre su melena mientras penetraba de manera lasciva con su lengua su boca, gimió en ella y con fuerza la llevó hasta la cama- voy- y la amenazó con su dedo índice a la vez que la recorría con él de manera fantasma- a besarte toda y vas a permitir que beba de tus senos Isabella bruja Swan, porque yo soy Edward Cullen y vas a ser mi esposa.

Y la princesa encantada sin miedo a nada recostó su cabeza en el lecho y se aprestó a ser besada como hacia nueve años no lo hacían…como quizás nadie lo hizo.

**Londres arde en medio de la gris neblina. **

**Inglaterra, ciudad de poetas, actores y criminales literarios.**

**¿Quién dijo que la cacería cesó? **

**Gracias por comentar.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la historia no.**

**A todas las lectoras que dejan comentarios un millón de gracias, todas saben que me es imposible devolver cada uno por mi falta de tiempo, en mi lejos estar de ser una tonta arrogante con esto, sólo juego y me divierto, lo saben, a las lectoras fantasmas que me leen, también mil gracias, las siento en cada letra.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las chicas que me acompañan en mis historias y a las que aman el bastardo y su mundo de guiños y palabras divertidas y fogosas.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta adorada, quien siempre es tan inquisitiva, franca y precisa para corregir mis delirios, Belen, amiga del alma.**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**21**

_Y la princesa encantada sin miedo a nada recostó su cabeza en el lecho y se aprestó a ser besada como hacía nueve años atrás…como quizás nadie lo hizo._

En una habitación, iluminada por tenues luces, dos personas que están destinadas a amarse, siempre tienen pequeños rituales antes de la primera vez: Dejar atrás miedos, inseguridades, vergüenzas, supuestos e ideales. Cuando dos personas se aman y entienden que han llegado a un punto de no retorno, en donde el beso que precede a la inminente desnudes no sólo del cuerpo si no del alma, ellos, se convierten en amantes torpes que sólo atinan a observarse, a encontrarse y a tentarse.

Sí, para Edward Cullen, un hombre que había besado a infinidad de mujeres, el besar a Isabella era como comenzar de nuevo, no, no comenzar de nuevo, era como si fuera la primera vez, como si jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Durante más de un minuto, con el pecho en una profunda conmoción y su corazón a punto de estallar, veía a la bruja maravillosa que lo miraba de manera profunda y sin temor. La recorrió de arriba abajo y, de esa manera, trataba de captar cada pedazo de piel expuesta frente a él, era como si de una sola vez no la pudiese abarcar con la mirada. El cabello sobre la almohada que bajo la luz daba una impresión de una hermosa cascada chocolate, la piel de porcelana que parecía brillar de pálida manera, el hombro descubierto que ejercía sobre él un llamado a ser mordido y la punta de los pezones que se adivinaban en la delgada tela de su ropa de dormir.

Isabella se encontraba muerta de impaciencia, meses en que sólo en su mente existió la boca lujuriosa y mordelona de Edward Cullen, ahora, el verlo allí frente a ella respirando con dificultad, observándola como si ella estuviese realmente desnuda: era irresistible, mirarlo, con sus puños cerrados y su cabello tan poco caballeresco pero tan llamado al pecado, era para Isabella algo glorioso y terriblemente desesperante. Alzó sus manos hacia él y lo llamó:

-¡Por favor Edward!- la voz fue un gemido lastimero, fue un llamado a la sonrisa endemoniada y a la palabra divertida.

-¿Ahora ruegas bruja mía?- desabotonó su chaleco y su camisa dejando al descubierto su glorioso pecho desnudo. Sintió una victoria cuando escuchó el gruñir ahogado de aquella mujer ante su posible desnudes ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado aquel mismo sonido? ¡Nunca! Pues ninguna de aquellas mujeres que rogaban habían significado tanto- porque en este momento puedo permitir que me ruegues.

Bella se carcajeó _Lo amo…maldito mal nacido._

-Te suplico bastardo ¿es eso lo que quieres mon amour?- bajó su voz dos tonos sabiendo que una palabra en francés y tendría al cínico comiendo de su mano… si él supiese que Isabella tenía armas para que un hombre lamiera el piso por ella.

-Oh- alzó su dedo- no tienes compasión con este pobre bastardo desgraciado- se lanzó sobre ella, tomó su cuello y alzó su cabeza hasta que ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, él entre su cuerpo y con su pecho helado sobre el de ella- nací para suplicarte mi reina malvada, nací para obedecerte y nací- y se lanzó sobre su labio inferior mordiendo la punta de éste jalándolo tiernamente- nací para adorarte- un sonido quebradizo venido desde el interior del deseo escondido de Isabella, le hizo saber a Edward Cullen que ella en ese momento estaba dispuesta a todo y a más. Sin compasión y, como si la boca de la bruja fuese una ánfora de agua después de veintinueve años de sed, se lanzó por completo a su boca.

El beso llegó ardiente y sofocante, las lenguas se encontraron y se arremolinaron juguetonamente, era una danza de pasión, de sabores; él sabía a menta y jerez y ella a agua de flores y a chocolate dulce. A veces él la retraía tan sólo para escuchar el gemido de dolor de Isabella ante semejante tiranía, entonces él volvía y atacaba con fuerza hasta que ella agarraba su cabello cobre y buscaba el oxigeno que, Edward y su boca, le habían quitado. En algún momento del beso lujurioso, ambos se permitieron la lentitud y la ternura y se dedicaron a rozar sus labios entre suspiros, por un segundo Isabella se apartó y mordió sus labios.

-Te amo tanto, tanto, no me dejes Edward, no- pero aquella súplica fue interrumpida por la boca sedienta de mister Cullen y, con su lengua golpeando su paladar, trataba de darle la respuesta, Bella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando ésta paladeó con fuerza.

Deslizaba su dedo índice por la mejilla y los círculos de la lengua eran los mismos que hacía con su dedo, estaba a punto de perder la razón pues podía sentir como del centro de aquella mujer se desprendía un calor húmedo. Besaba y mordía, salía de su boca y volvía, mordía la punta de su lengua y jugaba, tanteaba con sus manos el rostro de porcelana- tu boca bruja será mi perdición.

-Eso es lo que quiero- se removió entre su cuerpo y friccionó su torso contra el de él.

Lo oyó rugir, su cuerpo hermoso se tensó sobre ella, sus manos tomaron la tela del camisón con fuerza.

-¿Quieres mi alma Bella?- preguntó entre dientes y su mandíbula endurecida casi a punto de fracturarse.

-Eso es lo que quiero mister Cullen- lo miró con intensidad y sensualidad solapada.

-Es lo que tendrás- y sin piedad se lanzó sobre el hombro desnudo y lo mordió hasta conseguir de ella un grito de dolor y placer- ¿Qué tendré a cambio?- no miraba su rostro, sus ojos iban dirigidos hacia los pezones que, duros se adivinaban como frutas llamándolo a ser mordidos- sus dedos fuertemente agarrados de la tela, su respiración se agitaba y parecía ir en aumento….esperaba…esperaba a que madame bruja abriera su endemoniada boca que lo volvía loco segundo a segundo.

La princesa encantada venía a ella…la crueldad y el juego, armas de seducción temibles -que ella conocía- no se hicieron esperar.

-Quizás mi amor, no te dé nada- sus ojos marrones fueron oscuros como la noche.

El cuerpo largo y musculoso se extendió lleno deseo, anticipación, rabia y lujuria ciega _soy mala mister Cullen…no se acerque a mí…_

Levantó su cabeza y los ojos verdes fulguraron enviando hacia ella truenos y mil tempestades.

-¿Nada?- deslizó dos dedos desde su cuello hasta la pequeña abertura del camisón- ¿no me darás nada madame? Siendo que yo he vendido mi alma al diablo por ti… Pequeño demonio- y, sin medir consecuencias, rasgó el camisón dejando ver los pezones rosados que se presentaron como pequeños pétalos de una flor, gimió como animal herido, ella gritó al sentir que el deseo por ella lo consumía- cada palabra dicha bruja- la última fue despedida de su boca con fuego- la pagarás caro mi amor, porque sólo yo puedo hacer esto- y, como lanza en ristre, fue hacia sus pezones: Mordió uno de ellos dejando rastros de saliva mientras que, en el otro, ejercía una dulce tortura con sus delicadas manos. Sin permiso ni piedad, pellizcó éste y jaló con sus labios de forma precisa al otro… repitió una y otra vez la acción pasando de seno a seno como si en ese acto estuviese la vida.

El cuerpo de Isabella temblaba, todos sus músculos se contraían una y otra vez, su vientre hacía un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo hasta el dolor, le ardía su interior…lo ansiaba _¡Dios! nadie me besó de esta manera…tantos…y ninguno como él._

La lengua deliciosa torturándola, el peso doloso de él sobre ella, la saliva, el olor, la barba a medio rasurar carraspeando entre el valle de sus pechos, los dientes presionando sus pezones, bebiendo, comiendo y mordiendo. El placer era enceguecedor….aquel hombre conocía cada nervio del cuerpo de una dama, su boca divina y perversa había estado en cientos de mujeres, una lengua que recorrió pieles y geografías y allí estaba sobre ella, haciendo que todo su cuerpo, de veintisiete años de edad, volviera a nacer.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- se vio rogando entre dientes, gimiendo con su cuerpo cabalgando endemoniado entre mares y humedad, temblando mientras que la lengua torturaba la punta de su pezón derecho y los dedos halaban y pellizcaban el otro. Tomó con fuerza el cabello del hombre que mordía sus senos y trató de apartarlo para poder volver a la cordura, pero éste enterró sus dientes con dureza…

-Joder Isabella…no te atrevas a quitarme esto- La palabra soez humedeció su centro. Él se vengaba de aquellas palabras crueles que ella había pronunciado segundos antes, se vengaba con su boca y dientes, relamía de manera jugosa y certera, para Isabella aquello fue como sí el mundo a su alrededor explotara, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó con ella su almohada, todo era bestial y urgente…_oh la petit morte… _la palabra prohibida entre las damas…_Orgasmo…_sí, ella era de esas damas -indecentes para la buena cultura- que gritaban, como pudo llevó sus manos a su boca y todo el placer fue acallado allí…

- Dime Bella bellísima- relamía su boca pero la mujer estaba sumergida en otro mundo- ¡Bella!- la tomó de sus caderas con fuerza y la llevó hasta él elevándola y tomando sus nalgas con fuerza y posesión. Estaba duro, excitado y enloquecido, todo Edward Cullen tronaba como la tempestad…todo él en medio de una carrera en el bosque tratando de cazar al animal que le huía- vuelve mi amor…vuelve a mí….- llenó su cuello de besos, una pequeña gota de sudor perlado corría por éste y, con la punta de su lengua, bebió de allí- vuelve mi amor- susurró tiernamente en su oído- shiiiis- ella abrió los ojos- eso es mi querida- ella continuaba temblando- eso es- se acercó a su boca y plantó un beso dulce y agónico sobre ella- amaba besarla…un nuevo y endemoniado vicio: besar la boca y morder la lengua de Isabella Swan.

-Más…más…quiero más- tomó una de sus manos y las llevó hasta su sexo- más…

El fuego de su centro llenó sus manos.

- Oh Isabella Swan, no puedes pedirme más, quizás no pueda detenerme hermosa, estoy tan absurdamente caliente mi reina que puedo quemarte- estaba agitado exultante, enamorado y enfebrecido.

Un suspiro, parecido al ronronear de un gato pequeño y consentido, fue la contestación salida de la garganta de la mujer.

-Tócame Edward- arrastró su mano por su cuerpo, la llevó hasta los pliegues de su camisón lentamente con sus manos entrelazadas, ella lo guió a lo largo de su pierna, mientras los ojos de ambos se observaban sin parpadear: los de él llenos de preguntas y deseo, los de ella misteriosos y provocadores- quiero que me toques- llegó hasta su oído y susurró- Je t'aime*- pasó su lengua por sus labios- je te veux en moi*- respiró sobre él- en moi*- bañó con su aliento su rostro…lo sintió temblar- je veux savourer mon bel amour*- cada sílaba fue dicha lentamente, cada palabra medía una reacción, y cada una de ellas era constada con un gemir entrecortado y violento- Je t'aime Edward Cullen cada gota de mi sangre por ti mon amour.

_Oh Dios…maldito seas…_

La locura…

El amor.

El convocar los instintos….todo ello en ese maldito idioma.

-He de volverme demente madame… ¿quiere mi cordura? Oh bruja, estoy endemoniadamente demente desde la primera vez que la toqué- acercó su erección hasta su centro y golpeó en imitación copula- y creo que esta es una maldita enfermedad que no se cura- y volvió a golpear- y no quiero jamás volver a estar cuerdo, porque sé madame- jugueteó con su seno- que si vuelvo a ser el de antes amor mío, estaré muerto- cerró sus ojos y, en ese simple acto, entendió que estaba irremediablemente encadenado a la piel de Isabella Swan- te amo tanto…tanto- pronunció las palabras de forma tan desgarradora que parecía que su pecho se partiría en dos- que no se quien soy.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué haremos con esto Edward?

-Enloquecer bruja- sin temor, pero con su mano que temblaba de deseo de tocar, llegó hasta el sexo de aquella mujer- te siento- acarició por encima el pequeño monte de Venus y algo lo hizo gemir ¡Ella estaba rasurada! - ¿no…?

-Me críe en Francia querido….

-Malditos y engreídos franceses- se rió-creo que los amo- deslizó su mano entre sus labios-no quiero hacerte daño, sólo ¡joder!- dijo de nuevo al sentir la humedad deliciosa…oh mujeres inglesas…a veces eran tan frías…a veces se demoraban tanto para ser excitadas….pero ella…rasurada, limpia y mojada.

-Es por ti hermoso, sólo por ti- abrió sus piernas para darle acceso a que la mano pudiese estar a sus anchas sobre su sexo- te deseo mi amor.

-Dilo de nuevo en francés princesa- con su dedo tocó la punta del capullo que estaba erecto y suave- por favor.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime…. Je t'aime- y en cada palabra él se movía dentro de ella, aunó otro de sus dedos y presionó con fuerza.

Isabella gemía, con sus puños cerrados golpeaba la almohada….deseaba tocar…llevar sus manos hasta él y darle el mismo placer que él le daba...de su boca se desprendían unos sonidos de lloriqueó agónico….

-Esto es el paraíso mi bruja- en un segundo una de las manos de ella tomó la muñeca de la de él que sostenía su cara, abrió la boca y le ofreció su voz de mujer que se hundía entre abismos…que gozaba con la caricia impúdica- oh si madame- Edward amante egoísta, quien daba placer siempre esperando que el propio fuese recompensado mil veces, en ese momento…enamorado entendía el concepto -del cual hizo burla toda su vida- que ver como la mujer que se ama goza es mil veces mejor que estar dentro de ella -sólo yo veré esto…sólo yo- y, sin piedad y de manera violenta ralentizó los movimientos de forma arrítmica hasta lograr que el cuerpo de Isabella se encrespara en mares de lujuria.

El orgasmo vino salvaje, ella se aferró a su muñeca, la amante desquiciada de unos años atrás volvió y resurgió y, de manera rápida entre las convulsiones del placer se lanzó hacia el cuello de Edward bastardo y lo mordió como tigre enfurecido.

-Ohhhhhh- el hombre gritó- ¿quieres devorarme?

-Quiero matarte mister Cullen- su voz era diferente, la modosa y fingida mujer, que durante siete años había guardado, apareció en su esplendor- quiero darte mi boca aquí mon cherrie- enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, se impulsó con sus manos quedando sentada sobre él, tomó su cabello, besó su boca con la misma premura violenta con la que lo mordió…no lo dejó respirar y, con fuerza lo tomó de sus hombros para tirarlo sobre la cama.

Los ojos verdes del cínico seductor se abrieron desmesuradamente, podía entender el deseo de los besos, podía entender el ansia de desnudez, podía entender que ella abriera sus piernas para él y permitiera que penetrara con sus dedos su intimidad, pero aquella tigresa, con el cabello salvaje, con el camisón cayendo sobre sus caderas y con sus senos erectos apuntando directamente hacia el centro mismo de su razón era demasiado…oh si, porque Mister Cullen era un idiota, porque Mister Cullen estaba enamorado y porque en su interior de hombre del siglo XIX, creía que Isabella Swan era virgen.

- Bruja ¿qué haces mi amor?- arqueó su cuerpo en agonía al sentir como ella, de manera perversa, se sentó sobre su dura verga y bailaba con su sexo húmedo.

-Te lo dije hermoso- estaba enloquecida de deseo, tanto años sin sentir un hombre dentro de ella, sin sentir la libertad de estar desnuda, tanto años dándose placer en las noches para así apaciguar el ardor que la enloquecía la hembra en ella que, en ese momento, fingir ser una dulce y tímida damisela era ¡y que la reina se pudra! pura mierda… esa era ella, nada más y nada menos, una mujer, no esa caricatura que en toda Inglaterra caminaba entre salones y que no aceptaba la palabra placer en su vocabulario. De manera brusca fue hasta el pantalón de Edward y desabotonó cada pequeño botón de su pantalón mientras que hablaba en francés delirante. Respiraba profundamente, deseaba verlo, conocerlo realmente, fue hasta sus ojos para encontrar que el deseo que la consumía era igual para él, pero se encontró que los bellos orbes la miraban de manera desconcertada.

Él estaba paralizado…el casanova dador de placer, aquel que siempre llevaba la batuta del goce ¿ahora?

- ¿Quién eres Bella amor mío?- preguntó aturdido.

Isabella parpadeó.

-¿No me deseas Edward? Porque yo muero por ti, agonizo querido- un río de lagrimas vulnerables amenazaban por salir sin control por sus ojos.

-Oh bruja- recorrió aquel cuerpo semidesnudo- yo te deseo como un loco- llevó su mano hasta el vientre- ¿puedes perdonarme reina por lo que voy a decirte?, ¿Puedes? estás hecha para que te digan palabras floridas mi amor, pero no puedo…yo…yo te deseo y sólo quiero ¡diantre!- a la porra la caballerosidad inglesa- enterrar mi verga en tú coño y hacerte ver las endemoniadas estrellas.

-¡Dios!- gracias se dijo ella, no necesitaba idioteces de amor cortés- ¿entonces?- enterró sus uñas en su pecho.

-Vamos a casarnos Isabella, no quiero hacerte daño mi amor, yo…

Oh…

Que tonta…

Que ilusa…

Los ojos de él sobre ella en ese momento la juzgaban…

En un segundo se vio así misma desnuda, temblorosa, excitada y sintió vergüenza.

Recordó las palabras de Eleazar _¿Vas a casarte con ese hombre diciéndole mentiras? ¿Qué pasará cuando él descubra que no eres la niñita modosa y virgen que finges ante toda la sociedad? Princesa encantada._

¡No! ¡No!

¡Diantre! Él la odiaría ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta al creer que podía fingir virginidad y modestia cuando, durante los últimos meses, ella había mostrado frente a él una inmodestia y una falta de juicio que iba en contra de lo que había aparentado siempre? ¿le mentiría?, ¿él la aceptaría?, ¿la odiaría? Rogaba por que Edward Cullen no fuese de aquellos hombres que ponían la virtud por encima de otra cosa… ¿y sí lo era?, ¿cuán hipócrita podría ser?

Pero lo amaba…lo amaba como una loca, ninguno de sus amantes anteriores había logrado tenerla al borde del abismo como él, ninguno pudo llamar en ella la ternura, la falta de egoísmo, el deseo de ser madre o esposa, ninguno había logrado ocupar su mente y su cuerpo hasta enloquecer…ninguno, nadie, mucho menos Michell.

Suspiró.

Era un juego de cartas donde se arriesgaba el todo por el todo.

Subió su camisón para cubrir su cuerpo, llevó su cabello hacia atrás se bajó de las caderas de él, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Edward que -aún batallaba por bajar los niveles de lujuria y deseo- y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Perdón mi amor, perdón mi amor, perdón.

El cínico la vio llorar, cuantas veces en su vida había sido completamente indiferente frente al llanto de las mujeres, aún hasta el de su misma hermana, pero ver y escuchar a su Bella llorar era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, era como si alguien viniese y le arrancara el corazón de un tajo.

Se paró con violencia de la cama y besó con fervor las mejillas húmedas de la bruja adorada.

-No llores cariño, no llores, me lastimas, me matas mi reina adorada.

Isabella alzó su cabeza y se enfrentó con el rostro hermoso y preocupado de él, verlo así hizo que sintiera más vergüenza.

-Perdóname Edward querido mío- lo dijo entre hipos.

-¿Qué debo perdonarte Isabella? Soy yo el que ha venido aquí, en medio de la noche, ha entrado en tu habitación y ha violentado tu espacio, tu inocencia.

Oh no…

No debiste decir eso Edward Cullen…no debiste decirlo. Fue en ese momento en que el llanto de Isabella ya no era el llanto contenido de unos segundos antes, ahora lloraba por idiota, lloraba por todo lo que hizo, lloraba por todo sus días como coqueta en Francia, lloraba por entregar su virginidad a quien no amaba, lloraba por todos aquellos amantes que había tenido y por los cuales sólo sintió capricho, lloró por no haber sido más buena, más consciente, menos frívola, lloró por aquella niña tonta que había querido beber de la vida a raudales y no midió las consecuencia de las cosas….lloró porque en ese momento hubiese sido virgen tan sólo para que él, Edward Cullen, fuese el que le enseñara como en realidad se amaba a alguien.

Y

En ese momento tomó una decisión.

Se acercó a su boca y plantó un beso delicado y tierno sobre él, aunque continuaba con el llanto…estaba aterrada.

-No soy virgen Edward, estuve casada hace muchos años.

El rostro dulce del hombre frente a ella cambió de repente: los ojos verdes se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tornó dura, todo él frente a ella se tensó. Isabella vio la mirada de la decepción y de la rabia, lentamente se alejó de ella, se paró con violencia de la cama, caminó tres pasos hasta la puerta y, sin temor a que alguien lo escuchara, la golpeó de manera rotunda.

-Perdón- volvió a decir, era como si en ese momento esa fuese la única palabra que ella podía pronunciar. La frente del hombre volvió a golpear la puerta- no hagas eso por favor- se paró de la cama pero un movimiento rápido de animal herido la hizo retroceder, esa era la mirada que le había visto en la pelea con Thorton… ¡Dios! era la misma mirada de Michell cuando ella lo lastimó con su desamor.

-¡No te me acerques Isabella Swan!

-Era una niña mi amor, una niña tonta en Francia que no sabía lo que hacía- y era verdad, su egocentrismo adolescente le impidió ver cuanto daño haría- yo creí e lo amaba.

Dos pasos furiosos frente a ella.

-¿Lo amabas?- no le importaba en ese momento la mentira, le importaba que ella- bruja adorada- le hubiese entregado su corazón a alguien más.

-No, no como te amo a ti, no como te amo a ti.

-Pero ¿lo amabas Isabella?

_No he amado a nadie…no he amado a nadie _mas Isabella no podía contestar semejante atrocidad, decirle que su corazón, durante años, fue una dura roca de diamantes era quizás peor que decirle que sintió algo por aquel niño triste.

-Sólo era una niña Edward, tenía diecisiete años y él me amaba- su rostro estaba desfigurado por la tristeza, ni siquiera por Michell había llorado así, se asustó…nunca había derramado una lágrima por él; se casó con Michell por vanidad, se casó con él sólo porque aquel niño besaba el suelo que ella pisaba.

-¿Su nombre?

-Michell.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para querer casarte conmigo aún estando casada con otro hombre? O ¿Piensas casarte conmigo aún estando casada con otro?- su voz se levantó sin importar nada.

-Está muerto Edward, Michell murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, fueron sólo unos meses, fue sólo unos meses- se llevó sus manos a la cara.

-¿De que murió?

-No te atormentes más Edward- caminó hacia él- no te atormentes más.

-¡Demonios Isabella! ¿Qué no me atormente más? ¡Estoy ardiendo de celos! ¡De furia!- la tomó por los hombres haciendo que la tenue tela cayera - ¿sabes lo que he pasado por ti?, ¿Los infiernos en los que he ardido desde que te conozco?, ¿el deseo que me consume todo el maldito tiempo?, ¿las miles de preguntas que me hacia porque tú no me amabas?, ¿ qué no me atormente más? Cuando todo mi cuerpo y mi alma viven para ti, como he sentido que no soy digno de ti.

-Eres digno, lo eres, más que yo, mucho más.

El hombro de nuevo descubierto para él, la boca carnosa que medio abierta él había besado como un loco, las huellas de sus dientes en su cuello y los senos ¡Demonios! ¡Sus senos hermosos y mordibles! Pero en ese momento el deseo animal se confundía con sus celos, con miles de preguntas, con su vanidad lastimada, llevó su mano hacia la piel de ella, el toque no fue tierno, apretó la piel, ella saltó y trató de alejarse, pero la mano fuerte y poderosa la retuvo en un mismo lugar.

-Amo tu piel, siempre me pregunté que había debajo de toda esa absurda tela- la jaló fuertemente hacia él y la tomó por la cintura- ahora puedo hablarte como un hombre- se acercó a su oído- no eres virgen ¿sabes de lo que hablo no es así bruja? – Isabella respiró fuertemente- soñaba contigo y con tu boca, ¡cómo me calentaba verte caminar! estaba tan excitado Bella mía, me doy placer en las noches pensando en como te veías desnuda y dispuesta- ella parpadeó y gimió frente ante él- ¿lo has sentido?- Edward conocía la respuesta, su sonrisa canalla salió a flote- Si lo sabes, porque no eres virgen, sabes como es un hombre cuando está dentro de ti, sabes como jadea y gime ¿él lo hacía Bella? Tú esposo ¿lo hacía?- gritó contra su piel.

-Está muerto Edward- en ella se confundía miedo y lascivia.

-Si, está muerto, porque si estuviese vivo iría a Francia y lo mataría por saber como eres desnuda, por probar tus maravillosos senos.

-¡Dios!

-¿Soy grosero Bella?, ¿Soy poco caballero?, ¿No soy un seductor? – Hablaba duro, lleno de ira y celos- ¿Quieres flores y poemas? No, porque cuando una mujer sabe que es tener una verga dentro no quiere eso, no lo quiere.- Rugía mientras ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-No hagas eso mi amor, no eres así Edward.

-¿No soy cómo bruja?, ¿Un animal?

-No, eres un buen hombre, eres un buen hombre.

-Oh no seas hipócrita, sabes que soy un cínico amor mío, sabes que soy un depravado animal que agoniza- respiró sobre su piel- me muero de ira Isabella, porque he descubierto que yo también soy un hipócrita, tu esposo no me importa, porque está muerto, ¿sabes que es lo que me mata princesa?

-No- gimió, no por la pregunta, sino porque él inconcientemente la llamó por el nombre que ella odiaba- no sé.

-Que hayas sentido algo por alguien más, que me hagas sentir como un maldito cura hablando de virginidades y que a mi eso me importe madame- dijo casi escupiendo en su oído- te he dado mi corazón y te lo comes de un tajo- la soltó violentamente haciendo que ella tambaleara sobre sí misma.

-¿Puedes perdonarme Edward?, ¿Puedes perdonarme? – lo dijo mientras limpiaba con sus manos su rostro, su corazón latía desbocadamente, una sola respuesta y el cielo o el infierno en ella.

Mas Edward no respondía, sólo la observaba ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era aquella mujer que se paraba frente a él?, ¿Quién era? Alistair lo sabía, Tania también y todos guardaban el maldito silencio. ¿Quién era esa desconocida? Ni siquiera su padre la conocía.

-¿Eres malvada no es así bruja?

-No lo soy- llevó su mano a su rostro y el llanto volvía sacudiéndola entre estertores- no lo soy- ¿Cuántas veces ella se mintió?

Edward soltó una carcajada, la ironía era infinita, miles de mujeres lastimadas y abandonadas en sus habitaciones y todas ellas gritaban lo mismo: _"Eres malvado Edward Cullen… ¡malvado!_

-Yo lo soy bruja- se lanzó sobre ella egoísta, suicida, lleno de rabia y borracheras lascivas, le dio un beso castigador y perverso. La mordió hasta el punto en que aquello no era placer, era castigar por amor, era castigar por amar. Segundos de dolor en sus labios hasta que Isabella gimió y él se apartó de ella- ¿cómo puedo salvarme madame?- y en medio segundo salió de la habitación al pasillo oscuro, rogando encontrarse con Charles Swan para arrancarle la cabeza.

Y en la habitación, Isabella Swan, con sus labios en dolor y su alma ardiendo, sólo sabía una cosa.

-Yo no tengo salvación Edward - de pronto dejó de respirar para tomar consciencia de una única verdad – parece que nunca la he tenido.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se arrojó sobre ella, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y gritó con fuerza desgarradora sabiendo que quizás, en el juego de crueldades que ella había comenzado años atrás, en la partida frente a Edward Cullen ella había perdido, quizás porque ella merecía perder.

-¿Madame?- era el ama de llaves quien apareció cinco minutos después con el rostro asustado, había visto a mister Cullen salir violento por la cocina arrastrando con él sillas y unos ojos de furia que jamás había visto en su vida- ¿está usted bien?- preguntó desde el exterior de la habitación aunque la puerta no estaba con seguro. Pero Isabella no contestó- ¿madame?- estaba asustada y penetró al lugar y vio a su ama sentada frente al tocador viendo su reflejo en el…era un espectro- ¿qué ocurrió?- dio dos pasos, tomó el cepillo; sabía que a ella le gustaba que peinaran su hermosa melena y comenzó a cepillarla, mas sólo miraba el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer- hable madame, me asusta usted.

-Ella- Isabella señaló hacia la imagen- ella manda sobre mi Alice.

-¿Quién? _¡Dios, se ha vuelto loca!_

- La princesa manda sobre mi y le ha hecho daño, lastima como siempre lo hace- su rostro se desfiguró- y él me odia Alice- se volteó intempestivamente y abrazó a su amiga por la cintura- me odia como todos lo hacen, como todos.

-No diga eso madame, no puede ser tan grave- trató de consolarla- no puede ser tan grave.

- Lo es Alice, lo es, si él conociera todo mi pasado no sólo me odiará, él me despreciará y nada quedará para mi, nada, no puedo pagar así, no puedo.

-¿Pagar?, ¿Pagar qué madame?, ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Quién eres?- llevó su mano a la barbilla de su ama y la obligó a mirarla- ¿Quién no puede amar este hermoso rostro?- besó su frente.

-Ese es el problema Alice- contestó entre sollozos- todos aman mi rostro, todos- tomó las manos del ama, se limpió con fuerza las lagrimas, tomó su cabello casi como si éste fuese el enemigo y comenzó a entrenzarlo- y yo debo pagar por eso Alice, debo pagar por eso.

.

.

Se demoró casi dos horas para llegar a su casa, no le importaba el frío ni la humedad, no le importaba que Londres a esa hora de la noche era la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo, no le importaba nada. Sus pies pesaban como si ellos estuviesen calzados con hierro y todo su cuerpo se sentía igual. Cada paso era una tortura, cada respirar era insoportable y cada uno traía tras de si el nombre de Isabella Swan, palpitaba su corazón y sólo ella y el recordatorio de su piel, su boca, su voz, su cabello, sus senos, su risa…toda ella comandaban su trasegar ¡Oh celos malditos! ¡Maldito Otelo! Matar por un simple pañuelo…él en ese momento mataría por menos.

Llegó hasta las puertas de su casa, un carruaje descansaba frente a ésta, maldijo en voz alta y caminó hasta allí, abrió las puertas y el cabello rojo de Tania Denali y sus ojos azules lo observaban divertidos.

-¡Largo!- rugió.

-Hola cariño ¿vienes de la guerra?- sonrió como hiena satisfecha.

-No quiero verte en mi casa, te lo dije ¡largo!- iba a cerrar las puertas del carruaje.

-¿Te vas a casar con Madame Swan cariño?

El nombrar a la mujer lo enfureció, el dolor de hacia dos horas, aunado a la rabia, los celos y la impotencia lo hacia ser peligroso. Se subió al carruaje y, este ante el brusco movimiento, vibró.

-¿Te lo contó el perro de Sinclair?

La mujer abrió los ojos, la diversión se había esfumado.

-¿Con que es verdad querido? Vas a casarte con ella- frunció su boca- No puedes- dijo de manera ahogada- eres demasiada poca cosa.

Oh pobre Tania… no sabía que por la sangre de bastardo de su amante corría ponzoña y furia, se lanzó sobre ella y tomó su cuello.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito juego Tania?, Querías que la sedujera, que me hiciera su amante, que me casara con ella, y ¿ahora?, ¿Cuál es tu maldito juego?- apretó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

-Oh querida siempre te han gustado mis dedos sobre tú piel ¿Cuál es tu juego?

- Cambié de parecer, no puedes casarte con ella, un hombre como tú siendo un decente señor de familia- tomó su muñeca, levantó su seno en invitación lasciva- ¿recuerdas como nos burlábamos de eso? Hombres con mujeres idiotas e hijos cretinos aburridos en sus casas odiándolo todo ¿recuerdas cariño?

-Quizás lo quiero ahora Tania, quizás es lo que deseo

-¡Hipócrita!- trató de liberarse- eres un maldito hipócrita, págame lo que me debes.

-No te debo nada, ya todo lo pagué con creces, las tres mil libras las deposité en el banco, no te debo una mierda de nada.

El rostro de la mujer se transfiguró en una forma grotesca. Noche de ironías, su venganza se estaba cumpliendo y ella no lo disfrutaba.

-¿La amas? – Su labio inferior temblaba- ¿La amas?

-No te importa- soltó su aguerrido amarre de su cuello.

Tania abrió la boca, intentó reír pero no pudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abofeteó el rostro del hombre.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡La amas!

Oh si…

Edward Cullen…

Hombre cínico que nunca creyó que toda la palabrería fogosa sobre el amor fuese verdad, Edward Cullen, quien se burló de aquellos que parecían corderos estúpidos tras las faldas de una mujer, él, que sólo medía la pasión por una mujer en cuanto ella se desnudara, en cuanto él la penetrase y en cuando ella pudiese divertirlo y hacerlo reír…si, si amaba, aquel deseo por Isabella no era sano, aquel deseo por ella era enfermizo, deseo de escucharla, verla, tocarla y sentirla, el saber que a metros y metros de distancia ella respiraba, lo hacia feliz.

Respiró profundamente aspirando el hielo de la noche.

-La amo Tania.

-¡Maldito!- intentó volver a abofetearlo pero la mano fuerte de él lo impidió y dejó suspendido el brazo en el aire- ella te matará Edward- sonrió.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- la jaló hacia él- ¿qué sabes tú?- exigió.

Tania parpadeó como si fuese una de esas muñecas viejas con sus ojos que parecían sacados de una antigua imagen de horror.

-Se mi amante de nuevo y no le diré nada.

-¡Jamás! ¡Contesta! ¿Qué sabes tú?

La mujer se mordió su labio, frente a ella ese hombre era todo lo que siempre deseó y amó…llevó su mano hacia el sexo de él -que conocía tan bien- y acarició con fuerza.

-Se mi amante y mi boca estará sellada para siempre, ella te dará tu ansiada comodidad, yo te daré placer y libertad, sé mi amante- mas la fuerza de la caricia sobre la verga del hombre no se levantó como en aquellos tiempos en el que sólo un roce lo llamaba a desnudarla en segundos.

-Eres repugnante- salió del coche- no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- caminó dos pasos hacia el pórtico.

-No me retes maldito, voy a joder tu vida, voy a joder tú vida Edward Cullen si no haces lo que digo, voy a hacer que te pudras en el infierno.

Edward abrió la puerta haciendo caso omiso a la voz de gallina estúpida de la mujer y sin siquiera brindarle una mirada, aunque fuese de asco.

La casa estaba a oscuras, su hermana aparentemente dormía y Emmett, quien en los últimos días había mostrado ser todo un caballero, descansaba en la habitación contigua, siempre vigilante, siempre atento.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, sacó una botella de licor y bebió mas éste le supo amargo, se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana y sólo pensó en los últimos días, en los días desde que conoció a la bruja…

Días de furia.

Días de deseo.

Días de ansia.

Días en que por ella hizo lo que jamás había hecho: ser un buen hombre.

¿Ahora?

Si,

No había vuelta atrás. Los celos lo consumían, la incertidumbre roía sus entrañas, el deseo por tocarla lo abrumaba.

No.

No podía escapar.

Como si una fuerza lo impulsara, fue hasta el escritorio, tomó dos hojas de papel, carcajeó en su interior _¡Eres un maldito loco! ¡Ahora escribes! _Se sentó como si comenzara un extraño ritual y escribió las primeras palabras.

_Madame Bella._

_Muero de celos y muero por ti…_

Y así, Edward Cullen se aprestaba a narrar como era la geografía del corazón que amaba sin medir razones, lleno de fuego y consumido por la bruja que hacía de él un hombre dispuesto al sacrificio y a dejarse devorar…de alguna manera presentía que la princesa vestida de rojo abría sus fauces y él era la presa…y lo ansiaba.

.

.

* Je t'aime_ Te amo._

_*_ Je te veux en moi_ Te deseo en mí. _

_*_ En moi_ Dentro de mí._

_*_ je veux savourer mon bel amour_ Quiero que me saborees mi hermoso amor._

**Ligerezas como el aire son para el celoso fuertes confirmaciones, como un testimonio de las sagradas escrituras. William Shakespeare**

**Gracias por leer nenas**.


	22. Chapter 22

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**La historia es mía, obra protegida por derechos de autor.**

**A todas las lectoras que dejan comentarios un millón de gracias, me es, como saben, casi imposible responder sus rr, pero cada uno es atesorado como pequeñas gotas de diamantes. A las lectoras fantasmas que rondan esta pequeña historia mil y mil gracias.**

**A mi beta adorada Belen Robsten, quien siempre está conmigo…tú sabes bebé.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mis amigas, mi enorme círculo de hierro ¡Gracias!**

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**22.**

_Madame Bella._

_Muero de celos y muero por ti, si ¡muero por ti! En este momento confluyen en mi corazón miles de sentimientos bruja ¡miles! Quiero matarte, quiero morir, quiero largarme lejos de esta maldita ciudad y olvidar tu nombre, olvidar que existes, olvidar que hubo otro hombre en tu vida, olvidar a Isabella Swan, pero dime bruja hermosa ¿cómo lo hago?, ¿Puedo olvidar?, ¿Existe la mínima posibilidad Bella, reina de mis celos y alma que yo pueda olvidar? El solo hecho de pensarme huyendo hacia otras tierras y desterrando tu nombre de mi memoria me resulta más doloroso que cualquier infierno, castigo o tortura ¡diantre! Durante años mi amor este bastardo sin escrúpulos se burló de ese tipo de hombres que recitaban poemas, suspiraban por cualquier cosa o se la pasaban enfermos de amor, si, ellos: los melancólicos, que tontos y absurdos me parecían, todos ellos hablando de estruendos, noches, tormentas y mujeres demoníacas que les tragaban el alma, para mi- cínico sin corazón- unos ridículos oh si madame, porque antes de conocerte a ti yo no tenía corazón, pero contigo me ha nacido, florece en mí como una flor poderosa que se enraíza en mi pecho y hace lo impensable ¡me hace sentir!...¡Dios de todos los infiernos madame! Estoy delirando, estoy borracho ¿ves? Quiero decirte tantas cosas, empiezo con unas palabras y termino con otras, estoy ebrio madame ¡ebrio de ti!, ¡Ebrio de rabia!, ¡Ebrio de deseo feroz!. ¡Ebrio por haber bebido de tus senos hermosos!, ¿Soy un poeta? ¡No! soy endemoniadamente tuyo Isabella, podría pararme frente a ti y gritarte ¡devuélveme la vida!, ¡Devuélveme la cordura!, ¡Arranca de mí ese corazón que has sembrado! Pero no quiero Bella bellísima, no quiero, si, pecaminosa mujer, has hecho que yo sea uno de esos hombres, de aquellos que mueren de amor de dolor, y que creen que amar es el acto más sublime que existe ¿puedes creerlo amada mía? No, no te rías bruja, no te atrevas a burlarte de este condenado a muerte, si, como oyes Bella: condenado a muerte, porque eso soy desde el día en que sentí que si no te besaba, tocada y miraba yo no existiría madame perfecta ¡te amo! te amo como un desesperado, te amo como si fueses el oxigeno, te amo como si fueras para mi el universo, las estrellas, te amo como el diablo ama a Dios, aunque no pueda tocarlo…eras tan lejana amada, tan lejana y, por un maldito momento blasfemo en mí,- veinte segundos quizás- te odié por decir no, te odié como lo hice hoy, cuando pronunciaste esas palabras que partieron mi pecho en dos: no soy virgen, pero ¡no!, ¡Detente Bella! Ahora te amo, es más, dos pasos fuera de tu habitación y mi pasión por ti se ha vuelto peor, mas no puedes pedirme que olvide que alguien te tuvo, que alguien ¡maldito sea! Tuvo el orgullo de decir que fuiste propia, no es tu virginidad lo que me duele Isabella, es el hecho de que sentiste por otro lo que dices sentir por mi, que ese otro tuvo lo que yo he deseado en meses que ese hombre -a quien odio con toda mi alma- haya podido tener lo que yo deseo y por lo cual he vendido mi destino, mi orgullo, mi nombre… ¡no importa! En este momento puedo decir que por estar contigo vendo mi sangre y lo haría de nuevo una y otra vez. _

_Dime bruja ¿cómo huir?, ¿cómo olvidar?, ¿Cómo dejar de sentir? Estoy frente a una botella de bourbon que me promete el olvido, el no sentir, mundos lejanos donde tú mi amor no existas…tengo la tentación madame…hundirme en cada botella_ _y dejar de pensar que tú existes en mi vida reina malvada, oh... la sola posibilidad es hermosa, es como el suicida que ve en la bala que cruzará sus sesos la felicidad y la paz deseada, quiero esa bala, quiero ese olvido Bella, pero cierro los ojos, veo tu rostro y me siento un traidor mi amor, no quiero olvidar, no quiero huir, no quiero dejar de sentir Isabella Swan, no quiero dejar de ser esto que soy ahora: Tuyo, con cada maldita letra, con cada músculo, con cada célula, con cada exhalación ¡tuyo!, ¿No soy estúpido?, ¿No soy melodramático?, ¡Demonios!, ¡Soy un melancólico! Finalmente la venganza de aquellos que suspiran ha llegado Bella, veo a toda esa turba de vagabundos poetas, con sus dedos llenos de tinta apuntándome y riéndose de mí, todos dicen: ¡He ahí al cínico bastardo de Cullen mendigando el amor por una mujer! Los escucho Isabella, ahora les pertenezco mi amor, ahora yo, ignorante idiota, me mancho los dedos de tinta para escribirte, para mostrarte, de manera torpe y nada inteligente, lo que siento por ti…¡Bruja mala! Quiero darte más, quiero darte todo: palabras que en mi nacen, mirarte como nunca he mirado, inventar caricias que nunca me nacieron hacia alguien…soy un niño Bella, un niño terrible que siente celos, dolor y una pasión que nunca sentí, ¡oh reina! a ti te debo dejar de ser un indiferente, un hombre de sangre inglesa que se paraba en los grandes salones y que con orgullo decía: No siento nada por nadie, los sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo; ¡No! ya no soy ese, me has salvado de la inercia, del tedio, de la idiotez y de la mediocridad, ahora soy un melancólico animal que agoniza ¡y me río bruja! Me río por todo esto, no de ti mi amor, no de este sentimiento, me río de aquel idiota que antes era yo, ese tonto que creía que el mundo era para él, que nada lo tocaba y que podía pasar impune sin sentir nada…¡ese cretino! Ahora siento, ahora vivo…pero no pienses que esta tormenta que vive en mí me convertirá en un buen ser humano Isabella, porque con el sentir viene todo lo bueno y lo malo, y creo que lo malo comandará mi vida contigo bruja, porque he descubierto esta noche que toda la apariencia de civilización en mí ha desaparecido, soy un troglodita, un salvaje. Siempre estaré celoso, al acecho, temiendo que venga alguien y te quite de mi lado y, sobretodo, siempre veré sobre tus hombros el fantasma de aquel hombre ¿no estoy loco mi amor? Sintiendo terribles celos por alguien que ya no existe._

_Te digo bruja, me has envenenado y, como un buen poeta de lo ridículo y de lo sublime, amo el veneno Isabella, dame más, dámelo todo, porque estoy dispuesto a beber, a beberte hasta la última gota y siempre iré por más, si Bella porque te amo, de deseo, te celo, te sigo y enloquezco por ti…_

_No puedo irme, no puedo dejar de estar allí donde tú estés mi amor, mañana estaré en tu puerta deseando beberte, tocarte y deseando escuchar tu voz Isabella, mañana estaré con mis celos, con mis miles de preguntas, pero estaré allí peleando contra todos, contra él y contra mi miedo de perderte y de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti Isabella Swan._

_Mañana…_

_Mañana iré a tu casa y sabrás que en estas horas de separación, mi amor por ti se ha vuelto enfermedad._

_¡Si! óyeme: un melancólico salvaje, eso me he vuelto por ti bruja mía._

_Soy un tigre encadenado a tu piel._

_Te doy mi corazón._

_Tuyo:_

_Edward Cullen._

Respiró con dureza.

Era como si hubiese cabalgado horas enteras en un enorme caballo en medio de una tempestad: agotado, sudando y con todo su cuerpo le doliéndole ante semejante esfuerzo. Soltó la pluma y frotó sus dedos que le punzaban ante esa cantidad de mensajes dementes y sin sentido que había puesto en el papel. Febrilmente releyó cada palabra y se carcajeó de él mismo _poetas tontos, no me pidan arte en lo que escribo, sólo soy un loco que no sabe como decirle a esa bruja que lo tiene sujeto de sus pelotas. _

Frente a aquellas palabras, que parecían ser escritas por un hombre poseído por la fiebre, Edward Cullen, por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre y real.

Caminó por el despacho, se miró en uno de los vidrios de la biblioteca, parpadeó como un maniático y, como recuerdos filosos vinieron a él todos los años en que se negó una verdad: todo lo que convertía en un hombre de bien lo aprisionaba; lo aprisionaba la ropa sobrecargada de puños y camisas almidonadas, las botas pesadas, las cuales al final de la noche, le hacían doler sus dedos, las chaquetas oscuras y negras signo de buena educación y de buen gusto, la pulcritud aparente de estar rasurado todo el día, siendo que le gustaba su barba desprolija, la lucha que desde niño tuvo con su cabello al cual a veces tenía que engominar para que éste no tomara su rumbo natural, es decir: el desastre. La presión del buen apellido, de la buena educación, del recuerdo de sus padres, de su abolengo y de la dicción perfecta británica cuando él adoraba el acento de los marineros del puerto, de los irlandeses locos y de la libertad en la expresión.

De alguna manera ser un cínico pervertido había sido su única forma de liberarse de todo eso, se dio cuenta, que al mismo tiempo que caminaba por los tugurios de aquel Londres entre jugadores, borracho y putas, él, había sido un hipócrita, pues, cuando salía de aquellos aires enrarecidos de la verdadera ciudad, volvía a ser el hijo de buena familia que se preocupaba por que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadero yo ¡peor! Todos sabiendo la clase de vida que llevaba él y su naturaleza de buen aparentador- como todo inglés- él insistía en su buena educación y en llevar las formas claras y precisas, dentro de su alma británica y mentirosa deseaba todo aquello que, frente a otros cínicos como él, negaba: respeto, buen nombre y que al final de su vida, viejo, gordo y cómodo pudiese ir al gran salón de viejos adiposos y aburridos y allí discutir sobre el clima y la política ¡con un demonio! Casi vomita ante la revelación: en algún momento quiso ser Charles Swan ¡que asco!, ¡Que imbécil!, ¡Que poca cosa era!

Dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato de su amado papá, tomó la foto entre sus manos y lo miró profundamente.

-Tú lo sabias ¿no es así padre? Tú también vivías harto de todo- como acto de ternura frente a su progenitor a quien nunca tuvo en cuenta -acercó la foto a sus labios y besó con fervor amoroso la imagen de su viejo- ojala te hubiese conocido mejor.

Aún preso de la fiebre, corrió escaleras arriba, fue hasta la habitación de su hermana y tocó la puerta con furia.

-¡Mister Mcarty! ¡Emmett!- llamó dos veces hasta que vio la luz encenderse bajo el recodo de la puerta.

El chico apareció frente a él con ojos profundos observándolo de manera sospechosa _Definitivamente este hombre ha perdido la razón _ Rosalie, detrás del muro portentoso de la espalda de su amante, también hacía lo propio.

-Hermano, estás no son horas- ella intentó salir de la sombra de Emmett mas éste no lo permitió- ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos días mi amor?, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Bella- él contestó de manera automática, se lanzó sobre el muchacho- necesito Emmett que lleves esta carta donde ella ¿lo harías compañero?

-Son las dos de la mañana mister Cullen, todos en esa casa deben estar durmiendo, no puede molestar así a madame.

Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del tiempo, Edward hizo el gesto de quien despierta de un largo sueño ¡diablos! Hacía frío, él estaba sucio, desperdigado, se moría de hambre y eran las dos de la mañana ¡las dos!

-¡Diantre!, ¿Es tan tarde? No me había dado cuenta- fue hasta el bello rostro de su hermana quien, a causa de atravesar los últimos meses de gestación, tenía el rostro un poco enjuto y agotado. Mister Cullen sintió pesar de ella y le sonrió- lo siento querida- se adelantó hacia su rostro y la besó tiernamente en sus mejillas- debes amarme Rose, debes amarme, estoy loco, pero debes amarme.

Rosalie iba a contestarle, que lo adoraba, que él era su única familia y que ella le perdonaba lo tonto, variable y superficial que era, pero las acciones de su hermano en ese momento eran extrañas y repetitivas que amarró su lengua, su deseo de decirle cuanto lo amaba y sólo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Estás bien Edward?, ¿Tienes fiebre?

El hermoso rostro de Edward cambió de manera intempestiva, sonrió infantil y preciosamente, Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron hasta hacer que el color fuese tan claro que pareciera diluirse en el blanco de los ojos mas eso a Rose no le gustó, no supo identificarlo, pero aquella sonrisa cálida y burlona fue para ella un signo de dolor enmascarado.

-¡Estoy muy bien querida!- desanduvo sus paso y pegó su espalda a la pared- ¡que tarde es! Estoy helado y me muero de hambre, ¡Dios! me muero de hambre.

A Rose se le activaron sus alarmas maternales, el deseo de proteger a Edward era muy fuerte, ella se lo prometió a su padre adorado antes de que éste falleciese. Apartó de su lado a Emmett que observaba en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre su cuñado: ese hombre frente a él era un redomado tonto que estaba a punto de dañar su futuro, el de su hermana y el de su sobrino tan solo porque aún creía ser el maldito rey de la fiesta.

-Te voy a preparar algo de comer querido- mas la mano de Emmett sostuvo su brazo de mimosa manera.

-Yo lo haré mi amor- besó su melena rubia- ve a dormir, no lo has hecho durante días-ambos se miraron de forma fervorosa, Rosalie bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el pecho de hierro de su prometido- se buena niña.

El hermano cínico sintió una punzada de remordimiento; había desaparecido por días sin informar su paradero y en ese momento la carga absoluta de entender que, sobre sus hombros, estaba la vida de su hermana fue abrumadora, sólo él podía salvarlos, porque, aunque Rose contara con los brazos fuertes y el amor incondicional de aquel chico, ambos estaban condenados en aquella Inglaterra de falsas apariencias y de leyes de hierro -tanto tácitas como explícitas- sobre las relaciones amorosas entre personas de diferentes clases sociales. El cuerpo embarazado de Rosalie se encaminó cansada hacia la cama y se acostó cerrando los ojos mientras amante y hermano la observaban.

Emmett se adelantó unos pasos para ir hacia la cocina, Edward cerró la habitación y caminó tras él.

-No tiene porque hacerlo Emmett, usted no es mi sirviente- su voz fue dura y monocorde, el enorme muchacho giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó cara a cara.

-No, no lo soy- su acento de barrio bajo de Londres sonó en los oídos de Edward como un golpe de reproches y de resentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo hace entonces?-levantó la ceja arrogantemente.

-Porque la amo, porque es su hermana y porque ella lo ama a usted maldito niño rico y caprichoso- se acercó y las impresionantes estaturas se alienaron quedando las cabezas casi al mismo nivel, la única diferencia radicaba en que Emmett era puro músculo que sobresalía en su vieja camisa, mientras que Edward era delgado y elegante- pero eso no te importa ¿no es así Edward? No te importa que ella crea que tienes salvación, ella piensa que no eres una mula terca que está dispuesto a joderse su vida, cree que eres un maldito caballero.

La sonrisa canalla de Edward se delineó poco a poco en su rostro.

-¿Y si lo soy mister Mcarty?- los azules orbes del chico del barrial lo recorrieron de arriba abajo con algo parecido al desprecio, con un tinte de asco, y con miedo de que su alma de sirviente -que aún creía que existía- realmente afirmara las diferencias entre unos y otros.

-De caballeros como usted estoy harto Edward, les he limpiado las botas y he botado sus mierdas _mister Cullen _– pronunció las dos últimas palabras con la fuerza de muchos años de agachar la cabeza- si así de caballero es usted, me da pena de Rose, me da lástima – escupió las palabras entre dientes- de madame Swan- volteó de manera impertinente, dio cinco pasos largos hasta la escalera y bajó cada uno de los peldaños sintiéndose observado por el hermano de su mujer.

-Puedo ser mejor Emmett, puedo ser mejor.

-Entonces demuéstrelo- contestó sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Isabella no había dormido en toda la noche, se la pasó caminando por la habitación presa de una ansiedad descontrolada, haciéndose miles de preguntas, muerta de terror a que llegara el día y saber que quizás Edward Cullen no volvería.

_¿Y si me odia?_

_¿Si me desprecia?, ¡Dios! todo menos eso, no soportaría ver como me repudia, no podría vivir en esta ciudad sabiendo que me lo puedo encontrar en cada calle o lugar con la certeza de que le he roto su corazón,_ _He sido una idiota, una completa idiota, ¿porqué no pude ser mejor años atrás? Hubiese sido tan fácil. Al menos si alguien_ _me hubiera dicho que no… mas no, mi cinismo de creer que por ser hermosa y rica tenía derecho a pasar por encima de todos…y ahora todo viene hacia mi como si yo, con mis pequeñas manos, hubiese construido una pequeña borla de nieve que eché a rodar y ahora, años después, ésta se convierte en una avalancha donde tú Isabella Swan eres la más grande victima… ¿qué va a ser de mi? No podré soportar estar sin él, no sabré llevar esta vida, ni toleraré a mi padre mirándome con sus ojos de indiferencia creyendo que al fin, lo que él pensaba de Edward era verdad…hubiese sido mejor quedarme callada _elucubraba por toda la habitación _¡no! eso habría sido peor, mucho peor, él me odiaría _se detuvo _me odia ahora ¿qué diferencia existe? _ Pasó sus manos por su cabello, el cual fue peinado con furor por Alice y después por ella para así calmar su miedo

Susy llegó a las nueve de la mañana y tocó de manera discreta su puerta.

- Madame, su padre se impacienta ¿desayunará usted esta mañana? Pues el dice que no la esperará más - Oh si, su padre y sus muy metódicos ritmos y tiempos.

Iba a decirle que no, pero sabía muy bien que si Charles intuía algo se mostraría frente a ella con sus ojos oscuros burlándose y diciendo, a su muy "particular" estilo, que era una ilusa por creer que alguien como Edward Cullen podría mantener su palabra _Padre si supieras que soy yo la destinada a destruir todo a mi alrededor._

Se miró al espejo, una noche de desvelo había hecho estragos en su rostro: tenía grandes ojeras y su piel estaba opaca y sin brillo.

-Dile que ya bajo Susy- caminó hacia el tocador, sacó un polvo de arroz y algo de colorete, tenía que ser discreta con la aplicación sobre su piel no podía aparecer, bajo la mirada escrutadora del padre con maquillaje sobre su cara, sería para éste algo repugnante, sólo las mujeres de baja calaña social- palabras de Charles- se maquillaban.

En menos de dos minutos tapó sus ojeras y ruborizó sus mejillas de falsa manera, se miró al espejo y el vestido, oscuro y nada halagador, la hacía ver un poco mayor _¡Dios, estoy tan vieja!_ Pensó, porque si, Isabella a punto de cumplir veintiocho años era una mujer- para el patrón social de la época- prácticamente anciana. Días antes había vuelto a soñar con sus bellos vestidos y sus coquetos corsés, pero ahora con la posibilidad de que Edward no volviese, el soñar con la vanidad le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo.

Bajó la escalera con lentitud y caminó hacia el enorme comedor, su padre miraba el reloj de oro y diamante que sacaba de su bolsillo de manera compulsiva.

-Buenos días padre.

-Buenos días Isabella- la contestación fue una mera formalidad- demoraste cinco minutos, es algo imperdonable.

-No volverá a pasar papá, te lo prometo- se sentó en la kilométrica mesa, metáfora misma de su relación con su padre.

Tres sirvientes dejaron su desayuno frente a ella. Con desgano y en silencio comió pausadamente, su padre, quien de elegante manera y con el dedo levantado bebía su acostumbrada tasa de chocolate, pretendía leer el Time - sin siquiera fingir interés por su hija- aunque sólo pasaba los ojos sobre las letras e intentaba, según él, no vulgarizar el acto de alimentarse. Isabella siempre se había preguntado si alguna vez, Charles Swan, había disfrutado realmente de la comida.

Veinte minutos después el desayunó terminó. Los sirvientes corrieron apresuradamente a quitar todos loscubiertos sobre la mesa, mientras que Charles caminaba a lo largo del enorme salón y se paraba al lado de su hija sin dignarse a mirar.

-Iré hoy al _Gentleman Room, _no vendré a almorzar hija, necesito que mires los gastos de la casa y que hagas las cuentas para mi sesión con los banqueros en dos días- el padre suspiró, pues él odiaba dichas reuniones en donde no entendía casi nada y simplemente se prestaba a asentir, bajo las rigurosas anotaciones de su hija.

-Como quieras padre- no levantó su cara, sabía que Charles no la miraba- haré lo que digas.

-¿Lo que diga Isabella? Parece que eso se te ha olvidado últimamente- la voz de decepción fue rotunda, la hija parpadeó sin mover un músculo _si tan sólo supieras Charles Swan Kent…sí tan sólo supieras._

El carruaje se escuchó salir de las grandes caballerizas traseras de la mansión, mientras que ella, con pies de plomo, iba hacia la biblioteca para hundirse entre cientos de papeles.

A las once de la mañana Alice con ojos divertidos, entraba al despacho escondiendo algo en su espalda

-¿Sabes querida? Hoy es un lindo día, hoy Londres no nos regala su niebla y todo nos invita al amor- soltó una carcajada- yo te veo hundida entre aburridos papeles y sólo digo ¡que pena! Esta hermosa mujer debería estar paseando o cabalgando en su perverso semental, pero no, estás aquí entre idiotas cuentas.

Isabella levantó sus ojos y sonrió amargamente.

-Londres no me ama Alice, hoy es sólo hoy- y volvió a su trabajo.

-Mi pobre y triste madame- canturreó hasta la puerta- ¿y si te dijera que tengo en mis manos una carta del bastardo encantador?- inmediatamente los ojos castaños se volvieron sobre ella- pero no, tú prefieres estar aquí entre aburridos números- levantó la carta y la zarandeó en el aire. Isabella saltó, se paró de manera abrupta causando que todos los papeles cayeran al suelo, caminó dos pasos, mas el engorroso vestido se enredó en los respaldo de la silla, los nervios y la excitación hicieron que el trabajo de deshacer el enredo fuese más difícil.

-¡Demonios!- chilló frustrada mientras Alice se reía eufóricamente.

-Madame esas no son palabras para una dama como usted- al fin Isabella pudo desenredar su vestido y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga quien, de manera juguetona huyó de la biblioteca ante una loca ama que corría tras ella.

-¡Alice Brandon! Dame la carta- el ama de llaves se escondía tras una mesa y sus ojillos azules grisáceos brillaban de manera infantil- por favor amiga, por favor- la pequeña sirvienta enterneció su rostro, era bueno ver a su amiga feliz, le entregó la carta a la mujer que tembló ante el papel… estaba aterrada.

_¿Y si me dice que ya no me ama?_

_¡Dios! sus palabras pueden lastimarme… por favor Edward, por favor perdóname._

Durante unos segundos sostuvo el papel en sus manos, se los llevó a su pecho respirando de manera irregular.

-No tema madame, yo creo que es algo bueno- se acercó a ella- él está esperando su respuesta, él mismo trajo la carta Isabella.

Algo parecido a un vértigo la invadió… ¿Él? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _¡Si! Cristo déjame tener esperanzas…te lo suplico._

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la hoja, la abrió lentamente, por un segundo la llevó hasta su nariz y el olor a pino fresco la invadió. La fina letra estaba allí, un pequeño gemido de alegría salió de ella al leer:

_Madame Bella._

_Muero de celos y muero por ti, si ¡muero por ti!..._

- Me ama Alice, él lo hace- continuó leyendo, su corazón latía de manera rápida, su quijada temblaba frente a las enormes palabras que allí estaban plasmadas, podía sentir la rabia, el dolor, la pasión, los celos y el amor poderoso que contenía cada frase- hermoso loco- comenzó a llorar- yo te amo igual, igual- leía, leía, y besaba las páginas, paraba unos segundos tratando de llevar el aire a sus pulmones, tuvo que sentarse en una de las gradas de las enormes escaleras alfombradas de azul oscuro, pues el fuego que emanaba de aquel papel y el deseo de salir y gritar a la calle, eran más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que jamás había sentido, leyó y releyó la enorme carta una y otra vez hasta que al fin, todo el febril contenido, recorría su sangre.

-¿Es feliz madame?- Alice preguntó recostada en los barandales de la escalera.

Isabella asintió frenéticamente mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, besó la carta con furor.

-Voy a su casa ¡ahora!- se levantó, tenía planeado correr por la ciudad, nada importaba, iba por su capa y saldría a la calle.

-¿No me has escuchado Isabella? Él trajo la carta, hace una hora que está parado en la calle, tras la puerta- habló lentamente- espera por ti amiga.

-Oh- su corazón dejó de latir, corrió los diez pasos que la separaban del enorme portón, lo abrió sin importar nada, el sol del medio día estalló en su cara, no estaba ¡no estaba! _¿Se fue? Sin mi respuesta _quería correr- ¡Edward!- gritó con fuerza, coches, caballos galopando- ¡Edward!

-No grite madame- escondido, tras una gran columna, estaba él con su sonrisa cínica- estoy aquí- caminó hacia ella- me haces creer que me necesitas.

Isabella exhaló ante su presencia.

- Perdo…- mas unos labios duros y demandantes mataron sus palabras. Unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron y, al mismo tiempo, la empujaron hacia el interior de la residencia sin despegar sus bocas. El beso era rotundo y mordelón, ambos chocaron contra una de las paredes; Susy, la pequeña sirvienta que venía con una bandeja de té matutino, gritó, arrojando la bandeja al suelo al ver como su ama se besaba de manera impúdica con aquel hombre malvado que siempre la asustaba.

Los amantes se besaban sin parar, chasqueaban sus lenguas de forma bailarina sin dar tregua al oxigeno, ella halaba su cabello con fuerza, mientras él sostenía su cintura pequeña casi como si sus manos fueran garras. En un segundo, Edward e Isabella abrieron sus ojos: verdes contra marrones, los de él estaban llenos de incertidumbre y celos, los de ella, llenos de miedo, culpa y deseo. Una mano poderosa agarró la nuca de Isabella, inmovilizó el movimiento y fue él quien comandó el beso, la lengua serpenteó de manera lasciva dentro de ella, obligó a la mujer a abrir un poco más la boca para que él pudiese jugar allí, rozó la punta y golpeó con suavidad sobre ella, Isabella gimió, su cuerpo iba a explotar, debía respirar, pero no deseaba que Edward se detuviera, él obligaba a responder con la misma fiereza y ella hizo lo propio rodeando con su lengua como una serpiente alrededor de su presa, fue hacia su paladar cosquilleando de forma juguetona y, en un movimiento intempestivo, atacó y mordió.

-¡Joder!- gruñó el bastardo y se separó para no caer como un idiota a sus pies- vas a ser mi muerte bruja- sin temor a que la servidumbre lo viera, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Isabella _malditos polizones idiotas, maldita ropa estúpida _estaba frustrado, todos aquellos artefactos le impedían tocar las nalgas de Isabella- no puedes hacer eso Bella, es un delito contra la moral inglesa- carcajeó sobre su cuello y, el aliento de su boca caliente, golpeó con fuerza cada poro de la piel de la mujer y sin temor la acercó a su cuerpo- he estado como loco toda la noche- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- como un loco.

-Yo he estado igual, igual, creí que te había perdido- sollozó- no debí mentirte Edward, no debí hacerlo.

La miró de frente, los labios de ella parecían palpitar y el rostro antes pálido estaba repleto de sangre.

-Me desgarraste el corazón bruja- la miró de manera profunda.

-Lo siento- iba a continuar, mas un beso pequeño detuvo la palabra.

-Cállate, aún me muero de celos- y volvió a besarla. La mirada asustada de Susy los observaba, fue testigo de aquella escena inmoral, lasciva y fascinante. El hombre volteó hacia la chica y con mirada divertida dijo- ¿deseas ver más Susy, querida?

¡Dios!

Hombre deshonesto, la chica pegó un gritillo de horror y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Bella golpeó su hombro.

-Perverso.

-Oh si, oh si- intentó volver a los labios, quería quedarse allí para siempre, pero Isabella esquivó el ataque- ¡Diantre mujer! Me debes muchos besos…todos.

-¿Me has perdonado Edward?, ¿Michell?- las garras que la abrazaban se desprendieron de ella, Isabella gimió ante la ausencia de aquellos brazos en su cuerpo.

-¡Que se pudra en el infierno!

-No me has perdonado querido- su voz fue un susurro.

-No.

Isabella sollozó.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que lo hagas?- el tono de su voz fue lastimoso, necesitaba perdón, si él no lo hacía ¿Qué sería de ella? Pero algo ocurrió, la mirada elusiva de Edward Cullen unos segundos antes se encontró con la de ella e Isabella observó un brillo juguetón y tierno.

-Se mi esclava y quizás te perdone bruja- levantó las cejas en invitación vivaracha.

¡Si!

Bella gritó en su interior, ese era el bastardo hermoso que ella adoraba, dio un pequeño saltó y se llevó sus manos a la cara para ahogar una risa.

-Seré lo que quieras.

-No me tientes mujer, mira que tengo una mente deshonesta y debo comportarme como un novio decente, diligente e hipócrita- volvió a milímetros de su cuerpo- ¿tú sabes? Un buen inglés debe fingir que no siente, que no tiene alma y que todos esos deseos asquerosos y deliciosos que una dama le provoca no le importan, debo ser inmune a los encantos escondidos bajo toda tu ropa Bella bellísima- su voz fue ronca- sin embargo- tomó los bordes del vestido- no soy tan bueno fingiendo amor mío- se acercó a una Isabella que esperaba la estocada de palabras febriles- me siento un troglodita, quiero arrancarte esta tela y hacerte gritar linda.

-¡Jesús!- se mordió la boca, mientras que su piel ardía y se aprestaba dejar que él hiciese con ella lo que deseaba.

- Pero no- se alejó perverso- soy un buen niño hoy- escuchó un bufido de decepción por parte de Isabella, la miró por el recodo de su ojo ¡cómo amaba a esa mujer!- ¡Tengo hambre feroz Bella!- y lo dijo en doble sentido- por tu culpa estoy famélico- a su olfato llegó el olor de jamón- comida mujer, comida.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó el rostro de Isabella, el camino a que él la perdonase iba a ser largo, las heridas estaban aún abiertas, pero él le daba un descanso a su desazón y al propio.

-Claro que si ¡claro que si!- lo tomó de su mano- todo lo que quieras, todo es tuyo- lo haló hasta el comedor, pero una fuerza la arrastró de nuevo a él.

-¿Todo madame Isabella Swan?, ¿Todo?- esa era la voz de los celos que lo quemaban, una voz que demandaba una entrega total, un compromiso de fuego.

-Todo mi amor.

-No exijo nada más.

-Lo tienes- sacó la carta de unos de los bolsillos de su vestido, la besó con fervor- esto es mío, lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Es mi corazón Isabella Swan, te lo entrego, no lo despedaces, no te atrevas.

.

.

.

Con la libertad de saber que el viejo Swan no estaba, Edward desabotonó su casaca y, como un salvaje que no se alimentaba en meses, arrasó con todo el manjar que Isabella le sirvió con sus propias manos.

Una hora antes, cuando todos los platos estaban sobre la mesa, Bella se sentó al otro lado del comedor.

-¿Qué diablos madame?- rugió- no te sientes tan lejos- se levantó, fue hacia ella y la llevó hasta el asiento más cercano a él- no me gusta disfrutar a mi solo- le guiñó un ojo- el placer es para ambos.

-¿Siempre hablas de esa manera?- preguntó mientras él le ofrecía la silla.

-¿Soy demasiado efusivo madame?- se acercó a su cuello de manera susurrante.

-No- la mujer de amantes y de sangre caliente respondió.

-Así me gusta amor, así me gusta, una buena novia complaciente- se sentó en la silla, tomó una servilleta- hoy saldremos a pasear por toda la ciudad y mañana te llevaré a cenar al Savoy, quiero lucirme contigo de mi brazo.

-¿Mi padre?- pensó en Charles con sus ojos oscuros juzgándola.

-Tu padre, y con tu perdón mi corazón que se vaya al cuerno- si, sabía que podía con el viejo aristócrata- que se vaya al cuerno- pateó con sus botas bajo la mesa.

La princesa encantada, quien necesitaba de nuevo la anarquía y la libertad, maulló como gata que se despereza.

-Si- le ofreció a Edward una mirada oscura- que se vaya al cuerno Charles Swan Kent.

Por un segundo ambos se quedaron en silencio ofreciéndose miradas de complicidad, las pieles vibraron al mismo tiempo, entendieron que juntos serían dinamita que estallaría la alcoba.

Soltaron la carcajada.

-Te amo- Edward dijo de manera seca y profunda matando la risa en su rostro.

-Te amo también caballero.

.

.

.

-Voy por mi capa y mis guantes- caminó dos pasos por las escaleras.

-¡Quítate todo lo que tienes puesto madame!- una voz de orden estalló con furia.

Isabella se paralizó en medio del recorrido, volteó hacia él, su boca formaba una O redonda mitad sorpresa, mitad no entender aquella intempestiva reacción.

-¿Edward?

-Siempre te veo vestida de oscuro ¡lo odio!, ¡Lo detesto! Eso opaca tu belleza Bella, además…- bajó la cabeza con gesto rabioso.

-¿Además?- descendió unos pasos.

-Es como si aún vivieras de luto.

La mujer percibió en el tono de su voz un toque vulnerable y celoso, veía al hombre agarrando fuertemente el pasamano de la escalera y mirando de manera furiosa sus botas.

-No lo hago por él, Edward- ¿cómo decirle que se vestía de colores oscuros tan sólo para no alentar a la mujer vanidosa que se guarecía en ella?- ya no soy una mujer joven.

Y la mirada se levantó más furiosa, en un par de segundos, y a tres grandes zancadas, Edward llegó hasta ella.

-¿Estás endemoniadamente loca? Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida- agarró su vestido- eres muy joven y mereces colores hermosos madame.

_¿El rojo bastardo? _El pensamiento llegó hasta ella.

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?- tomó el lacillo de su camisa y lo haló hasta ella. Volvió la sonrisa pícara que presagiaba una de sus frases coloridas.

-Me gusta el color de tus ojos, el tono de tu boca cuando la beso furiosamente- se acercó y respiró sobre su cuello, los pequeños y suaves vellos estaban erizados, síntoma de excitación y lujuria- me gusta el color de tus pezones cuando los muerdo _bruja, _estoy deseoso de saber que tonos de tu piel no he descubierto aún.

Ambos se miraron provocativamente.

Isabella mordió su boca y levantó su pecho atrapado en el corpiño.

-Voy a ir a vestirme- habló lentamente, se alejó unos centímetros sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

- Invítame a acompañarte madame- tanteó unos pasos- puedo ayudarte.

-No tiene usted remedio Mister Cullen.

-No- susurró, volteó y descendió la escalera y, mientras lo hacía, dijo: no soy un buen chico británico.

_Gracias a Dios…gracias a Dios._

.

.

.

La esperó durante media hora, sabía que el viejo Swan no estaba, ni estaría en la casa hasta las siete de la noche, tomó un libro que fingió leer mientras esperaba impacientemente, minutos después ella apareció vestida como un hermoso ángel: la tela de un amarillo pálido todo bordado en pequeñas florecillas parecía flotar a lo largo de la falda, la cintura envuelta en una cinta de un color más encendido daba la sensación de que era mucho más fina y delicada, botoncillos en imitación topacio eran interminables hasta el cuello, toda ella estaba cubierta, pero aún así el cambio de color le daba un aspecto apetitoso de fruta madura y para rematar, un sombrero de tul que guardaba los bucles rebeldes de su cabello.

Edward se paró sin aliento, ella estaba sonrojada y tímida ¿Quién lo diría? Isabella Swan se sonrojaba.

-Vaya madame- la tomó de la mano y le hizo hacer una voltereta- no llegaré vivo a nuestra boda si sigue vistiendo de esa manera tan hermosa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina…pero me fascinarás mucho más sin nada, sin nada.

.

.

Sin carruaje, sin ama de llaves que los escoltaran -pecado mortal para una dama decente- y con todos los ojos de la ciudad sobre ellos, madame Swan y mister Cullen salieron a pasear por Piccadilly y Hyde park donde ambos se sentaron a comer pequeños bombones de algodón y frutas de mercado. Isabella descubrió a un hombre que le gustaba el aire libre, que soñaba con el mar y con tardes tranquilas en donde podía interpretar el piano. Ella se aventuró a contarle su amor por la fotografía, pasión que descubrió siendo una joven en Francia.

-Debes tomarme muchas fotos Bella, me veo hermoso en ellas.

-Eres un vanidoso pavo real- se recostó en su hombro.

-¡Por supuesto! Que desgracia ser feo Bella, así no podría aspirar a tenerte mi reina, no te fijarías en un viejo calvo y gordo- dijo juguetonamente.

-Eres hermoso- entrelazó sus manos.

-Y necesito que me lo repitas siempre, soy la vanidad personificada- volteó hacia ella y tomó su barbilla; el sol de la tarde daba directamente sobre su cabello rojizo que, bajo el poderoso reflejo de la luz adivinaba pequeños hilos de cabello rubio- debes decirme que valgo la pena Bella, que no soy un miserable fanfarrón que tuvo la suerte de encontrarte, cada día, todos los días.

-Todos los días- a centímetros de su boca- todos los días te diré que eres hermoso y que doy gracias a Dios por venir a rescatarme de mi sosa y aburrida existencia Mister Cullen - no importaban las buenas costumbres, la sociedad estúpida que no permitía el amor entre sus leyes, las lenguas viperinas que regarían el rumor terrible de que una mujer y un hombre se besaran en público, nada importaba….Londres estallaba frente al hecho de entender que no podía frenar el deseo y la libertad.

Algo, una presencia, una mirada que los electrizaba y de pronto una carcajada los abstuvo del beso que se anunciaba entre ellos. Isabella volteó y Tania Denali, del brazo de Alistair Sinclair, estaban frente a ellos.

-¿No es una sorpresa encontrarnos _princesa?- _la mirada de cuervo del hombre la auscultó con hambre- luce usted tan hermosa como antes, mucho mejor, mil veces mejor.

.

.

.

**Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego: Oscar Wilde**

**Gracias por leer chicas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**La saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**A todas las chicas lectoras que tan amablemente me dejan un bello comentario, a ellas muchas gracias, no puedo devolver comentarios como saben, pero a cada una leo con mucha emoción. A las lectoras fantasmas que leen esta historia un millón de gracias.**

**A mi beta Belen Robsten mi total amor y cariño linda.**

FALSAS APARIENCIAS

23.

Alistair Sinclair detuvo su mirada sobre madame Isabella observándola de manera indefinible. Por más que alguien hubiese advertido en como la contemplaba, nadie habría descubierto cuales eran los pensamientos, motivaciones y carácter de aquel hombre con mirada azul penetrante de animal de rapiña. Tania observaba, pero era el acompañante de madame quien realmente le interesaba, no podía quitar la vista del brazo posesivo que, sin vergüenza y poca moral en aquel Londres pacato, sostenía la cintura de la solterona.

-¿No es un lindo día para pasear?- Alistair, quien intentó darse importancia con su bastón, dio dos pasos y se plantó frente a la pareja.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Edward lo desafiaron de hito a hito _Maldito perro infeliz, abre la boca imbécil y te tumbo los dientes _pero como buen fingidor, mister Cullen sonrió de manera educada.

-Mi prometida y yo decidimos aprovechar el sol de la ciudad – ladeó una sonrisa - es tan escaso como la gente amable aquí - le sostuvo la mirada mientras Bella observaba por lo bajo a la pelirroja de fuego. Ella advertía la actitud de Tania para con su futuro esposo, un fuego interno que le quemaba la entrañas, y que hacía que la mujer de espíritu salvaje que cabalgaba en un potro negro, quisiera tomar a la mujer de su cabello y estrellarla contra el piso _no eres una dama Isabella, no lo eres ¡Dios! ¿Estos son los celos? ¿Esta rabia por alguien como ella? _

Tania emitió una risilla y, de manera hipócrita, besó la mejilla de Isabella causando que ésta se quedara estática ante semejante atrevimiento.

-Debo felicitarla madame, hará que la mitad de las mujeres de Inglaterra se sientan viudas – rió - pues usted logró lo que muchas desean: el corazón de Edward Cullen.

Mas la mirada de Isabella hacia la mujer fue de desprecio absoluto, Tania sintió el cuchillo de obsidiana que la abría de par en par _¡Estúpida! Todos ellos y sus malditos apellidos creyendo que son mejores que los demás, a mi no me engañas princesa, yo sé quien eres tú, no somos iguales, tú eres peor._

-¿Usted entre ellas madame Denali?

Duelo entre mujeres que han compartido la boca de un hombre que las obsesiona.

Tania levantó las cejas y Edward respiró profundo, clavó su mirada en la mujer diciéndole implícitamente que si insinuaba algo no tendría compasión.

-Oh no madame, yo soy inmune a los encantos de Mister Cullen.

Los botones del hermoso vestido amarillo apretaron y punzaron en el pecho de Isabella _recuerdo como rogabas porque él te hiciera el amor ¿inmune? _

-¿Cuando es el feliz enlace? – Lord Sinclair tomó el brazo de Tania, todo en él era fingir, odiaba a la mujerzuela, pero ella era necesaria para él, pues era la lengua más viperina de toda la ciudad y sabía secretos de cada uno de los miembros de la elite y, como hombre que se disponía a ser parte de las jerarquías del poder, ella le abría las puertas a todos chantajeándolos con pequeños secretos que le servirían después para obtener votos, prebendas y demás.

-Muy pronto Lord Sinclair- contestó Isabella.

-Debe invitarme madame, soy buen amigo de su padre y conocí a Carlisle Cullen ¡que hombre tan magnifico! Estaría orgulloso de ver como su hijo varón contrae un matrimonio tan conveniente.

La boca de Edward se frunció con desespero y amargura, de alguna manera el maldito lo medía por su farsa, lo medía por el trato sin corazón que lo llevó hacia Bella y por el pasado descarado que no se quitaría de encima.

-Yo sólo invito a mis amigos- levantó su ceja en un gesto cínico - y usted no lo es. El padre de Isabella no es quien se casará, seré yo y, además, mi padre ¡hombre maravilloso! Creía que usted era una alimaña estúpida- cada frase fue dicha con una intención dañina, palabra a palabra le dijo al hombre que, aunque éste creyese que tenía sus cojones por el chantaje, no permitiría que lo manipulase con eso. Con actitud casi teatral, sacó su hermoso reloj de oro y miró la hora con indiferencia mientras que Isabella se llevaba la mano a su boca para acallar una risa que amenazaba con salir de su pecho de manera poco educada.

El rostro de Sinclair se tornó iracundo y toda su máscara civilizada se perdió en un segundo. Edward dio un paso adelante con gesto desafiante y, como reflejo, un arrogante Sinclair se hizo hacia atrás… un escándalo en pleno Hyde Park no era bueno _¡Perro! _ Él odiaba a mister Cullen y al viejo padre de éste, quien nunca le dirigió la palabra cuando comenzaba su carrera política, siempre supo lo que Carlisle pensaba de él.

-Es un grosero ¿piensa casarse con un hombre como él, Bella?- arrastró la última palabra con sorna _¿Bella?, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de una mujerzuela que se casa con un estúpido campesino en Francia? Mujer idiota que posa sus ojos en la escoria._

Oh… la princesa estaba tentada, la lengua punzante que en ella predominaba estaba dispuesta a decirle a Sinclair que nunca la tocaría y que lo que él sabía no era su arma para atemorizarla.

-Me caso con quien quiera Milord… _lo sabes…_y si mi prometido no lo quiere en nuestra boda, aún con su cargo en el parlamento, se lo aseguro… no será bienvenido.

Edward e Isabella se miraron, una chispa de complicidad juguetona cruzó por los rostros de ambos, él le guiñó un ojo travieso tan solo para ofender a los dos testigos que los devoraban, la tomó de su cintura y le estampó un beso sensual y nada británico a Isabella Swan.

Tania y Alistair - hipócritas por naturaleza- se quedaron pasmados ¡besarse a las tres de la tarde cuando toda Inglaterra podía verlos! ¡Que falta de elegancia!

-¿No cree usted Milord que es hora que en esta ciudad haya gente que pueda besarse sin temor a ser juzgados?- le dio la espalda a los dos intrusos de su paseo y alargó su mano hacia Isabella- Vamos querida, nos falta una hora más de sol, tenemos que seguir escandalizando las calles- apretó la mano que se le ofrecía, Madame Swan se carcajeaba en su interior ¡libertad! gritaba- hoy le daremos a las viejas cacatúas un buen tema de conversación mientras toman té con galletas.

Y sin más ni más, Isabella y Edward se alejaron de las dos molestas moscas que los interrumpieron. En silencio y, en el interior de cada uno de ellos, entendieron que estaban aterrados por el poder de éstos sobre sus vidas.

-¡Es un maldito!- dijo Alistair entre dientes.

-¿Vas a permitir que se casen?- Tania sacó su sombrilla de manera impaciente.

-¡Por supuesto! Esa cortesana va a tener lo que se merece.

-¡No! él la ama.

-No me importa- una mueca grotesca surgió en su rostro- ella también, ahí reside la venganza madame, la mía y la tuya querida, es tan simple como eso.

Lady Swan y mister Cullen continuaban en silencio, el paseo había sido amargado por las dos aves de mala suerte del político y la mujeruca venenosa. Por un leve segundo, Isabella volteó hacia atrás y vio a la mujer de belleza arrogante que, con sus ojos de azul eléctrico, lo devoraban a él.

-No mires mi reina, ellos no lo merecen- tomó la sombrilla de encaje de su novia y la abrió para resguardarla del sol picante tan típico a las cuatro de la tarde en la ciudad.

- ¿La conoces bien?

Por un segundo Edward se detuvo _¡maldición! ojalá no la conociera._

-¿A quién?- trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-A esa mujer ¿la conoces?

_Dime la verdad Edward, dime que fuiste su amante, si lo confirmas podré estar tranquila._

-No, no la conozco bien- Isabella empuñó una de sus manos en la varilla de la sombrilla- sólo la he visto en algunas fiestas, en una que otra obra de teatro o museos.

_Miente, él me miente _fijó su mirada en la hermosa barbilla que parecía haber sido esculpida en mármol. Ésta parecía tensa, y el conocido signo del músculo sobresalido marcaba la rigidez y preocupación que él sentía _quizás tiene vergüenza Isabella, él es como tú, siente pena de su pasado ¿Quién eres para juzgarlo? Su pasado no te pertenece, como a él no le pertenece el tuyo…si, agua pasada no mueve molinos _Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la calle frente a un hermoso almacén donde un enorme vidrio los reflejaba a ambos. El hombre dulcificó su mirada y sonrió ante su novia.

-Hoy ha sido un hermoso día madame, el mejor de todos- la tomó de la cintura y la enfrentó al escaparate del almacén- míranos ¿no somos endemoniadamente perfectos? Alistair y esa mujer lo saben, ellos no entienden quienes somos y porque tú y yo podemos caminar a esta hora en plena ciudad sin miedo a nada- se acercó a ella- nos amamos bruja, nos amamos a pesar de todo- delineó sus labios con dedos temblorosos- Esta noche te pondrás uno de esos hermosos vestidos que sé que escondes- rozó con su nariz la mejilla de raso de Isabella- e iremos al Savoy, bailaremos, seremos coquetos y escandalosos muñeca ¿no te emociona saber que todo Londres mañana creerá que somos unos indecentes?

La tirantez de unos segundos atrás se diluyó en el cuerpo de Isabella, sólo quedó el calor y la sensación embriagante del olor de Edward sobre su piel. Se mordió su boca ante la insinuación de escandalizar la ciudad en el enorme hotel y de bailar como en años pasados, bailar sin que nada ni nadie le importara.

-Mi padre no lo permitirá querido.

Una mueca arrogante fue la respuesta del hombre frente a ella. Edward sabía que el viejo cara de palo de Charles Swan no se opondría, éste tenía demasiado en juego en aquella boda y en aquel infernal contrato.

-No te preocupes linda, yo lo convenceré.

.

.

.

A unas calles de allí, al oeste de Londres, en el impresionante barrio Mayfair, Jasper Whitlock se enfrentaba a un gran terror: su mujer Emma llevaba en trabajo de parto unas horas, toda la casa se estremecía por los gritos de la pobre y débil mujer, quien no entendía el porque su hijo no nacía y la torturaba de semejante manera.

Las sirvientas y el doctor entraban y salían de la gran habitación, Jasper intentó ingresar pero nadie lo dejó, sobre todo la propia Emma y su madre, quien creía que era de mal gusto que el esposo viera un nacimiento. La espera exacerbaba su ansiedad nublando su capacidad de comprender la ya conocida costumbre de la época: los hombres sólo debían cargar a los hijos después de que éstos estuviesen limpios y alimentados.

Milady Emma Whitlock pasó por alto el detalle de acallar sus gritos, sufría y, de alguna manera, Jasper viendo el rostro de preocupación de todos presintió que su mujer y su niño no sobrevivirían.

Un grito desgarrador.

Un aire enrarecido.

Una sensación de algo inevitable.

Y Jasper se derrumbó sobre la silla enfrente de la habitación y comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño.

Lloraba por que nunca amó a esa pobre chiquilla, lloraba porque nunca sintió una real emoción por la criatura que venía en camino, lloró por doce años de desdicha para Emma y para él.

El viejo doctor salió con el rostro endurecido, Jasper, limpiándose las lágrimas, se paró y enderezó su fino cuerpo ante el hombre de aspecto duro e insensible.

Ambos se miraron.

-Ruegue Milord, porque ella muera lo antes posible, el sufrimiento de la pobre Emma es inaudito.

Jasper gimió y pateó el suelo.

-¿El niño?

El viejo chasqueó los dientes.

-Está muerto hace varias horas dentro de ella, el cordón umbilical está enredado en su cuello, no he podido sacarlo, venía en mala posición, ella ha perdido mucha sangre.

El hermoso rostro de Jasper se desfiguró, se llevó una de sus manos a los ojos para ocultar el dolor.

-¿No puede hacer nada? ¿Una cesárea?

-Es demasiado tarde, no aguantará algo como eso- el hombre se irguió en su estatura- ¿cree usted en Dios, Milord?

No, Milord no lo hacía, el doctor lo entendió, bajó la cabeza en resignación.

-Sólo espere, si existe algo de compasión en el universo Jasper, Emma morirá al amanecer.

El cirujano volvió a la habitación, años y años como hombre de ciencia y siempre frente a la muerte y a la impotencia éste maldecía…porque al igual que Milord, él tampoco creía en Dios.

.

.

.

Eleazar con mirada de zorro observaba en silencio a Alice, quien le servía una copa de vino ¿Quién diría? Que aquella mujer pequeña de rostro inmutable era semejante diosa en la alcoba.

De manera maliciosa la recorrió de arriba abajo ¡que desperdicio! Hubiese querido verla sin aquellas ropas de ama de llaves, deseaba observarla llena de joyas y alardear con ella en los grandes salones de Paris ¡Mon dieu! Como detestaba ver como una mujer como Alice debía perderse de las cosas buenas de la vida.

Soltó una carcajada y, sin vergüenza, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo mientras ella trataba de zafarse de los portentosos brazos.

-Mister Merchant, estas no son horas, además le dije que sólo sería una vez- mas el hombre no la soltaba de su amarre.

-No seas mala Alice- sonrió- mi pequeña rosa inglesa… no puedes destrozar mi corazón de semejante manera, me das el cielo y me lo quitas ¡perversa! Dame otra noche más y te juro que podría amarte como un loco.

Alice chilló _¡Este hombre! _Por un momento volteó y el rostro pícaro y risueño de Eleazar estaba serio y meditabundo _¡Dios mío! Habla en serio _el bigote coquetón y esmeradamente pulido lo hacía lucir más hermoso y seductor de lo que en realidad era, su boca carnosa se arrugaba un poco como si ésta fuese a besarla y los ojos casi negros enmarcados en impresionante pestañas hacían de Eleazar Merchant el amante perfecto, el ideal. El cuerpo de Alice vibró frente a la memoria de la maravillosa y alucinante noche en que, con aquel loco divertido, había vuelto a ser mujer. Le sonrió con ternura, éste le respondió de igual manera pero sabiendo que aquella sonrisa hermosa estaba antecedida por una sensación de melancolía que él conocía muy bien, esa era la risa y la mirada de ese tipo de mujeres que, aunque se acostaban con otro, siempre estaban hambrientas por el amor de alguien más.

Inmediatamente la soltó y volvió a ser el hombre fatuo y falsamente despreocupado de siempre.

-¿Más vino mister Merchant?

-Oh no querida, es demasiado temprano para embriagarme- sacó un pañuelo y lo zarandeó en el aire- no es de buen gusto a esta hora del día, además- y la miró por lo bajo- cuando estoy borracho sufro de un terrible mal.

- ¿Ser un sátiro indecente?- Alice sonrió.

-No- su voz fue ronca y profunda- me vuelvo un romántico incurable y recito poesías mon amour, no querrás verme así, podrías amarme.

-Oh mesie- la contestación de Alice fue triste ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de ese cara dura encantador?, ¿Qué era lo que la ataba de tan terrible manera a un recuerdo de un hombre rubio y cobarde que ella adorada hasta el delirio?

Eleazar vio como la figura menuda de Alice se retiraba. Se sentó en el gran salón mientras que observaba el impresionante mobiliario de la casa Swan, al menos el viejo Charles tenía buen gusto para el arte, o, mejor dicho, pretendía tenerlo. Seguramente éste era de esos hombres que creían que el arte era una manera más para afianzar su poder y su estatus.

Estaba esperando a Isabella y a su "prometido" hizo una mueca, ese hombrecillo no le agradaba, no sabía porqué, algo en Edward Cullen le molestaba, quizás eran celos, celos porque éste se le llevaba a la amiga y a la confidente, a la única que podía entender quien era Eleazar Merchant y la única quien no juzgaba sus maneras excéntricas. Pero también era por el extraordinario y misterioso hecho de que, aquella mujer que él conocía desde hacía tantos años, estaba enamorada ¡que terror! ¡Enamorada! Y de alguien que Eleazar presentía era igual a ella.

_Si es así, ambos se van a despedazar ¡Dios mío! Ese hombrecillo le hace daño y ella se come su corazón…al igual que en Paris._

Escuchó unas risas que provenían desde el jardín exterior de la casa, Oscar, el sirviente que parecía un autómata, abrió las puertas de la residencia, Eleazar se paró frente a ésta con aire de príncipe a quien han dejado plantado. La imagen frente a él fue pasmosa. Isabella, vestida de amarillo brillante, se colgaba del brazo de su prometido y se carcajeaba sin pudor, el hombre la sostenía de su cintura y besaba su cuello.

-¡Eleazar, cariño!- Isabella se desprendió de su novio, fue hasta su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Por encima del hombro, el francés observó como Edward Cullen hacía un rictus con su boca de rabia que trataba de esconder. El alma juguetona de Merchant quería divertirse y, a la vez, saber hasta donde podía aquel hombre llegar por Isabella-eres malo conmigo Mon cherrie- la princesa encantada era libre y pícara con su mejor amigo- no te atrevas a dejarme sola tanto tiempo.

-¡Ja! – Eleazar sonrió con una falsa ironía- no me amas, me dejas por él- señaló con su cabeza al susodicho que lo observaba por lo bajo esperando la oportunidad de hablar.

- Al menos mecie, la señorita tiene buen gusto- se paró frente a él, tomó a la prometida de su brazo y la apartó del franchute pomposo.

La mujer entre los dos hombres acalló un risilla _par de pavos reales _eran hermosos y ella los amaba de diferente forma.

- Señores, no peleen- tomó a Edward de la mano y a Eleazar de la solapa de su casaca, nada formal, azul cielo- los amo a los dos.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, Merchant era un misterio para él, un misterio que no le gustaba y que le hacía preguntar ¿por qué aquel era amigo de Isabella? Edward pensaba que era la menos apropiada para ser amiga de ese payaso.

Madame Swan dio la orden a Alice de servirles a los dos pavos algo de jerez y se retiró, de forma coqueta, a su habitación.

-¿Vas a dejarlos solos? Tu prometido es un hombre celoso y Eleazar- los ojos grises del ama de llaves brillaron divertidos- está deseoso por molestarlo.

Bella alargó un poco su cuello hacia el gran salón donde los había dejado, levantó las cejas y suspiró.

-Déjalos querida, mi Edward no permitirá que Eleazar haga burla de él, y Eleazar sólo me protege.

-¿Te protege? Pensé que mister Cullen era el salvador, además querida, yo se que tú no necesitas protección de nadie.

Efectivamente, los dos hombres sentados uno frente al otro, se observaban como si estuvieran en un cuadrilátero. Eleazar afinaba su bigote y recorría de arriba abajo al inglés que miraba indiferente la ropa de miles de libras –pero ridícula- de Merchant.

-¿Cuándo será la boda mister Cullen? Debo saber.

-¿Debe? ¿Acaso es el padre?- espetó furioso y lleno de celos.

¡Soy familia! _Voy a sacar de quicio a este tonto, no hay nada más divertido que ver a un británico salirse de su hipocresía culta _ se paró de la silla, sacó su pañuelo bordado y caminó por el lugar con aires de gran señor- Isabella es todo para mi ¡es la luz!

Dos pasos y los ojos verdes enfrentaron el rostro de Eleazar que trataba de mantener una expresión seca.

-No puede hablar así de una mujer que está a punto de casarse con otro hombre mister Merchant.

-¿Me retará a duelo Mister Cullen? Soy bueno con el florete, no con las pistolas- movió en círculos el pañuelo- son demasiado vulgares para un duelo amoroso- soltó la carcajada.

- Es usted un payaso.

-¡Por supuesto Edward! Lo soy- una mueca ladeada y canalla, una mirada agresiva… todo demostraba que aquel hombre, a pesar de su ropa chillona, no le temía a nada- ¿no lo somos todos? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Piensa que es suficiente para mi Isabella?- cada golpe de voz fue dura y su acento francés no era chusco, sino directo y mordaz.

-Me ama.

- Las mujeres siempre aman a quien no les conviene Mesie, eso lo sabemos- frente a frente- hombres como nosotros, entendemos a las féminas más que cualquiera, las hemos visto posando sus ojos en idiotas que no valían la pena y, sin embargo, ellas, duras de corazón, tercas y románticas, son capaces de cosas que nosotros, los hombres, no entendemos, ahora ¿es usted suficiente para mi Isabella?

-Lo soy, he peleado por ella más de lo que sabe, iré a cualquier parte por Bella, me enfrentaré a quien sea.

-¿Será un buen hombre?- era un duelo, no de florete ni de pistolas, un duelo entre dos hombres que amaban a la misma mujer.

-Lo seré, por ella y por mí- Edward lo dijo con una convicción que desconocía, con una fuerza interior que siempre se había negado.

Eleazar sonrió satisfecho y apequeñó su mirada. Defendía a Isabella, la defendía porque sólo él sabía que, a pesar de lo caprichosa que había sido de su perversión juguetona, la mujer de veintisiete años añoraba una vida diferente, deseaba borrar su pasado y enterrar el fantasma de la princesa que, con sus manitos, podía destrozar a quien fuera….y de alguna manera, Eleazar Merchant, sabía que también protegía al inglés arrogante, si no la amaba de verdad, la mujer de Paris saldría y no tendría piedad.

-Bueno, bueno- se sentó de manera no muy varonil: cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su codo sobre el respaldo de la silla- ¿no es maravilloso Mister Cullen? Hablando se entienden los caballeros, de verdad no deseaba un duelo- se limpió con desgano su ropa- matar hombres no es mi deporte favorito ¿el suyo?- levantó inquisitivamente una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando el cínico y duro Mister Cullen, quien enfrentó al peleador más peligroso de Inglaterra, vio la oportunidad de demostrarle a aquel francés quien realmente era.

-Si es necesario sí Mesie Merchant- su voz bajó dos tonos, sacó su pitillera de oro, un cigarrillo y lo encendió de manera elegante.

- Como buen inglés mister Cullen, como buen inglés.

Ambos se miraron, una chispa entre los dos de reconocimiento, miradas de hito a hito y los dos hombres comprendieron que: uno era gozador y hedonista pero no temía a pelear y que el segundo: cínico, cara dura que peleaba por tener dignidad y que por eso era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Isabella sacó de la cava de su padre un vino de la enorme colección. Charles los guardaba como tesoros y, como buen avaro, nunca bebía por miedo a desperdiciar una gota. Sirvió sendas copas del oscuro y añejo licor para los dos hombres que adoraba e hizo que Eleazar brindara.

-¿No bebes una copilla Mon papillon?

-¿Bebes mi reina?- Edward preguntó divertido.

-Una dama- y sin vergüenza abrazó a su bastardo- no puede darse el lujo de decir que bebe Edward.

El francés tosió, la había visto por Paris en su carruaje borracha sin importar cual dama era.

Los dos amigos se miraron de manera cómplice y profunda, para Edward aquello no pasó desapercibido y la chispa de unos celos ciegos surgió en él hasta dolerle ¿qué conocía el payaso francés de Isabella? ¿Cuál era el origen de aquella particular amistad?

La lengua se deslizaba suavemente por su paladar, un dedo juguetón haciendo círculos en su cuello, el respirar de ambos agitados, un brazo sosteniendo la cintura de la mujer, y un gemido de ella que decía que estaba por desmayarse de placer en el jardín de la enorme casa.

Una carcajada socarrona y un guiño juguetón.

-Parece que te gustan mis besos bruja- afirmó altivo y altanero.

_Oh ¿quieres jugar conmigo arrogante?_

-Mmm son- mordió su boca y se alejó un poco- tiernos y dulces- lo dijo entre pucheros y una expresión ambigua.

Un gruñido, las cejas luchando la una contra la otra y el brazo arrastrándola hasta su pecho.

-¿Tierno madame? Eso no se le dice a un hombre como yo- volvió a la boca desesperado y el beso fue agotador, húmedo, donde lengua, dientes y sonidos confluyeron para que ambos sintieran un vértigo arrasador- ¡diantre!- se agachó y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas- ¡Necesito casarme contigo bruja! – Alzó su mirada- si no te poseo voy a morir de tanto desearte- de manera veloz la abrasó- ¿sabes a lo que me refiero madame?- la pregunta era directa- ¿sabes lo que hago en las noches cuando pienso en ti?, ¿Cuándo te recuerdo en aquel vestido que llevabas el día de la fiesta en el hotel?, ¿Cuándo recuerdo eso que hiciste aquel día? Tu boca preciosa besándome en lugares tan perversos ¿Cuándo te recuerdo sobre ese infernal caballo?, ¿Sabes que sueño?- la mujer abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón palpitaba como tambor y respiraba excitada y asustada- te sueño desnuda corriendo sobre ese animal cual lady Godiva mi amor.

-¿Me deseas de esa manera Edward?- llevó su mano hasta su cabello y lo jaló con fuerza.

-Hasta el dolor madame.

-Lo mismo siento yo, pronto nos casaremos, serán sólo tres semanas.

-¡Mañana!- gimió y su cuerpo se movió impaciente- mañana bruja, por favor ¿tres jodidas semanas?

_Mi verga morirá por no tenerte._

-La espera valdrá la pena, nos iremos a Forksville y nadie nos verá por meses, ni siquiera la servidumbre.

La respiración del hombre se avivó ante semejante promesa, sonrió y sus maravillosos dientes blancos dejaron adivinar una lengua que jugó entre ellos, una seducción sensual, la muestra de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

-Vas a matarme ¿no es así mi reina?

-Eso espero bastardo.

Esa noche él iría por ella para llevarla al hotel Savoy

_No te preocupes, tu padre no dirá nada, además Bella, me portaré como lo que nunca he sido, seré un caballero, mis manos y mi boca no irán más allá de lo decente, se guardan para nuestra noche de bodas, después de eso a la mierda la caballerosidad contigo. _

Edward era libre con ella más de lo que fue con ninguna de sus mujeres, con muchas de ellas había tenido que jugar al romántico tierno, al seductor implacable, al caballero que se rendía ante los encantos de sus amantes, a todas mintió, nunca había sido tierno, ni romántico, y su seducción se medía a la par de lo que las mujeres le podían dar, pero con Isabella había sido eso y mucho más ¡Diablos! Hasta escribía cartas ¡él! Y en cada letra escrita descubrió lo real y total que era en ellas.

Estaba deseoso de llevarla al hotel, al restaurante y al salón de baile. Quería mimarla, seducirla y comportarse como un hombre esplendido con ella. Al darse cuenta que Bella no era una de sus amantes que siempre costeaban el hecho de ser vistos con él, que era él quien debía ser el seductor, le provocó una enorme tristeza, para el padre, para Sinclair, para Tania, su hermana y las mujeres que lo conocían, Edward Cullen frente a madame Isabella era un pobre miserable. De alguna manera cuando todos ellos lo vieran a la cara cuchichearían a sus espaldas, todos creerían, mejor dicho, tendrían la certeza que él se había casado con ella sólo por su dinero ¡maldita sea su suerte! Años y años sin importarle un bledo el que dirán y ahora no soportaría que su pasado de casanova chupador de sangre fuese el que lo definiera frente a todos.

Se llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo ¡nada!, ¡ni una maldita libra! No tenía nada, nada para invitarla, nada para comprarle unas flores ni una caja de chocolates. El sólo hecho de pensar que ella tendría que pagar lo puso furioso. Parpadeó de manera maniática ¿Quién estaba trayendo comida a la casa? Quiso golpearse contra la pared ¡egoísta! No se había preocupado por saber como su hermana Rosalie se alimentaba ¿en que momento se había vuelto un necio sin corazón que sólo está pendiente de sus idiotas necesidades?

Como un loco fue al encuentro de su hermana. Ésta se encontraba en el salón de música practicando frente al piano. Su madre siempre quiso que ella aprendiera a tocar mas nunca fue posible. El talento de Edward la opacaba, por lo que tan sólo - y de mala manera - lo intentaba.

Adentrada en las teclas se encontraba cuando, de pronto, sintió como un abrazo fuerte la sorprendía por detrás, un beso en su cabello rubio y un respirar cálido sobre su cabeza.

Ella estaba paralizada, sus dedos descansaron sobre las teclas del piano. No volteó y sólo se quedó allí sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, como su adorado hermano la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Nunca te lo he dicho no es así querida?

Rose, inteligente y suspicaz, supo a lo que él se refería.

-No cariño, nunca me los has dicho y no te culpo, nuestra educación no lo permitió- la voz musical fue pequeña y susurrona - pero siempre lo he sabido, yo te amo igual.

Ambos se estremecieron frente a la declaración directa de ella y tácita de él.

-Hemos estado tan solos Rose, desde pequeños: niñeras, sirvientes y un padre que nos amaba pero que, de alguna manera, estuvo atrapado por su propia educación y nuestra madre – acarició la melena rubia y sedosa de su hermana - no era cariñosa.

-Sólo éramos tú y yo.

El abrazo se deshizo. Edward se sentó junto a ella en la silla del piano, colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y tocó dos notas suaves.

-¿Quién está manteniendo la casa Rose?

Los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lágrimas pues sabía que la respuesta humillaría a su hermano.

-Madame Swan – sus ojos eran aterradores – ella manda cada dos días con sus sirvientes comida, ha hecho que una de ellas venga y limpie la casa, Emmett también lo hace Edward, ha comprado cosas necesarias y ropa para el bebé y para mi- habló de manera apresurada al ver como el rostro del cínico de su hermano se transformaba en una mueca de dolor - Oh no, no te preocupes hermano, yo se que madame lo hace con todo cariño y Emmett ha asumido su responsabilidad, Milady Morton lo despidió pues él ya había abandonado la casa, ahora trabaja en las estibaciones del puerto, es un trabajo terrible, pero tenemos la esperanza que madame Swan cumpla cada una de sus promesas Edward, somos muy felices con eso.

Un furioso Edward Cullen castigó con fuerzas las teclas del impresionante piano rugiendo de rabia, se paró como un bólido de la silla y caminó como un loco por toda la habitación, mientras que Rose lo observaba en silencio.

-¡Te lo juro Rosalie!, ¡Te lo juro que no volverás a pasar por esto!, ¡Tu niño tendrá lo mejor! No volveré a permitir la pobreza en esta casa, no dejaré que nadie pase por encima de nosotros, haré lo que sea- caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó de sus hombros- Todos creen que me casaré con Bella por su dinero- Rose iba a abrir su boca- ¡lo sé! Esa fue mi maldita intención al principio, esa y la idiota deuda que tenía con Sinclair, pero ahora no es así ¡no lo es!

-Yo lo sé cariño, estás enamorado de ella, lo he visto en tus ojos hermano.

-Me odio, no quiero ser un miserable, seré un mendigo frente a todos, soy un mendigo frente a ella.

Rosalie tomó con fuerzas las muñecas de su hermano, sus brillantes y hermosos ojos lo miraron con fuerza y su ceño de mujer testaruda lo enfrentaron.

-¡No! no lo eres, ella lo sabe muy bien, no eres un mendigo Edward Cullen, estás a un paso de convertirte en lo que mi padre deseaba y mucho más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, apretó su boca e inhaló con dureza el oxigeno mas no fue suficiente para calmar su desazón, ni siquiera las palabras alentadoras y llenas de fe por parte de Rosalie ayudaban.

-Tengo qué- se apartó unos pasos de su hermana- tengo qué…- volvió y besó la frente nívea de Rose- faltan tres semanas para casarme con Isabella, te lo prometo, no permitiré que nada te falte, te compraré el vestido más hermoso para que asistas a mi boda, contrataré una sirvienta, ya no más- sin decir una palabra, y sin permitir que Rose discutiera, corrió hasta su cuarto, sacó su hermoso anillo de rubíes, su pitillera de oro y el hermoso reloj - todas herencias de su padre - y salió a empeñarlas.

_No seré nunca más un mendigo ¡Jamás!_

Corrió por las calles, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del reloj del Big Bang y Edward Cullen no sabía que, desde hacía una hora, alguien lo seguía.

.

.

.

-¿Vas a salir con ese hombre?, ¿A está hora?, ¿Frente a toda la ciudad? – Un impaciente Charles Swan miraba a su hija que llevaba un hermoso vestido de blanco marfil y lleno de volantes y con su cabello repleto de bucles adornados con pequeñas joyas en imitación a flores- ¡es una grosería! Una dama no puede hacer eso.

Isabella se miraba al espejo y escuchaba indiferente las palabras de su padre, sólo observa la imagen frente a ella, allí, como si no hubiesen pasado siete años de su vida, estaba la niña bonita que un día fue. Se acercó y posó sus manos por sus mejillas que estaban en pleno ardor, recorrió su rostro: su boca estaba llena, fogosa y su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

_Aún estás allí ¿No es así? _No se atrevió a llamarse a si misma "Princesa encantada" porque era algo más, algo más profundo existía en ella, una especie de bondad sin disfraces, una belleza sin arrogancias, una mujer sin el dejo presuntuoso y caprichoso de antes.

Volteó hacia su padre, subió los guantes de satén hasta sus codos, alzó su rostro y dijo:

-No puedes impedirlo.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Desde cuando eres una impertinente? ¡Te desconozco!

Ella alzó la ceja e hizo una mueca ladeada con sus labios.

-No me conoces padre mío, no me conoces. Nunca te has atrevido a saber nada de mí, así que no permito que me juzgues. Me has dejado sola durante toda tu vida aduciendo argumentos de educación que son estúpidos, siempre me has hecho sentir culpable porque cometí el gran pecado de ser tu única hija… por ser una mujer- se acercó a éste y se empinó un poco- no puedes impedirme nada, se que te aterra que no me case, ya soy una solterona, este matrimonio salva toda la fortuna que tanto te importa y el apellido Swan- Kent, así que no puedes decirme nada.

El viejo cara de palo arrugó su frente hasta el dolor, pequeñas patas de gallo se reunieron alrededor de sus ojos, su nariz se dilató como si el acto de respirar fuese algo sumamente doloroso y su labio inferior fue succionado por sus dientes.

-Espero que guardes las formas, no quiero que nadie piense que mi hija llegó al altar sin su virtud intacta.

Isabella se quedó lívida por un segundo, la esencia de desfachatada de años antes se carcajeó con fuerza dentro de ella, hizo un esfuerzo por no contestarle: _Padre, mi virtud la perdí en el campo en Francia y ella no volverá jamás…y me casé con el hombre que la arrebató, es más, fui yo quien lo obligó _mas no contestó nada.

-No te preocupes padre, Edward Cullen no me tocará hasta el día de mi boda.

-No quiero bastardos llegando antes de tiempo.

La hija tembló ante la crueldad del padre. Tragó la hiel del desprecio de éste y se aprestó a esperar a su prometido. Cinco minutos más tarde llegó como una aparición; hermoso, vestido de negro y azul noche, oliendo maravilloso, envuelto en una capa y con su aire de dandy gótico.

-Madame- golpeó con sus botas, de su capa sacó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de bombones sumamente costosos y un estuche de terciopelo negro- para la más hermosa mujer de Europa- la tomó de su mano y la arrastró hacia él- la más hermosa del mundo para mi- y besó su boca de manera impertinente sin importar que alguien lo viese.

-No tenías porque molestarte querido- Isabella trató de estar tranquila, conocía las condiciones económicas de Edward y no deseaba ofenderlo con su fortuna pero entendía que el orgullo de éste estaba en juego.

Una mirada de sospecha y de incomodidad cruzó por sus ojos verdes _No soy un mendigo Bella…no lo soy._

-Toda para ti bruja perfecta, ábrelo por favor.

Un guardapelo de plata que colgaba de una cadena del mismo material: simple, pero elegante. Isabella suspiró, sólo Eleazar y Michell le habían dado regalos significativos pero ninguno como aquel.

-Es hermoso cariño, realmente lo es- Edward ansiaba aquella respuesta y le sonrió sólo como él lo hacía, sacó una navaja, fue hasta uno de los bucles del cabello castaño de Isabella y lo cortó, y luego hizo lo mismo en un cadejo de su melena rojiza, abrió el guardapelo y colocó los cabellos de ambos dentro de él.

-Cuando tengas tu cámara nos tomaremos una foto y ella estará aquí, y cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo también, para que así nos lleves en el corazón – posó su mano sobre su pecho- después me compraré uno para mí - hablaba en susurros- para llevarte siempre conmigo amor mío, donde vaya- una voz profunda- donde esté… en cualquier lugar del mundo.

A Bella aquella sentencia le pareció funesta, algo en aquel tono melancólico no le gustó e, inmediatamente, llevó su mano de satén marfil hacia la boca de su novio.

-No irás a ninguna parte, siempre estaré contigo- ambos fijaron sus miradas de forma inquieta y devoradora- siempre.

Él besó sus dedos y mostró su sonrisa canallesca y libertina.

-No pensemos en mañana bruja- la tomó de la cintura- hoy vamos a bailar hasta que el mundo reviente. Quizás al amanecer la víbora de la reina saque un edicto y nos eche del país por no saber guardar las formas ¡vamos! Retemos a la tonta sociedad.

Al salir de su casa, Isabella vio un enorme y lujoso carruaje frente a ella, aquello era lo más exagerado que había visto en su vida: un cochero serio y dos sementales blancos y enormes.

-¡Edward!- dio dos pasos al frente- es maravilloso.

-Lo mejor para ti- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- lo mejor.

Abrió las puertas del carruaje y, si en el exterior éste era pomposo, dentro era exagerado y barroco: las sillas de cuero forrado, brillante con paredes de un rojo borgoña acolchado en terciopelo y cortinas de seda del mismo color.

La subió con delicadeza y, a los cinco minutos y a trote lento, recorrían las oscuras y enigmáticas calles de la gran ciudad.

Ambos en silencio, uno al frente del otro.

La atmósfera era recargada y caliente.

Las respiraciones duras y sofocadas, los ojos hambrientos de uno sobre el otro. El corpiño de ella la apretaba dolorosamente y él se removía incomodo en su silla.

-No puedo estar a solas contigo Bella, tengo perversos pensamientos con tus senos- se mordió los labios.

-Y espero que los cumplas todos bastardo.

-No lo dudes reina de mi alma- le guiñó un ojo, con un movimiento intempestivo se sentó a su lado, ella saltó por la electricidad del roce, Edward tomó su mano enguatada- ¿has escuchado madame que los coches de Londres son el escenario perfecto para los amantes? – si, ella había escuchado, el solapamiento de la ciudad escondía el secreto de que, dentro de los grandes carruajes, habían sido engendrados más de la mitad de los habitantes de la gran metrópoli- sueño eso contigo- acarició la palma de la mano, se deslizó hasta la muñeca, tomó uno de los pequeños botones y los besó- voy a desnudarte poco a poco- desabotonó el primero- quitarte este guante es el preludio amor mío de tu piel- besó el siguiente botón- no quedará nada de ella que yo no recorra- lenta, sutil y suavemente quitó el guante dejando desnuda la mano - si estoy- beso- excitado- beso- con sólo esto- beso- ¡demonios!- su lengua húmeda se quedó en aquella parte de la muñeca donde podía sentir el pulso- no me imagino cuando bese otra parte de tu anatomía- levantó su cara e Isabella sólo vio deseo puro- y no me refiero a tus pecaminosos labios.

-¡Dios!- ella gruñó.

-Dios no- la haló con fuerza a milímetros de su boca- sólo yo bruja divina- mordió sus labios- yo, Edward el bastardo.

A los quince minutos estaban frente al gran Savoy, si el cochero se hubiese retardado más, el mito de coche ocultador de las lascivias londinenses hubiesen tenido otra página más.

Se sentaron en la mejor mesa de todo el restaurante y un Edward pavo magnifico ordenó lo mejor y más costoso: vino, langosta en salsa de naranja, trufas, cerezas y un delicioso postre de fresas, alimentos que casi nadie consumía y que cada uno valía una fortuna. Isabella se mordía la lengua, no deseaba humillarlo preguntando de donde salía el dinero para pagar todo aquello _¿quizás aún guarde un poco del dinero de la pelea en Regent Street? ¡Los hombres y su arrogancia sin medida! Sólo quiero que no se sienta mal, que esté orgulloso de sí mismo._

-No es necesario todo esto cariño.

Un gesto de furia impaciente se dejó entrever.

-¡Lo es! No te vas a casar con un mendigo madame.

-Nunca serás un mendigo- tomó su mano- eres el príncipe de esta ciudad, quisiera la vieja urraca de la reina Victoria haber tenido un descendiente como tú, querido, Enrique VIII hubiese dado la mitad de su reino por engendrar a alguien tan hermoso- lo dijo de manera coqueta con ojillos dulces- eres digno de lo mejor.

-¿Lo soy?

-Así es- miró hacia los lados, cientos de personas a su alrededor, el enorme salón del restaurante era un fluir de gente, todos ellos llenos de joyas, mujeres con hermosos vestidos, caballeros impecables, meseros; la música de la gran orquesta…gente, gente que los observaban. Isabella orgullosa supo que nadie era como él, y que nadie era como ella- todos quieren ser como tú.

Un aire melancólico se vislumbro en el rostro del príncipe a su lado.

-Todos quieren estar en mi lugar porque estoy contigo madame Swan, eso me hace especial.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de él.

-¿Conmigo?, ¿Una vieja solterona aburrida?- el apretó sus manos de forma vehemente.

-¡No! con la mujer más fascinante y misteriosa de toda la ciudad, la mujer- se levantó y llevó su silla hasta el lado de ella (mala costumbre) algo que haría que todos empezaran a murmurar- que tiene al hombre más cínico y descorazonado de esta ciudad a sus pies- jugueteó con su cabello- alguien- y respiró sobre ella- que está a punto de redimirme mi amor- y, sin importar que la gran sociedad estaba allí, la besó en su cuello, Isabella llevó su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició tiernamente- ahora bruja, comamos, bebamos y en media hora bailaremos hasta que nos echen de aquí.

Una hora más tarde, Edward y Bella bailaban en el gran salón teniendo como testigos a toda la aristocracia, ambos sabían que todos cuchicheaban y que, sir Michael Newton -adiposo y estúpido- daba gracias a Dios por "haberse negado" a casarse con aquella mujer, bueno, esa fue la versión que rondaba de casa en casa, desde Bravante Street hasta Buckingham palace.

Por unos minutos Edward dejó sola a Isabella.

-Cariño- lo dijo muerto de risa- existen cosas que hasta los caballeros debemos hacer.

-¡Eres un grosero!- y lo vio irse de manera elegante atravesando el salón con su aire gallardo. Todos susurraban y él los retaba con su paso.

Isabella estaba agotada y feliz, no podía creer tanta suerte, finalmente siete años de autoimpuesto confinamiento había llegado a su fin _todavía puedo bailar como si tuviese diecinueve años._

De pronto sintió una mirada que la acuchilleaba desde atrás, volteó y se topó con los ojos azules crueles de Tania Denali, la mujer se acercó, toda ella vestida de un violeta funesto.

Tania no haría la presentación ni los saludos hipócritas, ella iba directo a la yugular.

- Mañana iré a su casa madame y toda la farsa de su flamante prometido será rebelada, no sonría Isabella, él no la ama, todo es un teatro querida, una mala representación del hombre más asqueroso de toda la ciudad.

Isabella no se movió, sólo miró a la mujer con repugnancia como si ésta fuera una araña inmunda.

-¡Miente!

-Yo no miento- se acercó divertida- he leído las cartas que él le ha escrito, son hermosas- y se alejó en medio de la música y la gente que bailaba en atropellamiento, se alejó con una sonrisa en su boca, creyendo que tenía el alma del tahúr en sus manos y la posibilidad de su cuerpo caliente en su lecho.

_Maldito… yo también se jugar._

Una mano violenta la arrastró hasta la oscuridad de un pasillo.

-Maldita arpía ¿qué le dijiste?- Edward resoplaba como toro furioso, había visto a la mujer hablando con Isabella- si no me dices te estrangulo.

-¡Suéltame!- ella luchó contra la mano de hierro.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Tania se carcajeó con violencia.

-Ve esta noche a mi casa- se acercó como reptil- y quizás me convenzas de que no le diga nada Edward- El hombre se abalanzó hacia ella hasta pegar su espalda a la pared, Tania tembló de terror y excitación- ponme una mano encima y grito delante de todos maldito, te lo juro.

-No obtendrás nada de mí.

-Niégate y te destruyo infeliz- lo empujó con sus brazos- esta noche en mi casa gatito, espero- lo miró como hiena en cacería- que todo el deseo que sientes por el estúpido ratón lo desahogues conmigo.

Oh si, en el juego de la vida, el amor y la sobrevivencia todo era válido y sólo Edward Cullen sabía que debía jugar sus mejores cartas.

A escondidas, y detrás de las cortinas del gran salón del Savoy, vio a Bella tan hermosa, tan divertida, lo mejor de su vida.

_¿Y si le digo la verdad?_

Todo era demasiado vulgar, atrapado entre redes como animal sin escapatoria.

_¡No! me odiará, ella lo hará, me odiará._

Y se aprestó con careta de cínico sin alma a pisar el corazón de Tania Denali.

.

.

.

¡**Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras de un hombre una bestia: William Shakespeare.**

**Gracias por leer lindas.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las lectoras que comentan o de manera fantasma leen esta historia, mil y mil gracias, gracias por la espera y paciencia, pues me había sido complejo volverla a escribir, más por falta de tiempo que por deseo.**_

_**A mi Beta adorada Belen Robsten quien tiene infinita paciencia conmigo y quien sabe que tiene parte de mi corazón: Gracias nena.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS CAPITULO 24.**

_Oh si, en el juego de la vida, del amor y de la sobrevivencia, todo era válido y Edward Cullen sabía que debía jugar sus mejores cartas._

_Escondido detrás de las cortinas del gran salón del Savoy, vio a Bella, era tan hermosa, tan divertida, era lo mejor de su vida._

_¿Y si le digo la verdad?_

_Todo era demasiado vulgar, estaba atrapado entre redes como animal sin escapatoria._

_¡No! me odiará, ella lo hará, me odiará._

_Y se aprestó con careta de cínico sin alma a pisar el corazón de Tania Denali._

.

.

.

Isabella, luego de que Tania soltara las palabras aterradoras, sintió como si un cuchillo la abriese de par en par; su corazón -en ese momento vulnerable- estaba entre las fauces de los celos y las dudas. Recordó las palabras que desprendieron de los labios de aquella mujer de manera dolorosa: _"Él no la ama, todo es un teatro querida, una mala representación del hombre más asqueroso de toda la ciudad"_ Cerró sus ojos por un breve instante y la música a su alrededor desapareció, sólo escuchaba en su memoria todo lo que el bastardo hermoso le había dicho hasta el cansancio, las cartas hermosas llenas de fuego _"he leído las cartas madame" _¡No! sus cartas, esa mujer no podía conocerlas, eran propias, íntimas, sólo de él para ella, su alma y pasión plasmadas en tinta.

_Ella miente Isabella, ella miente…_

Se repetía a cada segundo: Tania Denali estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Su mirada, la actitud de gata, los senos alzados y su respirar agitado siempre que lo veía lo afirmaban; lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo añoraba y, de alguna manera, lo odiaba. Isabella conocía como era la vanidad de una gata seductora como Tania, años atrás ella fue igual, odiaba a cada hombre que le decía que no, a cada uno que se negaba a adorarla, y siempre al final ella -malvada y caprichosa- hacía que todos los que cometían la "blasfemia" de no mirarla y admitir que era lo más hermoso de toda Francia sufrieran las consecuencias ¿Cuáles? Ser apartado de la sociedad parisina y ver como todos se alejaban tan sólo porque la emperatriz de Paris lo decía.

Conocía las tretas que mujeres peligrosas utilizaban para hacer que los hombres cayeran, para que estos fueran humillados y para que nada de ellos quedase intacto.

Isabella sabía que Edward Cullen había sido amante de la pelirroja maldita. Durante el tiempo en que ella lo observaba como algo inalcanzable, supo que el bello cínico se acostaba con muchas mujeres en Inglaterra, la misma Jessica Stanley, oculta entre sus abanicos, le narró como muchas suspiraban por él. Isabella nunca lo juzgó por ello, era hermoso, fascinante, maravilloso, loco y divertido ¿Quién se negaría a sus encantos? Además él era un hombre; por supuesto esta afirmación no iba teñida con el discursito manido de viejas locas que decían que por ser hombres tenían derecho a todo, no, para Bella, quien añoraba y envidiaba la libertad masculina, el ser hombre les daba un camino sin límites que les permitía seguir sus impulsos sin que nadie los juzgara. Edward Cullen, divino y narcótico, no tenía porque ser un monje ¡Dios! no lo adoraría si lo fuese. Por lo tanto jamás pensó en aquellas mujeres, él la amaba, se lo decía en cada momento, en cada ocasión ¡él no mentía! No lo hacía.

Un abrazo hermoso y fragante la sorprendió. Isabella se encontraba reviviendo en su mente cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto al Dios que adoraba, acariciaba en su memoria desde el minuto en que lo escuchó hablando sensualmente con aquella hembra hermosa que él cabalgaba hasta el instante perfecto de él enredado en su cintura.

-Te amo- le susurró tiernamente al oído- no me importa si todos aquí piensan que no lo debo decir por ser poco culto y vulgar madame ¡diantre!- lo escuchó aspirar profundamente- te amo Isabella, hasta más allá de los mares- dentro del corazón de Edward Cullen un terror palpitaba, un horror que lo desgarraba, ella se le iba como el agua entre las manos, ella, por lo único que él sería un hombre digno y bueno.

Isabella tomó sus manos y besó fervorosamente los dedos largos y pulidos de caballero.

-Te amo igual- de manera inquieta buscó a la mujer que trató de amargarle la noche y no la vio por ninguna parte, esto le hizo creer que quizás Tania sólo quería molestarla _ella no me conoce, no me conoce ¿gata peligrosa? Yo… la princesa encantada _-Te demoraste mucho querido.

Edward luchaba en su interior.

No se desgarraría y no permitiría que aquella maldita arruinara su noche, la más importante hasta ahora, la que, frente a todo Londres, él decía que si, que podía ser digno de Isabella Swan.

Le sonrió con picardía, se apartó dos pasos de ella y alargó su hermosa mano.

-Hay misterios bruja, que una dama no debe conocer sobre el hombre que será su esposo- se abalanzó sobre ella y se inclinó hasta quedar frente a su rostro - misterios que debe tener para que su mujer piense que su esposo es un hombre que no está tocado por las simples bajezas de lo humano.

¿Misterios?, ¿Qué misterios? Isabella inquieta preguntó con sus ojos, mas la sonrisa maliciosa y llena de burla le hizo saber que él se refería a cosas mundanas y cotidianas, el pavo real de Edward Cullen y su vanidad sin tregua estaban allí diciéndole que no había nada de que preocuparse.

- Te extrañé amor mío- ella tomó su mano.

-¡Mientes bruja! Debes tener tu tarjeta de baile repleta con todos estos tunantes queriendo bailar con la reina del Savoy- sus ojos fueron oscuros, ella le respondería de la misma manera turbulenta.

-Si, pero- se acercó a su oído- a todos les dije que eres tú el dueño de mi corazón y de mis bailes hasta que yo sea una anciana, mi tarjeta ha sido copada.

Él la alzó con fuerza y la arrastró hasta el centro del salón tomándola fuerte de su cintura.

-Así es madame, así es, toda tu vida está copada por mí ¡bailemos hasta que todo desaparezca!

Ambos se observaron de manera inquieta, un leve terror relampagueó en la conexión de sus ojos, pero, sin embargo, enmascararon sus miedos y la música bella los envolvió para que no pensaran en un mañana sino en ese momento, en esos minutos donde, sin miedo, bailaban frente a todo Londres.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y cómodo. El cínico le daba a la atmósfera un aire juguetón y guasón. A los pocos minutos, alargó sus manos hacia el vestido de blanco marfil de su mujer y acarició sus muslos por encima de la costosa tela, Isabella brincó ante el toque, si los besos lascivos de unos días atrás la hicieron arder como el Vesubio, no se imaginaba como sería el día en que se desnudaría frente a aquel hombre, de sentirlo dentro de ella. Edward sabía lo que sus manos provocaban y, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad del coche.

-Es usted madame una mujer de muy malos pensamientos- alzó la ceja sugestivamente- yo sólo me preocupo por sus pies- sin vergüenza fue hasta los zapatos blanco y, de forma seductora, los quitó dejando a la vista sus delicados pies que estaban envuelto por unas finas medias de seda, sus manos presionaron el empeine de forma suave y lenta, luego los tomó en su totalidad y, de manera mágica, acarició cada uno, haciendo que madame emitiera un suspiro lento y que sus ojos no se despegaran de él que la mimaba como hacía años nadie lo acariciaba- son hermosos amada, hermosos- se inclinó un poco y besó el pequeño pie mariposa que estaba adolorido por el baile- amo cada parte de tu anatomía bruja.

-Edward- gimió con ternura, no, él no mentía.

Suavemente, el hombre levantó su mirada hacia ella, la máscara guasona había caído y sólo quedaba él, que por primera vez en su vida sería lo que nunca se permitió ser: tierno.

-Cuando te veo madame- acariciaba el talón- veo algo hermoso- besó uno de sus dedos- cuando te toco soy afortunado- presionó el tobillo en círculos- cuando estoy contigo- de nuevo su mirada clavada en ella- soy todo lo que quiero ser; mi piel y mi alma te pertenecen Isabella Swan, todo lo que soy es para ti – frunció su ceño y su rostro se tornó hermoso y profundo- no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, soy uno antes de ti y soy otro después de conocerte amada mía.

Madame paró su excitación, algo en aquella voz era desconocida ¿qué le decía?, ¿Qué le advertía?, ¿Edward deseaba contarle algo pero no se atrevía?- ¿qué tienes querido?- tomó su cabello con fuerza- ¿estás preocupado?, ¿Quieres contarme algo? _Por favor Edward…este es el momento para decirme lo que ocultas, si es que ocultas algo, es la hora…_

Hubo un silencio.

¡No!

No podría decirle nada, todo era demasiado asqueroso y repulsivo ¿cómo decirle que llegó hasta ella por una apuesta de juego?, ¿Cómo decirle que sus primeros acercamientos sólo fueron para seducirla y llevarla a la cama?, ¿Cómo contarle los sucios detalles de un hombre que sólo era un tahúr y que ella era su as de diamantes para pagarle a Alistair Sinclair, para la diversión de Tania Denali y para que él, un inútil contumaz, continuara en su vida de casanova burlón y malvado? Todo, todo era una maldita obra de teatro, una pieza terrible en algún libro de Dickens, donde la crueldad de todos la convirtieron en la presa de una jauría de lobos, padre, dos enemigos y sobre todo el peor: él.

¡No!

No podía, tres semanas y ella sería suya para siempre. Pasaría el resto de su vida amándola, ya no sería inútil y él le demostraría, a cada segundo, que casarse con un bastardo cínico era la mejor decisión que ella había tomado, que aquel día perfecto en que lo buscó en la calle hollín - en medio de la violencia, la pobreza y el mal olor para decirle que lo amaba -valió la pena, no sería posible ganarse su respeto si Isabella sabía cuan aterradora fue la circunstancia para que él la mirara.

¡Dios!

Tembló.

Si la maldita apuesta no se hubiese dado él no la hubiese conocido, no se le habría acercado ni tocado, aquella verdad lo desgarró por dentro ¡no la habría tocado! Su opio de corazón.

-Estoy feliz- contestó volviendo a su esplendorosa sonrisa- ¿has tenido esa sensación de que siempre creíste que eras alguien feliz, pero cuando en realidad la felicidad se presenta te das cuenta que toda tu vida fue una farsa?, ¿Qué sólo existe este momento en que nada será igual?, ¿En que eres pleno?

-La he sentido Edward- su voz fue dulce y sonrió tierna.

-Yo la conocí el día que supe que te amaba.

-Para mi es igual- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- desde el primer día que te eh visto hermoso bastardo.

Ambos gimieron, Edward desesperado besó su pie, su muslo escondido entre telas y medias, su vestido y picoteó el centro de su vientre mientras que Isabella, con su cabeza recostada en el lujoso sillón, permitía aquella adoración vehemente. Un beso en la comisura de su boca le anunció que él venía por ella, por sus labios, su saliva, su lengua y todo lo que ella prometía, el beso fue profundo y voraz, en espacios dulces, calientes, desesperados y agónicos. Sus manos se entrelazaron en medio de aquella pasión de lenguas y sonidos, la mano libre de Isabella se deslizaba por el cuello de Edward, y la de éste poseía su cintura, todo en aquel carruaje era oscuro y taciturno, un aire de agonía dulce y un viento de algo irremediable y poético, si, así, como debía ser el amor en la época Victoriana, siempre con el patetismo de una era triste que se desmorona y con la incertidumbre de algo que comienza.

Un amor entre el pasado de gente que agonizó de amor y no lo dijo nunca y con la posibilidad de personas que amarían y tendrían terror por hacerlo en un siglo que se avecinaba salvaje.

A los minutos, Edward dejó a Isabella en las puertas de la enorme mansión mientras que Alice la esperaba con una hermosa caperuza que daba a la calle un aire de nostalgia.

Ambos se dijeron te amo, se miraron y afirmaron un por siempre.

_No me lastimes Edward _ella pensó.

_Yo no permitiré que me dejes de amar Isabella _lo hizo él.

.

.

En medio del camino, Edward Cullen, en la oscuridad del carruaje, planeaba cada movimiento, cada palabra, toda la crueldad genética de una raza que siempre tenía la daga en su lengua se aprestaba a lastimar, sin importar como, a Tania Denali.

Una mucama regordeta y mórbida lo reconoció y lo miró con deseo vulgar.

-¡Mister Cullen! Que agradable sorpresa, parece que han sido siglos desde la última vez.

El bastardo cínico en él sonrió, la mujer era una celestina, una lechuza rastrera y maliciosa, ese tipo de mujeres que habitaban en Londres y que, tras sus uniformes y supuestas actitudes de servilismo, odiaban a todo el mundo y disfrutaban ver como "los superiores" eran más asquerosos que una letrina. Cualquier señal de lo que él iba a hacer y la mujer correría hasta donde su ama y le gritaría que Edward Cullen venía con oscuras intenciones.

Un brillo de una moneda, un guiño provocador y una palmada en el trasero de la mucama, y él sabía que ella los dejaría en paz.

-Piérdete preciosa, una jarra de vino está tras esa moneda.

Caminó por los pasillos de la enorme casa de Tania Denali, una sonrisa burlona y asqueada se dibujó en su rostro mientras avanzaba. Él sabía que toda aquella riqueza era producto de su belleza y de su talento para mentir, era una cortesana vulgar pero con una inteligencia tan arrasadora que nadie era capaz de levantarse frente a ella…hasta hoy.

Pisó fuerte para que la pelirroja lo escuchara, un año atrás, la misma escena se repetía noche tras noche, él con paso duro le hacía saber que iba por su cuerpo y que no quedaría nada de éste cuando la poseyese. Conocía lo que lo esperaba pero, aún así, un asco profundo casi le hace vomitar en plena alfombra. Si, allí frente a él, Tania se encontraba desnuda con su cuerpo en pose de Maja de Goya esperando que Edward Cullen la penetrase hasta la muerte.

-Hola querido- dijo ella con risa solapada y divertida- me hiciste esperar demasiado, apuesto que madame Swan no quería dejarte ir.

Edward ocultó su repulsión, no permitiría que la maldita ensuciara el nombre de quien sería su esposa.

-Pero ya estoy aquí muñeca- se acercó hasta la cama y, como un buen actor, posó sus ojos en el cuerpo perfecto y voluptuoso de la mujer, mas la mirada no contuvo todo el deseo de años atrás, sólo fue una mirada por un cuerpo que no lo llamaba, pero la mujer no se percató, estaba demasiado extasiada con la presencia de Edward en esa habitación que no supo que aquel hombre venía con una intención diferente a la que ella esperaba.

-Estoy feliz cariño- se apoyó sobre sus hombros y sus senos turgentes se balancearon de forma sensual. El hombre frente a ella sólo pensaba en los pechos de la mujer que amaba, quizás no eran tan grandes, pero eran bellos como frutas maduras y su boca ya los había saboreado y estaba convencido de que, frente al roce, el sabor, el tacto y la sensación de éstos en su lengua, ya estaba irremediablemente encadenado – bésame- alargó su mano, la mirada verde de Edward era indescifrable, de alguna manera ella presintió que el hombre ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora había algo más. El ruego del beso no fue tomado en cuenta, entonces Tania se levantó sinuosamente haciendo que su cabellera roja se deslizara por todo su cuerpo. Edward se fijaba en cada parte de aquella anatomía bellamente agresiva, bajó sus ojos hacia el sexo de ésta y el vello violento y poco estético le hizo tener la añoranza de aquel que era limpio y suave- desnúdate mi amor- sonrió- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No- sonrió con malicia- lo hago yo querida- dio dos pasos hacia atrás, la risa divertida de Tania le hizo revolver el estomago, pero sin embargo él continuó con su careta divertida- te excita esto ¿no es así linda?- su capa cayó en el suelo al igual que su hermosa casaca oscura.

-Estoy excitada hermoso, tú eres el único que logra esto en mí- ella relamía su boca, su lengua pasaba por sus labios ansiando el momento en que él la besara. Edward empezó a desanudar los puños de su camisa blanca, ella estaba impaciente ¡Dios! era tan hermoso- Yo te excito ¿no es así Edward?- preguntó con un puchero de dulzura y capricho.

Él no contestó.

Se desnudó sigilosamente, la luz de la lámpara iluminaba su hermoso cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la mujer que tenía el corazón palpitante y el sexo húmedo, Tania no veía la hora de que Edward estuviese dentro de ella, jadeando, embistiéndola con fuerza y diciéndole cosas pérfidas al oído.

Desnudo frente a ella, la mujer sólo miraba su miembro, éste estaba en reposo, ella enarcó una ceja, recordaba los días en que él antes de llegar a ella, siempre estaba en alza, erecto y orgulloso, desesperado por penetrarla, era como si no pudiese respirar por la necesidad, mas ahora, sólo veía a aquel hombre que parecía una estatua sin vida.

-¡Bésame!- se lanzó a él y lo tomó de su cabello jalando con dureza hasta su boca- ¡ahggg!- un grito duro fue la respuesta pues Edward mordió su boca, no con aquellos mordiscos sensuales y juguetones, si no con una mordedura dolorosa y punzante - ¿me mordiste?- preguntó entre la sorpresa y la excitación- no eres de esos hombres que juegan duro Edward Cullen.

-Si lo soy, ven aquí Tania, hazlo de nuevo- la orden fue acatada y ella volvió a besarlo, mientras que él, allí parado con los brazos a sus lados, se quedaba incólume y sin vida en su cuerpo, sólo sus dientes enterrándose en los labios de la mujer quien gritaba casi segura que un poco de sangre salía por ellos.

-¡Me volviste a morder! ¡Maldito!

-Y lo volveré a hacer Tania Denali si vuelves y te acercas- su vos dura y agresiva hizo que la mujer respirara con fuerza- no estoy inspirado esta noche.

-¡Ja! no puedes decir eso- se bajó de la cama y caminó sigilosa tratando que su monumental figura, que era su mejor arma, hiciese el trabajo de despertar al animal dormido- puedo perdonarte que me mordieras, es más, me gusta rudo amor mío- sin previo aviso fue hasta él y tocó de manera descarada su verga- yo sé que me extrañas cariño- acariciaba de arriba abajo- yo sé que lo haces, nadie puede darte lo que yo te doy, ninguna de esas mujeres sabe que es lo que te gusta Edward Cullen.

La mirada de Edward era de asco absoluto, asco por ella, por él, por aquel momento vulgar, por sus manos sobre su cuerpo, por su boca en rictus asqueroso, por su respiración, por su desnudes que ya no lo llamaba, por todo su pasado.

Agarró sus muñecas de forma intempestiva, ella dio un brinquito de triunfo, ya lo tenía en su poder ¡si! finalmente había regresado. Edward colocó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, una de sus piernas entre los muslos blancos de Tania y, con agresividad, la tumbó a la cama.

-¡Oh si!- ella se removió- ¡ven ahora!

Un tigre se abalanzó sobre ella y de manera furiosa mordió su cuello, la mordió tan fuerte que ella gimió de agonía y trató de zafarse del peso insoportable que la oprimía, pero el cuerpo de Edward la aplastaba y no le daba espacio al movimiento.

-¡No!- Edward rugió con furia- no estoy excitado contigo golfa- con una de sus rodillas apartó sus piernas y se instaló en su sexo- no estoy excitado contigo- con su pelvis golpeó su centro- me repugnas.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron de manera desmesurada, pues lo que veía frente a ella no era el amante a quien amaba, era otro y tenía miedo de éste.

-¿Qué haces?- golpeó sus hombros- ¿qué haces maldito?

-¿Qué hago?- tomó sus muñecas- ¿qué hago? Esto Tania Denali- hizo como si la fuese a penetrar pero sólo la golpeó- esto ¿crees que me conoces linda?, ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo como si yo fuese un títere en tus manos?

-Eres un juguete idiota- gruñó- eso es lo que eres.

-No soy un pene Tania, tengo alma y no te pertenece, puedes- y se acercó a sus oídos- puedes desnudarte y mostrarme tu cuerpo y no sentiré nada ¡nada! No me excitas, no me provocas nada. Tú y tu sexo sucio y desagradable no son lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres estúpido?

-Isabella Swan- su nombre en ese cuarto fue una blasfemia- eso es lo que quiero, ella es la que me excita, la que amo.

-¡No amas a nadie!

- La amo.

-No.

-Si, la amo-la enterró en su cama- La amo como nunca he amado a alguien, como nunca te amarán a ti.

Una carcajada de hiena resonó en la habitación, Tania detuvo su lucha contra el cuerpo de Edward y fijó su mirada en él.

-Eres un iluso querido, un iluso, ella no te ama, sólo está encaprichada contigo.

-Va a ser mi esposa.

-Porque no le queda de otra imbécil, nadie se casará con ella, y sí lo hacen es por su dinero.

-¡Me escogió a mi!

-Es una ilusión Edward mi amado, una ilusión, madame Swan es tu ilusión, tú ilusión de ser alguien ¿estás enamorado de ella? ¡Mientes! Estás enamorado de su dinero, de su prestigio maldito bueno para nada, enamorado del honor de ser parte de esa familia ¿enamorado? No me hagas reír- ella hablaba de manera ahogada, lo gritaba entre la falta de aire y su deseo por que él comprendiera que no podía amar a nadie, porque Edward Cullen no podía, porque si lo hacía ¿qué sería de ella? Su vida dependía de que hombres como esos no tuvieran corazón, o mejor dicho, hombres que sólo aspiraran a mujeres depravadas como ella.

-La amo.

-¡Fóllame idiota! y verás que eso que llamas amor no es nada comparado con lo que yo te puedo dar, es a lo único que puedes aspirar imbécil.

-¡Nunca! Mírame Tania- se apartó de ella- ¡mírame! Soy un hombre maldita- su verga estaba en alza, pero su asco mediaba allí- ¡mírame! Puedo estar contigo, puedo penetrarte pero no me verás, porque yo sólo estaré pensando en ella, estaré viéndola a ella - una lágrima de asco, dolor y tragedia se deslizó por el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen- me tendrás dentro de ti y sólo sentirás mi asco linda, sólo sentirás mi rabia.

-¡Te odio!

-¿Me odias? Yo te odio más- fue hasta sus senos y mordió uno de sus pezones- yo te odio más, esto es lo que quieres de mí, esto es lo que deseas , quieres llevarme a tu nivel de nuevo, quieres que vuelva a ser el maldito que era contigo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, seguirás siendo igual, cuando te aburras volverás a ser el de antes: jugador, tahúr, el hombre de la calle ¿quieres casarte con ella? ¡No lo vas a hacer! ¡Te voy a destruir!

-¡No lo harás! No puedes, porque yo lo haré primero, lo haré primero.

-No tienes el poder- el rostro de Tania cambió abruptamente, observó la lágrima que corría en su rostro ¡Dios! ¿Él lloraba?, ¿Él sentía? La humillación, el horror, el dolor, y la rabia corrían por sus venas- estás condenado Edward Cullen, condenado.

-No lo estoy- con una de sus manos tomó las muñecas de la mujer y la apretó con fuerza mientras que con la otra agarró su cuello- No eres nada Tania, sólo una cortesana, no eres una dama ni buena persona ¿qué dirás? No tienes nada, sólo es tu palabra, todos saben que tienes la lengua más viperina de todo Londres, que siempre has estado envidiosa de todas las aristócratas de la ciudad por no dignarse a ser tus amigas, que vas de cama en cama para obtener dinero y poder ¿Quién eres tú? Te mueres por ser parte de ese mundo.

-Al igual que tú.

-No, te equivocas querida, yo puedo ser un maldito, un tahúr y todo lo que quieras, pero soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen, soy hijo de alguien a quien respetan.

-Nadie te respeta, ni ella lo hace.

Isabella, siempre allí presente con su mirada cariñosa, sus palabras de amor, los besos de fuego, yendo con él al baile del Savoy, caminando por la ciudad a pleno media día, besándolo sin que nada le importara, diciendo que sería su esposa, su mujer y la madre de sus hijos, si, ella si lo respetaba.

-Ella lo hace, me conoce, sabe que tengo alma, una que no será tuya jamás, eso es lo que te duele ¿no es así querida? Porque tú también lo sabías pero te empeñaste en hacerme creer que sólo era una alimaña estúpida- de pronto una iluminación llegó a la mente de aquel hombre- ¡Demonios!- golpeó la cabecera de la cama tan fuerte que Tania gritó creyendo que el golpe iba hacia ella- eso es, eso- sus ojos verdes relampaguearon, su sonrisa ladeada volvió y su cinismo estaba a flor de piel- al fin entiendo querida…me amas, estás enamorada de mí pero sabías que nunca te amaría, lo sabías- su lengua sobresalió entre sus hermosos dientes- por eso me orillaste con el bastardo de Sinclair, creíste que si yo iba en pos de madame ella me rechazaría, ella me odiaría y así yo seguiría creyendo que no merecía nada.

-Eres un idiota- las aletas de Tania se dilataban- no sabes nada, nada…si, te amo, te amo maldito hijo de puta, te amo, pero mi venganza es mucho más de lo que tú te llegarás a imaginar, mucho más- su voz fue desgarrada.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¿Qué te ame?

-¡Quiero eso! Lo quiero todo, cásate con ella y no cumpliré mi venganza mi amor, te perdonaré si vienes cada noche a mi cama, a mi cuerpo.

-Nunca- con la fuerza de un huracán se levantó de la cama- jamás.

-Te voy a destruir, haré que todos sepan que tu hermana Rosalie está embarazada de un sirviente, le diré a Charles Swan que te quieres casar con su hija por dinero, todos sabrán la clase de alimaña que eres- se paró de la cama desesperada al verlo vestirse, escuchó un gemido de rabia, los ojos hermosos y profundos de Edward Cullen lloraban por sí mismo y por todo.

-Su padre sabe quien soy.

La mujer parpadeó ¡oh si! Claro que sabía, el todopoderoso Charles Swan no dejaría que su única hija se casara con un hombre como Edward Cullen, debía haber algo más, algo más.

-Oh- ella se carcajeó- ¿te tiene en su poder?, ¿No es así? Madame Swan, hija única y solterona, cuyo único prospecto es un tahúr con buen apellido- sus hombros se empezaron a mover por la fuerza de sus carcajadas- eso es.

Edward volteó hacia ella vestido en casi su totalidad, quería vomitar sobre el piso, tomó su casaca, su capa, caminó hasta ella y le brindó una mirada que una mujer como Tania nunca había visto, una mirada de total desprecio, de asco, de desamor. Alzó su mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza, él no se movió ni un milímetro, ella volvió a abofetearlo, pero nada.

-¿Sabes lo que es el amor Tania?, ¿Lo sabes? Eso que sientes por mi no se compara con lo que siento por ella, nada, Isabella es todo para mi - tomó su brazo y lo arrastró hasta su pecho- mírame querida, ve como un hombre asqueroso como yo puede amar a alguien en su vida, mira como me muero y desgarro por dentro, soy capaz de todo, capaz de lo mejor, y lo haría por Isabella Swan, por ella, nunca por una mujer como tú- la soltó con fuerzas y en dos zancadas estaba fuera de la habitación.

Un grito de furia se escuchó por toda la casa.

Tania jugaba también, había estado toda su vida en un mundo de hombres, sabía como pensaban, lo que deseaban, los supuestos y educación con lo que ellos se movían.

¡La juzgaba!

El maldito la juzgaba ¡no sabía nada! y creía que tenía derecho a destrozar su corazón.

Sin importar que estuviera desnuda, salió de la habitación y corrió tras el hombre que caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos.

-Me río de ti Edward Cullen ¿crees que ella es buena?, ¿Crees que es una virgen dulce y pura? ¡Ella es peor que yo! Mucho peor ¡no la conoces maldito bastardo!- mientras gritaba, Edward bajaba la escalera- ¡ella no ama a nadie!

Como un bólido, Edward se enfrentó a Tania desde una de las gradas, la miró con fastidio. Una pasión en él que lo enardecía venida desde el centro de su corazón, una pasión que lo enceguecía, un olor, un tacto, una boca, una voz, una presencia.

-¡Pero yo la amo! y es lo que me importa Tania, ¡Yo! El ser más despreciable de esta ciudad ¡yo! ¡La amo! como nunca entenderás, como nunca te amarán a ti, como jamás fui capaz de amarte ¡jamás!- una voz ronca y desgarrada salió de su pecho- ella será mía, lo será.

Y corrió hacia la puerta dejando a la mujer desnuda y humillada llorando en una casa solitaria.

La lluvia melancólica caía sobre la ciudad, las gotas pequeñas se confundían con las lágrimas de un bastardo que lloraba en agonía.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de la muerte de Lady Emma Whitlock estremecía la ciudad, la mujer había fallecido en medio del dolor y la tortura por un parto prematuro y terrible. Su esposo, sentado en su cama viendo el cadáver blanquecino, sólo pensaba en los años que vivió con ella, en que no la amó, en que siempre añorara otro cuerpo, en como la maldijo por no ser Alice, en que todo lo que aquella niña tonta de voz pequeña y falsada le había quitado ¿y ahora? Ahora no quedaba nada, sólo un cuerpo muerto y la tremenda consciencia de que ella siempre, de alguna manera, supo que él no la amó jamás.

Alice, escondida en su habitación, lloraba de dolor, de culpa y de remordimiento ¿Cuántos años odió a aquella niña estúpida?, ¿Cuántos años deseó que ella muriera? ¡Señor!

Arrodillada en su cama, pensó en su padre, el viejo vicario, bueno y dulce que le enseñó a ser buena, a rezar y a cantar en latín, que le dijo que debía perdonar y amar a todos, un hombre que siempre creyó que su pequeña nena de ojos grises estaba destinada a ser la mujer de un buen hombre y que estaba para ser la madre de buenos niños católicos ¡Dios! ¿Si él hubiese sabido que mientras ella rezaba junto a sus padres fingía? Recordó como cuando sólo tenía veinte años, y con el eco de su padre rezando, sólo pensaba en el cuerpo desnudo de Jasper, en sus gemidos, en el placer, en ella debajo de él, en su boca sobre su cuerpo, en su piel… Recordó como, cuando él se casó, los rezos aterradores del viejo se hicieron sus enemigos, porque la pasión y el deseo de Alice se confundían con su odio hacia Emma Whitlock, como se arrodillaba frente al crucifijo de la vieja parroquia y oraba y rogaba porque la delicada dama muriera, se cayera de un caballo o viniese la viruela y la desfigurara, su padre estaba tan orgulloso de ella, al ver semejante pasión, semejante devoción.

_Eres tan buena querida _la mano de su padre sobre su cabello, la fe de él en ella.

-¡Dios!- arrodillada en su cama- perdóname padre, soy buena, no soy mala, soy la hija que tú querías, por favor perdóname.

Era una hipócrita, una total hipócrita ¡no! ella no era la hija buena que él deseaba. Fue amante de un hombre a los diecisiete años, gritaba su nombre cuando él la penetraba, deseaba cosas lascivas con él todo el tiempo, sólo se veía desnuda a su lado, odiaba a la mujer con quien él se había casado, la había odiado durante años, deseado verla muerta, fue amante de un hombre a quien no amaba, gozó con él, y ahora, con la perspectiva de Emma muerta ¡y que Dios la perdonase! Ella no sentía nada, sólo ese vicio llamado culpa, esa sombra, ese eco falso de vergüenza, esa nada, porque allí, arrodillada frente al crucifijo- único regalo de su padre y herencia - Alice Brandon deseaba de igual manera o más que antes a Jasper Whitlock.

-¿Estás bien Alice?- Bella tras la puerta preguntaba- puedes hablar conmigo querida.

Pero Alice no contestó e Isabella, preocupada por su amiga y por su prometido -quien era mejor amigo de Jasper- se debatía hacia quien dirigir su abrigo y consuelo, además, estaba inquietada porque Edward se había despedido de ella, la noche anterior, con un aire de melancolía que ella no supo definir.

A la media hora, una pequeña carta de su bastardo fue suficiente para que se diluyeran sus dudas.

_Madame hermosa…te amo mi amor._

_Hoy ha pasado algo terrible amada mía, a estas alturas ya lo debes saber: madame Emma Whitlock ha muerto, mi amistad con Jasper y con su familia hace que deba estar con él bruja mía, si ¿Quién lo diría? Resulta que dentro de este corazón loco, no sólo existe alguien que ama locamente a una mujer, sino que también se descubre como amigo. Hoy lo acompañaré en su duelo, espero que puedas venir hasta aquí y servirme como compañía querida._

_Te amo irremediablemente hasta más allá de los mares._

_Tuyo_

_Edward._

Isabella sonrió y se llevó la carta a su pecho, corrió hacia la habitación de Alice y le dijo que iría a la mansión de Jasper.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo cariño?- la contestación siempre fue la misma: Silencio- yo estoy contigo amiga, si quieres sal y habla conmigo, sé lo que sientes linda, no te encierres por favor, estoy preocupada- posó su mano sobre la puerta del ama de llaves- eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi familia Alice, nunca lo dudes- esperó un minuto, pero comprendió que Alice sólo quería soledad.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, una tasa de té la esperaba junto a Susy que la ayudó a vestirse para ir al velatorio de la mujer. A la media hora, su padre Charles, quien como siempre era un indiferente, sólo atinó a decir que iría al entierro pero que no se presentaría a la velación, pues para él, esas demostraciones de llanto y luto, eran de mal gusto y fuera de educación.

-Es totalmente irrelevante tanto llanto Isabella, los muertos no necesitan nuestras lágrimas y no es inglés ser tan dramático.

Isabella hizo un gesto de impaciencia frente a su padre, quien parecía irremediablemente condenado a no sentir nada.

Bajó las escaleras para recoger su paraguas y esperar el coche que la llevaría hasta la mansión en Mayfair, salió al antejardín, después de una noche de lluvia aquel día pintaba hermoso, un gesto triste se dibujó en su cara, había tratado poco con Lady Emma - mujer ratonil y pequeña - que siempre parecía perdida en el mundo y sorprendida por estar casada con el hombre más bello del mundo, bueno el segundo más bello después de su bastardo.

Un olor a alquitrán llegó a su nariz, tocó su rostro, el olor era penetrante, al igual que un perfume costoso pero fastidioso, al cual ella conocía muy bien. Escondida entre las columnas de la casa estaba Tania Denali vestida de manera escandalosa, fumando un cigarro y sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Usted?

-Oh Madame, le dije que vendría ¿no me estaba esperando?- caminó con soltura hacia Isabella Swan.

-No, váyase de mi casa- dio dos pasos para bajar la escalera que la encaminaba hacia la calle donde Oscar la esperaba junto con su cochero- no es bienvenida.

-¡Que pena princesa encantada!

Isabella volteó furiosa ¡maldito Sinclair! Él debió contarle, desanduvo sus pasos y se enfrentó a la mujer.

-¿Qué desea?

-Lo mismo que usted, a Edward Cullen- la mujer de cabellos rojos contestó orgullosa, unos diamantes enormes y vulgares se balanceaban de un lugar a otro- lo quiero.

-No sea ridícula, ese hombre no le pertenece.

-No, ni le pertenecerá a usted madame- se acercó al nivel del rostro de Isabella- quiero contarle algo.

-No me interesa- se apartó- usted mentirá- abrió su sombrilla de manera aparatosa y con algo de dramatismo para así darle a entender a la mujer que le era indiferente.

- ¿No quiere saber madame como Alistair Sinclair obligó a nuestro amado Edward para que la enamorara porque él le debía diez mil libras?, ¿No quieres saber como yo participé?, ¿Y cuales fueron las condiciones de dichas propuesta madame? Su prometido miente, tengo la pruebas querida- se hizo por detrás de su espalda- no, yo no miento como lo hace él, yo no miento.

.

.

**Oh ahora esto se puso bueno, esperen la princesa encantada del próximo capítulo en adelante. **

**Gracias por leer muñecas.**

.


	25. Chapter 25

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la historia y situaciones de esta historia son mías.**_

_**Obra registrada bajo derechos de autor.**_

_**¡Ha vuelto el bastardo y la bruja! Casi no ¡por Dios! a todas las lectoras que han esperado pacientemente a que estos dos regresaran mil gracias, a las que comentan y continúan aquí como lectoras fantasmas. **_

_**A mi beta- editora Belen Robsten quien le da cuerpo a esta historia, quien es una amiga fiel y con quien me divertí entre montañas y cigarrillos. **_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS<strong>

**25**

Máscaras, todos los seres humanos las usamos. Resulta difícil – incluso peligroso - vivir en este mundo y mostrar quienes somos realmente. En la antigua Grecia, el actor de teatro, usaba máscaras para interpretar un personaje; _el hipócrita _era como se lo llamaba, él hablaba desde la máscara, interpretaba un personaje, respiraba en el sin que su verdadero rostro mediara en la actuación subjetiva. Porque si, en el encubrimiento se encontraba el arte, la belleza de la obra, mas la verdad - que nadie deseaba comprender- era que aquel _hipócrita _ tras su máscara se ponía otra; la careta de lo irreal llegaba hasta él y era aceptado por todos, el personaje era real, el hombre tras la máscara no lo era pues todo en él era cubierto.

¿Quiénes somos realmente?, ¿quién es aquel que se oculta tras una cara, una sonrisa o una pose para así poder sobrevivir?, ¿somos tan horribles?, ¿tan degenerados?, ¿tan monstruosos que no podemos mostrar nuestro rostro delante de todos?, ¿qué tememos?

Para Isabella Swan la máscara era todo. Había logrado sobrevivir en el mundo por muchos años con ella puesta, entendió que no podía mostrar su identidad pues ser real en un mundo de actores era estar expuesta y en peligro. Aún así el peso de la careta sobre su rostro fue pesada y agobiante, pero la ayudó a sobrevivir, a llevar una vida tranquila y a ocultar su culpa, mas no podía negar que extrañaba a la verdadera mujer, la que reinó muchos años atrás, la que no temía a nada, la de sonrisa franca, quien era capaz de disfrutar, aquella que no permitía que le impusiesen mandatos, la que gritaba verdades sin miedo a las consecuencias, quien podía defenderse en un mundo de fieras y actores consumados, la que era capaz de caminar con la frente en alto diciéndole al mundo cuan libre era. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado ser un poco más piadosa! ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido de haber sido más tierna y compasiva? Ahora, a los veintiocho años de edad, Isabella Swan empatizaba con dichas emociones. En el silencio de su impecable interpretación de la hija pudorosa de Charles Swan, ella había sido capaz de observar a las personas que poblaron su pasado, aquellos que la amaron sin importar su clase social ni su apellido. Muchos de ellos ya no estaban y los otros eran seres luminosos que ayudaban a que su vida fuese soportable. Con la certeza que llegó junto a la culpa y al dolor de haber destruido vidas, Isabella entendió cuanta gente a su alrededor necesitaba compasión, ser escuchados y que alguien los ayudase a sobrellevar vidas que la mayoría detestaba.

Y aunque durante años estuvo incomoda en aquella piel y bajo su máscara, ésta la salvó de sí misma, pero en su afán de refugio, su protección la hizo una cobarde; temía a todo y descubrió con dolor hasta que punto sería capaz de ocultarse tan solo para vivir en esa paz de aristocracia, en aquella decencia teatral, en la digna obra de falsedad y estúpidos prejuicios. Lo que no pudo prever fue que con sólo una chispa de fuego divino, todo su mundo se volvería una llama, un incendio que la empujaría a sentir como la antigua Isabella, una ráfaga de fuego que la renacería de las cenizas y que la haría vibrar con sed de vida, un fuego interno, la necesidad de darse por completo, el deseo agobiante de devorar y ser devorada. Un día, una tarde en un establo y aquella chispa con nombre de hombre vendría y la haría sentir de nuevo viva, nuevamente peligrosa.

.

.

.

Tania Denali entró en la impresionante mansión de Charles Swan con una sonrisa sardónica y con la certeza de triunfo. Caminó a lo largo del salón principal -delante de Isabella Swan - balanceándose de manera segura. Lucía un tremendo escote que dejaba ver sus senos turgentes y voluptuosos y el vestido de un verde ocre se abrazaba a su torso como si fuera un guante. Por un segundo volteó hacia su Némesis y pensó que seguramente le faltaba lo que a ella le sobraba, un segundo y dudó que la solterona - opacada por el terrible vestido oscuro - fuera todo lo que ella había escuchado.

_No me llega a los talones, es sólo una rica aristocrática con un pasado excéntrico _

Tania llegó a pensar que todo el escándalo de Paris era algo exagerado que, bajo otra lupa, era chusco y no había llegado a mayores, pero que con el amor al chisme y a la exageración de los franceses había sido agrandado _Viéndola bien la pobre mujer es una cosilla insignificante. _

Ella y su vanidad de diosa perfecta, jamás aceptaría que madame de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones - nada especiales- era aquella que en ese momento tenía al cínico animal de Edward Cullen comiendo de su mano.

_Una revolcada con esta insulsa y se arrepentirá toda su vida._

Tania Denali lo salvaría del tedio, le daría todo, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle el mundo y mucho más sin que su amado tuviese que arrastrarse.

-Es una hermosa casa madame- la enfrentó mientras apagaba su escandaloso cigarrillo.

-No es bienvenida- Isabella clavó sus ojos en la mujer, centró su mirada en el vestido hermoso y algo parecido a la envidia la poseyó.

-Me dará las gracias querida, se lo aseguro- iba a sentarse en el hermoso sofá de terciopelo azul que reinaba en el salón principal cual reina, mas el gesto de _no se atreva _dado por los ojos de la dueña de casa se lo impidieron.

-Vamos al salón de té, señora Denali-Isabella levantó su rostro y guió a la mujer a la pequeña habitación de color rosa destinada al té británico y a la eterna rutina de las cinco de la tarde donde todos fingían ser civilizados y corteses.

La campanilla de servicio sonó por toda la casa. Tania descansó su hermoso cuerpo en una silla de mimbre blanco mientras que observaba divertida el lugar y a Madame Swan que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a la servidumbre.

Una Alice de ojos llorosos llegó a los pocos segundos. Parpadeó, atónita, frente a la imagen de la vulgar pelirroja que la saludó burlonamente. Por un momento Isabella observó el rostro de su mejor amiga y entendió su dolor y su culpa.

-Querida, podrías traerle a la dama una tasa de chocolate- Alice e Isabella intercambiaron miradas- no te preocupes Alice, estaré bien.

-¿Segura madame?

-¡Por Dios!- Tania alzó sus manos de manera impaciente- no vengo armada, soy indefensa como una palomita – sonrió con sarcasmo - Oye Alice ¿podrías acompañar ese chocolate con unas galletitas? ¡Me encantan las galletas!- el ama de llaves entrecerró sus ojos, le dedicó una mirada de asco y se retiró haciéndole saber a su ama que cualquier problema y ella estaría allí al segundo- ¡que simpática!- ironizó Tania- es usted una mujer diferente madame, tratar así a una simple sirvienta.

Isabella volteó hacia la mujer y la enfrentó a pocos metros.

-Deje de fingir Tania, ¿qué quiere?- cruzó sus brazos.

-Se lo dije madame- se quitó el pequeño sombrero coquetón que colgaba de manera estratégica a un lado de su precioso rostro- decirle la verdad sobre su prometido.

-No me interesa, se lo repito.

-No sea tonta y no pretenda conmigo madame- la voz de Tania cambió abruptamente- le interesa, de no ser así, yo no estaría en su casa, en esta ridícula sala presta a tomar chocolate con galletas- suavizó su vestido y respiró con fuerza- Su prometido fue mi amante- soltó la oración con solemnidad y fijando sus grandes ojos azules en Isabella.

Isabella ladeó su cabeza y frunció su boca de manera divertida.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabía?- no podía negar que estaba sorprendida- ¿Edward se lo contó?

-No, yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo señora Denali- caminó dos pasos hacia la silla enfrente de la mujer y se sentó delicadamente- Todo Londres lo sabía ¿acaso cree que me sorprende querida?- la voz antigua resurgía en ella- todos los hombres de Londres han pasado por su lecho ¿por qué mi Edward debía ser la excepción? Lo fácil, fácil se toma.

Tania se removió frente al insulto.

-Fue más que un amante ocasional, fueron dos años.

-¿Y? no veo un anillo en su mano madame, dos años y ya no está con usted, quizás se aburrió.

-¡Lo eché de mi lado!

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

La exuberante pelirroja empezó a sentir que aquella mujer pequeña y modosa no era la tonta frágil que ella creía, por lo que, sin titubear, debía atacar con más fuerza.

-¿Acaso cree que ha olvidado mi cuerpo, madame?

Isabella temblaba por dentro mas la máscara la seguía protegiendo _Él me ama, me desea…_

- No sea vulgar Señora – los celos de la posesión, el burbujeo de la sangre a derramar, el volver a ser ella misma la impulsó a sacar su mueca cínica ante una perpleja Tania.

-¿Cree que puede olvidar mis manos?, ¿mis gemidos opacados por los suyos? Dos años madame, dos años no se olvidan fácilmente…

- Es cierto Tania, es complejo borrar dos años pero amiga mía… ¿sus gemidos? Estoy empezando a creer que subestima el gusto de mi prometido.

- Lo quiero conmigo ¡él me pertenece! – La pelirroja comenzaba a perder la postura prepotente ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

-No es su propiedad.

-¡Lo es! Yo le di todo madame- adelantó su cuerpo hacia Isabella Swan - su prometido es un tahúr, un cínico a quien le gusta la vida fácil, lo atrae el dinero, es un holgazán bueno para nada- le brindó una sonrisa torcida- a excepción de las maravillas que sabe hacer en la alcoba, de resto no vale nada.

-Y sin embargo lo ama- los celos inundaban su pecho, ella lo sabía, sabía que la mujer de cabello rojo se moría por aquel hombre, ella había escuchado el tono de lascivia y amor hacia Edward, lo había reconocido años atrás- sin embargo viene acá y se arrastra como una perra para que yo no me case con él- el rostro de Tania fue mostrando su verdadero cariz- ¿no vale nada?, ¿a qué jugamos? – Ojo por ojo, ambas mujeres iban sacando sus armas de guerra.

-¿A qué jugamos? Juego a ganar Isabella, juego a ganar- caminó con fuerza y tropezó en los bordes de su vestido- yo soy una perra, lo soy, no espero nada especial de Edward Cullen, lo conozco ¿lo conoce usted? Creo que no- dio un vistazo por el lugar: pintura rosa, sillas de mimbre, flores colgando por las paredes, mesilla con un impecable mantel blanco con pequeñas margaritas pintadas a mano - Debe ser interesante ver el rostro de mister Cullen admirando semejante riqueza, de seguro piensa que ha ganado la partida, en las noches me imagino como él se recrea viéndose como el maldito dueño de su fortuna.

-No lo conoce.

-¡Por favor!, ¿sabía que su padre Carlisle murió en la ruina por su culpa?, ¿qué éste pagaba todas las deudas de su hijo?, ¿qué tenía que ir él mismo a sacarlo de todos los burdeles mal olientes en White Chapell? Su novio no es un caballero.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que el pasado de su adorado bastardo era una cloaca de malos hábitos y terribles errores, ella lo sabía, él se lo había insinuado. De alguna manera aquel pasado era parte de ese algo que ella amaba, él había sido real con ella, nunca había tratado de ser o parecer un hombre decente, de pasado intachable, eso era parte de su encanto, él tan peligroso, tan vulnerable y tan humano.

-No, no lo es, por eso lo amo más.

-¡Maldita loca!, ¿acaso no escucha lo que le estoy diciendo? – La furia contenida comenzaba a punzar y a doler en todo su cuerpo. Allí, rodeada de lujos y frente a un ser que ahora desconocía, Tania comprendió que las batallas jamás tenían el triunfo asegurado.

Susy, con bandeja en mano, escuchó los chillidos de la mujer y tembló frente al espectáculo, sus ojillos azules parpadeaban y se preguntaba el porque esa mujeruca de cabello endemoniado gritaba como una loca impúdica. Dio tres pasitos pequeños y asustados y dejó el chocolate y las galletas en la mesa del centro.

-Está bien Susy querida, ve a la cocina- Isabella le brindó una mirada tranquila, la cual era inversamente proporcional al volcán que estaba por estallar en aquel lugar- No grite en mi casa Tania- la retó con sus ojos- y si, si escuché todo lo que me dijo y no me importa.

-Ahh ¡usted!- la mujer la señaló desde sus guantes negros- usted es como todas las mujeres de su clase, fingen ser decentes y por dentro son como cualquiera, son como yo.

Madame Swan bajó su mirada de manera cansada. Levantó sus manos hasta las cintas que anudaban su sombrero y de manera lenta y precisa se lo quitó. Tania bebía sorbos del chocolate que le habían servido absorta en si misma, levantó la mirada justo cuando Isabella tiraba el sombrero en el suelo.

-Se equivoca- fue hasta la bolsa de mano de Tania, la abrió, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en su boca- yo soy peor.

La máscara, al igual que su sombrero, fue arrancada de su cara. De pronto sintió un aire frío que llegaba hasta ella, el oxigeno vino puro a sus pulmones, era como si al fin, luego de casi nueve años, pudiese respirar. La princesa encantada volvía, prendió el cigarrillo y su rostro caprichoso y cruel vino a la vida- no me da miedo usted mujercilla sin importancia.

-¿Con que es verdad?- gata contra gata, ambas sacaban sus garras, ambas tenían como meta destrozar el rostro y el corazón de la enemiga- finalmente, Sinclair me ha hablado de usted madame.- Tania hizo un saludo irónico.

-¿Si? – Soltó la carcajada- es un pobrecillo sin espíritu, un pobre idiota.

-Pues ese pobre idiota la odia- Tania quería ir por ella, destrozarla y acabar con la estúpida farsa- Sinclair quiere acabar con usted madame, no me contó jamás que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, pero debió ser algo maravilloso, he de confesarle que cualquier cosa que usted le hizo a ese cretino se lo merece.

-No puedo negar que me divertí- en su interior, Isabella lloraba. Tantos años tratando de acallar aquel terrible espíritu, de luchar por ser mejor y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la maldita de años atrás resurgía más fuerte y poderosa, si, la hipócrita, la máscara puesta en su rostro no venció a la bruja cruel que en ella habitaba – y no me asusta lo que él pueda hacerme- estaba aterrada.

- Edward Cullen- Tania mordió una galleta, algo en la actitud de Isabella Swan la hizo estremecer, el sentimiento de desasosiego amenazaba con apoderarse de sus sentidos, el pasado aleteaba con furia en las barreras de su consciencia, un suspiro nervioso, un nuevo cigarrillo y la compostura de quien pelea por lo que desea resurgió, no se daría por vencida. Ella había vivido en un mundo de hombres crueles y superficiales. Desde niña comprendió que su única arma era su belleza; a la edad de catorce años – siendo una niña pobre de Gales- su madre la vendió a un hombre rico que se encaprichó con ella. Tania conoció de manos de ese hombre todo lo que sabía, aprendió a manipular y a fingir, a burlarse y a golpear primero y no permitió que ningún hombre hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, en el juego de la crueldad varonil, ella comprendió que debía ser más astuta y que Dios o el diablo le habían dado belleza para así manipular a todos a su antojo, es así que la fama de vil de la princesa encantada no la asustó jamás….hasta ahora- es el instrumento- recorrió de manera insolente a la mujer frente a ella- es perfecto para eso, la puta de Londres- nombró con cada letra el apodo terrible que por muchos años había marcado la vida de Edward Cullen.

-¡Cállese!- Isabella gritó entre dientes mientras que aspiraba su cigarro- no tiene porque llamarlo así.

-¡Por favor Madame!- Tania repasó en un segundo el rostro de Isabella, algo indescifrable había en ella y no lo podía entrever- ¿Cómo cree que sobrevivió durante tantos años? Su único talento está entre sus piernas, él lo sabe, utilizó su belleza, sus maneras divertidas, su talento para coquetear y así lograba que todas las mujercillas de Londres, mujeres estúpidas, viudas, viejas desesperadas, le dieran todo lo que él deseaba: joyas, ropa, mantener su casa y pagar sus deudas de juego, y se lo aseguro Isabella, él se burlaba de cada una de ellas- se mordió su labio inferior como signo de burla, creyendo así que tenía el corazón de su enemiga estrujado entre sus manos.

-¡Ja!- un sonido hosco y cínico salió de la pequeña boca de la princesa- ¿y usted en que categoría está, Tania?, ¿pagó también?

-Madame, él fue mi capricho, pagué por su belleza, por sus talentos, un juguete que yo me merecía después de aguantar viejos idiotas que no me daban lo que yo quería, encontré que mi Edward era igual o peor que yo, un animal hambriento, deseoso de libertad, con ganas de no fingir, con deseos de tener una mujer que no le temiese ni le prohibiera nada.

Isabella gimió en su interior, los celos la poseían de tal forma, veía el cuello de la mujer y sólo quería destrozarlo, Tania sabía jugar bien, era como un buen espadachín, atacaba hacia los puntos débiles, daba toques dolorosos y luego se retiraba, lo que no sabía es que estaba frente a alguien que jugaba mejor.

-Mmm- frunció su boca- ¿y quién dice que no es lo que yo quiero? No venga usted a mi casa creyendo que va a asustarme tentando mi moral.

-Oh- arrastró el sonido con fingimiento- vaya Isabella, mi querida- caminó a unos pasos a pocos centímetros de su cara- debo decir que me encanta no tener que ir hacia usted con delicadeza, insiste ¿no es así? Su prometido linda, hace unos meses se metió en lugares donde no debía, es decir, donde hombres como Sinclair juegan y juegan sin importar nada, pues pierden miles y es como si le quitasen un pelo a un gato- los ojos de la pelirroja centelleaban ante el homicidio psicológico que se aprestaba - nuestro Edward es un vanidoso y arrogante, cree que tiene derecho a estar en el mismo punto que todos ellos- se acercó a su oído- lo desprecian.

Una imagen se presentó en la mente de madame Swan, el hombre del día anterior, un hombre que deseaba ser respetado, tenido en cuenta, alguien con la creencia de que no valía nada, ese hombre frente a ella, deseoso de complacer y de ser respetado.

-Igual que usted.

- Debo decir que en ocasiones me daba pena- Tania, como toda mujer vulgar, tenía una tendencia a lo melodramático e histriónico- iba allí con los caballeros y miraba todo el dinero sobre la mesa, soñaba con aquel, deseaba tener eso y más, tentó su suerte, jugaba y jugaba, ganaba poco y perdía casi siempre- hablaba como si se estuviese enfrentando a un público- Sinclair lo observaba, el hijo de alguien que siempre lo despreció era ese vulgar bufón, para Alistair, hombre mediocre, ver el hijo de alguien como Carlisle Cullen caer en semejante bajeza le era satisfactorio, lo siguió durante meses, le tendió pequeñas trampas, le hizo ganar cientos de libras haciéndole creer a Edward que la suerte estaba de su lado, era el arma perfecta – hizo un gesto cínico- hasta que finalmente Sinclair lo encerró, durante noches hizo que perdiera, apostaba miles de libras y Mister Cullen creía que una noche más y saldría de la pobreza, un hombre inútil, se lo dije, pero no podía con las fortunas que allí se jugaban, una semana y la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, diez mil libras y la suerte para Edward estaba echada, la soga al cuello y Lord Sinclair saltó sobre él.

Ecos, cada palabra fue escuchada con atención, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba con cada oración, calculaba los ritmos, analizaba cada sintagma, en algún momento todo fue claro y preciso, aquel hombre divino de su primera fotografía sentado en aquella hermosa yegua, arrogante con sus anillos de oro y rubí, mirando por encima de todos, burlándose de cada uno, dos años topándose con ella en cada acto, obra de teatro o fiesta y jamás, ni una sola vez, éste la miró.

Una hiel recorrió su garganta, el caballo indómito que era su alma corría por oscuros caminos se adentraba de nuevo a los lugares de donde siempre quiso escapar -Continúe- no demostró ni un solo gesto de la furia y el dolor que la carcomía.

-Es una linda historia ¿no es así madame? Sinclair urdió un plan, la deuda sería saldada a cambio de que Edward Cullen la sedujera, hiciera que usted lo amase, que lograra que se casara con la hija de Charles Swan, engendrarle un hijo y luego abandonarla.

-¡Dios!- se llevó su mano a la boca para acallar un grito.

-¿No es ridículo?, ¿no es una trama sin gracia? Algo cruel y despiadado pero maravillosamente certero, Edward es el venado, la ramera de su hermana entró en el juego con su bastardo y su amante sirviente, todo encaja. – Tania se regocijaba en el puñal de la victoria.

Isabella tosió para no ahogase, el sabor de la hiel se atragantó en su garganta.

-¿Usted?

-¿Yo madame? Edward Cullen- una amargura cimbró en la voz de la hermosa pelirroja- aún cree que puede despreciarme, de alguna manera se cree mejor que yo, quería que sintiera lo que es amar a alguien y ser menospreciado ¡lo amaba! Y se burlaba de mi, si usted lo despreciaba, él vendría a mi lado - la mujer cerró el puño- jamás creí que la estúpida treta de Sinclair funcionara, usted era la princesa encantada, Alistair me lo insinuó, pero yo confiaba más en su moral de mujercilla sin gracia y temerosa, si se negaba, el deseo de Edward crecería, pero al final se aburriría y volvería a mi, yo pagaría sus malditas deudas y nunca se iría de mi lado- un sudor perlado recorrió su frente- dos seres podridos y él sabría que jamás habría salvación.

_Ardo por usted Isabella…_

Las palabras venían.

_Bella… regáleme, déme un poco de su vida…_

_Te amo bruja…_

_Nací para suplicarte mi reina malvada, nací para obedecerte y nací para adorarte_….

_Cuando te veo madame, veo algo hermoso, cuando te toco soy afortunado, cuando estoy contigo, soy todo lo que quiero ser; mi piel y mi alma te pertenecen Isabella Swan, todo lo que soy es para ti, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, soy uno antes de ti y soy otro después de conocerte amada mía…soy feliz cuando estoy contigo._

¡No!

Isabella lo había visto, ella lo conocía, día tras día vio como Edward Cullen la amaba, él no mentía, no podía ser tan bueno en eso, ser tan cruel, tan malvado, él era más, ella lo sabía, vio como peleaba por su hermana, como jugó su vida para evitar que el hijo de Rose sufriera, como él se alejó de ella y no la presionó jamás, leyó sus cartas, sintió sus besos, la electricidad que lo recorría cuando la tocaba, sus gemidos vulnerables en cada roce de labios, la verdad en sus ojos.

-No le creo nada ¡lárguese de mi casa!, ¡víbora! No se acerque a mí ni a mi prometido.

-¡Imbécil!, ¿cree que la ama?, ¿cree que sus estúpidas cartas de amor son reales? – Tania gritó en su interior ¡victoria! al ver el rostro de Isabella retorcerse ¡las cartas!- Oh si, mi amada Isabella, soy tuyo Isabella, mi corazón te pertenece, no se asuste madame, las cartas son las pruebas que Sinclair exigía- sólo fueron tres, el resto nunca volvieron al despacho del parlamentario, para esa época, Edward estaba ya enloquecido y aquellas cartas eran parte de sí mismo- él se ríe de ellas, de todas, usted le produce nauseas.

-¡Miente!

-No miento maldita, desea su dinero, lo que el apellido Swan puede darle, pero la desprecia, él me lo dijo anoche mientras estaba dentro de mí.

Caballos….

Trotes tempestuoso en mitad de la tormenta.

La princesa encantada en todo su apogeo volvía, un grito de furia salió de ella….el cazador cazado…un juego de ganar o morir.

Y sin miedo a nada, el desgarro de su careta…la máscara arrancada de su rostro y, como tigresa sangrienta, Isabella Swan alzó su mano y abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de Tania Denali produciendo que ésta cayera al suelo por el golpe.

-¡Maldita! Tengo todo ¿Cómo cree que puede mantenerse?- se arrastró hacia su bolsa- ¡mírelos! Son sus joyas, un poco de dinero para hacer la pantomima del hotel Savoy- Tania había mandado a seguir a Edward a la casa de empeño, contaba con la deshonestidad del prestamista para que se las vendiera por el doble del precio, luego se las daría a Edward como regalo- todo por su fortuna- el sabor del hierro llegaba a su boca y se confundía con su saliva- le pagó a Sinclair su dinero, pero eso no le bastó, él quiere todo ¡todo esto! Ya no es un pago, él juega a ganar, tiene el maldito as bajo su manga, todo, se ve como el dueño de cada maldita libra y su padre Charles Swan lo sabe- se carcajeó de manera histérica- su hija es una yegua que le dará un nieto para sostener su fortuna, su hija, la solterona de Londres ¿no lo ve Isabella? Todos juegan, es el títere de un juego idiota.

Isabella sintió como su mundo se caía a pedazos, nada era real y estaba inmersa en un juego de poder, era la víctima de algo siniestro, del odio de Sinclair, del despecho de Tania Denali, de la indiferencia de su padre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla y victima de la crueldad de quien amaba. Cuantas veces le dio la oportunidad para que le dijera, cuantas veces le hizo saber que ella confiaba en él, abrió su corazón, le contó sobre su matrimonio con Michell, él ganó su alma al aceptar aquel fantasma en su vida y todo…todo era un juego, una mentira, una treta. Nada era real, estaba en aquella pesadilla, tanto tiempo intentando ser alguien moralmente aceptable para limpiar su pasado y su culpa, deseaba el respeto ¿ahora? Aquellos por lo cuales fingió eran sus victimarios, todo su esfuerzo por cambiar para ser mejor no valió la pena, todo era vano y él único que pensó que podría comprenderla y hacerla libre era quien la mataba.

De pronto una voz vino desde el pasado:

_Algún día mon amour amarás a alguien y ese hombre hará que pagues todo lo que has hecho…no tienes derecho a nada…el castigo vendrá por ti…_

Si,

Ella lo sabía.

Aquel dolor se lo merecía.

Por aquel a quien había hecho sufrir.

Por Michell quien murió por ella.

Por la bala en su sien.

Por su corazón despedazado.

Por el crimen letal de haber matado a alguien que la amó por quien ella era…

Por la inocencia.

Respiró con fuerza.

¿Con qué este era el teatro del mundo?

¿Todo era una mascarada?

Entonces…

Con su corazón sangrante, muerta en vida, decepcionada…ella les daría a todos la gran charada.

No era la victima.

Isabella Swan, era la cazadora.

Crueldad…

No la conocían.

Fijó sus ojos en Tania Denalí, un frío la recorrió por todo su cuerpo, y sin un gesto que demostrase cual era el dolor que la desgarraba, escupió unas palabras con la frialdad de la nieve.

- Me casaré con Edward Cullen.

-¿No escuchó lo que le dije?

-Me casaré con Edward Cullen.

-¡No puede!- trató de levantarse del suelo, pero el aparatoso e incomodo vestido no se lo permitió- ¡Será la burla de toda Inglaterra! , ¡Él no la ama!

Como una fiera, Isabella Marie Swan Kane, siendo ella misma en todo el poder y en toda su gloria como a los diecinueve años de edad, se lanzó al cabello de la burda mujer y la jaló por todo el salón de té hasta el principal mientras que Tania chillaba de dolor.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Escúcheme estúpida!, ¿cree que me asustan sus gritos de perra en celo? – Se acercó a su rostro aún con el cabello en su puño- ¿qué pretendía idiota? Voy a casarme con ese hombre ¿quién dice que no quiero ese lindo juguetito? – Frío exudaba de sus poros- lo compro madame- sonrió- cada cabello de él me pertenecerá, Edward Cullen me gusta, es más, me fascina- los ojos azules de Tania se salían de su órbita, su cuero cabelludo parecía desprenderse de su cráneo, frente a ella había una mujer diferente a la que minutos antes le hablaba- ¿jugar Tania querida? Yo siempre gano preciosa, tendré a ese hombre en mi cama, cada maldita libra me la pagará, su talento será mi diversión ¿cree que sus gritos de actriz de cabaret me asustan? – la soltó con fuerza tirándola hacia la pared- viene a mi casa creyendo que va a despechar mi moral y buen juicio – saltó hasta la mujer que brincó ante el movimiento y miraba hacia los lados para escapar, Alice, ante los gritos, corrió y vio a su ama como jamás la observó- se equivoca, vaya donde Sinclair, dígale que le cuente como hice su corazón añicos y como me importó un rábano hacerlo- fue hasta el pequeño bar donde su padre escondía el vino mientras Tania intentaba salir del enfoque de ataque de Isabella- ¡no se mueva! ¡Alice vete de aquí!

-¿Señora?

-¡Te dije que te largaras!, ¡Ahora!- no era racional, estaba cabalgando sobre Thunder y nada importaba- ¡ahora!- Alice se pasmó frente a la visión, aquella voz aterradora, ella, la mujer desnuda en el cuadro, la dueña de aquel vestido rojo endemoniado estaba allí. Con prudencia y con pasos de miedo se alejó.

Isabella tomó un largo sorbo de vino y Tania soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Le contaré a todos sobre el trato.

-Hágalo y haré que la cuelguen en plena plaza, diré que entró a mi casa, que me amenazó y que llena de rabia se robó una de mis joyas. Todos mis sirvientes serán testigos madame.

-No necesito sus joyas, soy muy rica.

-Oh si- fingió inocencia- sin embargo, mi collar de diamante ¡uff!- movió sus pequeñas manitos- Desapareció, diré que fue usted, todos le creerán a la inocente, solterona y delicada hija de Charles Swan, haré que mi padre la lleve a juicio- si, Charles la ayudaría, no por amor, si no por el miedo al escándalo- la pondré en la picota pública, sacaré a la luz sus historias de alcoba, a ninguno de los señores de la ciudad les gustará y mucho menos a sus mujeres- de manera divertida la punta de su lengua se advirtió entre sus dientes, la contendora frente a ella vio una serpiente- ¿Quién le creerá a una cortesana como Tania Denali?- caminó, no como la modosa y siempre fingida señorita Swan, sino como aquella dueña de sí misma- la haré ver como una mujer despechada, como alguien que no soportó que su amante se decidiera por alguien mejor.

-¡Usted no es mejor!

Isabella sonrió.

-¿Y a quién le importa? Soy una Swan-Kane querida, mi apellido puede con todo, mientras que usted es una vulgar mujer que tiene todo por esto- señorita Swan, siempre bien puesta y recatada, siempre con voz baja, alguien tímido y silencioso, la mejor actriz de Londres, ahora, sólo con su verdadera piel y sin miedo, atrapó con sus manos el sexo de Tania Denali por encima de sus vestidos- por su vagina como cloaca, no Tania querida amiga- la mujer se vio atrapada entre la pared y la mano que agarraba su vestido y las cintas de su calzón con fuerza- no somos iguales, yo soy peor que usted, no me chantajee porque siempre perderá mi amiga, vamos, hablé de mi futuro esposo y yo saldré a defenderlo, sabemos en que sociedad vivimos Tania, él es un hombre- entornó sus ojillos- tiene derecho a desfogarse con putillas sin clase, al final los espera la decencia y usted sólo será una más, corra donde Sinclair y dígale que si abre la boca lo haré quedar en ridículo, diré que en Paris todas se burlaban de su pene flojo, que intentaba casarse con la más bella de Francia y ella le escupió en la cara, pobre, pobre Alistair, fue un perro faldero que me lamía la mano esperando mis sobras.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Tania, la mujer frente a ella no era aquella que siempre había visto caminar entre sombras, la expresión de su cara no era la misma, sus ojos, que siempre miraban por lo bajo, ahora relucían y era como si una chispa de un rojo furioso destellara en ellos. Las mujeres y ella manejaban otra crueldad, no la de los hombres que iba del lado de la indiferencia o la violencia, la crueldad de las mujeres iba del lado de la palabra, de estrujar el alma, del desprecio absoluto hacia el otro. Nunca lo había visto, ella siempre creyó que era la reina de la crueldad, pero allí estaba Isabella Swan y se sintió un aprendiz. Gimió, había lanzado a Edward Cullen a las fauces de aquel lobo, ella lo destrozaría y al final, lo único que quedaría de él era un despojo humano. Para un observador superficial aquello quizás sería bueno, pero para Tania no, ¡no! ella no quería el despojo de un hombre, ella quería a Edward Cullen hermoso, cínico y orgulloso, rendido a sus pies, igual como lo conocía, el mismo de siempre pues él era su perversión y su cinismo perfecto, lo que ella amaba, no a un hombre sin alma, no a alguien despedazado por dentro.

-No tendrá piedad ¿no es así?

- ¿Piedad? Compré el semental, él no la puede reclamar, no tiene derecho- cada palabra fue dicha de manera medida y con una lentitud dulce, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que, a pesar de todo, su corazón -o lo que quedaba de el- le pertenecía a ese hombre cruel, ya no había vuelta atrás, Edward era el llamado a ser quien ella amara, para bien o para mal ¿la amaba? Isabella sabía que en el retorcido mundo de aquel bastardo él la amaba también, quizás no tanto como ella, quizás su amor dicho en cada palabra y escrito en cada carta estaba lleno de vanidad y arrogancia. Él llegó a ella por una deuda, por una apuesta, haría que él pagará con sangre todo aquello, al final, si él era digno del juego, ella haría lo impensable, sería su esclava y le daría su corazón… después de tragarse el suyo.

-Va a destrozarlo- Tania reconoció en aquella oración hasta que punto amaba a ese hombre, una iluminación nacida de saber que nunca lo tendría fulguró en su cabeza: Edward amaba a esa mujer porque él intuía cuan parecida era a él, sólo alguien como ella lo domesticaría; Tania, niña prostituida de Gales, entendió lo mediocre que era al saber que Edward siempre la despreció, porque al final la encontró igual de aburrida y predecible que todas las amantes que habían pasado por su alcoba, una mujer más rogando ser amada, mientras que Isabella Swan pedía a gritos- y él lo supo- ser liberada.

-¿Lo ama Tania?- preguntaba desde los celos y desde la desesperación.

-Si- gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Yo también- palmeó su cara como se palmea una vieja yegua a punto de sacrificar- límpiese el rostro querida, tan lindo que es, no debe verse tan arruinado y feo- oh si, la crueldad era ese algo que ataca, aquello que nos hace seguros, todo eso que parece que nos hace invencibles. Se alejó de ella y sirvió una gran copa de vino- beba Tania- la mujer tomó en un respiro el dulce licor, llegó con la certeza de que ganaría, ahora vencida y pequeña, madame Denali supo que jamás volvería a tocar la piel de Edward Cullen.

Cerró los ojos y respiró.

-No me tocó anoche- ironía del destino, en aquel juego diabólico, ella en ese momento le brindaba compasión- me dijo que la amaba como jamás amaría a alguien- caminó hacia su bolsa y sacó el anillo de rubí que le había comprado al prestamista- lo empeñó para no ser un mendigo- los tiró al piso- la ama.

La dueña de la casa la miraba con indiferencia.

-¡Largo de mi casa! – Su voz fue un grito contenido- su presencia me repugna.

El rostro de Tania, desfigurado y asombrado por el giro de los acontecimientos, era de decepción. Un día creyó que dándole una lección a Edward Cullen él se daría cuenta cuán tonto había sido al pensar que podría llegar a ser un caballero. Juzgó que su alma de tahúr no podría con el hecho irrefutable de ver como Isabella Swan lo despreciaba. Jugar y perder para que él supiera cuanto amor había en ella y que él, finalmente, entendiese que sólo ella lo podía amar. Por unos días el juego de crueldad la insufló, pero todo se volvió en su contra; si la señorita Swan no lo amaba, él sería humillado y no volvería a soñar con el mundo aristocrático del cual creía pertenecer e iría a su lado y ambos despreciarían el mundo de las altas esferas de Londres, si madame Swan no lo amaba él entendería el dolor que en el desamor existía y sería menos cruel con ella y al final la desilusión haría el milagro de abrirle los ojos y ver como solo Tania lo amaría de verdad. Pero el deseo ideal no siempre se fulgura con el destino, Tania Denali, masticando la humillación, reconoció que las cartas jugaron en su contra ¡que tonta era! Solo ahora comprendió que, aunque Edward Cullen fuese despreciado por Isabella, él jamás regresaría, porque como buen apostador, él siempre viviría obsesionado con un giro más, con una mirada de esperanza de aquella mujer, con una palabra y que cada día, por el resto de su vida, éste esperaría la mañana creyendo que tendría la oportunidad de ganar.

Isabella vio la mujer perderse en la enorme puerta. Hasta el final del recorrido se mantuvo impávida, orgullosa y sin perder la postura. Sólo ella sabría cuanta rabia, decepción y tristeza se albergaban en su interior ¡nada valía la pena! Años en que deseó olvidar y dejar su vida atrás y ésta volvía y le enrostraba el hecho aterrador de que la máscara, que la sostuvo por años, no fue verdadera, que solo era mera apariencia y que con un pequeño empuje "la princesa encantada" estaría de vuelta, no, no estaba de vuelta, ella siempre estuvo allí, jamás había cambiado, solo mudó de piel.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y al instante Isabella se desmadejó como una triste muñeca, quería vomitar, gritar, correr y llorar por la furia y el desencanto.

Como pudo, caminó hacia las escaleras, la sombra de Alice - que vio como su ama daba pasos largos hasta su habitación - la siguió en silencio dejando distancia entre ellas. Llegó hacia la puerta, se paró a un metro y contó los segundos. Un sonido desgarrador la hizo entender que, como amiga y como mujer, Isabella la necesitaba.

Entró y se encontró con su ama que ahogaba el llanto enterrando su rostro en una almohada.

-Cariño- corrió hasta ella y se sentó a su lado tocando la espesa mata de cabello.

La mano cálida de Alice fue buena, la estremeció, sólo Alice Brandon podría comprender pues ella conocía los caminos de la decepción. Respiró entre el llanto, quitó su rostro de la almohada y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

- Que cruel es todo Alice, que cruel es todo.

-No puedes casarte con ese hombre querida, es un horror.

Isabella desechó el abrazo y puso sus manos sobre su cara, caretas y máscaras, gimió con fuerza- ¡estúpido bastardo! Te lo advertí- hablaba para ella sola- te lo dije mil veces, te lo dije- destapó su semblante, una bocanada de aire llegó a sus pulmones, el caballo se detuvo y las lágrimas también- será la boda más hermosa de todo Londres- levantó una ceja.

-¡Dios no!

-Iré como una virgen ante el altar.

- Vas a destruirte querida.

-Todo Londres hablará de ella por años.

Alice estaba aterrada.

-Te desconozco Isabella.

- Será todo un carnaval ¡todos serán muy felices!- una voz burlona resonaba en cada palabra, alzó su rostro de manera mecánica, el movimiento de autómata asustó al ama de llaves- Amaba Paris de la misma manera como odio Londres, allí yo era la reina- y de manera pausada y durante dos horas, Isabella abrió su boca de cereza y le contó a Alice Brandon quien fue ella durante años…la otra, la verdadera.

Alice sólo se dedicó a escuchar tratando de entender a la desconocida frente a ella, alguien que había intuido, que sabía que existía pero que ahora se mostraba en su totalidad.

El viejo Charles Swan era aburrido, predecible y vanidoso, un hombre con ritmos y rutinas que su hija conocía hasta el dedillo.

Parada frente al escritorio, y con una llave maestra, abrió el cajón donde él guardaba documentos importantes. Isabella era un ánfora vacía, el dolor siempre deja exhaustos a quienes lo padecen y por momentos sólo son simples máquinas que responden a estímulos de rutina. Indiferente, posó sus ojos frente a los papeles y allí estaba el contrato.

Parpadeó de forma muy lenta y leyó los términos de éste.

Ella como objeto de compra y venta, como peón del juego, alguien a quien se le había quitado su humanidad y sólo era una yegua que se le ofrece a un semental para ser preñada.

No era nada en aquel papel.

Ni la hija.

Ni la mujer.

Ni la amada.

No era nada…

Con sumo cuidado dejó los papeles como los encontró, cerró el cajón y salió de la biblioteca.

Se miró al espejo.

Algo de polvo de arroz, un poco de colorete en sus mejillas y el cabello rebelde volvió a su modo de trenzas y bucles.

Todo estaba bien.

Esperaría…

La máscara fue puesta en su lugar.

Esperaría con la paciencia del cazador.

El Big Ben dio las seis de la tarde, Isabella, sentada en el salón de su casa, bordaba, cada puntada era dada con lentitud, guardando la furia en cada penetrar de la aguja. El sonido de las botas que le anunciaban que Edward se acercaba la cegó, enterró la aguja en uno de sus dedos, no sintió nada, algo de sangre manchó la tela.

Levantó su rostro y sonrió.

-Te extrañé hoy bruja- la mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, ese día mortalmente hermoso Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella- me prometiste que me acompañarías al velatorio de Emma Whitlock- caminó desesperado hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente- ¡que Dios me perdone! Pero sólo pensaba en tu boca madame.

-Me sentí mal- le brindó una mirada dulce- yo también te extrañé- le susurró al oído de manera sensual- pronto – pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, caricia letal- seré tuya y me tendrás para siempre.

-¡Dios Bella!- los verdes ojos destilaban fuego- cuento cada día- su voz fue ronca- cada día para tenerte- atrapó sus manos y besó cada uno de ellas, deteniéndose en la palma de su mano derecha y posando su boca en ella.

-Yo también, serás mío para bien o para mal.

El tono fue oscuro, lleno de promesas condenatorias, Isabella Swan volvía al juego, todo estaba dicho, ella apostaba, le daría a Mister Cullen la mejor partida.

Ninguno ganaría, ambos perderían en la batalla, al final, cuando todas las cartas estuvieran expuestas y se hubiese entregado la sangre y el alma, Isabella Swan sabría quien era realmente Edward Cullen; si él era digno de ella y dejaba su corazón en el camino, ella bajaría su espada y aceptaría la derrota, porque perdiendo ganaba y la victoria estaría en el terrible y demoníaco hecho de que, sólo poseyendo el alma del bastardo adorado y cruel, ella podría sentir que finalmente estaba lista para ir hacia él sin máscaras, y que Edward Cullen amaría sin miedo a la princesa encantada, sin importar la maldad de su pasado ni lo cruel que podía ser.

.

.

.

_**El mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres son meros actores: Shakespeare.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A las chicas que dejan comentarios muchas gracias, saben muy bien que no puedo contestar pero que leo cada una con agradecimiento, a las lectoras fantasmas las cuales se hacen sentir, mis agradecimientos por igual.**_

_**A mi editora BPiccioni gracias por ser quien eres bebé.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSA APARIENCIA 26<strong>

A los diecisiete años de edad, Isabella Swan Kane, conocida en toda Francia como "la princesa encantada", era una muñeca de porcelana que se movía entre los grandes salones con sus bellos vestidos de colores vivos - nunca negros- de tules, seda y organza.

Era una niña, un encanto y un demonio.

Para todos sus amigos era Isabel, nunca la A, con la cual termina su nombre en inglés, fue pronunciada, siempre Isabel. Para ella, ese nombre era cascabel, música y baile. Todo Paris la amaba, todos querían tocarla, hablar con la pequeña y divertida Isabel, todos deseaban poseerla aunque ella los observaba con ojos de malicia y capricho.

A veces, cuando no lograba lo que quería, hacía berrinches, fruncía su pequeña y mala boquita y realizaba un gesto que daba a pensar que le habían arrancado su corazoncito de cristal, y, sin más ni más, todos corrían y vendían su alma para que la petit Isabel no sufriera. Al conseguir su objetivo, alzaba sus ojos oscuros y diabólicos y brindaba una sonrisa de niña buena entregando una limosna de simpatía y decía:

"_Que buenos son conmigo…no los merezco"_

De esa manera, la princesa y su pequeña y delicada figura maligna, gobernaba los salones, hacía que todos giraran a su alrededor deseosos de ella, de escucharla hablar, tocar un poco de sus vestidos y lograr ser de los amores y los afectos de aquella linda, suave y letal araña.

Ella era baile, música, salones y fiestas, era el centro de todo lo que valía la pena en Paris, es decir, hedonismo, sexualidad y lujuria.

Desde los quince años, Isabel, de una manera solapada, se instaló en la enorme ciudad y decidió que la vida era luz, brillo y risa, que deseaba jugar, que le alabaran su piel de porcelana, su cabello oscuro y misterioso y sus labios pétalos de rosa. Su madre Renata -o Renée como le decían sus amigos - la instaba a ser la vanidad sin medida. La colocaba frente al espejo y, con palabras traviesas, le decía a la niña que la belleza era el arma más poderosa con que una mujer contaba, que con ella podía conquistar imperios y mundos, que la belleza estaba hecha para hacer de los demás unos mendigos y que los hombres eran animales simples que buscaban que una mujer hermosa les validara su arrogancia de pavos reales.

-Cherrie, los hombres son animales tontos, siempre desean una mujer hermosa para así sentir que pueden conseguirlo todo, son tan básicos que, con un guiñar de una pestaña, puedes lograr que cualquiera se arrodille a tus pies- la madre, una belleza de cabello rubio y ojos azules, le susurraba al oído sus lecciones de vanidad- los ricos son los más tontos, ellos creen que lo pueden todo, que nacieron para ser alabados y respetados, por eso siempre buscan una mujer hermosa- Renée besaba la mejilla de su pequeña muñeca que se miraba al espejo haciendo una introspección de su hermosura pálida y frágil- creen que la merecen y que ella, más que su mujer, es parte de su fortuna, esas mujeres son sus tesoros y siempre, mi cherrie, creerán que con una diosa a su lado tendrán el mundo a sus pies- Renée caminó hacia su cómoda y de allí sacó una tiara de diamantes, muy escasos y exóticos, de color rojo- la belleza, mi amor, es el poder- y allí, frente al espejo, coronó a su hija- se poderosa mi petit, se poderosa.

Años después en Londres, Isabella, mayor y amargada, recordaba las palabras de Renée y entendió que Charles Swan Kane - aristócrata fatuo - compró a su madre tan sólo porque creyó que se la merecía, al final no le importó si ella lo amaba, porque él amaba más su presencia al lado de aquella mujer divina que era Renée. Fue un buen intercambio, la separación fue el final del contrato, unos años de hermosura y Charles logró lo que deseaba: tener algo tan bello que engrandeciera su fortuna.

Un día, Isabel, quien ya era una gatita perversa, conoció a un pobre niño de ojos miel y cabello como el sol: Michell. Él era quien la observaba aterrado entre los rincones del enorme viñedo, el que la seguía como perrito faldero y tartamudeaba cada vez que ella, de manera maligna, le hacía una pueril pregunta o se sonrojaba como una doncella tímida.

_Oh là là_ pensaba Isabel, Michell era un hermoso y exótico juguete.

Sin embargo, Isabel no entendía porque el niño tímido era tan evasivo y silencioso. Ella era una niña mala, no comprendía que, para aquel, su figura era la encarnación de algo sagrado y él la observa como una hermosa virgen a la que no se podía tocar pero si adorar apasionadamente.

Ella lo deseaba.

Había leído libros prohibidos y quería probar los misterios ocultos del cuerpo…Isabella era virgen aún y estaba sumamente aburrida de serlo. Ella podía tener al hombre que quisiera, lo sabía, podía ser amante de Gabriel Dupond, quien tenía un cabello largo y romántico y bailaba exquisitamente, de Henry Blaise, quien era un tunante divertido y besaba de maravilla, o quizás de su compatriota, aquel - siempre se le olvidaba el nombre - de apellido Sinclair, quien tenía un hermoso caballo y cuya fortuna no temía mostrar frente a ella, todos, demasiados, pero, sin embargo, ese niño tenía algo, la llamaba, la provocaba, era un deseo oculto por corromperlo, un instinto gatuno de jugar con el infeliz ratón.

Y así comenzó su acoso, se hizo amiga de su familia - unos humildes caballistas que vivían cerca de la gran villa- fingía interés por la madre enferma que se intimidaba frente al hecho de que mademoiselle Swan visitara su hogar con sus vestidos azules y que siempre se sentara con ella en la cocina a conversar, se hizo amiga de las hermanas, unas niñitas aburridas que lo único que hacían era babosear frente a lo costoso y pomposo de los trajes y las joyas de Isabella. Lo único que no fingió fue su interés por los caballos - que el viejo domesticaba para los grandes señores de Paris- pues ella amaba las bestias enormes y salvajes y jamás habìa tenido miedo de montar en ellas a pelo. Oh si, Isabel era un cazador nato que no perdía pista de su muy pequeño pichón.

Mas Michell, intuitivamente, sabía que ella era peligrosa, el pobre niño se sofocaba y no hablaba, ella le brindaba sonrisas maliciosas y se divertía haciéndolo tartamudear frente a preguntas de oscuro sentido.

-Michell ¿sabes montar a las bestias?- ella dibujaba un gesto de inocencia pero sus oscuros ojos ardían- Michell, tu mamá me ha contado que eres pintor ¿has pintado a mujeres desnudas? Yo puedo posar para ti- la familia sonreía, ellos pensaban que la manera de hablar de la niña formaba parte de su mundo de extravagancias, _cosa de gente rica _decía la madre del muchacho, sin embargo, el aludido, presentía que su delirio no hablaba en broma.

La pequeña araña había triunfado cuando se percató de que la pregunta turbó al nervioso niño de dieciocho años, con sus sugerentes preguntas, Isabella instaló una imagen divina en la cabeza de Michell, éste la imaginaba desnuda posando para él, ya no era la imagen de la niña pura y hermosa - que él creía- con alma de santa, no, allí, con Isabella coqueta mostrando estratégicamente su escote, electrizando los sentidos con su cercanía, riendo bellamente, mordiéndose los labios en sugerente invitación, Michell Anurag, había rebajado la imagen sagrada a la imagen de un hermosa mujer que deliraba sus sentidos, y en la noche, oculto en los establos, el pobre niño inocente se masturbaba con delirio estrellando sus dientes tratando de no gritar el nombre de Isabel.

Ella lo descubrió, no necesitó verlo, lo presintió y, con una risa divertida, supo que el inocente ratoncillo le pertenecía.

Era sólo cuestión de días.

Acosó…

Excitó…

Jugó...

Isabella acorralaba y huía en fingida vergüenza, se divertía y brindaba miradas de pasión febril para que así, al final, el niño se fundiera y se quemara en un amor y obsesión que lo hizo caer rendido, una tarde de verano, ante la visión de Isabel desnuda en el hermoso río de la villa, donde ella dio el zarpazo final para que el inocente Michell cayera en sus redes y no saliera jamás.

Isabella cierra sus ojos en el Londres frío de finales del siglo XIX y recuerda como un día, su mejor amigo Eleazar, le contó que el cadáver de Michell - que yacía en aquel río donde ella por diversión y curiosidad dejó que la hiciera suya- tenía anudado un pequeño pañuelo con las iniciales de su nombre y con el olor de su perfume.

Diez años después la araña ha vuelto, mucho más letal, peligrosa y astuta. No es el inocente Michell a quien desea atrapar, no, ahora, Edward Cullen - su maravilloso bastardo - a quien ama hasta el dolor es su presa, ella entiende que para él necesita algo más concreto que una mirada inocente, una risa intrigante o un "quizás" que produzca incertidumbre para que él alucine en las noches, no, pues Edward Cullen es un hombre que sabe jugar los juegos de la seducción, para él necesita otra estrategia mucho mejor planeada. Isabella sonríe, la princesa lo hace, porque, al final, él es un hombre y, como tal, se rige bajo una única y singular regla: el deseo de saber que al tener una mujer, ésta se rinda completamente y que en su corazón acepte que el hombre la ha poseído… y en efecto lo hace.

Tantos hombres años atrás, y ninguno, ni siquiera Eleazar, pudo burlar esa norma, es la vanidad sobre cualquier cosa, es la verdad total, no importa si no aman a la mujer, ellos sólo buscan vanidad, rendición absoluta.

Edward Cullen no era la excepción.

Y

Ella lo amaba, lo odiaba y lo amaba de nuevo.

Iba a comerse su corazón como un día amenazó y después…después rendida a él pagaría su deuda para con Michell, con los demás…todos ellos.

.

.

.

Charles llegó esa noche del club donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus días, la enorme mansión en Kensington estaba alumbrada por los hermosos candiles que le daban a la casa una impresión de melancolía atemporal. Era su casa favorita de las muchas que tenía, las demás eran sólo extravagancia de hombre que medía su fortuna a la par con todo lo que podía comprar con ella.

Oscar, su lacayo, lo recibió con una venia indiferente y cáustica, si en algún momento alguien le preguntase a éste como era el rostro de su amo, el hombre se vería en grandes problemas, pues se le había enseñado siempre que a los hombres "superiores", como Charles Swan, no podía vérseles a la cara ya que éstos estaban demasiado tiempo viendo hacia arriba y permitir que un sirviente lo viese frente a frente, era algo vulgar y de mal gusto.

Cenó fuera como siempre, ver a Isabella en el desayuno y quizás en el almuerzo era demasiado para él, suficiente demostración de cariño e intimidad, tres, quizás cuatro conversaciones eran suficientes ¿qué podría él hablar con la insulsa de su hija? Ella, quien lo decepcionó y que lo rebajó a un simple mercachifle.

Con una copa de vino en su mano, el viejo Swan- Kane caminó hacia su despacho privado, allí bebería su copa y se serviría tres más, le daría un repaso a sus cuentas – que de ante mano sabía que su hija había repasado- y firmaría unos pagarés a sus arrendatarios y luego, como buen inglés y ateniéndose a las modas de la educación, leería –sin entender nada- algún capítulo de un escritor nacional ¡que pérdida de tiempo! Sin embargo lo hacía para que nadie pudiese decir en voz alta- cosa que todo Londres sabía- que él era un ignorante.

Estaba todo oscuro, detestaba eso, llamaría a Oscar, pues semejante contravención de sus órdenes era algo inadmisible, sin embargo, la luz llegó de forma impredecible y en medio del despacho Isabella lo esperaba.

-Siempre tan perezoso padre- La hija estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba al lado de la enorme biblioteca y del candelabro de bronce labrado que la decoraba.

Estaba vestida de un color azul violeta, tenía el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza que coronaba su cabeza y llevaba, en sus orejas y muñecas, unos hermosos diamantes aguamarina. Charles parpadeó de manera profusa, sus ojos fueron sorprendidos por una mujer que desconocía frente a él. En algún momento, y aunque Renée era rubia y de ojos azules, pudo ver en su morena hija aquella chispa de su esposa, chispa que lo obnubiló años antes, y que hizo que él, un hombre apático, la deseara hasta el punto de comprarla como una yegua de exposición, aunque eso era lo que él creía, pues Renata siempre supo lo que deseaba para sí misma.

-¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?- caminó hacia su escritorio mientras se quitaba su bufanda de seda blanca.

-Esperándote Charles- su voz fue sugerente y retadora. Isabella observó como su padre se sentaba con aire de fastidio pues ella había interrumpido su rito diario de muy fino borracho aristócrata.

Por un momento, la mirada de ojos oscuros de Mister Swan se topó con el rostro de su hija, quien dibujaba un gesto que él no conocía.

-¿Por qué estás vestida de esa manera? – señaló el vestido que no era nada tímido y que mostraba a una hija hermosa que nunca había visto.

-Porque esta soy yo Charles- una sonrisa plena fue la que acompañó la respuesta- tu hija.

Si algo odiaba el padre de Isabella, eran aquellas palabras entrecortadas y cifradas de las mujeres, detestaba ese dejo de palabrería con ínfulas de misterio. No podía negar que, en algunas damas, era algo casi seductor para un hombre que en su vida sólo había sentido algo parecido a la pasión, pero ahora, a sus cincuenta y un años de edad, a Charles Swan - un déspota estúpido y arrogante - aquella manera de hablar femenina lo ponía a punto del vómito ¡mujeres con presunción de interesantes! Las mujeres sólo servían para ser jarrones decorativos, cumplir con sus deberes de esposas y, alguna como Isabella con talento para las matemáticas, ayudar a las cuentas de su casa, de resto nada más.

¿Ahora su insulsa hija?, ¿qué más podría soportar un hombre? Rogaba porque ella no estuviese leyendo sobre aquellas urracas que andaban haciendo ruido sobre la igualdad de sexos y el derecho al voto, al menos ya se iba a casar- con esa alimaña- pero era lo que él deseaba, después un nieto y la vergüenza pública de un hombre que la abandonaba haría el trabajo de sumirla en la casa de campo y él tendría su descendencia asegura.

- Siempre has sido mi hija Isabella- se arregló su mostacho desesperado porque ella se fuera, un buen Borbón lo esperaba.

-Si, una desgracia para ti padre- ella se paró de la silla y caminó suavemente hasta la enorme ventana que daba a la calle- no hay día en que no me lo hagas saber.

Charles bufó impaciente ¡y ahora melodramática! Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y dio un vistazo al despacho fijando sus ojos en la pequeña cava de vinos.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta conversación?

La hija recorrió al padre desde la punta de sus zapatos hasta su cabello, todo en él era impecable, con esa pulcritud que tienen aquellos seres que no sienten nada o, peor aún, que le temen al sentir.

-Hubiese dado todo padre porque me amaras un poco- su voz fue tranquila y parca- yo sé- dio tres pasos y con dos de sus dedos recorrió la superficie del escritorio sabiendo muy bien que Charles Swan fruncía sus cejas y empequeñecía sus ojos sin entender una sola palabra- que eso está más allá de lo que eres.

-¡Isabella deja de hablar tonterías!- golpeó con sus manos las rodillas.

-No me conoces- se enfrentó a él- y no te importa nada, sólo tú, tus vinos y tus estúpidas reuniones en el club de caballeros.

-¡Basta! No puedes faltarme el respeto de esta manera ¡soy tu padre! - se levantó de improviso.

-¡Oh!- la princesa carcajeó- ¡Por fin te sales de tus modales Charles!… Padre- la última palabra fue pronunciada de manera irónica- en este momento hago lo que me da la gana, estoy libre de ti- y, de los bolsillos de su hermoso vestido, sacó los infames contratos, el rostro del padre se tornó furioso e intentó arrancarle los papeles de la mano - ¡No!, ¿no es mi sentencia padre?, ¿mi contrato de compra venta? Donde vendes a tu hija como una yegua.

- ¿El bastardo te contó?- levantó su mano enjoyada con un enorme anillo cuya piedra era una amatista, símbolo de lo que él era y de toda la familia Swan-Kane.

-No- la mujer llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás- el bastardo no me ha dicho nada, eres tú y tu maldita ignorancia hacia mí, dejas los contratos en esta oficina, sin importar que sea yo la que maneja cada uno de tus papeles- respiró con fuerza- tu falta de respeto hacia mí es insufrible, sólo me ves como una cosa sin valor, me subestimas Charles, siempre lo haces.

-Lo hice por ti.

-No, lo haces por tu apellido y fortuna, lo hiciste y me pisoteaste como si fuera una alimaña - con gesto desafiante, sirvió el costoso vino en una copa de cristal - me llevas de la mano hacia un hombre que no vale nada, sabes que Edward Cullen va a destruirme y sin embargo, eres tú el que me entrega sin importar que yo sea tu hija- bebió un sorbo con gracia- ¡eres un monstruo!- una risa dura salió de ella – y yo que siempre creí que mi actuar en Paris fue más por mi madre que por ti, oh no, soy tu hija en todo- lo miró a los ojos con malicia- viejo aristócrata cruel.

-¿Quién se casaría contigo Isabella? Una mujer de veintiocho años, una solterona cuya única virtud es mi fortuna- se sentó de nuevo en la silla- pudiste casarte con Sir Michael Newton pero lo rechazaste tan sólo porque creíste que ese maldito tahúr de Cullen te amaba ¿qué querías que hiciera? Necesito un heredero y tú necesitas un hombre que te quite el desprestigio social de soltera y amargada, no me vengas con idioteces niña, si yo muero estarás sola sin una libra ¿qué harás?, ¿institutriz?, ¿ama de llaves?, ¿prostituta? ¡Por favor! No eres una mujer joven, nadie se acostaría contigo.

Y allí frente a ella, estaba Charles Swan cruel, que permitía que de su boca salieran palabras terribles que lastimaban a su hija, sin embargo, ella ya lo conocía, decir que estaba sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir sería una mentira.

Bajó sus ojos lentamente, una sonrisa socarrona y perversa se dibujaba en ella, su padre que nunca la conoció realmente y sólo veía en ella un recipiente para la simiente Swan –Kane.

-Oh papá ¿prostituta?- tomó la pequeña silla y la colocó a centímetros de su presencia, el viejo estaba sofocado- dejaste de verme a los tres años de edad y te reencontraste conmigo cuando tenía veintiuno- clavó su mirada en él- casi veinte años y tu hija fue una desconocida- tomó su mano, Charles quiso inmediatamente liberarla, pero una fuerza en su hija lo impidió- Nunca fuiste a Francia, lo odias, allí tu pequeña e insignificante hija era alguien que no te imaginas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Papá – apretó con fuerza- mi querido papá- su rostro fue fiero- ¿por qué crees que mi madre no me escribe?, ¿Por qué piensas que me vine de Francia en silencio y me presenté ante ti aquella noche frente a tu puerta?, Dime ¿cómo una mujer como yo tiene de mejor amigo a un hombre como Eleazar Merchant?, ¿por qué me escondo en insípidas ropas negras?

-Isabella- Charles fijó sus ojos sobre su hija, allí, vestida de manera vulgar como nunca la había visto, era otra, su voz, su rostro y su risa cínica- ¿Qué ocultas?

Ella se acercó.

-Yo me oculto Charles Swan, la princesa encantada, la courtisane, une pute- aún con la ignorancia de su padre en el francés, las últimas palabras fueron descifradas, el viejo parpadeó y su rostro estaba lleno de preguntas, ahora, años después, el silencio de Renée, la negativa de volver y ese payaso ridículo de Eleazar provocaban miles de inquietudes- oh si papá, oh si, en Paris fui la reina, no hubo quien no me conociera, Swan-Kane, en Francia, es sinónimo de vergüenza, de maldad, tu hija Charles, tu insípida niña solterona era el espectáculo.

-Es una tontería Isabella- quiso levantarse- no puedes ser tan vulgar.

-Me casé a los diecisiete con un simple pintorcillo cuidador de caballos ¿quieres que te muestre el cuadro de tu niña desnuda? Es hermoso.

-Isabella.

-Organizaba fiestas que duraban días en la villa que tu dinero pagaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía lo que me daba la gana con sólo mover un dedo.

-¡Cállate!

-Apostaba en las carreras tu fortuna y, sin embargo, al día siguiente mis arcas estaban llenas, tu apellido es una burla Charles Swan, destruí muchas vidas, no puedo volver a Francia porque me odian, porque soy un monstruo papá- se levantó con rapidez, las sedas del vestido hicieron un frufru entre muebles y objetos- volví aquí para huir, para dejar todo atrás, para olvidar, me hundí en estas casas, en vestidos negros, me oculté entre cortinas, coloqué sobre mi rostro máscaras, esa es la hija que conoces Charles, pero esta que ves ahora soy yo.

El padre se quedó atónito, observaba aquella gata que gritaba en su despacho, no podían ser mentiras todas aquellas palabras, nunca se preguntó sobre la vida de su hija en Francia, ella vino con su presencia oscura y poco hablar y simplemente él la aceptó como algo molesto e inevitable.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?, ¿quieres el escándalo?, ¿vengarte de mí?, ¿deseas que rompa el contrato?

Oh

Y allí estaba ella sonriendo.

La cacería empezaba.

- Voy a casarme con Edward Cullen papito querido- alisó sus vestidos- voy a darte el nieto que deseas, seré todo eso que tú quieres- tomó los papeles- mañana irás donde tus abogados y derogarás este contrato pero no le diremos al bastardo- se relamió sus labios- será nuestro secreto padre, a cambio, te prometo que no enlodaré tu apellido por todo Londres.

Charles Swan, un hombre ignorante y tonto sustentado por su apellido y dinero, siempre había ganado cada una de sus batallas, tan sólo ayudado por su fortuna y linaje, pero nunca en su vida se había enfrentado con alguien como la mujer con quien estaba en frente.

-¡No lo harías!

-No tengo nada que perder padre, en este momento tu dinero y apellido no me importan, rétame y haré que toda mi vida en Francia sea conocida por Inglaterra, serás la burla de todos- mordió sus labios en gesto travieso- no podrás volver al salón de caballeros, darle la mano a la vieja urraca de la reina o a su idiota de príncipe heredero- se acercó a él- no sabes como odio todo esto, todo lo que tu nombre representa Charles, dame una oportunidad y haré lo que siempre he querido, vomitar sobre todos.

Los ojos oscuros, la mirada seca, el gesto tenaz y Charles vio a alguien de su pasado frente a él- te pareces a mi padre.

-Soy tu hija.

-¿Te casarás con ese hombre que no te ama?

-¿No es esa la historia de Inglaterra padre? Una tierra que no soporta el amor, ¿qué importa si no me ama? Será un buen negocio, todos seremos maravillosamente infelices.

.

.

No se puede pedirle a un tunante cabezudo que deje de ser lo que siempre ha sido. El pavo real muda sus plumas, la serpiente cambia de piel pero el arrogante pavo sigue estando allí y la peligrosa serpiente continua su serpentino sesear. Edward Cullen amaba a la bruja sobre todas las cosas del mundo, pero aún, su alma divertida y burlona seguía estando allí, su risa cínica, su caminar vanidoso y su manera de hablar excitante y fogosa pero el hecho de saber que sería el esposo de madame Swan, afirmó su esencia, pues, de alguna manera, ella amándolo le hizo entender que no debía tener vergüenza de nada.

Aún le gustaba jugar y apostar.

Seguía bebiendo whisky y vino sin perder su encanto; y aún continuaba coqueteando con las mujeres, haciéndolas sonreír y dándoles algo juguetón y perverso en que pensar.

Y aún así, en los espacios de soledad, mister bastardo encantador se veía soñando como feliz melancólico en el hecho increíble de ser esposo de ella.

_¡Diáblos! ¿Quién lo diría? Seré un hombre respetable _se carcajeaba a solas _¡Bah, no mientas Edward, serás siempre un cínico irremediable! _Sin embargo en él la añoranza por su padre y el deseo escondido de algún día calzar los zapatos de Carlisle Cullen lo llenaban de esperanza.

En la casa de Esmerald Platt, sentado en la mesa principal con un vino de la mejor cosecha, escuchaba música mientras que las mujeres de la casa lo miraban con deseo. Les guiñaba un ojo y les regalaba una que otra moneda, era lascivo, pero no con ellas, cada una de aquellas mujeres eran insignificantes a comparación de su Bella _bellísima. _Durante la semana anterior, él había sido incitado hasta el hervor, Isabella jugaba con él, a veces la sorprendía en pequeños silencios y, de una tempestuosa manera, sus ojos marrones le dirigían miradas de fuego, a veces en la casa, con Alice en medio- cosa que le parecía ridícula- bailaban con sólo la tonada de la voz de la bruja cantando en un muy sensual francés.

-Bruja- se acercaba a su oído- a veces pienso que dices cosas inmorales en ese idioma amor mío.

Ella se quedaba mirándolo y levantaba la ceja haciéndole saber que si, que cada palabra en aquel inquietante idioma eran oscuras, de alcoba y piel.

¡Dios! ¡Lo enloquecía!

Y a veces ella era misteriosa y lejana. ¿Cómo algún día él pensó que aquella cosilla oscura, que jamás se dignó a mirar, era alguien que lo enloquecería hasta el delirio? Frente a ese hecho toda su arrogancia y fatuidad se hizo evidente, fue con la consciencia del amor por Isabella donde Edward Cullen realmente había cambiado, ahora trataba de ver más allá de lo que se le presentaba.

Esme lo miraba desde lejos, por un momento se topó con los ojos de Edward y éste le brindó una mirada divertida alzando una copa de vino. Ambos rieron de manera cómplice, la mujer de cabello miel y de mejillas maquilladas, sabiendo que él se casaría con madame Swan, estuvo orgullosa de sí misma y del sacrificio que hizo por él.

-¿No tienes miedo de que tu prometida se entere que aún vienes aquí querido?- se sentó a su lado.

Los ojos verdes brillaron bajo la luz rojiza del salón.

-Soy inocente querida, además es una copa de vino y una buena conversación con una amiga- besó su mejilla- sólo eso.

-Las chicas- señaló a las putillas que, arrinconadas en un sofá, lo miraban con tristeza- están de duelo.

Edward prendió un cigarrillo y observó a la dulce pelirroja que durante años fue alguien con quien calmó ansias de manera gratuita.

Ella lo amaría siempre, jamás la miró con desprecio y le dio buenas noches de placer y un recuerdo para atesorar cuando tuviese treinta y cinco años y fuese una desdentada mujer trotando calles por un mendrugo de pan.

-Sólo fue placer Esmerald- caló con fuerza su cigarrillo.

La dueña del burdel carcajeó.

-¿Y lo has dejado de buscar querido?

El hermoso rostro y su guasón gesto se hizo presente.

-No estoy muerto mujer- Golpeó la mesa y se levantó de ella- siempre busco placer, pero ahora quiero el mejor- sacó unas monedas.

-¡Eres irremediable Edward!- Esme recordó al padre años atrás, deseoso de libertad y ansioso por dejar linajes atrás.

-Por supuesto madame- se inclinó ante ella en venia respetuosa- irremediablemente encantador- puso las monedas sobre la mesa.

-La casa invita.

-Hoy no querida- besó su mano- hoy no, es hora de comenzar a pagar.

Se despidió de Esme, últimamente ella veía como él se alejaba cada día más, quizás un día dejaría de verlo.

La algarabía de las chicas del burdel se hizo presente, Edward, pavo real exhibiendo su plumaje brillante frente a las damas, se acercó a ellas y, a cada una, dio un beso en la mano- ¿me olvidarán mujeres?- preguntó con gesto impúdico.

-Oh no Edward ¡jamás!- contestó una de ellas con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Buena chica- se acercó a la mujer flaquilla de nombre Kate- buena chica- les dio una mirada a todas- yo no las olvidaré.

Él les dio su último gesto de coquetería, su halago de seducción, mentía, ellas lo sabían, pero a ninguna le importaba. Edward volvería, la casa de Esme era libertad en medio de la hipocresía y de la falsedad de Londres, pero jamás, jamás volvería a ellas.

Eso era lo que él creía…

.

.

.

Sus manos callosas por el trabajo apretaban suavemente las manos de madame. Sus ojos azules agradecían, casi hasta las lágrimas, por el hecho de que Isabella le informaba que a la mañana siguiente él partiría hacia Forksville para tomar el trabajo de sirviente de cava y que en unos meses él tendría un pequeño feudo para él, Rosalie y el pequeño hijo en camino.

-No se como agradecerle madame- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No tienes que agradecer nada mister McCarty, se lo prometí- fijó su mirada en Rosalie que ya estaba entrando a su último mes de gestación, ella, sentada en la cocina de la ruinosa mansión Cullen, limpiaba sus lágrimas y daba pequeñas caricias a su vientre abultado, para Isabella, Rose era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sus ojos celestes, y una gruesa trenza rubia que caía pesadamente a un lado, le daban una imagen serena y maternal; la envidiaba, envidiaba el amor que aquel muchacho enorme y tierno le daba, envidiaba que ella luchó por amarle, fue a él sin miedo y prejuicios, Rosalie estaba a punto de ser una mujer feliz fuera de la vida sofocante de la ciudad y de la cuna donde nació.

-Eres un ángel Isabella.

El "ángel" sonrió de manera amarga, cosa que para Rosalie no pasó desapercibido.

-Te lo mereces, ambos- desde que Tania Denali descubrió el juego de Edward, el rostro de Isabella había adquirido un gesto oscuro repleto de pensamientos. Por un segundo, quiso castigar a Rose y a Emmett por ocultar semejante bajeza, pero lo descartó, ellos eran víctimas y el bebé en camino fue el arma para construir semejante traición- Emmett vendrá en tres días, ambos se casarán según lo acordado y esperarán mi boda con Edward, después, partirán a la villa para esperar el nacimiento del pequeño.

-¿Iremos a la boda?- los ojos azules se abrieron de manera desmesurada- ¡No! sería un escándalo Isabella, todos lo sabrían.

Bella levantó su mano hacia su rostro despejando el incómodo mechón de cabello que rebelde se había salido del muy parco peinado. Un movimiento lento y lleno de significados.

-No importa Rosalie- fue hasta ella y besó su cabeza rubia- es hora de que dejes de avergonzarte.

-Mi hermano no lo permitirá.

-Lo hará cariño- le guiñó un ojo- lo tentaré, seguramente algo de escándalo – y respiró- lo va a divertir.

-Está muy orgulloso y feliz, Isabella - vio a la mujer caminar con pequeños pasos hasta la puerta de la cocina- quiero que sea feliz, es mi hermano- mas la voz se perdió en medio camino, corrió con dificultad y Emmett rozó su hombro- ¿Te encuentras bien Isabella?

Por un momento, la bruja detuvo su caminar, su rostro, que miraba la escalera, era perverso, lleno de rabia y concentrado, pero al volverlo hacia su futura cuñada se suavizó, fingidamente, y sonrió con timidez- estoy muy bien querida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado- Rosalie parpadeó inquieta- ¿Tu hermano Rose?

-Arriba- un paso por parte de Isabella en la primera grada- ¿no pensarás subir hasta su habitación Isabella? No es decente.

Isabella frunció su ceño.

-¿Decente?- oh, la princesa no se detenía, recorrió a la embarazada Rose- ¿lo somos?- levantó su ceja- Ve con tu prometido, ayúdale a empacar, mañana parte con una carta hacia mi sirviente principal en Forkville, ve querida- comandó con su mano el gesto de despedida- es hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

Eran las diez en punto de la mañana, el Big Ben daba su campanada anunciando la nueva hora: Londres empezaba su caminar. El vendedor de leche y de periódico vociferaban, los vendedores de carbón con sus carretas tocaban las campanas de las casas ofreciendo el oscuro combustible, se escuchaba el trote de los caballos y el látigo aterrador que zumbaba en las infelices carnes de las bestias. La ciudad se levantaba en medio de la neblina y del apogeo de industrias donde miles de seres humanos iban a trabajar en condiciones terribles.

Esa era Londres, hermosa y criminal.

Isabella llegó hasta el cuarto de Edward, algo se escuchó, reconoció el sonido del agua chapuzando y de la cuchilla de afeitar en el aljibe.

Su corazón latió desbocadamente, verlo era una tortura, entender que él, cruel y hermoso, estaba allí en su masculino ritual, hizo que el cuerpo de Isabella vibrara.

Su sensualidad agazapada burbujeó entre sus telas oscuras, desabrochó tres de los botones de su rígido vestido, dibujó la sonrisa de niña traviesa fingiendo inocencia y caminó hasta la puerta entre abierta.

Y allí estaba él frente al espejo con su pantalón, descalzó y sin camisa. Por unos segundos, Bella se detuvo a observarlo ¿podría ser más hermoso el bastardo adorado? Su piel era blanca y lustrosa, los músculos de su espalda se esculpían sobre su cuerpo como si ellos hubiesen sido delineados con cuidado, podía ver su pecho repleto de mínimos vellos que se perdían de manera delirante hacia lugares prohibido y su cabello húmedo que se aglomeraba tras su cuello…él respiraba y era magnifico, y cada uno de sus movimientos eran acompasados y vanidosos.

Se recostó en los bordes de la puerta.

Quería morderlo.

Devorarlo.

Beber de él.

Edward sintió la mirada tras su cuerpo, la observó por la imagen en el espejo y encontró una mujer extraña y excitante recostada con abandono viéndolo con codicia.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves bruja?

-Me gusta todo lo que veo bastardo- caminó dos pasos hacia él.

-Y todo será tuyo amor mío- se aprestaba a comenzar con la pequeña brocha a untar sobre su barbilla la crema de afeitar.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Con toda mi alma- carcajeó al ver como ella se acercaba- ¿entras aquí sabiendo que peligras mi reina?- mordió su labio inferior y su pecho saltó ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con ella sin la interrupción de sirvientes molestos, padre cretino o amigo _¡imbécil!_ protector.

-Entro- tomó la brocha- sabiendo que voy a perder mi alma- besó su barbilla que picaba ante la barba.

- Ten miedo - estaba fuera de sí- de perder tu vestido mi amor.

-¿No te importa mi alma mister Cullen?- recorrió hambrienta con su mano y lo rastrilló con sus uñas de nácar el pecho de aquel hombre que olía a jabón y a colonia inglesa- que malo eres.

Edward intentó ir hacia la boca de Isabella, estaba desesperado por el beso, por un toque, por penetrar su lengua en el paladar de su bruja y degustar el sabor a melocotón y menta, pero ella se alejaba.

-No soy yo el perverso mi corazón- dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero algo se interpuso entre ambos: la cuchilla de afeitar que ella tomó rápidamente- ¿piensas matarme Isabella?- la mueca burlona relució en su cara.

Una chispa oscura brillaba en sus ojos.

_No tienes idea mi amor._

-No, pienso afeitarte querido- señaló hacia la silla- siéntate por favor.

Edward acató la orden, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del espejo e infló su pecho ante la visión de Isabella Swan untando la brocha con jabón de manera lenta.

-¿Harás esto todos los días después de casarnos Isabella?- ella esparcía el jabón por la barbilla- porque puedo dejarme mimar- intentó llevar las manos hacia la falda y deslizarlas hasta el trasero de su prometida.

-Quita las manos bastardo- se alejó un metro- ¿Quién dijo que puedes tocarme?

Ambos se miraron, él jugaba y en ella hay amenaza oculta.

-Dos semanas y mis manos estarán por todas partes madame- descansó sus brazos al lado de su cuello- ¡vamos mujer! Déjame hermoso.

Isabella agarró la barbera y la colocó sobre el cuello de aquel hombre que un día se atrevió a tentar su mundo.

-Te amo bastardo- lentamente la cuchilla raspa parte de la barbilla- lo sabes ¿no es así? – La mirada verde se oscureció- eres tan hermoso como un pavo real- la mano libre tomó su cabello- es tu arma- haló con fuerza- me seduces con ella.

-Bella yo…

-Silencio- susurró seductoramente- puedo cortar este hermoso rostro y no nos gustaría mister Cullen, a ninguna nos gustaría.

De pronto la mirada lujuriosa se tornó grave.

-No sé de que hablas bruja.

-Eres el tesoro de Londres mi amor- ella trató de volverse juguetona, volvió con la barbera sobre el rostro, la deslizó y, en algún momento, hay un aire de peligro, un movimiento y ella cortaría su yugular- sería un crimen que algo le pasara a el, no hay mujer en esta ciudad que no quiera observarte de cerca, saber si eres real y los hombres te envidian- limpió la barbera en la toalla.

-Pero sólo tú puedes tocarme bruja- gimió cuando los labios de Isabella tentaron su boca y mordió su labio inferior- esta belleza- su risa sonó por todas partes- es la fortuna que te doy, mi pobre corazón mendigo no es nada, te lo regalo, esto soy yo.

-¿Mío mister bastardo encantador? – se acercó y mostró su escote que dejaba ver sus senos como leones maduros- ¿puedo contar con eso?

-¡Demonios bruja! No hagas eso a un hombre como yo que está a pan y agua- trató de evitar su excitación que se adivinaba en su pantalón- ¿quieres volverme loco Bella? Porque ¡joder! lo logras- sin medir consecuencias, la atrajo hasta él, Isabella aún sostenía la barbera en su mano, la sentó en su regazo y la besó con fervor, su mano se deslizó por su cintura y la apretujó con fuerza, el pecho de ambos en compás de fuego se movían a un ritmo desenfrenado- no sé qué voy a hacer contigo- besó su cuello y algo del jabón manchó el vestido de Isabella- sueño, respiro y vivo por el día en que pueda llamarte mía, bruja.

Se deseaban…

Se amaban…

El erotismo de la escena los hacía arder bajo lo prohibido, profano e inmoral.

El fuego corría en sus venas, el hambre de dos cuerpos que se fusionan entre roces y palabras que esconden significados perversos.

Londres, allí afuera, continuaba con su ritmo impuesto, mujeres luchaban por un lugar, hombres trabajaban sin cesar e Isabella Swan se aprestaba a jugar al límite de lo demoníaco.

Sangre

Dolor

Y todo el valor que merecía Edward bastardo para ser su esposo iba a doler con rasguños sensuales.

-Ummm- Bella bufó por lo bajo- ese día Edward- volvió con la peligrosa cuchilla en su barbilla- ese día querido, será inolvidable- la barbera ascendió lentamente hasta los límites de su oreja- vas a saber cómo soy- una leve e imperceptible cortada en su mejilla, algo que el mismo Edward sintió como un pinchazo de aguja, hizo que una gota de sangre recorriera su piel. Bella gimió de dolor, para ella aquella herida fue dolorosa más que para él- ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Puedo perdonarte Isabella, que saques mi corazón y lo hagas pedazos mi amor, eso y más - tomó su muñeca y presionó con fuerza, la navaja cayó en el suelo e Isabella abandonó su cuerpo y permitió que Edward la besara durante minutos en aquella habitación en medio de un Londres sombrío.

.

.

.

Edward abrió los ojos, aquel hermoso animal relinchó en sus dos patas haciendo un acto de coquetería salvaje.

¡Su yegua!

Aquella que le pertenecía al viejo conde Volturi estaba frente a él, oscura y perfecta.

-Es mi regalo de bodas Edward- le susurró tras su espalda mientras que estaban en las grandes y lujosas caballerizas de la casa Swan- te pertenece.

El hombre volteó hacia ella, vestido de gris oscuro y hermoso sombrero de copa, Edward Cullen preguntó el porqué de aquel extravagante regalo.

- Te conocí con ella mister Cullen- se acercó y acarició a la indómita yegua- le dijiste que la amabas- Edward sonrió con picardía- y creo que ella no te ha olvidado, la marcaste con tus palabras querido- tomó las riendas- ven, móntala, ella te pertenece.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Maldito infeliz, yo sólo tengo de fortuna… ¡nada! _ _No tengo nada._

-Voy a retribuirte cada día Bella mía- su voz fue potente- ¡te lo juro!- besó su mano- te lo prometo aunque deba volverme honorable.

-No te quiero honorable –le quitó su sombrero- eso es demasiado para ambos- y le ofreció la yegua- ¡ve querido! Esta hembra es toda tuya.

El animal sintió el peso del jinete, dio cuatro fuertes coses contra la grava, movió su hermosa cabeza y esperó la orden de su dueño.

-¡Vámonos!- la yegua se paró de nuevo en sus patas traseras, relinchó de manera estruendosa y, bajo las riendas de Edward Cullen, se hizo al galope con el viento.

Edward volteó para mirar a la mujer que dejaba atrás, por un segundo, algo en el rostro de ella brilló, algo que sólo había visto una noche de truenos y tempestades en el bosque de Nottighamshire, la vio desaparecer en la bruma y algo en él dolió con profundidad, era como si la niebla se la llevara, una sensación desgarrada lo tomó por sorpresa, cada día con ella era incertidumbre, un susurro e Isabella bruja amada sería arrancada de sus manos. Tres días, tres eternos días y la palabra esposo sería real, si, sólo tres días para tener la piel y el alma de la mujer que amaba y para que el honor de su padre volviese.

¡Tres días!

Y nadie la arrancaría de su lado.

En pleno galope violento, Edward se juró a sí mismo que, por amor a ella, haría cualquier cosa, incluso enloquecer…aunque intuyó que ya lo estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos cosas quiere el hombre de verdad: el peligro y el juego. Por eso quiere la mujer, que es el juguete más peligroso. Nietzsche<strong>

**Gracias por leer, para la próxima boda….alisten corsés, la princesa les aseguro estará lista.**

**Y esta contadora sonríe maquiavélicamente. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS 27**

* * *

><p>Los amantes son impredecibles,<p>

viven en un constante ir y venir,

oscilan entre la luna y el sol,

como si lo predecible se convirtiera en olvido.

Los alimenta su pasión, el deseo de piel,

la zozobra por la boca,

la voz,

la presencia del otro,

y esa sensación de nunca calmar el ardor.

Los años amándose pasan como minutos,

les duele cada respiración,

sienten nostalgia por los momentos pasados,

un vacío por lo que no han tenido,

viven en la fantasía de tenerse,

de sentirse,

de respirarse…

y siempre buscan un poco más.

Los amantes sensibles,

aquellos que juran arrancarse el corazón,

los que cierran sus ojos con el afán de olvidar,

de arrancar el recuerdo,

de no ver,

convenciéndose de que si no lo observan, el amor que sienten expiará,

que esa enfermedad que les duele desaparecerá.

Rogar clemencia al dolor,

no sentir, no llorar…

pero ellos saben, que aquel al que intentan borrar,

ya ha firmado un pacto con el alma,

tomándola, hiriéndola y besando la herida,

y es allí cuando se aferran a esa vida ideal…

donde pueden estar juntos y vivir el amor verdadero.

Ambos estaban desnudos y jadeantes ,en aquella pequeña pensión en los límites de Covent Garden se observaban en silencio, él recorría suavemente con sus manos el vientre de su amante con el deseo de cristalizar su geografía, de tallar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que, al siguiente día, ella volviese y se desnudara entre la necesidad y el desespero.

La mujer cerraba los ojos y permitía que aquel hombre – a quien adorada como un tesoro – se alimentara y viviera de ella para siempre.

Una semana y media atrás, había sido vencida después de años en que su cuerpo - ávido de amor - se negó a que ese hombre la tocara, ¿para qué luchar? Si cuando él dijo adiós, ella supo que no habría manera de arrancarlo de su piel, ¿de qué le servía el orgullo? Si desde el momento en que él tocó su boca con la ternura y el miedo de un niño inexperto, ella entendió que, con sus labios sobre los suyos, ya no habría marcha atrás en su corazón.

Ambos habían perdido, eran como dos viejos guerreros hartos de pelear en una batalla donde se sabía de antemano que estaban condenados a muerte, Lord Whitlock y Alice Brandon, desnudos, agotados y hambrientos, se encontraban en aquel punto muerto donde amar era victoria entendiendo que el destino estaba forjado.

_Dos semanas antes…_

Alice corría con Susy por pleno Londres intentando seguirle el paso a madame Isabella que – y para su pesar –caminaba orgullosa y terca buscando la mejor costurera y florista de la cuidad, pues si, lady Swan hilvanaba los hilos de la que sería la boda más lujosa de todos los tiempos.

La ama de llaves miraba a su amiga y trataba de obtener respuestas, aquella joven de piel de porcelana, durante los últimos días, se había convertido en alguien desconocido para ella.

Milady callaba.

Milady se encerraba en su habitación y escasamente comía.

Milady se aislaba, urdía su rabia y su despecho en soledad.

Milady caía por el despeñadero y parecía que nada ni nadie la podía salvar.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel hombre venía por ella, Alice observaba como Isabella se colocaba una máscara risueña, sensual, inocente y corría a su encuentro.

Oculta entre cortinas, ella estudiaba a su amiga, entreveía qué, en cada palabra que le murmuraba a Edward Cullen, se ocultaba el siseo de una serpiente que esperaba con paciencia tragarse su presa. Y fue así como el silencio, la rabia y la sinrazón tuvieron sentido.

Conociendo a Isabella - como bien lo hacía- intuyó que no era su ama la que debía ser depositaria de su lástima, no, era aquel hombre, que creía que tenía a sus pies a la delicada rosa inglesa, de quien había que tener misericordia.

Pensaba que tenía a milady entre sus manos ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Percibió también, como mujer, que su amiga amaba con locura a Edward Cullen, pero que no dudaría en demostrarle que es una dama de respeto y que está dispuesta a morir - incluso a perderlo- antes de dejarlo sin la dura lección. Alice conocía la desesperación de quien entregó su corazón y desea poseer el del que se ama, por eso entendió - aunque desconocía - el plan que, seguramente madame, urdía en su cabeza. Con cautela, el ama de llaves se permitió concluir en que, todo el juego, tenía el fin de entregarse en rendición a quien la había destrozado. Esa era la mujer del cuadro, la del vestido rojo salvaje, la dueña de un caballo violento, la que tomaba fotografías y la que, de manera silenciosa, manejaba la enorme fortuna de Charles Swan. Esa era Isabella Swan en víspera de su matrimonio… Así de soberbia, así de orgullosa.

Alice le tenía miedo.

_- Por favor lady, rompa ese compromiso, va a salir lastimada, ¡rómpalo!, su padre hará lo que usted le pida, dígale que acabe con el contrato, es muy fácil, por favor, va a morir usted lastimando a ese hombre._

La mirada fija de Isabella la confrontó de manera suspicaz.

_- No, no lo haré Alice, es mi destino, no lo puedo evitar._

_- ¡Pero va a sufrir!_

_- No me importa, si tú hubieses sabido que Lord Jasper arrancaría tu corazón de un tajo, ¿lo habrías amado menos?_

Alice no contestó, diez años después, la pequeña e inocente hija de un vicario, supo que el día en que se escabulló en la noche hacia el establo firmó su sentencia. El joven y arrogante niño aristócrata de Jasper Whitlock la haría de lado y seguiría las órdenes y destinos que ser hijo de un Lord le imponía. No fue inocente, lo advirtió desde el momento en que él desgarró su virginidad sin delicadeza… ese día Alice se dio al dolor de que Jasper se iría y que ella quedaría rezagada en su destino.

¡Qué terrible era entender cuan cruel hubiese sido con la vida de su amante si él, por voluntad y amor a ella, habría dejado de lado todo lo que su apellido representaba! El no sobreviviría, ni ella tampoco.

Sin embargo, ahora era él quien estaba tras ella y vigilaba sus pasos, era Jasper Whitlock quien – liberado de aquella pequeña mujer al que un día desposó – la tentaba de nuevo.

A los tres días de la muerte de Emma, Jasper, refugiado en los grandes jardines de la casa en Kensington, esperaba que la oscura ama de llaves apareciera.

Nada le importaba, _Emma, perdóname _rezaba, el cadáver de la pequeña mujer, con su bebé no nacido dentro, todavía no se enfriaba y él, simplemente, la había olvidado. En ese momento no había culpa, nueve años de su vida siendo el perfecto esposo de una mujer por la que no sintió nada fue su manera de pagar la deuda que tenía con su abolengo y apellido.

El enorme jardín de los Swan podía resguardar su deseo. Ella no aparecía y Jasper se desesperaba ¿debía golpear la puerta y con una excusa estúpida tratar de hablar con ella?, ¿deslizarse hasta las enormes estancias de los sirvientes y esperarla? A esas alturas, Lord Whitlock no razonaba, estaba harto de ser siempre el que perdía, cansado de estar atrapado entre su apellido y la buena sociedad, asfixiado de ser el esposo, el hijo y el buen caballero inglés, odió toda su vida quien fue, detestó bajar la cabeza y permitir que su padre la manejase y maldijo, casi con manía, que la cárcel que él mismo se había labrado fuera para siempre.

Cada noche durante años, Jasper vivió deseando escapar, no estar atado a nadie, sólo a Alice, ese era su ancla a tierra, cuando su padre murió, pudo simplemente marcharse muy lejos y dejar todo atrás: esposa, apellido, pasado y demás, pero no fue capaz, no pudo, unos ojos grises acerados y un espeso cabello negro, lo ataban a Londres, al mundo y a la cordura… sólo verla de vez en cuando en las cenas en casa de lady Swan era motivo de seguir, sin embargo, su amante cerraba la boca, negaba su cuerpo y no permitía ni siquiera que la mirase. Años en que sólo le faltó ir hacia ella y arrodillarse, besar los bordes de su simple vestido para así haber sido el mortal más feliz sobre la tierra.

Ahora, y que Dios lo perdonase, Emma había muerto, él era dueño y señor de una fortuna y ya nada ni nadie le impediría ir hacia el opio de su amor: Alice Brandon, estaba dispuesto a todo, a esperar, a rogar, a enloquecer, estaba presto a ser esclavo de aquella mujer, un beso, un toque, un solo momento en que él pudiese lograr que ella lo mirase con ojos de piedad y Lord Whitlock sería completamente feliz.

Finalmente un sonido de lejos, los coces de los caballos que resonaban en la grava de la mansión, allí estaba Alice junto a una chica regordeta y a la pequeña y misteriosa lady Swan, por un segundo se fijó en la tercera, ésta se casaría con el tunante de su mejor amigo.

Isabella siempre le pareció una mujer sorprendente, nadie en Londres daba una libra por la tímida hija del engreído Charles Swan, sin embargo él, durante los escasos momentos compartidos junto a ella, pudo entrever que Isabella era mucho más, las pocas palabras con lady le habían dejado ver a una mujer inteligente y franca. Entendió que, al igual que él, Isabella estaba atrapada por los rigores de ser quien era. Con el anuncio del matrimonio entre ella y el cínico bastardo de su amigo, supo que les decía a todos que era mucho más que la aristócrata solterona, tímida y millonaria hija de Charles. Los ojos verdes, divertidos y maliciosos de Edward vinieron a su mente _oh mi amigo, creo que te han atrapado en todo sentido _se alegraba por él, intuyó que aquel cínico aterrador, mujeriego, borrachín y jugador se encontraba en ese punto donde estaba a segundos de convertirse en lo que él mismo le había dicho:

_Sí, estoy por convertirme en un hombre honorable Jasper ¡Demonios! Creo que hasta puedo divertirme._

_¿La amas Edward?_

Recordó la sonrisa torcida acompañada por el gesto de pasarse sus manos por el exótico cabello.

_Amo a esa mujer con todas las fibras de mi desvergonzado ser, la bruja me ha hechizado. _

Estaba sorprendido y en verdad los admiraba, esa mujer arriesgaba todo por Edward Cullen y él sacrificaba su libertad de sinvergüenza.

¿Por qué él no tenía ese mismo valor? Ir hacia lo que deseaba y tomarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Miró sus botas, sus manos con los guantes oscuros y el bastón de madera de cedro y mango de carey, todo él era un caballero y estaba harto de serlo. Con ojos resueltos miró hacia donde la pequeña Alice cargaba una enorme caja y le plantó una mirada de calor y fuego, la cual hizo siempre que Alice lo buscara en medio de todo, como en aquella época en la vicaría, en que él la buscaba por medio de toda la gente y ella volteaba a mirar de manera tímida sabiendo que, aquellos ojos azules, eran la invitación para que ella se escabullera en la noche y lo esperase, oh si, tiempos en los que el niño caprichoso y rico le hacía el amor de manera desesperada.

Nueve años de llantos mudos y soledades devastadas, tiempos en que la melancolía de lo que no fue se adentró en sus huesos produciendo del olvido una eterna herida, noches en que se preguntó si valía la pena contenerse ante su mirada embriagante, batallas internas en que se odió por amarlo tanto y, cuando la anestesia comenzaba a producir efecto y el dolor se hizo parte de su identidad, Alice Brandon sintió como algo punzante llegaba hasta su piel, tembló con los ojos en el suelo, no quería mirar, no deseaba levantar sus ojos y entender que Lord Jasper Whitlock estaba en alguna parte esperándola. Nueve años sintiendo como aquellos ojos de águila hambrienta se posaban sobre ella y simplemente negarse con toda la fuerza del despecho a no corresponderle sus miradas, la había detenido la mujer de Jasper, la pobre no tenía la culpa, también se refrenó por aquel sentido de dignidad que hizo que ella sobreviviera durante tanto tiempo al dolor de saber que, cada noche durante miles, él no estaba a su lado. Para una niña pobre como Alice Brandon,no es fácil sostenerse en medio de un mundo que le gritaba, de manera tácita, que sin apellido, dote y, sobre todo, sin virginidad, estaba condenada a ser una mujer sin importancia, con un destino común a las de su condición: rameras, amantes o sirvientas, sin embargo, la buena educación la había salvado de las dos primeras, y el ser ama de llaves fue una bendición. Al morir su padre y madre, sin nadie que le ayudase y echada a la calle con sólo treinta y siete libras en los bolsillos, Alice se vio durante días en la disyuntiva aterradora de convertirse en la amante de Jasper ˗̵ quien meses después de haberse casado llegó hasta la vicaría y le dijo que le daba el mundo si se convertía en su amante ˗̵ o ser una limosnera o algo peor. Mas, un hado de la buena fortuna hizo que ella consiguiera trabajo en una mansión ruinosa donde, en la oscuridad de ésta, se dijo que prefería vivir así, que tomar las sobras de Milord, en el interior de Alice, negarse a quien amaba la hizo sentir fuerte y digna, aunque era doloroso el recuerdo de las manos de su amante sobre su cuerpo.

Ahora, todo era urgente, las manos de Eleazar hicieron volver su sensualidad dormida, años acuchillando su corazón para no desear volver desnuda, nocturna y ansiosa al cuerpo de Jasper. Sin embargo, la muerte de Emma cambió todo, aún con la culpa aterradora por haber deseado que la mujercilla desapareciera del planeta, Alice presentía, con una intuición nacida de una necesidad sofocante, que todo era inevitable y que en algún momento Jasper Whitlock posaría sus ojos de braza ardiente sobre su piel y ella no sería capaz de huir… no deseaba hacerlo, la dignidad que la sostuvo durante tanto tiempo simplemente era una falacia hipócrita de hija de vicario que vio, como arma de castigo hacia su amante, la negación de lo que ˗̵ y ella lo sabía ˗̵ era imprescindible para él, más que el oxígeno.

Respiró, le dio a Susy las cajas de su ama llenas de muselinas y telas, dictó órdenes para servir la cena y durante tres minutos exactos- antes que el big ben dieran las cinco de la tarde- Alice Brandon levantó su mirada hacia la parte lateral del enorme jardín y se conectó con su amante, con aquel que un día destrozó su corazón, con ese hombre con quien estaba ligada de por vida por lazos de sangre, besos, diferencias sociales, piel, y deseo. No, ella no tenía treinta y un años, tenía veinte y su amante, de cabello rubio, niño del gran Conde de la comarca y arrendatario de su viejo padre, la esperaba para tomar de ella lo que él sabía que le pertenecía desde que un día, ambos niños, se conocieron en el castillo enorme que comandaba el paisaje de York.

Dio cinco pasos dirigiéndose hacia él sabiendo que entre más se acercaba, más pronta sería su caída.

.

.

.

- Debo irme ya, Jasper – trataba de colocarse el asfixiante corsé mientras que él intentaba desanudarla- por favor, déjame ir.

- Quédate Alice – dos semanas en que ella se escabullía en las noches y un carruaje la esperaba – no tienes por qué irte – un brazo fuerte la sostuvo de su cintura, una hora más, un minuto más y tocarla, besarla…Alice era para él como agua en el desierto luego de muchos años perdido y sediento.

Las últimas palabras de Jasper pusieron a la mujer en tensión.

˗ ¿No está satisfecho, Milord? – su voz fue amarga.

˗ Sabes que no – se alejó de ellas unos pasos medio desnudo, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió sosteniéndolo con su labio inferior. Alice lo recorrió de pies a cabeza… su amante, aquel niño mimado hijo de un caballero que escondía en su imparcial y correcto vestuario a ese hombre que, minutos antes, le hacía el amor con furor en una cama vieja y la aturdía con la voz de sus cuerpos atornillándose y en acoplo – quiero más.

˗ Tienes todo, Jasper.

˗ ¡Quiero más! – dijo de manera caprichosa – han sido diez años Alice ¡diez endemoniados años! He sacrificado todo, yo – se detuvo, el gesto de ira concentrada de su amante lo hizo callar – lo siento.

˗ No lo sientas Jasper, hombres como tú siempre hablan como si el mundo les debiera todo – buscó por debajo de la cama su enagua y los botines, quería salir de allí, durante dos semana quería salir y no volver, pero no podía, era imposible, aparecía el sonido del carruaje y ella saltaba en las enormes cocinas de la mansión en Kensington.

˗ No soy culpable Alice, yo nací en donde debía nacer.

˗ ¿Soy yo culpable, Jasper? – su voz se quebró, los cordones del incómodo sostén le apretaban y sus pechos doloridos por los besos indecentes le ardían ansiando libertad.

˗ No mi amor, no lo eres – tiró el cigarrillo a un lado de manera varonil y corrió hacia la pequeña mujer que, de manera hipnótica, movía su hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y la abrazó con fuerza respirando el aroma de su piel, ahuecando su rostro en su cuello – soy yo, soy un egoísta – rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos – volver afuera es una tortura Alice, regresar a la calle, a una mansión enorme y solitaria, volver y mirar la cara de mi suegra que presiente la libertad que me dio la muerte de su hija ¡soy un maldito y lo sabe! – Alice levantó sus brazos y los llevó trás la cabeza del hombre haciendo así un abrazo de dos personas unidas por una pasión que necesitaba aire y que, sin embargo, siempre estaba empañada por el vaho de las distancias sociales – y no me importa Alice Brandon, aquí, en esta habitación – por un momento, la pobreza y la ilicitud de aquel hotel de mala muerte, utilizado para huir de las denominadas "buenas conductas", desaparecieron. – soy un hombre, no el hijo de mi padre, no el portador de un apellido viejo y rancio, soy yo, soy tuyo Alice Brandon ¿puedes entender eso? No me culpes por ser egoísta, dependo de ti – pasó su boca húmeda por el contorno de la barbilla de la mujer, ella gimió – despierto en las mañanas y me veo contigo – la volteó para recorrerla de punta a punta – deseo tocarte – comenzó a desprender los lazos que con rabia había ayudado a enlazar.

˗ Estamos locos, Jasper.

Si, amantes, esos que se aman entre brumas y tiempos y que sólo ven el final del día enredados bajo sábanas, acariciando sus vórtices, enloqueciendo lugares secretos y comunicándose en la intimidad.

˗ Desde siempre, Alice Brandon – sin ternura, arrancó el artilugio que lo separaba de la piel, de los senos, de los pezones purpuras que él mordía como pequeñas fresas maduras – no digas que no me amas.

˗ Sabes que te amo – el cuerpo de la mujer aleteó y tembló presa del frenesí, de la anticipación – sabes que lo haré siempre – con sus uñas de nácar rastrilló el pecho de su amante.

˗ No podemos escapar – penetró su boca y saboreó su paladar, ambos gimieron en la boca del otro. En medio minuto, Alice dilataba su vuelta a la gran mansión, desnuda y pequeña, dejaba ir su cuerpo, se hundía en la oscuridad y en el secreto, algo de tristeza existía en el placer, un pequeño deseo de olvido, una necesidad de dejar ir quien era sólo un cuerpo que deliraba… sólo Alice y Jasper suspendidos en el tiempo.

Atrapados en aquella habitación de paredes desleídas, viviendo la libertad en aquel reducido espacio, siendo dueños del mínimo territorio, devorándose en instantes entre gemidos y suspiros… deseosos de ser, de gritar, de darle la espalda a una ciudad que estaba dispuesta a desgarrarlos, a sacrificarlos.

.

.

.

_«Lo siento querida, no podré ir a tu boda, sabes muy bien que el clima acabaría con mi salud. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, por favor Isabel, cualquier lugar para la luna de miel, menos Francia ma __chère__, sólo han pasado ocho años, los franceses tiene buena memoria. _

_Con amor, mamá._

_P.D: Como regalo, te mando un hermoso aderezo de esmeraldas, aún recuerdo que eran tus favoritos»_

Isabella leyó con desgano el seco mensaje de su madre. Renata o Renée, como se hizo llamar, pues su nombre original era, según ella misma: _"aburrido de vieja solterona". _En esa carta_, _le decía que no le interesaba nada de ella, que aún abominaba el escándalo al que la sometió y que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su nuevo matrimonio.

Suspiró, no esperaba más de su madre, era una mujer fría, caprichosa y superficial.

Tiró la carta y abrió el estupendo estuche de terciopelo negro donde un hermoso aderezo de esmeraldas aguardaba por la princesa encantada.

Fue hasta el espejo, estaba aún con su camisola de dormir y el cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda, con una mirada inquietante se fijó en su rostro, parpadeó con lentitud, recorrió cada uno de los gestos que en ella se dibujaban, allí, en su cara de fina muñeca de porcelana, sólo existía una mujer que estaba por dar un paso hacia algo desconocido.

Se desnudó por completo, lentamente y colocó sobre su cuello el aderezo exagerado de piedras preciosas, sólo a su madre se le ocurriría mandar a fabricar aquello, casi veinte piedras que iban de la más pequeña a la más grande que caía estratégicamente en su seno.

˗ ¿No eres hermosa, Isabella Swan? – Se preguntó frente al espejo – lo eres y lo sabes princesa, siempre lo has sabido, siempre – evocó las manos desesperadas de Edward Cullen un día antes, allí en las caballerizas donde la hermosa yegua que le regaló se resguardaba.

_˗ ¡Diablos, bruja! Tanta maldita tela ¿cómo pueden las mujeres respirar con todo esto encima?_

Recordó como él jalaba la seda de manera insistente y como ella, de manera estratégica, empujaba sus límites.

_- Querido- ella, apoyada en la madera y con ojitos de tigresa juguetona, contestó ˗ la ropa está hecha para proteger a las doncellas de hombres como tú._

_˗ ¡Joder! – una carcajada hizo eco por todo el lugar – te informo bruja, que no podrás salvarte de mis manos, hombres como yo hacen que la vida sea más divertida._

_˗ Eres un arrogante míster Cullen ¿ninguna mujer ha dicho que no?_

La mirada de un verde precioso, color de pradera escocesa, brilló por un segundo.

_˗ Una me dijo que no – su rostro se volvió profundo – creí que moriría._

_˗ ¡Es una maldita! – Isabella bufó divertida y celosa, pero al segundo la boca del cínico sinvergüenza fue hasta ella y tapó con un beso mordelón sus labios._

_˗ No digas eso de ti, mi reina, al final esa mujer va a ser mi esposa, fue un buen no, el mejor de todos, una negación y mi deseo por ti me enloqueció mi amor._

La serpiente en ella se puso alerta.

_˗ ¿Estás loco por mí, bastardo?_

_˗ Enfermo mujer – con sus manos, la alzó de su cintura y la depositó en una de las pequeñas plataformas donde los hombres, que alimentaban y cuidaban a las bestias, colocaban las riendas que detenían a los animales, con ansiedad levantó su vestido hasta más arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto las medias de seda, los botines que cubrían los pequeños pies de la mujer y el liguero de encaje que en sí mismo daba una imagen de erotismo soterrado y misterioso – cada día – acarició sus muslos – pienso en ti – besó levemente sobre la seda y el encaje – todo el tiempo y digo – con sus dientes, hizo la tentación de desgarrar el pequeño lazo que sostenía las medias – que suerte tiene la bruja de tener un hombre como yo._

_˗ ¡Idiota! – jaló su cabello, quiso llorar viendo su cabeza cobre rozando sus muslos, por un segundo, se le pareció a un hombre que allí, casi arrodillado, iba ser decapitado por el hacha inhumana de su desprecio. En el pecho de Isabella algo gimió, lo amaba con ese amor enfermizo que todo lo destruye, si él hubiese visto más allá de la lujuria ciega que lo tenía al borde del vértigo, habría advertido, en aquella mujer que lo atrapaba, una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba en sus ojos oscuros y que hablaba de como ella, en ese momento, sentía algo parecido a la piedad… un leve y efímero gesto de compasión, la tentación de callar su rabia y no hacer de ella una representación de crueldad._

_Pero él se carcajeaba._

_˗ Ríe para mi, Bella mía – la haló hacia su boca – ríe para mí – su voz y su gesto eran profundos – seremos felices, retaremos a todos esos idiotas aburridos de la sociedad, te haré el amor como no lo hace un caballero, arrancaré toda esta tela absurda que te aleja de mí, seremos un escándalo en Londres, la vieja urraca de la reina querrá echarnos de Inglaterra y aún así con todo su poder, ella no podrá contra nosotros, seremos la vergüenza de este país, el país de los tristes y de los hipócritas lady Swan – ambos se miraron por segundos, Isabella recorrió el hermoso rostro de aquel hombre que estaba mirándola con ojos de fuego, un cadejo de su cabello salvaje posaba sobre su frente, una gota de sudor perlado caía lentamente haciendo un recorrido silencioso por aquella piel blanca, lady tocó su barbilla de un tono azulado y precioso, el beso llegó lento, a tientas, al principio fue sólo el roce de unos labios sobre otros, el calor de la piel, el respirar pesado y frío producto de una tarde de lluvia, un beso que trató de ser casto, novia y novio dos días antes del matrimonio, intentando no encender el fuego que bullía por debajo del terciopelo, la seda, los miedos, los prejuicios, la moral y todas esas cosas idiotas que hacían que los hombres y las mujeres de la vieja isla temiesen de todo y por todo, pero allí, en aquel momento, cuando el sonido de la lluvia golpeaba monótonamente las calles dando una atmósfera de tedio y hastío, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan dieron espacio a un beso que rompía las normas de la sociedad, lengua con lengua, baile obsceno y febril, saliva y oporto._

Para un hombre como él, que había bebido de muchas bocas, que fingió amar los labios de las mujeres con quienes jugaba, aquel beso lo era todo. Concentrado en la boca, se relamía fantaseando en como sería el resto de aquel cuerpo que no conocía del todo, el paraíso _¡maldición! Y será todo mío _¿Cuántas veces como animal había desnudado, mordido y penetrado las pieles de mujeres que ni siquiera deseaba? Y aún así la lujuria impenitente de su cuerpo nunca se sintió culpable y vacío, jamás tuvo remordimientos y sólo sintió duro placer perverso, y ahora, con ese sentimiento del que se burló llamándolo _histeria colectiva de una país deseoso de poesía ridícula _el amor, ahora el tocar a Isabella Swan daba un nuevo significado, ahora no sólo soñaba con estar desnudo junto a ella, soñaba con algo más… añoraba dormir a su lado y despertar escuchando el sonido lento de su respiración _¡con un demonio! Nada de habitaciones separadas, _la estúpida costumbre de un buen matrimonio no sería la costumbre de _su _matrimonio_._ Se veía al lado de aquella mujer hasta anciano, y soñaba con los hijos que tendrían, el bastardo en él se carcajeaba _Edward Cullen siendo un hombre honrado ¡claro que sí! ¿Por qué no? _Para todos sería un hombre "moral" pero en su casa, con su esposa y resguardado de las miradas del idiota prejuicio, él seguiría siendo igual, algo cara dura y canalla, haría que lady riese, bailase y, con todo su afán, haría que nunca se arrepintiera del "sí" sacado con golpes, sangre y cartas de amor salvaje.

Para Isabella, el beso era algo diferente, él cerraba sus ojos mientras mordía, succionaba y gemía dentro de su boca, lady observaba cada gesto, tenía sentimientos ambivalentes, su cuerpo se derretía de placer ante la posesión y el beso sin pudor, pero su mente estaba siendo lógica, concentrada y precisa. Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta la espalda de aquel hombre, sentada en aquel incómodo planchón, abrazó con sus piernas el torso de Edward y lo atrajo hasta ella hasta quedar fundidos en un fuerte abrazo.

_˗ Diablos, bruja ¡qué mujer desvergonzada eres! – él se separó un momento, se mordió su labio inferior y tomó oxigeno – quieres aprovecharte de mi inocencia._

_˗ Quiero arrancarte el corazón, bastardo._

_˗ Entonces, abre mi pecho y hazlo ya – lo dijo con tono teatral._

_˗ No me tientes._

_˗ Yo quiero – y se lanzó hacia ella de nuevo quedando mejilla a mejilla – poseer el tuyo ¿lo tengo?_

_˗ Desde el mismo momento en que te vi una noche en un teatro, mister Cullen._

_˗ Debiste ir por mí._

_˗ No me miraste – hizo un puchero, la vieja princesa sabía que una inflexión o un gesto de mimo vulnerable era el principio de la rendición del otro._

_˗ Soy un idiota – acarició su cuello – tienes que castigarme por eso bruja – le susurró al oído – el secreto, mi amor, es, y no se lo digas a nadie – su voz fue juguetona – que los hombres somos unos tontos, nos creemos muy inteligentes y andamos por el mundo como pavos reales creyendo que todas las mujeres deben esperar que las miremos mi reina, nosotros creemos que conquistamos, pero la verdad es que son ustedes las que siempre ganan._

_El clima nublado y la lluvia inclemente opacaban como siempre la ciudad pero allí, en aquella caballeriza, una leve luz que penetraba por una rendija iluminaba la esquina donde los novios en intimidad se miraban a los ojos. _

_˗ ¿Y tus amantes Edward Cullen?_

_˗ Soy puro, bruja – una sonrisa torcida apareció de manera juguetona – no hay ninguna mujer, no tengo memoria, amantes lady, no amores, es cosa diferente._

_˗ ¿Debo tener miedo por ellas, mister Cullen?_

_˗ Debes despreciarlas a todas, lady – las palabras emergieron de su garganta de forma contundente y ronca – ¡a todas!_

_˗ Olvidar – ella no preguntó, afirmó._

_˗ Olvidar._

_˗ ¿Olvidarás tú que no soy virgen, Edward? – y allí comenzaba la princesa a lanzar sus dardos. Al segundo, él se apartó a varios pasos de ella, un gesto burlón ante el cínico sinvergüenza que hablaba de olvidos, cuando él sólo era un hombre que luchaba con una sombra desconocida – ¿olvidarás? _

_˗ ¿Lo haces tú, lady?, ¿Michell se llamaba?, ¿lo haces tú?_

_˗ Está muerto._

_˗ ¿En tu corazón, Bella mía?_

_˗ En mi corazón._

_Los pasos de alejamiento fueron desandados, la luz iluminaba su rostro que estaba transformado, el cínico bastardo era ahora el rostro de Otelo, celoso y oscuro._

_˗ Si no lo haces, enloqueceré de celos Isabella, enloqueceré de rabia – llevó las manos hacia el pecho de la mujer, chocó con los insufribles botones de fino carey – arrancaré tu corazón si no has olvidado._

_Oh si, arrogante seductor, burlando poesías y pasiones, y al final, Edward Cullen, atrapado como cualquiera en el bajo y común sentimiento de los celos que hacen de un hombre alguien rayando en el melodrama, alguien que va irremediablemente a la poesía del ridículo despecho._

_¡Ahora era! Como lo dijo un día, un melancólico._

_˗ Yo lo he olvidado, Edward, yo también soy pura._

_Y toda Francia si la hubiese escuchado se habría levantado de pie y aplaudiría ante semejante mentira…_

_¿Pura?_

_Como si fuese posible darle un poco de aire fresco al infierno._

.

.

.

En la enorme mansión en Kensignton, se realizaba la concurrida cena donde, un día antes de la boda, todos celebraban el enlace Cullen – Swan. Edward, por primera vez, se mostraba silencioso, algo en el lujo lo humillaba terriblemente. Con los puños cerrados en los bolsillos, sabiendo que sólo contaba con escasas doscientas libras en el banco, el bastardo encantador entendió que sólo llevaba a ese matrimonio su belleza física, el apellido de su padre y su amor y lujuria hacia Isabella. Se sentía miserable y pobre. Al lado, su hermana Rosalie a punto de dar a luz, relucía su esplendor y hermosura, Emmett – su esposo desde hacía una semana – estaba igual de incómodo que su cuñado, pues era la primera vez que se sentaba en una de aquellas enormes mesas donde todos hablaban con esa cortesía hipócrita de palabras cortantes y terribles puñales que los aristócratas llamaban "buena educación". El sirviente veía de reojo a todos y no podía evitar mirar a sus compañeros de la servidumbre, sentía que, en algún momento, él se pararía de allí y se pondría una servilleta de seda en su brazo izquierdo y diría:

˗ _¿Algo más milady, milord?_

Edward no entendía por qué Isabella se había empeñado en que Rosalie asistiera al enlace, seguramente las lenguas de la sociedad londinense harían trizas a la familia, a las dos mujeres y a él. Sin embargo, su prometida, con una mirada pequeña, le dijo que era hora de que su hermana y toda la familia se enfrentara a las murmuraciones, aduciendo el argumento de que nadie diría nada, pues el rancio abolengo del apellido Swan y el tremendo poder económico que éste tenía, callaría toda habladuría.

_˗ Querido, tú como yo sabemos que Londres perdona a quienes pueden solventar el escándalo en base al hecho de que nuestros apellidos le darán validez al matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmett, además, ellos vivirán en Forksville, serán vecinos de muchos de ellos – ella se acercó a su cuerpo haciendo imposible toda lógica – ¿no es divertido ver las caras de todos los idiotas de esta ciudad tratando de tener una conversación con Emmett? – los ojos castaños relucían en la oscuridad del jardín, mientras Isabella ronroneaba sugestivamente en la oreja de su novio._

Él no dijo nada, podía proteger a sus mujeres, conocía el ambiente en que se movía y cortaría la lengua de quien se atreviera a irrespetarlas. Su preocupación era otra: el perfume y el sonido entre cortado de la voz de Isabella – músical y enervante – le hacía perder la razón.

_˗ No quiero que nadie las lastime bruja, mi hermana y tú son lo único que poseo, lo único que debo proteger._

Para Charles Swan, aquello era una afrenta a su dignidad y buen nombre, horas antes, echaba babazas por su boca y le reclamaba a su hija de que nunca se sentaría al lado de una ramera y un maldito sirviente. El rostro de Isabella, sin un gesto de más y con la tranquilidad de un juez acusador, sólo dijo:

_˗ Vas a estar allí padre, vas a sentarte a la mesa, harás lo que siempre has hecho, fingirás, sonreirás, serás todo un caballero, levantarás la copa y brindarás a mi salud, lo harás por mí, porque yo me lo merezco. Quiero ver al gran Charles Swan, orgulloso, siendo el perfecto anfitrión, que acoge amorosamente a mi familia política. Nada te costará, serás el hipócrita que siempre has sido padre, lo harás por tu fortuna, por tu apellido y por el heredero que voy a darte, es tu regalo._

_˗ ¡Me humillas!_

_˗ ¡Exacto!_

_˗ Eres cruel._

_˗ No tienes idea._

Para Isabella, esa noche sería el comienzo de su juego, en su habitación esperaba que todos los invitados llegaran. Cubierta con un hermoso vestido de tafetán verde manzana, diseño exclusivo, a la vanguardia de la moda y de la mejor costurera de Londres. La prenda era hermosa y delicada, la falda no era amplia como se había usado en los años anteriores, por el contrario, estaba finamente pegada a sus caderas haciéndolas más redondas y llenas, en la cintura, confluían los metros de tela y formaban unas cascada que caía graciosamente formando una hermosa cola decorada en pequeñas hojillas que le daba a la mujer un aspecto de muñeca etérea, la cintura aprisionada por el temible corsé le daba a su torso un aspecto frágil de flor delicada, sin embargo, el escote era estratégicamente revelador. En el espejo ella era maravillosa. Se colocó el aderezo de esmeraldas que su madre le mandó de Paris y de toque final una exótica orquídea que adornaba su cabello anudado en una trenza donde Susy, Alice y dos mujeres más habían realizado una obra de arte.

Sonrió triste, esa noche comenzaba el juego de dolor y furia que haría que su amado Mister Cullen dejara parte de su alma como ofrenda hacia ella.

Contaba con Eleazar y con el amor de su amigo por ella, con su deseo malsano de diversión y con el hecho de que Merchant sabía que si no la ayudaba, se desbocaría y, sin piedad alguna, iría por el corazón de su bastardo, infringiéndose a sí misma una herida de muerte.

_˗ Lo único que te diré, ma cherè, es que si te veo sufrir como una condenada yo mismo pararé esto._

_˗ Voy a sufrir mi amor, ya sufro – con lágrimas en sus ojos contestó – quiero, necesito ver a ese hombre sacrificándose por mí._

_˗ Tu vanidad habla, mom papillon, siempre ha hablado por ti, deberías decirle que sabes todo, deberías permitir que él lo explique._

_˗ ¡No quiero explicaciones!, ¡no me bastan! Él y yo estamos condenados, él me ama y yo a él, pero debe merecerme, debe amarme como soy, debe sufrirme y ganarme ¡se lo advertí! un día le dije que yo era malvada y que era la cazadora ¡se lo dije! Pero insistió e insistió, no me dio tregua, no me dio descanso, me siguió, me acechó ¡hizo que lo adorara! Debe pagar por ello, debe saber que tenerme a mí es su maldito acto de valor._

Oh si, en los sacrificios por el amor salvaje, siempre el Dios pide sangre, el corazón de la víctima, pero, sobre todo, pide que aquel que va a exponer su pecho a la afilada obsidiana vaya amorosamente hasta el altar de muerte y que se entregue feliz al que lo destruye.

Lentamente entró al salón, frente a ella todos respondieron a la anfitriona, Jessica Stanley y su esposo Félix, la primera le hizo un guiño coqueto a su amiga, días antes la pizpireta lady Stanley hiperventilaba ante el hecho de que Isabella se casaría con el semental de Inglaterra.

_˗ Oh mi amiga, debes contarme todo con pelos y señales… tú sabes, esta aburrida dama necesita inspiración en su vida ¡Dios! Ese hombre desnudo, me muero._

A su lado, un puesto vacío, el de Lady Catherine, que veía en el matrimonio de quien- ella creía- "una doncella pudorosa" con el cínico asqueroso, el debacle de las buenas costumbres en Inglaterra. A dos puestos, Lord Jasper Whitlock vestido de oscuro, silencioso, bebiendo un poco de oporto, vigilando la puerta de servicio donde Alice -pequeña y silenciosa- daba órdenes a los sirvientes. Los ojos astutos de Isabella lo observaron de reojo, sabía lo que ocurría, había visto el misterioso carruaje, había escuchado las coces nerviosas de los caballos y, como mujer que conocía los estremecimientos de la pasión, observaba a su amiga en las mañanas, Alice voluptuosa, agitada y febril.

La hermosa Rosalie, vestida con un precioso traje de color azul cobalto como sus bonitos ojos- vestido regalo de Isabella- le sonrió tímidamente, mientras que Emmett trataba de lidiar con el traje de librea y terciopelo que parecía romper las costuras con su enorme tamaño.

De alguna manera allí, la mitad de los invitados, eran sus víctimas.

Eleazar la recibió con un enigmático brindis.

Su padre clavó sus ojos negros en ella…

Y Edward Cullen, vestido de negro, hermoso adonis con rostro de ángel pecaminoso, dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa lobuna y recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del Dios que adoraba, del Dios que tenía previsto para él un festín y un sacrificio.

Caminó como una dulce princesa entre los invitados, los caballeros hicieron la corte y se pararon esperando que la dama diera la bienvenida. Pasó por al lado de su prometido y él, sin pudor, tocó su cabello halándolo un poco. Su padre miró el pequeño pero contundente gesto donde la intimidad de aquellos dos seres y la poca vergüenza de su hija se hacía presente.

˗ Buenas noches caballeros, damas – Isabella sonrió con la cortesía de una lady, su sonrisa era amable, ingenua, acompañada de unos ojillos de cervatillo asustadizo – es un placer que estén en mi casa – las últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a su padre – mi casa es la de todos ustedes.

Eleazar, de ojos oscuros y profundos, observaba como un espectador de una pieza de teatro, estaba atento a los movimientos de la princesa, entendía el cómo ella se movía. Era precisa, letal y encantadora como un hermoso felino que jugaba con su presa antes de matarla sin piedad. Años antes, solía mirarla arrobado por la precisión en que ella atacaba, era sutil, se movía como una bailarina grácil, hablaba pequeño y sonreía, mientras atenta, observaba cada movimiento de todos sus títeres. La vio disfrutar de la adoración de todos, jugaba el juego de seducir hasta dejar enceguecidos a quienes la veían, amaba ver como ellos creían que la muy pequeña y hermosa gata dejaba a quien la conocía sin aliento. Isabella era hermosa, pero no con esa belleza de mujer voluptuosa, no, la belleza de Isabel pequeña mariposilla, era aquella que estaba del lado de la inmoralidad, la indecencia que hace que quien la posea tenga la característica de la corrupción sin culpa. En un mundo moralista ver al diablo de frente y pensar que éste permita un poco de sí mismo puede contener la hermosura de la inocencia pura que toca, deprava, obsesiona y destruye, pero que no se puede evitar. Harto de lo bueno, que es predecible y contiene sólo belleza apolínea aparente, tener frente a alguien con la capacidad de llevar a alguien hacía los abismos de la locura, al éxtasis del placer sin culpa, a los límites de lo prohibido, hacía que Isabella fuese el ser más hermoso que él hubiese visto en su vida.

Y le temía…y sin embargo, estaba atrapado por esa araña tóxica.

No pudo evitar sentir terror cuando ella fijó la mirada en su prometido, bajó un poco sus hermosas pestañas y le regaló al hombre, con un simple gesto, la profundidad de su pasión, de su rabia, la promesa aterradora de que si él sobrevivía a la prueba que ella le pondría, Lady Swan, sería capaz de hacer lo impensable para aquellos que la conocieron en Paris: amar con la pureza de la maldad suprema.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Editado por BPiccioni.<strong>_

_**Antes de agradecer a todas, debo pedir disculpas por la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo, este es la primera parte, la otra semana verá la luz la continuación de éste.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que han tenido la paciencia de esperar, a las lectoras que dejan comentarios y a las fantasmas. Alguien me preguntó sobre si está historia sería larga, no, no lo será, sin embargo habrá una temporada de Falsas donde los capítulos serán muy cortos, ya entenderán el porqué. Con el próximo capítulo se dará fin a la parte de la "soltería" de estos dos, después todo se volverá divertido, si es que ver como la princesa arrasa con su vida y con la de su amado puede llamarse así.**_

_**Gracias miles.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS **

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

><p>El ambiente expectante,<p>

los sonidos de las voces en un murmullo incómodo, aleteando palabras superficiales.

Las preguntas que descansan mudas en las gargantas, las respuestas que danzan livianas,

Los actores listo, el telón se abre y las apariencias se esconden detrás de una máscara.

Todos hablaban de manera queda. Charles Swan contenía su furia mostrándose indiferente y cáustico. Tener que soportar la humillación de albergar a todos esos plebeyos en su mesa, _¡Un sirviente!, ¡por todos los cielos! A una mujer preñada y desvergonzada, al fatuo de Eleazar Merchant, a la deslenguada de Jessica Stanley con el estúpido de su marido _y aEdwardCullenque lo retaba con sus ojos burlones y con sus palabras de doble sentido _¿Qué se cree? ¡El dueño de la fortuna soy yo!,_ lo tenía preso de la desesperación, pero, sobre todo, ver a esa desconocida en que se había transformado su hija, esa mujer, que con la ceja levantaba, le decía que tenía el control de todo.

─ Mi padre querido ─ ella sonrió ─ quiere que su única hija tenga la más fastuosa boda que jamás ha existido, ¿no es dulce? ─ tomó un poco de vino y relamió sus labios ─ siempre preocupándose por mí.

La luz de los candiles daba al comedor una atmósfera de calidez inversamente proporcional a la realidad. Edward levantó una copa frente al viejo patriarca ─ Realmente conmovedor, mister Swan, es usted un padre ejemplar en este país.

Ambos hombres se miraron de hito a hito: odio profundo, lucha, Charles deseaba pisotearlo y Edward mostrar que no era fácil ser humillado.

─ Siempre he querido lo mejor para mi hija.

─ Nadie lo duda, suegro ─ sus dientes relucieron en la hermosa boca, con una mano tomó la copa de vino, mientras que con la otra, por debajo de la mesa y a unos cuantos centímetros de la prometida, jugueteaba impúdicamente con el liguero de ésta, presionando, enrollándolo en sus dedos, acariciando el pedazo de piel que le permitía tocar ─ todo por su hija ─ dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella con un gesto chispeante, en ese momento era feliz, un hombre en plenitud de sí mismo, dueño de quien era, su naturaleza se desplegaba, todo él divertido ─ pues se merece lo mejor, soy un hombre afortunado al encontrar semejante joya que hará de mí ─ y sus ojos verdes fueron oscuros y provocadores ─ un buen hombre.

─ ¡Salud! ─ Eleazar se levantó de su silla burlón y arrogante ─ ¡brindemos! ─ se arregló su fino bigote ─ Mon papillon ─ le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, amaba despertar los celos del cínico, quien, por su parte, deseaba arrancarle al franchute el estúpido mostacho ─ sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti mon amour, hoy te digo frente a todos que te amo ─ la mesa retumbó, Edward gruñó y por poco deja de hacer lo que tanto le divertía debajo de la mesa ─ oh vamos mister Cullen, lo mío es meramente platónico ─ soltó la carcajada ─ deseo que seas muy feliz y que en esta unión encuentres todo lo que buscas, para bien o para mal.

─ ¿Para mal? ─ el bastardo resoplaba, Jasper lo invitó a la cordura ─ sus palabras son enigmáticas, mister Merchant.

─ ¡Oh vamos!, ¡soy francés! Me gusta el drama, mister Cullen… ─ sintió la mirada de fuego de Isabella sobre él, por lo qué, con su mano en el aire, trató de despejar las incógnitas que sus últimas palabras habían propiciado ─ ¡Ustedes los ingleses!, ¡Mon dieu!

En ese momento, la oscura ama de llaves entró en la sala seguida por dos mujeres de la servidumbre. Vestida de manera severa y con su cabello convertido en aquella dura moña, Alice mostraba todo lo que una mujer de su condición era: silenciosa, presta a servir, sin emoción y casi invisible, pero, Jasper y Eleazar ─ quienes habían visto tras aquella dura armadura a una mujer llena de pasión y fuego ─ no duraron en mirarla de manera soterrada, sin embargo, Eleazar -libre y con deseos de divertirse - le dio una mirada sin vergüenza que no pasó desapercibida por muchos allí, sobre todo por el amante.

Alice sirvió el vino y al pasar el brazo por el hombro derecho de Eleazar, éste giró su cabeza y dijo:

─ Un poco más, lady ─ Alice, sin un solo gesto que la delatara, pero sintiendo los cuchillos sobre su cuerpo, sirvió un poco más de vino al francés descarado ─ no, no ─ puso su mano sobre la de ella ─ no me refiero a eso querida.

El acero de la mirada de la ama de llaves se dirigió al hombre frente a ella.

─ ¿A qué se refiere, Monsieur?

─ Un poco más de dulce ─ y, divertido, señaló el postre ─ amo lo dulce mademoiselle Brandon, debería saberlo después de tantos años.

Y ahora fue Edward quien instó a su amigo para que no sacara la pequeña daga de su chaqueta y se la clavase en el pecho del insufrible francés.

─ ¡Compórtate querido! ─ Isabella golpeó la mesa, amigo y princesa se miraron cómplices ─ no estamos en Paris.

─ ¡Como nos divertimos, mon papillon! ─ siguió los pasos de la mujer oscura que se perdía hacia la cocina, Jasper tragaba hiel y Eleazar se juraba que intentaría de nuevo escabullirse entre las piernas de la muy ardiente dama ─ ¡cómo nos divertimos!

En los juegos de la crueldad, las miradas secretas y las palabras cifradas eran el comienzo de la partida.

Isabella sintió el respirar en su cuello, Edward se había acercado de aquella manera "elegante" como lo hacían los ingleses en la mesa para susurrarle algo en su oído ─ te amo, pero odio a tu amigo ¿puedo matarlo, bruja? Es un imbécil y un impertinente, dame ese placer.

─ No querrás hacerlo, allí como lo ves – y señaló a Eleazar ─ él ha matado a varios, cariño.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Todo Paris lo sabe.

─ Dime, bruja ─ sopló aire caliente sobre su rostro ─ ¿algún día tendré que pelear con él por ti, mi amor? Porque lo haría, se pelear y lo sabes.

Isabella levantó su delicada mano de forma bailarina, un pequeño aleteo de pájaro llevado hasta su cabello, movimientos precisos de alguien con una jugada maestra, blufear como un buen tahúr ─ ¿matarías por mí, Edward?

Voz siniestra.

─ No lo dudaría un segundo bruja ─ su mano volvió a sus muslos─ pero hoy, mañana, esta semana, todo el año y el resto de mi vida quizás mi interés esté en matar a alguien más.

─ ¿Quién es la víctima?

─ Tú, milady, por supuesto ─ un poco de vino en su boca, una promesa en sus ojos, sonrisa ladina y lobuna y la sensación ardiente de que su corazón era una pira de fuego dispuesto a incendiar el frío hielo de su educación y cinismo.

Tomó su copa, se levantó de la mesa, y se dispuso a hablar, no sin antes hacer el ritual de hombre de modales al oler el delicioso bouquet del vino.

─ Milady ¿sabe lo que ha hecho por este hombre? ¡Me ha cazado! – Respiró profundamente con esa sensación de ardor contenido ─ mañana a esta hora, seré el ciervo en tu trampa, Bella mía, aún así, yo he ganado, me das tu mano y yo te entrego todo lo que soy, estoy dispuesto a ser tu rey y tu mendigo ─ tiró hacia atrás su sacoleva ─ has hecho de mí un loco y un poeta, no se ría Lord Whitlock ─ Jasper ocultaba su sonrisa ─ puedo serlo e incluso merecerlo. Hace un año éramos solo mi hermana Rosie ─ la mujer embarazada se conmovió al escuchar a su hermano, pensó en su padre y quiso creer que estaría orgulloso de aquel hijo que, para muchos, fue su derrota ─ y yo – alargó su mano y acarició el rubio cabello ─ ahora no estamos solos, empezamos una familia, quiero pensar ─ tosió ─ que mi padre, quien siempre creyó que su hijo varón era un idiota ─ sonrió ─ quizás tenía razón ─ respiró con nostalgia ─ pero fue la presencia divina de milady, quien me convirtió en alguien de valor, un hombre que merece la pena, por el simple hecho de amar ─ levantó su copa y miró hacia el vacío evocando a Carlisle ─ brindo por mi padre ─ un gemido pequeño salió del pecho de Rosalie ─ por mi hermana que me ha soportado, por mi mejor amigo y por la mujer que se propuso hacer de mí un hombre decente, ¿lo logrará? – sus cejas pobladas se levantaron y su boca hizo un gesto retador. Para un hombre como Edward, quien siempre huyó de los sentimientos profundos y del melodrama, estar allí siendo todo menos el fresco sinvergüenza era difícil, una vida donde burlarse de aquello que no entendió y que, durante sus veintinueve años de edad, le pareció ridículo fue su manera de escapar y de no enfrentarse a la madurez ─ espero, amor mío, que no. ─ soltó una carcajada que en medio segundo murió en su garganta ─ Isabella, te prometo que seré lo que tú quieras, lo que desees, estoy para ser tu esposo ─ sin importar los modales que rezaban que los sentimientos o muestras de cariño no se hacían públicos, Edward Cullen se acercó a la boca de Isabella Swan ─ estoy – y la besó enfrente de todos ─ para ser tu esclavo ─ la mujer no parpadeó, permitió los labios sobre ella y le brindó un gesto enigmático y profundo.

Isabella lo observaba, sentía la intensidad de su amor, fue consciente de que estaría atada a Edward Cullen para siempre, sea como sea, desde la pasión que la consumía hasta la furia de querer destruirlo. Era hermoso, allí, parado frente a todos con su cualidad de adonis inalcanzable, Bella supo que aquel hombre sería su condena, con resignación, entendió que así debía ser, que ambos eran fieras dispuestas a consumirse; ella lo amaba, y él la amaba, no había duda, Edward estaba atado a su piel como cadena a la roca, sin embargo, los dos debían pagar el haberse encontrado. Más que la rabia de la mentira, lady entendió que la prueba a la que sometería al bastardo, era la que mediría hasta qué punto él podría soportar los pecados de su pasado y hasta donde ella sería capaz de entender la vulgaridad del suyo.

Esperar…

Observar…

Ella le brindaba gestos de ternura y risa, sin embargo, estaba pendiente de la puerta de manera astuta, sentía los ojos de águila de Eleazar sobre ella midiendo las reacciones pues, conociéndola como lo hacía, entendía que no se podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Se oyó la campana que anunciaba algo, Eleazar e Isabella se miraron, por un momento, el hombre hizo un gesto de ruego, mas ella le sonrió, bajó su mirada, respiró y, en ese gesto mínimo, dio comienzo a la función.

─ Milady ─ el impertérrito Oscar traía una carta ─ es para usted.

─ ¿Para mí? ─ giró la cabeza hacia su padre─ quizás sea mamá diciendo que vendrá de sorpresa ─ Isabella burlaba al padre, su madre nunca vendría, pero, aún así, no podía evitar hacerle una jugarreta cruel a Charles Swan. Éste se estremecía ante el hecho- para él aterrador- de que Renée apareciera con su hermosa presencia desfachatada y lo hiciera sentir - como solo una vez sintió- pasión y necesidad de piel.

Bella emitió una risilla de campana, leyó la pequeña misiva y, como una actriz experta en el juego, hizo un gesto de: ¡Oh!, ¡Vaya, vaya! Mordió sus labios de manera sensual haciendo que Edward prendiera las alarmas de hombre que conoce el gesto soterrado, aquel que es signo de sus reacciones eróticas y, como un poseso, se acercó hacia la dama que leía ávidamente la carta.

─ ¿Qué lees, mi amor?

Ella se llevó el papel a su rostro y le brindó una de aquellas miradas que contienen todo menos inocencia.

─ Es algo en francés querido, sin importancia ─ arrugó el papelillo que olía a perfume de hombre ─ pasado solamente ─ llevó sus manos al cabello rojizo de su prometido ─ ahora solo veo mi futuro frente a mí, fascinante y hermoso.

Guardó la carta entre los pliegues de su vestido y anunció que, al final de la cena, los caballeros podrían ir al salón azul para fumar sus cigarrillos y beber una copa de whisky, mientras que las damas irían al salón principal.

─ Tanto Rosalie como Jessica deben contarme sobre los misterios del matrimonio, quiero saberlos todos ─ tensó su barbilla mientras observaba a Eleazar, quien en cualquier momento explotaría en una sonora carcajada y a Edward, que entrecerraba sus ojos preguntándose ¿Quién diablos le escribía a su mujer a unas horas de su matrimonio? Estaba celoso, como siempre, desde el momento en que ella le dijo el nombre Michell se atormentaba, _el maldito está muerto_ decía una y otra vez, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir como una punzada dolorosa lo desgarraba, su vanidad lo había salvado, lo hizo comportarse como un hombre de mundo que no ruge ante el dolor de saber qué, su mujer, ya conoce otro cuerpo y otra piel, seguro de sí mismo, creía que después de amarla como solo él sabía hacerlo, extinguiría de su memoria cualquier residuo de otro hombre sobre el cuerpo de Isabella Swan… aún así, la carta estaba allí, bajo su vestido, como si quien la hubiese escrito tuviese el derecho de estar cerca de ella… tocándola.

Sin mediar nada, bebió un trago profundo de vino.

Edward Cullen, cínico bastardo sinvergüenza, no sabía que el juego había comenzado y, mucho menos, que él era la presa.

.

.

En el salón azul, los hombres conversaban de todas esas cosas "complicadas" que suelen hablar los caballeros de alta sociedad: el club, el parlamento y sus estúpidas discusiones o, el favorito de Charles Swan; el insufrible clima. Todos evitaban palabras profundas, ninguno quería comprometerse con la conversación, era demasiado íntimo, humano, hablar de cosas del alma, sin embargo, muchos de ellos, en ese momento donde se parloteaba más por educación que por necesidad, estaban al borde de las emociones.

Emmett entendió que nunca sería uno de ellos… quería escapar.

Charles Swan tragaba su orgullo y hacía su gala de hipocresía.

Eleazar miraba hacia la puerta consciente de que su mejor amiga se encontraba al borde de un precipicio y se negaba a ser salvada.

Y, tanto Jasper como Edward, estaban consumidos, celos y pasión enfurecida disfrazada por la civilidad de uno y por el cinismo del otro.

Todos allí ocultos bajo el humo del cigarro.

Alice intentaba estar calmada, iba de un lado a otro siendo la buena ama de llaves que ella era.

Se deslizaba en los pasillos de la enorme mansión y de pronto, entre el salón azul y el interior de la casa, sintió como una mano la arrastró hasta la pared.

─ ¿Eres amante del maldito francés? ─ Los ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad.

─ Claro que no ─ Alice hizo lo que mejor sabía: fingió indiferencia y miró hacia los lados temerosa de que algunos de los sirvientes los descubriera.

─ ¿Por qué te mira como si quisiera devorarte? ¡Quiero matarlo!

─ ¡Por Dios, Jasper!, ¡nos van a descubrir!

─ Me importa un bledo, vi como te miraba, conozco esa mirada Alice, fue la mía durante años, es la misma que tengo cuando te veo y deseo tocarte.

─ Es solo un amigo, tú sabes como son los franceses, son extravagantes en su manera de hablar.

─ ¡Te desea!

─ Solo juega, siempre ha sido así.

Jasper pateó con fuerza.

─ ¿Es decir que se te ha insinuado Alice?

_Oh Dios…Dios._

─ Ha coqueteado un poco conmigo, eso es todo.

─ ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

─ ¡Jasper! ─ jamás lo había escuchado decir una mala palabra, nunca había sido grosero.

Él bajó su cabeza avergonzado, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba quitarse el sabor de veneno terrible, esa impotencia de no poder reclamarla ante el estúpido francés, de marcarla como suya frente a todos, ¡se odiaba!, ansiaba sentirla, creer que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de hacer jadear a Alice como él. Fue hacia su boca e intentó besarla, pero ella rehuyó a su toque.

─ ¡Perdóname Alice! No quiero que nadie te mire, no puedo pensar en eso, no puedo.

Alice Brandon era una sirvienta, lo sabía, sin embargo, las palabras de Jasper la ofendían, no por el hecho de que él intuyera que Eleazar fue su amante, sino porque con ellas le quitaba todo el derecho de haber sido una mujer libre durante diez años.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! ─ trató de alejarse, pero de nuevo el brazo la sostenía ─ no tienes derecho a decirme nada, haz sido tú el que estuvo años con una mujer que no amaba ─ su respiración se aceleraba segundo a segundo ─ ¡le hiciste el amor!, ¡por Dios! le hacías el amor - su voz fue débil- ¿Con qué descaro vienes a reclamarme a mí que un hombre me observe?, era Emma la que sostenía tu brazo cuando paseaba contigo por todo Hide Park, ella llevó un hijo tuyo en su vientre ¿y yo? Jasper Whitlock, jamás tuve derecho a sentir celos y ahora vienes y marcas territorio sobre mí, puede que sea una sirvienta milord, pero soy una mujer ¡y si! quizás en algún momento de mi vida deseé que me besaran, que me tocaran, que me poseyeran, que me amaran.

Las palabras susurradas con fuerza por Alice crearon en Jasper el efecto aterrador de que, quizás en esos años de separación, otro hombre hubiese tenido lo que él había ansiado durante tanto tiempo.

─ ¿Tuviste otro hombre, Alice Brandon? ─ La acercó a su cara ─ ¿otro amante? ─ deseaba morderla allí, desgarrar su corpiño y atornillarse a su cuerpo, ambos se miraron, gimieron, se necesitaban desesperadamente, cuando el beso fatal iba a ser ejecutado, sintieron las pisadas pequeñas de alguien que venía hacia ellos, Alice se soltó del amarre temerario y caminó cinco pasos hacia el salón interior donde las mujeres se reunían. Una de las jóvenes sirvientas venía caminando hacia el salón azul con una bandeja que sostenía una nueva botella de whisky.

La chica pasó por un lado del ama de llaves con la mirada baja, vio a Milord recostado en la pared y tembló ante él, para Alice, esa fue la oportunidad de huir del lado de su amante, un segundo y ella hubiese permitido que éste la desnudara frente a todos.

.

.

.

Londres victoriano a las nueve de la noche, en la atmósfera se percibía el aire frío del mar y la niebla que se deslizaba siniestramente entre las calles, las luces amarillas de los candiles iluminaban una ciudad construida para ser escenario de belleza y crueldad, donde todo era posible, donde la pasión y la muerte iban de la mano creando un paisaje de oscura hermosura. Palacios y abadías, iglesias y mansiones, White Chapell y Bravante Street, lados opuestas de la ciudad, toda ella cruzada como una herida abierta por el nostálgico Támesis.

Él gemía.

Ella enterraba la nariz en su cuello aspirando la varonil esencia.

Intentaban respirar del beso sofocante que, durante más de cinco minutos, los había hecho casi perder la razón en los límites del oscuro jardín, sin importar que hubiese invitados en la casa, Edward la arrastró hasta llevarla a la oscuridad para morder su boca de forma posesiva, cualquier cosa… cualquiera para volver a ella, para tocarla de nuevo.

─ ¿Parece que me extrañas, mister Cullen? ─ Isabella, sujetada con fuerza por los brazos oscuros, trató de zafarse ante la posesión, era consciente de que había sembrado la semilla de algo aterrador en él.

─ ¿No lo haces tú, milady? ─ susurró en su oído.

─ No ─ lo dijo con presencia.

─ ¡Mientes, bruja! ─ mordió su barbilla ─ mientes, soy inolvidable.

─ ¡Dios mío! – Miró su rostro, los ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad ─ voy a casarme con un papagayo arrogante.

─ Sí, lo soy ─ confirmó la afirmación con una sonora carcajada ─ un pavo real mi amor, todo tuyo ─ se desprendió de ella, dejando en Isabella una dolorosa sensación de vacío. Edward se irguió vanidoso frente a ella ─ ¡Mírame, milady! Quiero que todo Londres sepa que me has domesticado y que éste fatuo ahora tiene el honor de ser tu esposo.

─ Pobres mujeres Edward, me odiaran.

─ Así es amor mío, déjalas que murmuren, tú sabrás la verdad ─ y volvió a sus brazos.

─ ¿Cuál verdad? ─ Su pecho se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra a punto de claudicar, estaba cansada sin empezar siquiera.

─ Que toda mi belleza está hecha sólo para tu deleite, reina mía.

─ ¿Sólo mía, Edward?, ¿siempre serás mío?

─ ¡Diablos! No lo dudes jamás, Isabella ─ se enojó, a centímetros de su cara comenzó a respirar agitado ─ yo no soy nada, para todos en esta ciudad soy un paría, la diversión inmoral de una sociedad que desea escándalos, y de pronto, este bastardo maldito va a casarse con la joya de la corona.

─ Yo…

─ ¡Cierra la boca milady! ─ le guiñó un ojo ─ o te la cierro de un beso ─ ambos rieron ─ eres lo mejor de este estúpido país y ¡demonios!, ¡te tengo! Solo para mí, me haces hombre bruja, me das honor.

─ Quiero que tengas honor Edward Cullen, quiero que – cerró sus ojos, una última oportunidad ─ si no estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer…

─ ¿Qué? ─ la pregunta no llegó proferida por las dudas de Isabella, venía desde los celos que estaban alerta a cualquier cambio.

─ Puedes arrepentirte, irte, no estar atado a mí de por vida Edward, eres libre.

─ ¡No lo soy!, ¡no soy libre Bella!, ¡te amo como un loco! ─ volvió a alejarse, cerró sus puños, su interior concentraba un dolor ciego que nunca había sentido, un temor a algo ─ ¿Por qué me dices esto Bella? – Rugió de rabia ─ ¿te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo?

─ Quiero que digas la verdad ─ su voz fue oscura, el rostro de Edward se contrajo ante la frase, la maldita sombra del porqué había llegado hacia ella se cernía sobre él.

─ ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo, Isabella?

─ ¿Qué deberían decirme, mi amor, que yo no sepa?

Oh ingleses crípticos, ocultando verdades en preguntas y enigmas.

─ ¿Por qué me pruebas? ─ Su belleza se volvió agresiva, su rostro era fiero y todo su cuerpo- largo y musculoso- estaba tenso. Isabella sentía el tronar de su corazón en su pecho ─ ayer estabas segura, no había dudas y ¿ahora? ─ la levantó de su cintura y la arrinconó en uno de los muros del jardín ─ ¿Quién te escribió?

_Touché para la princesa…._

─ No es importante eso, pero lo que se decide aquí si lo es, Edward ─ respiraba agitada, necesitaba, quería ¡rogaba! que él dijera la verdad, que se sincerara con ella, de esa manera, Isabella podría abrir su corazón ponzoña, liberarse de todo, ser alguien mejor, no tener miedo a nada, ambos tan depravados y malvados, tan iguales, si él decía la verdad, podrían volver a ser puros de una muy extraña manera, mirarse a la cara y amarse así: inocentes y malvados. Si Edward callaba, le quitaría a Isabella Swan la oportunidad de redención.

─ ¡Te amo! ─ Y lo dijo con el alma, con esa desesperación de quien está a punto de ser ejecutado, con la agonía de los minutos, con la súplica en sus ojos ─ ¡te amo tanto! ─ Unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro ─ pero no soportaría saber que no me amas igual, que me mientes.

─ ¡Dios! ─ el llanto de una mujer era un arma peligrosa ─ yo te amo más, no miento, yo no miento bruja, soy solo para ti, desde siempre.

Ella gimió más fuerte, era el sonido del dolor que se ceñía al cuerpo, que devoraba como cáncer cada célula; él la amaba, pero mentía de una cruel manera, él iba hacia ella haciéndole creer que, tras su amor, no había ambición, crueldad ni trampas estúpidas, él la amaba pero sin respeto. Bella lloraba de dolor ¿Qué posibilidad de exoneración existía para Isabella si ambos tenían miedo?, ¿cuál era la posibilidad si ambos eran malvados?

Quizás la destrucción.

─ Vete Edward, vete de mí si no estás seguro de amarme como deseo.

Edward besó sus lágrimas, el sabor salado de ellas lo llenaban, esas lágrimas eran pasión contenida, fuego. Bebió de ellas con orgullo viril, un hombre que entiende que, en ese momento, ella era su mujer, su esposa, su otra mitad.

─ No digas eso, mañana te amaré como deseas mi amor, mañana me verás a tus pies, sobre tu piel, dentro de tu cuerpo, te diré como te amo milady, te lo diré de mil maneras, yo no miento jamás ─ se besaron de manera desgarradora, sus manos se entrelazaban desesperadas, el sonido de sus respiraciones se entrechocaban, eran violentos en el beso y tiernos en lo vulnerables.

A los cinco minutos, Alice, con el candil en sus manos, los sorprendió en la oscuridad, no dijo nada, ni un gesto, solo observaba el rostro de su ama y supo que ella sufría.

─ Mi señora, su padre pregunta por usted.

Isabella se adelantó, algo se deslizó en su vestido, por un segundo lo había olvidado, la carta cayó, él no dijo nada, lo repitió en cada beso, le brindó la oportunidad y él había mentido, blasfemado.

Edward recogió la misiva, deseaba saber de quién era, olía a hombre, a fina loción masculina, a pasado que desconocía… entendía que Isabella podía tener a quien quisiera, la carta lo aterrorizaba y lo enceguecía. Lleno de celos, la escondió en su bolsillo, Isabella no sonrió, su triunfo pequeño le era amargo, su sutil venganza había comenzado, la trampa estaba lista aún sabiendo que ella iba a sufrir y rogó a Dios - o al Diablo - que su hombre fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la prueba, para aceptarla tal cual era: Un hermoso y aterrador monstruo.

Todos se despidieron, los carruajes resonaron fuera de la gran mansión, Charlie dio un seco gracias y se retiró asqueado de que su casa haya sido contaminada por gentuza. No miró a su hija, ella era una desconocida y algo en él temblaba ante ese rostro que, durante toda la cena, solo tuvo para él frialdad, burla y desprecio.

─ Debes irte ─ en el portal de la casa, su espalda sobre la fría pared y con los brazos de Edward atrapándola, trató de despedirlo ─ mañana será nuestro día, querido ─ la nariz de él acariciaba el contorno de su rostro, su aliento era caliente, él la abrazaba con miles de sensaciones, estaba desesperado, a las once de la mañana, ella iba a estar frente al vicario diciendo que sería la esposa de Edward Cullen ─ no quiero que pases mala noche.

─ No voy a dormir, Isabella, estaré contando las horas para llegar a ti ─ quería besarla pero ella colocó una mano sobre su boca ─ un beso de despedida bruja.

─ Nos están viendo ─ Emmett se hacía el desentendido mientras que Rosalie dormitaba en el carruaje.

─ ¡Que importa! Mi último beso de novio ─ se acercó ─ será un beso casto, mañana – se carcajeó bajito de manera libidinosa y segura ─ te besaré impúdicamente, un poco de santidad para este sinvergüenza lady.

─ No tienes remedio ¿no es así?

─ No, no lo tengo ¿quieres que sea un aburrido esposo como los demás? ─ acercó su rodilla y la colocó entre las piernas de la mujer haciendo con ella una muy juguetona caricia ─ yo sé que no bruja.

─ Sé que nuestro matrimonio será especial mi amor, eso te lo prometo, siempre pensarás en mí.

Algo en Edward lo detuvo, trataba de descifrar el rostro de porcelana de aquella mujer, pero un gesto sensual y dulce hizo que él se perdiera allí.

─ Pienso en ti todo el día, a cada momento – tentó su boca y sonrió en ella, Isabella, a milímetros de su cara, midió aquel hermoso rostro y se estremeció ─ a veces ─ miró a los lados y mordió su labio inferior ─ casi siempre, pienso en ti y mi cuerpo me delata bruja ─ la observó fijamente retándola, haciéndole saber que ciertas partes de su anatomía eran traidoras y lo ponían en evidencia.

Isabella parpadeó.

─ Oh.

─ Me intoxicas, eres opio para mis sentidos Isabella ─ sin importarle nada, besó sus labios de forma dulce, bajó hasta su cuello y, de manera húmeda, realizó un recorrido hasta su oreja, Isabella lo escuchó gemir ─ sé que me harás el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra Bella mía.

─ ¿Y si no lo hago, Edward?

─ No digas eso.

─ ¿Y si no lo hago?─ insistió.

─ No me importaría, te amaría igual, te amaría igual mi amor ─ la voz fue diferente, llena de oscuras promesas, dulce y violenta ─ un día me dijiste que no, Isabella Swan y desde ese día fui irremediablemente tuyo bruja, irremediablemente.

_Si tan solo no lo hubieras hecho todo mal Edward, si al menos me respetaras un poco…. A pesar de todo soy una mujer… a pesar de quien soy merezco respeto… a pesar de mi pasado yo necesito respeto._

.

.

.

Con una copa de borbón en la mano, Edward miró la carta que reposaba sobre el escritorio, bebió lentamente y fumó de su cigarro, el papel elegante estaba arrugado, lo llamaba, lo incitaba.

─ Mañana vas a ser mía lady, nadie te va a hacer dudar ─ se levantó furiosamente y sin culpa abrió la carta ─ ¡Maldición! ─ _Francés estúpido_, no entendía nada de lo que allí estaba escrito, por un momento, pensó en las aburridas clases de francés en Eaton y en como, durante ellas, solía mirar libros de mujeres desnudas para escándalo de todo el colegio y dolor de cabeza de su viejo padre. Intentó recordar al menos un idiota verbo, algo que hiciese que la pequeña misiva de siete líneas tuviera algún sentido. Cerró los ojos _no, no puede ser algo importante, quizás sea una simple nota de felicitación, nada, absolutamente nada_. Por un segundo, se rio de él mismo ¿desde cuándo el cínico que anida en él era un cavernícola celoso?, ¿cómo pudo pensar que existiera alguien que le compitiera? ¡Demonios! Golpeó con sus botas el piso, su pecho ardía, ¡sí!, ¡estaba celoso! La mirada de ella, como sonrió al leerla, la forma en que la escondió y como el payaso de Eleazar Merchant se reía descaradamente al observar el acto.

Sirvió otro trago de borbón y volvió al papel… y una sola palabra ¡una sola! pudo entender.

_...mon amour, tu tué mon cœur de votre mariage..._

Entendió el mi amor, _¡idiotas franceses y su lenguaje almibarado y engreído! ¡Mi amor! ¡ja! ¿Mi amor?_ Con furia, rompió el papel, no estaba firmado, no había allí nada que él entendiese, sólo una maldita palabra que lo podía decir todo y que lo dejaba en el limbo.

¡No!

¡No!

Ella lo amaba, lo amaba a él, mañana en la mañana, madame Swan sería su esposa, una tonta carta en un idioma almibarado no podría hacer dudar a Isabella; sin embargo, en estado febril, agarró papel, pluma y un poco de tinta.

_Escríbeme Edward… amo cada una de tus palabras._

Fue así que, con las brumas del alcohol y con la fiebre de los celos, Edward, sin pensar en nada, en lógica, métrica o poesía, vertió su ardor sobre el papel.

Le escribió a Milady sobre lo que sentía cuando ella se dejaba ver, lo que el sonido de su voz le provocaba. Ratificó la suerte de que ella lo hubiese elegido, de como él, un hombre sin fortuna, era merecedor de un beso, una caricia, de la respiración de ella sobre su rostro.

«_La amo tanto Isabella, que mi corazón late sintonizado con el vuestro»_

Le habló sobre los momentos en que ella no estaba y como él cerraba los ojos e intentaba captar su esencia y el sabor de su boca en la suya. Le habló sobre todo aquello que ambos construirían, como serían uno solo contra las habladurías, como ella lo convirtió en un caballero a sus pies.

_«No necesito nada amor mío, solo el hecho de ser llamado tu esposo me es suficiente»_

Dos hojas llenas de pasión, sueños, caprichos y lujuria, cada letra contenía furor, celos, agonía y deseo, no le importaba la exageración, las palabras sin sentido que dejaba a medias, allí, en cada párrafo, ponía su corazón que no se medía ante nada.

Fue hasta la habitación de su hermana e hizo que Emmett llevara la carta.

─ Es un favor Emmett, en casa Swan se acuestan tarde y creo que hoy la servidumbre no dormirá ─ los ojos azules de su cuñado lo observaron profundamente, el hermano de su esposa era un hombre extraño, no podía entenderlo, casi siempre burlón y despreciativo, cínico y superficial, podía ser en algunas ocasiones un hombre que estaba siempre al borde de ser rescatado y respetado.

En silencio, Emmett salió de la casa y en media hora llegó a la enorme mansión Swan. Las luces estaban prendidas, se deslizó hacia la parte posterior de ella y le dejó la misiva a Alice.

La puerta de la habitación estaba medio abierta e Isabella peinaba su cabello con furia.

─ ¡Milady! ¿Quiere destruir su cabello? ¡Por amor de Dios! ─ corrió y le quitó el cepillo de sus manos ─ ¡basta ya! Es tan fácil decir que no.

─ No lo voy a hacer.

Alice respiró con fuerza.

─ Es usted una estúpida niña malcriada, egoísta y voluntariosa ¿no tiene vergüenza?, ¿hace esto para castigar a ese hombre aunque se arrastre usted a la tragedia?, ¿qué clase de monstruo es?

Isabella se levantó furiosa de la silla, huyó de su reflejo frente al espejo y miró a su amiga con ojos de rabia.

─ ¡El peor!

─ ¡No lo es! No sé qué pasó en su vida pasada milady, pero no es lo que cree ser, yo la he visto, cuando ese pasado que usted carga la deja respirar, usted será fulgurante, eres una buena chica. Quizás eso que la atormenta, ha ayudado para que sea la gran mujer que yo conozco, la que conversa con la servidumbre, la que es amiga de la gente de la aldea, la que ayuda a quienes se lo piden. Alguien sin prejuicios sociales, vea eso ¡por amor de Dios! No arruine todo por la lujuria que ese hombre le produce. Ahora es otra persona, quiere todo de él ¡todo! Ha dejado que esa mujer, la que fue usted en el pasado vuelva, está actuando como una niña caprichosa ¡es una tontería milady! No hay razones válidas que la hagan actuar así ¡por favor, Bella! ¡Deje esto hasta aquí! Si quiere, yo le ayudo a empacar, puede irse, irse de Londres, incluso irse del país, puede huir.

─ No voy a huir, no voy a huir de Edward Cullen ─ se acercó a su amiga, su rostro mostraba a una mujer desesperada ─ lo amo mucho.

─ ¿Y aún así, en lo único en que piensa es en destruirlo? No entiendo ese tipo de amor, Isabella.

─ Oh, sí lo entiendes, Alice Brandon, si lo entiendes, es el mismo que te llevó a ser la amante de Jasper Whitlock ─ el ama de llaves retrocedió ─ ese que hizo que lo esperaras por años, ese que, sin culpa, te hacía odiar a la cosilla sin gracia de su esposa, el mismo que te hace correr como una mujer sin moral cuando el carruaje resuena a lo lejos, es el mismo querida. No razón, no lógica, ganas de morder, de poseer, deseos de castigarlo porque él parece mediocre ante tus afectos Alice Brandon, esos hombres que no están satisfechos, que quieren más, que subestiman el amor, la pasión, que piensan que solo ellos tienen derecho a todo, hombres que pretenden lastimar y salir impunes, Alice.

Una sonrisa irónica en el rostro de la sirvienta se dibujó.

─ Pero usted no ha sido así Milady, esa mujer de su pasado parece que fue la que subestimó, así que no hable de mujeres desdeñadas Isabella, no hable de mujeres que han vivido en la oscuridad amando a quien parece no poder tocar, mujeres que lloran en los rincones ─ y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ─ mujeres que se ahogan de celos y deseos cuando ven que el que ama no les pertenece, no hable Milady ─ sacó la carta de su bolsillo ─ ¿quiere sufrir?, ¿desea realmente sentir el dolor de amar a alguien que cree que es mejor que usted Isabella? ─ Le entregó la carta ─ pues, adelante mi señora, mañana todo Londres será testigo de su vanidad e insensatez - limpió su lágrimas- lo más triste, es que solo usted perderá todo - señaló su pecho- y si ese hombre la ama, como creo que lo hace, también lo perderá a él ─ puso su rostro cerca del de Bella ─ a veces es mejor perdonar Milady, no se pierde, se gana ─ caminó hacia la puerta en silencio.

─ ¿Has ganado tú, Alice?, ¿piensas que Milord Whitlock dejará de ser quien es porque te ama?

Un silencio.

─ No milady, yo perdí hace muchos años, sin embargo, yo amo tal cual, no necesito la vanidad, yo soy feliz en aquellos momentos en que Jasper es solo mío, sé que al final quizás yo termine como una mujercilla oculta en los rincones y envejeciendo en una casa siendo una insignificante sirvienta, pero sabré que amé, sin importar si me amaron con la misma fuerza ─ volteó y encaró a su amiga ─ yo amé Milady…

─ Yo no soy así, sé que puedo perder, pero necesito saber, necesito confirmar que este amor no está maldito – respiró profundo.

─ Hasta mañana, Susy y yo vendremos a cambiarla ─ y sin más ni más, salió de la habitación con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos.

_No importa el precio… ya no importa._

A la media hora, Isabella, leyendo la carta, enterraba su rostro en la almohada, ya no había solución, ella iría a ese matrimonio con la certeza de que no importaba el terrible terreno en el que se aprestaba a jugar, ambos perderían.

Ya no había remedio.

_No es más que mi maldito instinto de supervivencia. _

Isabella Swan, ya no se conformaba con el medio sentir que la había traído de vuelta a Londres. Ahora, iba a vivir de verdad, a sentir al límite, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

.

.

.

Diez de la mañana.

El sol salía en su esplendor por toda la ciudad; pobres, ricos, envidiosos, burlones, chismosos y demás se aprestaban a ver el cortejo del matrimonio de la mujer más rica de Inglaterra, después de la reina.

El circo estaba listo.

Los grandes carruajes de la casa Swan y demás invitados parecían escucharse en toda la ciudad.

La abadía Westmister se preparaba para el acontecimiento.

El principio de la obra…

La gran charada…

El comienzo desgarrador de Isabella Swan para castigar a quien amaba, para castigarse ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por BPiccioni que al igual que a mí, nos odia el Skype.<strong>

**A las lectoras que dejan comentarios, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las chicas que siguen aquí con esta historia, muchas gracias, el próximo la gran función, Sacha pensando en los capítulos que vienen goza, sabiendo que bruja y bastardo están dispuestos a incendiar Londres. ¿Alguien sobrevivirá? **

**Gracias por la paciencia, repito, han sido semanas desagradables, a veces los dioses de la mala fortuna tocan a tu puerta y no puedes evitarlos. **


	29. Chapter 29

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia debidamente registrada bajo la ley de derechos de autor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS<strong>

_Diez de la mañana._

_El escenario estaba montado. _

_El sol salía en su esplendor por toda la ciudad; pobres, ricos, envidiosos, burlones, chismosos y demás se aprestaban a ver el cortejo del matrimonio de la mujer más rica de Inglaterra ─ después de la reina ─ con el libertino más guapo del país, Edward Cullen._

_Los grandes carruajes de la casa Swan y de los invitados parecían escucharse en toda la ciudad._

_La abadía Westminster estaba lista para el acontecimiento._

_El principio de la obra…_

_La gran charada…_

_El auto sacramental de la coqueta y el tahúr._

_La lección desgarradora de Isabella Swan para castigar a quien amaba, para castigarse ella. _

Se miró al espejo con lentitud y disfrutó con el resultado.

El vestido era hermoso de un blanco marfil, no era virgen, sin embargo el vestido estaba diseñado para que ella diese la impresión de una flor cándida que no daba pie a la duda de su inocencia.

Ella misma lo había pedido de manera específica, la tela estaba bordada en pequeñas perlas que salían desde el cuello del vestido que la cubría completamente aferrándose a su delgado torso y frágiles brazos, la moda eran los escotes profundos, pero Isabella prefirió un diseño donde ni un solo milímetro de piel fuese vista, sin embargo el entalle en ella hacía ver la tela como una segunda piel. En sus caderas, la tela se aferraba a ellas yendo así contra la moda de vestidos que caían sueltos y libres, sin embargo en la mitad de la pierna la tela se abría en forma de campana plisada por pequeños pellizcos en los bordes dando así la impresión del pistilo de una flor. Su cabello estaba recogido en una moña entrenzada en su nuca para así darle protagonismo al hermoso velo de tul que cubría su rostro hasta casi llegar a su cintura.

— Esta hermosa, señora —Susy y Alice dijeron en unísono.

La contestación de la mujer fue una sonrisa pequeña y velada.

Charles, vestido como un caballero totalmente de negro y empuñando en su mano un bastón antiguo con el sello familiar y su sombrero de copa, la esperaba en la sala, la vio bajar por las escaleras con su mirada oscura e indescifrable. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, esa era su hija pero la sentía tan extraña que consideró más bien que era una mujer que no conocía.

La esperó en la última grada y le ofreció su brazo.

— No tienes por qué fingir padre, caminaré sola hasta el carruaje, cuando estemos en la iglesia puedes hacer tu representación y fingir que te importa, por ahora no necesario que te pongas la careta, todavía no.

Charles Swan bajó su cabeza, su hija le brindaba su desprecio y él lo aceptaba, creía firmemente que ese era el destino de su familia, él también despreció a su padre. Con la inteligencia acomodaticia y fatua que lo caracterizaba, se explicaba el hecho como la ley de la vida si querías mantener la riqueza y la alcurnia, hombres como él no temían dañar a sus hijos por el bien de la familia y del patrimonio. Así que el desprecio era lo justo, era el precio a pagar.

El carruaje se instaló frente a la puerta de la casa principal, Isabella caminó con lentitud hacia éste, unos minutos antes Alice volvió a insistir que desistiera de casarse, mas ella ya había tomado una decisión y la llevaría hasta el fin.

Colocó su pequeño pie en el escalón del carruaje, Oscar sostenía su mano mientras Charles esperaba, un segundo y miró la enorme mansión, inhaló profundamente y durante esos segundos, se permitió ser débil y dudó: quizás fuese más fácil encerrarse allí, quizás fuese más fácil ser la hija poca cosa de Charles Swan y no exponer su corazón a ser devorado, quizás podría dejar morir del todo a la mujer que enardecida existía en su interior, quizás era más fácil seguir adelante y perdonar, quizás era más cómodo permitir ser humillada y dejar que Edward Cullen le perdiese el respeto y finalmente la abandonara, quizás era mejor vivir bajo la sombra del abandono y el ridículo público… quizás.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza como queriendo destruir el estúpido rompecabezas que había armado con sus quizás.

_¡No! ¡Esa no soy yo!_

Isabella escogió el camino difícil sin saber cuáles serían las consecuencias y no importaba. No más la niña caprichosa. No más la jovencita que negaba los sentimientos profundos porque la hacían sufrir. Ahora era una mujer que quería ser amada y respetada por el más lujurioso y libertino de los hombres y por eso iba dar la pelea… si no resultaba, sería capaz de vivir con el corazón roto. Sería el castigo que encontró el destino por haber sido una lujuriosa y libertina jovencita en Paris.

Su padre la siguió al carruaje.

Los sirvientes quedaban tras ellos esperando que los invitados llegaran a la casa, aquel día la misteriosa mansión estaría a disposición de los curiosos y chismosos que conformaban la _buena sociedad_ de Londres que esperaban ver ─ con un dejo de compasión ─ como la solterona hija del hombre más rico de Europa era presa del malvado vividor y casanova Edward Cullen.

Y ella odiaba eso, odiaba la lástima estúpida que se había cernido sobre ella y no desperdiciaría la ocasión que le bridaba la celebración para taparle la boca a todos esos ilustres parásitos.

Media hora después, Isabella Swan y su padre esperaban en el coche, a unos metros de la abadía, que la enorme boda comenzara.

En el pequeño espacio sólo había silencio, ni padre ni hija se dirigían la palabra. Las campanas empezaron a repicar, Isabella descorrió la cortina y observó a la gente que estaba fuera, a lo lejos vio el cabello rojo fuego de Tania Denali que se escondía tras los curiosos. Odiaba la mujer con cada fibra de su cuerpo, los celos por ella eran atroces, por eso había sentenciado que ante cualquier palabra proferida por la cortesana sobre las razones del porque Edward se casaba con ella, la mandaría a la cárcel. No, Lady Swan no era buena ni tampoco, Lady Swan, no tenía por qué tener piedad.

Elegante y prepotente, la imagen de Alistar Sinclair caminaba de la mano de nada menos que de Lady Catherine, iba a gritar, volteó hasta su padre y contuvo la respiración.

— No invité a Lord Sinclair.

— Yo lo hice, querida.

— No es mi amigo, padre.

— Mío tampoco, pero ¿Crees que no iba a invitar al futuro primer ministro? Ese hombre será el poder en este país y debemos tenerlo cerca.

— Es detestable —ahora, sin las máscaras de mujer delicada y sin voz frente a Charles Swan, Isabella dijo sin atisbo de miedo su primer pensamiento como mujer que sabía de política— es un hombre sin escrúpulos, que niega el derecho a emerger a los desposeídos y solo se preocupa por mantener el _stablishment_, limita el crecimiento económico y social de la nación por mantener los privilegios de la nobleza explotadora y se burla de la posibilidad del derecho al voto en las mujeres ¿Crees que no sé cuál es su discurso en la cámara de los lores? ¡Es un idiota!.

— Isabella Swan —su padre se llevó su mano enguantada a su pajarilla— no es momento —sorprendido ante el discurso de su hija— vas a casarte y te recuerdo que estas del lado de los ricos y los privilegiados.

— ¡Padre!

— ¡Oh Isabella! ¿Me llamas hipócrita? ¡Por supuesto querida! ¡Lo somos todos! No eres mejor que yo, mi amor, porque si fuera así hija mía, habrías dicho que no a toda esta payasada.

Bella cerró los ojos. No, quizás no era mejor que su padre. Y por primera vez en su vida, le dio la razón.

— Después de la ceremonia, querida, me traslado a la otra mansión, no compartiré espacio con tu marido y su familia.

— Como quieras, padre.

Silencio. El hombre suspira profundo. Con un leve toque de su bastón atrae la atención de la mujer.

— Él te va abandonar y tú lo sabes. Hija, lo único rescatable de todo este circo es un nieto. Sólo dame mi heredero y jamás volveré a molestarte, Isabella. Es un desenfrenado juerguista reconocido en todo el reino pero es un hombre vigoroso, el mejor semental para procrear que pudiste encontrar pero, nada más. Él va a abandonarte, hombres como Edward Cullen no nacieron para estar casados, es mala semilla, su padre lo sabía así que es mejor que lo aceptes desde ya.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan brutal? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano? ¡Me tiraste a él como carne para leones! ¡Qué cruel eres!

— Somos crueles, esto es jugar y ganar, no importa cómo. El patrimonio de la familia Swan bien lo vale.

Los invitados, uno a uno, fueron entrando a la gran abadía, sólo quedó ella y su padre en el carruaje, era hora de salir de allí, el cochero abrió la puerta y en el primer paso que daba su salida al exterior Isabella se encontró con el rostro hermoso y cómplice de Eleazar quien, fiel a sí mismo, iba vestido de un frac verde oscuro, la amiga sonrió ante él y gimió porque en ese momento el desparpajado francés era el único rostro amigo en aquella tragedia.

— No lo hagas, mon papillon, tengo un carruaje a tres calles de aquí, tú sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo, mon cherrie, no lo hagas.

— No mi amor, iré hasta allí.

El hombre se enfrentó al rostro de piedra de Charles Swan.

— ¡Deténgala, por Dios! —mas, el rostro del viejo no mostró ninguna emoción—usted es un maldito sin corazón.

— Más respeto, Monsieur —lo recorrió como si Eleazar fuese una alimaña.

Pero Eleazar quien siempre se mostraba parco y respetuoso con el padre de quien era su amiga dio un paso hacia el interior del carruaje mostró su verdadero rostro al aristócrata cruel.

— Si usted fuese un hombre de verdad, milord, ya le hubiese sacado el corazón en un duelo ¡Hombres como usted es lo que yo he odiado en mi vida! —en la memoria del francés existía la imagen de un padre aristócrata quien embarazó a una hermosa mujer sin importarle quien era ella o que dejaba a un niño sin protección a la deriva del destino.

La imagen frívola de joven francés desaparecía y se transformaba en un hombre a quien le preocupaba la felicidad de su amiga.

— No importan a quien sacrifican, no importa el precio porque creen que siempre pueden pisotear a quien se les interponga, algún día Milord —la última palabra fue dicha con sorna— sólo serán unos viejos viviendo en grandes mansiones soñando con un mundo que se derrumba, sólo espero, Charles Swan, que yo vea ese día y poder escupirle en su cara.

Charles le brindó una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Eleazar! —fue el grito de Isabella— por favor, por favor.

— Lo siento querida, pero debía decirlo —se hizo a dos pasos del carruaje esperando que el sirviente de librea acompañante del cochero ayudase a bajar a la novia— yo estaré contigo mi amor, así como tu estuviste conmigo cuando murió Claudette y cuando me salvabas de todos los maridos celosos —trató de hacer una broma mientras se arreglaba su mostacho.

— Lo sé, querido.

Charles tomó del brazo a su hija, las enormes puertas abiertas la esperaban, el órgano de la iglesia se escuchó e Isabella se dispuso caminar con la cabeza en alto.

Todas las cabezas voltearon a verla, unos rieron por lo bajo, otros admiraban a la novia y uno que otros ojos —sobre todo de mujeres— la observaron con burla y envidia, sólo Jessica le guiñó un ojo divertida. En un segundo, los fríos ojos azules de Alistar Sinclair la recorrieron con furia y desprecio absoluto.

Bella levantó su cara y a pocos metros estaba él, su corazón palpitó con deseo y pasión ante la hermosa figura que la esperaba con una sonrisa burlona y tierna, Edward Cullen vestido en hermosa librea negra, chaleco azul rey y camisa de algodón egipcia, su cabello cobre peinado impecablemente, era tan hermoso que dolía, su presencia la lastimaba, era inevitable amarlo y desearlo, tras de ella mujeres que entendían aquella aterradora sensación ante el Apolo que parado a medio metro del atrio la miraba pícaramente.

Edward siguió a su novia en el largo camino, cada paso era medido, la amaba, se preguntó qué había ocurrido en su vida para que un hombre como él pudiese estar en ese momento siendo el esposo de esa mujer. Una hora antes Rosalie besó su frente de manera religiosa diciéndole:

— Lucha por ella, cariño, lucha por ella.

Y su amigo Jasper ayudándole a poner los puños de diamantes que habían sido su regalo de bodas para él con voz recia y seca abrió su corazón ante él.

— Eres un hombre con suerte, eres un tahúr mi amigo y siempre juegas a ganar, yo nunca arriesgué nada, sólo hice lo que mi viejo padre dijo que hiciera y me até una soga al cuello, Dios me perdone Edward, pero los años casado con Emma fueron eso, una condena, para ella y para mí, a poco metros de mi vida estaba Alice, era tan fácil luchar por ella, pero no lo hice y fue un suplicio. Vivimos en un mundo muy cruel, muy cruel y ser feliz es cuestión del que arriesga más, de que es capaz de jugar su corazón sin importar nada, te admiro por esto, te enfrentarás a todos los buitres y sé que ganaras esta partida, lo sé.

Bajó su cabeza por un segundo, seguramente su padre estaba orgulloso de él, estaba a punto de convertirse en el caballero que éste deseaba.

Alargó su brazo y tomó a la mujer de la mano, no importaba donde estaba y el rigor de la situación, la llevó contra su pecho y le susurró al oído.

— Eres la mujer más condenadamente bonita de todo este país, bruja.

El arzobispo, un viejo de cara amarga preguntó:

— ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

Edward levantó una ceja y miró fijamente al viejo Swan.

— Yo, su padre.

La novia miró de soslayo bajo el velo y sólo rogó porque él pudiese sobrevivir a su amor apasionado y a su rabia sin tregua.

Una hora después el beso que sellaba la unión frente a todos era impuesto de manera juguetona e impúdica en frente de todos.

— Ahora eres mío, bastardo.

— No lo dudes jamás, mi amor.

.

.

Las puertas de los grandes jardines de la mansión en Kensington se abrieron de par en par para los invitados, como Isabella lo había previsto el gran circo había sido montado con toda la parafernalia que ella necesitaba. Todo el lujo y los millones de la gran fortuna estaban implícitos en la decoración de los jardines. Mármol y oro, lámparas de cristal veneciano y vajillas de Limoges, el mejor manjar dispuesto desde el lujoso hotel recientemente inaugurado, caballos percherones apostados en las afueras y todos los sirvientes vestidos con uniformes nuevos.

Y en el centro, la orquesta de cámara amenizando la fiesta.

Era una absoluta paradoja: los invitados y el entorno representaban lo selecto, exclusivo y privilegiado de la sociedad sin embargo, para Isabella, era la decadencia absoluta. Sentía que su lujosa boda era un estertor de una sociedad viciada que se negaba a morir y que se aferraba como a un clavo ardiendo a sus privilegios mientras que Edward en medio de todo aquello empezó a sentir repugnancia por él mismo. Se había casado para obtener toda esa riqueza y, por añadidura, prestigio social, pero nada de aquello realmente le pertenecía, sólo la mujer que estaba a su lado, sólo su esposa. Miró sus manos y se avergonzó porque nunca habían trabajado y primera vez en su vida supo cuan inútil era.

Se topó con los ojos de Sinclair que lo observaban con burla.

_Dame la oportunidad imbécil y te corto la cabeza._

— ¿Por qué ese maldito está aquí, Isabella? —se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

— Mi padre.

_Maldito viejo._

— Oh si, Charles Swan siempre se supera —volteó hacia ella, la observó largamente, su mirada era hambre y risa— te amo —la voz rotunda salió de él con un dejo ronco que la estremeció— quiero irme de aquí, quiero que nos vayamos, mi amor.

— Aún no, querido —casi muere cuando él se acercó y pegó su mejilla y se quedó así piel a piel.

— ¿Es malo, Milady, desear a alguien como te deseo a ti? Porque si es así ¡Con un demonio! Me voy al infierno, no puedo ni respirar.

En el pecho de Isabella un dolor reconcentrado la aturdía, frente a todos era la novia virgen que se ruborizaba con cualquier palabra, contestaba con voz pequeña y hacía la mímica de la mujer que sólo pensaba en la noche donde algo misterioso e inesperado iba a ocurrir, sólo ella sabía que el hambre por ese hombre la devoraba por dentro y que lo que ocurriría en unas horas sería el comienzo de su destrucción y desdicha. Estaba atada a él y ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo los ojos de Eleazar quien la seguían por todas partes y los de Alistar Sinclair, que la conocían en realidad, sabían quién era ella, cual venenosa podría ser y lo que podría desencadenar.

La incomodidad de Rosalie y Emmett era evidente. La fiesta no estaba siendo lo que esperaban y para evitar disgustos se escondían en un rincón apartado del jardín, ya habían escuchado murmullos de desaprobación y grosería de los invitados y no querían importunar la fiesta.

_«─ Semejante ramera y un sirviente ¿A dónde vamos a llegar?»_

Rosalie no pudo evitar las lágrimas y cuando su cuñada la encontró Ilorosa, no supo responder. Sin embargo Emmett, que sin entender el por qué de la crueldad con que se ensañaban con su amada Rose trataba de consolarla, le explicó lo que pasaba.

La indignación de Isabella fue mayor, sabía del puritanismo con que se revestían todos sus invitados, sabía del anquilosamiento social que sostenía a los privilegiados pero, también sabía que la buena educación inglesa exigía no incomodar a los invitados de los dueños de casa. Y esta era su casa, era su fiesta y era su familia.

Escoltada por sus cuñados, fue hasta la biblioteca donde Lady Catherinne que estaba acompañada por otras conspicuas señoras de la aristocracia rural, descansaba del ajetreo social.

─ Mi querida Isabella, déjame decirte que tu fiesta es simplemente maravillosa—tomaba vino tratando de ocultar que era una borracha impenitente.

─ Me alegro que la disfrute, de lo que no me alegro es que se permita, mi adorada Cathy, insultar a mi cuñada y su marido—Milady Isabella sonrió duramente, sus ojos observaban a la vieja con desprecio y burla.

─ ¡La hermosa y muy embarazada Rosalie!—su voz era chillona, el acento aristócrata era impostada tratando con ella de ofender a la hermana del novio que bajaba la cabeza mientras se aferraba al brazo de su cuñada— Deberías saberlo, querida, soy un alma temerosa de Dios y jamás ofendería a una persona si esta no lo mereciese.

─ No está en condiciones de juzgar si alguien merece su ofensa—Isabella espetó con fuerza, pensaba en la vieja estúpida que tenía enfrente y en como bajarle los humos de mujer rancio abolengo y dientes amarillos.

─ ¿Una joven de familia, soltera, embarazada y conviviendo con un criado bajo el mismo techo?

─ Están casados.

─ Querida, bien sabes que nada cambia eso. Sigue siendo el peor ejemplo de la moral y de las buenas costumbres ¿Por qué crees que todos le huyen como si fuera peste?—soltó una leve carcajada.

─ No sea hipócrita, señora, usted mejor que nadie sabe que todo eso es acomodaticio y que ustedes son las que finalmente deciden quien está dentro o fuera de la elite social.

─ ¿Qué pretendes, Isabella?—Catherinne dejó de sonreír, observó a la delicada Isabella Swan y por primera vez no vio la niña frágil de hablar susurrante, pues la hija de Charles estaba frente a ella con un gesto de reto e imponencia.

─ Que decrete que Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy son dignos de su elite y que dejen tratarlos como parias sociales.

─ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

─ Debería conformarse con 'Porque yo lo digo'—Isabella era una araña peligrosa, entendía los juegos de la hipocresía como jugar, ella tenía poder y era hora de utilizarlo— pero le daré razones:—se inclinó levemente para susurrarle a la mujer suavemente en el oído— su hija Julia y el soldado francés, me encanta esa historia—escuchó a la mujer resoplar, miró de reojo a Isabella y vio la crudeza en su rostro— la deuda de juego que Richard, su hijo, tiene con mi padre, miles de libras—puso la mano en su hombro y apretó con fuerza provocando en la mujer madura un leve dolor—sería tan penoso que su hijo fuese a la cárcel…Cathy querida—un puchero inocente— su historia en Bath con…

Catherinne entendió —como mujer inteligente—que estaba siendo amenazada sin piedad, se removió en su silla y tomó un poco de vino.

─ ¡Basta! Me siento absolutamente ofendida y creo que me voy a desmayar—la vieja arma de las mujeres de su clase.

─ ¡Oh, mi querida Lady Catherinne! No se ofenda ni se desmaye—Bella entendía la treta y volvió a la presión en el hombro de la mujer— Todos los presentes aquí entenderemos que su temor a Dios y su gran corazón la obligaron a ser generosa con ellos—le guiñó un ojo diciéndole tácitamente que si se negaba su muy aristocrática familia sería llevada a la picota pública y a la desvergüenza sin compasión alguna— y una vez más será el espejo de cómo debe comportarse un buen inglés. ¡Nuestra reina está muy orgullosa de contar con personas como usted!

La vieja estaba furiosa, temblaba ante la humillación flagrante que Lady Isabella le imponía, estaba entre la espada y la pared, dirigió su vista hasta Rosalie quien levantó su cabeza para no permitir que la mujer la despreciara, estaba orgullosa de su hijo y de su esposo; Lady Catherine suspiró admitiendo su derrota con rabia.

─ Supongo que el hijo de Rosalie se merece nacer amparado por sus iguales y que, bajo el patrocinio de la familia Swan, nuestros amigos olvidarán el origen de su marido.

─ ¡Claro que sí! —Isabella levantó su mano demostrando así su victoria frente a la matrona —Vamos, salgamos de aquí para que todos vean como generosamente la matriarca social del reino acoge a sus nuevos protegidos— no apartó su mirada de los ojos azules de la mujer, ésta bajó la cabeza sabiendo que la dulce Isabella tenía el tacón de su zapato sobre su cuello.

Dicho eso, Isabella obligó a Lady Catherinne ir del brazo de Emmett y presentarlo como el marido de Rosalie por todo el salón. Más que satisfecha, se sentía asqueada porque, en algún momento de la discusión, se vio a si misma enfrentándose a su pasado. También tuvo la doble moral y actúo con tanta arrogancia como su contendora.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí, bruja? —el aliento ardiente recorrió toda su espina dorsal— ahora eres mi esposa y no tengo porque fingir que mi único deseo es tocarte.

Sonrió por lo bajo mientras veía como él deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la arrastraba hasta su pecho.

— No has fingido nada milord, todos y todas te miran —sí, porque durante la hora y media que llevaban casados él la quemaba con su mirada ardiente que la perseguía por todas partes.

— Me envidian, tengo a la mujer más hermosa de Londres —Isabella cerró sus ojos por un segundo, en un punto entre su espalda y el final de ésta sintió una ardiente mirada, se sentía desnuda y vulnerable, se odiaba por sentir que si bajaba la muralla de rabia que había construido en los últimos días él simplemente pasaría sobre ella sin piedad.

— ¿De verdad, querido? ¿Soy hermosa?

— La más hermosa y más hermosa sin nada encima —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja levemente, dándoles así a todos los invitados una visión superficial de la lujuria sensual que lo enfebrecía, el Londres pacato e hipócrita los juzgaba, el Londres de sexualidad solapada lo envidiaba.

— Eres un inmoral, Edward.

— Oh sí.

— Nada te importa.

— Sólo tú bruja, estoy tentado en arrastrarte hasta tu habitación y hacer contigo cosas que asustarían a medio planeta.

— ¿No me respetarías, Mr. Cullen?

— ¿Respeto, milady? Yo te adoro, no soy un idiota que piensa que la mujer que ama y con quien ha contraído matrimonio es alguien que no siente y desea, no voy a respetarte en ese sentido reina mía, eres mi amante.

La mujer humillada y celosa que en Isabella vivía no pudo evitar afilar su lengua que ya se preparaba para hacer el acto inaugural de su boda.

— Al igual que la mitad de las mujeres de este salón —la mano de Edward la apretó con fuerza, lo que temía estaba allí, no evitar los comentarios que sobre él y su vida de casanova burlón se susurraban de salón en salón.

— Sólo tú, mi amor.

— ¿Realmente?

—Estoy condenado si miento, Isabella.

_Condenado estás, Edward._

— Todas esas mujeres saben quién eres, estoy celosa —y no mentía.

La confesión de los celos de Isabella lo tranquilizó. Se carcajeó y los pequeños vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante la visión del pecho de su esposa respirando de manera alterada, su vanidad de seductor era validada por la emoción que florecía en el cuerpo de su mujer cuando él la rozaba.

— Sabes muy bien que nada me importa madame, ya tengo lo que deseo —besó su cuello— lo que digan los demás me importa un bledo, tengo mi botín entre mis brazos —Isabella se tensionó— y en pocas horas, toda esta ropa que te atrapa, mi amor, volará muy lejos.

— No puedo esperar, milord —y el sonido fue oscuro e impredecible.

.

.

Jasper veía a lo lejos a Alice, ella se movía en medio de todos, nadie la veía, ese era su condición, ser invisible para todos, menos para él. Ella servía las copas con ese aire de mujer silenciosa y dura, nunca sonreía y siempre era diligente y amable, sólo Jasper sabía que su Alice era una mujer divertida, maravillosamente tierna, inteligente y apasionada ¿Quién diría que esa mujer pequeña de recio peinado y duro vestido oscuro era una mujer capaz de amar con cada músculo de su cuerpo y hacer que un hombre se perdiera para siempre entre sus senos y su sexo? Nadie lo sabía, sólo él y era tan feliz de verla cada día, y tener un poco de ella para él mismo, siendo un egoísta y manteniéndola en secreto y amándola en la ilicitud.

Pero ella se merecía más, mucho más.

Sentado, solitario, Lord Jasper Whitlock mantenía la apariencia del viudo apesadumbrado y amargo, debía mantener las apariencias, pero por dentro vibraba, y acechaba a su amante.

Era, en ese momento, un hombre libre al fin, toda la fortuna de su esposa le pertenecía, su viejo padre era un hombre senil que había olvidado hasta su nombre, tenía treinta y dos años de edad, ya no era el niño asustado que se dejaba manera como una marioneta ─como fue antes─ y estaba deseoso de vivir, al fin, su felicidad.

Alice entre los invitados, casi resbala, pisó el costoso vestido de una de las mujeres que la observó como si Alice mereciera la pena de muerte, su amante gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que ella tuviese que hacer eso, su amor de niño y de hombre merecía ser amada, merecía ser atendida, merecía joyas y todos los hermosos vestidos que el dinero le pudiese dar. Vio como la oscura ama de llaves bajón la cabeza y pidió miles de disculpas, y aun así era orgullosa y mantenía su posición mientras que la dama renegaba de su torpeza, quiso pararse e ir en su ayuda, mas algo se atravesó en su camino, el papagayo de Merchant se paró al lado de la vieja estúpida y simplemente sonrió con burla mientras se arreglaba su mostacho, Jasper entendió que el franchute salvó a su amante de otra humillación.

Sus ojos se empequeñecieron.

El francés la deseaba, él intuía con furia que Merchant conocía los recodos secretos y caliente de Alice Brandon ¡maldito sea! Unos días antes, su amigo Edward Cullen le había dicho que si no fuese porque Eleazar fuese el mejor amigo de Isabella él mismo lo hubiese despellejado.

_Estúpido payaso ¿has visto como la mira? Parece que tuviesen secretos que los unieran, te lo juro hermano que el día que ella sea mía, agarro al pavo real ese y lo tiro a la calle, lo detesto._

Tanto Jasper como Edward presentían que Merchant era un hombre seductor y que tenía la cualidad exótica para todo ingles de hacer que las mujeres enloquecieran por él, sus armas: la risa, la libertad que Merchant ofrecía con su plática picante y que aquel fastidioso acento y presencia sugerente era el sinónimo para las damas de un hombre que ofrecía salir del agobio hipócrita en que las mujeres de esa época vivían.

Y lo odiaban.

Una mirada de Alice a Merchant y el alma celosa de Jasper estalló.

_Él la conoce ¡fueron amantes!_

El presentimiento de días y días fue en ese momento una rotunda realidad, sofocado caminó hasta la sirvienta que trataba de ir hasta la cocina. Agarró una botella de vino y sin medir modales tomó de la botella.

— ¿Desea algo Milord? —Alice mantenía su postura aunque durante toda la velada había sentido la mirada azul eléctrica sobre su cuerpo.

— Te deseo a ti.

— Por favor, Milord.

— Quiero hacerte el amor desesperadamente, Alice.

— No es el momento, Jasper —trató de sonreír con discreción.

— ¿Cuándo me contaras sobre tu aventura con Merchant, mi amor?

Alice tembló, caminó dos pasos para huir de allí, miró a Isabella con ojos de agonía y de súplica, Isabella entendió y tomó la mano de su esposo, en ese momento la rabia y el deseo desaparecieron, sino iba por su amiga todo sería un desastre.

Edward comprendió también lo que ocurría y camino antes de que Milord Whitlock gritara como un demente en medio del jardín.

— Fuiste su amante —dijo Jasper entre dientes, una mano fuerte lo sostuvo del brazo.

— No ahora, Jasper —la voz de Edward fue dura— no ahora.

— Querida —Isabella se paró entre los hombres y la pobre ama de llaves que intentaba sofocar unas lágrimas— ve a la cocina y descansa, Oscar se encargará de todo.

Alice gimoteó.

— Gracias Milady —y caminó con lentitud, con la cabeza en alto, mientras que su cuello y espalda ardían bajo la mirada de su amante.

Isabella se volteó, una mirada fugaz a todos los invitados, allí en ese lugar de fiesta y risa se vivían grandes tragedias, tragedias que sólo pocas personas entendían, tragedias de un mundo de falsas apariencias.

Sonrió, fingió dulzura, dulzura que no llegó hasta su mirada que era hierro duro.

— Querido, dile a tu amigo que no deseo ningún escándalo en mi boda, que por respeto a tu amistad trate de comportarse.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Jasper! —lo apretó fuertemente.

— ¿Tú qué sabes, Edward? Eres feliz, mi amigo, yo no ─contestó secamente.

— Aquí no, Jasper —se acercó a su esposa y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, beso tierno en el cual añadía una sexualidad soterrada y una promesa de piel y mordidas para más tarde.

Isabella quería vomitar, pues aunque se prometía negar cada sensación que él le producían su maldito cuerpo de lujuria escondida por años la traicionaba, mordió el interior de su mejilla casi hasta el dolor, torturándose y produciéndose dolor, viendo a las amantes de Edward cuchichear ella atesoraba hiel para lo que ocurría más tarde.

— No te alejes demasiado de mi —le guiñó un ojo— sólo ayudaré al tonto de mi amigo —arrastró a Jasper de manera sutil.

Dos pasos.

— Milord Whitlock —llamó con voz rotunda, ambos hombres se detuvieron, la música de un vals tristón se escuchaba, las copas resonaban, la conversación y los murmullos soterrados— Alice ha sufrido durante años por su crueldad.

─ Oh, señora Cullen, mi padre me impuso casarme y formar familia.

─ Si hubiese sido un hombre de verdad habría sido capaz de luchar, pero fue más fácil ser un títere, fue más fácil pasar por encima de ella, sólo por su egoísmo, su esposa también fue su víctima —se acercó peligrosamente.

─ Era mi responsabilidad, como su hijo mayor y heredero del título y de la fortuna, debía cumplir con mi obligación. Pero a Alice fue a la que siempre amé.

─ Eso, a ella, de nada le sirvió.

─ Pero es mujer y siempre supo cómo eran las cosas.

— A veces, Milord, no es bueno subestimar tan sólo porque se es mujer —hablaba al hombre rubio que bajaba la cabeza sin embargo miraba de hito a hito a su marido— las mujeres, milord, podemos decir no, podemos pelear y lastimar, podemos escoger quienes calentaran nuestra cama, somos dueñas de nuestro cuerpo, usted fue cruel con ella ¿No tiene ella derecho a serlo con usted?

— Isabella, mi amor —la mueca torcida de Edward se dibujó en su cara y una mirada de curiosidad la recorrió— no seas mala querida, que me encanta.

_Pobre niño tonto…_

— Observe a mi adorado esposo, Milord, él ha destruido —tomó una copa de vino de una de las bandejas que recorrían el jardín— destrozado el corazón de muchas mujeres aquí ¿cree usted que merece perdón?

Ambos levantaron sus rostros y parpadearon ante la cruda verdad que la delicada Milady con sonrisa burlona dejaba salir sin hipocresías, Isabella se alejó y mandó un beso malicioso a su esposo que ya no sonreía.

Edward arrastró a Jasper a una parte del enorme jardín, milord se apartó de manera violenta de su amigo y prendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro que éste rechazó.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

— No me jodas, Edward.

— ¡Compórtate como un caballero, Milord!

— ¡Estoy harto de ser un caballero, Edward! ¡Harto! Esa mujer es mía —oh si modales y buena educación se pierden cuando algo animal e instintivo se anida en el cuerpo y pugna por salir.

— Entonces ve por ella, imbécil —el cínico y tahúr de Edward Cullen se paró enfrente de su mejor amigo— cómete la maldita sociedad, deja de lloriquear en los rincones, por primera en tu vida Jasper se alguien sin todo los títulos, mentiras e idioteces que te han inculcado ¿Amas a esa mujer? ¿Qué haces acá, hermano? ¿Qué te detiene?

Jasper dejó de respirar, bajó los hombres y tiró el cigarrillo a un lado, el oxígeno llegó a sus pulmones y éste lo quemó por dentro.

— ¿Qué harías tú, Edward? ¿Qué harías?

— Pelearía hermano, hombres como tú y yo fuimos atados a nuestros apellidos, mírame Jasper, fui el deshonor de mi padre y de mi familia, vagué por toda esta ciudad y arrastre lo que me enseñaron. Me hartaba todo, me hartaba la decencia de Carlisle Cullen, durante años lo acusé de hipócrita porque lo media con el rasero de hombres como Charles Swan, pero mi padre ha sido lo único decente que he tenido en mi vida y quiero ser como él. Sin embargo, mi amigo —hombro a hombro de dos hombres de portentosa estatura— el resto de esta sociedad me importa un pito, son todos unos idiotas que creen que asistiendo a fiestas como estas detendrán el progreso, me rio de su miedo a perderlo todo, y de sus hipocresías.

— ¡Por favor, Edward! Te casaste con la mujer más rica de Inglaterra, hija de una de las mejores familias y esta es tu fiesta ¿no es eso ser hipócrita?

— Yo la amo, me case con Isabella Swan, no con su maldito apellido, si su padre me lo hubiese impedido la habría sacado de su casa, si Alistar Sinclair hubiese abierto la maldita boca la habría raptado, si Tania y mis demás amantes hubiesen hecho un escándalo yo estaría tras ella, si ella me hubiese rechazado la habría obligado. Jasper Whitlock, me case con ella porque la amo y esta fiesta y esta pantomima de hacer la entrada a la sociedad londinense, me importa un bledo. Aquí, yo —y se llevó la mano a su pecho— celebro que me he casado por amor y que nadie diga lo contrario porque lo mato. Yo he luchado, Jasper y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de nada, de nada —se acercó a su amigo, lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido y ojos centelleantes— ¿Qué tienes qué perder, milord? Juega todo, quizás pierdas, quizás ganes, pero no seas como muchos, que se quedaron rezagados y jamás arriesgaron nada.

Edward se alejó, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida era amigo leal de alguien y se lo demostraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Este capítulo es sólo un abrebocas. **

**A las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejan comentarios mil y mil gracias. Debo decir que esta historia tendrá unas tres quizás cuatro actualizaciones constantes cada semana o diez días, es decir que no tendrán que esperar demasiado pues la musa me ha visitado y tengo varios capítulos adelantados. Al terminar estas actualizaciones la historia comenzará a desencadenarse para que ésta llegue a su final. Disfruto escribir sobre estos dos y les aseguro que lo que viene es dinamita pura, fuera corsé y abajo las mascaras, tendremos una lucha de titanes, fuego contra fuego.**

**A mis adoradas editoras, Belen quien anda de vacaciones y a Ximena quien me colaboró a su muy… jeje digamos, sutil manera.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

><p>A los lejos, se escuchaba la música.<p>

Sacó su reloj y vio la hora, estaba desesperado porque la noche llegara.

Contaba las horas que lo llevaran hacia ese momento, se veía solo con ella, besándola desesperadamente.

Le hormigueaban sus manos y estaba pleno y consciente de que desde ese día en adelante, sería el bastardo más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Un olor a alquitrán llegó hasta él. Conocía la esencia. Con furia volteó y vio recostado en uno de los grandes árboles de la casa Swan a Alistar Sinclair.

— ¿Disfrutando de su triunfo, Mr. Cullen? —la pipa colgaba de los labios del parlamentario.

Edward trago hiel, odiaba al imbécil.

— Por supuesto que sí, Milord —quería alejarse, su día de boda no sería arruinado por la crueldad del maldito cara de pescado de Sinclair.

Mas, una carcajada lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué le causa gracia, señor? —desanduvo los pasos, cerró los puños con fuerza, no deseaba un escándalo, pero si el maldito lo obligaba, destruiría su muy caballeresco rostro.

— Usted, Mr. Cullen —el rostro de Alistar no se inmutó al ver como su enemigo se acercaba con gesto de furia concentrada en su rostro.

─ Mida sus palabras, señor.

— ¿Va a golpearme? No se atrevería, ahora tiene demasiado que perder, cuando era un simple jugador insignificante quizás podría golpearme, pero no, hoy no, ahora es todo un caballero.

— No me tiente, imbécil, sabe que no tengo un mínimo de escrúpulo y que no me importa su condición de _Lord Speaker_.

— Siempre ha sido un cínico —el humo de la pipa salió elegantemente de los labios de aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— Quiero disfrutar de mi venganza, señor Cullen —los modales impecables de caballero fluían en el hombre, estaba calmado y se regocijaba al ver el rostro de ira de su contendor.

— Le dije, maldito, que no diré y haré nada, no es usted quien me tiene en su poder Milord, soy yo el que lo tiene bajo mi puño.

— No sea iluso, Mr. Cullen, tengo mi venganza, usted se casó con ella. Más pronto que tarde lo veré, veré al más cínico y sinvergüenza de los maridos convirtiéndola en el hazmerreír de toda Inglaterra. Su mujer, siendo humillada, envuelta en un escándalo de proporciones gigantescas será mi venganza. Por fin, todo el país sabrá todo lo puta que es su querida esposa.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue agarrado de las solapas de su muy fina casaca y de manera violenta, estrellado contra el árbol.

─ No le permito que hable así de mi esposa.

— Vamos Cullen, sabe muy bien que eso pasará.

— ¡Cállese, idiota!

— Golpéeme y no tendremos que esperar para que estalle el escándalo. ¡Hasta en palacio se enterarán! ¿Estaría dispuesto a explicarle a su majestad por qué golpeó a su futuro primer ministro?

— ¿Cree que me importa? Quizás mi regalo de bodas sea verlo sangrar, milord Sinclair —levantó su mano para asestarlo en la cara del hombre que abrió sus ojos azules ante la proximidad del golpe, su pipa cayó al suelo y detuvo el golpe cerrando su mano en el puño violento de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Nunca se ha preguntado por qué odio a su esposa, caballero?

El aludido parpadeo, sonrió sardónico, lo sabía, no era un idiota.

— Vamos, Milord —soltó su puño del amarre de la mano enguantada de Sinclair—una mujer puede decir no.

— ¡No a mí! menos ella —toda la educación caballeresca de Milord Sinclair se fue al trasto, su usual careta de hombre sin emociones fue reemplazada por una siniestra llena de furia contenida— no esa, mala mujer sin corazón.

— Cuide sus palabras, maldito.

— ¡Ja! Esta es mi venganza Edward Cullen, contra ella y contra usted, maldita alimaña —tomo las muñecas del hombre que trataba de sofocarlo, Edward veía rojo, por una parte quería matarlo, por otra sólo deseaba tener la fiesta en paz, comenzar su nueva vida de una manera decente.

─ ¡Está advertido!

— Usted no sabe con quién se casó. No tiene idea.

— Nada de lo que diga me interesa —lo levantó de sus solapas, ese maldito tenía su mundo en sus manos.

— ¡Ella no es virgen!

— ¡Oh, no sea idiota! Ya lo sé y no me importa —los ojos coléricos de Sinclair casi se salen de sus orbitas.

Fue arrastrado de manera brutal, sus pies no tocaban el suelo pero, la furia asesina de Edward Cullen no le importaba, es más, le excitaba. La ponzoña que Isabella hace años instaló en su alma se comenzaba a liberar, su venganza llegaba a término, nada faltaba para tener esa cabecita de muñeca vacía en sus manos y cumplir la sentencia dicha años atrás, en Paris.

— Por supuesto —soltó la carcajada— ella se acuesta con todos los hombres que conoce.

Edward perdió los estribos y lanzó al maldito al pasto, ya no había nada que lo detuviera, no hablaba de una mujer cualquiera, hablaba de _su _esposa, sabía cómo tenía que hacérselo pagar.

─ ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Muchos años viendo como él se burlaba en su cara, con su risa de hombre superior, como él con su mirada de juzgamiento lo hacía sentir sólo una piedra en sus zapatos.

─ ¡No te permito que hables así de mi esposa!

Sinclair trata de incorporarse.

Durante años Edward y su cinismo que lo salvó de sentirse menos, caminó entre todos esos hombres como Sinclair con una airé de no me importa nada de lo que ustedes piensen, yo soy libre y no estoy atado a nada, pudo soportar todo, las humillaciones veladas cuando alguno botaba sus libras en las grandes apuestas y él miraba el dinero caer mientras él contaba sus monedas.

─ ¡Deberías lavarte tu asquerosa boca antes de nombrarla!

Sinclair trastabillaba.

Tuvo que tragarse sus desplantes de superioridad cuando ellos lo dejaban a un lado sobre las grandes conversaciones. Sabía que era soportado porque solía ser el rey de la perversión y de la indecencia en Londres y quien se quisiera divertir a lo grande sólo era recurrir a él para ser arrastrado por su inmoralidad sin tregua, pero sólo él sabía quién era y como todos ellos lo miraban.

─ Ahora tiene quien la defienda.

Sinclair retrocedía.

¡Qué importa! Dijo un día, mientras tenga buen vino, una damita caliente y dinero para apostar nada más importa, más aún así entendía lo proscrito y renegado que era, sólo su belleza física, la de su hermana Rosalie y el apellido que su buen padre le heredó lo hacían ser parte de las reuniones sociales o clubs de caballeros.

─ Desde el momento que decidió amarme, se borró su pasado.

Sinclair tambaleaba.

A veces en venganza seducía a una de las mujeres de aquellos respetables caballeros y así con su sonrisa y ojos de burla decirles que él era mejor que cualquiera y que cada una de sus mujeres al final al hombre que deseaban en su lecho era al maldito relegado de Edward Cullen.

Una patada en el torso del hombre que gimió mientras se carcajeaba.

— Usted no puede ser la excepción, míster estúpido.

— ¡Voy a matarlo!

— Ella se casó con un campesino que la amaba —reptaba en el césped y otra patada recibió.

— Michell se llamaba el insignificante muchacho —la voz de Sinclair era venenosa, cada palabra estaba allí para ser una daga mortal, un poco de sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios

— Pero el niñato se quitó la vida.

Edward dejó de respirar por unos segundos, los golpes cesaron, de repente solo le interesó escuchar a aquel hombre que destilaba veneno.

— ¡Es usted un miserable!

Sinclair trató de levantarse pero al ver como su enemigo se iba contra él, desistió.

— Todo Paris la llamaba "la princesa encantada" y no era porque fuese la buena niña de las fábulas, oh no. Era porque a sus diecisiete años ella y sus manitas perversas ya había destruido a muchos hombres, nada le importaba, sólo ella y su lujuria maldita.

— No le creo nada, Isabella no es así, no lo es.

— ¿No? Todo París lo sabe. Pregúntele a su perro guardián. Merchant, siempre le solapaba sus porquerías ¡Estoy seguro que fueron amantes!

— ¡Miente!

De pronto, una presencia pequeña irrumpió en entre los árboles, Susy que con ojos llorosos y gimoteando estaba paralizada ante el espectáculo de sangre y violencia del que era testigo.

— ¿Milord?

— ¡Largo de aquí, Susy! —fue el grito desgarrador del nuevo amo de la casa.

La chica no podía moverse, al ver como la chica regordeta comenzaba un puchero de miedo en sus labios, Edward pateó con impotencia, caminó hasta la mujercilla y la tomó de su brazo.

— Vete de aquí mujer, y si abres la boca, te corto la lengua.

La chica ahogó un gritillo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y sin mirar atrás.

— Continúe, Sinclair.

Apenas dichas esas palabras, sintió que su corazón latía poderoso, que su mente se embotaba y que su cuerpo perdía consistencia. Buscó un apoyo y siguió de pie, mirando al maldito pero no escuchando lo que decía, y recordó… recordó…

Una noche hacía meses.

Él, desesperado y enloquecido, en mitad de una tormenta, vio un impresionante caballo diabólico irrumpir en la oscuridad.

Su jinete, una mujer, venía desde la borrasca llena de fiebre, que iluminada por la noche, se veía majestuosa, como diosa pagana del placer.

Isabella Swan cabalgaba segura, encendiendo su deseo. No podía creerlo ¿no era la mujercilla modosa y tímida? No, esa noche había sido una revelación, la auténtica Isabella era una mujer capaz de llevar al delirio más oscuro al hombre que se enamorara de ella.

Estaba fascinado, se sentía conectado mágicamente a esa alucinación de mujer, cuando la besó en el establo tocó el infierno y se hundió en el cuándo al día siguiente lo ridiculizó.

Ella, viento, noche y fiebre. Esa imagen gótica de Isabella cabalgando en su corcel azabache en medio de la noche tormentosa iluminada por los rayos se quedó grabada en su memoria. Fue un delirante misterio que por meses, no pudo descifrar.

Parpadeó.

¿Cómo creer que su bruja era alguien sin secretos cuando nadie, en la vida, lo había besado igual? Una mujer simple, llana, sin recovecos jamás habría atraído su atención ─ ya había tenido muchas de ellas en sus brazos y siempre fue así ─ pero, ella había hecho nacer en él sentimientos y deseos profundos, salvajes, como nunca antes había sentido.

Una tonta, aburrida y aristocrática solterona jamás diría palabras de doble sentido y no se habría dejado nunca cortejar por alguien como él, que no era un caballero ¿Una mujer sin pasado habría ido por él hasta la calle hollín, a rescatarlo de una pelea?

La que le propuso matrimonio de forma intempestiva, la que se dejó besar de manera impúdica ─ una noche en que él, enfermo de ella, la necesitaba ─ la que le dijo que no era virgen, la que era viuda no podía ser una inmaculada dama sin pasado. Isabella era algo más, era un cofre, una tumba llena de oscuros secretos.

¡Qué tonto de mí! ¡Qué vanidoso! Siempre creí que yo era el cazador y ella mi presa.

_«Soy mala, Mr. Cullen…»_

_«Saldrá perdiendo en este juego…»_

_«Que empiece la cacería…»_

¿Era él la presa?

Lo que pareció una eternidad, apenas fue un segundo. La epifanía duró apenas una exhalación.

— Durante años —Sinclair estaba exultante— todo fue de escándalo en escándalo, la niñita jugaba con los hombres, su villa parisinas era el refugio de amantes, bebedores, jugadores y toda clase de gente baja que tenía el descaro de definirse como artistas e intelectuales. Todo Paris la amaba, ella era quien imponía modas y estilo, todos la querían en sus fiestas, todos morían por que aceptara una invitación a la ópera o al teatro. Era la reina de los salones y de cuanto evento social se realizaba. Un verdadero sol de Francia —Alistar miraba a un punto ciego— que todos buscaban para deleitarse, era narcótica y embriagante. Tenía amantes por doquier, todos la amaban, todos, nada se le negaba, rica, hermosa y excitante, un hombre podía morir por ella y no le importaba.

— Usted la amaba —no fue una pregunta, Edward se explicaba el odio.

— La hija de Charles Swan y yo ─una mueca triste en su cara─ ¡nada más perfecto! Estaba, y estoy, destinado a ser el hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra pero…

— Y le dijo que no.

— Me humilló en público, se burlaba de mí, maldita sea, ella y Merchant y sus amantes, todos ellos —se paró con lentitud, tenía una costilla rota y no le importaba, allí estaba ganando por primera vez, ganándole a ella— pero nada dura para siempre.

─ El hombre más poderoso del reino despreciado por una niña.

─ Se hizo más cruel, más caprichosa y vil, no se medía, los escándalos en su casa, las juergas en las calles, sus amigos borrachos, los hombres que creían que tenían el corazón de Isabella se hicieron enemigos y ella no se detenía —recostó su humanidad en el gran manzano.

Los rayos del sol caían implacables en aquel Londres sin niebla, iluminado el rostro de Edward Cullen que era de piedra, con ojos indescifrables mientras que su hermoso cabello cobre se matizaba en mechones de un rojo violento. La fiesta y los invitados parecían tan irreales.

— Unos se batieron en duelo, dos de ellos murieron y destruyó familias, muchos se alejaron, pero otros seguían allí, creyendo que ella demostraría piedad, pero no lo hizo.

─ Habla la boca de un hombre despechado.

─ Un día, su esposo campesino apareció en Paris, el imbécil venía por ella, creía que su linda mujercita era fiel, y que sólo lo alejaba por su condición de miserable, vino a reclamar lo que ella le negaba ¡pobre idiota! Todos se burlaron del infeliz y no pudiendo soportar el escarnio a que era sometido, regresó a su ciudad, Paris se solazaba con el escándalo —la boca del hombre hizo un rictus de odio— hubiese sido tan fácil, tan fácil, yo le ofrecí todo ¡todo! Limpiar su nombre, deshacerme de su inútil esposo, pero ella siempre decía que no ─ tomó aire pesadamente y emitió un quejido cuando se tocó el costado.

─ ¡Continúe! ─Edward no le daba respiro.

─ ¡Nada le importaba, nada! Sólo ser cruel y ese imbécil adolescente que tomó por esposo. Se enclaustró, se volvió taciturna. Al final, solo Merchant se quedó a su lado, aunque sus amantes aún la perseguían —sonrió limpiándose la sangre con su fino pañuelo de seda— entonces, el niñato se suicidó —alzó su rostro con orgullo— y ella fue enterrada junto a él.

── ¡Explíquese!

─ Mr. Cullen, todos los franceses son unos hipócritas, la amaban por depravada pero ninguno la iba amar por destrozar el alma de un niño. Todos los que celebraron su lujuria, su infamia, la dejaron sola, se lavaron las manos. Nadie quería ser partícipe de semejante crimen, el suicidio de Michell fue la muerte social para ella. Sólo yo estaba allí, sólo yo, que le ofrecía mi mano y el poder en Inglaterra pero ella, volvió a decir que no.

— ¡Infeliz!

— Una noche abandonó Francia, todo se derrumbaba y así que corrió a esconderse bajo el ala de su padre y aquí, le hizo creer a todos que ella era una mujer cetrina, abúlica y sin carácter. Ocultó su belleza bajo esa ropa espantosa y aprisionó su hermoso cabello en un moño de campesina para dar la imagen de mujer moral correcta y temerosa de Dios.

Edward escuchaba cada palabra, estaba en mitad de una pantomima estúpida, marionetas del destino como dijo Shakespeare, allí él era parte de aquella charada de enredos, palabras ocultas, miradas contenidas, susurros a medio decir, si, él conocía todo aquello, él era parte de la hipocresía reinante e Isabella Swan no era la excepción.

— ¿Y, usted? —preguntó con repugnancia.

— ¿Yo? Ella nunca me engañó Mr. Cullen, ella sigue siendo la mujer perversa que conocí, no ha cambiado para nada, sus ojos lo dicen, se burla de todos, de todo lo que somos, de nuestra sociedad —soltó la carcajada — sigue siendo la reina, señor. En Paris era la reina de la fiesta y la lujuria, aquí se convirtió en el sumo de la decencia, el ejemplo a seguir ¿No es maravilloso?

— ¿Por eso me contrató?

— Oh, usted es lo mejor de mi plan, cínico maldito, sólo un hombre como usted la tentaría, alguien igual de cruel, alguien que la sedujera como sólo a la princesa encantada se le seduce.

Caminó hasta él, su cuerpo era puro dolor y triunfo.

— Ella no quiere un caballero, son iguales de repugnantes, era mi jugada perfecta, ella amaría al hombre que la trajese de vuelta, usted fue el peón en mi juego. Tania Denali, esa meretriz, me contó todo, sus habilidades, su inmoralidad, lo único que yo tenía que hacer era empujar.

Se le hacía difícil respirar, pero era obvio que no le importaba.

─ ¿El cebo, Mr. Cullen? Su afición por el juego y la cuestionable moral de su hermana. Usted estaba ávido por dinero para sus deudas de juego y para proteger a su sobrino bastardo que está por nacer ¿Vio que fue fácil atraparlo?

Lo recorrió de punta a punta como si el hombre frente a él fuese menos que una rata.

─ Ella lo amaría y yo la destruiría así de fácil, sólo que usted es un idiota y se enamoró de ella. Quizás, cosa que lo dudo Edward, ella también lo ame y eso es majestuoso mi amigo, porque ambos se destruirán, ella no podrá contra sus pocas virtudes y usted no podrá competir contra su pasado. En algún momento, mi amigo, se destruirán.

Puso una de sus manos sobre su solapa, Edward la apartó de inmediato

— Usted es predecible, Mr. Cullen, hombres de su calaña no son nada, pertenecen a White Chapell o al burdel de la vieja Platt y allá volverá, pero ella no, todo su teatro se caerá. No tendrá ni donde huir y ni quien la cobije y yo, al fin, podré sentarme a disfrutar de la dramática función: El Requiem para una Diosa.

El interior de Edward sangraba, descubrir quién era, en verdad, su bruja amada lo había dejado herido de muerte. Había perdido en su mejor juego, el juego por la dignidad, por su amor propio, había perdido su corazón enamorándose de aquella mujer laberíntica llamada Isabella Swan, dolía, dolía como si alguien hubiese venido con un puño aterrador y arrancado su corazón de un tajo. Estaba vencido pero, como buen jugador era, apostó de nuevo. Él bajaba la cabeza y aceptaba la derrota frente a ella, pero nunca, jamás frente a un idiota como Alistar Sinclair.

Respiró con una tranquilidad fingida ¿qué mejor arma para blufear que su propio cinismo? Sonrió. Le estaba diciendo a Sinclair que tenía una mano de escalera real y que haría la jugada perfecta.

— No ha ganado Sinclair, me conoce bien —enterró su dedo en el pecho del parlamentario— soy un hombre de grandes ambiciones, me gusta el poder, me gusta la mujer y voy a disfrutar de ella como usted siempre quiso pero jamás pudo.

El orgullo del Lord Speaker llegó al suelo.

─ Soy practico, un buen hipócrita ¿crees que voy a perder lo ganado sólo por tu odio? No subestime mi corazón milord, yo no me enamoro de una mujer y dejo que ella me pierda —su garganta ardía y su corazón latía dolorosamente, sin embargo la careta forjada por años de desvergüenza estaba en él y quien lo viese no sabría jamás que sufría— no soy un melodramático que muere de amor. Su pasado no me importa. ¿Qué fue la reina de la lujuria en Paris? ¡Qué más da! Yo seré feliz amigo, a todos nos conviene este matrimonio, así ¿qué puedo perder? Más bien, consigo ganar, con toda esta fortuna a mi disposición me sería fácil llegar al parlamento. ¿No sería divertido, colega?

— Ella lo odiará —su boca sabía a hierro, su odio reverberaba dentro de él.

— No me importa —era lo único que importaba— ¿Qué tengo pocas virtudes? Con esas me bastarán para darle el heredero al viejo Swan y usted milord —sin que Sinclair lo viese venir Mr. Cullen tomó su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza— se callará. Logró su objetivo, me casé con la heredera, ganó su apuesta y punto final. Ahora, se tragará su rabia, volverá a su trabajo en el parlamento y se olvidará de la princesa encantada. A partir del momento en que ella se convirtió en mi esposa usted dejó de existir en nuestras vidas ¡Aléjese de ella! ¡No lo quiero ver más! a menos que desee que el destruido y derrotado en toda esta charada sea usted.

Lo soltó del agarre en su cuello, Sinclair tosió en busca de oxígeno, miró al hombre por lo bajo, parpadeó como si sus ojos estuviesen ardiendo por un ácido, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Él, quien siempre fue un hombre frío, sin emoción alguna ─ que había sido criado en el mundo donde sentir no era la prioridad ─ se vio un día arropado por pasiones que no sabía controlar ─ odio, deseo quizás amor y al final venganza y resentimiento ─ porque era incapaz de medirse y razonar cuando la imagen de un hombre pasionalmente enamorado era rechazado por una jovencita angelical y lujuriosa, venía a su memoria.

—Por favor, Mr. Cullen, sus días están contados, me sentaré a ver como su matrimonio con esa mujer es un infierno y un escándalo.

— Se acabó mi paciencia ¡Largo de aquí, maldito! —se inclinó con rudeza y su puño en tensión, amenazándole con un nuevo golpe— ¡fuera!

Sinclair trataba de encajar su muy aristocrática barbilla, sentía placer. El hombre que se impuso el no sentir nada, ahora, disfrutaba intensamente el placer de la venganza.

— No se preocupe Mr. Cullen, ya me he divertido bastante —levantó su mano hacia el árbol más cercano para poder ayudarse. Era momento de retirarse, una palabra cizañera más para Edward Cullen y un puño alzado, de hierro, se estrellaría sobre su cara y seguramente su nariz, y varios de sus dientes, sufrirían las consecuencias.

Corrigió su postura, lo miró desafiante a la cara, sonrió irónicamente, inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue, dejando al novio sumido en un infierno

Edward bajo la cabeza, tensó su mandíbula, miró su traje nuevo que le había costado vender una vieja reliquia de su madre, no le importaba, era su día, se casaba con la mujer que amaba, el resto le importaba poco. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué momento todo se trastocó todo? En la mañana, era un ganador ─ finalmente una buena mano, la mejor de todas, el as de diamante en las manos de Isabella ─ pero ahora sólo era un estúpido tahúr jugando un juego que ni él entendía y donde hacía de comodín en las manos de otro.

Caminó despacio por el jardín, se sentía derrotado, el cínico en él se burlaba de cuan tonto había sido por no ver venir la tormenta en la risa socarrona de Sinclair, en el silencio de Tania Denali, en las miradas cómplices entre Merchant e Isabella, en la carta de amor, en el secreto y en aquel fantasma del primer esposo de Bella.

¡Un comodín, un maldito bufón de tinglado!

El eco de la reunión se hizo más presente ¡Qué enorme casa! ¡Qué enorme jardín! ¡Qué inmensa fortuna y poder! y al final ¡Nada de eso importaba! ¡Nada!

Aspiró el aire helado que, a pesar del sol de la tarde, no se lograba entibiar. Levantó su rostro, se llevó sus manos a sus hermosa melena, lenta y metódicamente arregló su cabello que se había salido de la disciplina casi maniática impuesta por su hermana Rosalie esa mañana ¿Dónde estará? Por un segundo la buscó, su hermana tratando de encajar en un mundo que la despreciaba. Recordó que ella era su familia, el hijo que esperaba, su sobrino, y que por ambos, él había jurado pelear. Ella era lo único que tenía, la sangre compartida, un padre digno, un caballero honorable, un hombre que en aquel mundo de hipocresías era quizás el recuerdo de una estirpe que ya no existía, su padre Carlisle Cullen.

Y él no era digno de él, no lo era.

Con su mirada buscaba a Isabella y se dirigió al gran salón. Necesitaba verla, ella era el centro de su existencia, era el deseo y una sed que jamás nunca por algo o alguien tuvo. La urgencia lo apremiaba y no se detuvo hasta que la encontró, su cuerpo desprendía fuego, se movía entre la gente como si nadie pudiese tocarla. Era provocativa: inocencia y degeneración, mezcla exótica de la cual no podía abstraerse. No dudaba de las palabras de Alistar, de alguna manera, eso siempre lo presintió, eso era Isabella Swan y por eso la amó desde el primer beso.

Ella, lo llamó desde lo oscuro y él, simplemente, se rindió.

Isabella sintió el calor, la caricia que recorría todo su cuerpo y levanta su rostro, se topó con la mirada ─ de un verde imposible que bajo los rayos del sol tenía un matiz claro casi marino ─ frente a ella, su marido ─ vestido de manera impecable y con su cabello cobre rojizo que le daba un de aire quimérico.

Viene a su mente la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que lo escuchó con esa voz susurrante que la invitaba a todo aquello prohibido a lo que se había negado durante años. Una voz, que con tan solo escucharla, desató a la hembra salvaje y rebelde que habitaba en ella. Con él, no temió sentirse como una pura sangre, que relinchaba de placer al sentir la mano del amo por su pelaje que la traspasaba conectándola con sus músculos y con su esencia indómita. Sí, el bastardo, con su presencia hizo que nuevamente fuera orgullosamente ella.

Sintió como él la recorría de pies a cabeza y era como si la mirasen por primera vez. Tuvo miedo, algo de la niña que un día fue virgen se estremeció, y por primera vez en años Isabella, princesa encantada, que había sido la reina en numerosas alcobas, se sonrojó furiosamente.

¡Como lo deseaba!

¡Como lo amaba!

Y se odiaba por eso.

Una leve inflexión, una pequeña ligereza del alma y ella permitiría que aquel hombre pasase por encima de ella.

Se mordió la boca y lo llamó en silencio.

Extendió su mano, no lo podía evitar, necesitaba sentir su mano antes de que lo inevitable ocurriera.

— ¡El baile de novios! —grita medio pizpireta Jessica Stanley que no puede esperar la noche de bodas para que su amiga le cuente si es verdad que la "joya de la corona" reluce como ella ha escuchado en los salones de té en Londres.

Jessica mujer sabia, risueña y coqueta sabe que su amiguilla tímida y modosa no era ninguna virgen, sin embargo calla. Ella no lo era cuando atrapó a su adorado esposo, dotada para el teatro como estaba, no le fue difícil hacerle creer, en la noche de bodas, que nadie la había tocado. Unos cuantos ¡oh! ¡ah! bien dichos y una cara de asombro y de inocente curiosidad le bastaron para construir la trampa perfecta para que Félix creyese que se había casado con la reencarnación de la virgen María ¡Dios! ¡Qué tontos eran los hombres!

Ambos se miraron cara a cara.

La orden dada por Jessica y la música para el primer baile de esposos empezó a sonar.

Él la toma de su cintura, la aprieta fuertemente y la lleva contra su pecho, ella toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, siente las miradas de todos y sonríe, se acerca a la mejilla derecha de su esposo, la piel le quema, él es suave, ella es ardiente.

Paso a paso en aquel baile, Edward sabe que ella es experta bailarina, es experta en todo, sabe seguirle el paso, están alineados como dos planetas y un paso es seguido por el otro en perfecta sincronía.

Mueren de celos.

Arden de rabia, pecho a pecho, corazón a corazón, son tan iguales ambos que es insoportable, en su cuerpos guardan el poder del Vesubio que están a punto de erupción.

Isabella se aleja un poco en medio del baile y lo mira, sonríe con gracia, es un verdugo a punto de asentar el primer golpe de gracia.

— ¿Has disfrutado la fiesta, querido?

Edward la observa sin parpadear.

— Ha sido todo lo que yo esperaba y más, milady.

— ¿Ha valido los cien millones de libras que pagó mi padre por mí, amor mío? ¿La deuda a Sinclair fue sufragada? —el rostro de Edward fue impávido, sin embargo sus pupilas se dilataron y entendió que ella sabía todo.

— Cada maldita libra está pagada.

— Pero, querías más —la música seguía, los espectadores sólo veían un par de novios enamorados. Todos especulaban, y de manera cínica, sobre aquel matrimonio, no daban ni un chelín por el enlace, sin embargo, la imagen de ambos, entrelazados como dos siameses en aquel baile, hizo replantearse el supuesto de que Edward Cullen se había casado con Isabella Swan por el dinero. Los cínicos pensamientos que pululaban por el aire, se vieron opacados con la verdad que aquel par de jóvenes, bailando, parecían demostrar. Se amaban. Y vaya, eso era digno de ver.

— Lo quería todo, la fortuna, el nombre y la dama.

Isabella hizo una mueca y se acercó a su esposo.

— Pues querido, que buen trato—y besó la boca de su novio de manera tierna y pudorosa, mientras que él exudaba frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**A las que dejan comentarios y son lectoras en las sombras, mil y mil gracias. Como siempre mi no contesto sus hermoso comentarios porque no soy dueña del tiempo.**

**Gracias.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Historia registrada bajo las leyes de derecho de autor.**_

**Falsas Apariencias**

Capítulo 31

* * *

><p>Jasper, a lo lejos, vio el baile de su amigo y su esposa.<p>

Él deseaba eso, quería ser feliz, dejar de fingir y poder llevar una vida donde no se avergonzara de sus sentimientos.

Quería todo.

Se había sacrificado.

Un panorama sobre los invitados y sobre todo una visión sobre su vida. Se vio niño en la enorme mansión derruida de la casa de Sir Henry Whitlock, él solo jugando con sus sirvientes, o con una nana anciana o con una institutriz amargada que nunca le brindó una sonrisa cálida; su madre era una mujer que vivía entre jaquecas y jaquecas y creía que la maternidad era una especie de enfermedad por la que las mujeres debían pasar, murió creyendo que había sido la buena mujer que su aristocrática educación la sentenció a ser: apática y gimiente.

Recordó cómo él, de niño, se sentaba, a la hora de la comida, a la enorme mesa del palacio para acompañar a su padre y el viejo cara de palo, ni siquiera se enteraba.

El único afán de Sir Henry era que su pequeño retoño fuese un caballero y que no lo hiciera avergonzar frente a los demás notables de Inglaterra, su niñez fue solitaria y no lo resintió pues, en su fuero interno pensó que aquello debía ser así. Pero, cuando conoció a la luminosa y alegre hija del vicario, todo cambió para él. Se vio tan enamorado y obsesionado con aquella niña de furioso cabello negro y de grandes ojos grises, que la persiguió todo ese verano sin darle tregua. Siempre buscaba los momentos para ir a verla en la parroquia, ella le sonreía mientras que los padres de Alice estaban impresionados, el hijo de Lord Whitlock era un niño bueno y practicante de la Palabra de Dios, siempre atento al sermón de los domingos y colaborador con las actividades de iglesia. Pero, él solo iba por ella, por la hija del vicario y la deseaba como un lobo desea morder a la pequeña ovejita.

La ley de la vida en los campos ingleses se imponía, era el hijo del dueño de la comarca y él tenía derecho sobre todo y todos y nadie podía evitarlo, ni menos un vicario rural.

Atacó a la ingenua Alice y ella le respondió entre la euforia y la pasión de una niña que rezaba en las noches, pero que soñaba con besos apasionados y con susurros calientes.

Se le entregó con desenfreno y sin pensarlo dos veces. Alentado por las enseñanzas de sus mayores, creyó que sería un ardor de niño que estaba en la flor de la edad y que estaba descubriendo el placer de conocer mujer, pero no fue así, no lo fue. Para Jasper, ser el amante de Alice se convirtió en su aliciente, en el aire para respirar, se sintió por primera vez parte de algo y él desnudo a su lado entendió cuan solo y desamparado había estado toda su vida.

Día a día, noche a noche vivir respirando el aire de Alice Brandon lo hacía feliz.

Pero un día la desgracia cayó en su casa y se vio atrapado por su padre, su apellido y su educación.

No podía traicionar quien era y de donde venía.

Tontamente creyó que la olvidaría, que podría desterrar los meses vividos con ella piel a piel, boca a boca, pero no, no pudo, pero igual se casó. Emma era fría, insípida y demasiada hija de su educación, ella era igual a su madre. Y Jasper odiaba a su madre.

Quiso volver, pero fue demasiado tarde, él había subestimado la pasión y el orgullo de la niña hija del vicario y ella se negó, no la tocó por años.

Ahora, él era dueño de su destino.

Su padre había muerto.

Emma también.

¿Por qué seguir negándose a ella si irremediablemente estaba destinado a aquella mujer?

Jugar, apostar, ganar o perder.

¿Seguiría estando en ese punto donde se negaba todo por seguir manteniendo firme la educación y abolengos estúpidos en que había crecido? ¿Preferiría seguir yendo a su enorme casa cada noche, beber en soledad y suspirar como un niño esperando que llegue la mañana y correr hacia donde Alice, aunque sea para mirarla en la oscuridad?

Si, aquel era el horizonte que se le presentaba, gente infeliz haciendo el teatro de aparentar tan sólo por mantener una manera de vivir. La maqueta victoria de un joven orgulloso de su clase, decadente y condenatoria.

¡No!

Debía ser un hombre.

Mientras su amigo Edward bailaba se deslizó en el jardín y caminó hasta el ala de servicio, a la sección donde los sirvientes entraban y salían, tres de las mujeres estaban allí prestas a servir el vino y los _petit bouche,_ el resto estaban en el jardín. Las mujeres lo observaron y temblaron, no sólo por ser un Lord, no sólo porque ellos nunca entraban a las cocinas sino porque Jasper Whitlock era un hombre de una belleza sorprendente y de un porte galante, que verdaderamente impresionaba.

Buscó a Alice en la inmensa cocina, como ama de llaves, ella debía estar al pendiente de todo, sin embargo, no la encontraba.

Su ataque aterrador de celos la había dejado agotada, lo sabía. El mes entre el ir y venir, el sobresalto de su pasión y el secreto de ésta la tenían rendida. Siempre ella perdiendo, siempre sacrificándose por él. ¡Dios! Era tan pequeña y bonita pero su amor la había condenado siempre a las sombras simplemente por la cuna en la que había nacido.

La vio llegar a la estancia y quedarse parada en el umbral, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Un sentimiento de hombría, de liberarse de todo lo invadió.

Era ahora o nunca.

Caminó resuelto hasta donde su amante. Ella alzó sus ojos, reaccionó asustada, quería escapar de allí. Rogó con sus ojos que se fuera, le suplicó.

— Se mi esposa, Alice Brandon.

Alice parpadeó, seguramente no había escuchado bien ¡Dios! ¿Por qué venía a torturarla en su trabajo? ¿Por qué simplemente no se conformaba con el secreto?

— Milord, este no es su lugar.

— ¿Escuchaste bien, Alice?

— Por favor vete, Jasper —susurró entre dientes.

— Se mi esposa, Alice Brandon —repitió.

Ella tembló y por medio segundo todo su cuerpo la traicionó, los ojos de las sirvientes estaban sobre ella.

— Tú —gimió.

— ¡Casémonos, Alice! debiste ser mi esposa desde el día en que fuiste mía.

Alice volteó, sus hombros se estremecían y se fue hasta la pared más cercana a la cocina, allí comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña. La mano ardiente tocó su espalda.

— No llores amor mío, por favor, no llores —sin embargo ella lo hacía más y más fuerte.

Tantos años contenidos, años guardándose casa dolor, decepción y soledad y él le decía que no llorase ¿Cómo no hacerlo si sus sueños de niña estaban en aquella palabras?

— Siempre has sido tú, siempre y para siempre mi amor, mi reina, mi todo ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel contigo, Alice? Cada día de estos últimos años han sido un suplicio, soñándote, amándote, deseándote, muriéndome de celos y de terror porque creía que serías de alguien más.

Besó su cabello negro.

— Yo… yo, Jasper —lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas— yo jamás pensé en casarme, porque en mi corazón siempre has sido mi esposo Milord —volteó y lo enfrentó con ojos dulces y enrojecidos por el llanto y la emoción.

— ¿Te casaras conmigo, amor mío?

Alice, toda pequeñita y frágil miraba atribulada a Lord Whitlock y veía todo lo que amaba: amaba su cabello rubio un poco largo y desordenado, que en los momentos de pasión lo hacía ver salvajemente seductor y sus ojos azules de niño solitario. Amaba su porte que le permitía perderse en él cuando estaban desnudos y la facilidad con que se enredaba en su cuerpo como una hiedra y no la dejaba respirar, y no le importaba, porque era aquella falta de aire por su aire la que la hacía íntimamente tan feliz

Las dos sirvientas que habían escuchado las palabras, negaron con sus cabezas e hicieron gestos de juzgamiento y de reprobación.

— Yo no te pido nada, Jasper, nada, soy feliz con lo que tenemos.

— Yo lo odio.

— Todos te juzgaran por no respetar las reglas, todos te señalaran.

— No me importa.

— Pero a mí sí.

—Siendo mi esposa, nadie se atreverá a hacerte un desaire.

La mano pequeña del ama de llaves fue hasta el pecho de Milord, algo muy íntimo había en aquel toque.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes por qué pedirme esto cariño, yo… —pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el Lord cuando su boca fiera la besó con poderío haciendo que todo a su alrededor se moviera hasta el vértigo, sus labios fueron posesivos, marcando un antes y un después. Nunca la había besado en público y no le importó hacerlo. Por primera vez sintió que hacía lo correcto y decidió que nunca más le importaría lo que demás pensaban de él y de su relación.

— Toma tus cosas y vámonos de aquí, madam Brandon, ya no tienes por qué ser sirviente de nadie —se acercó a la oreja de la pobre mujer que sollozaba por aquel primer acto de valor en toda la vida de su amante— sólo serás mía, sólo para mí, Alice Brandon.

— Te amo —ella bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el pecho fuerte de su amante que olía a colonia y a ropa nueva y costosa— tan sólo por decir esto, te amo más, pero no quiero tus sacrificios.

— No son sacrificios, Alice —la tomó de los hombres y la sacudió levemente—quiero que seas todo Alice, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, lo quiero todo contigo, no me hagas suplicar ¿quieres que lo haga? Saldré ahora a la mitad de la fiesta y diré que te amo —estaba henchido de valor, lo pensó, pensó salir allí y gritarlo, algo se estremeció en él, sin embargo tuvo el impulso, pero la mano de Alice lo detuvo, sus ojos mostraban admiración y adoración.

— ¡No! No tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Serás mi esposa, Alice? —un gesto divertido en su cara, alzó una de sus cejas que iban en consonancia con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo infantil en su mirada— ¿Serás mi esposa?

— No tengo alternativa ¿no es así, Milord? —la chica alegre, de sonrisa fácil, que durante años ella contuvo al convertirse en aquel ser oscuro e invisible que era la ama de llaves, resurgió.

Esa era la Alice que Jasper Whitlock idolatraba.

— No madam —la haló con ternura hacía él, posó su boca sobre ella— lo nuestro es irremediable como la lluvia y la niebla lo son a Londres —ambos se miraron, azul y gris, reconcentrados, de todo hablaban en silencio, se agruparon los recuerdos de casi quince años sobre ellos, respiración a respiración.

Y allí, sólo los dos.

El ruido de los demás sirvientes que entraban a la cocina después del baile de novios fue interrumpido de manera abrupta al ver como la seca y casi tiránica ama de llaves se besaba de manera impúdica con Lord Whitlock.

Una vergüenza.

Una inmoralidad, algo jamás visto.

— ¡Madam Brandon! —la voz de Oscar retumbó en la cocina, mientras que los casi veinte sirvientes parecían congelados, si una mosca en la muy fina cocina Swan se hubiese atrevido a revolar allí, todo hubiesen escuchado su zumbar confundido con la humedad sensual del beso amante— ¿Cómo se atreve? Es una grosería, una falta de respeto —la voz del viejo era adusta y seca.

Alice se adelantó a su amante y se puso enfrente del anciano que la miraba con ojos réprobos y de fastidio superior.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Oscar?

— Él es un lord y tú eres una sirvienta.

Jasper respiró y observó al viejo por lo bajo.

— Cierre su boca, caballero.

— Nunca me engañaste Alice, siempre supe quien eras —las carnes de la cara del anciano colgaban asemejándose a una vela que se derretía, ninguno de los sirvientes se movía y afuera estaba la celebración más decadente en Londres.

— ¿Y quién soy, Oscar?

— Una mujer sin principios.

Por un segundo Alice quiso abofetear al viejo, pero la mano de Jasper la detuvo.

— No vale la pena, mi amor —un paso al frente— soy Lord Whitlock y usted ha insultado a mí prometida señor, así que lo invito a que cierre su boca por su bien, si no quiere terminar con sus huesos en la calle.

Un ruido seco que venía del gran salón preocupó a la ama de llaves.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Alice gritó— ¡Milady! —sin importarle el drama en aquella cocina, el anciano que la miraba entre el repudio y el miedo, y que el amor de su vida tuviese el valor de poner su pecho por ella, abandonó la discusión y pensó en su amiga querida que estaba sola allí vestida para una tragedia. Alice era una mujer de honor, de promesas, lealtades y sobre todo de responsabilidades y nada iba a cambiar eso.

— ¡Todos! —gritó y despabiló a los sirvientes que la observaban.

Todos pensaban igual que Oscar, pero las palabras de Jasper les hizo repensar la situación, todos allí sabían que en la Inglaterra de la edad Victoriana no había mejor trabajo para ellos que ser sirvientes y, finalmente, que uno de ellos tuviera la oportunidad se subir, no era tan malo.

— ¿Han dejado a los invitados solos? Sussy sirve el vino ¿Ya prepararon la mesa para la cena? Es hora de trabajar —miraron al viejo Oscar, quien era en ese momento el llamado a dar las ordenes, el viejo entendió que si contravenía lo dicho, su trabajo no duraría ni medio día, así que asintió. Sólo esperaba que Lord Swan se lo llevara lejos de allí, no quería ser parte del desastre que se cernía sobre la casa, la hija de su amo casada con ese tunante y ahora, el ama de llaves siendo la prometida de un aristócrata ¡que desafío! El viejo venía de un mundo ordenado y categórico, donde los amos eran los amos y los sirvientes los sirvientes que nadie podía y debía alterar.

— Hagan lo que ella dice —su boca se hizo recta y su voz salió como si fuese alguien hablando por debajo del agua, parecía un viejo y feo pez boqueando.

Nunca nadie supo lo que le costó al viejo de Gales decir esas palabras, por siempre, desde que llegó a Londres, intentó ocultar su acento gritón y fastidioso. Por años, su orgullo fue hablar con acento aristocrático de niño educado en Eton College hasta que Alice le comentó un día que su hablar tenía un dejo de minero de carbón y eso fue suficiente para ganarse su enemistad. Ahora, para completar su humillación, debía reconocerle autoridad ante sus subordinados.

Todos se movieron como si fuesen engranajes pequeños de una maquina alentada por fuerzas misteriosas. En medio segundo todo volvió a ser urgente, el tin tin de las copas y de la vajilla acompañaban el rápido transitar de los cubiertos, cacerolas, botellas, bandejas y demás. La música a lo lejos y las mujeres tratando de hacer su trabajo expedito para despachar a la caravana de mozos que no paraban de salir y entrar. Todo era afanarse, baja la atenta mirada de Alice, para lograr que después de la fiesta nadie pudiera quejar, el prestigio de la familia Swan estaba en juego y ellos, como sus sirvientes, no le podían fallar.

Jasper tomó el brazo de Alice.

— Vámonos de aquí, cariño.

Un puchero tierno y una mirada dulce le brindó ella a su amante, llevo su mano hasta el hermoso rostro de piel blanca y tibia.

— Hoy no, Jasper.

— Ellos lo entenderán —la arrastró hasta la esquina de la cocina, no le importaba las miradas del viejo Oscar y de los demás— ya no perteneces aquí Alice, me perteneces ahora.

Siempre.

Alice era feliz, lo era como jamás creyó poder serlo, como jamás creyó tener derecho, era una sensación aterradora, ser feliz en un mundo donde gente como ella debía bajar la cabeza y no soñar con nada, si Jasper en un segundo se hubiese arrepentido, ella seguiría siendo feliz, porque él le habría brindado eso, pero él allí tocando su cabello, respirando sobre ella, demostrando el compromiso con su piel, enfrentándose a todos, eso… eso era más de lo que ella pedía o soñaba. Pero pensaba en Isabella, quien la necesitaba, al menos ese día, desde la mañana había sido testigo intuitivo de que lo que ocurriría en esa casa aquel día, y no, no podía alejarse, no al menos ese día, el día en que Lady Swan estaba dispuesta a demostrar cuan cruel era, y hasta donde podía llegar con su rabia, celos y humillación.

— Seré tu esposa.

Jasper la conocía muy bien, entendió lo que ella le decía.

— No tienes por qué quedarte, vámonos ahora, ahora Alice, quiero llevarte a casa, al fin.

— Seré tu esposa —ella ratificó con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué quedarse, Alice? —habló con impaciencia.

— Porque aquí va a ocurrir algo terrible, mi amor, terrible, ese hombre —odiaba a Edward Cullen, lo detestaba, pero sin embargo entendía que madam no era la víctima y que aunque Edward no merecía piedad, seguramente él estaba en peligro, sólo deseaba estar allí cuando madam hiciese lo que tenía que hacer— tu amigo, va a necesitarte.

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

Ella de inmediato se puso de puntillas y lo besó cerrando sus ojos de manera religiosa

— Seré tu esposa, te prometo que me iré mañana.

— ¡Por Dios Alice! —ambos se estremecieron, respiración agitada, el mundo vibraba y retumbaba y allí los dos, unidos, dos niños tras una vieja parroquia, en un sucio establo, desnudos y llenos de preguntas— a la décima campanada del Big Ben mandaré mi carruaje, y vas a venir a mí, vas a venir a mí.

— Iré —se acercó a su mejilla— iré como siempre Jasper, volveré a ti mi amor.

Algo se rompe… el sonido de vajillas estrellándose en el suelo terminó con el momento casi místico en que los dos amantes estaban allí prometiéndose volver a los brazos del otro.

Alice voltea y una sensación de realidad prosaica la golpea, todos fingen no mirar, excepto Oscar que, como una vieja y fea pieza de museo, está en una esquina, parado sobre una tarima vigilando todo lo de la gran cocina. Se da cuenta que no conoce a la gente que está ahí, que a pesar de haber compartido palabras y trabajo, ninguno era su amigo. Curiosamente, creyó por años que estaba unida a todos ellos, pero de repente entendió que no los unía nada. Que el hecho de estar todos allí para servir, limpiar, ordenar y callar era un lazo frágil que se despedazaba al momento de que uno de ellos se atrevía a romper con la ética ancestral de ser sirviente de por vida. En ese momento, todos la odiaban y la juzgaban porque ella, al hacer visible la relación con Lord Whitlock, traicionó un principio básico cuando se atrevió —según la opinión de todos — a ser alguien más.

Tomó la mano de Jasper, cerró los ojos y se preparó para enfrentar el camino de dagas que la esperan, el beso cálido de su amante le dio valor y calmó la tristeza que sentía. Un segundo y va a los ojos azules, sonríe, da un paso adelante sin despegar sus ojos de él, pero el murmullo de todos a su alrededor la aparta de aquel momento, y su realidad se vuelve mundana y vulgar: es una sirvienta y tiene una ama a quien servir.

— Tengo que… —y camina hacia el centro de la cocina— Judith recoge ese desastre, Ian lleva el whisky donde los señores —de nuevo, la única que sabía cómo concentrar el desastre de la cocina en orden y milimétrica limpieza. Se iría, pero hasta el final ella llevaría avante la fiesta, sabiendo de ante mano como ésta iba a terminar. Se iría con la cabeza en alto, por ella y por su amiga Isabella, pero se quedaría hasta que la noche termine porque ella sería la única mano amiga que milady tendría para consolarse.

Agarró una bandeja con copas repletas de vino, irguió su cuerpo y caminó hacia la enorme escalera que la llevaría hacia los salones principales, en uno de los peldaños se topó con Oscar y éste liberado de la vista de Lord Whitlock le dedicó un gesto de odio absoluto.

Jasper volvió a la fiesta con una sonrisa deslumbrante y en honor a la nueva vida que empezaría bebió dos grandes copas de champaña, quince minutos después fue hasta donde su amigo Edward que mostraba un rostro sombrío, muy diferente al de hacia una hora antes. Ante su saludo, le sonrío amargo, evidentemente que algo pasaba sin embargo como hombre duro que era, no le diría nada, porque así habían sido criados todos los hombres de su estirpe y no había nada que cuestionar. Él estaba alegre y llevaba dos copas para brindar por la felicidad, le ofreció una y el cínico hermoso la tomó sin respirar.

— Gracias Edward, gracias —puso su mano en el hombro de Mr. Cullen, quien se estremeció ante el toque viril pero amistoso— has sido un verdadero amigo para mí, el único que he tenido, jamás me has juzgado y hoy has demostrado que eres mucho más de lo que todos creen.

— ¿Lo soy? —su mujer hablaba con varias de las señoras que allí estaban y detuvo su mirada, Lauren Mallory la observaba con rencor y envidia, Ángela Weber parecía desear ser más su amiga y estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que su mujer hacía, Jessica Stanley actuaba pícara seguro presionaba para comprometerla a que le contara, con pelos y señales, como iba a ser la noche de bodas. Edward volvía a concentrarse en ella, que en ocasiones volteaba y lo miraba con sus ojos marrones que desprendían un fuego aterrador— ¿Soy un buen hombre, Jasper?

— Lo eres, tú padre, donde quiera que esté, se debe sentir muy orgulloso, algún día te demostrarás que llevas su sangre, ese día Edward yo estaré allí para verlo —el hombre rubio se paró enfrente de su amigo, quien endureció su faz— ¿Sabes que pienso, Edward, de ti? —las aletas de Edward se dilataban en consonancia con su agitada respiración, esperaba las palabras de su amigo, quizás ellas lo consolaran un poco del hecho de que su corazón sangraba profusamente— Eres un hombre diferente, diferente a todos aquí, diferente a mí. Míralos, Edward —con su cabeza señala a los hombres que están en la fiesta— y mírame, todos pertenecemos a un mundo que está pereciendo, en nueve años, este siglo va a terminar y se llevará con el todo el mundo que conocemos. El siglo veinte será un paradigma nuevo y sólo hombres como tú podrán enfrentarlo con éxito.

— No tengas tanta fe en mi Jasper, quizás no soy tan fuerte.

— Lo eres, puedes pelear, sonreír, cerrar tus puños y desafiarlo todo, quiero ser como tú.

— Jasper —Edward bajó la cabeza conteniendo sus emociones— no digas más —se sentía un hipócrita, durante años quiso ser iguales a esos hombres que su amigo menospreciaba, era un imbécil, se ufanó de ser el hijo rebelde de Carlisle Cullen y así demostrar que era mucho más que aquellos hombres atados a apellidos y abolengos, pero dentro de él una sensación de envidia lo sostuvo por años. De joven se sintió un inútil y perdedor, sin la capacidad e inteligencia de su padre para el trato y el trabajo por lo que terminó convirtiéndose en un tahúr, en un descarado que se permitía decirle a todos que se metieran el pedigrí trasero arriba. De pronto, la oportunidad vino servida en bandeja de plata con el trato tentador e inmoral que le ofreció Sinclair y ahora, ahora que se supone tiene todo, es nada. Nada. Y ella, su mujer, el amor de su vida, la que lo hizo sentirse un hombre de verdad, lo enfrenta con ojos de recriminación. Ella se lo dijo al oído con aliento de azúcar, con perfume de lilas frescas, con piel de porcelana y con lengua venenosa, ella se lo dijo… ella lo sabía… lo sabía y la vergüenza lo poseía por completo y las palabras de Jasper lo hacía sentir peor _¡Maldición, yo sólo soy un hombre que quiere sobrevivir!_ Levantó su mentón, mantuvo fijo sus ojos verdes en la mirada su esposa y se prometió jamás nunca dejar de amarla.

— Ella te ama, hermano —hombro a hombro, vestidos de impecable manera, nacidos en mundos crueles, parados con elegancia y sobriedad, en medio de todas aquellas personas, eran el más bello ejemplo de lo que representaba su clase social. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se fiaba porque sabían que ante cualquier desafío al establishment ellos serían destrozados solo para demostrar a los demás que los convencionalismos sociales eran más importantes que la moral. Ellos amaban y querían tomar de la vida la oportunidad de vivir en libertad y sin las ataduras que la sociedad les impuso por haber nacido en esa clase social.

─ Lucharé para que no se arrepienta.

— Voy a casarme con Alice —lo dijo tranquilo.

Edward volteó, lo miró en silencio y de forma profunda, sus cejas formaban una rigurosa línea recta y su mandíbula, tensa. Colocó su puño derecho sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dio golpecitos suaves con sus nudillos, y de esa manera le hizo saber que lo apoyaba en todo.

La princesa sonríe y sangra, es la anfitriona perfecta, es la novia ideal, camina leve entre todos. Ha asestado golpes, ha derribado el trono de Lady Catherinne, le ha dicho a su padre que es mucho más que la hija tonta y que sabe lo que quiere. Ha sido la perfecta dama y la perfecta mentirosa, sobre todo con los pequeños gestos dulcemente crueles que le ha dado a su amado esposo con el afán decirle que ella lo sabe todo.

Las tragedias son escritas en el país del teatro, los actores se preparan, la tensión dramática es como un vino que se ha añejado por largo tiempo, ahora la bebida es fuerte, terrosa como sangre oscura, la orquesta marca la llegada del maldito, Yago, Lady Macbeth, Teobaldo o el mediocre Claudio están prestos para hacer sangrar y hacer que los protagonistas caminen hacia el final y nada es bueno y el futuro es oscuro y todo presagia tormenta.

El fotógrafo ha estado esperando, la aparatosa cámara está colocada en mitad del jardín donde todos esperan la foto que inmortalizara la feliz pareja, Isabella mira fascinada aquel aparato, ojalá no tuviese que cumplir con el personaje de damita ruborizada y frágil y así traer su ultramoderna cámara ─ regalo de su amigo ─ y tomar ella la foto.

Guardaría el retrato principal, una foto de su esposo-amante-enemigo, una que, además de plasmar su corpórea belleza, le refleje su alma y ─ de aquella eternidad en el instante ─ creerse dueña y señora de él, de su cuerpo y de su alma… hacerse a la ilusión.

Ambos caminan y se hacen al frente de la cámara fotográfica, todos los miran, son hermosos, uno del otro, la pequeña y modosa Isabella, ante el público que la observa, ha cambiado, ya no es aquella mujer oculta entre la bruma de la ropa sosa y del silencio pesado. Allí, de lado de aquel hombre que ahora se hace llamar su esposo y dueño, se ha transformado, ha salido de su capullo. Antes, una larva que dilataba su transformación, ahora ─ vestida de novia y validada por la belleza peligrosa de aquel tunante ─ es nada más y nada menos que una hermosa mariposa monarca. Sólo Eleazar y Sinclair ─ que ya no se encuentra en la fiesta ─ saben que esa es su cara, que así fue en Paris y que simplemente ha vuelto, con todo su poder, con la tremenda y enigmática capacidad para destruirlo todo, con su belleza felina que mata.

Ella pasa su brazo por el brazo de su marido, ambos sienten una electricidad causado por el toque, fijan sus miradas en el lente de la máquina que está allí para atesorar el momento.

Todo es silencio.

El aire se ha aquietado y los invitados esperan el fogonazo que dice que la foto ha sido tomada, el viejo hace lo suyo, ambos están inmóviles, Edward aprovecha y gira su cabeza hacia ella. Isabella siente las llamaradas pero no voltea, sonríe suavemente sin embargo su interior es cera que se derrite, está condenada a amarlo hasta el final, está encadenada a ese hombre que la recorre con hambre, que observa cada línea y está pendiente de como ella respira o se mueve sutilmente. Edward detiene su mirada en su boca y gime ante la imagen del labio inferior que sobresale de manera leve. Su boca y la voz de Sinclair viene a su cabeza: él no ha sido el único. Podía sobrellevar, aunque de tortuosa manera, el fantasma de un esposo adolescente inexperto en las artes del sexo y que seguramente le hizo el amor de manera torpe, se regodeaba en el pensamiento de creer que ella era una mujer que, aún sin ser virgen, era inocente y porque todavía no había gozado de la turbulencia del placer, pero ahora, hervía, hervía de unos celos que lo traspasaban de costado a costado. Esa boca divina, esa piel sedosa, esos senos sublimes habían sido de muchos.

Toda ella había sido mujer de muchos y de todos.

La foto no llegaba, Isabella estaba impaciente, sólo quería que todo terminase y ya no habría nada más, Edward se acercó hasta su oreja, respiró sobre su cara hermoso aire caliente, sintió su presencia turbulenta, era como un felino deseoso y hambriento, por un momento creyó que le rugiría y la mordería de manera fiera sin importar donde estaban.

— La primera vez que tengo razón de ti, Isabella, fue en una reunión de Lady Catherinne y fue una imagen de mujer que se escondía en las cortinas. En realidad, no me fijé en ti, eras tan pequeña y tímida que simplemente invitabas a que te ignoraran —sintió como ella enterraba sus uñas en su antebrazo— Después, solía verte en los museos o en el palco del teatro ¿Quieres que me confiese, mi amor? Nunca y Dios me perdone, en esa época fuiste digna de que yo te mirase amor mío, eras demasiado insignificante para este maldito. Todos se burlaban de ti, mi reina, y yo lo hacía también —un leve gesto de dolor pasó por su cara— parecías perderte entre las cosas, nunca decías nada y siempre tosías, te escondías entre los abanicos y pañuelos hasta la ridiculez ¡Si me hubiese acercado! Ahora, que te conozco, hermosa, no te habría dejado jamás sola. Tienes tantas cosas que contar, eres tan inteligente y divertida, montas un hermoso caballo negro, sabes de todo y eres fuerte y leal —los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar— De pronto, un día —el viejo fotógrafo estaba apenado, Charles tosía de rabia y los invitados esperaban ansiosos que la máquina hiciera su función— me acerqué y te escuché y de tu boca mi amor salieron palabras condenatorias, me dijiste: no se acerque Mr. Cullen que soy mala y algo cambió en mí, una alquimia produjo tu voz, un deseo, un instinto de cazador y luego fue locura Bella mía, esa noche en aquel hotel —aspiró profundamente el perfume—me hiciste saber que aquella niña tímida era algo más, algo que yo, estúpido, no entendía ni conocía, que hablabas en francés y que venías desde otro mundo para enloquecerme, Lady Swan, para cambiar mi vida mi amor ─los dos protagonistas estaban allí a pleno sol, el novio le susurraba al oído y ella miraba, con media sonrisa y a punto fijo de emoción en el espacio ─ yo te amé desde aquel día, todo mi mundo fue puesto de cabeza y después ya no hubo vuelta atrás cariño, ya no lo hubo.

Una lágrima pequeña recorrió la mejilla de Isabella, el viejo gritó de emoción… y la infernal cámara, respondió

— ¡Señor y señora Cullen! miren a la cámara, ahora sí.

Pero el hombre seguía mirando a su mujer, respirando sobre ella, agonizando de manera lenta, esperando un signo, una mirada, era todo fuego, toda piel, celos absolutos y ansia inconmensurable.

Isabella giró su cabeza y le brindó una mirada misteriosa.

— No hay vuelta atrás bruja, estoy maldito.

Ella lleva una mano al rostro del adonis ─que cree que aquel signo intimo es una respuesta─ está dispuesto a olvidar, dispuesto a tragarse todo, ahora ella es su esposa, no hay nada más. Él, a punto de dientes, palabras salvajes, cartas ─que estaba dispuesto a escribir cada día de su vida─ amor físico devastador, piel a piel, inmoralidad y lujuria, sería capaz de borrar de la piel de la bruja el recuerdo de aquellos que ella les dio el placer. Solo él, con su amor maldito y absoluto, podía tachar de su cuerpo los nombres de aquellos que tuvieron el lujo de ser llamados sus amantes.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño, lo estás —su voz fue suave, su gesto fue dulce y sus ojos fueron asesinos— esta noche, nuestra noche querido bastardo, yo te daré lo que mereces, mira la cámara y finge, así como yo lo he hecho durante años —e inmediatamente ambos de forma automática voltearon, sonrieron y la imagen de dos seres que se amaban de forma salvaje quedó impreso para siempre en el misterioso daguerrotipo.

Todos aplaudieron más por el hecho de que al fin la foto matrimonial fuese tomada y pudiesen todos refugiarse del sol ─inglés que se respete cree que todo le pertenece, pero que lo único que escapa de la arrogancia anglosajona era el sol, al no poder conquistarlo, simplemente lo desecharon─ eran gente de la lluvia y la niebla, por eso cuando éste estaba canicular e insoportable, todos ellos corrían a refugiarse.

Isabella intentó caminar, pero el brazo de su esposo atrapó su cintura.

— ¡Bésame! —fue una orden— ¡Ahora!

Ella intentó zafarse del agarre pero él era más fuerte.

— Bésame ahora, bruja.

Isabella dejó de luchar, ronroneó como una pequeña gatita hizo un mohín precioso de niña linda toda ruborizada y aprensiva, se acercó a milímetros de la boca de su esposo, se relamió someramente y posó sus ojillos marrones sobre él, Edward entendió aquello como una invitación al beso y sin respirar fue hasta la boca de su esposa y la besó con desesperación, el beso fue lento y húmedo, apasionado y desgarrado, lascivo y efervescente, no importaba nada, no importaba que las leyes de la moralidad dijesen sobre besarse públicamente, no importaba.

A dos animales como ellos eso no los iba a detener, Isabella respondió al beso sin miedo y de manera rotunda, más que los rayos del sol que se calaban entre ambos, era su propio calor que generaba las llamas que ellos desprendían, el beso se fue tornando violento, sólo eran ellos dos, el mundo desapareció, ahora luchaban, se mordían levemente, chasqueaban sus lenguas, golpeaban su paladar, no podían respirar y gemían no ante el deseo que los insuflaba sino ante lo que intuían sería la lucha entre ambos.

Todo era celos.

Mentiras que mediaban.

Confesiones no dichas.

Dinero, interés, cazador frente a cazador.

El cuerpo de ambos exigió el oxígeno e Isabella se apartó tratando de poner espacio entre los dos.

— Mi amor, aún estamos de fiesta —suspiró de forma ensoñadora— hay que brindar, decirle a todos cuánto me amas.

— No miento. Isabella.

— No dejes de tocarme.

— No voy a detenerme, mi amor.

— Claro que no —besó su barbilla— no puedes querido, no debes —colocó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros— este vestido fue pensado para que tu vieras, cínico bastardo de mi corazón, que yo guardo sorpresas para ti ¿quieres desgarrarlo?

— ¡Quemarlo!

— Deseas todo de mi ¿eh?

— ¡Todo!

— Lo valgo.

— Vales cada gota de mi sangre.

Los ojos de ella centellaron.

─ Claro que si… por supuesto…

Todos brindaron, dos hermosas y muy largas mesas de cedro oscuro para que los invitados se sentaran a disfrutar de la cena, los sirvientes como sombras silenciosas esperaban cualquier orden o deseo, vino, whisky, comida, el sonido de los cubiertos, las vajillas y la conversación.

Alice observaba, desde una esquina del gran salón, satisfecha, el desarrollo de la cena. Su amante, que la miraba entre los cristales y el ajenjo, le hace un gesto amoroso de saludo. Isabella, sentada entre el marido y el padre, estaba resplandeciente, era una muñeca de movimientos delicados, que sonreía con propiedad y permitía que su esposo tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos. Lord Swan, tan circunspecto y adusto como siempre, no dejaba pasar detalles y tenía a Oscar a punto de estallar de los nervios. Exhaló tranquila, todos los sirvientes estaban cumpliendo a satisfacción con sus trabajos y la cara de los invitados así lo decían. Sin embargo, ella entendía que a pesar de lo perfecto que estaba resultado todo, algo terrible ocurría allí.

Las campanas del Big Ben se escuchaba y todo llegaba a su fin, la obra había sido esplendida, el escenario fue digno y todos los espectadores ─ignorantes de la verdadera naturaleza del evento─ se marchaban con sus barrigas llenas y con miles de chismes que contar. Muy pronto sembrarían sus impresiones por todos los salones de té de la ciudad, se reirían cínicamente de los protagonistas y apostarían cuánto duraría el matrimonio entre la insulsa multimillonaria y el tahúr. Especularían con la noche de boda y se preguntarían hasta cuando Edward Cullen podría con aquella niña ─que a los ojos de los intrusos era la más virginal de las féminas─ y daban por seguro que en la alcoba se asustaría ante el libidinoso e impúdico bastardo que le habían comprado como esposo. Harían chistes seguramente, sobre el hecho de la reacción pacata y moral de ella ante su desnudes. Teorizaban sobre el aburrimiento de él y cuanto demoraría en encontrarse a una amante de verdad.

Pobre niña, dirían ellas.

Pobre hombre, dirían ellos.

¡Por Dios!

Pero cien millones de libras, bien vale semejante sacrificio.

Sí.

Pobre Milady, si, pobre Mr. Cullen.

Y las amantes de bastardo aplaudirían ante la venganza, a excepción de Tanía Denali que lloraba en su habitación sabiendo que él estaba perdido y Sinclair en su oficina privada con un buen licor en la mano esperaría a que todo se diera y él así podría al final darle punto final a un plan que sólo él con milimétrica maña había urdido para que ella humillada y avergonzada aceptase lo que años atrás él le ofreció.

Y tendría todo.

Y sería lo que siempre quiso ser, para lo que estaba destinado.

Todo había acabado.

Charles Swan ya había dado la orden que lo trasladaran a su nueva morada.

El viejo aristócrata no se despediría, era una soberana tontería hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que días antes, su hija le informaba ─ con rostro duro ─ que ella, a pesar de su matrimonio, seguiría manejando la fortuna. El orgulloso Lord hacía tiempo que había dejado las decisiones importantes de su fortuna en manos de su hija que apenas volvió de Paris, y a modo de darle utilidad a su tiempo ocioso, comenzó a ocuparse de los informes. Rápidamente mostró capacidad y olfato para los negocios así que terminó siendo, en secreto, la que manejaba todo. Curiosamente, en ese ámbito, Charlie Swan nunca la cuestionó y ni tampoco le incomodó que fuera su directora en la sombra.

Ese día le dijo que trataría de dilatar el momento en que Edward Cullen hiciese alguna interferencia sobre la enorme fortuna, el viejo se extrañó, pues para él era una verdad incuestionable que el maldito tunante en lo primero que posaría sus ojos era en los informes bancarios de la fortuna Swan, sin embargo, ella misma le estaba informando que su adorado esposo no podría poner un dedo encima del dinero y que todo seguiría como antes.

— ¿Seguro, querida?

— Si padre, Edward no tocará tu dinero, no lo voy a permitir, el contrato fue invalidado.

— ¿Y si él decide abandonarte?

Isabella hizo un gesto hosco ante la crudeza en el trato que su padre mantenía con ella.

— Se le dará el dinero estipulado, querido padre.

— ¿Y cuando nazca el niño?

La mujer se silenció por segundos, estaba aterrada con el hecho de que en algún momento el hijo debía llegar, no tanto por el final que supondría la llegada de un heredero sino porque aquel niño sería producto de un contrato asqueroso y éste nacería en medio de aquel mundo cruel y despiadado, un hijo de Edward Cullen y ella estaría asegurada de por vida y condenada a la vez, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel hijo sería para ella el recordatorio de una pasión que la convulsionaba. Un hijo, la emocionaba, nunca quiso ser madre, jamás fue su sueño pero ahora a los veintiocho años de edad era un sueño que aparecía en lo más profundo, un hijo de ojos verdes centelleantes y cabello hermoso y rebelde.

— Se le dará lo que le corresponde, ese fue el trato, que no se diga, padre mío, que Charles Swan es un hombre sin palabra.

— Él gana, querida, con o sin contrato, él gana.

Isabella no contestó, los motivos de ella eran tan íntimos y a su padre no le importaban, esperaría con paciencia el nacimiento del niño leyendo The Time, bebiendo whisky y conversando sobre el insufrible clima en el club de caballeros.

Besó la mejilla de su hija como si fuera un día más.

— Espero, Isabella, que este —levantó su mano para así tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— pequeña excentricidad tuya tenga los efectos esperados, y como te has quitado las máscaras frente a mí, Isabella querida, yo te responderé igual. Espero que me evites encuentros desagradables con tu marido, con su hermana y con el marido sirviente ese que tiene. Esto es un trato comercial, existen riesgos y si fracasas, volverás a ser mi hija y estaré a tu lado frente a la humillación. Por ahora, mantén alejado a tu esposo de mí y cumple con tu parte del trato.

El beso fue seco, Isabella vio al padre caminar impávido hasta la enorme puerta.

— Gracias padre, te aseguro que seré una hija digna y que todos aquí tendremos lo que nos merecemos.

Charles no volteó, su hija le daba miedo y temió que al verla aquellas palabras tomaran el cariz como exactamente fueron pronunciadas: como una amenaza.

Edward estaba en el salón azul y fumaba de manera elegante y nerviosa, en el salón azul.

Alice le servía una copa de vino, pero la mano blanca de Edward tapó la copa, no deseaba beber. La mujer no lo miraba a la cara.

— Lo sabes todo ¿No es así, Alice querida?

Ella no contestó, tomó la bandeja y se aprestaba a salir de allí.

— Espero que seas muy feliz —se acercó hasta ella, Alice dio un paso atrás, pero el hombre fue más rápido y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla— soy un maldito y lo sabes, pero en este momento no miento.

Ella bajó la cabeza, desde hacía horas todos en la cocina la miraban de manera insoportable y de pronto de la única persona de la que nunca esperó nada, era la que le daba compasión, valor y calidez.

— Gracias, Milord.

— Deberías empacar e irte, Jasper te espera en su casa.

—No, hoy no Milord, tengo un trabajo que hacer.

— Eres buena mujer —se acercó a ella— mereces ser feliz. He descubierto, y no se ría, Alice, que admiro a mujeres como usted, es muy parecida a mi querida hermana.

Alice levantó su rostro ─ por primera vez le dio a Edward una visión completa de su belleza de vibrantes ojos grises ─ y se concentró en lo que pasaría esa noche.

— No la conoce, señor.

— ¿Me dirás que huya?

Una complicidad entre ambos, Alice entendió todo el contexto explícito de la pregunta y tuvo terror.

— No lo haría ¿verdad?

— No.

La pequeña ama de llaves suspiró, estaba resignada ante lo inevitable, además ¿quiera era ella? Sólo era una sombra que pronto se iría de aquella casa, una mujer que sólo conocía parte de una historia, la mejor amiga de alguien a quien no conocía.

— Milady lo espera, señor —y así, con su aire de mujer invisible, se fue hasta la cocina a esperar. En la oscuridad, se tomaría un poco de vino y se permitiría soñar que si en la casa Swan no habría felicidad, quizás Dios se conmoviera y ella si lo sería lejos de aquí… quizás.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por Xbronte.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer esta historia Sacha Simón se los agradece, fantasmas, sombras comentaristas, compañeras de viaje, gente que ve que tras cada palabra está alguien que camina senderos extraños y mundos trasgresores, soy esto, soy lo que soy, no hay nada más, quizás no soy nada, una sombra que se diluye y que se irá con el tiempo, sólo quedan las palabras y ellas con el viento también se iran.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Los **__**personajes**__** le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Falsas Apariencias.**

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

><p>Dionisio ¡que dios más hermoso!<p>

Él es el vino, es el sexo, es la voluptuosidad del espíritu, la catarsis, la libertad y el dolor.

Resucita cada año en el alma de los griegos, representa el rio desbordado, el desgarramiento interior, el no miedo a sentir.

En su honor, hombres y mujeres salen, danzan, en el bosque, repletos de vino y fuego. En primavera y en la cosecha, lo alaban porque en cada vendimia es todo: es el amor y la muerte.

Dionisio baila, Dionisio ríe.

Va por el mundo diciendo que es hora de dejar la apariencia de Apolo atrás, la falsa estética, los cánones y la matemática perfecta y celeste.

Baila acompañado de coros que se levantan salvajes en plenitud convocando a los demonios de la lascivia, a las melancolías oscuras del alma, a la violencia de la pena, a la osadía de sentir, aunque sea dolor.

Todos celebran al dios salvaje y violento, durante meses han vivido en el misterio del acto dionisiaco, sólo falta el final. Se debe completar el rito y el colofón exige que todos sus devotos ─ bacantes, ninfas, sátiros y mortales ─ se unan para darle el magnífico cierre a la festividad, y esto no es más que la muerte del hermoso dios.

Se preparan para ir al teatro.

Oh si, se preparan para ver como el dolor es inevitable pero también para ver como los mortales se engrandecen en él.

Cuando se levanta el héroe, se reta la finitud y el determinismo, se derrota a la muerte no teniéndole miedo a ella, se vence al dolor con más dolor y así, el humano se convierte en ser grandioso, en una obra de arte.

Todos participan, son hipnotizados por los canticos del coro ditirámbico, al final, en plena catarsis, se unen con su dios y son uno y aprenden del dios tremendo que los que viven al límite del todo sobreviven superando el determinismo, el miedo a la muerte y el dolor. Solo así serán héroes, ese es el juego del teatro, el juego donde todos participan y muy pocos pueden ganar.

Shakespeare, nuestro amigo, lo sabía, él entendía la emoción en lo tremendo.

En el Londres de la reina virgen todos iban a las obras del bardo, oh no, pero en aquel Londres no son griegos, no conocen al dios salvaje y todos son unos ignorantes que se persignan y escasamente saben leer, sin embargo van a teatro.

Los amantes se encuentran en el Globo, las chismosas, los duques, las putas y los mendigos, también.

El gran William los mira tras el telón, los conoce, sus compatriotas son todos unos necios, pero sin embargo, van a teatro, él es un hombre de visión, de negocios y de dramas ¿cómo hacer que aquellos bellacos entiendan que allí, en la platea del gran y mítico teatro, algo más grande que la vida se va a representar?

Es inteligente, sus primeras escenas de inmediato captan la atención, violentas batallas, peleas, brujas malditas, tempestades demoniacas, sangre que corre por el escenario, y de pronto allí, los espectadores olvidan el chisme, la tontería y la ignorancia, se vuelven participes de la obra y vuelven al punto inicial, al origen de todo, son todos allí participantes activos del misterio maligno de la representación, todos mueren, todos sufren y sin embargo todo se vuelve hermoso y perfecto, como en la antigua Grecia, como con Dionisio.

El drama de la vida, del amor y de lo irremediable está en la obra de teatro.

Isabella Swan ha hecho la fiel representación, ha llevado al hombre, a todos los hombres de su mano hasta el acto final. Lo sabían Michell, sus amantes, su mejor amigo, su padre y su esposo, ellos han sido figuras y personajes que ella estratégicamente ha moldeado en los años de su vida y sobre todo en el último mes, ha montado el gran drama, ha dicho si, ha seguido con la pantomima, ha dicho y empujado los diálogos y las acciones.

La fiesta ha sido para ella la entrada triunfal a lo que será el clímax de la gran obra, esa escena donde espera desgarrar, corromper y herir, y si la obra ―hermosa desde sus inicios― tiene el resultado que toda obra de teatro requiere, ella misma será la victima principal, oh si, Shakespeare querido amigo, educaste bien a tu gente, todos son actores y ninguno es capaz de rehuir un buen acto trágico.

Porque es en éste donde la vida tiene su valor y se conoce el alma de quien, escribe y observa, ya no se es un espectador más, es el actor y el acto mismo.

Edward camina por el pasillo, antes de llegar a la primer grada de la escalera ve el espejo y se observa en el, se recorre, no con vanidad ni arrogancia sino con curiosidad hacia aquel hombre que ama hasta la médula y que sabe que a pesar de eso no ha cambiado demasiado, es un buen tahúr, un buen cazador y un buen amante, sin embargo está enamorado y atrapado. Se pregunta, mirándose al espejo, si quiere escapar de la red con la cual ha sido envuelto. Se arregla sus puños, arriba, en el segundo piso, lo esperan y sólo sabe que camina hacia Isabella Swan vestido de amor y sin nada más que su corazón como arma y como garantía de que él se casó con ella sólo porque entendió, en una noche de tormenta, que sin esa mujer no podía respirar.

A su mente ¡Diablos! A su mente viene de pronto unos versos.

¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen piensa en versos? Oh si, desde que la conoció a ella.

Como buen inglés, no puede escapar de la voz sibilina de aquel hombre misterio que habló al corazón del ser humano y en su mente recuerda un soneto:

_En la antigüedad lo negro no se consideraba bello,_

_y aunque lo fuera, no llevaba el nombre de la belleza,_

_pero ahora, lo negro de la belleza es heredero_

_y la belleza es difamada por una vergüenza bastarda:_

Comienza a subir, pausadamente, la escalera recitando el soneto shakesperiano.

_pues desde que cada mano ha asumido el poder de la Naturaleza_

_de embellecer el alma con el falso rostro prestado del Arte,_

_la dulce belleza ha perdido su nombre y su sagrado emparrado,_

_habiendo sido profanada, si es que no vive en la ignominia._

Se detiene ante un pequeño retrato de Isabella niña, que colgaba de la muralla

_Es por ello que los ojos de mi dama son negros como el cuervo,_

_Sus ojos tan conjuntados que parece que guardan el luto_

_Por esos que, no habiendo nacido hermosos, no carecen de belleza,_

Respira profundamente y sube el último tramo con la cadencia de los últimos versos

_Calumniando la creación con una falsa apariencia:_

_Tanto lamento expresan asemejando su pena_

_Que todas las lenguas dicen que así debería ser la belleza._

Isabella es la belleza que no es belleza y sin embargo es lo más hermoso que han visto sus ojos, los ojos de todos, es misteriosa, su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos en la noche son del color del carbón. Ella fue durante años lo que nadie miraba, la que nadie tenía en consideración, la mujer mustia sin más gracia que su inmensa y poderosa fortuna, su belleza morena contrastaba con las rubias y pelirrojas muñecas que en los salones caminaban pagadas de sí mismas, él, él nunca gustó de las morenas, porque él, tonto él estaba ciego y era parte —aunque lo negase— del mundo de falsas y tontas apariencias.

Se paró frente a la puerta.

Llegó a él un olor, el perfume de Bella, la bruja perfecta. Su olfato de cazador se vio excitado ante la proximidad caliente de aquella mujer, ella era todo, todo fuego, todo deseo y toda lujuria, olor a sexo y jazmín, olor a sexo y vino caliente.

Olor a mujer y a sexo y sudor.

Celoso estaba, furioso con ella y con él mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir el hormigueo que lo recorría por todo su cuerpo ante la proximidad de aquella dama oscura.

Cerró los ojos. Su deseo era más fuerte.

Pensarla tan cerca hizo que su verga se levantara con furia salvaje.

― ¿Querido? —la voz cantarina― sé que estás allí.

_Demonios, bruja ¿Cómo he de escapar si me hablas de esa manera?_

Sin dilatar el momento puso su mano sobre la manija de entrada, pero la puerta cedió sin ni siquiera empujarla.

Y allí estaba.

Con su vestido de novia que hacía que su cuerpo pareciera un delicado tulipán, ella, parada al lado del espejo, sin el velo de novia y con sus hermosas manos atadas a unas flores. Bella sonreía.

Ella sonreía.

Y él, ahora sabía que se estaba burlando.

Que lo conocía y que Isabella tenía su corazón en sus manos.

— ¡Demonios! Eres divina.

— No tanto como tú, Edward Cullen.

La voz de ella era diferente.

Hacía calor.

Bella empequeñeció su mirada y levantó sus brazos para que él viniese y desatase las flores anudadas a sus muñecas.

— Me casé contigo porque te amaba.

— Embrasse-moi —ella no se movía. Ella era ahora la que ordenaba. Hablaba en francés y su voz era susurrante y oscura.

— No importa que te dijeron o contaron, Bella —su voz vibró con fuerza.

Ella ardía por dentro.

― Touchez-moi.

— ¡Dios! Me enciende que me hables en francés mi amor.

En ese momento volvía a ser el hombre que estaba malditamente enamorado, una sola palabra y estaba por olvidar hasta su nombre.

Edward dio dos pasos, y al mismo tiempo se desanudaba su corbata de seda, estaba desesperado, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto estar desnudo.

— Me muero de celos en este momento —su pecho se levantaba a un ritmo de tambores efervescentes.

— Je veux être un… ―palabra a palabra, letra a letra ella lo invitaba.

— Tantos malditos hombres —dijo entre dientes. Dolía, dolía amarla y desearla, dolía saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, dolía saber que no podía escapar, que no quería.

— ¡Desnúdame, bastardo!

— Yo...yo…

— No puedo esperar, me he casado contigo, no tengo por qué esperar.

Ponía la trampa.

— ¿Qué deseas de mí? Me estoy volviendo loco —resopló impaciente, ella allí hermosa vestida de esa manera virginal y al mismo tiempo tan impúdica.

― ¡Todo!

— ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —su cuerpo dolía, sólo se veía tocándola, desgarrando el vestido como si éste fuese una flor por deshojar.

— ¡Absolutamente todo!

— ¡Joder bruja! No puedes decirle eso a un hombre enamorado.

— Ven por mi, Edward —su voz bajó unos tonos hasta volverse oscura.

En dos pasos él se abalanzó hacía ella, sus pechos colisionaron y el fuego estalló entre ambos.

Una gota de sudor perlado caía delicadamente por la frente de la mujer.

Sus bocas se encontraron, y se mordieron, sus lenguas bailaron lentamente al principio, y después era arrítmica, tentando profundidades y necesidades. Ella mantenía sus manos quietas esperando que él desatara las flores, necesitaban el aire, se alejaron y ambos gimieron por la necesidad de volver lengua a lengua, labio a labio.

Bella levantó sus manos, él rompió con fuerza las flores que cayeron en el suelo.

— Ya nada me detiene, Edward.

Por un segundo, él miró sus ojos oscuros, el rostro de ella era intrigante, una mezcla furiosa entre inocencia y desvergüenza.

— Te amo.

— Ven por mí, cariño.

Edward se aferraba a las muñecas de ella, la recorrió con lujuria, le era difícil respirar, todo su cuerpo dolía, ella sólo miraba su rostro.

— Nunca en mi vida he visto rostro igual.

— Nunca en mi vida, Milady, he visto senos más bellos.

— ¿Sólo te gustan mis pechos, Mr. Cullen? —se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, ella quería morder, y ella quería pasar su lengua por aquella barbilla perfecta— le aseguro, caballero, que tengo muchas otras maravillas.

Él se carcajeó, pero al segundo, su rostro se tornó duro, con esa dureza que un hombre excitado, corrompido de deseo, y lleno de celos y amor solía tener.

_¿Y si ella, ella lo perdonaba? ¿Y si el entregarse a él era la manera de Isabella decirle que la apuesta era algo del pasado? _

Quizás ella, quizás lo perdonaba, no quería pensar, en ese momento su cuerpo tenía otras cosas más importantes en que ocuparse y la más importante era estar sobre ella, desnudo y deleitarse en cada una de sus curvas y en la forma como él ―maldito pervertido― entraba en ella.

— Y, me aseguraré de que cada una sean mía, madam.

En medio segundo, Edward haló de su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta su pecho, su respiración era irregular, caliente y envolvía la piel de Isabella en llamas, sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas y apretaron con furia.

Isabella tenía rabia, se sentía humillada, su cuerpo ―judas perverso― ardía con una necesidad imperiosa, su pecho estaba contra su espalda y podía sentir cada una de sus respiraciones sobre el cuello. Maldecía su piel por ser una traidora y a su sexo por llorar de deseo y necesidad. Se odiaba a si misma por sentir desesperadamente que algo le faltaba, algo duro y fuerte, por sentir que faltaba él dentro de ella. La soledad de su sexo mojado era un emoción que había estado latente desde el primero de sus amante, Edward Cullen ―desde que lo conoció― la evidenció de nuevo y no soportaba el estremecimiento que le provocaba pensar sentirlo dentro de ella, era una sensación tan intensa que hacía que los demás fueran sólo los demás.

Respiró y su olor la inundó hasta hacerla suspirar.

— Quiero —y su voz terciopelo golpeaba sus sentidos— desnudarla despacio, milady.

Oh no, madam no quería despacio.

No quería su ternura, odiaba su ternura, odiaba su maldita condescendencia, él la había engañado y ella sólo fue una yegua ganadora en su apuesta.

— Sin embargo, madam, creo que no puedo esperar, no hoy.

_Ni yo querido_…

Su cuerpo la empujó levemente, él la guiaba hacia la cama, al empujarla pudo sentir su sexo duro que chocaba contra sus nalgas.

¡Dios! Quería gritar, quería gritar, años en que no sentía como alguien quisiera devorarla, años en que no sentía la necesidad de ser apretada y crucificada por un hombre.

Estaba quieta, esperaba sus movimientos para atacar.

Como un reflejo llevó su cabeza hasta su hombro exigiendo su boca y su lengua, él no se hizo esperar y penetró de manera experta, golpeteando con la punta de su paladar. Los sonidos que él emitía la enloquecían, debía mantenerme firme, pero era casi imposible, él olía a divino, besaba igual y ella sólo quería hincarle los dientes en su maravillosa y odiada piel.

— Tienes prisa ¿no es así, bruja? —escuchó el diminuto sonido de un botón y abrió su boca con anticipación.

Su sexo se contraía.

Su perfume penetraba dentro de Isabella, quien estaba hambrienta y palpitante.

Respiraba por segundos deseando que, entre bocanada y bocanada, el fuego maldito que la consumía mermara pero, no era posible, el calor de su cuerpo la tenía al borde; sólo deseaba que viniese ya y la desnudara, pero él, seguía respirando de manera varonil sobre su cuello ¡maldito sea! Tan seguro de él, tan seguro de quien era como amante ¡Odiaba desearlo tanto! ¡Odiaba amarlo igual!

Edward la recorría, era tan bella, podía ver como temblaba como una hojilla, su boca exigiendo el beso y su lengua saliendo de ella era para él un delirio, amaba la manera de pedir sus labios, amaba su cuerpo estrujando el propio, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, ¡demonios! Podía hasta percibir el olor aceitoso de su sexo preparado para él. Estaba sonrojada y ardiendo ¡Ella, la amante de muchos hombres, se sonrojaba! Casi no podía esperar el momento en que ella, gritando de placer, tuviese aquel hermoso color no sólo en su cara sino en el resto de su cuerpo durazno ¡Diablos! Moría por saber cómo era el color de su vulva hinchada y presta a recibirlo _¡Yo en ella!_ y se juro por todos los malditos dioses que borraría cualquier vestigio del sexo de otros en su cuerpo _¡El sexo de otros!_ Lleno de celos y sin poderse contener, mordió el cuello de su amada.

¡La mordió! ¡Lo hizo! Y nunca había sido tan maravilloso que un hombre lo hiciera.

Volvió a su boca, y se besaron como si el mundo explotara, los botones seguían siendo desajustados uno a uno, parecían cientos de miles. Él era experto en ellos, ella sabía por qué _¡Abominables botones estúpidos!_ su voz burlona llamó a sus instintos. ¡Oh, sí! malditos todos. Al fin el último. Y se oyó gemir.

— Tu piel, mi amor —el aire caliente de su aliento quemó sus hombros— quiero besarla y violarla por completo.

Isabella se mordió los labios; ningún hombre en Inglaterra diría eso, ningún hombre decente lo haría, pero él era Edward, el bastardo, y no tenía un solo gramo de decencia en su hermoso, perfecto y endemoniado cuerpo.

La parte superior de su vestido cedió.

¡Ja! Empezaba el juego.

Debajo del virginal vestido milady tenía un corsé de color rosa pálido, que a pesar del color no tenía el aire de inocencia que su ropa exterior.

— Oh… —volteó para ver su expresión

¡Sí! Era un lobo hambriento, pues la ropa interior apretaba en las partes adecuada y hacia que sus senos se vieran enormes y suculentos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme, cariño? Si no fuera porque eres mi señora esposa diría cosas sucias a semejante portento.

Quería escucharlas.

— Dilas —como gatita restregó su cuerpo contra el de Edward, sintió la punzada de su verga enorme en sus nalgas y por poco aulló de dolor y placer.

Su expresión era oscura.

— Quiero correrme sobre tu corsé, mirando cómo estás abierta para mí, bruja Swan.

¡Oh Dios!

Tania Denali y sus demás amantes, todas ellas sabían que él era capaz de eso y más.

Sus manos aletearon sobre sus brazos y la despojaron de la parte superior del vestido, vio como bajaba lentamente y el resto de éste cayó lentamente hasta el suelo, su nariz recorrió deliciosamente espina dorsal y de manera impúdica besó su trasero, Bella se sostuvo de sus hombros para no caer por el placer de aquel beso sensual.

— ¿Quién diría, mi amor, que tiene el mejor culo de todo Londres?

— Oh ¿Quién diría, Bastardo, que no eres capaz de decirme semejantes palabrotas?

—Tu cuerpo me obliga a ser un poeta ¡Y eso que sólo he visto lo superficial!

— ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerme? —sintió un jalón poderoso, era el corsé siendo desabrochado de manera impaciente.

— Mi tesoro, madam —escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y su voz ronca.

— ¿Poderoso, Cullen?

— Tú lo dirás madam —gruñó ruidosamente al ver como estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba— No es bien visto que —la volteó y sus ojos eran oscuros y provocadores— un caballero hable de sus talentos —llevó sus manos sobre los pezones y pellizcó— pero ¡Diablos! ¡No soy un caballero! —y sin más fue hasta ellos y los mordió con dulzura— ¡Soy portentoso en esa área, señora Cullen! —y su voz sobre la piel de Isabella diseminó electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Arrogante! —dijo con dificultad mordiéndome los labios de manera desvergonzada. Ella era una fiera en celo y estaba dispuesta a despedazarlo, no sabía sin con su rabia o con su deseo.

— ¡Y bastardo! —y tarareó sobre su pecho con malicia.

De pronto, el aire que mediaba durante aquel momento y que era lento, se volvió urgente, su lengua ―que jugueteaba con su pezón derecho y se movía perezosamente― cambió su ritmo, y ahora era rápido y se arremolinaba con fuerza y golpeaba la aureola oscura haciendo que su centro se preparara, su mano izquierda pellizcaba el otro pezón. Mordía y besaba, jalaba, pellizcaba y dejaba rastros de saliva dulce que se deslizaba por su piel.

Él sabía dar placer y para ella estaba siendo insoportable, la ansiedad la hacía perder el control. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y sin pensarlo agarró su cabello y lo haló con fuerza, esto hizo que su lengua fuera tirana.

— ¿Te gusta, bruja? —lo dijo con la carne entre sus labios y resistiendo la halaba.

¡Oh maldito!

Tiró más fuerte de su cabello ―él gruñó contra su pezón― algo se construía dentro de la mujer, ella que había dejado su timidez impostada. Desesperada, fue hasta su entrepierna y lo atrapó entre sus manos.

¡Oh si el portento de Inglaterra!

— ¡Demonios! —saltó de gozo y en una reacción desesperada, atrapó el seno ardiente entre su boca de tal manera como si se lo engullera de un solo bocado

¡Sí!

La princesa encantada volvía ―envalentonada y con una meta en su corazón― la princesa encantada lo atrapaba totalmente ―con lujuria entre sus manos y de manera experta― la princesa encantada lo masajeaba intensamente.

—Vaya Mr. Cullen —dijo sin aire— ¿Todo esto es, malditamente, de mi propiedad?

De pronto él se alejó de ella. Edward estaba celoso _¡Oh si, ella era todo lo que Sinclair había dicho!_ Ella y sus múltiples hombres en su lecho.

— Pagaste mucho por mí, Milady.

Las cartas estaban abiertas.

Ambos se miraron.

Malvados y malditamente enamorados, sonrieron.

— Pagué todo.

— Yo valgo la pena, Bella mía —hipnotizado estaba con el contorno de sus senos que estaban lastimados, con la marca de sus dientes sobre ellos.

— Eso está por verse, querido.

Edward gimió de furia, un paso hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama en volandas, le quitó el corsé, dejándola solo en calzones de seda y con sus medias blancas que, impolutas, cubrían sus hermosas piernas.

─ Je veux détruire et tuer, et cette obsession et l'amour que j'ai pour vous.

Con rapidez, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, Bella abrió los ojos, estaba desnudándose y era algo hipnótico, no despegaban sus ojos el uno del otro, las botas salieron de él.

─ ¡Jamais de ma vie je n'ai rien vu de plus beau que vous, salaud!

Bella trepó por la cama, su intricado peinado cedía y poco a poco la cascada castaña fue soltándose, respiraba agitada, el movimiento de sus senos iban en concordia con el de su vientre.

─ ¡Je te veux en moi et de prouver!

Como una gata con ojos hambrientos, Lady Swan miró el vértice abultado del pantalón ─que era lo único que quedaba sobre su cuerpo─ y sus pulmones estuvieron a punto de colapsar.

— ¡Sauve-moi ou me tuer maintenant!

Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron en la noche, la lengua que ella pronunciaba y su acento sensual y fogoso era lo más bello del mundo.

— Puedo morir de placer, mi reina, con sólo escucharte hablar —se acercó a ella y le susurró tiernamente— suena —y su aliento era caliente sobre ella— tan inmoral.

Bella lo recorrió con hambre. Látigos de energía la castigaban.

Edward entendió los ojos ávidos y como un macho orgulloso llevó las manos de ella hasta su bragueta y alentó a que lo desnudara, botón a botón, Isabella no se hizo esperar y éste en menos de un segundo voló por los aires junto con el calzoncillo poco sensual de los hombres de esa época, él estaba desnudo y ella quiso llorar de placer al ver semejante semental erecto frente a ella.

_¡Maldito sea! No tiene derecho a ser tan hermoso…_

Isabella jadeaba, trató de ahogar la súplica que gritaba desde su sexo húmedo, el bastardo era el hombre más bello del mundo y desnudo era digno de miles de fotografía ¡Millones!

—Cien millones de libras, bruja —se permitió, como pavo real, mostrar quien realmente era.

— ¡Parfaite!

Los ojos de ella estaban cargados de lujuria, sin embargo ella se carcajeo duramente, mordió sus labios y lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Edward vio desprecio, Edward vio deseo, Edward vio burla.

Se lanzó a la cama, el centro de su pecho rugía, agarró las muñecas de su mujer y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, pasó su lengua por el contorno de su barbilla y luego fue hasta sus labios para besarla de tempestuosa manera, Bella abrió la boca y a partir de ese momento, comando el beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

Por un momento, Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó poseer, sus cuerpos se friccionaban desesperados, ambos sudaban, la punta de los pezones de Isabella punzaban su piel y él estaba a punto de arrancar las pocas prendas que de ella lo separaban, dejó libres sus manos, y se enfrentó a su rostro.

— Nunca más Isabella, dirás que no te he amado.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por su torso, Bella se quedó quieta esperando la jugada, Edward penetró con sus dos dedos los bordes de la tela, bajó por su pecho dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente, hasta llegar a su ombligo y allí jugueteó por un rato, Bella se estremecía y preparaba sus uñas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, él desprendía el calzón de su cuerpo y de pronto un aire frio golpeó su piel, pero la boca, la lengua y las manos de él quitaron el hielo y todo volvió a arder, la luz volvió y se topó con aquel hombre desnudo frente a ella que la observaba arrobado y lascivo.

— Eres tan hermosa cariño, jodidamente divina —Isabella sintió la mirada sobre su sexo y la necesidad dolía— y disculpa sino hablo francés, mi reina.

Miraba su coño suave y era todo maldad y amor.

Oh sí, porque ahora era un amante real y cada parte del cuerpo de quien amaba era digno de palabras y fuego. No pararía nunca de amarla y tampoco dejaría jamás que alguien más estuviese allí viendo lo hermosa y terrible que era.

— Eres todo lo que yo he deseado ¡Eres mejor, eres perfecta! y esto —una caricia fantasma sobre su sexo y ella casi grita— es una obra de arte, madam.

Isabella lo miró, vestida con sus medias de seda blancas, era una exótica mezcla entre la virginidad ―que ya no estaba― y la impudicia lo que le hacía tener una mixtura delicada entre dama y ramera ¡Lo más hermoso y demoniaco para el deseo de ese hombre! Sus manos delicadas se deslizaron por sus muslos, llegaron hasta sus rodillas y las separó para quedar abierta frente a él ¡Isabella en su plenitud! Todo su cuerpo vibró y un infierno de calor se agolpó en su centro, miró el sexo de su marido ―enorme y hambriento― y lo que nunca fue bello para ella, lo que en sus amantes fue agresivo y violento, en ese momento, con toda su dureza amenazante, le pareció simplemente divino. Se lo quería devorar, quería apretarlo, castigarlo, odiarlo con su propio sexo.

Edward fue hasta la pretina de sus medias en el muslo interno, y con sus dientes desgarró ―en silencio y como si fuera una ceremonia pagana― una a una las delicadas prendas. De pronto, todo se volvió un concierto de gemidos y sollozos. Ahora no había nada entre ambos, y ahora estaban él y ella ―bestiales y hambrientos― sin nada que los separara, sus manos caminaron con lentitud y malicia desde el femenino centro hasta las temblorosas rodillas y las mantuvo bajo presión obligando a su mujer a permanecer abierta, su rostro se fue acercando peligrosamente y el muy maldito diablo la olisqueó como si fuera un animal y ella, su presa.

— Hueles condenadamente bien bruja, condenadamente delicioso.

Trató de liberarse de la presión y pateó llena de impaciencia, él aseguró su agarre, se inclinó hasta que llegó a respirar dentro de ella y estuvo punto de provocarle una primera muerte.

Dos de sus dedos delinearon los labios interiores, una y otra vez, y lo hacía sólo para desesperarla. Ella no era menos, levantó su cadera y con su sexo, rozó la nariz de su torturador.

— ¡Joder preciosa!

¡Oh! Ella amaba aquella palabra en su maligna boca y volvió a rozarlo y esta vez fue ruda y lasciva, se movió de arriba abajo.

— No hagas eso, bruja, porque si insistes, te jodo de una manera que no tiene que ver con una luna de miel.

Isabella se sonrió internamente, esa era ella, capaz de volver a un hombre demente y desafiándolo, volvió a hacerlo. El gruñó por lo bajo, con los dedos abrió su sexo y presionó su pequeño nudo que se hinchó al primer contacto. El toque era tierno, pero ella no lo deseaba así, con sus caderas empujó sus dedos para que presionaran con más ahínco, él maldijo por lo bajo y colocó la mano libre sobre el vientre ardiente de su mujer, presionó con fuerza provocando un estremecimiento, se relamió sus labios y sin más, la caricia cariñosa se volvía feroz, una y otra vez, círculos y redondeles. Ascendió como un felino dejando rastros de saliva por su vientre y senos, pero aún continuaba con sus largos e implacables dedos dentro de ella; todo su cuerpo la cubrió, se acomodó para quedar frente a su cara y se quedó mirándola.

Ella apretaba su cuerpo, se negaba a la tortura del placer, pero sus caricias eran implacables, su boca se abrió en una O pero aquello duró un segundo porque una lengua ansiosa la penetró. Los movimientos de su mano en su sexo eran los movimientos de su lengua en su boca. Gemía una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo construía un orgasmo, su mente razonaba con furia absoluta: él había jugado, había ido a ella de mala manera, una firma, diez mil libras, cartas de amor mentirosas.

Ambas fuerzas —amor-odio— luchaban contra ella, y en esta batalla, permitió que esas dos fuerzas poderosas la poseyeran.

Agarró el cabello del bastardo sin delicadeza, el beso se hizo profundo y dejó que sus dedos la siguieran presionando, pellizcando, torturando.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez…

Gritó de placer y de rabia ―el grito en su boca le hizo creer a su hombre que había ganado― podía olerlo, olió su sudor y su colonia y eso terminó por enloquecerla.

Mordió la punta de su lengua, pero él no cejaba, Edward continuaba con sus dedos y sin más, la penetró con ellos, se ahogó ante la sensación, pues estaba tratando de que su maldito y traicionero cuerpo no exigiera más.

Sentía dolor, sentía calor, sentía frio, punzadas iban y venían y le producían agonías y éxtasis.

La cara de Edward era risa y era victoria.

De pronto sintió pánico, él creía que la poseía, creía que sus caricias la harían su esclava…él…él…y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

En su interior, entendió que ninguno de sus amantes había sido capaz de hacerla sentir nada igual a lo que sentía en ese momento, los dedos estaban en su cuerpo, se tensaban y se movían de manera irregular, arriba y abajo y a los lados, pararon y gritó de furia.

Él tenía sus ojos profundos, su boca estaba hinchada por la posesión de los labios de Bella y su rostro reflejaba el orgullo y placer de verla gemir.

Lo apretó fuertemente, sus dedos se abrieron en el interior, de pronto tocaron algo dentro y para ella todo fue rojo, picante y ardiente ¡Y estalló! Sintió como de su cuerpo salía un río y que en aquella cascada parte de lo que era, huía.

_¡Me poseyó!_

Él lo hizo, sin siquiera estar dentro de ella.

Y ella se hizo de piedra.

Y sentenció que esa era su labor, su trabajo.

Cien millones de libras y él le pagaba con sus dedos largos y hábiles.

¡Era tan pagado de sí mismo!

— Te amo, bruja —se acercó hasta ella, aún con sus dedos en su cuerpo— ¡Ninguno de los demás sabe lo que yo sé, mi amor!

Y todo fue furia.

Y su lengua de serpiente venenosa y de mujer ofendida comenzó el camino para lastimarlo.

— Querido, todos ellos fueron capaces de muchas cosas y más —y mordí su barbilla—apenas estas a mitad de camino.

Gruñó, sacó sus dedos con lentitud malvada mientras recorría con su lengua los labios de la maldita, se instaló entre sus piernas y con su larga y preciosa anatomía la cubrió en todo su cuerpo, apretó sus senos con fuerza y la besó rudamente, sin embargo gemía y era tan hermoso que ella deseaba morir— Cariño —dijo en su boca— te amo tanto —su mano en su seno, su cuerpo rosándola y caliente, el palpitar de su piel, él moviéndose levemente sobre ella, respirando.

Por un segundo, pudo ver su trasero y quiso morderlo y palmearlo como si él fuese un salvaje semental a quien ella debía domar. Y lo odiaba ¡maldito sea! Lo odiaba porque nunca había sentido tanto con un hombre, él la hacía gemir con sólo respirar sobre ella.

Hasta ese momento ella era dueña de si misma, dueña de su cuerpo y estaba allí para servirse de él.

Bajó su mano por entre el cuerpo de los dos y apretó su sexo con furia.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y un gesto de placer doloroso pareció recorrerlo.

— ¿Con que esto es lo que eres, querido? —lo acarició con rudeza, y con los dedos presionó la punta de su verga hermosa y maligna que estaba húmeda y caliente— ¿Sólo esto? Quizás vales muy poco, muy poco para mí— respiraba con dificultad.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y sisear de placer

— ¡Oh no, madam! —dijo entre dientes— voy a demostrarte que valgo cada libra que tú, mi amor, pagaste ¡Incluso, quedarás al debe! —golpeó con su torso y con la punta de su sexo duro, Isabella tuvo que morderme su lengua para no suplicar— Y me cobraré —y la mueca torcida era vanidosa—con cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpo.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Demuéstrame que eres el animal que vi un día en la calle hollín!

— Amor, no tiene por qué decirlo dos veces —enterró su enorme verga en su interior y ella ahogó un llanto— tal vez —gruñó— lo único que has tenido es franceses parlanchines y niñatos estúpidos, quizás, reina de mi corazón —golpeó con fuerza su interior lanzándole olas de placer— tú sólo eres una mujer que —y de nuevo golpeó su centro como si una fuerte caricia la poseyera, se arqueó hasta el dolor y el movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que él gritara— no sabe que es dar —cada palabra salía de él con dificultad, demostrando que él también estaba en los abismos— placer a hombres como yo —y volvió con furia dentro de ella— gimiendo sobre su oído.

Ambos sudaban, estábamos unidos en todo en ese momento, hasta en el sudor.

El placer de una estocada la había dejado en el limbo, la segunda la ahogó en placer mortal, la tercera la hizo completa, sin embargo, Isabella Swan poseída por el placer que él le daba estaba dispuesta también a hacerle saber que ella estaba a su nivel de cazador.

Para Edward fue diferente, apretada y caliente, el solo verla desnuda fue demasiado, se había contenido, deleitado en sus gestos, extasiado en sus gemidos y desgarrado ante la posibilidad que él no fuera suficiente. Había explotado por dentro cuando finalmente se había hecho uno con ella, empujó con vehemencia, una y otra vez, el placer lo subía a niveles de llamaradas de volcán, aceleró el ritmo y ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda, y esto lo alentó, quería perderla, quería que ella fuese virgen no de cuerpo sino de memoria.

— ¡Oh Bella! —susurró roncamente— estas tan apretada, amor mío —levantó la cadera de su mujer que se enrollaba con sus piernas en su cintura, agarró sus nalgas con sus manos y penetró a lugares más allá de lo posible— quizás sólo eres un niña inexperta con malos amantes y no sabes, amor mío —se ahogó al sentir como ella lo ordeñaba, maldijo por lo bajo, ella se reía, pero no emitía sonido alguno de placer— darle placer a un hombre como yo —por un segundo bajó la mirada hasta donde estaban unidos—¡Dios! ¡Que hermosa eres! —y mordió sus labios por el placer de estar allí, carne a carne.

Bella abrió los ojos, sus amantes la habían adorado, besado sus pies, idolatrado, le habían ofrecido el mundo tan sólo por una noche con ella.

La ofensa la hizo salvaje.

Con la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, ella se irguió, lo tomó del cuello, y lo besó con vehemencia, Edward gritaba, sólo salía palabras de fuego y amor por ella, para Isabella era cabalgar en un caballo salvaje, ahora era ella quien tomaba sus muñecas, comandaba el placer, no despegaba su mirada de él, de su rostro, de su boca entre abierta de cómo cada gesto era la imagen del placer que ella le daba.

— Cariño —dijo entre susurros— me vuelves loco —Edward empujo hacia arriba con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Oh si…si! —Isabella no pudo evitar la sensación quemante dentro de ella, soltó sus muñecas y enterró sus uñas en él, Edward buscaba su boca, ella se la ofreció como premio, sin embargo era ella la que comandaba ese momento, quería verlo suplicar, transido por el gozo, oh si, y lo lograba, ella dilataba su momento, y torturaba con rapidez y de manera implacable y metódica, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, Edward la besaba como un loco, tenía tanto que tomar y besar, ser apartó llevó las manos hacia su cabello y la haló hacia atrás para que sus senos quedaran a la deriva de su boca, besó, mordió, la escuchó sollozar, lo apretaba con dolor, sin embargo Isabella logró deshacer las posesión sobre sus pezones.

— ¡No! —un gruñido furioso salió de él— ¡Demonios! —vio el rostro de su mujer, su cabello caía sobre la espalda y era lo más divino de todo el mundo, ella estaba sonrojada y al igual que él en el placer se mordía los labios mientras que seguía demoliendo su verga sin compasión— no puedes ser tan hermo… —pero no terminó la frase porque ella ralentizó el movimiento cerró los ojos abrió la boca casi desfigurado por el placer.

— ¿Te gusta, cariño?

— ¡Me muero! —volvió su mirada en ella, Bella se vio atravesada por los ojos verdes encapuchados y feroces.

— ¿Soy lo que habías soñado? —un fuego aterrador la atravesaba, ardor, fuego y cabalgar hasta sentirse libre.

— ¡Más, mucho más! —la mujer veía la hermosa manzana de Adán que se movía en su garganta, quería pasar su lengua por allí y morderla.

— Todas tus amantes no son como yo —se estrelló contra él y besó su frente, su cara, su barbilla— ¡Ninguna!

— No —sus pulmones estaban por estallar— eres una bruja malvada —se carcajeó.

— ¡Te lo dije, mi cielo! —su mirada fue penetrante, ella también sonrió, pero el sonido fue perverso y gutural, el placer y la rabia concentradas y nunca en su vida, la princesa encantada, había sido tan dueña de sí misma y al mismo tiempo estaba perdida en la posesión.

Él llegaba profundo, a lugares en los que nadie había llegado.

Él golpeaba su interior.

Y era abominable y era gozo absoluto.

— ¡Bésame, por favor! —pero ella no lo hizo.

Ahora era ella quien haló su cabello, ambos se miraron, ambos se movían, él necesitaba verla de nuevo perdida y arrasada por él, ella necesitaba verlo en agonía, la carne que se amortiguaba sonaba perversamente, ella hizo lo mismo con el cabello cobre, de un momento a otro ambos gruñían en el rostro de cada uno, se amaban, pero allí confluían el deseo de ver cual cedía primero.

— Tania querido, ella me lo contó todo.

Ella danzaba furiosamente sobre él, y haló su pelo con rabia— descubrí el contrato —se movió como si allí ella estuviese en plena carrera, Edward no lo soportaba.

— ¡Dios!

— Cada maldita cosa —era implacable.

El placer para él lo había inmovilizado, sólo dejaba que ella lo castigase.

— Y te di la oportunidad que me lo contaras.

— ¡Piedad!

— Y me mentías —gruño con fuerza, gimió en cada cabalgada.

— ¡No lo soporto!

— Y nunca dijiste nada.

— ¡Isabella!

— Y me decías que me amabas.

Él jadeó, gruñó, rugió y gritó:

— ¡Te amo!

— Y yo te di la oportunidad para que me dijeras la verdad —Edward no podía hablar, era demasiado, era una pira de fuego, cayó hacia atrás gritando mientras que Isabella bailaba una danza perversa sobre él.

Le faltaba el oxígeno.

Su cuerpo se encrespaba.

Los sonidos de ambos llenaban el espacio.

Isabella no despegaba sus ojos de él, ambos estaban unidos de forma insoportable. Ella se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo de sus hombros, no dejaba de moverse

— ¡Me humillaste!

— ¡Yo sólo te he amado a ti! —su voz fue ronca, iba a explotar.

— Pude ser tuya, mi amor.

— ¡Lo serás! —tomó sus senos entre sus manos— Nunca —gruñó con fuerza— sabrás que has sido poseída bruja hasta que me lo permitas.

— ¡Nunca!

Un rugido salió de su pecho, sus hermosos ojos verdes la recorrieron, respiraba y gemía, ella estaba allí haciendo de su cuerpo un holocausto y era hermosa como una diosa pagana, y sólo vio rabia, rabia y placer, una fuerza y belleza.

Él empezaba a engrandecerse dentro de ella, dolía y amaba aquel dolor y aquel placer que ninguna mujer le había dado.

— Yo te amo ¡Dios! ¡Me matas! Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero olvidar quien soy y quiero mi amor ser digno de ti, quiero que tengas a mis hijos y quiero dormir cada día de mi vida junto a ti —el cabello de Isabella llegó hasta su cara y olía maravilloso— y si —algo en su cuerpo se elevó, era el hombre y el tahúr— he de vender mi alma al mismo diablo Milady, lo haría mil veces— y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y aún en los abismos del clímax él se levantó, ella lucho porque era la que cabalgaba en el semental y la estrelló contra el colchón— y ahora madam, soy el dueño y soy el señor de todo esto y esta es mi jodida noche de bodas y te amo aunque tú me hayas mentido igual bruja, y aún así —apartó sus piernas apoyándose en sus rodillas— mi alma es tuya y tú serás mía.

— ¡No! —quería luchar, pero sus músculos lo apretaban.

— Sí.

— Te odio.

— No lo hagas amor mío, entre más me odies más te desearé ¡Estás maldita! —embistió con dureza.

Ella se carcajeó con fuerza, levantó su cabeza y sus ojos negros fueron malvados.

— Entonces, te odiaré siempre bastardo —casi enloquece verlo fuera y dentro de ella tu castigo —se dejó caer sobre la almohada— será amarme, para siempre.

Edward se arrodilló, sin salir de ella.

La mujer odio que él parase y movió sus caderas.

— Ambos —la tomó de su cuello y la besó sin piedad, yendo y viniendo sobre su boca, gimiendo dejando ver y escuchar cual vulnerable era, haciéndole saber cuánto desesperadamente la amaba.

Ella lo mordió, sin embargo él embistió con más fuerza e Isabella no pudo negar que su cuerpo ese animal traicionero lo ansiaba desde el mismo momento en que lo vio la primera vez.

Era imposible, ambos estaban perdidos, ya era tarde, Isabella agarró con sus manos las sabanas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero él ordenó que los abriera y era imposible no hacerlo, él empujaba y ella respondía, él entraba con amor y con fuego y ella se odiaba por amar aquel placer, una y otra vez, morderse los labios para no lloriquear, volver a sentir su cuerpo muerto por años, volver a ese punto donde era tan libre, y gritaba y rogaba, y exigía y se abría y sudaba y era….

Y el placer la despedazó.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por Xbronté.<strong>

**Y esto apenas comienza chicas, varios capítulos nos esperan, poco a poco nos acercamos a los tormentosos vientos del mar y de un hombre que peleará contra ellos. Esto es gótico y me gusta mucho.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, a las que comentan o son lectoras en las sombras, a cada una mil gracias.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia debidamente registrada en derechos de autor.**_

**Falsas apariencias.**

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

><p>¿Era posible que una mujer que desde los 17 años tuvo muchos amantes fuera virgen a los 28 años? No, no lo era pero si era posible que un amante increíble la hiciera sentir así.<p>

.

Golpeó la cama con sus puños, era todo abrazador y se encontraba nadando en lava ardiente. Sin embargo, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, cerró su boca y acalló el orgasmo hasta sentir que su cuerpo era desgarrado hasta la muerte.

Y mordió sus labios para no llorar.

Edward embistió tres veces más y gritó como nunca lo había hecho, en su viaje al paraíso se detiene en el rostro de Isabella y un cuchillo de dolor entró en su corazón, ella se negaba a él ¡Ella era intocable! Con esa punzante certeza, se derramó por primera vez ―a pesar haber tenido con otras infinitas oportunidades― en el cuerpo de una mujer como un amante. Decidió que ya no quería más ―ya la había tenido a todas y solo le había faltado la mejor, ahora la medio tenía y no se iba a rendir― y que como un esposo enamorado, sería fiel a alguien que lo odiaba. Apostaría al amor ―como el hombre dulce que en esta historia con Isabella había descubierto que era― y persistiría como alguien que deseaba sembrar amorosamente en una tierra que no le pertenece. Tuvo esperanzas. Algo le decía que estaba a las puertas del cielo, que toda su vida, inútil y miserable, por fin tenía justificación, que ya era hora de ser un hombre de bien.

Se derrumbó sobre Isabella y comenzó un rosario de besos pequeños por aquella piel que estaba ardiendo, que olía a los dos y que sabía que todavía tenía que conquistar.

Bella se puso rígida, volteó su cabeza a otro lado y se dio una orden de odiar los espasmos de placer que se repetían en su carne y dijo con sequedad.

— No tiene por qué besarme Mr. Cullen, ya cumplió con el deber por el que mí adorado padre pagó —Bella aún temblaba.

— Por favor, no —besó su cuello con desesperación.

— Eres igual a todos los hombres, Edward —tomó sus hombros y los apartó de su lado— crees que puedes poseerme tan sólo porque fuiste capaz de darme placer.

Se paró desnuda de la cama, casi cae, maldito sea su cuerpo que no permitía detener el placer interior que aún la sacudía. Se veía hermosa e imponente, sin embargo los brazos de Edward la atraparon por la cintura y la abrazaron fuertemente.

— Me casé contigo porque estoy enfermo de amor —besó su espalda, aún estaba hambriento, deseaba amarla por el resto de la noche, olvidar la voz de Sinclair y los celos malditos que lo carcomían— estoy enfermo ¡Me has envenenado, Bella! te deseo más y más.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No lo haré jamás!

Sin embargo, Isabella se desprendió del amarre de aquel hombre y se paró frente a él, por un momento lo observó desnudo, ella lo estaba y era la princesa encantada, sin vergüenzas y en todo su esplendor.

─ ¿Crees que soy estúpida, Edward? ¿Crees que no sabía que me engañabas? ¿Qué te casaste conmigo por mi dinero? ¿Por una maldita apuesta? ¡Me subestimas! Y me repugnas.

— ¡No digas eso! —se irguió en toda su estatura, ambos desnudos en aquel cuarto, sin sociedad, sin mentiras, oliendo a sexo fuerte, dejándose ver— ¡Todo fue una trampa!

— No te excuses conmigo, yo sé toda la verdad.

― ¡Oh, sí! La que te dijeron ellos.

— ¿Qué más tengo que saber? —echó su cabello hacia atrás.

Isabella lo miraba a la cara, de frente, con su piel reluciente por el sudor y el placer dado por aquel hombre que, sin nada encima, era el delirio de todas en Londres.

—No sabes nada —caminó hacia ella.

Isabella le dio la espaldas, la necesidad nacía de nuevo y verlo caminar hacia ella con su cuerpo en ofrenda, la hizo maldecir porque se sentía poseída, irremediablemente encadenada a alguien que no debía querer.

Edward bajó sus ojos y se centró en su trasero; quería morderla, tocarla. Un momento, un solo momento y quizás, la fuerza de placer haría que Isabella vuelva y él ser, definitivamente, su dueño

— Al principio, mi amor, todo fue mentira —recorrió con un dedo de manera dulce su columna vertebral, un toque pequeño pero lleno de sensualidad— Sinclair sabía que yo estaba en la ruina —se deslizaba lentamente— mi vicio del juego me hizo perder miles de libras —llegó hasta el final y con ternura moldeo el contorno de las nalgas— miles, yo creí que podría ganar y saldar el dinero que le debía —se acercó, pecho y espalda, él excitado punzó con su sexo entre la delicada línea de su hermoso culo y rugió gatunamente en el cuello de su mujer— pero no fue así, perdía y perdía todo el maldito tiempo, y cada día me hundía más y yo era un idiota, y él y Tanía..

— ¡Tanía! —los celos furiosos de Isabella rugieron y la desencantaron del toque en su cuerpo, de la caricia malévola en su trasero. Se alejó de él y su cabello oscuro fue salvaje en su cara.

— ¡No! Ella no fue nada, nada sólo era una más.

— No era una más —de pronto verse desnuda hablando de sus amantes la hizo sentirse repugnante— yo te escuché un día, una noche en el teatro y escuché como te encendías con ella, como le hablabas y como te burlabas de mí.

— Porque no te conocía, porque yo la necesitaba.

— La usabas como has usado a las demás mujeres, y ella te amaba —se colocó una bata sobre su cuerpo, lo escuchó gemir.

— ¡No me importa Tania!

— ¡Oh no! sólo eres tú bastardo, sólo tú y tu vanidad de pavo real, ella te ama ¿lo sabes?

— ¡No me importa!

— Y ella lo sabe, sabe que no te importa —sacó de su cómoda las joyas de empeño y las tiró al suelo— son tuyas, tuyas, ella las compró y me contó todo, todo, Edward Cullen.

— No sabe nada.

— La apuesta, las diez mil libras, el dinero que le debías, tus amantes, las mujeres que compraban tus favores en la alcoba, tu burla hacía mí, como tus cartas eran mentira.

— Cada palabra fue escrita con el corazón.

— ¡Mientes! Me mientes, siempre lo hiciste, tú y tus cartas que hablaban de cómo me amabas y me deseabas, mientes.

— ¡No lo hago! —trató de irse hacia ella pero Isabella lo detuvo.

— Hace años te vi, te vi en un establo y le hablabas a aquella yegua que te di de regalo, y yo te desee con tanta fuerza, ese día en el palacio del conde Aro, y quería ir hacia ti, y te tomé una foto —de debajo de su almohada sacó la vieja foto de él en su caballo— y cada día la miraba, no podía existir nadie más bello que tú, te deseaba Edward Cullen, quería morderte y besarte y desnudarte y hacerte saber que ninguna de esa mujeres que eran tus amantes eran como yo.

— Debiste hacerlo, Isabella.

— No, porque eras un payaso superficial y te habías comido el cuento de la solterona e insípida hija de Charles Swan, te habrías burlado de mi ¡Dios! ¡Te burlaste de mí de todos modos!

— Dos palabras contigo y te habría amado Isabella.

— No me hagas reír Edward Cullen, nos topábamos en esas estúpidas reuniones de toda la maldita sociedad de Londres —su voz era fuerte y distinta, finalmente dejaba salir su asco por todo, por primera vez en años Isabella mostraría quien era— donde yo tenía que ser la dulce y sin carácter hija de Charles Swan, donde me tenía que disfrazar como una doncella y aguantar cada tonta palabra, cada hipocresía, cada crueldad insulsa de todos, tú eras el rey de todo y me fascinabas, quizás, quizás porque creía que me podías entender, pero eras igual a todos, disfrutabas estar allí y sentirte parte de su ridícula sociedad.

— Nunca me sentí parte de nada Isabella, todos me desprecian.

— Sin embargo estabas allí, luchando para que algún día alguien dijese que eras el gran caballero británico —sus últimas palabras las escupió con desprecio— y no niegues que disfrutabas, era tan fácil, el adonis de Inglaterra, algún día alguna de aquellas mujeres con quien te acostabas te daría su fortuna, no deseabas casarte, y aún así te aprovechabas de todas ellas, de cada una y les rompías el corazón ¿Por qué fijarte en mi? En la insípida Isabella Swan, oh si porque la solterona no era como las demás, ella debía ser llevada al altar y a ti eso no te interesaba querido, eres hombre de burdel, de juego, de peleas, una tonta como la hija de Charles Swan no estaba en tus planes, siempre me despreciaste, despreciaste a esa cosa sin gracia y tímida que todo mundo creyó que yo era.

Edward bajó la cabeza, era verdad lo que ella le decía, jamás se habría fijado en ella, era demasiado oscura y su disfraz de mujer aburrida y sin gracias estaba demasiado bien puesto, él también había sido engañado por las mascara.

— Fingías mejor que yo, mi amor. Así te conocí ¿cómo iba a saber que estabas actuando? No me culpes de algo que tu elegiste hacer.

— ¿Elegir, Edward? ¿Elegir? ¿Sabes dónde vivimos? ¡Por Dios! ¡Me ahogo todo el día! ¡Estoy atrapada por todo! Tú eras mi oportunidad, bastardo ¡Mi oportunidad!

— Aún podemos, Isabella —la bata se descorrió un poco y el seno de Isabella surgía de forma sensual, la marca de su boca estaba en ellos y algo instintivo y anhelante estallaba en su interior, desnudo y excitado por aquella mujer que lo seducía con su fuego, que lo llamaba desde un pasado oscuro que él deseaba poseer— podemos comenzar, mi amor ¡Ahora, en este momento! En esta cama mi amor, te deseo que me enloquezco.

Ella estaba furiosa, él y sus juego de tahúr lascivo, ella no era como esas putillas que se desvivían por su pene hermoso y duro. Lo observó y su cuerpo, que tenía mente propia, volvió a traicionarla, pero en ese momento era más su rabia y se maldijo para así guardar la lascivia que la consumía.

— Yo no te deseo tanto, querido —sus ojos fueron fríos— No eres el amante que yo creí, bastardo, eres hermoso, me gustas Edward, pero no me eres suficiente… he tenido mejores.

— No te creó una maldita palabra, Bella, te di placer, no eres tan buena mentirosa querida, yo sentí como tu cuerpo ardía.

— ¡Oh, cariño! ocho años sin amantes ¡Me hubiese conformado con cualquiera!

Edward se fue hasta ella, lleno de furia y celos, Isabella no fue tan rápida, y él la tomó por su cabello. Sus ojos fueron penetrantes y furiosos, ella sonreía ante él, no daría su brazo a torcer.

── Debiste decirme, querida, que esto era una competencia, te aseguro que me excitan las apuestas, la próxima vez no seré tan delicado, reina de mi alma ―deslizó su dedo desde el cuello hasta la punta del pezón.

── ¿Debía decirlo?

— Te aseguro amor que si te toco ahora explotarías, antes fui delicado, quiero ser un buen esposo, pero si lo que buscas es un semental, mi amor, estoy entrenado para eso, muñeca ―Isabella gimió entre sollozos duros.

— No seas arrogante cariño, sementales, los he tenido todos, y eres un potrillo frente a ellos.

— Te amo aunque no lo creas, te amo y me muero de celos ¿hipócrita? Tú me mentiste también —respiró sobre su boca— Princesa Encantada —su voz fue condenatoria.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿Algún problema con eso?

— Pues, no ¿Muchos amantes, Isabella?

—Toda Francia, cariño ¡Toda Francia!

De una manotada Edward desgarró la bata de dormir de su mujer, Bella ahogó un grito, era una lucha de voluntades.

— ¿No eres una dulce inocente no es así, amor?

― El mayor granuja de Londres me lo pregunta ¿Te incomoda que esté en igualdad de condiciones que tú, querido?

― ¡Voy a borrar todos esos imbéciles de tu piel! y vas a rogarme para que me entierre en ti cada jodido día de tu vida.

― Si esperas que te ruegue ¡Morirás casto!

― ¡Tú rogarás! Sí ¡Amarás que este dentro de ti! Todos ellos follaron a la princesa encantada, en cambio yo, le hice el amor a Isabella Cullen, yo siempre te haré el amor.

― ¡No hay diferencia!

― Para mí, para el amor, eres inocente y con esa inocencia, tendrás a mis hijos. Yo seré el dueño de tu corazón y de tu cuerpo ¡Seré el maldito ganador! Y sabrás, malditamente si lo sabrás, la diferencia entre ellos y yo —la haló hacia él, su fuerza era todo lo que él tenía su pasión y deseo por ella, sin embargo ella estaba en plena facultad de su decepción y rabia.

— No me asustas, querido, es más, me aburres con tu patético discurso sobre el amor, al final no eres si no un estúpido y tedioso bufón ¡Tócame y bostezaré de hastío!

— Pues, hasta que no quedes embarazada... ¡Bostezarás muy seguido!

— Me tocas y gritaré de fastidio, Edward Cullen.

— Claro que gritaras, princesa —la besó con fuerza― pero de puro placer.

Isabella empuñó sus manos y las interpuso entre los torsos para así no permitir que su deliciosa desnudes la demoliera, pero la lengua de aquel hombre hacía con ella estragos y le quemaba la piel. Instintivamente fue hasta su cabello y penetró con sus dedos aquella mata salvaje y húmeda de cabello, Edward la levantó y la volvió a llevar al lecho. Ambos eran pura lujuria, dos animales que se abrazaban y besaban de forma furiosa, Isabella arqueó su cuerpo y él se paró frente a ella, el rostro cínico de su marido denotaba victoria. Ella lo deseaba pero, su espíritu rebelde jamás le permitiría una entrega absoluta. Que él creyera que la poseía era una humillación que no estaba dispuesta a vivirla, todavía.

— Bueno querido, al menos nuestro hijo valdrá los cien millones del contrato de mi padre ¡Haz un buen trabajo! Que yo, al menos, pueda decir que mi hijo fue producto del placer que me diste, no de los intentos mediocres de un pésimo semental.

Ella era cruel y aterradoramente hermosa.

— Perdón mi amor, pero eso lo decido yo, aún puedo pelear por mi honor.

— ¿Honor? No lo tienes.

Edward furioso se va contra ella. La besa de manera furiosa, la posee con los labios, la hace sollozar y gemir, aún puede tenerla, aún… pero no ese día, ese día debe salir de aquella habitación y no permitir ser abofeteado por su desprecio.

— No lo tenemos ninguno, mi amor, no somos nada. Aquí, nos hemos destruido al reducir nuestra historia a la obtención de un heredero quedamos sin posibilidad de redención, al final, sólo queda entre ambos un maldito contrato.

— Una apuesta y tus mentiras.

— Nuestras mentiras, mi amor —volvió a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento— nuestros errores, nuestros desencuentros, tu rabia y mi decepción.

Se alejó de ella, caminó con su desnudez por toda la habitación, Isabella enterró su rostro en la almohada y ahogó un sollozo.

Ahí estaba Edward Cullen, el tahúr, el granuja, el hombre que su padre compró para engendrar un bello heredero. Lo vio vestirse, tomar las joyas de su familia, vestirse de hermosa manera _¡Es un pavo real por excelencia! _De nuevo, el hermoso bastardo. Vio cómo se alisaba el cabello hacia atrás, ponerse el anillo de rubí, los gemelos en los puños de su camisa _¡Bello y tahúr! ¡Bello y granuja!_ _¡Bello y sinvergüenza! _El deseo de ella era ahogado para no sucumbir, él volteó y la miró con aquellos ojos profundos.

── Pudimos amarnos mi amor, pudimos amarnos, desee darte mi sangre, si me la pides es tuya cada gota ¡te la regalo! ──su voz fue dura.

── ¡No la quiero!

── Y sin embargo, tendrás un hijo mío.

── ¡Por un contrato!

── Y si puedo, Isabella Swan, te daré más más de uno porque todos tus hijos serán míos ¡Te lo juro!

── ¡Juras en vano!

── Y amarás mi sangre porque será la tuya, estás condenada a mí, yo firmé el condenado contrato para obtener lo que más he deseado en la vida, no tú cuerpo, bruja mía, ese me pertenece desde esta noche, si no tu corazón y tu alma y si eso significa que firmé pactos con el diablo, no me importa. Valdrá cada pena, cada dolor, cada humillación que he tenido que vivir para llegar hasta aquí.

── ¡Ja! Yo no deseo tu alma ──porque sí, porque ella era el diablo.

── ¿No obtendré nada de ti?

── Sólo mi desprecio.

── Pues que así sea, mi alma por tu desprecio, un trato es un trato. Mañana, quizás venga a reclamar mi parte, querida, te quiero en el lecho, desnuda, dispuesta y complaciente.

── Primero muerta.

── Yo no le hago el amor a cadáveres, mi reina ──sin que ella lo viese venir estuvo sobre ella rozando con su ropa su piel desnuda y retadora── y tu sexo húmedo y tu boca carnosa me dicen que vives, y le haré el amor a los dos y si eres quien me dijo Sinclair, espero que el placer que te de querida sea el que yo reciba, aún me debes lo del hotel, quiero tu boquita depravada y maligna sobre mí y gozarás cada segundo Milady, cada jodido segundo.

Isabella, el demonio total, con ojos oscuros y alma en guerra contestó:

── Quizás cariño, ten cuidado, puedo gritar el nombre de Michell o de cualquiera, menos el tuyo.

Las palabras fueron dagas que lo despedazaron.

── ¿Si? ¡Qué más da! Yo soy el esposo que te hará el hijo.

── En Inglaterra, querido, eso vale menos que el pan.

Edward criado en aquel mundo donde sentir era debilidad supo que había sentido y había perdido, ahora volvía a los viejos vicios, debía sobrevivir, sonrió con su característico dejo burlón y cínico.

── Pero bueno, esto es lo que es y los beneficios que obtengo me impiden querer cambiarlo. Creo que seguiré la fiesta en otro lado, mañana ──guiñó un ojo── quizás venga y cumpla mi promesa de sembrarte el heredero ¿No es lo que soy? Cien millones de libras, al menos nadie puede decir que no pago mis malditas deudas ¿Verdad, querida?

Cuatro grandes zancadas y Edward Cullen desapareció de la enorme habitación.

Lo escuchó alejarse por el pasillo con el corazón en la mano y cuando estaba segura de su partida, se deshizo en llanto.

Oh sí.

Un día ella pensó que él era su redención como mujer cruel y sin embargo no fue así, el tigre no cambia su pelaje, sólo envejece en maldad.

Ella había vuelto.

Ella lo había destrozado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

En medio segundo, él estaba de nuevo en las calles, la oscuridad de la ciudad ocultó su tristeza, caminó con elegancia y miró hacia la ventana, un suspiró desgarrador salió de su pecho.

Todo por nada.

Todo por aquella mujer, sangre, alma, corazón ¡Todo! Humillado, ofendido, celoso y amando a la maldita que permitió que él, el tahúr, llegase hasta el final del juego para después, escupirle en su cara.

Amar, amar a muerte, jugar y apostar, perder y morir.

Se recostó en una de las paredes de la calle, bajó la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

── ¿Qué me pasa contigo, bruja? Muéstrate un momento por esa ventana y me arrodillaré ante ti.

Pero él sabía que ella no lo haría, no lo haría jamás.

Respiró y el olor impregnado de ella estaba por todas partes, como una revelación venida de una consciencia de amor eterno, Edward Cullen entendió que podría estar lejos, que podrían pasar años, mares, desiertos y lejanías y él estaría con el olor de Isabella en todo su cuerpo.

En su interior estaba desangrado y agonizaba como un triste animal moribundo.

Dio dos pasos… y se perdió en la noche.

.

Alice lo vio salir, vio su rostro hermoso y duro, esperó unos minutos, agarró la lámpara de la cocina y caminó en silencio escaleras arriba, se paró frente a la puerta.

── ¿Isabella? ──no escuchó contestación

── ¿Señora? ──y de nuevo el silencio, sin recibir un llamado Alice lentamente entró a la enorme habitación.

── ¡Dios! ── y allí estaba su ama desnuda con su cabeza enterrada entre la almohada. Colocó la lámpara sobre el pueblo del tocador.

── No digas nada, Alice ──Isabella habló con lentitud── no necesito eso ahora.

El ama de llaves respiró con fuerza, sabía que no podía decir nada, ya todo estaba hecho, el ¡Te lo dije! sería echar sal a la herida. Recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de su ama ──que en aquella cama parecía tan hermosa y vulnerable── y rápidamente buscó un manto para cubrirla. Isabella, quien se aferraba a las sabanas, parecía no aspirar el aire.

La habitación olía a esencias, a perfumes mezclados y a erotismo violento. Entendió que allí había ocurrido algo doloroso tanta para su ama como para aquel hombre que ostentaba el título de esposo.

Con lentitud caminó, con el manto en las manos, hacia la mujer que tensa, con su cuerpo de porcelana, parecía perderse en la cama de sabanas de seda color rosa pálido ──era como ver la hermosa e inquietante pintura que se guardaba en el enorme desván de la mansión── extendió el cobertor y cubrió el cuerpo de su amiga.

── Hace frío, querida.

── No importa.

── Era sólo decir que no, Milady.

Isabella levantó su cabeza y Alice ahogó un gemido, su amiga frente a ella, era todo llanto y rabia, toda decepción y crueldad; la luz del candil mostró unos chupetones en su cuello y senos, sí, porque allí también había una mujer toda lujuria y deseo.

── No, ni él ni yo podemos decir que no, está más allá de quienes somos, él conoce todo de mí, y yo conozco todo de él, sin embargo estamos condenados, yo no perdono su engaño y él no perdonará que yo, la princesa encantada, lo haya atrapado. Somos bestias salvajes, furiosas, que irremediablemente, caminamos hacia el fin. No sabemos amar, solo sabemos destruir.

La pequeña mujer de servició se sentó en la cama y quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Isabella.

── ¿Y qué pasara después?

Bella calló, ocho años de hipocresía y en una sola noche todo su mundo de falsas apariencias había colapsado. Ya no tenía por qué fingir, entendió que al final su pasado la alcanzó y que por más que ella se esforzara por ser alguien diferente, las consecuencias de sus actos siempre la alcanzaban. Entendió que su deseo de cambiar había sido un acto fatuo y estúpido, porque ella, realmente, Isabella Swan, estaba apegada a aquella mujer de su juventud y que aquella mascara que había cubierto su rostro solo le había permitido medio vivir ilusoriamente todos estos años. Era eso, sólo una máscara, una triste ironía, ella había deseado a Edward Cullen para que la liberara y eso hizo, la liberó de cruel manera.

── Estoy tan cansada de todo Alice, pero debo seguir.

── ¿Por qué? ¡Dios santo!

── Porque no hay otro modo, no lo hay, yo busqué esto, Edward también lo hizo y estamos aquí para destruirnos o para convertirnos en seres humanos.

── ¿Desgarrándose?

── Quizás sí.

El ama de llaves posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Isabella, lo sabía, todo ellos eran crueles y no sabían cómo ser algo más.

Se estremeció y pensó en Jasper, cerró los ojos por un momento y rogó a los hados de los cielos que pudiese sobrevivir.

── Adiós, querida ──se inclinó y besó el cabello de Isabella── me voy mañana.

── ¿Me vas a abandonar, Alice? ──el rostro de la mujer fue impasible.

── Debo irme ──la mano de Isabella atrapó con fuerza la propia, Alice sollozó── has sido mi familia, mi única familia madam, yo la amo con todo mi corazón ──besó los nudillos delicados── pero debo irme, es hora Isabella, nunca en verdad me necesitaste querida, eres demasiado fuerte, demasiado dura y demasiado cruel y sin embargo yo te amo, mi padre decía que a veces seres como tu están malditos.

Oh el viejo vicario y su bondad de hombre puro.

── Están condenados a que los amen a pesar de quienes son. Jesús amó a Judas y Dios amó a Caín.

── No digas eso.

Alice se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído.

── No lo niegue madam, la han amado a pesar de quien es, él la amará así ¿No es eso lo que desea? No sea hipócrita conmigo.

Los brazos desnudos de Isabella abrazaron con fuerza a la delgada ama de llaves. No le diría que la amaba, no podía, sin embargo sabía que Alice Brandon no lo dudaba.

── Sobrevive Alice, no permitas que te destruyan, no lo permitas, yo estaré siempre para ti, eres mi única familia también.

.

La medianoche en Londres llegó, y Edward recién casado se escondía en la habitación del burdel de Esmerald Platt quien lo vio llegar con su rostro duro como la roca, tomar una botella de whisky y pararse en las escaleras de la casa de lenocinio y decir cínicamente.

── La primera ronda va por mi cuenta ¡Me he casado! Que todos celebren ──y desapareció para emborracharse a solas y a oscuras.

Big Ben.

Nueve de la mañana.

Alice sentada en la cocina, con sus valijas esperaba a que dieran las diez campanadas, vestida de negro, con su cofia oscura sólo esperaba que todo fuese rápido, ya no era el ama de llaves, ya no era nada en aquella casa enorme de Kensington que durante siete años rigió con mano dura e implacable. El ejercito de sirvientes no la miraban a la cara, al menos el viejo Oscar se había ido con Charles Swan y no tendría que soportar sus ojos azules que sólo destilaban desprecio.

── ¿Y ahora, quien será la nueva ama de llaves? ──una de las mujeres preguntó, todas a excepción de Susy aspiraban al cargo, la chica regordeta se escondía, ella era demasiado nerviosa y tonta para ese puesto, sólo deseaba que la dejaran en paz y hacer lo menos posible.

Alice se burló por lo bajo, desde ese día verían a madam diferente y desde ese día verían quien era la real fuerza en esa casa.

Todos estaban pendientes de la mujer que esperaba el sonido del carruaje que la llevaría lejos de allí, la envidiaban, nunca había visto nada como aquello, las jóvenes suspiraban por lo bajo, las más viejas la odiaban en ese momento, Alice subvertía todos sus supuestos y por no tener conciencia de clase, sólo deseaban verla fracasar.

A los pocos minutos Dolly, otra de las sirvientas de la casa, entraba a la cocina con ojos como platos, asustada ante lo que acababa de ver. Alice sonrió para sus adentro, si algo sabía sobre las demás señoras del reino era que en la cocina, el mundo de los chismes se levantaba con fiereza. Si, allí se sabía toda la vida de las casas de los aristócratas. La cocina era el lugar donde los sirvientes hacían de las suyas con los amos, la cháchara estaba servida y era lo único que los mantenía a raya y conformes con la suerte que les tocó vivir: en el chisme igualaban y rebajaban a los ricos.

── ¡Oh! madam Swan ──la chica brincaba── ¿o Cullen? ──resoplaba── ¡Dios mío! Esta vestida de manera escandalosa.

Alice cerró los ojos, presentía hacia donde iba su amiga.

── Y no vi a su esposo por ningún lado.

── ¿Cómo vestía? Ahora que no es doncella quizás deje de vestir de manera tan horrible ──una picara chica de pecas suspiró.

── ¡No! ──Dolly se llevó sus manos a su pecho── está vestida con pantalones y chaqueta ¡Como un hombre! y ¡Fumaba! Milord no está por ninguna parte.

La pequeña miss Brandon quería escapar de allí.

── ¿Se ha vuelto loca? ──la cocinera gritó── eso le pasa por contraer matrimonio con ese hombre, tantos hombres y se casa con el peor.

── Pero es el más guapo ──las jóvenes suspiraron.

── Es un maldito tahúr.

Alice levantó su recia y menuda barbilla.

── ¿Por qué no cierran sus estúpidas bocas? ──el grito duro de la mujer levantó a todos de sus puestos── ¡Tienen trabajo que hacer!

── Ya no eres el ama de llaves, Alice ──la enorme cocinera se le enfrentó, la vieja mujer── ya no mandas aquí, Alice.

La aludida sonrió.

── Oh querida, tú tampoco lo harás, no sueñes, no habrá ama de llaves.

── ¡Es imposible!

── No lo es, hoy cambiaran muchas cosas en esta casa y si no cierran sus tontas bocas en unos días la mitad de todas ustedes estarán en la calle, y querida Charlotte ──se le enfrentó a la mujer que parecía no poder con su humanidad── si algo abunda en este país es sirvientes, así que ¡Cállense! ella ──señaló la puerta── no soportará que alguna de ustedes le falte al respeto, no la conocen, ahora ella es la dueña y el ama de esta casa y si aprecian este trabajo es mejor que bajen la cabeza.

── ¡Ja! Miren quien lo dice, la que se irá de aquí para ser la ramera de Lord Jasper.

── ¡Charlotte! ──Isabella, desde la puerta de la cocina, vestida de manera masculina, pantalón, sacoleva y su cabello recogido en una trenza baja miraba a todas las personas en la cocina── ¡Silencio! ──Bella sintió las miradas sobre su persona, ya no tenía miedo de nada, en la noche en, medio de la tristeza, la decepción y la crueldad había dejado quien era atrás. Era hora de un cambio, aunque esto le trajese la tormenta.

── Alice, el carruaje te está esperando cariño ──le sonrió, la amiga agarró su humilde valija y se alistaba a salir por la puerta trasera── Miss Brandon, salga por la puerta principal, Dolly, toma su valija y acompáñala hasta la salida.

── No es necesario, Milady ──la pequeña Alice bajó la cabeza y se sintió conmovida.

── Lo es.

Ninguno de los sirvientes se movió, estaban demasiado aturdidos con la presencia de la antes silenciosa ama y con su vestuario, y estaban más sorprendidos con el hecho de que ella validara la desvergüenza de la sirvienta.

── No voy a repetir la orden, Dolly, acompaña a Miss Brando a la puerta y asegúrate que quede bien instalada en el coche ──jugando con la chistera en sus manos── ¡Y ustedes! ni un solo comentario si no es para despedirse y desearle buena suerte o, mañana mismo todos buscaran trabajo entre Brabante y Greenwich street.

En la cocina parpadearon, nunca había visto semejante desfachatez y jamás habían escuchado a la frágil Milady hablar de esa manera. Dolly bajó la cabeza y caminó en silencio, Alice dio una mirada larga a quien era su mejor amiga, se hizo frente a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en silencio le dio las gracias── cuide su corazón madame, cuídelo, quizás sea lo único que la salve.

Agarró su pequeño bolso de mano y, con reparo, dejó que Dolly tomara su humilde valija, en ella iba todo lo que poseía: tres vestidos, dos de ellos oscuros, un peine de carey ──que era herencia de su madre── varias fotos de sus viejos progenitores, y sobre todo, la adorada Biblia de su padre, el vicario. Esas eran sus pertenencias y eso creía que allí ella llevaba. Sin embargo, en una hora de la madrugada ──y eso lo vería cuando ella desempacara── su ama, entre el dolor por su matrimonio fracasado y la inquietud por su partida, puso en una pequeña cartera, mil libras para ella. Casi una fortuna, simplemente, para decirle que la amaba y que agradecía los seis años en que ella había sido la única que la acompañase en aquella mansión donde sólo hubo soledad y asfixia.

La vio partir, caminar orgullosa con sus pobres propiedades y perderse en los pasillos camino a su nueva vida. Respiró profundo y con ojos de gata le habló secamente a la servidumbre que, desde el silencio, la juzgaba.

── De ahora en adelante, señoras y caballeros, esta casa será manejada por mí, yo diré que se cena, y diré quién se queda y quien se va, no soportaré faltas de respeto ni conmigo, ni con mi esposo ──si, porque la única que debía castigarlo era ella.

── Una mala palabra, un gesto grosero o cualquier impertinencia con la familia Cullen ──todos bajaron la cabeza, había murmurado sobre Rosalie y su esposo Emmett── será inmediatamente despedido ──dio dos pasos pero se detuvo y no miró hacia la servidumbre── Miss Alice siempre será bienvenida en esta casa y será mi invitada.

Esperó por unos segundos a que cualquiera hiciese el mínimo movimiento o emitiera un bufido de burla, pero nadie lo hizo.

── ¡Sussy! Avísele al cochero que en media hora necesito el carruaje en la puerta principal. Iré a la fábrica de textiles y volveré al terminar la tarde. Quiero que a mi regreso la mansión esté reluciente y sin huella alguna de la fiesta de ayer. George ──indicó a un hombre de mediana edad, rubicundo, que no pasaba del metro setenta de altura── usted, de ahora en adelante, se encargará de mi señor esposo, vaya con las asistentes que necesite e instala todas sus cosas en la habitación contigua a la mía. Necesito que se esmere en su trabajo, a la primera queja que Mr. Cullen tenga de usted, lo mando a la calle sin contemplaciones.

Todos observaron al ama ¿Acaso no tenía una luna de miel? ¿Acaso se había casado con el hombre más bello de Inglaterra para ir al otro día a trabajar a una fábrica? ¿Él, su marido, no manejaría su fortuna? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué ella no se comportaba como una dama recatada que finalmente había pescado a un marido ideal que la validara?

Según todos, Milady Swan, en el momento en que había dicho si en la enorme abadía ──y como todas las mujeres decentes── debía dejar de ser y existir como un individuo, porque ya era la sombra del esposo y él era el dueño de su destino.

Era la ley.

Era la tradición.

A las afueras de la enorme casa en Kensington, el carruaje de Lord Whitlock se estacionó, Alice lo vio a pocos metros, por un momento quiso devolverse y volver a su rutina de sirvienta y no salir de ella jamás, tal vez ese era su destino ¿Quién era ella para contravenir una tradición? ¿Y si su vida estaba de lado de los sirvientes, de los que bajaban la cabeza, de aquellos destinados a decir siempre que si ante una orden? Eso era más fácil, su ataque de cobardía justificaba todo aquello que antes odiaba porque la alejaban de Jasper. Su pequeño píe derecho fue hacia atrás, ella dudaba, tenía miedo ante lo que se le venía encima y ante lo que tendría que soportar Jasper.

_«Devuélvete Alice Brandon, hay leyes pequeña, las leyes del señor que dicen que los humildes deben quedarse en silencio porque el cielo es de aquellos que aceptan su condición»._

La voz del padre en el pulpito alentando a todos a seguir los caminos de la sumisión y de la humildad.

Por un segundo…

Ella…

Y de pronto la puerta del lujoso carruaje se abrió dando paso a una mano enguantada y a una melena rubia acompañada de aquella sonrisa que ella amó desde niña ¡Oh sí! frente a Jasper Whitlock, el piadoso vicario Dominic Brandon y sus sermones, siempre perdían.

Alice saltó presa de la emoción y corrió hasta el carruaje ── ya no había cobardía ── soltó una carcajada al ver como enredaba su bastón al tratar de salir rápidamente por la angosta puerta, y al ver como Jasper también sonreía y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

── Viniste, mi amor ──ella penetró dentro del carruaje y permitió que su amor de niñez y de toda la vida besará su riguroso cabello oscuro── por un momento lo dudé.

── Yo siempre estoy contigo, siempre Jasper.

Ambos se separaron, las miradas aceradas de ambos se comunicaron, hablaron entre mirada y parpadeos, estremecimientos y respiros.

── Seremos felices Alice, te lo…

Mas la mano pequeña y simple de la mujer cubrió los labios de su amante.

── Shiiss cariño, sólo estoy aquí, hoy trece de octubre de 1890, estoy aquí, mañana no importa, será lo que tiene que ser.

── Somos tú y yo.

── Como siempre.

── Como debió ser desde el principio Alice ──tomó su mano y besó los nudillos delicados de aquella chica de ojos grises que era, es y sería la dueña de todo su mundo.

── ¿Tienes miedo, cariño?

Para Alice hubiese sido fácil mentir, decirle que estaba aterrada de aquel paso en su vida, pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, sólo había algo que la debilitaba y eso era precisamente el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Con los años Alice Brandon entendió que el amor era un remolino de dolor, ausencias, deseos y hambres, ella quien siempre fue una hija legal, decente y moral se vio en el ojo de una pasión que no se medía y que ella sólo debía cerrar los ojos y permitir que la pasión arrasara con ella, sea en la memoria, en el recuerdo o en la oscuridad de un hostal de mala muerte, ella a los treinta años de edad entendía que ya no podía decir que no, porque años y años tratando de luchar con la lógica, la moral y los predicamentos de su viejo padre, ella a lo único que realmente temía era a que Jasper Whitlock la dejase de amar.

── Tú me cuidas.

Jasper sonrió, una hilera de hermosos dientes blancos relumbró en aquel rostro que en ese momento volvía a tener la cualidad que ella tanto amaba, era el rostro de un niño vulnerable que no sabía cómo pedir un beso a la chica que amaba.

── Yo te cuido mi amor, yo lo haré siempre, a partir de ahora ──un beso dulce, sin toda aquella pasión que siempre era el sinónimo de ambos, fue el beso del pacto entre los dos.

Jasper sacó una mano por la ventanilla del coche, dio un golpe y al instante el carruaje comenzó a hacer su camino por las viejas calles de Londres.

Isabella desde la puerta los vio partir, algo en ella se fracturó como si en el momento en que el carruaje se perdía de su visión, ella perdiese algo muy importante; respiró como si el aire en sus pulmones fuese el paliativo para que la tristeza y la melancolía que la embargaba pudiesen ser enterradas en su interior.

Sin embargo no podía, sólo era llevar sus dedos a su boca para sentir los besos que en ellos estaban impresos. Besos como furia, y besos como fuego, y besos de rabia, y besos en todo su cuerpo, besos que estaban aleteando en sus pezones, y besos que aleteaban en su vientre, manos y dedos, manos y boca que le dieron placer, manos y bocas que la traicionaron y ofendieron, cuerpo, sudor, y músculos contraídos, posesión en lo más adentro de su cuerpo, él se movía aún en ella, Isabella aún lo tragaba en toda su rabia y hambre, aún olía a él, aún podía escucharlo gemir y gritar, aún podía sentir el aire caliente sobre su rostro y el susurro de palabras en su oído, si, él aún en toda su maldita, loca y traicionera piel.

Oh sus amantes, todos ellos desde su memoria, ellos que la odiaban, todos ellos aplaudían, al final ella había cabalgado ese caballo, había podido escupir su rabia y había hecho de sí misma una daga para herir mortalmente el ego de aquel pavo real y traicionero, sin embargo, ella estaba allí como una niña pequeña esperando que ese hombre apareciera en su puerta y sonriera con su mueca de burla divertida, ella que lo esperaba para seguir el juego de la indiferencia, ella que lo esperaba con el corazón en vilo, sólo verlo, sólo verlo para encenderse, verlo para sentirse viva de nuevo.

Viva aunque fuese odiando…viva en el amor peligroso que está en las orillas de los acantilados de la locura.

¡Dios mío!

Isabella Swan en los años de mascaradas en Londres había muerto, la obra de aquellos años la había llevado a los cementerios del no sentir, sólo fue un fantasma con melancolía de carne y de pronto encontró el hálito para volver un poco, ojos verdes, perfume caliente, voz de terciopelo y lujuria latente y de un momento para otro ella se levantó de su pasado y volvió, volvió con todo lo que ella era, y volvió peor.

Volvió con su lujuria por vivir, con su deseo de tragarse la vida, todo el maldito vino, de correr desnuda en un caballo negro, volvió imperiosa, mala y llena de lascivia viva.

Y quien la regresó de la inercia, era el mismo que sólo había visto en ella una yegua, un boleto de entrada a la sociedad, un seguro a la vida acomodaticia que tanto odiaba.

Un espasmo la recorrió, sin embargo el maldito era hermoso y su cuerpo lo extrañaba, él dentro de ella y simplemente todo era calor y deseo.

Aún estaban en la casa el recuerdo de su boda y sólo deseaba escapar, esperaba el carruaje y miraba los jardines y la puerta.

¿Dónde estaba?

Con Tanía, con Lauren, con cualquiera, era tan simple para Isabella Swan, Edward era un luchador y un sobreviviente, él sonreiría ante su desprecio, se burlaría del intento por tener un poco de dignidad en medio de aquel trato y como todo hombre él se perdería entre la hipocresía reinante.

Y ella no lo permitiría.

Ella estaba allí para hacerle saber que era algo más, mucho más.

Caminó hasta el espejo del pasillo, oh si mujeres, amantes y rameras de Londres, él las tenía a todas a sus pies, sin embargo él debía pelear por ella, por su corazón, él debía luchar por que los cien millones de libras fuesen retribuidas con creces, el trato era el trato, corazón a corazón, la amaría así, como ella era, sin máscaras y con todo el pasado aterrador que ella sostenía sobre sus espaldas.

── Milady ──la voz de una de las mujeres de la servidumbre la llamó── su coche.

Fue hasta el despacho de su padre, ese era un nuevo día, mes atrás se soñaba en un viaje con su esposo, dejando una ciudad de niebla atrás, una luna de miel, un escape feliz, un desatar su corsé y sus cabellos y respirar libre sin que nadie pudiera juzgarla.

Nada valió la pena.

Ni siquiera soñar con que podía ser buena.

Ese era el primer paso.

Su padre pondría un grito en el cielo, y Lady Catherine aún con su jeta cerrada por la imposición impuesta por ella, levantaría una copa de vino y diría:

«Sabía que la niña estaba loquilla, al final sólo es la hija de Renée, una desvergonzada»

Oh si ella permitiría que todos se elevaran sobre ella con su falsa moral.

Pero ahora no le importaba.

Pasó de lado de la mujer quien bajaba la cabeza luchando por no mirarla con ojos estúpidos.

── Mi esposo.

── ¿Si, madam?

Isabella cerró su boca y continuó su camino hacia el carruaje.

El fuego ardería, Alice y ella harían que Londres victoriano fuese el centro del escándalo, una epifanía, un presentimiento… frente a ella el presente y el futuro y la imagen de que en aquellas tierras terribles ambas mujeres estaban destinadas a ser parías y a ser malditas.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBrontë.<strong>

**A todas las que se acercan a esta historia, las que leen y dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias. Esta historia está llegando a un punto muy importante, el cual desencadenará la etapa final de ella. Habrá capítulos muy cortos, ya verán donde, por lo cual en la numeración del FF el fic se verá largo, sin embargo no lo será, esperen y entenderán mis extraños enredos.**

**Gracias.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia debidamente registrada bajo las leyes de derecho de autor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARACIENCIAS<strong>

Capítulo 34

Bebió como un poseso toda la noche, a oscuras en el cuarto del burdel, repasó el último año de su vida, cada acto, acción y pensamiento y cada uno de ellos estaban siempre centrados en aquella bruja.

Miles de escenarios y miles de situaciones donde él hubiese podido cambiar las cosas. Trataba de recordar la primera vez que la vio y no podía hacerlo, ella era un rumor, la torpe y oscura hija del viejo y muy millonario lagarto de Charles Swan, la heredera aburrida que vivía entre dos mansiones encerrada y que tartamudeaba cuando algo le preguntaban, la que se escondía entre abanicos, a la que él nunca ― ni por el brillo deslumbrante de todos sus millones ― volteó a mirar.

Años a un lado de ella y nunca fue importante.

Ahora lo era todo, todo y más.

Y ella lo odiaba. Ella lo amaba y lo odiaba, y él lo sabía, lo entendía.

Ahora, se cobraría cada indiferencia, cada mal comentario, cada desdén. Y sobre todo, se cobraría del hecho que levantó sus ojos hacia ella motivado por todas las malditas razones incorrectas del mundo y no por un sentimiento profundo y real.

Tembló de repulsión. El asco que sentía por sí mismo no podía ser mayor.

Si Alistar Sinclair ── perro maldito ── no le hubiese propuesto pagar su deuda de esa manera tan canalla ¡Jamás! jamás hubiese mirado a la solterona de Isabella Swan.

¡Nunca!

Por eso en su cuerpo bastardo, a pesar de toda la furia que ella cernió sobre él, no había una maldita gota de arrepentimiento. Sin esa canallada, el tesoro de Isabella Swan habría seguido oculto entre sus abanicos y él estaría, sin duda, profundizando su rol de granuja y sinvergüenza en cuanto dormitorio o casa de juego de Londres que se lo permitiera.

La amaba, y era un hombre ahora, con todo el amor lleno de espinas que recorría su exacerbada sangre. La amaba. Y estaba endemoniadamente celoso.

Celoso de todo lo que aquella mujer ocultaba, celoso de que ella hubiese hecho de sí misma una urna, celoso de que aquella mujer tuviese un pasado en el que él no estaba presente.

No era virginidades lo que le importaba, era la posesión del corazón. Ella y aquellos hombres, y él era uno más. Sentía una horrible y aterradora sensación de nimiedad, Edward Cullen ― vanidoso y pavo real ― por obra y gracia de una princesa encantada, estaba convertido en nada.

Tomaba la botella con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar.

Los celos lo mantenían despierto y le daban tal grado de lucidez que no importaba cuanto licor ardiente entrara por su garganta y quemara sus entrañas, él no se emborrachaba. Los celos ― monstruo de ojos verdes que lo vigilaba y lo hacía enfurecer ― lo tenían en vela recordando cómo ella, esa mujer, en la noche anterior, entre el infierno y las recriminaciones, entre las palabras de furia y la decepción, le dio momentos de placer que todavía no puede olvidar.

Caminó por el cuarto, estaba sin camisa, descalzo, y con el cabello revuelto que caía desprolijo por su rostro y frente ― era un animal ― la cadena de oro, regalo de su padre, colgaba de su cuello, en los arranques de recuerdos y de celos la, tomaba y la halaba para así controlarse y no volver a la casa en Kensington a tomar a la que firmó como su esposa y arrancarle de su boca ― roja, mala, letal y hermosa ― el te amo que esperó durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo dentro de ella.

¡Demonios!

Podía verla,

Su piel reluciendo bajo la luz del candil, el cabello largo y sedoso que parecía una cascada cayendo sobre su espalda, su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos bailando mientras él entraba y salía de ella, su culo redondo ¡Dios! ¿Quién podría saber que semejantes tesoros Madam Swan guardaba en sus recios ropajes?

Y él estaba loco y la deseaba. Todo su deseo ardía en su corazón y en su verga caliente, allí era como si kilos y kilos de pólvora estuviesen por estallar.

Escucharla.

Recordar la furia con que ella lo había tomado, sentir como ella lo había cabalgado ― amazona erótica y endemoniada ― como sus ojos oscuros lo observaron con destellos de rabia y placer.

Ella era tóxica, era opio y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se sentía ridículo, durante meses ― sabiendo que Isabella no era virgen ― se hizo a la idea de que la primera noche con ella sería de dulzura y pasiones controladas, nada tempestuoso, sólo besos y caricias. Se dijo que sería tierno ¡Un maldito caballero! Que se contendría para que su amada Isabella pudiese acomodarse a sus deseos. Que con besos y arranques pasionales haría que ella se acostumbrarse a sus instintos de animal lujurioso y a su sexo enorme ― su jodido orgullo de Casanova ― que hambriento, esperaba por ella ¡Estúpido!

Era un real idiota, se dejó llevar por los convencionalismos y prejuzgó porque él ― que la había presentido en toda su dimensión ― no quiso ser consciente de quien realmente era Isabella Swan. Fue un maldito arrogante cuando se cerró a la posibilidad que aquella bruja maligna era una maestra, una cazadora y que obviamente no necesitaba ternura ni mohines de romanticismo cursi que pretendió darle.

Ella no era mujer de ese siglo, ella era una igual.

¡Oh! y los celos volvían con más fuerza, y la inseguridad que nunca había tenido en su vida como experto lascivo lo tomó por completo ¿Y si él no era nada? ¿Si él frente a los fantasmas de todos sus amantes fuese otro un niñato sin gracia más? ¿Y si para ella, que venía de un mundo desconocido, es soporífero y empalagoso? Y, comparado con otros ¿Una total decepción?

Bebió de la botella y las preguntas e incertidumbres lo hicieron maldecir por lo bajo y estrellar la botella de whisky contra la pared.

Todo resonó

Se sentó en su cama ¿Dónde iría? Al parecer, su casa no era lo apropiado, Rosalie estaba tan feliz con el enlace ― finalmente su adorado y tunante hermano había encontrado su lugar en el mundo ― que no quería estropearle la dicha. Esperaría a que su hermana y su cuñado estuviesen de nuevo en Forksville, ahí Emmett se haría cargo de la cuadra del gran castillo a la espera del nacimiento de su hijo. Sonrió por aquello, al menos había salvado a su hermana y a su sobrino, al menos fue leal con los de su propia sangre y evitó que su delicada hermana sufriera por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca estuvo a la altura de los supuestos sociales. Rosalie y el pequeño, libres de la crueldad en que ambos habían nacido. En unas horas, tomarían el tren hacia la villa, Rosalie partirá tranquila, pensando que su hermano era un hombre feliz y él no podía defraudarla. No podía, por ahora sacarla de su error.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, estaba agotado de todo, cansado, excitado y con la abrumadora sensación de que estaba condenado por aquella mujer, y que día a día él se consumiría por el deseo de poseerla en toda su geografía y por los celos que lo hacían débil y poco hombre.

Él siempre fue el ganador en los corazones y alcobas de las mujeres, ahora no era nada, nada frente a ella.

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué debía esperar?

Sólo estar irremediablemente atado a ella, ser un jugador en el juego que Isabella le imponía, demostrar que Edward Cullen podía borrar de su cuerpo y de su memoria a cada uno de lo que la habían poseído, convertir su ruina en la fuerza que lo llevaría a convertirse en alguien mejor.

Miró su reloj de oro.

Tres de la tarde, horas que fueron eternas. Esmerald mandó a la pequeña pelirroja a que le sirviese algo de comer, pero él se negó, la chica le brindó una mirada vivaz y llena de esperanza, pero éste no se dio por aludido, o quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba estacionado en la noche anterior y tenía en todo su cuerpo el olor, el calor y los gemidos ahogados, reconcentrados, de su mujer. Pateó con fuerza y el sonido hecho por sus botas fue feroz, su vanidad estaba en el suelo, Isabella quizás no ahogó nada, ni sintió nada. Quizás, él no era el jugador que siempre creyó ser.

¡Maldición!

¡Maldición!

_Una competencia entre tus fantasmas y mi deseo por ti…_

Salió del cuarto, caminó por los pasillos vestido con su perfecto y elegante traje de boda, en uno de los cuartos escuchó el sonido de dos cuerpos que se ayuntaban, la mujer gritaba y el hombre gemía como un animal que agonizaba, sintió envidia, le correspondía a él, sólo a él estar agonizando, gritando y gimiendo dentro de su mujer, y debía ser ella ― Isabella ― la mujer desnuda, rendida, entregada que estaba permitiendo ser destrozada.

Todas sus amantes.

Tanta perversión y al final entendió la extensión de ese concepto del cual se burló por años: hacer el amor con una mujer era mucho más que un orgasmo eficaz y una pérdida de los sentidos.

Tenía envidia.

Tenía celos y estaba ― ese día y a pesar de todo ― más enamorado que nunca.

Esmerald no dijo nada, el muchacho era todo salud y cinismo, lo observó por lo bajo y espero que él le contase lo que había ocurrido. Días atrás, Edward juró que no volvería más a su burdel, pero como mujer experimentada, entendía. El mundillo privado de los aristócratas era así, la tradición aterradora lo estipulaba: los hombres desvirgaban a sus esposas y luego, corrían hasta las putas para descargar sus impúdicos deseos, ellas estaban para eso, para hacer y decir lo que ninguna mujer decente podía. Esme conocía los códigos de aquella sociedad, si se deseaba placer y libertad no podía desear respeto y seguridad, se sacrificaba una en pos de la otra.

Las cortesanas gritaban y exigían placer y gozo, mimos y caprichos cumplidos, pero nunca tendrían respeto ni serían las amas de casa y las amas de casa no podían gemir ni gozar pero serían madres, serían las respetadas y respetables, bajo los códigos cristianos y morales. Para suerte de Esme, la vida era así, gracias a eso ella era una mujer rica, su fortuna estaba labrada sobre los códigos de placer y deseo en Londres.

No era una cuestión moral, sabía que nadie era feliz, pero ella deseaba que Edward lo fuese y esperaba que pudiese liberarse de las leyes impuestas por aquella ridícula sociedad, pero no, no era así, no lo era.

Un carruaje lo esperaba a las afueras de la gran casa de lenocinio, no caminaría por aquella ciudad a esas horas del día, eso sería arriesgarse innecesariamente, no le daría el placer a los que apostaron en su contra, y especialmente, no permitiría — no aún — que Alistar Sinclair y Tania Denali supieran que él estaba, a pocas horas de su matrimonio, derrotado.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y dieron paso al carruaje, pagó al cochero y una de las mujeres del servicio corrió a abrirle, ésta no lo miró a la cara, aunque la mayoría del servicio eran del sexo femenino ninguna y después del que vieron a su nueva ama con rostro duro y amenazante diciendo que despediría a todas, mucho menos, pero ¡qué diablos! Ese hombre era hermoso, una burla por lo bajo, el padre de madame había comprado un buen caballo.

La casa relucía, ni una sola huella de que horas antes allí se celebró una boda.

George, el valet, con gesto adusto se acercó a él e intentó ayudarle a quitar su capa, Edward fue reticente al gesto.

— Es orden de madame señor, soy su nuevo valet.

No contesto, el hombre regordete hizo el gesto de sumisión como todo buen sirviente y le ayudo con su vestuario.

La buscó desesperado con la mirada, desde hacía meses estar cerca de ella electrizaba el aire, su olor a miel, canela y flores de lavanda era glorioso y particular tanto como su olor a sexo caliente y a mujer divertida que hablaba en francés. Escucharla reír con desenfado de sus bufonerías, malicias y cinismo escabroso era excitante, nunca había sido tan libre en su vida, ni siquiera con Tania lo fue, su amante pelirroja era una mujer ignorante con quien se follaba muy bien, pero que en realidad era vacía y sin gracia, no como Isabella.

— ¿Mi esposa? — le gustaba como sonaba.

Susy se enfrentó con él escaleras arriba, las hormigas que eran aquellos sirvientes estaban en silencio, algo en el aire les decía que en aquella casa se avecinaba una tormenta y que era mejor estar con la cabeza agachada y no musitar una sola palabra.

— Le diré a George que le preparé la tina señor — la mujer quiso escapar escaleras abajo, pero el brazo de Edward la retuvo.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposa? — su voz fue plana, ninguna emoción aparente, pero por dentro ardía, quizás ella se había ido, fugado ¡Con uno de sus amantes! ¡Con el maldito de la carta! ¡Oh no! ¡La buscaría por todas partes! ¡Mataría al infeliz! — ¿Se fue?

La joven mujer parpadeó, se sonrojó ante el toque salvaje de ese hombre en su brazo, no le salía la voz ¿Por qué tenía ella que trabajar en aquella casa de locos?

— Ma… ma… madam salió esta mañana.

¡Demonios! ¿Podía ser la niña más tonta?

— Ya lo sé, Susy ¿Pero dónde? ¿Salió con maletas?

_Oh bruja si lo haces me como tu corazón…_

— ¡Oh no, señor! No, ella salió y dijo que iría a la fábrica de textiles.

El hombre retiró la mano del brazo de la jovencita, era toda impaciencia y curiosidad

— ¿Fábrica de textiles?

— ¡Oh sí, señor! — Susy con ojillos vivaces no podía rehuir un buen chisme —esta mañana señor.

Iba a abrir la boca para contar como su ama iba vestida, pantalones, botas y chaqueta, pero al segundo se arrepintió, era chismosa pero no tonta.

— ¿Quién fue con ella?

— Sola señor, ella y el cochero señor — bajó dos gradas para huir antes que su lengua hiciese algo incorrecto — ¿Le sirvo algo, señor?

— No.

No tenía hambre, una necesidad más básica lo carcomía, y miles de preguntas lo atormentaban.

El valet lo esperaba en la parte superior de las enormes escaleras.

— Le he preparado el baño, milord.

¡Ja! Si no hubiese estado tan furioso se reiría ante el nuevo título.

No era un milord, lo había deseado y ahora escupía ante éste título.

Con voz parca el sirviente le informó que toda su ropa y pertenencias habían sido trasladadas a una habitación contigua de su esposa, lo odiaba, detestaba esa costumbre, no deseaba dormir en una cama que no fuese la de ella, no deseaba estar en otro lugar, era una maldición, ella le negaba su espacio y todo lo que Isabella era.

Asintió secamente, la habitación era enorme y masculina, su cama y las cosas de su pertenencia estaban allí, no había aportado nada a ese matrimonio, nada. Su barbilla estaba tensa y los músculos de ésta parecían estallar ante el esfuerzo de no demostrar nada ante la servidumbre, pero estaba con su sentidos a millón, un paso, un olor, la voz de Isabella caminando por la casa.

Se hundió en el agua tibia, recostó su cabeza en la madera de la gran bañera, y cerró los ojos para permitirse descansar, entre cerró los ojos, una sensación vino a él, se permitió soñar con un cuerpo que penetraba en el agua y lo acariciaba sin timidez.

_¿Te gusta cariño?_

¡Sí!

_¿Soy hermosa, Edward?_

La pregunta ofendía.

Las manos recorrían sus muslos, se sentía bien.

_Bruja, bruja ¿Puedo amarte más?_

Oh si, si podía.

Algo aprisionó su pecho, el olor a miel que desprendía su cabello fue picoso en su olfato, ella recostó su cabeza y pequeños besillos eran depositados de manera musical y dulce mientras ella con sus manos hacía cosas indecentes con su sexo.

_Puedo hacerte feliz querido._

Era feliz en ese momento con aquel delirio.

_Olvidaremos todo, nos iremos de aquí y ya nada me importará._

Edward resoplaba, el placer que sentía en ese momento con sus manos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, atrapándolo y dándole placer eran enervantes.

Los besos continuaban y él apretaba sus ojos y tensaba su rostro ante el placer que se le ofrecía.

Un gemido largo se desgarró en su garganta, llegó tan rápido que estaba avergonzado de que aquel pequeño toque hubiese logrado aquel efecto.

Todo su semen corriendo por su blanca mano.

Quería disculparse y jurar que no sería un adolescente tonto que se perdía tan rápido, pero la escuchó sonreír divertida.

_Oh que chico tan afanado eres querido._

_¡Discúlpame amor!_

Ella se carcajeaba con dureza, ahora no era una risa de niña graciosa, era una risa cruel que con el peso de su cuerpo lo aprisionaba en las caderas.

_Siempre lo supe bastardo, siempre lo supe querido, eres un hombre sin habilidad y no tienes la capacidad para hacerme sentir nada… eres una decepción… no eres quien yo pensaba, no puedes poseerme._

Algo lo ahogó, un dolor, le falta oxígeno, abrió los ojos, estaba rodeado por agua helada. Se había dormido en la bañera con el peligro de que el agua lo ahogara. Se paró al instante, raudamente, el agua chispeó por todo el piso, estaba solo, excitado y con su dureza gruesa y alargada, que delataba cuan ardiente era el fuego que lo consumía.

― ¡Voy a volverme loco!

No era posible que Edward quien siempre obtuvo lo que deseaba estuviese así, famélico, enfermo y esperando migajas de alguien a quien él amaba.

¡No!

No era un perdedor y le aterraba ser un niño llorón y muerto de amor ¡no! Él no era eso, sin embargo presintió que ese sería el precio a pagar, eso era lo que Isabella deseaba, y eso era lo que él le daría. Sin embargo presentía que no podía ir hacia ella arrastrándose como un mendigo, ella lo mataría lentamente, Isabella le había perdido el respeto y era ese ahora el juego.

Salió desnudo de la bañera, toallas se enredaron por su cuerpo y secó perezosamente su piel, los relojes de la casa dieron las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hambre y todos sus sentidos estaban potenciados como lobo al acecho.

Su maleta estaba abierta y la poca ropa que traía estaba puesta en el gran armario dispuesto para él ¡Dios! Que miserable era, abrió la puerta del hermoso armario de caoba oscura y casi se ahoga ante lo que veía frente a él: infinidad de trajes, pantalones de la mejor tela, chaquetas, botas, camisas de algodón egipcio, sobreros, guantes, tres bastones de cedro negro, con la punta de plata y oro y en ellas el escudo de su casa, la casa Swan-Kane-Cullen.

Casi vomita de furia.

Ese era el pago, el pago de haberse casado con ella. Entendió que ella había mandado a confeccionar toda aquella ropa, el vestuario digno para ser el esposo semental de la muy insignificante Isabella Swan, con eso ella lo humillaba más, quizás si Isabella no hubiese conocido su secreto y él estuviese en ese momento si saber quién era ella, aquellos hermosos trajes le hubiesen parecido un regalo, pero no, no lo eran, aquellos le decían que él estaba allí para representar un papel y que era un insignificante ser humano que estaba siendo utilizado para ser el marido de una mujer que lo odiaba y que sin embargo para todos desde ayer en la tarde estaba al nivel de lo que ser parte de la familia Swan-Kane representaba.

Cerró con furia el armario y agarró su ropa de siempre, al menos algo de orgullo para así sentir que no tenía las botas de Charles Swan sobre su cuello ni menos el tacón de ella pisoteándolo.

Metódicamente se colocó cada pieza y al final volvió a ser él, mirándose al espejo se vio como siempre, con su belleza apolínea y su risa de cínico impenitente. Ese rostro ― y su alma de hombre lascivo, tahúr e indiferente ― lo habían arrastrado a ese momento y ese mismo rostro lo podía salvar. Por ahora, su cara y su temperamento de burlón eran sus únicas armas y estaba más que dispuesto a utilizarlas.

Algo de colonia, un poco de menta en su boca, un ajuste en su corbatín y salió de la habitación para enfrentarse a los ojos recelosos y chismosos de los sirvientes, que en el silencio, sabían que él no era nada.

Salió de la habitación, a unos pasos a la de ella, por un segundo quiso abrirla y hundir su nariz en la ropa de Isabella, pero se abstuvo ¡No era un maldito idiota! ¡No era un dramático maricón que suspiraba por las esquinas! Tres pasos lejos de aquel lugar para así evitar la tentación de agarrar las telas de los vestidos, las sabanas que la envolvían o los corsés que aprisionaban su cuerpo.

¡Algo de dignidad para Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Por todos los malditos cielos! Él no era como aquellos amantes franceses que ella había tenido. No era como aquellos que, tan minuciosamente, el imbécil de Sinclair había narrado.

¡No! Y ¡Carajo que no! No era un niñito dispuesto a volarse la tapa de los sesos por una mujer ¡No lo era!

Antes de llegar a los límites de la escalera, respiró con fuerza, no, porque él ante todo estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con la bruja mala, y como todo buen tahúr la apuesta estaba servida.

La enorme mansión era un enorme espacio lujoso, los casi veinte sirvientes que allí vivían mantenían la regla de oro de toda casa aristocrática: en la planta de los amos no se escucha ninguna voz o sonido que no sea de los mismos dueños de casa.

Se escuchaba el perrillo de Isabella que estaba en el jardín y los periquillos y turpiales que cantaban en los salones de té.

Que enorme mansión ¡Que tumba faraónica!

Como un fantasma, Dolly se hizo a su lado, Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras, de soslayo, observaba una pintura de alguno de los antepasados de su esposa, pudo reconocer en la mujer del cuadro los ojos oscuros y endemoniados de su mujer y dedujo que sería su madre.

Dolly llevaba una bandeja con una copa de licor, le explicó que el resto estaba en el salón azul, que allí también estaba el tabaco y que necesitaba que le diera sus marcas favoritas para mantenerlo a su disposición. También le pidió el listado de sus entremeses favoritos y sus horarios preferenciales. Era el nuevo amo de la casa y había que instruir a la servidumbre con su rutina.

No deseaba nada. No alcohol, no tabaco, no comida. Él solo esperaba.

Esperaba, con sus oídos atentos a que la mujer dueña de la casa ― y de todos sus músculos, corazón y cordura ― volviera.

Se sentó en la silla del salón azul, bebió el rojo licor y prendió un cigarrillo. Dolly lo miraba atenta a sus requerimientos, vio como cruzaba las piernas y aspiraba el tabaco, era todo un Lord, de estampa y actitud, sin embargo encontraba que algo en su rostro no encajaba y que la asustaba sobre manera.

.

Isabella recostada sobre el carruaje, recordaba lo ocurrido durante aquel día, aunque le prometió a su padre ser una oscura sombra en el manejo de su enorme fortuna, no fue capaz de mantener la promesa, no al menos ese día. En la mañana se vio así misma y decidió que se sacaría la máscara de mujer tímida, que ya no era posible seguirla sosteniéndola, además se propuso provocar y eso era lo que exactamente haría. Algo parecido a un sentimiento infantil de revancha por todos esos años en que fue la triste y fea hija del poderoso Sir Charles la impulsaba, al menos sabía que lograría enervar a su querido esposo y de paso, esparciría, como ola de fuego, murmuraciones escandalosas en la gran ciudad.

Lo que Isabella no sabía era que en realidad ― porque no estaba preparada para entenderlo ― su lucha iba por ser reconocida como una mujer con derechos igualitarios, que su lucha contra su amado bastardo era el camino para lograr el reconocimiento a una mujer que trabajaba de igual a igual que un hombre y que sin embargo debía permanecer en la sombra, que ella amaba y deseaba igual que una puta a su marido y que podía ser respetada y reconocida como leal esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Una sonrisa que no llegó hasta su cara la sorprendió esa mañana ― trataba de peinar su cabello y ahogar las lágrimas por la pérdida de Alice y por el corazón roto que sentía fracturado en su totalidad y que no sabía cómo volver a unir ― era una sonrisa de triunfo amargo, una sonrisa que le recordaba a la mujer que un día y que en su incapacidad de entender lo que verdaderamente pasaba, creía que estaba de vuelta, dispuesta a ser sufrir hasta el infierno al hombre que amaba.

Sonrió y no dejaría de sonreír, aunque el triunfo fuera una cosa amarga.

De su nochero sacó la foto pequeña y borrosa de Michell ― niño rubio y dulce ― y la comparó con la de Edward, que todo hermoso, majestuoso y malvado, la miraba con ese encantador descaro. Se llevó ambas fotos a su pecho.

— ¿Esto era lo que sentías, mi querido Michell? — pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas en honor a aquel niño — ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!

Una risa burlona escuchó en su memoria.

_¡Oh, mon papillon! ¿Lloras ahora? ¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¿Por qué hacerlo después de tantos años? ¡Siempre fuiste una maravillosa hipócrita, querida! ¡Nunca sentiste nada!_

Su amigo Eleazar, quien siempre criticó y alabó en ella su capacidad de olvido, e indiferencia, le hablaba en la mente.

_Quieres sentirte culpable y no puedes, mi amor ¡Eres una arañita peligrosa!_

Él la conocía muy bien, su amigo que en la noche antes de despedirse, le había susurrado al oído:

— _«No te lo comas vivo, corazón, parece que ese imbécil tuyo puede amar ¿Puedes tú?»_

El coche se sacudió y ella abrió los ojos cansinos que todavía le ardían por la lejía, el polvillo del algodón y las imágenes de las cuales había sido testigo aquel día. La enorme fábrica textil ― que su abuelo había construido en 1822, cuando la revolución industrial estremecía a todo el país ― fue pionera en Londres. El viejo se negó a levantarla en el norte del país ― siempre odio aquella parte de la geografía porque decía que el clima era detestable ― pero su olfato comercial fue la verdad que lo empujó a instalarse en la capital del imperio: mano de obra siempre disponible y muy barata y conexiones portuarias más directas con el resto del mundo fueron sus razones. En treinta años aquel feudo de hierro y de gente que vivía en aquella enorme construcción se había convertido en la fábrica de telas más importantes de todo el país.

A la edad de veintidós años Lady Swan ― que ya daba los primeros pasos como administradora de la fortuna de su padre ― conoció aquel terrible lugar, la primera impresión la hizo vomitar durante días, en su mente de niña rica y holgazana no cabía el pensamiento sobre gentes trabajando dieciséis horas, mujeres ancianas y hombres igualmente viejos, curtidos por los tintes tóxicos de la fábrica, que más que personas, parecían cadáveres ambulantes. Pero el golpe de realidad lo recibió cuando vio a los niños que allí trabajaban junto con sus padres y se enteró que muchos habían nacido allí y que casi ni habían visto el sol.

Por primera vez, la frívola princesa encantada tomó razón del horror y las injusticias que en toda Europa sufrían los desposeídos y que clamaban por ser saldadas. Cuando vivía en Paris muchos de sus amigos intelectuales eran partidarios de la 'cuestión social' y se organizaban para levantar las voces antes tales injusticias y hablaban de igualdades, de trabajos justos y de una cantidad de discursos que ella no entendía ― estaba demasiado ocupada siendo una gatita sin corazón y comiéndose el alma de todos, que los dolores y penas de los desposeídos le importaban tanto como la tierra bajo sus uñas ― pero cuando volvió a Inglaterra, con el firme deseo de cambiar, el encuentro con aquello fue para ella una bofetada. Si bien no adhirió a ninguna corriente política emergente, se las arregló para modificar algunas de las condiciones de trabajo. Dos años en Londres le fueron suficientes para hundir la imagen de la princesa encantada y hace surgir la vieja y amargada Lady Swan que, para el círculo social aristocrático en que se movía, tenía la rara desviación de preocuparse por los trabajadores de su padre.

Varios de los administradores la vieron llegar, todos levantaron su cara al verla vestida de semejante manera, uno de ellos ― que la odiaba como el gato odia al agua, desde el día en que su padre la apoyó cuando bajó los turnos de los niños ― hizo un rictus de rabia reconcentrada al comprobar que esa pequeña mujer era el verdadero patrón en aquella fábrica. Hacía años que lidiaba con ella por eso, al verla llegar con sus libros y con su mirada astuta, tuvo motivo para saber que a partir de ese día su vida sería complicada

_¿Acaso la pequeña arpía no se había casado? ¿Qué clase de marido era ese que permitía que su mujer se vistiese como un muchacho grosero? ¡Joder! ¡Las épocas en que una buena paliza era suficiente para calmar una hembra maldita! _

Para el viejo dientes podridos, esa mujer era el demonio, años antes ella con voz suave y mirada de tigre a punto de engullirlo le hizo saber que si alguno de los trabajadores seguía quejándose de su manera brutal de tratarlos, ella misma lo despediría y haría caso omiso si algún obrero, que lo odiaba, le partía su cráneo contra la piedra.

_¡La perra era el demonio! _

Pasó de largo por los pasillos de la fábrica y varios de los hombres silbaron mientras la veían pasar, todos pensaban lo mismo, pero nadie se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Todos los trabajadores antiguos la respetaban no por su condición de mujer o de patrón sino porque ella había hecho del lugar aterrador y repleto de injusticias, algo decente y digno. Lo sabían, el viejo Charles ― la única vez que había ido por allí ― se tapó con el pañuelo y los miró a todos como si estuviesen infectados de lepra, pero sin duda, si fuera ahora, se sorprendería de los cambios positivos que allí se habían efectuado a instancias de ella.

Aún con aquel gesto de rebeldía con el que se había despertado en su cara, se paró frente a todos, ese día Isabella estaba lejos de allí, y con la indiferencia que trataba de ignorar su sentir — que fue confundida con grosería — escuchó a los dos hombres que rindieron el informe de lo ocurrido en la fábrica de textiles.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si al menos mi padre se hiciera cargo de todo, yo no debo estar aquí, que tonta, tonta soy, un día me vi fuera de todo esto, un día soñé que podría ser como cualquiera, yo en mi casa, en Forksville con un esposo y siendo feliz, yo quería ser como cualquiera… lejos de esta ciudad que me abruma, lejos de todo…_

Y se desconectó de todo, se alejó y se fue a ese momento en que ella quiso, y se soñó siendo pura y buena para un hombre, se imaginó siendo madre y esposa, una mujer que vivía en placidez y en libertad.

_«No puedes, querida, no va en tu naturaleza… eres de una diferente carnadura»_

Si, si lo era, era una mujer que durante años vivió bajo sus reglas, que idiota pensar en ser como las demás, ella no era igual, lo supo desde pequeña cuando cabalgaba a pelo los caballos en la villa de su madre en Francia.

_¿Por qué era tan difícil ser quien era y tener siempre que andar fingiendo para complacer a los demás?_

Fijó los ojos en los hombres que la miraban uno con recelo y el otro con lascivia babosa.

— Mi padre me ha dado carta blanca para nombrar un nuevo administrador que se encargue de la contabilidad y los manejos monetarios de la fábrica — los hombres revolaron — pero no será ninguno de ustedes dos.

La risa en ambos se apagó de improviso.

— Pero ¿Será un hombre? — el viejo que mascaba tabaco la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que sí, señor Carter, será un hombre, pero yo seguiré siendo la que lo maneje todo. Mi, digamos, intervención será siempre la misma, estaré entre las sombras, soy una mujer casada.

— ¡Es una mujer! — Isabella por poco creyó que el viejo daría un puño sobre el escritorio.

— No voy a discutir con usted, señor Carter, las ventajas o desventajas de mi género, no me interesa y usted no está aquí para darme lecciones sobre lo que yo deba hacer o no, he manejado esto por años, en silencio, manteniendo mis distancias, pero sabe muy bien que gracias a mi manejo esta fábrica se ha mantenido como la líder en producción.

— ¡Ha hecho de todos los obreros unos revolucionarios, flojos y ladrones!

— ¡Señor Carter!

El viejo macabro se iba a levantar de su escritorio, golpear a la arpía era lo único que deseaba, pero la mano del otro administrador lo detuvo, los ojos de Isabella brillaron, tenía una furia que la hacía reaccionar con el instinto de mujer peligrosa que era.

— ¿Va a golpearme, señor Carter?

— ¡Claro que no, madame! — no quería verse en la maldita cárcel por culpa de aquella mujer — ¿Su esposo no será quien tome los negocios en sus manos?

Isabella no movió un solo musculo, no daría a entender que Edward Cullen estaba por fuera de cualquiera de los negocios que tenían que ver con los Swan —Kane.

— ¿Mi esposo, Mr. Carter? Tiene otros deberes, unos más importantes señores.

— Ya veo — recorrió a la mujer de veintiocho años que se burlaba de él.

— ¿Qué ve, caballero?

El viejo iba a soltar una serie de groserías contra milady, pero el miedo a que lo despidieran y que el marido de la mujer viniese y le rompiese la cara — sí, él lo había visto pelear en la calle hollín — fue suficiente para que controlase su lengua.

— Usted es una mujer casada, madame — Carter intentó controlar su voz y tener una actitud conciliadora frente a la mujer que lo observaba con ojos de ¡atrévase! — a su esposo no le gustará que esté aquí.

Isabella sonrió, si, precisamente era eso lo que deseaba.

― ¡Oh, no se preocupe! Eso es no es problema suyo.

.

El carruaje iba lento por toda la ciudad, ordenó al cochero que apurara el paso del animal por la ciudad, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y todo el país se aprestaba al viejo ritual de tomar el té.

Las rejas de la enorme casa se abrieron y el coche entró haciendo el ruido propio de caballos y coces, Isabella, con el corazón a mil por hora, apartó la cortina y buscó con la mirada algún indicio de lo que la esperaba, sabía que los chismes corrían por la ciudad y que su acto de mostrarse vestida como un hombre, caminando por la enorme fábrica al día siguiente de su boda, sería lo más comentado en Londres a la hora del té.

El lacayo la ayudó a bajar, entró en la mansión por la puerta de servicio, los criados callaron, ella pasó por el centro de la enorme cocina, viendo como todos se paraban a darle el respetó. Como un reflejo buscó la cara divertida y picara de Alice, suspiró al recordar que ella ya no estaba allí.

— Prepárame un baño, Susy.

— Si, madame — la chica corrió rauda e Isabella alerta caminó por los pasillos.

A varios metros Edward quien durante horas la había esperado como lobo la vio caminar.

_¿Cómo infiernos estaba vestida?_

― ¡Demonios!

_¿Alguna vez fue más hermosa? ¿Alguien fue más peligrosa? _

— ¿Te divertiste hoy, mi amor?

Isabella aminoró sus pasos, volteó hacia él, allí estaba sentado displicentemente en el sitial, con uno de sus codos apoyado sobre el brazo del sillón, jugando con el anillo de rubí y mostrando su hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Se quedó quieta, en su interior, el fuego de dolor y miedo que la consumía al creer que él no volvería, se aplacaba un poco. Se acordó de respirar.

Él. Era. Divino. Y ella estaba demente por él. Y el odio y el amor de la princesa encantada se convertían en pólvora que ardía.

— ¡Vaya querido! Pensé que la fiesta iba a durar un poco más para ti ¡Bienvenido a casa! — se recostó en el marco de la puerta, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de punta a punta, se sabía mirada, observada y deseada.

— No cariño, la fiesta la tengo aquí mi amor ¡Viéndote! No hemos terminado lo de anoche.

— Tsk — chasqueó su lengua y su boca hizo un mohín pulposo y niño — ¿Qué pasó anoche, amor mío? — quería ir hacía él y olerlo para comprobar si olía a burdel barato.

— No juegues conmigo, Bella — se paró de la silla raudamente, tiró el cigarrillo que fumaba de forma furiosa y caminó un paso hacia ella— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

— Respirando, querido.

— ¿Vestida de esa manera?

Ella parpadeó coqueta y, con ganas de provocar, se dio la vuelta y se expuso para que la observase en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Es repugnante! — mentía, sólo veía como el pantalón apretaba las partes justas del cuerpo que desde la noche anterior aún retenía en sus pupilas — eres mi esposa ¡No eres George Sand para disfrazarte de esa manera!

— ¡Oh, querido! ¿Has leído a George Sand? Pensé que un hombre como tú no perdía el tiempo entre escritores y libros.

— ¡No me retes! — se adelantó hacia ella con furia, apretando su puño.

— ¡No me digas que hacer, bastardo! lo que yo compro no regatea.

— Isabella — su voz fue amenazante y cruda — ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? — la tomó del brazo, con fuerza, ella se zafó, sonidos de telas en fricción sonaron por el salón azul.

— No te importa — caminó hasta la escalera — no tienes por qué saber dónde voy y no me importa saber dónde pasas tus noches, querido.

— ¿De veras? — eran dos animales — Un hombre en plena luna de miel viendo como su mujer le niega el lecho ¡Quizás sea el más británico de todo y haga lo que hacen todos! Esmerald Plant tiene buenas chicas en su casa.

— ¡Estúpido! — se desgarró ante el comentario — al menos, con mi dinero pagó algo decente, no las rameras de White Chapell.

— ¿Fuiste con tú amante, madame? El maldito que te escribió aquella carta un día antes de casarnos — sus ojos eran verdes y líquidos, su voz era rasposa y dura y todo su largo cuerpo estaba en tensión.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Bella apretó la baranda de la enorme escalera — Yo trabajo ¿sabes lo que es eso? ― era una terrible cuchillada a su ego — ¿Para qué quiero un amante? Ya pagué por uno, aunque no hace su trabajo como debería.

— Como no atreverme, princesa encantada, la amante de todos en Paris ¿Tienes un amante? El hijo que será un Swan-Kane debe ser el hijo que yo te daré.

La crueldad de Isabella se alistó ante las palabras.

Él frente a ella.

Él y su maldita belleza narcótica.

Él, resoplando de celos.

Él con su firma en un contrato de horror.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, querido? Entre más pronto me embarace más pronto recibirás tu dinero, no tengas tantos escrúpulos mi amor.

Cada palabra era una daga, por un segundo cerró los ojos y la vio con aquel hombre que, sin rostro, era el enemigo que odiaba. Cada maldito hombre que ella había amado era odiado con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, parpadeó maniático intentando apartar las imágenes de ella desnuda, abierta y dispuesta, rogando como no lo hizo la noche anterior, abriendo su alma como no lo hizo la noche anterior, dejándose llevar, permitiéndose ser besada y siendo amada como no lo permitió la noche de bodas y dándole un sonido que se negó a verbalizar.

— ¿Estabas con él?

Caminó despacio, pero cada paso era rotundo.

— No tienes derecho a tener celos, Edward. Estaba en la fábrica. Si no sabías, tengo una fortuna que debo manejar, la fortuna que tanto amas.

— No tengo la necesidad de trabajar, tú lo haces por mí, lo haces por tú padre ¡Lo haces por toda Inglaterra! Pronto veré a mi mujer manifestándose en las calles pidiendo el voto universal, del canal de la mancha hasta la fría y nublada Londres, de princesa encantada a Rosa de Luxemburgo ¡Me maravillas amor mío! — daba pasos lentos — ¿Dónde se ven? — y a pesar de la burla, él no era lógico y sólo pensaba que parte de su venganza era retozar y gemir en los brazos de otro — vas a la fábrica desde la mañana hasta ahora ¿Crees que yo no sé qué puedes correr por toda esta ciudad y verte con el maldito? ¿Dónde se ven?

Otro paso.

— Londres es enorme — Bella rodó los ojos de impaciencia, los hombres eran básicos y estúpidos, el abrir las páginas de su pasado, y él era como todos, pensando en que cada amante era mejor que ellos, y que simplemente una mujer estaba allí para ser parte del terreno de posesión y ego de todo macho cabrío y vanidoso; lo vio caminar y ella entendió que él iba a por ella — tú lo sabes mejor que yo mi amor.

— ¿Quién es?

— Cualquiera menos tú.

Como un felino, el paso que fue lento ahora era una ráfaga, Isabella entendió la furia de Edward Cullen quien en medio segundo se vio tras la mujer que corría por la enorme casa tratando de no ser la presa de aquel animal salvaje.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan cruel? — Edward golpeó una de las paredes con su puño cerrado.

— Puedo, está en mi sangre — ella gritó, trató de ir hacia su habitación pero no contaba con que su esposo era más alto y fuerte — ¡Suéltame! — dijo con voz seca, mas la fuerza de Edward no dejaba posibilidad de nada. Se vio a sí misma atrapada entre él y la pared, ella resoplaba de furia al igual que él.

— ¿Lo disfrutas no es así, bruja? — lo sintió acercarse a él a centímetros de su cara, ella respiraba como animal herido. Edward rozó con su nariz la mejilla caliente de su mujer quien trataba de evadir los ojos verdes de aquel hombre. Lo maldecía en su interior, él era odioso y perfecto, sólo él podía hacer que todo su cuerpo hirviera con el mínimo toque, él y su capacidad de convocar la gata en celo de la cual durante años se sintió avergonzada, podía cerrar los ojos y él persistiría en su memoria — ¡Mírame!

Levantó sus ojos oscuros, Edward vio sólo burla.

— ¿Lo disfrutas? — repitió la pregunta con voz de manera oscura. Su cuerpo se pegó al de ella, ambos quedaron unidos por sus pechos, él de manera estratégica la tocaba con su cuerpo y respiraba sobre ella, continuaba acariciándola con su nariz, oliéndola, mientras que Isabella gritaba por dentro pero el calor de su interior era inversamente proporcional a la frialdad de sus ojos.

— Si intentas conquistarme Mr. Cullen pierde su tiempo, suéltame — aspiró con fuerza cuando una de las manos se deslizó por su torso alzó un poco la camisa y con uno de sus dedos tocó la piel desnuda.

— Eres tan suave, amor mío.

Ella endureció su mandíbula, era aterrador sentir aquello, nunca en su vida de mujer casquivana una sensación tan aterradora arrasaba su cuerpo, él la llenaba por todas partes, toda ella apretada y ardiente, ella deseando con cada poro de su piel respirándolo, deseándolo, imaginando su cuerpo largo, desnudo, sudoroso y duro sobre ella.

— Sé quién soy, madam — un beso húmedo y un aliento a mentol acuchilló su cuerpo.

— No me interesa saber quién eres, lo que conozco de ti es suficiente — trató de zafarse.

— Lo sabes, me conoces — la aprisionó con fuerza — en cambio yo no sé nada.

— ¡Oh, Mr. Cullen! ¿Tanto le duele que no seas quien me sorprenda?

— ¡Me amas, bruja!

— ¡Oh, querido! Si escuchaste bien a Sinclair, sabrás que yo no amo a nadie, sólo me encapricho con alguien.

— ¿Muchos amantes, madame?

— ¡Tantos como tú mujeres!

— ¿Los amaste?

— Cariño, yo no amé a esos hombres, sin embargo el goce que algunos de ellos me dieron los hicieron dignos de ser algo más en mi corazón.

Un puño contra la pared e Isabella por poco cree que se derrumba la casa, los ojos verdes la miraban como águila al acecho.

— ¿Todos te dieron placer?

— ¡Ja! Milord, no tengo memoria, aunque algunos te repito — y ella correspondió la mirada sosteniéndola con ardor y encono — fueron insuperables.

— ¡Mientes!

— Yo no miento, querido — intentó moverse un milímetro pero no fue posible.

Todo él la apretaba en las partes correctas, su voz de seda la recorría como una caricia que encrespaba cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, cada mirada enviaba choques eléctricos y dolorosos. Con cada respirar, su olor se colaba por todas partes, sobre todo en aquellas donde era un río de pasión.

― Entoces,…

Tenía la necesidad y la agonía de saber que estaba allí y que toda Lady Swan lo deseaba cabalgar hasta morir.

— Sin embargo, amor, yo no extraño a ninguno, así como te extrañaré a ti cuando te marches, serás el esposo que no dejó nada sobre mi piel.

— ¿Al igual que Michell?

Isabella empequeñeció sus ojos, él la lastimaba con aquel recuerdo.

— ¡Oh, no! Siempre se recuerda el primero que te desvirgo, amor mío ¡Siempre! cosa que no puedo decir de otros.

— ¡Eres perversa!

— ¡Lo soy!

— ¡Te excitó jugar conmigo!

— ¡No tanto como debió gustarte a ti, mi amor!

— ¡Yo no jugué!

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste mi amor! Pero cometiste un error enorme.

— ¡Oh, sí! — agarró las muñecas de ella, las puso sobre su cabeza — ¡Me enamoré! — su voz fue un jadeo suave y lánguido que recorrió la espina de dorsal de Isabella.

— ¿Te enamoraste? Creo, Mr. Cullen, que su amor por mi está mediado por el deseo que poner sus manos sobre cien millones de libras.

— Sobre tus cien millones de libras — era para él imposible no hacer gala de una burla retadora — sobre tu cuerpo, sobre tu culo redondo — la miró de arriba abajo — y sobre todo lo demás, bruja ¡Sobre toda la riqueza que tan impúdicamente muestras con esa maldita ropa!

La mujer entornó los ojos, bajó con inocencia lasciva sus enormes ojos café sonrió sabiendo que era tan fácil darle algo de monedas a un hombre que pide limosna, enseguida vio como Edward iba por su boca y lo esperó mordiéndolo con saña.

Él gimió, pero no de dolor, era placer nacido por el extraño deseo de domesticar aquel animal montaraz.

Y ambos entrelazados, enredados entre hiedras de mentiras, pasados oscuros, malos comienzos, falsas apariencias y heridas que sangraban por la crueldad del juego en que les había tocado nacer estaban allí, en una guerra loca y sin sentido.

— Me amas Isabella Swan, yo lo sé, lo sé.

— No querido ¡Me aburro! Y simplemente, esto entre tú y yo, es algo sin sentido, yo te di lo que deseabas, mi dinero.

— Escupo sobre tu maldito dinero — ya no reía.

— No seas digno que no te creo, te di lo que siempre quisiste cariño, estar de este lado, vivir en esta casa, ser parte del legado Swan, tienes todo ¿Por qué he de callarme y ver como todo lo disfrutas y no pagas nada por mentirme? Sé quién eres, sé qué eres y que deseabas, fue mi jugada maestra, eres el peón de Sinclair, pero me hiciste libre querido. Mi vida ― que me asfixiaba ― vio en tu sucio engaño una oportunidad, lo supe, cuando entendí el porqué del hermoso cínico de Edward Cullen se había acercado a mí, reafirmé mi teoría: jamás te habrías fijado en mí si no hubieses sido por esas diez mil libras ¡Lo entendí! ¡Todo! ¿Y sabes qué, cariño? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Gracias a eso me liberé. Tú liberaste a la mujer real que existe en mí, a la que se escondió por años. Debo darte las gracias amor mío, darte las gracias porque ahora contigo como mi esposo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, ¿Apuestas, Edward? ¡Por supuesto! Ganaste tú y gané yo, tú ganaste ser el heredero de la fortuna de Charles Swan, yo gane mi libertad

— Y mi sangre Bella,

— Es muy poco.

— Nuestro hijo la tendrá.

— No tendré hijos contigo, Edward Cullen.

— Lo quieres bruja, quieres que te haga muchos hijos, quieres mi semilla en vertida en tu vientre, me amas — cada palabra era un golpe duro, allí estaba el peleador de la calle hollín — ¿Quieres que me largue?

— Haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo que quiera? No tientes a este tahúr — ladeo su cabeza, se acercó peligrosamente a su oído — yo te amo y eres demasiado tonta para no creerlo, tú querida, que me miras con tu falsedad moral y con tu hipocresía, yo que ardo de celos porque esto — y pellizco uno de sus pezones — han sido de todos y sin embargo estoy aquí jadeando, Milady, muriendo de rabia, tratando de no agarrar ese cuello de cisne hermoso que tienes — acarició con dulzura peligrosa la vena azul de su cuello — y estrangularte porque vas con otros hombres, porque piensas vengarte de mí dándole un hijo a un hombre cualquiera sabiendo muy bien que me amas, que sueñas conmigo, que quieres que yo, este bastardo haga lo que ninguno de esos hombres te hicieron, ninguno te honró como yo lo haré madam.

— ¿Honrándome? — preguntó con sorna — ¿Cómo? ¿Mintiéndome?

Él se carcajeó y a milímetros susurró:

— No, amor mío, follándote muy duro mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBrontë.<strong>

**A mis lectoras un millón de gracias, a las fantasmas, sombras que se deslizan por el FF y vienen a mi página un millón de gracias. Cada palabra está escrita con mucho cariño, diversión y risa ¡no saben cómo me divierto como estos dos monstruos deseosos de placer, fuego y piel! **

**Agradecimientos totales a mis amigas de siempre, a Ximena quien es un soldado comprometido, a Elisita quien es una amiga leal, a mi Bebé que dice que aprende cosillas estilo fanfiction a Melisa quien vive en los mundos del whatsapp si es que eso se escribe así, a Mirna que me dio un sobrino todo precioso (es mío, no discutas mana) a Despattz quien siempre anda alborotando el facebook y peleando con todas por la propiedad de un niño inglés y de todos los hombres bellos del planeta, quien me hace reír maravillosamente, a Alejandra leal y linda amiga a Mayra alias Mu quien está siempre, un beso a tu mami nena, a Patty y a todas, besos.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS**

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

><p><em>«… ¡Follándote muy duro!»<em>

Todo se paralizó a su alrededor. Ni uno solo de los hombres que tuvo fue capaz de ir más allá, todos estaban sedientos de ella, hambrientos, iban a su cuerpo para buscar placer, locura, lascivia sin culpa, pero ninguno ― desde el egoísmo ― jamás intentó penetrar más allá, estaban tan embebidos en ella que, al final, nunca les importó, la dejaron atrás y la dejaron sedienta. Pero él, con aquella palabra soez, resumía sus más oscuros deseos, aquellos que la condenaban a la lucha eterna por desear indecencia y fuego, por desearlo a él. Sin embargo, su rostro sólo fue asco al mirarlo a la cara.

— ¡Vulgar! — jadeó con fuerza.

— ¡Mucho, bruja! ¿Por qué mierdas he de fingir contigo? Te amo y lo sabes ¡Estoy aquí, bruja! A pesar de todo, estoy aquí, contigo, diciéndote que borraré cada uno de esos idiotas que rosaron tu piel, que te daré, a esa niña-mujer que eras tú y que hacía arder todo Paris, lo que secretamente deseabas y que ninguno de esos ineptos logro siquiera imaginar.

― ¡Fatuo! ¡No sabes! ¡Todos ellos eran mis esclavos!

― ¡No! ¡Yo no seré tu esclavo ni tu sometido! Soy un igual que puedo hacer que tu sexo sea fuego si quiero. A cambio, bruja de mi alma, te exijo una sola cosa: que ese diablo sea exclusivamente para mí, solo para mí. Te amo y muero, soy vulgar y ladino, cínico e inútil, indecente y tuyo, pero te quiero solo para mí.

Poco a poco, lentamente y como si fuera parte de una liturgia, deslizó la boca por rostro de su amada, sus labios delinearon los bordes de la barbilla ― estaba rígida, su cuello concentraba aromas de perfume y mujer, olía glorioso ― bajó por el cuello, deteniéndose para delinear la clavícula con la punta de su lengua ― la rigidez de la espalda levantaba su pecho y su pasmosa crueldad al negarse a sentir, más lo excitaba ― volvió a su rostro y atrapó con su boca los labios de su esposa y arremetió contra ella en un beso poderoso y vulnerable, gimiente y obsceno, un beso que ella correspondió con intensidad. _¡Eres mala, mi bruja! ¡Eres pura maldad! y ¡Te amo por eso!_

Entre mordidas y chasquidos, escucharon los pasos diligentes de Sussy ― que tuvo que convocar miles de padre nuestros para no soltar el agua caliente con la que pretendía llenar la tina de baño ― y la voz en sordina de George apurándola para lograr el cometido. Pero ellos continuaban. El beso continuaba… lenguas, saliva y gemidos. En aquella casa, donde las leyes de la cordura parecían no existir los sirvientes corren con la cabeza baja con la astucia que se saben hormigas y entiende que ese es su destino, mientras los amos se pierden en la pasión desbordante de una guerra sin sentido.

Edward pasaba sus dedos por su rostro, Isabella tenía los ojos abiertos, una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. Los dedos del hombre aprisionaron la solitaria gotita y se alejó, observando, con perspectiva, como aquella mujer dura negaba el sentimiento que la carcomía _¿Qué debo hacer para entenderte? ¿Por qué no me perdonas? ¿Podré olvidar tu pasado de amantes?_

— Te amo y sientes lo mismo ¡Dilo!

— No diré nada.

— ¿Por qué lloras, entonces?

— De rabia, más bien, de frustración.

― Emoción digna de ti.

― Señor mío, debes concederme razón, tengo al hombre más hermoso y cínico del mundo pero a la hora de la cama se porta como un niñato cursi lleno de tonterías románticas ¿Pretendes dejarme embarazada hablándome de amor y todas esas estupideces que me importan nada? Pensé que podrías tener mejores cartas, querido, pero creo que aposté al perdedor con una fina sangre que mi padre pagó como ganador de Derby pero resultó ser un potrillo sin gracia.

El hombre se apartó unos pasos, pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello cobrizo, respiró con fuerza y entendió que el desprecio de ella era más grande que el amor que le profesaba.

— Tienes una boca perversa, madam — si daba su brazo a torcer ella bebería su sangre — ¿Quizás será que sólo sabe lastimar, mi cielo? Quizás para otros menesteres no sirva.

— ¡Te mueres por saber, querido!

— ¡Oh, amor! ¡Te lo aseguro! Yo haré que esos labios hagan lo correcto en las partes correctas y cuando esté satisfecho, querida mía, quizás te crea cuando confieses que me amas y que has disfrutado cada día en que tú y yo hicimos el trabajo de darle un heredero a tu muy amoroso e imbécil progenitor.

— ¡Eso nunca ocurrirá! No puedes obligarme a perder el tiempo en algo en que eres un simple aprendiz.

— ¡Oh, sí! consuélate mi cielo en creer que yo, el amante de medio Londres, no sé cómo hacer que una mujer suplique.

— ¡Palabras, palabras! ¿He suplicado? ¿He pedido más? Teniendo en cuenta los años de sequía que he vivido, el placer que dices que me diste anoche me pareció una simple monta de conejo y cualquiera me lo hubiera dado.

Furioso, volvió hacia ella y con un fuerte movimiento la atrapo entre sus brazos, la volteó y puso su rostro sobre la pared mientras presionaba con todo su peso sobre su espalda. Eran dos animales unidos por jadeos, respiraciones pesadas y gruñidos. Isabella se retorcía tratando de separarse de la presión ejercida, pero entre más luchaba más fuerte era la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo.

— Voy a estar contigo, Bella Swan — con dos de sus dedos recorrió la espalda —detrás de ti, verás cómo te devoro con los ojos, mujer. Eres una yegua salvaje ¿No es así? Quieres golpearme y humillarme — la caricia siguió hasta detenerse en sus muslos, dio una palmada en sus nalgas — eso te gusta ¿No es así, amor mío? Tener el control, excitarme con tus palabras de odio y así hacerme creer que esos hombres de tu pasado pueden contra mí — Isabella cerró sus ojos, acalló un gemido al sentir como él presionaba de manera lasciva y dura su cuerpo — pero sabes que no es así.

— ¡Oh, mi amor! Dime de qué hablas y yo te diré de qué careces.

— Yo — embistió contra ella como si fuese una hembra dispuesta a ser copulada — no carezco de nada — un brazo poderoso tomó su cintura — sabes que te adoro y te da miedo que alguien ame a un monstruo como tú ¿Es esa la verdad?

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo y no me interesa tu amor! — ella retadora, siempre dispuesta a ganar, levanta su cabeza, la recuesta contra el hombro de aquel hombre, muestra su rostro de cortesana experta y sonríe.

La mira y calla.

— Veras querido, ya no me interesa que me ames, al final esposo, cuando supe que eras un simple caza fortuna perdiste valor para mí — se empinó y le dio al bastardo una cucharada de su propia medicina presionando su fino culillo respingón en el sexo dolorosamente duro de su esposo.

Él respira profundo y controlado.

— Eras el peleador de la calle hollín, eras el que cabalgaba contra el viento, el burlón, el cínico y de pronto — relamió su lengua por sus labios — ¡Voilà! otro tonto ¡Otro inútil desesperado por mi apellido! Te convertiste en el peor actor del peor boudeville de Londres, trocaste a un mal mentiroso — emitió un quejido lascivo que envió al hombre al borde del clímax en aquel pasillo.

El impacto de las palabras lo dejaron pasmado.

— ¡Devuélveme al maldito que retó a todos haciéndoles creer que se casaba conmigo por amor! ¡Devuélvemelo! Porque al que tengo a mi lado, me aburre con su pretensión de ser un hombre honesto que se cree el salvador de mi honra. Me aburre el idiota que, a cambio de dinero, sólo desea ser el correcto esposo de Lady Swan.

— ¡No! — tomó su barbilla — yo soy el esposo de la cortesana de Paris ¡Lo acepto!

— No quiero tu perdón.

— ¿Quién dijo que te lo he dado, Milady? Yo soy un jugador y tú, querida, una putilla mentirosa peor que yo.

— ¡Maldito seas!

— ¡Oh si, bruja! Y aún así con todos nuestros pasados, yo voy a amarte siempre ¡Estás condenada! — la mujer se removió en sus brazos, Edward la sostuvo con fuerza — ¡Quieta gata! — esquivó las uñas que deseaban herir su rostro.

― ¡Suéltame!

— Tú y yo, amor mío, viviendo en esta casa, respirándonos, prisioneros de quienes somos ¿No es excitante? — tomó su rostro con fuerza y se acercó a milímetros de su boca.

Hizo un intento de morderlo.

— Hoy te deseo como siempre, mañana será lo mismo, mi amor, y esto crecerá día a día, noche a noche, entre cada campanada del maldito Big Ben.

― No hay nada que me excite en lo que dices.

― No hoy, ni mañana reina mía, pero yo iré a tu cama, y cumpliré cada clausula del contrato, te haré un heredero ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Yo! Yo y no otros.

― Para que tanto alarde, si para eso se te pagó.

― Yo soy el que dará un hijo y te aseguro, Milady, que vas a gozar cada momento y si vas a odiarme, querida ¡Me odiaras desnuda!

― ¡Iluso! Desnuda y todo, tendré mi coraza.

― Y aún así, esperarás por mi cada noche y enterraras tus uñas y tus dientes en mi cuerpo y aún así, Isabella Cullen — y por primera vez la nombró con su apellido — tendrás a mis hijos y nunca, jamás te vas a arrepentir de eso ¡Ámame u ódiame, amor mío! Pero ten en cuenta que yo soy tu esposo y tu dueño ¡Con o sin un contrato!

El espacio entre la boca de ambos se disolvió, los labios húmedos y ávidos de Mr. Cullen fueron por los de su mujer.

Isabella lloraba de amor y furia, aquel hombre _¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?_ _¿En casa de Esmerald Platt?_ _¿Bebiendo, jugando, tirando las maldita libras esterlinas en la mesas como si todo hubiese sido un juego? ¿Cómo si tu corazón fuese una simple carta de póker y yo no existiera?_

Cerró su boca y no permitió el beso enloquecedor y hambriento, Edward abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los oscuros orbes que lanzaban llamas contra él.

— No te preocupes, Milady, no voy a obligarte, querida, sin embargo — y la soltó de su amarre, llevándose las manos a su cabello una y otra vez — ¡No te atrevas a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación! Porque este peleador de la calle hollín la destajará de una patada.

— No te tengo miedo, Edward Cullen, sé defenderme.

Él sonrió con amargura.

— Oh si querida, eres peligrosa y eso es otra razón para amarte.

Caminó por el pasillo, Isabella vio como se alejaba.

— ¡Te cansarás, Mr. Cullen!

— ¡No! — él volteó — ¡Nunca! Ese es tu error mi amor, yo no me cansaré nunca de amarte ― la mira directo a los ojos y la señala con un dedo ― Pero, algún día, tú te agotaras de mentirte diciéndote cuanto me odias.

― ¡Te odio! Y es verdad.

― Yo sé cuál es mi culpa, bruja ¡No soy un cobarde! Y aunque sea una basura para ti y para todos, yo enfrentó quien soy ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

― ¡No hay nada que enfrentar!

― ¿Crees que vistiéndote de hombre lo harás? No mi amor, es mucho más — la recorrió de arriba abajo — ¡Vístete así y me harás arder!

― ¡Eres un cretino que solo busca satisfacer tu ambición! Eso es lo que eres, querido.

― ¡Despréndete de tus corazas! ¡Muéstrame quien es la cortesana de Paris y dile al mundo cuanto me detestas! De verdad, cielo mío, yo quiero ver quien realmente eres, aunque eso me cueste la vida. Porque yo, Milady, con mi alma abierta ante ti, en este instante, soy irremediablemente suyo.

Isabella se mantuvo impávida ante las palabras de su esposo que la miraba esperanzadoramente pero, al no ver reacción alguna, chocó los talones de sus botas a modo militar y se inclinó ante ella y espetó fríamente.

— Te espero a cenar y después, mi amor, iremos al teatro. Quiero que nos vean, más bien, quiero lucirte por todo Londres.

En la visión de Isabella el hombre desapareció. En la habitación la mujer resoplaba de furia, de frustración y de deseo.

_« ¡No te atrevas a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación! Porque este peleador de la calle hollín la destajará de una patada.» _Isabella Swan con veintiocho años de edad observando la puerta, esperando a que aquel hombre que se llamaba su esposo entrara allí y sin más ni más hiciera real sus amenazas. No parpadeaba, tenía preparada sus dientes y su uñas, sin embargo él no lo hizo.

A punto de gritar de impaciencia _¿Cómo se atrevía a desearla y no cumplir sus promesas salvajes?_ se controló diciéndose que ya no tenía dieciocho años, que ya no podía actuar como antaño que, cuando alguien se atrevía a hacerle un desplante a la princesa encantada, no trepidaba en dirigir su lengua afilada y toda su voluntad para hacer que aquel que no acatase su presencia pagase por la afrenta, pasaron los tiempos en que ella, niña caprichosa, hacía correr a sus sirvientes en la enorme viña o pataleaba como chiquilla malcriada si el amante de turno no llegaba. En la guerra irracional que Isabella se impuso contra Edward, actuar como la princesa encantada era darle a él, en esos momentos, una batalla ganada.

Lejos escuchó los caballos, la gente yendo y viniendo, los vendedores de carbón y de leche voceando, la tarde caía y el sonido de Edward caminando recio por la casa no llegaba. La contradictoria mujer no paraba, tan poco tiempo compartiendo el techo con él y ya podía discernir sus pasos acercándose, su olor, su presencia eléctrica y su impronta risueña.

Maldito sea su cuerpo, traicionero con alevosía, que sin mediar una tregua pactada se prodigaba, en rendición total, a las caricias de su peor enemigo. Pero, es que para Isabella, él olía delicioso y sabía mejor, sus ojos verdes se tornaban oscuros cuando sentía placer, y su aliento era caliente al gemir sobre ella. Para la princesa encantada él era el más fuerte y el más suave, sus dedos eran largos y reptiles y la sabían tocar con maestría, su lengua maquiavélica y exigente como nunca antes lo había sentido. _¡Dios! Aún puedo sentir el calor de su semen inundando mis entrañas. ¿Un hijo con él? ¡Un niño del divino bastardo! Su semilla caliente… su olor. Su excitación corriendo por mis muslos…_ Todo aquello que ella sabía que él era y que Isabella Swan por un miedo atávico se negaba.

Lavó su rostro, se puso algo de agua de rosas y anudado de nuevo su cabello en una hermosa trenza, se propuso salir a la batalla _¿En qué estará Alice?_ Solo pocas horas y ya la extrañaba, siempre a su lado, sabía hacerla reír y compartir charlas. Ahora estaba sola y el espacio de dos mujeres que disfrutaban la una de la otra ya no existía en su casa.

Bajó vestida con aquella ropa impúdica de hombre. La enorme mesa, aquel terrible lugar donde durante años soportó el desprecio de su padre era ahora el lugar donde ella y aquel hombre continuarían la guerra sin ton ni son en que se enfrentaban.

Silencio. Sintió como los ojos verdes y de fuego la recorrían. Cinco sirvientes estaban esperando la orden para servir, ambos allí, conectados, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento desolador: eran el típico matrimonio británico de la aristocracia, indiferentes, haciendo del arte de soportarse una obra maestra del asco, el matrimonio que ambos, de niños, habían visto, el matrimonio que semanas atrás ambos se habían jurado no ser.

Isabella dio la orden y los sirvientes de manera cronométrica sirvieron la cena. Ostras al escabeche, court - bouillon, seguido de faisán al horno y una delicada guarnición; al final, un postre de trufas y helado traído de Charing Cross.

Edward e Isabella, en aquella extraña coreografía de sirvientes, tintines de cristal y abundancia, uno frente al otro, comenzaron el primer día de matrimonio. Sintieron la inercia absoluta del mundo en que ambos habían sido criados, era el peso de la noche, era la fuerza de la inmovilidad social que a pesar de la furia, la rebeldía, la pasión y el deseo del uno por el otro, los mantuvo frente a frente, comiendo en silencio repitiendo la coreografía ancestral. Pero, algo monstruoso mediaba entre ellos: la posibilidad de que al final sólo quedara el miedo y la soledad.

Ambos comieron con desgano, los sirvientes eran cuervos que casi no respiraban, estaban allí siendo testigos de cómo el joven matrimonio interactuaba, estaban acostumbrados al despotismo de Charles Swan y al silencio de su hija, esperaban que el tahúr recién llegado, esposo de Milady, fuese un hombre vulgar y sin clase, que demostrara cuan poca cosa era para la aristocrática señorita Swan, pero se asombraron con la escena ante sus ojos porque no esperaban aquella frialdad en la mesa señorial, los comensales allí sentados no mostraban ni la más leve emoción que debería tener un matrimonio recién consumado. Sussy, durante meses contó con sorna y con picardía como madam se besaba de manera impúdica con aquel hombre bello, y todos recordaban como, una vez, el mismo irrumpió en la casa más allá de la medianoche. Algo se pudría en Dinamarca, pero allí, en aquella casa, lo podrido amenazaba con extenderse hasta límites inesperados. Todos deseaban saber, pero ninguno se atrevería si quiera a intentar averiguarlo, como hormigas de colonia, mantendrían el orden entre madam y su esposo y jamás permitirían que la casa se derrumbara.

Isabella se levantó de la mesa, por lo bajo observó al esposo quien con gesto adusto y elegante trataba de pasar bocado, si la rabia que la insuflaba en ese momento no fuese tan cegadora vería la melancolía de sus gestos ante tan pródiga y selecta cena. Y también podría haberse percatado de la inevitable comparación que fácilmente podía realizar: él y Rosalie, comiendo en la mansión familiar, riéndose de todo, hermanablemente, sin importar la cena pobre y escasa ni la falta de servidumbre a quien mandar.

— Espero, querida, que en dos horas estés vestida para irnos al teatro — Edward levantó la mirada y se topó con la visión alucinante de su mujer indecente y hermosa.

— Claro que si esposo ¡Tú y yo en el palco principal! Ahora, mi amor no tendré más que espiarte con los binoculares, ahora estarás a mi lado ¿No es adorable? Mi historia de amor, mi deseo sosteniendo mi mano ¡Y no besando descaradamente el cuello de Tania Denali! Soy tan afortunada que moriré de felicidad.

— Eres afortunada Milady, Tania no tuvo nada de lo que a ti te sobra — se llevó el vino a los labios y mezcló el bouquet del licor jugando con la copa frente a su rostro.

— ¡Pobre Tania! — las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas para dar paso a la ama de la casa.

— ¡Pobre Edward Cullen! — murmuró él sin que nadie lo escuchara.

.

La noche cayó en la ciudad, hacía frió y el hielo se filtraba por las calles y los recodos de las casas, el fuego del hogar era encendido para que al menos, en las casas de los más afortunados, nadie allí sufriera las inclemencias de hielo de una ciudad gélida.

Isabella se observaba en el espejo, era hermosa, era perfecta y estaba lista para lo que ocurriría esa noche.

No esperó a que su esposo tocara la puerta para irla a buscar, ella en silencio caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso de la enorme mansión. La habitación de Edward quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de las suya, como gata se deslizó y atenta al movimiento de Edward, trató de escuchar. La fuerte colonia de su esposo parecía inundar todo el espacio, por un segundo creyó que se desmayaría, en sus retinas estaba suspendida la imagen desnuda del hombre que era todo para ella: un dios, una estatua, un peleador, un tahúr, un cazador, un centauro y un maldito demonio que deseaba dominar para tenerlo bajo sus pies y hacerlo prometer, a que jurara ser un hombre fiable, que la amará siempre con locura, que nunca le importó su dinero ni su pasado y que de ningún modo la iba a dejar.

Antes de que él abriese la puerta se alejó y bajó por las enormes y largas escaleras, cada paso era dado con la seguridad del escándalo que traía cómo iba vestida. Sussy, Dolly y Alfred, los sirvientes encargados de esa parte de la casa, casi mueren al ver lo que se presentaba ante ellos.

Era escandaloso.

Una impresionante pintura violenta bajaba por aquella escalera, y la dueña de aquella emoción de sangre era nada menos y nada más que la señora.

Isabella sonrió con gracia y no les dedicó una sola mirada a las tres personas que la observaban atónitos.

— Estaré esperando al señor en la sala principal.

Su voz era imperiosa y cargada de un tono ronco y fuego.

¡Oh, sí! Ella sabía que estaba vestida para escandalizar, sabía que con ese vestido, nadie en el teatro The Old Vic dejaría de enterarse que lady Swan acababa de llegar. Estaba extrañamente emocionada ante su inminente entrada triunfal como señora Cullen en la sociedad londinense, quien lo iba a decir: la modosa y siempre discreta señorita Swan una vez convertida en la esposa del tahúr más famoso de la ciudad se mostraba con de la decadencia perversa de la que ella fue reina años atrás.

Los tres sirvientes se comunicaron con las miradas, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a murmurar una sola palabra.

Las botas de Milord hacían un sonido seco al pisar cada grada de las escaleras. Las dos mujeres — ambas de menos de treinta — casi se ahogan al ver como aquel hombre divino se deslizaba. Dolly parpadeó con rapidez, se ruborizó al instante cuando éste se paró frente a ella, Sussy, quien estaba a su lado, trató de no mirarlo a la cara ― ella ya sabía algunas de las cualidades misteriosas del señor y los sentimientos que le inspiraban iban desde el miedo absoluto, hasta la lascivia enervante, pasando por una profunda admiración ― aún recordaba aquel día en que lo vio sacar un cuchillo y desgarrar la ropa de madam para llevarla cargando hasta la tina cuando ella hervía en fiebre. El hombre les parecía majestuoso, fuerte y poderoso y al mismo tiempo un ser humano del que sólo había escuchado cosas terriblemente pecaminosas. Las dos nunca podían saber cómo proceder con él, se podía decir que a veces les daban ganas de morderlo o simplemente, persignarse ante él.

Ambas mujeres, en aquel mismo instante tuvieron un mismo pensamiento, en aquella casa existía dos seres hermosos y terribles que habían conspirado con el diablo para competir por belleza y poder.

— ¿Mi esposa? No está en su habitación.

— Lo espera en la sala principal, Milord — contestó Sussy — el coche ya está listo.

— Sírveme un poco de whisky, Sussy.

— En seguida, Milord.

Respiró profundo, cinco grandes pasos hasta donde su mujer. Abrió la puerta de la sala principal y allí, en todo su esplendor, la dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas vestida con un indecente, enloquecedor e infernal vestido rojo, le daba la espalda.

¡Oh Dios!

La quería matar, la quería ocultar del mundo, deseaba agarrar cada pedazo de aquella divina tela y desgarrarla y no permitir que nadie en el maldito mundo viera quien era ella vestida como un ángel demoniaco.

¡Sí! Lady Isabella Swan-Cullen estaba allí, como la princesa encantada de Alistair Sinclair, Eleazar Merchant, el fantasma de Michell y todos los amantes que había coleccionado y, que ahora, oficialmente, eran declarados como sus enemigos.

Excitado. Furioso. Salvaje.

Isabella sintió el fuego punzante que corría por su espalda, era el fuego del deseo que sabía que provocaba en cada hombre que la miraba descaradamente atraído por el espléndido cuerpo que mostraba. Sí, aquel vestido que un día, hace muchos años, había mandado a confeccionar al muy excéntrico modisto en Paris ― quien, por días, se encerró en su taller para crear el que hasta la fecha era su obra de arte: el vestido para la musa de Francia ― y que ahora, diez años después, estaba intacto, con su corte y diseño atemporal y perfecto, con la tela viva y brillante, tenía la misma capacidad de atrapar y escandalizar que hace diez años y eso la hacía muy feliz.

El brocato era de un rojo sangre que a la vista de la noche podía ser negro aterciopelado, con escote barco, dejaba ver su hermoso cuello y sus perfectos hombros desnudos, de los lados del entalle se desprendían cintas de seda cruda y oro metálico que anudaban la mitad de sus brazos haciendo que el contraste del color de la piel y de la tela fuese sanguinario y hermoso, crema y rosa roja. El corsé se dejaba ver y estaba lleno de pequeña correas del mismo material que parecían entrelazarse de manera sistemática en su talle para así coronar los pechos, que se abultaban voluptuosamente, haciéndolos ver como si fueran dos frutas apetitosas, dispuestas a ser mordidas y saboreadas, ofreciéndose para ser arrancadas a quien las quisiera poseer. Entre el rojo del vestido, lo frágil de su figura y toda la piel que mostraba, la imagen de Isabella le pareció a Edward, endemoniada, tanto, que lastimaba su vista. La tela caía artísticamente por sobre sus caderas, pareciendo un polizón que se arrepollaba a la mitad del muslo y que continuaba con varias capas de vaporosa seda que se alargaba por casi dos metros y haciendo que el efecto visual de verla caminar se le marcasen escandalosamente sus piernas e hiciese pensar que ella era una diosa pagana que dejaba estela de sangre a su paso. La imagen estaba coronada por las joyas, por su cabello enredado en trenzas y cadejos y por la estola negra de visón que apenas cubría sus hombros.

Todo era excitante, hipnótico, gótico y teatral, aquella imagen ― alejada totalmente del victoriano terciopelo negro y del virginal encaje blanco ― lucía escandalosamente perfecto en ella.

Edward resopla y se ahoga, todo en él bombea sangre caliente que hierve hasta sentir que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas van a derretirse y hacerse cenizas ante aquella Abrahel vestida de rojo. Sabe que ella está jugando, castigando y tirando sus fechas de seductor veneno, el blanco es su corazón, su alma, su cerebro y su dura verga erguida es la que responde ante semejante hechizo.

¡Pero no!

Él puede soportar el dolor de desear, porque si puede enterrar sus uñas en sus manos, tragar cada gota de deseo por ella, él no se arrastrará como esclavo ante la deidad maldita que clama por su alma, como el gran tahúr que es, su apuesta va más allá.

— Mi amor — camina despacio, él también tiene sus armas — ¡Estás exquisita! —se acerca a ella y respira duramente sobre su hombro.

Todo es caliente y aturdidor.

El guardarropa escogido por ella, no sólo para humillarlo, sino — y ella secretamente lo sabe — para deleitarse con el deseo de Edward Cullen, se luce con esplendor en aquel momento. Pero él, que ha guardado su orgullo, también está vestido para matar. Negro sobre azul, cuero sobre seda, diamantes empotrados en madera, olor de hombre, presencia de semental sano. Es hermoso vestido como un Lord, pero para la gata lasciva de Isabella Swan, es la perfección cuando está desnudo. Lo sabe y quisiera arrancarse su ropa, porque ella lo prefiere desnudo. Pero no, la guerra es la guerra.

Oh sí.

Porque después de eso ― del espectáculo de Mr. bastardo sin nada puesto ― era mil veces mejor que tenerlo allí, vestido, y tener la firme voluntad de no permitir un solo y mínimo toque sobre ella.

No pueden respirar.

Son hienas hambrientas.

Milady reprimiendo el instinto de gemir y morderse el labio para demostrar como desea pasar su boca, lengua y dedos por toda aquella hermosa estructura y él ardiendo por dentro porque sólo se ve enterrando la cara entre sus pechos, entre sus muslos, y lamer, beber y chupar lo que fluye en ese momento del centro de su sexo.

Animales salvajes.

Se huelen y se presienten de manera casi asesina.

Él le ofrece su brazo y ella lo rechaza, camina en silencio delante de él, mientras que Sussy tiene en la bandeja el vaso de whisky que Milord bebe de un trago para así, con un ardor, aquietar el que clama en su entrepierna.

Y duele.

Y lastima.

Y enloquece. Edward sabe que eso es lo que quería, que eso fue lo que siempre deseó; ella, una bruja que lo hiciera demente, una hembra capaz de condolerse por su alma ya que sólo aceptaba ser domada por alguien que estuviese a la altura de su propia lujuria.

¡Dios mío! Edward ruega a los cielos, porque sabe que está a un paso de la destrucción y que si no mide su amor por aquella dama maligna ― Isabella, princesa encantada, musa maldita ― hará de él un guiñapo sin sentido y en unos días Edward sería en la Londres Victoriana un miserable demente de ojos rojos clamando por el opio que le da vida y sustancia.

En el coche, ambos están en silencio, sin embargo los dos no despegan sus miradas el uno del otro, ella respira y él bebe de su oxígeno, él jadea y la piel de Isabella parece vibrar, con sus ojos ― verdes y líquidos ― recorren lentamente su rostro, desde su frente, pasando por su nariz, y mejillas y deteniéndose sobre su boca, allí ella arde, quiere que él la muerda, quiere su lengua penetrando dentro de allí y golpeando deliciosamente su paladar. Todo hormiguea en la anatomía de aquellos dos seres imposibles, la mujer quiere voltear y perderse en mirar las oscuras calles y dejar que el frio enfríe su piel y sus sentidos para que así mantener el control sobre el asustador hecho de que sólo quiere abrir sus piernas, abrir su cuerpo, dejar el alma al aire y permitir que aquel hombre ― que la recorre con su mirada de manera furiosa su cuello y sus senos ― la asesine con la boca, la torture con sus manos y la haga esclava con su sexo.

No se permiten ser débiles, se miran fijamente, ambos con los ceños fruncidos, reconcentrados y codiciosos.

De pronto, el terror de todo cochero: un bache que, en la calle a medio reparar, hace fluctuar, de horrible manera, al coche y a sus pasajeros, los caballos relinchan, el golpe de la fusta en el animal y la lucha del conductor para mantener el equilibro no los distrae de su objetivo, ambos se sostienen para evitar no desgarrarse como tigres en la selva y encendidos ― y también asustados ― por el dolor que no están dispuestos a aliviar.

Valets. Sirvientes. Cocheros y ayudantes del hermoso teatro pululan en todas partes, Baylis Road es un pandemónium de caballos, voces y personas. Parece que la mitad de toda la ciudad estaba allí, era el estreno de "La fierecilla domada" de Shakespeare, Edward no puede dejar pasar la ironía de manera triste _¿Estoy listo para domar a semejante bravía mujer que tengo por esposa? _Por un segundo, Isabella miró tras la cortina del coche a toda la gente que allí estaba reunida, odiaba ir al teatro, amaba más la ópera pero no iba a perder la ocasión de escandalizar a la sociedad que por años la tuvo por insignificante y aburrida. En realidad, no odiaba el teatro como arte, es más lo amaba ― en Francia tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la gran Sara Bernhardt en "La dama de las camelias" de Dumas y fue alucinante ― lo que odiaba era toda esa parafernalia que se montaba a su alrededor, como gran evento social, allí se daban citas los miembros de la aristocracia para lucir quienes eran mas no para disfrutar una buena obra de teatro.

Sin embargo, ella, en aquel momento, sería la prima donna en aquella función montada sólo para su esposo. A lo lejos vio como algo se movía de un lado a otro, una capa de un color violeta, quiso llorar, era Eleazar, quien llevaba del brazo a una debutante rubia y graciosa. La presencia de su amigo la alentó, elevó su rostro con vanidad.

El cochero abrió las puertas del lujoso carruaje, Edward se abalanzó como felino, ofreció su mano para ayudar a su mujer a bajar, Isabella aceptó la oferta y el toque casi la aniquila de placer, dio gracias a sus guantes pues los dedos de su esposo entrelazados a los suyos eran posesivos y seductores.

Un pequeño pie enfundando en botines rojos de raso acompañó al otro, el frío aterrador dejó huella en su piel, la stola, que le caía por los hombros, fue cruzada sobre su pecho evidenciando aún más sus redondeces, Edward la miró contrariado, sabía que en unos segundos todas los ojos de aquel lugar se dirigirían a ambos, así que sin delicadeza, la atrajo hacia él y gruño en su oído:

— Cualquiera, madam que se acerque, sea quien sea, hasta el mismo estúpido del príncipe y lo mato sin piedad. ¡Un guiño! Una risa, una palabra de tu parte y verás cual es el maldito fuego que tengo ardiendo en mis entrañas, querida.

— No seas infantil, esposo.

— Soy el bastardo ¿Recuerdas? Cuido lo que es mío.

— Cien millones de libras.

— Y todo lo demás, bruja, todo lo que desvergonzadamente muestras en ese traje rojo.

Ella voltea y ambos persisten en sus miradas.

— Quien te oye hablar, mi amor, dirá que me amas.

Él sonríe ladinamente.

— Y quien te ve, querida, dirá que vistes sólo para mí.

Respiran y el aire se filtra por sus pulmones, ambos tienen la esperanza que en algún momento el hielo pueda enfriar el ardor interior.

El cochero recoge la aparatosa cola del impresionante vestido e Isabella lo toma en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostiene la mano de su marido.

Caminan hacia la entrada del imponente The Old Vic, en plena Waterloo Road, Isabella no desea aferrarse con fuerza del brazo de quien fulge como su esposo, sabe que cualquier signo de debilidad y él se burlaría de ella así que levemente le apretó el brazo y levantó su rostro dejando ver el gesto coqueto y seguro de quien fue años atrás la coquet de Paris. Mientras tanto el esposo ardía, resoplaba y, con su mirada verde de felino fiero, observaba a cada uno de los hombres que detuvieron su paso para ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Y no fue solamente los hombres, a medio minuto de hacer su entrada casi triunfal todos los ojos de la gran aristocracia miraban sin recelo y vergüenza a quien unos días antes era la muy tímida hija de Charles Swan.

― _¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo va vestida?_

― _¿Es ella Isabella Swan? ¡Imposible!_

― _¿No escuchaste que hoy se presentó en la fábrica de su padre vestida de hombre?_

― _¿Y su luna de miel?_

― _Eso ocurre cuando una mujer como ella se casa con un tunante como Edward Cullen ¡Las convierten en seres desvergonzados y groseros!_

― _¡Dios mío! Si ayer dejó de ser virgen y ¡Mírala! Ese hombre es… es un ¿cuál es su secreto? _

― _¿Quién diría que esa niña tonta podía ser esta mujer sin vergüenza que muestra su cuerpo ante todos?_

_Quiero ser ella…_

― _¡Está desnuda!_

― _¡Desvergonzada!_

_¿A quién le digo que me haga un vestido igual?_

Todos murmuraban, hipócritas por convicción y raza, se acercaron a la pareja y les desearon feliz matrimonio, mientras que en su interior esperaban el momento de todos de atacar a lo británico, es decir en los salones de té y en las reuniones sociales.

Isabella sonreía.

Edward se mantenía a su lado como si estuviese dispuesto a sacar un arma y disparar a quien se atreviese a vocalizar lo que pensaba.

A los lejos, Tania Denali observaba entre la muchedumbre lo que allí ocurría, su corazón agonizaba frente a la escena, una lágrima fue oculta entre las sombras, entendía lo que allí ocurría, entendía la rebeldía de aquella mujer con aquel vestido rojo y deseaba que fuese propio ― al igual que el hombre que lucía al lado ― pero, lo que más anhelaba es que la hubiese mirado, al menos una vez, con el mismo ardor celoso que ahora despedía Edward Cullen en su mirada.

Ella veía el amor, la pasión y el deseo, todos allí ― sin importar el cinismo y la crueldad ― podían entrever como el bastardo ― un paria de la aristocracia, orgulloso y altanero ― parecía ser un gigante planeta que giraba en torno al sol que era la mujer de rojo y ella… ella, Isabella, con su vestido revelador, sólo quería provocar a quien más amaba.

─ _Bueno… al menos parece que la ama._

─ _¡Ja! Tanto como a su fortuna._

Ojos codiciosos y de duda sobre aquella pareja, y verdades que se veían a través de espejos cóncavos que daban visiones diferentes. Para unos, eran muestra viviente del amor desmedido de jóvenes recién casados y que parecían una sola entidad. Para otros, era la rabia contenida de Edward que, sabiendo cual era el juego de su mujer, trataba de adivinar qué hombre de allí era el amante de su mujer o cual de todos daría el primer paso para serlo.

Eleazar se acercó ― competía con el excéntrico Oscar Wilde en colorido de vestir y en las frases equívocamente fútiles con las que les decía a todos cuan ridículos eran ― y miró a Madam gratamente asombrado ante el hecho de ver como toda una niña bien era capaz de mostrar piel y vida en una sociedad donde una pálida y ojerosa flor era símbolo de buen gusto y elegancia.

_« ─__ Que no se diga que una dama inglesa no puede tener el coraje para mostrar mucho más que su abanico__» _Ese fue su comentario sentencioso de aprobación cuando la vio siendo la atracción de la velada.

Merchant ― que arrastraba a su pálida, rubia y silenciosa debutante ― se acerca a la pareja deteniendo una mirada piadosa en Edward Cullen, piensa que es un pobre desgraciado, está seguro que ya fue herido de muerte y que se esfuerza por sobrevivir en aquellas aguas turbias que significa tener a su lado a la princesa encantada.

— ¡Mon papillon! — besa su mejilla y escucha gruñir por lo bajo al marido — ¿Pourquoi ne me surprendrait pas, cher?

Isabella suelta el brazo de su marido y toma a su amigo, el apretón es tan fuerte que en ese momento Eleazar entiende que ella también está herida de muerte y que sangra ― metafóricamente ― con aquel vestido puesto. Hablan con las miradas, el francés ruega que se salve de todo aquello y ella responde que ya no puede detenerse.

— ¿Nos acompañas en el palco, Eleazar?

El hombre se alisa su mostacho y sus ojos oscuros relampaguean.

— ¡Oh no! Yo sólo vengo a presenciar una obra de teatro, una comedia. Mis ojos no están para ver, en privado, como aquí se sangra.

El matrimonio entienden la frase y por un momento Mr. Cullen siente que no está tan solo y que el papagayo ridículo sabe lo que está sintiendo. Isabella ve alejarse a su mejor amigo con la debutante, siente como todos la observan y su victoria le sabe amarga; sin embargo, continúa hacia el palco en compañía de su marido.

Toda ella enfundada en aquel vestido es todo lo que nadie en Londres se atreve, no le importa, sólo quiere demostrar a su esposo hasta donde piensa llegar, tiene una necesidad insana ― y majadera ― de decirle que su padre se lo compró por cien millones de libras y que sólo espera de él un desembolso aunque en la transacción quede con su corazón hecho pedazos.

Caminan, Edward ve entre la multitud los ojos azules fríos y sanguinolentos de Sinclair, lo maldice con miles de palabras aprendidas en la calle hollín, sabe que el desgraciado hijo de puta desea ver su caída y la caída de su esposa para después, precipitarse, como ave de rapiña, sobre ambos. Sin pensar en nada, pues ya el escándalo está servido en bandeja de plata, agarra a su mujer de la cintura y frente a todos, la besa como si ella fuese todo menos su muy decente esposa. Ella entierra las uñas en el brazo de su marido.

— ¿De qué te quejas, amor mío? ¿No es eso lo que eres cuando vienes vestida como una Jezabel?

Ella intenta desprenderse, pero él no lo permite.

— Aprovecha esposo, esto es lo más cerca que estarás de mi.

— Eso es lo que tú crees.

— ¡Oh no! Eso es lo que es. Ahora, que me he quitado la imagen de virgen inmaculada, puedo dar a entender que ya no hay nada que me detenga.

Edward hierve.

— ¿Tú amante está aquí?

Isabella como una minerva adicta a herir saca sus flechas y apunta.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

El murmullo hacia el palco es un eco que resuena a su paso como pequeños susurros de seres sin importancia.

Él también se apresta.

— Bueno, al menos no estamos tan solos aquí madam, mis amantes y los tuyos ¿No es una fiesta?

Y a lo lejos, en el palco de enfrente está Sinclair quien intenta develar como aquellos dos se despedazan, pero sólo ve dos seres que sin desearlo se buscan para rozarse de manera desesperada.

¡Como los odia! Esperaba ver desprecio, odio y asco y ve fuego y lujuria, ve a la mujer endemoniada que lo poseyó hacia años y la ve ganando y al maldito bastardo enajenado con ella.

― _¡Oh sí! … ¡Ya le hizo el amor! … ¡Ya sabe cómo es! … ¡No puede evitarlo! … ¡No es capaz!_

Su rostro era odio puro y su sangre, veneno.

Y allí, en medio de aquel hermoso teatro, existía dramas que se desarrollaban durante años, Edward e Isabella envueltos en su propio entramado no veían que a lo lejos, Alice y Jasper, encendían otro fuego. La ciudad iba a explotar, la dama de rojo tenía un hacha filosa y con un solo tajo les dijo a todos que había jugado con ellos.

Alice ― llena de miedo ― sabía que sería el cordero por sacrificar, trataba de que el coraje con que se entregó a Jasper la primera vez siguiera allí. Ese mismo coraje que hizo darle la espalda a la biblia y a los anatemas de su padre tenía que persistir, el mismo coraje que la hizo sobrevivir su adolescencia como sirvienta en casas de amos crueles debía resurgir, el mismo coraje que le permitió abandonar la seguridad construida en la casa Swan no podía desertar. Ella debía mantenerse erguida, firme, resoluta para aquel momento y esperar tranquila la reacción de todo Londres cuando supiese que el recién viudo y muy noble Lord Jasper Whitlock la había tomado como esposa hacia pocas horas en una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad. Convencida de su renovado valor, levantó su rostro hacia su antigua ama ― y todavía mejor amiga ― y por un segundo olvido su miedo porque allí, en el palco superior, reconoció a la mujer de la que había oído hablar una vez, la princesa encantada que descubrió en el cuadro oculto del desván, y entendió como sufría y que a la par de su dolor, estaba dispuesta a beber la sangre de todos los presentes.

_¿Qué va a ocurrir con nosotras mi amiga? Qué va a ocurrir…_

Pero en ese momento, al lado de Jasper ― que entrecerraba sus ojos y se movía nervioso ― se acobardó y quiso volver, volver a la cocina de la casa en Kensington y no tener que estar fingiendo quien no era ni aguantar el vestido que en ella ― y para su disgusto ― era algo que estaba más allá de su persona, el vestido de azulino tafetán ― peleaba con el adusto uniforme negro que por años fue su defensa ― la dejaba expuesta a toda la sociedad.

Ella e Isabella… mañana con sus cabezas puestas en la picota pública, quizás su amiga estaba por sobrevivir, no sabía si ella podría.

Abajo, todos murmuraban, los susurros fueron en alza, el chisme en pleno, la orquesta que anunciaba que la obra iba a comenzar no fue capaz de contener las voces, shiiis tratando de agotar el bullicio, las miradas sobre el palco principal, nadie estaba esperando la obra de teatro, todos y todas estaban hipnotizados con el matrimonio que desde lo alto parecían ser el verdadero espectáculo por el cual habían pagado.

Se abrió el telón, Isabella respiraba con fuerza, los ojos de su marido observaban descaradamente sus senos frutosos, respira con su subir y bajar, pendiente si asomaban descaradamente sus lilas oscuras y sensible que lujuriosamente adivina en el límite vértigo de su vestido. Él ya no fingía, en algún momento pensó que se lanzaría sobre ellos y los mordería, nada ni nadie más existía para él en el teatro. Tania, a lo lejos, trató de captar su atención pero apenas obtuvo una mueca oscura y desganada. Isabella vio los intentos infructuosos de la ex amante de su marido y en un arranque de celos furibundos pensó tirar al foso del teatro a la perra loca y maldita si se acercaba, Sinclair no parpadeaba, sus binoculares estaban pendientes de cada uno de los signos que ella daba. Todos la observaban, la deseaban y la despedazaban; sin embargo, para Isabella, sólo el toque posesivo de su esposo sobre su mano ― que la lastimaba ― era lo único que veía, sentía y le importaba.

Una endemoniada Catalina, en el escenario, resoplaba ante un padre que la quería dominar, y una Bianca adorable ― representando todo el artificio femenino ― que se quejaba que por culpa de su hermana no se podía casar; esa era la obra, los actores trataban de captar la atención del público, pero el ambiente era pesado, cargado y difícil porque tenía que competir con una pareja deslumbrante, que desde el palco y sin dirigirse una palabra, tenían la atención de todos.

La mirada de él la recorría, mordía su piel y lamía cada poro, su concentración estaba en cada respiración, en cada rítmico sube y baja. Concluyó que odiaba el vestido, era de pesadillas, el arma con que ella se burlaba y lo humillaba. Perdió la cordura, en ese momento no importaba nada, sólo deseaba pegar su nariz de su cuello y olerla como perdiguero a su presa. Sin medir consecuencias, se movió hacia su mujer y comenzó a respirarla, penetró con sus ojos cada poro, solo quería herirla, sofocarla. Llevó su mano hacia su espalda y con lentitud la deslizó lo largo de la columna, ella no se movió, pero ardía como ardía la mano de él sobre ella. Todo se contraía desesperadamente. Abrumada por el toque, Bella volteó hacia su esposo, y lo que ella vio casi la hace desmayarse: ojos oscuros y labios entreabiertos que dejaban ver la punta de la lengua que pasaba húmeda por las comisuras.

Su interior gritó: ¡Muérdeme! ¡Bésame! ¡Ámame! La mano continuaba sobre ella, un dedo arremolinó una de las cintas de aquel vestido y con furia sensual jalo y desató un poco.

_¡Dios mío!_

Él era capaz, ella también. Tomada frente a todos; allí, con él, como dos años antes cuando vio que lo hacía con Tania Denali que sin pena se perdía entre la oscuridad mientras que los actores vociferaban. Ahora, Edward Cullen iba por ella, iba levantar su vestido y enterrar su cara entre sus piernas.

_¡Malditos dioses!_ _Yo lo había deseado igual ¡Igual! Y, ahora ¡Lo hará!_

Por un eterno segundo se miran, una gota de sudor cae por la frente de Isabella, el sonríe, está tan seguro de él mismo, tan seguro de sus dotes de amante que da por hecho que con un movimiento la hará suya en medio de todo el mundo y que finalmente se podrá parar frente a todos diciendo que es el gran bastardo del reino, dueño de cien millones de libras, que deja de ser parte de la baja aristocracia, que la elite tiene que hacerle un espacio y que tendrán que soportarlo porque seguirá haciendo lo que se le venga en gana, ahora fortalecido con la seguridad de que su mujer ― que tuvo a todo Londres, por años, engañado ― se derrite toda apenas con su toque.

Bella está a punto de perder.

Milady entiende que si él la toca, su mundo se quiebra.

Isabella Swan lo desea y la princesa encantada lo ama.

Su corazón palpita fieramente, él ha encontrado un pedazo de piel desnuda y presiona con fuerza, presiona como si este pequeño y mínimo pedazo de dermis fuese ese algo oscuro e hinchado en su sexo y presiona una y otra vez.

Isabella está a punto de caer, a punto de gemir y a punto de perder, se va volviendo liquida, se va abriendo y dilatando, Edward respira sobre su hombro, muerte de manera gatuna un poco y pasa su lengua por su lóbulo.

Tania quiere gritar.

Alistar Sinclair, se enfurece, hipócritamente se asquea por ser el testigo a primera mano de lo que él jamás pudo: un gemir de placer por parte de Isabella.

Los maldice.

Todo se paraliza.

Londres hipócrita y chismoso sabe lo que ocurre en aquel palco, están viendo algo que está más allá de la moral, algo que atenta contra todas sus costumbres, todo relampaguea y resplandece, la sexualidad y el placer existen, el amor instintivo y sin poesía tierna existe allí, no hay metáforas, ni sonetos, sólo dos seres que parecen que golpean a todos con su muy amoral deseo frente a todos.

— Puedo tomarte aquí, Isabella.

Depredador.

— Puedo y quiero, frente a todos — su voz hizo eco en su piel, seguía tocando — puedo darte mi sangre, puedo hacer lo que tu desees, dime que me perdonas, dime que me amas y ¡Diablos! Seré lo que quieras, me arrastraré por todo el mundo, me pararé en el escenario y le diré a todos que no me importa nada sólo tú ¡Dímelo! Dímelo ahora ¡Ahora, bruja!

Una tos detrás de ellos, el aire se enrareció, el olor de alquitrán característico del enemigo acabó con el momento.

— ¡Díselo princesa! Di que lo amas y después haz que se vuele la tapa de sus sesos como lo hiciste con Michell. ¡No! Mejor, haz que uno de tus amantes lo rete en un duelo y al final todo será como siempre: muerte y escándalo. ¡Noo! ¡No! ¡Hazle creer que tienes alma! Que tienes alma para amar a alguien, dile al imbécil que lo amas y así, él correrá donde todas sus putillas para burlarse porque al fin pudo domesticarte. Te aseguro que todas ellas se reirán de ti, él lo hizo cuando escribía las cartas que te mandaba ¡Tengo copias, querida!

Alistair se burlaba escondido tras las cortinas, presionaba los lugares indicados y abría las heridas. Isabella reaccionó de inmediato, su cuerpo se enfrió, y el deseo fue reemplazado por la rabia. Escuchó un chirrido, la silla cedió ante la fuerza del movimiento de su esposo que se levantaba para golpear la cara de su Sinclair.

— Oh vamos, Mr. Cullen ¿Quiere un escándalo aquí?

— Aún puedo acabar con usted y terminar de romper sus costillas.

— Hágalo y gritaré la verdad, hágalo y su esposa será expelida de la sociedad ¡Ni los millones de su padre la salvarían! y usted será definitivamente nada en esta ciudad — dio un paso al frente — el dueño del teatro me ha encarecido que se retiren de aquí, son un escándalo, todos quieren que se vayan.

— ¿Todos o usted?

— Todos, no son bienvenidos.

— ¿Se atreven a ofender a mi esposa?

Sinclair hace un gesto macabro.

— ¡Dios mío, Mr. Cullen! Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No lo has adivinado? ¡Mírala! Ella quiere que la ofendan, porque así te ofende y te humilla ¡Conozco el vestido! — los ojos de Isabella centellean — sé lo que significa, es su manera de maltratarte, de decirte que le eres insignificante.

Edward voltea hacia ella.

— ¿Me amas, Isabella?

— No lo hace Edward, y si lo hizo alguna vez — saca de su bolsillo una bolsa — ¡Lo arruinaste! — tira la bolsa a los pies de la mujer — mira querida, son las diez mil libras que se pagó por ti, no valen nada frente a tu fortuna, pero eso era lo que tu valías, eres sólo un pagaré, no eres nada querida, no para Edward Cullen, sólo una apuesta más.

Por un segundo en aquel palco oscuro todo tembló, golpearía al maldito hasta matarlo, rompería cada uno de sus huesos y no le importaba nada, nada en ese momento.

— ¡Déjalo, Edward! No vale la pena — Isabella se levantó, tomó su silla y se refugió en la oscuridad — no vale la pena pelear, él no me lastima, ni tú tampoco, él me es indiferente y a ti, querido — su voz era hielo — no te amo.

Sinclair satisfecho; Edward, con dolor.

― Me aburren ambos ¡Largo de mi palco, Sinclair! Y tú, esposo, espera que esta odiosa representación acabe y ve hasta donde Tania Denali ¡Haz que la pobre mujer sea feliz! Evidentemente, a ella le interesan tus talentos porque a mí no. Tú no me sorprendes, amor mío, cien millones de libras y mi padre pagó demasiado.

La carcajada de Sinclair se escuchó en los pasillos traseros del palco pero a Edward no le importó, sólo vio a la mujer y entendió cuanto desprecio había allí y cuanto se despreciaba ella por desearlo. Esa era su vida, al final lo supo, la única mujer que podía amarlo por lo que era y ella se odiaba por hacerlo.

— Soy el hombre para ti, Isabella Swan, y tú eres la mujer para mí.

— No sueñes Edward Cullen nunca fui de nadie, menos de alguien que me vende por diez mil libras ¿De verdad crees que deseo entregarme a un hombre que quiere poseerme en medio de todos para así gritar a los cuatro vientos el valor que tiene su único don que sin esforzarse mucho se puede encontrar en cualquiera?

― ¡Tú sabías lo de la apuesta!

― ¡Y lo del contrato! Pero no por eso es menos humillante que te lo enrostren a la cara.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves, Isabella? El maldito quiere venganza — un paso hacia ella y la tomó del brazo — ¿Fue tú amante?

— ¡Ja! ¿Y qué si lo hubiese sido, amor mío? Sinclair me importa tanto como la tierra bajo mis zapatos, él es poca cosa, todos los son.

La voz de la mujer era dura y monocorde, Edward vio el hielo en aquellos ojos oscuros, no se escuchaban las voces de los actores, más bien se oía un rumor impaciente, de esos que provoca la expectación, sabía muy bien que todos esperaban el espectáculo y no era el que se representaba en la platea. Levantó su rostro, ella iría hasta el final, él también. Con el descaro característico y con fuerza medida, la arrastró hasta el palco y la dejó a la vista de todos. No, no se irían, se quedarían y les mostrarían a la crème Londres una verdadera representación dramática de lo que era aquel matrimonio brutal.

Sinclair, contento por su cometido, rápidamente volvió a su palco, se desentendió de lo que ocurría en el escenario y ansioso se concentró en lo que pasaba en el palco de enfrente. Se había ofrecido, voluntario, a los dueños del teatro para hablar con la pareja ― con la que lo unía una 'añosa amistad' ― para que se fueran, los actores, y el director, de la compañía estaban molestos y estaban a punto de renunciar. Pero en realidad, el pedido no tenía sentido, estaba más allá de lo que era posible, Isabella y su esposo eran sociedad ― y no podían arriesgarse a semejante escándalo infame de sacar a la mujer más rica del país y a su esposo ― pero estaba feliz con lo que había tenido oportunidad de presenciar _¡Si yo no la puedo tener, él tampoco la tendrá!._

En el acto dos, Isabella y Edward eran silencio, la función continuó sin más algarabía y sin embargo todos allí no prestaron atención los diálogos rimbombantes de los actores.

Isabella quería gritar y arañar el rostro de su esposo, Isabella quería besarlo hasta enloquecer, pero la bolsa con las diez mil libras seguía allí, tiradas en el suelo, como el cruel recordatorio de la afrenta y la mentira.

A lo lejos Alice la observaba, su carácter generoso y leal la hizo desear estar cerca para tocar su hombro y decirle al oído que dejara de luchar. No daba gracias de que todos estuviesen pendiente de Isabella ― pero eso permitió que su matrimonio pasase a un segundo plano y los mantuviera lejos de los chismes al menos esa noche ― esperaba a que Jasper cumpliera pronto su promesa de llevarla a la villa, no quería enfrentarse al comidillo y a la grosería que vendrían tras ellos. Concretar su amor con Jasper la estaba volviendo débil, estaba muy insegura con el qué dirán. Eleazar, minutos antes, había levantado una copa de vino y en un gesto histriónico ― y burlón ― brindó por ella. Tuvo que rogarle a Jasper para que no fuese a retarlo a duelo.

— Te mira como si te hubiese visto desnuda, Alice.

— Es un burlón, cariño, déjalo.

Era terrorífico pensar que algún día su esposo supiese sobre su aventura con el francés canalla. Contaba los minutos para poder largarse de allí, confiaba en su capacidad de tranquilizarlo haciéndole el amor, su esposo rubio y celoso parecía algo arrepentido de la visita al teatro y al igual que ella, solo quería recuperar la tranquilidad que tenía protegido por las paredes de su hogar.

La última escena. Edward prendió un cigarro, se burlaba de todos allí, dirigió su mirada a su esposa y dijo:

— No soporto a los estúpidos, cuando niño leía a Shakespeare y estos idiotas joden todo con sus falsetes y artificios, no es el escritor que leí.

Isabella no dijo nada, era lo mismo que ella pensaba, igual.

Se parecían.

Y ella tenía miedo a aceptarlo.

Sin pedir permiso, la mujer tomó su estola, miró con ojos de desprecio a todos y sin más salió de allí.

Edward la vio salir, agarró la bolsa con las diez mil libras y se las llevó a su bolsillo.

— ¿Huyes, amor mío?

Ella se detuvo, giró su hermosa cabeza de manera seductora.

— No, me aburren todos y sus hipocresías banales, todos ellos me aburren hasta el bostezo.

El humo del cigarrillo salió sensualmente de los labios de Mr. Cullen.

— Son poca cosa para ti, amada mía.

— Todos.

Contestó con amargura y sorna.

En el carruaje todo era silencio, llovía con esa lluvia pertinaz y fastidiosa.

El hombre observaba a esa mujer que estaba frente a él.

Hermosa.

Y silenciosa como una estatua, lejana y fría.

— Te haré el amor esta noche, madam.

— Oh no, mi amor — ella tenía la frase perfecta — ten compasión, no quiero venir de un espectáculo patético, para presenciar otro, además hoy lavo mi cabello.

La parquedad en Edward de los últimos minutos se fue a la porra, se paró encorvado en el carruaje y fue hasta su esposa, respirando sobre su cara.

— Te mueres porque lo haga ¿N es así, bruja? Te mueres por dominarme, quieres de mi la humillación, deseas que bese tus pies y llore como una ilota ante ti. Pues, no mi reina, no está noche, voy a quebrar tu orgullo, amada mía. Soy un bastardo ¿Quieres luchar? Te digo querida — y toma su cuello con fuerza, y lleva su boca a milímetros de la suya — ya has perdido, me perteneces.

Isabella no mueve un musculo convoca fuerzas de su rabia y de su pasado y lanza cuchillos.

— No le pertenezco a nadie, milord, no por diez mil libras, ni por cien millones, soy mi dueña.

Los caballos siguen su rumbo, trotan monótonamente, Edward saca su mano enguantada por la ventanilla, golpea para que el cochero aminore la marcha, a los segundos el carruaje calma su afán, ambos se miran, una ramera camina por la calle, una trotacalles que busca que comer, milord la llama, la ramera voltea aterrada ante aquel lujoso coche, se acerca, ve a aquel hombre hermoso acompañado de una mujer igualmente bella, la puta se queda mirando a la dama, nunca en su vida había visto algo igual.

— ¿Tienes hambre, madame?

La mujer sonríe le falta un diente, parpadea.

— ¡Mucha! Mi príncipe.

Isabella no entiende lo que ocurre, de pronto algo tintinea ¡Son las diez mil libras! ¡Maldito sea!

Edward llama a la mujer con dulzura, la bolsa pesa en su mano — ¡Toma! — atrapa la mano helada de la ramera y se la lleva a su boca y la besa — es un regalo hermosa flor inglesa ¡Todo para ti! — y suelta las diez mil libras en la mano de la mujer, dando una orden de emprender el viaje.

Los caballos corren, en la ventanilla posterior Isabella ve a la mujer caer en el suelo y llorar.

— ¡Vaya, Mr. Cullen! Me enternece, por un segundo creí que se quedaría allí cobrándole el favor a la ramera.

Un gesto seco fue la contestación, los labios siempre entre abierto y excitados, fueron rectos y lineales.

— No necesito pagar por sexo, madame, todas las mujeres de Londres han fornicado conmigo gratis.

— ¿Gratis? No es lo que cuentan, bastardo, mantenerte como el tunante de Londres fue el precio que todas debieron pagar, mi amor ¡Me apena que me rebajes a lo mismo!

Y de pronto algo tronó, una patada en la puerta del coche, el aire helado de la ciudad penetró con furia dentro del carruaje e Isabella vio cómo su esposo la observó con ojos de furia concentrada.

— Pasaran días mi amor, la próxima vez arrancaré tu ropa sin piedad — la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuego — ¡No me extrañes demasiado, bruja! — y de manera suicida se tiró de éste en pleno trotar.

Y lo vio desaparecer en las sombras temiendo así que él no volvería.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que al contacto con el viento parecían convertirse en gotas de diamante Isabella se juró que él volvería, pero mientras tanto, se mostraría en cada palco, fiesta y opera de la ciudad. Iría vestida de colores violentos tan sólo para que él volviera y así seguir y continuar hasta que él o ella desfallecieran en el intento loco de triunfar en una guerra sin sentido que ya ni sabían lo que querían ganar.

Hasta que él cumpliera sus amenazas de patadas en su puerta, de ropa desgarrada, de copula violenta.

¡Dios!

Lo amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Gracias a las chicas que comentan y son lectoras fantasmas, saben que no contesto RR por mi tiempo medido y loco. Esta historia está llegando a un punto donde no puedo dar más largas a su final inminente o a la parte donde el bastardo vuela…jeje ¿dije algo de más? Como algunas saben me iré del FF por un mes o un poquito más, lo que pasa es que hace como dos meses me enfebrecí y escribí casi 7 capítulos de esta historia, casi todos actualizados, por lo tanto el próximo de éste ya está escrito y para calmar ansias dejo adelanto aquí:**

…

—_Eras tan hermosa —besó su barbilla y con la punta de su lengua recorrió su cuello hasta quedarse en la pequeña depresión donde palpitaba su corazón— fui tan feliz._

— _¡Ja! Feliz de tener mi fortuna ¡Suéltame! —sin embargo el beso fue profundizado y se convirtió en una pequeño mordisco sensual que la hizo estremecer._

— _Estaba tan orgulloso de mi —llevó su mano hasta la falda del vestido y lo levantó con suavidad, y penetró hacia la pierna que estaba criminalmente cubierta por una medias de seda que en la parte superior la sostenían unos ligueros— eras mía y todos me envidiaban._

_Isabella se tensó, tragó hiel, cerró su boca y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, el tacto, la caricia de su mano caliente en una pequeña porción de su muslo que no era cubierta por la seda de la media era perfecta, íntima y cálida._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS **

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

><p>El licor era maravilloso.<p>

Al trasluz, daba un intenso color ámbar.

El vaivén involuntario al que era sometido indicaba que su cuerpo era el exacto.

Su aroma ─madera y frutal─ emanaba del vaso y era intenso.

Seguramente, estuvo celosamente guardado para que madurara e impresionar a los selectivos bebedores que podrían pagar su precio.

Pero, a Edward Cullen, no. En esta noche no estaba en condiciones de paladear un whisky ni nada.

Edward estaba ebrio y observaba el líquido ─en el vaso donde bebía─ como si no hubiese mañana, sonreía cínico y amargado frente a todos los que lo observaban en el burdel de Esmerald, escuchaba la música del pianoforte y la voz de la mujer que cantaba una triste canción de amor.

_Y él se ha ido, y no volverá,_

_Nunca dijo él porque no me amaba, solo se fue y no volverá._

_Veo el mar oscuro, y lo llamo en silencio._

_Pero él no volverá, no volverá._

Edward, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con esa terrible opresión en el pecho, cerró el puño, se levantó de la mesa siendo seguido por los ojos impresionados de Esme y se fue hasta la mujer la tomó del brazo y la tiró hacia un lado.

─ No volverá porque eres una ramera ─soltó una carcajada, otro puño sobre las teclas del piano─ otra canción, esto no es un maldito funeral.

─ ¡Edward! ─la voz de Esme se alzó sobre todos los que estaban allí que, entre divertidos y asustados, veían al hombre hermoso que trataba de mantenerse en pie─ ven, por favor ─fue hasta él y lo haló de su chaqueta que estaba hecha jirones─ ven a la mesa, o ven a dormir, cariño, no has dormido en dos días.

El rostro de Edward se transformó, por medio segundo, en un gesto de dolor y de tristeza, pero rápidamente volvió a la máscara de cinismo impenitente y con violencia se desprendió de la mano de la mujer que lo invitaba a calmarse.

─ No quiero dormir, ¡Quiero divertirme! ─caminó hacia su mesa, tomó el vaso de whisky y lo levantó con fuerza─ ¡Soy un hombre casado! ¡Tengo derecho a celebrar! ─aspiró con fuerza y la inhalación fue como si un cuchillo que rasgaba con lentitud su garganta, se llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió el alcohol como si fuera una medicina que le sanaba sus heridas.

Pero no sanaba.

«_─ ¿Crees que soy estúpida, Edward? ¿Crees que no sabía que me engañabas? ¿Qué te casaste conmigo por mi dinero? ¿Por una maldita apuesta? ¡Me subestimas! Mataste mi amor por ti.» _

Si tan sólo pudiese olvidarlo.

Si tan sólo pudiese retroceder el tiempo.

Y sin tan solo hubiese dicho a Sinclair que no haría semejante bajeza.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, porque sabía que si hubiese dicho que no a la propuesta, jamás se hubiese acercado a ella, a su princesa malvada, a esa bruja que lo tenía intoxicado.

¡La amaba!

Y ella, ella había tomado su corazón y se lo había tragado por completo.

«_─ … lo supe, cuando entendí el porqué del hermoso cínico de Edward Cullen se había acercado a mí, reafirmé mi teoría: jamás te habrías fijado en mí si no hubieses sido por esas diez mil libras ¡Lo entendí! ¡Todo! ¿Y sabes qué, cariño? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Gracias a eso me liberé. Tú liberaste a la mujer real que existe en mí, a la que se escondió por años. Debo darte las gracias amor mío, darte las gracias porque ahora contigo como mi esposo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, ¿Apuestas, Edward? ¡Por supuesto! Ganaste tú y gané yo, tu ganaste ser el heredero de la fortuna de Charles Swan, yo gane mi libertad.»_

¡No!

¡No era lo que deseaba! ¡Él la deseaba a ella! ¡La amaba!

─ ¡Otro más! Otro trago más.

─ ¡No le sirvan un trago más! Ha bebido por dos día seguidos, ni uno solo más.

─ ¡No te metas, mujer! ─le arrancó la botella a uno de los hombres que estaban allí, y la bebió a pico de botella, no le importó nada y bebiendo y bebiendo sintió que un dolor lo atravesaba, un mareo lo tomó por completo y sus piernas no le respondieron. Cayó sobre la mesa con todo el peso de su enorme cuerpo y la mesa se partió en dos y en el suelo, se rió a carcajadas batientes.

Esmerald quería llorar, le era difícil ver como aquel hombre arrogante frente a todos, en ese momento, era nada.

Dos hombres se ofrecieron a levantarlo, sin embargo rechazó la oferta y como pudo se levantó del piso hiriendo una de sus manos con el vidrio de las botellas rotas en el piso.

No dijo una sola palabra, no sentía el dolor de su mano, una de la mujerzuelas soltó un gritó porque la sangre salía borbotones, la pequeña pelirroja ─que durante años fue su amante─ trató de ayudarlo, Esmerald corría por agua y alcohol para así tratar de limpiar y desinfectar la herida.

─Te has hecho daño, cariño ─la chiquilla limpiaba la sangre con ternura, mientras él sólo miraba su mano con indiferencia.

─ No.

─ Es una herida terrible ¿no te duele? ─besó la palma de la mano herida─ estas heridas duelen mucho.

Cerró los ojos casi hasta dolerle las cuencas de éstos.

─ Hay otras que duelen más ─Esmerald se acercó al hombre que descansaba en una silla, permitió que las dos mujeres lo curaran mientras que bebía otro vaso de whisky con amargura.

─ Ustedes ─la voz de mando de la dueña del burdel hizo que varios hombres levantaran a Edward de la mesa─ llévenlo a una de las habitaciones.

─ ¡No! ─el hombre rugió con fuerza─ no necesito dormir, quiero celebrar ─sin embargo todo el licor en su cuerpo le hizo una mala jugada y volvió a trastabillar, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que necesitaba descansar.

Dormir, dormir un rato y no pensar en ella, en la piel de ella, en la boca de ella, en la tremenda sensación de haberla poseído, en la horrible sensación de saber que ella no lo amaba.

_«No eres el amante que yo creí, bastardo.»_

Y esas palabras acabaron con él, todas las que ella le había dicho, todas:

_«Eres hermoso, me gustas Edward, pero no me eres suficiente… he tenido mejores.»_

Caminó con dificultad hacia las escaleras, tomando una botella de vino de una de las mesas, mientras que Esmerald y la pequeña pelirroja lo seguían, como perritos falderos.

En el cuarto, las mujeres trataron de quitarle sus final botas, para que él así descansara pero él negó la ayuda, trepó sobre la cama aun con la botella en la mano, poniéndola sobre su pecho.

─ No puedes beber más, querido ─las palabras de Esmerald fueron tiernas─ te vas a destruir.

Los ojos del caballero la enfrentaron con burla, y bebió un trago largo y ardiente.

─ No eres mi madre Esme, no me digas que hacer.

Los ojos de la mujer se anegaron en lágrimas, bajó la cabeza para que el hombre que ella amaba con todo su corazón no viera como aquellas palabras de borracho la habían lastimado.

─ No… ─ella trató de que su voz fuese clara y tranquila─ no soy tu madre, pero soy tu amiga, toda la ciudad está hablando de tu comportamiento Edward, ya no eres simplemente Edward Cullen. Sé que nunca te importó tu apellido y tampoco ser el hijo del hombre que fue tu padre, pero ahora es diferente, eres el esposo de Lady Swan, debes comportarte.

Una carcajada enorme y ronca resonó en la habitación.

─ ¡Esposo! ¡No soy nada! ¡Nada! _Ella me desprecia y me odia ─_mas las palabras no salieron de su boca─ ¿Quieres que me vaya, Esme? ─trató de levantarse─ me voy.

─ No te estoy echando, hijo.

─ Puedo pagar ─llevó su mano a los bolsillos interiores de su saco leva y tocó el fajo de billetes que allí estaban─ puedo pagar, soy muy rico ─tiró el dinero al suelo, la pelirroja con la boca abierta miraba aquella cantidad de libras que estaban esparcidas por todas partes, nunca en su vida había visto tanto dinero─ ya no te debo nada y no quiero tus atenciones ni limosnas.

─ ¡Edward Cullen! ─furiosa Esme caminó resuelta hasta la cama– no me ofendas, soy tu amiga, siempre lo he sido, ahora no me vengas con tus estupideces ofensivas conmigo, tu hermana está preocupada, tu cuñado también, y Jasper, quien tiene un escándalo sobre sus espaldas, ha estado preguntando por ti.

─ ¡No me importan!

─ ¿Ni siquiera tu mujer?

_¿Mi mujer? Ojala eso fuese cierto._

─ Yo no le importo.

─ Ella te ama, querido.

─ Me odia, Esmerald ─las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon─ me odia, me odia.

─ Eso no puede ser verdad, ella te ama y mucho querido.

— No la conoces, Esmerald, ella es perversa, perversa ─se acercó al rostro de la gran madame de Londres— tomó mi corazón y lo devoró poco a poco.

— No puede ser tan malo, muchacho —llevó las manos a su cabello con dulzura, era para ella hermoso sentir bajo sus dedos la sensación— todo tiene solución.

Una leve sonrisa de amargura cruzó por el rostro de aquel hombre que estaba sucio, descuidado y con una barba de más de una semana.

— No, yo estoy condenado, Esme ─agarró el cuello de la mujer y lo acercó respirando sobre ella— condenado.

— Pensé que te había casado con ella por amor Edward, recé por eso.

Edward se apartó de la mujer, descansó su espalda en el respaldar de la cama y fijó su mirada en la pared.

— El amor, Esmerald —un gesto amargó se dibujó en su rostro— es cosa de los malditos melancólicos.

_Y yo soy uno de ellos… uno de esos, tanto tiempo burlándome de esos infelices y heme aquí atrapado por el._

A la media hora dormía profundamente, su rostro enterrado en la almohada respirando con dificultad, en el sueño el rostro de Isabella le sonreía con dulzura, vestida de blanco, con un ramo de hermosos lirios en su mano.

_«— Te amaré por siempre Edward —ella decía— para siempre mi amor, yo sólo soy tuya, no le he pertenecido a ninguno, a ninguno de ellos.»_

Al segundo, la mujer hermosa de sus sueños se desprendía su bella ropa de bodas y se presentaba desnuda ante él, su cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda y sobre sus hermosos senos, ella caminó hacia él y la piel de alabastro parecía exudar un aceite de olor a jazmín, estaba ávido de ella, de tocarla, de besarla y de pasar sus labios por aquella hermosa geografía, en el sueño él se acercaba, y paso a paso a paso la mujer frente a él se iba transformando, su piel se desprendía de manera horrorosa y eran reemplazados por piedra inhumana y fría.

«_─ ¡Qué pena, querido! _La estatua hablaba —_no puedes tocarme mi amor, no lo mereces»_

Se removió en el sueño, sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su espalda de manera lenta, alguien se acercó tras su cuello y besó su cabello.

—Isabella —dijo entre sueños. Aspiró profundamente el olor del perfume que le llegaba a la nariz mientras la mano que lo recorría tomaba su muslo y se dirigía hasta su entrepierna, de pronto el olor de aquel perfume no era el que él esperaba, era otro, uno picoso, agrio y vulgar, abrió los ojos entre las brumas del sueño terrible y sintió como la mano que lo tocaba había llegado hasta su objetivo.

─ ¿Qué diablos?—se levantó con fuerza y vio a la pelirroja desnuda sentada sobre él tratando de desnudarlo, furioso la tiró a un lado y se irguió en la cama, mientras se abotonaba su bragueta─ ¿Quién te dijo que me tocaras, muchacha?

La pobre chica de enormes ojos azules se le quedó viendo estupefacta, él siempre era tan ardiente, jamás nunca había dicho no. Al menor indició, él siempre estaba sobre ella, desnudándola de forma agresiva, sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviese.

La muchacha de cabello salvaje era tonta para muchas cosas pero llena de sabiduría en lo que respecta a los hombres en la intimidad de la piel, inmediatamente supo que aquel ─su amante favorito y al que nunca le cobró ni un solo penique─ en ese momento, estaba intoxicado por otra mujer. Lo había visto en otros, otros hombres que enamorados hasta la medula no soportaban que otra mujer los tocara mínimamente.

— Lo siento, cariño —se levantó del suelo y con vergüenza cubrió su cuerpo— no te molestaré jamás.

Edward, aún ebrio, observó a la pobre mujer, ella, la prostituta ─una mujer ignorante y sin esperanzas─ tuvo compasión con él.

— Simplemente no puedo, Sally.

— Lo sé, algún día, si vuelves aquí, Mr. Cullen ─se dirigió a la puerta, aún a medio vestir— debe saber que cobro dos libras la hora.

Y si voltear hacia atrás la mujer salió del cuarto y en el pasillo lloró lágrimas silenciosas, porque ni su orgullo de puta pudo evitar que se le rompiera el corazón.

En la habitación del enorme burdel, el hombre bajó la cabeza, respiró duramente, miró su mano herida y se resignó a su destino, se vio a si mismo encadenado por siempre a la piel de aquella bruja cruel.

Cerró sus manos y la herida que cruzaba su palma ardió de manera insoportable, pero aquel dolor no era como aquel que desgarraba su alma en ese momento, no fue dolor sobre dolor. Levantó la mano y miró el hermoso anillo de bodas, la argolla que él, tan orgulloso, portaba durante aquel día del matrimonio. Un poco de sangre había allí, una mancha seca y pegajosa que se adhería a su piel y al metal.

Se llevó el anillo a la boca y lo besó con fuerza, de manera casi religiosa, dos semanas junto a ella e Isabella lo torturaba casi hasta el delirio y dioses malditos, él la amaba más, con ese amor que hablaba de hombres malditos amando a seres demoniacos y crueles.

Los celos lo mataban.

El deseo lo atravesaba de punta a punta.

No podía dejarla, ella lo llamaba, su piel lo incitaba, Bella y su piel hermosa era un opiáceo al que no podía resistir, un canto de sirenas que estaba dispuesto a escuchar y del cual no quería huir.

Dio un paso, luego dos.

¿A quién engañaba?

No podía volver con ella. Lo había jodido. Se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras y gestos de indiferencia que Isabella le dedicaba.

Él había sido cruel con todas sus amantes, había pisoteado sus almas y sus vidas como si fueran flores secas. Pretendió hacer lo mismo con ella, se acercó por dinero, por lo que representaba, había aceptado el trato asqueroso de Charlie Swan y ahora, sumido en el dolor y el arrepentimiento, reconocía su derrota.

A pesar de todo lo que ella le dijo, a pesar de todo lo que él le hizo, seguía amándola.

Isabella era una jugadora por instinto igual a él, una cazadora igual a él. Ella, el día la noche de la boda, había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y todas ellas eran ases a su favor, pero faltaban unas manos todavía y él se sentía capaz de tentar a la suerte y por amor a su bruja, lo haría.

Aspiró con fuerza y el olor de ella llegó a su memoria, toda desnuda y hermosa frente a él, cerrando su boca y cerrando sus ojos. Se estremeció al recordar su desenfrenada pasión cuando lo mordió como gata salvaje y le enterró sus uñas regalándole un doloroso placer. Ella lo sorprendió con cosas inimaginables aquella noche de bodas demostrándole que era una mujer con muchos recursos y con una infinita capacidad de enloquecerlo y no podía terminar todo así.

Era irremediable, era absurdo, era pavoroso, la adoraba y nada iba a cambiar. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ella era su mujer, era Isabella Cullen y estaba allí para castigarlo, despreciarle y amargarle su existencia. Eso no lo iba a detener, la bruja, la cazadora, la zorra perfecta le pertenecía y, aunque se le fuera la vida, haría valer su derecho.

Se miró en el espejo.

_No soy un cobarde, no lo soy mi amor ¿me retas amor mío? ¿Quieres mi corazón? ¿Deseas devorarlo? ¿Sí? Pues que así sea, juguemos ambos, matémonos ambos._

Su imagen era terrible, estaba sucio y descuidado, la barba era asquerosa como si fuese un estibador de puerto, su cabello cobre ─con el cual luchaba desde que era un niño y que trataba por modales tener más o menos domado─ en ese momento era una mata salvaje que parecía no dirigirse a ninguna parte, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y aún en su mejilla tenía la marca de los golpes por la pelea en la calle hollín.

¡Demonios! ¡Todo un maldito poema salvaje!

Abrió la puerta del baño donde Esme había colocado cosas de aseo personal, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y fue hasta el aguamanil con agua fresca, tomó un trapo limpio con jabón perfumado y se limpió lentamente, después agarró la navaja de afeitar no sin antes enjabonar su barbilla y de manera mecánica rasuró y allí estaba de nuevo, el cínico y hermoso Edward Cullen, mirándose con ojos oscuros, sonriendo un poco, era un león tras su presa: Lady Isabella Swan.

En ese momento, como en los meses anteriores a su boda cuando él era lujuria pura, era indetenible. Ella era una fiera y él la amaba por eso, y también la odiaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en lo imperioso, la amaba y la deseaba hasta que todo su sexo fuese dolor absoluto _¿no soy bueno para ti bruja? ¿Muchos hombres? ¡Malditos sean! _ Así de necesitado de ella estaba.

Sólo su cabello dejó en libertad que sin los artilugios para mantenerlo en su lugar, tomaba un cariz más claro, casi rojo fuego. Fue hasta la botella de whisky que descansaba en la pequeña mesa de noche y tomó un trago largo que hizo que su garganta ardiera de terrible manera, llamó con la campanilla para que una de las mujeres le trajera algo de comer, a los diez minutos Esmerald apareció con una bandeja con un delicioso bistec, verduras frescas y postre, ella intentó entablar una charla con él, pero Edward levantó la mano y así le rogó silencio, estaba pensando, pensado en ella, su barbilla recién afeitada estaba tensa y la vena azul de su frente resaltaba con dureza.

Comió en silencio, Esme se quedó allí hasta que lo vio tragarse hasta el último bocado, él era igual a su padre, un hombre de tremendas resoluciones, sólo que Edward siempre dirigió su voluntad hacia actividades que lo destruían, siempre. Ahora, viéndolo, reconoció en él las actitudes típicas que asumía cuando estaba de nuevo en camino a decidir opciones y temió que esta vez, eligiera una que lo llevara más bajo de donde se encontraba.

Lo vio perderse en el baño, lo escuchó escupir, se lavaba sus dientes y hacía gárgaras, el aroma del enjuague bucal de eucalipto llenó la habitación. Lo esperó hasta que apareció frente a ella como el hombre hermoso y cínico que conocía muy bien, el patético borracho de apenas unas horas atrás ya no existía.

Las campanas del Big Ben se escucharon a lo lejos, él fue hasta la ventana y sacó su hermoso reloj de oro, algo oscuro lo atravesó y cerró su mano con dureza y llevó de nuevo el reloj a su bolsillo.

— Mi padre amaba este reloj, fue regalo de su padre que lo heredó del suyo.

Esme iba a contestar que lo sabía, pero decidió callar.

— Hoy extraño al viejo más que nunca, él sabría que decirme, siempre lo sabía ─caminó hasta el bastón de cedro con punta de marfil y lo empuñó con fuerza, se acercó a la mujer de profundos ojos verdes quien lloraba por dentro, lo había aprendido a hacer durante treinta años, era experta en ocultar lo que sentía, era experta en sobrevivir y si se hubiese permitido una sola lagrima ya habría sido destruida.

— Cualquier cosa, Edward y estoy aquí, cualquiera —sintió como el hombre se acercaba a su mejilla y la besaba tiernamente, ella se estremeció ante el toque del beso pequeño, era lo más cerca que había estado de él en años.

— Lo sé —se retiró en silencio y caminó erguido y orgulloso por todo el pasillo.

No era muy tarde, eran las diez de la noche y la ciudad, con sus lámparas amarillas, tenía el aspecto de un bella y nostálgica postal victoriana.

El aire frío lo golpeó de lleno, Kensington quedaba a unos veinte minutos de camino, no había usado el lujoso coche que le correspondía por ser el digno esposo de Isabella Swan ─ durante dos semanas después de la terrible noche de bodas sólo caminó, y bebió, y peleó, en los lugares más rastreros de la ciudad ─ y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero, consideró que todavía no era el momento. Que si bien quería llegar luego donde su bruja, necesitaba templarse y para eso, debía caminar.

Se paró en medio de la calle, miró hacia donde debía llegar, ajustó nuevamente su sombrero ─ mas como acto de reafirmación que por necesidad ─ y comenzó a caminar, las coces de los caballos se escuchaban con furor ─ el cochero, como lo hizo durante esas dos infernales semanas, lo seguía discretamente ─ pero el rugido en su interior era tan intenso que rápidamente se olvidó del cochero, el coche y los caballos.

A medida que avanzaba, fue imprimiendo más ímpetu y decisión a cada paso. Fue raudo al caminar, no miraba a nadie, solo avanzaba firme y concentrado ─ los transeúntes de la noche de Londres no vieron otra cosa más que a un hombre de gran estatura que se deslizaba mágicamente como un espectro entre las calles ─ respiraba con fuerza.

Al final llegó hasta la enorme casa, el hierro de las enormes portadas crujió, levantó su mirada hacia la habitación matrimonial, la luz iluminaba toda la ventana.

Estaba furioso, tantos días sin verla y pensar en ella riéndose y burlándose lo enceguecía. Por un segundo, la esperanza de que quizás en sus días de ausencia ella lo había extrañado lo hizo bajar un poco sus defensas _quizás me perdone… quizás sólo me mintió para castigarme _y volvió a respirar,

Corrió hasta la puerta principal, el timbre que lo anunciaba sonó y la pálida y regordeta Susy se quedó en el umbral mirándolo con ojos aterrados.

— Milord —atinó a decir, el hombre frente a ella le aterraba.

— ¿Milady? —dio un paso hacia la escalera.

— En su habitación, señor.

Sin esperar, subió las escaleras con rapidez y sin llamar a la habitación abrió la puerta de una patada, no le importaba nada, la templanza adquirida en la caminata yacía en el más recóndito basural de la ciudad, estar bajo el mismo techo que ella lo había vuelto nuevamente a su estado de deseo y locura.

Estaban sólo ellos dos, apenas concluida la ceremonia de la boda Charles Swan se había mudado en silencio, consideraba que como patriarca de la familia ya había cumplido y con el deseo de no volver a ver más al mentecato marido de su hija, se fue a esperar a que llegara el heredero lo más pronto posible. Del resto, nada le importaba.

Isabella saltó, lo miró de arriba abajo, respirando con dificultad, tuvo miedo durante días por no saber de él y allí estaba de nuevo, hermoso con ojos encapotados y gesto fiero, como siempre, como si nada lo afectara. La princesa encantada volvió y levantó la ceja en burla.

— Vaya querido, has regresado —tenía un esplendoroso vestido de color verde oscuro con un precioso y sugerente escote.

— ¿Me extrañaste, bruja? —dio dos pasos hacia ella dibujando una mueca torcida y guasona, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

— Como se extraña una llaga, amor mío.

— ¡Mientes! Me extrañabas, hermosa.

Caminó hacia ella, Isabella trato de correr, pero él fue más rápido y la acorraló contra la pared, colocando sus brazos al lado de su cabeza, ella intentó escapar mas Edward la detuvo haciendo presión con su rodilla entre las piernas de su mujer.

— ¿Fuiste a la ópera, querida?—respiró sobre ella. Miró su hermoso rostro, demasiado hermoso y malvado, su boca de un color rojo manzana lo incitaba a morderla.

¡Y por todos los dioses del cielo que lo haría!

— Fui querido ¿no pretenderás que me quede aquí mientras tú te diviertes, amor mío?

— ¿Sola? ¿O algún hombre te acompañó? ¿Eleazar?

— Voy donde quiera esposo, sola o con alguien ¿Crees que ahora, que soy una mujer casada, debo portarme como una recatada damita?

— ¿Sola?

— ¡No te importa! —con su tacón golpeó al hombre en su pie, quien furioso rugió ante el dolor.

— Eres una gata —no dejó que la mujer se escapara, la tomó de su cintura y con fuerza la llevó de nuevo a la pared, acercó su pecho a los senos de Isabella que bailaban un compás salvaje— tú —se acercó a su boca— me odias.

— No sabes cuánto, mi amor.

— ¿Si? ─su mano acarició su cuello con lentitud, la electricidad entre ambos era pura y total, haciendo que la piel de ella ardiera en fuego— no te creo nada, Bella mía.

— Siempre tan estúpido y arrogante —ese era jugar, como la coqueta gata de años atrás.

Bella mordió su boca, relamió un poco sus labios y recorrió con sus ojos los labios carnosos de su marido, emitió un gemido, ambos lo hicieron, a milímetros el uno del otro. Edward, arrobado con los labios turgentes, fue hacia la trampa y sin mediar nada tomó la carne delicada y rosa y la intentó besar, pero los dientes de ella se enterraron con furia, mientras ella se carcajeaba, mirada contra mirada, ella en su boca y él tomando su cabello con fuerza.

Isabella lo soltó, desde el mismo momento en que él entró en la habitación su corazón latió descontroladamente, nada había cambiado, ella le pertenecía. Durante dos semanas se había lucido frente a la sociedad pero, en la oscuridad, lloraba porque él no aparecía. Rogó por él, lo buscó por todas partes con ayuda de sus sirvientes y ya había perdido la esperanza, pero al verlo de nuevo, tan arrogante como siempre, la furia volvió a ella.

— Te dije que tú no tocas Edward Cullen ¡No lo haces!

— No mientas bruja, te mueres porque lo haga —desabotonó su camisa con fuerza.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

— Y me odias —la camisa voló por el aire.

— ¡Largo de mi habitación! —sus ojos recorrieron su pecho torneado, no pudo evitarlo y mordió sus labios con lujuria, él se río a mandíbula batiente, al mismo tiempo que las palabras dichas en la noche de boda volvían a su mente, celos aterradores lo cegaban.

— Nunca has tenido un amante como yo.

— Mejores, mil veces mejores —mentía, recordó como tuvo que morder sus dedos y labios para no enloquecer de placer aquella noche.

— No los recordarás jamás —se llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás— ¡Quítate la maldita ropa, Bella Cullen!

— Primero, muerta —dijo entre dientes, días en que la ropa, capas y capas de tela, le pesaban.

El aire estaba cargado, hacía frío en las calles y sin embargo en aquella habitación existía el infierno.

— Vas a darme lo que no me diste en la noche de bodas.

— ¡Oh querido! No seas quisquilloso, soy una esposa británica, no grito, ni gimo, no al menos con mi marido, es de mal gusto ─batió con sus manos el aire tratando de mermarle importancia al hecho ahogante de que ella ardía por dentro.

— ¡La ropa, Lady Swan! —las palabras de ella lo herían y lo incitaban

Lo miró con furia.

— ¡Jamás! —dio un vistazo a la puerta, que si bien no había caído con el golpe, permanecía abierta. Quería correr, sin embargo algo la detenía, él la detenía, él y la posibilidad volverlo a tocar, de sentirlo, de hundirse y de olvidar.

— No soy un hombre violento con las mujeres, esposa mía, me gustan que cooperen —su voz fue suave y sus ojos verdes centellearon, mas él era peligroso, no se puede retar a un hombre en los abismos de la rabia, el deseo, los celos y el amor que no razona.

Se adelantó y con su cuerpo cubrió la posible escape de ella, adelantó un poco su torso, algo leonino resoplaba en todo su cuerpo, verla con aquel vestido, con su barbilla levantada, sabiendo quien era ella, sabiendo que él estaba atrapado en su red.

— ¡Oh si, querido! escuche a Tania Denali hacerlo.

— Te amo a ti ¡Demonios!

— Ellas —por un segundo la necesidad de escapar de aquel lugar no fue tan importante como herirlo— todas tus amantes ¡Dios querido! ¿Y yo? Yo pagué por tan poco.

— ¿Cuánto he de disculparme, Isabella?

— No quiero tus disculpas, bastardo.

— ¿Quieres mi alma, Bella? ¡Es tuya!

La mujer orgullosa levantó su ceja y sonrió con burla.

— Es muy poca cosa, Mr. Cullen.

Los ojos del hombre centellearon, respiró con dureza, su rostro era implacable, con un gesto profundo y concentrado.

— Me amas.

— Eso quisieras querido, no he amado a nadie, sólo me he amado yo.

Mentía, se odiaba en ese momento, se odiaba por desearlo, dio un paso al frente creyendo que con el movimiento de arrogancia y decisión lo harían desistir de su deseo voraz por ella. Deseaba que él se fuera, deseaba que no lo hiciera. Como si una fuerza la tomara por sorpresa una fuerza telúrica que provenía de aquel hombre que la levantó de la cintura y sin pensar en nada la tiró sobre la cama, ella chillo, era una gata, sin embargo él no dio tiempo para que ella se levantara, ser abalanzo sobre ella, la tomó por las muñecas y las enterró con fuerza en el suave colchón.

— ¿Esto es lo que eres al final Mr. Bastardo? —soltó la carcajada, tratando de disimular su excitación y miedo— apuesto que esto seduce a tus amantes.

— ¡No! ─respiró sobre su boca— no digas eso, Bella mía —ella intentó morderlo de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido y mordió su labio inferior con ternura y desesperación— no digas eso —no parpadeaba, su mirada era profunda.

Respiraba sobre ella y un lento cosquilleo la recorrió de palmo a palmo, estaba inmovilizada por el enorme cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposo, podía oler su piel, no el olor de una loción ni el resabio del whisky tomado durante las dos semanas, era su olor _de él _tan macho y seductor, la piel que ella deseaba besar y morder, la boca que ella amaba, su cabello cobre cayendo libremente sobre su frente y la presencia que la seducía y que a la vez la lastimaba.

— El día —con una de sus manos agarró las muñecas de Isabella y con la otra dio un recorrido desde su garganta hasta la voluptuosidad de sus pechos que parecían pelear con el corsé que la apretaba— el día que me casé contigo, mi amor, fue el más feliz de mi vida.

— Una desgracia.

—Eras tan hermosa —besó su barbilla y con la punta de su lengua recorrió su cuello hasta quedarse en la pequeña depresión donde palpitaba su corazón— fui tan feliz.

— ¡Ja! Feliz de tener mi fortuna ¡Suéltame! —sin embargo el beso fue profundizado y se convirtió en una pequeño mordisco sensual que la hizo estremecer.

— Estaba tan orgulloso de mi —llevó su mano hasta la falda del vestido y lo levantó con suavidad, y penetró hacia la pierna que estaba criminalmente cubierta por una medias de seda que en la parte superior la sostenían unos ligueros— eras mía y todos me envidiaban.

Isabella se tensó, tragó hiel, cerró su boca y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, el tacto, la caricia de su mano caliente en una pequeña porción de su muslo que no era cubierta por la seda de la media era perfecta, íntima y cálida.

— Todos deseaban estar allí, a tu lado y yo me burlaba de todos eras mía, Lady Swan.

— No he sido de nadie Edward, de nadie, ni siquiera de Michell, que merecía mi piedad —lo dijo lentamente mientras él jugaba con su liguero, respiraba sobre su seno y exudaba su olor y su calor sobre ella.

— ¿No merezco tú piedad, madame? —se irguió sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a poner sus dos manos sobre sus muñecas— ¡Mírame bruja! ¿No merezco tu piedad?

— No —la contestación fue rotunda, dicha sin la menor emoción, era experta en mentir, era experta en ocultar y era experta en lastimar.

El rostro del hombre frente a ella fue hosco, la miró con intensidad y resopló sobre ella, aún estaba un poco borracho, se irguió de la cama, su pecho daba cuenta de su manera violenta de respirar. Isabella sintió como su alma se fracturaba al sentir como la cercanía que la quemaba unos segundos antes se apartaba, quería que se quedara y que deslizara sus manos por su piel, parpadeó un par de veces, cada mirada hacia él mostraba odio, cada respiración decía que lo necesitaba. Mordió sus labios de manera intensa, trato de levantarse de la cama, pero en medio segundo Edward Cullen la tomó de la cintura y sin que ella pudiese hacer nada estaba boca abajo y con la presión del cuerpo de su esposo que descansaba en su espalda.

Silencio.

Ambos gimieron.

Él respiró en su cuello, la piel de su cuerpo antes ardiente ahora era hierro líquido que la atravesaba, se odiaba por permitir que él hiciese eso con su cuerpo, se odiaba por permitirse que él, con un solo toque, la hiciera querer ir más allá de las orillas del olvido.

— Nunca bruja has tenido un amante como yo —la mano caliente por debajo del vestido traspasaba el muro de la tela— ninguno de tus amantes ¡Que los odio a todos! te han besado como lo haré yo —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Isabella mordió su labio.

— Ninguno de ellos te ha deseado como yo —su voz estaba cargada de lujuria.

Isabella enterraba sus uñas en las sedas que cubrían la cama y trataba de ahogar los suspiros que aquel aliento ardiente provocaba en cada poro de su piel.

— Ninguno de ellos sabe cómo hacer que veas el jodido cielo, madame Swan —su voz susurrante viajó por toda su piel, una gota de sudor tocó su hombro como si fuese lava ardiente— todos son unos niños estúpidos frente a mí.

— ¡Arrogante! —contestó casi sin aire.

— ¡Oh si, madame! conozco mis virtudes, soy la joya de la corona, reina mía —dijo en lo profundo roncamente— vas a conocerme al fin —jadeó.

Bella enterró su rostro en la cama, una de las piernas de Edward separaron las suyas y la mano ardiente penetró en su entrepierna.

— Te lo dije mi amor —la ropa era el maldito enemigo.

Aún vestida con las telas que la protegían, no pudo evitar que la mano fuerte tocara su sexo, la acariciaba y presionaba. Sentía que besaba su cuello, utilizando su lengua y sus dientes, mordiendo y luego besando el lugar donde sus dientes habían dejado rastro. Sus manos no se detenían, él gemía y le hablaba a su piel, y a su cuerpo, la mano en su entrepierna era furiosa. Isabella odiaba su ropa en ese momento, un esfuerzo monumental por no moverse, por ser británica y frígida no le bastaba porque era traicionada irremediablemente por su cuerpo.

La mano libre agarró su cabello e hizo que su cabeza fuese hacía atrás y allí se encontró con la boca del bastardo que rozó sus labios suavemente y tentó con su lengua los bordes de su boca, ella lo mordió y con un respiró le suplicó tácitamente que la besara, sin embargo él no lo hizo seguía rozando su boca, torturándola en lo más íntimo, temblara ante la furia por entender que la posesión sería inminente, y porque aun así, ella debía tener el control y hacerle saber que su hermosura no la avasallaba, pero era imposible, él era un gran amante y ella estaba a su altura. Abrió su boca, algo empezaba a construirse en su vientre, no era sólo la mano que se presionaba, tocaba y apretaba, era el peso, el calor, la boca, el aire, su semidesnudés, el deseo, su deseo, rabia combinada, la pasión que nunca había sentido, la vida ardiente de un caballo loco y salvaje que corría por sus venas… necesitaba irse, soltarse, rogó por el beso absoluto, dejó de enterrar sus uñas en la sabana… cerró sus ojos, estaba a punto de la rendición y de pronto nada, un frio, una ligereza en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y él estaba frente a ella con sus risa demoniaca, burlándose, diciéndole con sus ojos verde bosque que él era el rey del mundo.

¡Oh maldito sea!

— ¿Has pagado por poco, Milady? ¿Por poco? ¿No valgo nada?

Cartas, rey contra reina, as de corazones puesto en la mesa de los jugadores, tahúres del corazón, partida hecha para ganar el corazón del otro, demostrar quién podía más, amar más, lastimar peor.

Isabella se irguió en la cama, levantó sus pechos, su cabello cayó en hondas sobre sus hombres.

Ganar y jugar.

— Entonces, Mr. Cullen deje de alardear como un mediocre jugador de póker que tiene una mala jugada y por eso, recurre a su lengua —levantó la ceja incitando el doble sentido de la frase— para salvarse —sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo— Demuéstreme que el semental que dice ser y por el que pague tanto, es más que un potrillo que se rezaga a la mitad de la carrera —adelantó su cuerpo para mostrar el contorno de sus pechos— me debe la noche de bodas.

Edward rugió de furia y deseo, gruñó con el jugador incitado ante la mejor jugada de su vida.

— ¡Oh bruja! Se lo que te di el día que nos casamos ─se adelantó hacia la cama impaciente.

— Un simple potrillo a mitad de carrera. Vamos Mr. Bastardo, ven y demuestra que eres capaz de tocarme, mi amor.

— No tientes tu suerte, que te amo.

— No tientes la tuya, que te desprecio.

Un duro gruñido surgió de su pecho, dos pasos y estaba frente a ella, la cama vibró por el peso, era ahora o nunca, ninguno de los dos retrocedió, sin vergüenza o pudor el llevó sus manos a los senos de su esposa y acarició provocando en ella un dolor agradable, ambos buscaron sus bocas y se besaron de manera salvaje, ella llevó sus manos a su cabello y haló con fuerza retirándolo de su cara y recorriéndolo de plano a plano.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, bruja? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

— Nada que me satisfaga aún ─lo tomó por el cuello exigió un beso y enterró su uñas en la espalda.

Edward gimió y tembló, recorrió con sus manos el torso de su mujer aun cubierto por las ignominiosas ropas. La agarró de nuevo de su cabello, la tremenda estatura lo aventajaba, su rostro vertical al suyo, la boca rogando por un beso.

— Mi amor, no sabes nada de lo que soy capaz —en medio segundo él se alejó, Isabella iba a gritar de frustración, de pronto una navaja frente a ella, su corazón latió a millón cuando la punta del cuchillo hizo volar uno de los botones de su vestido y el corsé surgió como enemigo, faltaba el aire— te lo dije mi amor, la ropa es mi enemigo —y sin que ella quisiese evitar la violencia sobre su vestido, en medio segundo, botones y cordones que la atrapaban fueron rotos sin piedad alguna.

La princesa dio un gemido de guerra, libre de los arreos que la asfixiaban, el rasgar era su victoria, ese hombre que ella amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, en ese simple acto le dio a ella un descansó de años, era lujuria pura y total, la respuesta a lo que ella deseaba.

— No, mi amor —su pecho contra su espalda desnuda, la navaja cayó en el piso y las manos finalmente apretaron sus pezones pellizcándolos con fiereza— no es nuestra noche de bodas, esa fue una farsa —Isabella llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Edward haciendo así un abrazo de amantes, estaban sin aliento— no nos conocíamos, ahora somos tu y yo —gruñó duramente mientras acercaba su erección a las nalgas de su mujer— unos malditos perversos.

—Te odio.

— Me amarás —deslizó sus manos hacia su sexo y enredó sus dedos en su vello púbico— me amarás y me perdonarás amor mío, voy a dar la sangre por eso, cada gota pagará la afrenta —y la lanzó sobre la cama, quitando el resto de los girones de ropa sobre la cama. Isabella volteó como gata salvaje y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás evitando gemir de placer al ver como su esposo se desnudaba rápidamente frente a ella.

Un tigre precioso alardeando de su poder.

Caminó orgulloso dejándose observar.

— Cien millones de libras amor mío y valgo cada una —se llevó su mano a su pecho y lo golpeó con fuerza— Mi corazón es tuyo —hizo la mímica como si lo arrancara de su carne— Así te voy a pagar —su cuerpo exudaba bajo la luz de candil, de perversa manera deslizó sus manos por su piel hasta llegar a su sexo duro y erecto y lo tomó con su mano— Te pertenezco —una sugerente caricia a lo largo de éste— en alma y cuerpo, soy tu esclavo Milady, te voy a pagar te lo prometo aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Más bien, no lo prometo: lo sentencio, vas a amarme de nuevo— los ojos la atravesaron con una amenaza de amor salvaje.

Isabella suspiró entre sollozos y lágrimas contenidas de amor, miedo, deseo y desprecio.

— Hazlo ya, empieza a pagar cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITADO POR XBRONTE.<strong>

**A todas gracias, Como siempre estoy aquí, un poquito tarde, pero aquí. Esta historia en pocos capítulos quizás tres cambiará completamente. Tengan un poco de paciencia, unos nuevos hombres en mi vida me tienen poseída. Como saben, siempre termino mis proyectos, son compromisos que nunca dejo en la mitad, voy siempre hasta el final. Amo esta historia como las demás, y mi responsabilidad va de lado de los personajes y de la historia que ellos empujan dentro de mí, tienen vida y deben tener su final, sea el que sea, el que su destino dicte. Desde este capítulo comienza una nueva etapa en el bastardo y la bruja, es hora de que empiecen a ser lo que son.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

Dicen que Inglaterra es un país extraño, es un conjunto de todas aquellas razas que un día la poblaron, los misteriosos celtas, los egocéntricos romanos y los salvajes sajones y que ha sido atravesada por guerras, reyes malditos, poetas oscuros, filósofos anacrónicos, una tierra de leyendas, de luchas de poder, de ciencia y conocimiento.

Dicen que no hay nada más fascinante para el resto del mundo que adentrarse en ese mundo psicológico del _Ser Inglés_ y tratar de dar una visión sobre su sutil, cínico y estrafalario sentido del humor.

Dicen que todos aquellos que se aventuran a comprender que hace que aquella isla ── rodeada de un mar helado ─── tenga el poder hipnótico y romántico terminan preguntándose ¿Cuál es el alma real de los ingleses? ¿Qué los hace tan únicos y diferentes del resto? ¿Su acento, quizás? ¿Su historia compleja y contradictoria?

Dicen que aquel devenir entre la tragedia y el inmenso poder de una raza conquistadora ── que hizo del mar su territorio y de allí desplegó sus garras de ambición y se apoderó de todo cuanto veía ── que se justificaba bajo el discurso de aquel que se negase a estar bajo la tutela inglesa no conocía el valor metafísico y claustrofóbico del real orgullo británico, le permitió conquistar tierras, culturas e imponer costumbres y lenguaje, pisando con sus botas a quien se negase a no amarlos.

Dicen que todos aquellos que declaraban que el summun de todo lo fantástico y civilizado no era de aquella isla de melancólicos vergonzantes, de guerreros poderosos, de viciosos incurables, de amantes del té y el teatro, eran declarados bárbaros.

Sin embargo, hay algo, una sensación, una pregunta, un secreto hermético que nadie se atreve a desentrañar pero que hace de aquella raza algo todavía más fascinante, nadie se atreve a dudar de una verdad entre las sombras: los ingleses son amantes, son fuegos fríos, son grandes nevados gélidos que en su interior guardan enormes volcanes siempre dispuestos a estallar, por eso son los reales asesinos, los piratas de la mar, los poetas puros, no pueden evitarlo, entre sonrisas, modales perfectos y su orgullo de civilización que se impone sobre las demás, los ingleses arden en llamas apasionadas, lo saben.

Se comparan con los fogosos franceses quienes encantan con su idioma y con el lenguaje empalagoso que hace que las pieles vibren con un simple Oui, o con los italianos de grandes carcajadas que se excitan con la redondez de una fruta o con el sonido de las enaguas de una mujer que roza lujuriosamente su muslo, o con la mirada oscura de los españoles que tras una guitarra flamenca pueden encender llamaradas en el alma y torturar entre cuerdas el sexo del que los escucha.

Si, los ingleses se comparan y sonríen solapadamente, ellos saben que son mejores, son amantes verdaderos, ocultos en el silencio y en la niebla, amantes de lo histriónico, en el arte del amor callan, escriben y gimen en las habitaciones y después en la vida social ocultan el infierno de deseo y lascivia que son capaces de sentir.

_Somos ingleses ── _dicen ── _no permitimos que el amor nos posea, no hacemos alarde de nuestros sentimientos, no, nos dejamos contaminar de emociones sin sentido._

¡Qué bastardos mentirosos!

Todos saben que ellos están hechos para el amor, las grandes pasiones, los arrebatos sensuales de la carne y el silencio cómplice que dice que ellos son capaces de conquistar reinos, reyes asesinos de esposas, decapitadores de hermosos cuellos, reinas vírgenes que han gemido en la mejilla de millares de amantes, arrasadores de civilizaciones, solteronas capaces de conocer el tumulto del amor entre los bosques, morfinómanos extasiados recitando poesías a los coños pequeños de chiquillas pletóricas y ninfas, pintores amantes de cadáveres de cabellos rojos, sátiros de sexos del tamaño de Príamo deseosos de mostrar su virilidad y el poder de llevar a las mujeres a terrenos de locura y caos.

En la gran mansión en Kensington, Edward Cullen ── el bastardo quien nunca había negado quien era ── y Milady Isabella Swan ── la princesa encantada quien era una enorme montaña helada con un corazón de fuego ── estaban allí, desnudos, haciéndole honor a la sangre que pertenecían.

Lo vio llegar hasta su boca y respirar con fuerza, no pudo malditamente detenerse, no pudo cerrar su boca para evitar que su aliento penetrara dentro de ella y la hiciera arder.

—No puede negarlo, bruja ¡te excito!

── _¡Bastardo infeliz!_ ── quería gritarle con fuerza, pero enterró sus uñas en su hombros.

— ¡Gata!

— ¡Idiota!

—Te amo.

Tomó una de sus muñecas y las apretó, creyó que se lastimaría cuando luchó con fuerza frente a su amarré sin embargo, no hubo rabia en aquel movimiento, así que lentamente la llevó hasta su boca y la besó húmedamente. Su lengua hizo pequeños círculos en ella, con su otra mano pellizcó sus pezones y lo que hacía con su lengua en la muñeca, lo repetía en la aureola dura de sus pechos.

Lo único que quería era golpearlo, lo único que deseaba era morderlo, lo que más deseaba era… ¡Dios! Pero se mentía, lo quería dentro de ella.

Una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por el cuello de ella, su sexo estaba húmedo pues, Edward, instalado entre sus piernas rozaba, con su tremenda erección, su centro, de manera amenazante.

— ¡Estás tan mojada, bruja! — puso sus manos a los dos lados de la cabeza, su boca estaba hinchada y su cabello cobrizo caía juguetonamente sobre su frente y se detuvo unos segundo a mirarla, después, respiró y con una voz profunda, prosiguió.

— Ahora, reina de mi corazón, que las caretas se han caído entre nosotros, puedo decirte que pienso chupar cada uno de tus jugos y que mi lengua irá hasta tu coño y beberé hasta que me dé la puta gana.

Ella no podía respirar, el peso sobre su cuerpo era demasiado agotador y excitante como para que el oxígeno saliera de su boca, y ahora… esas palabras. Ninguno de sus amantes había sido capaz de decírselo y él las decía con el mayor desparpajo del mundo.

— Eres tan vulgar, ni siquiera en eso tienes clase, Edward Cullen.

Una mordida sobre su pezón fue la respuesta.

— Y eso te encanta ¿no es así, mi amor?

— ¡Maldito!—contestó con furia pero encendida desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello.

Odiaba que la conociera tan bien y odiaba que su cuerpo la delatase de manera tan descarada.

Y otra vez volvió a morderla, halando con habilidad su pezón para luego deteniéndose en éste y hacer redondeles con su lengua, de un solo movimiento una de sus piernas presionó el muslo de su mujer y ella se abrió de manera total.

El gruñía, el olor del sexo de la hembra que yacía en la cama la delataba, rendida, extasiada y el sonido bestial que él emitió era su triunfo, era su guerra ganada.

Como jugador que se vanagloria de sus triunfos, siguió jugando, siguió con su lengua en su seno y como un bailarín consumado, lento empezó a moverse, agarró sus manos con una sola, y con la otra comenzó a recorrerla, con la punta de sus dedos delineo el vientre, con su lengua jugaba en el pezón haciendo que todo en ella convulsionara y cantara como una cantante de ópera.

— ¿Te gusta no es así, mi amor? ¿Te gusta que te amenace con meterte mi verga dura en ese coñito suave que tú tienes? ¡Estas desesperada por ello!

_¡Oh sí!_ _¡Oh sí!_ _¡Señor dame fuerzas!_ _Este hombre, sin todo los artilugios ridículos de un caballero me dice de manera procaz lo que él, como un semental lleno de esperma, era capaz._

Quería gritar, pero se reprimía, gritar era la manera de decirle a él que se rendía. Estaba tan absorta en darle en triunfo con su voz, que se olvidaba que su cuerpo hace rato ya sacudía la bandera blanca.

— No tan desesperada como tú por tenerme, por marcarme, míster Cullen ── ella insistía.

Lo vio sonreír, seguía moviéndose, sabiendo que ella estaba con el volcán que retumbaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

— Dime míster hermoso y te contestaré lo que quieras, madame maldita.

Rugió y él rugió con ella, su boca y sus dientes llegaron hasta el labio inferior y la mordió con una sensualidad felina; luego, delineo suavemente la boca, obligándola a que la abra y penetró suavemente con su lengua. La mano que estaba frotando el vientre, presiona para que el placer fuese más duro, bajó hasta su sexo.

── _¡Oh si, oh sí!... ¡Tócame allí…! ¡Tócame allí!_

La yema de su dedo fue hasta la punta del clítoris que estaba dolosamente hinchado y lo frotó suavemente haciendo un círculo. Ella gimió y él gimió con ella.

— ¡Te tengo, bruja adorada!

Sus palabras llegaron hasta la rabia y al amor que ella sentía, se decía que no la tenía, que era al revés… _¡Él era mío! ¡Mi propiedad! ¡Mío, mi esclavo! Mi enorme caballo negro que solo acepta galopar bajo mi montura. _Excitada por la fuerza y contundencia de su credo, la esencia de princesa encantada, de puta voraz, de mujer engañada y de esposa enamorada del cerdo precioso que la proclamaba, se preparó para insultarlo.

— ¡No me tienes! ¡Tú no tienes nada! ¡Sólo un enorme animal entre tus piernas! ¡Esa es tu única garantía!

Y él se rió, se carcajeó, liberó de su cuerpo al cuerpo de ella y se paró mirándola de frente, sosteniendo su virilidad hermosa, joven y gruesa.

— ¿Te gusta, no es así, mi amor?

Su mano hermosa la deslizó por su verga, su mirada estaba sobre ella, la encendía.

— Te gusta esto, lo sé, siempre te ha gustado bruja mía, desde aquel día en el hotel cuando estabas desesperada por saber si todo lo que se decía de mi era verdad.

Lo vio respirar, lo escuchó clamar y un chorro de su excitación se deslizó por sus pliegues y sus muslos, ese hombre, el que había presentido aquel día, en las grandes caballerizas del conde Aro Volturi, estaba finalmente frente a ella _¡Mi igual! ¡Mi domador! ¡Mi águila! ¡Mi jinete maldito! _

— ¡Míralo mi amor! ¡Míralo! Te ama, te desea y quiere todo contigo, quiere estar dentro de ti y quiere darte todos los hijos que te mereces — su mano ya no era tímida, se movía de arriba abajo sobre su lanza roja y húmeda.

Ella estaba encendida por él, estaba ardiente por aquel hombre ── su hombre ── era divino, su pecho se levantaba ── era un potro corriendo ── su mano se movía raudamente y su boca carnosa se abría y cerraba rítmicamente ante el placer que se daba, ante el placer de saber que ella se incendiaba y estaba ansiosa por tragárselo.

— ¿No soy tu dueño, Milady?

Lo era, él lo era, pero la terca princesa encantada no dejaría que él supiese… no aún. Aunque ya había dado su rendición desde el mismo momento en que lo vio desnudo la primera vez. Desde el mismo momento en que con la boca había tanteado su hombría. _Mi boca era sal, mi lengua era una serpiente que siseaba, mi paladar estar seco y mi garganta deseaba estar llena._ Mujer, que en su juventud había tenido infinidad de amantes ── todos ellos unos egoístas y estúpidos que no entendieron que cuando ella tomaba con su boca los sexos era una maldita declaración de libertad ── con el bastardo, se sentía plenamente libre así que se irguió un poco de la cama, mordió su labio, algo de saliva salió, después pasó suavemente su lengua por sus dientes.

Él seguía y ella también. Mientras él se masturbaba, el sexo de ella palpitaba con fuerza, hasta hacer doler todo el cuerpo, se sentía incompleta y eso la tenía al borde de la rendición… el amor y la pasión que sentía por ese hombre ── que, siempre arrogante, se masturbaba para ella ── estaba incrementando la necesidad de sentirse una con él.

Lo amaba por ser como era. Lo odiaba por ser como era. Se odiaba por amarlo tanto.

— Estas tan seguro de todo, míster Cullen.

— Estoy seguro de tu cuerpo, Milady mala — oh sí, Edward lo estaba, se satisfacía delante de ella, no era callado con sus gemidos que en ecos lanzaban bolas de fuego — ¡Nunca en tu vida tendrás algo como yo entre tus piernas! — lo vio levantar una ceja perversamente —… o tú boca.

Y aún más perverso fue el movimiento de los dedos de Cullen dando vueltas sobre su glande hinchado.

Ella emitió un gemido agudo, un gemido seco. Él siguió, le estaban ofreciendo todo, le estaba diciendo que la tenía en su poder y le bastó escuchar los duros quejidos de la mujer para saber que era verdad.

Ella, que durante años creyó que podía enloquecer a un hombre con sólo tocarlo, no era nada comparado a él. Ese hombre, que fue el premio, el regalo y el mimo de todas esas mujeres que pagaban por él, lo tenía a su disposición.

── _¡Al diablo! ¡Esta era yo! ¡Esta soy yo!_

Y lo de ambos era una maldita guerra.

Isabella dio un grito, no podía más y, fiel a su carácter y a su pasado, rápidamente urdió la manera de poner la balanza a su favor. Si él, descaradamente, autoproclamaba su poder sobre la _Princesa Encantada_, ella no demoraría en demostrarle lo frágil de su victoria cuando, habida iría por él. Sin pensarlo y con más deseo y hambre de la que jamás tuvo en su vida, se lanzó hasta su verga, apartó la mano de ella y con su boca reemplazó la caricia.

— ¡Joder!

La fuerza del embate de la mujer hizo que trastabillase un paso hacia atrás haciendo que la boca cediera un poco al atrapante deseo. Sin embargo, ella se sostuvo con fuerza, haciéndolo aullar como animal desgarrado por el placer.

Si, la princesa encantada había regresado y estaba en pleno uso de su maldad.

Para Edward, aquello fue el ataque maravilloso y perfecto que su cuerpo deseaba, la boca de su mujer lo mantuvo quieto y seguro que de sus ojos miles de fuegos salían que parecieran hundirse en el centro mismo de su cerebro.

Sí, estaba agónico con ella tan hermosa, tan peligrosa, tan desnuda y abierta para él. Verla respirar y ver como sus dos hermosos pezones estaban hinchados frente al poder de su boca era el delirio. Con su verga dentro de su boca y su cabello castaño corriendo por su espalda ya era mágica. Pero, mientras succionaba con fuerza, pasaba su lengua por su glande, presionaba cada una de las grandes venas que estaban hinchadas de sangre y hacía un movimiento sucio y perverso que provocaban sonidos eróticos, era simplemente su bruja cruel y erótica.

_¡Joder! ¿Con que eso era? ¿Con que esta era la mujer de la que hablaba Sinclair? La mujer que él había percibido desde el primer momento que habló en aquella fiesta, la que se cubría con grandes abanicos tan sólo para que no vieran que maravillosa diosa del amor se escondía._

— ¡Dios, te amo!

Le faltaba el oxígeno, quería llorar de placer, y mucho más cuando bajó su mirada y vio el espectáculo divino de ella engulléndolo hasta la garganta, algo que jamás, ninguna de las remilgadas damitas con las cuales se había acostado fue capaz de hacer y que las putas de los burdeles hacían por solo dos peniques y ninguna de ellas disfrutaba haciéndolo.

— ¡Oh, mi amor!

Sí, porque ella en ese momento se lo comía como si él fuese el mejor maldito manjar de toda Inglaterra. ¡Maldición! Con él en su boca Edward Cullen se sentía el maldito rey de reyes de todos los reinos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó de su cabello y lo enredo para hacer que el movimiento intermitente de ella sobre él fuese fuerte y profundo, los sonidos del tragar eran perfectos y profundos, Edward gimió cuando ella poderosa tomó sus nalgas y clavo sus uñas en ellas, sus testículos se balanceaban y golpeaban la barbillas perfecta de su mujer. Isabella lo escuchaba bufar, algo en ella estalló con fuerza, rugía en su interior, su mano tomó la enorme y dura erección y chupaba una y otra vez llevándola hasta el fondo de su garganta, en ese momento Edward era su esclavo y ella lo poseía de todo a todo, maliciosamente afiló sus dientes de gatita y delicadamente rastrillo toda la longitud, la consecuencia no se hizo esperar, su hombre maldito, aquel que le había mentido gritó roncamente y todo él tembló ante aquella caricia intima.

— Eres una reina, bruja — su mano, en su cabello haló más fuerte haciendo que Isabella lo tragase hasta la empuñadura, ella sostuvo la respiración, él sabía salado y dulce, y ella era todo poderosa y húmeda con él en su boca.

Cada arremetida para ella era como si aquel movimiento de penetrar en su boca Edward la hiciera dentro de ella, levantó sus ojos para observar al tigre que ella poseía, los ojos verdes estaban sobre su cuerpo, eran profundos y entrecerrados la observaban con un fuego que la consumía, estaba desnuda, de rodillas, y sin embargo era la ganadora.

—Me amas preciosa, tú… me amas — ella vibro en su verga, los ecos de esto impulsaron en él un temblor — ¡Me vuelves loco!

Allí estaba ella, inundada con él en su boca, estaba a punto de rendirse, de dejarse caer, de abrir sus brazos y permitir que él la tomara, pero no, esa no era Isabella Swan, con sus labios apretó fuertemente y con su mano agarró los enormes y hermosos testículos y apretó escuchando el sonido más bello que una mujer como ella puede escuchar.

— ¡Demonios!

En ese momento ella se apartó, dejándolo a Edward solo, temblando y gimiendo como un hombre agonizante, un aire potente salió de sus pulmones, con su lengua relamió un poco de lo que Edward le había dado y dijo:

— Por esto, mi amor, te rebajo la deuda que tienes conmigo, hoy sólo me debes noventa millones de libras.

Una mirada de cólera cruzó por los ojos de aquel hombre.

Ella aún estaba de rodillas, sus labios estaban mojados, una risa coqueta y provocadora cruzaba por aquella boca, y sus senos apuntaban retadoramente hacia arriba.

— ¡Oh, milady! No pensé que era tan fácil pagarte, quizás al terminar la noche no te deba nada.

— No seas arrogante, mi amor, lo tuyo no vale mi fortuna, he tenido hombres que con sólo un beso merecían el mundo.

Mentía.

Una oleada de celos asesinos apuñaló todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, tras de ella, había una fila de innumerables amantes que lo observaban desde el pasado, tomó su cabello y se inclinó hasta su boca halando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

— Ninguno te ha besado como yo, amada mía, ninguno sabe que te mueres porque te digan lo que yo sólo puedo decirte, lo que me merezco decir, lo que esperaste que sólo un maldito como yo te dijera.

Lo boca de Isabella tiembla, el aliento de Edward es cálido, salvaje, su cuerpo atlético, alto, macizo es un deleite para su vista, todo su cuerpo es lava ardiente y la quemaba.

— ¿Y qué es eso, míster Cullen? — su voz es ronca y cada sílaba raspa sus cuerdas vocales.

— Que eres libre y que no debes tener miedo a lo que eres, bruja: un ardiente y sensual zorra.

En menos de dos segundos Bella siente como su cuerpo es levantado con fuerza del piso, ella grita, no teme que sus sirvientes escuchen aquello, es su casa, es su esposo y ambos están en pugna, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración a contra tiempo, ella ve como el cabello cobrizo de Edward se sumerge dentro de sus piernas, golpea el colchón y arquea su cuerpo tratando de asirse de algo que está más allá de ella.

Siente como su lengua se arremolina, se adelanta y lame.

Gemía ante aquella fuerza que la tomaba, ardía y cada parte del cuerpo se partía en pequeñas partículas de fuego. Era inútil luchar por ocultar sus emociones, pero la seguía dando, no quería hacerle saber que toda ella estaba ansiosa por sentirlo como se apoderaba de su sexo, pero no fue necesario, él la conocía como si su cuerpo fuese un libro abierto, por un momento los celos la poseyeron porque sabía que el conocimiento que tenía el bastardo sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres era porque había sido amante de medio Londres.

Sus dedos calientes la penetraron, su lengua no tenía piedad, se movía inmisericordemente dentro de ella y la palma de su lengua golpeaba su pequeño capullo rosado y después, mordía, y mordía. Y, ella gemía, sin vergüenza, con todas sus ganas, con toda su voz. Con su brazo levantó la pierna de la mujer entregada y se lo puso sobre al hombro y en ese ángulo maravilloso se la bebió toda, hasta su alma.

La conjunción erótica de boca, lengua, dientes, gemidos, sonidos, dedos y sexo mojado, tenían al desvergonzado tahúr feliz y a la ex solterona Swan con una seguidillas de orgasmo que la destrozaban en millones de pedazos.

Un terremoto sin precedente tomo aquella habitación, ambos dementes tomaron sus bocas y el sabor de los dos unido fue una alquimia loca que enervó sus sentidos, la cama no era suficiente, la habitación era claustrofóbica, los sonidos de ambos excitaban sus sentidos, las cosas caían golpeando el piso, era una lucha, era una guerra, era una unión de dos potros salvajes.

Sin estar conscientes, Edward e Isabella estaban de pie, ella presionada contra la pared, sus senos aplastados y su boca tratando de buscar el oxígeno, él detrás de ella punzando su espalda, sus vellos rozando sus poros y mandando pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo.

Él despejó su cabello a un lado de su cuello, el aliento suave le dijo a Isabella que él estaba a punto de mimetizarse con su piel, un beso húmedo se deslizo por su cuello y sus dientes mordieron levemente su oreja.

— Nunca te han cabalgado como yo, mi Bella ¿no es así?

— Yo…

— No me contestes para herirme, mi amor, porque si lo haces sé que mentirías ¡dime la verdad! ¿Ha habido alguien mejor que yo?

— Sí.

— ¡Mientes! — Edward aparta sus piernas — nunca ha habido alguien mejor que yo, porque no has permitido que realmente nadie te toque, amada mía — sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo de su cuerpo y apretaron sus senos — eres virgen en el corazón, Isabella Swan ¿eres mía?

— ¡No!

— Sí, bruja, lo eres, lo eres — Isabella sintió como su erección punzaba entre sus nalgas, gimió ante la dureza, quería el dolor, quería la posesión y por primera vez quería la entrega… la propia —¿quieres que te haga un hijo, amor mío?

— Nunca — fue una contestación salida casi por inercia.

— ¿Lo quieres amor mío, quieres que te haga un hijo, quieres? — Edward deslizo su longitud por la raja mojada haciéndola gemir — ¿quieres que te haga el amor señora Cullen, quieres? — y él gruñó profundamente — ¿quieres que yo te posea con furia?

Edward empujó dentro de ella, Isabella aruñó las paredes cuando sintió como él llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, movió la cabeza frenéticamente, estaba en una dimensión de lujuria pura, una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro, y de nuevo el empujó más fuerte.

— ¡Sí! ¡Dios mío!

— Yo, amor mío ¡soy yo!

Él se retira, Isabella no puede evitar gemir ante la soledad de no sentirlo dentro de ella, lloriquea y Edward de nuevo vuelve dentro y la levanta.

— Apuesto, señora Cullen, que quieres que me olvides que eres dama o ¿quieres que te tome como una muñeca? O, tal vez ¿cómo una niña virgen y delicada?... ¿qué quieres dueña mía?— empuja una y otra vez — ¡dime que quieres! — gime y gruñe, se mueve dentro de ella de manera dulce, tierna, cariñosa y luego cambia como si estuviera sobre aquella yegua y corriera por praderas — ¿qué quieres?... ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Qué quieres?

La mujer es alzada del suelo, embestida contra el muro, atacada por la espalda. Sus senos se aplastan contra la pared, su boca busca el aire que siente que le falta. El clímax… ¡oh, sí!... llega el clímax y no sabe ni su nombre, solo siente que ama. Ama que esté dentro de ella, ama que no la respete, ama que la posea sin miedo, ama que él entienda su naturaleza femenina, ama que él comprenda que ella necesita ser atravesada de palmo a palmo.

— ¿Qué? — entra húmedo y poderoso — ¿Qué? — caliente y duro — ¿Qué quieres, mi amor? ¡Dímelo!

No puede negarse. No puede respirar. El placer es aterrador y urgente. La voz ronca y agitada de Edward sobre su cuello, las manos de su hombre enterradas en su carne y la carne dura y quemante traspasando su humedad. La necesidad del míster Cullen y los siete años de muerte la solterona Swan.

Y grita. Y grita.

— ¡Lo quiero todo! ¡lo quiero todo!

— ¿Un hijo, Isabella?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

— ¿A mí, bruja? ¿Me amas a mí?

¡Dios! ¡Dios no aguantaba! Enarcó su cuerpo, empujó su trasero contra Edward, lo obligó a moverse más profundo, lo hizo gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz, en un fragmento de tiempo mínimo Isabella lo empuja hacia atrás, se ha desconectado de su posesión, ella voltea, la princesa encantada lo mira desde sus ojos por lo bajo y perversos, es una leona, abre sus piernas en totalidad, no puede, no ahora, no puede decirle que no sólo quiere el hijo, que no sólo quiere su cuerpo, que no sólo quiere la posesión absoluta de su belleza masculina, no puede decirle que lo ama hasta la muerte, no ahora cuando su cuerpo exige libertad.

— Termina lo que empezaste, bastardo — se lleva su mano hasta su sexo — quizás mañana le diga a mi padre que los cien millones que prometió valieron la pena — gime cuando se toca —demuéstrame quien eres bastardo, satisfáceme querido.

Edward se lanza, pone sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, Bella se enreda y se sostiene sobre el arnés de carne y hueso que es su esposo, y de nuevo él empuja hasta su útero.

— ¡Me amas, maldita sea! ¡Me amas, bruja! algún día lo dirás, algún día me lo dirás, mi amor.

Lleno de rabia él golpea duro dentro de ella, su misión es perderla, hacerla agonizar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así, así! — ella no es una dama, no es una mujer inglesa, no es una esposa, allí él dándole placer como una sucia golfa, Milady Swan está siendo liberada.

Grita. Grita. Llora y grita, y suplica, y suplica y gime, llora y rasguña, sonríe y jala, y arde, arde hacia arriba, va a los cielos, toca el sol, y puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se consume, es ceniza y cae sobre la tierra.

Al minuto, Edward se derrama dentro de ella, él no tiene miedo y su placer se entremezcla con un te amo varonil y ronco, ella se sostiene y mira aquel rostro hermoso transido por el placer y la agonía que lo acompaña.

Ambos respiran fuertemente, están aún enredados en aquel abrazo desnudo, Edward la besa con pasión, golpeando su lengua tiernamente en su paladar, rodea con la mano el cuello de su mujer, pega su frente a ella, cierra sus ojos y por un momento todo es silencio.

Ella es silencio. Él le ha dado placer. Ella ha gritado su nombre, no se ha resistido al placer que él podía darle y sin embargo no ha pronunciado las palabras que lo harían un cautivo para siempre.

La carga hasta su cama, de pronto todo es frío, la habitación ha sido testigo de una guerra y la ropa esta desperdigada por todas partes. Se aparta, le da una mirada cálida a ese cuerpo que tanto ama y del que ya no puede escapar, no puede dejar de ser lo que es, levanta la ceja, sabe que si él da su brazo a torcer, ella jamás lo respetará ni lo amará.

Camina desnudo y se deja observar como un pavo real, lleva sus manos a su cabello rebelde y lo tira hacia atrás. Agarra el corsé negro repleto de cintos, lo lleva hasta su nariz.

— Me gusta más como hueles sin todo este perfume amor mío, el olor de tu sexo es una maravillosa esencia.

Isabella voltea para no verlo, para no mirar cómo se mueve por la habitación.

— Dime que me quede bruja, dime que me quede aquí contigo, seré tuyo toda la noche, mañana y para siempre, dime que me quede.

Pero sólo hay silencio.

— ¡Ja, bruja! No puedo pedirle al tigre que no tenga rayas ¿no es así, Milady? — se acerca — ¡yo amo al tigre! — desliza sus manos por sus caderas y con la yema de sus dedos delinea las curvas —espero que mi hijo esté ya dentro de ti, mi amor, y si no es así, mañana lo intentaré de nuevo, mi amor. Y no dirás que no, no lo dirás, te tendré preñada Isabella, y te aseguró que mis hijos serán de ojos verdes y hermoso cabello castaño, y los cien millones de libras no serán suficientes para pagar el hecho de que amaré hasta el dolor a cada uno de ellos como te amo a ti, Isabella Cullen.

Dos pasos y salió desnudo de la habitación con el hermoso corsé negro enredado en sus manos.

Bella escucha cerrar la puerta, quiere decirle que muere porque se quede, quiere decirle que desea estar allí con él, volver a hacerle el amor, han sido dos semanas sin tocarlo y verlo, dos largas semanas en que lo esperó sentada en su cama vestida como una reina, dos semanas en que Eleazar la llevaba a la opera o al teatro y ella alzaba la cabeza de manera arrogante, y todos le preguntaban con sorna sobre su flamante esposo y ella mentía, por un momento quiso humillarlo y decirle a medio Londres que no sabía dónde estaba pero Alice, como siempre, vino en su ayuda y le dijo que no hiciese eso, al final ella sería la humillada y la ofendida ¿qué clase de mujer era si no era capaz de retener al marido al menos por seis meses en su casa, al menos poniendo límites, fingiendo fidelidad? Bella lloró por horas donde su amiga y confesó que amar a Edward Cullen era para ella un dolor que adoraba, pero que le era imposible mirarlo a la cara sin sentir que éste era parte de todo lo que ella odiaba.

Él era un inútil, un bueno para nada, un hombre que fue capaz de hacer algo tan horrendo sólo para salvar su vida de un estúpido pomposo, alguien que le temía a la responsabilidad y a la acción.

— Pero lo amas — dijo Alice.

— Si, pero el hacerlo me humilla.

— ¿Por qué, querida? — la astuta Alice con sus ojos azules la enfrentó de hito a hito — si sabía quién era antes de saber lo que había hecho, son tan iguales que parecen uno solo, al final todo se basa en que él te respete mi amiga y tu lo respetes a él.

Isabella tiró el abanico

— No necesito que me respete, él no es nada.

Lady Whitlock, se levantó y el peso de toda aquella ropa que odiaba hizo un sonido al caminar.

— Necesitas que te respete querida, necesitas que él acepte quien eres.

La antigua ama de llaves tomó las manos de su mejor amiga, las besó con reverencia, Isabella sollozó ante aquella muestra de afecto.

— ¿Quién soy, Alice? Dímelo, puedo soportarlo amiga.

— Eres una puta, madam — la mirada de Isabella se clavó en el rostro de la mujer frente a ella — y eres una mujer libre ¡necesitas que él valide eso! y él… es un bastardo, vividor y un cínico, nadie puede amarte sino él, nadie puede amarle sino tú.

Isabella lo sabía, entendió algo terrible, para poder ser liberada de las cadenas, ella necesitaba que Edward Cullen nunca viese su pasado como una ofensa, él debía amarla como la mujer libre que ella era.

Al día siguiente ambos sentados en la enorme mesa no se dirigían la palabra, no se miraban pero sin embargo, ambos emanaban fuego por toda su piel.

Isabella vestía de hombre y caminaba por la ciudad sin importar que todos hablaran de ella y que su padre amenazó con quitarle todo, pero ella sólo contestó:

— Tu nieto padre, haz algo y tu apellido morirá conmigo.

Ella era escandalosa, hacedora de grandes fiestas, de pronto todo lo excéntrico de Londres estuvo en su sala, Bella reinaba como lo hizo en Paris y su esposo adorado se burlaba de ella ignorándola y dejándola sola en medio de todo.

Si, estaba sola y estaba maldita, ni siquiera Alice la acompañaba ── Jasper le había prohibido tan sólo mirarla, pero ella se escabullía y llegaba hasta la gran residencia en Kensington y tomaba el té con madam ── así que sus días pasaban entre la fábrica y las fatuas fiestas que se inventaba, mientras que en su interior estaba agónico y esperaba en silencio, mirando puertas con la ilusión de que él la cruzara.

Sólo ellos dos sabían que ocurría en el reino de la piel de ambos.

_« __── ¿No estás preñada esposa? … parece que estoy en deuda.__»_

Y él la besaba y la poseía de forma demente en el baño de la casa, cuando ella desnuda descansaba su cuerpo en el agua.

_«__ ── Estás demasiado vestida, madam… si no te hago el amor ahora no seré digno de los cien millones de libras que me pertenecen, mi amor…__»_

Ella gemía, llegaba al clímax, besaba su cuerpo, lo poseía con su boca, caminaba desnuda a las dos de la mañana y lo cabalgaba mientras todos en la casa escuchaban sus gritos y cosas que caían, ella desesperada espera de nuevo los te amos desgarrados pero, estos no llegaban.

Isabella vestía de rojo, violetas y amarillos y bailaba en el gran salón del Savoy y sonreía, esperando que él la atacase, lleno de celos, tras las cortinas pero… ¡nada! Solo veía como fumaba tranquilo en los jardines y desaparecía por días para aparecer después, impecable, oliendo a perfume y con los ojos rojos de no dormir.

── ¡Malditas mujeres de Esmerald Plant!

Sí, malditas sean. Una noche corrió hasta la casa de la ramera y se enfrentó con ella ofreciéndole pagar tan solo para que no lo dejase entrar, la mujer que la observó de manera maternal sólo le dijo:

—Hija, él hace días que no viene aquí, no sé dónde está, y no tienes que pedirme nada, mi muchacho es bueno y la ama, eso no lo dude.

De regreso de una fiesta, donde Jesica Stanley ── la única dama que la recibía en su casa ── escuchó una voz varonil y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que el carruaje se detenía; de pronto, la puerta de abre y da paso a un Edward Cullen con ojos de lince y afiebrado, que la desnuda con premura, le hace el amor duro y tierno sin importarle el pequeño lugar y que el cochero y el lacayo escucharan. Después del periplo erótico en el carruaje que dilató su paso para llegar a casa y cuando ella ── agotada y todavía con los estertores de placer ── apenas cubierta con una capa, esperaba seguir el ataque en sus habitaciones, Edward salió intempestivamente del coche, furioso, hacia la noche.

Eleazar se burlaba.

— Mon cher, cúbrete mi amor, se te ven los chupones en tu cuello, ese marido tuyo es un animal salvaje, parece que te está domesticando.

Las palabras alborotaban su fuego y ella se perdía en la fábrica de textiles durante el día y con el corazón en la mano esperaba que Edward apareciera, al menos, para presenciar su silencio. En el salón de té no estaba, lo sabía porque no se sentía el olor a cigarrillo de canela que siempre lo delataba. Descorazonada, con la cabeza baja, subió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y su corazón tomó su lugar cuando lo encontró desnudo frente a ella.

— Quítate la ropa, madam.

No pudo evitarlo y ella contestó con la mirada entornada y poniendo su mano en su cadera, fingiendo con toda su voluntad no estar a punto de desmayarse por verlo allí sin nada puesto, su hombre maldito que poco a poco iba dejando su pose de caballero perfecto y se iba convirtiendo en algo más profundo.

Si, poco a poco, Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle, ha ido cambiando, se ha vuelto rudo, más callado, huraño y melancólico, se refugia en su vieja casa y allí pasa los días mientras ruñe su amor por aquella mujer y los celos que ella le provoca lo sostienen. Todos son el enemigo, cada hombre que posa sus ojos en ella son los amantes de su pasado, cada paso, casa suspiro, cada pensamiento le pertenecen a otros, menos a él, Edward pelea con todo, pelea con él mismo y entiende que a sus treinta años de edad es sólo un hombre mediocre que se ha casado con una mujer que posee la fortuna más poderosa de Europa y él es sólo un semental hermoso que ha sido contratado para darle belleza a una familia.

Él desea más. Desea el alma de esa mujer, sus pensamientos, su vida, su respeto.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo amor mío, algo estás haciendo mal ¿no será que me has estafado mi amor con tu virilidad y tu capacidad para darle un heredero a mi querido padre?

Sólo mira su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces llega a ella, y gruñe cuando la ve vestida como un hombre y huele a lejía y a carbón.

—Te vistes así para excitar a todos esos brutos, apuesto que todos desean ver si madame es mucho más que un niñita tonta que piensa que vistiéndose de hombre tiene el valor de sentir como una mujer de verdad.

Y eso detonó de nuevo la pasión entre ambos, a las dos horas, Edward caminaba por las calles con el dolor de los dientes de su esposa enterrados en su piel y ella tendida en su cama tenía la sensación potente de las embestidas de su marido que parecían abrirse paso entre su sexo hasta su alma.

Isabella fue hasta su cómoda esa noche, y de ella sacó las fotos que de él guardaba, pasó sus manos por el rostro de aquel hombre, aquella primera foto sobre su caballo, o aquellas que le tomó un día en su jardín mientras él coqueteaba descaradamente con ella, haciéndola sentir amada, feliz, florida y hermosa.

Su hombre que le había mentido y que la rebajó a una simple yegua de establo, aquel hombre a quien vio pelear en la calle hollín por su hermana Rosalie, ese hombre que igual que ella estaban atrapados por toda la estúpida vida de gente de la clase alta.

Ese hombre terrible, y ella igual a él.

— _¿En dónde nos hemos desencontrado, Edward? ¿Eres el hombre de las cartas? ¿Eres el hermano y el amigo que presencie? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? _

Isabella llevó las fotos hasta su pecho, entendió que Edward y ella habían mentido tan sólo porque ambos se avergonzaban de quienes eran. Caminó hasta la ventana, cada paso traía a su sexo un ardor delicioso que le hizo recordar la última semana vivida por ambos, desesperados por tenerse, por encontrarse, por encontrar el momento justo de perdonarse, de mirarse a la cara y de reconocer que eran el uno para el otro. Se asomó a la calle, estaba oscura y el velador apagaba los candiles ya extintos y los cambiaba por unos nuevos, un carruaje solitario pasaba por su calle y un hombre solitario caminaba por allí haciendo extraños movimientos con su bastón. Cerró sus ojos y caminó por las calles de aquella ciudad.

── _¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Se burlaba de ella? ¿Lo había lastimado lo suficiente? ¿Por qué él no se arrodillaba ante ella? ¿Por qué no quería que lo hiciera?_

— _¿Realmente me amas querido? ¿Me amas a pesar de todo?_

La torre de Londres, el puente, las calles que llevaban a Hyde Park o al palacio, la ópera, White Chapell y sus gente sucia y triste, Bravante Street y la aristocracia aburrida e infeliz, el tren, los puertos, el Támesis y nada la unía con aquella ciudad, amó a Paris, pero no amó nunca a Londres y sin embargo estaba él allí, y Edward era parte de aquella ciudad, él era hermoso, criminal, decadente, extrañamente cínico y en algunos casos triste y brutal, mientras tanto ella era otra cosa, Isabella Swan Kane era de otro mundo, su alma estaba unida no a Paris, no a Europa, su alma estaba unida a un futuro, a otro pensamiento, a una nueva manera de ser, ella era como Thunder un animal que corría por los bosques sin que nada la detuviera, era como sus cámaras de fotografías moderna que asustaban a quienes la veían, Isabella no era parte de nada y su error fue tratar de ser parte de ese mundo que jamás sintió como propio.

¿En qué punto Edward Cullen y ella se encontraron para saber que eran almas gemelas? ¿en qué punto se desencontraron para lastimarse? ¿Por qué estaban ambos irremediablemente unidos?

Isabella no lo sabía y seguramente Edward tampoco, sólo sabía que aquella búsqueda lo llevaba a besarse, arañarse, ofenderse y amarse en una mezcla de amor entremezclada con el afrodisiaco apasionante del odio y la venganza.

Se llevó sus manos a su vientre ¿si estaba embarazada? Apretó con fuerza y un miedo aterrador la sobrecogió, deseaba el hijo más que nada en el mundo, pero a la vez tenía miedo de traer un niño a un mundo donde la crueldad era la norma.

Deseaba un mundo donde aquel hijo fuese puro, sin pasados, respirando un nuevo aire, aprendiendo desde cero.

En ese momento sintió una nostalgia por el olor de campo, por el sonido de las hojas de los bosques cuando murmuraban al sentir el viento, por su caballo, por la gente sencilla. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, debía irse de allí, dejar de respirar Londres por unos días, caminar por el bosque, quizás cabalgar a pelo, comer tarta de manzana y dejar su cabello suelto.

.

.

— ¿Cómo que se fue?

La asustadiza sirvienta bajó la cabeza, no había nada que decir a la pregunta. En los últimos días, aquel hombre causaba a todas las mujeres de la enorme mansión un vértigo, un miedo y una excitación. De alguna manera ninguna de ellas se había sustraído al aire enrarecido y oscuramente sexual que en aquella gran casa se respiraba, lo veían llegar con su cabello revuelto, con su barba sin rasurar y con sus ojos de lince en acecho, mientras que al otro lado del espectro estaba su ama quien parecía retar todos los convencionalismos. Ni siquiera su padre, Charlie Swan ── quien, dos días antes vino e hizo un reclamo a su hija ── fue capaz de controlar los extraños desvaríos de la pareja de recién casados que vivían una guerra silenciosa de día y escandalosa de noche.

La pequeña chica lo miró por lo bajo, un hombre hermoso ── que era el sueño de niñitas sin experiencia y el terror de madres que veían en el vigoroso bastardo el hombre que dejaba preñada a las chicas impresionable y que tenía muchos hijos sin apellido ── capaz de marcar el cuerpo y el alma de todas pero que estaba enamorado de esa desconocida que era lady Swan. Ellas lo veían desde los rincones de la casa, entre las cortinas, fantasmas del servicio, insectos que se movían por las escaleras, pasillos, salones y habitaciones siendo testigos directos de los ojos hambrientos del señor sobre los escotes escandalosos de madame o sobre sus pantalones masculinos que mostraban de manera indecente lo que ninguna mujer hija de buena familia debe mostrar, todos callaban y susurraban por lo bajo cuando ésta fumaba abiertamente en el salón rosa y tomaba dos vasos de whisky después de cada comida.

—Hace una hora señor, empacó sus cosas y dijo que se iría a Forksville.

El hombre empuñó su mano y golpeó la puerta de la habitación, inmediatamente tomó una maleta y sin esperar que su sirviente personal lo ayudara empacó su ropa.

No, ella no se iría sin él, ella no lo haría, Isabella era su mujer, él iría donde ella fuese, no le daría tiempo de nada, no la dejaría respirar, un día creyó que él era el cazador en aquel juego, pero ahora sabía que sus desplantes, sus silencios y su fingida indiferencia después de él hacerle el amor hasta dejar la mitad de su vida en ella, dentro de ella, lo habían hecho un impenitente y un loco obsesivo por ella, a veces en aquel momento en que los cuerpos han dejado de penetrar y besar, cuando viene esa calma después de la tormenta, él se acercaba a ella y ponía su frente sobre la de su mujer y ambos se miraban de manera profunda, sus ojos hacían un contacto que iba más allá del espacio y el tiempo, minutos antes el penetrar de la carne y la violencia amorosa llena de porqués y deseos hacia que el alma se relegase a un segundo plano dejando sólo el caballo loco del apetito que a ambos los poseía, pero después… ¡oh, sí! después existía algo más, algo mucho más perfecto, una caricia tácita en el corazón de cada uno.

¿Quién lo diría que Edward Cullen un egoísta cínico sentiría la imperiosa necesidad de ese contacto espiritual con una mujer? Las respiraciones se temporizaban e iban a un ritmo acompasado que los dos buscaban, el pecho de Edward presionaba contra el seno de su esposa y rozaba sutilmente sus pezones, ya sin la carga erótica de antes sino con un deseo de intimidad leve y dulce. Edward deseaba una caricia pequeña, un recorrer con la punta de sus yemas la piel caliente y húmeda de aquella bruja, deseaba tocarla sutilmente, hacer pequeños redondeles y quedarse allí disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, quería tenerla y amarla, soñarla todo el tiempo, beber de ella y de su aire, descansar su cabeza entre sus senos y escuchar el corazón que latía regularmente, quería susurrar en su ombligo y preguntarle con inseguridad de niño pequeño:

── _¿Has amado así antes, amor mío? ¿Has amado así, bruja perversa? Porque yo no lo he hecho jamás, no lo haré nunca._

La sola posibilidad que ella le contestase que a ese hombre Michell o a sus innumerables amantes ella los había amado, lo desgarraban, lo desesperaba, lo agobiaba. Desde ese pasado, hubiesen sido capaces de arrancar un mínimo de ese amor que daba a los otros para sobrevivir. Se juraba que en el día que ella le dijese, que aceptase que lo amaba, dejaría su orgullo y simplemente se arrodillaría y besaría los pliegues de los vestidos escandaloso y divinos que ella usaba, ese día el mataría a sus amantes y ese día él olvidaría a cada uno declarando que ambos habían sido vírgenes de alma.

¡Demonios! Poetas locos que lo habían infectado de la fiebre mortal de la pasión sin freno, el alma solapada y amante de los ingleses amantes y silenciosos bullía dentro de él.

El cochero corrió por las atestadas y sucias calles de Londres siendo hostigado por la voz ronca e imperativa de Edward que deseaba llegar a las grandes estaciones del tren de Londres.

Isabella estaba sentada solitaria en una pequeña banca, todos la observan, la impresionante dama vestida de un lila oscura y seda, con sus manos envueltas en sus guantes negros y el sombrero de ala alta que cubría su rostro con un pequeño velo de encaje. Era la viva imagen de un atemporal cuadro, ella en silencio estaba separada del mundo. Entre la gente de la estación que aquel día de viernes atestaba el lugar buscando irse de la ciudad hacia el campo él la vio de lejos, por un momento paró y la observó sin respirar. Aquella mujer, esa mujer que un día llegó a su vida y lo cambió todo, ella a la que él se atrevió a juzgar como una ratita sin gracia, ella que estaba en los limbos de los seres que parecían estar destinados a no ser tocados jamás. Parpadeo rápidamente y en cada movimiento sólo la veía a ella caminar a su lado, no desde hacía unos meses cuando la apuesta siniestra selló su destino, sino desde que la había visto la primera vez.

A unos metros de ella, Edward Cullen volvió a los momentos en que la solterona feúcha de Isabella Swan siempre parecía toparse en los mismos lugares donde él, sus amigos y sus amantes solían ir. De pronto de manera fantasma él se hizo a su espalda en aquella época y la siguió entre palcos, museos, fiestas y reuniones sociales en los palacetes de la aristocracia. La vio callada, escondiendo su rostro entre los abanicos escondiendo su tedio y su burla, escondiendo quien era ella, quizás siendo la única cínica real entre aquel mundo de cínicos impostados, la vio inteligente escuchando las conversaciones de todos, analizando de manera astuta cada palabra y gesto, todos ellos hablando de dinero y poder, mientras ella en la sombra manejaba la gran fortuna Swan, haciendo de ésta algo más grande día a día, conociendo las debilidades de cada uno siendo la mano que manejaba el gran banco diciendo desde la voz de su padre cuales eran los grandes negocios para invertir. La siguió en los jardines con su cámara fotográfica captando el mundo que la rodeaba, ella detallando los movimientos de las cosas, esa mujer vestida de oscuro o de blanco marfil para así ocultar el cuerpo de una mujer capaz de enloquecer a un hombre, de enloquecer al más lujurioso caballero de todo el reino. Lady Swan desde el silencio observando el mundo que la atrapaba. Por un momento fue a un segundo en especial, una noche en el teatro y se detuvo allí en aquel instante cuando el catalejo lo observaba mientras él introducía sus manos en las sedas de los vestidos de Tania, recordó el pensamiento que ésta le produjo «pobre mujercita virgen y frígida» ¡Dios! Con los ojos del conocimiento y de saber ahora quién era ella, Edward reconoció aquella mirada, y era la mirada de una mujer que lo devoraba y que le decía que si él dejaba que ella lo tocara, simplemente él sería un esclavo, esclavo de su piel y de su alma inteligente y fuerte.

Levantó su barbilla y caminó resuelto donde ella estaba, Isabella sintió la punzada de su mirada eléctrica y verde sobre ella y volteó lentamente como una hermosa figura de cera y vio su esposo caminar hacia ella, enterró sus uñas en su muslo derecho para obligarse no desmayar ante él, vestido impecablemente, dando a sus pasos un ritmo elegante con su bastón de cedro con punta de marfil, ambos se conectaron, todo alrededor se hizo pesado, la gente de la gran estación fue niebla, moviéndose despacio ajenas a aquellos dos seres cuyos corazones estaban ya latiendo a un mismo ritmo como dos perfectos relojes sincronizados al mismo tiempo.

— Madam — una leve inclinación de cabeza — no puede creer que voy a permitir dejar a mi esposa se vaya del lado de su marido en plena luna de miel — tomó su mano y entrelazaron sus manos cubiertas de sendos guantes, la boca de Edward besó la parte interna de la muñeca, haciéndole a ella aquella caricia que él había autenticado y hecho propia en la habitación, dos pequeños botones desanudados para dejar un mínimo de piel desnuda y allí posar la punta de su lengua y acariciar levemente.

Isabella tembló en su interior, sus ojos se entornaron con ganas de llorar, una pequeña alegría la invadió al ver como él se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano.

— Parece que no puedo librarme, esposo.

¡Oh, serpiente! que no puede dejar de ser lo que es, tigresa y sus hermosas y enigmáticas rayas.

Sin embargo, él sonrió, no esperaba menos de su bruja amada, no esperaba una bienvenida de dulce esposa, sino la palabra sagaz y punzante que ponía sus motores en marcha, y su deseo a todo vapor.

— No — se acercó a su oreja — estamos encadenados princesa… irremediablemente.

El sonido de las grandes campanas que anunciaban la salida de los trenes hizo que la atmosfera lenta que lo envolvía se rompiera para hacerse frenética y apremiante. Con desgano ambos soltaron sus manos, Edward tomó la enorme valija de su esposa quien retando como siempre los convencionalismos no había viajado con una de sus sirvientas, levantó su mano de forma elegante y le dijo a un pequeño chico que ayudase a madame y a él con las maletas dándole a muchacho pecoso dos libras, cosa que hizo que éste saltara de emoción, por un segundo recordó al esposo de su hermana, Emmett, quien seguramente a esa edad sería un niño necesitado de alguien que le tendiese su mano.

Sonrió alegremente, vería a su adorada Rosalie, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no sabía si ella ya habría dado a luz, se sintió mal ante semejante indiferencia.

Isabella notó la alegría y después la tristeza, leyó aquellos gestos de mala manera y pensó que quizás éste estaba ya arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de ir a Forksville.

— Si no deseas estar aquí, eres libre de irte.

Él que se fijaba en las carreras del chico con las maletas volteó hacia su mujer y su sonrisa torcida y sugerente resurgió en él de manera rotunda.

— No tengas esperanza, reina mía, yo iré donde tu vayas, tenemos muchas noches por delante, muchas batallas para encontrarnos y muchos corsé por desgarrar, te lo dije eres mía, y estoy en plena lucha por tu corazón — atrasó sus pasos y se paró frente a ella, aventajándola por más de veinte centímetros y viendo como la barbilla orgullosa de su mujer se levantaba ante él sin permitir que algún sentimiento se desbordara, pero él la tomó dulcemente llevando su rostro cerca de su boca — no me doy por vencido amor mío, tengo un trabajo con tu vientre y mi hijo espera por que el bastardo de su padre cumpla para traerlo al mundo — suspiró cerca de ella e Isabella tuvo que contenerse para no caer presa del vértigo — sólo pienso en mi hermana y en mi sobrino, quiero verlo, si es que éste ya ha nacido, estoy triste y decepcionado de mí, estar a tu lado muerto de celos y loco porque me vuelvas a amar me ha hecho un mal hermano y juré ante mi padre que Rosalie siempre estaría bajo mi protección — rozó levemente los labios de Isabella — ¿ves, mi preciosa amazona? Haces que me olvide de lo único bueno que he tenido tan sólo porque tu hermoso cuerpo y lo que me da hace que el maldito sátiro que vive en mí sólo quiera cosas malas con él, malas y deliciosas.

— No estoy embarazada, Edward — lo dijo guardando la amargura de que quizás a sus veintiocho años la maternidad ya no fuese para ella — otra decepción para Charles Swan, si no tengo ese hijo todo el contrato será inútil.

Un ceño fruncido y una maldición no dicha cruzaron por el gesto de Edward, empequeñeció sus ojos y gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¡Me importa un pito ese maldito contrato, bruja! ¡me importa un pito tu padre! ¡Me importa un pito que finjas que me odias! Yo voy a darte ese hijo, pero no para darle gusto al idiota cabrón de Charles Swan, sino porque no hay nada que desee más en este mundo ¡Yo. Voy. A. Darte. Ese. Hijo! — sentenció con la rudeza de peleador de la calle hollín — y lo voy a amar como un loco, como amo a su madre y por él daré mi sangre, soy un maldito semental princesa y soy joven y tú también, y te amo y no descansaré hasta que me creas, y no descansaré hasta que me respetes de nuevo y no descansaré hasta que me perdones mi amor, hasta que nos perdonemos ambos.

— Quiero perdonarte, Edward, quiero volver a creer en ti, pero en este momento no puedo.

— Lo harás, bruja, lo harás y cuando lo hagas mi amor, tendré que estar a la altura — cerca de su mejilla y emitiendo aquel calor intimo — y cuando eso pase, serás libre.

Deslizó su mano por la espalda y la alentó a seguir el paso del chico con algunas de las maletas. En el enorme y lujoso camarote del tren Isabella y Edward Cullen se aprestaban a estar casi cuatro horas de viaje hasta llegar a la villa y a la aldea de propiedad de la familia Swan-Kane. El tren comenzó su marcha y allí en un mes de matrimonio, ambos por primera vez vieron aquel lugar como territorio neutro, aunque Isabella no podía dejar de ver como su esposo la observaba con mirada de lobo hambriento y como éste sin vergüenza recorría uno a uno los botones de su vestido.

— ¿Algo especial en mi traje, míster Cullen?

Unos profundos ojos verdes se quedaron la atornillaron contra el asiento, mientras que una sonrisa desvergonzada anunciaba una respuesta.

— No madam, es que no me acostumbro a que esté vestida en mi presencia, debo decir que me disgusta tanta tela, desnuda te ves mejor mi amor.

La mujer alzó el velo de su sombrero, contestando a sus palabras con solícita deferencia y con gesto provocador.

— Puedo decir lo mismo, caballero.

— Me decepcionaría que no, bruja, debe gustarte verme desnudo, sino no habríamos hecho lo que hemos hecho, y delante de todo Londres.

Lo mano enguantada de Milady tapó su boca ── Alice le había comentado que toda la ciudad hablaban de varios de los escándalos variopintos de la pareja de esposos que estaban por la labor de escandalizar media ciudad con su comportamiento lujurioso… y nada silencioso ── y aunque todo eso le daba mucho morbo, ya no quería más. Suficiente había sido con el escándalo en las afueras del teatro de la Opera, cuando él la tomó salvajemente en las caballerizas tan sólo porque ella se encontró con Merchant y fue vestida con una vestido blanco que escasamente cubría sus piernas con una leve enagua. El rostro del cuidador de caballos con el candelero frente a ellos los iluminó mientras Edward le hacía el amor celosamente contra la pared, lo peor es que tras él, la cara de varias de las damas de la sociedad que gritaron escandalizadas antes aquel bochornoso incidente. Al día siguiente hablaban de como la «pobre lady Swan» estaba atrapada por ese animal que no temía a Dios y al sexto mandamiento.

── _La está llevando al infierno…_ dijo Lady Catherine mientras bebía un copa de oporto.

── _Pues yo quisiera que me arrastrara igual…_ dijo una joven viuda que suspiraba al recordar el rostro lascivo y pletórico de deseo de aquel demonio.

— No has sido un caballero, esposo — dijo lentamente mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

— No quieres que lo sea, Isabella, me obligas a quererte domesticar — alargó su hermoso cuerpo en la silla, recostando su espalda de manera perezosa y sensual, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba su reloj de oro y fingía indiferencia, cosa que no le funcionaba pues estaba con ella a solas y el vestido inusualmente recatado de cientos de botones le hacían querer despedazarlo con los dientes.

— No seré domesticada, Petruccio*, no eres tan divertido amor mío.

— ¡Aleluya, madam Cullen! Quiero sentir que estoy jugando contigo siempre, animas mi placer de tahúr.

Una pequeña risa cómplice se dio entre los dos, meses en que aquello no se daba y de un momento a otro aquel tren que los alejaba de casa daba espacio para eso.

— ¿Ya no estamos peleando, míster Cullen? — preguntó provocativa.

— ¿Por qué, bruja? ¿Extrañas nuestras peleas o sus muy divertidas consecuencias? — él se inclinó hacia ella guiñándole un ojo — sólo dilo y yo siempre estaré dispuesto a todo contigo, siempre porque te amo aún con lo ponzoñosa que puedes ser, creo que he llegado a amar tu veneno, algún día entenderás que quizás de esta manera lo que sentimos el uno por el otro se ha hecho más profundo.

Isabella calló, no contestó lo que él con su corazón en vilo ansiaba, decirle que lo amaba era aún su terquedad absurda por castigarlo.

A la media hora estaban ambos tratando de tener una conversación mientras que el servicio de la clase alta del tren servía el almuerzo. No era la gran mesa de la enorme casa en Londres que los separaba a metros de distancia, en ese momento eran tan sólo la pequeña mesa del camarote, donde podían respirarse e intentar tener una buena charla.

La conciencia de aquella intimidad llegó a los dos y por un segundo callaron.

— Odio cenar en aquella casa, la mesa es tan grande y cinco sirvientes mirándome, Isabella —tomó un poco de vino — me recuerda a mi padre y mi madre que al final no se hablaban, mientras que Rosalie y yo estábamos en medio.

Isabella ahogó un gemido, el rostro de su esposo volteó hacia la ventanilla donde se veía el paisaje repleto de verdes y flores.

— Al menos, tus padres estaban allí, los míos se odian de manera abierta — Edward volvió hacia ella y sonrió con aquella risa adorable de niño travieso — ¡Háblame de tu padre! siempre he escuchado que era un hombre maravilloso.

Edward tomó un poco de mousse de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca en actitud abiertamente sensual, la mujer apretó sus músculos internos para no saltar sobre él como la gata que era.

— Quieres saber todo de mi ¿eh, bruja? ¿Qué me darás a cambio? — Isabella calló, sus labios hicieron un pequeño gesto de obstinación y levantó su ceja en signo de negación superficial — Si — levantó su mano confiadamente y el anillo de rubí brillo en el sol — no tengo porque pedirlo mi amor, yo lo tomo aunque me digas que no… aparentemente.

— ¡Idiota! — le lanzó una servilleta y el camarote estalló en una carcajada argentina musical y nada caballerosa. Sin embargo la risa murió y el cuerpo de Edward se enderezo ansiosamente

— Mi padre era el mejor hombre del mundo y yo tuve el honor de que él me amase a pesar de todo, a pesar de que mi madre decía que las demostraciones de cariño para con los hijos eran simplemente vulgares — Isabella escuchó las mismas palabras en boca de Charles Swan — Rose y yo tuvimos más cariño de nuestra nana que de Elizabeth Cullen, sin embargo estaba papá que llenaba todos los espacios de ternura que mi hermana y yo necesitábamos — en una ráfaga de segundo, tomó la mano de su esposa — nuestros hijos no sufrirán eso bruja ¡jamás! Lo haremos por lo que no nos dieron, prométemelo Isabella, no nanas, no nada, prométemelo.

Bella retiró su mano de manera intempestiva, decirle a él eso era abrir sus puertas y dejar caer sus flancos, corroborar su promesa era decirle que perdonaba el engaño. Edward no insistió más, estaba feliz porque por primera vez en su vida hablaría de la persona más importante que él había tenido, y por la cual estaba tratando de recuperar su honra, Carlisle Cullen quien nunca dejó de amarlo aún en esos momentos cuando su hijo calavera estaba dormido entre las piernas de dos putas en White Chapell.

—… un día me dije que sería como él, no sabía cómo, pero lo haré Isabella, yo haré que él sienta que no soy una decepción, me haré un hombre digno mi amor — sabiendo que su esposa, como todos los que lo conocían ponían en duda su empeño de ser un mejor hombre agregó — ahora no sólo tengo a un padre y una hermana para responder por mi dignidad, ahora tengo una esposa y pronto muchos niños hermosos — se acercó a ella, seleccionando un cigarro de su pitillera de oro — seré un hombre honrado querida — y en un gesto divertido y burlón, lo enciende — menos en tu cama bruja, allí no me pidas eso, menos en tu cama.

A las tres ya estaban cerca de su destino. Un muy dormido esposo recostado en el asiento de enfrente competía con la belleza de una tarde en el campo en Inglaterra. Isabella recorría la hermosa geografía de aquel hombre, se había quitado sus botas y aflojado su chaleco, su sueño era profundo, un leve ronquido salía de su garganta y una de sus manos estaba por debajo de su cabeza, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba doblado, cosa que debía ser muy incómoda por el tamaño de aquel hombre. Se detuvo en su rostro que al dormir era tranquilo, la leve sombra de la barba delineaba su mentón haciéndolo más afilado y masculino, las pestañas que harían rabiar de envidia a una mujer se movían levemente ¿con quién sueñas Edward? Si él estuviese despierto y escuchase la pregunta, respondería: Contigo mi reina, siempre sueño contigo.

Una leve inquietud la trastornó ¿Dónde había estado la última semana? ¿Estaría donde Tania? ¿O donde otra de sus amantes? La duda acuchillaba su corazón. Durante cada noche en que él desaparecía ella vomitaba sus celos y rabia, y repasaba las horas anteriores donde intempestivamente la asaltaba para pelear, recordarle que él era su esposo, preguntar sobre sus amantes, y empuñar sus manos que golpeaban la pared y que al minuto estaban sobre ella poseyéndola como si el día siguiente se fuese a acabar el mundo.

Sus entrañas durante el último mes estaban ardiendo, llenas de fuego, reacomodándose para recibirlo como si él fuese un terremoto presto a derrumbarlo todo.

¡Oh sí! Y él lo hizo.

Derrumbó los últimos miedos y prejuicios en la princesa encantada, dejó se sentirse culpable por sus deseos oscuros, fue hasta ese hombre y lo tomó con violencia, se permitió ser una ramera total, le gritó en su oído, lo provocó con furia, lo llamo con su coño húmedo y lo devoró hueso a hueso, poro a poro. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su piel, y él no la había juzgado, sólo el bastardo impertérrito de su marido era el único llamado para comprender quien era ella.

La campanilla anunció la llegada a la estación, Isabella alargó su mano y despertó a su esposo quien volvió del sueño y despertó con una risa de niño. El gran coche los esperaba, dos de los sirvientes la esperaban a ella y a su esposo, ambos corrieron para ayudar a traer las grandes valijas, algo que Edward no había vislumbrado jamás, fue el recibimiento de todos los arrendatarios de la tierra Swan quien habían sido informados por el correo que la señora y su esposo arribaban al aldea. Una cantidad de mujeres, hombres y niños se acercaron hasta ella y se acercaron con respeto y alegría hacia su señora.

Un niño pelirrojo se acercó con un hermoso ramo de flores, mientras que otra de las niñas traía una canastilla llena de bollos hechos en la cocina comunal.

— Estamos muy felices que haya regresado Milady, todos queremos — habló una de las voceras del pueblo — que vaya el domingo a la iglesia para que así podamos hacerle el recibimiento que se merece, y a usted Milord — la mujer hizo una reverencia y Edward contestó como el caballero que no era pero que fingía serlo muy bien. Se acercó a la mujer quien vio como ese hombre hermoso plantaba un beso ceremonial y respetuoso en su mano — ¡Todos esperamos por ustedes! —prosiguió con un hilillo de voz, ella nunca en su vida y quizás nunca lo volvería a presenciar a un ser humano como ese.

Una bebé de escasos tres años se lanzó en los brazos de Isabella, la mujer gritó llena de gozo y estampó un beso en la pequeña que la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Vaya Evangeline! Que grande estás cariño, y me recuerdas ¿no es fantástico? Te traje un hermoso cinto de color rosa para ti — observó a la madre de la niña quien tímidamente estaba azorada por la soltura de la pequeña que no se despegaba del abrazo del ama.

— ¡Gigi! — la mujer la llamó.

— No se apure señora Tydale, me encanta que Gigi me recuerde y me reciba con los brazos abiertos, es más ansiaba volver para verlos a todos ustedes, y compartir algunos días, les aseguro que iré a cada una de sus casas y tomaré chocolate caliente con panecillos.

Todos estaban encantados. Edward por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidado, no quitaba los ojos de encima de aquella mujer quien era su esposa, ella a la que todos los pobladores de la aldea respetaban y parecían amar. De nuevo Isabella Swan la desconocida para la gente en Londres y Charles Swan, sólo conocida por Eleazar y Alice se presentaba ante él.

Una mujer admirable. Y él quizás sólo una hormiga que parecía no merecía estar a su lado.

Por media hora y con toda la paciencia del mundo muchos de los pobladores pusieron sus quejas sobre tal o cual asunto, ella sentada de forma sencilla en una mesa que la costurera del pueblo habilitó para ella escuchó con paciencia lo que todos le decían.

¿Acaso no era labor de Emmett estar al tanto de todo? El esposo que se sentía fuera de lugar, dio un paso adelante y preguntó por su cuñado. Todos pestañearon, la voz de perfecta dicción vibró en la piel de todos y sobre todo en la de las mujeres, desde la más joven hasta la más vieja, pero en donde la voz parecía comenzar incendios era en la de la esposa que se abanicó con fuerza aduciendo calor y sabiendo que su marido se burlaba por lo bajo de aquella alza de temperatura.

— Míster McCarthy, Milord, ha estado muy ocupado, el embarazo de su esposa ha sido terrible, el bebé lleva casi una semana de retraso y todos tememos que pasará lo peor.

En menos de diez minutos el enorme y majestuoso carruaje corría por la pradera, el rostro de Edward estaba lívido, no, no podía perder a su hermana, su única familia, su sobrino, la amiga que había estado con él siempre, la que lo acompañó y le perdonó todo, la que nunca lo juzgó.

Se llevó sus manos por su rostro, tanto que prometió cuidarla y él la había abandonado a su suerte mientras que él estaba de juerga en juega, de cama en cama y de casino en casino.

— No te preocupes, Edward — Isabella se moría por tender su mano hacia su cabello rebelde — no pasará nada, tu hermana es una mujer muy fuerte, la señora Harper que está con ella ayudará a traer ese bebé al mundo y la señora Cole está poniendo un telegrama para traer al doctor de la otra aldea.

Como un loco desesperado el hombre toma las manos de su mujer, las besa con arrebato, tiene miedo y no teme hacerle saber a ella que él, que es un tunante, un cínico y hasta cierto punto un indiferente, frente a la muerte próxima de su hermana se siente terriblemente vulnerable.

— Es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa, la he dejado sola siempre, siempre, mi padre no me lo perdonaría jamás ¿Estarás conmigo, Isabella? ¿Estarás conmigo?

Su vida estaba en sus manos, aquel hombre y su mirada angustiada y llena de culpa y dolor, él necesitaba saber que ella estaría allí, allí para bien o para mal, esposos… en la vida y en la muerte.

Allí el contrato infame moría, ahora, en ese lugar corriendo hacia la hermana y la amiga, daba la oportunidad para comenzar un nuevo momento, una nueva historia, quizás y si las cicatrices curaban… un matrimonio.

— Estaré contigo Edward, yo estoy contigo.

*Petruccio: Protagonista de la obra: La doma de la bravía de William Shakespeare.

**Editado por Xbronte.**

**A todas las lectoras fantasmas y a las que dejan comentarios mil y mil gracias, no puedo contestar porque mi tiempo entre escribir una historia y otra es demasiado medido, aquí creo que voy terminando una época en esta historia para dar paso a un final planeado paso a paso, lo único que pregunto es ¿Cómo será un bastardo moreno frente al mar?**

**Antes de irme, me gustaría invitarlos a leer una historia de alguien misterioso que espero un día se deje ver, una historia magistral y potente: **

_**Escalera de Caraco**_**l, escrita por FourteenSkulls vayan a ella y gocen con la pureza de la palabra que esta escritora, está en mis favoritos.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**38**

* * *

><p>El carruaje corría por pleno llano, los efectos de las lluvias habían reblandecido el terreno provocando baches de lodo donde el enorme coche, a veces, parecía quedarse atascado. Esto provocaba en Edward una desazón aterradora, no llegar a tiempo despertó un sentido de culpa que jamás, en sus treinta años de vida, había sentido ¿qué pasaría si para su hermana Rosalie ya era demasiado tarde? ¿para su sobrino? o ¿para el mismo Emmett? Nunca podría perdonarse el haber faltado al juramento que se hizo de proteger a su preciosa hermana de todo, en ese momento todo el peso de la madurez parecía recaer sobre él.<p>

Tantos años siendo un calavera, de juerga en juerga, de cama en cama, y de burdel en burdel sin preocuparse realmente por Rosalie, por quien era, por lo qué ella pensaba, o sentía. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo irresponsable que había sido, la había dejado sola a su suerte en medio de una casa que se derrumbaba mientras se dedicaba a su vida de libertinaje, es que a él… en esa época, le importaba un pito todo, pensó en su padre quien antes de morir apretó la mano de su hija y parecía no desear soltarla tan sólo porque le aterraba que ella quedase a merced de un hermano mayor egoísta y estúpido.

Ni siquiera cuando ella quedó embaraza se preocupó realmente por ella, lo único que hizo durante los primeros meses de preñez fue juzgarla como si fuese una ramera ¡qué hipócrita! Juzgarla cuando él se portaba como el mayor tunante de toda Inglaterra, si el imbécil de Alistar o la idiota de Tania Denali no hubiesen amenazado con poner su apellido en la picota pública y lanzarlo a la vergüenza y al escarnio, él, jamás se habría detenido a pensar en ella, y se habría encargado de sacar de en medio a Emmett sin importar que era el padre del niño y el hombre que su hermana amaba.

Recostado en el coche, Edward intentaba no llorar como niño pequeño, estaba tan asustado por lo que podría ocurrir… y por el ser humano en que se había convertido bajo los ojos de su adorado padre y amada hermana, que no entendía cómo él podría siquiera atreverse a rezar por ellos. A su lado estaba Isabella y, por un segundo, la gran verdad se le presentó ante él: ni siquiera siendo su esposo, ni siquiera amándola como la amaba, podría ser un hombre de bien.

Era un inútil. Nunca en su vida trabajó. Lo que tenía, y había conseguido, fue bajo trucos, engaños y mentiras… pisoteó el nombre de Carlisle, jugó con el corazón de todas las mujeres que lo habían amado, se burló de los sentimientos y emociones diciéndose que era pérdida de tiempo, escupió sobre todo, y vendió su alma tan sólo por el terror de ser desterrado de una sociedad que tanto se dijo detestar.

Con el rostro entre sus manos y mirando a Isabella a su lado, entendió que al final no era nada, y que el mundo siempre lo vería como el tahúr indigno; que frente a todos, se había casado con aquella mujer tan sólo por dinero, nadie daría un penique por los sentimientos volcánicos que ella le hacía sentir ¿Quién creería que al final se casó con Milady Swan porque realmente, realmente la adoraba?

Ella. Que trabajaba, que se vestía de hombre y se enfrentaba a un fabrica, a un padre ridículo, a una sociedad que no entendía cuan fuerte era, cuan libre era en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Isabella lo observaba en silencio, su corazón se torturaba al ver como su esposo estaba librando en su espíritu con la posibilidad de perder a su única familia, allí… frente a ella, el cinismo, la burla procaz, el reto, la ceja levantada en señal de indiferencia, el «no me importa nada» se desmoronaba y aparecía un hombre con miedo ante la muerte.

Esperó que el coche aminorara su velocidad debido a lo accidentado del terreno y se sentó junto a él, respiró con fuerza, era el momento de ser esposa, era el momento de ayudar, y dejar a un lado la rabia por la traición. Tomó su mano con fuerza.

— No te preocupes, Edward, estoy segura que Rosalie sobrevivirá… es una mujer muy fuerte.

— ¿Y si no vive, mi Bella? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Ese es el problema con los hombres de esta generación, y de todas, siempre creen que las mujeres no somos demasiado fuertes para enfrentar la vida —enredó con fuerza sus dedos en los de su esposo— tener hijos en medio de terribles circunstancias lo han padecido millones de mujeres siempre, querido, sin embargo… lo hacemos, es nuestra naturaleza. No seas como los demás, Edward… no, tú no… ¡sé diferente! Rosalie es fuerte, respeta eso… ¿acaso no viste como ha defendido su hijo frente a todos?... ¿Cómo, jamás bajó la cabeza, cuando todo Londres la tachaba mal?... ¿Cuándo defendía a Emmett saliendo con él del brazo en pleno Hyde Park, Kensington o Bravante Street?... Eso es lo que yo llamó una mujer muy fuerte.

— No quiero que muera, Isabella… no me lo perdonaría, la he dejado sola tanto tiempo, y ahora que es feliz…. —como buen inglés, Edward le teme a llorar, le temé a ese momento en que el alma se muestra en toda su totalidad, le teme a dejar que las lágrimas digan cuan ser humano es— puede morir.

Grandes lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, gira su cabeza y su rostro lo recuesta en una de las paredes de cuero del coche.

— ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiese recibido en Londres la noticia de su muerte? ¡Dios, Isabella! otra cosa por la que debo agradecerte, estar tan loco por ti que tan sólo por perseguirte vine a Forksville, ni recordaba que mi hermana estaba en sus últimos días de embarazo ¿hasta cuándo voy a ser un idiota?

— Pero estás aquí Edward, se va a alegrar de verte.

— No me basta eso, no me basta nada en este momento, porque aquí, ahora, y frente a ti sé quién soy y la palabra bastardo toma el maldito cariz real del que tanto me burlaba, realmente soy un bastardo, mi Bella… ¡lo soy!

De manera dulce y sin la violencia que trae el gesto de desanudar unos dedos, mientras comparten un momento definitivo, Edward simplemente deja la mano de su esposa y mira el horizonte, de un sol pálido rogando volver a ver a su hermana y cumplir con ella diciéndole que la amaba.

Isabella lo sabía, Rosalie también….

_«__Él me ama madame, lo que ocurre es que nos educaron para no decirlo, pero cuando se sometió a la humillación de Sinclair y al chantaje de Tania, supe que tenía un hermano__»_

Isabella suspiró, ojala que se lo hubiera dicho, quizás ella lo habría perdonado, bajó su mirada y se dijo la verdad, jamás lo habría aceptado ¡Nunca! Se pasa al frente del asiento, Edward necesita tiempo, y ella necesita entender quien es ese hombre frente a ella… quien es ella frente a él.

Acompaña su mirada frente a la pradera, en el horizonte algo oscuro y poderoso se mueve con la velocidad del viento. Isabella lo ve desde lejos, su corazón salta de alegría al verlo… ¡es él! su hermoso y poderoso caballo Thunder… su lado más salvaje hecho negrura y velocidad.

Ella sabe que la ha presentido y ha venido a su encuentro, ha venido a saludarla, esperando –como si fuese un agónico amante– sentirla a ella, cabalgándolo en el llano o en medio de la noche entre truenos y tormentas. Sabiendo que está lejos de cualquier cosa, y que no tiene porque fingir, Isabella saca su cabeza por el coche, el animal salta una verja y se acerca a un metro de ella, corre como loco y da coces para que su ama lo mire, es hermoso y magnifico.

— ¡Thunder! ¡He vuelto, cariño! —grita liberada de todo— ¡te amo!

Edward observa al portentoso animal, siente que lo odia con todo su corazón, de alguna manera retorcida, aquel caballo es su más grande rival, la bestia la posee, tiene su alma, ella lo respeta, y su rostro hermoso se ilumina al sentir el trote poderoso de quien es la metáfora de su voluntad.

— Es un animal, Isabella.

—Si —la ve sonreír con malicia y misterio— lo es, él es un animal absoluto.

La enorme mansión se ve en contraste con el azul del cielo, sus murallas son de un color rojizo y ocre, los jardines se ven cuidados y dispuestos a florecer. Por las ventanas del carruaje, el paisaje bucólico se descubre ante los ojos, por las tierras corren los ciervos y otros animales silvestres, las ovejas balan a unos metros, el camino hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, para Edward, parece eterno y no puede esperar más, así que abre la puerta del vehículo y, antes que Isabella pueda detenerlo, se tira abajo y corre como un loco, hacia la enorme villa.

Isabella lo observa correr, entiende el amor profundo que su esposo siente por su hermana Rosalie, sabe lo mal que él se siente y puede entender ese dolor.

No es una mujer cristiana, siempre ha sido de esas personas que al vivir en medio de la hipocresía mide a todos por el mismo rasero –aún recuerda el sacerdote que en su villa, en Francia, la observaba con ojos de lascivia y que al saber que ella ya no era una niña virgen e inocente le declaró lo que sentía sin vergüenza y con palabras repugnantes y faltas de toda piedad religiosa–, conoció hombres y mujeres que iban a la misa y que en las noches sin falta se mostraban en las grandes fiestas y bacanales donde solía ir, o donde ella era la organizadora. Si, recordaba aquellos días y por eso… nunca reza, nunca pide nada al infinito, pero en ese momento –dos minutos antes de llegar a las escaleras que dan entrada a la mansión– milady Swan junta sus manos y pide por la salud de Rosalie… ella también es su familia.

No espera a que uno de los sirvientes tienda la ayude a bajarse del carruaje, simplemente levanta su vestido y se tira del coche.

— ¿Madam McCarthy? —pregunta, mientras camina presurosa.

— En este momento, está la comadrona con ella Milady, la señora ha sufrido demasiado, parece que el niño es enorme, al igual que el padre, y es demasiado para ella.

Corre por las escaleras, escucha un grito que le pone los pelos de punta; divisa, a lo largo del pasillo, a Emmett quien está rígido, como una estatua, y cabecea dándose golpes contra la pared. Respira y siente pena por aquel gigante, pero no puede perder tiempo, pone una de sus manos sobre la espalda y le da golpecitos de ánimo y con su impronta, no cabe duda que ella ahora está a cargo. Tira el sombrero sin importar donde caiga al igual que sus guantes y abre la puerta de un fuerte empujón.

La escena es impactante, ve a una Rosalie desencajada por el parto, a una mujer intentando que la parturienta puje, y a un Edward besando la frente de su hermana quien a pesar de estar en medio de semejante trabajo parece feliz que su familia esté con ella.

— ¡Isabella! —Rosalie jadea y extiende la mano a su cuñada e intenta una media sonrisa para aminorar el miedo que tiene.

Milady ahoga el terror, sabe que no puede mostrarse débil, le parece que la fortaleza de la hermana de su marido no merece lamentos, ella es una mujer digna de respeto y le parece que ambas son iguales de fuertes… quizás, más que sus hombres.

Ella son el alma, y ellos son sólo los músculos ¡hombres! Jamás han entendido la dureza de hierro de lo que las mujeres son capaces.

— No te preocupes, querida —Isabella frunce el ceño, y le dirige una mirada donde ambas se conectan, de esa manera le comunica que debe ser más fuerte de lo que ha sido, mucho más—vamos a lograrlo, tú, yo y la señora Harper.

— No mueras, hermana —la boca de Edward presiona su frente— tengo tantas cosas que decirte… tienes tanto que perdonarme.

Una dura contracción en ese momento se interpone en la lógica de Rosalie, todo su cuerpo se sacude de dolor, la cama vibra y sus manos agarran las sabanas.

— ¡No puedo aguantar más, Isabella!

— ¡Demonios! —la voz ronca de Edward se hace presente, mira a la comadrona— ¡Haga algo! ¡Mi hermana está sufriendo aquí! —se levanta de su posición de rodillas, su gesto es de furia y dolor, va hacia la mujer de mediana edad que está más interesada y preocupada porque un hombre esté en la habitación que por la salud de la mujer— ¿no es usted la maldita comadrona? ¡Necesitamos un doctor! ¡Isabella! —va hacia su esposa desesperado, ella entiende lo que ocurre, camina hacia él y pone sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de calmarlo.

— Shss, querido —siente el palpitar del corazón de aquel hombre latiendo contra su palma, la respiración agitada y entrecortada, la energía desesperada que éste emana— ¡Mírame, Edward, mírame! te lo prometo, ella no va a morir, tendrás un hermoso y robusto sobrino… y todo será perfecto.

Edward clava su mirada que en ese momento no es el verde alegre y chispeante de siempre, ahora es oscura, sus cejas negras se perfilan en línea recta y su boca se cierra con terquedad.

— ¡Está sufriendo!

— Vamos a hacerlo, querido, nadie morirá en esta casa, ella te necesita, necesita a su hermano fuerte —el grito de Rosalie vuelve a estremecer el lugar y Edward contiene su desesperación, aún así hace un movimiento de frustración, Isabella se aferra al chaleco y lo hala hacia ella— Rosalie confía en ti Edward, tu eres su familia, su hermano mayor, ella no necesita perdonarte porque simplemente te ama demasiado, no te tortures más, sólo quiere que estés aquí, que consueles a su esposo y necesita esa tranquilidad —se acerca a su oído y susurra— has sido lo único que ha tenido durante muchos años, confía en ti, eres fuerte, para ella… ¡poderoso!... si te dejas caer ahora, Rosalie… no podrá hacerlo.

— ¿Y si no lo soy?

— ¡Lo eres!

— ¿Y si no lo soy? —repite la pregunta.

— Pues, lo serás Edward Cullen, lo serás —dirige su mirada a la mujer quien parece que no puede aguantar un minuto más.

En Francia, su esposo Michell quien ayudaba a las yeguas cuando ellas daban a luz, le hizo acompañarla en aquellos partos donde las pobres yeguas se retorcían de dolor, una de ellas se le dificultó el parto, pues el enorme potrillo venía en una posición difícil, recuerda como aquel niño ayudó a la hembra, ella como una niña insulsa y egoísta fue testigo de ello con un dejo de asco y curiosidad.

— ¡Creo que ya viene, ahora sí!

— Señora Harper, vaya a la cocina y le dice a la cocinera que necesito té de manzanilla, mucha agua caliente, y toallas —se acerca a Rosalie— vamos a hacerlo tú y yo querida, sólo tienes que creer en mí, lastimosamente el doctor se demora y no podemos perder tiempo —agarra la mano de su cuñada y da un beso fuerte, la mujer llora más de miedo de perder a su hijo que de morir— ¿confías en mi cariño? ¿Confías en mí?

Los grandes y potentes ojos azules de Rosalie se fijan en aquella mujer que es la esposa de su hermano, hace muchos meses que descubrió que Madam Swan no era la típica señorita delicada y soporífera que abundan entre todas la mujeres de clase alta londinense, lo supo cuando fue en busca de su hermano a la calle hollín, cuando logró que Edward se enamorara de ella como un loco y cuando le plantó cara a Lady Catherine, el día de su boda. Isabella Swan era mucho más, y lo confirmó apenas llegada a Forksville, allí era un ama y señora con resabios medievales… se preocupaba de todo y de todos, de sus arrendatarios y de sus siervos y, sobre todo vio al enorme demonio de caballo que era Thunder, para todos… algo terrorífico y para los sirvientes… el único animal digno de ser montado por aquella mujer, que de frágil solo tenía la apariencia.

No podía dudar, era su vida, la de su hijo y la de Emmett la que estaban en sus manos.

—Si, si confío en ti, Isabella... lo hago.

Bella sonrió con tranquilidad, dentro de ella se moría de miedo, pero no podía exteriorizarlo, dio una mirada rápida; afuera, un hombre se desangraba al pensar que lo único que tenía en su vida moriría. A su lado… un hermano, que está aterrado ante la verdad que se le presenta: creer que su única familia se iría y no había hecho nada por retenerla. Y, ella… una vida solitaria, repleta de dinero, lleno de aterradores excesos, egoísmos y crueldades… y, con una pequeñita esperanza de reivindicarse… era hora de salvar el día. Era hora de salvar a la gente que amaba.

— Bueno cariño, vamos a traer ese bebé al mundo.

En cinco minutos, puso la enorme mansión en marcha, Edward se aferró a ella, se hizo en la cabecera de la cama y sostuvo a su hermana dándole aliento. Rosalie se negó a que Emmett entrara, el enorme y musculoso estibador era un hombre frágil en su interior, y no podía ver el mínimo atisbo de sufrimiento de su esposa porque lloraba como un niño pequeño, Rosalie aún en medio de todo, dijo a Isabella que lo prefería así:

— _No volverá a tocarme si ve el dolor de esta manera, Isabella… lo hará, estoy segura._

— Tienes que respirar Rosalie, respira y puja, cariño.

— No puedo Isabella, no puedo, por favor, me duele demasiado —Isabella estaba frente a la mujer sostenía sus rodillas, la señora Harper presionaba el vientre de la mujer, Edward se sentía impotente, ¡Dios! Odiaba ser un imbécil e inútil miraba a Isabella quien tenía una cara impasible, se acercó a su hermana y besó su mejilla.

— ¡Puja, Rosalie!

— No puedo —ella gimió casi sin oxigeno

— Eres muy fuerte, mi amor… ¡muy fuerte!... ¡hazlo por mí, hazlo querida! —sostuvo la mano de su hermana pequeña— no me importa si fracturas mis dedos, pero puja, cariño.

Da una mirada a su esposa, ambos chocan en ese momento, él le da una señal, sabe lo que va ocurrir, Isabella asiente, gime ante la responsabilidad en aquel momento.

— Puja, Rosalie… ¡puja, ahora!... señora Harper ¡apriete con fuerza!... ¡es ahora o es nunca!... puja Rosalie, puja ¡ahora!

Rosalie grita en ese momento, levanta su cabeza y hace un monumental esfuerzo, su cuerpo parece abrirse en dos, Isabella se posiciona, pone sus manos en la cabeza del bebé que ya asoma.

— ¡Dios Rosalie! ¡es hermoso, cariño! Un esfuerzo más querida, un poco más ¡puja!

La mujer vuelve a hacerlo, el dolor se ha duplicado pero sabe que no puede claudicar, con una fortaleza desconocida para ella, aprieta su boca, hace un esfuerzo nacido desde el fondo de su alma y vuelve a pujar en medio de un grito ahogado.

— Eso es cariño, eso es, Rosalie, ya, ya viene —el hijo de Rosalie se desliza entre sus manos, es todo sangre y agua— ¡es un niño, linda! ¡un hermoso y enorme niño!

La cabeza de la madre cae agotada en la almohada, Emmett no ha aguantado más y entra presuroso a la habitación viendo a su hijo que parece dormido entre las manos de Isabella que lo limpia mientras que la señora Harper corta el cordón umbilical, de pronto el pequeño abre la boca y a todo pulmón anuncia que ha llegado al mundo, mientras que Emmett llora en el cuello de su esposa y Rosalie, en medio segundo, ha olvidado el dolor al escuchar a su pequeño hijo.

Edward cae a un lado de la cama, se lleva sus manos a su cabeza y descansa, Isabella envuelve al pequeño que llora diciendo que no le gusta el mundo de afuera, una sensación de alegría y tristeza la invade, aquel instinto maternal que ha estado latente en ella sale a flote en aquel momento, solloza ante su necesidad, pero calla, porque en ese momento la maternidad que importa es la de su cuñada.

— Aquí está tu hijo, Rosalie —lo pone en el pecho de ella— es un pequeño revoltoso ¿no es así, bebé?

Rosalie lo sostiene, llora de alegría y lo besa en su frente, en ese momento el bebé se calma, Emmett observa a la pequeña bola de carne que está envuelta en aquella cobijilla de color rosa, está conmovido por aquel, nunca creyó que amaría a alguien de esa manera, está feliz y lleno de confusión, ahora en verdad tiene una familia, realmente ya no es el niño paría que se moría de hambre en la fría Londres, ya no necesita nada más, es su familia, y es padre.

Se aleja, parece sobrar en aquel momento, pues su esposo Edward se ha levantado del suelo y va hasta donde su hermana que sostiene aquel hermoso bebé quien tiene una rubia y espesa mata de cabello. Rosalie le muestra al nuevo miembro de la pequeña familia Cullen, el tío arruga su nariz en signo de simpatía y absoluta ternura.

— ¡Vaya! parece que tenemos un chico fuerte aquí —pues el bebé, de una forma inconsciente, toma el dedo de Edward y lo aprieta con fuerza.

La señora Harper la observa, su ama es una mujer extraordinaria, Isabella dice en voz queda que mandará a las sirvientas a limpiar el lugar y ha purificarlo con un poco se hierbas secas, camina con desgano, lleva sus manos detrás de su espalda y abre la puerta.

— Gracias, Isabella… nos has salvado madam —es Emmett quien habla— es usted una gran dama.

Edward trata de levantarse, pero en ese momento su mujer le da una orden con su mano, está agotada, triste y necesita… necesita aire.

Camina por el pasillo, por un segundo quiere caer, no desea ir a su habitación, desanuda el delantal que tiene sangre y está húmedo, sólo desea salir, ha estado tan cerca de la muerte, unos minutos más y Rosalie no habría sido capaz de hacerlo sola, ve el final del pasillo y la primera grada de las escaleras que la llevan hacia el piso de los sirvientes se muestra ante ella, tiene sed, hambre, sueño, pero sobre todo tiene un deseo poderoso de oxigeno.

En menos de dos minutos los sirvientes la vieron caminar con la cabeza en alto, se levantaron, como lo usual, y todos, en coro, dijeron:

— Madam.

Se paró frente a todos, con la cabeza levantada, que ninguno de ellos leía como signo de arrogancia.

— Señora Tramp, sirva algo de comida para mi esposo y el señor McCarthy, también para la señora Harper, un poco de vino en la cena estaría muy bien, necesito que alguien ayude a madame Rosalie a bañarse, y que alguien se encargue del bebé de la casa, mientras que ella descanse ¿las habitaciones están habilitadas para mi esposo y para mí?

— Si, madam.

—Bien, que amables son todos.

Camina desesperada por salir de allí, todos saben hacia dónde va.

— ¿No cenará, Milady?

Isabella ya está fuera, levanta su mano diciendo que no ahora, da tres pasos hacia delante, el pequeño Joseph sabe que debe hacer, corre y se adelanta, la caballeriza está muy cerca, y el demonio de Thunder da coces contra la madera.

De pronto el animal se calma al sentir la presencia de su dueña, Isabella respira fuertemente en la oscuridad, el niño prende la pequeña caperuza, y el lugar se ilumina con aquella luz amarilla, es más de media noche y nadie ha dormido en la enorme mansión, los pasos del ama son seguros y van directamente a abrir la gran puerta que encierra su alma oscura: su caballo.

Ella es pequeña frente a la enorme bestia, sin embargo el animal da unos pasos hacia ella, y agacha su enorme cabeza para que Isabella le haga cariño.

— Me extrañaste ¿no es así, cariño?

El animal dio un cose violento contra la tierra, Isabella sonrió de forma maligna.

— ¡Oh si, extrañas a tu amor!

El chico e Isabella no lo han visto, pero escondido a las afueras del gran establo está Edward quien dos minutos después de dejar a su hermana agotada y feliz corre tras de su mujer para besar sus pies, si es necesario por haberle salvado la vida, sin embargo al verla salir de la casa casi a trote él frena su agradecimiento… está fascinado y celoso de la colosal bestia que ella tanto ama.

— Apuesto, mi amor, que te has sentido muy solo aquí, sin mí —la oye hablar— ¡que chico más hermoso eres! —es increíble que un animal de las proporciones de Thunder bajo la mano de aquella mujer pequeña se muestre como un potrillo indefenso. Edward esta excitado frente aquella visión, la ve tomando las riendas y la ve montarse en el caballo, la imagen es hermosa y está lleno de peligro— esta noche soy tuya, Thunder, llévame donde quieras…

La bestia —Edward estaba seguro— era feliz y respondió al pedido de su ama con un movimiento violento, en ese momento el esposo de madam Swan camina presuroso antes de que el caballo y su mujer traspasen las puertas de la cochera, ve la sombra oscura que corre como si fuese el mismo Satanás, se para en medio para impedir que aquel se lleve a su mujer… ¡sólo él tiene derecho!... ¡Es ridículo los celos que siente frente a la bestia!... Pero son reales… ¿qué debe hacer para que ella lo ame y respete como ama y respeta aquel maldito y perfecto monstruo?

Isabella sólo ve el bosque y vacio, sólo entiende que debe desatarse, correr, salir. El viento, la velocidad, los tremendos músculos que se tensan bajo sus piernas… necesita libertad absoluta.

— ¡Apártate, Edward! —grita, grita a su hombre, grita a su bestia y emite una onomatopeya furiosa para así alentar el fuego que arde en su interior, nada la detiene, nada….— ¡Fuera de mi camino!... ¡Ahora!

Edward se hace a un lado y la fuerza del trote de Thunder lo tumba a un lado, por un momento se queda viendo la poderosa escena y ve como su mujer voltea a mirarlo, juró por Dios que los ojos de su bruja eran rojos y que ésta estaba poseída por un llamarada que la incineraba.

En medio segundo se paró del suelo, el pequeño Joseph intentó ayudarlo, pero el amo lo apartó con desgano, corrió hacia el bosque, se veía a lo lejos el animal y la mujer que lo cabalgaba, corrió y corrió como si en esto se le fuese la oxigeno, la vida y todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Quién era esa mujer?... ¿Siempre estaría tratando de alcanzar aquella hembra tratando de igual su poderosa alma?_

En un segundo la imagen se perdió en el bosque, y él que ya no podía seguirla paró de correr, recuperó el aliento y afinó sus sentidos tan sólo para intentar escucharla. Y lo hizo…

— ¡Corre Thunder! ¡Lejos!... ¡Muy lejos!

Durante dos horas, Edward la esperó en pleno campo abierto… pero ella no llegó, fue hasta la cocina, y los sirvientes lo observan con recelo. El ama de llaves le dijo que la señora había ordenado que le sirvieran la cena, sin embargo Edward no escuchaba, su alma, su corazón y su vientre estaban repletos de una cantidad de emociones que parecían que en cada exhalación en inhalación emanaban quemando todo a su alrededor.

Casi pierde a su hermana. La muerte estuvo allí cerca, y sin embargó no triunfó porque Isabella se plantó y con voluntad de trueno hizo que Rosalie diera a luz un niño sano y enorme. Rosalie se mostró como la mujer fuerte que era y con igual voluntad que su esposa luchó por su familia. Emmett, aquel hombre enorme e inculto, mostró que su corazón era aristócrata y noble.

¿Y él?

¿Él?

Dio un golpe furioso contra la mesa, en ese momento era un idiota, maldito y cobarde que hasta sentía celos de un puto caballo.

— ¿Siempre hace eso? —preguntó al sirviente que le servía la cena. Cabizbajo y sin mirarlo directamente, hizo un gesto de afirmación— ¿desde hace cuánto?

— Siempre, Milord. Desde que volvió de Francia hace eso, ese caballo endemoniado está con ella desde que era un simple potrillo, nadie pudo montarlo, sólo ella fue capaz, parece que ambos se conectan de una manera que nadie entiende en este territorio, todos los habitantes de la comarca escuchan como ella cabalga con él a contra viento, al principio todos nos moríamos de miedo, pensábamos que algún día la encontraríamos muerta con su cuello roto, pero nunca le ha pasado nada, al final todos nos acostumbramos a eso… hasta el mismo vicario —quien creía que Thunder era el mismo demonio— lo entiende.

El sirviente calla abruptamente, Edward —quien se lleva un pedazo de cordero a la boca— no tiene hambre pero siente una necesidad de devorar todo, observa al hombre delgado que piensa que ha hablado demasiado.

— ¿Qué entiende…?

— Samuel, Milord.

— ¿Qué entiende, Samuel?

— Que madame es diferente, que no es como la demás mujeres, que no es como las otras personas —el hombre toma un poco de vino y lo sirve, baja mucho más la cabeza y de esa manera dice tácitamente que no debe hablar más y que se ha excedido en palabras.

Edward comprende y calla también, sólo que en su pupila retiene la visión de su mujer cabalgando a pleno campo y en la oscuridad sin que nadie la ate o la domine.

Él quiere dominarla, pero sabe que no puede, él quiere ser su igual, pero teme que quizás no tiene las agallas para hacerlo, él desea que ella no tenga miedo de ser lo que es, porque es todo eso lo que él ama desesperadamente, él ama eso, ese fuego, ese ardor, y esa fuerza…

No le importa reconocerlo, él ama que ella sea mala, rabiosa, caprichosa y zorra.

Ama que sea una maldita bruja.

En un momento se escucha el llanto del bebé de Rosalie, sonríe, ¡que enorme bebé! ¡que hermoso es! Tiene el cabello rubio de su padre y sus ojos azules que se niega abrir demasiado, lo cargó un mínimo de tiempo y lo amó como si fuera propio, en ese momento, en aquel pequeño momento hubiese deseado con todo su corazón que ese hijo fuese propio, de nadie más… de él y de su mujer. Parpadeó… ¡Dios mío!... ¡Idiota! Toma la botella de vino y la bebe como agua… ¡eso era!

Ella también sintió lo mismo, ella deseaba igual… deseaba ese hijo con él. A pesar de todo, de su rabia contra él y de ella misma, deseaba ser madre.

¿Cómo comprender a aquel lobo oculto entre seda, abanicos y voz dulce? ¿Cómo saber que, al final, estaban desesperados por pertenecerse, por formar una familia, por ser gente de valía?

Durante dos horas Isabella corrió por las grandes praderas, y por el bosque espeso, vacio su mente de todo, vacio su mente de la tristeza, de la soledad, de su dolor de no poder ser madre, de quizás no poder ser jamás esposa, cabalgando en aquel enorme animal se dejó llevar por la necesidad de no sentir…

Fue el mismo Thunder quien, ya agotado, paró en medio de la planicie, Bella lo sintió resoplar. Apretó sus piernas en torno a él y se conectó con la maravillosa maquinaria de poder endemoniado de aquel caballo.

— ¿Estás cansado, viejo amigo? —le dio una palmada en el pescuezo— ¿no te estarás envejeciendo? —se agachó y le susurró levemente— no puedes, Thunder… ¡eres inmortal!... naciste para correr, muchacho.

Sin embargo, el pelaje y la respiración denotaban que estaba agotado, su ama ―que siempre lo llevaba hasta los límites del condado cada vez pedía más y más de él― Io abrazó por el pescuezo, Thunder le daba parte del poder que necesitaba para estar siempre en corrida veloz.

A las tres de la mañana, Isabella caminaba de vuelta a la mansión, tenía en sus manos las bridas de Thunder, los dos habían disfrutado de la libertad que les daba la soledad amparados en la noche.

Se escuchaba el sonido incesante de las cigarras y de los búhos que abundaban en el lugar, todo era tan tranquilo que por momento paró para escucharlo todo y el sonido más poderoso fue el de su corazón.

Alzó su cabeza hacia las ventanas de la villa, los sirvientes estaban descansando del trajín de los últimos días impuesto por Emmett quien según una de las sirvientas había hecho que todos entendieran la responsabilidad de ser la casa principal de la comarca, ella estaba orgullosa, sabía desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció que él era el indicado para manejar la mansión y los pequeños e intrincados mundos de todos los aldeanos y siervos.

El guardabosque la saludó en silencio, el viejo parecía jamás dormir, y estaba acostumbrado a ver a la mujer vagar por los campos a la media noche. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, el calor de los grandes hornos aún se sentía en la casa, aspiró el aire y el olor del pan horneado permanecía en el lugar, era uno de sus olores favoritos.

Subió la escalera hacia el piso principal, volvió a respirar, de pronto una cerilla la sorprendió en la oscuridad, no movió un solo músculo, pues sabia quien era el dueño de aquel mínimo fuego que volaba en el aire.

— Gracias, madam.

Su voz sonó ronca.

— Era mi labor, Edward.

Ella no volteó, sin embargo sintió como los ojos la recorrían en la oscuridad.

— Te amo.

Isabella respiró entrecorta. Si Edward hubiese visto su rostro, quizás, hubiese tenido esperanzas en que ella finalmente pudiera ceder un poco.

— Es un hermoso niño, tu sobrino.

— Te amo.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

— Es muy rubio, seguramente se parecerá a toda tu familia, creo que es igual a tu padre.

— Te amo.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar, aún la fuerza de Thunder transitaba por su cuerpo y, a pesar del día de infierno y del miedo intenso al creer que Rosalie no lo lograría, Isabella Swan sentía que estaba preparada para seguir y seguir… hasta morir.

— Tendrás bellos sobrinos, Edward.

— No tan bellos como nuestros hijos, bruja… te amo.

Isabella se dobla, un pequeño gemido sale de su pecho, sólo él sabe lo que siente, sólo Edward, el bastardo, entiende lo que ella quiere.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos es levantada del suelo, la boca de él se estrella contra la suya.

— ¡Voy a hacerte el amor toda la maldita noche!... no dirás que no.

— No diré que no, Edward.

Con una patada, él abre la puerta de la enorme habitación principal, ya la conocía de memoria, sólo una vez y la imagen de una Isabella con fiebre y semidesnuda lo marcó para siempre.

Ambos, entre gemidos, desgarraron su ropa, la luz del candil iluminaba todo el lugar, los besos venían e iban, se lamían y chupaban, se mordían con fuerza.

Edward, sabiendo quien era su mujer, la tiró sobre la cama y el cabello de ella se extendió en todo su esplendor. La observó detenidamente, Isabella respondió abriendo sus piernas y dejando ver su sexo que brillaban por la humedad de la excitación.

— Tiene usted un hermoso coño, madam― Bella palpitó y se enarcó ante las palabras— y te amo y amo tu coño, también.

— ¡Bastardo malnacido!

Lo vio caminar con fiereza hacia ella, morder su boca y moverse entre su cuerpo, los ojos verdes relampaguearon.

— Y, también amo tus tetas.

Si, él se lo decía, porque Isabella Swan, madam Swan, hija de lord Swan, no quería caballeros, porque ella era la dueña de un caballo negro… que era su sexo ardiente y deseoso de libertad. En medio segundo, el cuerpo de Edward desapareció de su visión y lo sintió en su sexo, enterró su lengua, chupó, lamió, penetró con sus dedos y bebió sus jugos.

Era glotón y ella gritaba al sentir como, entre lengua y dedos, él lograba que tuviese uno y otro orgasmo. Edward casi enloquece cuando siente como las piernas de su mujer se enredan en su hombros y lo empuja con fuerza para que chupe más profundamente, su olor lo tenía a punto de morir, nunca en sus treinta años de vida ninguna mujer había logrado que él estuviese tan erecto y tan ansioso de sentir la seda de una raja húmeda envolviéndolo.

Lengua y gritos… chupar y lamer… y gritos. Ella gritaba, presionaba y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, en medio de aquellos gemidos, desenredó las piernas hermosas y cremosas de su cuerpo y se alejó unos centímetros. Isabella levantó la mirada y lo retó con ella.

— Eres una bruja impaciente, mi amor —se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que sudaba, el cabello de Edward estaba húmedo y todo él olía a su sexo, las bocas de ambos se estrellaron y ella probó de sí misma en la lengua de su hombre— ¿sabes bien, no es así, reina mía? —la risa torcida no se hizo esperar— espero, mi amor, que devuelvas el favor.

Oh si… ¡por favor! Isabella correspondió la sugerencia al deslizar su mano entre los dos cuerpos y tomar la verga dura y poderosa de aquel hombre, era suave, caliente, algo que ella no parecía poder abarcar en su totalidad, el relieve de las venas presionaban se sentían en la palma de sus manos, no podía esperar para tenerlo todo él dentro, comiéndoselo por completo con su coño que palpitaba y con su boca que lo necesitaba, lo tomó con fuerza como si fuese la brida de Thunder, acarició sin delicadeza y se carcajeó cuando escuchó una blasfemia fehaciente en la boca de Edward, enredó sus dedos en su vello púbico y haló con maldad.

— Por supuesto que sí, míster Cullen —saca su lengua y lame su barbilla de manera lenta, mientras que con su mano toma un poco de semen que gotea en la punta de su glande y se lo lleva a sus labios delineándolos maliciosamente— ¡siempre es un placer!

Se sentía poderosa, fuerte, ardiendo y puta…

_¡Dios mío, lo soy! ¡Ayúdame, porque esto es lo que soy!_

— ¡Te amo! —se alineó en sus cuerpo— no me importa si no me lo dices aún, mi Bella —tomó su verga y la acarició llevándola directamente hacia el sexo de su mujer— no me importa si tengo que esperar toda la vida —malvadamente, con la punta recorrió toda la vulva de quien amaba, presionando en los lugares justos, es los lugares oscuros— dicen, mi amor, que aquí —se detuvo en su parte más pequeña y presiono un poco, los ojos de Isabella se abrieron no de temor sino de excitación siniestra— existe un placer que no he conocido… ¿tú…?

— ¡No!

— Seré el primero —su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

— Serás el primero.

Se inclinó un poco y abrió más las piernas.

No podía esperar.

— Seré el único, mi reina ―sin pedir permiso, penetró en ella— ¡joder!

Por un momento, Edward tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir como se deslizaba suavemente por el sexo de su mujer, sino hubiese tenido más autocontrol se habría derramado como un idiota adolescente, estaba tan apretada que el movimiento era casi imposible, embistió hasta muy adentro y la escuchó gritar, nunca era suficiente, siempre deseaba más, abrió sus ojos, y ambos se conectaron, gruñeron, Edward embistió con fuerza, Isabella jadeo y esto lo incitó, un rugido seco salió de su pecho y sin piedad comenzó a embestirla, salía y entraba, animado por el placer, por sus gritos, por los senos de Isabella bailando frente a sus ojos, quería morderlos ¡Dios que lo haría! Embestía y golpeaba su clítoris que estaba hinchado como una flor, una y otra vez, ella maullaba y bailaba en su eje.

― ¡Sí!

— ¡Te amo bruja! ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —se estrella contra ella, muerde sus pezones, y sigue golpeando en su interior— ¿es esto?

— ¡Sí!

— Lo que quiera, mi ama —la atrajo hacia él, hasta que el sonido de sus jugos no era tímido, el sonido de las carnes era un abofeteo intenso, sus testículos golpeaban el trasero de la mujer, mientras que el sudor se deslizaba por sus pieles.

Oh si poetas de Inglaterra, esto es lo que se llama la poesía en movimiento, es así… si… así… ¿lo escuchan lectores? ¿Lo sienten? ¿El palpitar de algo que gime y aprieta?

Es fuego puro.

La embestida se hizo errática, Isabella instigó el movimiento, sus ojos era perversos y ávidos, él correspondió entre gruñidos y labios, entre te amos duros y entre lloriqueos y ruegos. En un momento Edward salió de Isabella, ella detuvo su respiración y dio un recorrido de ¡no te atrevas! Hacia aquel hombre que estaba erecto apuntando hacia su boca.

― ¡Sí!... ¡más!

— Eres una esposa impaciente, madam —la tomó de las caderas y en un movimiento suave, pues Isabella era delgada y delicada la puso boca abajo, ella gritó de sorpresa, pero el grito desgarrado llegó cuando volvió a penetrarla desde esa posición, deslizando su mano en su vientre y apretando con fuerza, mientras beso el lóbulo de su oreja y mordió su cuello con ternura— ¿te he dicho hoy cuanto la amo madam? —empujó de nuevo.

— ¡Ahgg! ¡Dios!

— ¿No? —una nueva arremetida, penetrando con sus manos en su clítoris— ¿no?

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Si, madam? ¿No lo he dicho lo suficiente? —tres empujes brutales dentro de ella— ¿no lo he hecho? —una, dos, tres veces— ¿no lo hice?― Isabella, enloquecida, lleva sus brazos hacia adelante, no puede respirar, no puede nada, sólo siente que va explotar— ¿no lo he dicho?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Él para su acometida y se carcajea tras ella.

— Pues, que poco caballeroso soy madame —y ataca de nuevo y cada arremetida es un te amo duro, un te amo fuerte, un te amo agónico y laxo… un te amo bestial.

Isabella empuñó sus manos, volteó a mirarlo, y su placer ardiente se fue hacia el cielo cuando vio como él decía con aquella boca como la amaba, al ver como su sexo empujaba hasta la locura, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba….

Explotó fuerte, duro… arañando las sabanas, enterrando su cara en ellas….

Silenció todo, sintiendo como él seguía en ella, se concentró en los movimientos dentro de su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, quería sentir sus músculos, amarlo, sentir lo poderoso que era… y al final, la semilla caliente disparó en su interior, y eso hizo que ella volviera a sentir el clímax en espiral que emborrachaba su cuerpo.

Diez minutos dormido, algo lo despertó haciéndolo gritar, abre los ojos y ve ante sí el espectáculo de su mujer tomándolo con su boca.

— ¡Milady!

Una fuerte carcajada resonó y toda su caja torácica parece no tener suficiente oxigeno.

— Le debo el favor, milord —Edward siente que sus ojos se van hacia atrás y que su piel se desprende en cada lametazo— además —Bella extiende los brazos y pellizca sus tetillas— hoy no he cabalgado lo suficiente, querido.

— ¡Joder, bruja! Vas a matarme… eres una putilla descarada.

Ojos verdes y ojos marrones chocan, ella tiene la punta de su verga en su lengua, saliva y semen se deslizan por las comisuras, Edward espera una respuesta… una señal, ella se lo da en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

— ¡Oh si, milord, claro que sí! Lo soy…

— ¿Eres libre, mi amor?

Respiró sobre él, mordió sus labios con intensidad, apretó el tronco duro de su miembro… lo besó fervientemente y mimó con ternura.

— Hazme libre, Edward… lo necesito.

Él se yergue un poco, toma su cabello y lo enreda en su mano y la acerca hacia su sexo.

— Lo serás mi reina, lo serás…. —deja caer su cabeza, siente como ella lo lleva hasta su garganta y vibra allí— te amo… se libre madam Swan… se malditamente libre.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Hola chicas, este capítulo estaba presupuestado para que fuese muy largo, pero era demasiado para ponerlo en un solo, demasiado calor, demasiado Thunder y demasiado todo. Sólo les digo que en el próximo el enfrentamiento entre dos machos será ¿cómo decirlo? …. ¿quién ganará esa contienda? Aquí entre nos quiero que sea la tormenta negra….**

**Estos dos capítulos son dedicados a mi chuchis preciosa, Belen Robsten quien ya sabe lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, desde hace como dos años cuando le hablé de hacer algo…**

**A las lectoras y comentaristas son muy amables, a las fantasmas miles de gracias, esto es tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia legalizada por derechos de autor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS <strong>

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

><p>Como todos los domingos en la comarca, la iglesia era el punto de encuentro donde se escuchaba el sermón del vicario Douglas, un anciano de voz gruesa y ronca, de una estatura descomunal, que mira a todos de manera aguda bajo sus antiparras viejas. Ha sido el vicario del pueblo desde hace más de cuarenta años, provoca sentimientos entre el miedo y el respeto, no tanto por su estatus de sacerdote sino porque es un hombre temerario, ha bautizado, casado, confesado a más de la mitad del pueblo y no se medía cuando, según él, debe retomar a una oveja del señor que se han salido del rebaño. Todos en Forks se han resignado a sus dolorosos tirones de orejas cuando consideraba que regaña a una pobre oveja en nombre de Dios.<p>

Isabella siempre había tenido una relación amor odio con el vicario, lo admira profundamente por el trabajo comunitario que realizaba pero no aceptaba el dominio ideológico que establecía, sobre todo, en los más pobres. El hombre siempre levantaba sus ojos con orgullo ante la poderosa hija del gran terrateniente, sabía que Milady no es ninguna dama recatada, que tras aquellos vestidos oscuros que siempre usó —y su voz pequeña, casi inaudible— se hallaba una mujer de fogoso temperamento, que cabalgaba en un animal endemoniado, que se pasea por la campiña como si fuera una diosa pagana.

La particularidad de este domingo era la celebración de la llegada de Milady, de su esposo —que ya arranca suspiros entre las damas y era una cosa que al reverendo no le gusta nada— y darle la bienvenida al hijo de Rosalie y de su esposo, el nuevo administrador de la gran villa.

El sermón del vicario es excelso, se para frente a todos y les habla de la ira del Señor, de aquellos pecados que tienen que ver con el orgullo y la vanidad, de esos deseos escondidos en el alma de cada hombre y sobre todo de aquellos que tienen que ver con la pasión y la lujuria. Son sus discursos favoritos aquellos sobre los pecados de la carne, sobre la fornicación, todos ya los conocen y los aceptan con boca fruncida, rodar de ojos, estremecimientos y rubores, principalmente, por parte de los más jóvenes.

…_¡la lujuria! Aquella que hizo que David mandase a matar al pobre Urías tan sólo para poder yacer con Betzabeth ¡lujuria señores! Ella preñada, de Salomón, hijo de la lascivia… el infierno… os espera el infierno…_

Isabella, al lado de su esposo —vestida con un recatado vestido azul oscuro y con un sombrero que tenía un velo que cubría su rostro— oculta una sonrisa, mira de soslayo a Edward quien cada vez que el reverendo nombre la palabra lujuria siente la enorme tentación de soltar una carcajada. Bella, frente a todos, muestra siempre su apariencia recia y dura, no permite que nadie entrevea que ocurre bajo su vestido y sobre todo, no deja ver como el infierno anunciado por el reverendo tiene en su esposo a su más grande aliado.

_¡El infierno! La carne que ha hecho que los hombres se alejen de la pureza, la carne que no permite nuestra ascensión al reino de los cielos…_

El bastardo emite una carcajada en medio de todos, la gente se queda mirándolo, el vicario acomoda sus antiparras y lo mira réprobo e Isabella —quien oculta su divertida sonrisa bajo el velo de su sombrero— le da un codazo para que se comporte.

Edward calla, voltea hacia su mujer y le guiña un ojo, divertido, una ráfaga de fuego cruza por sus miradas y la mente de Isabella vuela hacia todo lo que ha vivido, han sido cuatro días salvajes para ambos, cuatro días en que todo el castillo ha vibrado por la fogosidad de los amantes, cuatro días en que los habitantes de aquella enorme casa han tenido que hacerse de la vista gorda y de oídos sordos para no escuchar la lujuria que se atraviesa paredes y ladrillos. Todo el cuerpo de Edward ha sido mancillado, los dientes de la bruja lo han mordido, lo han marcado, él ha despertado en las noches con ella cabalgándolo violentamente, fue testigo cuando expulsó del comedor a los sirvientes que atendían la mesa para así permitir que él, lascivo, la desnude y le haga el amor sobre los cubiertos, copas y servilletas tirando al suelo la costosa vajilla de cien años —orgullo de la familia Swan Kaine pues, en ella se sirvió al rey loco de Jorge I antes de perder sus colonias—, el sonido de todo fracturándose y de Edward Cullen gritando ¡Viva la independencia! se escuchó en toda la casa. Y ella lo acompañó, en aquella destrucción masiva, feliz de romper las cosas que representaban contención, tradición y aristocracia. El corsé desapareció como prenda interior, pues su marido no tenía paciencia con los cordones ni con las cintas y terminaba, con su pequeña navaja, rompiendo todo que le impidiera llegar directamente a su piel; las sirvientas encontraban las grandes tiras de encaje y restos de los cordones de seda en el suelo —de manera discreta— los recogían, mientras que ella, orgullosa y risueña, disfruta observando a las mujeres que evitan, con pudor, mirarla. El recuerdo de esas íntimas evidencias de la guerra entre ellos, hace que se sonroje y, voluptuosa, con mirada nostálgica, mira a Edward —a su lado, todo compuesto disimulando atender al sermón— y lo ve tirándola contra la cama y diciéndole lleno de impaciencia.

— ¡Dios, bruja! Podrías dejar de hacerme perder mi tiempo —desanudando y rasgando su ropa mientras que la besa desesperadamente— te quiero desnuda ¡siempre!

— Si te desnudas primero, bastardo.

— ¿Quieres que todas vean tu propiedad, madam?

— ¡Te mato!

— Soy tuyo, te pertenezco, no dejaré que ninguna mujer ponga sus manos en mi, princesa encantada.

— No, nadie, nadie, nadie —Isabella baja sus armas y cierra los ojos mientras que escucha el delicioso sonido de la tela de su ropa desgarrada y asesinada.

El te amo de ella no salió de su boca pero, Edward la ama apasionadamente, le hace el amor tierna y dulcemente, en un momento hasta virgen se siente al ser tratada por él como una delicada porcelana. Y, después, es rudo, salvaje, le da lo que ella necesita, deja de lado el romance, sabe que es una mujer intempestiva, que es un hembra voraz y que como tal quiere sólo dureza, dientes en su piel, palabras de fuego, embestidas brutales que la dejen sin aliento, sabe que quiere ser domesticada… por lo menos, ese momento.

En la parroquia, el vicario levanta su voz y saca a Isabella de su ensoñación, habla del sacramento sagrado del matrimonio, de la consumación y lo define como el encuentro de dos almas que en la pureza van de la mano hacia la construcción de una familia de buenos cristianos, Isabella desliza su mano hacia la de su marido y la aprieta con fuerza, Edward voltea y la recorre, sus ojos verdes se deslizan sobre ella, los empequeñece y le brinda un gesto lascivo de labios entrecerrados y burlones, se acerca y respira en su cuello y le susurra:

— Creo, amor mío, que debemos confesarnos —la voz es cosquillosa y la hace vibrar— hemos pecado aterradoramente contra el santo sacramento del matrimonio, sobre todo ayer en la noche querida, lo que me hiciste fue algo deliciosamente pecaminoso —vuelve su mirada al enorme y amenazante pulpito.

— ¿Deseas que no lo vuelva hacer, esposo mío?

Edward parpadea, sus hermosas pestañas hacen sombra sobre sus mejillas, y la escasa barba rojiza le da un aspecto delicioso e infantil

— Sino lo haces, madam, me divorciaré de ti, no sería un buen cristiano, querida, si no tuviese bajo mis sabanas un montón de pecados que confesar —se muerde su labio inferior— quiero llegar a viejo y escandalizar a mi confesor contándole como atenté contra el sexto mandamiento, sobre todo si lo hice con mi esposa ¡el infierno, bruja, el infierno!

Bella se lleva su mano a la boca y contiene una carcajada, él es aterradoramente divertido, juguetón y gracioso, va por el mundo con su dejo de hombre rebelde y sin embargo es capaz de ser un encantador caballero capaz de convencer a todos que puede ser un hombre decente capaz de llevar sobre sus espaldas la responsabilidad de su apellido.

Su esposa no lo sabe, pero para Edward Cullen ya no es cuestión de llevar las apariencias de ser un hombre caballero respetuoso, para él en ese momento y sobre todo viendo como la gente de la comarca saluda a Isabella con respeto, le ofrecen sus casas y la llaman Milady de manera tímida y repleta de admiración. Edward entiende que tiene que lograr que lo admiren, que ella lo haga, que él mismo se respete.

_Milady Isabella Swan…_

_Me atrevo a escribirte querida amiga, no sé a quién acudir, en este momento de mi vida quisiera estar con usted madam, ser de nuevo su ama de llaves y sentarme a su lado y hablar de todo como cuando yo sólo era una simple sirvienta, extraño esa libertad de no ser nadie, contigo Isabella ¿puedo tutearte amiga? Odio ser tan precisa y odio sentir que debo limitarme hasta para hablar… contigo, madam, tenía aire, podía ser sólo Alice Brandon, y ese sólo lo era todo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ahora puedo entender el porqué muchas veces te escuchaba hablar con Eleazar de la emancipación de la mujer y cómo sólo era posible cuando nosotras las mujeres entendiéramos que para ser esposas primero teníamos que ser individuos, entiendo ahora, el porqué te casaste con un hombre como Edward Cullen, sólo alguien que está un paso delante de toda esta tontería de la sociedad pudo casarse con alguien tan extraordinario y exótico como tú, Madam Swan, él te hace libre._

_Amo a Jasper, lo amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y sé que él me ama, pero está tan empecinado en que sea una dama, en que todos me respeten, en hacer ver que casarse conmigo no fue un error que simplemente me lastima, quiere cambiarme, quiere que yo sea algo que no soy, que no puedo ser. Me sorprendo a veces mirándome al espejo fingiendo que soy la gran dama de cuna noble que él desea, sonrío como una lady, me muevo como una, escasamente respiro, y lo odio ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo Isabella? simplemente quiero vomitar, y huyo delicadamente hacia las cortinas y lloro como una tonta porque sé que ellos me desprecian y que le estoy haciendo la vida a Jasper un infierno, no quiero decepcionarlo, pero lo hago Isabella, el escándalo lo ha minado completamente, lo han sacado de los clubs de caballeros, del club del whisky, hasta del club de fumadores de tabaco, no lo mal interpretes querida amiga, él pelea por mí, siempre me dice que no le importa y sale conmigo del brazo por toda la ciudad, levanta su hermoso rostro con orgullo y le dice a todos que él me ama y que yo soy su esposa, pero Isabella, Jasper es un hombre cuya alma pertenece a los viejos y amargos abolengos de los que tú, Eleazar y Edward ya no hacen parte, mi esposo le falta la semilla de rebelde, es un hombre anclado en el pasado. Al casarse conmigo creyó que podía liberarse de sus cadenas, pero no, al contrario, nuestra unión a confirmado lo que yo siempre intuí cuando ambos éramos unos niños que nos amábamos a espaldas de mi padre, Milord Whitlock es Milord Whitlock, es mucho más que un apellido, son cientos de años aristocracia, de educación y de miedo que corren por sus venas. _

_¡Cómo te extraño! Como extraño pelear contigo y cómo extraño a esa mujer que me dio la oportunidad de ser su igual, no sabía mi valor hasta que me vi siendo la señora de Milord, porque sólo soy eso, soy dueña de una casa que no siento como mía, los sirvientes no dicen nada, cumplen mis órdenes, bajan la cabeza, pero sé que para ellos soy una simple mujerzuela que se atrevió a aspirar a algo más, no soy de ninguna parte Isabella, al menos cuando yo era el ama de llaves de la casa Swan Kaine era una mujer independiente, respetada, tenía esa sensación de que me pertenecía, de saber quién era: era la dueña de mi vida. Hace una semana tuve que soportar a la madre de la anterior esposa de Jasper, la mujer me humilló frente a todos en pleno teatro, no bastó con que toda la ciudad se regodeara con mis orígenes, Lady Catherine fue la primera en hacer fila para enlodar de donde era, después fue esa mujer aterradora que dijo que yo era una ramera y que siempre había sido la amante de Jasper mientras él estaba casado con Jane ¿cómo defenderme Isabella? si mi apellido y mi vida como la hija de un vicario y ser una sirviente es la afrenta a una sociedad que aún no entiende que dentro de siete años vendrá un nuevo siglo y que todo está irremediablemente dispuesto al cambio._

_Ahora me encuentro débil, sola, tengo ataques de nervios ¿yo? Alice Brandon me he convertido en todas esas mujeres histéricas que tú y yo odiábamos, me despierto llorando en las noches y Jasper duerme en otra habitación ¡Dios mío! duerme en otra habitación, odio que lo haga, cuando él era mi amante parecía que no tenía suficiente de mi Isabella, ahora quiere ser un caballero porque ya no le hace el amor a su amante sino a su esposa… quiere respetarme ¡no quiero que lo haga! Fueron años, y años en que soñaba con amarlo, años en que mi cuerpo despertaba ardiendo de él y ahora es la maldita tradición y la cárcel de educación en que él se ha criado que no le permite darle una patada a aquella puerta y venir a desgarrar mi ropa… me asfixio, lo necesito, lo ansío y lo amo y él me deja sola…._

Isabella leía la enorme carta, y una sensación de terror la invadió por completo, su mejor y única amiga estaba atrapada por los convencionalismos sociales de lo que ella siempre había huido, medio desnuda camina hasta la enorme cómoda donde guarda papel y tinta, necesita hablar con Alice, quiere decirle que su casa, sus brazos y su amistad siempre estarán allí para consolarla, comienza la carta, pero a los cinco minutos un beso en su cuello hace que todo se olvide, Edward huele a hierva, a vino y a cigarrillo de anís, su boca busca desesperadamente la suya y sin mediar nada él la levanta hasta la cama y la termina de desnudar.

— Estas aprendiendo, mi amor.

Se trapa a su cuerpo, él esta deliciosamente desnudo, al igual que ella y sonríe maliciosamente.

— No lo tomes, querido, como si yo estuviera dispuesta a obedecer.

Él la besa suavemente, pellizca uno de sus pezones, y los acaricia en pequeños círculos concéntricos.

Isabella gime, el contacto de su piel sobre la propia es excitante y caliente, ella no puede evitar abrir las piernas y permitir que Edward se acomode en ellas.

— Quieres obedecer, bruja —se detiene en su beso y la observa con profundidad y picardía— no lo niegues, reina mía.

— Quizás —no termina la frase porque ya él está en su interior, ha penetrado lentamente y ha dejado un suspiro suspendido en su boca, un jadeo y una O profunda que necesita oxigeno mientras que Edward se desliza con delicadeza, es un maldito mal nacido, sabe que ella adora la sensación minuciosa de su verga milímetro a milímetro en ella.

Oh si…

Asi…

Un poco…

Si...

Si…

Más…

Mucho...

Perfecto...

¿Podrías moverte un poco?

¡Oh si!...si, si, si, si...

— ¿Te gustó la fiesta en la villa, Milord?

Él muerde su boca, tratando de concentrar el placer… y dándoselo a ella.

— Me… gustó… bailar contigo… bruja…

— A mí me gustó más —su ritmo es lento, es un vals sinuoso que se mueve entre el cuerpo de ambos— me gustó todo… todo… ¡Dios! Edward.

— Yo… quiero siempre quiero bailar contigo, mi amor.

Edward muerde la barbilla de su esposa, sale y entra de ella, se mueve rápido y después tan lento que ella agoniza y desesperada por más impone el ritmo, pero él se carcajea y toma sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza.

— No seas exigente, brujilla.

— No seas odioso, bastardo.

Suelta su mano y se desliza entre ambos, Isabella observa su mano blanca, de hombre que no ha trabajado jamás, que toca el piano tan hermosamente, cierra los ojos y se hace a la imagen de que ella es un piano y que Edward la interpreta, si, ella es un instrumento, y ninguno de los hombres que tuvieron la osadía de llamarse sus amantes fueron capaces de tocarla.

Si… allí, en ese lugar, si… oh sí, ahí… si… ella podría morir y se sentiría tan completa en ese momento cuando él tentaba con sus dedos su clítoris hinchado y golpeaba de manera perezosa y lánguida un lugar entre el olvido y la muerte.

— ¿Te gusta, mi reina?

— Uhumm

— Es eso un sí, mi amor.

— No tientes tu suerte, Milord.

— Mala.

Isabella arquea su cuerpo, él toma su pezón y hala dulcemente con sus dientes y sigue lento en ella, lento tan lento que Isabella lloriquea, sus jadeos se escuchan deliciosos en los oídos de su esposo y éste adora como ella suplica por más, se acerca a su oído y susurra.

— Eres mi tesoro.

Ella explota suavemente, sus cuerpo hormiguea ante el placer y vibra en una sin razón que parece no puede parar. Se lanza a la boca de su esposo, coloca una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y lo empuja levemente, Edward queda debajo de su cuerpo de Isabella, por un momento él ha salido de ella, su sexo está húmedo de su excitación y ella lo toma levemente con su mano, lo acaricia de arriba abajo, y lo mira con codicia. El hombre bajo su cuerpo la observa, su cabello cae delicadamente sobre sus hombros, y su piel de porcelana reluce por el sudor y por las esencias de ambos confundidos.

— Te amo, Bella mía.

La mujer baila sobre la punta de su eje y se desliza en él, todo eso tan sólo por ver como él cierra sus ojos, hunde la cabeza en la almohada y gime de placer que no puede contener.

— ¿Te gusta aquí, querido?

— Sí, si… me encanta aquí.

Bella sabe que él no habla de Forksville, habla de su coño apretándolo y ordeñándolo.

— ¿Forksville?

Él no puede pensar, ella se mueve y él se mueve con ella, abre los ojos y la contempla se lanza y toma con su boca su seno, lo abarca con su mano y come de éste con avaricia. Bella toma su cabeza y lo besa.

— Quiero quedarme aquí, es un hermoso lugar, Edward.

— Si…

— Quiero ver a tu sobrino crecer.

— Si…

— Tomarte fotos… eres tan hermoso… —Isabella asume el control del cuerpo de su hombre, ella lo cabalga duro, él simplemente lo permite, está perdido en su cuerpo, está loco de amor por ella.

— Soy hermoso, como un maldito pavo real —balbucea.

— ¿Mío?

— Tuyo, soy…. tuyo bruja, me has hechizado.

Y explota dentro de ella en pequeños chorros de semilla, en ese momento ambos se quedan mirando necesitan ese momento, aquel donde se miran y se reconocen, una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Isabella, hoy en la iglesia ha prendido un vela, necesita que su cuerpo se encienda, arda, de vida, quiere ese hijo como jamás ha deseado nada en la vida, lo quiere tanto como al hombre que besa su boca desesperadamente.

La dulce y pequeña mujer que es su servicio personal en la mansión anuncia que la bañera está llena de agua caliente, la chica pega un grito al ver que Milord abre la puerta, vestido tan sólo con sus pantalones grises, la niña se ruboriza y asiente enérgicamente mirando el suelo mientras que el señor la observa y juega con su timidez y respeto.

— Gracias, Milly —la chica escucha la voz de su ama, no la ve porque Edward entrecierra la puerta, sabe que su ama está desnuda, todos saben que los señores son diferentes y que están ardientemente enamorados y lo peor ¡Dios mío! lo demuestran… toda la mansión los ha escuchado, gente de la ciudad, dice la servidumbre, son tan extraños.

La chica corre por los pasillos y baja la pequeña escalera de caracol, estalla en una risa al llegar a la cocina, los ojos de las mujeres la observan, su rubor la delata ante todos.

— Parece que Milady ya cuenta con dos sementales para cabalgar —la vieja cocinera se lleva un trago de té a la boca y da entender que comprende lo divertido de montar un buen animal.

Todos sueltan la carcajada y nadie se atreve a comentar nada más.

En la bañera, Isabella está entre las piernas de su esposo mientras éste con una pequeña espuma juguetea con los senos de ella.

— No habrá fiestas, ni obras de teatro Edward.

— No me importa, me gusta la comarca mi amor —Isabella levanta su pierna y la coloca en los bordes de la tina, agarra la mano de su esposo y unta un poco de jabón y agua en ella— me gusta porque estás tú acá.

— Eres un zalamero, siempre dices lo que yo quiero escuchar.

— Bruja —muerde el lóbulo de su oreja— soy bueno para complacer.

— Tsk, no tanto, Milord.

Al segundo Isabella se hunde en la bañera, su esposo —de manera juguetona— le hace una trastada al escuchar como ella aún reta su masculinidad.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, idiota? —le tira agua con jabón, y escucha su risa grave y ronca que convoca cosas deliciosas y dulce en su interior.

— Me atrevo, reina, no puedes ser tan buena fingiendo esos gemidos que te arranco cada medio segundo —se lleva sus manos al cabello húmedo que bajo los efectos del agua se ve casi negro y lo tira hacia atrás, su barba insipiente gotea agua, y los ojos verdes son maravillosos que parecen de un color tan claro que parece que alumbrara todo el enorme baño de la habitación de Bella.

— Debes ser el mejor, Milord, soy una dama hambrienta de ti, y quiero más, quiero que me lleves al límite, bastardo.

Isabella lo ve cernirse sobre ella, el agua cae por todas partes, él, ha movido su enorme humanidad delgada y atlética y se dirige a atacar, la toma por la cintura, la levanta y la coloca sobre sus piernas, el agua corre por su piel haciendo que su piel parezca de mármol y alabastro.

Un beso duro la deja sin aliento, las manos de Edward acarician su espalda y se detienen en sus caderas para apretar sus nalgas posesivamente.

— Soy un tahúr, bruja, siempre voy por más, siempre quiero más, me excitan los retos.

— Lo sé, por eso…

_Te amo…._

Edward traga fuertemente ¿Cuánta paciencia debe tener un hombre esperando escuchar las palabras que le darán oxigeno y paz?

No debe presionar.

Él sabe que ella lo ama, no tiene duda de eso, lo sabe, tan sólo que para un hombre que durante casi treinta años de su vida escupió sobre la necesidad enfebrecida del inglés por la palabra amorosa dicha bajo los efectos de la pasión enloquecida y que sin embargo por cultura, educación y tradición ésta sólo era el poder de los poetas, él declarado vergonzante como melancólico suicida necesita la palabra susurrada en el oído, necesita la voz hecha tinta suspirada en la voz de quien ama.

El te amo lo hará hombre.

El te amo lo hará libre.

— Quiero que me cuentes de Michell —Isabella lucha por deshacer el abrazo, pero las manos de Edward aprietan la carne de sus nalgas— quiero que me cuentes todo.

— ¿No me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado?

— Conoces el mío, Madam.

— Y sin embargo, estoy aquí, contigo, desnuda, dejando que me penetres cada vez que desees, si, lo permito aun conociendo quien eres.

— Lo deseamos ambos, Isabella, y yo te amo más que nada en el mundo ¿acaso tu crueldad es tal que puedes poseer mi vida y yo ni siquiera tengo una mínima de la tuya? Y no es cuestión de permitir, es cuestión de que nos amamos aunque no me lo digas.

Edward la suelta y ella salta de la tina, toma una de las toallas y limpia los restos de agua de su cuerpo, al instante escucha como Edward se levanta también y se dirige hacia ella completamente desnudo, ella lo observa con mirada baja y furiosa, no quiere contarle nada, tiene miedo que él la juzgue duramente, la juzgue como ella se ha juzgado siempre, teme que aunque él se diga un libertario, un hombre de avanzada sus prejuicios y educación aparezcan y la deje sola en una gran casa y que al final él sea como los hombres de la gran sociedad y las buenas normas, al final teme que Edward Cullen escupa su nombre y diga que se casó con una ramera sin alma, pero él solo la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su pecho.

— Sé, mi amor, que quizás no merezco nada, fui yo el que acepte el trato de Sinclair, fui yo el que me acerqué con una mentira, no soy material para ser un buen hombre y he estado en estos meses intentando ser alguien honorable, decente jamás —trata de hacer una broma, pero su esposa sólo se tensiona entre sus brazos— ambos tenemos pasado oscuros, yo te digo soy tuyo, aún con mi pasado de bastardo, tahúr y maldito —besa la frente de su mujer de manera fervorosa— te juro que por la compasión puesta al permitirme gozar esta semana contigo, te juro que por haberle salvado la vida a mi hermana y sobrino, te juro Isabella Swan que por el sólo hecho de que todos en esta villa me digan ¡Ahí va el esposo de Milady Swan! Te juro porque estoy loco por ti, nunca, jamás voy a juzgarte ¡jamás! Por mi padre Carlisle Cullen.

Levanta sus ojos ante él, se topa con su mirada y ésta sólo emana confianza, ternura y aquel gesto de lujuria y diversión concentrada, él es un tunante divertido, un bastardo cínico y un jugador que ha apostado hasta su vida, es un sibarita malnacido y sin embargo ha demostrado que detrás de todo eso, hay un hombre que ama aunque creyó que no podía hacerlo.

— He sido mala, Edward.

— Eres mala, cariño —inmediatamente Isabella abre la boca en agonía pero es tapada por los dedos de su esposo que presionan levemente sus labios— shiiiis mi amor, si fueras de otra manera yo te amaría menos, es más no te amaría —baja hasta su boca, respira sobre ella— no somos buenos bruja, no somos ángeles, así que perder el tiempo en señalar es hipócrita —al instante madam Swan es levantada del suelo, la toalla cae, y es trasladada a la habitación, su esposo toma la hermosa bata de dormir, es rosa pálido con pequeño apliques en encaje— ¿Quién diría que te estaría vistiendo para ir a la cama Isabella? algo anda muy mal en mi, necesito salvación reina, estoy tentado en ser un hombre bueno —ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos— no, nos mintamos, eso jamás pasará —se viste con el pantalón gris, prende el segundo candil de la habitación para así iluminar más el lugar, tres pasos y la puerta de la habitación contigua que da a su propio cuarto, que no ha usado para descansar, tan sólo allí tiene sus objetos personales, un minuto allí y vuelve, Isabella tiene el corazón en la mano, Edward desaparece y quizás parte de su posibilidad de ser alguien se va con él, sin embargo él está de nuevo allí con una copa de oporto y se la ofrece cortésmente, ella bebe de una sólo golpe, está sentada en la cama y la copa de vino la aprieta contra su pecho mientras que su esposo peina su cabello largo y oscuro.

— Él fue un juego para mi… Michell, un juego divertido, era tan bueno y dulce que simplemente quise poseerlo.

— ¿Poseerlo? —su pecho sube y baja, los celos lo queman como si estuviese en el centro del infierno mismo.

— Sí, su pureza me asqueaba, el hecho de que me mirase como si fuese un ángel y yo una niña maldita que desojaba margaritas con mis manitos perversas sólo quería quitarle el alma.

— Isabella ¡Por Dios!

Ella voltea hacia él, con ojos de súplica.

— Me miraba en el espejo y me veía hermosa, abría la boca y todo lo tenía, mi madre hablaba de como una mujer sólo tenía la belleza y que ésta le daba el poder para hacer lo que quisiera, los hombres eran tan tontos, según ella que tan sólo por su afán de poseer una mujer hermosa eran capaces de dar hasta el alma, me crie escuchando eso, me crie entre diamantes, entre idiotas y libertinos y cuando vi al niño pobre que criaba caballos, y me miraba como si yo fuese algo especial e intocable, como no me deseaba como todos los amigos de mi madre, él creía en mi virginidad y mi pureza, eso me sofocaba, no me dejaba ardientes cartas de amor, o costosos regalos, él sólo me dejaba flores y me hablaba de cosas que yo creía idiotas, no me deseaba, él creía que yo era buena, pura, santa y simplemente me acosté con él para callar su boca, eso fue lo que hice, no quería pureza, yo vivía entre la porquería Edward, la pureza era aburrida y todos los amigos de mamá y la gente en Paris sonreía, bailaba, y Michell rezaba… rezaba, no lo soportaba, sólo quería pervertirlo para que no me hiciera sentir mal.

Poco a poco Isabella Swan fue mostrando el mundo de la princesa encantada, le contó cómo se casó con el chico en un arranque de vanidad y capricho, cómo éste la amaba a pesar de que ella nunca tuvo una verdadera palabra de amor para él, como a los dos meses de casada se marchó con su madre a Paris y allí ya sabiendo el poder de su cuerpo no se contuvo, habló de cómo su belleza morena incendiaba los salones y como tomaba amantes tan sólo para dejarlos marchitos y hambrientos a los pocos días.

Edward escuchaba en silencio y el ardor de los celos lo quemaba por dentro, Isabella ahogaba sus lágrimas, muerta de miedo al ver como su esposo medía su vida con la de ella, y que simplemente existía una verdad entre ellos, allí, latente: Ella realmente era un ser malvado….

— Nada era suficiente, Edward, mis mano tocaban lo que deseaba y simplemente todo lo destruía, no me importó que dos hombres pelearan por mi y que uno de ellos quedase gravemente enfermo por mi culpa, eso me llenó de vanidad e hizo de mi algo mágico en el mundo de depravados de Francia, yo era para todos el demonio que deseaban poseer y me burlaba de cada uno, botaba a la basura sus regalos, los regalaba, o simplemente los olvidaba en cualquier parte, era una niña de diecisiete años maldita, y mi madre aplaudía mis hazañas, pues su hija era el centro del mundo y nadie podía dejar de mirarme o amarme.

La boca de Edward está en un rictus seco, sus ojos verdes están entrecerrados y sólo la ve allí frente a él, casi desnuda, cabello negro cayendo sobre su espalda y la boca roja y voluptuosa que él tantas veces había tomado, toda ella había sido de muchos hombres, cada uno conocía cada pedazo de su cuerpo, y sabía cuáles eran los gestos que ella ofrecía en sus momentos de placer, una clara verdad estaba allí, entendía que cada uno de esos hombres que enloqueció por ella, hoy, en ese momento, quizás aún la recordaban, ninguno la podía olvidar, porque Isabella Swan era el sueño de todos:

Una diosa desvergonzada.

Una amante sin miedo.

Una puta capaz de destruir a todos a punto de su locura y su lascivia sin control.

Ella era el demonio que cada hombre deseaba para así entregar su corazón y hacerlo arder en el centro mismo del infierno.

— ¿Michell? —preguntó con voz ronca, mientras bebía oporto y prendía un cigarrillo.

Isabella ahogaba su miedo, su corazón martilleaba su cabeza y medía cada gesto de su esposo que parecía anteceder una huida por la puerta.

— Michell me amaba, me adoraba, aguantaba mi indiferencia, me escribía cartas de amor preciosas y llenas de dulzura.

— Parece, Isabella, que inspiras hermosas cartas amor mío.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

— Edward… tus cartas.

— Te burlaste de ellas, Milady, no eran cartas de un niño dulce y débil al cual le podía estrujar su corazón, debí ser muy gracioso para ti bruja.

Caminó por toda la habitación, de su piel emanaba calor, y cada pasó resonaba como un animal que estaba presto a cazar y a matar a cualquiera que se atravesara entre él y su furia.

— No me burlé de ti ¡jamás!

— ¡Sí! ¡lo hiciste! —su rostro estaba cerca de ella, y la mirada apasionada la lastimaba, ella se lo merecía, merecía su rabia, y su juzgar— no me digas que no, cariño, eres un ser cruel, este insignificante hombre creyendo que era el maldito rey del juego tratando con quien es la dueña de cada maldita jugada —sin embargo, él se va hacia ella y la besa con celos y pasión, quiere borrar de su boca a cada uno de sus amantes, a su esposo muerto y puro, a todos aquellos hombres que salieron lastimados por sus garras de muñeca mala— ¡maldito sea el misterio Milady! ¿Cómo te amamos todos? —tomó sus muñecas y la arrastró hacia su pecho— ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

— Por favor no, Edward.

— ¡Todo! —la suelta de mala gana, recuesta su espalda a la pared, necesita sostenerse para así mantener algo de su dignidad, puesto que en ese momento es un hombre que entiende que aunque ella le cuente que fue capaz de ir al corazón del infierno y convertirse allí en la diosa, él la perdonaría.

Toma un poco de oporto, nunca estar ebrio había sido una bendición, pero por mucho que bebiera su conciencia parecía empeñada en tenerlo lúcido y sobrio. Bella se lleva su mano a su pecho y entrelaza entre sus dedos las cintas de su bata de dormir, ojala en algún punto de aquella vida en Paris ella hubiese dicho no, quizás así habría podido aspirar al perdón y a la pureza.

— En esa época yo tenía un amante, un pintor que mendigaba por un poco de lo que yo le daba, una noche apareció en mi casa y gritaba enfurecido porque creía que en mi habitación yo tenía alguien que calentaba mi cama.

— ¿Lo había Isabella? —Edward levantó la ceja en un gesto aterrador e hiriente.

Bajo la cabeza confirmando la pregunta hecha, Edward lanza la copa de oporto contra la pared y el sonido del cristal, que estalla, se oye por toda la habitación.

— El pintor había abierto sus muñecas diciéndome que su sangre era mía, me reí y el sólo hecho de que aquel hombre hiciese eso, hizo que mi vanidad estuviese al nivel de los dioses, era divertido —sus ojos se anegaron por las lágrimas, llena de culpa Isabella se vio joven, burlándose de las heridas de aquel pintor— ver cómo podía manipular a quien quisiera, era una niña idiota que veía en la adoración de los demás un poder que nadie más tenía, las mujeres me envidiaban, los hombres me adoraban, era la reina del mundo.

— La princesa encantada.

— ¡Dios, Edward! —cubrió su rostro con sus manos, cubría su pasado.

Recordó como Paris se peleaba porque ella asistiera a las fiestas y a los estrenos de teatro, como le dedicaban poesía y canciones, como en los periódicos su nombre era el sinónimo de belleza y diversión, se vio a sí misma sentada en el centro de los salones viento los ojos de todos sobre ella, esperando a que hablara, un movimiento que le hiciera a alguien el favor de ponerlo en el centro mismo de lo que era llamado sociedad y riqueza en Paris, como todos daban su vida tan sólo porque ella bailase con cualquiera, y si daban la vida por eso, no se diga de que ella sonriera con gesto tierno y dulce para saber que esa noche ella tomaría un nuevo amante. Salía a la hípica y se sentaba en los primeros puestos vestida de azul noche, con sus grandes sombreros, guantes y diamantes, los lentes de todos se enfilaban hacia ella quien entre el velo de sus sombreros guardaba una risa de burla por aquellos que la deseaban y no la podía tocar, entre ellos el recién llegado Alistar Sinclair, quien era un idiota que ella despreció tan sólo porque el tipo tuvo la desfachatez de llegar con sus títulos, su dinero y su arrogancia pasando sobre todo, y haciéndole sentir que sólo alguien como él tenía derecho a su mano.

— Maldito hijo de puta Sinclair ¡lo sabía! Él está enamorado de ti.

— Es mucho más, Edward, yo lo humillé desde que lo conocí.

Lo odió desde el primer momento y para castigarlo le hizo el amor como una mujerzuela, y desde ese mismo momento Alistar perdió la cabeza por ella, y mucho más cuando Madame Roseclaire no dejó que el Lord compatriota se acercara a su casa y mucho menos a ella. En ese momento tenía de su lado al mayor pervertido de toda Francia, Eleazar Merchant, era su amigo, llevaba la misma vida disoluta de ella y era su alma gemela. Lo había conocido en un baile, cuando él iba tras los huesos de una chica regordeta, de cabello rojo, que tenía de marido un hombre viejo y malvado, de inmediato establecieron conexión y le ayudó a que la mujer —deseosa de un potro joven e indomable— lo aceptara… él era el viudo más rico y bello de toda Francia y si se lo presentaba la Princesa Encantada el éxito de la maniobra estaba garantizada. Fueron una pareja imbatible en la vida social de Francia y así que Sinclair nunca tuvo oportunidad. Lo que nunca pudo evitar fue que su mejor amigo se enamorara de ella, afortunadamente él, en su frivolidad, entendió que la princesa era una araña que lo mataría sin compasión si él le permitía que lo atrapara en su telaraña.

Tenía dieciocho años y su perversión había llegado a unos niveles de sofisticación cruel y refinada. Un pintor impresionista hizo un cuadro desnudo de ella, que ganó la medalla de oro de una gran bienal y fue celebrada en toda la ciudad. Sinclair, escandalizado por la imagen y deseoso de protegerla de un escándalo —que ella misma alentaba— lo compró en una suma exorbitante y, como un acto de amor no pedido, lo quemó frente a su casa. Lo que nunca midió fue la reacción de Isabella, que lo calificó de idiota, sin alma para el arte y lo ignoró sin piedad. Y siguió con su vida frívola, escandalizaba a todos con sus vestidos vaporosos que exhibían generosamente su piel de porcelana y si eso no era suficiente, dejaba que un chisme jugoso sobre su nuevo amante fuese la diversión de la ciudad, era indetenible. Poco a poco, dejó hombres arruinados. Vida desechas. Y ella, era una víbora que todo se lo tragaba, sin el menor atisbo de culpa… tras ella, Merchant, como confidente. Alistar, como un fantasma obsesionado con la mujer que en una sola noche había destruido toda su educación, caminaba hacia un lugar que desconocía, se atiborraba de opio pretendiendo controlar la adicción que tenía por el cuerpo de la princesa encantada y cuya abstinencia lo estaba matando.

Y Michell, con sus cartas amorosas, llorando por la esposa y que se conformaba con tan poco, con una visita o con un beso. Él se derramaba en palabras y miel, la llamaba mi pajarillo dulce, le enseñó a montar a caballo y la defendía frente a todos los de la villa cuando hablaban de la meretriz que era su mujer. Michell que dormía entre sus senos y que lloraba de alegría cuando él le hacía el amor de manera infantil y tierna.

— Algún día mon amour tendremos hermosos niños, tú y yo.

Su voz infantil se perdía entre la bruma.

— ¿Amaste a Michell, Milady?

Edward preguntó ansiosamente.

— No te atormentes más, Edward.

— ¡¿Lo amaste?! —su voz viril resonó en su piel como si fuese mil látigos castigándola—¡Responde!

Isabella levantó su rostro… era toda tristeza, desolación y culpa, ya no podía dejar de llorar… estaba siendo condenada… condenada por su pasado, por sus acciones. Michell se presentó ante ella desde la muerte y le susurró al oído:

_Es terrible mi amor… duele sentir como tu alma es desgarrada y torturada, no hay piedad posible…._

— No. No, en ese momento, yo estaba llena de egoísmo y devoré a Michell por la necesidad narcisista que sentía por su pureza. Estaba tan podrida que corría hacía él para purificarme, lo necesitaba, sin embargo… a los días, corría de nuevo a Paris. Él, sin quererlo, me obligaba a enfrentarme con cosas que no quería sentir, yo era oscuridad y él era luz… y no me gustaba porque, simplemente no sabía cómo volver a ella y, me movía entre la hipocresía, la vergüenza y la vulgaridad —se llevó sus manos a la cara y ahogo la verdad que ella se negó durante tantos años— ¡estaba tan sola! tan sola, que creí que siendo ese monstruo iba a tener a todo a quien quisiera ¿y para qué, Edward?... ¿Para qué?... Al final siempre y para siempre he estado sola, en Londres o en Paris, la soledad ha estado siempre conmigo.

Apartó sus manos de su cara y vio a Edward parado frente a ella, era algo que no quería ver: semi desnudo, resoplando e insoportablemente hermoso. Ese hombre la amaba con fuego y pasión, ese hombre —a quien ella había doblegado como todos los hombres de su vida— al final, era muy parecido a ella y, se convirtió en un reto… la princesa encantada siempre actuaba en ella y cuando se presentó con su cinismo, arrogancia y belleza, la hoguera dormida en ella renació y lo hizo con tal fuerza que terminó amándolo con locura. Pero su naturaleza suicida la hizo comprobar, una vez más, que ella, como siempre, conseguía lo que deseaba y a él, siempre lo deseó… desde que lo vio la primera vez deseó hacer que el semental más poderoso de Londres —el eterno vanidoso, indiferente y desvergonzado de Edward Cullen— fuese su esclavo.

Bajó la cabeza, era demasiado tarde para seguir callando, tenía que contarlo todo, era demasiado tarde para callar, ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad.

— Volví a París y todo se volvió una locura, la aristocrática familia del hombre que estaba postrado en su cama, a causa de un duelo por mi culpa, empezó su carrera por desacreditarme, Eleazar intentó callarlos, pero nada fue posible, el pintor desconocido había hecho una serie de pinturas aterradoras y desagradables utilizando mi imagen del cuadro ganador de la bienal y mis escándalos fueron exagerados, alcanzando dimensiones desproporcionales y fueron filtrados por todas partes…¡eran unos hipócritas, Edward!... ¡peores que los de Londres!... los mismos que me acusaban eran aquellos que yo recibí en mi casa, hasta mi propia madre —que es la más grande de las hipócritas y vanidosas— comenzó a apartarse de mí, sin embargo no me detenía… ¡nada!... seguía siendo la que ponía las pautas de la diversión y de la decadencia en Paris.

Afuera de la gran mansión se escuchaba en relincho furioso de Thunder, estaba celoso porque su ama no lo había cabalgado en días y el bebé de Rosalie lloraba a todo pulmón mientras su madre intentaba darle de comer, del resto… todo era silencio, en la habitación de Isabella, el murmullo pequeño de su voz parecía a los oídos de Edward un grito chillón que hablaba de como ella no tenía piedad y de cómo pasaba por encima hasta de su misma dignidad en una carrera loca hacia el desastre.

Edward cerró los ojos y se vio así mismo borracho en las calles, desnudo entre prostitutas, permitiendo que la perversión tomara su vida, un hombre asqueroso y desvergonzado al que no le importó ni nombre, ni apellido, el que no le importó su padre quien bajaba de los carruajes y lo arrastraba hasta la casa oliendo a alcohol y a sexo asqueroso.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías, Madam?

— Diecinueve —contestó entre hipos.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por su cara, eran casi de la misma edad, quizás cuando ella se daba a la vida disoluta en Paris, él en ese momento, en Londres, hundía su verga en cualquier mujer, o quizás se iba para las calles a fumar opio con uno de sus amigos de parranda.

Ambos hundidos en el estiércol.

— ¿En qué momento el hijo de puta de Alistar volvió a presentarse?

Hubo un silencio, la mujer se paró de su cama, fue hasta la chaqueta de su esposo que estaba tirada en el suelo, y de allí sacó la hermosa pitillera de oro donde estaban los cigarrillos, en un segundo prendió uno de ellos y se los llevó a su boca, le dolían sus ojos y sentía la amargura correr por su garganta, pero ya el dique de las confesiones había sido abierto y no era posible mentir o callar.

— Cuando todo se puso peor, apareció en mi puerta ofreciéndome matrimonio y así, salvar mi reputación en Francia.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Isabella?

— Me reí en su cara.

— Estaba enamorado de ti, lo está aún ¡perro baboso! —su esposa dio un paso hacia él, Bella deseaba tocar su pecho, besar su boca y decirle que si ella pudiese despojarse de la piel para no sentir más vergüenza lo haría, ella deseaba decirle que en sus sueños deseaba ser un poco mejor, y no tener aquel horrible equipaje de asco y libertinaje. Pero no podía, era corrupta, y de alguna manera a pesar de los años y años de contención la hiena, la araña que era ella estaba agazapada esperando salir de nuevo. Lo sabía, por mucha culpa, pena y vergüenza, Isabella Swan no había cambiado nada, y él con su alma igual a la de ella despertaba el mismo desenfreno y ansía.

— Pero él insistía, agazapado en la oscuridad, esperaba el momento para que algo diera el punto final, yo sólo me burlaba de él, sin embargo poco a poco todos me iban dejando sola… Eleazar era el único que se mantenía a mi lado, como mi amigo.

— ¿Tú amante, mi amor?

— ¡Jamás!

Los ojos verdes de Cullen despidieron una sombra de duda sobre la afirmación de que Eleazar no había sido su amante.

— ¿Es así, Milady? Siempre he creído que Merchant te ha amado más de lo que ha deseado confesar o demostrar.

Isabella caló un poco más de aquel cigarrillo que olía a canela y a especias, años que no lo hacía, ahora con toda la verdad rebelada, ella estaba sin mascaras ni dobleces.

— Eleazar me teme más de lo que me ama, Edward, cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de mi sólo cubrió su pasión y la convirtió en una amistad férrea, supo que ganaba más siendo mi amigo que mi amante, él me conoce querido y sabe que sin miramientos hubiese destruido su corazón, él me teme… ¿me temes, Edward?

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡te amo!

— ¿Lo merezco?

— Querida, merecer no es la palabra… no mereces nada y, sin embargo, me muero por ti… ¿merezco yo algo? Pero eres mi esposa y aunque no me lo digas, sé que me amas —se acerca hacia la mujer que lo ve avanzar a ella con paso fuerte, y cree que su corazón va a estallar en su pecho, la ama a pesar de lo que ella es, así como ella lo ama a pesar de él mismo.

Edward le quita el cigarro, lo fuma, tira el humo y mira fijamente el rostro y después, sigue con el cuerpo de Isabella, la mira traspasando la delicada tela de la bata de dormir, conoce cada pedazo de piel, los ha grabado en su mente cada gesto… cada mirada y cada respiración, ha guardado en su memoria los gestos cuando ella está callada y lee, o cuando se sienta al escritorio, para hacerse cargo de las enormes cuentas. Es una delicia recordar cómo su boca se medio abre cuando ella gime, o cómo suena su voz cuando el clímax la toma sin piedad, lo que le aterra a Edward es saber que muchos tienen aquellos recuerdos, que el maldito de Sinclair la tocó una vez, y sin embargo el hijo de puta ha dormido con esa sensación cientos y miles de noches tratando de retenerla y hacer suya.

Él no ha sido el primero.

No es el único.

Es el mucho de muchos.

Y se siente asqueado ante la verdad que se le presenta, a pesar de haber sido el amante de medio Londres, a pesar de haber proclamado la libertad de las mujeres con su cuerpo, no puede odiar el hecho de que _su _mujer, la que ama con locura sea la obsesión de tantos, haya sido el amor de todos, sobre sus hombres siente como los ojos de cada uno de ellos lo observan, fantasmas que la siguen y conocen su piel como él la conoce y tienen en su sangre la ponzoña deliciosa de ese veneno llamado: Isabella Swan.

Cierra los ojos, respira irregularmente, sabe que no hay nada que hacer, está condenadamente atado a esa mujer, su cuerpo es de él, su piel le pertenece, la pregunta que se hace es ¿es el corazón de aquella bruja perversa capaz de amar de verdad?

— Continúa, Isabella.

Bella es una estatua frente a él, quiere tocarlo y besarlo, ha sido cruel la mayor parte de su vida, se ha alimentado de la obsesión de muchos, comprobó que su poder estaba en manipular el deseo y la oscuridad de quien la rodea, pero este hombre —que está parado como un David, frente a ella— es muy diferente a Michell. Su primer esposo era un niño tierno, inocente, pero jamás lo amó, lo único que la unió a él fue su obsceno deseo de corromperlo para así validar su muy podrido corazón. Edward, sin embargo, era su igual… ambos, de diferente manera, la adoraban y ella correspondía, arrancando sus corazones y devorándolos.

— Una noche Michell, llegó a París, estaba en medio de una enorme fiesta en los Campos Elíseos, el pobre niño estaba vestido como un caballero —su memoria le trajo el niño rubio de grandes ojos azules— caminó en medio de toda la gente que me acompañaba, frente a todos dijo que era mi esposo, deseaba que yo validara aquel derecho, sin embargo yo me negué ¡Dios! Eleazar trató de sacarlo de la fiesta, pero él borracho gritaba delante de todos ¡te amo mon amour! ¡te amo! ¿Porqué no me amas Isabella?... pero de mi sólo encontró frialdad, no permití que se me acercara, por primera vez sentí que algo espeluznante y dañino había dentro de mí: de todos los seres del mundo, decidí destruir la vida del único quien había visto que yo tenía posibilidad de redención.

Con la mirada, Edward auscultó a su mujer, la recorrió de palmo a palmo, escuchaba la historia de su vida, ambos corrían de manera paralela en el mismo tiempo, hacia la misma porquería: ella destruyó la vida de muchos hombres y él, la de mujeres y la de su padre Carlisle.

— Todo fue un escándalo, a los dos días corría el chisme de que la gran coquete de París estaba casada con un campesino, y que yo era una mujer sin alma que convirtió su vida en una letrina, los que me odiaban, y te lo aseguro Edward era medio Francia hicieron de mi un festín y lo los pocos amigos que me quedaban se alejaron, sólo Eleazar siguió conmigo… —un fuerte suspiró se escuchó en la habitación— y de nuevo Alistar salió de las sombras, nuevamente se ofreció a casarse conmigo, hacer de mi alguien respetable, creyó que su proposición era lo que necesitaba, pero de nuevo le dije que no, además le dije que mi matrimonio con Michell era algo que no iba a deshacer… se lo dije para que así él dejara de insistir con su babosa presencia.

En el gran salón de su casa, ella vestida con aquel escandaloso traje rojo se burló de él_, pobre idiota_ le dijo, _conozco los de tu clase, ¿crees que deseo ser la esposa de un hombre como tú? Prefiero mil veces a Michell, mil veces, tu representas algo que yo he odiado toda mi vida; los hipócritas… _Alistar, arrodillado frente a ella, dejó ver la naturaleza de la obsesión insana que sentía, al final… cuando nuevamente lo despreció en la cara, el hombre hizo un juramento silencioso, juramento que, aunque no fue verbalizado, Isabella lo entendió en la mirada. Juramento de venganza que, diez años después, se hizo realidad cuando supo la jugarreta cruel que éste urdió para jugar con su corazón. Contándolo todo, se liberó y entendió que ella se lo merecía.

— Michell me escribió y sus palabras eran aterradoras, él me perdonaba, me decía que su corazón estaba en mis manos y que yo podría estar en el mismo infierno y que siempre y para siempre, él me amaría.

Grandes y gruesas lágrimas corrieron salieron en borbotones por sus ojos, lloraba la viudez por aquel niño, lloraba por haber sido capaz de semejante ignominia, lloraba por su inocencia, y lloraba por haber sido tan perversa y porque jamás pudo amarlo.

— Estaba agotada, Edward, en algún momento me vi extrañando mis días en el campo, junto a él, caminando por el campo y bañándome desnuda en el estanque, o simplemente, cabalgando… necesitaba eso, empaqué mi ropa y dejé Paris. Egoístamente, sin importar cuánto daño le hice, corrí hacía Michell, pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, Edward. Hacía dos días, él se había quitado la vida, encontraron su cadáver en el estanque con un tiro en la sien, entendí entonces que fui yo quien apretó el gatillo, y que fui yo quien destruyó su vida… al que me amó a pesar de quien era.

Edward escuchaba cada palabra y ella estaba pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones, lo observaba cautelosamente, allí, sentando casi desnudo frente a mí seguía, a pesar del dolor y de la rabia seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso que ella habían visto, necesitaba saber que pensaba, necesitaba escuchar aunque fuese sus palabras de desprecio, no esperaba menos… no esperaba que él la perdonase, porque ella en su interior jamás, jamás lo hizo.

Edward colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, se paró de la cama y su cuerpo alargado y delgado mostraba sus músculos en tensión, eludía la mirada en ascuas de su mujer, caminó resuelto hacia la ropa que caía perezosa en uno de los sillones frente al tocador de mesa de Milady, en un movimiento resueltos se colocó la camisa, su chaqueta, mirándose al espejo, era inevitable ver como él que durante treinta años de su vida huía de la etiqueta de _gentleman _en la simpleza de colocarse cada prenda demostraba aquel dicho que nadie puede huir de quien realmente es, para bien o para más Míster Edward Cullen era un caballero, hijo de su padre.

— Edward.

El hombre se abotonaba las solapas, y se colocaba los gemelos de rubí y diamantes regalos de su esposa el día que se casaron.

— ¿Edward?

¡Dios!

_¡Di algo!_

_¡Grítame! Prefiero tú odio, tu rabia, tu desprecio… no esto, Edward, no esto._

Dio un paso hacia él, levantó su mano tratando de tocar su espalda, mas Edward se alejó de ella dejándola con la mano estirada, ella cierra el puño, y siente que aquella actitud lo dice todo, limpia sus lágrimas, siente que llorar es pedir perdón, un perdón que cree no merecer, abriéndose a su pasado, Isabella, de nuevo a profundizado la enormidad de su culpa.

Edward gira sobre sus pies, la mirada de un verde oscuro es estrecha e indescifrable, emana una poderosa energía caliente, está a cinco pasos de ella, en una centésima de segundo se dirige a su esposa, Isabella lo ve y cree que algo temible va a ocurrir, pero algo inesperado sucede, Edward toma su cuello con dulzura, la acerca a él, Isabella gime ante la visión de aquel hombre que la observa de profunda, indescifrable y delirantemente.

Son los mismos ojos de todos sus amantes.

Ojos de deseo, lujuria y pasión, pero para ella sólo los ojos de Edward Cullen importan, tantos años de destruir corazones, tantos años de pisotearlos a todos, y en aquella mirada de fuego, la princesa encantada, por primera vez en su vida siente compasión por cada uno, ella es y será siempre alguien condenado a ser amado sin medida, sin embargo lo único que le importa en aquella noche de 1891 es que al final, siente que ella corresponde igual.

— Te amo, Edward —su voz sale ronca, del fondo de su alma— para siempre amor mío, fui mujer de muchos hombres, pero sólo te he amado a ti, no fui virgen en mi cuerpo, pero en mi corazón eres y serás el primero, podrías morir ahora, y nunca dejaré de amarte, no permitiré que nadie me toque, no habrá nadie más, eres mi igual, eres mi todo, cada día de mi vida será tuya, cada pensamiento es dedicado a ti, y cada vez que me tocas, siento que voy a estallar y… ruego a Dios ver algún día tus ojos en un niño de ambos.

Todo fue silencio.

Él se acercó a su mejilla y respira sobre ella, la rosa levemente y suspira en su oído.

— Cada día de tu vida bruja, cada día debes decírmelo, lo necesito.

— Te lo juro.

— Has devorado mi corazón Isabella.

— Tú tienes el mío.

La aleja de su cuerpo, ella sabe que él lo necesita, su piel arde como el fuego, lo necesita dentro de ella, pero no dice nada, en ese momento él lucha contra cada uno de aquellos hombres que poseyeron su piel, él debe entender que ninguno fue huella, que ella, antes que él era un papel en blanco y que sólo Edward Cullen ha puesto huellas imborrables en su alma.

—Milady—Edward hace una venía, no lo ve sonreír de manera torcida, sólo se agacha y al levantarse Isabella siente como él hace un juramento silencioso— ¡siempre es un placer!

Y lo ve irse. Sus pasos resuenan en las escaleras y se escucha como la enorme puerta de hierro resuena al ser abierta por el sirviente. Corre hacia la ventana. Ve la figura oscura que camina, siempre elegante, siempre altivo, Bella cierra sus ojos y bebe de sus lágrimas.

_No te vayas mi amor… no aún… vuelve… vuelve…_

La noche pasa y el día también, Isabella, con su vestido de negro, se hunde en los pequeños dramas de la comarca, Emmett la acompaña en la recorrida por las casas de cada uno de sus arrendatarios, escucha sus quejas y habla con todos. En la noche, carga al enorme hijo de Rosalie quien, con tan sólo una semana de nacido, ya se ve que será alguien enorme, juguetón y risueño, ella lo lleva hasta su pecho disfrutando el gorjeo. Su cuñada pregunta el paradero de su hermano, la respuesta de Isabella viene con un pequeño llanto que ella trata de ocultar, Rosalie no sabe nada, pero entiende que algo ocurre, se sienta al lado de Isabella, toma su cabeza y la recuesta en su hombro.

— Siempre vuelve querida, él siempre vuelve, es inevitable, yo lo sabía, mi padre creo que también lo supo, sólo Edward se negó a creerlo… él es un buen hombre, ahora no sabe qué hacer con ese descubrimiento, tu lo hiciste ser un buen hombre querida, será un jugador, un cínico y un ser licencioso, pero en el fondo, creo que es un poeta.

Thunder la acompaña, ella cabalga en el bosque, es azul y mágico, los árboles pasan por su lado, y es solo el trote furioso del animal que ella domina. Tres días y él no está, Bella no ha dormido bien, come poco y cuando concilia el sueño, la voz de Michell la llama y la sensación de Edward a su lado abrazado a ella la hace llorar, se despierta aterrada.

¿Qué será sino vuelve? ¿Cómo volver a sentir su corazón sin él lo ha tomado y llevado con ella?

— ¡Milady! —la mucama toca su puerta— ¡Milady, despierte!... por favor, señora.

Se levanta y es como si viniese del láudano y de vivir bajo el agua, la voz chillona de Milly la perturba, la chica grita casi en su oído… _Milord… _es la palabra que la despierta, corre hacia la puerta y el rostro de su sirvienta es aterrador.

— ¿Mi esposo? —pregunta, asustada.

— ¡Oh, Milady!… ¡milady! —el rostro de la mujer parece explotar, Isabella abre la boca para preguntar, un dolor parecido a un cuchillo la recorre… se sostiene de la puerta y es cuando escucha un sonido que le pone los pelos de punta.

Thunder.

Relincha….

Y la voz viril de Edward Cullen quien grita con furia.

— ¡Voy a montarte demonio! ¡Esta es una guerra!

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, gracias por las lectoras en la sombra que siempre me acompañan, sigo aquí…aún. **


	40. Chapter 40

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**La historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FALSAS APARIENCIAS <strong>

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

><p><em>Tres días antes…<em>

Sabía que ella lo observaba desde la ventana. No intentó volver atrás para observar la luz del candil de la habitación matrimonial, sus puños cerrados eran el indicador de su cobardía, se había prometido no juzgarla y ahora, sus palabras le pesan _¡Maldita sea!_ Mr. Cullen odiaba saberse un hipócrita y el idiota que juzgaba el pasado de su esposa sabiéndose peor que ella.

Se internó en el bosque sin saber qué hacer, no sabía dónde ir; lo que sí sabía era que el único hogar que tenía —y que quería tener— era esa mujer y que precisamente por ella se escapaba, de quien deseaba huir para no sentir que era un necio incapaz de aceptar que su esposa era una mujer libre y poderosa.

— ¡Demonios! —pateó con saña una piedra en el camino. La educación y el prejuicio pesaban.

Cada palabra dicha… lo martillaba, cada confesión, cada cosa que ella fue capaz de contarle… golpes contra su vanidad y hombría. Durante sus años como calavera conoció mujeres terribles, casi todas ellas fueron sus amantes, pero ninguna fue capaz de sorprenderlo realmente porque, aunque perversas y lascivas, trataban de mantener la fina línea que las guardaba de las lenguas viperinas que en Londres abundaban: siempre que fornicaban como yeguas locas pensaban en el qué dirán. Eran especialistas en fingir rubores virginales en público, la educación la preparaba para eso y las que se atrevían a cruzar la línea, eran unas buenas hipócritas que buscaban ser putas y santas al mismo tiempo. En cambio, ella era diferente, en ese Paris que resultaba vago y confuso, Isabella Swan era la diosa de grandes bacanales y nunca fingió ser puritana ¿cómo se actúa con una mujer como ella? esa pregunta lo mataba.

…_. mis manos tocaban lo que deseaba y simplemente todo lo destruía…_

Solo fue la muerte de Michell, su primer esposo quien frenó sus deseos, la reencontró con la responsabilidad ética a la cual esquivó durante años _¿qué hubiese pasado, mi amada bruja, si él no se hubiese suicidado? _La respuesta, Edward creía saberla: ella seguiría siendo la reina.

Mientras se adentra en el bosque, la imagen de Isabella, de veintiocho años, reinando en los salones de Paris, lo golpeó con la fuerza de mil caballos « _¡Por todos los cielos! Para que me engaño, daría mi mano derecha por verla de ese modo… hubiese sido su esclavo_ » La visión erótica de su mujer lo llenó de fuego en la sangre, sintió que la amaba más, que su amor estaba sobre el pasado, que él —frente a ella— era un remedo y que definitivamente no estaba en condición de juzgarla porque aunque lo intentaba, Isabella siempre salía victoriosa.

Caminó durante horas, la lluvia de Inglaterra —harto fastidiosa— fue la compañera en todo su camino, de pronto se vio en los grandes rieles del insigne tren de la corona, solo quería volver a Londres y tratar de encontrar las respuestas a su rabia, intentar conciliar sus celos con el amor y pensar muy bien que hacer con esa mujer que después de casi un año conocerla, lo había puesto en una encrucijada. Las inquietudes no lo abandonaban: ¿ella realmente lo amaba? ¿él podría dejar de amarla? ¿podría mirarla a la cara? al final, todo se resumía en una sola ¿Estaba Edward Cullen a la altura de lady Swan Kane?

Escuchó el chu chu monótono del tren. Empapado y furioso, esperó a que pasara, con ojos al acecho, aguardó por el animal de hierro, a esa hora de la noche reducía su velocidad, pensaba abordarlo durante la marcha, a esta altura de su vida no mediría sus acciones, era un hombre que estaba al límite y debía apostar todo en una jugada final digna de él, el gran tahúr de Gran Bretaña ¡As de corazones para aniquilar a la reina de su alma!... el problema era que no deseaba hacerlo, ella era una araña que tejió con hilos de seducción y oscuridad la trampa que lo enredaría el resto de su vida. Qué buena jugada, que excelente cacería, había perdido su libertad el mismo día en que decidió hacerla suya.

La fatalidad estuvo marcada el día que se plantó frente a Alistar Sinclair, estaba arruinado, con miedo de perder sus privilegios de noble —incluido la casa de su padre—, y con una hermana a punto de convertirse en una paria social. Estar en peligro lo llenó de terror y la propuesta del lord parlamentario le pareció una buena tabla de salvación, su cinismo y la necesidad lo llevó hasta la puerta de Isabella y su condición de tahúr le hizo apostar contra el hombre que lo estaba salvando. Como siempre, ante cualquier negocio que le ofrecían a Edward Cullen, buscaba obtener la mayor ventaja… esta vez, Sinclair correría la misma suerte _—__a ese perro, que huele a colonia rancia, que actúa con soberbia y me sonríe con sarcasmo porque sabe la verdad tras el tinglado de Isabella y cree tiene las cartas ganadoras… ¡le ganaré todo! Saber que esa urraca avariciosa la pretendía, me destroza las tripas—_Amparado en su prestigio de tahúr, iría a su encuentro y, se lo haría pagar…

El tren estaba cerca, el hierro martillaba la tierra, y en la noche la sombra de la gran máquina apareció, envuelta en vapor y humo, su imagen se cernía con una belleza irreal en el paisaje tímidamente aclarado por unos rayos de luna, respiró con fuerza, frente a sus ojos, la locomotora rugió levantando su cabello. Edward Cullen se sentía salvaje y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el tren, agarrándose de una de sus astas, el frío caló hasta los huesos, estaba entre la sección uno y dos, el vaivén le hace perder el equilibrio pero sus reflejos le permiten tomarse enérgicamente del pomo de la puerta que lo llevarían hasta el vagón donde estaban los pasajeros de tercera clase, si el hombre que pedía los boletas lo encontraba, pagaría sin cuestionar el boleto, tenía en su bolsillo un billete de diez libras. Abrió la puerta y el aire de hielo levantó los rostros de gente enjuta y adormilada, que lo miraron con asombro, él contestó con unos cortantes ojos verdes y esto bastó para que ninguno de los pasajeros intentara siquiera abrir la boca. Su estampa recia, su cabello revuelto, su barba de días le daba un aspecto intimidante de bárbaro húmedo por la lluvia.

— ¿Londres, Milord?—una mujer anciana desafío su advertencia y preguntó secamente entendiendo que aunque ese hombre había penetrado furtivamente en el tren era todo menos un miserable.

Edward no contestó, se arrelleno en un asiento y cerró los ojos sin dejar de preguntarse qué clase de hombre necesitaba Isabella Swan en su vida y si él era suficiente para ella.

Llovía en Londres —como siempre— y se sentía agotado, los días pasados en la villa le estaban cobrando en su cuerpo uno a uno los excesos y la felicidad que vivió junto a su mujer. Se ajustó el mojado abrigo y caminó por las calles laterales de la gran ciudad, no deseaba que nadie lo viera, solo caminó y caminó, el frío le calaba los huesos pero el recuerdo de los días en la villa de su esposa, el olor de la cama y la sensación de seda de las sabanas llegaron hasta su memoria y lo desconectaron de su entorno y la hostilidad de las calles y la lluvia desapareció, recordó como despertaba enredado a su cuerpo, con la sensación de felicidad eterna y con su virilidad punzando en el trasero a modo de buenos días —_¿cómo podría vivir sin eso?— _ Pero, seguía dudando, se sentía indigno… era un buen vino dado y saboreado con la incertidumbre de que quizás no merecía beberlo.

Compró una manzana a una pequeña niña con un acento de barrio bajo, tendría entre cinco y siete años, ojos azules, cara manchada de hollín y una sonrisa triste. Pensó en su propia infancia, en sus niñeras e institutrices y en la comodidad de su aristocrática casa —_¿cómo será la infancia de estos niños?—_ y sin darse cuenta, siguió a la pequeña en el recorrido que hacía para vender sus manzanas. Llegó a los barrios del sur de Londres que lindaban con los puertos y donde la niña entró a una barraca, obedeciendo las órdenes que una mujer le gritaba.

Caminar por los barrios bajos y podridos de Londres había sido un acto de reto, sin embargo siempre lo hizo en las noches, cuando era el vicio lo que lo llamaba; ahora, a la luz de la mañana, cada paso dado lo enfrentaba con un Londres que no quería ver, mujeres sin dientes, niños sin infancia y de hombres con rostros de muerte oliendo a alcohol y a desesperanza. Deambuló diez años de su vida como ciego entre la miseria y nunca fue capaz de condolerse con nada, se fastidió con las discusiones que habían en el salón de caballeros y que hablaban de la cuestión social, la ciudad de la reina Victoria era también la de Dickens, pero a él poco le importaba, no le gustaba su literatura sensiblera y le incomodaba escuchar del dolor de gente que no conocía _—¡Dios! ¿Dónde había estado en toda su vida?—_ la respuesta resonó seca en su cerebro: follando con todo lo que atravesaba, jugándose hasta la camisa y enlodando el nombre de su padre.

Los niños lloraban de hambre… ese pudo ser su sobrino. Las mujeres, esqueléticas y sucias, recorrían las calles buscaban peniques... esa pudo ser Rosalie. Los hombres lo observaban con prejuicio y rencor, ese hubiese sido el destino de Emmett si no hubiese tenido la voluntad y la fuerza por superarse y alejarse de esa vida miserable.

Olores a orines, estiércol, a leche rancia hacían una sinfonía de hediondeces que lo tenían al borde del vómito, a los hombres y mujeres que vivían allí parecía que no les afectaba, era como si vivir allí anulara el sentido del olfato. Un perro putrefacto y repleto de pulgas agonizaba y otros cuantos —hambrientos y sarnosos— vagaban por la calle. Edward miraba todo, como un ciego a quien le devolvían la vista, durante años había sido un hombre indolente pero los meses vividos al lado de Isabella le enseñaron esa otra realidad y descubrió que su conciencia social había estado dormida, oculta bajo la superficialidad distintiva de un joven aristocrático que creía que los otros vienen al mundo a servirlo y a nada más. Desde hacía una noche, comprobó que era otro, el «te amo» de Isabella actúo en él como un poderoso opio que excitaba todo, que lo hacía consciente de todo, incluyendo el dolor y la miseria.

A las siete de la noche, el Londres que conocía mutaba a esa geografía de candiles, trotar de caballos y de hombres que ansiaban perderse en la oscuridad buscando ajenjo y opio para escapar de la supremacía imperial que los ahogaba. Edward se ve ante la puerta del gran burdel de madam Esme, ella salió a recibirlo, aunque trató de disimular, era evidente que en su rostro había signos claros de decepción. Edward ignoró el gesto, fue hasta ella y besó su mano con caballerosidad, los ojos color miel de la gran madame de Londres se clavaron en la cara, lo conoce desde pequeño y reconoce sus señales de cansancio.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¡acabo de mundo! Los dos más guapos hombres de Londres en mi humilde casa ¿acaso sus mujeres son incapaces de retenerlos es su cama? lady Whitlock y lady Cullen se veían muy enamoradas —señaló hasta donde estaba Jasper quien se encorvaba en una de las mesas mientras que trataba de sostener en su mano un vaso de vino— veo que sigo siendo una vieja romántica, con ustedes creí que finalmente podría ser testigo de una historia de amor real entre la hipocresía de esta ciudad.

— No soy ese hombre, Esme… me falta valor.

— ¿Realmente, Milord?

— Estoy aquí ¿no?

Se desprendió de la mano de Esme quien lo invitaba a una copa de oporto y le aseguraba que no disponía de mujer para brindarle los servicios de la casa.

— ¡Búscala en otra parte! No, mejor no… deberías irte a casa, hace unos días, tu esposa vino aquí, estaba buscándote, desesperada, me enfrentó… reconozco el sufrimiento y los celos en una mujer enamorada, Edward ¡ninguna mujer de Londres hubiese hecho eso! pero tu esposa, Milord, es una mujer que no teme amar.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa taciturna.

— No, mi mujer no le teme a nada, madam.

Jasper se levantó dando tumbos hacia su mejor amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Mi amigo! —sí, frente a los ojos de perfecta elegancia e indiferencia de Inglaterra un abrazo fraternal entre hombres era algo de mal gusto ¡ja! Esa Inglaterra donde Oscar Wilde según las malas lenguas abrazaba demasiado a su mejor amigo a quien todos apodaban bosie— ¿Dónde has estado? —Edward se enfrentó a los ojos azules de borracho de Jasper, jamás lo había visto ebrio en su vida, olía a vino añejo, y parecía no haberse afeitado en días— no lo hagas, lord Cullen —agarró los hombros de su amigo con fuerza bruta— no me mires así, no me hagas sentir un hombre apocado e idiota, no necesito que tú me digas lo que ya sé.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa donde Jasper parecía haber pasado los últimos días, éste le dio una patada a una de las botellas que se amontonaban en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo estas, Jasper?

— Todo es una mierda —la voz siempre culta de Jasper en ese momento era amarga, Edward jamás en sus años de amistad lo escuchó diciendo una palabra soez, algo en la imagen de su amigo no le gustaba, esto lo desconsoló, ambos eran víctimas del amor, no había salvación cuando se ama por primera y única vez. Edward levanta su mano y despeja de la frente de su amigo un mechón de cabello rubio, es un acto desconocido para él, el sentimiento de que a pesar de todo, era Jasper quien necesitaba consuelo, el muy refinado aristócrata era un hombre que se perdía entre las libreas y la dura educación que todos los hombres de su alcurnia había tenido que sufrir; el mismo Edward fue uno de ellos, pero su rebeldía lo salvó del destino de todos aquellos condenados a mantener la barbilla levantada en honor a lo británico, hombres con almas frágiles que no entendían los entresijos del corazón. Jasper apretó con fuerza la muñeca de su amigo y la sostuvo en el aire, inhaló y sus aletas se dilataron al igual que sus pupilas— Alice está embarazada, Edward, y yo no soy el buen esposo que ella debería tener.

Un vaso de whisky fue la respuesta que lord Cullen dio a la confesión de Jasper, lo obligó a que se sentara junto a él y lo animó a que hablara, con libertad, de lo que sentía. El mundo, para Jasper, eran normas sociales y privilegios ya establecidos, era un hombre educado y de correctos modales, no le significaba gran esfuerzo ser un buen hijo, un buen caballero, un buen inglés, cuando conoció a Alice, todo ese mundo seguro y planeado se fue al traste… vivió su vida adorando a una mujer que él mismo había rechazado, diez años de su vida se la pasó amándola, añorándola y deseando que el mundo cambiara para que pudiese tenerla, se vio muerto de los celos, lleno de rabia, odiando cada momento con su difunta esposa, apenas cumpliendo con los deberes maritales, soñando con el día en que el cuerpo desnudo de su amada fuese quien lo despertara cada mañana. Cuando Alice Brandon fue lady Whitlock, con tristeza comprendió lo difícil que era traspasar las barreras sociales, hijo de su educación, le resultaba imposible no encerrar a Alice en los barrotes de la hipocresía y del miedo al que dirán, ella era infeliz y él lo sabía, sin embargo, no la podía salvar… invirtió todo su coraje en el acto de casarse con ella, que no era de su estrato social. Él tampoco se podía salvar, todo su entorno apuntaba su dedo acusador hacia Alice, y él… comprándole vestidos caros llevándola a lugares exclusivos, tratando que fuese parte de su odioso círculo social —con el único fin de demostrarle que ella no lo avergonzaba—, la encaminaba hacia el desastre total: Alice terminaría odiándolo a él… y eso sería su estocada final.

Alice, pequeña e insignificante, era libertad, lujuria y pasión, se convirtió en un torbellino que su rígida formación no le permitía disfrutar plenamente, se transformó en un gigante que no podía manejar… La amaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida, pero no estaba resultando… era demasiado cobarde, se había consumido en el intento de hacerla feliz, en luchar contra la elite que no le perdonaba su matrimonio y lo consideraba un traidor.

— La amo Edward, no sabes cuánto, no puedes saber cómo —una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerla sufrir? ¿Por qué no puedo darle lo que ella quiere? ¡Odio esta maldita isla!

—Entonces ¡vete Jasper! llévate a tu mujer y a tu hijo lejos.

Jasper abre sus ojos con horror

— ¿Irme? ¿dónde?

— Lejos, amigo, llévatela, no serás feliz nunca en este lugar… a menos que despedaces el pasado, dime ¿puedes renunciar a tu naturaleza de señorito? La relación de amor - odio con el mundo en que creciste está muy arraigada en ti. Yo creo que es hora de irte pero no podrás huir de aquí si no tomas la decisión viril de romper con todo, amigo.

— Quiero que sea feliz, quiero que todos vean lo que yo veo cada día, quiero que vean que es una mujer maravillosa, amable, fuerte, trabajadora, que no le da miedo reír… quiero que sepan que no es como mi madre… que Alice es una mujer feliz.

La confesión era una traición a todo… una leve liberación.

— Sin embargo, amigo, la orillas para que se convierta en eso… no fuiste tú el que se sacrificó por ella; fue Alice, Jasper, ella se sacrificó por ti. Somos gente cruel, va con nuestra naturaleza ¿en verdad creíste que gente como nosotros tendría compasión? No mi amigo, los británicos no somos gente compasiva mi hermano y mucho menos, con las mujeres.

Pensó en su esposa, su fiera, brillante y malvada esposa tratando de lidiar con la estupidez de todos, sintiéndose culpable por ser fiel a sí misma.

_Bella… malvada bruja… ¡cómo la amo! ¿Qué he de hacer para dejar de ser como este hombre frente a mí? _

Estaban atrapados en una cárcel mental —estructuras anquilosadas que pregonaban al mundo la supremacía británica y el orgullo real— que los tenía encerrados desde tiempo inmemorial: Jasper, de naturaleza más timorata, le cuesta aceptar el mundo cambiante… y Edward, siempre incómodo con lo establecido, tenía mejores condiciones para enfrentar los nuevos tiempos. Dos amigos, con dos mujeres excepcionales y muy distintas realidades.

Tomó a Jasper del brazo, le pidió a Esme que por favor llamara un cochero y lo arrastró fuera del burdel.

— Estoy tan feliz por tener un hijo, Edward ¡tan feliz! y tengo miedo ¿Cuál es el mundo en que va a nacer? —el corazón del amigo se sobresalta, el aire de lo irremediable media entre ambos— ojala pudiera tener un poco de las agallas que a ti te sobran.

— No soy tan valiente, Jasper.

— Mi amigo, tú eres un sobreviviente… un sobreviviente, yo me hundiré en el maldito barco.

El cochero aulló en la noche, y los cascos de los caballos se escucharon resonar en la calle de Kensington Road.

—Tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de ti, Edward Cullen —era la voz de Esme quien lo sorprendió de camino a uno de los pasillos del segundo piso del burdel, ella le indicó que entrara a su salón privado, le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y lo forzó a sentarse cerca del fuego— al final, eres lo que siempre quiso… viéndote con tu amigo, entiendo que no te has perdido ¡estaría muy orgulloso de ti!

El hombre miró el rostro de Esme, relucía con tonos rojos y amarillos de la chimenea, ello le sonreía dulcemente y se dio cuenta que era una mujer de belleza extraordinaria... siempre la admiró, regentaba aquel lugar pero tenía más clase y categoría que muchas que se hacían llamar dama.

— No me imagino a mi padre…

— ¿En este lugar? —caminó lentamente hacia él y le ofreció una taza de café, el vestido de grandes holanes se movía cadenciosamente— Carlisle fue mi mejor amigo… creo que es hora de que escuches una historia… ya eres hombre en toda la amplitud de la palabra, estás en condición de decidir si entiendes a tu padre o no….

* * *

><p><em>¡Demonios! Quiero llegar a casa… quiero llegar a ti princesa… ¿Por qué el maldito tren se demora tanto? <em>La ansiedad de Edward le hace pensar que más fácil habría sido agarrar un caballo y no parar hasta ver a su amada, Londres en ese momento era el enemigo y no le importaba reventar dos o tres animales con tal de llegar. Necesitaba estar pronto en Forksville. Estaba incómodo, estaba molesto… detestaba no haber entendido quien era su padre, se detestaba por no haberlo conocido mejor… _¡no, no! no puedo seguir siendo un mamarracho, un idiota… no puedo seguir lastimando a quien me ama._

El tren finalmente llegó, calmando en algo su anhelo… dos viajes en el gran aparato mecánico, el primero… para huir del miedo de no ser suficiente para ella y el segundo… para regresar sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a serlo.

Escuchó la historia de su padre, era tan parecida a todas, un hombre rico, hijo único que vive cumpliendo con el designio a que todo aristócratas orgulloso de su estirpe están destinado; es decir, escalando los peldaños exigidos con la flema británica, creyendo en la tradición, llenos de tedio e indiferencia. Carlisle cumplió con todos los credos impuestos y terminó viviendo una vida que odiaba: atado a una mujer estéril de corazón que había aprendido de su madre que el sexo era repugnancia pero necesario para perpetuar la estirpe y que para eso se casaba. Pero, él quería amar, ser feliz y trasgredir al menos una regla en su vida, así fue como un día conoció a Esmerald Plant quien era la protegida de un viejo parlamentario… Esme también cumplía con su destino, había nacido en la pobreza así que sus opciones eran mínimas: sirvienta o puta, su belleza le señaló el camino… todavía niña, su familia —por dinero— la dejó en un burdel y se olvidó de ella. Aprendió rápido, debía sobrevivir, subió los escalones a punta de orgasmos ajenos y apenas tuvo dinero, buscó a su madre y le dio una digna vejez… pudo escapar del destino, un destino que le decía que si tenía suerte, se casaría con un pobre hombre de los puertos y que a los treinta años estaría vieja y raquítica. Esmerald no tuvo como saber de virginidad y decencia, a los doce años ya estaba viviendo bajo el alero de una madam y aprendiendo todo lo que sería útil en su vida… casi no recuerda el día en que salió de su casa de cartón y pobreza, su madre enferma la tomó de la mano diciéndole que la llevaría a vivir a una casa linda, calentita donde podría comer todos los días. Esme, mujer con muchos amantes pero con un halo mágico que la convertía en la más pura, mantenía intactas sus cualidades exóticas que la hicieron brillar en una Londres fría: ternura, simpatía y compasión. Carlisle era un joven en la Cámara de los Lores que intentaba llenar los zapatos de su padre, cuando un día, en una fiesta, conoció a Esmerald, la amante de un prestigioso político —hombre viudo que la llamaba mi dulce pajarillo—, además de su evidente belleza, le pareció una mujer preocupada, elegante, discreta y sin afanes de protagonismo, apenas cruzaron palabras pero eso le bastó para ganar una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en su vida y perder de inmediato el corazón.

Ambos se vieron envueltos en una amistad ilícita, de palabras correctas y miradas indecentes… Carlisle escapaba de su casa, de su muy fría esposa para ir a casa de Esmerald en busca de hogar: buena conversación, acogedores momentos de silencio y libertad, se amaban como dos adolescentes, era amor de palabra no de piel… eso sería una piedra que entorpecería los caminos de él hacia el parlamento y de ella como una reputada madam, ceder a los deseos provocaría un gran escándalo, lord Cullen complicaría su carrera política pero Esme, sería desterrada, caería en desgracia, perdería su estatus de amante discreta y respetada, sería severamente juzgada por la típica moral victoriana. A pesar de todo, una noche de tertulia lord Cullen se vio llorando a sus pies y rogándole que dejara a su amante, ella no cedió… aún más, le exigió —con el corazón en pedazos— que terminaran con la amistad porque las murmuraciones comenzaban a florecer de calle en calle y de norte a sur y había que acallarla.

_«No me das lo que necesito, querido mío»_

Carlisle se alejó de su vida y ambos, tristes, apenas se cruzaban en los eventos sociales… Ella, de veintiocho años, pasaba las noches enterrando su soledad y alucinando con el rostro del único hombre que no podía tocarla. Para Carlisle, la vida no era mejor… su amor era silencio y se agrandaba con la separación… año a año, la pasión crecía como una tormenta en el mar… tenía dos hijos, pero aquello no salvó su matrimonio… era un hombre sofocado, que encontró en sus hijos el tazón para derramar. Una vez al año buscaba toparse con Esmerald y en esos eternos minutos, solía alargar su mano y con un dedo rozaba el brazo perfecto del amor de su vida… para su educación estricta y sentido del deber ser… eso bastaba.

_Oh muchacho… _la voz de Esmerald resonaba en la cabeza de Edward mientras el tren comenzaba su camino de nuevo a Forksville, le hacía compañía la imagen triste y solitaria del padre que jamás adivinó, hacía cuatro años que había fallecido y sentía no solo un amor inmenso sino una tremenda compasión… _éramos dos seres viviendo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo… caminábamos entre niebla y lluvia intentando al menos una vez al año disfrutar de un solo segundo de nosotros… eso era todo, cariño, escondíamos las lágrimas y el amor hasta ahogarnos mientras más brillábamos en el exterior más tristes éramos en la soledad de nuestras casas._

Carlisle escalaba posiciones en la cámara y Esmerald se queda viuda de amante, en una decisión inesperada, optó por no acogerse al ala de un nuevo protector y se instaló con un exclusivo burdel… llegó a ser odiada por todo Londres al convertirse en la más poderosa madam de la ciudad, entonces… una noche de estrellas, cuando los diques de la tradición y del deber ser fueron incapaces de contener el poder del deseo, se encontraron en la calle… a la entrada a una función teatral, se miraron, hablaron en silencio y no se vieron más… hasta que esa misma noche, Carlisle se presentó en su casa… y, después de quince años de amor doliente, se hicieron amantes.

…_nunca fuimos más felices Edward, jamás fuimos más desgraciados…_

Una lágrima de dolor recorrió el rostro del hijo que recordó al padre sentado en su escritorio, fumando y mirando la enorme ventana que daba a la calle, ahora lo sabía, su padre añoraba los pasos que la llevaban a su amante.

… _Jamás, hijo, reprochó quien yo era, nunca en sus años conmigo dijo una palabra de mi origen, cada día era para ambos un regalo, venía hacia mí y era libre como jamás lo fue en su vida de Lord Cullen… a mi lado, era solo Carlisle…._

Fue un mejor padre, un mejor amigo, y quizás siendo egoísta en la poca felicidad que recibía fue un mejor esposo.

… _envejecimos juntos, Edward… de una manera diferente, construimos un matrimonio: él peinaba mi cabello, yo le ponía las pantuflas y le servía una copa oporto… para él nunca fui la puta de Londres, para tu padre yo era su amor._

— Padre, padre —el anillo heráldico de oro y rubí fue acariciado con melancolía— parece que somos iguales.

… _por eso, hijo… jamás juzgó tu comportamiento, eras el alma libre que él deseó tener… tenías las agallas y la rebeldía que a él le faltaron para deshacer su educación… estaba orgulloso de ti, sabía que algún día sería un mejor hombre, hasta el último día, Edward te amo, hasta el último día tuvo fe en ti… no te culpes de la ruina de la familia, Carlisle no era un hombre práctico con el dinero, hizo malas inversiones y tu madre —que mis palabras no la toquen— era una despilfarradora. Si alguna vez creíste, cariño, que Carlisle maldijo quien eras… pensaste mal… jamás dudó que cuidarías de tu hermana Rosalie. _

Con lágrimas en los ojos Esmerald contó como al final de la vida de Carlisle Cullen lo único de lo que se arrepintió fue no haber sido más fiel a él mismo.

… _hubiese dado todo, Edward porque él muriese a mi lado… se fue sin que yo le besara su frente… cuando él murió, me convertí en un cascaron vacío… me dediqué a vagar por las calles, a respirar Londres porque era su mundo y, para bien o para mal, él pertenecía a este lugar… tú no, cariño, tú puedes escapar._

Carlisle Cullen, su viejo padre sentado tranquilamente en la oficina de la gran casa, bebiendo un vaso de vino y leyendo el Times. Lo sabía, su padre —palabra mayúscula y sagrada— había amado a Esmerald Plant y si ahora, estuviera a su lado, le habría dado su apoyo.

Fue así que finalmente Edward Cullen vio a su padre no como ese ser de imagen perfecta, correcto caballero, un sol que nunca fue capaz de mirar… ahora era el hombre que le daba la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando, una confirmación del amor loco que sentía por Isabella Swan… su padre y él eran iguales… finalmente, pudo arrancarse la costra que lo marcaba como un hombre sin valor y liberarse del estigma de «moralmente cuestionable» Si su padre pudo amar sin juzgar ¿Quién era él para no hacerlo también?

Cerró los ojos y soñó con volver a los brazos de su esposa siendo un hombre libre, sin miedo a amar, capaz de ir en contra de todo por su mujer. Pudieron haber sido horas… entre sueño, repasaba lo sucedido: el recorrido por las calles de la capital del imperio, los rostros de los cockney… niños, mujeres y hombres de caras sucias y triste, el gesto de vergüenza, el miedo de Jasper, las palabras de Esmerald… estaba agotado, se sentía como si hubiese caminado el mundo varias veces hasta llegar al punto donde perdía sentido su pasado. El sol del mediodía dio directamente en su rostro… tenía hambre de comida y de sexo… la desazón lo tenía en un estado de alerta constate. El cansancio iba en contradicción con sus ansias de llegar hasta la villa, soltó una carcajada para celebrar el deseo… iría donde su mujer, besaría sus hermoso pies y le diría que nada más importaba. Le diría que aquellos que se atrevieron a tocarla _¡malditos bastardos! _tendrían que pelear contra cada una de sus caricias y besos… que él los desterraría de su piel y enterraría el fantasma de Michell… el nuevo Edward consideraba que si el campesino de verdad la amaba debió pelear por ella, no meterse una bala en su sien… para él, eso era cobardía, una manera vil de atarla en la muerte, porque en la vida no tuvo las agallas. Le diría que le fascina como habla, que le encanta lo inteligente y mala que es… celebraría su fuerza y le diría que ella es mucho más que alguien que ha nacido para ser esposa… ella es su reina y es su bruja_… ¡mi amante y la madre de mis hijos!_ Ahora sabía que era más que una puta, más que una heredera, más que la solterona de la apuesta, sobre todo… era una mujer… _¡mi mujer!_

Miedo de nada, puede ser tan fuerte como «el ama» merece… y como si el destino quisiera ponerlo a prueba, una sombra negra corría a la misma velocidad del tren: Thunder.

Una hora después, el grito de Isabella, desde la ventana de la habitación, lo impulsa a montar el caballo hasta hacer que el animal reconozca —sometido— que él se merecía también a su ama.

— ¡Edward!

Todos en la mansión se sobresaltaron y corrieron por todas partes, la última vez que alguien quiso montar a ese satanás fue lanzado contra un árbol y tuvo suerte quedar con vida. Isabella salió despavorida de la habitación, solo tenía su camisola de dormir, pero no le importaba nada. Su cabello oscuro emergió entre el ocre del enorme edificio, el corazón de Edward se hinchó de orgullo, ahí estaba… era hermosa y era suya.

— ¡Edward, por Dios!

— ¡Tengo que domarlo, bruja! ¡Por ti, por mí!

Rosalie, quien tenía a su hijo en brazos, con rostro que denotaba el miedo y determinación, trató de calmarla.

— No lo detengas, Isabella —le habló a sus espaldas— nadie más que tú debe entender el porqué lo hace.

Los ojos de Isabella parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, dio dos pasos hacia adelante… giró hacia Rose.

— ¿Has visto a Thunder? Solo yo puedo montarlo, el animal es malvado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surge del hermoso rostro de la joven, levanta una ceja, besa a su hijo en su frente y dice.

— Así como tú, querida, y sin embargo mira, en este momento lo amas, no te domina y sin embargo lo amas, si pudo con el animal más peligroso de Londres, puede con todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? _—¡me está diciendo animal peligroso!_

En el campo Thunder relinchaba, se resistía al toque de Edward que halaba una y otra vez las bridas, daba fieros coces, Isabella duda, debería correr hasta donde su esposo luchaba contra el caballo o quedarse allí, esclareciendo las oscuras palabras de su cuñada.

— Por favor Isabella ¿crees que soy tonta? —la cascada rubia atada en una trenza cae sobre su hombro— desde el mismo momento en que vi cómo, sin el menor esfuerzo, tenias a mi hermano comiendo de tu mano, lo supe… conocí muchas de sus amantes. Demasiadas, creo yo. Ninguna fue capaz de lograr el mínimo que tú lograste en dos semanas, ni siquiera la víbora de Tania Denali, quien sabe de hombres y sus caprichos. Cuando lo vi desesperado, muerto de celos me dije… ella es especial, no es la niñita modosa y sin gracia que todo Londres conoce. Y cuando fuiste a la calle hollín ¡Dios mío!... ¡el lugar más peligroso de la ciudad!... y esa voz que escuché frente a Lady Catherine, el día del casamiento, lo comprobé… así que ¡tranquila!... deja que mi hermano domestique a ese diablo.

— Lo va a matar.

— Déjalo ser un hombre, milady, él desea ser más que el esposo de adorno comprado para Isabella Swan.

Isabella bajó la cabeza, su padre y ella lo redujeron a la condición de ser un semental.

El sol caía canicularmente sobre la enorme campiña, todos los sirvientes veían asustados como el esposo de la ama peleaba de frente con el enorme semental que brioso resistía y se destacaba como una oscura mancha contrastando con el verde y amarillo de la geografía, Edward no se rendía… se paraba frente al enorme animal que le llevaba más de un pie de estatura y buscaba, con tozudez la manera de subirse al animal y domarlo… era una lucha sin tregua que hasta ahora iba perdiendo… de manera siniestra, Thunder, entre cose y cose, se burlaba de él y de sus tanteos… por momentos, paraba y permitía que Edward se acercase, dejaba que lo montara pero, a penas se acomodaba… corcoveaba y lo tiraba sobre la hierba.

Palabras duras salían de la boca del lord quien, minuto a minuto, parecía excitarse ante la bravura del alazán, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Isabella que, parada sobre el muro del lindero, le sonreía e intuyó que al igual que ella, ese caballo no resistiría.

— ¡No dejes de mirarlo a los ojos, cariño! —ella gritó y se sorprendió escuchar como el tono de su voz era anhelante, ella deseaba también que Edward domara el enorme potro.

Ambos se conectaron por segundos, segundos que Thunder aprovechó y con su enorme cabeza lo tumbó sobre el pasto y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras… las sirvientas de la villa chillaron, Emmett corrió armado con una escopeta y se la pasó a Isabella… ella estaba dispuesta a todo, amaba a Thunder, pero más amaba a Edward… y no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

Lo acorrala y lo amenaza con sus patas… de bastardo a bastardo… le hace quite y en un movimiento rápido se apodera de las rienda, tira con todo el peso de su cuerpo y logra tener un poco de control, pero la falta de sueño y buen alimento han hecho mella en su cuerpo, no puede desistir, no quiere, irá hasta el final, necesita vencer, necesita probarse, necesita saber si es mucho más que el capullo más grande del Londres, el juerguista indiferente o el juguete sin valor que compró Charlie Swan para que embarazase a su hija.

Otra vez el enfrentamiento, de nuevo relinchos y corcoveos… pasan cerca de Isabella, el animal levanta una, dos, tres veces la cabeza, ella murmura unas palabras, siempre ha habido una extraña comunicación entre ambos… todos saben que Thunder llegó desde el infierno, con belleza de ónix y músculos de acero asustó a todos, menos a ella… cuando quieres domar una bestia nunca puedes mostrar debilidad, ese era el secreto… pero, algo pasaba, Edward tampoco le tenía miedo… da la impresión que el caballo quiere probar fuerza, por eso no escapa hacia la foresta cada vez que perdían su brida… que quiere establecer un duelo, que de una manera instintiva lucha contra el humano que quiere robarle a su ama.

Se escucha el duro trotar y el relincho salvaje que el caballo hace alrededor del hombre, Edward dobla sus piernas, suda como un hombre en plena batalla… para Isabella, nunca ha sido tan hermoso como en ese momento cuando su cabello que reluce de un rojo oscuro en el sol cae sobre su cara.

— Hey, hey, hey —es la dura onomatopeya del hombre, Thunder respira duro y el sudor hace que su pelaje se vuelva tornasol en negro y azul.

Isabella no pierde mirada… lo ve se dirigirse hacia el caballo que, desafiante, no retrocede… su corazón quiere dejar de latir, ve en su cabeza la imagen del rostro de Edward destrozado por las patas del caballo, inhala con dificultad y cronometréa milimétricamente el tiempo que demora su marido en posar su mano en el pescuezo de Thunder… solo ella lo ha tocado, el mundo se detiene. La imagen es gloriosa, un sentimiento de orgullo la embarga y toma conciencia que ambos, de manera misteriosa y con sus peculiaridades, cargados de pasados y depravaciones han sacado lo mejor de sí mismos, en ese momento Edward —quien era un tahúr consumado— se jugaba la vida, y la jugaba por ella.

— ¡Domínalo, bastardo! —grita henchida de orgullo.

Él voltea, sonríe como siempre lo hace, entre el cinismo y la ternura, le guiña un ojo divertido y ella chilla en su interior.

_¡Me ama!_

Thunder permite que el humano deje su mano.

— ¿Con que eres el rey de estas tierras, no es así, Trueno? En algún momento yo tenía que venir por ti, lo sabías, estabas esperando esta batalla.

El animal relincha.

Edward da un paso.

Las bridas se tensan, los músculos laten, el caballo se mueve nerviosamente, todos en la villa aguantan la respiración… otro tirón de riendas y Thunder baja la cabeza, señal inequívoca de autorización para que alguien lo monte… Isabella niega con la cabeza, sabe lo que se avecina, no sabe qué hacer, pero decide que el señor de la casa debe seguir intentándolo, no va arriesgar en un acto impulsivo todo lo que hay en juego. Levanta los ojos, aguanta las lágrimas y entrega la enorme escopeta. Edward lo monta, reina el silencio… sin embargo nadie dice nada, e Isabella sabe que su precioso semental va a hacer una de las suyas.

¡Sí!

En ese momento Thunder se levanta sobre sus patas traseras, salta con violencia, ella y todas gritan cuando ven a Milord caer sobre la hierba lastimado.

— ¡Esta vez, demoraste más tiempo! ¡Tú no te rindes… yo tampoco!

Semental y hombre saben que aquello será largo… Thunder corre en círculos alardeando de su victoria, pasa por el lado de su ama y relincha para que ella lo escuche. Todos están pendientes, Isabella está alerta y cuando ve a su esposo levantarse sin uno solo de sus hermosos huesos rotos respira tranquila.

— ¡Vaya! —escucha decir al viejo caballerango— parece que Milord no tiene el culo de cristal como todos pensamos.

Isabella no voltea hacia el viejo, está acostumbrada a los improperios del sirviente, su lealtad y eficiencia bien valía una palabrota.

— ¡No hemos terminado, Thunder! —Edward se carcajea— apenas me estoy calentando, esto será divertido.

Vuelve a correr hacia el caballo, quien hace el mismo movimiento anterior, se deja montar para que a los segundos el jinete vuele hacia la tierra, Edward como un gato malicioso sabe caer, le duele su cuerpo músculo a músculo, sin embargo tiene un plan, cada vez que el animal permite ser montado Edward estudia sus movimientos, si esta es una jugada él se comportará como un tahúr, analizará a su contrincante hasta saber cuál es su debilidad, pasa una hora y una sirvienta trae una jarra de agua, Edward —sin soltar las riendas— se acerca hasta su mujer y la mira con ojos oscuros llenos de promesas… ella no dice nada, se deja tomar por su cintura y no hace caso de las buenas costumbres y, juntos, da una muestra pequeña de lo que ocurre tras las puertas de las habitaciones: se besan… se besan con abandono… se besan con fuerza, halando sexualmente su labios, sin importarle que todos vean semejante intimidad licenciosa

— Volviste, Edward.

— Siempre regreso, bruja, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente —toma el agua, mira la escopeta que cae a un lado del cuerpo de su esposa y mira al caballo— no lo hagas, el maldito me amará, te lo aseguro.

— Así como te amo yo, Milord —junta su frente a la de Edward— te amo.

Isabella odia ser parca, no puede entender como una mujer como ella que hizo lo que hizo y que jamás se midió para nada, frente a él, fuese tan tímida con las palabras.

— Tsk —Edward chasquea su lengua, sabe que ella lucha contra sí misma para no tener miedo y acepta con alborozo ese nuevo te amo que pronuncia con voz queda, se ríe— es inevitable reina mía, mis encantos seducen, hacer que me amen las fieras siempre ha sido un don natural en mí.

Los ojos marrones de Isabella centellean, como siempre él la reta y en esos pequeños bocadillos mordaces le hace saber que él se divierte y no la juzga, entiende que durante los años que ambos estén vivos la relación de ambos será un duelo de palabras, guiños, malicia y ternura disfrazada de juego.

— Eres un pavo real—ella dice divertida, se permite ser una pequeña niña retozona.

Edward se aleja

— No, cariño soy un lobo.

Y vuelve al caballo.

— Es como cuando peleaba en la calle hollín, milady, cansa al oponente hasta que el otro no puede más, lo que el otro hace con los músculos, Edward lo hace con la terquedad, inteligencia y voluntad —Emmett la toma del brazo y la arrima a la sombra.

Si, así como lo hizo con ella. Son las tres de la tarde, caballo y hombre están agotados, los ánimos entre ambos se caldean, a esa hora ya no queda nada de Edward Cullen caballero, ha dejado salir todo su temperamento, ya entiende cómo funciona la mente del caballo, el animal es caprichoso, sabe que lo está midiendo y que lo observa. La chaqueta está hecha jirones, se la quita, la camisa de lino egipcio está sucia de la tierra, un poco de sangre corre por su cara, y sus ojos verdes son electrizantes y ardientes. Era hora de acabar con todo, estaba agotado, el animal lo tenía al borde, estaba hambriento, necesitaba a su mujer y deseaba dormir por días… desnudo y satisfecho, estaba a portas de su vida, empezarla en ese momento era su obligación.

— No voy a rendirme, Thunder.

Thunder arquea su lomo, baja la cabeza y patea el suelo, pareciera que piensa lo mismo. Y otra vez permite que el humano se acerque y otra vez la un empellón tratando de desestabilizarlo, pero Edward afianza sus piernas con dureza y no se permite caer, el animal vuelve y lo empuja, pero no se mueve, no debe hacerlo, Thunder insiste… Una lágrima cae por el rostro de Isabella ella ha sido dura y mala, no ha permitido que nadie toque su corazón, destrozó con voracidad a todos los que la amaron, creyendo que al pisar los terrenos de la inmoralidad, ella sería un espíritu libre… no, nunca fue libre, tanto daño para comprender que ser libre era amar a alguien y comprender que entregándolo todo era la forma más radical de libertad… camina lentamente, camina hacia su esposo, debe estar cerca de él para hacerle saber que lo acompañara y que si él la ha perdonando y regresado para ser todo para ella, ella está dispuesta a ser lo que él quiere y mucho más. Edward abre sus piernas, aprieta sus puños, el sudor caer a raudales por su cara, todo es agreste como el bosque que está detrás de todos. Cuando el animal se acerca para desestabilizarlo, Edward toma la brida y la sostiene con fuerza… Thunder está harto, trata de aflojar con su fuerza bruta el agarre, pero no lo logra, el hombre hace acopio de toda su fuerza para no ser arrastrado, aprovecha el momento en que Thunder patea, se mueve hacía la izquierda, girando la cabeza del animal con el movimiento, acorta la brida amarrándola dos veces, Thunder intenta mantener el control, pero su poca libertad se lo impide. Isabella reza, ha cabalgado a ese demonio por años, sabe que es traidor y malo, que cuando menos lo espere éste saltará poniendo toda su furia sobre sus patas traseras para así tumbar a quien lo monta.

_Por favor, por favor… sé fuerte, Edward._

Isabella parpadea, en el abrir y cerrar de sus ojos, escucha un rugido seco y viril de su esposo, ve como se lanza sobre el caballo y aprieta con sus piernas fuertemente el animal que está furioso porque ha sido sorprendido por el jinete.

— ¡Vamos, Thunder! Trata de lanzarme, no voy a morder el polvo, no lo voy a hacer.

Thunder hace su movimiento, se para sobre sus patas, se levanta una y otra vez, relincha roncamente, todos los sirvientes corren para ver como el amo se sostiene con fuerza del animal, están esperando el resultado: el cuello de Milord fracturado.

— ¡Aguanta, cariño! —grita Isabella.

— ¡Eso es, hermano! —Rosalie está orgullosa de él.

Edward tiene la correa apretando su mano, siente que el cuero le traspasará la piel y que quedará en carne viva, pero no le importa, los muslos de sus piernas se aferran al animal, entierra los talones en los ijares con el afán de controlar, Thunder se mueve como loco por toda la pradera, babaza sale de su hocico, se lanza hacia la pradera en una corrida loca, Isabella grita, sabe hacia dónde va, nunca en su vida ha sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, el semental se dirige hacia el pequeño arroyo que divide la enorme casa con el camino hacia la comarca, es un paso peligroso, porque se debe saltar para llegar a la carretera, ella lo ha brincado varias veces, y aún siendo una experta jinete, sabe que cualquier movimiento y todo sería un desastre y mucho más con el caballo furioso, ve el nubarrón negro que corre como el diablo, al esposo aferrado al animal con toda sus fuerzas y luego sus dos sementales desaparecen en el bosque oscuro.

— ¡Edward!

Grita.

No le importa que sus sirvientes la vean, el cabello oscuro cae en cascadas sobre su espalda, agarra sus faldas, se quita sus incómodos botines y corre por el camino que ha trazado el trotar salvaje de Thunder y Edward, no escucha nada, nada…. es como si el maldito caballo se hubiese llevado a su esposo a la boca del infierno. Vuelve y grita su nombre mientras corre a los límites de la enorme propiedad… los segundos se hacen eternos, su corazón palpita en su garganta y se le dificulta respirar. De pronto toda la vegetación trepida, la tierra seca hace eco de un trotar, su corazón puede estallar en ese momento cuando presiente que Thunder corre despiadado por el bosque, ruega a todos los ángeles del cielo que sobre aquel este su esposo, porque si corre solo sabrá que Edward ha muerto o yace agonizando en las zanjas del estanque. Pone su mano sobre el pecho, la respiración se escucha y parece que todo su cuerpo quiere reventar de miedo.

Su amor hermoso, el esposo, ese que le demostró que a pesar de todo, ella —una arpía— podía amar sin medida, que alguien capaz de devorar los corazones podía ser perdonada y que podía aceptar que se le devorasen el corazón de la misma forma y ser feliz amando sin destruir y destruirse en el proceso. Con Edward podía ser pura y sin embargo le da la libertad para no serlo, sin él no estaba, todo lo que ella podía ser a su lado, muere… sin Edward, nunca será esposa o madre… sin Edward, jamás será una verdadera amante, porque con él ella aprendió que ser amante es mucho más que ofrecer un cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto.

…. _soy amante no por todos esos hombres que me penetraron, soy amante porque amo ese hombre que dentro de mi comprende que en el acto de ser uno solo soy mucho más que carne y gemidos, y que aquel es mucho más que la posibilidad de perderme en un acto tan efímero y contingente, soy amante porque él me hace inmortal en el acto de hacerme su mujer y de ser más mujer permitiendo que Edward entre a mi cuerpo._

— ¡Por favor!

El caballo se presiente, Isabella abre los ojos, y un grito sale de su garganta:

— ¡Edward!

Y allí está él cabalgando el enorme animal, quien como un huracán se mueve con el jinete en un compás de viento, la imagen es digna de quedarse eternamente en la retina del que lo observa. Isabella corre tras ellos, no le importa estar descalza, es alegría pura, es orgullo de ver como aquel hombre para todos indigno es el único digno para ella, corre como la mujer de un guerrero que ve a su hombre llegar de la batalla. Edward la ve, su cabello ondea en el viento, ella levanta su mano y salta, mientras que él cabalga el animal, está agotado y le duele cada hueso de su cuerpo, pero finalmente ha vencido, tiene sangre en la cara y está golpeado por los duros embates de Thunder, pero ha vencido, no es un débil caballero que fuma sentado en una silla de terciopelo, es un hombre que ha domado a los dos seres más fieros de toda Inglaterra.

—¡Isabella! —caballo, jinete y mujer corren uno al lado del otro, amarra la brida de su mano—So…soo —su voz es ronca y viril, el animal quien aún es salvaje, se para sobre sus patas traseras frente al ama, ella está sonrojada, parece una pequeña niña alegre, es tan pequeña desde la altura del caballo, hay algo infantil en su rostro, sin embargo todo aquello contrasta con el momento, su cuerpo está pocamente cubierto, la bata blanca está rasgada y deja ver sus piernas, el seno se hincha, subiendo y bajando en una respiración agitada, es la pintura perfecta.

Ella se muerde su boca. Entiende la mirada de su esposo, algo eléctrico que hormiguea desde la punta de los pies y roza su vientre, sus pezones y lame su cuello. Thunder se mueve nerviosamente, sin embargo la mano experta de Edward lo mantiene, Isabella solo ve a su esposo montado sobre aquel caballo, una aurea salvaje despide en ese momento, es un centauro magnifico, resopla y exuda fuerza vital, el rugido de una tierra que años antes sangró y preñó un continente.

Se reconocen en aquel momento. Son iguales, ambos ligados por fuerzas ocultas que emana la tierra, no convencionales, palpitan bajo el vibrar de lo inmoral, sedientos de todo, en un ansia que necesita aire. El caballo relincha, él es el instrumento que hace eco del ser de ambos, anarquistas y adelantados a su tiempo, el corazón de Thunder es la unión de Edward e Isabella. Son dos bestias y están destinados a amarse como tales. Edward la llama con la mirada, Isabella se acerca al caballo y su jinete, el movimiento es rápido y ligero, un brazo poderoso se desliza por su cintura y la levanta como una plumilla, se siente ligera y salvaje, la monta sobre su regazo de frente a su cara, almas perversas vigilan el corazón oscuro de cada uno.

— ¡Cabálgame, bastardo! —abraza con su piernas el torso de su centauro.

Una carcajada ronca sale del pecho del lord.

— Jamás me han hecho tan tentadora oferta, milady —levanta su ceja— ¿soy digno, princesa?

Bella muerde el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo como el cuerpo poderoso del caballo suda bajo su cuerpo.

— Eres el rey, mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Capítulo dedicado a mi amor Belen Robsten, este y el que sigue.**

**Gracias por la espera, gracias por estar aquí.**

**Nos acercamos a algo que como contadora de historias no quiero.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**La historia es de esta chica.**_

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Capítulo 41**

* * *

><p>Thunder corre veloz por las verdes llanura de la comarca que se extiende como una enorme manta donde la clorofila juega con el sol y su color inunda la visión. Isabella quiere estar desnuda, quiere ser tomada sobre el enorme caballo, desea a su hombre poderoso, el que ha domesticado aquella bestia de pelaje negro, la haga suya ya, así —sentada sobre sus piernas y de manera invertida— por eso lo abraza y lo sofoca con sus besos.<p>

— ¡Bruja!—trata de cabalgar y besarla al mismo tiempo, pero no se concentra en el corcel, está demasiado ocupado con la enorme excitación de su sexo y con la esposa que salta y jadea sobre él.

Ella suelta la carcajada y no se detiene.

— ¿No me digas que el fabuloso amante de Londres no puede tomar a su mujer sobre un caballo?

—No me retes, milady ¡Ja! ¡Sostente, porque pienso llevarte hasta Escocia si puedo!

Isabella lo abraza con fuerza.

— Llévame donde quieras, mi amor, yo iré contigo, al infierno, si lo deseas.

Edward cabalga, quiere montar sobre Thunder e Isabella, con el primero ha pactado una tregua, con la segunda ha logrado que se rinda, rindiéndose él, primero.

Ambos escuchan el trotar del animal, es rítmico y salvaje, Bella siente que es una mujer en pleno rapto y su espíritu procaz florece. En un intento suicida, con la mano derecha se aferra del cuello de su hombre y se alza, quedando fundida, a horcajadas, con su marido.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? Intento cabalgar una bestia aquí.

— Yo también, Milord.

— Vamos a caer, Isabella.

Los músculos de Thunder, su velocidad y su espíritu palpitan bajo el cuerpo de ambos, el animal relincha y suda, Isabella y Edward también.

— ¡Oh! —pasa ligera por el lóbulo de su oreja y susurra en medio de la cabalgata— yo he caído hace mucho tiempo, amor mío ¡por favor, Edward! no quiero esperar a empezar una vida contigo, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

El hombre amarra fuertemente la brida del animal en una de sus manos, con las piernas incita la bestia a correr, seguir hacia el arroyo que está cerca de los bosques, la bestia siente las botas que instigan a continuar, los ojos verdes están sobre el camino, libera una mano y va hacia el pecho de su mujer, y con la fuerza que irradia desde su interior desgarra la parte delantera de la bata de Isabella.

— ¡Jodida ropa! ¿Cuándo vas a obedecer y no usar nada, bruja?

El seno es liberado, Bella lleva la cabeza hacia atrás, bebe viento, bebe la vida que se le ofrece, bebe ese momento en que todo ha sido posible y en el que finalmente da rienda suelta al alma indómita de la que es dueña. Es un momento único para ambos, han unido sus vidas, las distancias puestas por la mentira y la traición han quedado atrás, Edward se ha convertido en el hombre para Isabella Swan y ella se ha convertido en la mujer que no teme mostrar quien realmente es.

El pequeño arroyo está a pocos metros, el caballo lo cruza y empapa los cuerpos de los dos jinetes, Edward ha bajado un poco la velocidad y con ojos maliciosos mira los senos de su mujer que se bambolean en el aire. Ella lo sabe y se acomoda para que ellos queden a la medida de la perdición de su esposo.

— Eres una incorregible, mala y maravillosa mujer ¿lo sabías, mi amor?

— Lo sé, señor mío, y eso es lo que amas de mí.

— Más que mi propia vida, Isabella Swan.

El trote ahora es ligero, gotas de agua corren por el cuello blanco porcelana de ella, son multicolores, son diamantes que se adhieren a su piel.

— ¡No! —el rostro de la mujer se transforma en un gesto profundo y desgarrador— soy Isabella Cullen, ya no soy Swan, ese no es mi nombre, cariño.

— ¿Eres mía?

— Solo tuya, Milord.

— Y que Dios nos agarre confesados, Bella.

Thunder pastea por la pradera, ambos enredan sus manos como si de dos enormes enredaderas se tratase, tiemblan, hay un choque de miradas, y de roce de labios, estallan entre los dos, palpitaciones de cuerpos jóvenes y hambrientos, susurros calientes de promesas de una vida juntos, felices, tratando de saciar las almas de dos seres ávidos de libertad y de pasión por ésta.

Bella muerde la boca de su esposo, ambos rompen la regla de los besos mustios en aquella Inglaterra donde besar con saliva, dientes y lengua era una infracción a la moral, los besos chasquean y gimen, resuenan y se glorifican, son carne, sangre, deseo que late en los labios de ambos.

— Quiero tenerte aquí —Edward gime sofocado por el peso de su esposa sobre su entrepierna— voy a volverme loco, sino puedo tenerte Isabella.

— ¿Estoy diciendo que no, querido?

Una mueca de medio lado es la respuesta de su esposo.

— Mmm, no puedes ser más perversa, mi amor, aquí, sobre este caballo.

Suelta su cabello. Termina de desgarrar la parte superior de la aparatosa bata de dormir, gruñe cuando descubre solo piel bajo la tela espumosa.

— ¿Has hecho el amor sobre un caballo, Milord? —se muerde la boca y su pecho se levanta como signo de su excitación.

— No, pero le he hecho el amor a una potra.

Se refiere a ella, Isabella lo sabe, suelta una risotada.

— Oh, ¿ella ha valido la pena? —el corazón de Bella palpita con una dulce emoción que no conocía, se siente mansa.

— Ha sido lo mejor que he tenido —y el botón pequeño que protege el dulce tesoro de Milady resuena en un pequeño plop, está medio vestida y está totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos— me siento como un lobo —pasa su lengua por sus labios, desliza sus dedos por el vello púbico de su esposa y enreda sus dedos en ellos— buscando alimento para comer.

Abre su vulva, Bella salta ante la invasión y grita al sentir como dos de ellos la penetran, se aferra a los hombros de su esposo y trata de erguirse un poco para que el movimiento de la mano sea más veloz y más fuerte, pero Thunder da un paso violento hacia adelante y ambos pierden el equilibrio, Isabella se sostiene y Edward emite un improperio que en vez de desanimarla hace que su excitación y deseo por él vaya en aumento.

— Quiero estar libre para tomarte, Isabella y el maldito animal no me deja ¡Dios! ¡Muero aquí!

No hay tiempo, ella está desnuda de manera indecente, con esa desnudes de un cuerpo encubierto por las telas, es una hermosa pintura obscena que quiere provocar, senos y su sexo al aire, su cabello libre y desprolijo, hay algo sucio y violentamente erótico en aquella imagen.

Bella se lanza del caballo, Edward no la puede detener al verla como ella —suicida— cae sobre la tierra, corre por el paisaje, él la sigue embebido en la mujer que reta la belleza que la rodea, Thunder se para sobre sus dos patas traseras, haciendo que los reflejos del jinete actúen de manera primaria, toma las riendas y hala con fiereza hasta que la bestia baja su cabeza, Edward se acerca hacia la poderosa cabeza del animal y le susurra.

— Es mía, Thunder, he luchado por ella, he ganado.

Thunder relincha, da una coz ruda sobre la tierra y aligera su trote, por un momento la enorme cabeza del animal voltea hacia Edward, sus ojos oscuros parecen darle un recorrido, su mirada es arrogante, hay algo infinito en aquella oscura observación, levanta una y dos veces la cabeza dándole a entender al jinete que le permite ir tras aquella mujer, que es hora de que otra bestia pueda domesticarla, pero a la vez parece advertirle que cualquier cosa y él, de una sola patada, le fracturara su poderoso esqueleto.

Edward salta del caballo, su mujer está en medio de la pradera con los brazos abiertos, los oscuros pezones resaltan en la piel ópalo, no corre hacia ella, solo camina lentamente y en cada paso Isabella observa como los ojos verdes de su esposo la devoran.

Sus ojos son como la pradera…

_¡Dios! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te lo ruego! Que siempre me ame y me mire igual, como si no hubiese en el mundo nadie más importante que yo._

— Bueno, milord, no pretenderá que espere medio desnuda en la pradera hasta que usted tenga el favor de venir y hacerle el amor a su esposa como todo buen cristiano.

Ella grita.

Y él se carcajea.

— Bruja, en lo menos que pienso en este momento es en hacerte el amor como cristiano ¿tan aburrido soy? No hieras mis sentimientos.

Bella niega con la cabeza mientras reprime una risotada.

— ¡Ja! Tú tienes de cristiano como yo de santa, mi amor, sin embargo aún no me sorprendes.

Él se detiene, su camisa está abierta y el sol sobre su pecho muestra en todo su esplendor los músculos duros con los que la domino a ella y a su caballo del infierno.

— ¿No te he sorprendido? —levanta la ceja— ¡maldito sea!

— Maldito eres.

La expresión de Edward la asusta y la excita, medio desnudo en aquel solitario lugar, han dejado atrás todo el recato que la educación y las buenas costumbres les exigen, ahora son solo ellos dos, muy malos, muy perversos, y enamorados hasta los huesos.

— Debería darte una buena zurra.

Está a tres pasos de ella, la respiración de ambos es entrecortada; no hay nada allí entre los dos que no exija nada más y nada menos rendición.

— No podrías, mi amor, soy muy fuerte.

Ella da un paso hacia atrás, pues algo delicioso y amenazador se refleja en los ojos de aquel hombre, su mano fuerte sobre su trasero y hay algo animal y poderoso en aquel pensamiento.

— Domestiqué a Thunder, cariño.

— Y eso te hace ilusionar con que podrás conmigo, bastardo.

Se siente juguetona.

— Puedo contigo, bruja.

Son dos niños retándose el uno al otro, siempre así, desde el principio, palabras de duelo, palabras de doble sentido avivando la pasión y la lujuria que estaba guardada en el corazón de ambos, tan solo para ellos, de alguna manera han sido puros, han guardado en sus almas la lascivia que con nadie han podido derrochar.

— ¡Jamás!

Isabella sale corriendo.

— ¡Atrápame, Milord! ¡Aún tienes una última batalla que librar!

Toma la poca tela que queda y corre como el viento.

— ¡Bruja! ¡Más excitado no puedo estar!

Aplaude ante el duelo, espera treinta segundo mientras ve a su hermosa mujer correr por la pradera hasta el bosque de grande árboles, es un ligero venado que escapa libre, se siente con la pasión de la cacería, siempre con ella ha sentido ese fuego, desde el primer momento cuando Isabella lo retó y le hizo saber que para obtenerla debía luchar, desde ese momento se sintió más vivo que nunca, entiende ahora, lo aburrida y monótona que era su vida de simple tahúr y juerguista, todo se le dio fácil, su apellido, su hermosura y su talante como buen conversador y amante le abrieron las puertas de todo, pero esto no sirvió para nada cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a ella, en un año a su lado Isabella Swan lo hizo hombre, lo hizo persona y convirtió su vida en una locura de tormentas y fogosidad continua.

Patea el suelo, las botas están llena de barro, espera y escucha como su corazón late poderosamente en su pecho, sale corriendo, hace un rugido divertido que Isabella escucha y hace que toda su piel se erice, quiere ser atrapada, solo juega y ama que él le permita jugar, no quiere extender mucho más la inevitable unión de cuerpos, pero a la vez no puede decirle a él que ella se rinde fácil, quiere para su hombre orgulloso un triunfo real, es lo que le debe y Edward lo merece, es así que corre sabiendo muy bien que él esta pronto a atraparla.

El sonido de las pisadas sobre las hojas secas, los pequeños animales huyendo por el follaje, las ardillas subiendo despavoridas por los árboles, y los estorninos que están en plena huida se escuchan por todas partes.

El sol penetrando por entre la espesa vegetación.

Bella corre y voltea, el rostro de su esposo es esplendoroso con aquella mueca bonachona y truhan que la enloquece, está cerca, tan cerca que puede oler su esencia a madera y especias, Edward da dos grandes zancadas hacia ella, está impaciente, agarra el brazo delicado de Isabella y la arrastra hacia su pecho, ella grita, la abraza con fuerza y la levanta para llevarla hasta el enorme árbol que domina aquel espacio del bosque.

— Te tengo, bruja.

Estampa un beso en su boca, presiona duramente sus labios y ella desesperada intenta penetrar con su lengua y acariciar el paladar haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de ésta, sabe que aquella caricia lo enloquece y acelera su deseo.

— Alguien —sube la falda y aparta las piernas de Isabella, se hace entre ellas y la levanta— está desesperado aquí.

— No tanto como tú —jadea ante el empuje del cuerpo de su esposo haciendo que su pelvis se relaje ante aquella fuerza, su espalda roza la textura seca del árbol y la sensación es deliciosa y brutal— ¡Edward! Por favor.

Pero él es malvado y vuelve a empujar haciendo que su piel arda por todas partes, intenta besarlo, pero él se aleja de su boca.

— ¿Por favor qué madame? Me gusta cuando ruegas, eso me comprueba que te tengo a mis pies.

— ¡Idiota! —golpea su hombro, pero el golpe muere, pues él ha tomado su pezón y lo chupa deliciosamente, la lengua húmeda hace círculos tiernos en su aureola para después tomar la punta de su seno y halar hasta que ella emite un gritillo seco y urgente.

— Dime, Isabella —levanta su rostro que brilla por el sudor, y su cabello cobrizo parece iluminarlo por completo— ¿Cuánto te gusta esto? —empuja de nuevo.

— Quieres oírlo ¿no es así, Milord? —el oxígeno parece irse de sus pulmones, arde desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello, su aliento la quema y los gemido emitidos por su preciosa boca la intoxican, ama escuchar aquellos sonidos, ellos hablan de su necesidad por ella.

— Sí, lo necesito —toma sus piernas con ambas manos y obliga a que éstas abracen su cintura— no hay nada más que necesite en este mundo que tu bruja, dímelo, por favor, dímelo, soy un hombre sediento —besa su cuello y hace un chupetón en él.

Toma su cabeza y enreda sus dedos en la mata de precioso cabello nada civilizado de su esposo.

— Yo, yo te amo… nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie más, solo a ti, solo a ti, te veo y me haces feliz, siento —besa su cabeza con fervor— siento que voy a explotar Edward, siento que no puedo vivir si no te veo todos los días, quiero todo contigo, todo.

Ambos se concentran en el rostro del otro.

— ¡Dios, mi amor! —una mínima lágrima recorre su mejilla— ¿Todo, Isabella?

— Todo, te lo prometo —Isabella besa la pequeña lágrima y la bebe— todo, mi vida.

— ¿Aún lo malo?

— Lo malo mi amor, será siempre lo mejor, porque estamos juntos.

En un segundo, el sonido de la bragueta suena y el cuerpo de Isabella se prepara, y si, allí llega, él llega hasta ella, lo siente, todo, perfecto, húmedo, caliente.

— ¡Edward! ¡sí! ¡oh si!

Empuja.

Empuja.

Embiste, embiste. Golpea su centro, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, ella se derrite, es trémula, el gruñe en el hueco de su cuello y sus movimientos se suavizan, es lento y suave, es tierno y solícito. Dilata el momento, lo dilata pero aun así, cada embiste es preciso, duro. Él espera, luchando contra sus deseos de enloquecer, sin embargo sabe que debe primero enloquecerla a ella. Vuelve de nuevo, cada embestida la hace gritar, ambos jadean, susurran. Bella suplica, pero Edward se abstiene, sale casi por completo de su cuerpo, sisea y sus dientes castañean por el deseo de arremeter duro contra ella y dejar que su semen la inunde, pero es lento, lento y es insoportable para Isabella.

— ¡Eres mía!

— ¡Soy tuya! —lo dice desgarrada, la pequeña mano de la mujer se desliza entre los dos y toma la base de su sexo y aprieta con dureza— soy yo, bastardo, soy yo. No hagas de mí una mujer decente mi amor. Yo… yo.

Y no termina la frase cuando es levantada con la fuerza de casi noventa kilos de peso, Isabella se sostiene de los hombros de su esposo y le entierra sus dedos en sus nalgas.

— Vas a volverme loco ¡loco! No puedo vivir sino estoy dentro de ti cada instante, bruja —el placer y el dolor ardiente la parten como un rayo que la desintegra hasta que ella pierde el sentido de quien es, solo es una mujer que es vapuleada de forma errática y siente que nació para ser penetrada hasta que se haga parte del hombre que la encadena con su deseo, su pasión y su amor.

— No tengas piedad, Edward —grita desesperada, su pelvis se parte en dos y duele de tanto desear que él no salga de ella.

— No pienso tenerla, bruja ¡eres mía! ¡mía! —y vuelve a ella con un ímpetu radical, se mueve rabiosamente dentro de ella hasta que una serie de sonidos que emanan de sus cuerpos es lo único que se escuchan, ambos hacen eco con el golpeteo martilleante de sus carnes— ¡Joder! si voy a morir, bruja, quiero que sea así contigo —él se siente explotar.

Bella cree que puede escuchar el sonido del corazón bastardo y presa de su pasión desmedida, contrae sus músculos internos y aprieta tan fuerte que Edward que, al intentar moverse, da un alarido. El placer es magnífico y arde como si fuese un látigo puesto al fuego una y otra vez.

Con un rugido brutal Edward la levanta unos centímetros más alto para dejarla caer sobre su eje y así sentir como la pared de su útero lo golpea exigiendo que duplique hasta la demencia el ataque.

— ¡Señor Dios!

— ¡Sí!

La parte de la espalda de su bata es desgarrada por el árbol, ambos chocan y por un segundo parece que el enorme roble va ser arrancado de raíz. Ya no hay moral, ni contención, ni miedo, ni odio, no hay mentira, solo son ellos dos… dos animales copulando amorosa y salvajemente, una convocatoria a la violencia de los sentidos, todas las preguntas respondidas en el salir y en el entrar, la pureza absoluta.

Por un segundo ambos paran y sus miradas van hacia el punto donde ambos chocan y se unen, desesperados se muerden, y ella jala sus labios y empuja de nuevo hasta el dolor, Edward se lanza hacia su boca y la muerde, Isabella deja de respirar un segundo y al siguiente con ojos negros y feroces lo invita a que lo haga de nuevo hasta hacerla sangrar, sus dientes penetran su carne y aquello es el detonante que hace que nadie la detenga para ser lo que ella ha sido siempre: la mejor amante de Europa.

Isabella grita y Edward a los segundo la acompaña.

Caen en el pastizal, suaves besos recorren su cuello y las risotadas de ambos opacan el trepidar de los grillos y las aves.

— Luces hermosa, milady—Edward levanta la cabeza y la observa mientras muerde su labio inferior— tengo el don.

— ¿El don? —arruga su frente de forma sorprendida que acompaña con un gesto risueño.

— De hacer que las mujeres sean más hermosas de lo que son.

— ¿A si? ¿Y cómo es eso, Milord bastardo?

— Hago que sus pieles reluzcan y que sus cuerpos se vean más apetitosos —sus cejas van de arriba abajo pícaramente.

— Oh bueno, es decir que puedo lucirme con mis vestidos en Londres y diré que debo mostrar los favores de mi señor.

La imagen de Isabella y su lascivo vestido rojo llega a su memoria ¿más hermosa que aquel día? ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

— ¡No te atrevas!

— Me atrevo.

— Te encierro es la habitación y no te dejo salir hasta que tengas cinco de mis hijos.

La ternura toma la expresión en Isabella.

— Quiero que me embaraces —toca el rostro de barba oscura que lo adorna, parece un hermoso y feroz hombre de los campos— espero que hoy lo hayas hecho, Edward.

— Tendremos hijos preciosos, Isabella —besa la palma delicadamente— así como tú y yo, bellísimos y salvajes; y si no te embaracé hoy, puedo intentarlo en cinco minutos —sus verdes ojos relampaguean— en la noche, a mitad de ésta, mañana en la mañana o en los próximos veinte años.

— Me encanta la idea, Edward, me gusta muchísimo bastardo, nuestros hijos —se hundió en la ensoñación de unos niños de cabellos cobres corriendo alrededor de su falda.

— Debe gustarte señora mía, porque será lo único que haré el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Embarazarme? —lo empuja, con su pierna lo tira bajo su cuerpo para que así Edward quede debajo de ella, toma sus hombros y pasa su lengua por el pecho desnudo.

— Eso y tenerte desnuda siempre… —cierra sus ojos mientras la vaina terciopelo del su mujer lo aprieta y lo ordeña— ¡siempre!... ¡Dios! más rápido, más, si, eres mi muerte bruja, eres mi….

* * *

><p>La oscuridad sobrevino en la comarca, los esposos llegaron cabalgando a Thunder quien parecía tranquilo, la bata de dormir de Isabella estaba totalmente desgarrada, su esposo intentaba cubrirla con la enorme chaqueta y sus brazos, todos los sirvientes hicieron un pacto tácito de callar, conociendo la naturaleza fogosa de la pareja todos entrevieron que perderse en el bosque no fue para caminar o contar margaritas. Cuando vieron como el amo llevaba a su esposa cargada por las escaleras del servicio mientras todos tomaban te, la complicidad burlona de las miradas fue el único gesto que la gente de servicio profirió.<p>

Rose ordenó la cena e hizo que se preparara la tina en la enorme habitación de matrimonio, Isabella agradeció a su cuñada el tomar las riendas por ese día de la casa, a pesar de tener las manos llenas con el recién nacido.

Desnuda y adormilada en el cuerpo de su esposo, mientras el agua tibia calmaba los músculos cansados de ambos Isabella tuvo una iluminación: tenía por primera vez una familia, estaba emocionada y conmovida, ni su madre o padre lo habían sido, solo eran dos personas que pasaron por su vida y las cuales ejercían una paternidad fantasma e indolente.

— Tienes el cabello muy largo, Edward —tomó un cadejo mojado de la melena de su esposo y lo halo hacia atrás— ¿vas a cortarlo?

— No —suspiro largamente y recostó su cabeza en el seno de Isabella, mientras ella enjabonaba su barbilla para afeitarlo— mientras este Forksville quiero ser libre, realmente libre —la cuchilla de afeitar se deslizó desde su garganta hasta la parte superior de su mejilla— cuidado milady, no querrás cortar mi hermosa cara.

— Jamás —lo besa con suavidad— amo tu rostro.

— No encontrarás otro igual, bruja.

— Eres un pavo real —chispea agua sobre su piel— en mi vida he visto alguien como tú, ni siquiera Eleazar ¡por Dios!

Edward no contesta, su esposa tiene una nueva bata de dormir, y ésta es reveladora, deja ver las curvas de su mujer medio cubiertas por el leve tul de color rosa.

— Soy un pavo real, mi amor —se acomoda de nuevo en la silla, Isabella limpia la barbera en el palangana de porcelana— no hubiera podido tenerte si hubiese sido un hombre feo como un oso, milady.

— No soy tan superficial, Milord, me ofendes.

Isabella intenta alejarse fingiendo enojo, Edward suelta una carcajada tomándola de su muñeca y sentándola en sus piernas desnudas.

— No estoy diciendo que lo eres mi amor, simplemente tu belleza requiere alguien que te iguale.

— ¡Fuera, fanfarrón adulador!

— ¡Poeta, milady! poeta —recalcó jocosamente.

Isabella no puede evitar abrazarlo.

— Amo que me hagas reír, Edward, siempre logras una sonrisa en mi cara.

— Estoy para servir, tú sabes, fui un buen negocio, comprado para la dama.

El baño de la mansión está iluminado por una hermosa caperuza de plata, hace frío afuera, pero en la gran casona las chimeneas y las construcción de la casa hace que el hielo de los bosques no penetré allí, desde que Rose, Emmett, el bebé y Edward viven en aquella casa hay una atmosfera cálida y amable, no hay posibilidad de frío y soledad; por un momento hay silencio entre los dos, ella siente que las palabras de su esposo tiene una amargura soterrada, no puede evitar sentir que el trato humillante de su unión ha hecho mella en el espíritu altanero de su marido.

— Te he demostrado que eres mucho más, mi amor, no quiero que sientas que viniste a mí en desventaja, Edward, eres todo, te lo dije hoy mientras estabas dentro de mí, eres mi esposo y me siento orgullosa de eso, hoy lo demostraste, hoy me lo hiciste saber, no solo arriesgando tu vida al domesticar a Thunder, también me perdonaste, eso te hace alguien de mucho valor frente a mis ojos ¿no te basta eso?

— Soy el bastardo, Isabella, ante todos, un caído en desgracia —juega con un mechón de su cabello que se ve negro por la humedad— los rumores por Londres van de casa en casa, fui la gran adquisición de Charles Swan, mi ventaja es mi apellido, mi padre —que Dios lo tenga en su gloria— y mi cara, soy un semental, y así me verán siempre.

Hay un jadeo doloroso que sale de la garganta de Isabella, le duele que él diga eso, le duele porque es verdad, odia que él se sienta de esa manera, es un cuchillo que lo lacera y a ella la parte en dos. Él es fuerte y ante todos mostrará su rostro cínico e indiferente, pero en su interior él siempre se sentirá como alguien inferior aunque no lo sea.

— ¡No es justo, Edward! Yo no soy la mujer que todos piensan, no soy la victima aquí, y tú lo sabes, si de alguna manera supieran sobre la princesa encantada.

— ¡No! —un rugido rabioso y viril sale de su pecho, la tomó de su cintura y la levantó con fuerza poniéndola de frente a él, su mano apartó un poco la camisola dejando ver parte de su seno— ¡jamás! Ninguno de ellos entendería quien eres, ninguno de ellos comprendería tu libertad, tu alma mi amor, sabemos muy bien que pasaría, te pondría en la picota pública, y primero muerto.

— Pero soy fuerte, Edward —trató de zafarse del amarre de brazos en que su esposo la retenía, sin embargo todo fue en vano, entre más luchaba más cerca estaba de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho— detesto que todo sea así, no quiero que te avergüences de nada, quiero que cuando vaya a tu lado, Edward, estés orgulloso de quien eres, porque yo lo estoy, estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu esposa —las palabras fueron saliendo de su boca, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salieron espontáneamente dejando ver a la Isabella Swan que en el acto de amar a ese hombre había ganado ser una mujer con sentimientos verdaderos, la fragilidad del momento la abrumaba, había una realidad implícita en aquella confesión, una verdad que ambos intentaban ocultar, pero que Edward sacó a relucir porque ésta era inevitable, el matrimonio los hizo unos parias, ella por aceptar casarse con el truhan de Inglaterra y él por casarse con una mujercilla que para todos era una solterona tan solo por avaricia y comodidad— quiero que todo Londres y el mundo comprenda que no hay nadie mejor para mí y que no soy yo la que hace persona, sino que eres tu quien me hizo ser alguien bueno.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ser comprendidos, Isabella? ¿Es necesario buscar la aprobación de todo Londres? ¿La necesitamos?

Bella intentó abrir la boca y contestar, pero no hubo respuesta, él tenía toda la razón ¿Por qué tenían que avergonzarse de quiénes eran? ¿Por qué debían aparentar ser otras personas tan solo para darles gusto a los hipócritas y moralistas?

— No, no la necesitamos, Milord.

La mueca sugestiva de anarquía y cinismo divertido iluminó el rostro de Edward Cullen. Ella hizo eco de aquel gesto con su barbilla alzada y mordiéndose sus labios procazmente.

— Entonces ¡que se mueran de envidia!

— Eres perverso, bastardo.

— No tanto como tú, mi reina.

Una chispa de escándalo cruzó por el rostro de ambos, la excitación que dormitó durante una hora renació y puso sus cuerpos en alerta y agitados.

— ¡Vamos a escandalizar la ciudad!

Los verdes ojos relampaguearon

— ¡Incendiar Inglaterra!

— Les haremos saber que nos amamos, Edward.

Él la levantó cargándola hasta la cama matrimonial.

— Así es, bruja, las viejas caras de sapo y los aburridos idiotas estirados verán algo que no se ha visto en aquella ciudad.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué? —la leve camisola se desliza por su cuerpo y él, desnudo frente a ella, la recorre de palmo a palmo.

— Amor, bruja, verán amor ¡Totalmente escandaloso!

Ambos sueltan la carcajada, Isabella acepta el cuerpo de su esposo en su cuerpo, jadea entre pequeños sollozos y jadeos.

— ¡Abajo la civilización! ¡Las buenas costumbres! —deja de respirar por un momento, él se mueve lento saboreando cada momento— ¡Dios! eres tan bueno en esto, tan maravilloso.

— ¿Lo dudaste madame? —se yergue sobre sí mismo, levanta las piernas de su mujer y las coloca sobre sus hombres, se confiesa amante de aquella posición donde la tiene en su poder, mira arrobado su sexo húmedo y dispuesto, un poema quiere componer a semejante postre y miel.

— Bueno —suspira embriagada— tuve mis dudas, Milord… yo tuve —pero un grito desgarrador sale de su boca cuando la embiste hasta golpear su punto más sensible— ¡Piedad!

— Vas a pagarme la afrenta, mi amor —y embiste dos veces con fuerza brutal, sintiendo él mismo el encandilamiento del placer de su mujer en eco transmitido desde su cuerpo— voy hacerte tragar cada palabra.

Isabella chilla feliz.

— ¡Oh, Milord! si vas a cobrarme así, debo decir que es un precio muy bajo.

— Pécora y malvada mujer —ruje con dulzura, pasa su boca por el tobillo que acaricia su mejilla y pasa su lengua por el empeine— no tienes perdón de Dios.

Isabella desesperada se mueve ayudada por la fuerza de sus brazos y nalgas, impulsa su pelvis hacia el eje hinchado de su esposo y empuja atrapándolo con sus piernas su hermosa cabeza que con el cabello húmedo pegado a su cuello y con la luz opaco del candil se ve majestuoso mientras gime y se mueve dentro de ella.

— No iré al cielo, querido.

— Y yo iré contigo, al infierno.

Los cuerpos se chocan y se abofetean haciendo una cadencia de carnes que se acoplan.

— ¿Londres?

— Dónde diablos esté bruja, donde diablos este.

La pobre chica con la bandeja de la cena llegó entre hipos, miedos y sonrojada como un tomate, se sienta con la comida intacta sobre el gran mesón de la cocina, tapa su boca y vacilante pierde su mirada en la escalera que va al nivel superior de la gran casa.

El ama de llaves de la gran casona entrecierra sus ojos, los demás sirvientes aguantan sus comentarios y toman un poco del vino destinado para ellos.

— Creo, querida, que mañana tendrás que ir donde el reverendo.

La chica se persigna.

— ¡La va a matar!

Es inevitable, todos sueltan las carcajadas, algunos escupen algo del vino que toman y golpean con sus palmas la enorme mesa para acompañar el gracioso momento.

La enorme mujer con una mirada fulminante hace callar a todos, la chica suda ante la posibilidad de tener que contar al vicario lo que escuchó tras las puertas, se lleva sus manos al corazón y trata de entender que es lo que realmente pasa en la habitación del ama que grita como una loca y sin embargo parece disfrutar cada momento.

— Todos ustedes, ni una sola palabra y tu querida es mejor que te abstengas de llevarle la cena, lo seguiré haciendo yo —toma la bandeja y la lleva cerca del horno para que ésta se conserve caliente.

Diez pares de ojos picarescos seguían a la enorme ama de llaves, todos esperaban lo inevitable, aguantando la respiración y la risa.

Ella voltea con una pequeña copa de vino en su mano.

— ¡Que diera yo por sufrir una muerte de esas! ¡Amén!

Y todos explotan en sonoras carcajadas que se escuchan por toda la casa, mientras arriba la "victima" llora lágrimas de placer y libertad.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quiénes son los padrinos?<p>

Los amos de la comarca cargan al pequeño Carlisle en sus brazos, el niño es un chiquillo enorme, de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, Emmett dice que es igual a la madre y Rosalie dice que es igual de perfecto que el padre.

Edward mira a su sobrino y muerde su pequeña mano, cada vez que lo carga en su regazo o ayuda a su madre a cambiarlo él ve el rostro de su padre, cuando Rose está distraída o duerme cansada, el tío lo rapta y lo lleva hasta su habitación y entre él y su esposa lo pierden en mimos. Besa su frente y le jura que será el mejor tío y padrino del mundo, lo ama con todo su corazón y no puede creer que en algún momento del año anterior ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en él como un ser humano.

— Nosotros —los amos de la comarca levantan su voz— Isabella y Edward Cullen.

Bella pasa su mano por el cabello rubio platino que ya se adivina en la cabeza del niño, besa su frente fervorosamente, no ve la hora de estar bautizando a su propio hijo, espera impaciente que la menstruación no haga su aparición y que pueda celebrar su preñez. Cada noche, después que ella y su esposo hacen el amor ruidosa y atrevidamente existe un instante en que ruega porque en aquel orgasmo vibrante y húmedo que Edward siembra en su cuerpo, germine.

— ¿Crees que lo hemos logrado, Edward?

Su contestación es siempre tierna y graciosa.

—Ojala que así sea mi bruja, pero ¡Dios! ¡cómo nos divertimos intentándolo!

Divertir no era la palabra adecuada, hacer el amor con su esposo era un acto de majestuosa tempestad, dulce ternura y chillidos de risas maliciosas que burbujeaban por toda la casa. Durante sus años de amante de media Francia nunca se sintió tímida con sus dotes de cortesana impura, pero ¡Señor! Edward era un animal incansable que la tomaba en cualquier parte y la instó a realizar proezas que ni los más avezados casanovas le habían sugerido; la noche anterior mientras buscaban los vinos para el jolgorio del bautizo del niño de Rose ambos terminaron ebrios en la cava empapados en vino y bebiendo del cuerpo de cada uno todos empalagados, empotrados y excitados, al final de tres botellas y a las dos de la mañana su esposo de camino a la habitación cantaba a voz en cuello:

_Laura es una linda muchacha que tiene fuego entre sus piernas y unas tetas enormes como melones, dame chica dulce un poco de tu fuego, dale de comer a este pobre hombre que viene del mar…_

Era una sucia canción de estibadores que él con voz de falsete entonaba mientras despertaba a todos los habitantes de la casa y ella intentaba seguirle su canción medio desnuda y en sus brazos, no había sido nunca más feliz.

Un suspiro fuerte se escuchó en medio de la homilía mientras el rudo vicario hablaba de su tema favorito: la sacralidad del matrimonio.

Todos voltearon hacia ella y él de soslayo le guiñó un ojo acompañado de su maliciosa mordida de labios diciéndole así que él pensaba lo mismo, trató de recomponerse y dar la imagen de dama y señora de todo el condado digna madrina del hijo de su cuñada.

Pero por dentro ardía, tomada de la mano de su esposo no tenía duda que aquel fuego jamás cesaría.

El niño Carlisle McCarthy Cullen oficialmente entraba al mundo, y la fiesta donde fue invitada toda la comarca se haría leyenda.

Descalza y con su corsé medio desamarrado bailó toda la noche con la gente y sobre todo con su esposo quien les daba a las damas de toda la región un poco de su magia bastarda y fuera de la ley.

— ¿Debo sentirme celosa, mi señor?

— No seas egoísta, Milady, deja que todas ella vean lo que a ti te pertenece.

— Y lo que no pueden tener.

Ofreciéndole un poco de vino de su propia copa, Edward contestó tomándola por la cintura.

— Por supuesto, bruja, todo te pertenece, pero deja que me sienta dadivoso.

Los arrendatarios y gente del lugar vieron de primera mano que lo que contaban la gente de la mansión era verdad y hasta el mismo vicario intentó una charla sobre la contención y la moral, lo único que logró fue que el amo de Forksville lo emborrachara y cantara con él: _Laura tiene fuego entre las piernas …_.

* * *

><p>Para Isabella casi todo era perfecto, pero era en el casi donde existía algo que le dolía y era el estado meditabundo de Edward, ella sabía por qué y se desesperaba al sentir que no podía hacer nada por aquella situación.<p>

Se sentía un inútil ante ella.

Durante días la felicidad los subyugó a ambos, pero el día en que los arrendatarios vinieron a pagar sus cuentas, a contarle sobre las cosechas y a consultar sobre las ventas de la ésta, él simplemente se calló y sentado a su lado vio de primera mano el cómo Isabella llevaba con mano de hierro a los casi trescientos siervos de la comarca.

Con dulzura lo instó a que diera su opinión, pero lo que recibió fue una mueca amarga y un golpe de puerta que provenía de su oficina.

Durante la cena lo vio callado, le rompió el corazón, una de las cosas que más amaba de él era su conversación provocativa y llena de apuntes bonachones, Rose y ella rodaban los ojos cuando él contaba una historia picarona de esas que sonrojaban a las damas —menos a Isabella— y que ella comprendió eran pequeñas mentiras pues su hombre en realidad jamás trajo a su vida privada cualquier historia real donde él u otra mujer eran los protagonistas, simplemente hablaba y el tiempo junto a Edward se deslizaba entre risas, música y besos largos que se prologaban desde la mañana hasta la noche, pero aquel día solo estaba en silencio.

Cuando la cena terminó, él como todo caballero se levantó de la mesa, su hermosa librea fue tirada hacia atrás con elegancia y fue hasta la mano de su esposa y hermana dándoles a cada una un beso de caballero.

— Creo que me merezco un cigarrillo, con permiso damas —como gesto de amistad y aceptación volteo hacia su cuñado Emmett— ¿me acompaña esta noche, míster McCarthy?

— ¡Por supuesto! —el enorme capataz de la comarca se levantó haciendo una venia a las dos mujeres en la mesa y acompañó el paso elegante de su cuñado hasta las ventanas posteriores.

Las dos mujeres Cullen se quedaron en silencio, Rose siempre tan delicada y empática en los momentos adecuados, atinó en tomar la mano de su cuñada y apretarla con ternura.

Isabella se paró de la mesa, fue hasta la ventana donde los dos hombres fumaban, el humo se esparcía por la atmosfera y el dulce olor a canela hacia el momento hermoso e íntimo, los observó a ambos, Emmett y Edward igual de altos y fuertes, el primero un poco más joven sobresalía por sus espaldas anchas y cabello oscuro, mientras que Edward era elegante como un fino caballo de paso, los dos eran diferentes en culturas y maneras, el esposo de Rose era tosco en algunas ocasiones aunque durante años fue sirviente y entendía las reglas de etiqueta, éstas fueron impuestas; Edward nació con ellas, Emmett era rudo, su bastardo era fino, elegante, con una rudeza en freno, siempre esperando salir a flote.

Ella bajó la cabeza por un momento, su dureza se vio en la calle hollín, o cuando domesticó a Thunder, o en los momentos en que no le hacía el amor sino que fornicaba con ella como si fuese el mismísimo diablo, Emmett era puro, su hombre no, por eso lo amaba tanto. Observó la mano enjoyada con aquel anillo heredado del padre, entre sus dedos descansaba el cigarrillo y la ceniza era tirada hacia el jardín con una elegancia sofisticada, la otra mano descansaba en su bolsillo donde sobresalía el hermoso reloj de cadena que ella le había regalado con el escudo de la casa Cullen, pues el que era de su padre no lo había podido recuperar. Hablaba pausadamente con su cuñado, él mismo le confesó que estaba sorprendido por la inteligencia de Emmett y que hablar con éste era una de las cosas que estaba disfrutando, no sonreía, solo fumaba y expulsaba el humo por su boca de hermosa forma, conteniendo la respiración y exhalando palabras y sensualidad del tabaco.

El cigarro se había terminado, ella seguía allí, adoraba verlo en aquellos momentos donde todo en Edward era magnificado, el bastardo que ella amaba seguía intacto, pero ahora que estaba libre de toda la farsa, se mostraba relajado repleto de movimientos gráciles y seductores, pero no esa noche, Isabella fijo su visión en ambos hombres, la comparación fue más allá de físico, un momento, uno solo y entendió que Emmett era un hombre que sin raíces y educación estaba hecho para hacerse un camaleón y adaptarse y que su esposo era un hombre que se veía por primera vez frente a un hecho real y moral: ser alguien de verdad.

Sacó la pitillera de su chaqueta y con ese mismo gesto de elegancia le ofreció uno a Emmett, el chico levantó la mano y negó con ella que ya no deseaba fumar, el bebé se había despertado y sus pulmones no dejaban duda de lo contrario, Emmett paso por su lado, en un segundo le dijo que Edward no estaba bien, ella lo sabía, nadie tenía que decírselo.

Levanta un poco su vestido de raso marfil, de camino hacia la ventana el enorme espejo que comanda el gran salón la muestra en todo su esplendor, en menos de dos semanas ha dejado atrás todo vestigio de la mujer que se ocultó ante todos, ahora era ella, amante de bellos vestidos, adornos y joyas, igual a como cuando tenía veinte años, pero distinta en muchos aspectos sobre todo los importantes, ahora sabia que aquellos adornos no eran lo que la hacían ser persona. Estaba mil veces más hermosa, sin el dejo malévolo y siniestro que la caracterizó en Paris.

El sonido de los metros de tela se escuchó, Edward sabe que ella está detrás de él, puede sentirla a distancia, su cuerpo está en sintonía con el de ella de miles de formas posibles, la ama y la desea de tal forma que solo con escucharla respirar todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan, su corazón latía más aprisa, los sentidos se potenciaban y su sexo se dilata en sus pantalones hasta el dolor, la ama como jamás creyó que podía hacerlo, como se dijo que no amaría a nadie, porque pensó que no era capaz.

Sabe que ella ha leído su rostro y no desea preocuparla, Isabella no es la culpable de sus preocupaciones ¡Ja! ¡El bastardo con dilemas morales! ¿Quién lo diría?

— Un penique por tus pensamientos, mi amor —lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo su fuerte espalda en su pecho— hueles tan bien.

— Como siempre, mi reina.

Bella entierra su nariz en su cuello, aspira hasta la ensoñación aquel perfume amaderado, su olor penetra en cada uno de sus poros, sus manos se enredan y él besa los nudillos pequeños y delicados.

— No quiero que te preocupes por nada Edward, no quiero verte triste, no naciste para ser triste bastardo, naciste para sonreír y divertirte amor mío.

— Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Isabella desanuda su abrazo y se adelanta hasta tenerlo en frente, atrás está el bosque oscuro y los cocuyos encienden la noche, los búhos comienzan su ulular y la niebla trasiega en su marcha blanca.

El cigarrillo está a punto de terminarse, la esposa pasa sus dedos por la barbilla recién rasurada que se levanta recia con ese gesto que tienen los portadores de pensamientos que se pierden más allá del horizonte, tiene miedo, teme que el amor que los sostiene penda del hilo frágil del orgullo de hombre de su esposo—hace dos días me dijiste que no tienes por qué buscar la aprobación de todos Edward.

Él respira.

— No es la aprobación de todos la que me importa, señora Cullen.

— La mía ya la tienes, Edward.

Desciende un poco la cabeza, para así quedar al nivel de la mirada de Bella; los ojos color musgo son oscuros y recorren el rostro de la mujer que tiene al frente.

— Te amo —besa su frente y se queda un momento allí, Isabella lo toma de su chaqueta y hala desesperada por un beso— sé que tengo tu aprobación mi amor y tu respeto.

— Lo tienes, cariño.

— Pero necesito mi aprobación y mi respeto, Isabella, es lo que necesito.

Esa noche en la cama ambos en silencio abrazados en comunión, él de espaldas y ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Te amo y haré todo para que logres lo que necesitas.

— No te preocupes bruja, mañana la melancolía se irá mi amor, no te confíes el bastardo no cambia de piel, mañana seré de nuevo yo —volteó hacia ella encontrándose con su mirada preocupada y llena de ansiedad— tal vez tengas que comprarme un nuevo coche señora reina de la fortuna.

Isabella sollozó asistiendo con fuerza y repartiendo besos por su pecho.

— Te daré lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, joyas, coches, ropa, lo que desees.

— ¿Lo qué desee, bruja?

¡Aleluya! El corazón de Isabella aletea por la sonrisa de su esposo que le dice que lo que quiere es solo a ella y lo que su cuerpo pueda darle. Y toda la noche y la siguiente, y el resto de la semana ella repartió su oro. Para Edward, el tesoro estaba en el placer de tenerla desnuda a su lado y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo la desazón no lo dejaba, crecía dentro de él como una mala hierba que se adhería a cada uno de los músculos de su alma.

En la mañana, cuando el sol despuntaba e Isabella estaba rendida, durmiendo, en la cama, él salía a cabalgar la comarca, observaba a los siervos en la siembra, aprendía a tomar la hoz en su mente y con su cabeza llevaba el ritmo de la segada, a veces trataba de sostener una charla con los pastores o los caballerangos, tratando de no ponerlos incómodos con sus preguntas sobre el esquilar o la puesta de las herraduras en las grandes bestias, cada uno intentaban explicarle lo que deseaba saber, pero la mayoría se mostraba intimados por el curioso lord. Su conversación pomposa, a pesar de que él no se daba cuenta, su acento aristócrata alargaba las distancias entre él y los demás, Emmett se le acercó discretamente y le comunicó que era mejor que él siguiera en su labor de ser el esposo de Madame Swan que al intentar acercarse a la comarca dejaba en ridículo a su esposa y al apellido que ella ostentaba.

— Al casarte con Isabella, sabías muy bien lo que pasaría ¿por qué no intentas ser tú el administrador de sus bienes? ¿no es lo legal?

Edward pateó la hierba con sus botas ¿lo legal? ¿qué diablos le importaba a él lo legal? Solo deseaba dejar de ser el inútil que solo sabía jugar a las cartas, emborracharse como un sátiro y follar sin descanso, lo menos que deseaba era tener que ver con la fortuna de Isabella, necesitaba alejarse de cada libra y de la maldición que pendía sobre su cabeza.

La cámara de fotografía había vuelto a hacer presencia en su vida, el mismo Edward la obligó a tomar muchas fotos, estaba fascinada con su esposo, era algo digno de mantener en daguerrotipo, le parecía fascinante y siempre tenía la paciencia para posar, él fumando, leyendo, tocando el piano, al lado de Thunder, con quien tenía una respetuosa pero delicada reciprocidad. Después de haberlo montado, decidió que sería la primera y la última vez, el animal le pertenecía a Isabella y él no tenía por qué imponerse en aquella extraña relación que ella sostenía con la fantasmagórica bestia.

Las fotos cada vez eran más íntimas y mirándolas concentradamente existía en ellas una musicalidad implícita, que lindaba entre lo bucólico y nostálgico.

— No solo yo soy el hermoso aquí, mi amor —él besaba su hombro mientras ella revisaba las imágenes— mi sobrino, Rose, todo, en este lugar hay belleza mi amor.

— Quiero inmortalizarte, Milord.

Él suelta la carcajada.

— Puedes tomarme algunas fotos desnudo, bruja, soy maravilloso sin nada encima.

Isabella suspiró como respuesta.

— Se supone que soy yo la que siempre debe estar desnuda, es una promesa que me hiciste, caballero.

— La he cumplido cabalmente, Milady ¿tienes alguna queja? —hala con fiereza los cordones de su vestido hasta pegarla a su pecho, levanta su barbilla y la besa hasta dejarla sin aliento— he cumplido mi promesa, cariño, contigo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

La vida de la familia Cullen se deslizaba tranquilamente de día y de noche, la casa era una tempestad de risas, juegos, música y la pasión de las dos parejas que vivían bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo Edward e Isabella envidiaban a su hermana y Emmett, ellos eran libres, no tenían por qué volver a la ciudad, mientras que Charles Swan había mandado una seca misiva amenazando a la pareja que si no volvían a Londres, él mismo iría a la villa a sacarlos de ahí, Isabella tiró la carta, pero sabía muy bien que su padre no descansaría hasta hacer que ella y Edward fuesen a la capital, entendía que a Charles no le hacía ninguna gracia la presencia de su hija y su esposo, aunque él hubiese presionado para el matrimonio, pero no era buena jugada que estos estuviesen fuera del radar, porque entonces las habladurías estarían a la orden del día y eso no era conveniente. Además, leyendo las cortantes palabras de su padre Isabella intuyó que los negocios, los bancos y la enorme fábrica textil la requerían y que lord Swan estaba hasta la coronilla con todos los que lo presionaban a hacer una cosa de terrible mal gusto para él: trabajar.

— ¡Con todo permiso Isabella! tu padre es un zopenco ¿acaso no sabe sumar? ¿No puede poner su rostro antes todos y dar una maldita orden? Es un viejo ladino, no quiere ensuciarse las manos y sin embargo no tuvo prejuicios para vender a su única hija ante el tipo más ruin de todo Londres.

La copa de vino voló por los aires y se estrelló contra la pared del salón principal, estaba furioso con él, con su suegro y con las responsabilidades soterradas de su esposa.

— No eres el hombre más ruin de Londres, mi amor, y si algo debo agradecerle a mi padre es que hay presionado para que este matrimonio se diera —se levantó de la mecedora, el sonido de los holanes de su vestido resonaron por la habitación, sirvió una copa de vino y se la ofreció a su esposo— puedo enseñarte —su voz fue tímida— enseñarte a manejar cada uno de mis bienes, son tuyos también.

Cerrando los puños y con una expresión de furia reconcentrada Edward se aparta de su esposa, niega la copa de vino y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¡No me humilles!

— No te estoy humillando Edward ¡Por Dios! sabes mejor que yo como son las leyes del matrimonio, te casaste conmigo, por ley y por derecho eres tú el llamado a manejar mi fortuna.

— ¡No quiero manejar tu fortuna! ¡es tu dinero! ¡no es el mío! ¡no me lo gane! y me importa un bledo las leyes de este inmundo país donde las mujeres tienen que estar subyugadas por los hombres de semejante manera, es inmoral Bella.

Por un momento el silencio reinó entre los dos, Isabella no parpadeó y su expresión se hizo contemplativa, en su interior estaba orgullosa de aquellas palabras, él ya era un hombre salvado por amor, como ella también lo era, no era el dinero lo que lo mantenía a su lado, no era necesarias más explicaciones.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa la moral, Edward Cullen?

— Me importa un pito la moral, Isabella —volvió a su lado y tomó las manos de su mujer y las llevo hacia su boca mientras la sonrisa ladina irradiaba en su rostro— no la moral de cartón de nosotros los británicos, amor mío; es más, tú eres testigo y participe feliz de todo lo rebelde que puedo ser —una vorágine de recuerdos inundó la cabeza de ambos, un brillo de complicidad los iluminó a los dos— pero eso no quiere decir que tenga un criterio real sobre lo justo y lo injusto Isabella, no es justo que sea yo el que deba tener ese dinero.

— No eres dueño de ese dinero, Edward, no lo soy yo, es mi padre, a menos que cuando tengamos un hijo ese dinero si pueda ser nuestro totalmente.

— ¿Es correcto eso? Un hijo nuestro como intercambio al dinero del bobo de tu padre, eres tu quien lo merece, llevas casi diez años manejando esa fortuna, es hora querida que Charles Swan y toda Inglaterra te respeten.

— Así no funciona nuestra sociedad, cariño —un cúmulo de ternura salió del pecho de Isabella, acortó el espacio entre ella y Edward, respirando levemente sobre él y a la vez aspirando la frescura y limpieza de éste— tendríamos que cambiar las leyes, la moral y las costumbres de todo un país.

Una chispa de diversión inmediata refulgió en los ojos verdes del bastardo.

— ¿No fue la promesa que nos hicimos hace unas semanas, querida? ¡Incendiar la maldita ciudad! —se lanzó hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos y bailó por todo el salón— ¡vamos a Londres! Quiero bailar contigo por toda la ciudad, seremos escandalosos, bruja y veremos si tu padre y toda la aristocracia son capaces de entender de qué estamos hechos.

Isabella chilla de la risa, abraza a su hombro por el cuello y reparte besos por todo su rostro.

— ¿De qué estamos hechos, mi amor?

— De futuro, bruja, somos el futuro ¿tienes miedo?

— No, ni en una sola de mis uñas.

— Eso es mi reina, así habla la mujer de la que me enamoré.

Dos días después ambos se despedían de Forksville, de la comarca y de los que la habitaban. Rose persiguió el enorme carruaje que los llevaría hasta la estación del tren.

— ¡Te amo, hermano! —le gritó al último momento, Edward escuchó la declaración de su hermana y detuvo el carruaje saltando de éste, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza— nunca voy a dejar de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia querido, nos has salvado —lo toma por sus hombros y lo sacude de manera amorosa— eres maravilloso hermano, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, eres un caballero, uno real.

En la estación, el sirviente cargaba el equipaje, solo cinco pasajeros esperando el tren que los llevaría de nuevo a la gran urbe, Isabella veía a su esposo caminar de un lado hacia otro, fumando nerviosamente, casi tres meses fuera de Londres y para los dos sería regresar a un lugar que les era adverso, Bella estiró su brazo y lo llamó a su lado, ambos anudaron sus manos enguantadas de negro, en silencio; dejaban atrás la villa y la felicidad que allí habían conseguido.

En el enorme vagón, el silencio se extendió los primeros minutos, sin embargo ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, Isabella se quitó su enorme sombrero y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, deseaba apartar los tormentosos pensamientos que a él lo aquejaban y que en los últimos días se hicieron más presentes. Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo, su mujer era una yegua sedienta ¡Dios la bendiga! se dijo, ella y su pasión por él era capaz de apartar su monomanía ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Edward Cullen, melancólico! ¡Ja! ¡Tremenda ironía!

— ¿Me estas seduciendo, Milady?

Isabella arqueo su cuerpo en el respaldar del asiento del vagón, así le daba una visión de su pecho atrapado por los corsé, la sensualidad resguardada entre seda y encaje.

— No, puede ser pecado, Milord.

Un segundo y mientras el tren iba acelerando su camino y el sonido en la carrilera daba esa sensación de lejanía y viaje; Edward, arrodillado entre las piernas de su mujer y besando sus muslos, contestó.

— No puede ser pecado algo que se siente tan bien, mi amor.

— ¿Entonces? Son tres horas de viaje —mordió sus labios con impaciencia.

Las manos enormes agarraron el entalle del vestido.

— Vamos a gritar, bruja —dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

— Por supuesto, debemos llegar a Londres anunciándolo efusivamente —enterró sus dedos en su cabello grueso e hizo un caos, dándole esa imagen de hombre sin tierra que vio durante los meses que estuvo a su lado en la villa.

En unas horas, en la ciudad que los vio nacer, todos estarían pendientes del ellos, ya no serían Edward e Isabella, una pareja de jóvenes esposos que viven sin tener que preocuparse porque los chacales de la sociedad los fueran a devorar.

— ¡Dios! ¡te amo! —su voz fue ahogada y fue hasta su boca mordiendo el labio inferior y halándolo hacia adelante— ¡efusivamente! ¿eh? —el vestido cedió entre sus manos y la visión del encaje blanco cubriendo los senos de su mujer apareció ante sus ojos— ¿Cómo están mis bellezas? No os he visto desde la mañana, la extraño demasiado —Isabella chilla de risa mientras que él termina de desnudarla enredándose entre los metros de tela— ¡Joder! —gruñe impaciente— con esta mierda de ropa, bruja ¿no hay descanso para este pobre moribundo? ¿No lo hay?

— Pero, si estoy desnuda casi la mayor parte del día, Edward.

— No es suficiente, mi amor, no lo es ¡demonios!

Hicieron el amor en el vagón del tren, con la luz del día penetrando en la ventana, el pequeño espacio condensó la ansiedad desesperada por fundirse piel a piel, iban ambos a la guerra y ayuntados, ambos se preparaban para lo que les esperaba.

En la tarde, al llegar a la enorme estación en pleno Londres, fueron lord y lady Cullen, vestidos impecables, sin una sola señal de lo ocurrido durante horas en el vagón. La niebla de la ciudad les dio la bienvenida, el olor de las chimeneas, de las calles y de la gente llegó hasta las narices de ambos, Edward se adelantó unos pasos de su esposa buscando el sirviente que los llevaría hasta Kensington, suspiró con profundidad y todo el vaho explotó en su cara, algo gritó en su interior y lo llenó de incertidumbre en el camino a la mansión. Antes de llegar, la inquietud se hace un grito rebelde que estalla en su cabeza:

— ¡No perteneces aquí, Edward! ¡No perteneces aquí!

E inmediato saltó hasta el lado de su esposa y sin preámbulos, la besó desesperadamente tratando de callar aquella voz.

Los sirvientes los esperaban en fila ¡que diferentes eran estos a los de la villa! Era como si la idiotez de la ciudad no fuese cuestión de aristocracia.

Ella los repasó de inmediato con cara seria, esperaba que alguno hiciera un leve comentario o un leve gesto crítico para echarlos a la calle, no estaba para ser tolerante con nadie. Todos ellos vieron su rostro reconcentrado, desde que tenía veinte años y tomó las riendas de la mansión con ayuda de Alice, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a retar su autoridad; ahora que su matrimonio con Edward —el bastardo tahúr— se realizó bajo contrato, presintió que de alguna manera el servicio se tomaría cierto permiso para faltarle el respeto y no iba a permitirlo.

— Susy, las cosas de mi esposo, su ropa y demás objetos personales, van a mi habitación; cuando necesiten algo, consulten con él como conmigo. Todos saben que les he tratado con deferencia y con respeto, espero lo mismo de ustedes, reitero lo que les dije el día de mi casamiento: no toleraré comentarios, chismes o algún gesto de grosería para con nadie, si alguien intenta sobrepasar esta norma me forzará a despedirlos y no dar ninguna recomendación.

Ninguno profirió la más mínima palabra, no se miraron entre sí e hicieron algún gesto que denotara el juzgamiento que le hacían a ella y a su esposo, se retiraron a la parte inferior de la casa, en donde ninguno abrió la boca.

A las horas Susy y los demás escucharon las risas, los besos y la algarabía de la pareja cuando chocaban sus cuerpos en la parte superior de la enorme casa mientras intentaban desnudarse, si ambos estaban por ir en contra de las normas estúpidas de la sociedad en donde habían crecido, comenzarían en su propia casa, Isabella y Edward estaban dispuestos a que el dedo acusador los señalara y estaba dispuestos ir en contra de todos.

— Espero que ustedes se comporten.

Charles Swan, sentado en el sillón de la enorme oficina de su antigua casa, apretando con fuerza el bastón de madera y marfil, con un gesto de fastidio frente a la pareja demandaba cada una de sus exigencias.

— ¿A qué se refiere, suegro, con comportarse? —una hora antes Edward le hizo saber a su esposa que sería él quien se enfrentaría a Charles y que sería él quien lucharía frente al asco de éste.

— Me refiero al silencio, al buen gusto y mostrasen frente a todos como dos personas decentes.

Isabella, quieta en la esquina de la habitación, luchaba para que su lengua afilada no se fuese lanza en ristre contra aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre ¡qué poco amor había en él! ¡Cuánto desprecio!

— No pensó en mi decencia cuando me ofreció, en este lugar, casarme con su hija.

— Permítame recordarle, caballero, que cuando le ofrecí el trato usted no se hizo mucho de rogar.

— ¡Por Dios, Milord! Si hubo alguien poco decente en aquel trato fue usted, vendiendo a su hija como yegua en celo, no venga a hablarnos de decoro cuando eso no existe en ninguna parte de su anatomía, Charles Swan.

El hombre se paró indignado, el bastón dio dos grandes golpes contra el suelo diciendo así que estaba harto de aquella conversación que lo hacía indigno.

— ¿No te has embarazado?

Isabella se levantó rápidamente, interponiéndose entre su padre y su esposo.

— ¡Basta ya, padre! No, no me he embarazado y te informo que el día que eso pase serás el segundo en saberlo, pero no para que te hagas ilusiones con poner las manos sobre mi hijo y llevártelo lejos, no permitiré que un niño crezca al lado de un hombre que no sabe que es amar.

— ¡Por favor, querida! ¡el melodrama es algo de mal gusto! Deja esos diálogos de folletín barato para los sirvientes, te eduqué para que estuvieses lejos de semejante vulgaridad. Ese niño será mío, soy el abuelo, vives en mi casa con este hombre, para eso te obligué a casarte con él, heredarás mi fortuna y un hijo de ambos, será la garantía de que mi estirpe no se malogrará contigo.

— ¡Jamás! —un puño al aire fue la respuesta de Edward quien se contenía para no ir tras el cuello del viejo y degollarlo como una gallina— un hijo mío y de su hija no será garantía de nada, usted nunca lo va a tocar.

— Entonces, no tendrán un céntimo de mi dinero.

— No me amenace, padre —intentó durante la media hora que había durado la entrevista de no hablar, pero su padre era un hombre capaz de sacarle la paciencia— ¡tiene mucho más que perder que mi esposo y yo!

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte alias Xibuela, con quien compartiré abuelasgo ¡yahoo!<strong>

**Bueno, y aquí vamos, el capítulo quedó enorme, por eso lo dividimos en dos, este y el que viene el próximo miércoles, con esto debo decir, me falta otro capítulo de esta envergadura, 50 páginas o más, y la etapa del bastardo en Londres terminará, los capis que vendrán escasamente serán de dos páginas y luego el final, lo único que digo es que lo que viene es tempestades, caballos terribles en Londres y…Alistair Sinclair. Ojala me escucharan carcajearme, malvada sacho viene en camino.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Sacha.**_

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Capítulo 42**

* * *

><p>Lo que para los jóvenes era dignidad, para el viejo carcamán era una extremada tontera. Charles suelta una carcajada, sus ojos marrones van directamente hacia Edward quien ruge por lo bajo e insta a todo su cuerpo a no descargarse a puños contra el viejo.<p>

— ¿Vas a trabajar, amigo mío? o ¿serás de nuevo el amante de medio Londres para así mantener el estilo de vida que mi hija y tú están acostumbrados?

La mujer sintió la energía de la furia que irradiaba su esposo y se interpuso entre su padre y el puño cerrado de Edward.

— ¡Basta ya! No me importa usted y ni su maldita fortuna.

— ¿No? ¿Mis cien millones de libras son tan poco frente al repentino amor que siente por ella? ¡qué mal gusto!

— Puedo trabajar.

Charles se apoya en su bastón, presiona su peso en él y se adelanta hacia la pareja empequeñeciendo sus ojos, Isabella mira a su padre y se le hace un extraño muñeco de madera —son dos extraños, entre ella y él no existe nada parecido al afecto—, el hombre resiste la mirada. Como hombre de negocio, supo encontrar en la fatalidad una oportunidad y lo que en principio fue una desgraciada carga —más bien, el recordatorio infeliz de la única vez en que falló— tuvo la capacidad de convertir su desprecio en una relación laboral que incrementó su fortuna y lo liberó del tedioso trabajo.

— No me haga reír, Milord, no somos hombres de trabajo, mire sus manos, son demasiado femeninas, enjoyadas y de inútil, al igual que las mías. Usted es un hombre sin ningún talento, el único que tiene es de follar a las mujeres y hacer que lo amen. La única que trabaja aquí es ella y eso, y darme un nieto, es su único valor.

— ¡Padre!

Jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar a Charles de semejante manera. Su rostro, siempre una antifaz sin emoción al igual que su voz, cambiaron radicalmente, esto la llenó de cólera, comprobaba que su padre era un hombre vil, amargado y repleto de veneno.

— Deja que se quite la careta, Isabella —la mueca cínica de Edward irradió su cara— ¿Qué tiene que decir? ¿Cree que me enorgullece ser de su raza, lord Swan? pues, no. Su raza es de hombres necios, anquilosados en el tiempo, que se mueren de miedo porque no se atreven a cambiar. Usted es un viejo patético que vive en un mundo que se derrumba e intenta mantener a su lado a Isabella porque sabe que sin ella no va a sobrevivir.

— ¡Maldito seas! Lo único bueno que tienes es tu apellido Cullen, de resto no eres nada, no voy a permitirte que estés en mi familia mucho tiempo, cuando el hijo nazca, y espero Isabella querida que no seas una hiedra estéril —su cara estaba enrojecida y las venas marcaban escalofriantes relieves en su rostro y manos— deberá largarse, le pagaré su dinero e Isabella será, por un tiempo, una mujer abandonada por su muy bastardo marido. Por unos años, hija, tendrás que soportarlo portándote como una mujer en desgracia, apartada del mundo, mientras mi nieto crece a mi lado y espero que tome las riendas de mi herencia, así que no hay nada más que decir, por ahora jueguen al matrimonio y hagan la pantomima del amor enfebrecido y empalagoso, pero en dos años esto morirá y no tendré que ver sus caras nunca más.

Las palabras rudas y egoísta del hombre que señalaban su destino como si fuera una niña la colmaron de furia y una emoción terrible se anidó en el alma de Isabella, parpadeo por unos segundos, sintió la respiración caliente de su esposo en el cuello y, sin más ni más, movió su pie, se hizo a un lado dejando a los dos hombres frente a frente. Instantáneamente Edward entendió que su mujer le daba permiso para hacer lo que él tenía que hacer. Un golpe seco y duro fue a dar en la cara de Charles Swan, un puño con la marca del anillo de rubí perteneciente a Carlisle Cullen. El viejo Swan chocó su espalda contra uno de los grandes anaqueles de la enorme biblioteca, todo retumbo y varios de los pesados tomos de la enciclopedia británica cayeron sobre su cabeza, nadie podría dudar que semejantes libros aburridos tuviesen mejor uso que golpear al asno pretencioso, el bastón fue a dar a una esquina, la sangre recorría su mentón como un pequeño río.

Isabella aspiró profundamente, su corazón estaba extrañamente liberado, era quizás la última vez que hablaría con su padre frente a frente, finalmente todo entre ambos estaba terminado.

— Quiero, padre, que abandones mi casa, no deseo verle; mas, si las reglas de la etiqueta y las habladuría le son tan pesadas, intentaré mantener un contacto con usted, no se preocupe, le debo respeto y de mí siempre lo tendrá, es mi padre. Ahora —se acercó al hombre que intentaba pararse del suelo— no quiero que me hable de cómo me va a desheredar o como va a quitarme a mi hijo cuando este nazca ¡No lo hará, jamás! Hace unos meses le hice saber quién era yo en ese Paris de hace unos años —su voz fue pequeña, el acento fino y aristócrata siempre servía para demostrar quién era, lady Swan era una víbora, hija de otra igual, y en ese momento defendía su existencia y su futuro— no he cambiado —toma la mano de su esposo— su dinero, padre, se ha convertido en una fortuna porque he sido yo quien lo ha administrado, si no hubiese sido así estaría en la ruina, no es un hombre práctico, es un hombre inconsciente, banal y caprichoso, tanto ufanarse de su ascendencia y nunca le ha hecho honor a ella ¡yo sí! soy más Swan Kane de lo que jamás usted lo será.

— Eres mujer.

— Y ya no me duele serlo, ya no me culpo por haber nacido mujer y ¿sabe por qué? porque descubrí que siendo la mujer que soy, tengo más agallas que nadie. Así que, Charles Swan-Kane, no me amenace. Si no quiere volver a trabajar o morir en la ruina ¡No me amenace! Porque si lo vuelve a hacer, simplemente dejaré todo sus negocios a los administradores y en unos años, todo esto se irá por la borda, lo sabe muy bien.

— No serías capaz.

— No querrá ponerme a prueba… ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta? no tiene poder sobre mí, jamás lo ha tenido. Siendo mujer y siendo su hija, he hecho lo que se me ha venido en gana siempre.

— Te vendí a este sinvergüenza —la pequeñez del alma de Swan-Keine no le permite demostrar caridad ni por apariencia, insiste en querer ganar sus mezquinos combates.

— ¿Qué me vendió a este hombre? ¡No! yo quise ser vendida ¿acaso es tan tonto que no lo supo? —el viejo recibe el golpe, su hija _quería_ casarse con el tahúr.

— Vamos, suegro, afírmese de mí y levántese.

Edward extiende el brazo para ayudar a su suegro a levantarse, el viejo golpea con su mano y niega la ayuda, pero el dolor en su rostro y el miedo ante el gigantesco esposo de su hija no permiten que él tenga alguna dignidad, sus ojos oscuros brillan observando cómo su hija lo reta y lo deja sin nada.

— Seguiré administrándolo todo: fábricas, bancos y demás, incrementaré su fortuna, que es también la mía y de mis hijos. Ese es mi trabajo y mi dignidad y usted no me lo va a quitar. Vamos a tener la fiesta en paz, se lo aseguro, padre, usted seguirá siendo el gran señor de Londres, cuando todos sus amigos estén en la ruina porque no supieron ajustarse a los cambios del nuevo siglo, usted seguirá viviendo rodeado de lujo y comodidad. Solo, no tiene que olvidar que es porque mi esposo —toma de nuevo el brazo de Edward quien en silencio ve la batalla que su mujer libra por él y por sus vidas, pero sobre todo la batalla que libra por el desamor e indiferencia de Charles Swan— y yo, _su _hija, se lo han dado —los ojos de ella comenzaron picar, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Eso espero, no soporto la pobreza ni la indignidad ¡odio a los pobres y a sus historias melodramáticas!

— Ojalá, padre, pudieras ver cuanta fuerza tengo para mantener este apellido muchas generaciones más.

— Es tu deber, si fueras hombre, lo entenderías.

— Ojalá, padre, me hubieses amado un poco, porque a pesar de todo yo lo he amado, lo he amado siempre.

— No seas tonta, eso, eso no me hace más rico ni más poderoso.

— Tiene razón, bueno si alguna vez cambia de parecer sobre Edward y yo, estoy dispuesta a permitir que vuelva y que juegue con mis hijos y que estos le den el honor de llamarlo abuelo.

El viejo no demostró ninguna emoción, al ver que le era imposible levantarse con dignidad se arrastró hasta el bastón y con mucho esfuerzo se irguió en su estatura, limpio su chaqueta, tomó un pañuelo de seda y se limpió la sangre de forma elegante y meticulosa se colocó su sombrero y su capa, dio media vuelta topándose con Isabella quien no había dejado de llorar.

— No pidas Isabella Swan lo que no puedo dar, lo que no se me enseñó, lo que no está en mi —caminó tres largos pasos hacia la puerta— cada mes necesito los informes de las cuentas en mi casa , todas ellas detalladas de forma minuciosa y que tu esposo comience a figurar como alguien visible en dicha administración —una bocanada de aire entró por sus pulmones— eso sí, evítame todo contacto con él —señala con su bastón a Edward— y en los momentos en que nos encontremos en un acto público, nos comportaremos como personas civilizadas —choca los tacones de sus botas y hace un venía— Adiós, lady Cullen.

Tras la puerta Charles Swan desaparece.

— Adiós, padre.

Y en ese momento ella cae en brazos de su esposo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

— Lo siento querido, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por qué, mi reina? —besa la corona de su frente con devoción.

— Era mi batalla, Edward, era mi batalla, debía hacerlo, era algo que debí hacer durante años, pero siempre tuve esperanzas que algún día él me respetaría y miraría a su hija con orgullo, era mi batalla.

Edward levanta delicadamente el rostro de Isabella, besa sus labios con ternura y le guiña un ojo.

— Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, bruja ¿no te basta con eso?

Un hipo de niña pequeña sale de su pecho.

— Me basta y mucho, querido, además mi padre sabe que tengo a alguien que me ama ¡nunca se le olvidará del golpe que le diste!

Una risa vibrante se escuchó por toda la biblioteca, un rico sonido de virilidad profunda que calentaba el cuerpo de Isabella

— Fue mi mejor derechazo, amor mío —levanta a su mujer de la cintura y la lleva hasta el gran sillón rojo borgoña de la habitación— hoy me he dado cuenta de cómo tú y yo, amor mío, nos compenetramos —toma una botella de vino, con los dientes descorcha la botella y toma un grueso trago de licor, ofreciéndole a ella tomar de la misma forma.

— ¿Mucho más, bastardo?

— Oh sí, mucho más, lo nuestro es poético, querida —observa como el trago es bebido por su mujer, la desea allí en ese momento, pero no la tomará, ama observarla—finalmente he descubierto nuestro secreto, del porque nos amamos.

Isabella mueve su fina naricilla, limpia un poco del vino que se ha derramado voluptuoso por su boca.

— ¿Y el secreto es?

— Tú eres, mi amor, el espíritu de este ser que somos ambos, y yo soy los músculos. Finalmente, nos hemos encontrado.

— Oh —responde sensualmente.

— Um hum, eso somos Milady, eso seremos siempre.

Se levanta de su lado, abre las cortinas y el sol extraño de Londres entra e ilumina todo el lugar, muerde sus labios con malicia.

— ¿Quieres ir al teatro, Milady? Creo que es hora de anunciar que hemos llegado.

Es un reto.

— ¿Teatro?

— Vayamos a ver una obra aburrida de esas que tanto amamos los londinenses, bostezaremos en plana escena y nos besaremos ante todos.

— Me gusta, bastardo ¿me llevas a bailar después?

— ¡Bailar! —hace un pequeño movimiento imitando un paso de baile.

Isabella se deshace en ternura, unos minutos antes se despidió de su antigua familia, ahora con aquel hombre invitándola a la locura y al escándalo le daba la bienvenida real a una nueva.

— ¡Bailar! ¡Usaré mi vestido rojo!

Camina raudamente hacia la puerta sabiendo cual es la respuesta que su hombre le daría.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver!

El vestido rojo no fue aquel día, sin embargo un hermoso traje verde musgo hizo su aparición, repleto de enormes holanes, metros y metros de gaza que terminaban en una hermosa flor que confluía en su cintura. El vestido era hermoso, pero lo que lo hacía escandaloso no era el color, era el escote vertiginoso que hacía que los senos de Milady se vieran en todo su esplendor. Fue una dura batalla que ella ganó con un simple comentario.

— Le hago honor a tus ojos, Milord.

— ¡Bruja!

Pero como aquel matrimonio estaba sedimentado por el amor al juego y al reto él le hizo honor a su esposa vistiendo el mejor traje de todo su costoso guardarropa, todo en él era la elegancia de un gentleman de la vieja data, sin embargo y en contraste su barba sin afeitar y su cabello que retaba toda norma hacia que en conjunto lord Cullen pareciese un hermoso y arrogante bucanero.

A las siete de la tarde el teatro estaba a reventar, los carruajes competían por obtener el mejor lugar y las filas de personas que esperaban entrar al teatro, el matrimonio Cullen esperó por varios minutos a que todos estuvieran en la antesala del Old Vic, Bella buscó entre la gente a Alice, si tenía suerte quizás la vería esa noche.

Edward bajó del carruaje y levantó a su esposa salvando el hermoso vestido del barro y el estiércol de los caballos, los ojos de medio Londres se posaron en ellos, y desde ese momento intuyeron que allí nadie vería la obra, ambos entraron del brazo, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por el vestido de lady Cullen y por el aspecto salvaje del esposo, que hizo que las mujeres casadas y solteras de Londres suspiraban, hasta Lady Catherine, que no renunciaba a ser la abeja reina del chisme, tuvo que opinar.

— _Es un semental, debe verse como tal._

Isabella con la cabeza levantada y sostenida por el brazo de su esposo se abrió paso entre la jauría, sabía que muchas de las amantes de Edward estaban entre el público, pero no le importó, ni siquiera Tania Delani quien se encontraba del brazo de su última adquisición —un chico de poco más de veinte años, con cara de niño y evidentemente ansioso ante la mujer que seguramente le dio la bienvenida a su vida sexual—, esforzándose por parecer feliz.

Por un momento las dos mujeres toparon miradas, los ojos azules oscuros de Tania brillaban de furia, no solo porque aquel hombre que era su amor, el único, su igual, no se dio por enterado que ella estaba allí, sino porque era evidente que la «princesa encantada» había hecho su magia y lo había hechizado. Isabella, siempre despiadada y sin un ápice del discursillo soporífero «perdona a tu enemigo», levanta una ceja, sonríe con suficiencia para la mujer de cabello de fuego —y para todas aquellas que creen que tienen en sus lenguas el poder de juzgarla y de burlarse de su matrimonio con Edward Cullen— y levanta su pecho, llena de descarado orgullo. Cuando se acerca a Tania, pisa con fuerza el vestido de color salmón de la mujer rasgándolo con el tacón de sus botines _—¡al diablo la decencia! ¡ al diablo las buenas costumbres! ¡y al diablo las palabras que decían que una mujer debía contenerse ante todos!— _y la mira con cara de inocencia.

Un chillido salió de la garganta de Tania, Edward volteo hacia la mujer, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Jasper y manteniendo una batalla de voluntades con Alistar Sinclair quien fumaba en uno de los recodos del teatro. Soltó una carcajada mientras que el muchacho que acompañaba a la mujer intentaba ocultar el desastre de su vestido.

— Lo siento, madam —fue la disculpa fingida de Isabella.

— ¡Usted! —Tania se contuvo, la risa de Edward la ofendió, todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, agarró al chico del brazo y salió del teatro, no sin antes acercársele a Sinclair y murmurar tres palabras— ¡acaba con ellos!

Los ojos casi transparentes de Lord Sinclair traspasaron a la pareja, la risa de Edward murió en su boca, el maldito hizo una mueca mientras bocanadas del humo del cigarro emergían de sus pulmones.

Tiró la colilla al suelo y en medio de la gente que se aprestaba a asistir a la función desapareció, al igual que Tania.

En las afueras tomó su carruaje, el cochero quien conversaba con uno de los otros cocheros de los demás carruajes se sorprende ante la inesperada llegada del amo.

El hombre ruge de furia, arranca de las manos de uno de los cocheros la fusta y se lanza a golpear uno de los caballos, el animal relincha de dolor, pero el hombre continua, es un espectáculo que se ve a diario en las calles de la ciudad, lo extraño es que es todo un Lord quien lo protagoniza, el cabello oscuro de Sinclair se sale de la forma maniática en que lo mantiene, aúlla de rabia y cada golpe al animal es más y más fuerte, la bestia quiere escapar del látigo y se mueve y con él, el carruaje, pero esto no detiene a Sinclair hasta que una mano lo detiene, es uno de los hombres quien toma su muñeca y le arranca el látigo de la manos, Alistar está fuera de sí, amenaza al hombre con la cárcel o con algo mucho peor, enloquecido no mide cada una de sus palabras, todos los cocheros solo atinan en observarlo, como un ebrio quien de pronto una cubeta de hielo cae en su cabeza Lord Sinclair se detiene.

— Malditos sean todos, malditos hijos del lodo.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo corre por la ciudad, requiere venganza, la necesita, no ha esperado tantos años para ver como aquella prostituta y el truhan se salga con la suya, corre por las orillas del Támesis, es un vampiro que necesita sangre. Una pequeña muchacha, una de las miles de trotacalles que abundan en aquella ciudad criminal se topa con él, algo asqueroso y repugnante refulge en el interior del parlamentario, toma a la niña del brazo y la arrastra al cuarto que ella paga con su famélico cuerpo, la folla hasta que la pobre chica grita de dolor y de miedo, él ruge y quiere más, desea herir a quien se le interponga, no se mide ante nada. Tres horas después le tira a la putilla tres libras que seguramente le darán comida y sueño tranquilo por unos meses.

— Gracias, Milord —la niña que ha visto y vivido más crueldad de la que alguien puede soportar, agradece el dinero, cree que los golpes y la degradación de manos de aquel monstruo es lo que ella merece— cuando quiera, lo estaré esperando.

La respuesta es un escupitajo en su cara.

Alistar tiene la rabia en su interior, pero sabe que debe tener paciencia, ha perdido su cordura, lo entiende, lo sabe. Al amanecer llega hasta la caballeriza donde todos sus caballos descansan, si, requiere paciencia, pero su odio también requiere algo de paz. Con su pistola en la mano camina por la senda que lo lleva hasta donde se encuentra el animal que ha lastimado esa noche, la bestia lo observa quietamente, no se mueve, y al segundo todo explota y el animal cae duramente contra el suelo. Muere al instante. El cochero corre al escuchar como los animales relinchan y golpean los tablones del establo, se detiene, ve al amo saliendo del lugar con la pistola en la mano, su rostro lo dice todo, Alistar pasa por su lado y sigue su camino, tirando el arma a la tierra.

Desnudos y a pleno amanecer, el matrimonio Cullen estallaban en carcajadas.

_«— ¿Viste la cara de Lady Catherine? Pensé que iba a estallar cuando te besé en el palco»_

_«— Mañana, nuestra pequeña hazaña será el chisme de todos, mi amor, no puedo esperar para escuchar cómo me tienes enajenada: pobre Lady Swan ese hombre perverso llevándola por el camino del mal»_

_«— ¿Te llevo por el camino del mal, Milady?»_

_«— ¡Nunca me voy a quejar, Milord!»_

_«— Nunca nos volverán a invitar a ninguna parte, Isabella, seremos repudiados en esta sociedad»_

_«— No me interesa ser parte de esta sociedad cariño ¿tú?...»_

_«— ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡No! ¿Quieres quitarme la diversión bruja? Jamás en mi vida me he reído tanto, mi amor, finalmente pude respirar en esta ciudad, finalmente no me da vergüenza ser lo que siempre he sido»_

— Usted no me agrada —Edward sentado en la enorme silla del salón azul mientras esperaba a su esposa, observaba a Eleazar quien se paseaba como un papagayo por todo el salón con un pañuelo en la mano mientras bebía un enorme vaso de oporto— ¿tiene que ponerse tanta loción?

— ¡Ja! No entiendes a los franceses, querido, lo nuestro es el perfume —voltea y pone sus manos en la cintura— y que yo no le agrade es algo que jamás me quitará el sueño Monsieur, le agrado a Isabella, es lo que me interesa.

Edward se para, muerto de rabia, y enfrenta a Eleazar Merchant quien no parpadea y levanta las cejas burlonamente.

— ¡Oh, mon dieu! ¡Florín o espada! Personalmente prefiero el primero, es más romántico.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¿Qué teme, Edward?

— ¡La ama!

— ¿Y? querido, ella lo escogió a usted, y eso lo hace el hombre que más admiro en este mundo, mi papillon es una mujer difícil de complacer —Eleazar da un recorrido de arriba abajo hacia Edward Cullen— no soy un hombre melodramático, Milord, soy y seré siempre un hombre práctico, ella no me ama, no lo hará jamás, ya lo sé, no moriré de amor, no tengo el coraje, no me vea como su enemigo, porque no lo soy, así que no me venga con sus excesos de hombre celoso, para amar se necesitan dos, y cuando ella mira con amor a alguien no es hacia mí que sus ojos se dirigen, Monsieur, así que tranquilícese.

Sin embargo para Edward ese hombre era el único que tenía acceso a esa mujer que ella fue en su pasado, era como si Merchant tuviese algo que él jamás tendría.

— Espero que respete el hecho de que soy su esposo, porque si no ¡lo tiraré al mar!

— ¿No me matará? —Eleazar abre sus hermosos ojos oscuros, pone una mano sobre su pecho de manera afeminada y suspira— me ha quitado el sueño de ser asesinado en un arranque de locura celosa ¡es tan literatura!

Edward sonríe, si el francés es burlón, él un cínico retador.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo puedo hacer? lo que pasa, Monsier, es que su sangre manchará mi ropa, tirarlo al mar es más elegante.

Una fuerte risotada explota por parte de Eleazar

— ¡Mon dieu! —se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del esposo de su amiga— los ingleses, siempre tan civilizados.

— ¡Eleazar! —una alegre Isabella entra corriendo y abraza al francés quien sonríe solapado ante un Edward que solo sueña desplumar al maldito pájaro multicolor— ¿cómo has estado?

— Muriendo de aburrición —toma las manos de su amiga y la gira para observarla, hay melancolía en su gesto, esa es la mujer que él amó en Paris, la que extrañó durante años mientras ella se ocultaba en la culpa y en ropa oscura, ahora había vuelto, pero no de su mano, fugazmente volvió a la cara de su esposo, hace una venia y le hace saber que la maravilla de volver a ver a la princesa encantada en todo su esplendor era la obra de él y que ella estaba segura en sus manos— ¿acaso en Londres no se puede uno divertir? Son tan místicos y criminales, lo único interesante es mi nueva amante y una sesión de ocultismo en la casa de madame Flora, de resto ¡Oh querida! ¡Moriré!

Por dos horas Edward tuvo que aguantarse al maldito papagayo hablando con su mujer ¡Y en francés! ¡Dios! ¿Acaso él debía tener tanta paciencia? Se la paso de un lado para otro, Isabella le guiñaba un ojo y le decía que se sentara a su lado pero él solo gruñía por lo bajo. Al final, sentado al lado de su mujer, con la pitillera, exudando humo, aceptó que Eleazar solo necesitaba conversar ¿pero, es mucho pedir que el hombre no vistiese de amarillo canario?

Fueron dos horas eternas, cuando se despidió, respiró tranquilo.

— Mon papillon —el rostro siempre alegre se tornó serio y triste— ¿has ido a ver a Alice?

Y fue en ese momento cuando la fiesta y la alegría de la pareja se vieron opacada por la pregunta de Eleazar Merchant. A la hora, Isabella corría por Londres en su carruaje, al lado de su esposo, dirigiéndose a la enorme casa de Lord Jasper Whitlock.

— Hemos sido tan egoístas, Edward ¡tan egoístas!

Ambos escuchaban el trotar de los caballos, ¿cómo no ser egoístas? ¿Cómo no apartasen del mundo cuando estaban libres de la falsedad y la hipocresía? Viendo por la ventana del carruaje las calles de la ciudad lord y lady Cullen presentían que desde el mismo momento en que el «te amo» y el «te acepto tal como eres» fue proferido por sus labios, ya no hacían parte de la sociedad en que nacieron, el ropaje pesado y asfixiante poco a poco se iba apartando de la piel y del alma de los dos.

La ciudad les era extraña. La enorme mansión de la familia Whitlock quedaba en el distrito de West End, Isabella solo había ido una vez a la gran casa, cuando la primera esposa de Jasper aún vivía, no puede creer que se haya olvidado de su mejor amiga, no puede creer que la carta que le escribiría fue pospuesta por meses. Levanta su mirada y el rostro de Edward está igual que el de ella, ambos apartados del mundo en Forksville dejaron de lado sus pocos amigos, los verdaderos, chocaron sus ojos comprendiendo que el amor que los unía los convertía en una fuerza, pero a la vez los hacía indiferentes y egoístas frente al mundo. Nada importaba en el mundo de pasión, lujuria y contracorriente de Isabella y Edward, era la naturaleza del amor, estar fuera de toda civilización.

Fueron anunciados por el mayordomo, Isabella rodó los ojos con impaciencia, aquel mayordomo era como Oscar el sirviente de su padre, todos eran serviles, orgullosos y tontos, parecían dibujados con igual boceto. Edward caminaba a su lado observando de manera discreta la enorme casa, algo en ella no le gustó, sus ojos se comunicaron con los de su esposa y un pensamiento común los unió: Aquella era una casa de desgracia. Isabella se llevó la mano a su pecho, algo iba muy mal y ¡Dios! ¡No le importaba nada! Si veía a su amiga sufriendo, se la llevaría lejos de allí.

Lord Whitlock emergió del segundo piso, estaba impecablemente vestido, todo en su lugar, en él existía esa buena forma que dice que tras el orden existe solo pesar. Fue hasta donde Edward quien lo deseaba abrazar ¡ese hombre era su mejor amigo! Sin embargo Jasper retrocedió ante el gesto y solo le brindó la mano en un apretón que lord Cullen sintió como un llamado de auxilio. El amo de aquella casa saludó a la esposa de su mejor amigo, un beso suave en la mano y una venía digna del más refinado británico. Para los señores Cullen, aquello fue el comienzo de una compleja obra de teatro.

— ¿Whisky, Edward?

— No, gracias Jasper, te recibo un poco de vino.

— Por supuesto ¿Milady?

— Me gustaría, muchas gracias.

El hombre dio vuelta hacia Isabella, se quedó allí viendo a sus amigos ¡que buen inglés! no mostrar las emociones era la primera gran regla que todos debían aprender, sin embargo las manos unidas de Edward e Isabella, era algo que él no comprendía ¿cómo un hombre como él que estaba lleno de pasión no era capaz de ser coherente con su propio espíritu? Miles de libras por ser capaz de liberarse de tan pesado ropaje.

— ¿Lady Whitlock?

Jasper parpadeó _¿Quién? Ella está muerta._

— ¿Alice?

Jasper tira la botella al piso, el vidrio estalla y decenas de pequeños de fragmentos oscuros se difuminan en el suelo.

— ¡Mis disculpas! —llama por la campanilla y como un fantasma una de las sirvientas aparecen y en silencio intenta recoger los pedazos de vidrio y el líquido rojo que corría por el suelo como sangre sin coagular.

Una bocanada de aire sale del pecho de Jasper, mira a su alrededor y sin aviso, e irrespetando la fina etiqueta, sale de la habitación sin despedirse, Edward aprieta la mano de su esposa y sale en búsqueda de su mejor amigo quien ha salido sin abrigo, sin capa y sin su sombrero a la calle. Inmediatamente Isabella se apresta a buscar a Alice, la arrastrará lejos de aquel mausoleo y se la llevara a Forksville, cada segundo que pasa el pesar por su amiga crece, da un paso por la primera grada de la escalera que la llevará seguramente al segundo piso, pero la presencia de Alice que baja con elegancia la escalera la detiene.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Alice, querida!

Lady Whitlock le sonríe como una niña pequeña, cada paso es vigilado por los enormes cuadros apostados en los muros de las escaleras de la casa —antepasados de los Whitlock, generaciones y generaciones de fantasmas que pueblan la mansión construida en el siglo XVII y que parecen que viven atrapados por las paredes— Isabella se estremece, asciende dos escalones más y se pone a la altura de a su amiga que sigue con su sonrisa en un rostro que desconoce. Alice se lanza a los brazos de Isabella que la acoge con efusividad y siente el pequeño vientre abultado que escasamente denota los cinco meses de preñez, por primera vez desde que le obsesiona quedar embarazada no siente envidia por quien lo está.

— ¡Perdóname cariño!

La respuesta es una sonrisa, la mano de la antes ama de llaves llega hasta su mejilla y la acaricia con delicadeza, el gesto es acompañado por un tierno beso, hay un agotamiento en el rostro de Alice, sus ojos ya no brillan y no tienen el fuego divertido de los años anteriores.

— ¿Perdonarte qué, Madam?

— Bella, me llamo Bella, Alice.

— Pero no puedo llamarte así, es de mal gusto.

Alice toma su mano y la arrastra hacia el salón de té

— Tienes que contarme todo, Milady, no puedo esperar ¿eres feliz Isabella? —Alice se mueve de un lado a otro, busca algo en la casa, en un momento todo es sonrisa y después no hay nada— ¿te han servido té? —Isabella calla— ¿lo pedirías tú, por favor?

— Alice.

— Shiis —unos dedos cubren su boca— ¿eres feliz, cariño? Necesito saberlo.

Una emoción triste emana de Isabella Swan, intenta no llorar, su amiga en aquella casa, su amiga en aquella tumba siendo presa de todo, casa de fantasmas, casada con un hombre que ama demasiado pero que no es capaz de salvarla, siendo la víctima de un mundo que no la perdonará jamás.

— Soy feliz, Alice.

— Entonces, yo lo soy también, yo lo soy también.

El amor, un sentimiento en contra corriente, el único capaz de destruir un mundo y volverlo a crear, su naturaleza es anárquica e irreflexiva, no puede ser medida por el sistema y llevada hacia la ley y la contención, por lo tanto cuando el amor es arrastrado a ser la imagen de una sociedad, no sobrevive, muere o conduce a la locura y la decepción.

Edward y Bella estaban hechos para demoler la educación y la sociedad en que habían nacido. Jasper y Alice eran la ruina de una civilización que se aprestaba al desastre.

Esa noche hicieron el amor con uñas y dientes, ambos desafiando a las tristezas y los fantasmas instalados en las vidas de sus dos mejores amigos.

_«__— Necesito que me digas que me amas, lo necesito.__»_

_«__— Te amo.__»_

_«__— Dilo como si no hubiese un mañana, Edward.__»_

_«__— No hay mañana, Isabella.__»_

_«__— Estoy triste, cariño.__»_

_«__— Yo también, mi amor, yo también.__»_

_«__— ¿Vamos a sobrevivir?__»_

_«__— ¡Dios! ¡sí! es lo único que tenemos, esto Isabella, de resto nada importa ¡nada!__»_

Edward silenciosamente entendió que Jasper no tenía alma de guerrero para desafiar su nacimiento y destino, Isabella —aterrada— vio cómo su amiga Alice era vencida y se agotaba poco a poco como una vela puesta en mitad de una tormenta.

El escándalo se instaló en Londres y el centro de todo era la enorme casa en Kensington, donde lord y lady Cullen caminaban felices, de la mano, en medio del chisme, siendo ellos los parias de una sociedad que los criticaban.

_«— Dicen que ella volvió a la fábrica ¡vestida como un hombre! Y él la acompañaba»_

_«— ¡Fue totalmente escandaloso! Besándose en público, no le importó que todos los vieran»_

_«— Dice que él apostó casi quinientas libras en el Derby, mientras que ella estaba con un vestido donde mostraba más de lo debido, Lady York cuenta que uno de sus sirviente los vio tras las caballerizas y ambos no estaban precisamente mirando los caballos» _

_«— Terrible, esa mujer, la sirviente que se casó con Milord Whitlock es su mejor amiga, se les ve cenando en el Savoy o en el Black Horse ¿cómo se atreven esas dos mujeres a desafiar la sociedad? es simplemente vulgar»_

_«— Pobre Lady Swan, ese hombre ha puesto su nombre y apellido en el lodo, debe haberla hechizado, no es de Dios que se le vea a una mujer en lugares de bebida y que ambos caminen por la ciudad en semejantes actitudes como si nadie los estuviera mirando»_

Solo la antes mejor amiga de Isabella, Lady Jessica Stanley a quien su marido le prohibió terminantemente su amistad, levantó la voz de protesta ante las hienas que se sentaban horas enteras a despotricar como deporte, insinuó:

— ¡Por favor! Ella parece feliz, y aquí nadie ha dicho que ese hombre no la ame, es evidente que besa el suelo donde ella camina.

— Ama su fortuna.

— ¿No la amaría usted, Míster Callaham? Durante años todo Londres se burló de Lady Swan, para todos era una mujer insignificante y sin valor, sabíamos que ella era la mano dura tras la fortuna de su padre y sin embargo a nadie eso le importó, y ahora que ha renacido como la mujer fuerte y hermosa que siempre fue nos encanta molestarla y burlarse de ella, sabiendo muy bien que de alguna u otra manera esposos, padres, hermanos tienen negocios con Charles Swan ¿qué tanto les molesta? ¿Qué sea libre o que ame a un hombre como Edward Cullen y que él la ame a ella sin miedo al qué dirán?

— Jessica —la bobaza de Angela Weber quien se había casado hacia un mes con un hombrecillo flaco y enfermo, quien parecía que con estornudar dejaría sus pulmones en el pañuelo replicó— Edward Cullen es un hombre réprobo, sin moral, lo sabemos, amigo de Esmerald Plant y de la gente más degenerada de Londres ¿no puedes hablar en serio al decir que apruebas semejante escándalo?

Lady Stanley rodó los ojos con cansancio e impaciencia, estaba harta de todo, admiraba a su ex mejor amiga por ser capaz de hacer lo que deseaba sin temor a nada.

— Pues nunca vi que un gesto de reprobación cuando todos se morían por invitarlo a las fiestas y reuniones, queriendo que el hombre más bello de todo Europa engalanara nuestros salones, es hijo de Carlisle Cullen eso valía y vale Angela y querida pensé que se te caerían los dientes al nombrar a Esmerald Plant —soltó la carcajada y todos con ella, menos la aludida— no sé porque ahora se rasgan las vestiduras cuando sabemos que muchas aquí tuvieron el placer que lord Cullen les pisara los zapatos, digo, de forma metafórica —es escuchó toses incomodas en el salón— ¿Por qué ahora tanta maldad? Quizás porque de alguna manera lo despreciaban y nadie creyó que él fuese capaz de tener a la mujer que puede ser la dueña de todo lo que tenemos ¿no temen en algún momento que lady Cullen les cobre cada una de las perlas que tan «misericordiosamente» le regalan a ella y a su esposo? ¿no han pensado en eso?

Unos ojos azules observaban a la mujer en silencio, tomaba whisky de forma afanosa y maldecía a Jessica por ser la defensora del par de malditos que eran sus enemigos.

— Si tan defensora es usted de lady Cullen ¿Por qué no los ha invitado a su casa? —Alistar Sinclair salió de la esquina que quedaba cerca de las ventanas, estaba más delgado y con grandes ojeras oscuras— ¿Por qué no defendió a esa mujerzuela que se hace llamar la esposa de Lord Whitlock cuando todos la han rechazado? Su discurso es hipócrita señora, sabiendo los que estamos aquí que ni usted ni su esposo los aceptarían en su casa, esa mujer y su marido son indignos para todos ¡insultan lo que somos! Nadie aquí los quiere ¡son simplemente repugnantes!

— ¿Lo son, Lord Sinclair? o ¿acaso ellos no representan una visión del mundo? Yo sé que nunca podré invitarlos a mi casa ¿pero, qué es lo tememos? ¿qué es lo qué criticamos? ¿qué a ellos sean libres o que les importe un bledo lo qué opinemos? Parece que no somos importantes.

Y era eso, precisamente lo que a Alistar Sinclair no soportaba que a ellos no les importara, que a _ella, _como siempre, nada le importaba. Que ella, la puta, _Él_ no le importaba.

Durante tres meses en Londres Isabella y Edward se apartaron del mundo, solo eran ellos dos, ninguno resentía el apartamiento social en que los habían confinado, el escándalo recorría la ciudad desde el norte hasta el sur de ésta, ambos vivían en su casa siendo ellos dos. Isabella manejaba los negocios del padre como siempre lo hizo, pero ahora era su esposo quien trataba de figurar como el hombre tras la fortuna.

No le iba bien, una cosa era dilapidar el dinero, otra tratar de mantenerlo.

— Siempre has sido buena con los números, mi amor.

— Se me dieron fácil siempre, recuerdo que mis tutores, en Francia, se impacientaban tratando de enseñarme cosas como geografía o historia cuando yo lo único que deseaba era hacer cálculos y que me enseñaran física.

Edward jugueteaba con el cabello medio suelto de su mujer, últimamente ella lo llevaba así tan solo porque a él le encantaba.

— Sin embargo, lees poesía en francés, bruja.

— Desnuda, que no se te olvide.

— Hasta el día de mi muerte retendré esa imagen, Isabella.

El amor apasionado con los meses se hizo más íntimo, la soledad elegida por los dos lo hizo amigos y cómplices, cuando los excesos de la carne y la piel descansaba quedaba la buena charla, la música y el pasear por la ciudad de la mano sin importar que todos les huyeran como la plaga.

— No soy bueno en esto, Isabella —toma el cuaderno de cuentas, lo alza y lo deja caer sobre el escritorio.

— No tienes por qué serlo, cariño, eres bueno para otras cosas.

Lo tomó de su mano y besó sus nudillos.

— ¿Si? ¿Para qué lo soy? —la pregunta no fue hecha con humor como era lo usual en él.

— Tocas el piano maravillosamente, puedes beber tres botellas de vino sin perder tu elegancia, eres un conversador memorable, bailas maravillosamente, besas divino, cabalgas como un experto, eres un buen esposo, un hermano ejemplar, un bribón sin remordimiento y alguien que amo con todo mi corazón y que me hace muy feliz.

— Quiero ser más.

— Cariño si eres más, entonces serías un ángel y los ángeles no le hacen el amor a las brujas.

Él se acerca y besa su mejilla, sonríe y el leve sonido resuena en la piel de Isabella, provocando pequeñas cosquillas y aquella sensación de que él con un leve tronar de dedos o con aquella sonrisa maliciosa puede hacer que ella ruegue porque la desnude.

— Pobres, no saben lo que se pierden.

— Si te es tan pesado todo esto, déjame que yo lo hago.

— ¡No! es mi deber.

— No es tú obligación, Edward, es solo un formalismo —lo sigue, mientras él camina por la habitación, descorre la cortina que da a la calle principal.

— Mi padre me enseñó todo sobre manejar una fortuna, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo despilfarrarla que nunca escuché sus lecciones, mi problema es, mi amor, que quizás no soy bueno con el dinero porque jamás me lo he ganado honradamente, cuando el dinero sea mío, cuando me lo haya ganado con el sudor de mi frente, cuando haya sangrado por él, quizás entienda como manejarlo.

— Edward.

— No quiero cansarte mi Bella, hemos discutido demasiado sobre esto —voltea hacia ella, es tan hermosa con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, hace una semana ella ha cumplido treinta años y su belleza a su lado se ha transformado a algo digno de ver, está más llena y sus senos son un delirio para su boca, es divertida, sagaz, y siempre lista para ir más allá de todo— a veces sueño, amor, que somos dos personas muy pobres tú y yo, y que tengo el honor de ser quien te alimente, te lleve comida al hogar, quiero ser ese hombre que está orgulloso de su trabajo, un hombre que mantiene su familia, nunca pensé que diría esto ¡Dios! quiero que mis hijos me miren y digan que su viejo les enseñó un oficio y que no es dinero lo que les heredó sino el honor del trabajo.

Isabella se acerca y delinea con sus dedos la espalda de su esposo, es una caricia que los identifica, cuando él duerme y se remueve en el sueño, ella desliza sus dedos dulcemente y así, se tranquiliza, cuando hablan de cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento y cuando desnudo descansa sobre su pecho después de hacer el amor y con Edward aún dentro de ella, sus manos vuelan y descansan por minutos es su espalda, siente como su respiración se vuelve calmada y regular. A veces, jugando, las deposita en sus preciosas nalgas y ríe cuando él le pregunta que si está obsesionada con su trasero _¡Oh, sí! con todo lo que tú tienes, mi bastardo y que me pertenece._

— Les darás honor, mi amor, yo lo sé, generaciones y generaciones de tu simiente hablaran de tu nombre.

Edward mira hacia la calle. Sonríe. En esa ciudad no será posible.

— ¡Isaabeellaaa! —Alice grita y la agonía se escucha por toda la casa, Jasper quiere arrancarse el cuero cabelludo, tiene miedo, miedo de lo que vendrá con el nacimiento de su hijo, no es un hombre para la paternidad, no quiere un hijo en aquel mundo, no desea pasarle su legado de estupidez e hipocresía. En él todo es un conflicto, ama a Alice, ama al hijo que con ella engendró sin embargo el mundo le parece demasiado pesado, en ese momento levanta su rostro y se topa con el cuadro de su padre que lo observa con ojos de hielo, lo maldice, ojala hubiese sido más humano, ojala hubiese permitido que él se casara con aquella chica dulce hija de un vicario, cuando al menos el ímpetu de la juventud aun no lo hacía un cobarde, ojala nunca en su vida hubiese tenido que vivir en aquella mierda de ciudad y así no tener en su sangre toda la imbecilidad de su raza.

Se maldice, sabe que no nació para ser feliz. Una lágrima cae por sus mejillas, una verdad que solo se justificaba en él vino de repente, se casó con la mujer que amaba, pero se casó con la mujer equivocada, Jane su primera esposa era la correcta, no la hizo feliz, pero nunca sintió culpa por ella. Él y Jane nacieron para estar juntos en un mundo donde no amarse era lo indicado, entendió que el amor es una lucha que no era capaz de emprender y tercamente se llevó a su Alice a aquel mundo desalmado, la ato, la condenó a la burla, a la soledad y le quitó su libertad.

Isabella está arriba con ella, ayudándola a dar a luz, Edward sirve grandes tragos de Borbón y lo consuela.

— No puedo entender porque las mujeres tienen que sufrir tanto dando a luz, es terrible.

Jasper no contesta, quiere escuchar de nuevo su grito, pero sabe que Alice no lo hará, ella es de diferente carnadura, es una mujer de fuertes decisiones, ella decidió sacrificarse por él, y Lord Jasper Whitlock no respondió de la misma forma.

Alice suda prolíficamente, Isabella pone un paño húmedo en su frente y la besa con ternura.

— Gracias, madam.

— No tienes porque, mi amiga —aprieta su mano con fuerza, está dispuesta a que si Alice sufre tenga donde asirse para soportar el dolor— todo va a salir bien, querida.

Una contracción llegó partiendo a Alice en dos, ella aguanta con estoicismo, su hermosa melena azabache se pega a su cara y sus ojos azules miran la puerta, espera que Jasper entre y le de la fuerza que ella necesitaba.

Esperaba, pero en su interior sabía que él no vendría.

Isabella deseaba agarrar una pistola y descargarla contra Jasper _¡Maldito cobarde!_ No tenía una pizca de valor en su cuerpo, durante meses ella sostuvo a Alice contra todo el mundo mientras que él se escondía, día a día, mes a mes, Alice se aferraba a la esperanza de que su esposo fuese coherente con la decisión de hacerla su esposa, con la promesa hecha. Isabella lo odiaba, y en ese odio hacia aquel hombre se enamoró más de su esposo.

— ¡Que hermosa es, Alice! —al día siguiente Isabella sostenía una bellísima niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules— es tu hija cariño, sostenla.

Alice sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su pecho y besó su cabeza.

— ¿La cuidarás por mí, Isabella?

El corazón de Isabella dio un salto, desde que regresó de Forksville, Alice decía cosas que la ponían en alerta.

— Claro que si cariño, soy su madrina, pero tú la cuidaras mejor que yo, eres su madre.

Alice levantó su rostro agotado.

— Yo la cuidaré muy bien madam, sé lo que a ella le conviene, quiero que sea feliz, ella va a ser muy feliz, está en su destino.

Isabella anuda su cabello, tiene una furia concentrada en su alma; durante horas vio como Alice esperaba que su esposo apareciera, pero éste no lo hizo, aun cuando Edward lo arrastró hacia la puerta para que así observara a la pequeña recién nacida, ahora, horas después Alice ya no espera nada, ya no espera que su esposo pose sus ojos en ella, Jasper es una decepción agobiante, un amor que le arde y la condena, pero que no la redime.

— ¡Quiero matarlo! —grita en la habitación de matrimonio.

— Es más fuerte que él, mi amor.

Como una tigresa se mueve de un lado a otro mientras se desnuda, Edward recorre su cuerpo, al igual que ella hierve de rabia, pero no puede hacer nada, conoce a Jasper muy bien y sabe que las generaciones de frialdad y estupidez son más fuertes en él, siempre supo que Lord Whitlock era un hombre sin carácter.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¡es su esposa! ¡su hija! ¡Dios! —toma el peine y cepilla su cabeza con furia sentada en el borde de la cama.

— No deberías preguntar eso, Bella —reemplaza la mano de su mujer por la suya y peina su cabello— vas a quedarte calva, amor, y considero tu cabello como mi tesoro —desnudo también rodea el cuerpo de Isabella y lo atrae hacia su centro, su sexo está en reposo— Jasper es como tu padre, cariño, un poco menos idiota, pero es igual, un hombre atrapado en este mundo.

— ¡Puede escapar!

— No puede ¿acaso no entiendes? —la seda color castaña rojiza se desliza entre sus dedos— la mierda la tiene hasta el cuello, lo ahoga, es un hombre triste Milady, y los hombres tristes están malditos siempre.

— ¿Cómo tú si lo has logrado, Edward?

Un beso chasquea en su hombro, tira el cepillo a un lado de la cama extiende sus manos hacía los muslos cremosos de su esposa y desliza sus dedos desde la rodilla hasta la cintura llamando así a su mujer para que apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

— Porque no soy un hombre triste, mi amor —besa su boca con deliciosa lentitud— cuando decidí desde muy joven alejarme de las costumbres de esta sociedad y ser un majadero tonto inconscientemente, me salvé. Y cuando un día desperté, Isabella Swan, con un dolor en el pecho sabiendo que te amaba y que no podía vivir sin ti, supe que tenía el valor para zafarme de todo sin miedo a nada.

Los dedos de Edward repiten las misma caricia, mientras su boca no se despega de su esposa, un segundo y su sexo está de nuevo duro e hinchado y punza el trasero de Isabella quien lo siente y gimotea ante la respuesta que logra conseguir por parte de su marido cuando simplemente la toca. Ella toma sus manos y las lleva hasta sus pezones, sus lengua bailan húmedas, Edward hace redondeles en el aurea oscura y erecta de sus senos, ambos respiran hondo y rápido pero no pueden dejar de besarse, él besa hermoso y ella siempre quiere más. Su vientre jadea y se contrae por la anticipación.

— Amo tus dedos.

— Abre las piernas, amor.

Es una orden, ella lo hace, su mano toma su cuello para hacer más íntimo y urgente el beso, los dedos han llegado hasta su clítoris y como el buen canalla que es, Edward palmea la pequeña capucha y se retira, haciendo que Isabella muerda su labio inferior por tan terrible afrenta, el eco de su risa es transmitida de boca a boca y el corazón de Milady es como una campana que se mueve ante aquel sonido, Edward vuelve a ella, la siente mojada, siempre está húmeda y dispuesta para él y eso lo enloquece, porque es por él, solo por él, la pasión que le permite hacerle el amor en cualquier parte, desde las caballerizas del gran Derby, tras las cortinas de los apartados del teatro, en los carruajes o en la habitación de su casa con una pequeña caperuza como testigo, el cuerpo de su esposa se enarca y la luz amarilla y antigua hace que él la ame más porque es lo más hermoso que él ha tenido y tendrá en su vida.

Oh las manos, las manos que son mágicas y que esa noche han tocado a Mozart después de la cena hacen maravillas, con la derecha el abre su coño pequeño mientras que la otra jala la punta de su botón que desespera por más atención y menos ternura.

— Edward —exige ella— no me hagas rogar.

— Jamás, Milady.

Penetra con dos de sus dedos en su sexo y bombea con fuerza, mientras que otros dos presionan y hacen duras circunferencias, Bella tiembla y el orgasmo no demora derramándose en las manos de su esposo, quien se separa de su cuerpo, ella lo ve de frente desnudo y sin recuperarse del clímax anterior se recuesta en la cama subiendo sus piernas posicionándolas en las orillas de ésta, Edward se hunde en su sexo y bebe con lujuria los jugos que Bella le ofrece.

— Nunca —levanta su cabeza y los ojos verdes relucen en la alcoba, Isabella sabe que aquella imagen la atesorara para siempre en mente— he bebido mejor licor bruja y nadie ha olido mejor que tú.

Por más de media hora él se queda allá, abajo, Isabella agoniza siempre que la lengua la golpea, a veces tierno, a veces salvaje, mas llega un momento en que no es suficiente para ambos, Edward con la rapidez de un felino sube y se enfrenta cara a cara con Isabella.

— ¡Jamás! óyelo bien, mi amor, tendrás que rogarme para que no esté pendiente de tu existencia, el día que eso pase Milady es porque yo estoy muerto.

— Hazlo ya, no puedo….

La frase no termina, Edward está dentro de ella, la plenitud del momento la deja sin oxígeno.

— ¿Así, mi amor? —pregunta rozando su boca.

— Sí —le castañean sus dientes.

— Bien —los brazos fuertes se mueven hasta arriba de la cabeza de su mujer, las piernas de Isabella lo abrazan, él se enarca para comenzar a embestir, la mueca risueña aparece en su rostro— ¿Quién lo diría? mi brujita es una galletita caliente —suena una carcajada por parte de los dos, pero la mueca muere en el rostro del hombre y se torna profunda, violenta, sedienta y sin aviso previo arremete contra el cuerpo de su esposa quien da un grito seco de placer y ahoga un te amo en su garganta.

—Oh Edward...

Cada acometida es un te amo que es como una oración que siempre tiene preparada en su boca. Las campanas del Big Ben anuncian que son las dos de la mañana, se escucha el trotar lejano de unos caballos dos calles abajo, ambos están atravesados en la cama y Edward descansa en el vientre de Isabella quien entierra sus dedos en la melena loca y rojiza. El nacimiento de la hija de Alice no la hizo llorar, el dejo triste que mantuvo durante la primera semana del nacimiento del hijo de Rose no había aparecido, sin embargo estaba muerta de miedo.

— Cariño.

— ¿Uh uhum?

Isabella da un vistazo por el cuarto, ama el silencio y la intimidad delicada que ha conseguido con su esposo, no tiene recuerdos de aquellos hombres que fueron sus amantes en Paris, es como si la historia de aquella mujerzuela que tomaba a los hombres y los devoraba como si fuese una araña era la historia de otra mujer que no le interesaba escuchar.

— No he menstruado en seis semanas.

Edward levanta la cabeza perezosa y somnolienta, se conecta con la mirada de su mujer y sus ojos maliciosos, parpadea. Una bocanada de aire se congela en sus pulmones y es como si alguien lo hubiese tirado a las frías aguas del Támesis.

— ¡Demonios! —salta sobre la cama, jamás ha estado tan despierto en su vida— ¡Demonios!

Lleva sus manos hacia su cara, el miedo es reemplazado por una inmensa alegría.

— ¿Tenemos un pan en el horno, bruja?

Isabella suspira fuertemente.

— Creo que sí, cariño.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —se arrodilla y pone sus codos en la cama, es como un niño pequeño esperando un regalo.

— No es seguro, querido.

— ¿Cómo que no es seguro, bruja malvada? Soy un hombre de muchos hijos ¡Diablos!

— He tenido retrasos en este año mi amor, siempre que creí que lo estaba al día siguiente sangraba, pero esta vez ha pasado más de una semana.

— ¿Vamos a tener un bebé, Milady?

Isabella se levanta toma las manos de su esposo y besa sus nudillos.

— Creo que sí, bastardo.

— ¡Ja! tardó pero llegó ese chiquillo —salta sobre la cama y reparte besos en el vientre con devoción— será hermoso, hermoso y nuestro ¡voy a ser padre! ¡Demonios! —de pronto el huracán de felicidad se contiene— ¿dejaste que te hiciera el amor de esa manera sabiendo que estabas embarazada?

La mueca malvada de la princesa encantada hace su aparición en su rostro lleno de júbilo.

— Me sedujiste Milord ¿soy culpable?

— Mala —besa su cuello— sabes que no puedo contenerme.

— No quiero que te contengas, Edward, nos amamos.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! somos una familia ahora, amor.

— Lo somos, he hecho cosas terribles en mi vida, realmente repugnantes.

— Yo también.

— Shiiis —presiona con sus dedos los labios de Isabella— de muchas de ellas me arrepiento. La ironía, amor, es que lo más inmoral que hice, es lo que me tiene en este momento aquí, a tu lado, no me arrepentiré de haber aceptado el maldito trato con Sinclair.

— Doy gracias por ello, es el mejor trato que has hecho.

— Jugué a ganar contigo, Milady, perdí y nunca me sentí más ganador.

— Perdiste con la mejor.

— Te amo.

— Te amo, también.

— ¡Demonios! Seremos padres ¡escandaloso! Un hijo del amor ¿habrase visto? ¡Qué inmoral!

Ambos estallan en risas en la casa que despierta a la cinco de la mañana cuando Milord Cullen celebra a voz en cuello mientras bebé una botella de ron, es un tunante, un divertido bastardo y un hombre muy feliz.

Al mes, la ciudad estallaba, lord Sinclair era botado de la cámara de los comunes y, hundida en el dolor lady Alice Whitlock moría arrollada por un carruaje.

Y el mar llamaba y traía consigo las imágenes de una mujer desnuda que escandalizó Francia.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**A todas las lectoras silenciosas y no silenciosas muchas gracias, son un amor, no me maten, la muerte de Alice era una de las cosas seguras y planeadas que tenía desde el principio de esta historia, así debe ser.**

**Gracias.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS **

**Capítulo 43**

_**Anclas a babor chicas….este capítulo es enorme.**_

* * *

><p>— ¿Está usted embarazada, madam?<p>

— Así es, Alice.

— Me alegro tanto, sé que estaba esperando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Isabella carga la pequeña hija de Alice, besa sus hermosas mejillas del color de la grana y se carcajea cuando la niña hace pequeños pucheros y deja un hilillo de saliva que corre por su diminuto mentón. Siente que la vida corre por sus venas y que por primera vez en su vida es completamente feliz.

Levanta a la niña y la pone sobre sus hombros, camina con ella por el salón azul de la casa que comparte con su esposo y tiene uno de esos días, que últimamente se repiten, todo es luz, todo es alegría, Londres le es agradable y sonríe demasiado. Sin embargo frente a ella está la otra cara de la moneda, Alice, lady Whitlock, quien viste simple y tiene grandes y oscuras ojeras.

— Nuestros hijos serán grandes amigos ya verás que sí, Alice.

— Casi hermanos —contesta Alice secamente.

La regordeta Susy pide permiso para servir el té con galletas, da una mirada reconcentrada a la que hace unos meses fuese su igual, se contiene de hacer algún gesto porque sabe que su ama inmediatamente la sacará a empellones de la gran mansión.

— Su té, madam.

No lo puede evitar, habla a Isabella como si ésta se hallara sola en el salón de té. La dueña de la casa entiende el ánimo de la sirvienta y sus ojos expiden furia, abraza al bebé y se presta a abrir la boca y amonestar a la tonta e impertinente chica, pero Alice impide de inmediato la reprimenda, parándose de su silla y dando un paso hacia donde está el té y las galletas.

— Yo sirvo, madam, no se preocupe.

Susy se hace a un lado, levanta la ceja en un gesto indescifrable y baja la cabeza haciendo el intento de retirarse.

— No —la orden de la ama es rotunda— tú no trabajas para mí, Alice. Susy, sirve tú.

— Pero madam…

— ¿Te niegas a realizar tu trabajo?

— No, milady.

— Madam Whitlock es mi invitada y es mi amiga, no voy a permitirte una falta de respeto.

— Perdón, milady, yo no quise…

— ¿No? Entonces, sirve a madam Alice y con buena cara.

La chica tiembla, da dos pasos pequeños al frente, toma la tetera y sirve las dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana, su ama no le quita la mirada, son ojos oscuros y vigilantes, están atentos a cualquier gesto de grosería de la criada. Sabe que sobre ella pesa, como espada de Damocles, la sentencia de la calle y la vida miserables que todos los despojados viven en la ciudad capital del mundo y prefiere tragarse su orgullo, la envidia y darle un trato de lady a la que fue su compañera de trabajo en la cocina, le parece un costo aceptable.

— ¿Cuánto de azúcar, madam? —pregunta con la cabeza baja.

— Dos.

Se cierne un silencio incomodo en el pequeño recinto, Isabella sigue a la chica que se retira presurosa y cuando madam no la ve, la muchacha corre hacia su pequeño cuarto y llora muerta de miedo.

— No tenías por qué hacer eso Milady, me gusta servirte.

Ha pasado una hora junto a ella, Alice ha hablado, cuenta que en la casa de su esposo no ha cultivado rosas rojas —sus favoritas—, que Jasper la invita ir a la casa de campo pero le dice que no puede acompañarla, cuenta que ha comprado para las habitaciones, sabanas y cortinas nuevas, que en el dormitorio de su marido ha puesto cortinas azules y que para su habitación eligió cortinas granates, le ha contado que no se decide cómo llamar a la niña, que su esposo le dijo que el nombre que ella quisiera sería perfecto y habla de tres costureras que le confeccionan vestidos que no necesitaba ¿Dónde los va a lucir?

Alice da un resumen de su vida de gran señora de la aristocracia, pero a Isabella le parece un resumen de soledades y dolores y le da miedo. Una mujer que durante la hora que ha durado la visita no ha cargado a su hija y que cada vez que la pequeña hace un sonido parece ser atravesada por cuchillos, debe estar en un infierno y no sabe cómo salvarla.

— Sal de esa casa.

Alice tiene en su mano la taza de té, no ha bebido, escasamente ha dado un mordisco a la galleta que tiene en la otra mano, mira a la pareja de turpiales que trinan en la jaula, es la primera vez que se fija en ellos y siente que hay una crueldad implícita en aquel encierro; toma conciencia que su antigua ama siempre tuvo pequeños detalles solapados de una crudeza que jamás pudo entender.

— Eres cruel, querida ¿Por qué no permites que esos pobres animales vivan en libertad?

Bella calla, sabe a lo que su amiga se refiere, pero no quiere contarle que un día intentó liberar a los dos animales y que a la semana ambos estaban de nuevo en la jaula, uno de ellos enfermo y con un ala rota. Sabe que a veces estar prisioneros es la única manera de sobrevivir.

— Me preocupas, Alice —es un ruego, ella lo ignora.

— ¿Crees que sería mal visto que fuese sola al teatro? Quiero ver una comedia, algo que me haga reír.

— Te acompaño, querida —Isabella respira con dificultad, teme a los aires ineluctables que median entre ambas.

— No, madam, quizás le diga a mi esposo que me acompañe.

Esa noche Jasper no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose de los ojos suplicantes de su esposa y de la hija pequeña que lloraba desolada. La madre no sabía cómo callarla y las nanas contratadas hacían lo que podían, pero difícilmente aguantaban la atmósfera llena de fatalidad que se respiraba en la gran mansión.

Alice Whitlock de pequeña caminó sola por las grandes campiñas que rodeaban el vicariato, siempre se resintió de no tener hermanos, pero no tenerlos la hizo una mujer osada, sus viejos padres no podían seguirle el ritmo y prontamente dejaron de cuidarla. Libre, ella se aventuró por los extensos parajes, aprendió a nadar y a montar a caballo, durante su adolescencia grandes caminatas sostuvieron su alma libre. El padre intentó inculcarle el temor a Dios y se esforzó para enseñarle todo sobre ese ser abrazador que veía y leía cada alma humana, pero Alice jamás lo escuchó, no creía en el toque divino, durante toda su vida nunca lo necesitó, ni siquiera en el momento en que su amante partió y quedó sola y sin dignidad o, cuando sus padres murieron dejándola sin nada en el mundo, se hizo a la idea de que la soledad era su sino de vida y se resignó a no tener a sus padres y a vivir sin amor. Ser una sirvienta le dio una libertad que solo una mujer como ella —de gran inteligencia— podía entender, no tenía apellidos, ni títulos que la obligasen a cumplir con las estrictas reglas de una dama y disponía de pequeño salario que le permitía saciar su curiosidad del mundo en que vivía, pero llegar a ser ama de llaves tan joven, la hizo sentirse victoriosa.

El amor, inspirador y liberador en otras vidas, para ella fue desgarrador y coartó su libertad construida a partir de la resignación cuando descubrió que a pocas calles de Kensington road vivía Jasper Whitlock y su pasión contenida, se desató. Y fue lo que no era: una mujer casada con su amante adorado, ama de una mansión, señora de un ejército de criados y madre de una hermosa bebé. La niña que creció libre y sin Dios, acostumbrada a la resignación ahora tiene todo pero no es feliz, la hija del vicario de un pueblo olvidado no es digna de pisar salones aristocráticos aunque esté casada con el mismo Lord Whitlock y todo se lo dice, incluso el llanto inconsolable de su hija.

Jasper rehuía, su amor no era el hombre que ella necesitaba y se quedó literalmente sola en ese Londres nuboso y hostil; como hija del rigor, levantó barbilla y puño, se impuso una coraza de indiferencia y arrancó de nuevo el camino. Permitió la mirada de desprecio de todos; incluso, de los sirvientes de su casa que mantuvieron el dejo de superioridad y de burla con que la recibieron cuando llegó como la nueva señora. Estoica, se silenció el día del gran baile anual del príncipe de Gales cuando todos los ojos de la ciudad estaban sobre ella mientras Sinclair la humillaba diciendo su nombre, responsabilizándola —junto a lord Cullen— de la decadencia de una sociedad que se debilitaba al permitir que los limites sociales se diluyeran. Alice solo sonrió, en sus ojos el sendero de partida ya estaba trazado.

Sí, todo lo aguantó, hasta el saber que su esposo la amaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida, pero que su debilidad y estupidez pesaban más que el amor.

Todo lo permitió.

Desamarró las anclas, volvió a ser la niña que en cada paso dejaba atrás amores paternales y las sombras del amor divino, hizo a un lado a su mejor amiga, quien con todo y su fuerza, no podía acompañarla. Isabella Swan emprendía caminos de futuro y ella ya no deseaba andar.

La función de teatro estaba por comenzar, sentada sola en el palco de la familia, Alice Brandon —no Whitlock—, vestida como ama de llaves, se apresta a ver la comedia, la osada niña que corre descalza por el páramo la impulsa, deja que todos escupan sobre ella, ya no importa. A la mitad de la función fue conminada a abandonar el teatro, los dueños no la querían en la sala. Merchant, presente en la función, intentó modificar la medida pero no lo logra, a ella no le preocupa pero le agradece la gestión y abandona el teatro sin bajar la cabeza. Orgullosa y con una añeja sensación de libertad salió a la calle dejando a todas las lenguas aristocráticas ahogándose con su veneno.

En casa, besó profusamente a su hija en la mejilla, se desnudó frente a su esposo y le hizo el amor hasta que los huesos y la carne rechinaron de cansancio.

No quedaba nada.

Ya todo estaba dicho.

Los caballos trotan feroces en las calles de la miseria, Alice, parada en el medio, espera que los cascos de las bestias la inviten a partir.

Y lo hizo.

Los animales llegaron relinchando en medio de la neblina como demonios venidos de las profundidades del infierno, eran una aparición terrorífica, cuatro cabezas oscuras de ojos ópalo azotadas por el cochero de la muerte. La imagen de una pequeña mujer se enmaraña con los cascos y se funde con la negrura animal, el paso poderoso de la muerte la deja cubierta de barro pestilente en medio de una calle brumosa de Londres.

* * *

><p>— No permitieron sepultarla en tierra sagrada.<p>

Isabella, sentada a los pies de la cama matrimonial, evocaba en su mente el pequeño ataúd donde su mejor amiga yacía, le ardía el pecho, el dolor la tenía adormecida desde que supo la triste noticia.

— Eso lo sabías, amor mío.

Edward está desesperado ante el dolor de su esposa, temió por ella cuando la noticia de la muerte de lady Whitlock se alzó por la ciudad, la escuchó gritar y después nada. Se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, acompañándola en el duelo por la única amiga que había tenido en su vida. Alice no había sido tan solo su leal ama de llaves, ella fue su hermana del alma, ella fue su familia.

Por poco va a la casa de Lord Jasper y le rompe la cara, lo detuvo el hecho de que Eleazar Merchant ya lo había hecho y que el esposo de la muerta no movió un músculo para que aquello no pasara.

— Debimos salvarla, Edward, debí hacerlo —el llanto contenido por días se agolpó en su pecho y el rostro se desfiguró ante el dolor, Isabella cubrió su cara y giró su cuerpo para que su esposo no la viera, la carcomía la culpa, la vergüenza, el no ser aquella mujer dura que podía contra todo.

El esposo se abalanza y la cubre de besos, la ama hasta la locura, no puede verla así, está embarazada y lo que más desea es darle, a ella y a su familia, tranquilidad, el proceso de ser el esposo va calando en él muy fuerte, y siente frustrado al ver que se trunca por la tragedia.

— Nadie podía, bruja mía, ni siquiera tú, mi amor.

— No hice nada, no hice nada.

— La amaste, Isabella, Alice lo sabía, pero era demasiado para ella —un sollozo profundo estalla en el pecho de la esposa, lo abraza con fuerza, puede hacerlo, puede ser vulnerable frente a él, puede suspirar repleta de amor y de femineidad, puede sentirse hermosa con la maternidad, puede celebrar sus senos que ya crecen, puede sentirse delicada, puede ser vulnerable, él lo permite, permite la ternura sin que esto la haga tonta, y permite sus lágrimas que no la hacen débil —¿no crees que me duele lo que le paso a tú amiga? Es una tragedia, mi amor, pero como todo lo trágico, es algo que no se puede evitar.

— Debí arrastrarla de esa maldita casa, debí prever cómo iba a ser todo para ella ¡debí salvarla, Edward! —ahogada en llanto, madam Swan se agarraba de cada una de las posibilidades que su mente tejía, y así la culpa se embebía en sí misma.

— No —Edward desprende las manos de su esposa que se aferran a las solapas de la chaqueta, besa con fervor las muñecas y se sienta a un lado, Bella rehúye los gesto que intentan consolarla— fue su decisión, Isabella, de nadie más y si alguien es culpable es Jasper, él debió cuidarla, todos los gritos mudos de Alice iban dirigidos hacia él, no hacia ti, y no quiso, no pudo escucharlos porque es un hombre muerto.

— Yo…

— Shiii —Edward cubre con sus dedos la boca de su mujer— ella no era como tú, bruja mía, él no es como yo, nosotros somos sobrevivientes, ser un par de desvergonzados nos ha salvado de este mundo, pero ellos… no, todavía están atados al viejo sistema ¿no te das cuenta? La vida de tu amiga no le pertenecía a ella, le pertenecía a un mundo en el que tú y yo no creemos —un fuerte abrazo la cubre— su muerte no tiene que ver con la falta de amor, tiene que ver con esa convicción atávica con la que creció: el nacimiento te otorga el lugar que ocupas en el mundo. Ella no pudo con eso, nunca supo ser más que la hija de un vicario y, aunque lo intentó… se castigó por eso y con la muerte pagó su osadía.

— Mi hijo nacerá libre de todo prejuicio, Edward, tú y yo nos encargaremos de eso y no quiero que… —limpia sus lágrimas con furia— no quiero que la hija de Alice tenga que cargar con la cruz de todo, que sienta que hereda ese destino aciago.

Isabella se levanta de la cama, Edward la conoce, sabe que un pensamiento repleto de voluntad ha germinado en ella.

— Y así será pero, por favor, no has comido ni dormido bien. Tienes que cuidar de nuestro hijo.

— Si, si pero ahora no, no —va hacia el armario que guarda su ropa y saca de allí su capa de piel.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a cumplir el último deseo de Alice, voy por su hija —Isabella se para frente a su esposo con una actitud segura.

La iluminación de la sala hace parecer que Edward la dobla en estatura, sus ojos salvajes, más que desafiante, la miran con comprensión. Sabe que no puede detenerla y no quiere, su principal deseo es que Isabella sienta que él la acompaña donde sea y cuando sea, que por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo pisando brasas ardientes.

La mansión Whitlock está a oscuras, una de las pocas sirvientas que quedan en la casa les abre la puerta, la piel de su rostro es macilenta y su gesto —seco y adusto— refleja lo que allí ocurre. Las cortinas ocultan la luz de la calle, la atmósfera lúgubre se acentúa con la luz amarillenta de tres pequeñas lámparas encendidas. Isabella ahoga el llanto, más que nunca la casa parece ese enorme laberinto donde su amiga Alice se perdió y ruega a Dios que su fantasma no vague en aquel espantoso limbo.

— ¿Milord? —pregunta Edward.

La mujer no contesta, solo se queda allí parada con la cabeza baja, esperando que los señores le den órdenes, tiene miedo, lord Whitlock no sale de su habitación, solo grita por alcohol y rechaza la comida.

Isabella da dos pasos hacia la escalera, el esposo se adelanta a ella otro paso más y toma su mano enredando sus dedos en ella —son las declaraciones de incondicionalidad matrimonial, de complicidad de amantes y de almas gemelas— y se encaminan hasta la estancia de Jasper. Logran que abra la puerta, para ninguno de los dos fue inesperado verlo con una botella de whisky en su mano y con las señas evidente de no haber comido ni haberse bañado.

El viudo no presta atención a la visita, sus ojos azul vidrio están atentos a la puerta que quedó entre abierta, se demora en parpadear, su actitud es de espera, en su locura tiene como única esperanza que el fantasma de Alice llegue y se lo lleve para siempre. El ruido que hace Edward cuando recoge una copa y dos botellas vacías lo traen a la realidad, ve a su amigo con su esposa y con un rictus de amargura en su boca y sus ojos, demuestra su decepción.

— ¡Largo! Si no vienes a matarme, Edward Cullen, no te quiero aquí —va hacia Isabella, en su afiebrada locura, le parece que con la capa y la capucha, es un ángel de la muerte— ¡hazlo tú, madam! ¡Agarra una pistola y mátame! sé que puedes… sé qué quieres.

— Vivir es tu desgracia, Jasper —la contestación de Isabella es seca y cortante— eres demasiado cobarde hasta para morir, Milord y no voy a decirte nada más —mira a su alrededor— ya tienes demasiado con ella en tu cabeza.

— ¡Compasión, milady! —el hombre avanza dando tumbos como un borrego ciego y cae al suelo, levanta su rostro y algo de saliva corre por las comisuras de sus labios— estoy esperando que ella venga por mí.

Edward mira a su amigo, siente pena, ambos corrieron juntos por la vida desde que eran niños, todos aquellos que los conocieron coincidían en un futuro desastroso para Cullen y en la vida feliz para Whitlock. Nada más alejado de lo que ocurría: él se ha salvado, su esposa con ocho semanas de embarazo lo ha redimido del futuro adverso que todos auguraban para él y todo es una ironía; el paria, la vergüenza de una sociedad que se ufanó de su moral y sus costumbres, el rostro real de una clase social en decadencia, estaba de pie, sobrio, orgulloso de su mujer y del hijo que venía. Jasper, el príncipe, símbolo del rancio sistema, estaba derrotado.

— ¡Vamos, amigo, arriba! ¡Ponte de pie!

Le ofrece el brazo, pero Jasper lo rechaza.

— ¡No quiero nada! nada me importa.

Isabella ha desaparecido de la habitación, Edward intenta de nuevo ayudar a Jasper, pero todo es en vano, solo media el silencio, de alguna manera la amistad ha terminado allí. El hombre de ojos verdes, truhan, depravado y anarquista tiene una familia por la cual luchar.

Jasper alarga la botella de whisky y la ofrece a Edward.

— Un último trago, Milord.

— Ahora no, Jasper.

— ¿Algunas vez?

— Quizás.

Isabella entra con la pequeña niña que duerme dulcemente en su regazo, lady Swan recorre con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla caliente de la chiquilla, hace un juramento silencioso, jura que sino salvó a la madre la salvará a ella, se lo debe a su mejor y única amiga, le dará todo y más, espantará los fantasmas de la soledad y de la orfandad, comprende que desde el mismo momento en que ella nació, Alice ya se la había dado para ser protegida. El hombre ebrio levanta su rostro, ve a la hija dormida que se pierde entre los ropaje de Isabella, comienza a lloriquear, no puede evitarlo.

— ¿Me permite despedirme de mi hija, Milady?

Sí, allí, vientos ineludibles llaman desde muy lejos, adioses que se pierden en el vacío, vidas desechas por el miedo, por las ruedas de un coche y por las cuchillas filosas de una sociedad en decadencia, es el padre de la niña pero no logra ver más allá del asesino de Alice. Quiere castigarlo, negarle ese suspiro de humanidad, cruza la mirada con el esposo y desiste porque descubre en sus ojos la ternura del lobo líder de manada, sabe que tiene un corazón de oro, que es un hombre de perdones y de protección. Suspira, entrega a la niña y sale de la habitación. A los dos minutos Edward sale con la pequeña, el padre le ha dado un beso en la frente y ha dejado en ella el olor a licor y a tabaco, es irónico y trágico, ha sido su primer y último beso.

En el carruaje la niña aprieta el corpiño de Isabella, recuerda su niñez, recuerda a su madre Renée lejana que la dejó a cargo de nanas y sirvientas, recuerda que jamás le cantó una canción.

— Voy a cantarte canciones muy hermosas cariño ¿la amaremos como si fuese nuestra no es así, Edward?

Un guiño coqueto y tierno fue la contestación.

— Ya es nuestra mi amor, me encanta tener niñas en casa, soy bueno con las damas, todas me aman.

— Sí, amarte es inevitable, bastardo.

Era maravilloso, de la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Alice podría salir algo bueno, al darle su voto de confianza, la madre muerta reivindicó a la mujer que siempre existió oculta bajo la «princesa encantada» y Bella adquiría la confianza para ser la matrona de una gran familia, como de niña soñó. Su esposo frente a ella, vestido de negro, con una risa fresca dulcificando la amargura de la perdida, sobrepasando la propia al saber que perdía a su casi hermano y el ser testigo de primera mano de cómo esa sociedad a la que perteneció su padre y a la que él tontamente soñó por ser aceptado finalmente lo había decepcionado.

— Por supuesto bruja, soy inevitablemente encantador amor mío, lo sabes.

A la semana, tres abogados se presentaban en la casa de Kensington Road, Jasper Whitlock había escriturado toda su fortuna al matrimonio Cullen, dando por sentado que cuando la pequeña cumpliera la mayoría de edad, heredaría. Después de eso, nadie jamás supo nada, el hombre que intentó desafiar su destino desapareció en la neblina de la ciudad sin que nadie lo extrañara.

Isabella en silencio recibió aquella fortuna, hubiera dado todo porque su amiga Alice estuviese allí, sentada junto a ella, bebiendo el vino tinto que ambas acostumbraban después de cenar y estar charlando de todo como dos mujeres libres.

Edward, poco a poco se fue alejando de la sociedad, la desaparición de Alice lo dejó como única víctima del odio clasista que, en vez de aminorar por lo ocurrido, se acrecentó y se dirigió hacia él sin compasión, día a día se escuchaba en los salones las burlas y en los pasquines, que fluían por toda la ciudad, crueles caricaturas hacían mofa del esposo de la mujer más rica del país representándolo como un holgazán que vivía a las expensas del dinero y del trabajo de su mujer.

El hermoso y bonachón marido vivía su propia guerra, la situación lo agobiaba, se oscurecía cada vez más al ver a su esposa trabajar sentada en la enorme oficina manejando dos fortunas, se odiaba por no ser capaz de ayudarla, de no poder reducir al mínimo las responsabilidades que ella con su pequeña panza llevaba sobre sus hombros. No tenía paciencia para aquello y descargaba su furia pateando los sillones de la estancia, no lograba entender a los hombres del banco, el maldito lenguaje bancario le parecía ininteligible. Lo único que hacía bien era firmar los avales, su mujer hacía el trabajo y él firmaba. Triste, pero cierto, el trabajo de una mujer no era reconocido si no llevaba la firma de un hombre.

Edward lo odiaba.

— Mi amor no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

— ¡No! no, no y no —tomaba su cabello y se sentaba con la cara cubierta por sus manos—soy un idiota, tu deberías estar cuidando a nuestros hijos, deberías estar sentada como una reina en un hermoso sillón, yo soy el que debería estar dándole la cara a todos esos idiotas caras de sapos.

Ella le sonreía y se hacía a su lado, besando tiernamente su cabello.

— No digas eso, Edward, no tienes el talento para ser un tonto aburrido y eres demasiado hermoso para ser parte del ejército de ranas que se creen mejores que cualquiera.

Él sonreía, ahuecaba su rostro en el cuello de su mujer y aspiraba su olor.

— Al menos sé que ninguno de ellos puede hacer lo que yo hago majestuosamente, madam.

— ¿Hacerme el amor como un loco?

— Sí, y amarte de igual manera.

— Entonces ¿Por qué tanta rabia, bastardo? Yo diría que esos dos grandes talentos son maravillosos, además en unos meses veré otro de tus dones hecho realidad, hacer hermosos hijos —ella le coquetea con picardía, se cuida que cada palabra no lo ofenda, hace dos semanas una terrible caricatura salió en los periódicos donde lo llamaban el semental comprado por Charlie Swan Kaine para su hija, era algo vulgar y lo había humillado con la clara intención de ofenderlo, presentía que tras de aquella campaña estaba el odio inclemente de Alistair Sinclair.

— Mis hijos, milady, no me respetaran jamás.

Y de esa manera él daba por terminada aquella terrible una conversación que cada vez se repetían más.

Esa noche era muy tarde cuando llegó, ella esperó verlo ebrio y oliendo a tabaco, pero no, fue peor, apareció lleno de moretones y lastimado, tratando estoicamente caminar erguido a pesar del evidente dolor que reflejaba su rostro.

— ¡Dios, Edward! —corrió hacia él tratando de sostenerlo, pero él con amabilidad la apartó de él.

—Estoy bien bruja mía, estoy bien —con sus manos lastimadas sacó un fajo de billetes y se los mostró a su mujer— mira Milady, es para lo único bueno que soy, soy bueno para pelear, traje dinero a mi casa, traje dinero a mi hogar para mi mujer y mis niños.

Isabella ahogó el llanto —él le rompía el corazón, de alguna manera el rostro trágico de su mejor amiga estaba también allí, ambos estaban irremediablemente condenados por quienes no los conocían— y con devoción, se dio a la tarea de sanarlo: lo metió en la gran tina, lo bañó en silencio, le curó las heridas y le dio de comer. Esa noche Edward, quiso ir a la habitación de al lado para dormir, no deseaba importunar a su esposa y solo quería descansar. Ella aceptó resignada aunque sabía que sin él a su lado, no podría dormir ¿cómo salvarse de lo que poco a poco parecía irremediable?

Por una hora lo intentó, pero no pudo, salió de la cama y con su lámpara de mano, salió por el pasillo y se fue al cuarto de su marido. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, lo vio removerse en la cama.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, amor mío?

La profunda voz irrumpió en la oscuridad, era una voz cargada de emoción que le decía cuanto la amaba y cuan pequeño se sentía ante la fortuna, el apellido, la fuerza y el poder de su bruja.

— Tú sabes que sin ti no soy capaz.

Isabella coloca la lamparilla sobre la cómoda que está al lado de la cama, tiene puesta su bata de dormir —está desnuda bajo ella— su cabello largo está suelto, tiene pocos meses de embarazo y ya se nota en su vientre y en sus pechos. Se recuesta al lado de su marido y lo abraza con ternura, por la espalda.

— Odio que estés así, cariño ¡lo odio! mi adorado esposo no puede sufrir así, tú no naciste para esto.

— ¿Para qué nací, Bella? No puedo encontrarme.

— Naciste para ser mío Edward ¿no estás orgulloso de eso?

Él da la vuelta tratando de que el dolor de sus costillas lastimadas no se muestre en su rostro.

— Es lo único por lo que estoy orgulloso, Isabella, pero el mundo se encarga de hacerme sentir como si no lo mereciera.

— ¿Y qué importa el mundo?

— Me importa a mí ¡me importa a mí! —una de sus manos recorre la piel del cuello de su mujer y tiernamente desanuda la bata de dormir, besa con dulzura el pezón y luego llena su boca con él, Isabella gime de placer, pero a la vez aquel gemido está teñido con tristeza, enreda sus dedos en su cabello mientras que él, goloso, se deleita— aquí mi amor, tú y yo —levanta su rostro y observa a su mujer que con los labios entre abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas le dice que solo su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo le pertenecen, es su orgullo, ella lo valida todo el tiempo, tiene el corazón de la bruja indomable solo para él— solos, en esta casa o Forksville somos uno, soy un maldito pavo real ante tus ojos, y eso me gusta, eres mi casa y mi patria, bruja, pero afuera no soy nada y no deseo eso, quiero que se diga que te merezco, quiero que cuando pasees por la calle digan ¡allá va la esposa de lord Cullen! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¿No te das cuenta, Isabella, al burlarse de mí se burlan de ti? ¡Eso es asqueroso mi amor! ¡Repugnante!

— No puede decir semejante cosa, Edward, siempre te burlaste de esas personas ¿por qué ahora te importa cómo piensen?

— Porque no son ellos, es todo mi amor, la aristocracia de esta ciudad me importa un bledo, pero el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el hombre que él quiso que yo fuera se siente asqueado y mortificado.

— Cariño —besa su ojo amoratado con devoción— es hora de que nos vayamos de esta ciudad amor mío, esto te está matando y me está matando a mí, no quiero que termines como Alice, Edward.

El dolor de la pérdida de su amiga estaba reciente y cada suspiro, silencio y rabia de su esposo la acercaba a la tragedia muda de su amiga. En la oscuridad, los ojos verdes de Edward centellean, a pesar del dolor, toma la cara de Isabella y la besa apasionadamente, toma su boca y con su lengua voraz que golpea su paladar le dice que bebe de ella, arranca su bata y la deja desnuda, baja hasta su vientre besándola y acariciando el futuro de los dos. Pero ella necesita más y él, al igual que ella, está desesperado y va hasta su sexo con dulzura envuelta en experiencia, con pasión y una necesidad que linda entre lo animal y lo agónico, y la hace gritar de placer cuando penetra con su lengua el panal aceitoso de su coño húmedo. Y sus heridas no son las que duelen, a Edward le duele más verla sufrir; ella, que ha trasmutado con un enorme demonio equino llamado Thunder, sufre y él muere de dolor. Su bruja no debe sufrir, menos por él… siente que no se lo merece. Se coloca entre sus piernas con cuidado para que su peso no la moleste; bajo su cuerpo, su mujer es una diosa de piel de agua, húmeda y fresca, cabello que ondea como ola en una noche de mar, bruja, tormenta, puta, madre, esposa y hembra, Isabella… Bella, bellísima dama de cabalgatas en caballos truenos, la cazadora, la mujer del futuro, la de pantalones de hombre y de orgasmos poderosos, la que no tiene miedo y la mujer que lo ama ¿Cuándo él tendrá la estatura de su carácter?

— ¡Jamás mi amor! no digas eso, yo moriré a tu lado de noventa años, peleando contigo, riéndome contigo, bailando contigo, suspirando como adolescente, no soy Alice, y no soy víctima de nadie, quiero que entiendas una cosa Bella, estoy en busca de ese hombre que late en mi interior, quiero el honor, quiero trascender mi vida de juerguista, de tahúr y de cínico amor mío.

— Te amo tanto y no tengo la fuerza de perderte, no puedes hacerme esto, dejarme sola, llena de todo lo que quiero darte, quiero que seamos tú y yo.

— Somos tú y yo bruja, tú, yo, y nuestros hijos, tu y yo y las generaciones de nuestra sangre, tu y yo juntos en la tierra, sepultados juntos, con lapidas que digan que fuimos más que esposos, más que amantes, y mucho más que padres, Isabella y Edward Cullen padres de una familia que sea una nación completa ¿acaso no podemos soñar con eso? ¿Puedo ser más que el vanidoso, arrogante y sinvergüenza Edward Cullen?

— Pero es a ese al que amo —ella limpia sus lágrimas.

Edward responde con su hermoso gesto chispeante.

— Y siempre me tendrás bruja —levanta sus cejas y recorre el cuerpo de su esposa de manera sinvergüenza— en nuestra habitación seré el bastardo, en nuestra casa seré el que te persigue como un desenfrenado baboso, cuando tú y yo estemos frente a todos serás la señora Cullen y sonreirás, todos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ríe tanto, madam? Será nuestro secreto mi amor, nadie sabrá que bajo el mantel y bajo tu ropa yo tengo mis dedos enterrados dentro de ti, serás Mona Lisa bruja mía guardando el misterio del porque sonríes.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo juro.

El hijo no nacido media entre los dos, Isabella toma la mano de su esposo, tiene los nudillos lastimados, lo invita a que acaricie su vientre, él sonríe, esa sonrisa es un puñal para Bella, el hijo es para él una alegría, pero de alguna manera retorcida es también la carta blanca que lo avergüenza, piensa en los ojos de aquel niño viendo a un padre que quizás no respetará jamás.

— No quiero que este niño, ni Annie — así se llama la hija de Alice— crezcan en esta ciudad Edward.

Ambos lo saben, Londres está viciado y sus hijos serán las victimas de todos.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco lo deseo.

— ¿Entonces? Yo no quiero sacrificarlos mientras tú les demuestras cuanto vales mi amor, no vale la pena, nunca Edward, te respetarán —es una verdad indudable— no lo harán, nada les importara.

— ¿Crees que no lograré que me respeten?

— Te odian, nos odian a ambos ¿Qué no lo ves? Mira a mi padre, no me dirige la palabra, solo me manda escuetas esquelas sobre los movimientos de su fortuna, y él es mi familia ¿si mi padre nos odia, qué podemos esperar de los demás? Puedes ganar guerras, puedes ser el mejor hombre del mundo y mantendrán su odio, tú eres la incertidumbre en esta ciudad mi amor y ellos la odian.

— ¿Quieres que huya? Si me rindo les daré la razón.

— No es huir, es aceptar que aquí no están tus batallas mi amor, no donde tu precioso rostro debe sufrir —acaricia temiendo lastimar más la pequeña herida que surca su ceja derecha— esperemos que nazca nuestro hijo y podremos irnos.

— ¿A Forksville?

— A cualquier parte.

Isabella le brinda un reto tras los ojos marrones, él es hombre de retos y aventuras, es su única salida si lo quiere salvar, proporcionarle una emoción que Edward no sea capaz de rehuir.

— ¿América?

— Quizás —muerde sus labios, emocionada— es otro mundo, un aire nuevo, pertenecemos a otro lugar, allí serás mi amo y señor, allí todos dirán ¡qué suerte tiene esa mujer! ¡Miren quien es su esposo!

Por primera vez en aquella noche y en las últimas semanas él se ríe, ríe con su risa de hombre fascinante y expresivo. Le hechiza ser seducido y excitado.

— Me gusta bruja, me gusta y mucho —él parpadea— pero… ¿Y tú padre? ¿Y el dinero? ¿La fortuna de nuestra Annie? No podemos hacer eso.

— Por el dinero de Annie no te preocupes, tu fulges como albacea cariño, podemos trasladarla a otros bancos, y por Charles Swan… —desesperada por salvar a su esposo haría cualquier cosa, quizás convencer a su padre que le diera parte del dinero que a ella le pertenecía, la posibilidad era aterradora, pues lord Swan terriblemente egoísta e infantil no daría su brazo a torcer, él aún guardaba la esperanza de quedarse con el nieto y de apartar del camino al tunante esposo de su hija— le diré que me dé parte de mi herencia.

— No lo hará, no te dejará ir.

— Él no me importa, ¿es importante mi fortuna, Edward? Soy buena con los negocios, podemos empezar de cero ¿es importante?

Es un momento único entre los dos, lo que lo atrajo de ella fue su dinero, y precisamente sea ahora, lo que los aparte.

— Me importa una mierda, Isabella, podríamos ser más pobres que Juan el Bautista y contigo sería muy feliz.

— Pero no seremos pobres, Forksville me pertenece, es de mi madre y estoy segura que a ella no le importara si la vendo, mientras que nada la obligue a volver, yo podré disponer de ella, Renée no la necesita, tengo joyas y algo guardado.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

— Eres una brujilla tramposa, Bella Cullen, además yo pienso trabajar, cualquier cosa, quiero aprender, estoy seguro que Rosalie y Emmett se nos unirán, puedo vender la vieja casa en Bravante Street, está derruida, pero no importa, además el esposo de mi hermana sueña con irse también.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Sí! ¡Demonios! ¡Larguémonos de Inglaterra! ¡Que se pudran!

— ¡Que se pudran! —ella ratifica— nos largaremos de aquí y no volveremos mi amor —anuda las piernas en la cintura de su esposo, él está herido y agotado, pero no busca que le haga el amor, solo quiere abrazarlo y decirle que él es lo más importante y que solo por él buscará otra vida en otras tierras, no le importa, no tiene miedo ¿no fue ella que contando con diecisiete años tomó las riendas de su vida yendo contra todo el mundo? ¿No fue ella que una noche sin decirle a nadie solo a Eleazar, vestida con un oscuro traje emprendió un viaje hacia un país que no conocía para enfrentarse al padre que le era un extraño? ¿No fue ella quien en silencio aumento su fortuna? ¿No era ella la dueña de Thunder? ¿La cazadora capaz de atrapar el corazón de Edward Cullen? No tener miedo era parte de su temperamento, además ahora no estaba sola, tenía familia.

— Muy lejos bruja, donde nadie nos encuentre, seré un hombre honesto ¿no es aterrador?

Y vuelve a besarla con desenfrenado gozo.

— Estás mal herido, cariño.

— ¿Y cuándo eso me ha detenido?

* * *

><p>Londres vivía de los escándalos, algo ocurría en la lluviosa ciudad que atraía la oscuridad, la perversión, el crimen y la muerte. Desde 1886 los escándalos no dejaban de suceder: los asesinatos en White Chapell, los escándalos de la calle Cleveland 19, las discusiones que Charles Darwin generó con su apóstata argumento de que el hombre no descendiente de Dios, la lujuria de los escritores y sus amantes, del chulo dramaturgo irlandés y su amor expuesto por los hombres, el nieto de la reina amando a las putas y otras delicadezas como una dama casada con un tahúr, un lord casado con una sirvienta, su cuerpo destrozado por los caballos en una sucia calle y un esposo desaparecido para siempre.<p>

Algo latente y profundo parecía sublevarse por las calles y las alcantarillas… algo necesitaba explotar y antes de que ello ocurriera, toda lo podrido debía salir como un pus infecto antes de ser saneado. El peso de la noche cae, la impunidad está al límite, secretos saldrán a la luz y muchos se convertirán en la otra cara de la moneda, la vida se traslada —imperceptible— de los aristocráticos salones de las mansiones a los lujosos hoteles, la riqueza ya no proviene de la tierra y la aristocracia, incapaz de ir con los tiempos, da estertores dramáticos en sus intentos de recuperar los privilegios. La reina estaba asqueada al ver como lo que ella representaba se iba a pique, sobre todo porque uno de sus parlamentarios estaba a punto de desatar otro escándalo que evidenciaba la crisis moral y política que vivía la nobleza.

Insistentemente se rumoreaba que Alistair Sinclair, un asiduo visitante de todos los burdeles de la ciudad, tenía prohibido la entrada donde Esmerald Plant porque, con látigo en mano, intentó golpear a una de sus chicas. Las teorías de porqué una madama como ella prohibía algo a un lord como él abundaban y hacían que el chisme nunca muriera: que la mujer le conoce secretos sobre chicas muertas en su cama, que milord amenazó con derrumbar su casa y arruinarla pero que luego se arrepintió cuando un miembro de la familia real lo visitó. Sinclair estaba en boca de todos y no le importaba, lo que realmente odia es que una puta con aires de gran dama se atrevió a decirle que no.

— _Putas malditas… ¿cómo se atreven a negarse?_

Aquel pensamiento iba revestido de la oscura y delirante obsesión que sentía por la que creía la peor de todas: lady Isabella Swan.

Sin embargo a oídos de la monarca llegó el rumor y para frenarlo llamó a lord Sinclair a una audiencia especial, y junto con el Primer Ministro se le recomendó que por un tiempo se alejara de la vida política, Alistair entendió que debía renunciar, que había caído en desgracia a los ojos de su reina y su único camino era abandonar el parlamento. Fue entonces que el odio reconcentrado que sentía por todo y por todos se dirigió con más ahínco hacia aquellos que él creía eran los responsables de su debacle, su primer triunfo fue la muerte de Alice, sentado en su oficina brindó por la muerte de la sirvienta que tuvo la desfachatez de querer ser parte de la sociedad. Sin querer, lady Whitlock fue el arma con que le dio un golpe bajo a Isabella Swan ¡cómo lo disfruto! esa noche, una mujerzuela atada en su cama, sufrió el gozo del triunfo sobre la Princesa Encantada.

Una tarde de domingo, en el castillo de conde Aro Volturi, en la inauguración de la temporada de caza, alguien dijo que faltaba Edward Cullen para hacer de aquel evento algo majestuoso.

_«— Se extraña, siempre hacía de esto algo para recordar, es maravilloso ver un hombre que hace del vicio de beber un arte y de la inmoralidad algo delicioso»_

_«— Su esposa el año pasado compró mi mejor yegua; era, según me dijo, un regalo de boda»_

_«— Una yegua para el semental, o mejor dicho: un semental para la yegua, según dicen, y parece que sí ha cumplido su misión: lady Swan espera su primer hijo. El viejo Swan debe estar fascinado con que la inversión haya dado frutos»_

Alistair sintió aquello como si dos grandes cuchillos los destajaran de palmo a palmo.

_«— No es tan buen negocio, según lo que he escuchado, pues parece que el viejo deseaba era que su hija tuviera la sangre Cullen, pero no que el matrimonio continuase… el viejo no previno que el sinvergüenza se enamorara de su mujer»_

_«— ¡Ja! ¿Y quién lo hacía? Cuando lady Isabella se la pasó engañándonos a todos con su vestimenta de solterona recatada y sosa, si hubiese dejado ver todo lo que guardaba bajo aquella ropa ¡lástima! El tunante de Cullen es el único que ha visto semejantes delicias, definitivamente la suerte está de su lado, cuánto daríamos todos por semejante potranca»_

¡Él! Alistair Sinclair la había visto, desnuda, totalmente y toda Francia, todos los hombres que fueron sus presas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Y estaba preñada! ¡Y era un hijo del amor! no de la apuesta para humillarla.

Rumia su furia, sus entrañas eran hierro líquido que lo queman, todavía soñaba con ella desnuda y burlándose, la Isabella joven siempre se presentó en sus pesadillas con su descaro y sus carcajadas de hiena. La culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa, está seguro que ella detonó —con su rechazo— la maldad latente que en él existía. Está convencido que desde el principio la obsesión por ella lo cegó y convirtió su vida en un infierno cuando no pudo con el odio, los celos y la vanidad lastimada.

Y dio el paso,

y apretó el gatillo,

y Alistair Sinclair pudrió su alma.

A pesar de los años, aún podía escuchar el sonido del cráneo del chico reventándose por una bala.

Esa misma noche se excusó de la fiesta en la casa del conde y volvió a la ciudad, tomó un barco hacia Francia y a los días —frente a los hermosos cuadros de una Isabella Swan desnuda— se regodeaba de su venganza. No deseaba terminar el deseo, deseaba un triunfo sobre ella.

_«— Mi triunfo será dulce, muy dulce… ¡por fin, princesa!... quizás tenga compasión, quizás te deje conservar el hijo… quizás, no.»_

Un rumor cruzó la ciudad…

Un carruaje se estacionó frente a la casa en Kensington, Jessica Stanley baja y apresuradamente entra a la mansión. Susy abrió la puerta de la casa, Jessica sin esperar a que avisaran penetra protegida por la capa, siente que es su responsabilidad advertirle a Isabella sobre el escándalo que estaba pronto a estallar en la ciudad.

— ¿Madam Isabella?

La pequeña sirvienta se aparta, la aristócrata no repara en ella, camina hacia los interiores de la casa que ella conoce muy bien.

— ¿Milady? —pregunta Susy.

— ¿Dónde está tu ama?

Isabella está junto a su esposo en la biblioteca, escucha la risotada de Edward acompañado por un estruendo, es su mujer quien le lanza un libro porque él se ríe de ella y cuenta historia picantes que hasta para Isabella son demasiado, se supone que están planeando cada uno de los pasos a seguir para poder emprender el viaje de no retorno.

— ¡Eres incorregible, Edward!

— ¡Eres encantador! querrás decir cariño.

Otro estruendo, pero este no tiene que ver con libros tirados a la cabeza del esposo, no, este tiene que ver con un esposo tras el criminal vestido de cientos de capas de su mujer que no le permite hacer el trabajo que solo él sabe hacer muy bien.

Jessica no le importa los buenos modales, irrumpe sin esperar ser avisada.

Encuentra a los señores enredados en el sofá, besándose como dos amantes, lady Stanley observa a la pareja, parpadea fascinada ante aquella imagen de un matrimonio real, intimo, algo inusitado para ella. Aun casada con Félix —es un gran amante, pero teme ser intimo con ella de manera abierta— no logra tener una relación real con éste, Isabella ¿qué es lo que yo no sé y ella sí? se pregunta ¿qué me he perdido?

— ¿Madam? —Edward se levanta del sofá, arregla con premura su sacoleva y cubre con su cuerpo a su esposa. Los ojos del hombre son agresivos e inquisidores.

La intrusa abre la boca el hombre que ve frente a ella se ha transformado, es ahora más adulto, más severo y ya no parece el truhan capaz de levantar las faldas de las mujeres con un guiño, ni bajar sus calzones a punto de sonrisas, bueno, si puede, pero parece que ya no le interesa aun así sigue siendo el gran tesoro del reino.

— Disculpen mi irrupción.

Isabella se levanta ayudada por la mano de su esposo, pocas semanas y el embarazo avanza a pasos agigantados, entre risas su esposo le dijo que presentía que el hijo sería algo así como un centauro y que quizás era la culpa de ella, la sangre de Thunder se había transmutado en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jessica?

La mujer da un paso adelante, de su capa saca el periódico de aquel día, temblorosa, abre la página central de éste y en la página central el titular que revoluciona esa mañana con un sol pálido en Londres.

_**Los secretos encantos de una dama….**_

Edward arranca el papel de la mano de la mujer, Isabella detrás de él lee al mismo ritmo desaforado de su esposo quien crispa de furia mientras la lectura avanza, en el artículo habla sobre las pinturas en exposición que existen en Chelsea Street en una pequeña, pero moderna galería de arte, el crítico señala que los cuadros logran su cometido de embelesar al espectador con el insultante espectáculo de una hermosa mujer completamente desnuda, el escándalo no es solo el cuerpo en posiciones seductoras sino que la modelo en cuestión es nada más ni nada menos que la gran dama «últimamente caída en desgracia» Isabella Swan.

Bella mira a su esposo. Edward ruje de furia, no solo porque presiente la marea terrible de horror que se les viene encima sino porque no puede soportar que su esposa sea puesta en ridículo, no solo por las pinturas sino porque el artículo la insulta como mujer, como madre y como esposa, rematando con broche de oro la nota con la frase:

_«… la dama en cuestión, está casada con un hombre inútil, cuyo único valor es su hermosura, un abolengo que él mismo se encargó en destruir y en que según las malas lenguas su talento solo está al servicio de las damas, somos testigos de cómo nuestra sociedad tiene que sufrir con semejante vergüenza y que lord Cullen se pavonee por la ciudad ostentando el dinero que no es capaz de ganarse con sus propias manos. Pero lo más escabroso es que la dama en cuestión tiene un pasado oscuro que no conocíamos y que ahora se muestra en esas pinturas licenciosas de su cuerpo impúdicamente desnudo. Londres se revoluciona ante la vulgaridad de la que somos testigos.»_

Isabella no se desmaya, no hace ningún sonido de dama en desgracia, solo ve frente a ella como su pasado de coquete y puta elegante vuelve en el momento en que pensó que aquella deuda ya estaba saldada.

Edward rompe el periódico en mil pedazos dando pasos enormes por toda la estancia.

— Lo siento, mi amor —está paralizada, y baja la cabeza llena de vergüenza.

— ¡No!—Edward toma sus manos y las besa apasionadamente— no es tu culpa, no lo es.

Madam Stanley de nuevo es testigo de aquel acto de amor íntimo, no tiene duda, frente a sus ojos ve algo exótico que solo ha leído en libros: Amor, pasión y fervor.

— Escuché el rumor en casa de lady Catherine, todos susurraban, si hasta Ángela Weber parecía sofocada más de lo usual, todos eran víboras en aquel lugar, Isabella, pero fue esta mañana cuando Félix me mostró el artículo que supe que era verdad.

— Gracias, querida, no debió ser fácil decidir venir a casa a ponerme sobre aviso.

— No me importó nada Bella —la mujer comenzó a sollozar— ya tengo demasiada culpa con la muerte de lady Whitlock, no debíamos haberle dado ese trato ¡todos la matamos!

Los ojos marrones de Isabella chispearon de furia.

— ¡Claro que la mataron! Ninguno tuvo piedad con ella.

— Lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento

El esposo abraza a su mujer, sabe que en ella no habrá lágrimas, su mirada se topa por un momento con los papeles en el escritorio, su futuro está siendo calcinado y hecho cenizas.

— No deseamos su lástima, madam, mi esposa y yo no somos sus malditas víctimas.

Bella oculta el rostro en su pecho, la humillación no es su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de todos, sino que es Edward siendo tratado como un idiota.

— Vete Jessica, ya has arriesgado demasiado al venir hasta acá.

La dama da dos pasos hacia la puerta.

— Deberían irse de la ciudad, antes que todo se haga peor.

— No voy a irme —la voz ronca de Edward resuena con virilidad— ni Isabella ni yo agachamos la cabeza. Por favor váyase, váyase madam.

Un leve suspiro es exhalado por la antes mejor amiga de Isabella, dos lagrimitas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

— Dicen… dicen que fue lord Sinclair quien trajo los cuadros desde Francia.

Claro que fue él. El odio profundo nunca fue capaz de aceptar que no fuera él quien dijera la última palabra. Isabella lo siente…

— _¡Dios, no!_

Lo sabe. Con sus manos puestas en el pecho de Edward puede sentir como la sangre se le calienta, un paso hacia atrás repleto de ira, ella se aferra a su chaqueta pero no es posible retenerlo, lo escucha gruñir como animal herido, levanta su rostro y se topa con el gesto de tigre que ha visto en él dos veces, una cuando lo vio peleando en la calle hollín, el otro cuando domesticó a Thunder, y por primera vez en su vida, Isabella Swan sabe lo que significa la palabra miedo.

— ¡Voy a matarlo!

No ve, está ciego, no le importa nada, solo quiere acabar con aquel guiñapo que ha insultado a su esposa, a sus hijos, a su padre y a lo único respetable que ha hecho en su vida.

— ¡Por favor, Edward!

No puede tomarlo, no puede retenerlo, él se le va de sus manos, se va como se fue Alice, alimentado por los vientos de su destino.

— No puedes, Isabella, no puedes —tiene una botella de whisky en sus manos, el cabello responde a los instintos de su dueño y está desordenado y anárquico— no puedes evitar que sea un hombre.

— Eso es lo que él quiere, quiere que vayas hasta él ¡quiere provocarte, lo sé! lo he visto, he visto esos hombres ante mí.

— ¿Tus amantes? —pregunta lleno de celos.

— Sabes que sí. Ya hablamos de eso, Edward Cullen —Jessica está como una estatua, al escuchar la confesión de la dueña de la casa, ella, finalmente pone punto final a las sospechas que siempre tuvo de Isabella Swan, aquella fina damita quien trataba de ocultar un temperamento de hierro era en realidad esa mujer que se mostraba en aquella confesión y en las pinturas de una desnudez lasciva y concupiscente— ¡todos ellos se provocaban y estaba dispuesto a matarse por mí!

— No quiero saber más, Bella Swan.

— Todos deseando lo que no tenían y lo que a ti te sobra Edward ¿no te basta?

— Es mucho más, bruja mía, es mucho más ¡ese maldito quiere matarte!

— ¡Y lo hará si tu mueres, Edward! Eso es lo que desea.

— Si no respondo por mi familia ¿Quién soy? —bebe todo de un solo trago— ¿Quién demonios soy?

Tira la botella que se estrella contra la pared, va hasta la puerta, escucha el sollozo de su esposa, eso le conmueve más que nada, la ha escuchado llorar tanto el último mes, su amiga, su mundo, su padre odioso… y ahora él. ¿Cuándo un hombre como él —banal y sin escrúpulos— tuvo que enfrentar la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de la dignidad de toda una casa? ¡Era hora! Su padre Carlisle Cullen no esperaría menos de él.

Ve a su esposa, embarazada, hermosa, que está a dos metros de él y le parece una mujer extraordinaria, lucha sola contra un mundo donde es considerada el enemigo. Para él, todo es muy simple, por ser hombre se le permitía todo lo que a ella se le negaba, su lascivia le era asentida y hasta ensalzada, pero con Isabella, el juicio público sería categórico ya que se medía con distinta vara. Allí, preñada, su mujer merecía todo: un hogar, unos hijos y amor. Sí, al bastardo Cullen, su mujer le parecía extraordinaria y no iba a permitir jamás que dejara caer sus brazos y viviera pidiendo permiso a todo el por sentir y por ser.

Llevado por la fuerza de su amor por ella, la toma entre sus brazos y mira con la certeza del bien hacer: él necesita ser un hombre y ella debe dejar que lo sea. La besa de nuevo y aplasta sus labios contra su boca, la bebe ansioso, con beso de consumación y promesas, con un beso de hombre hambriento de una vida junto a ella.

Juntan sus frentes.

— No hay día, Isabella, de estos casi dos años contigo que no he estado fascinado, hipnotizado, completamente maravillado por lo que tú eres, no voy a juzgarte, lo hice y fui un hipócrita, te voy a amar siempre, siempre.

Isabella no puede hablar, todas sus palabras mueren en su garganta, quiere decirle ¡Vámonos! ¡Huyamos de esta ciudad inmunda! ¡Deja a Sinclair con su odio! pero no lo hace, solo posa su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y oculta sus lágrimas.

— Fuiste mi mundo desde el primer día que te vi en aquel museo, desde que te conocí, fuiste todo.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, afuera el grito de un niño que reparte el periódico del día, su voz aguda grita la vergüenza que inunda la ciudad. Edward se aleja, su mujer agarra las solapas de la chaqueta, quiere un poco más… tan solo un poco antes que el mundo se derrumbe sobre sus cabezas. El hombre levanta su rostro altanero, pasa sus manos por el cabello cobrizo, hace su hermosa y fatua transformación de cínico frente a ella y le da a su mujer ese único momento, un dulce consuelo que la hace reír ante su desfachatez.

— Soy tuyo, bruja, hasta la muerte, soy tuyo y voy a ganar, no apuestes en contra.

— Siempre a tu favor, bastardo —contesta entre lágrimas y una risa que contiene adioses.

Tres zancadas y sale por la puerta principal sabiendo que quizás sea la última vez que la cruce. Isabella es una estatua, ha atrapado a su esposo en sus pupilas, lo mantendrá allí para toda la vida, dilata las aletas de su nariz y el perfume propio de la piel de su hombre es respirado para quedarse dentro de ella, repasa sus gestos y palabras, cada movimiento, cada pequeña manía, todo lo que a él lo resume.

— _Serás mi esposo siempre ¡siempre! No fuiste mi primer hombre, pero eres mi primer y único amor ¡no habrá nadie más!… ¡no existe nadie más!_

Ve a Jessica que se esconde tímidamente tras la puerta, dirige su mirada hacia ella, empequeñece sus ojos, concentrando un sentimiento en su mirada: Desprecio. La mujer lo entiende.

— Vete de mi casa Jessica, no eres mi amiga ni eres nada, y dile a tu esposo que mi padre le prestará el dinero que solicitó para la compra de nuevos barcos —hace una mueca— solo que cobraré cinco por ciento de intereses más que el préstamo anterior y tendrá un año de garantía, al término de los cuales, me quedaré con los barcos si no cumple con los plazos.

Lo llevará a la quiebra, no le interesa. Y cuando la mujer abandona la casa, Isabella Swan sola en su biblioteca llora en silencio sin que nadie la vea.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sinclair!<p>

El hombre sentado en la mesa del club privado, escucha la voz de su enemigo. Lo ha estado esperando. Sonríe y bebe su drambuie, está de espaldas a la entrada del salón que, a pesar de las luminarias, se ve oscuro. La madera de ébano de las paredes y el cuero de los muebles, absorben la luz, los retratos apostados en la pared —todos pro hombres que por generaciones han sido miembros de este club— aumentan la apariencia de museo, pero todo se rompe con la presencia de mesas distribuidas por toda la sala en que se reúnen pequeños grupos. Huele a cigarrillo y al dulzón olor del licor, hombres fuman, beben su trago y leen el periódico, mientras que otros discuten los acontecimientos del día, el tema favorito de esa mañana es: los deliciosos pechos de lady Swan. Sí, todo muy pulcro y masculino

— Vaya, vaya Milord, pensé que se escondía bajo las faldas de su mujer.

Edward se abalanza hacia el hombre, lo agarra de la chaqueta y lo lanza hacia la pared, asentando un duro golpe contra la mandíbula.

— ¡Perro infeliz!

Sinclair, aturdido, tiene tiempo para soltar una carcajada, mientras trata de esquivar un nuevo golpe, pero no puede, al instante está sangrando mientras los otros hombres del salón solo miran el bochornoso espectáculo. El esposo ofendido arrastra a Sinclair como un trapo por todo el lugar, el ex parlamentario no se defiende, quiere que todos vean como aquel bastardo lo golpea, ha pensado día a día la jugada maestra y Edward Cullen —como todos los hombres de aquella mujer— es predecible en su amor, sabía que vendría por él. Ya lo había visto en Paris, ya había visto como hombres se peleaban hasta morir por Isabella.

Lo levanta arrinconándole en la puerta de salida del club.

— Ella es mi esposa ¡maldito sea!

— Es una puta.

Una patada en los testículos de Alistair fue la respuesta, el dolor lo ciega pero continúa.

— Una ramera no es una esposa, es una puta y las putas son de todos.

La fuerte mano de Edward se cubre de sangre de su enemigo cuando le sostiene con furia la cabeza contra la pared, el rostro de Sinclair se desencaja.

— Nunca le perdonarás el rechazo ¿verdad?

— ¡No tenía derecho! ¡Yo soy Alistair Sinclair! —ambos se quedan mirando, todo el rencor los apuñala— me humilló, hizo de mí una piltrafa. Por rango y riqueza, soy mejor que todos esos miserables que eligió ¿por qué voy a perdonarla?

— Eres el más patético de los pusilánime, milord. Incapaz de aceptar el no de una mujer.

— Me rechazó frente a todos como si fuera un vagabundo, me humilló casándose con un mozo de cuadra.

El hombre respira con dificultad, algo de baba se mezcla con la sangre que fluye de su boca, pero recupera fuerza y se engarza y queda a la altura de los ojos de su enemigo.

— ¡Zopenco! Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

— ¡Ese mocoso idiota! —se acerca al oído de su enemigo y susurra— yo lo seguí hasta donde vivía, le ofrecí dinero, mucho dinero para que se largara y él, con su cara de borrego, me dijo que no, que la amaba, y que no le importaba que su princesa se follara a media Francia, que ella era buena y algún día lo amaría ¿no es ridículo Milord? Fue tan fácil hacerles creer a todos que el mocito se había suicidado.

Edward afloja el agarre del cuerpo magullado del hombre, no puede creer lo que oye, lo ha confesado, y solo él lo ha escuchado, los demás miembros del club, expectantes, se encuentran a metros de ambos, más preocupados de las acciones que de las palabras.

— ¡Dejaste que ella cargara con tu culpa!

— Se suponía que me aceptaría. Viuda, desprestigiada y sin la corte de amigos que la rodeaban, tenía que decir que sí pero, la muy perra, nuevamente se negó ¡Maldita sea, yo soy un lord principal! ¡A mí nadie puede decirme no! Años y años queriendo que pagara y estuve a punto, pero tú, lord Cullen caíste como todos, en su red, en la trampa en que todos caen: su coño. Hoy he logrado mi cometido ¡que todo Londres sepa quién es!

— ¡Hijo de puta malnacido!

Los ojos azules de Sinclair son oscuros y malignos.

— ¿Y qué? Nada puedes hacer, eres un mentecato, un majadero ¡nunca podrás contra mí!

Es ese momento cuando Edward Cullen asoma su mueca cínica y torcida. Le da una bofetada en la cara y ésta resuena por todo el lugar.

— Consiga, Milord, unos padrinos. Mañana, al amanecer, en un duelo, voy a matarlo.

Sinclair escupe.

— Están prohibidos, Cullen.

— ¿Le preocupa la ley?

— Muy bien, al amanecer. Pero debe estar claro, vivo o muerto, yo gano.

Edward se aleja, recuerda las palabras de su bruja diciéndole que si él muere, Sinclair gana. Desecha el pensamiento, se fija en los curiosos reunidos en el hall y como peleador callejero que es, retribuye la pachotada.

— Sinclair, desde el primer no que te dio mi esposa, lo tuyo ha sido derrota tras derrota —se da la vuelta— a ti no te queda nada y mi disparo será la constatación de tu existencia como cadáver.

El hombre ruge.

— ¿Por qué no va a la galería, Cullen? ¿Por qué no va y ve como todos gozan con su princesa encantada?

Edward vuelve rápido sobre sus pasos y de un certero golpe, deja noqueado, en el suelo a Alistar.

Ha entrado a la galería con la cara en alto; altivo y orgulloso, no deja que nadie lo vea humillado, su ropa está machada de sangre y no tiene la presencia impoluta de todo caballero, pero sus ojos —que son fuego y destellan en cada paso— le dan una temible magnificencia. Los curiosos, que han ido como moscas a la miel para ver los cuadros que encienden la sangre, se quedan en silencio cuando ven al esposo de aquella Jezabel mirado los cuadros que la muestran con desnudez morbosa a todos, sin pudor. Observa una a una las pinturas, en ellas ve a una mujer que, desnuda, muestra cuán hermosa se sabe. En una de ellas, peina su cabello sentada en una silla frente a una gran espejo, el cabello de ella es obsceno por lo largo y oscuro, él ama aquella melena noche, miles de veces ha sido su brida cuando la ha tomado boca abajo y ella —ardiente y deseosa— levanta su cadera pidiendo más, entonces, tener una clara visión del hermoso trasero de su mujer se convierte en necesidad y enrolla la negra seda en torno a su mano mientras la penetra en su cavidad pequeña y húmeda. Todos ven el cabello, él ve sexo apasionado.

Otra de las pinturas la muestran recostada de espaldas en la cama, su rostro no se ve, pero los trazos de su cuerpo voluptuoso sí y es un pecado soberbio. No es difícil concluir para Edward la admiración, deseo apasionado del pintor hacia ella al ver que la muestra con sus senos —que él ha mordido— como soles, con sus piernas abiertas al mundo exponiéndose como un voluptuoso tesoro para los amantes que está dispuesta a todos, con su mirada de lujuria perversa y su sonrisa orgullosa. Isabella Swan, la amante de todos, la que no tiene miedo y que se sabe la reina de Francia, está siendo conocida por todos y escucha los ¡Oh! y los ¡Ah! como alabanzas a una diosa pagana.

Pero una, una pintura es la que más llama la atención, no está desnuda, es más… solo muestra la cara, pero la imagen es el resumen de la lujuria, con su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, curvando sus labios, dejando ver un poco de su lengua entre los dientes, los colores son rosados y calientes, como sus mejillas, un mechón de su cabello está adherido a su frente por el sudor… Edward reconoce esa imagen, ha visto aquel gesto, es una imagen de su esposa gimiendo, es el orgasmo de su esposa.

Y eso lo desgarra de celos y lo desgarra también en su hombría.

Esa mujer —vampiro del amor de los hombres que la han poseído— lo ama, ha dejado su pasado atrás y lo hizo su esposo, le enseñó lo que es la virilidad y la familia, le dio un hijo, le hizo saber que él era todo lo que ella estaba esperando. Alarga su mano y toca la boca entre abierta de Bella y deja salir todo el sentimiento que ha tenido desde hace varios meses y que ha ocultado sin éxito ante ella: ¡No es nadie!

La piel del tahúr, temerosa de adentrarse en todo aquello que no fuera juego y placer, se resquebraja y bota la costra de la fatuidad que la cubre, le ha costado acostumbrarse a su nueva dermis y, a veces, le incomoda como ahora cuando descubre que lo único decente que ha hecho es hacer que la mujer más libre del todo el mundo lo ame, esa es su única victoria, más allá de eso, no tiene nada. Es solo un aristócrata, un hombre sin callos en las manos, el último vestigio de lo que Jasper llamó: hombres incapaces de vivir en peligro.

Las pinturas de Isabella Swan le demostraban que ella siempre lo hizo.

El rumor del duelo se extiende como una ola por toda la ciudad, Isabella ve a su padre frente a ella, Charles Swan está en silencio frente a su hija, le sorprende el embarazo, ella es diferente, no se le acerca, no quiere ese tipo de intimidad con ella, el escándalo está a la vista de todos, y es su hija la protagonista de este. Sin que él se lo pida, Isabella le cuenta su vida en Francia, paso a paso, no tiene pudor para hablar de los desafueros en que se vio involucrada y como estos trajeron grandes tragedias. Charles la ve llorar, no sabe qué hacer, el amor paternal para él es algo que no se le enseñó, sin embargo toma su pañuelo y se lo ofrece para que ella limpie sus lágrimas.

— Si él muere serás una viuda en desgracia, Isabella, pero si el que muere es Sinclair, deberá irse del país.

— Me iré con él.

— No puedes, tienes un hijo y la hija de esa mujer Alice en que pensar. La ley caerá sobre él, sin compasión, de todos modos perderás, hija. Será un prófugo y aunque Sinclair es odiado por todos, la reina y el parlamento no se lo perdonarán.

— ¡Ten compasión, padre!

— La tengo, Isabella, no lo digo para atormentarte, es lo que el futuro les depara.

El futuro, ese futuro, ella lo trazó con su vida disoluta, con una noche ebria tratando de jugar con el idiota más grande que conoció, tan solo un juego y nada más, un juego que en su presente destruyó todo.

A la medianoche, Eleazar vestido por primera vez en su vida de negro, se presenta en la gran casa en Kensington.

— Compré todas las pinturas, mon papillon, esta ciudad no las merece, ya las quitaron de la galería.

Isabella lo abraza, se siente tan libre de llorar en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

— Gracias, pero es demasiado tarde, ya el daño está hecho, cherrie, Sinclair se ha vengado.

Eleazar suspira, hace tres horas Edward se presentó en la casa que alquiló cerca de las riveras del Támesis.

— Tu esposo vio las pinturas, Bella.

— ¡Dios! ¡No!—oculta su rostro con sus manos— ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Me odia? Lo he avergonzado, Eleazar, lo he avergonzado desde que hice que se casara conmigo.

— Dijo que eras hermosa, es un caballero, Isabella —aparta el cabello que está desecho por el día de lágrimas que ha tenido— y no dijo nada más sobre las pinturas. Pero, tengo que decirte algo sobre Sinclair.

En dos minutos Eleazar le cuenta que el mismo Alistair le confesó a su esposo que él había asesinado a Michell. Isabella vomita, el niño tranquilo de ojos azules, esperándola en las caballerizas, amándola, creyendo en ella. Su corazón llora por él.

— ¿Qué he hecho? Eleazar ¿qué hice con mi vida? ¿Soy esa harpía que se come el alma de los hombres? Mi pobre Michell, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

— La confesión de Sinclair ¿no te libera, querida? él no se mató, lo mataron.

— Fue mi culpa, mi culpa, Eleazar. Al final, fueron mis decisiones, jugué con el azar creyendo que podía salir impune de todo, ahora mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo tiene que poner la cara por mí, debí esconderme, debí quedarme en Forksville, no permitir que Edward me conquistara, no casarme con él.

— No te tortures más, amar a Edward estaba en tu destino, es algo que no podías evitar mon cherrie. A veces —y piensa en Alice de ojos azules y risa divertida— la vida es una sin razón y una incógnita, algunos nacieron para soportarla, otros simplemente….

_Mueren bajo las ruedas de un coche, quizás en un duelo._

Al final le dice que Edward le ha pedido ser testigo en el duelo y que le ha rogado que convenza a su esposa que no intente ir a verlo. Y, por primera vez en su vida Isabella se siente pequeña, vulnerable y con sus manos atadas frente al destino que ella mismo tejió hilo a hilo con sus pequeñas y caprichosas manos.

Durante toda la noche Edward se ha escondido en su vieja casa de Bravante, no ha dormido bien y no ha tomado alimento, sentado en su cama durante horas se ha tomado el tiempo para reconciliarse con el padre que vive en su corazón y de tener un momento de profunda conciencia ascética. No está furioso por los cuadros de su mujer; al contrario, siente que en ellos existe dignidad y orgullo, sin embargo la rabia que siente va contra él, Bella ha aceptado su pasado y ha avanzado a algo perfecto, él se ha quedado atrás, siendo su sombra. No pelea por la decencia de ella, porque la decencia de lady Swan no está del lado del sistema, pelea es porque necesita decirse que tiene las agallas para defender lo que la libertad de Isabella significa.

En aquella casa derruida de su propiedad del viejo Lord Cullen comprende que no hubiese sobrevivido siendo el esposo trofeo de Bella, no por lo que la gente dijese, sino porque el temperamento de su mujer lo habría empujado a probarse a sí mismo, y el escándalo fue catalizador. Con la nueva fe que lo habita, mira sus manos y no se siente digno de su apellido, de sí mismo ni del legado que él, como hombre, daría a sus hijos.

Con la imagen de las pinturas de Isabella en sus pupilas comprendió que era hora de asumir su nueva piel, no para ser el hombre que una sociedad exigía, sino para ser el hombre que Isabella Swan necesitaba y el duelo con Sinclair era su manera de comenzar.

Eleazar llega antes de la hora acordada a buscarlo, pero se queda afuera esperando a que el esposo de su amiga salga de la casa. Cuando aparece, no lo saluda pero le dedica una mirada escrutadora, siempre odió a los hipócritas, más aun si son aristocráticos, demasiados pecados por confesar, demasiada lujuria que ocultar en burdeles, pero lo que ve frente a él es un Lord que camina amparado por la noche dispuesto a buscar la santidad del honor y reconoce belleza en ese Edward Cullen que está a punto de la transformación completa porque encontró la dignidad del amor.

Edward sube al coche, no le pregunta sobre la esposa, aunque muere por hacerlo, solo se sienta al lado de Merchant.

— ¿Las pistolas?

— Solo falta que las revisen los testigos de Sinclair, no confió en ese zopenco, siempre fue objeto de mi más profundo desprecio.

Merchant toca las enormes pistolas que están guardados en un elegante estuche negro que en su interior se reviste de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Eres buen tirador, Edward?

— Puedo ser un buen asesino.

Merchant juguetea con su bigotito, sus ojos oscuros despiden burla.

— ¡Como todo inglés! Te lo dije hace tiempo y Sinclair también lo es.

— Sí, pero yo soy mejor.

Los cascos de los caballos trotan por las calles y se enfilan hasta el lugar del encuentro, Lord Cullen aparta las cortinas del carruaje y ve a varios hombres a la vera del camino.

— Son hombres que contraté, Monsieur, no confió en ese pescado de Sinclair —pescado era el apodo que Isabella años atrás le había colocado al ex parlamentario.

— ¿Vas a cuidarla, Merchant?

— ¡Mon die! No seas dramático.

— ¿Vas a cuidar de mi mujer y mis hijos, Merchant?

Eleazar fija sus ojos negros en el rostro seco e imperturbable de Lord Cullen.

— Querido ¿de verdad crees que alguien debe cuidar a tu mujer? Ni el diablo lo haría.

— ¿La conociste en la época de las pinturas?

— Desde antes —sin que el inglés premeditara, Merchant atrapa las manos enguantadas de Edward— solo era una niña pequeña con la inocencia de la maldad en su máxima pureza, hacia las cosas por hacerlas, no porque realmente hubiese un supuesto perturbador tras ellas, lo malo querido es que la infectaron con sus moralinas y desde ese mismo momento ella ya no fue la misma.

Se escuchan las campanas que anuncian la llegada del día. Hay algo único en la ciudad de Londres al amanecer, todo es quieto, misterioso, el ruido de la ciudad más cosmopolita de Europa se silencia y los seres duermen en un inquieto sopor, el aire del mar es hielo y una extraña combinación de la luz sin el sol opaco da al comienzo del día una atmosfera gris azulada y siniestra ¡señoras y señores! Es la ciudad trágica y gótica por excelencia cuya protagonista penetra como la sombra siniestra del ángel de la muerte: La niebla.

Cuando se apean del carruaje, Merchant y Lord Cullen ven en diagonal como Sinclair y otros dos hombres que lo acompañan, están esperando, caminan directo hacia ellos. Alistar, henchido de seguridad, los recibe con una sonrisa de cortesía, una de las cosas que está seguro es que es bueno con las armas; en su petulancia, tiene la certeza que Cullen es solo bueno con las cartas, la bebida y las mujeres. Lo observa de arriba abajo, con el desprecio a flor de piel. Edward comprende esa mirada y entiende por primera vez que aquella siempre fue la misma en los ojos de todos, era ese alguien a quien todos invitaban a sus fiestas, pero jamás fue considerado un igual, el descubrimiento lo llena de una libertad impensada, se hace frente a su rival y no deja ver emoción alguna en su rostro. Sinclair espera un gesto, pero no recibe nada, mientras que él es todo nerviosismo y excitación.

— No estés tan emocionado, Sinclair. No me has matado aún.

— Es cuestión de tiempo, Lord Cullen.

— Sí, por decisión divina, a todos nos llega la hora.

— Eres un perdedor, un hombre cuya única fortuna y talento consiste en follar mujeres, no vales mucho.

Lord Cullen tira su cabeza hacia atrás como sinónimo de risa.

— Bueno, bueno, el arte de follar mujeres pocos lo poseemos y es evidente que usted lo carece.

— ¡Perro maldito! —intenta ir hacia la cara de su enemigo, pero el largo cuerpo de Merchant se interpone.

— Monsieur, no puede tocar al rival.

— ¡Tú! ¡Vil francés! ¿Le has dicho que fuiste la celestina de la puta de su mujer?

— Cuide su lengua Monsieur, ya ha hecho demasiado el ridículo.

Lo tira hacia atrás, mientras se arregla de forma exageradamente meticulosa su chaqueta en tono de burla. Luego, se dirige a los hombres que están allí presentes; Edward aparente tranquilidad, no teme morir, pero teme dejar a su familia sin nada, teme no conocer el rostro de su hijo, teme el no darle el último beso de amor a su esposa, teme dejar ir la vida que apenas está comenzando, pero no deja entrever nada. Sinclair es solo un perro rabioso.

— Este duelo será a la primera sangre.

— ¡No! —Sinclair grita furioso— uno de los dos debe morir.

— Usted no está para imponer nada, Alistair Sinclair, no es el que propuso el duelo y no es usted el que exige satisfacción, así que es a primera sangre ¿estás de acuerdo, Lord Cullen?

— A primera sangre —afirma el cuestionado.

— El duelo se dará por terminado cuando uno de los dos caiga herido, si ninguno cae, el duelo se dará por terminado, también es derecho de lord Cullen fijar los plazos de distancia, el pidió diez y a sus testigos, lord Sinclair, aceptaron ¿está usted de acuerdo, Milord?

— Diez está bien, Merchant.

Eleazar se acerca a los testigos, inspeccionan las pistolas una y otra vez, Sinclair está impaciente, quiere restregar su victoria ante Bella, quiere dejar de sentir ese asco por el sentimiento ignominioso, roedor, humillante de haber sido uno de los adoradores burlados por ella. El testigo de Sinclair señala el punto donde los dos hombres partirán, Sinclair camina erguido hasta el lugar señalado, Edward cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y trae a su cabeza la imagen de la esposa, el padre y la hermana. Les dice a todos en silencio un te amo, y así sin que él mismo lo sepa deja ir a Lord Cullen, y solo va al encuentro de su vida llamándose Edward. Cada uno se coloca de espaldas al otro. Toman sus pistolas y elegantemente las elevan a la altura de sus caras.

— ¡Yo daré el primer disparo! —la voz de Sinclair se levanta por sobre todo.

Edward muestra su gesto torcido que no abandonará a pesar de su alma renacida, sigue siendo el tahúr, el que todo lo apuesta, el que siente que en un momento todo ganará, al final la suerte siempre ha estado de su lado. Diosa fortuna, una carta, un as, un dado que le dice ¡toma todo! un caballo, el mejor en la cacería, el vino alzado en la salud de su vida, un soy lo que quiero ser, el primero en la carrera, el dueño de las mujeres, el dueño de La Mujer, el que la ha conquistado, aquel que le engendró un hijo, el del guiño juguetón, el que blofea, una sonrisa y un buen vaso de whisky para él que apuesta todo al azar. Es la emoción última. Su más grande apuesta.

— ¡Acepto! —grita con voz viril.

Eleazar parpadea _¿está loco? ¿Qué clase de hombre es?_

El testigo principal de Sinclair da la orden. Uno paso, dos… la niebla se acerca, cuatro pasos, el viento de Inglaterra… seis pasos, una mujer desnuda, siete pasos, una familia… diez… Isabella.

Ambos voltean. Sinclair apunta. Todo se detiene. El proyectil sale disparado de su pistola, la bala es más rápida que un parpadeo —y Edward Cullen escucha el silbido de algo caliente que pasa muy cerca de su mejilla— Sinclair ruje de furia, sus ojos se dilatan ante lo que ve, el arma apunta hacia él y tiembla mientras espera el sonido atronador de la pistola del enemigo y al segundo, un ardor que se extiende por su hombro hacia el resto de su cuerpo, lo hace cae como un tronco pesado sobre la yerba _¡El maldito me ha herido! ¡Edward Cullen es el ganador! _

Y lo peor de todo, la gran humillación que lo ha hecho burla, es que el bastardo más grande de Inglaterra ha voluntad no apuntó hacia su corazón, sino que adrede hirió su hombro. Merchant suelta una carcajada, los dos testigos de Sinclair estupefactos por lo presenciado corren hacia el hombre, Edward tira la pistola lejos de él, sabe que aquello no ha terminado.

— ¡Primera sangre! Milord Cullen ha ganado.

— ¡No!—Sinclair rápidamente toma la pistola, los dos hombres a su lado retroceden ante la locura del parlamentario, Edward camina dando la espalda escucha el martilleo de la pistola— ¡maldito infeliz!

Pero antes de que dispare, la enorme mano de Merchant lo abofetea tumbándolo de nuevo en la tierra.

— No sea ridículo Sinclair, que falta de estilo y elegancia ¡Mon die! El duelo ha terminado— pisa la muñeca del hombre hasta que éste suelta la pistola gritando de dolor.

Merchant y Edward caminan unos pasos hacia el carruaje, el segundo sabe que el duelo no ha terminado, comprende que apenas comienza.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —a lo lejos la voz de Alistair— ¡no ganaste! ¡nunca ganaste! Y nunca vas a ganar, voy a acusarte de intento de homicidio ¡tengo testigos! ¡Haré de tu esposa el chisme del siglo! todo el mundo sabrá de mi trato contigo, The Time estará feliz de ponerlo en primera página ¿eso es ganar? ¿Tu mujer humillada y con ella, tu hijo? Sabes que todos caerán como buitres sobre Isabella y su padre, en esta ciudad no se perdona el éxito. Solo un bastardo como tú consideraría esto como triunfo… ¡Cullen, el trato sigue en pie! Solo falta que cumplas con lo último ¡Vete lejos de Inglaterra y todos quedamos contentos!

— ¡Miserable! —Edward desanda los pasos, cada uno es más ligero que el otro.

— ¡Cumple con el trato, bastardo y ella queda libre!

El hombre se detiene, ha perdido, no tiene en su mano el as ganador, ni el dado del azar ha llegado con el número seis.

— _Mi amor… mi reina, todo a mi favor y hasta en eso no puedo cumplir, no he protegido mi casa, toda ha sido en vano._

* * *

><p>Isabella era una especie de viuda, sola en la gran mansión se perdía en los espacios enormes de una casa que por unos meses la sostuvo a ella, a su esposo y a la esperanza de una familia. La sentencia fue dada, la sociedad la señaló y Edward con su pecho puesto ante todos, fue llamado a limpiar su nombre. Le importaba nada aquella sentencia, solo deseaba ser libre, pero Londres se convirtió en la cárcel y entendió más a su amiga Alice. Parada en la calle donde su amiga murió, mira el mundo con los ojos de ella ¿de qué valía ser libre cuando el mundo entero siempre estaba presto a convertir la individualidad en el enemigo?<p>

Alistair, respondiendo a su condición de basura, hace llegar su carta sentencia:

_«Un paso cerca, Milady y su esposo será lo que siempre debió ser: un cadáver que se pudre en la cárcel ¿quiere cargar con otra muerte?»._

Era una trampa perfecta: ella y Edward los prisioneros de aquella red.

Pero, lady Swan no se dejaba vencer por su avieso destino, concentra sus esfuerzos en trabajar y hacerles pagar a todos su hipocresía donde más le dolía: el bolsillo. Inglaterra se abría hacia nuevos mercados en América, los viejos territorios adquirían cada vez más importancia en el intercambio comercial y _«C. Swan & Son»_ estaba a la cabeza de las compañía comerciales de ultramar del imperio. Charlie era una suerte del rey midas y pocos sabían que era su hija la que —en silencio y durante años— acrecentó la fortuna tejiendo alrededor del dinero de su padre un intrincado laberinto de negocios, intereses y préstamos. Era la reina no coronada y la mujer impúdica, habilitada para manejar dinero pero con trabas para la vida social de los grandes salones. Y no le importaba, la despreciaban pero era la dueña del pan y la comida de cada hombre y mujer de la ciudad.

Sola, embarazada y con una niña pequeña que cuidar, la cada vez más rica lady Swan, sostenía con orgullo sus decisiones, en el día era una mujer activa pero de noche era la mujer que no tenía a su esposo durmiendo a su lado. Y se sostenía, se sostenía con la sensación de la mirada de Edward en todas partes. Él respiraba su aire y era la sombra caminaba con ella por las mismas calles, era unos ojos que en ráfagas aparecían cuando el coche la transitaba por la ciudad y compartía una lágrima entre Kensington y las riveras del Támesis, era un calor y un fuego que llegaban en oleadas de cualquier sitio, era una flor dejada en su puerta, una pequeña carta traída en la oscuridad —por la misma Esmerald Plant quien, esa misma noche, se quedó junto a ella tomando el té y descubrió que coincidían en el espíritu batallador y en ser dos mujeres salidas de la norma— que le trajo esperanza pero no noticia sobre el paradero de su esposo.

— No lo sé, querida, puede estar en cualquier parte.

Lady Swan tenía miedo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo vivía? ¿Qué hacia un hombre como Edward para esconderse en aquella ciudad?

Rosalie llegó de Forksville con su hijo pequeño; desesperada, esperaba que su hermano diera señales de vida. Los niños llenaron la casa, pero Isabella, en la noche, sola en su habitación, contaba y recontaba los días en que ella y él eran esposos lejos de la ciudad, en una comarca de gente felices donde nada era más importante, solo ellos. Sin embargo, con el fuego de su carácter, dejó salir a la mujer de voluntad que era y salió orgullosa a la calle luciendo su avanzado estado de embarazo, no se ocultó en la casa y miró desafiante a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a auscultarla, una noche con el deseo de que Edward oculto en las sombras la mirara se fue hacia el teatro y allí enfrentó inevitablemente al demonio de Sinclair.

— Si usted es inteligente, Milady, se divorciará de su esposo, llevará a su hijo para que lo crie la ramera de su cuñada y en unos años, cuando usted muestre el arrepentimiento debido, quizás alguien pueda limpiar su nombre y se haga usted por fin, una dama de bien.

Isabella, con las uñas enterradas en la silla, aguantaba sus ganas de vomitar, el hombre ruin se había llevado a sus dos esposos y pretendía aconsejarla

— ¿Alguien, Milord? Querrá decir usted.

— Por supuesto Milady, soy yo el llamado a salvarla.

Isabella voltea y dibuja el gesto que Sinclair tan bien conoce.

— Prefiero rebanarme el cuello Alistair antes de permitir que me toque.

— Es una puta.

— Y usted un eunuco ¿qué se siente Milord saber que mi esposo no quiso matarlo?

— Que es un maldito cobarde.

— Ese hombre tiene más honor que lo que usted tendrá en su vida, no se fie Sinclair, ninguno de los asistentes a este teatro somos tan misericordiosos.

— Nunca permitiré que Edward Cullen regrese, ni permitiré que toque la fortuna de Jasper Whitlock, él es un prófugo y la ley no se lo permite, y si usted huye con él, sabe muy bien que no podrá tocar una libra de la fortuna de su padre ¡es una mujer sin un hombre a su lado!

— Soy una mujer sin un hombre a mi lado, pero no será alguien tan miserable como usted quien me haga respetable, prefiero no serlo. Soy una mujer casada y moriré casada con Edward Cullen y aunque en mezquindad no lo entienda, también le debo todo mi respeto a Michell Fontaine y jamás se lo faltaría aceptando la ayuda de quien lo asesinó. Usted es una rata y me repugna, siempre será así.

Edward Cullen-Swan nació una mañana cuando nadie lo esperaba, desde el vientre de la madre pidió salir como si estuviese impulsado por un rayo, la madre, la comadrona y Rosalie lo estaban esperando y al primer llanto quedó claro que lo sostenía un espíritu indomable. Durante el parto con su boca atrapada por un pañuelo, Isabella derramó lágrimas no por el dolor, sino por saber que a muy pocos metros el padre esperaba el nacimiento del hijo.

El hijo de ojos azules y cabello oscuro agarró el seno de la madre y bebió la leche como si tuviese un hambre ancestral que no era capaz de saciar, en el niño ella reconoció su gesto terco y caprichoso y en la boca voluptuosa y burlona, los guiños del padre.

— No sabes lo mucho que te amo, hijo y tu padre, te ama mucho más.

Y con dos días de nacido, Isabella con su cámara fotográfica, inmortalizó a su hijo en una imagen perfecta para que su padre viese que aún en las sombras eran una familia.

_«Camine por el corredor hacia la izquierda, no vaya por la escalera principal, vaya por la alterna que está cerca del salón azul, es el segundo piso, la primera habitación» _Una noche hacia casi dos años Edward caminaba en la oscuridad con el deseo de tomar aquello que se había convertido en el sino de su vida, esa noche fue un zorro y un tigre, ahora era solo un hombre desesperado por ver a su hijo y tocar a su mujer, era un hombre con otra piel, deseando ser para ambos alguien digno de respeto.

Caminó de puntillas en aquella casa que nunca sintió como suya, en ella solo tenía a sus hijos y a Bella, de resto era un extraño para las cosas. Todos los sirvientes estaban en sus habitaciones, quizás Susy o la ama de llaves pasaban con el candelabro ofreciendo el último servicio de la noche. Respiró profundamente, todo su cuerpo gemía de dolor y cansancio.

— ¡Edward! —era la voz de su hermana quien vio la silueta de un hombre al que inmediatamente reconoció, Rosalie corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en eso— ¡Dios mío! pensé que no te volvería a ver, hermano.

La oscuridad salvaguardaba su rostro, Rosalie acalló su llanto en su pecho.

— Estoy aquí, preciosa, aquí.

Ambos unieron sus frentes, la hermana intentaba adivinar entre las sombras a aquel hombre que parecía estar en una mutación.

— Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, hermano, el mejor, que nadie te diga lo contrario, si mi padre viviera estaría orgulloso de lo que te has convertido.

— Quiero ser como mi padre, Rosalie.

— Querido —ella posó sus manos por los hombros en una caricia que era apoyo y confianza— eres mejor.

Dormía intranquila, no soñaba con algo o con alguien, solamente dormía, estaba cansada de reprimir llantos y emoción. Solo el nacimiento de su hijo le había dado una alegría que aligera sus días. Pendiente de él día y noche, entre abre los ojos y trata de escuchar —entre los dos mundos— el gorgoreo del pequeño y como siempre, alarga la mano para tocar la presencia caliente de su hijo. Lo que toca la impulsa a levantarse como una tigresa, buscando en la oscuridad.

— Es lo más hermoso que he visto, bruja.

Cinco meses, cinco largos meses en que no lo había visto, cinco meses en que lo buscaba locamente por todas partes, y allí estaba, en la penumbra, arrullando el hijo de ambos, un hipo pequeño como preludio al llanto.

— No llores, amor mío —le guiña un ojo— las princesas encantadas no lloran.

Isabella ahoga la lágrima, se detiene en aquella imagen del padre y el hijo juntos, alarga la mano y prendé el candil. Es otro hombre, otro hombre que es el mismo Edward está frente a ella, no viste elegante como siempre lo vio, tenía una sencilla chaqueta de color marrón, una camisa que en algún momento fue blanca, unos pantalones de mismo color de la chaqueta y una simple gorra, era un simple partisano, no el caballero elegante que conoció, pero en aquella simpleza vio una perfecta belleza.

— Te he buscado por todo Londres.

— He estado aquí contigo, Bella— lo dice mientras le sonríe al hijo.

Ella se levanta, teme que sea un sueño, se levanta, da dos pasos y se arrodilla abrazando sus piernas con ímpetu.

— Sí, mi amor, estás conmigo en mi corazón.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

— Como tú, no quiero otro nombre.

— Nos quedó hermoso nuestro pastel ¿no es así?

— Será el hombre más hermoso del mundo, así como su padre.

— Quería que fuera una niña.

— ¡No! un varón es perfecto —aparta un poco las piernas y penetra entre ellas— pero podemos tener muchos más, si nos vamos de aquí mi amor, Sinclair no puede detenernos.

Edward guarda silencio, ha descubierto en los últimos meses que le gusta estar en silencio.

— No, Sinclair no puede, mi amor —besa la frente de su hijo— es un majadero, una pobre sanguijuela, toma —le da el niño a su esposa, a los tres minutos se ha dormido, en cinco minutos Edward padre le ha prometido que jamás tendrá que avergonzarse de él— pero, no es hora de irnos Isabella.

— ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!

La ayuda a levantarse, Isabella pone al pequeño en la cuna, inmediatamente se encuentra con la boca de su marido que la besa con ardor, y enreda sus manos en su cabello.

— Debo irme.

— ¡No! —se cuelga de la chaqueta— no te irás, no sin mí.

Él levanta su cara con sus manos, Isabella siente como el tacto de Edward es diferente, sus manos de fino caballero no existen ya, son manos enormes, repletas de callos y poderosas. Ha estado trabajando, su corazón se empequeñece, una parte de ella adora al cínico bueno para nada y maravilloso bastardo.

— Hace dos años, Isabella Swan, me casé contigo, mucho antes te empecé a amar mi amor y ha sido un viaje maravilloso, pero no puedo seguir a tu lado sin saber cuánto es lo que valgo, me importa nada lo que piensen pero lo que pienso de mí no me gusta, y te veo, reina mía, tratando de pelear con ese hombre inconforme en que me convertí, y es agotador, tengo hijos Bella, Edward, Annie, ella es mía también, tengo a mi sobrino, a mi hermana, el fantasma de mi padre, y te tengo a ti mi bella y terrible bruja, tengo una responsabilidad y si no la asumo ahora Isabella al final de mi vida me convertiré en alguien a quien voy a odiar hasta que me envenene y envenene a todos.

— ¿Vas a darle a todos el gusto?

— ¿No te das cuenta, mi amor? —la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cama— he ganado, gané mi dignidad y con el tiempo verás que la he ganado para los dos —cerró los ojos mientras ahuecaba su rostro en el cuello de Isabella, aspiró su olor, guardó para él su perfume, agudizó su oído e hizo suyo el latir de su corazón, sintió el latido mínimo de la vena en su cuello y como ésta pulsando era el signo de la sangre caliente de su esposa libre y hermosa— he trabajado, he sido un hombre entre muchos, no he sido Lord Cullen, solo he sido Edward bebiendo cerveza, escuchando historias, dormido en una litera en un hotel limpio pero pobre, he soñado contigo, he soñado que soy el hombre que mereces.

— Te amo.

— Lo sé.

— Seré siempre tu esposa.

— Yo seré siempre tu esposo.

— No me dejes.

— Volveré, bruja mía, espérame, regresaré a ti, cada día será un paso menos para mí retorno —levanta su rostro y la observa— recuerdo una noche en que me dijiste cázame míster Cullen, recuerdo aquel beso de fuego que me diste Milady, esa noche no pude dormir, me marcaste y ya no hubo salvación, la mujer más fascinante que he conocido, la más inteligente, la más hermosa, libre y mala, y me amaba —tienta un beso, muerde su labio inferior y le ofrece su risa cascabel que pulsa por su piel— me ama, me ha dado un hijo, me ha hecho hombre, por eso Isabella te exijo que nunca en tu vida cambies, que cuando salgas a la calle seas tú, nada más, nada menos, diles que eres mejor, diles que no temes a nada, que eres la dueña de todo ¡prométemelo!

— Edward —solloza.

— Shhhh, ¡prométemelo!

Isabella asiente entre lágrimas que sí, que será lo que ella siempre ha sido.

— Hazme sentir orgulloso —con ojos ávidos ve el cuerpo de su esposa que se oculta en la seda de la bata de dormir— ahora, le haré el amor a mi mujer —muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y con la punta de su lengua humedece el contorno de ésta— dame lo que me hace feliz, dame este momento para que en otras tierras yo sienta que tengo un país donde llegar.

— Soy lo que quieras, Edward, lo que quieras.

La desnuda.

— Entonces, sé mi faro, Isabella.

Le hizo el amor con suavidad y dulzura al principio, de esa manera no le dijo adiós, le dijo _pronto, muy pronto_, después le hizo el amor con dureza, y así le dijo _para que no me olvides_, después la folló como un animal y le dijo _estoy en tu sangre, en cada latido, en cada célula_, y ella le permitió cada beso como esposa, cada mordida como amante y cada embestida brutal como una mujer decidida a no dejarse olvidar.

Un beso al hijo, a los hijos, uno a su hermana que sabía que él regresaría, al sobrino que ya mostraba el gesto fuerte y noble del abuelo y padre. Un adiós que duraría poco para ellos. En las manos los guardapelos que un día él le dio de regalo, en el de él, la foto de su mujer y de su hijo, y en las de ambos los mechones de su cabello.

Los grandes barcos en el puerto anunciaban su partida, Isabella vio la enorme embarcación que se llevaría lejos a su esposo y por segundos quiso amarrarlo, encadenarlo a ella, pero los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de una emoción oscura que no logró entender, era un hombre con un llamado profundo. Diez besos de despedida, ojala hubieran sido miles para que él no se fuera, un atar de manos para retenerlo, palabras y promesas de amor en aquel mar del amanecer de niebla en los viejos puertos.

Una voz ronca que fue para Isabella un desgarrar que le heló la sangre.

— ¡Al abordaje!

Lo vio caminar por el malecón con su pequeño maletín de viaje, allí no llevaba nada, un poco de ropa, algo de dinero y un viejo libro de poemas.

_Mi corazón no te dice adiós, mi corazón te dice vuelve mi amor… vuelve de nuevo para que seamos tu y yo contra todos, vuelve para que envejezcamos juntos, vuelve para tomar vino en las noches y escuchar tu voz en las mañanas, vuelve… regresa a mi sano y salvo, para que un día, ya viejos, nos digamos que valió la pena, regresa mi amor… regresa que soy tu casa, que eres mi libertad._

El viento agita su capa, Edward parece un punto en el infinito, Isabella corre y grita:

— ¡Escríbeme Edward! ¡Escríbeme!

Edward da la vuelta, se para un segundo, se quita su gorra yergue su cuerpo delgado, hace una venia elegante y sonríe provocativamente. Hay esperanza en aquel gesto.

A la semana Isabella Swan vestida de hombre camina por las calles con el libro de contaduría, se fuma un cigarrillo mientras escucha a los capataces explicar los movimientos de la fábrica, participa en las reuniones que hacen algunas "liberadas" que promulgan el voto femenino, cierra las puertas a quien de la vieja sociedad desee su amistad por interés, hace que su padre participe menos en los negocios y pone su visión de mujer de negocios en una nueva inversión:

El mar.

Tres meses después el cadáver de Alistair Sinclair es encontrado muerto de un tiro en la cabeza en las riberas del Támesis.

Sí, no hubo misericordia.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Bueno, bueno, 40 páginas después de dos meses de no actualizar, prácticamente en éste cerré toda la historia, me encantó escribirlo ¿qué viene? Pequeñas cartas, veremos a Edward Cullen lobo de mar romántico teniendo duelos con el océano y la geografía del planeta, imagínenselo, lo tengo en mi cabeza y es IMPRESIONANTE, luego vendrá el epilogo y se acabará esta historia que comenzó como algo pequeñito y divertido en honor al rostro de Mister Pattinson en Bel-Ami. Gracias a todas por su espera, gracias a todas por estar aquí, gracias a las lectoras en las sombras, un paso más hacia algo lindo que sé que me espera. Gracias Belen Robsten, gracias a todas.**


	44. Cartas desde ultramar MARRUECOS

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

Falsas Apariencias

_«Cartas de ultramar» _

_Primera_

* * *

><p>Marruecos, Junio 13, 1893<p>

Mi muy amada Isabella:

_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,_

_excepto cuando esté mi corazón_

_unido al tuyo en celestial alianza_

_de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor._

_Es la llama de mi alma cual aurora,_

_brillando en el recinto sepulcral:_

_casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna..._

_ni la muerte la puede mancillar._

_¡Acuérdate de mí!... Cerca a mi tumba_

_no pases, no, sin regalarme tu plegaria;_

_para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura_

_que el saber que has olvidado mi dolor._

_Oye mi última voz. No es un delito_

_rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás_

_te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo_

_que sobre mi tumba derrames tus lágrimas._

(Remember Me, Lord Byron)

¿Me recuerdas, bruja? ¿Recuerdas que tienes en el mar a este sujeto a medio hacer, que trabaja duro para llevar con orgullo el título de tu hombre? Sí, yo, el bastardo, tu esposo ¿me recuerdas? Estoy aquí, en medio del mar y vivo contigo en cada respirar, en cada visión y en cada suspiro… yo te recuerdo.

Tengo en mi memoria nuestro último día, tengo el peso de nuestro hijo en mis brazos, de tu voz, ¿te dije alguna vez, Bella, que amaba el sonido de tu voz? No te rías de mis cursilerías, pero este soy yo, el poeta que tú creaste, mi amor. Cierro mis ojos y te retengo, te abrazo, te recorro, y me reprendo porque debí besarte más, debí acariciarte más, debí hacerte el amor más veces. Si, amor mío, yo debí follarte más seguido, besar tus senos sabrosos de lechemiel y chupar tu coño más tiempo… ¡oh, tu coño! bruja, tu hermoso, rosado y durazno coño ¡No me pidas decencia, mi amazona! este soy yo, y ahora, viviendo con los hombres reales del mundo, quiero decirte que me importa una mierda las palabras educadas aprendidas de las institutrices y todo el léxico florido de los salones cuando puedo decir que tu coño jugoso y caliente es poesía pura.

Soy todo un marinero ¿me amaras siendo este bruto en que me estoy transformando? Mi boca es sal de mar y mis manos —endurecidas y secas— están repletas de callos, las manos suaves y cuidadas del aristócrata caballero, las de jugadas al azar y de pianos en solemnes salones de la estúpida ciudad donde nacimos, han desaparecido, ahora sangro tensando jarcias y parecen garras enormes cuando manipulo aparejos, izo velas y estibo la carga de los barcos que navego. Y puedo comandar el viento, mi amor, y soy el comandante de mi destino, voy en camino a ser el hombre que un día me prometí porque quiero ser mucho más que el semental que tu padre te compró para que engendraras un hijo.

Te amo, te amo, te escribo enloquecido por este amor ardiente, reconozco que estoy algo borracho y muerto de cansado, pero mientras me recupero, tirado en la cubierta de popa, mirando la estela que deja el navío, tomo la tinta y te hablo: a mis pies, duerme un hombre que habla un idioma extraño, tiene la piel con dibujos picarescos y en sus alforjas los dientes de todos los hombres que ha matado. Me siento tan inocente y poco viril al lado de estos animales que creo que recién ahora estoy viviendo como un hombre verdadero, si me vieras… yo, un señorito formado en Eton, hijo dilecto de Inglaterra, comiendo con las manos; yo, un hijo de las tierras del sopor y del tedio conviviendo de igual a igual con seres que han matado y hasta comido carne humana en sus viajes por el mundo y, te juro amor, que un extraño poder venido de mi propio instinto me dice que yo soy parte de ellos, que soy tan salvaje y poderoso que hasta reconozco al mar como mi territorio.

¿Me ves allí, madam? ¿Me ves? Te digo que, desde el mismo momento en que me embarqué, el Edward Cullen que todos conocieron quedó atrás, no tuve opción, mi primer trabajo fue lavar el estiércol y todos los desechos que las faenas dejaban en la cubierta. ¡Oh, mi bruja amada! las burlas que tuve que soportar porque a cada dos trapeadas, yo vomitaba. Y como si ese humillación no fuera suficiente, en la primera noche no me dejaron dormir… ellos lo llamaron «mi bautizo», pero me dieron una feroz paliza entre todos. De nada sirvió mis años de peleador en la calle del hollín, me dejaron dos costillas rotas y un rostro irreconocible.

Mi dulce amada, lloré como un niño pequeño esa noche, lloraba por ti y por mí, me dije que si fueras tú, ya los habría matado a todos y tuve miedo. Sí, esposa mía, tuve miedo de no poder soportar mi vida en el barco y morir antes de ser el hombre que te mereces. Mi dulce princesa encantada, tú eres el capitán de grandes navíos y no tengo dudas que con la fuerza que posees, te habrías levantado contra todos y les habrías obligado a que besaran tus pies y todos te habrían reverenciado. Al día siguiente, me levanté más muerto que vivo, llamando a mi voluntad por tu nombre y decidido a trascender el nivel de simple cucaracha de barco, no me importó ser el último de los hombres de la tripulación, lavé su mierda, comí su comida y me senté junto a ellos a oler sus podredumbres, era un niño imberbe y estaba dispuesto a comerme el mundo. Así, mi esposa adorada, a meses de aquel nacimiento siento que ya no tengo dientes sino colmillos que quieren devorarlo todo, estoy hambriento y cumplo con advertirte ¡cuídate, protégete, bruja de mi alma! cuando vuelva te destrozaré parte a parte. ¡Dios! siento que mi sexo arde y es duro ante tu recuerdo ¿cómo amaste a ese impotente hijo de puta de Edward Cullen que nunca pudo dimensionar que eras Astarté y que necesitabas una polla dura y resistente para amarte y adorarte como la diosa que eres? Te amo y ¡sé mala mujer! que convoco a tu espíritu de arpía con mis palabras soeces de bucanero borracho para que me acompañes en este viaje.

Hace un mes me han ascendido, no es gran cosa pero ya no limpio el estiércol, ahora soy uno de los que ayudan a destazar cetáceos, el dinero que he ganado no es mucho pero es mi dinero, y el de mis hijos ¡mis hijos, Bella Cullen! los que tú y yo engendremos. Tú y ellos son mi inspiración, cuando el cansancio y el trabajo de sol a sol me oprimen, vuelvo al momento de nuestras tardes de familia en la gran sala y la imagen perfecta me hace desear más. Me concentro en ustedes y me olvido de todo, estoy en ese punto entre el hierro y el silencio, solo hablo contigo, soy esta tinta en este papel sucio, en una exótica ciudad que amarías, Isabella. Quisiera que vieras con tus ojos todo lo que he visto, hasta lo más terrible, sé que no tendría miedo de nada, tú eres Thunder cabalgando a contra viento, eres el capitán de mi espíritu amor mío, estos días me han servido para confirmarlo.

El hombre que duerme a mis pies, y que viene de mundos extraños, me curó las heridas que mi bautizo de golpes me dejaron, se volvió mi sombra y, aunque poco entiendo lo que me dice, me dio un colmillo del enemigo más poderoso que había vencido como ofrenda de amistad, él es mi único amigo y no quiero más. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, eres el mar que navego y eres mi sangre que palpita en las sienes cuando recojo el velamen en medio de la tormenta. Lo sabes, bruja mía, eres todo… eres mi vida.

Te recuerdo, te amo y te respiro, no te atrevas a olvidarme porque no podrás. Cuando escuches el rugir del viento mientras cabalgas aquella bestia negra, escucharás mi voz, llamándote, cuando pongas tu cabeza en la almohada… ¡Ay, mi princesa! Me duele el cuerpo más que la paliza cuando pienso que no estoy en tu cama. Son apenas unos días de todo este viaje, pero quedan menos para que tu hombre esté contigo, otra vez.

Espera mis cartas, espérame, no te atrevas a amar a alguien más, si lo haces… iré por ti y me comeré tu corazón, Bella Swan.

Soy tuyo, tuyo siempre. Dile a nuestro hijo que es la luz que me guía, que se sienta orgulloso, que doy mi sangre y mi vida para que sienta lo que yo siento por el mío: respeto.

Deséame suerte Isabella, en dos meses estaré en el corazón de la salvaje África, no tengas miedo, estoy preparado para sobrevivir al infierno del canibalismo y de la barbarie.

¡Recuérdame! ¡Recuérdame!... ¡Es una orden! Porque tu recuerdo en mi alma es el único dios a quien yo le rezo.

Tuyo por siempre.

Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Y empezamos serán pocas, ojala pueda con la actualización diaria…ojala, ya nos vemos en el final niñas, mil gracias por todo.**


	45. Cartas desde ultramar, Zambezi

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

Falsas Apariencias

«Cartas de ultramar»

Segunda

* * *

><p>Desembocadura del Zambeze, enero 1895.<p>

Mi amada reina venerada:

Muerte, no te enorgullezcas, aunque algunos te hayan llamado

_poderosa y terrible, no lo eres;_

_porque aquellos a quienes crees poder derribar_

_no mueren, pobre Muerte; y tampoco puedes matarme a mí._

_El reposo y el sueño, que podrían ser casi tu imagen,_

_brindan placer, y mayor placer debe provenir de ti,_

_y nuestros mejores hombres se van pronto contigo,_

_¡descanso de sus huesos y liberación de sus almas!_

_Eres esclava del destino, del azar, de los reyes y de los desesperados,_

_y moras con el veneno, la guerra y la enfermedad;_

_y la amapola o los hechizos pueden adormecernos tan bien_

_como tu golpe y mejor aún. ¿Por qué te muestras tan engreída, entonces?_

_Después de un breve sueño, despertaremos eternamente_

_y la Muerte ya no existirá. ¡Muerte, tú morirás!_

_Muerte no te enorgullezcas._

_**Death Be Not Proud, John Donne**_

¿Has visto, mi amor, todos aquellos libros que hablan sobre animales exóticos, repletos de secretos y misterios? los he matado a todos. Tengo en mis manos garras la sangre de todos los ser vivos de este mundo; en mis uñas, la carne de lo que he destazado, y en mis ojos, la agonía de lo que he aniquilado. Llámame Satanás y no te equivocarás, he peleado por el título y me lo he ganado. Te escribo desde el infierno, del corazón mismo de la maldad, de la furia, de la podredumbre y he sobrevivido. Mi nombre ahora es muerte, a fuerza de compartir con ella todos los minutos de mi salvaje travesía yo le pertenezco ¡te he sido infiel con ella! en mi afán de resistir, me dejé seducir por los oscuros llamados de lo bestial y es ignominioso ¿Podré mirar los ojos de mi hijo lleno de pureza cuando yo, su padre ha sido asesino y verdugo? ¿Me amarás corazón mío cuando veas mi cuerpo lleno de marcas como si fuera un lienzo? Si, soy una bestia ahora y si me vieras, no me reconocerías.

Te hable de aquel hombre lleno de tatuajes, su nombre es impronunciable, de modo que le llamo Tish ¡oh, reina de mi alma! de manos de aquel primitivo viajé a lo primitivo, si en la carta anterior te dije que abandoné al señorito ahora he de contarte que mi civilización es a quien he ignorado, mi sangre corrió por la tierra y derramé otras, también. En esta fiebre de muerte en que vivo ni siquiera recuerdo como me llamo ¿Fui alguna vez un hombre? Puede ser… ahora soy un asesino. En estas tierras alejadas de Dios la ley de nuestro glorioso imperio son ignoradas, los inescrupulosos se imponen por el poder de las armas, no existe el bien o el mal, solo hay vivos o muertos. Yo decidí vivir, aunque vivir en estas condiciones sea un acto moralmente reprochable.

Rápido, aprendí de Tish que ser generoso con la vida del enemigo era inaceptable y llegué a punto en que todo se me hizo incontrolable: más sangre, más violencia, más muerte. No me convertí en suicida, me convertí en asesino. Y no sentí culpa, me olvide de todo, hasta de ti, Isabella. ¡Oh, idolatrada esposa! Ruego que no me odies, pero si no cerraba mi corazón a tu recuerdo, me quedaba atrapado y exhalaba mi último aliento en esta selva maldita que es mi infierno. No pediré que seas fuerte —lo eres por antonomasia—, tampoco pediré que me perdones, este es el camino que recorro para aprender a vivir más allá de los cómodos salones, estoy en los peldaños más bajo de la moral y, aunque parezca, no me regocijo por ello más bien, comprendo y todo adquiere otra dimensión, y descubro mis potencialidades. Lo que si te voy a pedir es que seas mi confesor, que me permitas mediante estas cartas, conectarme con la humanidad que hay en mí y creer que me escuchas, aunque sea en lontananza.

El barco que abordamos olía a carne podrida, a mierda seca, a orines que tercamente penetraban entre sus maderas, la sombra extraña de Tish que me protegía de todo, para los hombres curtidos por el mar y que vivían en aquella tumba pestilente de muerte tu esposo era una alimaña que no merecía vivir y podía hasta escuchar su deseo por destazarme. Yo, para ellos, era parte de un mundo que merecía ser masacrado ¡ay, amor! jamás en mi vida me sentí tan débil y cobarde, me la pasé noches enteras en vela con el machete y las pistolas preparadas, percibiendo en la oscuridad el animal que venía por mí y comencé a hacer de mi cuerpo un arma. La embarcación era pirata y se dedicaba al tráfico de esclavos. Si, querida esposa mía, en estas tierras sin dios todavía quedan resabios de esa práctica impía y te puedo jurar por mi alma que lo que leímos en los libros de historia no se compara: hombres, mujeres y niños encadenados, apilados, sumidos en sus excretas, matándose por un mendrugo o unas gotas de agua infectada me demostraron la insignificancia de nuestro imperio mundial y lo demagogia de los discursos que proclamaron la superioridad moral de nuestra raza cuando abolieron la esclavitud.

Fortuna o infortunio, pero un barco de la marina real atacó al carguero partiéndolo por la mitad, todos los esclavos se ahogaron y la tripulación que logró sobrevivir, fue apresada. Tish salvó mi pellejo cuando ya sentía la quemazón del agua salada entrando en mis pulmones, logró llevarme a la orilla donde pude recuperarme. Pelo y piel clara fueron mi salvoconducto y la sombra siniestra, mi guarda espalda, nos instalamos en una aldea provisoria, de esas que reunían a los esclavos que acarreaban desde la selva, y esta vez juro por Dios, Isabella amada, las cosas que vi jamás aparecerán en un libro de historia. Un hombre —debería decir animal— disparó en la sien de un niño de pecho porque obstruía el trabajo de la madre, los brazos gigantes de Tish evitaron que me tirara a la yugular del maldito, mi impulso respondió a la imagen de mi hijo dañado y a tus brazos ensangrentados, otra práctica habitual era probar el filo de los machetes en los cuellos de los esclavos malheridos, si cercenaban la cabeza al primer corte, el filo estaba aprobado. Pero la muerte y la violencia tienen un destino y es una maquinaria cruel, el dinero llegó a mis manos y rugí satisfecho, y la sangre se convirtió en mi rutina de vida, y te digo, mi amor, olvidé quien era.

A los meses el dinero ya no me importaba, era algo más, la violencia era opio para mí y estaba embriagado por esa sensación de estar más allá del bien y del mal, me erigí como un dios salvaje, y la selva y los diamantes me llamaron y fue hacia ellos como un amante enfermo de deseo. Tesoros y sangre, y toda la belleza del infierno mismo del centro de África, Tish y yo comandando grandes expediciones, el hijo mimado de Inglaterra definitivamente había quedado atrás y me vi caminando prepotente con mi látigo, cuchillo y primitivo amigo por los lugares más extraños de la tierra, y nada me detuvo. Isabella, eres mi confesora, pero lo que mis ojos vieron no puede ser narrado, si lo hiciera, amor mío, tu alma quedaría helada ante lo que en este continente fiebre puede hacerle a la razón humana, solo diré que el diablo fue mi amigo y que de esa manera, estando a su lado solo me quedó creer en Dios.

Vi el cólera y fui atrapado, estuve del otro lado, vomitando mis tripas en medio de la selva, convertido en un cadáver que respiraba, Tish se quedó conmigo y me cuidó hasta que me rescató de sus garras; una vez más sobreviví, con mis alforjas llenas de diamantes y sin recordar que alguna vez fui un ser humano, estoy aquí, escribiéndote, porque tengo dentro de mi tu espíritu de centauro indomable.

Una expedición científica de hombres de Noruega fue nuestra salvación, pero aquí nada es lo que parece, reina de mi corazón, en el infierno la bondad es un desperdicio, si la crueldad fue mi sino en el último año, no fue nada a lo que tuve que presenciar y en lo que tuve que participar con esa expedición. Meses, y ya no hablaba, era un animal que gesticulaba y gruñía, que cuidaba las alforjas con mi vida y no trepidaba al comer entrañas de cualquier animal que se dejaba matar. El alma de lo salvaje tomó todo de mí, y te digo te fui infiel con ella. Jugaba con la muerte frente a frente, y como el tahúr que sabes que soy, la excité hasta que la última partida fue proclamada, cuando rusos expedicionarios se vinieron contra nuestro campamento y se desató la guerra.

No pienses, amor mío, en ejércitos, uniformes y banderas… eso es demasiado civilizado, acá no se lucha por el honor patrio, iban por los diamantes y por el mapa de las grandes minas, todavía tengo en mí el olor de la carne humana chamuscada y los sonidos secos del hacha destazando los cuerpos. No grites, amor mío, a esta altura de mi vida el miedo es un chiste que no me hace reír; es más, el cínico que habita en mi le dio la bienvenida a la batalla. Yo morí un poco y Tish dio su última pelea, lo demás murieron, todos, sobreviví porque mi amigo, con su cuerpo sangrando, descansó sobre el mío y así, unidos en carne y sangre, pasé inadvertido para los delirantes rusos. Al final, no diamantes y no Tish, me convertí en un hombre solo en medio de la selva que se quedó con un inesperado regalo de su leal amigo: el mapa de las grandes minas estaba impreso en su cuerpo y ahora lo tengo conmigo… no te diré en qué condiciones, pero te lo dije, no soy humano.

Regresé a la aldea de la costa empuñando un diente dado en honor de una amistad nacida en la violencia y le hice justicia a aquel que me salvó de morir. Te dije que mi nombre es muerte, bruja.

Hoy limpio la sangre de mis manos, y saco las costras de mi piel, y en mi retazos de lucidez, lloró como un niño pequeño porque Isabella Swan está lejos. No me importaron los diamantes que se llevaron los rusos —la pequeña fortuna que me hizo soñar con una vuelta pronto a casa—, me importó que no se llevaran mi libro de poemas, el guardapelo y la foto de la mujer más hermosa del mundo que beso todas las noches, y me siento de nuevo un hombre y me siento tu esposo… ¿puedes seguir siendo mía aún con este equipaje de horror que llevo en mi espalda? ¿Puedes?

Como siempre, eres mi faro, estuve ciego, seducido por el lado más lóbrego de la vida y he triunfado, mi reina venerada. He triunfado porque soy de ti y de mis hijos y eso es lo único que requiero para ser redimido. Tengo un nombre, porque tuve un padre y lo heredaré limpio, brillante, libre. Te amo, lo repito como una oración, te amo te amo te amo y en el infierno desde donde te escribo te grito ¡Espera por mí! ¡Espera por mí! porque volveré… volveré como un hombre nuevo… volveré para que mirando a mis ojos, me reconozcas como lo único que quiero ser: tu amante eterno.

Tuyo por siempre.

Edward A. Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte, el as de la edición tremenda.<strong>

**Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y fantasmas que siguen esta historia, las que la ha seguido por tantos años, gracias a cada una por dejar un poquito de su alma con esta historia que ha sido un oasis de diversión, donde mi parte más gótica se derrama de forma loca, gracias a las que comentan, a cada una, no hay palabras para decirles como agradezco que estén conmigo en mi caminar de narradora.**


	46. Cartas desde ultramar Basora

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Falsas Apariencias.**

**Cartas desde ultramar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Basora, noviembre 1896.<strong>

Mi Adorado Manantial de Vida:

_El viajero mental_

_He viajado a través de un país de hombres,_

_un país de hombres y también de mujeres,_

_y he oído y visto tan horrendas cosas_

_como nunca los caminantes de la fría Tierra han conocido._

_Porque allí nace en la alegría el niño_

_que en el atroz dolor fue concebido,_

_tal como en la alegría cosechamos el fruto_

_que fue sembrado en lágrimas amargas._

_Y si el recién nacido es un varón,_

_es entregado a una mujer anciana_

_que lo clava tendido en una roca_

_y en copas de oro coge sus lamentos._

_William Blake._

Estoy en Arabia, en un antiguo puerto, sentado en un apestoso café y gruñendo a quien me mire; en mis alforjas guardo dientes y piel de un hijo de puta que me enseñó a pelar como un león y me convirtió en un asesino absoluto. ¿Eres mi confesor? Pues te confieso, amor mío, que jamás en mi puta vida me he sentido más hombre… a excepción cuando te follaba o cuando vi los ojos de mi hijo.

Lejos de ti, esto es una puta vida y no siento culpa. Antes de salir de África maté al ruso que enterró su cuchillo en las entrañas de Tish y sentí tanto placer que yo mismo demoré su muerte, fue como si un orgasmo feroz me poseyera. Arranqué sus dientes, tiré su cuerpo a los cocodrilos y me senté a mirar mientras los nativos me vitoreaban. Ese día me llamaron Tishgul y ese es ahora mi nombre.

¿En qué me he convertido? En un demonio, mi leyenda crece en ultramar yo mismo me siento poderoso, soy el Minotauro que come las entrañas de todos. Edward Cullen ha desaparecido, solo soy Tishgul que va de barco en barco en barco y nadie toca, habla ni osa mirarle a la cara. África me dejó marcado para siempre, quizás la violencia impuesta para sobrevivir, quizás todos los animales que desollé con mis manos fue lo que mutó en mí y me transformó en esta condenada bestia que, de mar a mar, busca algo que no ha encontrado aún, soy el tahúr de la muerte bruja, soy algo a lo que tú —mi valiente mujer— tendrías miedo.

¿Te dije que soy un animal? ¡Oh si, madam! el más terrible de todos: pienso, cazo, mato y robo; y como animal que soy, tengo depredadores que me persiguen, unos quieren el mapa de los diamantes y otros quieren mí cabeza. Soy un siniestro trofeo valioso, sobre todo para aquellos que desean un salvoconducto y me vale puta, mantenerme alerta a la presencia de mis enemigos ocupa mi tiempo, esa la manera más efectiva que tengo para olvidarme que soy un moribundo de corazón y que solo espero volver a tu lado para recuperar mi vida. Como Tishgul, soy el solitario dueño del mundo; pero como Edward, soy ceniza caminando que espera tu milagrosa humedad para reconstituirse. ¿Aún sigues amándome, reina de mi alma? ¿Sigues queriéndome a pesar de que cuando vuelvas a verme traeré conmigo la odisea tremenda de volverme animal para ser un mejor hombre? Yo te grito desde este caluroso puerto que no logra descongelar mis sentidos, que sí, que el tiempo y mi locura solo incrementan tu amor por mí y que siempre me esperarás. Eres mi Penélope, amor de mi alma, eres mi remo y navío. Sí, eres mi Ítaca y yo soy tu Ulises.

¿Me deseas aún? Suerte para mi estar vestido con estas ropas —puedo tocar mi dureza mientras imagino tu boquita pecadora diciéndome que si— ¿Ves mi retrato en aquel caballo y dices: «vuelve para amarte más, bastardo mío»? suerte para mi ser un gul y que nadie me mire —soy un maldito descarado que no le importa derramarse en este café mientras te escribo— ¿Me reconocerás? ¿Te desnudaras ansiosa ante mí y dejarás que yo joda tu coño hasta que me devuelva el alma?

Mi diosa, el deseo por ti está intacto, te lo aseguro porque nunca en mi vida me había masturbar tanto, cuando sueño contigo, despierto y me doy cuenta que no estás aquí, mi alma se hace copo de nieve y me masturbo, masturbo, masturbo… y mi semen corre por mis manos, por mis piernas y me quema, y me duele, porque debe estar es dentro de ti, regado en tu piel y mezclándote en tu sangre, como en aquellos días en Forksville, cuando fui tu esposo y semental ¡como gocé, mi amor! ¿hice bien mi trabajo? ¿Folle a madam como ella lo merecía? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! En el establo te marqué como mía, eyaculé sobre, ti chupé tus tetas suculentas y con mis dedos te profané hasta que gritaste mi nombre. ¿Recuerdas cuando derramé sobre tu concha hirviente el vino de tu padre? bebí de ti hasta que el licor se acabó, te dejé seca —Era un iluso, yo creía que eso era posible, ¡oh, mi dulce manantial de vida!— mi polla se convirtió en hierro ardiente y te lastimé, y te hice berrear de dolor, y tú me engullías, llena de lujuria. No me acuses querida, ya no hablo como británico, tengo en mi lengua las palabras rudas, vulgares y sucias que ya sabía pero no usaba, y pienso, bruja mala, que son las que tú mereces ¿alguno de tus amantes dijo algo como lo que yo soy capaz de decirte? ¿Alguno fue capaz de decirte que follarte duro y joder tu culo era más sagrado y bendito que recibir a dios en un sagrado culto? ¡Te lo digo! Y de esta manera, madam rivalizo con cada uno de tus amantes y los elimino de la faz de la tierra.

Retomo la carta en el cuarto de mi hotel, la leo y siento los mismos celos que me hicieron interrumpirla. ¡Oh querida, mi amor, mi diosa, mi confesora! ¿Sirve como penitencia reconocer que todavía tengo celos de esos hijos de la gran puta que estuvieron entre tus piernas? Entiéndeme, señora mía, no es de ti que tengo furia, es por ellos que recibieron tu tesoro, pero cuando regrese no daré tiempo al pasado ni para que pienses en tu vida princesa; ahora eres una reina y borraré de tu piel y de tu abertura los recuerdos de cada uno de esos paletos. ¡Eres mía, putilla golosa! ¡Mía! ¡Mía! Mía y de mi sangre, ¡mía y de mi polla insatisfecha! mía y de nadie más. Mi saliva sabe a ti… azúcar, vino y almíbar ¿puede un hombre decir que ama de su esposa hasta el olor de su coño trasnochado y enfebrecido? ¡Yo, yo lo digo!

Podría rumiarte todo el día —y me masturbo nuevamente por eso— y ser el caníbal que te devore hasta sentir que somos uno. ¡Escucha bien, milady! yo te invoco, quiero ahora y aquí tu culo redondo, voy follarlo sin piedad, convertirte en mi yegua pegaso y palmearte para que galopes, quiero volar contigo por parajes lujuriosos. ¿Te gusta como jode tu esposo? —cuando llegue a casa me mostrarás primorosamente como te tocaste y alcanzaste el cielo con estas, mis palabras ansiosas— ¿te gusta la polla dura y grande que Charlie Swan compro para ti? ¡Maldición! podría quedarme todo el día raspando mi polla e invocándote y reconozco, mi confesora, que soy cada vez más bestia porque no te tengo.

Pero, no importa… sé que después de todo, me espera el cielo y no hablo de la muerte, hablo de ti y de tus sagrados fluidos. La frustración de no tenerte me hace hábil y aprendo, si tus contadores y abogados me escucharan hablar de negocios, ya no tendrían en su cara esa sonrisita condescendiente que me hacía hervir la sangre por ser tan estúpido.

Me he topado dos veces con un americano aventurero que sueña hacer negocios con algo llamado petróleo, es un charlatán, habla de gasolina y de automóviles, yo escucho. Basora está lleno de hombres de todas las naciones que buscan fortuna. Hace dos días estoy aquí y todavía no decido como continuar el viaje, estoy entre hacer la expedición para volver a la selva y sacar los diamantes o ir hasta un puerto de China y negociar con unos españoles la exportación de porcelana. Tal vez me quede más tiempo, estoy aprendiendo todo lo que pueda sobre el petróleo, y el americano, aunque muy hablador, me resulta gracioso.

Tengo, amor mío, miles de cosas que regalarte, de cada viaje tomo algo para llevarte, quiero que cuando las veas puedas viajar conmigo de nuevo a estas tierras. ¿Dije que extrañaba tus manos? Con tu mano podría conciliar el amor y el silencio. Soy silencioso, Isabella; yo, el charlatán y embaucador Edward Cullen, soy silencio y espero que tú me devuelvas a la palabra.

No sé cuánto me quedaré en este lugar, quizás pueda escribirte muy pronto, quizás te de la noticia de que mi ausencia será más corta de lo que pensaba, deséame suerte y deséame, mi amor, dame suerte, sé mi amuleto, espanta las sombras que me persiguen, susurra al oído de los que me quieren muerto, diles que tu vengaras mi muerte si algo me pasa, protégeme de todo, protégeme de mí y mi instinto. Convócame cuando te toques, gime mi nombre cuando te penetres con tus dedos, llama a Edward Cullen, que es y será tuyo para siempre.

Por siempre te amo.

El bastardo.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**¡Que fuerte está hablando el bastardo! ¡que boquita! Faltan 3 cartas más mis chicas corticas, la travesía de nuestro Lord es tremenda. Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, gracias.**


	47. Cartas desde ultramar Shangai

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Falsas Apariencias.**

**Cartas de Ultramar**

* * *

><p><strong>Shangai, noviembre 1896.<strong>

_**Mujeres más hermosas he encontrado,**_

_**mas no han hecho mi seno palpitar,**_

_**que el corazón ya estaba consagrado**_

_**a la fe de otro objeto idolatrado,**_

_**a la sola mujer que puedo amar.**_

_**Adiós, en fin. Oculto en mi retiro,**_

_**en el ausente nadie ha de pensar;**_

_**ni un solo recuerdo, ni un suspiro**_

_**me dará la mujer por quien deliro,**_

_**¡ay!, la sola mujer que puedo amar.**_

_Tu partida, Lord Byron._

Soy un suicida, Isabella Swan y en este momento de mi existencia, ningún haz de luz ilumina mi vida. Es que no es posible que haya un rayo de sol y ni de luna que pueda iluminar la existencia de un miserable y cobarde. Un año y once meses sin noticias mías y apenas hoy me atrevo escribirte, es que en mi cobardía de hombre sin piel aún tengo tachas de coraje y no pretendo hacerte sufrir más: yo, señora mía, no he muerto y, ni mucho menos, la he olvidado. Más bien, estoy acá, perdido en el brumoso amanecer de una ciudad indescifrable, dispuesto a dejar mi ventura en tus manos, soy un suicida sin remedio, yo lo elijo, y con esta mi confesión, madam, sello mi destino. Aquel que está seguro que su existencia va trazado en los bordes de tu falda no puedo silenciarse y seguir su trasegar con mentiras, tú no lo mereces, yo tampoco… de eso ya tuvimos bastante. Sí después de esto decides odiarme y dejarme en la isla del olvido para siempre, no podría culparte… pero, yo simplemente dejaría de existir. ¿Podría seguir viviendo si miro tus ojos y no veo el fuego aquel que me impulsó a retarlo todo y cambiar de vida? No, madam, yo moriría… por eso te pido, ten compasión de este moribundo.

You… así la llamaba, porque de esa manera pensé, en forma estúpida, en que sin darle un nombre específico podría aminorar mi infidelidad. Puedo decirte, señora Cullen, a modo de alegato, que soy un hombre criado en la lujuria, que desde mis catorce años la rapacidad me llevó por la bastardía y los caminos de las rameras de todo Londres y por las alcobas de las grandes damas, hasta en tu cama he sido ese hombre con hambre perpetua pero, mi condición de varón y de macho, no puede ser la excusa; sencillamente, no pude con ella. Durante los primeros años de mi viaje tuve el recuerdo de tu olor en mi nariz y la textura de tu piel en mi piel, me bastaba la soledad y el silencio para que llegaras a mí, eras tan fuerte que nada más que eso necesitaba para lograr llegar hasta tu cuerpo y saciarme hasta no quedar nada de mí.

Sin embargo, el destierro voluntario, el mar veleidoso y la violencia de la selva congeló mi alma y en mi corazón solo quedó el demonio de Tishgul, una fiera que rumiaba, entre puerto y puerto, su soledad y hielo, era temido por todos pero me sentía como un huérfano del mundo. ¡Como soñaba volver a ese punto absoluto en donde nombrarte traía a mí piel las calientes tardes en los grandes prados de Forksville, donde fui tan feliz contigo!

Una noche —en este puerto de calor húmedo que parece filtrarse en la piel como una lava ardiente pero en el que yo me sentía como un gran bloque de hielo que caminaba en pleno polo norte— un hombre extraño preguntó mi nombre y yo gruñí Tishgul, y esa pequeña acción desató en mí una furia incontrolable que gestó un grito y aullé hasta que todas mis entrañas dolieron. Isabella, yo no recordaba mi nombre, se me olvidó quien era y todo lo que tenía: esposa, hijos, familia. Me di cuenta que en el afán de sobrevivir, de no claudicar, de no tirarme al agua y dejar que el mar salado me tragara negué mis sentimientos y los cubrí de una indestructible capa ¿Qué más daba? Yo venía a aprender, a hacerme hombre y a buscar fortuna, sabía que allá, en casa, estaba mi seguro puerto, pero el camino fue pedregoso y mi condición de hombre se fue perdiendo, un resto se fue quedando en la sangre y la piel de mi amigo, otro poco en la muerte de los esclavos, en el Congo bramando en plena África negra y me dio miedo, no podía volver así a casa.

Con ese pensamiento, decidí tomar el camino de vuelta a mi humanidad, me hice llamar Mr. Tishgulsen, arrendé una propiedad, contraté servicio y llevé a You a casa. Me la había ganado jugado a los dados en una de mis tantas noches de juergas y no podía dejarla botada en la calle; era una joven silenciosa y delicada, no pasaba de los quince años y era muy hábil en cuidar mis cosas personales. Pequeña, piel de canela, hablaba en susurros, ¡tan diferente de ti, bruja! Y una noche, insuflado por el opio y el alcohol, la tomé como el lobo ansioso devora la oveja y arranqué su virginidad sin piedad alguna; ella, callada, se ofreció a mí en sacrificio y no me importo desgarrarla. No solo hablo de su pureza, hablo también de su alma porque yo la cogía odiándola sabiendo que no era la persona que yo adoraba, aun así, me perdí con ella en las tempestades furiosas de este mar de China.

¿Quién era esa sombra amada que no me dejaba abrazar la oscuridad y la muerte? ¿Quién era ella que al no tenerla, congeló todo lo que pudo alguna vez ser un hombre? Tú, amor mío, mi Isabella, la que nació para mí, la que fue de muchos hombres y que, sin embargo, libre y poderosa, decidió amar a este pobre infeliz bastardo y que le dio el honor de hacerlo feliz con tan sólo decir: él es mi esposo. Y yo, en la negación de mi humanidad, bastardamente te dejé ir.

You, gustosa, vino a mí y sin quejarse, lavó mis pies cansados y rasuró mi barba desprolija, piojosa y larga; me cuidó con profusión, como si fuera yo un emperador y ella mi esclava. Me volví a vestir de traje y hablar con ingleses, franceses y alemanes, logró que, en algún momento, yo pudiera recuperarte. Tocándola a ella volviste de nuevo a este hombre y te hiciste más poderosa, más excelsa, más hembra, más hermosa de lo que jamás fuiste alguna vez, Isabella Swan; me enamoré más de ti, convertí mi pasión de bastardo enfermo y ausente en un amor capaz de competir con todas las malditas fuerzas de la naturaleza. Por eso ella fue simplemente You, y amándote tan fuertemente como te amo, cometí el pecado atroz de infectarla con mi pasión y ella se entregó a mí, me amó sabiendo que jamás en esta vida, o en mil, yo la amaría.

Soy un hombre, Isabella, estoy recuperando el honor y como tal, asumo la responsabilidad plena de mis actos: ella me amó y sé que no le importó morir para salvarme. Sí, debí decírtelo al comienzo, la niña a quien yo gané a su padre en una partida de dados murió defendiéndome de unos maleantes, en una pelea por el mapa. Te dije que tengo enemigos, que me los hice en la selva y que mientras que no tengan el mapa de los diamantes en sus manos, no descansarán. Ellos irrumpieron en la noche, llegaron con sus armas, con su ambición y con la rabia de no haber podido atraparme; entraron en la casa con la fe en que esa sería la noche de su venganza, que finalmente el maldito que les había negado la riqueza y el placer de la muerte iba a morir. You no se asustó, cuando todo era relámpago y fuego, ella fue el escudo entre ellos y yo, su sacrificó me permitió escapar, desaparecí por unos días y cuando volví a mi casa, ya no estaba, los malvados la mataron.

Te dije que soy un hombre y que estoy recuperando mi honor: You está vengada.

Te dije que estoy recuperando mi humanidad: sigo delirando de amor por ti, más que en el comienzo de este viaje.

You fue mi amante, con ella te fui infiel, pero te lo dijo: nunca, nunca dejé de amarte.

Otra noticia inesperada debo darte en esta carta: Jasper Whitlock estaba en el puerto. Lo encontré peleando, borracho, en uno de los malecones del puerto. Vestía andrajos y estaba esquelético, su piel —pegada al hueso— era verdosa y su pelo rubio estaba cubierto de canas. Su mirada evidenciaba el consumo de opio y apenas me vio, rompió en llanto, algo en nuestras almas gimió ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? Nosotros veníamos de un mundo donde fuimos criados con esmero pero abortados y expulsados, cruzamos miradas nostálgicas de un paraíso y levantamos una copa de despedida.

Sí, Isabella, una última copa con Milord Whitlock y puedo decirte con tristeza que nunca sonrió, nunca preguntó por Annie, pero siempre con Alice en sus labios. Se declaró cobarde e infame, entendió que destrozó todo porque le dio miedo el futuro y la posibilidad de nunca estar a la altura del carácter de ella.

Él tuvo miedo, yo tuve pavor… Jasper era un hombre que ya no estaba caminando entre mortales. Una semana después su cuerpo flotaba en el mar, el barco en el que viajaba naufragó y no estuvo entre los sobrevivientes, estoy seguro que Alice no esperó más y se lo llevó con ella y también creo que el pobre infeliz se dejó morir con los ojos abiertos para verla y volar junto a su mujer.

La noticia de ese hombre que un día fue mi amigo rompió mi corazón bruja, le dije adiós a Jasper Whitlock, le dije adiós a la Inglaterra en la que crecí y adiós a ese bastardo estúpido que tomaba, arrancaba y deglutía con egoísmo las podredumbre de una sociedad que odiaba.

Isabella ¿Perdonaras a este hombre que te ama con locura, pero que sin embargo fue débil porque sólo fue un hombre?

Mi amor, perdón, perdón, perdón… siéndote infiel te amé más, besando a otra fui más amante para ti, bruja. Quiero, sueño, necesito tu perdón… por ahora solo soy este suicida, Isabella, hasta que te vuelva a ver seré un hombre temeroso, tienes mi vida en tus manos.

América es mi destino, el loco charlatán que conocí en Basora me espera en una ciudad llamada San Francisco, quiero pensar que en ese continente pueda encontrar mi paz, tengo el mapa aún, dinero en mis alforjas y un alma nueva. El sueño de volver a verte, esposa mía, sigue poderoso, mi camino hacia ti se acorta, estoy tan cerca, tan cerca de ti que puedo hasta abrazarte; por favor, no te niegues.

Déjame volver, dame la oportunidad de ser tu hombre de nuevo, solo un segundo y haré que vuelvas a amarme como cuando estábamos juntos, permite que este loco tienda a tus pies el mundo, te haré un altar, besaré tus pies y tu cuerpo será el único lugar que atraque.

Dame vida madame. Dame vida, porque si no lo haces, moriré solo, creyendo que fui un hombre pero que no tuve la dignidad de conservarte, déjame respirar cerca de ti, deja que te demuestre como tu Isabella Swan me convertiste en este guerrero poeta que ha luchado por ser el centauro que dominas.

Tuyo por siempre, este moribundo suicida que agoniza hasta no verte.

E.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Oh oh….lo mato, lo mato y después lo perdono, pero yo no soy la bruja, bueno, al menos no de esta historia jeje.**

**Gracias a las que leen, a las que comentan, dos mínimas cartas faltan ¿no desean saber cómo llega este ser de nuevo a Inglaterra? Pues yo sí, y les digo me desmayo, treinta y siete años y convertido en un titán del mar.**


	48. Carta cinco San Francisco

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**Falsas Apariencias**

**Cartas de Ultramar: San Francisco.**

**Quinta**.

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco, febrero 1897.<em>

_¡Ten compasión, piedad, amor! ¡Amor, piedad!_

_Piadoso amor que no nos hace sufrir sin fin,_

_amor de un solo pensamiento, que no divagas,_

_que eres puro, sin máscaras, sin una mancha._

_Permíteme tenerte entero... ¡Sé todo, todo mío!_

_Esa forma, esa gracia, ese pequeño placer_

_del amor que es tu beso... esas manos, esos ojos divinos_

_ese tibio pecho, blanco, luciente, placentero,_

_incluso tú misma, tu alma por piedad dámelo todo,_

_no retengas un átomo de un átomo o me muero,_

_o si sigo viviendo, solo tu esclavo despreciable,_

_¡olvida, en la niebla de la aflicción inútil,_

_los propósitos de la vida, el gusto de mi mente_

_Perdiéndose en la insensibilidad, y mi ambición ciega!_

«Ten compasión, piedad amor.» John Keats

Amada mía:

Otro puerto más y es menos la distancia existe para llegar a ti. Desde el día en que la última carta fue escrita y salió rumbo a Londres, mi alma se fugó por el oscuro hueco de la herida que me causé cuando la lujuria me derrotó; he perdido la calma, mi sueño reparador se convierte en pesadilla en la que apareces gritándome cuanto me odias. ¡Oh, mi amor! y si hay algo a lo que temo en esta vida no es a los animales salvajes ni a los piratas, yo le temo a tu odio porque conozco lo voluptuosa que eres en tus pasiones, sé de primera mano la gloria satánica de tus odios y de tu lengua expeliendo todo su veneno, en mis pesadillas escucho tu voz diciéndome «Ya no te amo más» y me devuelves a la jungla donde, derrotado, me dejo vencer por ella. Te amo ¿qué más puedo decirte? Los días que median eternidades de tiempo me hacen envejecer, cumplí treinta y siete años y me siento un anciano. Esta ciudad magnifica, en este país libertario soy un hombre prisionero de su miedo porque teme haber perdido su hogar. Bruja amada, mi amor sigue intacto y te hablo desde mi profundo y total egoísmo, soy el hombre que fue capaz de hacer lo imperdonable, soy ese hombre que incumplió una promesa.

¿Me odias? ¿Me odias? ¿Me odias? ¡Ódiame! ¡Ódiame! Pero no me olvides, no puedo pensar que vivo en el país del olvido, en ese lugar donde los hombres de la madame viven, solos, ateridos, agonizantes de amor tan solo porque tú, la dueña de sus afectos le ha cerrado el corazón. No lo hagas, madam, no me olvides. Piensa en mí aunque sea para maldecirme, piensa en mí con rabia, odia mi puta bastardía e insulta con vehemencia los días que entibié mi cuerpo en otra cama. Yo puedo tolerar todo: que me saques los ojos, que alimentes con mi carne los lobos, que Thunder, con sus coces feroces, destruya mi pecho de acero, pero no puedo soportar pesar que para ti no existo. El odio que sientas hacia mí es la esperanza que me mantiene, es una pasión, una pasión que guarda el secreto de que aún me adoras como yo te adoro a ti cielo mío.

Puedo sufrir, debo sufrir por mi falta y aun así querer ser redimido. ¡Yo quiero ser redimido! ¿Tengo derecho? ¿Tengo derecho, Isabella Cullen, a soñar que puedo al menos besar los bordes de tu vestido y que en mi humilde posición de esclavo, algún día tendrás la generosidad de darme una mirada? ¡Sufro, madam! Pero, adoro este sufrimiento ¡Lo adoro! Con él estoy tan unido a ti que soy la espada en la roca. Eres mi dueña y aunque no lo quieras, a ti yo ato mi destino

Han pasado casi seis años desde que salí de tus brazos ¿Qué has hecho en estos años, mi amor? ¿Has pasado por la tortura de la distancia y tu cuerpo se ha congelado como el mío? Lloro y quisiera que no ¿Has sido la mujer que siempre soñaste ser? ¡Estoy seguro que sí!, ningún esfuerzo tengo que hacer para verte levantado el velo de hipocresía que sobre Londres se cernió durante siglos, como también lo estoy de que has sido la mejor madre del mundo para Edward hijo y Annie; que has convertido a mi hermana Rosalie en una mujer segura y sin miedo, que le has dado a mi sobrino Carlisle la idea de un hogar unido y protegido por ti como una loba feroz. Yo siempre temí por mí, nunca por ti, porque tú tienes el espíritu de los grandes guerreros, porque te conozco bien y sé que no ha habido nadie que te venza, porque desde pequeña, luchas sola, Isabella Swan y eso te hace implacable.

Si cuando vuelva a tu falda me gritas que por venganza, odio, desprecio o celos has tenido a otros amantes, yo callaría. Sí, mordería mi lengua y sellaría mi boca porque me lo merezco, con mi infidelidad dilapidé el tesoro de tu pasión fogosa y húmeda. ¡Oh, Isabella! si los celos que sentiste cuando leíste mi confesión son iguales como los que siento en este momento, puedes decir, con orgullo, que has sido vengada. ¡Has acuchillado el corazón de este bastardo un millón de veces! y me dejas agonizando y yo sufro. Pero yo callaré, lo haré porque debo respetarte como mi igual y, como una igual, reconozco tu libertad y el dominio sobre tu propio cuerpo… aunque sueñe con el perdón y con el momento en que vuelvas a escuchar de tu boca que el territorio indómito y rebelde de tu piel es mío o que la geografía de mis delirios lascivos nunca dejó de pertenecerme a pesar de mi viaje suicida.

El dolor de mi promesa rota ha hecho que mi alma de bestia inmoral se hiciera pura, tengo esa pureza de los antiguos hombres de honor, he vuelto a llamarme Edward Cullen y he vuelto a ser ese hombre que ansía momentos plácidos de luz junto al calor de una chimenea en la casa y he vuelto a desear beberme un vino tranquilo, fumando un cigarro mientras intento recordar cómo era tocar el piano ¿puede este bastardo errante tener un sueño puro de sosiego? tantos años después entiendo que no debo avergonzarme de quien fui, pues si no hubiese sido aquel hombre seguramente mi destino sería peor que el de Jasper Whitlock, el fantasma de mis peores pesadillas. Yo estoy luchado para ser un hombre con destino, no quiero ser un hombre apesadumbrado en la ciudad de la niebla sonriendo como hipócrita e intentando entender por qué nunca fue feliz, ni quiero pudrirme bajo las ruinas de una civilización que ya está muerta. Yo te conocí, Isabella Swan, te amé, te gocé y te he sufrido —no te engañes: te sigo amando y sufriendo — y eso me hizo distinto. ¿Puedo madam, tener la vanidad de creer que, si no me hubieses conocido, seguirías escondiéndote entre cortinas, avergonzada por ser una magnífica diosa? ¡Dame ese honor, Isabella! dame el honor —o la ilusión— de creer que yo también te he liberado.

San Francisco, que ciudad, qué país, que gente maravillosa y loca. No sabes cómo es, tienes que conocerla, tienes que ver cómo han dejado los vicios rancios de nuestra cultura y van a hacia el nuevo siglo comiendo, devorando, ansiando, bailando, hablando como si estuvieran seguros que son los dueños del mundo. He oído música que no te imaginas, he visto como los hombres se saludan sin reparar en cortesías absurdas y sin embargo, son amigos y he visto las mujeres que trabajan y estudian, con orgulloso pienso que van a un lugar que tú ya conquistaste hace tantos años ¡son como tú, pero mucho menos fascinantes!

Fui recibido por el hombre que conocí en Basora, me llevó de su mano por esta nación como si fuera un niño y yo, alucinado, siento que mi mundo está aquí. Mi alma de tahúr, tan denostada por las damas y señores de nuestro círculo, me ha hecho rico. Con la piel de mi amigo Tish convertida en mapa sobre la mesa y mi instinto primordial, fui al todo por el todo, me transformé en el cazador, el asesino y el suicida y jugué mi sangre, la sangre de Tish, la de mi familia, la tuya y las de todas las generaciones con mi nombre y tu nombre. Jugué yendo a la locura con un aullido salvaje y vencí.

Señora Cullen, usted está leyendo las palabras del hombre que ahora es dueño de gran parte de un territorio llamado Texas, es una tierra indómita y feroz, de caballos, indios salvajes, llanura y sol caliente, que huele a petróleo, que huele a futuro. Tengo planes, tantos, que no puedo dormir; planes, Isabella, en los que tú junto a mí, construimos la vida y la fortuna de nuestra familia, planes que si no me perdonas y aceptas de nuevo serán palabras rotas… ¡maldición, Isabella! ¡Tienes que perdonarme! porque si no me aceptas, toda mi lucha será inútil. El dinero ganado nos dará la libertad ante tu padre, pero ¿para qué dinero si seré el mendigo de la nada? Bella, tú eres mi tesoro… ¡mi tesoro!

No es como Forksville, pero te gustará, quiero que cabalgues por estas tierras, quiero a mi hijo y mi sobrino gritando felices, recorriendo todo con la promesa de ser hombres sin ataduras, quiero que Annie entre a la universidad y borre el sino triste de sus padres, quiero que mi hermana sea feliz, quiero que Emmett espante las sombras de su pobreza y comience a ser el hombre dueño de su propio destino, tengo grandes planes para él, es listo y aprende pronto, será mi socio y también podrá emprender sus propios negocios. Y quiero sobre todo, Isabella Swan, ser tú esposo, el esposo de una mujer que nació para gobernar, para amar y ser ella misma. ¡Juro que si me aceptas de nuevo, te acompañaré a donde sea y trabajaré contigo! En mi viaje aprendí de números, acciones, de debe y haberes, y de cómo manejar los negocios.

Me rehago, bruja mía y volveré, volveré a ti para decirte a la cara todo esto que ocurre.

Estoy tomando un tren hacia Nueva York, mi última aventura, allá conoceré a un tal Henry Ford quien me ha invitado a conocer su fábrica ya que necesita un socio, también voy por las acciones de un pequeño banco. ¡Oh, sí! ya no soy el mequetrefe que teme a que le hablen de dinero, seis años de viaje y conozco como es, como se gana y el valor que tiene, ¡me lo he ganado! lo he ganado con mis manos desgarradas, con mis dientes mordiendo; me lo he ganado hasta casi perder mi alma y se lo que representa: respeto, trabajo, humildad y ese es el camino que quiero que recorran mis hijos.

Solo es un puerto más, falta poco y tengo miedo de llegar, porque no quiero encontrarme con el silencio y el olvido… pero voy a tu encuentro, mis ansias de tahúr indómito me animan siempre con la esperanza de la oportunidad de recuperar el amor perdido: Tú, bruja de mis delirios.

Te amo… por siempre tuyo aunque me odies.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**Ni en las épocas del caos había visto tanta pasión con un capítulo, pobre bastardo ¡cómo lo odian! Son casi siete años chicas, siete, no le daré la excusa de es sólo un hombre, pero trato de hacerlo lo más real en este momento ¿lo perdonan? ¡vamos chicas! Un guiñito ** para ese loco bastardo.**


	49. Cartas desde ultramar Nueva York

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Falsas Apariencias.**

**Cartas de Ultramar: Nueva York **

**Sexta**

* * *

><p>New York, febrero de 1898<p>

_He allí el puerto; el barco hincha la vela;  
>crecen las sombras en los anchos mares. Marineros míos,<br>almas que os habéis afanado y forjado junto a mí,  
>que conmigo habéis pensado, que con ánimo de fiesta<br>habéis recibido el sol y la tormenta y les habéis  
>opuesto frentes y corazones libres: sois viejos como yo;<br>con todo, la vejez tiene su honor y sus esfuerzos;  
>la muerte todo lo acaba, pero algo antes del fin<br>ha de hacerse todavía, cierto trabajo noble,  
>no indigno de hombres que pugnaron con dioses.<br>Ya se divisa entre las rocas un parpadeo de luces;  
>se apaga el largo día; sube lenta la luna; el hondo mar<br>gime con mil voces. Venid amigos míos,  
>aún no es tarde para buscar un mundo más nuevo.<br>Desatracad, y sentados en buen orden amansad  
>las estruendosas olas; pues mantengo el propósito<br>de navegar hasta más allá del ocaso, y de donde  
>se hunden las estrellas de occidente, hasta que muera.<br>Puede que nos traguen los abismos; puede  
>que toquemos al fin las Islas Afortunadas y veamos<br>al grande Aquiles, a quien conocimos. Aunque  
>mucho se ha gastado mucho queda aún; y si bien<br>no tenemos ahora aquella fuerza que en los viejos tiempos  
>movía tierra y cielo, somos lo que somos:<br>corazones heroicos de parejo temple, debilitados  
>por el tiempo y el destino, más fuertes en voluntad<br>para esforzarse, buscar, encontrar y no rendirse._  
>Ulises (Tennyson)<p>

Querida mía:

He llegado al fin de mi viaje y me preparo para volver a mi puerto. Isabella, lo que anhelaba aprender y descubrir al inicio de mi travesía ya forma parte de mi persona, si me vieras de lejos —con esa infalible capacidad tuya de tasar a las gentes con la simple mirada—, podrías evaluarme como una persona responsable, hábil en los negocios y muy trabajadora, muy lejana a aquel bastardo, tahúr y camorrista que partió. Pero, sin duda, también podrás ver que no estoy completo… me faltas tú, amor mío. Soy un hombre que partió con una meta, con un deseo, pero soy el hombre que dejó atrás su sueño. Y ese eres tú, Isabella ¿puede este bastardo hijo de nada, desear volver al único puerto seguro de su vida? quizás mis aspiraciones son en vano, quizás ya no me ames, quizás estas cartas tenga como destino el fuego y que ni siquiera las toques… ¡oh, diosa mía! como me mantiene vivo el solo pensar que por este papel, y sus letras, pasan tus manos hermosas y ardientes ¡cómo me gusta creer que besas cada frase! y que así tú y yo estamos más cerca.

No tengo derecho, lo entiendo, no lo tengo y, sin embargo, me lo arrogo todo, amor mío. Yo no vivo de otra manera, quiero y exijo volver a ser el rey de tu castillo, tú sabes que soy pendenciero y me pongo frente a ti, guerrera de fuego; no me importa volver al inicio de nuestra fábula y si tengo que acorralarte, seguirte y ser un guardián loco y peligroso, pues querida mía, allí estaré y comienzo todo de nuevo. Debes saber, eso sí, que ya no soy el mentecato que conociste, ahora soy un hombre importante y como tal, bajaré de mi pedestal de reuniones, citas y cenas con embajadores, ministros y príncipes de toda la tierra para ser el más humilde de los esclavos y tocar todas tus puertas. Inglaterra ha de saber que este nuevo prohombre te ama. Te lo digo: que me odies, se me hace excitante; tengo la esencia del cazador y no esperaré a que me des bandera blanca para comenzar mi cacería. Yo, Bella bruja, voy a conquistarte de nuevo ¡te lo juro!

Miro en retrospectiva mis dos años contigo y me digo ¿Quién era ese mariquita que fue capaz de casarse con ese demonio perfecto? Me siento orgulloso, algo debiste ver para que me aceptaras, algo bueno, algo oscuro, algo igual de diabólico a la niña que fuiste para que bajaras desde tus mundos y pusieras tus ojos preciosos en mí pero, lo sabemos ambos; yo, a tu lado, era solo un figura de cera que fulgía como un semental, como un bufón divertido, como un bastardo sin ferocidad, como un inútil sin gallardía, pero ahora soy ese hombre que va por ti, va por tu corazón y no parará hasta que termine de devorarlo.

Cuando me vuelvas a ver quizás te parezca un extraño, el mar, el sol y la soledad me han convertido en un titán —como ves, sigo siendo el vanidoso hombre a quien llamabas pavo real—, mi vida lejos de ti dejó su marca y soy una maldita bestia perfecta: bello, oscuro y animal; viviendo en una jaula imaginaria para ti, conservándome como una ofrenda para que hagas de mi lo que desees, mi diosa. ¡Todo, menos el olvido!

Sabes que cargo una culpa, una que sobrepasa todo lo que jamás haya acometido, pero soy Edward Cullen y me pararé frente a ti… y te juro, Isabella ¡te lo juro por mis hijos! que seré el hombre a la altura de tus sueños, borraré todas las trazas de padecimiento por recuerdos suicidas y colmaré con ungüento milagroso los dolores añejos que provoqué con algo que fue parte mínima en mi camino. Pero es inevitable, mi amor, soy lo que tú deseas y tú eres mi deseo, quiero devorarte y quiero que me devores… quiero tomarte, beberte y follarte y quiero que me devores igual ¡maldita sea, madam! Soy la más exquisita presa para ti, mi adorada bestia centauro.

Si me dices que ya no me amas, te obligaré a que me ames de nuevo; si me dices que tienes un nuevo amor, lo sacaré de tu cama y lo amenazaré con desollar su piel, descuartizar su cuerpo y tirar sus partes a los perros, ¡Sabes que soy capaz! Y si eso no es suficiente, te ataré a la cama y sacaré de ti —a fuerza de puro amor— las palabras de perdón que necesitamos y cuando lo hagas, cuando finalmente me perdones, lloraré en tu regazo todo lo que no he llorado y, humildemente, ofreceré mi sangre en sacrificio. Soy tuyo, Isabella, así que no huyas, sé que siete años lejos de ti fueron una locura, la distancia no es buena para el amor y asumo la responsabilidad de todo ¿recuerdas cuando domé a Thunder? Pues esa lucha quedará reducida a insignificancia cuando se compare a la que daré para ganar de nuevo tu corazón, estoy dispuesto a la batalla: yo te perdí, yo te gano… tu corazón salvaje es mi recompensa. Así que prepárate Bella mía, prepárate porque voy a arrancar de tu boca todos los te amos que no me has dicho en siete años, y voy a arrancar de ti todo los sentimientos que no pudiste entregarme en estos años de silencio.

En este viaje, no he sido un hombre de palabras porque con la única que quiero hablar es contigo, el mundo no me importó para establecer amigos, lo he conocido y exprimido todo, tengo su riqueza y lo único que deseo ahora es mi tierra, mi casa y mi mundo contigo.

Estoy en un café del puerto, vestido como el hombre inglés en Nueva York que soy, fumando mi habano favorito y entre la nube del cigarro, te imagino. Quiero verte ya y lee, mujer, lo insolente que soy contigo: Exijo que seas hermosa, más de lo que eres ¿será posible?, exijo verte en tus vestidos rojos, verdes y amarillos, provocándome. Exijo que te mires al espejo y digas «él, en el mar, en la selva, en los puertos no ha visto a alguien como yo» porque es verdad Isabella, no hay nadie como tú. Quiero ver tu cabello enredado con los diamantes que te llevo ¡como amaba ver esa mata oscura repleta de estrellas brillantes! ¡Vístete de joyas y llénate de perfumes! te quiero exquisita y villana, quiero que me hagas sufrir como condenado con tu belleza y tiranía. Aplástame con tu rabia, golpéame con tu lascivia; grítame perro sucio, animal de mar, pirata asqueroso, bastardo traicionero ¡dímelo, amor mío! dímelo mientras tus orbes chocolate chispean furia y mi corazón se descongela de a poquito. Pero también sueño con la Isabella libre, voy a confesarte que me fascinaba verte vestida de hombre; que moría cuando caminabas, en medio de la gente, con aquellos pantalones y movías tu culo prieto, orgulloso y rebelde, que me encantaba verte fumar y ver como ponías tus bellas piernas enfundadas en botas sobre el escritorio. Era fascinante y desquiciado sentir que moría al verte vestida como hombre, y es que era el dueño del mundo porque tú eras esa Lilit maldita, capaz de llevar a los hombres felices a los quintos infiernos.

Acá, en la ciudad de los grandes edificios, me vuelvo un maldito melancólico añorando el reencuentro y quiero ser un personaje de esas tristes novelas rusas que en los interminables capítulos, sufre y sufre pero se sostiene con la esperanza de que algún día besará las plantas de los pies de la dueña de sus afectos, y ella besará su boca, y él desgarrará su vestido, y rugirá lleno de dicha porque va tras el tesoro escondido de madam que guarda en su joyero de terciopelo… Isabella, voy por eso, por tu boca y por tu alma.

Vuelvo a ti Isabella; en unos días estaré contigo, soy el mismo bastardo que partió de casa pero a la vez soy tan distinto que me hago cargo de todo y voy con la verdad a luchar por ti y nuestros hijos, confía en mí… yo haré que retomemos juntos nuestro camino.

Eres y has sido mi único amor, mi único puerto.

Espérame, estoy corriendo a contra viento, pero llego.

El que nunca ha dejado de ser tuyo.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por Xbronte.<strong>

**¡Qué emoción! Ya vuelve ese bastardo al redil, jejeje quiero teorías de como se verá, y como yo y mi editora lo vemos es….suspiro enamorada. Estoy muy contenta ya voy a terminar esta historia que la he amado por divertida, por gótica, porque con ella aprendí cosas de un país que adoro y de una cultura que me divierte y he amado siempre. Río con el hecho de leer el primer capítulo que decía: será un fic de capítulos cortos, si. como no, la sacha no sabe hacer eso, no con el mundo ficcionero (palabra acuñada por mua) Me encanta mi bastardo, creí que no podría salir del mundo del dragón y escribir un personaje igual de complicado pero con diferentes circunstancias, para la narradora, ésta fue una historia sobre una mujer en una época difícil y como ella en medio de todo dejó ver su naturaleza y sus deseos, confieso que no era mi intención hacerla tan…ya saben, pero la bruja se dio así porque realmente era eso, una mujer libre a la cual los sellos y los señalamientos no la hacían menos digna, fue un fic sobre Alice y sobre esa mujeres atrapadas, y fue un fic sobre hombres y sus incapacidades y virtudes. Nos leemos en el epílogo chicas, mil gracias por sus RR, por su lectura, a mis lectoras fieles que entienden que Sachita1212 es explicita, un tanto cruda y dura al escribir, pero con el único deseo de llevar a sus personajes hasta el límite, un día aprendí que escribo sin concesiones y que escribo siendo fiel a mis personajes, leyendo las historias que sacha escribe, ella se pregunta ¿Quién demonios es? La pregunta me asusta.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Último capítulo chicas cuarenta y un páginas, y viene el epilogo y se acaba esto.**_

**FALSAS APARIENCIAS.**

**Último Capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Podía escuchar como él le susurraba al oído, podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir la textura de su piel rozando la de ella. Tan solo era convocar su nombre y él se materializaba a su lado.<p>

Bruja. Él la llamó bruja una noche de niebla y desde que había zarpado en el enorme barco, esa palabra tomó un cariz prohibitivo hasta convertirse en algo sibilino, enigmático que invadía su mente apenas aclara el día.

Le pareció extrañamente mágico darse cuenta que al leer la primera carta todas las cosas que le relataba ella ya las había soñado, lo vio en el mar tratando de sobrevivir y lo vio comiendo sobras, y arrodillado en la proa limpiando la cubierta; lo vio sucio, delgado y perdido, con sus ojos verde mar —que en sus sueños se tornaban furiosos y violentos— y su cuerpo hermoso, curtiéndose al sol y tratando de sobrevivir en ese mundo casi humano.

Isabella Cullen, parada en medio de la tormenta del escándalo que se cernió sobre ella, cumplió la promesa dada a su esposo y dio rienda suelta a su naturaleza rebelde y emprendedora, tomó las riendas del negocio de su padre sin hipocresía. Su primera acción fue cambiar el «Swan & hijo» de la compañía por «Swan & Hija» para luego mandar a poner una placa en la puerta de su oficina «Isabella Cullen-Swan, Gerenta General» su inauguración como reto libertario fue invitar a Esmerald Platt a su casa y ofrecerle su amistad, Charles Swan resoplaba furioso, pero sabía que con la fuerza de su hija, ya no podía.

— Si no estuviera tan viejo y me preocupara de otras cosas que no fuera mi nieto ¡te habría dejado en la ruina! ¡Entiende, Isabella! ¡Esa mujer no puede ser tu amiga!

Charles Swan era un hombre que jamás creyó posible verse contaminado por melancolías y enamoramientos estúpidos que afectaban a todos hombres débiles, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras rudas; apenas escuchó el llanto de su nieto, se sintió irremediablemente enamorado.

Charlie Swan-Kaine se presentó en la casa de su hija al otro día del nacimiento de Edward Cullen Swan. Isabella, con ojos entrecerrados, esperó que ingresara a su habitación con los típicos desplantes de viejo jodido, pero se sorprendió cuando entró en silencio y sin saludar a nadie, se quedó a centímetros del niño, se quitó uno de sus guantes y acarició las mejillas de su hijo. Fue un solo roce, pero lleno de significados para ella, en su vida, jamás había recibido la caricia del padre; con treinta años encima, no sabía cómo era el tacto de Charles Swan. El gesto que tuvo con su hijo le pareció sorprendente ¿lo amó de nuevo? No, pero lo respetó y cuando en una de esas infaltables noche en las que visitaba a su nieto conversaron al calor de la chimenea le dio a entender que ella era mejor que cualquier otro hijo que soñó, sintió que todavía podía construir familia con su padre por eso, cuando lo necesitó, su padre fue el cómplice perfecto.

_Le habrías gustado a tu abuelo, Isabella. Yo nunca le gusté… y te aseguro, él hubiera hecho lo mismo._

Ella, sola contra todo y a fuerza de su carácter triunfo sin tener misericordia con nadie. Con nadie.

La segunda carta llegó —tembló al tenerla en sus manos— y con ella, noticias de un esposo que para todos había muerto, pero que para su corazón estaba tan vivo, que respiraba a su lado. La carta olía a mar y a selva, tenía la atmósfera del miedo y la vulnerabilidad, sus letras le hablaban de un hombre precioso rozando la brutalidad más salvaje y temió por él. Pero estaba orgullosa, en el fondo de su corazón sabía, desde que lo conoció, que Edward Cullen era más que el bello tahúr que boxeaba en las calles, sentada en su cama de matrimonio, con el papel pegado a su pecho, lo comprobaba y se juró que viajaría con Edward a todas partes, que su corazón siempre lo estaría acompañado.

El segundo hijo de Rosalie llegó y todos en casa estaban tan felices que ignoraron el desmayo de Emmett, el pobre —muerto de terror recordando cómo había sido el primer parto— no soportó la emoción y se desplomó ante la perspectiva del peligro. Rosalie dio rienda suelta a su carácter bravío y le gritó a su esposo que se preparase, pues estaba decidida a darle muchos más hijos.

Pero estos no llegaron y, en secreto, Emmett se alegró por ello, amaba a sus dos chicos y si quería más hijos, pero odiaba darle sufrimiento a su esposa, Isabella lo observó y entendió la profunda soledad de niño huérfano del marido de su cuñada quien temía verse desamparado de nuevo.

En dos años, Emmett McCarthy manejaba la villa y el negocio de la cría de caballos —que él mismo había propuesto— era todo un éxito, la simiente del imponente Thunder andaban por la pradera llevando la sangre del misterioso centauro por toda la campiña.

— ¿Qué decía su carta?

Una Rosalie amamantando a Archibald, su segundo hijo, preguntaba con ojos apesadumbrados, ella también extrañaba a su hermano. Isabella calló y no le dio respuesta, esas cartas eran de su propiedad, de nadie más, era el corazón sangrante de su esposo marinero y eran palabras secretas escritas para ella.

Los sueños se hicieron peor, él la llamaba y ella, entre la bruma de sus noches, se desesperaba porque escuchaba los ecos de la voz de su hombre que se perdían y no podía encontrarlo, tenía mucho miedo porque creía que era el presagio de algo malo que estaba sucediendo. Creyó volverse loca cuando se percató que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la voz de Edward Cullen iba desapareciendo, pero fue peor cuando en una de sus pesadillas se le presentó con su rostro borroso. Despertó gritando de pavor, su esposo se le estaba yendo, salió del cuarto corriendo y se fue a la biblioteca, tomó los dos retratos de Edward y un álbum de fotografía y se encerró en su cuarto hasta el otro día, en que no fue a trabajar porque se quedó en casa, jugando con los niños, mirando fotos, interrogando a Rose, trayendo a la fuerza el recuerdo y la esencia del hombre a quien le había entregado su vida. Se aferraba a todo lo que lo recordaba con desesperación, con su voluntad poderosa no se iba a permitir que la violencia y la sangre del viaje lo enterrarlo en vida, él estaba mutando… eso lo sabía, pero lo que no quería es que una metamorfosis dolorosa lo sacara de su vida.

— ¡No puedes! —Rosalie se interpuso entre ella y la locura de hacerse a la mar.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino, Rosalie! Yo voy por mi esposo.

Rosalie era más alta, más fuerte, pero no con el alma de hierro de su amiga y cuñada, sin embargo ella conocía a su hermano, no en vano vivió con él y sus desafueros por más de veinticinco años.

— ¡No entiendes Bella! ¡Él lo está logrando!

— ¡Me importa un bledo! —Isabella tenía las dos cartas empuñadas en su mano— ¡Está sufriendo, está….! ¡Si voy por el oeste, puedo estar en China y, de ahí, comenzar a buscar! ¡Dios! —las palabras murieron en su boca— ¿Por qué demonios tenía que irse?

—Lo sabes querida, este país era la cárcel ¡peor! Era su muerte y por nosotros ya no quería más el escándalo, la humillación, el deshonor.

— ¡Que se pudran todos! Ninguno de ellos tiene en sus cabellos lo que Edward tiene en todo su corazón de hombre bueno, hubiéramos podido irnos todos muy lejos.

— ¿Huir, Isabella? para una mujer como tú, tan inteligente y libre el razonamiento que tienes en este momento es desacertado, mi hermano buscaba su vida.

— Su vida soy yo, es su hijo, Annie, tú, esta familia, en otro lugar hubiera encontrado lo que está buscando, lo quiero aquí, el maldito de Sinclair está muerto, esta ciudad ya olvido el escándalo ¡lo quiero aquí!

La pequeña barbilla de Milady tembló ante la impotencia, su corazón y el amor por su hombre la hacían irracional, mas ella sabía que el destino de Edward no estaba en sus manos, el rostro de éste en los últimos meses de convivencia lo decía todo. Si lo traía de vuelta, lo perdería para siempre.

— Quisiera decirle, Rose, que él es valiente, que es maravilloso, que solo él pudo cambiarme realmente, que no me avergüenzo de quien fui porque jamás él se avergonzó de la mujer que descubrió… decirle que es un buen esposo, un increíble ser humano, y que no hay nadie en Inglaterra que lo iguale ¿Por qué él nunca se dio cuenta? —Isabella toma la mano de su cuñada y con mirada interrogante, pregunta— ¿acaso Rosalie yo no se lo hice saber? ¿Fui la razón de su partida? —una lágrima tímida se deslizó por su mejilla— temo pensar que yo, Isabella Swan sea la única culpable.

La rubia muñeca, hermana de su esposo, se lanza hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, Rose sabe que Bella no es una mujer fácil de abrazar y que, a veces, es solitaria y silenciosa, dura en algunos momentos y recia en su trato, pero ha vivido con ella durante años y la conoce más allá de lo superficial, y entiende que en momentos necesita bajar sus armas y ser abrazada por alguien que comprende el dolor de la ausencia de alguien que ama.

—No te tortures más querida ¿no te cansas de tener el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? —en su hombro, Rose siente el resoplido y el temblor— mi hermano no quiere eso de ti.

— Es terrible lo que está viviendo, tengo miedo que no lo vuelva a ver.

— Lo conoces, Isabella, él es muy fuerte, va a sobrevivir, te lo aseguro.

— Sí, pero ¿Cómo volverá? Quizás cuando regrese ya no sea el mismo hombre que amé, quizás ya no me ame más y toda la lucha de mi vida será en vano.

Esa noche Rosalie la acompañó en su habitación mientras que todos los niños de la casa dormían, sentada a su lado Isabella recibió una nueva dosis de historias de niñez del hombre que amaba, de mano de la cuñada descubrió la soledad de dos niños criados por nanas, con una madre indolente que consideraba a sus hijos como un motivo para ufanarse de su belleza más que niños a quien criar y educar, que la educación de Edward fue dura e intransigente, que Carlisle era padre de besos y abrazos amorosos, pero de muy pocas responsabilidades, los límites los ponía la madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rose contó como su madre no permitió que ella jugara con otros niños, ni que el amor por el piano de su hijo llegara a ser algo más. Confesó que cuando ella murió la casa respiró aire puro y que su padre sin la presencia de aquella esposa controladora, permitió a sus niños mucho más libertades.

Isabella, escuchando hablar a Rose sobre el padre, se dio cuenta que su cuñada ignoraba la historia de amor entre él y Esme Platt —la gran madama de Londres—, guardó silencio, era un secreto que ella no debía revelar, no tenía derecho. La chica continuó sus relatos, tímidamente insinuó como su hermano, a los quince años, harto de los arreos de ser hijo de quien era, aulló rebelde y simplemente se dejó llevar por el vicio. Por primera vez, la hermana de Edward dijo una palabra contraria al amor de su padre y reconoció que, al dejarlo libre y sin control, se convirtió en un truhan y que cuando quiso halar rienda para enmendar, vio como el primogénito se le escapó de las manos y que ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera la muerte de progenitor hizo que Edward cambiara, creyó que ya no era capaz de nada: las mujeres, la vida fácil y su encanto como seductor lo convirtieron en el adorable y cínico bastardo que alegraba las tardes de tertulia —y calentaba las más conspicuas camas—de la Inglaterra victoriana.

— Pero llegaste tú, querida y la imagen tierna de mi viejo padre se hizo fuerte en él, por eso él está enfrentándose al mundo, porque Carlisle Cullen le susurra al oído.

Bella, con las cartas apretadas contra su pecho, ahoga su nostalgia. Cuando recupera la respiración, indica hacia un retrato.

— ¿No es hermoso?

— Claro que si querida, ¡va con la familia! —Rose le guiña un ojo, sirve algo de vino y bebe con picardía.

Isabella la observa con cariño, reconoce en ese gesto algo que Alice siempre hacía: ir hacia la dura y malvada princesa encantada y hacerla sentir cómoda. Ella extraña a su hermana del alma y aunque vive en su corazón, el dolor de su pérdida no cesa; no ha permitido que nadie ocupe su lugar, la muerte de su amiga la dejó vulnerable y teme afianzar una relación de amistad profunda con otra mujer como la tenía con Alice, temé que la naturaleza hipócrita de las mujeres de sociedad de Inglaterra la traicionen, Rosalie es maravillosa, pero a veces es víctima de su educación sobre todo porque aún le atormenta las palabras hirientes que se dicen de ella y su esposo. Solo Eleazar, quien cada seis meses llega a su casa vestido estrafalariamente, repleto regalos —sobre todo para Annie a quien adora como si fuese su propia hija— y de historias divertidas que le levantan el ánimo puede ser considerado su amigo.

— Extraño a tu hermano.

— Yo lo amo, él fue durante años mi única familia.

El vino es seco y un tanto amargo al paladar, Isabella toma la botella y sirve su copa, bebe de ella sin pena, prende un cigarrillo y clava sus ojos oscuros en los de su cuñada.

— Si me conocieras realmente, pensarías que no merezco a tu hermano.

Rosalie toma la botella, sirve su copa y trata de bebérsela toda, pero se ahoga.

— Sé quién eres, madam.

Una mueca torcida es la respuesta.

— ¿Realmente?

Rose no parpadea, aunque le arde la garganta, no tose ni se la aclara.

— Eres la mujer que ama a mi hermano, la mujer que nos salvó a mí, a mis hijos y a Emmett, esa eres tú… —se para algo mareada, el fru fru del vestido hace un sonido al rozar con el vestido de Isabella, la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta sus labios y la besa con dulzura, Bella tensiona sus músculos, gime por dentro y busca en las facciones de aquella mujer perfecta, las facciones de aquel hombre que se pierde en el mar— no me importa nada más, yo te amo a ti, nos salvaste a todos, bruja, ¡a todos!

Bella aprieta la mano que está enlazada a la propia, hay cierta ternura en el malicioso morder de sus labios, una ternura que solo su esposo, la difunta Alice o el canalla Eleazar han visto.

— Hay más vino en el fondo del ropero.

— Somos madres, madam —contesta emocionada mientras corre al armario y busca entre la ropa— ¡qué vergüenza, dos damas en estas!

— Nada diferente a lo que hacen las demás.

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué diablos! —tapa su boca, y abre sus ojos, Isabella chilla de risa, jamás la ha oído blasfemando.

— ¡Qué diablos Rosalie Cullen! Somos libres.

Madame McCarthy baja la cabeza, afuera está su esposo y sus dos hijos, recuerda que a pesar de su educación fue madre soltera y que por amor se casó con alguien que era considerado menos que nadie.

— Brindemos por eso, por todo, porque debemos ser felices.

— ¡Si señor!

A la hora las dos mujeres tapan su boca con las almohadas muertas de risa, Isabella muestra emocionada todas las fotos tomadas a su esposo y cuenta, sin sonrojo, el acto de cacería que ella emprendió en contra de Edward Cullen y a favor de su destino.

— ¡Dime que golpeaste a Tania Denali!

— Lloró como verraco la hija de puta cuando arrastre su cabello por mi piso —destila vanidad por sus ojos.

A esa altura de la noche, sobraban los vasos y bebían directo de las botellas. Rose enmudeció, su aristocrática nariz hizo un mohín, mientras que sus ojos azules parecieron dilatarse, podía escuchar a su madre diciendo:

_Las damas no dicen malas palabras y sus oídos sangran al escucharlas Rosalie…_

Pero no lo hicieron, nada ha sido irremediable, esa mujer enfrente, Isabella siendo todo lo que su madre odiaba.

— ¡Es una perra!

Rosalie Cullen retó a su madre muerta, tapó su boca por semejante exabrupto, esperando una palabra que le dijese que lo que acaba de decir era horrible. Pero la mirada achispada y maldadosa de Isabella validó su palabra.

— Vaya madam, jamás una verdad más grande fue dicha ¡brindemos por eso!

E inmediatamente, ambas estallan en carcajadas.

Cuando tenía sueños de dolor con su esposo suavizaba la inquietud de su corazón corriendo hasta la habitación de su hijo y lo abrazaba hasta que el niño despertaba y se quejaba del fuerte abrazo de su madre. Y así fue por mucho tiempo.

Toda su energía estaba en hacer de su fortuna algo que nadie pudiera igualar, lo hacía para así tener su puño sobre cada boca de los que se atrevieron a hablar de ella y de su esposo, sabía que de puertas para adentro tenía solo enemigos que la odiaban, pero que no podían hacer nada contra ella ya que fortunas y prestamos dependían de la malvada hija del viejo Swan. Siempre, cada fin de semana se iba a caminar en los malecones del puerto, esperando que en algún momento Edward volviera, pero no, el mar era oscuro, helado y no traía nada, ni siquiera una misiva, se sabía de memoria las dos que ya tenía y estaba ansiosa por tener más.

De la biblioteca, Isabella Swan tomó un gran Atlas y meticulosamente recorría con el dedo cada uno de aquellos territorios de ese continente que se robaba el alma y el corazón de su esposo. Con su hijo al lado ella le mostraba donde estaba el padre, el pequeño no conocía al progenitor sino por fotos y por las constantes palabras de amor con que su madre le decía que él, aunque lejos, lo amaba más que a nadie.

Oh su amor… sí, su amor ¿cómo podía ella pasar días, meses y años sin sentir la necesidad, el hambre y el deseo de ser de nuevo hembra? Se despertaba en ese Londres ausente de pasión ansiando el momento en que Edward regresara y la desnudara de nuevo, quería ser sometida y enterrada, penetrada y liberada.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward Cullen! ¿Acaso crees que tu partida aplaca mi sed?

Ella pensaba, no, porque Isabella Swan no era mujer de negaciones, porque Isabella Swan no era una dama decente, porque Isabella Swan era una mujer que durante años vivió con su sexo a flor de piel y porque cuando ella finalmente había domado la fiera de sus deseos, bastó que él apareciera para que todo se desatara con más fuerza que antes. Lo veía desnudo, lo veía perdido entre sus piernas, escuchaba el eco de la risa burlona que le preguntaba ¿satisfecha, milady? Lo veía desnudo, aprisionado en su sexo, mientras que ella se reía sin dejar que él saliera de ella, podía sentirlo en el esplendor de su longitud abriéndose paso entre sus carnes, podía hasta sentir como él eyaculaba duro, a chorros desatándolo todo entre gemidos y gruñidos de animal sano.

Con la edad, la mujer se vio florecer, desnuda en su cuarto, observaba como su cuerpo se convertía en una fiera voluptuosa y sus senos iban tornándose en grandes frutos de pezones oscuros, ella le preguntaba a ese esposo lejano, a ese que quizás ya no vivía o que en lugares de un continente maldito se había olvidado de ella, si aún era hermosa, si le gustaba su culo lleno, o la cintura que aun mantenía su delgadez de lirio, ebria en soledad y desnuda parada frente al espejo traía los fantasmales recuerdos de aquel bastardo de libido inmoral y de su mano que penetraba frenética su coño ella ahogaba sus orgasmos lujuriosos que la desfallecían y oía la voz de su marido que respiraba en su cuello.

_Eres una putilla insaciable, bruja mía… insaciable…_

Sentada en la biblioteca o en la fabrica la necesidad y el deseo la invadía dejándola exhausta, entre hombres que hablaban con voces gruesas y duras buscaba una voz que se pareciera a la de su esposo, unos ojos, o un gesto que lo trajera de vuelta.

Colin, un chico alto ignorante que vino desde Gales, un minero de piel blanca y de furioso cabello rojo se plantó frente a ella y con una sonrisa guasona e irrespetuosa le pidió trabajo.

— Soy bueno en todo ama, tengo las manos llenas de callos y, no tengo miedo de que una mujer me gobierne.

El chico tempestuoso durante semanas parado en la calle, de frente de la entrada de la fábrica con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca esperaba que ella saliera y la seguía con la mira verde descarada hasta que Madam se subía a los coches y se perdía hasta el otro día. Isabella sonreía ante el descaro del jovenzuelo, le parecía guapo y supuso que tendría dos o tres mocillas como novias. Pobre niño, excitado por la leyenda de aquella mujer que vestía de hombre, no sabía la suerte que corría, si la vieja princesa encantada hubiere revivido, le habría sacado el corazón de un zarpazo; pero no, lo que a Isabella le atraía del chico eran aquellos ojos y la expresión que tenía porque le recordaban a su esposo quien, nunca tuvo vergüenza en desnudarla con la vista frente a todos. Se sorprendió un día viéndolo desde la oficina de la fábrica mientras que el chico cargaba en su espalda kilos de material, era la sombra del deseo y de las urgencias de la carne que la consumían.

Y fue cuando llegó la tercera carta.

¡Dios! era una sedienta bebiendo vino después de años.

_«Mi diosa, el deseo por ti está intacto»_

Y fue feliz… ¡estaba vivo y la amaba! y su alma y lengua guasona estaba intacta y le daba a ella lo que buscaba ¡como la conocía! él era el único que podía entender cómo funcionaba su cuerpo y su alma….

_« ¿Hice bien mi trabajo? ¿Folle a madam como ella lo merecía?»_

¡Ja! Si pudiera verla, si ella lo tuviese cerca le diría todo lo feliz, completa y satisfecha que Isabella Swan fue mientras el fulgía como su esposo semental, le diría que le gustaba estar adolorida, que si por ella hubiera sido le habría mostrado a todos como milord la mordía por su cuello mientras la penetraba; como en las noches, cuando él dormía, ella esperaba y con cuidado despejaba de su cuerpo los cobertores y, como loba hambrienta, gozaba de la anatomía agresiva que la naturaleza le había dado a los hombres, esa que las mujeres de hipócrita moral decían odiar. Como ella se felicitaba por haber logrado ser la dueña de aquel adonis pervertido.

Edward, desde la lejanía, la instigaba a que fuese la mujer dueña de su placer que siempre fue, y en honor a su marido, Isabella con una de sus camisas de lino que olía a tabaco, whisky y colonia era la esposa que él deseaba, sus dedos dentro de su concha caliente y aullando su nombre solo para él.

_Edward mi amor… bastardo, marinero… dueño de mi destino… dueño de todo y amo de mi cuerpo…._

Vestida de rojo purpura y de lado de su cuñada esos días retaba a todos yendo al teatro o al Savoy tomando vino costoso, y comiendo como una mujer libre atentando contra la ley de que una dama no debe comer demasiado o no puede beber más de una copa al día. Pero ella celebraba al marido y al amante.

Con el ímpetu a flor de piel, Isabella emprendió una gran tarea, contrató a una cuadrilla de trabajadores y con Rosalie como asistente, restauró la vieja y enorme casa de Bravante Street, todo en honor de los Cullen y de sus descendencia, la casa fue reabierta en una gran fiesta a la que asistió la gente que Isabella invitó, entre ellos, Esmerald Platt quien por primera vez vio el hogar de quien fue su único amor. Rosalie, recelosa por la presencia de la mujer preguntó porqué ella estaba allí, Esme rogó que aquel secreto no debía ser conocido por nadie más, Isabella, con voz suave pero inflexible le informó a su cuñada que aquella a la que todos llamaban la gran puta de Londres había sido la única amiga que su hermano tenía, y que exigía como el ama Cullen Swan que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie contraviniera la amistad con aquella mujer.

Edward hijo, pequeño, bravío, curioso, hizo suya la casa de su padre, era un niño inteligente, criado con mano fuerte, pero era un potro que rugía viril y que jugaba a los piratas y a los soldados con Annie quien lo igualaba en todo y juntos, alborotaban la casa; Carlisle, el hijo de Rosalie, un poco mayor que ambos, no era capaz contra aquellas fuerzas, a pesar de ser un niño enorme, era demasiado tierno para los dos hermanos de fuego.

El niño vivía hambriento del padre y muy celoso y posesivo con la madre, fue así que con solo tres años de edad se agarró a la pierna de su madre y no se soltó hasta que fue llevado a la enorme fábrica y lo sentaron al lado del escritorio de su madre, desde allí miró a los socios y colaboradores de la compañía mientras que sus ojos azules miraban seriamente a todos como si éste fuese ya un hombrecito grande. Charles Swan lo adoraba, ese niño era todo lo que él jamás pudo ser, era la sangre Swan-Kaine en todo su esplendor; jamás se lo diría a Isabella, pero en el chico inteligente y decidido vio los gestos del gran patriarca, quien con aquella voz poderosa, era capaz de convocar ejércitos.

Charles era un hombre de cincuenta y seis años, sin la tendencia al análisis íntimo, cascarrabias y amargado, creía que lo sabía todo, pero tuvo que nacer su nieto para entender porque fue tan odiado por su padre y eso, de alguna manera, lo liberó.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? Primero fue un barco, ahora es dueña o, mejor dicho, el viejo Swan es dueño de una gran flota de barcos. ¿Se imaginan? el viejo sapo, quien se marea tan solo navegando en una pequeña barcaza en pleno Támesis, dueño de tantos barcos como para competir con la real marina inglesa. ¡Yo siempre lo dije! Esa mujer es una estafa, no merece el título de lady. ¡Imagínense! su barco insigne se llama Alice.

— Lady Isabella es un horror para todos.

Lady Catherine aún se aferraba a las viejas normas y con una antipatía solapada, había llegado a ser la contraposición de Isabella en la ciudad y eso quedó muy claro un día en que se enfrentó con ella, en plena cena del príncipe.

— Eres la vergüenza de esta ciudad, madam.

— ¿A qué vergüenza se refiere, Lady Catherine? —Isabella, al lado de su mejor amigo, sonreía socarrona.

— Usted, vestida de hombre, llevando el apellido Cullen y restregando su ignominia por la ciudad.

Isabella suelta una carcajada, su lengua destila veneno y se siente divertida y nostálgica al sentir que su esposo está buscando suerte y respeto para que gente como esa vieja cucaracha pisotee sus luchas.

— ¡Vaya madam! Para una mujer que no sabe leer y que toda su vida ha sido comentar como los demás viven la suya, es todo un mérito que deletree ignominia.

— ¡Madam!

—Vamos, Catherine, no me venga con salticos ridículos queriendo hacerme sentir menos porque está del lado de lo que usted cree buenas costumbres y comportamiento intachable —los ojos oscuros de Isabella la recorren sin hipocresías— no se haga a la ilusión de que sus palabras serán las que me conduzcan a la culpa y sentir que no merezco respirar su mismo aire ¿cree que voy a ponerme delante de unos caballos y morir para así hacerle creer que tiene el poder sobre mi alma y mi vergüenza? —la muerte de Alice era algo que aún para ella no había sido vengada— debe ser decepcionante saber que una mujer como yo, pueda decir que mujeres como usted son un desperdicio, unos esperpentos —Jessica contenía su risa desde lejos y las demás, aunque jamás lo reconocerían y jamás serían amigas de Isabella Swan aplaudían—desdentados que huelen a rancio y que se sientan en sus casas sabiendo que asfixian a todos con sus presencias estúpidas.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Ja! ¿Conoce otra palabra, Lady Catherine? —Isabella ya no ocultaba su belleza y con los años se hacía más segura, con un vestido color azafrán, repleta de diamantes en su cuello y cabello, con rubor en sus mejillas y labial en su boca era el epitome de algo que ninguna mujer en ese salón podía igualar— ¿Vergüenza? —se levanta de la silla, le pasa la copa de vino a Eleazar quien contiene una sonora carcajada, había visto en Paris años antes a la joven princesa masacrar con palabras—¿Escándalo? —una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su cara— ¿qué quiere saber madam? ¿Cómo es el olor de esos machos cuando trabajan en la fábrica? —toma a la vieja del brazo y la arrastra por el salón a la vista de todos mientras que sonríe, la mujer es presa del brazo de la joven—¿cómo una mujer como yo disfruta del sexo? ¿Cómo una buena hija de familia puede convertirse en esta mujer escandalosa, casarse con un hombre que todos desprecian y amarlo con locura? ¿Cómo no soy una hija de la moral y no aguanto, como usted, un marido idiota que la llenó de hijos y que cuando murió solo tuvo palabras de desprecio hacia usted y calificó a su prole de mocosos inútiles?

— Soy una hija del señor e hice todo lo que una mujer decente debe hacer.

En los jardines del gran palacio donde se celebraba la fiesta las dos mujeres representaban el pasado y el futuro, lo inevitable y el pensamiento libre de quien ya no temía a nada.

—Y fue tan feliz—la ironía venenosa es dicha brutalmente— La decencia no está en ser infeliz, maltratada y humillada por un hombre que tiene un título y tierras a heredar —las palabras se deslizan crueles por su paladar— que pena que yo no sea una mujer decente y que mi hombre me ame así, sin vergüenza y con toda la inmoralidad posible, madam.

La vieja sonríe y su cara se mueve como un acordeón ante el gesto.

— Su marido está muerto y usted es una descarada que no le guarda luto ¡que se podía esperar de la mujer de un hombre que todo White Chapell conoce!

Isabella respira con fuerza, conteniendo una cachetada en su mano, resigna sus ganas de golpearla y las cambia por unas perlitas que su amiga Esmerald Platt, dueña de secretos escandalosos, poco a poco ha ido regalando a su lengua asesina.

— Por favor, Lady Catherine ¿qué hombre en esta ciudad no conoce White Chapell? —sin importar la edad de la mujer, Isabella arrastra a la vieja cerca de su pecho— ¿y si le preguntamos a su hijo mayor, Richard, en que gastó la fortuna que pidió a mi padre y que todavía le debe? ¿O, tal vez quiera acompañarme al barrio a conocer a los nietos que su hijo Philip le dio frutos de su lascivia con una mujer de aquel barrio? Allá también viven tres hijas de su muy honorable y difunto marido… En esta ciudad, señora ¿Quién no conoce White Chapell? ¡Hasta su hija Julia! Que se escapó una noche para fugarse con el hombre que ama y pasó dos días escondida en un prostíbulo.

La vieja tiembla de rabia.

— ¡Cállese!

— Se lo dije hace años madam, se lo repito ahora: bese el suelo que piso, diga que mi esposo es un pro hombre, baje la cabeza cuando mi cuñada la salude, no nombre a mi hijo, cierre su asquerosa boca cuando alguien nombre mi familia y le aseguro que la vergüenza no llegará a su casa… Milady.

Isabella le brinda a la mujer una de aquella sonrisas modosas de muñeca de porcelana que era su signo distintivo, bate suavemente las pestañas y suspira, la vieja Catherine solo la observa con terror y ve como la mujer de ojos de miedo la mira fijamente y levanta la mano lentamente cosa que hace que la anciana dama de un paso hacia atrás por el terror que aquella le causa.

— Por favor.

— Tranquila, solo voy a arreglarle un mechón de su cabello —Madame Cullen acomoda el pelo de la mujer, quien tiembla— debe usted haber tenido un hermoso cabello ¿rubio? —se aleja un poco de ella y le da un vistazo de arriba abajo.

— Rubio rojizo.

— ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Cree usted madame que mi cabello negro represente algo en mi?

Catherine tragó hiel, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo retirarme, madam?

— Oh, si estábamos hablando tan amenamente Catherine, querida —sin que la anciana esperara aquella reacción vio como Isabella tomaba su mano y la apretaba no dulcemente— espero que —y sonríe sin que aquella risa llegué a sus ojos que son duros e intimidantes— jamás en su vida se atreva a visitarme, no tengo vergüenza y no soy hipócrita.

Isabella durante años había odiado esa parte de ella misma que lastimaba con la lengua a quien se interponía en su camino, ahora tantos años después la retomaba para así defenderse de todos y proteger a su familia ¿Por qué no le permitían ser solo madre, esposa y una mujer de libre pensar? ¿Era realmente ese ser perverso al que todos señalaban? En su memoria, la carcajada de su esposo la aplaude.

_«Amor mío, eres tan perversa que me fascinas, no pides explicaciones, tienes mente propia, sabes lo que quieres, eres poderosa, eres la maldad porque tu verdad es cruda pero, sabes muy bien que no es así, en tu corazón, sabes que tú solo eres Isabella, ni buena ni mala, solo Isabella, mi bruja…_

Con aquella aprobación Isabella siguió adelante con su vida, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, sin importarle nada, a excepción de su familia.

Vio la vieja ciudad derrumbarse por los nuevos tiempos, las fabricas del norte del país se trasladaron a la capital, la era industrial que inauguró el siglo XIX ahora a postrimerías, asfixiaba la atmosfera, nuevos rostros, nuevas manera de ver el mundo, el olor a carbón se mezclaba con el olor de los motores de las industrias, las melancólicas lámparas que daban a la ciudad aquel aspecto atemporal fueron reemplazadas en su totalidad por bombillas eléctricas, las mujeres se adentraban en el mundo laboral con más fuerza, era un país de mujeres, siempre lo fue, pero se estaba reconociendo su valor, desde las sirvientas, maestras, enfermeras, prostitutas movían la ciudad, se hablaba de la incursión de ellas en la universidad, varias de ellas ya estudiaban, las escritoras que antes se amparaban en hombres para publicar bajo pseudónimos ahora estaban siendo reconocidas, sin embargo ese Londres mítico, criminal y oscuro seguía estando ahí, la ciudad era sacudida por crímenes violentos, la sangre parecía escurrirse por las paredes y teñir el rio arteria principal de la ciudad…oh esas épocas de Jack el destripador, ya no asustaba la historia de la mujer que había matado a su esposo y a su amantes cercenando su estomago, o aquel donde un hombre cortó la cabeza del otro y la colgó en plena calle… crímenes ¿Quién recordaba el asesinato de aquel lord Sinclair quien fue encontrado en una alcantarilla de desagüe del Támesis a punto de la desintegración? ¿Quién lo recordaba? Todo era ruido, caballos al trote violento, niños abandonados en las calles, catacumbas donde el horror se resguardaba para salir en la noche, Londres que cada domingo se aprestaba a leer historias baratas de monstruos y de la sensación gótica de la época: vampiros.

Londres vivía un extraño sincretismo entre lo nuevo y lo viejo, lo racional y lo oculto, vivía entre la vida y amaba la muerte. Esa era la ciudad de Isabella Swan, y poco a poco, ella la odiaba más.

Esperaba. Se expandía en su alma, ya no temía a hablar de nada, amaba sus pantalones de hombre y adoraba sus vestidos femeninos que mostraban su belleza. Esperaba a su esposo, vivía sexualmente hambrienta, el agitar del viento, el posar de una mariposa sobre su mano, el suspiro, el trotar de las bestias, las voces de los hombres, el oscuro sonar del órgano en la iglesia —a la que ella no iba, pero que cuando estaba en Forksville, se celebraba en la pequeña capilla— todo lo masculino que era su vida, la excitaba.

Ese niño arrogante y bruto de Colin quien aún la seguía con ojos de animal por toda la calle, la inquieta. ¿Podría ella ser infiel? ¿Podría un hombre extraño hacer que las fiebres por su hermoso y fantasmal esposo ausente se calmaran? ¿Podría ella sustituirlo? ¿Besar a un hombre, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que es la boca de otro quien la acariciara? ¿Desnudarse, ver a alguien desnudo a su lado y decirse que aquel hombre que entierra su cabeza en su sexo es aquel de cabello cobrizo a quien ella pertenece?

¡Sexo! como lo disfrutaba, era libre en los orgasmos, y fue más libre cuando los tuvo con el hombre que adoraba.

— _¿Te gusta así, madam?_

— _¡Oh si! es tan bueno… más rápido._

— _¿Y si no quiero? quiero follarte lento…_

— _Me vuelves loca._

— _Estás loca… _

— _¡Quiero beberte! Eyacula en ni boca. _

— _¡Que sucia, madam!_

Tenía en la punta de la lengua su sabor, el sudor del hombre impregnado en su piel, la sensación de la presión, del ahogo y del estar llena en todo su cuerpo, los pezones duros, la humedad de su carne y el palpitar de su centro. ¿Podría ella sobrevivir a semejante escases? ¿Podría él sobrevivir?

Edward Cullen quien, durante dos años de matrimonio no la dejó descansar, aquel semental que cabalgó su cuerpo sin permitir que ella dijese que no ¿podría vivir sin sentir un cuerpo femenino entre sus piernas? Y fue la oscuridad sin palabras durante más de un año la que le dio la respuesta: su hombre no estaba muerto, estaba dándole a alguien más lo que a ella le pertenecía.

¡Maldito sea! ¡Perro infeliz!

Lo mataría ella con sus propias manos, arrancaría sus cojones y se los daría a los perros ¡Oh no! tomaría una espada y lo picaría en cuadritos, o lo destazaría y ella sería feliz viéndolo morir en una lenta agonía. Y lloraba de rabia, de celos, de amor por Edward Cullen. Con aquella certeza aterradora Isabella vestida de rojo lujuria una noche de abril salió por aquel Londres y fue de cacería.

_Soy libre, hago lo que quiero, no tengo por qué guardarle fidelidad a un hombre que no va a volver, a un hombre que ya me olvidó._

Una de las cosas más atrayentes de aquel Londres Victoriano era sin lugar a duda que, a pesar del frío y la niebla, la noche era fabulosa para caminar, aún en algunos tramos de las calles de la ciudad se podía sentir cierto aire agradable y teatral, sobre todo en las riveras del rio donde persistían —con porfía histórica—, viejos botes con lámparas y con gente que cantaba y bailaba en la orilla, al calor de una fogata. Algo que, por supuesto, ningún aristócrata hacia… pero, Isabella lo amaba.

Recordó como con _él _habían paseado en la noche cuando ella tenía unas semanas de embarazo y Alice aún no había muerto. Esos tiempos donde ella insistía en ser feliz cuando nadie más lo era, cuando ella —obtusa y egoísta— quería robarle a su destino una alegría que parecía no merecer.

Los hombres y las mujeres que paseaban por allí eran del nuevo Londres, ninguno seguramente la conocía y eso liberó su pecho, una de las mujeres le sonrió y le ofreció un poco de vino caliente que otros servían en la orilla. ¿Por qué no? Tomó del vino, bastante barato y seco además, pero no importaba. Se quedó unos minutos viendo los globos de colores que salían volando hacia el oscuro cielo, y se quedó allí observando los reflejos de éstos en el rio, un recuerdo oscuro hizo que Milady sonriera de forma pérfida ¿Quién dijo? pensó ella, ¿qué no era mujer de acciones rápidas y rotundas? Ni una sola gota de arrepentimiento por ese recuerdo que colmaba sus venas, bebió otro trago de vino y continuó caminando. Podría hacer que cualquier hombre la poseyera, quería venganza, deseaba decirle a aquel fantasma que no era el único hombre de manos fuertes y rotundas, de boca pecadora y carcajada presta. Un hombre…

— ¡Maldita sea, bastardo!

Oscura y sensual, Isabella caminaba por la rambla, ahogándose en un sentimiento que la corroía. Un silbido que venía desde alguna parte captó su atención.

— ¿Qué busca una mujer tan fina por aquí? ¿Quizás, una polla grande y gorda como la mía?

Isabella parpadeó, volteó a mirar hacia donde las palabras vulgares provenían y vio a un marinero enorme que la miraba. Un viento helado levantó un poco el vestido y tomó conciencia de donde estaba y no era el lugar de ensoñación y de la libertad absoluta que de la mano de Edward caminaba. Una lágrima furtiva la sorprendió, extrañarlo era un dolor que había enterrado en su alma y este era un momento muy inoportuno para que reflotara. Estaba en el puerto, llevada por él, empujada por su melancolía y deseo de estar en el lugar donde lo vio por última vez, pero el mar no era azul como ese día, era oscuro y espeso, como si fuese aceite oliendo a puerto. ¿Edward había existido? Esa noche, frente al aterrador mar del norte, Isabella Swan sintió la profundidad de la viudez y del olvido.

¡Nunca más! y limpió sus lágrimas.

_Él no me recuerda ya… quizás esté con una niña joven que le dio su virginidad y no tiene tras su espalda el recuerdo de cientos de amantes… ¡tal vez soy poca mujer para él! …oh no, no, no… ¡soy Isabella Swan! Y aún puedo volver locos a los hombres…_

Levantó sus níveos brazos, tomó sensualmente su cabello y coqueta, organizó los bucles enredados en un moño alto.

_«Amo tu cabello recogido bruja… es la promesa de que solo yo puedo desatarlo»_

Deshizo su camino, estaba decidida. Una noche y lo olvidaría todo. Pero un olor fétido que arremetió en su nariz le desarmó todo su intrincado cuento de mujer vengativa. El marinero se atropelló contra ella.

— Hola, madam.

Olía a estiércol, a cerveza mal fermentada y a cigarrillo de paja, el agua mentolada y el eucalipto no habían tocado jamás su boca. Ella se alejó más por el olor que por miedo, pero el brazo del hombre la arrastró con fuerza hacia su pecho haciendo que tuviera arcadas de asco.

— ¡Una yegua fina! —el marinero se acercó a su mejilla— ¿estás necesitada de un semental?

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No seas necia, mujer! mi verga dura te dejará contenta.

— ¡Lo dudo, maldito!

Su voz era insolente, desatendía el instinto básico de temer.

— No te hagas la lista, conmigo, eres una zorra rica deseando una verga dura —la mano de aquel asqueroso fue hasta la bragueta de su pantalón— si me pagas, te haré berrear, siempre estoy duro para putillas ricas como tú ¡apuesto que tu viejo marido no te da lo que quieres! Y que tu coño está jugoso de solo pensar en mi gorda polla.

La mano de Isabella voló hasta el rostro de aquel hombre, éste se tambaleó por la bofetada, pero no la soltó.

— ¿Con que eres una puta engreída? —los dientes del hombre fueron hasta su cuello e intentó morderla, ella le dio un puntapié que alejo aquellas inmundicias de su carne, sin embargo las manos como tenazas del atacante no la soltaban— tienes la piel muerta, milady, eso es porque no estás bien atendida. Ahora verás lo que es un hombre, voy a darte hasta que me canse, para que aprendas a respetar.

¡Dios! no iba a gritar como una estúpida mujer de folletín, sin embargo en ese momento solo quiso a su esposo al lado ¿Dónde estaba él para defenderla? Su guardián, su águila, su semental indomable que era capaz de batirse a duelo por su honor.

_¡Edward! _Gritó en su interior una y otra vez.

_«No me necesitas mi amor, siempre fuiste más ruda y fuerte que yo. No me necesitaste nunca, reina de mi alma, para ti soy algo hermoso y decorativo, tú eres la cazadora, la guerrera… no me llames amor mío, de los dos tu eres la asesina»_

El hombre la tiró sobre el duro malecón, el delgado cuerpo de Bella cayó sobre la piedra, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, debía reaccionar, buscó la pequeña Colt, regalo de su esposo, y apuntó al hombre.

— ¡Un paso más y te vuelo los sesos!

El hombre soltó una carcajada, el pantalón estaba a medio poner y de su camisa los botones habían sido arrancados.

— ¡Ja! Eres una fierecilla, voy a gozar comiéndote el coño y después, voy a tirarte al mar.

— ¡Atrévase!

Pero cuando la segunda sílaba salía de su boca, una de las piernas del hombre pateó fuertemente el arma que ella sostenía y ésta voló a metros de su alcance. No, no estaba perdida. No, no permitiría que ese hombre la violara, no, no dejaría que el maldito la matara, lucharía con uñas y dientes, destazaría aquel hombre, no dejaría que su hijo viviese sin madre, tan solo porque ella era tan loca al creer que caminaría por los puertos sin que el peligro y el crimen de Londres la tocase. El asqueroso se tiró sobre ella, Isabella intentó gatear hacia la pistola, pero la mano rotunda del asesino tiró su cabello y la golpeó contra el piso.

— ¡Me gusta las que pelean, milady!

— Pues, no tendrás ninguna victoria, asqueroso, tu boca huele a letrina.

Los ojos negros del hombre se volvieron un punto y desgarró parte del vestido de Isabella.

Su hijo. Alice, su hermana. Rosalie, su amiga. Annie, su padre que no amaba. Eleazar, el hombre que la había amado pero se hizo su amigo para no perderla. Él. Él. Edward Cullen y Michell….

Sin medir nada y con su rodilla golpeó los testículos del atacante, pero el hombre no cedió, a su lascivia agregó la rabia total.

De pronto algo se mueve en la noche, y unos ojos verdes centellean en la oscuridad, una melena roja rebelde se agita contra el viento, Isabella grita desesperada ante la imagen que le trae esperanza. Unas palabras soeces con un fuerte, gutural y agudo acento salen de aquella imagen. Alza al hombre de aliento fétido y lo aparta de ella, unos puños se enlazan y resuenan por todo el lugar, Isabella no lo piensa, se levanta aún toda golpeada y busca la pequeña colt, la encuentra casi a orillas del malecón y la toma, abre sus ojos y ve a los dos hombres pelear, busca quien es su defensor, y lo ve, allí, al chico joven de mirada hambrienta. Colin.

El viejo de ojos cuervo es un buen peleador, pero las manos de minero pelirrojo son dos garras, Isabella levanta el arma y dispara al aire y apunta.

— ¡Si no se larga ahora, voy a estallar una bala contra su cabeza! y se lo aseguro sé disparar muy bien.

El chico la observa con ojos divertidos, el viejo, a quien le sangra la boca, entiende que está en desventaja. Se levanta, profiriendo insultos.

— Sí vuelves por acá, perra, te partiré en… —Colin no lo deja terminar, le propina un puñetazo brutal que le astilla varios huesos de la cara.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¡Déjalo Colin, es un fanfarrón! solo es fuerte con las mujeres.

Aliento fétido camina tambaleándose y cuando pasa al lado de la mujer, ve algo en sus ojos y comprende que no la hubiese podido violar, que habría muerto primero. Sabe entonces que si no se aleja lo más antes posibles, será comida de peces y, corre. Bella ve como se pierde en la oscuridad del puerto, quiere llorar ¡que tonta, arrogante e infame fue! Arriesgar su vida y la de sus hijos tan solo por su soledad de hembra herida. Tantos años tentando al peligro, ¡siempre! desde los diecisiete años, tan solo porque era caprichosa y banal, vulnerable a la rabia, a la incomprensión y a la intolerancia, y nunca había tenido miedo de nada, ni Sinclair fue para ella su real enemigo. Su enemigo había sido siempre ella misma.

— ¿Está usted bien, madam?

Y por primera vez desde que Edward se fue, ella lloró con fuerza abrazando a un hombre y entendió que definitivamente le era infiel a su marido, no con el cuerpo, sino con el corazón porque nunca, en sus dos años juntos, ella había permitido que la viese débil y vulnerable como estaba ahora con este desconocido. En esos años siguió siendo la mujer egoísta y banal, fue una hipócrita a su lado y que a pesar de amarlo como lo amó, él siempre fue menos para ella; débil, por eso nunca le hizo saber lo que ella lo necesitaba. Ella era la cazadora y él —como todos los hombres de su vida— fue su presa.

Isabella Swan siempre había sido infiel ¡siempre! y lo más terrible, es que Edward la amó así.

De la mano de aquel chico, Isabella caminó en silencio por el barrio de los estibadores —donde Edward pasó sus días antes de irse— escuchó las voces roncas de los hombres que venían de todas partes y que no pertenecían a nada; sus ojos llenos de aventuras lo decían todo: ciudadanos del mundo, sin tierra firme.

Cansada, aceptó entrar en una taberna muy antigua, de la era Isabelina y que aún conservaba el nombre de la antigua monarca «La Reina Virgen» sentada frente a una ventana, viendo un enorme barco venido de Noruega y tomando un poco de chocolate caliente, mira al joven que fuma frente a ella. No puede evitar compararlo; por un segundo, creyó que era su esposo el que la rescataba.

— Gracias, Colin.

— No hay de que, madam.

— Llámame Isabella.

— ¡Oh no, madam! —él sonrió pícaro y niño— no puedo faltarle al respeto, ama. Usted paga mi comida —un guiño de ojo casi hace que ella vuelva a llorar.

— ¿Tienes otro de esos?

— ¡Lo sabia! Decían que usted fumaba, ¡yo lo quiero ver!

Le alarga la pequeña cajetilla con los cigarros, alarga su cuerpo que está al otro lado de la mesa y lo enciende.

— Una mujer que fuma, que viste de hombre, que camina por el puerto y lleva un arma entre su vestido rojo.

— ¿Me juzgas, niño?

— ¡Oh no, milady! ¡Me fascina!

— ¿Tratas de seducirme? —Isabella aspira el cigarrillo, su otra mano juega con el cabello que está a medio hacer y sonríe con esa sensualidad que no busca sino complacer, pero no atraer.

— No, soy demasiado poco para mi ama, yo solo quiero verla de lejos madam, soy un hombre gozando con lo que no puedo tener.

— Soy una mujer casada.

— Lo sé, lo saben todos ¿Por qué entonces ese vestido y caminar por estos lugares?

Bella se remueve en su asiento, fuma y bebe el chocolate, mientras mira el barco que parece una entidad fantasma y sombría estático contra el horizontes negro.

— No quise molestarla, madam, disculpe.

— Busco a mi esposo.

— ¿Vive en este puerto? —el chico mira hacia los lados, nadie sabe donde está aquel hombre a quien todos nombran en la fábrica y que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mítico.

— Vive en todos los puertos, y en este momento, no sé si aún respira, si aún… —y su voz se quiebra— si aún me ama.

— Debe amarla, señora. ¡Una mujer como usted!

— Precisamente, una mujer como yo —una mueca irónica se dibuja en su rostro— es lo que un hombre no debe amar.

— No soy un hombre inteligente, milady, escasamente se leer, toda mi vida me la he pasado en las minas, vine de Gales para evitar que la tuberculosis me matara como mató a mi familia —el rostro de Isabella se vuelve seco y deja de mirar el barco— pero, sé que los hombres morimos por alguien como usted, Milady. Si uno de ellos posee su corazón, debe saber que es un elegido porque no hay nadie como madame Cullen y le seguro que pueden pasar años y siglos y él seguirá amándola.

— La distancia hace mucho daño.

— Ese barco, ese que ha estado mirando, lleva y trae hombres, trafica con la muerte, pero hay hombres que no se dejan vencer y esos son los que saben que tienen donde llegar. El mar hace olvidar a la gente, yo sé de eso, he vivido cerca de él toda mi vida, se olvidan y hasta se miran al espejo preguntando quien es el desconocido que los observa, por eso madam, si no existe amor todos hubiésemos muerto ahogados sin saber cómo nos llamábamos, su esposo debe vivir en el olvido, despertarse asustado preguntándose hasta como se llama, pero siente el latir de su pecho, bum… bum ¡aquí! —el chico golpea con fuerza su tórax— ¡fuerte! y en alguna parte de la locura la ve a usted en ese lugar donde quiere llegar, si besa a otra boca es su boca, si toca otro cuerpo es su cuerpo, si habla, solo dice su nombre, es amada señora, si usted me diera esa mirada hermosa cuando lo nombra ¡puta de lo jodido, ama! yo iría al fondo de la tierra tan solo por usted.

— Edward, se llama Edward.

Colin se silencia, prende otro cigarro

— ¿Qué teme? Que este con otra o que usted ya no sea la que lo encienda.

— Temo que se dé cuenta que yo no soy buena mujer.

— ¿Y quién quiere una buena mujer? Usted dice Edward y nombra el mundo.

— ¡Oh, Colin! ¿Estás seguro que no eres poeta?

— No señora, soy galés, que es lo mismo.

Ambos hablan durante horas, aunque el joven hombre no es un hombre culto, es un hombre con una labia fascinante, no sabe de libros, pero sabe sobre las cosas reales de las que consta la vida, Isabella lo escucha ávidamente con interés, quizás en alguna parte Edward también hable de su vida con alguien… con otra mujer y ruega que esa otra mujer le de calor y alivio, ruega que ella le de ternura y que le permita sentirse cómodo con su piel.

Es así como llega el amanecer, le duelen un poco los golpes de su cara, pero más le inquieta un dolor profundo que no se atreve a definir. El chico la acompaña por la calle que se despereza hacia el nuevo día, desea llegar a su casa, abrazar a sus pequeños, hablar con Rosalie y leer el periódico del día. No, lo que quiere es encerrarse en su habitación y llorar a solas.

Está preocupada por Colin, no puede volver a esos lugares del puerto, «aliento fétido» lo encontraría y lo mataría. Le ofrece un trabajo de capataz, un salario generoso y un buen lugar para vivir; en un solar abandonado, Isabella levantó viviendas para sus trabajadores, allá siempre había lugar para un chico solitario. El chico acepta el ofrecimiento y aclara que será temporal, que no le gusta Londres y que espera juntar dinero para un boleto y para comenzar su vida soñada en otras tierras. Nuevamente Colin le recuerda a su esposo y su necesidad de moverse en busca de fortuna.

La voz de los vendedores de periódicos, carbón y leche despierta a la ciudad, está a unos pasos de Kensington Road, han dejado el puerto atrás, por un momento Bella mira el camino que la trajo a casa de nuevo ¿debe dejar a su esposo atrás? ¿Puede dejarlo ir? Se detiene, enfrenta al muchacho que camina a su lado y lo mira a la cara, le parece hermoso, lleno de historias a pesar de lo joven que es. El chico le habla.

— Bueno, aquí termina mi camino, madam ¡ya está a salvo!

Isabella retiene la respiración por un segundo.

— ¿Puede besarme?

— ¿Milady?

— Por favor.

Ella jamás había rogado por un beso, siempre ellos llegaron a ella, de forma brutal, desesperada y apasionada, nunca rogaba, pero deseaba que aquel jovencito la besara como hacia tantos años nadie la besaba. Colin no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a la mujer que nunca tendría, acercó su rostro a ella y respiró suavemente sobre sus labios.

— No soy su esposo —y la besó con ternura y suavidad.

Bella cató aquellos labios, con los ojos abiertos observó al hombre que la besaba gentilmente, deslizó sus manos por el cabello rojo, llegó hasta la base de la nuca e hizo que el beso se profundizara un poco más. No intentaba venganza, no intentaba olvidar, solo quería saber cómo ella había besado tantas bocas sin sentir nada, y cómo después de los besos de Edward se podía besar.

Folló a todos y amó a uno, besó a todos y solo la boca de Edward Cullen desvirgó su boca.

El beso terminó. No hubo adiós, solo un «para servirle, Milady» una gota de incomodidad corrió por la frente de Isabella, pero se quedó callada, siguió hasta su casa, tocó sus labios y aceptó.

_No eres Edward… ninguno lo será._

Rosalie la esperaba medio dormida en el sofá que enfrentaba a la puerta principal, la vio llegar con el cabello revuelto, una mínima cortada en la mejilla, y el vestido medio destazado. La señora de la casa impertérrita se enfrenta a la mirada cálida de su cuñada.

— Edward hijo preguntó por ti toda la noche y Annie estaba asustada.

Isabella asintió en silencio.

— Gracias Rosalie —y subió por las grandes escaleras de la mansión rumbo a las habitaciones de sus hijos, besando a cada uno y abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su pequeño.

A la semana una carta con olor a tabaco llegó a sus manos y una sola palabra hizo temblar su mundo y ratificó su infierno «You» y la mujer muerta fue su enemiga, la mujer muerta fue su desdicha.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Virgen y victima! ¡Salvaste a mi esposo! y te odio.

La odiaba. La odiaba. Y le agradecía por hacer que el monstruo del océano, que el esperpento de la selva y el engendro de la distancia no se llevara su cordura, no se llevaran su alma. Y volvía a odiar y no podía evitarlo. Empuñó la carta con fuerza y con rabia, por horas se quedó con ella en sus manos, rumiando como una mujer despechada, no leía las palabras de amor, no le ponía atención a las palabras que imploraban perdón, solo veía como su vanidad era derrumbada.

Miedo, pavor era lo que sentía. Ella era una mujer de mundo y amantes, ella sabía la gran verdad: sexo y amor no eran lo mismo, y se atormentaba. ¿Y si You despertó en la vida de Edward Cullen la misma pasión que ella provocaba? ¿Y si se olvidó de ella, mientras a la chica virgen penetraba? Isabella, furiosa, leía y releía la carta, quería descubrir algo más allá de las letras, algo más allá del arrepentimiento de Edward.

Ella adivinó la infidelidad y sufrió con antelación lo que sería, pero nada la preparó para el dolor que la iba a tambalear cuando leyó lo que escribió Edward en esa cuarta carta. Era incomparable. Su hombre yació con otra y eso no se perdonaba.

¿En qué momento esa mujer sombra y fantasma triunfo sobre ella? ¿En qué momento madame Swan solo fue otra más?

Thunder la acompañó en su rabia y en su tristeza y en medio de la cabalgata, odio al caballo también.

_¿Te dejaste seducir por él? oh si… ¿Quién puede contra alguien tan hermoso como el bastardo? Te dejaste domesticar, mi amigo, al final soy una gran cornuda._

Cabalgando en la noche, horas y horas frente a su propia contingencia y sin la arrogancia propia de ella, Isabella se despojó de su vanidad y de paso, despojó a su esposo de la esencia asombrosa con que ella lo había recubierto. Pero, le dio una ventaja: él sería tan solo un hombre. Y lo de ambos había sido una historia de amor real y contra todo pronóstico, ¡épica! Pero, era la historia de amor de dos seres falibles e imperfectos.

— ¡Dios mío!

Sola, en las praderas de la comarca, Isabella entendió que si ella fallaba y él también, era la derrota perfecta que Sinclair, Tania, Catherine, su padre y todos deseaban. Si ambos se odiaran o que él no volviera, sería la bofetada perfecta que toda Londres esperaba darle. Las catherinnes y los sinclaires por fin podrían sentirse superior y aparatosamente, podrían humillarla.

— ¡No!

Llena de furia interna, Isabella se juró que esos malditos superfluos no podrían con ella, no les daría el gusto, sangre había corrido, la sangre de todos, la de Alice, la de Michell, Jasper, la sangre de Edward y no permitiría que ellos en sus polvorientos sillones ganaran. Y volvió a Londres con la frente en alto y cambio el escudo de su casa Swan Keine, por la de Cullen-Masen. Ella era superior, mejor y poco importaba si podría perdonar.

Fue entonces que esperar las siguientes cartas se hizo algo que la hacía vivir día a día, eso, sus hijos y ser alguien casi intocable para todos. Se dedicó a educar a Edward y a Annie, volvió a su pasatiempo de tomar fotos, en un año Forksville, Londres y toda Inglaterra fue retratada en su cámara, sus hijos y familia fueron siempre los primeros, la gente de la fábrica y la del puerto, sus trabajadores de la comarca, los sirvientes. El blanco y el negro, los grises eran fascinantes, las expresiones y los gestos, las confesiones que los ojos de cada uno pudo ella leer, se estaba convirtiendo en una artista conectada con cada una de aquella personas de una manera que jamás lo estuvo… solo con Edward, solo con su hijo.

Devolvió los retratos de Edward a la biblioteca —le parecían falsos—, para adiestrarse en el no sufrir releía todas las cartas, hasta la infame, y trataba de descubrir conexiones, le pareció que era un artista y sonrió ante aquel recuerdo de una de aquellas primeras esquelas que le escribió cuando aún no se habían casado.

_«Seré un poeta por ti, madam»_

— Oh si, Edward, un poeta.

La voz de él surgió entre los sueños de nuevo, otra vez llamándola desde la bruma, pero Isabella no se inquietaba, más bien se resignaba, no podía imaginar al Edward actual, su rostro se resistía a ella, se negaba.

Y las cartas llegaron, y su buscaba desesperada se centraba en dos pares de palabras lapidarias: «Otra mujer» «No volveré». Pero no estaban, las últimas cartas eran encendidas, brutales, posesivas y violentas, la reclamaban, la marcaban, le exigían, la excitaban. La volvían a seducir y con respecto a Edward Cullen, marido infiel, ella no sabía dónde estaba parada.

— ¡Oh bastardo, bastardo! ¿Esperas que yo luche contra ti? ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

No esperaba menos de ella —así le decía— que a pesar de la culpa, la vergüenza, y el deshonor de la promesa incumplida, él la seguía amando y lucharía hasta el último aliento, por ella y por su familia.

— ¿Así que esperas una guerra a muerte conmigo, cuando vuelvas?

Las últimas cartas la encendían más que la infame, se sentía excitada al saber que él nuevamente lucharía por ella al volver de su viaje, sentía que en el fondo de la seca Isabella empresaria, algo quedaba de la mujer que estuvo enamorada.

— ¡Maldito loco, perro marinero!

Edward, desde que nació fue un hombre de desafíos, unos más dignos que otros, unos profanos, otros enaltecedores, eso era el pulso de su vida y ella trato de detenerlo.

Él, que estaba hecho para cosas grandes, aceptó mantenerse pegado a su falda y ser un esposo con riendas… un simple semental.

El rostro de Isabela, con los años se volvió imperturbable, ya nadie hablaba de la mujer que iba a una fábrica vestida de hombre, la muralla entre ella y la sociedad inglesa se hizo insalvable: ella quedó afuera y los que defendían los privilegios porque eran incapaces de adecuarse a los tiempos, quedaron dentro. Con la ayuda de Charlie Swan —quien, a pesar del nieto, seguía siendo un viejo cascarrabias y detestables— poco a poco finiquitó a todos los deudores, y fue modernizando las finanzas.

_«Sé hermosa para mí, Isabella»_

Diamantes, rubíes y perlas la adornaban, y en el teatro, sola, en el palco, Madame Cullen lucía como reina de tierras lejanas, y como tal, a nadie saludaba, ella pasaba de largo, con la barbilla en alto, con un dejo de desprecio ante aquellos que esperaban que al final se marchitara.

Nadie sabía que ella se recargada de joyas porque a sus hijos les encantaba; en casa, la mujer cascarrabias —digna de Charlie Swan— jugaban a ser la reina de países inexistentes, a bailaba con su hijo, a jugar críquet en familia, a ser quien le enseñaba matemáticas y geografía a Annie, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward hijo, quien siempre se quedaba con los libros. Ella aprendía a tocar piano y bebía vino con sus amigos. De vez en cuando se escapaba, en compañía de Eleazar, a una taberna de Londres donde podía establecer interesantes conversaciones con personajes que venían de todas partes, hombres del mar, de otros continentes, hombres que olían a tabaco, a ron, a sudor, hombres que hablaban de grandes cosas. Lejos de Edward, descubrió que amaba a los hombres, no como potenciales amantes, sino como amigos. Cada uno traía más de una historia, muchos de ellos pisando las mismas tierras que el viajero, todos con sangre en las uñas y llenos de semen y vida por dentro. Siete años sin su hombre y la princesa encantada era la reina de sí misma.

Nueva York y la última frase la hicieron enloquecer: _«Espérame, estoy corriendo a contra viento, pero llego._ _El que nunca ha dejado de ser tuyo.»_

Y volvía, no sabía quién vendría, o cómo sería, no sabía quién tocaría su puerta, o si la violencia y el tiempo habrían cambiado a Edward Cullen… pero él volvía. El bastardo regresaba, y algo furioso, lascivo, salvaje renació en ella.

— _¡Ja! Ven a buscarme, milord y verás lo que encuentras._

— Algo extraño pasa, Isabella.

La interpelada se miraba al espejo mientras organizaba su cabello.

— No entiendo, Rosalie.

— Durante siete años te he visto vestirte con pantalones y chaqueta para ir a la fábrica, y hace una semana te vistes todos los días como para ir de fiesta.

— ¿No puedo ponerme bonita? —Bella coqueteaba con su cuñada, mientras enredaba sus dedos en un pequeño collar de perlas.

— No seas humilde conmigo, cuñada, te conozco muy bien, sabes que eres una mujer hermosa.

— Ya no lo soy, Rosalie. Tú eres hermosa, yo soy vieja.

— Por favor, no me vengas con eso, no te queda bien, he visto los ojos de todos los hombres, como te miran, y es con descaro.

Isabella toma su libro de contabilidad, ha aceptado el amor de Rosalie, y al igual que con Alice ya han sobrepasado el territorio de la amabilidad y ahora son confidentes y se retan la una a la otra.

— Puedo gozar de que los hombres me miren así, Rosalie.

— No te estoy juzgando, Bella.

— ¿Entonces?

— Durante siete años te has vestido de hombre para ir a la fábrica, siempre con la intención de que te vean como el ama, no como si fueses muñeca de aparador.

— Quizás, estoy cambiando.

— ¡Ja! El tigre jamás cambia las rayas, madam ¿un hombre? —la cuñada de Bella no menciona a su hermano, pero teme porque este regrese y encuentre que el tiempo y la soledad han sido tales que quizás su lecho ya este vacío.

Isabella con el libro bajo el brazo y encaminándose hacia la puerta voltea con ojos en llamas.

— ¿No podría, Rosalie? Tienes a Emmett que te ama más cada día, en cambio yo… yo solo tengo fotos y recuerdos.

— Él es mi hermano, Bella.

— Y es mi esposo, y el padre de mi hijo, pero siete años pesan, Rosalie ¡siete malditos años!

Los ojos azules de la hermana de Edward titilan, Isabella es difícil de leer y entender, pero sabe que la ausencia ha hecho mella en ella.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, cariño! —se acerca a Isabella que no es tal alta como Rosalie, y besa su mejilla con cariño, Bella no se mueve— la felicidad me ha hecho egoísta.

Madame Swan se silencia, no quiere decirle que hace quince días espera como loca que _él _aparezca en su puerta, que vive al filo de la incertidumbre sin dormir y con los sentidos alerta tratando de reconocer todos los pasos que llega a escuchar. Quiere negar el hecho de que viste de fiesta y lujo para que cuando Edward aparezca la vea hermosa y que poco le ha importado la separación. Desde hace quince días recorre con el cochero el largo malecón del puerto, se queda allí unos minutos, mirando a todos los barcos que vienen de Norteamérica. Su mano enguantada y firme, descorre la cortina del coche, ávidamente recorre a todos los hombres que ve. ¿Cómo lucirá el bastardo? niega con la cabeza, sabe que vendrá diferente y eso le asusta.

— Madam —el capataz la saluda.

— Buenos días señor O´Higgins ¿Qué novedades tenemos?

— Colin, ha vuelto y la espera en el corredor.

Ambos se saludan, ella le dedica su única sonrisa en aquel lugar, todos están perplejos.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes hoy?

Y así comienza la labor del día, de ese y de otros más.

— ¡No es su trabajo, O´Higgins!

Los dos capataces están frente a ella, el viejo de cabello castaño resopla lleno de furia, mientras que Colin aprieta sus manos para asentarle un puño.

— ¡Soy el administrador de este lugar! Lo que pasa con los trabajadores me incumbe.

— Pero no sobre la cabeza de madam —replica el más joven quien ve como el viejo echa chispas.

— Mira chiquillo, he estado en este negocio hace más años que tú, no sabes nada, esa gente que fue despedida por inútil. Madam, usted debe respetar mi decisión.

Isabella, parada entre los dos hombres, respiraba impaciente, hacía un calor picante, de la neblina mañanera nada quedaba, había sido reemplazada por la luz del sol, el galpón de acopio de fardos era oscuro, así que el sol que entraba por las rendijas siempre era bienvenido. Entendía que la discusión entre O´Higgins y Colin tenía más que ver con medir fuerzas para ver quién de los dos se ganaba su favor, y ahí estaba ella, vestida de azul cielo —con un corsé que minimizaba su cintura y una falda estrecha y un polizón que resaltaba su trasero— mediando, cual Salomón entre estos dos contendores. Su pelo espumoso le hacía un halo mágico en torno a su cabeza lo que aumentaba su lejanía con respecto a lo prosaico.

— No me consultó, O´Higgins.

— Créame señora, que no fue para faltarle el respeto.

— Soy yo quien dice quién se queda y quien se va…

El portón trasero se abrió de improviso y el sol entró a raudales, Isabella volteó mecánicamente su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y la luz, iba a despedir a quien se atreviese a entrar sabiendo que estaba ella discutiendo con sus dos capataces.

Una silueta enorme aparece a contra luz. Ella parpadea, estaban en penumbra y no logra acostumbrarse a la potente luz ¿quién es? su corazón palpita casi dolorosamente. La sombra hace un movimiento con la mano y lentamente deja una bolsa marinera en el suelo.

Bella muerde su boca, le zumban los oídos, no respira.

La sombra avanza hacia ella, elegante un paso ligero que acorta tiempos, distancias, dolores y ausencias.

Ella se queda quieta, tiene miedo que sea un espejismo y desaparezca.

Él sigue avanzando y la sombra ya no es sombra.

— Señor O´Higgins, señor Colin, retírense.

— ¿Ama?

— ¡Retírense!

El viejo agarra su sombrero y golpea con este su pierna, da largos pasos y aporrea la puerta con furia. Colin no sale, se interpone entre el hombre y Bella, a los segundo entiende quien es y lo ve peligroso y oscuro. Da un paso.

— Estoy afuera, madame.

Pasa por el lado del hombre, sonríe y se aleja.

Bella da la espalda, lo ha visto, le parece más alto, con piel más oscura y con largos cabellos. Sus ojos no tienen esa tonalidad clara de antaño, ahora son ojos de felino y su gesto es depredador. Tiene el aspecto de lobo de mar, de hombre sin tierra y sin hogar. Ha cambiado y sigue tan malditamente bello, que le duele.

— ¿Qué clase de marinero eres, milord? Treinta días para un viaje de veinte.

— No había pasaje, madam. Me vine trabajando, como fogonero.

Ella voltea furiosa hacia él, pero se domina. Quiero oír su voz gruesa, para asegurarse que no es otra de sus pesadillas.

— ¿Tiene algo importante en esta ciudad que viaja paleando carbón cuando se es dueño de medio Estados Unidos, bancos y minas de diamantes?

— ¡Oh, bruja! —da un paso hacia ella— ¡has leído mis cartas! no tengo nada importante en ninguna otra parte del mundo, todo está aquí. Vengo solo con esto, diciéndote que te amo. Vine aquí así como me fui Isabella, sin nada, sin un penique en mi bolsillo, pero tan repleto de ti, orgulloso de ser tu esposo. Soy rico, mi amor, más que tú, pero vengo con mis manos vacías y diciéndote que frente a ti soy un pordiosero.

—No me vengas con esas palabras Edward Cullen, siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras, vienes y me ofendes… —no puede evitarlo y va hacia él y lo agarra de los pelos.

— ¡Estoy aquí, mi bruja adorada! Para lo malo o para lo bueno —trata de sujetarla, para que no pierda el equilibrio.

— ¡Te odio, bastardo maldito! —golpea con pies y puño

— ¡Te amo, Isabella Cullen! Te juro por todos los benditos dioses que te amo más que nunca.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Se aleja de él unos dos metros, pero la separación es momentánea, vas tras ella la acorrala contra la pared poniendo sus poderosas manos sobre sus hombros, era como si una fuerza enorme lo hubiese poseído y hubiese estirado sus músculos hasta hacerlos de hierro.

— No lo soy, bruja.

— ¡Te odio! —trata de golpearlo pero no logra moverse.

— ¡Ódiame! ¡Dame tu crueldad y tu lengua hiriente! ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Adelante! Aguantaré lo que quieras darme, Isabella. Me lo merezco, te lo dije. Pero, te conozco… sé que me amas aún.

— Siempre tan engreído, milord. Han pasado siete años —trata, nuevamente de liberarse.

— ¿Que son siete años cuando el amor es eterno?

— ¡Una eternidad que te duró hasta Shanghai!

— Me quitaré la piel si eso te complace.

— ¡Quiero que te duela! quiero que sientas el dolor de tus promesas rotas, quiero comerme tu corazón bastardo.

— Entonces, es tuyo —la libera de su apriete y con fuerza, desgarra su camisa. Isabella acalla un grito: tatuajes y una tremenda cicatriz delinea su pecho.

— No me interesa, no quiero nada. No estoy interesada en un juego del gato y el ratón, Edward Cullen. No es hora de volver a ese punto donde ambos nos ofendíamos y tú terminabas desgarrando mi ropa y haciéndome gritar rogándote por más. Soy madre, tengo hijos que criar, estoy vieja para esos juegos.

— Yo busco tu perdón, necesito demostrarte que mi amor está vivo y que nunca jamás me olvidé de ti —respira sobre su boca, haciendo que toda su piel se volviera loca.

Con toda la fuerza que tiene, Isabella lo empuja a un lado, arde, arde todo su cuerpo, quiere agarrar algo y tirárselo a la cabeza, quiere hacerle daño, los celos enconados vuelven a ella, la excitación, los siete años de soledad, de deseo, de dolor, de tristeza, quiere matarlo por dejarla sola, quiere besarlo por convertirse en ese Prometeo entintado y marcado, quiere decirle que ahora respira porque él está de nuevo, porque está vivo.

— No necesito tus palabras lisonjeras, Edward, estoy curada de ti, curada de quien eres… ya no te necesito. Ya lo comprobé, puedo vivir sin ti.

El rostro de Edward se ensombrece, Bella ve en aquel rostro al demonio que llamaban Tishgul, el que mató a los animales, el que desolló a su mejor amigo, el que mató a un hombre y se lo dio a los cocodrilos mientras disfrutaba viendo como se lo devoraban.

— ¿Hay otro hombre en tu vida?

— ¿Hombres? ¿Quieres minimizar tu falta preguntándome si he tenido amantes? —alza sus brazos— ¿El recuerdo de la princesa encantada te da consuelo para tu infidelidad? ¿Quieres que sea ella, y te diga que he tenido amantes, que muchos han calentado mi cama, para que así tú tengas los argumentos necesarios para contradecirme y obligarme a perdonarte?

— ¡No! —da un puño aterrador en el aíre, ha asesinado al viento que media entre los dos con aquel gesto.

Bella intenta salir de su influjo, pero no puede, ambos están enlazados, y bailan una danza peligrosa, ella camina y él la sigue.

— Ya no soy esa mujer, Edward, ya no lo soy. He cambiado, soy madre ahora… Y sí, tu ausencia fue aterradora, me dejo rota por dentro, ¿es lo que quieres oír? Pues, escucha bien ¡te extrañé hasta casi morir! quise ir tras de ti, arrástrate y no dejarte más, pero esa maldita carta me mató y tú sombra, que era mi compañía, desapareció. Entonces estuve más sola y aterrada que nunca, te acostaste con otra mujer y no te tuve más. La rabia y celos poco servían, así que te quité de mi piel y me dediqué a vivir mi vida y si no entiendes eso, me hiere, me lástima. Has cambiado, yo también; son siete años, y aunque no queramos, media todo lo que no hemos sido.

Lágrimas salieron a raudales por sus ojos, estaba furiosa con ella, pero estaba feliz por verlo.

— No voy a justificarme, Isabella ¿Bastan las palabras, mi amor? ¿Basta decirte que no he tenido paz? ¿Te satisfaría saber que cuando la tocaba a ella, solo quería volar hacia tus brazos? Que cerraba los ojos y sentía tu olor en mi nariz y que era tu piel la que rozaba mi pecho. You hizo que recuperara mi humanidad perdida, recuperándola te recuperé a ti.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que acostándote con otra me amabas a mí?

— ¡Es verdad! Su piel era tu piel y su boca era la tuya, ella fue un cuerpo Isabella al que obligué convertirse en el tuyo ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago para que veas que para mí, estos siete años también han sido terribles? Pero, Isabella, sin ellos no sería lo que soy ahora y no me refiero al hombre dueño de Texas, me refiero a ese hombre que no veías cuando estaba en tu mesa. ¡No me mientas! si algo amaba de Isabella Swan era que nunca fue hipócrita, pero lo ocultabas muy bien, ocultabas que aunque me amaras veías que algo me faltaba, yo no era Thunder, no era el hombre para Milady, lo sabías, amabas mis bromas, mi cinismo, amabas que yo no te juzgara, amabas que vi en ti alguien de valor, pero de ahí no pasabas.

— ¡Quieres hacerme sentir culpable!

— ¡Oh, mi amor! lo eres, eres culpable, porque fueron tus ojos los que me dieron verdad, me dijiste que era deficiente, que aunque pelee en la calle hollín, domestique a ese demonio que es parte de tu alma, que defendí tu honor frente a Sinclair, me faltaba más coraje, entendí que debí salir ante el mundo y decir que eras demasiado para todos, me escondí en tu falda, en tu dinero, y yo sé Isabella que me amabas así, pero estabas en un error, porque me empequeñecía y te empequeñecía a ti también. ¡Niégalo Isabella, niega que en tu corazón veías que si me quedaba a tu lado tarde o temprano sería tu decepción! y que te veías amando a un hombre que con el tiempo no sería nada comparado contigo. Dices que me odias porque, aunque grites que has cambiado, quieres seguir siendo la cazadora, la que me mantiene al borde de todo. ¡Pero, me amas! Me amas ahora mucho más, y te asusta hasta la muerte amarme así, aun con mis cicatrices, mis tatuajes y mis cartas repletas de sangre. Tienes tanto miedo de amar a este nuevo hombre que soy ahora, que no te das cuenta que yo tengo miedo también. No desistí ante la empresa más grande de mi vida, pero tiemblo ante ti ¿no me ves? Me amas, soy tu igual ahora.

— Yo te amaba.

— ¿Qué clase de amor era ese que no supera una caída?

Isabella chilló de dolor, lanzó una bofetada al rostro de Edward, bofetada que no alcanzó su cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi amor?

Él tenía razón, ella era arrogante y malvada y siempre le hizo saber que él no estaba a su altura, lo lanzó a los lobos creyendo que jamás podría defenderse y cuando se fue y escribió sobre otra mujer, ella entendió que no era lo poderosa que siempre creyó ser frente a él.

— ¡Yo te amaba más que a todo!

Furiosa gritó de nuevo, furiosa contra ella, y contra esos años en que su alma estuvo oscurecida por su vanidad. Sin darse cuenta los brazos de aquel bucanero que ya no era milord, la alzaron desde su cintura, Bella luchó contra ellos, de nuevo contra la pared del galpón a plena luz, lastimada por el sol, ahogada por los brazos que la abrazaban. Golpeo sus hombros, su pecho, arañó su cara, el hombre no se movía, en cada golpe y movimiento Edward se acercaba a su cuello, agotada de luchar contra aquella fuerza, Isabella bajo sus brazos y empuñó sus manos poniéndolas a cada lado, resistiría el beso, el aroma, el calor, el deseo por tocarlo.

Edward ahuecó su cara en su cuello, ella esperaba algo, que la mordiera, que la besara, que de su boca salieran palabras para hacerla flaquear, pero no… solo hubo silencio que poco a poco fue roto por un sonido pequeño, y por la sensación de humedad que traspasaba la tela de su traje. Eran las lágrimas de Edward que lloraba como un niño pequeño sobre su hombro.

— Estoy en casa, mi amor… solo déjame llegar. He regresado de la muerte Isabella, perdóname y déjame llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado por XBronte.<strong>

**A todas las lectoras de esta historia un millón de gracias, sé que a veces una no tiene contenta a todas, pero la historia tiene que tener este desarrollo, se los dije, Falsas es una historia sobre una mujer, y como ella encuentra su alma en perdonar y perdonarse, ser fiel a sí misma es un trabajo duro, pero también es difícil entender que a veces dañas a quien amas tan sólo porque no puedes ver más allá, si, Edward y otra mujer, pero son personas falibles, y es emocionante, al menos para mí garrapatear sobre ellos, la perfección no es material para escribir.**

**A mis lectoras fantasmas, a mis adoradas amigas que comentan y que siguen fiel a sacho después de tantos años, a las que me ven luchando hasta el final por mis nenes, a todas un millón de gracias.**


End file.
